Potential Fic
by Shawn129
Summary: Potential stories, depends on you guys if I continue them. Or if you want them HMU. Enough said,
1. Naruto x Teen Wolf

Dream

A man at the age of 17, with ocean blue eyes with a red sclera, and veins bulging at the edge of his eyes with sharp fangs glared into the purple ringed eyes of an old man before the man slapped his chest and blackness was all he knew

End Dream

16 year old Nathan McCall's eyes snapped opened as he began to breath heavily, before he sat up. It was the same dream, a man that looked exactly like him, only his name was Naruto Uzumaki, a vampire and a Shinobi. The reoccurring dream felt so real, he would watch as Naruto became a vampire at the age of 5, and grow stronger, and manipulate those around him with the exception of his wives to complete his goal of revenge by killing all the Uchiha clan members and during the 4th War a man named Hagoromo would show up and berate Naruto who was uninterested in anything he had to say before the man said 'Human Path' and slapped his chest.

Shaking his head, he got up and washed his face, in his bathroom sink, tomorrow was the first day of school, and he was going to try out for first line in LaCrosse a sport his mom forced him to take on, and after last year of cutting all his friends off, he had promised his mom to try better in socializing

Nathan McCall was a straight A student who wasn't popular or a loser, the only son of Melissa McCall. Nathan suffered from asthma, so he tended to not try hard at anything and gave the impression that he was a delinquent, which was kinda true, tonight he would find out that he is more of a mystery than he could ever guess

As he finished washing his face, he paused and looked up when he heard the creaking of floorboards

Moments Later

Nathan shirtless with a bat, and walked onto the porch and looked around, when suddenly a boy the same age as him dropped upside down the boy suddenly screamed when Nathan paused in mid swing

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!?" Nathan yelled at his only friend

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles Stilinski said before he looked to the bat "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a burglar, so I was going to go Sammy Sosa on you." Nathan said

"Look, I know it's late, but you got to hear this." Stiles said causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called and they are bringing in every officer in the Beacon Department, and even the State Police?"

"For what?" Nathan asked

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles said before he dropped down to the ground

"Was somebody murdered?" Nathan asked

"No body knows yet, just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s."

"Wait hold on, if they found the body, what are they looking for?" Nathan asked

"That's the best part, they only found half." Stiles said excited as Nathan raised an eyebrow "Where going."

"No were not." Nathan said shaking his head

"Yes, we are." Stiles replied

Nathan narrowed his eyes at Stiles who raised his eyebrows

Moments Later

Beacon Hills Preserve

Nathan with a grumble got out of Stiles jeep "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Your the one always bitching about, how boring this town is." Stiles said as he walked forward

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow."

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"I promised my mom, that I would at least try this time around. And to show her that I'm going to honor that, I decided that I'm going to play this year."

"Aye that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream, even one as unrealistic that."

"Stiles."

"Nate, have you forgotten that you kicked the crap out of Jackson, last year, or how about when you superglued coach to his desk chair." Stiles said turning to him

"I remember, but you know coach, he doesn't care about anything but winning." Nathan said, causing Stiles to nod seeing his friends point "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we Iooking for?"

"Huh! I didn't even think about that." Stiles said causing Nathan to sigh

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Nathan asked

"AIso something I didn't think about." Stiles said going up a steep hill

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out," Nathan said a bit breathless, before he pulled out his inhaler "Maybe the asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?"

Making it up the hill, Nathan, and Stiles got I to the ground when they saw the police with their flashlights in the distance

"Come on!" Stiles said getting your and running off

"Stiles!" Nathan hissed before he got up and followed "Wait up!" as he followed his friend Nathan noticed a 2 men and a dog headed toward his friend "Stiles!" he hissed causing Stiles to stop and turn toward him

Stiles jumped in fright and fell when a flashlight was shined in his face, and a dog began to bark "Hold it right there!" the deputy shouted as Nathan hid behind a tree

"Hang on, hang on. This Iittle delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski said walking up

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked standing up

"So, do you Iisten in to all of my phone calls?" the Sheriff asked

"No. Not the boring ones." Stiles said causing his dad to sigh in annoyance

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" the Sheriff asked

"Who, Nate? Nate's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. AIone." Stiles said panting

The Sheriff looked at his son for a moment before he shined the flashlight into the woods "Nathan, you out there?...Nate?...Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Nathan peeked behind the tree to see the duo leaving causing him to sigh in annoyance before he began to head in the opposite direction

Ignoring the sound of distant thunder crashing, crickets chirping , and wings flapping, Nathan shook his head still not believing that Stiles had talked him into this, as he walked he was surprised when a flock of deer came charging causing him to fall, and lose his grip on his inhaler staying down till the last deer jumped over him, and ran Nathan stood up

Turning on his phones flashlight Nathan began to look for his inhaler, after a moment he stumbled unto the top half of a woman's body, and missed a step causing him to fall down a hill

"Dammit." he grunted as he got to his feet, decided to hell with the inhaler, beginning to walk toward the road, Nathan stopped when he heard growling, peaking over his shoulder, he saw the shadowy figure of a large animal, and immediately began to run, however he wasn't fast enough as the beast dropped on him, and bit him causing him to scream before he slammed his elbow into the beasts head, causing it to roll away and ran into the street and ducked when a SUV swerved around him

Breathing deeply, Nathan lifted his shirt, to see a bite wound on his lower back, before he looked up when heard distant howling

Hour Later

Nathan climbed the stairs in his house, exhausted before he took off his dirty and wet clothes and threw them in the hamper, and collapsed on his bed, before he passed out, after a moment a bluish white energy began to swirl around him, and formed a cocoon around him

Next Day

Beacon Hills High

Nathan groaned in the driver seat of his black 2010 Dodge challenger SRT, things were different today, the world seemed brighter, and his dream had gotten a lot more realistic, now instead of being able to differentiate between if the dream was actually memories, or if they were just that a dream, not to mention the tattoo that appeared on his torso right above his belly button, he was starting to think that he might actually be Naruto Uzumaki, also the bite he received last night had completely healed

Shaking his head, Nathan scratched another Scratch off, that he'd been playing since he was 15, to help his mom with the bills, the most he'd ever won was 50,000,000, which he gave to his mom, who turned around and brought him this car, and put half of it into his checking account, smirking when he saw he won $10,000 he put it into his glove compartment, and grabbed his backpack

Minutes Later

Naruto was telling Stiles about what happened after he he was forced to leave last night, "And the bite completely healed?"

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf that bit me." Naruto said

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked

"Yeah." Naruto said

"No, not a chance." Stiles said smiling

"I heard a wolf howling." Naruto replied

"No, you didn't."

"What do you mean, "No, I didn't"? How do you know what I heard?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in Iike 60 years."

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles said getting a shrug from Naruto

"AII right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked excited as he jumped in front of Naruto

"No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Naruto said

"Oh, God, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since Since the birth of Lydia Martin." Stiles said looking to a beautiful strawberry blond that walked by

"Hey Lydia." Naruto said causing Lydia to stop and turn toward him with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, your talking to me now, after a year of ignoring my existence?" Lydia asked glaring at what used to be her close friend

Naruto shrugged, "I was dealing with a lot." he said

"Hi Lydia." Stiles said only for her to ignore him and walk away, before Stiles slapped Naruto in the back of the head "You're the cause of this, you know. You don't ignore a girl like that, for an entire year, and greet her like you did nothing wrong."

"I'll win her over." Naruto said unbothered

"Yeah, but now she's with Jackson."

"Who cares?" Naruto asked walking forward

Stiles sighed "Apparently you dont." he muttered before he went to catch up to his friend

30 Minutes Later

Classroom

Naruto was slouching in his desk, as the teacher began to speak "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods Iast night. And I am sure your eager Iittle minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Naruto glanced to the teacher who just lied to everyone before he grabbed the syllabus and began to read. Suddenly flinching when he heard a cellphone ringing, Naruto began looking around and saw that no one was moving so the ringing wasn't coming from inside the classroom, before he glanced to the window to see a girl outside answer the phone

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya."

Naruto watched as the principal walked out to greet the girl, "Sorry to keep you waiting. So you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up?"

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." the girl said

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." the principal said as he and the girl walked to the classroom while Naruto could hear the heart beat of them both, and suddenly found his mouth dry "CIass, this is our new student, AIIison Argent. PIease do your best to make her feel welcome."

Naruto watched as the girl walked to the seat behind him, and handed her a pen, "Thanks." she said causing him to smile and nod before he turned around while she looked at him in surprise

"We'II begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133."

Later

Naruto was in the restroom, splashing water on his face, looking at himself in the mirror, blinking Naruto's eyes widened when his eyes gained a red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around them, as well as elongated fangs, jumping back in fright, he looked at his reflection in awe

"No way." he whispered before he took a deep breath and the features receded, shaking his head he went out to his locker, and when he got there he saw the new girl Allison, who smiled at him, which he returned, opening his locker, Naruto groaned when he suddenly started to hear Allison's and Lydia's conversation, shaking his head he handled his business and walked off, bumping into Jackson accidentally

"Watch it McCall!" Jackson hissed

"Get the hell out of the way, Jackson." Naruto glared

"Or what?" Jackson challenged

"This time instead of giving you a black eye, I'll knock out some teeth." Naruto said as Jackson backed away not liking the look in the blonde's eye, before Naruto left

Lacrosse Field

Naruto and Stiles walked out onto the field for practice "But if you play, I'II have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" Stiles asked

"Yes, I told you, my mom wants me to try my best, and I need to show her that I'm making an effort." Naruto said placing down his bag, before he began to walk out into the field but saw Lydia, and Allison sit on the bleachers

"McCall, you're on goal." Coach said walking up and tossing the equipment to Naruto who made no move to catch it

"I've never played." Naruto said

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get 'em energized, fired up!"

"What about me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Try not to take any in the face." Coach said before he went to slap Naruto's cheek, but Naruto moved his face back

"Dick." Naruto said walking toward the goal, as he put on his helmet

"Let's go! Come on!" Coach shouted getting the players in line

Naruto began to rotate his shoulders, and cracked his neck when he heard "Who is that?" looking over he saw Allison and Lydia looking at him

"Him? That is Nathan McCall. Why?" Lydia said

"He's in my English class." Allison said

Hearing the whistle blow, Naruto turned to see a player throwing the ball, and tilted his head on instinct causing it to fly into the goal,

Shaking his head, he got ready before player after player tried to score a goal but he kept catching the ball to the surprise of everyone

"He seems Iike he's pretty good." Allison noted smiling

"Yeah, very good." Lydia said watching her estranged friend

Naruto tossed the ball away, and got ready when he saw Jackson glaring at him from the front of the line, Naruto smirked as his eyes went bloodshot before going back to normal

Jackson went and tossed the ball as hard as he could but Naruto easily caught it causing Lydia, Stiles and a few others to cheer "That is my friend!" Stiles yelled

"Whoo!" Lydia screamed causing Jackson to look at her

Later

Naruto was putting up his stuff, when Lydia jumped on his back "You were amazing out there!" she said

Naruto turned to her, and raised an eyebrow "Your speaking to me, I had this whole speech prepared to ask for your forgiveness." Naruto said

"Your dad abandoned you and your mom, for a completely new family. I might not exactly understand what your feeling but, I get why you shut out a lot of people." Lydia said

Naruto sighed being reminded of his bastard father who just up and left, after revealing he had a fiance who was pregnant "Thanks for understanding, it won't happen again."

"It better not." Lydia said poking his chest "I'll be expecting you at my party, on Friday."

"I'll be there, promise." Naruto said hugging Lydia before he grabbed his bag, and closed his locker as he walked off,

Later

Beacon Hills Preserve

Naruto and Stiles walked through the woods, as Naruto filled Stiles in on what was going on with him "I don't know what it was. It was Iike I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?"

"Like Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Naruto said turning to Stiles

"I don't even have any Mint Mojito," Stiles stopped speaking when he pulled out the stick of gum

"And the weirdest thing has to be this." Naruto said pulling up his shirt, and showing Stiles the Shiki Fuin seal tattooed on his belly

"Dude, that is sick, why didn't you tell me you got a tattoo." Stiles said looking at the seal

"Cause, I didnt." Naruto said putting his shirt down before he began to walk forward again

"So all this started with a bite."

"Yeah." Naruto said

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said causing Naruto to look at him with a raised eyebrow "Yeah, I think it's called Iycanthropy, it's the worst. But only once a month. On the night of the full moon."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he sighed when Stiles gave a fake howl, "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Seriously Stiles, this is freaking me out." Naruto said

'I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles shouted giving a fake growl causing Naruto to shake his head "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"No, I could have sworn this was it." Naruto said stopping at where he saw the body last night "I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles shrugged

"If he did, I hope he Ieft my inhaler. Those things are Iike 80 bucks." Naruto said before he looked up when he heard a heart beat and stood up to see a man standing a little bit away from him and Stiles

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." the man asked walking forward

"Uh, sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said

"Yeah, we were just Iooking for something, but, forget it. Let's go." Naruto said to Stiles before they could walk off however the man tossed Naruto his inhaler, and walked off

"Dude, that was Derek Hale." Stiles said causing Naruto to shrug "You remember, right? He's only Iike a few years older than us.

"Something happen to his family right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, they all burned to death in a fire, Iike, 10 years ago. I wonder what he's doing back." Stiles said

"Not our problem. Come on." Naruto said walking off

 **Finished**

 **Uzumaki Vampire Naruto, after a fight with Hagoromo soul ends up taking over Scott's body while he was still in the womb**


	2. Naruto x Marvel Cinematic Universe

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the son of Minato, and Kushina Uzumaki, the human incarnation of In, and Yo the current male and female embodiments of the universe. When I was 7, my parents incarnations were killed in an accident in there lab, in Manhattan. I remember it like it was yesterday_

March 19, 1991

Manhattan, New York City

7 year old Naruto Uzumaki was watching as his parents worked on some type of cube after he finished his homework, the lab was closed for the day, and the family of three were supposed to have been gone, but Howard Stark had arrived and asked for his parents help in researching some weird blue cube, he had said the cube belonged to Hydra back in the War and he had found it while looking for Captain America

After Howard had left, Naruto had overheard his parents talking about infinity stones, and they called it the Tesseract, the Space Stone. Now it wasn't the first he heard of the infinity stone seeing as he wore what his parents called the Time Stone around his neck on a necklace his mother had given him. His parents had always been very forthcoming with him about there own nature, including his own, they had told him that while he was human, he wasn't immortal as they had sealed it away and once he earned it the seal would come undone, Naruto never really bothered to think about it to much. His parents had told him that in their current forms they were fully human and they could die, and of that happened they wouldn't be able to come back for a few hundred years, as he wasn't a celestial entity, and if that happened he should know that they were always proud of him, and would love him unconditionally.

Naruto hated those talks, the last thing he wanted to think about were his parents dying in any kind compacity, they understood that but they just wanted him to understand what could happen.

Naruto sighed as he saw it was starting to rain, and the ceiling window was opened, "Naruto, sweetie, would you go and close the window for me?" Kushina asked

"Yes, Kaa-chan." Naruto said getting out of his chair and walking over to the chain before he began to pull on it, before he closed it, but a tapping sound at the door caused him, and his parents to stop what they were doing

Naruto watched as his parents walked to and opened the main door of the lab to see a box with a stick on top of it, while Naruto looked down when his necklace began to glow a bright orange, along with the cube glowing a bright blue

Minato, and Kushina frowned as they read the characters on the stick 'Should've taken the deal', and opened the box but before they could look inside they heard

"Um, mom, dad!" Naruto called causing them to turn and see what was going on, as liquid began to float in the air,

Minato, and Kushina dropped the box not bothering to look in it, and ran to Naruto just as a lightning bolt struck him, and the box fell to the ground where a counter just hit zero

Ka-Boom!

The denizens of Manhattan stopped what they were doing upon, and turned to see Whirlpool Industries explode into flames causing them to gasp, while few individuals watched and disappeared as other people rushed to the building

 _I was dead, at least I was supposed to be...the surge in power from the storm had activated the time, and space stones, while the lightning bolt and some chemicals that I happened to fall on affected me. My parents unfortunately didn't survive the explosion,_

Naruto had been thrown back into the chemical room, as his necklace vanished off his neck after coming in contact with the energy of the Tesseract, while he was burned to a crisp, as people dressed in black, all bearing the patch for a secret government organization looked around, and grabbed the cube when it stopped glowing and ran off with it

Naruto who was remarkably conscious saw this, and glared, as red electricity crawled up his body, before his skin began to heal rapidly and on strength of will alone he crawled into the cortex, to see his parents bodies, not noticing his feet and hands were vibrating at a high speed

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Naruto sniffled as tears streamed down his face, before he began to cough as he couldn't breath, last thing he would remember would be getting to his feet, and running, and not stopping till he was at his house

 _After that night, when I woke up an hour later, I realized that now I had no one I could trust, a billionaire 7 year old would be taken advantaged of, and I wasn't going out like that, and luckily for me my parents didn't trust banks, and kept a safe, in a place only members of the family knew of, and, when the Police came to collect me to take me to live with a friend of my parents, I dedicated my life to finding out what happened, and who the hell killed my parents,_

 _I began to train, to hunt down the people who left the bomb, and discovered that I was changed, I was exposed to unknown energies that effected my body, I could run fast, and when I say fast, I meant fast. I was strong enough to bench press, an train tanker, and manipulate elements._

 _I kept my abilities secret, to all and disappeared on my 18th birthday wI think the fact that I owned shares in very big companies around the world, I had more than enough money of my own, but still I moonlighted as an assassin, I am the best, at what I do, and I intend to earn my immortality and reunite with my parents, anyway I can._

2008

Los Angeles, California

Rosevelt Hotel

24 year old Naruto awoke, with a sigh, as he sat up and rolled his neck, he eased out if bed to not wake up the two models he had picked up a few hours ago, and walked over to his pants, and put the on, before he reached into his pocket and retrieved his vibrating cell phone, and stepped outside his penthouse

"Go." Naruto said answering his phone

"Target is Jeffery Bode, former German scientist, and engineer turned Arms Dealer. He travels Europe on his private plane, which houses a veritable stockpile of weapons and munitions. His clients pay his way, through customs at every stop. Intel says on Bode's current trip, he will be delivering nuclear secrets to Iran. Your job is to take Bode out mid-air on his private plane, recover the secrets, destroying his stockpile in the process."

Naruto nodded, and ended the call, before he walked into his bedroom, to see his guest were getting dressed "Leaving already?" Naruto asked smiling

"Fashion week is coming up, we need to be in New York, in the afternoon." the blonde said getting a nod from Naruto

"Well, Samantha, Gigi, I hope to see you there." Naruto smiled as he walked up to the two and kissed them softly on the lips

30 Minutes Later

A plane was flying over the clouds towards it's destination, when a streak of black lightning, could be seen as a figure ran on the clouds, and jumped before he fazed through the plane,

Inside

Jeffrey Bode, sat with his 10 armed guards, before he jumped when black lightning sped through the the plane and his men were now dead, while a Fox masked man dressed in Anbu attire, with a black/red jacket over his armor with a katana stood in front of him "You'll have to pry this case from my cold dead hands!"

"That was the plan." Naruto said before he decapitated the man and took the briefcase before he began to drag his gloved finger across the wall, leaving behind a trail of blue flames behind, before he fazed through the hull, and fell just as the planes left wing exploded and the plane went down, Naruto vidrated his feet and began to run on the clouds, and disappeared without leaving any evidence that he had been there

Later

Los Angeles

Elmer's Diner

Naruto was alone, in his booth, chewing on his cheese burger, as he used his pinkie to work his browse on his phone, Naruto ignored everything going on around him, including the 20 agents that stormed the diner, and force the cook, and waiter out while a bald African American man with an eyepatch, and a beautiful woman with red hair both dressed in black sat across from him,

"You've been, a very hard man to keep up with Mr. Uzumaki." the man said

"There's a reason for that." Naruto said looking up at the man ignoring the multiple red laser dots on his back, before he looked to the woman and smiled "Natasha, it's good to see you again, it's been boring since you dropped out of the game."

"I'm sure Elektra has kept you company." Natasha replied with a smile of her own

Naruto looked to the man and asked "What do you want?"

"To offer you a way out of a very bad predicament you have found yourself in."

'And what predicament is that?" Naruto asked eating a french fry

"You're antics have caught the attention of some very powerful people, and you have a choice, be brought in, or be put down." the man said

Naruto frowned as he looked at Fury "Nat, I think you should tell your bald friend here what happened to the last person that threatened me."

"Naruto, just listen." Natasha said causing Naruto to glance at her "Jeffery Bode, was a target for our organization, you took him out,"

"And people noticed, we've known about you for a long time, it was easy to notice how you just happened to pop around the world in moments notice, but there was never a reason to approach you, till now." the man said causing Naruto to look at him "They want to put a warrant out for your arrest."

'Really?" Naruto smiled "And who are we speaking of exactly, I'd like to pay them a visit."

"This isn't a joke." the man said

'Whose joking?" Naruto asked before he sighed "So let's say that I care, what do you want from me?"

"To offer you a job?" the man said

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You work for me alongside Natasha, and this all goes away."

"I'm not interested in playing spy." Naruto said standing up and turning toward the exit, as the men cocked their weapons

"We can help you find the Hand." Natasha said causing Naruto to look at her as she and the bald man stood up "Our organization have been keeping track of all threats to the world, we can help you."

Naruto turned to face the two, "Don't bullshit me."

"I swear it on my life." Natasha said as Naruto looked between her and her boss

"I come, and go when I want, you'll pay me for missions, and never lie to me." Naruto said to the man who nodded after a moment

"Deal, welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,"

"Quite the mouthful." Naruto said shaking the man's hand

"We're working on that. My name is Nicholas Fury, you already know Natasha, we try to maintain global security. Glad to have you aboard." Fury said

"That remains to be seen." Naruto said

 **Finished**

 **Naruto was exposed to the energy from the time, and space stones, the lightning and chemicals along with his blood gifted him with abilities. He's as fast as Flash, as strong as Superman with a side affect being his invulnerability, he gets the elements from his lineage seeing as his parents are the embodiments of the universe,**

 **This fic will cover the Netflix Marvel shows, and cinematic movies**


	3. Naruto x Smallville

In the vast reaches of space, a large cluster of asteroids was approaching the Solar System, inside that cluster was a pod, with a 3 year old black haired boy, when suddenly a freak black hole opened and another pod shot out of it, and hit the pod, before it connected with the ship, and after a moment the three lines connecting the two ships sent the original into an asteroid, where it exploded killing the young boy inside, while the new pod began to travel inside the cluster of astroids, inside the pod was an unconscious 3 year old with wild spiky golden blonde hair, with 3 whisker marks on each cheek

My name is Naru-To son of Mina-To, and Kushi Uzuma-Ki, I am one of the last Kryptonian's in the universe. My people were scientists, and philosophers, my parents were among some of the brightest minds on my planet with my father's greatest scientific achievement being his discovery of the existence of an extra-dimensional source of energy.

My mother was the highest ranking general on the planet, she was a woman who commanded respect and was widely loved and respected by everyone, to know her was to love her.

But this isn't about them, it's about me, this is my story.

Day of Krypton's Destruction

Arrowverse

24 year old Naru raced toward a building jumping over fallen debris entering Naru ran over to a couple with their daughter as they stood by a pod "Alura! Zor! Where are my parents? Have you seen them?!"

"Naru!"

Naru turned around to see his parents standing by a pod, and ran over to them "Mom, dad, we have to get off the planet, we can make it to my teleporter I rebuilt it, we can all survive."

"We've decided to stay, Naruto." Kushi said

"What? Now isn't the time to pull a prank mother, Krypton is going to blow, I won't leave without you guys." Naruto said as Kushi, and Mina looked at each other and nodded

"We know." Mina said as Naru noticed his mom's eyes were a familiar red, with three tomoe spinning around her pupil, before his eyes glazed over and he fell over into the arms of his parents who placed him in the pod "We are sorry son, but there are only 3 pods one for your fiancee Kara, one for Kal, and one for you. We want you to watch over the younglings. Protect them."

Mina pulled out a syringe filled with orange energy before he injected Naru with it,

Kushi walked forward and kissed Naru's forehead as she cried "We love you." she said wishing she could say more but with the state of the planet her son had to go and quickly

The parents stepped back as the pod closed and their son shot off, three sets of parents all friends, sat in the hanger sharing a drink and laughing as their planet crumbled around them the three dying happy with the knowledge that they're children would survive. Unbeknownst to them, when Naru was shipped out of Krypton his ship along with Kara's was hit by the Shockwave sending them in two completely different directions, Kara went into the Phantom Zone, while Naru was sent into a blue portal never to be seen again

Portal

Naru's ship spun out of control, while inside the pod he glowed before he began to deage, as static sparked around his pod before it exited the portal and smacked into another Kryptonian pod, Naru's AI Gideon took control of the ship, and attached itself to the other Kryptonian pod downloading all of its data, and taking everything that would be useful to its creator before Gideon entered a sleep mode

Smallville Universe

Earth

Smallville, Kansas

Johnathan and Martha Kent were a happily married couple with no children, thanks to Johnathan's war wound he was impotent, the two were regarded as the nicest, and most respected couple in town.

As the couple were driving they suddenly jumped when a meteor hit beside them, and more continued to rain down

"What's happening Johnathan?" Martha asked terrified

Johnathan didn't answer as he continued to drive before he slammed on the breaks as a meteor hit the ground and slid across the road in front of them, causing the car to tumble over from the trench the meteor caused

5 Minutes Later

John, and Martha groaned as they regained consciousness, before they began to look around and paused when they saw a child's feet walking over toward them, before the child knelt down allowing them to see bright yellow hair, and ocean blue eyes blinking at them innocently

Moments Later

Martha and Johnathan walked the trail toward where the meteor landed, while Martha held the 3 year old boy that found them "Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha." Johnathan said

"Then where did he come from?" Martha asked looking at the adorable whiskers on the child's face

"I don't know. But he must have parents." Johnathan said only to stop when instead of a meteor he found a ship

"If he does, they're definitely not from Kansas." Martha said looking down to the boy

Johnathan looked back to see his wife staring at the boy and said "Sweetheart, we can't keep him. What'll we say? We found him in a field?"

"We didn't find him. He found us." Martha said before they jumped in shock when a head appeared from the ship

"Hello Johnathan, and Martha Kent." Gideon said looking at the wide eyed humans "I am an Artificial intelligence named Gideon, I have much to tell you."

Martha, and Johnathan looked at each other as the floating head began to explain the origins of the boy they learned name was Naru, an alien from a different dimension who will become the strongest being on the planet, they decided to hide the ship and to protect the boy he would for now be Nathaniel Kent their adopted son.

12 Years Later

Music played as 15 year old Nathan Kent did one handed push ups, in his room, a glowing green rock in his free hand, usually the glowing green rock would make him feel nauseous and weak, but 9 years of keeping the glowing meteor fragment helped him build a tolerance.

"Nate, your going to be late!" Martha shouted

"Coming, Mom." Naruto said as he finished his 200th push up, before he got up, and placed the glowing rock on the top of his shelf

Later

Naruto walked into the kitchen, straight to the fridge and got a bottle of milk and began to drink "Ah, ah!" Martha screamed taking the bottle from him

"It tastes better from the bottle." Naruto said bending down and grabbing a bag of chips

"Where'd you learn your manners?" Martha asked

"On a farm." Naruto said walking to the table as he opened his chips before Johnathan walked in and saw his adopted son

"Afternoon, sleepyhead." Johnathan greeted only for Naruto to grunt

Martha and Johnathan sighed seeing as Naruto was still upset Johnathan wasn't letting him sign up for football "I have class tonight so you two are on your own. And no pizza! There's food in the fridge." Martha said

"Got it mom." Naruto said

"Look Nate, I'm trying to protect you, anything could happen out on the feild, and you can expose yourself."

"Last year the problem was me not participating enough, now I chose something that I think might be fun, and you shoot it down." Naruto said looking at Johnathan

"It's for the best. Your destined for more than being a football player."

"What exactly am I destined for? Huh? Being a professional liar, hiding who I truly am for the rest of my life, and dying alone? Some destiny." Naruto asked before he grabbed his backpack and stormed off,

"Nathan!" Johnathan called

"Gonna be late for school." Naruto said closing the door behind him

Johnathan sighed as Martha rubbed his back

Outside

Naruto with his backpack on walked out toward the exit of his families farm to see the bus leaving,

School Bus

A blonde girl and an African American boy sat on the bus looking out at Naruto, before the blonde Chloe Sullivan turned to her friend, and handed him $10 "I can't believe you bet against your best friend."

"It's a scientific fact, Nate moved any slower, he'd be extinct." Pete Ross said taking the money

Naruto sighed before he looked around and immediately sped off, leaving a trail of yellow lightning behind him

Smallville High

The students got off the bus, and began to enter the campus "So, did anyone ask you to the dance?" Pete asked

"Not yet." Chloe shrugged

"Well if nothing pans out, with you know who, maybe you,"

'Pete, do you maybe want to take a break from the soap opera, in your head." Chloe interrupted turning to face Pete, "I've told you a 100 times, I'm not interested in Nate."

With a huff, Chloe began to walk away "Your vehement denial has been duly noted." Pete called out following after her as she smiled "Maybe you and I could go together, not as a date, date thing, more of a friend, friend thing."

Before Chloe could answer their attention was caught by Naruto who walked up behind them "Hey guys." he greeted

Chloe looked at Naruto in shock "Wha-uhh, I uh, didn't you just...Weren't you?"

"I got a ride from Felice." Naruto said jabbing a thumb over to the cheerleader who was entering school with her friends

"Nate, you'll have to excuse our reporter. Her "weirdar" is on Defcon 5." Pete said leading Naruto toward the school "She thought someone was attacking the bus."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before Chloe ran in front of him and Pete "Just because everyone ignores the strange things that go on in this leafy little hamlet, doesn't mean that they don't happen." she said

"While we'd love to join you and Scooby for another zany adventure in the mystery machine, we need to hand in these slips before homeroom." Pete said with a football slip in hand

"I'm not joining Pete." Naruto said with a small sigh

"Come on." Pete said

"Look, you don't need me to join with you, there is no way they'll not choose you."

"This is the only way." Pete said knowing Naruto knew what he was referring to

"Wait." Chloe said looking at her friends "You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact?"

Naruto made to speak, but Pete grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck and lead her away, before he whispered "We're trying to avoid being this years scarecrow."

"What are you talking about, and why the whispering?" Chloe asked

"It's tradition. Before the big game, the players pick a freshman take him out to Radley Field strip him down to his boxers and paint an ""S"" on his chest."

"And String him up like a scarecrow."

"Jesus, sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen." Chloe commented

"That's why we're trying out for the football team, they won't choose one of their own." Pete said

"I told him he was worried about nothing, that I'll kick there ass, but he was adamant about being a football player." Naruto shrugged before he looked over to see Lana Lang laughing with her friends "I'll see you guys in class." he said heading into school, taking a deep breath as he walked by Lana, whose kryptonite necklace made him nauseous

Later

After a boring school day, Naruto was sitting in the bleachers, watching practice, but his focus was on Lana who was practicing with the other cheerleaders, "Nate!"

Naruto looked up to see Pete in front of him with his helmet to big for his head "How do I look?" Pete asked fixing his helmet, as Naruto smirked

"Like a tackle dummy." Naruto said standing up "Good luck buddy."

Bridge

Naruto sighed as he stopped on a bridge, and looked out into the water, getting lost in his thoughts, and looked down to his palm, and clenched his hand into a fist, all his life he has had dreams of himself doing amazing things, and being happy, most of them revolved around a beautiful red haired woman, and a man who looked just like him, he knew he knew them as everytime the memory would come up a feeling of love, and sadness would be felt by him

Hearing brakes being slammed on, Naruto turned to see a Porsche out if control headed for him, quickly he rolled out of the way, watching as the Porsche sped off the bridge, before he quickly jumped in to save the bald headed driver,

Swimming to the driver side of the car, Naruto punched the window out, before he pulled out the man, before swimming up to the surface and began CPR compressions

"Come on, man wake up, cause I'm not giving you mouth to mouth!" Naruto said just as the man spat up water and began to cough

"Thought I hit you." the man groaned looking at Naruto

"You missed." Naruto said

Later

Johnathan ran pass the yellow tape to the side of the river to see Naruto standing at the side of the lake looking down at his hand "Nate!"

Naruto looked up to see Johnathan and blinked as the man grabbed him and began to look him over "Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine." Naruto nodded causing Johnathan to nod in relief

"Who's the maniac driving the car?" Johnathan asked a sheriff

"That would be me." Naruto and Johnathan looked to see the bald man with his hand out "Lex Luthor."

"I'm Jonathan Kent." Johnathan said with a frown while Naruto rose an eyebrow he sensed a spike in anger from his dad, when he heard the name Luther "This is my son."

"Thanks for saving my life." Lex nodded to Naruto

"Least I can do, with you almost hitting me and all." Naruto smirked causing Lex to smile,

"You have an extraordinary boy. If there's any way I can repay you," Lex said to Johnathan who turned to him

"Drive slower."

Lex watched as Johnathan followed after Naruto, before he looked to his car that was fished out of the drink, and noticed nothing strange, just the window was busted

Later

Lana walked onto the porch of her house, to see, Naruto sitting on the roof of his house, looking up at the stars, she smiled softly looking at him, Naruto was the first friend she made in Smallville after her parents died, with the two living in such close proximity to each other it was no surprise that they were close, and almost became more than just friends until suddenly she began dating Whitley and Naruto backed off, only speaking to say 'Hi, and bye."

Lana frowned looking at Naruto before she jumped in surprise when Whitley hugged her from behind "My aunt'll be back any minute." she smiled

"Oh, come on! We're living on the edge." Whitley replied

"Of Aunt Nell finds us here, your life won't be worth living." Lana giggled

"Where is she anyway, bridge club?" Whitley asked as they sat down

"Lex Luthor's."

"I didn't know your aunt knew them." Whitley said surprised

"She sold them land." Lana nodded

"They own the Metropolis Sharks. She could put in a good word." Whitley said hopefully

"If you want a good word, ask Nate." Lana said causing her boyfriend to raise an eyebrow "He saved Lex's life today."

"You're kidding."

"Sometimes people can surprise you. I think it's kind of cool." Lana smiled causing Whitley to frown in jealousy as he looked over to Naruto who was still on the roof

"A scout from Kansas State is coming Saturday. " Whitley said hoping to get away from the subject of Nathaniel Kent

"That's great." Lana smiled happily

"I don't want to be a ""Remember him?"" Smallville's got enough of those guys." Whitley said solemnly hoping to win sympathy points

Lana smiled before she took off her necklace and gave it to Whitley "I want you to wear this to the game." she said

"I can't take this." Whitley said shaking his head

"You can give it back after you win." Lana nodded

"Is it really made from a piece of the meteor that, you know?" Whitley asked getting a sad nod from Lana

"So much bad luck came out of it there can only be good luck left." Lana smiled,

Across the street on his roof Naruto looked at the two, and sighed before he climbed down

Frank's Auto Repair Shop

Frank, whistled as he finished working on a truck, staring it up, he smiled and patted the car before he closed the hood only to jump when he saw a kid in the back "Jeez, kid! Scared the crap out of me."

Frank walked up wiping the oil off his hands, taking a closer look at the kid "Don't I know you? You look like that scarecrow kid...Where the hell you been? Hey, Freakazoid, wake up!" Frank tried to tap the kid before he was electrocuted and sent flying back into a wall hard. Breathing deeply he looked to the see the kid standing over him "That was 12 years ago, man. That was just a game...What do you want?"

The teen knelt down and smiled "To play." he said before he grabbed the man causing him to shout in pain before he picked him up and slammed him into the wall, his scream of pain getting louder as he was electrocuted to death

Next day

Naruto walked downstairs, and paused when he saw Johnathan and Martha sitting waiting for him, "What'd I do now?" he asked Johnathan

"Nothing, son. It is time we told you the truth." Johnathan said

"What truth?" Naruto asked watching as Johnathan got up

"Follow me."

Naruto looked to Martha who nodded to him, and he sighed before following his dad to the storm cellar

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he saw something covered by a sheet,

"This is how you came to your mother and I." Johnathan said taking the tarp off showing Naruto his ship, while Naruto blinked

"Your saying I'm an alien?" Naruto asked looking at the ship, as Johnathan nodded, before he pressed a button, and Naruto flinched back when Gideon appeared

"Hello, Master Naruto."

"What the hell?" Naruto asked in shock

"I am Gideon an Artificial Intelligence, created by you."

"Me?" Naruto asked as Johnathan left

"You are Naru-to. Son of lead scientist Mina-to, and high General Kushi- Uzuma-ki. Weeks after your twenty third birthday planet Krypton was in the process of blowing up, your parents knocked you unconscious and placed you in this pod, unfortunately when Krypton blew, we were sent hurtling into a wormhole, and you were deaged, we ended up here, and I downloaded the data of another ship carrying the counterpart of Kal-El, unfortunately his ship didn't make the journey, but I managed to grab some of the artifacts inside of the ship."

"So, I'm an alien from another dimension? Why don't I remember this?" Naruto asked

"It is possible you hit your head, and when you were dealer your mind shot down to protect itself. You've been under the yellow sun for 15 years, and In reading the the speed force energy your father injected you with has completely bonded to your body. To get your memories back, all you need to do is take this pill."

Naruto watched as the ship opened and a small pink/white pill was seen, "Created by the scientists Jor-El, in the case a Kryptonian ever suffered from amnesia it will jumpstart your mind and your memories will return."

Naruto picked up the pill, and after a moment of thought took it, and grunted when 23 years worth of memories appeared in one huge wave causing him to fall to his knees,

"I remember." Naruto said with a small frown standing up "Thank you Gideon."

"Always a pleasure, helping you master." Gideon said before she vanished as Naruto walked to the ship and began to look around, before he found a compartment and opened it, pulling out pictures of his parents, Naruto smiled as tears streamed down his face, as he looked at the faces of his parents, before he decided to take a walk

Nightfall

Graveyard

Lana on her horse, arrived at the graveyard and climbed down before collecting a small bouquet of flowers from a side compartment and moved to walk through the line of graves, before she jumped in fright when she heard a branch snap

"Who's there?" Lana asked

"It's me, Nate." Naruto said by a tombstone having been walking through

"Nathan Kent? What are you doing creeping around the woods?" asked Lana and frowning slightly when she saw sadness in his eyes

"Clearing my head. You'd probably want to be alone, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said before turning to leave

"Nate, wait." Lana said quickly as Naruto stopped and turned turned to her "I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here. Are you okay?"

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard. Does that strike you as okay behavior?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Hey, I'm here too." Lana said

"Good point. What's your story?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Lana asked

"Like you wouldn't believe." Naruto said

"I…came out here to talk with my parents." Lana revealed turning away as Naruto raised an eyebrow "You must think I'm pretty weird; you know, conversing with dead people."

"Of course I don't, it's not weird to miss your parents, Lana. Do you remember them?"

"They died when I was three." Lana said

"I'm sorry." Naruto said

"It's not your fault Nate." Lana smiled softly, before she tool his hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Naruto was lead to the grave by Lana, and kneeled down beside her "Mom, Dad. This is Nathaniel Kent." Lana introduced to the tombstone with the names of both her parents Lewis and Laura Lang enscribed upon it.

"Yeah, he is kind of shy." Lana said as Naruto quirked an eyebrow he was not shy "How should I know?" Lana asked before looking to Naruto "Mom wants to know if your upset about a girl." said Lana only for the blonde to shake his head "Dad wants to know if your upset about a guy." said Lana.

"No!." Naruto said quickly causing Lana to giggle

"He has a twisted sense of humor." Lana smiled "Seriously, Nate. Why are you out here?"

"I found these today." Naruto said before he pulled out photos,

Lana took the photos and gasped seeing the beautiful red haired woman, and the blonde man that looked just like Naruto, going through the photos she saw one of the couple hugging while the woman was pregnant, another of a new born Naruto in the woman's arms, as the man hugged them both laughing, and another of them with a 3 year old Naruto at a carnival

"Are these your?" Lana began as Naruto nodded

"My real parents. Minato, and Kushina." Naruto smiled

"You look just like your dad." Lana smiled handing the pictures back

"Lana you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something different?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Lana

"Sometimes I dream I'm at school, waiting for Nell to pick me up. But she doesn't come; instead my parents drive up and they're not dead, they're just really late. I get in their car and we drive back to my real life in Metropolis. That's usually when I wake up. For a minute, I'm totally happy. Until I realize I'm still alone." Explained Lana frowning quite heavily.

Naruto frowned before he looked to the gravestone "What's that, Mrs. Lang? Yeah, I'll tell her." Naruto said turning to Lana who was also looking at him in surprise "Your mom wants you to know you're never alone. That she's always looking over you. No matter what." he said putting a smile back on the Lana's face

"What's that Mr. Lang?" Naruto asked before speaking up again quickly. "Your dad thinks you're a shoe in for homecoming queen." He said causing Lana to nearly laugh "And he wants me to keep an eye on Whitley, make sure he doesn't do anything inappropriate," Naruto leaned in and whispered "Your dad sound like a proud gun owner."

Lana laughed as she looked to a smiling Naruto "They really say all that?"

"Oh yeah, they're quite chatty once you get them started." Naruto nodded

Moments Later

"Thanks for walking me home" said Lana as the two walked away from the stables behind Lana's house

"Well it was either walk the most beautiful girl in Smallville home, or walk by your lonesome in the woods" Naruto said causing Lana to chuckle.

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've had in years?" asked Lana turning to Naruto "We used to be so close, I miss that."

"I do to. We should do it again." Naruto said

"Yeah, we should." Lana smiled

"So are you going to the dance?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, with Whitley"

"Right." Naruto said stretching the word out

"Why you say it like that?" Lana asked

"No reason." Naruto smiled

"How about you?" Lana asked

"Well I was thinking about going, but the person who I was going to ask has a boyfriend, and the other person, a friend of mine has a crush on, so going to sit it out." Naruto shrugged

"I see, well if you change your mind, I might save you a dance." Lana said before she kissed Narito's cheek "Good night, Nate."

"Night, Lana." Naruto said watching her go before he began to head home, as Whitley stepped out of the shadows having seen the whole thing

Next Morning

The next morning found Clark walking the halls of the Luthor mansion. The mansion itself was located on the outskirts of Smallville within a heavily wooded area and was in all actuality a castle.

"Hello." Naruto called as he walked through the halls

He was answered as he turned into a room and was greeted by a pair of white garbed figures and the sound of clashing steel as the two fenced their way through the room. Surprised Naruto stopped at the door and watched the two go at it until finally one of the figures found themselves pinned to the wall. As the figure was released they angrily tossed the weapon and bedded it tip first into the wall meters away from Nate's face. Surprised the figure reached up to reveal the face of Lex Luthor.

"Nate?" Lex asked surprise "I didn't see you."

"I buzzed, but no one answered." Naruto said as Lex walked over and reached up before he snatched the sword from the wall

"How'd you get through the gate?" Lex asked

"I kinda hopped it, but if this is a bad time..." Naruto began pointing back indicating that he would leave

"No, I think Heiki has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." Lex chuckled as he walked over and tossed his helmet to the blonde woman he'd been sparring against.

"This is a great place." Naruto admired

"Yeah, if your dead and in the market for something to haunt." Lex joked with a grin as he moved out into the hall

"I meant its roomy." Naruto said following after him

"It's the Luthor ancestral home or so my father claims. He had it shipped over from Scotland stone by stone." Lex revealed

"Yeah, I remember the trucks rolled through town for weeks but no one ever moved in." Naruto said looking about

As Lex stopped on his way up the stairs and turned to face Nate absently removing the fencing gloves from his hands.

"My father had no intention of living here. He's never even stepped through the front door." Lex scoffed

"Then why ship it over?" Naruto asked

"Because he could." Lex shrugged before resuming his walk up the stairs, and eventually they found their way into an office like room complete with a fireplace, a pool table and even exercise equipment.

"How's the new ride?" Lex asked, having sent Naruto a new truck

"That's why I'm here." Naruto said

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Lex asked as he moved over to a glass table and moved to open a bottle of water.

"Well, I'm not much of a truck guy, and as much as I appreciate the gift, I can't keep it." Nate said causing Lex to place the bottle down

"Nate, you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do." said Lex causing Naruto to sigh before he made to speak but Lex beat him to it "Your father doesn't like me, does he? But, It's okay I've been bald since I was nine." Lex said running a hand over his head."I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"It's not personal. He's just not crazy about your dad." Naruto shrugged

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Understandable. What about you Nate? Did you fall far from the tree?" asked Lex

"I'm adopted, so I couldn't tell you, but I better go. Thanks for the truck." Naruto said tossing Lex the keys before heading toward the door.

"Nate." Lex called causing Naruto to pause and turn to him "Do you believe a man can fly?" asked Lex

"Sure, in a plane." Naruto shrugged

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with nothing but air beneath you." Lex said softly

"People can't fly Lex." Naruto said

"I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most…exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville. And for the first time I didn't see a dead end; I saw a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. We have a future Nate, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

Elsewhere

Elsewhere a crowd had gathered around the entrance of a store barricaded by the sheriff's department watching as a young man was wheeled out upon a stretcher by a team of medics. From within the crowd Chloe and Pete watched the scene as well, with the former recording it on a digital video camera.

"That's the third guy this week." said Pete.

"And they're all former jocks." said Chloe

Across from them Pete noticed another young man who stood out only due to the rather strange look upon his face.

"Who's the weirdo?" asked Pete tapping Chloe on the shoulder and motioning with his head

"I don't know. Let's check him out." said Chloe before snapping a quick photo of him

Later

Smallville High

"His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him 12 years ago." said Chloe as she pointed to a black and white year book picture, in the library "This however is the one I took four hours ago." she said pulling up the picture she'd taken outside of the store

"That's impossible." Naruto said having met up with the 2 moments ago "He'd be like 26 today. It must be a kid that looks like him."

"My money was on the evil twin theory until we checked the missing persons." Pete said

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance." Chloe said handing over a piece of paper for Naruto to see

"That's why he hasn't aged a day." Pete nodded

"So your telling me he just woke up." said Clark raising an eyebrow

"No there was a huge electrical storm and the hospital's generator went down and when it came back on Jeremy was gone." explained Chloe

"Electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell." said Pete

"And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?" asked Naruto

"Because 12 years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow." said Pete as Chloe handed Naruto a newspaper article

"Comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike." said Naruto reading the headline of a newspaper article

"The explosion from the blast must have done something to his body." said Chloe standing from her seat

"No, this can't be right."

"I think you ought to show him." said Pete tapping Chloe's arm

"Show me what?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

Moments Later

Chloe lead Naruto and Pete to the office of the school's newspaper, the Torch, into the darkroom, which appeared more like closet space that had been cleaned out. However what caught Naruto's attention was the collage of newspaper and magazine articles covering the right wall.

"It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated." said Chloe.

"What is it?" asked Naruto looking at the wall

"I call it the Wall of Weird. It's every strange, bizzare, and unexplained event that has happened in Smallville since the meteor shower, that's when it all began. The town went schizo." Chloe said before she noticed Naruto frown as he focused on a magazine cover of Lana crying during the incident before he ripped it off the wall "Hey!"

"You have the photo of a 3 year old girl, who just witnessed her parents being crushed to death by a meteor, posted on your wall of weird. Don't you think that's messed up?" Naruto asked balling up the photo and tossing it into the trash before he walked off as Chloe frowned

Outside

Naruto walked out of the school headed home for the day, when a hand gipped his shoulder "Not now Chloe." he said only to turn and see Whitley

"Congratulations Nate, your this year's scarecrow." Whitley smirked

"If you don't want me to break your arm, I suggest you let me go, now." Naruto said causing Whitley to frown before he pushed Naruto

"Come on then!" Whitley said moving to push Naruto again, but the boy grabbed his arm and with a hip toss slammed him into the ground,

"Say goodbye to football, Whitley." Naruto said before he made to break the kids arm but 4 other football players rushed Naruto from behind tackling him to the ground

Naruto headbutted one, and kneed another while fighting off the nausea he was feeling from being in close quarters with Whites who had Lana's necklace one, before he was overpowered and taken down the ground as Whitley grabbed his shirt

"What's going on with you and Lana?" Whitley asked

Naruto smirked as he looked at Whitley, "Nothing yet, but give it time, I'm sure I'll be balls deep in her, soon, when she hears how her mediocre quarterback douche bag boyfriend needed 4 guys to string me up like a scarecrow."

Whitley punched Naruto in the face, only for the blonde to laugh "You hit like a bitch." Naruto said before he slammed his forehead into Whitley's nose breaking it, causing him to fall back before Naruto was kicked in the torso, as the jocks began to wail on him, before Whitley with his broken nose, put Lana's necklace on Naruto glaring at him

"This is as close you'll ever get to her, you hear me!" Whitley shouted before Naruto was tossed into the back of the truck and they left

Later

Naruto took deep breaths as he prepared to bust out of his bounds while he was strung up like a scarecrow with a red 'S' painted on his torso

"Never changes." Jeremy said catching Naruto's attention "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You, your Jeremy Creak, right?" Naruto asked

"I thought if I punished them it would stop. But it never stops" Jeremy said before turning to walk away

"Wait. Where are you going." Naruto called getting Jeremy to stop in his tracks

"Homecoming dance. I never made it to mine." Jeremy said as Naruto's eyes widened as the boy walked off, before Naruto with a grunt snapped the post he was tied too and fell to the ground snatching off the necklace he grabbed his clothes and sped off just as Lex arrived

Smallville High

The dance was in full swing as Chloe smiled as she was twirled and pulled back to Pete. Chloe now wearing a leopard print designed dress with a black shawl around her shoulders while Pete wore a black tux. Lana and Whitney were also in attendance each of them wearing crowns and sashes denoting them as the Homecoming King and Queen.

"So are you going to tell me what happened to your nose?" Lana asked

"Hit a door." Whitley lied as Lana frowned

Jeremy watched from outside, before he began to go for the sprinkler system.

Jeremy smirked as he opened the door before he was grabbed in a sleeper hold, "People important to me are in there, your not going to hurt them." Naruto growled before Jeremy grabbed him and electrified him, while Naruto grunted, before, he was blasted off of the boy, who turned but saw Naruto wasn't there, before he was tapped on his shoulder

Turning around he grunted when Naruto punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into a water tank, on another building, before Naruto raced up to the roof and saw Jeremy crawl out of the tank breathing heavily before he looked around

"W-where am I?" Jeremy asked confused causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Smallville, Kansas. You'll be alright." Naruto said

Later

Naruto was on the balcony, watching as the students were unaware of the drama that had just occurred continued their dancing.

With a shrug he jumped down to the ground and began to walk away but paused when he saw a line of trucks, smirking to himself and seeing no one around he cracked his knuckles.

Moments Later

Whitley smiled as he and Lana walked out of the dance along with other students but frowned and ran forward as he saw his truck being crushed by 2 others while everyone else laughed with a message in the side of it

"From the Scarecrow."

Whitey frowned as Lana walked up and frowned seeing a familiar red swirl on the door, one that she saw in Naruto's photos, before she looked to Whitley with a deep frown, and walked away

Kent Farm

Naruto entered the barn, wiping his face with a towel having just of the shower and was looking for him backpack, as he placed the towel on his neck, and fastened his belt, he walked upstairs and picked up his backpack, when he heard "Nate?"

Naruto turned to see Lana standing there in her dress "Lana, you look, beautiful." he said causing Lana to blush as she smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Did Whitley make you the scarecrow?"

"Yeah." Naruto said before he picked up a lead box, and opened it showing Lana, her necklace, "He doesn't particular like me being friends with you, said this is as close I'll ever get."

Lana frowned as she took the necklace "I'm so sorry."

"It's fault, besides you didn't give me the necklace that I'm allergic to, and string me up."

"Your allergic to my necklace?" Lana asked getting a nod

"Makes me nauseous, and prolonged exposure could kill me. Lead is the only thing that protects me from its affects." Naruto nodded as Lana quickly closed the lead box "So why you come over? It's been years since you came over not since"

"8th grade summer break." Lana smiled with a blush

"Yeah," Naruto nodded remembering the night he lost his virginity well in this reality anyway to the beautiful girl next door

"I uh saved you a dance." Lana said putting down the box and walking up to Naruto

"Should I put on a shirt?" Naruto asked as Lana looked at the ripped form of Naruto, and licked her lips

"No, it's okay." Lana smiled

Naruto, and Lana began to slowly dance, holding each other intimately, "I want you to know something, Lana." Naruto said as Lana looked at him "No matter who your dating, you'll always have me. Your never alone, I'll be there for you all you just have to do is call. I apologize if me putting distance between us made yo-"

Lana interrupted Naruto with a sweet kiss, "I understand, that I hurt you. We shared something special with each other, and then I turn around and start dating Whitley. I'm sorry for that."

Naruto smiled, as the two continued to dance before they sat and talked before he walked her home

 **Finished**


	4. Fox in the Game

The Shinobi Alliance watched in shock, and horror as they're savior 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki hunched over clutching his torso screaming in pain,

The 4th Shinobi War had been a Rollercoaster, with their fallen brethren and ancestors being revived and the Gedo Statue becoming the first and original Biju that proceeded to wreak havoc on them, a feeling of relief had washed over everyone when Naruto used a seal he found in Uzushiogakure, and sealed the Ten Tails, Obito Uchiha, and the reanimated Madara Uchiha into himself they had been cheering for him when he suddenly froze and collapsed screaming

Sasuke Uchiha, along with the revived 4 Hokage arrived to see Naruto, and Sasuke's hand gripped his sword tightly as Minato rushed to his son

"Naruto!" Minato flipped Naruto onto his back and examined his seal to see it glowing angrily quickly looking it over his eyes widening when he saw it was the seal Kushina said her father had fashioned that was to be the predecessor to the Reaper Death Seal, "Don't fight it Naruto, accept the power." Minato said gently, before he looked up to see Sasuke over him with his sword in midswing

With cold eyes he quickly decapitated the bastard, when Naruto's eyes shined a bright white, and he screamed in a duel ethereal tone and a flash of white was all anyone saw,

All throughout the cosmos, the white light obliterated anything in its path, leaving nothing, before a blue flame appeared and began to grow as energy began to circle around it till the energy took the shape of Naruto

Amateratsu, Shinigami, Izanagi, Izanami, Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Inari appeared in a burst of energy surrounding Naruto

"Was this supposed to happen?" Tsukiyomi asked

"No, he was supposed to achieve his dreams and settle for the Hyuga girl, and somehow become a deadbeat father." Shinigami said with a snort

"What do we do with him?" Inari asked petting Naruto's whisker marks

"Throw him back." Izanagi said getting raised eyebrows

"Back where? The entire dimension is gone." Amateratsu asked

"I'll create a new world, and when the time is right, you will put your child of prophecy back in play." Izanagi said before he left

Amateratsu looked at her remaining family "Let's begin." getting nods they all looked to Naruto

Eons passed as Izanagi created a new galaxy, and didn't give out chakra but magic. The world didn't have biju, but they'd have Giants, Witches, Wargs, and can't forget the Dragons, and White Walkers.

First step was giving Raegar of House Targaryen the crown prince of the seven kingdoms a twin. Minato of House Targaryen who would go to be fostered by Jon Aryn, at The Vale and befriending Robert of House Baratheon and Eddard of House Stark.

Minato would become the strongest, most respected and compassionate man known in the seven kingdom. Known for being a leader and a prodigal warrior.

He would met his soul mate Kushina of House Uzumaki A faceless woman, a great beauty and formidable swordswoman, and goddaughter of Tywin Lannister. House Uzumaki originates from a small village in the Shadow Isles, where they're warriors wield magic, and swords better than any other, before one of their members who befriended a Lannister swore an oath of fealty, and friendship

Madara Uzumaki, and his sworn brother Tywin Lannister had slaughtered House Reyne at Castamere and House Uzumaki took over the castle. The House sigil of a 9 tailed Fox on a field of fire.

House Uzumaki, was sadly slain by Kushina's older brother Itachi a member of the Kingsguard at the age of 12. Itachi a duty driven man, carried out the order and killed himself after, not being able to live with himself.

The two soul mates, Minato and Kushina married secretly and had a child Naruto of House Targaryen, with Ned, Robert, Oberyn Martel, Cersei, and Tywin being the only ones to know of the union and product of it

A year later the Rebellion began, when Robert's betrothed and Ned's sister Lyanna was presumed kidnapped by Raegar, and Ned's father and elder brother were burned alive by the Mad King, Minato surprised everyone by siding with Robert, and Ned although it wasn't much of a surprise since Minato hatred for his father was well known when the man beat his father to a inch of his life after hearing how his mother was raped,

Minato and his friends would win the Rebellion, but Minato would die sadly in the battle with his brother Raegar, taking a blow meant for Robert.

Robert swore to Minato that day, that his son Naruto would be safe, but he wouldn't carry the Targaryen name, he would carry his mother's name, his mother who would sadly die protecting her best friend Cersei Lannister, when The Mad King sent soldiers to take her hostage to get Tywin's help after repeated messages for the Old Lion to crush the rebels went unanswered

Naruto grew up in Kings Landing. under the care of Cersei who had admired, loved, and respected his mother

Robert was supposed to be helping but he was a miserable drunk, and whoremonger, losing his beloved Lyanna, and one of his sworn brothers seemed to have done a number on the man, who ordered those who knew of Naruto's Targaryen heritage to swear an oath of secrecy, and reveal it to no one not even Naruto on the penalty of death.

Currently, a 11 year old Naruto was packing in his room in the Red Keep, as Cersei watched him "Are you sure I can't make you stay?" Cersei asked

"I'm sure, I want to travel, and get stronger on my own." Naruto said smiling as he turned to her before walking up "Then I'll return, become your personal guard and steal you from Robert."

Cersei laughed at that, before she pulled Naruto into a hug "I was a rotten little thing before I knew your mother. She taught me many things, I owe her my life. If something happens to you, then I would have failed my only true friend. Be careful out there please."

"I will." Naruto nodded with a smile

Naruto left the Red Keep, and got a horse, before he road for Winterfell, he had made a stop in Highgarden for food and rest, he stayed for a week at the invitation of House Tyrell, he wasn't an idiot his status as ward of the Crown was well known, and that he'll be the next lord of House Uzumaki officially when he returned brought vultures and he knew Olenna Tyrell was a vulture no matter how many stories she told of his mother

Her granddaughter Margaery was her little protégé, there was the same look in her eye as all the other girls that threw themselves at Joffrey the desire to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Loras was a sword swallower, to his disgust after seeing the boy leave a closet with another boy, if the boy wanted to swallow swords he should do so in the comfort of his own room, but Naruto didn't say anything as it wasn't his place. Loras wanted to be a sword choker let him be a sword choker.

2 days before Naruto left Highgarden, he lost his virginity to Margaery. It was obvious however that her grandmother had put her up to it, and while the act was fun, Naruto had no plans of being used as some political pawn by anyone

It took 2 weeks to get to his destination, Winterfell was larger than the Red Keep, though the town outside was far smaller than King's Landing, and every tower hung a direwolf flag.

Riding toward the entrance of the town, he saw the Stark family were there to meet him

Ned Stark stood in the middle, with his eldest beside him. Robb who was 11, Lady Catelyn, who stood on the other side of Ned Stark, a beautiful woman in her early twenties who was holding the hand of their daughter, Sansa, who was 10 years old, and there other daughter 8 year old Arya Stark

"Um, are you Lord Eddard Stark?" Naruto asked getting off his horse as Ned and Catelyn looked at Naruto in shock at how much he looked like Minato, it was almost enough to bring a tear to the man's eyes

"Yes, it's been a long time Naruto. The last time I saw you, was when you were a baby." Ned said with a small smile

"You were also friends with my mother?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the couple

"Yes, good friends. Come, let's get you settled in." Ned said

There was a feast to celebrate the arrival of Naruto, but after a week, Naruto would attend lessons with Robb and Jon for the first part of the day and then they"d have time off for the rest, with the occasional interruption from special events, like a visiting lord. Ned taught Naruto about honor, swordsmanship before sending him to Maester Luwin for studies on History and numbers, and he'd join Catelyn in prayer a few times a week

Naruto befriended all of the Stark children, even Jon, but when the Greyjoy's rebelled against the crown, Ned who had just welcomed another son left, with his squires Robb, and Jon along with some soldiers to contain the threat leaving Naruto behind in charge of Winterfell

Being the Lord of Winterfell was boring, all of it consisted of paperwork, and listening to Maester Luwin drone on about crops and The Wall, after doing his duty Naruto went to train well into the middle of the night.

Walking toward his chambers, Naruto was thinking of getting a sword, maybe even finding some Valeryn Steel to use. As Naruto walked he paused when he heard a gasp from Ned, and Catelyn's room and after hearing another, and thinking she was on danger he burst into the room with his dagger drawn

"Lady Catlin are you alri-" Naruto paused when he saw Catelyn naked as she had been pleasuring herself

Catelyn sat up with a gasp as she covered herself "Naruto! What in Seven Hells are you doing?"

"S-sorry, um I heard noises and I thought you were in trouble." Naruto apologized as he with great difficulty turned his eyes away

Catelyn looked at Naruto and gasped when she saw a bulge present itself in his pants before he bowed and ran off

For the next 3 days, Catelyn and Naruto would exchange awkward pleasantries, and sneak glances at each other, with Naruto remembering her mature body, and Catelyn remembering the outline of Naruto's cock that looked to match her husband's own

After Naruto skipped another prayer session, Catelyn waited for nightfall and went to his room,

Naruto was laying in bed, he didn't sleep so well as it was either dreams of doing certain things to Catelyn, after seeing her naked he couldn't get her out if his mind, he even went out to Winter Town and unleashed his lust on some whore named Ros who to his surprise wouldn't take the money

or dreams of an older version of himself fighting people he's never met, with a voice calling him to come find it in what he discovered was the Shadow Isle which were abandoned now with whoever ventured into the land never being seen again

Standing up, he decided to go for a midnight dip in the hotspring, walking to the door Naruto was surprised when he saw Catelyn there

Stepping back, Naruto asked "Lady Stark, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Catelyn walked into the room and closed the door behind her "You've been skipping our prayer sessions."

"Yes, um, I didn't think it would be appropriate what with the awkwardness between us." Naruto said

"What happened shouldn't get in the way of your faith." Catelyn said

"But how do I focus on my faith when in your presence all I can think of is claiming you as my own?" Naruto asked causing Catelyn to blush and smile

"We sate your lust." Catelyn said taking off her coat showing her nude body to Naruto who gasped as he looked at her full nude form "Until Ned returns, I will teach you how to please your future wife."

Naruto immediately grabbed Cat and kissed her, causing her to moan as she fisted his hair while he gripped her ass, as they fumbled with his clothes while heading for the bed, before he was a naked as she was and she stepped back and looked at the cock that stood longer than her husband's

"Wow, they used to say that the men of House Uzumaki, were the best in all of the known world, a boy of 13 summers has the cock of my husband, and he's still growing." Catelyn thought as she fell back into the bed with Naruto above her and she gasped when she saw his eyes had become blood red with 2 black dots in them around his pupil

Caressing his cheek she smiled smiled at Naruto who dived forward, hugging her close and sucking her right breast while his hand came up to play with her left. It felt amazing to suck her nipples, as his inhibitions began to fade, Naruto started switching breasts, sucking on one then another

Catelyn pulled back, looking down at the sheen of saliva from the unknown prince's enthusiastic sucking and flipped them over before she kissed down his body and wrapped her hand around Naruto's 6 inch cock and ran her tongue up and down the cock a few times before taking it in her mouth, moaning at the taste that assaulted her. Her tongue massaged his cock inside her mouth, rolling over it and relishing the flavour.

Naruto gasped and moaned as Catelyn's mouth worked on his cock. Her technique was different from Margaery's, and Ros, better as it seemed Catelyn was doing things she couldn't do with Ned as a woman of her statiom

Naruto was right in her assessment as Catelyn played with Naruto's cock in ways an honorable man like Ned never wanted, it would probably surprise him to learn that she and Ned never did oral, just missionary.

Catelyn gave the tip a kiss and took it into her mouth, and heard Naruto gasp, and it didn't hurt her confidence that he was enjoying it too as wet slurping sounds began to fill the room as Catelyn really got into it, the only moment she took it out of her mouth was when to press her mouth against his ball sack and sucked on them, before swiftly putting it back into her mouth

After a few moments Naruto groaned as he started shooting his load into her mouth, grabbing her head and holding it still as he came inside it

After she'd swallowed him, he let her head go as she pulled back, replacing her mouth with her hand. "Delicious," she said, licking her lips to get all of it. She hadn't been able to get all the way down, and looked on in wonder as his cock didn't even begin to wilt. "Are you ready for more?" She asked

Naruto grunted before he grabbed the MILF and flipped them over before taking her legs and opening them wide before he guided his cock to her slit pressed against it. She looked in his eyes and nodded and he thrust his hips forward.

They started at a slow and steady pace, Naruto moaning as he thrust into Catelyn's warm, wet pussy. Her breasts rolled back and forth on her chest, he lowered his head and started sucking her nipples again, making her moan which filled him with pride, and greed

She couldn't believe how good this felt, to have a cock ravishing her insides, better than Ned had ever been, perhaps it was because Naruto was a little bigger, or perhaps it was the taboo, of the situation that she was cheating on her husband and his boyhood bedroom

"Oh yes, Naruto," she moaned as he increased his speed and power, her breasts bouncing more and more as he pounded into her. She clutched at him as she cried out in pleasure. "Oh yes. I'm cumming!" The feel of her tightening around him was and Naruto groaned as he shot his cum inside Catelyn's wet pussy.

"That was...Amazing," Cat said, looking up at him with a smile, before she gasped as she was turned on all fours and Naruto leaned on her back and kissed her neck

"I'm not finished with you yet." Naruto said nibbling on her ear, before Cat moaned and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when Naruto entered her from behind, and held her tight as he began to thrust

For the next 6 months Naruto and Catelyn would have sex, all over Winterfell, anywhere and anytime they could, and Catelyn soon found herself revealing to Naruto who his father was, which Naruto was confused on how to feel about, he never cared for the Targaryen family much, and to hear that he was one of them was a bit shocking.

Ned would return with all his men and a new mouth to feed a political hostage Balon Greyjoy's last son who would be living with the Starks, while Naruto would be leaving in a week, he and Catelyn had one last go before he did so.

Naruto traveled to Castle Nightfort the original headquarters of the Nights Watch that was abandoned, and spent 6 months there, where his dreams began to get more vivid with actual lessons of Chakra, coming through from different perspectives, in one he was called Ashura, another he was Madara, and in another he was Minato.

When he awoke he followed the lessons and awoke his own Chakra, before to his shock The Stranger who his people called The Shinigami appeared and announced that since he awoke his Chakra it was time to began his training, after explaining that he was currently experiencing his second chance at life, as even though he didn't die during his first go around he had screwed up the plans put in place for him for his future.

For 6 months all day everyday Naruto was taught in the ways of chakra, hand to hand combat, and swordsmanship

During his seventh month, he climbed the wall, and spent 3 months surviving beyond it, seeing the White Walkers, and meeting a wildling girl named Ygritte, he slept with her of course but she got it in her head that he was going to join them in their pursuit to get beyond the wall, when he said otherwise she put a few arrows in his back. Little Bitch.

His obsessions with Red heads would be the death of him, so far he's bedded 3 of them.

After getting back over the wall, Naruto ran to the nearest port which was 4 days away at White Harbor, and boarded a ship to the Shadow Lands

Stranger's Temple, Shadow Lands

13 year old Naruto walk through the village seeing women with weird masks covering their faces, that didn't approach him but kept watch as he walked into the Temple of the Stranger, walking toward the altar Naruto flinched when the doors closed and a cold breeze swept through

"You've arrived." an old man said (Death from Supernatural)

"Shinigami?" Naruto asked getting a smirk from the deity

"It's time we start your training, in earnest." Shinigami said before Naruto's senses went haywire and he quickly jumped to the side when a large bo-staff slammed in his place, as The 5 Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village stood behind him

"Dad?" Naruto asked surprised looking at Minato

"Their minds aren't there Naruto. I only brought their bodies and abilities back with them, you will spend the next years here fighting strong warriors from your time. Begin." Shinigami said

Naruto's eyes widened when he was suddenly kicked by Tobirama, and Minato who teleported to him as Tsunade came from above with her leg extended "Shit!" Naruto yelled

Boom!

For the next 5 years Naruto trained under legendary Shinobi, and Kunoichi in the ways of the ninja, the death god had gifted him a nodaichi made with an indestructible metal that stood almost as tall as he did, he called it Red Death, since it was completely red with an all black pommel, and during his 2 year employment with the Golden Company, Naruto got himself a pair of Valeryn Steele bracers, and when he turned 18 he decoded it was time to head back to Kings Landing.

297 AL, Kings Landing

Naruto walked through the streets of Kings Landing, with a black cloak that hid his identity from the masses, as he made his way to the arena

The day of the tournament in honor of Joffrey Baratheon's 15th nameday had come to Kings Landing. Lords and dignitaries from all of the 7 kingdoms had come to be seen or have their knights participate in the tournaments and win some fame and fortune.

Kings Landing was filled to the brim as the inns and brothels were being filled to the max. The pavilion and ground where the tournaments would be held was large enough so that all three tournaments were together.

The archery tournament was held in a small area with an elevated platform and targets set up a few meters away. The melee tournament was held in a large circled off area. The area was large enough so that several dozen knights could fight and there would be enough room with a wooden fence and gate surrounding the area so no fight spilled into the stands. The joust took up more of the space since it needed to be large enough so that the horses had enough space to gallop.

The first tournament was archery and that wasn't going to start for another few hours. Some of the knights and squires who were participating had arrived early as the stands were still empty. The pavilion over looking the archery tournament was where the high lords and the royal family would sit and watch with the comfort of shade and servants to bring them food and wine. King Robert was already there, sitting in his chair and guzzling his wine. Cersei sat to his right with her son Joffrey, next to her. 13 year old Tommen Baratheon and 14 year old Myrcella Baratheon sat next to Joffrey with Jamie Lannister, a member of the Kings guard and their uncle standing guard.

Other high lords and people of importance were sitting on the pavilion, including the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. He took his place next to Robert with Ser Barristan next to him. Tywin sat next to him, with Mace Tyrell next to him with his son and daughter Loras and Margaery. Master of Coin Petyr Baelish was there as well, along with Stannis and Renly Baratheon. The high lords were just relaxing in the shade, enjoying wine and talking before the tournament started.

Tyrion Lannister was sipping some wine and looked at Little Finger who was writing some notes down in a little book. "Lord Baelish, I don't suppose your betting pool for the tournaments is open?"

"Of course, Lord Tyrion. Care to place a wager?" Baelish asked as Tyrion had a servant get him another cup of wine.

"I would. 100 dragons would be enough." Tyrion said.

"On which tournament. The archery, melee or joust?" Baelish asked.

" I'll bet on my brother, Jaime to win the joust, and The Mountain to win the melee." Tyrion said.

"Well, then I'll have to bet on the mountain to win the joust instead, Lord Tyrion. The Mountain hasn't lost the joust yet." Baelish said.

"Yes, but this is the first time my brother is participating." Tyrion said as he got his wine cup and took a sip

"I'll get in on this bet. I bet that the Hound wins the joust." Renly said as Petyr wrote it down

"Very good, Lord Renly." Baelish said.

"Your grace, would you like to place a wager?"

"No. These tourneys have gotten dull, we always have the same winners." Robert said

"Ser Barristan, Clegane and Lannister are the best knights in all the Kingdoms." Baelish said.

Robert grunted and finished his wine before he got another

With Naruto

Naruto had stayed out of the archery, and joust sections, as those seemed boring, he stood in the waiting area set up for the people participating in the melee competition. Naruto glancefaround and like before with the archery competition, everyone was glancing at him, mystery knights hadn't participated since the Knight of the Laughing Tree.

Naruto looked around and saw that there was a lot of people, roughly around 200 people who had decided to enter. They ranged from sell swords to young knights and squires. Naruto even saw the Mountain being strapped into his armor by several squires.

The big oaf may be the last one he would fight against, he could already feel his blood pumping just as a trumpet sounded off, signaling the melee was about to start.

Everyone stood up and made their way into one of the 8 gates that led into the large fighting arena for the melee competition. The melee was set up on a large circular field with a large wooden fence separating the fight from the crowd, and a surrounding trench near the fence. This kind of melee fight was different from most. The large circular field where the fighting would take place had 8 dividers set up on a system that allowed them to fall and rise from the ground. The dividers separated the participants into groups to shrink the numbers down into 8 combatants, who would then fight it out to decide the winner. Killing was expected in this kind of tournament and it happened. Being killed is one way of losing the competition, another is being force into the trench near the fence. If a participant is forced out of the main circle and into the trench near the fence, they were disqualified.

Naruto walked into one of the 8 sections with other warriors. The gates behind them closed and they saw that the dividers were tall enough to keep someone from jumping into another section but small enough so that people from the pavilion could still see everything. Naruto walked away as from everyone putting space between them and himself

"Hello, we have a mystery knight." Jaime said standing beside his sister as everyone focused on the man in black

"Been a long time since one of those participated." Ser Barristan replied getting nods

"Why is he standing away from the others, is he a coward?" Joffrey asked

"Only one way to find out." Robert said before he stood up "The Mystery knight gives your king bad memories, I have a knighthood and my weight and gold for whoever brings me his head! Start!"

Immediately eyes snapped to Naruto who sighed before he pulled out his nodaichi

"That's an odd blade." Tywin muttered

"It is quite long." Kevin nodded

Naruto watched as the men headed for him, before he quickly split a man in two at the torso,

Another man with his sword in midswing was decapitated as Naruto's blade slashed through his in his neck, another man rushed Naruto with a war hammer, but Naruto stepped into his and slammed his shoulder into the man's chest causing him to fall back, but his chest was cut open on his way down

Seeing more men coming for him, Naruto leaned back from a slash, and kicked the man in the gut sending him flying across the battlefield, as he caught a lost shield and backhanded a man with it, and tossed it sending it into the neck of a man on his flank

Walking forward, Naruto ducked under a slash and stabbed a man through the chin, and he spun around a slash, before he stabbed a man in the heart, and ducked low when the man he dodged early tried him again, before he step up, and split him in two

Ducking under a charging man, Naruto grabbed his sword arm as it passed over him, and placed his leg behind the man's own as he had the man slash another knight, and turned around with the Knights arm still in his grasp as he slashed the man from shoulder to hip,

Naruto caught another man by his arm and gripped him by the back on the neck before he kneed him in the gut, and quickly Naruto twirled the man so that they were back to back as arrows came flying at him and killed the man, before Naruto leaned to the side when a spear meant for his back but his cloak at his bicep, spinning around Naruto kicked the man in the arm causing him to release the spear, as he turned and parried the sword of another man, and before doing the same with another man, as he ducked under another slash and flipped a man over his shoulder. Naruto stepped on the man's neck, as he blocked the two swords that were swung at him before he spun the spear between his fingers and slit the throat of one, and reversed said spin and stabbed the other man in the head

3 men charged at Naruto who tilted his body to the side as arrows flew at him and took the men out, before 2 more men rushed him but Naruto cut through 4 arrows heading for him and caught 2 arrows, and threw them at the men causing the arrows to go through their heads, before Naruto turned to the archers and with a swing of his sword a burst of wind skewered them

The trumpet sounded off again, before the dividers fell, as Naruto saw the mountain was all that was left

Everyone was watching Naruto in shock "He is very skilled." Tywin said

"He might be, but The Mountain will kill him." Baelish smirked

Naruto looked at Ser Gregor and spun his nodaichi flicking off the blood on it, just before Gregor was over him with his sword coming down, and quickly he parried the blow with a grunt, the two begin to repeatedly strike each other with Naruto's cloak being cut and Naruto managing to cut the Gregor's leg, before they locked blades and the Mountain began to use his size to his advantage, but Naruto responded by punching Gregor in the gut then the jaw, sending him stumbling away and the force of it sent Naruto's and Gregor's swords away, before Naruto ran toward Gregor who turned to him with a roar, but Naruto kneed him in the chin, causing him to go stumbling back to the ground but he quickly scrambled to his feet as Naruto walked for him, and in his hands now spun 2 tri-prong daggers causing everyone who recognized the weapons eyes to widen as Robert, Tywin, and Cersei stood up

Gregor swung on Naruto who ducked under the swing, before he leaned his underbody back from a jab, as he slashed Gregor's torso but his armor protected him, so as he followed through with his attack, Naruto kicked him in the face, sending him sliding across the ground,

The huge man made to get his sword but Naruto who jumped after him came down hard and slammed his foot into Gregor's head causing his body to go limp

Stepping back, and off the Mountain, Naruto retrieved his sword and looked at his ripped cloak before he took it off, as golden blond spiky hair was shown to the people, people old enough to remember couldn't help but think of one person in particular with that shade of hair and style minus the ponytail that ended at the middle of Naruto's back

"Winner! Naruto of House Uzumaki!" Robert yelled laughing boisterously

Naruto finally looked up as cheering started while the women blushed as they looked at the gorgeous man, who waved with a wide grin

Later

Naruto was being congratulated by everyone before Cersei walked up and hugged him tightly "Oh I've missed you." she said blushing slightly as she felt his muscles under his shirt

"Told you, I was coming back." Naruto smiled before Robert walked up

"Naruto, ah you were amazing, almost reminded me of someone." Robert nodded as he and Naruto shook hands "Where have you been, Ned said you left for the wall, but The Night's Watch never reported you being there then I hear you boarded a ship for the Shadow Lands."

"Yeah, I had stayed in one of the abandoned castles, before I went to train in the shadow lands, and found my families ancestral sword." Naruto said causing everyone to remember the blade he welded earlier "I joined the Gold Company after, then headed here when I was done with my training."

"Yes, you've become a great fighter. I'll knight you in the morning."

"No need, your grace. I've already agreed to be Queen Cersei's bodyguard like my mother before me." Naruto said causing Robert to frown

"If you say so." Robert said as he looked at Naruto for a moment before he walked away, he couldn't look at the boy long before remembering his sworn brother that died for him

"Personal bodyguard?' Cersei asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well if I'm going to steal you from Robert, I need to be close don't I?' Naruto asked causing Cersei to laugh before the two went to enjoy the feast

 **Finished**


	5. Naruto x Inhumans

The Elemental Nations, a war torn world filled with people capable of doing extraordinary things, at least it used to be. 3 world wars the planet had survived but the 4th war was to much, what was once a world filled with nature was now a barren wasteland with a gigantic burning tree, the world's population had dwindled down to one person, that person was 21 year old ANBU Black Ops Captain Commander Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra,

Naruto was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, Madara was finally defeated, along with that Zetsu creature by Madara's own hand. the creature had looked shocked when Madara had used Amateratsu on it claiming that now that he was a god he had no need for Zetsu and killed it. Naruto had been able to hold his own for a while and he had to watch as his friends were all killed before in a last ditch effort to end Madara he used his trump card, the Reaper Death Seal, he had sealed away Madara's power and soul, effectively ending the man, he smiled grimly as he closed his eyes and waited for his eternity of misery in the Shinigami's stomach to begin

"Are you satisfied with how your life was lead?"

Naruto's eyes snapped opened before he looked up at the death god "Of course I'm not. I was lied to, belittled, cheated! neglected, and abandoned and now I'm about to die to spend all of eternity in your gut for saving the world." Naruto said

"Maybe." Shinigami said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "If I can give you a new life, would you take it?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he made to ask 'why him' but thought if he questioned the Death god this bizarre situation would be taken away do he nodded "Yes."

"Good. Good-bye Naruto the Last Uzumaki." Shinigami said before in a flash Naruto was gone, while the Shinigami smirked and in a flash a beautiful pale white haired woman was in its place, this was the cosmic entity Death "Let's see how you do."

Marvel Multiverse

Agon, and his wife Rynda stood together in the Royal crypt their son had been born stillborn and they were taking it hard, blaming themselves for all of the terrigenisis mist they exposed the baby to since it was in utero

Agon and Rynda were Inhumans a race of altered human beings that were the result of experiments on ancient humans by the extraterrestrial race, the Kree, embedding into their genetic code the potential to transform and acquire superhuman abilities through a process known as Terrigenesis.

The Inhumans once lived in secret on earth till a small faction moved to the Earth's moon lead by the royal family. For centuries they lived on the moon in secret in their cloaked city Attilan

The king and queen turned away and began to exit the crypt do that they baby could be buried, but when they made it to the door they paused when a white flash appeared behind them and turned around before the light went away and they saw what was once their black haired baby had been replaced with a blonde haired baby with 3 whiskers on his cheeks with big blue eyes that looked around, before it saw them and sputtered for them

Agon was in shock before his wife gathered up her dress and quickly approached the baby and picked him up, and began to kiss him repeatedly

10 Years Later

Agon smiled as he looked down to Naruto, after his son was seemingly brought back to life, with a drastic change in his appearance the Genetic Council looked after him and assured that nothing was wrong but had no idea what caused his changed, they had also discovered through observing that he liked whirlpools and a dish Agon's brother had brought back from Earth Ramen, and he had a habit of munching on the Fishcakes so they named him Naruto Boltagon.

Naruto was very energetic, and very smart,, his training had started when he was 7, he seemed to understand when it was time to play, and to learn which surprised his tutors as everyone thought that that would be a problem.

Currently they were on the way to Naruto's Terrigenesis ceremony, qne like all father's Agon had high hopes, he smiled over to his wife that had their newborn son Maximus in her arms, walking into the ceremony he frowned when he saw his wife's sister and her husband along with their daughters Medusa and Crystal, for the last few months their have been word that the couple had been trying to end the Royal family, his family and if leave talks failed he would be forced to execute them

Naruto looked around at the chambers that he was to step in, he's learned of Terrigenesis in his studies, and if he didn't gain anything good then he may be spared working in the mines since he was a royal, but his parents wouldn't look at him the same anymore and he didn't want that, he didn't know what it was, but something told him that he didn't want to experience loneliness maybe it had something to do with the vague dreams he's had as of late of the boy alone in the village that was called demon fox, or of the black haired boy who lost all of his brothers and mother in a war and dedicated himself to being a good older brother

Looking to his parents when they placed a hand on each of his shoulders Naruto returned their smiles with a hesitant one of his own before he stood beside the old coot who would be leading the ceremony, beside his friends and cousins Medusa, Triton, Gorgon, Karnak, and Crystal who he smiled at which they returned as two men entered carrying the sacred touch stone

"I welcome you all to our Terrigenesis ceremony. Esteemed members of the Royal Family, Genetic Council, friends and guests blessed are we to witness the Terrigenesis of Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Triton and crown prince Naruto, the sacred touchstone of our civilization that elevates us above all others, that allows the true nature of the individual to be revealed. An evolutionary direction forward. This holy ceremony has been the touchstone of our people for centuries, and it will continue to be a driving force for our present and our future. Your Highness, we are ready to proceed with the ceremony."

Agon stepped forward as Rynda jaded Maximus to her sister and stepped forward as well, before she unfurled a black rag and a man opened the touchstone before a latch was pulled up and terri-crystals were inside before 5 crystals were placed on the rag that was handed to Ago who motioned for the children to get into the chambers

Agon placed the crystals in slots on each chamber, before the kids looked around as mist began to overtake them, and after a moment was sucked away

"You may step out and fully reveal yourselves." the old man said

Medusa stepped out first and took a few steps before her hair began to raise and move around like it had a mind of its own

Crystal was next, and after a moment fire sprung from her hands and burned away her sleeves, before she calmed down to put call it off, causing her and Medusa's parents to breath a sigh of relief

Triton was next and he groaned before his hair fell away and a fine grew in the center of his head, before his skin turned green, and gills appeared on his neck, causing everyone to look at him in shock

Gorgon walked out next but he began to stumble as his shoes were ripped apart and hooves took their place before the ground began to crack under him, till he stopped walking and his parents smiled at him while he frowned at his new hooves

Everyone looked to Naruto when he stepped out groaning as he covered his eyes and they frowned worriedly before he looked up to show red eyes with 2 tomoe orbiting his pupil, before be gasped and blue energy burst from his body and a wave of pressure sent everyone to their knees gasping for breath,

Naruto clutched his head as memories flooded his head, from two different people, and it took him a moment to piece it together, first he thought he was Madara Uchiha, but when the final set of memories came in he realized that he was Naruto Uzumaki, who was granted a new life by the Shinigami

Looking up, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw everyone on the verge of consiousness and quickly reigned in his Chakra, causing everyone to look up at him in shock and awe "Sorry." he said as his eyes returned to normal

Later

Naruto sat beside the living room as members of the Genetic Council tried to convince his parents that he needed to be taken away for a time to learn control of his abilities, and they didn't want that

"King Agon, surely you know this is for the best, that energy your son exuded today could've killed us all, and there is still the mysterious red eyes he gained when he tapped into that power."

"My son isn't going anywhere, he will remain here with his family and be taught to control his new abilities."

"Are you sure that's wise?" a woman from the council asked

"I'd say yes." Rynda said looking to Naruto and they all looked themselves to see Naruto had a Rasengan in one hand before he canceled out and frowned for a bit before lightning surrounded his hand and 1000 birds chirping screamed at them before he quickly dismissed it

"Amazing." Agon smiled while the members of the Genetic Council frowned at the unknown before them "Naruto will remain here. That is final."

The Genetic Council frowned deeper before they left

On that day, Naruto had to look out for the Genetic Council who wanted to study him and his powers, he had also been asked by his parents how he came up with the ways to use his powers and he told them that he had weird dreams that he used as lessons, which were kinda true since he used Madara's lessons more than his own, since back home his education was butchered when it came to anything that wasn't history related.

Naruto had told them and his cousin's that his eyes were called Sharingan, which he claimed to have made up, as they saw during a hand to hand lesson him copy the movements of his tutor to a tee during their spar. He called the energy Chakra and showed them how versatile it was as well, with all of Madara's memories and his powers along with some of the things Naruto had witnessed on his own he began to recreate the things he saw, his parents were very proud, and it felt great, he wanted to keep making them proud.

When Naruto was 16 it became apparent to him that maybe he set the bar to high, as Maximus his little brother who he had a close relationship with, had gone through the terrigenesis ceremony, and he was excited that he'd get cool powers like his older brother, only to come out with absolutely nothing, the terrigenesis chamber took his Inhuman genes and made him Human. Even though Naruto didn't treat him differently, Maximus grew jealous of him, and there was also a rift between Maximus and their parents, as it became apparent when Naruto, and his parents visited Earth a few times and he couldn't attend, Naruto tried to ease things over and be there by Maximus hated him and no matter how much Maximus tried to hide it, or how much Naruto sensed it he still tried to be a good brother. Seeing as this was his first family he was going to try his best to be close to each of them.

On his 17 birthday Naruto learned that he was promised to Medusa who had grown more beautiful over the years and the fact that he actually knew her and was attracted to her didn't really bother him, he think it was the fact that his dad had just executed her parents and Naruto was getting the reputation of a playboy from all the women he's taken to bed that had them pair him with Medusa, the Asgardian Sif was probably the last straw for them.

When Naruto reached the age of 19 he was a renowned fighter and a good leader, Agon thought it was about time Naruto took the mantle of King, but Naruto refused as Agon was doing a good enough job, and Naruto knew that when he took over Agon, and Rynda would go on a space expedition and he didn't want them to leave while they still had unresolved issues with Maximus

Currently 20 year old Naruto was in bed making out with Medusa, the only thing covering their nudity was her long hair, as they kissed his communication band began to ring, causing him to sigh and reach over before she had her hair wrap around his wrist and fingers before a strand of hair picked it up and deposited on the opposite side of the bed,

With a smile Medusa shook her head before the two returned to kissing, and after a moment it went off again causing them to sigh "And to think, I'm not even King yet." Naruto said

"Do you want to go to the ceremony?" Medusa asked, and Naruto answered with a smile before he sat up and drew her onto his lap. Medusa smiled into the kiss as she was breathless, with her heart fluttering in her chest, before he slid his member into her tight tunnel causing them to moan, before Medusa slowly began to ride on top of him "Yes," she whispered as she combed her fingers through his hair as Naruto began to match her thrusts

Later

Naruto and Medusa walked into the security room, to see the cousin Karnack, Maximus and his parents, "Where's Triton?" Karnak asked wondering about his elder brother

"Let's not wait." Agon said getting a nod from his nephew

"This is the live feed that was going down to Earth." Karnak said looking at video footage of what looked to be a hoof stomping down on a camera, before Gorgon walked in with a moon rover from Earth

"One more for the collection." Gorgon smirked tossing the thing onto a table

"What's that?" Agon asked

"The little baby car?" Gorgon asked

"No. What's that above it?" Agon asked pointing down for the footage

"My hoof." Gorgon sighed

"You don't see a problem with that?" Karnak asked causing Gorgon to shake his head negatively

"Mnh-mnh. No, the little thing was just banging against our walls. You know, and as leader of the Royal Guards, well, it was my responsibility to do something."

"Yeah, something smart, ideally." Agon said

"If the humans on Earth see this," Karnak began

"Nobody is gonna know that that's a hoof." Gorgon interrupted

"You're exhausting me, cousin." Karnak sighed

"I think what you mean to say is, "Thank you, Gorgon, for saving us once again."

"What do you want to do about this?" Naruto asked looking to his dad

"...We do nothing. We wait." Agon said getting a nod

"We do nothing. Father, that's your strategy for everything." Maximus glared causing Naruto to sigh

"Here we go again." Naruto muttered as Maximus stood up

"Sooner or later, the humans are going to find us up here, and when they do, because they are humans, their first course of action will be to try to destroy us." Maximus said

"Hmm, and you know this, Maximus because you're one of them?" Gorgon asked causing Maximus to frown

"I'm not one of them, Gorgon. I've never been to Earth. Regardless of what my genes might suggest, I am an Inhuman like the rest of you." Maximus said causing Gorgon to scoff before he coughed when Naruto gave him a look "My point is that when the Earth humans come for us, we will be unprepared. If they penetrate our walls,"

"I said we will wait, we will not start a war that we have no resources to win." Agon said causing Maximus to frown "We will go to Earth when the time is right, unfortunately it is not that time."

"Father,"

"I have spoken." Agon said coldly causing Maximus to remain silent before Agon looked to Naruto

"I'll follow your lead, father." Naruto said getting a nod

"Thank you son. Now would you please accompany me and tell me what kept you from attending the Transgenesis Ceremony." Agon said causing Naruto to sigh before he walked off with Agon

Father and son would walked through the city and speak about the importance of Naruto taking the throne with Naruto trying to divert the conversation to Agon spending time with Maximus

Hour Later

The Royal family were at dinner, Naruto sat between Crystal, and Medusa while his father was at the head and his mother was across from his father, with Karnack, and Gorgon sitting on the other side of the table

"Let me see." Naruto said putting some meat into his mouth, as Crystal smirked and held her hand up before fire emerged and formed into a woman that began to dance, causing Naruto to smile as her control over the elements were getting better and pretty soon she'll be the most dangerous of the Inhuman's

"No powers at the table." Rynda said causing Crystal to put of the flame and smile

"Sorry Aunt Rynda, won't happen again." Crystal said causing Rynda to smirk at her

"I recall you saying that the last time, and the time before that." Rynda said

Karnak looked at the serving girl that was smiling at him and he spoke "2 1/2 days. First day, I'd be captivated by your beauty. Oh The fun we'd have. Second day, it would start to bother me that you're a servant. And then I'd discover that you have dependency issues. You chew with your mouth open. And by the second afternoon, I'd want to kill you. Sad, but true."

The serving girl frowned at him before leaving causing Naruto to shake his head, "I really need to teach you to speak to girls." he said causing Karnak to look at him

"This is my gift." Karnak said before Naruto made to speak but Maximus entered

"Family I-I'm not sure... It's Triton. Triton is dead." Maximus said causing everyone to look at him in shock

"What are you saying?" Karnak asked

"No, that can't be true." Gorgon said

"I wish it weren't. Duodon came to see me, showed me this." Maximus said before Duodon walked in "Duodon, please show them Triton's last moments."

Duodon eyes glowed before a image of Triton in the woods on Earth running from machine gun fire, and falling off a cliff caused everyone to frown as Maximus sat and glared at Agon

"Why did you keep his mission secret, father? Because you knew we wouldn't approve? Did you know?" Maximus asked looking to his mother

"I did." Rynda said as Maximus turned to Karnak

"I did not. However, the king need only consult me as he chooses." Karnak said

"Can we at least understand your reason for sending Triton to his death?!" Maximus yelled

"We don't know that he's dead. And the reason he is there is because the recent spread of Terrigen throughout Earth." Naruto said causing Maximus to look at him " The Terrigenesis of people's genetics who are at least part Inhuman, can be activated if the Terrigen that had been released were to become a more widespread issue. These are members of our own family."

"Descendants of those left behind when we made the move to the Moon." Karnak said

"And once they've become who they are meant to be, they no longer resemble humans. They will imprisoned, and we will not leave them to suffer. That is why Triton was sent." Naruto said

"To bring them back." Agon nodded

"Is it really in Attilan's best interest to increase our population? Our resources can barely support us as we are. We should be going there." Maximus said

"I said not now.." Agon replied "Trust your king."

Maximus looked around to see everyone looking at him, before he stood up and walked off

"Gorgon, gear up for a rescue mission now." Naruto said getting a nod before Gorgon stood up and walked off with Crystal following him

Moments Later

Naruto walked in to see Gorgon had a blaster rifle and took it "This is a rescue mission, not one of revenge." Naruto said

"Okay. Let's roll." Gorgon said walking over to Lockjaw

"Take Gorgon to exactly where Triton was." Crystal ordered Lockjaw and as soon as Gorgon placed a hand on him, they were gone

"It looks horrible there." Medusa said

"If anyone can do this, it's Gorgon." Rynad replied

"We'll just have to believe in him." Agon said getting nods before everyone but Karnak walked away

With Naruto

Naruto was in deep thought about his cousin, as Medusa walked beside him "My instints, say that we can't trust Maximus."

"He's my brother, I have to have faith that he won't do anything stupid." Naruto said as they came to a door "Want to train?"

'No, I'm going to head over to Crystal's, and check on her." Medusa said before they shared a kiss and Naruto walked in and closed the sound proof door behind him before she walked off

"Off by himself again?" Maximus asked when Medusa walked by him "He knew father sent Triton."

"I'll see you later, Maximus." Medusa said in disinterest

"This is difficult, I know. But I'm here for you." Maximus said causing Medusa to pause and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"Thank you. But there's not much in this life that I can't handle." Medusa said

'You mean that Naruto can't handle. The rest of us have no choice. We're just bounced around according to father's will, while he skirts by." Maximus replied

"Careful." Medusa glared

"I'm just telling the truth. I would never treat you the way he does, sleeping with every woman that catches his eye even your own sister. You should be my queen." Maximus said

"I love your brother, I'm the one who gave him the okay to sleep with other women. Now good day Maximus." Medusa said turning to leave

"You always were a good liar. That's why we made such a good team back then." Maximus called out causing Medusa to look at him

"We were never a team."

"But we were. We were best friends. The bad kids who would sneak away and cause all kinds of trouble, and we had fun. Do you remember that? Fun?" Maximus asked

"Is there a point to any of this?" Medusa asked keeping her promise that it was Naruto's idea for her to treat Maximus as a friend to get him out of his own little world

"Do you ever think about how much better your life would be with me? Because I do." Maximus said reaching to touch her but she gripped his wrist causing him to grimace

"Stop." Medusa glared

"Why? Would you tell my brother? You think you can't handle me on your own? I think you should at least try." Maximus said touching her shoulder before he was held in the air and thrown against the wall when Medusa's hair wrapped around his throat

"Never." Medusa glared

"But I can think about it." Maximus choked out

"You're disgusting." Medusa said tossing Maximus aside and walking away

Maximus looked like he realized something before he walked off

Hour Later

With Naruto

Naruto was meditating, before he opened his eyes and his Sharingan, changed to its Eternal Mangekyo form, as he continued to focus his eyes began to turn lavender, when he heard a bang at his door, causing him to look up

Earlier

Agon was in his room reading "Father." Maximus said behind him, causing Agon to turn around to look at his son when he was stabbed by Maximus causing his eyes to widen in pain "I'm sorry, but your way will lead to the death of our people."

Rynda walked into the doorway to see Maximus pull the knife out and stab Agon again causing her to scream. Maximus turned to her along with his guard Auran "Hello mother." he said

"What have you done?"

"I'm taking what belongs to me. Seize her." Maximus ordered causing Rynda to look behind her to see 5 guards heading for her, before she screamed and they immediately gripped their ears and began to fall as blood leaked from their eyes and they died before she ran off while Maximus and Auran clutched their own ears and began to experience vertigo for a moment

"She can not reach Naruto." Maximus said getting a nod before Auran ran off with her pistol out, as more guards arrived and he intercepted Medusa

Now

Naruto opened the door to see his mom looking at him in shock, as she had a hole blasted right through her heart, before she slumped into his arms "No." Naruto said holding his mother as he went to his knees "Mother! Mom!"

"Hello, brother." Maximus said causing Naruto to look up at him "You should've known this day was coming. But you didn't, did you? You've so completely taken me for granted that you can hardly imagine that I have thoughts of my own that I can carry through. It's your arrogance that has destroyed you. Medusa is writhing on the floor. Triton and Gorgon are gone. Father is dead, and your to follow, and my reign begins."

"You killed our parents?" Naruto asked, in a blur of speed Naruto punched Maximus in the jaw sending him flying into a wall, the 10 guards he were with all tried to shot Naruto but he dodged and kicked Auran's rib cage in and a backhand sent her through a window to the gardens, before in a flash of light Naruto was standing over Maximus with a Rasengan aimed for his head as the other guards dropped dead with slit throats

"No!" Maximus yelled watching the Rasengan head for his face, but Lockjaw appeared and teleported Naruto away

Earth

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into a car and stopped it from hitting him quickly he turned to see Lockjaw had already vanished while humans began to look at him but he quickly casted a block wide Genjutsu and got to a rooftop and glared up at the moon, unable to believe the predicament he was in.

 **Finished**


	6. Celestial Maelstrom Entity (Adoption)

Title: Celestial Maelstrom Deity

Category: Comics » Marvel

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 03-25-17, Updated: 04-27-18

Chapters: 5, Words: 17,537

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am the son of Minato, and Kushina Uzumaki, the human incarnation of In, and Yo the current male and female embodiments of the universe. When I was 7, my parents incarnations were killed in an accident in there lab, in Manhattan. I remember it like it was yesterday

March 19, 1991

Manhattan, New York City

7 year old Naruto Uzumaki was watching as his parents worked on some type of cube after he finished his homework, the lab was closed for the day, and the family of three were supposed to have been gone, but Howard Stark had arrived and asked for his parents help in researching some weird blue cube, he had said the cube belonged to Hydra back in the War and he had found it while looking for Captain America

After Howard had left, Naruto had overheard his parents talking about infinity stones, and they called it the Tesseract, the Space Stone. Now it wasn't the first he heard of the infinity stone seeing as he wore what his parents called the Time Stone around his neck on a necklace his mother had given him. His parents had always been very forthcoming with him about there own nature, including his own, they had told him that while he was human, he wasn't immortal as they had sealed it away and once he earned it the seal would come undone, Naruto never really bothered to think about it to much. His parents had told him that in their current forms they were fully human and they could die, and of that happened they wouldn't be able to come back for a few hundred years, as he wasn't a celestial entity, and if that happened he should know that they were always proud of him, and would love him unconditionally.

Naruto hated those talks, the last thing he wanted to think about were his parents dying in any kind compacity, they understood that but they just wanted him to understand what could happen.

Naruto sighed as he saw it was starting to rain, and the ceiling window was opened, "Naruto, sweetie, would you go and close the window for me?" Kushina asked

"Yes, Kaa-chan." Naruto said getting out of his chair and walking over to the chain before he began to pull on it, before he closed it, but a tapping sound at the door caused him, and his parents to stop what they were doing

Naruto watched as his parents walked to and opened the main door of the lab to see a box with a stick on top of it, while Naruto looked down when his necklace began to glow a bright orange, along with the cube glowing a bright blue

Minato, and Kushina frowned as they read the characters on the stick 'Should've taken the deal', and opened the box but before they could look inside they heard

"Um, mom, dad!" Naruto called causing them to turn and see what was going on, as liquid began to float in the air,

Minato, and Kushina dropped the box not bothering to look in it, and ran to Naruto just as a lightning bolt struck him, and the box fell to the ground where a counter just hit zero

Ka-Boom!

The denizens of Manhattan stopped what they were doing upon, and turned to see Whirlpool Industries explode into flames causing them to gasp, while few individuals watched and disappeared as other people rushed to the building

I was dead, at least I was supposed to be...the surge in power from the storm had activated the time, and space stones, while the lightning bolt and some chemicals that I happened to fall on affected me. My parents unfortunately didn't survive the explosion,

Naruto had been thrown back into the chemical room, as his necklace vanished off his neck after coming in contact with the energy of the Tesseract, while he was burned to a crisp, as people dressed in black, all bearing the patch for a secret government organization looked around, and grabbed the cube when it stopped glowing and ran off with it

Naruto who was remarkably conscious saw this, and glared, as red electricity crawled up his body, before his skin began to heal rapidly and on strength of will alone he crawled into the cortex, to see his parents bodies, not noticing his feet and hands were vibrating at a high speed

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Naruto sniffled as tears streamed down his face, before he began to cough as he couldn't breath, last thing he would remember would be getting to his feet, and running, and not stopping till he was at his house

After that night, when I woke up an hour later, I realized that now I had no one I could trust, a billionaire 7 year old would be taken advantaged of, and I wasn't going out like that, and luckily for me my parents didn't trust banks, and kept a safe, in a place only members of the family knew of, and, when the Police came to collect me to take me to live with a friend of my parents, I dedicated my life to finding out what happened, and who the hell killed my parents,

I began to train, to hunt down the people who left the bomb, and discovered that I was changed, I was exposed to unknown energies that effected my body, I could run fast, and when I say fast, I meant fast. I was strong enough to bench press, an train tanker, and manipulate elements.

I kept my abilities secret, to all and disappeared on my 18th birthday wI think the fact that I owned shares in very big companies around the world, I had more than enough money of my own, but still I moonlighted as an assassin, I am the best, at what I do, and I intend to earn my immortality and reunite with my parents, anyway I can.

2008

Los Angeles, California

Rosevelt Hotel

24 year old Naruto awoke, with a sigh, as he sat up and rolled his neck, he eased out if bed to not wake up the two models he had picked up a few hours ago, and walked over to his pants, and put the on, before he reached into his pocket and retrieved his vibrating cell phone, and stepped outside his penthouse

"Go." Naruto said answering his phone

"Target is Jeffery Bode, former German scientist, and engineer turned Arms Dealer. He travels Europe on his private plane, which houses a veritable stockpile of weapons and munitions. His clients pay his way, through customs at every stop. Intel says on Bode's current trip, he will be delivering nuclear secrets to Iran. Your job is to take Bode out mid-air on his private plane, recover the secrets, destroying his stockpile in the process."

Naruto nodded, and ended the call, before he walked into his bedroom, to see his guest were getting dressed "Leaving already?" Naruto asked smiling

"Fashion week is coming up, we need to be in New York, in the afternoon." the blonde said getting a nod from Naruto

"Well, Samantha, Gigi, I hope to see you there." Naruto smiled as he walked up to the two and kissed them softly on the lips

30 Minutes Later

A plane was flying over the clouds towards it's destination, when a streak of black lightning, could be seen as a figure ran on the clouds, and jumped before he fazed through the plane,

Inside

Jeffrey Bode, sat with his 10 armed guards, before he jumped when black lightning sped through the the plane and his men were now dead, while a Fox masked man dressed in Anbu attire, with a black/red jacket over his armor with a katana stood in front of him "You'll have to pry this case from my cold dead hands!"

"That was the plan." Naruto said before he decapitated the man and took the briefcase before he began to drag his gloved finger across the wall, leaving behind a trail of blue flames behind, before he fazed through the hull, and fell just as the planes left wing exploded and the plane went down, Naruto vidrated his feet and began to run on the clouds, and disappeared without leaving any evidence that he had been there

Later

Los Angeles

Elmer's Diner

Naruto was alone, in his booth, chewing on his cheese burger, as he used his pinkie to work his browse on his phone, Naruto ignored everything going on around him, including the 20 agents that stormed the diner, and force the cook, and waiter out while a bald African American man with an eyepatch, and a beautiful woman with red hair both dressed in black sat across from him,

"You've been, a very hard man to keep up with Mr. Uzumaki." the man said

"There's a reason for that." Naruto said looking up at the man ignoring the multiple red laser dots on his back, before he looked to the woman and smiled "Natasha, it's good to see you again, it's been boring since you dropped out of the game."

"I'm sure Elektra has kept you company." Natasha replied with a smile of her own

Naruto looked to the man and asked "What do you want?"

"To offer you a way out of a very bad predicament you have found yourself in."

'And what predicament is that?" Naruto asked eating a french fry

"You're antics have caught the attention of some very powerful people, and you have a choice, be brought in, or be put down." the man said

Naruto frowned as he looked at Fury "Nat, I think you should tell your bald friend here what happened to the last person that threatened me."

"Naruto, just listen." Natasha said causing Naruto to glance at her "Jeffery Bode, was a target for our organization, you took him out,"

"And people noticed, we've known about you for a long time, it was easy to notice how you just happened to pop around the world in moments notice, but there was never a reason to approach you, till now." the man said causing Naruto to look at him "They want to put a warrant out for your arrest."

'Really?" Naruto smiled "And who are we speaking of exactly, I'd like to pay them a visit."

"This isn't a joke." the man said

'Whose joking?" Naruto asked before he sighed "So let's say that I care, what do you want from me?"

"To offer you a job?" the man said

Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You work for me alongside Natasha, and this all goes away."

"I'm not interested in playing spy." Naruto said standing up and turning toward the exit, as the men cocked their weapons

"We can help you find the Hand." Natasha said causing Naruto to look at her as she and the bald man stood up "Our organization have been keeping track of all threats to the world, we can help you."

Naruto turned to face the two, "Don't bullshit me."

"I swear it on my life." Natasha said as Naruto looked between her and her boss

"I come, and go when I want, you'll pay me for missions, and never lie to me." Naruto said to the man who nodded after a moment

"Deal, welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division,"

"Quite the mouthful." Naruto said shaking the man's hand

"We're working on that. My name is Nicholas Fury, you already know Natasha, we try to maintain global security. Glad to have you aboard." Fury said

"That remains to be seen." Naruto said

Finished

Naruto was exposed to the energy from the time, and space stones, the lightning and chemicals along with his blood gifted him with abilities. He's as fast as Flash, as strong as Superman with a side affect being his invulnerability, he gets the elements from his lineage seeing as his parents are the embodiments of the universe,

This fic will cover the Netflix Marvel shows, and cinematic movies

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

It's been a year since I joined the, Strategic Homeland Inter-whatever, you know what I'm talking about. And it has been kinda fun, playing spy, and working with Natasha again, most members of the organization didn't really trust me but who cares about them, as my employment will continue till I am unable to use them for anymore information on the Hand. It also wasn't bad that I got the dirty missions, that involved assassination.

Currently I was in a bar on a lunch date with my kinda sorta adopted sisters, the reason I say it like that is because our relationships wasn't what could be deemed as sibling-like, unless your family was into some weird shit. I mean 3 hormonal, teenagers with no relation other than friendship growing up together, what else could happen

Trish Walker has been my friend since I can remember, her parents and my own were close friends and my mom managed to get Trish into acting, but when my parents died, not long after Trish' father, Trish mother Dorothy channeled her grief into making her daughter the most beloved star she could if Trish liked it or not. I've had to step in for Trish a number of times, and be supportive of her so she knew she wasn't alone.

Jessica Jones, was brought into the craziness at the age of 13, after she tragically lost her parents and younger brother in a car accident. I knew her in school and was her friend, but when Dorothy found out, she decided to take the girl in as a publicity stunt to promote Trish's Patsy's television show.

Over the long years we spent together, the two became one of my priorities, I protected them, and was always available when they needed me. The girls alleviated my loneliness. There have been ups and downs between us, with Trish getting hooked on drugs and I having to take her to rehab, but the only huge problem we all ever had was when we were 15, and they found out about my powers and what I was using them for. With Jessica it hurt her more as she had thought she was alone when she discovered her super strength and her guided falling as she called it. After our huge argument we didn't speak for months which was hard seeing as we all lived together, but eventually after much groveling and a shopping spree on my part I got their forgiveness although they, Trish in particular never liked me using my powers to kill people. In Trish mind, Jessica, and I should be using our abilities to help people, if it wasn't for the fact that all the contracts I accepted were for people who've hurt others she would've pestered me to be a super hero, well more than she already does.

2009, Hell's Kitchen, New York

Hell's Bar & Grill

Naruto was at a bar, with Jessica, and Trish sipping his glass of grape soda before he shook his head and asked "So why'd you quit this time?"

"He was an asshole." Jessica said

"And the job was siphoning your soul through a Xerox machine?" Trish asked

"No, that was my last job. This job was suckling my brains out through the air vent." Jessica said causing Naruto to chuckle

"You're bored because you're overqualified for all these crappy jobs." Trish said

"Yet, I'm uniquely unqualified for anything else." Jessica replied

"Bullshit." Trish said

"She's the best at bullshit." Naruto said causing Trish to nod while Jessica scoffed and slapped his arm, before a man in a suit walked up to Trish

"Hey, let's play a game of love tester with me, I think we might be a match." the man said placing his shot glass on the table

"She's not interested buddy, walk away." Naruto said,

"I'm talking to lady pal.' the man replied glaring at Naruto who smiled and made to get up but Jessica and Trish grabbed him

"Naruto, it's okay, calm down." Trish said before she put on a polite smile and looked to the man "Um, while that's an amazing offer, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Hey, I know you, but you were a redhead, I watched your show. It's Patsy!" the man said before he laughed "I was 12, I learned a lot from Patsy. Patsy taught me how to hold an remote with one hand, and box a bald headed bishop with the other."

Jessica squeezed Naruto's hand tightly when his eyes flashed red, with 3 tomoe around the pupil, causing Naruto to look at her "I'll handle it." she mouthed causing Naruto to grunt

"I'm going to kill him." Naruto mouthed back

Jessica looked to the douche and said "I'll play you."

"Yeah, sure why not." the man shrugged

"Jess, it's not worth it." Trish said

"Oh, I think it is.' Jessica said looking to the man "But I'm not really feeling the Love Tester right now, how about the Strength Tester. I win you pick up our bar tab, apologize to my friend here, and find somewhere else to drink."

"And when I win?" the man said causing Naruto, and Trish to scoff

"I'll take you out back, and meet that bald headed bishop of yours." Jessica said smiling causing the man to smirk arrogantly and nod

"Ok." the man said laughing as he walked over to the strength tester

"What do you got?" the man's friend asked, as he made cat hissing sounds at Jessica before he turned the machine on

'Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Main Event.' the machine announced as the punch bag was lowered and after a moment the man with a weird cry threw a punch causing his friends to cheer as he scored a 523 'Ouch"

Jessica watched as the man high fived his friends before she stepped up "This looks so hard."

"Yeah, not yet, but you can get me there." the man said as Jessica activated the machine and punched the bag scoring a 999

'It's a knock out." the machine announced as the man frowned, while Jessica, Naruto, and Trish laughed

"Naw, screw that, you cheated." the man said angrily "I won, let's go."

The man reached to grab Jessica's arm but Naruto got up, and grabbed his wrist causing him to hiss in pain, as Naruto forced his arm up as he leaned his upper body in the direction his arm was being turned

"You weren't going to do something, you were going to regret now were you?" Naruto asked

"That bitch cheated, we had a deal." the man growled glaring at Naruto who frowned before he saw the man's friends surround him while Jessica with a smile stepped back along with Trish before the manager walked out

"Hey, whatever is going on take it outside."

'Shut up old man!" a man said as Naruto looked around at the four men surrounding him

"Your outnumbered pal, 5 to 1. When my boys are through with you, Patsy, and the bitch are coming with us."

"They're names are Trish, and Jessica. Pal." Naruto said before he pulled the man close and head butted him, before he released the man and punched the man behind him, and elbowed the man rushing in on his right in the chest, and leaned back around a wild swing by another man before he grabbed the man by his neck and slammed him into a table, but he caught the douche' wrist when the man tried to stab him with a knife he got from a table, and Naruto slammed his free hand into the douche forearm breaking it causing him to shout in pain before Naruto grabbed him by the back of his head, and kneed him in the face knocking him out, and looked to the last man who put his hands up and ran off

Naruto looked down at the men, before he looked to the manager and pulled out a large wad of bills and tossed them over to him "For the damages, and for all these lovely people's meals and drinks. Sorry for the disruption." Naruto said before applause was heard from the still conscious patrons of the bar

Naruto with a sigh, sat with Trish, and Jessica "That was fun." Naruto said getting a smile from Jessica, while Trish looked at them

"You guys could use your abilities for something more useful." Trish said

"Here we go." Naruto grumbled sipping his glass

"I mean, Naruto you could run faster than the speed of sound, and Jess you could fly or well jump." Trish said

"It's more like guided falling." Naruto, and Jessica said as one causing Jessica to elbow Naruto in his ribs before she said "Hey, I have an idea why don't you put on a cape, and go run around New York."

"You know I would if I could/Don't give her any ideas." Trish/Naruto said

"I don't get you, you have money, looks, a radio show,"

"Creepy fanboys, and your a household name, what more do you want?" Naruto asked picking up for Jessica

"To save the world." Trish said

"Overrated." Naruto replied before he looked around "Let's go do something fun."

"Like what?" Jessica asked

"Well, we have all day, and I have a safe, and a bank account overflowing with cash, I'm sure we can find something." Naruto smiled standing up followed by his friends before they left

Throughout the day, me and the girls went sky diving, brought out a motor speedway so they could drive race cars, and went to a movie premiere out in England before coming back to New York to have dinner,

Naruto's Penthouse

Naruto was on his laptop looking over his next mission, when there was knocking at the door, looking up, his eyes widened as Trish and Jessica stood in the doorway

Trish was wearing her a black one piece bathing suit, with a slinky set of fishnet stockings, which did a good job in emphasizing her legs and she had a lustful smile on her face, while her arms were crossed over her chest.

Jessica was blushing in embarrassment as she was wearing a top hat and a tight white shirt that stretched over her firm breasts. She had a thong on underneath that wrapped snugly around her great ass and to top things off, she had a pair of fishnet stockings on as well.

"Naruto," Trish purred as she motioned for him to come forward "It's been a long night, why don't you join us?" she asked him as she gave him bedroom eyes from the corner of the room

Naruto smiled and slammed his laptop shut, and was in front the two in no time and joined Trish and Jessica, ushering them into his bedroom

Jessica took her place on Naruto's lap, wrapping her fishnet clad legs around his waist and sticking her tongue down his throat. Their tongues battled together for domination with each other but Naruto like most of the other times going to be the one to win the war.

Trish meanwhile was behind him, kissing the back of his neck, having her breasts pressed against the back of his neck and she kissed him.

"Fun," Jessica whispered as she grinned, unbuckling his pants and she motioned for Trish to be placed on the other side of Naruto. Both sensually wiggled their toes and feet as they prepared to pleasure Naruto.

Lemon Start

Naruto's hard cock was pulled from his pants and Jessica looked at it, with a predatory smile etched onto her face. She held one of her foot over the edge of his thick tool and slowly ran the bottom of her fishnet clad foot over his cock.

"Oh, Jess," Naruto grunted as she subtly teased him.

"That looks like fun," Trish said lustfully as she ran her own foot over Naruto's cock. Both of them took turns teasing his cock with their fishnet clad feet, rubbing him up and down. Naruto placed his hands on Trish's legs and she sat in front of him.

One foot was placed on one side of his cock, and then the other foot was briefly teasing the underside of his balls with her toes.

Jessica fingered herself at this erotic sight, as Trish pulled down the top slightly, to expose her breasts.

Naruto placed his hands on her soft legs and ran his hands down them. Trish cooed as her lips were curled in a lustful smile as she jerked Naruto's cock up and down with her amazing feet. The blonde was really having the time of her life as she pleasured Naruto.

"Oh, that's it Naruto, it feels so good between my feet," Trish breathed as she used her feet to rub Naruto's cock, giving him an amazing foot job and Naruto ran his hands up her legs in response. He stopped short of touching her pussy, which caused Trish to moan.

Jessica took off her top, to reveal her firm breasts and she leaned over, grabbing Naruto in a tight hug and pressed his faces between her breasts.

Naruto gave Jess more than she bargained for as he attacked her breasts, vibrating between her breasts. She held onto his head and she moaned as he sunk one set of fingers into her pussy.

"That's it," Jessica moaned as she felt him attack her breasts hungrily and he switched from her pussy to her ass, cupping it lovingly.

"I'm sure that it is," Naruto muttered as he attacked her breasts with more reckless abandon. She threw her head back with a long mewling moan as he cupped her ass. The dark haired woman whimpered in pleasure as he cupped her ass in his hand.

Jessica closed her eyes tightly as Naruto kept working her over but Trish, Trish was about ready to get an amazing treat.

She moaned as her pussy hungered for his meat but she was determined to finish him off with her feet. Her sensual feet with their high arches rubbed him up and down, as she ached for him. She continued to jerk him up and down, until his balls tightened.

With a grunt Naruto sent a blast of cum onto the soles of her feet. Trish threw her head back, moaning lustfully at the top of her lungs as he finished off on her feet.

Her stockings and legs were splattered with cum and Jessica detached herself from Naruto, and started to lick his cum off of Trish's feet. She turned around for a few seconds and smiled.

She then saw that Trish was distracted and with a grin, she jumped on his now erect cock, scissoring her legs around his body. With one movement, Jessica worked her hips down around him slowly, pumping his cock with her tight center.

"Damn," Naruto grunted as he cupped his lover's ass and she smiled, as he worked up into her, and hit a spot that caused pure sexual pleasure to explode through her mind.

Trish pouted but a second Naruto appeared behind her as her ass was arched in the air and Naruto grabbed it.

She turned to give him a lust ridden kiss as his cock was positioned at the edge of her entrance. She braced herself with the intrusion, getting wetter by each second as she sensed Naruto moving closer, and screamed as he entered her body, his cock touching the edge of her womb as he worked into her from behind. The blonde closed her eyes as she clamped around his tool as he worked into her from behind.

His hands clutched around her breasts, groping them and she threw her head back "God dammit!" Trish panted as Naruto hammered into her.

"Your still tight," Naruto whispered which caused her to clench his rod as he kept spearing into her. He cupped her breasts and picked up a blurring pace as he kept working into her, causing the blonde to grip onto the edge of the sheets, biting down onto her lip as Naruto's vibrating hands roamed every inch of her body and she gave as good as she could receive.

Naruto leaned forward and bit her ear, as Trish clamped around his invading tool and she whined for more and Naruto gave her more, more than enough.

Meanwhile Jessica was riding Naruto and she was brought to another mind numbing orgasm. Her hips were getting a little sore but she had great stamina. Adrenaline allowed her to roll on through, gyrating her pussy on Naruto's thick tool.

Naruto rolled over the girl onto the bed, her back was pressed against it, and Naruto cupped her breasts, which caused her mewls to get louder.

Her legs were thrown into the air and Jessica looked up at him, lust burning from her bright blue eyes as drool came down from her lips.

"Fuck me," she begged him hotly panting and his rod speared deep into her center. He used the leverage that he had to caused Jessica's orgasms to shoot up amazingly, while the bed began to slam into the wall, causing cracks

Trish was pulled out of causing her to whine but Naruto held her up by the waist.

"Want to see the pleasure in your eyes," Naruto whispered and he could feel her juices drip onto his cock as he slowly lifted her up into the air and then lowered her right onto his erect pole.

Trish bit down on her lip but she felt the pleasure that burst through her loins as Naruto stretched out her walls. She rocked back with her hips onto his rod as she kept bouncing up and down onto him. The blonde rotated her hips back onto him.

"That feels so good," Trish moaned as she grabbed onto his shoulder and Naruto sat up, to allow him to feast upon her breasts, as he licked and bit her nipples which caused her to throw her head back with a musical moan as she sunk her finger nails into Naruto's shoulders.

"Oh yes, YES!" Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs as she was speared so deep into her body and the woman hoisted her hips up and down. Her walls wrapped around his throbbing hard cock as she pumped him hard.

"Almost there," Naruto whispered in her ear and that gave her a renewing ability to push herself forward. She was determined not to pass out before he finished inside her.

"Give it to me." she demanded as she summoned all of the strength she could towards her inner muscles, pumping him.

Eventually she got the reward that he thought, after what seemed like hours of intense fucking. Her mind was being blown with his throbbing cock. The contents of his balls were drained into Jessica's pussy with a roar and she whined out loud as he finished inside her, before the legs of the bed gave out

Causing Trish to laugh while Jessica blacked out, before Trish could register it, Naruto had switched with his clone, and she began to roll her hips over Naruto's throbbing stick as she worked herself up and down. She was brought to a closer edge as Naruto held her breasts. She whimpered in pleasure as his rod buried so far deep into her that she was stretched out. The blonde's walls clamped around him as he kept pumping his rod deep into her, she whined at the top of her lungs and sure enough, she was brought to an orgasm.

Her clamping walls were just enough to bring Naruto over the edge again as he pumped his thick load into her. He spurted load after load of cum into her, which caused her to throw her head back and collapse onto his chest, her breasts in his face.

Smiling, Naruto pulled out and rolled her over onto the bed. The blonde blacked out with a grin on her face, as Naruto placed a blanket over her, and Jessica

Lemon End

With both Jessica and Trish knocked out on the bed, drooling, Naruto tucked them in and kiss them goodnight, and smiled at the two, before he frowned

Now, I know that my day should've ended there, but I would be disappointed in myself if I didn't handle the dick from earlier at the bar.

Elsewhere

The douche bag from earlier, walked into his house, with a cast on his arm, along with a black eye with tissue in his nose to stop the blood, turning on the lights he tossed his keys down and with a groan sat down on the couch before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes to get some rest from the crappy day he had "Hey."

the man's eyes snapped open and the last thing he saw was Naruto glaring down at him, and a flash of red

Oh, I'm sure some of you are wondering about the red eyes with three tomoe, apparently they are called the Sharingan, a gift from my siblings, Izanagi, and Izanami. They were the ones who trained me, and taught me about the true nature of everything. Apparently the eyes were capable of many things casting illusions, and being able to copy and remember everything in a single glance being only basic things. According to Amateratsu the eyes could level up, and I could gain a host of other abilities being able to manipulate gravity itself. Now I don't know about you guys but when I found out that I could control the main 5 elements, I was excited but I don't think there is a word for how excited I was when I learned of sub elements.

Even with all the deities, and celestial beings I've met, I still don't know why they would give me such a powerful set of eyes, only being told that I would need them someday. Lady Death said that the eyes would help me when I fought for her hand, but that was when I was 19 and rising up quickly in the underworld

But anyway, after I spent a few weeks with Jessica, and Trish, completing jobs around the New York area, and helping Jessica get stronger.

Besides small jobs nothing of importance truly happened that year, well Natasha had been wounded while escorting a nuclear scientist out of Iran, but someone had shot through her to kill the scientist, she survived that was all that mattered to me

2010, Las Vegas

Midway Casino

"Welcome back to The Midway Casino. The brightest shining beacon, in all of Las Vegas. And those bright lights cast some dark shadows. It's in those shadows that we play our most dangerous game. The proprietor of this fine establishment, offers you another exclusive thrill. A one if a kind blood sport. Emphasis on Blood, and Sport." A man in a suit wearing shades said as he sat in his office looking at his guest who held a black red striped card in hand "But enough talk, your a man of action. Which is why your here, buy in is 10 million."

"For this? That's a steal." the other man smirked

"Glad to hear it, happy hunting."

In the security room, a man in a white tuxedo was watching three screens, on one was the man in his meeting, the center held a large dice crushing a man's head, while the last had a woman drowning in a large bowl of quick sand

"Pity. You'd think an MMA, fighter would have more, I dunno, fight in him." the man said with a sigh, "Well, at least he lasted longer than the escape artist."

The man then turned to the other cameras as his men worked "Eyes sharp, gentlemen. You can never have to many whales.." the man said as he lightly tugged on his tux while looking at footage of a man and woman in a hallway making out heavily while a busboy filmed behind the corner, and the bar when Naruto was sitting drinking "Or to much money to win."

Bar

Naruto placed his shot down, and the beautiful bartender looked over "Another Mescal? Top shelf right?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto smiled politely

"To or from?" the bartender asked as she grabbed the bottle

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Vegas is a place of escape. That means people are either running to, or from something. So to...' the woman slid the glass across the bar to Naruto "or from?"

Naruto held up his glass, "I'm still figuring it out." he said as the woman walked over

"So what is it that you do back wherever you're running from? Maybe you left the answers behind."

"What are you, my therapist?" Naruto asked Downing his shot

"You seemed to have a lot on your mind, thought you could use an open ear. Try me." the woman said smiling

"Corporate HeadHunter, in New York." Naruto grinned

"Great! Any advice for a burgeoning young therapist?" the woman asked

"Get an office, preferably one with a diploma on the wall, instead of a liquor license." Naruto said

"No way. The booze loosens potential clients up. And it makes them tip better." the woman replied

Naruto chuckled holding up 2 fingers "So is therapy your true passion, or did you fall into it?" he asked

"No, I..God this still sounds so stupid," the woman said grabbing two shot glasses, as she wiped the bar, and Naruto frowned catching sight of a bruise on her wrist "I want to be an actress. I moved to LA from Ohio. Tried to break into the business. After a string of terrible auditions, and even worse boyfriends. Los Angeles became, San Diego. San Diego became tending bar in Vegas. Embodiment of the American Dream here. TA-DA." Naruto looked at the woman as she handed him a shot glass, "It's funny, you thunk you have this olan, like you can do anything." the woman held up the second glass, "Like you have control of your life." she downed the shot "Some therapist right? Guess, I'm the one who really needs help."

"Bad luck, can always turn to good luck." Naruto said causing her to blink "How about I-

"Lauren." The now revealed Lauren jumped and turned to face the shades wearing man from earlier, as he smiled at her "Your services are needed elsewhere."

Lauren looked at the man for a moment "S-sure thing, Jasper. Let me just. lose out.." Lauren turned to see Naruto gone, and the shot glasses on 2 $100 bills

Security Room

A truck in the loading dock of the casino could be seen on a monitor "New shipment ready for departure your majesty." a man said on his phone

"Whoever said "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" was severely underestimating the export game." the tuxedo wearing man laughed before a loud ding was heard as the button for High Roller was seen

"Another high roller alert, your kingliness. Roulette table three. 700,000." a man reported

"Excellent! A potential player. Were I a betting man, which duh, I'd wager their depravity goes as deep as there pockets." the man said holding up his cane "Go and extend an invitation to bet on our V.I.P game. And mind your three E's. Exclusive. Expensive. And Execution."

Casino

Naruto was at Roulette table three "Winner!" the man yelled, as Naruto sighed growing bored

"You sure, cleaned up nicely." the man from the security room said walking up

"Just lucky I guess." Naruto yawned

"Place your bets." the man manning the table said

"How'd you like to play a more high stakes game?"

"Sorry man, but I don't swing that way. It's cool that you do, it's nice to be at peace with ones self." Naruto said

"I'm not gay!" the man yelled before he cleared his throat "I came to offer an invitation. An exclusive contest, for select V.I.P players."

Naruto glanced at the man taking note of his Ace tattoo under his eye, before he got up "Not interested." Naruto said walking off

Moments Later

Bathroom

Naruto was washing his face, he was on a mission for Fury to kill the man that calls himself Arcade, he had met the man before, he was a combination of evil genius and hitman who carried out his assassinations via various elaborate traps, often referred to as his Murderworld.

The man hated him, because Naruto would take his contracts and become known as the most feared assassin in the world, in the span of 3 short years after making his debut in the assassin world at the age of 15.

Arcade appeared on Fury's radar when hightech weapons in route to the Hellicarrier was highjacked, and the agents were killed, so it was Naruto's job to kill the man and hopefully retrieve the shipment. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye was originally supposed to partner with him but another mission came up that required his expertise.

Looking in the mirror, Naruto glanced in the reflection as Jasper walked out of a stall fixing his tie, while he had a large smile on his face before he washed his hands as he chuckled "Something amusing?" Naruto asked

"Well, when she's gotta have it, she gotta have it. Know what I mean?" Jasper asked taking a towel and drying his hands before he tossed it over his shoulder as he left

Naruto with narrowed eyes walked over to the stall, and frowned as he found himself looking down at Lauren, whose neck, and upper right cheek was bruised, as she clutched onto her ripped blouse

Later

Naruto's Suite

Lauren sat on Naruto's bed after he brought her home where she could take a shower, and lay low, as she sat with a towel around her hair, and a robe, and house shoes she spoke to Naruto who was in the bathroom "He's a monster. Jasper. Him and all of his crew. Guns, drugs, girls. It's funneled all over Vegas through his club here at the casino."

"Sounds like you picked yourself a real winner. Why don't you fight back?" Naruto asked from the bathroom

"People who stand up to him, find themselves in a barrel in the desert." Lauren said looking down

"I won't let that happen. Stay here, and don't open the door for anyone, who is not me. Hit up the minibar, hell rent a movie."

"What're you going to do?" Lauren asked looking up as Naruto in full assassin gear walked put of the bathroom

"Hunt some heads." Naruto said

Later

Midway Casino, Hallway

2 guards were walking somewhere talking "So what kills him first? The dehydration or the vultures?" the African American guard asked

"Guessing is the fun part." the Caucasian guard smiled, which his friend returned as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"It's an art. The way you kill."

"Thanks. I really appreciate you saying that." the Caucasian said just as a hand grabbed the African American guards head and slammed it into the wall, while a kunai was stabbed into the Caucasian guards throat causing him to gurgle

If anyone were to look they would see a black streak of lightning leaving, while a splatter of blood from where the first guards head had been slammed trailed down to the corpse, while the second guard was sitting against the wall blood spilling down his shirt

Club

Jasper, was sitting with his crew in V.I.P looking at all the beautiful women dancing as music blasted loudly before he spoke over the loud music "We may have a king in Las Vegas, but I'm the Pope." he smiled as he held up a stack of cash "Cause, I take my ten percent tithe. And bitches, always get on there knees when they see me."

Jasper's crew laughed, before one of them asked "Where's Rico at?"

A Latino man in a blazer over a black v-neck walked into the club toward his friends

"There he is, he looks loaded." a man said not taking note that everyone their friend passed dropped their drinks and looked at him in shock

As Rico stood at the entrance to V.I.P everyone looked at him "Did you get high, on your own stash again?" Jasper asked smirking only for Rico to remain silent as his eyes were rolled up into the back of his head "...Rico?"

Rico fell forward onto the rope separating V.I.P. from the club allowing his friends to see the four shuriken in his back, as the patrons of the club ran out, and Naruto stood there watching them as people ran passed him and unsheathed his blade

Jasper, remained seated as his crew stood up, "You brought a sword to a gun fight. You fucked up ninja man."

The 5 goons rushed forward with their guns in hand, before Jasper jumped back when Naruto was suddenly standing over him, and hesitantly looked to hid crew for support only to gasp when they all fell to the ground decapitated, and looked to Naruto "W-who are you? W-what do you want?"

"When she's gotta have it..." Naruto said coldly causing Jasper's eyes to widen

"Please! NOOOOOOO!"

Squelch!

Naruto pulled his blade from between Jasper's eyes, and sped off

Elsewhere

Garage

Unaware of the death of their associates in the club, 5 men with semiautomatic weapons were at the truck, and limousine "Close 'er up! Going down!" a man yelled

"Ha! That's what she said!"

"Shut it fools, the boss will be here any minute." a guard said getting everyone on track as they stood around the limo, and truck at attention, when the lights cut out

"What's up with the lights?"

'What the fuck is going on?"

"Ack!"

"Aah!"

A guard pulled out his flashlight not seeing the blood on the truck and limousine "Bright lights they said. Big money, the said." he scoffed as his light flickered and Naruto was behind him

Ding

The man in the white tuxedo with the cane stepped out with 5 guards, and there eyes widened when they saw two guards leaning on the wall with puddles of blood under them, another hanging out the windshield of the truck blood leaking another two decapitated, and the driver of the limousine obviously dead as well from the blood splattered on the inside of the windshield making it unable to see inside

" What the fuck?" a guard asked pulling out his weapons along with everyone else as they surrounded their boss protectively

"Who coulda done this?"

"Does it matter, shot on sight!" the man in the white tuxedo ordered

"Yes, Arcade, I mean your Kingliness." the man said

Arcade glared at the new member of his detail before he eyes widened when a blur of lightning killed his men, and he was looking into the fox mask of his most hated enemy

"Kitsune." Arcade growled before he put on a carefree smile "Here to spoil my fu-ack."

Arcade looked at Naruto wide eyed and looked down to see the kunai stabbed into his chest

"I said the next time you see me, it'll be when I kill you." Naruto said before he roughly yanked his kunai free, before Naruto looked to the truck and walked to the back to see what was inside and smiled when he saw the stockpiles of the weapons he was told he should retrieve

Reaching a hand up to his ear, Naruto spoke "This is Kitsune. Mission accomplished. Target has been snuffed out, and package secured."

Naruto turned to leave when his enhanced eyes caught the breaking news article on Arcade's phone 'Tony Stark Missing After Presentation.'

Finished

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

After I killed Arcade, and recovered the weapons, Fury wanted me to look into Stark's kidnapping, I refused. I owed the Stark family nothing, and the further I stayed away the better

3 months later Tony had escaped captivity and changed by his experience shut down his weapons program, and ended all military contracts. Then a few months later after a big fight with Obadiah Stane, Tony began his new project Iron Man. The man's popularity skyrocketed, after he revealed that, but predictably the military wanted it, only for Tony to refuse stating that it wasn't a weapon. I stayed out of it altogether seeing as I didn't really know Tony, sure our father's were friends but I kinda held Howard Stark responsible for that night seeing if he'd never brought the damn Tesseract to us, my parents may still be on Earth.

In April of 2011, 2 years since becoming Iron Man Tony launched the Stark Expo, and appeared before the Senate Armed Services Committee's Weaponized Suit Defense Program Hearings. Chaired by Pennsylvania Senator Stern, who urged him to give the Iron Man suit to the Military and called, Starks best friend Lt. Col. James Rhodes and Hammer Industries CEO Justin Hammer to testify against him. Stark refused to surrender the suit, pointing out that although North Korea and Iran are working to replicate the technology, they are years away from being able to do so. He also revealed Hammer Industries had its share of failures, leading to the cancellation of Hammer Industries' contacts with the Department of Defense, that it gained when Tony pulled his company out of the weapons business.

I get the feeling things are going to escalate quickly, but it wasn't my problem,

Hellicarrier

"We believe someone at the Ukrainian Embassy is being targeted. We have very little Intel beyond that." Maria Hill said to Naruto who was reclining in his chair chewing on a toothpick "We want you to get in and find out who the target os, and why. All we have is a decrypted satellite communication." Maria said before she played the message

"Identify him at the embassy in two days. Take care of it there. We must protect ourselves from them."

"Any questions?" Hill asked as Naruto stood up and smirked before he walked off without a word "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked once Naruto was gone

"He's the best at what he does Agent Hill." Fury said on the balcony above

Naruto was walking down the hall, looking through the file, when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a wall, by Natasha who smiled and kissed him, returning the kiss he pulled away

"I thought you were supposed to be going to watch Stark?" Naruto asked

"I'm leaving now, what about you?'

'Ukrainian embassy. I'll tell you about it when you get back."

"Hm.' Natasha kissed Naruto chastely and walked off, as Naruto watched her

Naruto and Natasha had a long history, he had met her back when she was still working for the KGB, he, Elekta and she had all been after the same target, and Natasha, and Elektra were of the thought to eleminate the competition and it resulted in a 3 way fight which he won of course, but after he knocked them out, he waited for them to regain consciousness and proposed a race, he wouldnt use his powers and they all raced to kill the target, and actually had fun doing it, with Elektra she was wild girl who loved the thrill of the hunt, and with Natasha she was really all about the mission, till he and Elektra brought her out of her shell.

After that contract they would go on more missions, and actually become friends, till Natasha revealed that she was leaving her employers, after she was forced to kill her best friend and found out that her younger brother the entire reason she had joined was long dead killed by her superiors.

Naruto and Elektra, had joined her and killed those responsible, and a few years later Natasha revealed she had been approached with a new job opportunity and she was taking it, when Natasha left it had just been he and Elektra and they both hunted down members of the Hand together.

Morning

Naruto sat in the car with Phil Colson outside of the Embassy "The head of security will meet you inside, Agent Uzumaki. You're a security consultant, here to sell a new motion sensor system. Plant the bugs, learn what you can." Phil said handing Naruto a briefcase

"Yeah, yeah, so what kind of motion sensor system are we talking?" Naruto asked

"I think there's some information in the brochures." Phil said

Pulling out a brochure, Naruto read the title TR-590 Motion Sensor System "Oh, super."

"Good luck Agent Uzumaki."

Naruto sighed as he got out of the car, working for S.H.E.I.L.D was boring, although Trish was happy he was working for the government actually protecting people, while Jessica thought it was a waste of time, but she changed her tune when he said he was using S.H.I.E.L.D for their resources to track the Hand.

As Naruto walked toward a guard who wand him to make sure he didn't have any weapons, he caught a glance of something in the man's reflective shades and turned around to look at a building just as a missile sped passed him and blew up the embassy sending him flying from the explosion and slamming hard into the ground, as he bared his teeth, and stood up,

Quickly Naruto ran to the nearest building careful not to use his powers, as their were people around before he climbed the building and saw the man in a cloak running

In a streak of lightning, Naruto was behind the man and took a swing at him but he ducked and rolled away as Naruto looked and him before he moved his head to the side to avoid the man's punch but a sharp sound, by his ear caused him to groans as black veins appeared on his face, before he was punched off the roof and slammed into a dumpster and hit the floor

The man smirked and took out his ear buds as he pocketed the peirce of Stark Tech he had stolen, before he mouthed something to Naruto and vanished

Naruto grunted as he glared up at the roof, and tried and failed to move, before arcs of lightning began to buzz around his body as his Sharingan manifested before he shot up to the roof to see the man gone, as he breathed heavily

Later

Hellicarrier

"Who was he? Who did he work for?" Fury asked

"I don't know, I told you everything. When I was paralyzed he said something in Russian and got away." Naruto said with a grunt

"He blew up the entire embassy, they are making a statement, but to whom, and, who are they? "Fear the Chaos" What does that even mean?"

'We need to question the Ambassadors people." Naruto said

"Can't they denied us access." Fury said causing Naruto to raise and eyebrow

"Why?"

"That is an interesting question. And one that S.H.I.E.L.D need answered."

"I'll get them for you." Naruto said

Cabinet of Ministers

Kiev, Ukraine

A man walked into an office with some papers, to hear "It's a problem we must solve, that is why!"

"The problem died with the Ambassador." another man said

"You know what he was involved in, and you know what they are capable of. He said Chaos will follow."

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before, but this man is not indestructible, if we send a team after him..."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"What this Molot Boga did, constitutes as an act of war, he blew up an embassy. This is not personal, it is national..."

'He is a hitman, nothing more, and from what we hear, his next target is the Croatian Ambassador, he's in Cape Town this week and, we do not go after Boga. Let him clean up this embarrassing mess, so none of it can be connected back to the Ambassador. He has caused us enough damage already."

The man that had entered eyes flashed red and he blinked confused finding himself in the embassy

Outside

Naruto walked away from his seat on a bench on his phone "Hill, it seems the attack on the embassy was a hit. A hit on one man."

"One man? That's heavy handed." Maria said before she asked "What's next?"

"Another target, South Africa." Naruto said turning down an empty road and he was gone

"Good, use the S.H.I.E.L.D credit card, and book a flight."

"Already in South Africa." Naruto said walking down the road in Cape Town

"Oh, well do your mission Agent Uzumaki." Maria said before she hung up, while Naruto walked by two girls that smiled at him, and he looked back with a smile of his own, while they giggled looking back at him before he ran over, having just found where he was staying the night

Next Day

The Croatian Ambassador was in his limo reading the paper, before he looked at his watch and groaned when he saw it was late "Driver what's the hold up?"

"Not sure. Mr. Ambassador, it seems someone is in the road."

"Well drive around him, we're late as it is." The Ambassador said

"It's a bit of a jam sir." the driver said as Boga took off his cloak showing his bald head and long beard as he stood 6 ft 7 carrying a machine gun

"Cleanse me, for I have never done any good in your sight. You livest in the highest, and care for the humble, look upon your servant."

"Oh my god!" the driver yelled watching as the barrel began to spin, and tried to get out when

BRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR!

Boga, began to dump off on each car in his way to his target all the while praying loudly "He in whom, there is no change, nor shadow of variation." pausing Boga tossed a grenade, and reopened fire "Banish from me thy lowly and wretched servant, all,"

A kunai cut under Boga's eye causing him to stop and look up to the roof to see Naruto looking at him "Somehow I doubt god, can hear your prayers monk, especially over the sound of your machine gun."

"Do not interrupt, the righteous work of the Hammer of God." Boga yelled shooting at Naruto who suddenly appeared crouching in front of the man, as his machine gun was severed in two

"Hammer this." Naruto said before he punched the man in the gut sending him flying back

Boga began to stand "You only make me stronger, the tool of the almighty does not dull, or rust." Boga said pulling out two grenade launchers

"Damn." Naruto said before he jumped away from a grenade, but it seemed this was anticipated as another grenade was shot at him, that he spun over, before he took cover and made to shoot for the brute, only to see him gone "What the..."

Naruto saw that the Ambassador was dead, and grunted "I'll find him." he thought looking up st the Helicopter that was flying away causing his eyes to narrow as he saw Boga looking at him before he disappeared over the mountains

Naruto pulled out his phone and made a call

Next Day

Outside Paris

Naruto was relaxing on his McClaren P1 looking at the clouds, before he looked up when a Mercedes-Benz ALS pulled up, and a beautiful woman wearing a pink jacket over her black dress that stopped mid thigh, took off her heels and walked over to him

"Hello Naruto. I was excited to get your call, it's been so long." Tori Raven said

"I needed a favor." Naruto replied walking up to the woman

'One that you'll pay me back for very soon I hope." Tori said causing Naruto to smirk as Tori handed him a file, "I found your guy, his name is Molot Boga, or Hammer of God. He was once a Russian Orthodox monk if you can believe it. Though he was kicked out if his order for violent mood swings I'm told. And being unorthodox, he's devout, but about as theologicallycorrect as an Templar knight, he uses his devotion to fuel acts of vengeance and violence, apparently all motivated by some trauma from his youth. Family killed, or something."

"Any info on who he's working for, or where he is?" Naruto asked

"Who he's working for? Now that's a tricky one, can't answer that one, but as for where he is. In about two hours hell be blowing up a plane at Gatwick Airport."

Naruto frowned and turned to go, but his arm was grabbed "Aw, aw, I want my payment." Tori said

"Tori." Naruto began

"Your the fastest man in the world, 2 hours is more than enough time." Tori smirked pushing Naruto onto the hood of his car and kissing him

2 Hours Later

Gatwick Airport

Boga, climbed the gate, and picked up his rocket launcher before he made his way down the runway, and took aim "Put it down!" Naruto hissed as he held his kunai at the back if the man's head

"The instrument of god, only follow God's demands." Boga said before he fired the missile

"No!" Naruto yelled stabbing the kunai into Boga's skull,,as the missile hit the wing of the incoming plane,

Naruto rushed forward and caught the nose of the plane before it could hit the ground and grunted as his feet was pushed into the cement, as he held the plane steady and sat it down gently, before he rushed around and ripped the door off its hinges and blinked when he found one man inside

"What in the hell?" Naruto asked himself

"W-who are you?"

"Shut up." Naruto said walking forward before he grabbed the man and all the man saw was the world blur around him before he was tossed to the floor and began to vomit, before he gasped and looked at all the people dressed in black looking at him and the corpse next to him causing him to scream and crawl away

"Mission Sorta accomplished Nick, there's your assassin and his next target." Naruto said before he began to walk away "I'm out of here."

"Well done." Nick said causing Naruto to give a half hearted wave as he turned the corner

Later

Hell's Kitchen

Jessica sighed as she stood in her sandwich costume on the corner "2 for one hoagies all day! 2 for one hoagies!" she said with little enthusiasm as a father and his daughter walked by but suddenly the father stopped looking down at his phone whole the little girl kept going as a taxi sped toward her, and quickly he honked the horn while the little girl remained frozen till Jessica slammed her hands into the front bumper and held it at bay, while the little girl looked up at Jessica in awe

"Hey get out the road you stupid sandwich!" the taxi driver yelled not caring that he could've killed the little girl as Jessica ignored him and looked down at the girl

"Hi." the girl said

"Sweetie!" the girls father ran up and knelt beside her "I told you to stay close."

"The sandwich saved me." the girl said still staring at Jessica who smiled lightly "Thank you."

The father took his daughters hand and walked off while Jessica turned just as a camera flashed caused her to blink the spots put of her eyes "I had to see it for myself."

Jessica saw Naruto with his phone out smiling as he took a picture "When Trish said you were doing this, I just couldn't help myself."

"Delete that." Jessica said walking up

"Oh no, I'm keeping this, going to print it and frame it in the house." Naruto said before Jessica tried to snatched his phone but it was already in his pocket having been out there at super speed

"Give me the phone, Naruto. Now."

"Or what?" Naruto challenged

"I've been getting stronger." Jessica said as she had been training the way she remembered watching Naruto do with her strength her flight was still shaky but she could ballance an 18 wheeler with one hand now, where as before she could barely hold it with 2

"Prove it. Let's get out of here." Naruto said

"I'm still working." Jessica said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before in a flash of speed, Jessica and Naruto were in the alley and Jessica saw that she was put of her sandwich suit, and looked back to see herself on the corner still handing out fliers

"Clone made to look like you, now let's go." Naruto said leading Jessica away

"Where are we going?"

"Well to get drunk, then to my house where I'll have you punch a metel as strong as that vibranium stuff Captain America's shield was made of, then we'll have wild passionate sex around my penthouse, that okay with you?" Naruto asked

"You sure know how to treat a girl." Jessica smirked falling in step with Naruto not bothering to wrap her arms around his as she wasn't that type of girl

1 Year Later

Dents in a large adamantium wall were visible as Naruto struck it repeatedly, as he hung up with Trish. Jessica has been missing for a few months now, and the two were worried about her, Naruto had searched everywhere but couldn't find her, he would've asked S.H.I.E.L.D but he didn't want her on their radar, as he still didn't trust the place, Natasha, Clint, Fury, Coulson, and Maria were the only ones that he knew he could trust for sure, but everyone else particularly Alexander Peirce was someone he needed to be wary of, and with the man so high on the food chain in S.H.I.E.L.D he couldn't just kill him, and run, he still needed S.H.I.E.L.D's resources

The past year had been a little stressful on Naruto, as Shinigami had reached out and had him kill Captain America, apparently the man's time had come and gone, and it was time for him to join his friends and family in the afterlife, so Naruto had did it quickly he had snuck in fazed his hand through Steve's chest and stopped his heart, and left with Coulson who had been watching over the man none the wiser

The world had learned that Steve's body was found but he was dead already and the world mourned but they expected since the man was in his 90s and trapped in ice for so long, it was a huge turn out but some government officials wanted his blood taken for the Super Soldier serum, but as they were coming in Naruto had just finished burning the body and reducing it to ash, leaving no chance for them to salvage anything.

The look on Pierce face was priceless. Peggy Carter had died also, seems hearing of Rogers fate was all she could take.

"Sup Fury." Naruto said with a grunt as he hit the wall with a backfist and turned with an elbow, before he a low jab

"I have an all hands on deck situation." Fury said

"Sounds serious." Naruto replied turning to Fury and walking forward

"Like you wouldn't believe." Fury said handing Naruto a folder and he opened it and frowned as a picture of the Tesseract was shown "I know you have a bad history with this thing but I really need your help."

"Who took it from you?" Naruto asked

"He's called Loki."

"The Asgardian?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting a nod causing Naruto to frown before he began to head toward the exit

"There's a debriefing package waiting for you on your counter. Is there anything you can tell ua about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have buried it in the coldest, darkest place you could find." Naruto said causing Fury to sigh

Finished

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Day Later

Hellicarrier

Naruto was sitting at the table, watching footage of how his friend was turned by Loki, and frowned as his eyes caught the scepter and the tesseract how both glowed when in close proximity together, and the last time he's seen the tesseract glow like that was when the time stone was still in his possession and he got his powers

Looking up Naruto rose an eyebrow at the man that entered the cortex along with Natasha who walked over to him "Hey." Natasha greeted

"Hey, whose the nerd?" Naruto asked

"Bruce Banner." Natasha said taking the tablet from Naruto and reviewing the footage

"Guy that turns into the green behemoth? Cool." Naruto smirked as Natasha remained silent frowning as she watched her friend be enslaved by Loki

"What do you know?" Natasha asked looking to Naruto

"What makes you think I know something?" Naruto asked

"Cause your you, and I seem to remember you telling me that your extended families are God's, that your a celestial and Loki, is if I'm not mistaken the god of mischief, in Norse Mythology."

"According to my sister, Amateratsu, Loki was presumed dead on Asgard, and hasn't been seen since in any of the places that her people have checked. Now Asgardian or Frost Giant whatever you want to call him, he's powerful yes, but to immediately attack a neutral planet with the intention of war, means he's even more arrogant than I've heard or he has some elaborated plan."

Bruce looked over to Natasha and Naruto as they talked quietly amongst themselves, and frowned lightly before he saw Nick walking over to him "Doctor, thank you for coming." Nick said shaking Bruce' hand

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?" Bruce asked

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Nick said getting a nod

"Where are you with that?" Bruce asked as Nick pointed to Coulson

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha said as she and Naruto looked over

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury said getting a nod as Natasha stood and walked passed Bruce

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said as Bruce followed her

Hours Later

Naruto was still at the table with his head laying down as he slept

Flashback

6 year old Naruto, examined the stone that his mother attached to a necklace and placed around his neck "What's so special about this big thing mom?" he asked

"That is the Time Stone." Kushina said as she fastened the necklace around Naruto's neck

"The what?"

" The Infinity Stones are some of the most powerful artifacts in the Universe. Each one allows its owner complete omnipotence over one aspect of the universe: time, space, reality, mind, power, and soul. When all six are directly wielded together, nothing is impossible for their bearer."

"Woah." Naruto said in awe as Kushina smiled "Who created them?"

"The power of the stones were actually once part of your great grandfather, the primordial entity Nemesis, who, eons ago, ended his existence after his mate passed and his children Death, Entropy, Infinity, and Eternity created ways to safely harness the power he left behind. Only beings of immense power can wield the stones."

"Am I a being of immense power than?" Naruto asked blinking as Kushina smiled

"You have the potential to be the strongest celestial entity the universe has ever known." Kushina said kissing Naruto's cheek as he smiled and hugged her

The mother and son would sit and talk about the infinity stones some more till Naruto fell asleep

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes snapped open, as a beep was heard "We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match." Jasper Sitwell said as Naruto stood up "wait, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Fury asked

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Canning Strasse. He's not exactly hiding." Jasper said as Fury nodded and looked to Naruto

"Uzumaki, you're up." Fury said as lightning flashed across Naruto's eyes

Stuttgart, Germany

Loki walked through Germany with a large smile on his face, as he headed into a gala, and grabbed the man he was looking for and forced him onto a table before he stabbed him in the eye with some type of device causing everyone to scream and run

Leaving the dead man behind, Loki walked toward the exit as his suit vanished in a green light as he had his battle suit and his scepter

Cornering a group of people after he exploded a approaching cop car, Loki spoke "Kneel before me." the people didn't listen and turned to leave but projections of Loki surrounded them "I said. Kneel!"

Slowly everyone began to kneel as Loki smirked "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, and identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An old man said standing up

"There are no men like me." Loki chuckled

"There are always men like you." the man said

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said aiming the scepter at the old man before he made to shot him, but a punch to the face sent him flying back, and everyone stood up to see Naruto in his uniform

"Everyone leave, now." Naruto said getting nods before they ran as Loki stood up

"Interesting, who'd have thought a being such as you would be among these savages." Loki said

"You need to go home." Naruto said

"This will be my new home." Loki replied before he shot a ray of energy at Naruto who stomped on the ground causing a pillar of earth to rise up,

Loki was about to charge the pillar when he was tapped on the shoulder and turned swinging his scepter at Naruto who caught it, and made to punch Loki but he felt a presence around his mind, and when Loki punched him he released the scepter and slammed into a wall

Loki jumped at Naruto making to turn him to his side with the scepter but he was forced to dive out of the way when Naruto suddenly spat a large fireball at him, before he was kicked in the face sending him flying through the air

Loki groaned as he spat up blood, and stood up to see a Shield jet aiming at him "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said over the speakers

Loki responded by aiming his scepter and firing a ray of energy at the jet but Natasha moved out of the way, before Naruto arrived and struck Loki with a Lariat before the man could fly away, Naruto made a whip of lightning, and had it drag Loki back to him before he slammed him into ground with a Liger bomb

Loki groaned as he looked up to Naruto when he heard the sound of birds chirping "Stay down, or we'll see if you Frost Giants can survive with holes in your chests."

Loki glared at Naruto for bringing up his species, before he and Naruto looked up when rock music played over the speakers of the jet Stark in his Iron Man suit arrived

"Your late Stark." Naruto watching Loki who raised his hands in surrender causing him to frown 'He's stronger than this, if he wanted to, he could've stripped that armor off Tony, and continue to fight with me, not to mention he didn't use his more exotic abolities. So why give up so easily." he thought

Later

Tony looked to Naruto who was in deep in thought, this was the kid he used to have to watch whenever their parents met up

"Didn't he say anything?" Fury asked over the coms

"Not a word." Natasha sighed

"Just get in here. We're low on time." Nick said before he hung up

"This is a bad idea." Naruto said to Natasha as she and Tony looked at him "Loki could've killed Stark and continued fighting me easily. He gave up to easily."

"Well we have our orders." Natasha said

"Hn," Naruto grunted before he glanced to Iron Man and walked off

"What's his problem?" Tony asked Natasha

"He blames your father for bringing the Tesseract to the lab, the night they died." Natasha said causing Tony to frown as Tony watched Naruto who was looking over the scepter, before everyone looked up when they heard Thunder crackle overhead, and Naruto walked up lookin at the sky

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked

"I have an idea." Naruto said glancing over to a worried Loki, before they heard someone land on the roof, before Tony put on his helmet and walked to the cargo door which opened and Thor Odinson landed causing Loki to gasp, before Tony agressively approached the man only to be knocked back with Thor's hammer, before he grabbed Loki by the throat and flew away with him

"Now there's that guy." Tony said standing up

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked

"The prince actually." Naruto sighed

"Prince or not, if he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony said flying off

"Idiot, that suit of armor versus two Norse deities endowed with a transcendent physiology." Naruto said shaking his head

"Naruto, you need to go help Stark."

"From what I hear, Thor is an ally."

"So is Stark, and you know how he is. You said that Loki was presumed dead, and I don't know about you but I get the feeling Thor isn't I'm the mood for games. If Stark annoys him, he could be killed."

Naruto sighed, before he walked out of the plane, and closed his eyes as he rocketed toward the ground, and his eyes snapped open flashing gold before he began to fly toward where he saw lighting strike down

Woods

Tony watched as Thor called down the lightning, and his eyes widened when he aimed it at him, before Naruto dropped in front of him and caught the lightning

Thor watched in surprised as the lightning was quickly contained by Naruto who had it cackle around his arms before he dispersed it, Naruto looked to Thor and gave a nod of respect "Prince Thor of Asgard, I've heard tales of your exploits from my brothers, they say your a good man, but we're arrogant but I see you experience here a few months ago, did you some favors."

Thor watched Naruto

"We are on the same side, your brother," Naruto said as he tossed a hand up and a chakra chain shot forward and wrapped around Loki's neck, and dragged him down to the three "has caused trouble for us, but whatever scheme he's working, has to end. After he can face Asgardian justice and you can return your father's property to him as well."

Thor nodded "Very well."

Later, Hellicarrier

Loki was taken to a secure cage that had a straight drop to the ground "In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, you'll have a thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot."

Naruto, and the others watched the video feed of Loki who chuckled "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said

"Oh, I've heard." Loki smirked turning to the camera smiling "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man. How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A world for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said causing Fury to frown lightly

"Well let me know if real power will want some magazine or something." Fury said walking away before the feed was cut

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked

"Thor, what's his play?" Naruto asked looking to Thor

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Naruto's eyes narrowed "That none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"Whose controlling him?" Naruto asked causing everyone to look at him "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"Falling into a dimensional abyss." Thor said

"Then, there's more to this than we know. Like whose supplying him his army, and who gave him the scepter?" Naruto asked as everyone frowned

"Well for now we know that he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said

"Selvig?" Thor asked

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said

"He's a friend." Thor retorted

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha aaid

"It's still bugging me as to why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Naruto said

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor glared

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said

"He's adopted." Thir shrugged causing Naruto to smile

"I think its about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked as Tony walked in

"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD it also means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony said before he noticed something "That man is playing gallaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Tony looked at Fury's control station before he looked to Maria "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Maria said

"Sounds exhausting." Tony replied as he placed a very small device on the side of the panel "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked

"Last night." Tony said causing Maria to raise an eyebrow "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Natasha asked

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Tony said

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect. Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce nodded

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said walking over to Bruce

"You mean geek." Naruto said

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said to Bruce who raised an eyebrow

"Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. I suggest you start with his spear, it's powered by the cube." Fury said

"No it isnt." Naruto said on impulse and groaned as everyone looked at him

"You know something?" Fury asked

"No, thinking of something else." Naruto said

"Uzumaki, need I remind you that we have a deal, we help you find The Hand, so long as you are completely honest with us when it counts."

Naruto looked at Fury before Natasha placed a hand on his thigh and he looked to her as she nodded, with a sigh Naruto sat back "The Tesseract is what is known as an Infinity Stone, one of six. The Tesseract or the space stone, is a low tier infinity stone. There is Space, Reality, Time, Mind, Soul, and Power. It is also speculated that there is a seventh stone, but no one has been able to confirm it."

"How do you know this?" Tony asked

"My father Minato has another name Izanagi or Yo. My mother has an entire list of them, but the most famous is Mother Earth or Gaea. The primordial entity whose power the stones are comprised of was my great grandfather. I am what is known as a Celestial."

'You mean like a God?" Maria asked surprised

"Right, anyway the Infinity Stones are some of the most powerful artifacts in the cosmos, and everyone who knows of them wants them. The Tesseract, wasn't even supposed to be on this planet, which is why it has to get off this world, along with the Scepter which if I'm right houses the mind stone."

"That's not your call to make." Fury said

"Think about it Fury. This planet is primitive, humans greatest achievement technological wise is that Iron man thing, there are world's with way more better and effective armor suits than that not to mention that humans have nothing going for them besides being real easy to kill."

"If whoever Loki is serving wants the Tesseract than he has the power to get it himself and is probably just lazy about it."

"How do you fingure?" Thor asked

"You know Loki, does he seem like the type to serve anyone?" Naruto asked causing Thor to slowly shake his head "Besides I've heard whispers of a being who wants the stones and Earth is not prepared for him in anyway, shape, or form."

"Whom?" Thor asked

"Thanos." Naruto said causing Thor's eyes to widen

"There's no way that Loki would be stupid enough to strike a bargain with the Mad titian."

"I don't know anything for sure, except that the infinity stones on this planet will lead it to ruin. They have to go." Naruto said standing up and walking away

Hours Later

Naruto had retreated to his temporary room to meditate, when he felt anger and frustration and sought to investigate coming up to the lab to see the others "Where? You're renting my room." Bruce said

"The cell was just..." Fury began

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried." Bruce interrupted as everyone looked at him in shock "I got low, Ididn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. Iwas good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Bruce jumped along with everyone else when Naruto was beside him grabbing his wrist as his hand was reaching for the scepter "Take a deep breath." Naruto said getting a nod from Bruce as Naruto released him "You guys do know that humans are incapable of being in the presence of an infinity stone like the mind stone right? It'll strengthen your egos, frustration, and anger. Loki still controls the scepter just cause he isn't wielding it at this moment doesn't mean anything."

Everyone took a deep breath with the exception of Thor who wasn't affected, just as a ringing was heard and Bruce walked over to a computer "Located the Tesseract?" Fury asked

"I can get there faster." Tony said

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor replied

Naruto was about to speak but he suddenly looked up "Clint?" he asked causing Natasha and Fury to look at him

"Oh, my God." Bruce whispered right before an explosion from the engine rocked the ship and everyone was thrown back when fire rushed through the vent

Naruto groaned as he shook his head, and looked around to see Tony running to get in his suit, while Fury and Thor headed for the exit, "Nat?" he asked

"Your life!?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped down the hole in the ground and landed beside Natasha who was pinned to the ground, while Bruce was turning green and thrashing, quickly he tossed the metal debris that was keeping her leg pinned

"Get out of here, now." Naruto said placing an electrified hand on her, before her eyes flashed black and she took off in a flash of yellow lightning

Naruto turned see Bruce gone but in his place stood the Hulk, who slowly turned to look and glare at him "Hey string bean, I'm going to need you to calm down, I don't want to beat your green ass up and down this ship at the moment."

Naruto's callous way of speaking caused Hulk to snarl and rush him, and punch at him, Naruto planted his feet and lifted a hand and caught Hulk's fist causing his eyes to widen as he groaned and strained to hold him off

Hulk, was about to throw another punch but Naruto beat him to it, by punching him in the gut, causing Hulk to hunch over and go flying through the room, before Hulk stood and Naruto and Thor who just arrived tackled him through the wall

The workers seeing Hulk immediately ran to a safer place, as Naruto and Thor climbed to their feet to see Hulk already up as he roared at them

"I wasn't aware you had green giants on Midgard." Thor said to Naruto

"Only one. The angrier he gets the stronger he gets, you'll need all of 10 men strength on this this one." Naruto replied, before they ducked when Hulk swung at them, and Thor punched Hulk in the jaw, into Naruto's spin kick, into the wing of a jet,

Grabbing the wing, Hulk launched it at Naruto and Thor with Thor going under and Naruto going over and kicking at Hulk would caught his leg and swung him into the jet, and tried to slam him into the ground repeatedly but used the momentum of wen Hulk lifted him overhead to knee Hulk in the head, and rolled a bit away as Thor with his hammer hit Hulk in the neck,

Hulk roared as he changed Thor again who tossed the hammer hitting Hulk in the face, before Naruto appeared grabbed the handle of the hammer and swung striking Hulk in the back of the head, an bolt of lightning shooting from the hammer sending Hulk flying through the ceiling up and out of the Hellicarrier

Naruto sighed as he looked to Thor who was looking at him in surprise before he tossed the hammer to its rightful owner "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship Thor."

Thor smirked "I'll go guard Loki to make sure he doesn't escape."

"I'll handle the men that got onboard." Naruto said before lightning arched around his body and he took off running while Thor watching

"Hm," Thor hummed before he went to his destination all the while thinking that maybe now was the time you get control of his lightning powers, without his hammer

With Naruto

Agents of Shield all witnessed the black streak of lightning pass by them and their attackers fell over dead, as Naruto sped and killed the intruders without hesitation, before he came upon Natasha fighting Clint, seemed the speed he granted her had worn out but seemed that she didn't need his help as she slammed Clint's head into a rail knocking him to the ground as he looked around in confusion before up at Natasha

"Natasha?" Clint asked confused before Natasha knocked him out

"We really need to get you an ace in the hole." Naruto said getting her attention

"Well your the god, I'll leave it up to you." Natasha said causing Naruto to chuckle as he knelt down and hoisted up Clint

"Come on buddy, you got a wife and two brats to get home too." Naruto said walking toward the med bay followed by Natasha

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said over come causing the two to freeze

"The medical team on the way to the location."

"They're here. The called it." Fury said

Later

Naruto was sitting in the room, looking at the blood stain left by Phil, when Tony walked over, as he raised his Corona "Here's to you Phil, the biggest idiot I ever knew." Naruto said sipping his beer

"He should have waited. He should have..."

"Got help." Naruto finished for Tony who sighed "Loki won't get away with this, we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..."

"He made it personal." Tony suddenly said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he stood up

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked

"Everything. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart." Naruto shrugged

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Naruto said

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is his is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered...son of a bitch."

"Stark Tower." Naruto said before him and Tony headed for the exit but he paused by the medbay "Hey Nat, bird boy."

"What whiskers?" Clint asked Naruto who smirked

"Loki is going to open the portal over Stark Tower, meet me and Stark there, when your ready." Naruto said before he sped off and fazed through the glass and flew off

Naruto listened to Stark and Loki talk over the coms as he flew to New York, and arrived just in time to see him in a new suit of armor before he blasted Loki, and the Tessera opened a portal and aliens immediately shot through it

"Right." Naruto cracked his neck as he focused "Multi-Shadow Clone." 1000 clones appeared "Get everyone to safety, now."

The clones immediately went to do their job, while Naruto sped forward his right hand alight with lightning and his left surrounded by sharp wind, Naruto began to cut through the Chitauri one after the other, dodging their plasma shots before he spat out a wave of white flames, as his Sharingan manifested

Thor landed on the building after being sent crashing to the ground in the cage Loki had been in, now in full battle gear, he glared at his adopted brother "Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki smirked

"So be it." Thor said before Loki jumped at him

Tony used his own weapons to kill the Chitauri as they reached the ground and began to wreak havoc but luckily Naruto's clones appeared and grabbed the people before getting them out of danger

"Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha said over the coms

"What, did you stop for drive-through? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay them out for you." Tony said as he turned and lead the ones chasing him through the city before Natasha manning the guns in the ship killed them all

Landing in a crouch, Naruto glared at the corpses if the Chitauri that had landed and looked up to see Clint crash land the ship and in a moment was over there, but before he could speak a Leviathan made its appearance causing everyone to stop and look on in awe

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Natasha asked

"I'm seeing, still working on believing..Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony asked

"Banner?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Just keep me posted." Tony said as Naruto frowned wasn't any telling how many of those were coming,

Thor held his brother to the wall and forced him to look at the destruction "Look at this. Look around you. You think this madness will end with your rule?"

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki said shaking his head

"No. We can, together." Thor said gently before he grunted when he was stabbed

"Sentiment!" Loki smirked before Thor punched him off the building but a Chitauri caught him and Loki climbed into the craft and relaxed

Thor snatched the dagger out and tossed if before he landed beside Naruto "What's the verdict?" Naruto asked

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable"

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony said

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said

"After this mess, he'll face your people's justice but till we can find the scepter, and use it to close that portal, we need to contain this."

"You thunk the scepter can close the portal?" Clint asked

"It houses an infinity stone, it should."

"I'll look for it." Natasha said before they all looked back when Bruce arrived on a motorcycle

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said walking up, before Tony landed in a loud thud

"Banner good to see you buddy, but you see I need you to suit up, right now." Tony said just as a Leviathan turned the corner headed for them

Bruce walked forward "Bruce listen to me, you do not control anger, you aim it." Naruto said causing Bruce to nod, before he suddenly turned into the Hulk quickly and punched the Leviathan in the face causing it to dig into the ground pushing Hulk back, before Tony blew up the part falling over while Naruto protected his team with a wall of wood, that he took down

The Chitauri all screamed at The Avengers who were ready for more, before more began to come

"Widow go and find the spear. Thor time to be the god of lightning. Hawkey, you should be on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Iron Man, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash. We kill them all, got it."

"Yeah." Everyone said as Tony gave Clint a lift to the highest building while Thor flew off, and Natasha ran off to Stark Tower, "Hulk."

Hulk looked to Naruto "Let's see how good you can smash."

Hulk smiled and leapt taking out every Chitauri in his path, as Naruto sped off "Yo, Naruto it seems that while we were planning 2 of those things got passed the perimeter." Tony said

"I got it." Naruto said decapitating all the Chitauri in his path,

Hell's Kitchen

People were running seeing the Leviathan heading for them, before a mother saw that her son wasn't beside her and turned to see that he had fell and was getting up slowly "Jacob!" she screamed in horror

A bald African American man, and a blind lawyer turned toward the little boy and we're about to rush forward to help, but Naruto dropped down in front of the boy, Naruto's Sharingan spun at a high speed before it changed to his Mangekyo 'Blaze Release: Fury of the Dragon!' as he took a deep breath and pitch black flames burst from him mouth causing everyone to pause and watch in shock as the flames overtook the Leviathan before the flames were cut and a small peice of metal still on fire was all that was left for now,

Looking to the boy Naruto picked him up and sped him up to his mother "Everyone get in doors, now!" Naruto ordered getting nods before they ran into the nearest building as Naruto took off, but a few blocks away he paused as across the street from him a woman was walking in a daze, while a bus was tipped over and a woman was dead

"Jessica! Jessica!"

Jessica walked away from her tormentor in a daze when Naruto appeared in front of her as a truck ran over the man, and he got her to safety, in a alleyway "Jess?" Naruto asked shaking her

"N-naruto." Jessica said before she began to sob into his chest, Naruto frowned and glared at the last place he saw the man that was screaming at Jessica, who he could tell had killed a few of the Chitauri that uad dropped from the Leviathan, creating a clone he ordered it to take her and Trish away from New York, while he himself went after the other Leviathan

Harlem

Naruto then sped to Harlem, where the other Leviathan was almost at, and jumped off a high building over the Leviathan'so head and a large Rasengan was in his hand in moments before he shot down and slammed it into its head killing it

A top heavy detective along with everyone else looked at Naruto in shock "Go and hide, now!" Naruto said before he sucked up the Leviathan in a wormhole and sped back to Manhattan, where he saw Thor and Hulk on a Leviathan, while he sped around killing the enemy, before Loki began to fire at him

Stopping and turning to the charging Loki, the deformed frost giant, was unprepared for the fist that hit his chin sending him up as Naruto was now on his craft whIle Hulk smacked his airborne body into Stark towers, and Naruto continued to kill the Chitauri

"I have the scepter, I can close the portal."

"Not yet." Tony said

"What you mean not yet?" Naruto asked as he made a water dragon from thin air and the force of it crashing into the approaching Chitauri paused them in their charge, before Thor landed with his hammer and electrocuted them, and Naruto reduced them to ash, with a pitch black bow staff

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony said

Naruto frowned before he ran and jumped flying after Tony who was heading up Stark tower, grabbing the man by his armored leg he dragged him away from the nuke and took it himself

Naruto entered the portal and released the nuke, looking around and seeing a retreating structure, as he fell back out of the portal just as the nuke exploded

Naruto landed in a crouch right in front of his team with the exception of Natasha who closed the portal "Woah, who'd have thought that we would win against an army?" Naruto asked

Everyone smiled as Tony looked ready to sit down "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not finished yet." Thor said getting a nod from Naruto

"And then shawarma after." Tony nodded

Stark Tower

The Avengers stood over Loki, who seemed to have been thrashed. y Hulk, and watched as he turned to face them "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

A boot to his face from Naruto knocked Loki unconscious, "We stopped his war, now you can take him and the infinity stones home." Naruto said to Thor who smiled and nodded

"I have the Tesseract, the spear is with Selvig." Natasha said before everyone headed upstairs to see Selvig unconscious with the scepter missing, causing them to frown

Everyone with the exception of Naruto, and Natasha went their separate ways after that, with Naruto and Natasha going to see Jessica and Trish to find out what was happening with her. They weren't going to like what they heard.

Finished

The Battle of New York was rushed, I'd admit that, but here you are another chapter for this fic, don't like it, so fucking what!


	7. Marvel's Great Saiayam (Adoption)

Title: Naruto Parker the Great Saiyaman

Category: Comics » Ultimate Marvel

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Published: 12-01-17, Updated: 12-01-17

Chapters: 2, Words: 6,421

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Centuries ago, there existed a race of people called Kryptonians these people believed to be the most intelligent beings, and when soaked in the radiation of a yellow sun unstoppable beings.

A warrior named Zod overthrew the ruling council and plotted to rule the cosmos, but the other intelligent species on the planet the Animans beings born with the ability to use their life force in various ways escaped before they could be enslaved or wiped out, heading to Asgard.

Odin the All father learned of what the Kryptonian's were planning and helped the species wipe out every last Kryptonian before they could be exposed to yellow sun radiation.

The Animans were a monarch race with a King to lead them, the King was a Saiyan, who used Ki. While the Shinobi used Chakra, the Vizards used Riatsu, the Mages used magic and the Devil-Eaters used Haki

As thanks for their help Scientists of the Animans race fashioned weapons, a spear for Odin and a Hammer for his newborn son Thor.

Animans lived in harmony as they rebuilt their society with the leaders of their factions falling in love and getting married soon after as they made the kryptonian knowledge and inventions their own

The King Minato was a genius Sayian warrior who was calm and very smart, while his Shinobi wife Kushina was a loud and boisterous and was a member of the now extinct science council

The couple had a son named Naruto and loved him very much, great things were in store for their civilization but it was abruptly put to an end when a weapon created by Zod by the name of Jiren was unleashed and destroyed the planet with his overwhelming power.

5 year old Naruto alone survived Jiren's rampage having been sent off world by his parents to Earth, where he was taken in by Ray, and Mary Parker

Earth: Queens, New York

West Wood Mall, Food Court

16 year old Naruto Parker sat reading by himself in the food court

It's been 11 years since he witnessed his people get destroyed by the Grey abomination Jiren, his mother sent him here to hide among the people and with his strange birth defect of Reactive Adaption he was sorely disappointed here. Humans fought amongst themselves more than they did anything else, maybe that is why the collective knowledge of the species math, and science were leagues behind what he was learning by the time he was 4.

There were a minimal of things he could do to himself that'll help him get stronger, learning to use his mother's energy Chakra was easy since he had her diaries along with his father's ki control exercises, Aminans all had the ability to use the energy that form in their bodies either it is usually magic, chi, spiritual pressure. His mother's clan were capable of using their spiritual and physical energies together to form Chakra with differed abilities appearing through the ages. His father being a Saiyan allowed him the ability to use Ki an energy that was exclusive to Saiyans, and very dangerous which is probably why Jiren was so unstoppable since he had been created with Saiyan, Martian, and Kryptonian DNA.

Naruto had began his years here trying to find anything he could to adapt to, bullets and knives were the first he found granting him some invulnerability and he had once seen a man heal welding 3 metal claws from between his knuckles, he had adapted the man's healing factor with some effort. He kept it from Ray and Mary who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D a government agency who he sensed watching him after his parents died and he moved in with Ben, and May Parker.

Ignoring the commotion around him, Naruto read on the next technique of his mother's that he hoped to learn Shadow Clones.

As he read his eyes narrowed as he raised his hand and caught an apple that was thrown at him, looking through his black bangs Naruto saw Flash Thompson and his crew looking at him but he tossed the apple behind him into a trash bin and continued to read

While Naruto was what you called a heartthrob he didn't really associate with a lot of people, so some thought he was stuck up and tried to embarrass him with failed attempts at bullying the raven spiky haired alien

Feeling a different pair of eyes on him, Naruto looked up to see Mary Jane Watson his neighbor and a friend looking at him and smiled at her which she returned, before Naruto leaned back when a taco came flying at him, and sighed as he stood up with his things and walked off as Mary Jane looked after him with a worried frown as the jocks scoffed and sat down annoyed that they didn't hit Parker.

Walking out of the mall, Naruto saw a black sedan and walked over to it "Hello May."

S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Melinda May had been assigned to watching Naruto by Fury and she was an alright person, from what little she was allowed to tell Naruto about herself

"What happened in there?" Melinda asked

"Nothing important, I was wondering if we could get back to sparring.' Naruto said getting a nod before he got into the car and they drove away

After a long sparring session where Naruto got his ass handed to him by Melinda he went home and practice with Shadow Clones smirking when he learned it in under an hour, before he levitated as he meditated, his godfather Whis had been teaching him to react without thinking to much and he had it down a bit, it didn't really power him up, it just allowed his skills in a fight to be enhanced, his own power would have to do that

Next Day, Midtown High

Naruto was sitting in the stands during P.E, the couch was having everyone shot the ball, as cheerleaders sat below him talking about boys

Flash dunked the ball, while his friend an obese teen that went by the name Kong made a free throw

"Parker! Your Up!" The couch yelled causing Naruto to sigh as Kong threw the ball at him aggressively which Naruto caught easily, "Get down here and shot the ball!"

Naruto remained seated and tossed the ball with one hand at the court causing the ball to fall through the basket much to the shock of everyone while the cheerleaders cheered

School remained boring, and Naruto went home for dinner with his adopted aunt and uncle "S.A.D." May said

"What?' Ben asked raising an eyebrow

"Social Anxiety Disorder." May clarified causing Naruto to stare at her

"What?" Ben asked again

"Social Anxiety Disorder." May said again

"Will you leave the kid alone." Ben said to his wife

"I think it's worth investigating." May replied

"Then leave me alone." Ben said

"Don't you worry about our little Naruto?" May asked causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch

"He's a smart and resourceful kid." Ben said

"But he's so quiet." May said looking at Naruto worriedly

"He's thinking." Ben shrugged

"I don't like it."

"He's a contemplative young man." Ben said

"Naruto." May called causing Naruto to look at her "What do we say about phones at the table."

Naruto slipped his phone into his pocket "Did we say we like it?" Naruto asked

"I'm going to look up Social Anxiety Disorder on the web." May said standing up and walking off

"Great idea." Ben said watching his wife walk away "That should keep her busy for a while."

"Heard that!" May yelled back causing Naruto to smile slightly

"So how was school?"

"Boring, why do I have to go again?" Naruto asked

"Because you need an education to get a job, and make money." Ben said

"Please, I learn nothing in school except how stupid humanity is. History is all about how humans kill and enslave each other, while humanities highest level in math and science is all crap that I learnt back in grade school." Naruto said

"You said your mother wanted you to live, that is why she and your father sacrificed themselves to send you here from that Gairen fellow." Ben said as Naruto frowned, "You need to be around children your own age. It's giving you the chance for a normal childhood.

"Jiren." Naruto corrected, "And this life is normal for humans, I am not human."

"Right, well May, Ray, Mary, and I all saw that you can truly help humans become better. Leading us by example, the best way for you to do that is to truly understand us, then one day you'll be a symbol of hope and good for us all."

"Please don't say that 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility' speech again." Naruto said

"It's the truth Naruto. You said your father wanted to create a police force that would seek out threats throughout the universe and protect the innocent, you can do the same here." Ben smiled

"Maybe." Naruto said standing and walking away

Next Day, Oscorp Industries

Naruto wearing a black hoodie with his hood over his head walked with the other students beside Mary Jane "You can be a little more exicted." Mary said

"Yay." Naruto said causing Mary Jane to scoff and eldow him in the ribs causing him to chuckle to himself

A woman walked up to the students of Midtown high "Welcome children." she greeted as she began the tour 'Since 1973, Osborn Industries Inc. Has been dedicated to providing innovative materials for manufacturing, constructing, automotive, chemical processing, and numerous other global industries. We are a leading global manufacturer. Osborn operates about 110 major manufacturing, and seven research development facilities worldwide. We manufacture and produce chemically engineered products with special focus on replacements of EHS hazardous acids and solvents."

Naruto sighed in boredom "If you would follow me this way, you would see," Naruto tuned out what the lady was saying when he noticed a large black spider on him and grunted when it bit him before he slapped it and killed the spider and used a napkin off a desk to wipe the slime and the dead spider off of his hand, before he blinked when his senses seemed to get enhanced and he saw black electricity spark off his hands causing his eyes to narrow what was there to adapt to what was so special about that spider that his reactive adaption would just kick in, taking another napkin he wrapped the spider up and placed it in his pocket to study it when he got home

Naruto calmed himself to control his senses noting how everything was brighter, and he seemed to sense everything around him better, before everything went blurry and he collapsed

Later

Naruto awoke on the bus, and May came to pick him up, immediately he studied on the spider but with it being dead it was a dead end so he went out for a quick fly to somewhere he could be alone, finding an open field far away from New York Naruto created as many shadow clones as he could and had then train in what he memorized in is mother and father's journals before he returned home to see Melinda waiting for him in his room

"I thought we talked about you flying off."

"I just needed to clear my head." Naruto said to his friend sitting down on his bed

"Heard you fainted." Melinda saod

"Had to get out of that boring tour somehow right." Naruto said causing Melinda to look at him for a minute "What?"

"Nothing. I've been called back to HQ, we probably won't ever see each other again, until you reveal your abilities to the world." Melinda said before she placed a hand on his cheek "Be careful."

Naruto nodded and kissed Melinda's cheek and smiled at her "I'll miss you Melinda."

"You mean our no feelings arrangement." Melinda said

"Well that and the time we actually hung out." Naruto nodded "I don't like a lot of people, I find humanity to be highly untrustworthy but your one of the few I do trust."

Melinda smiled at Naruto slightly, she had been put on this detail by Fury after she was forced to kill a mutant child that was using her abilities to control a village and the process had took a lot out of her so she decided to retire from field ops, and was sent here till a desk job at HQ was open to her

Watching some kid of a dead S.H.I.E.L.D scientist wasn't so hard but it proved to be when he found her out on her first day, and asked to spar with him, a good way to get to know her, and he just seemed to get to her somehow

By the time he was 15 she considered him a good friend, before he seduced her and she took his virginity. She had been shocked and angry but he explained that as a Warrior he needed to be ready for all types of battles and his virginity would be a problem for those who used sex and seduction as a weapon. Still pissed she went months avoiding him till she agreed to teach him about seduction and sex but told him that their couldn't be feelings involved as she was way over her mission parameters, and he was still a minor in the eyes of the law.

"Take care of yourself Naruto." Melinda said going through the window leaving Naruto by himself before he went to take a shower and get some sleep

Next Day, Mid Town

A grumpy Naruto walked to his locker, he had been unable to get a goodnight of rest as he keep waking up his new senses seemed to be dialed up even higher than usual he sensed a spider in his room, and heard things from miles away

Naruto's senses flared as a foot was headed for his back and he stepped out of the way and elbowed Flash in the chest sending him flying into a locker

"Flash!" Kong yelled looking at his friend before he glared at Naruto who was looking at him "You bastard!"

Naruto ducked when Kong threw a wild hook and elbowed him in the chin causing him to fall to his back, clutching his mouth as a couple of his teeth were chipped

Everyone watched as Naruto grunted in annoyance and walked to his locker all surprised as that was the first time he had every physically retaliated against Flash and Kong usually it was just him dodging until they gave up

Closing his locker, Naruto left the school with his book bag slung over his shoulder "Parker!" a teacher yelled walking behind him "Hey I'm talking to you, get back here!"

"Fuck off." Naruto said getting into a cab,

That Night

Naruto was in his room on his pointer fingers, and thumbs with his legs in the air as he did push ups, when he sensed May storming toward the room, and stood up just as the door burst open "Naruto, downstairs now!"

Walking down after May he leaned on the wall, as Ben and May faced him with frowns, causing him to sigh "So I get a call at work, and the principal of your school said you hurt two boys and told him to 'Fuck off' as you left school and didn't return."

"Is this true Naruto?" Ben asked

"Yes." Naruto said

"Naruto! This is not the way you were raised! This is not how human beings act!" May yelled

"I am not human." Naruto said with a frown

"It doesn't matter, those boys are just,"

"Placing their own insecurities on me, because I'm not fat and ugly and am smarter than they'll ever hope to be. They thought just because I never retaliated against them that they can try to hit me, I am not some weakling that will take an attack on my person lying down. So I put them down, they're just lucky it wasn't permanent." Naruto said

"Your not a killer." Ben said

"But I have to be if I hope to avenge my family, and my people. Being here is a waste of my time, I should be traveling to worlds that can help me get stronger so that I can kill Jiren." Naruto glared as his hair flashed yellow for a split second,

"We will talk when May, and I return from the grocery store." Ben said with a deep frown

"Don't be surprised if I'm not here, I'm sick of this place." Naruto scoffed walking up the stairs

May, and Ben looked after him in sadness "We shouldn't have reacted like that."

"I shouldn't have thrown the human thing in his face." May sighed "What should we do?"

"This Thompson kid's parents are threatening to sue us if we don't pay for their son's hospital bill."

"W-what are we going to do?"

"Well figure it out." Ben assured as he grabbed his jacket "Come on."

Naruto was at the top of the stairs with a frown as he listened to the two as they left and sighed resolving to apologize when they get back

Osborn Industries

Norman Osborn smirked to himself as he just arrived after he listened to Harry on the phone talking about how 2 of his friends were in the hospital one with broken ribs, and the other with a fractured chin and chipped teeth

If the spider that bit Parker was responsible for that increase in strength then he will add one of the compounds in the spider to himself the Oz compound and report his findings tomorrow

"Back so late Mr. Osborn?' a guard asked

"I have a great feeling tonight, Luke." Norman smirked as he entered his company heading for his best scientist on the payroll "Otto!"

Later, Naruto's House

Naruto was flipping through channels as he had a water balloon in his hand and was trying to pop it with his Chakra when he stopped on a news station "For those of you just tuning in, there has been a major accident at the main laboratory facilities of Oscorp Industries earlier this evening. Details are still sketchy but we can confirm that fatalities have been involved."

Naruto popped the Ballon and smiled as he went and grabbed a rubber ball, before knocking at the door downstairs got his attention and he stood up placing it down as he went to the door

Opening the door Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing a cop "Uh can I help you officer?" he asked

"Mr. Parker, may I come in. It's about your aunt, and uncle." Naruto frowned not moving

"What about Aunt May, and Uncle Ben?"

"...There was a mugging, and I'm sorry to say but they didn't make it." the cop said causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he stood there for a moment while the cop continued to talk before walking off with a look of pity

Naruto closed the door and he turned before he walked to the couch and sat down "I couldn't even apologize." he said the two people still breathing he loved more than anything were dead and the last thing he did was argue with them

Naruto placed his face in his hands before after a moment he growled when his enhanced hearing picked up and got up walking to the basement, Naruto began to change into a blue bodysuit with with white gloves and boots before placing on a lower face mask and a hoodie to hide his face and hair, before he walked out the back and flew high into the sky with narrowed eyes he channeled Chakra to his ears and listened to the sound of the busy city before focusing so that he was listening to the cops

"We got the purp from the mugging surrounded in the abandoned warehouse. We need backup." Naruto heard before his eyes snapped open a teal color as he rocketed down his hair turning yellow as he flew through the city

The citizens of New York looked up at Naruto in shock, while at the warehouse Capt. Stacy who was leading the charge paused and looked up hearing what rumbling before his eyes widened when he saw a yellow glowing blur smash through the warehouse

Naruto flew straight at the man who killed Aunt May, and Uncle Ben and punched him into a wall, the man grunted and slid to the ground before Naruto grabbed his collar and continued to unload blow after blow on the man, and pulled his fist back and opened his hand and a yellow ki orb appeared. Naruto was about to fire the orb, when he caught sight of Ben's wallet and his gaze was caught by his uncles I.D

'You're not a murderer' ran through his head, and with great effort Naruto dismissed the orb before he grabbed the man by his hair

Stacy was about to give the order to storm the place, when the door was blown open and they saw golden hair man float out carrying their bruised and bloodied purp out before he tossed him at Stacy's feet, they watched as the man looked at them before he flew off into the sky

Later

Naruto was now in the stratosphere looking at the picture he had of Ben, and May with a frown "I'm sorry." he said as tears streamed down his face "I promise you, I will do what you thought I could. Be a symbol for humanity. I...I'll give up my desire for revenge, and look to the future. I swear it."

Finished

I really don't know where this came from, been really obsessed with Saiyan Naruto lately. And I have a Naruto in place of Batman, so why not do one in place of Spider-Man I guess.

Animan's are basically every anime character ever created. The different species are ethnicities. Ben and Mary's death had to happen as now Naruto has no guiding force and no one but himself to rely upon, so his super heroing is a way for him to live up to the dream all of the people that has come and gone in his life had for him.

Jiren is in the employ of Thanos' Black Order.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

"No! Stop!" a woman yelled as a man pulled her into an alley

"Shut up!' the man hissed raising his hand to sap the woman who closed her eyes and withdrew into herself ready to be hit. When she wasn't slapped, the woman looked up to see a figure had the rapist hand in his grip as the rapist was grimacing "H-hey let me go you freak."

Naruto looked at the man and suddenly grabbed his face and slammed his head into the wall, causing spiderweb cracks to form, before the man collapsed,

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at the woman who jumped and nodded

"T-thank you." the woman said causing Naruto to nod slightly before he rose an eyebrow as the woman reached into her purse, "Here."

Naruto blinked as the woman tried to hand him a few $100 and if this were to happen earlier he would've took it without hesitation but he couldn't lead by example if he was accepting money for saving people

"Keep your money, and get home safely." Naruto said flying off while the woman pulled out her phone and called the police

Naruto flew around for a bit and stopped a few muggings, and walked home in his normal clothes, but he paused and looked up when he saw Mary Jane, and Jessica Campbell outside his house

Jessica looked back to see Naruto and her eyes widened, "Naruto!" she yelled causing Mary Jane to look over and immediately join Jessica in running over to Naruto

The alien released a breath of air as the girls jumped him and he closed his eyes wrapping his arms around them

All of the neighborhood began to walk out and surround Naruto, having seen the news report of their beloved friends tragic deaths

Months Later

It's been 3 months since Naruto began to help people without getting his picture taken, he has stopped robberies, and he was emancipated by the state of New York allowing him to live on his own in his aunt and uncle's home. Money wasn't an issue as the currency of his planet was the same that was used in Japan, all he had to do was get it exchanged, and luckily he had a capsule filled with money, gold, and plenty of other gems, but he still needed to find a job.

He also decided to change his suit as his hood, and face mask wasn't enough and he didn't feel like fighting as a Super Saiyan all the time, so a red bodysuit to cover his body, face, and hair, along with the Saiyan armor as it was his heritage and his mother's clan symbol on the back, with the illusion on his tail dispelled as well. (Scarlet Spider suit with Vegeta's vest)

School was boring, people kept giving him pity looks which he ignored. He had decided his name would be Saiyaman seeing as he was a Saiyan and a man it fit.

Daily Bugle

Cheif Editor of the Daily Bugle, J Jonah Jameson, was in a meeting holding a paper for the New York Globe "Well let's just see what the distinguished competition has for their front page this morning." Jonah said as he held up the paper

'New Hero Wows City'

"And let's see what the Journal run this morning." Jonah said raising another paper

"Saiyaman Among Us!' with a picture of a silhouette in the sky

"And...what, pray tell did we run today? Some fat cats house catches fire."

'Osborn Burning!' with a picture of Norman Osborn's House engulfed in flames

"It's a crap story. A crap story, we didn't even have any descent art to go with. So my question to you is, what is our front page news today?" Jonah turned to the window looking over the city "There is a guy out there flying around calling himself Saiyaman whatever that means. It is fantasti! I want his name, hell I want his birth sign. How did he get his power? Is he a mutant? Some alien from a distant planet? I want to know everything. Hero or Villian? Con artist or Crook? I can smell it this is our new O.J. They won't be able to get enough of him one way or another. I bet at this moment he's doing something that will be our headline tomorrow."

Naruto's House

Naruto was asleep in his bed while clones were in the house working on the techniques in scroll, as well as the fighting styles

Morning

Currently Naruto was at the kitchen table eating cereal, with a paper from the Daily Bugel beside him requesting pictures of Saiyaman, and an article on the still missing Norman Osborn and his recently deceased wife

As he flipped through the channels on the TV before he had to get ready for school, he paused when a news report of a fire fight at a bank in Queens appeared on the television

"The trapped officer's husband is Corporal Joseph Blake. He was killed last year in Iraq, leaving her with 2 small children. We are waiting for the latest news but apparently there are 3 suspects And talks are..."

Naruto snapped out of existence and reappeared in midair flying to the scene with a sonic boom occurring as he broke the sound barrier

Bank

A sniper in a hovering helicopter tried to get a shot at the robbers who were still in a firefight with the police, as news stations as cops who weren't firing with the FBI had the civilians back away from the scene

Up on a walk way, across the street from the back, Captain Stacy was with SWAT, and other officers "Got perimeter set up on the north, east and south sides. The west side is open"

Stacy paused as everyone heard rumbling from up above and looked into the sky to see a dot getting closer quickly till Saiyaman landed in front of them "Seems like you can use a hand." Naruto said using Chakra to add a filter to his voice (Hollow Ichigo's voice)

Stacy frowned looking at the vigilante, wanting nothing more than to demand he take off his mask, but they needed help as they were heavily outgunned and an officer needed their help down there "Bank job. Got at least 8 hostages, and 4 bad guys Got an officers pinned down and we cant get to her. They been spraying the hell out of us all morning. And they got some kind of heavy artillery I dont know if that matters to you?"

"No, I'm good." Saiyaman nodded turning to face the bank before he jumped down and walked over to the woman through the gun fire praising Kami that he all the fabric from his world were durable enough to protect him from bullets, and fire.

Making his way to the woman, Naruto inspected her wound to see her leg was gushing blood, and picked her up princess syle as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he used a hand to flip the car over on its side and as a shield for the woman beside him as he walked to the ambulance where Capt. Stacy, was at the moment and the paramedics took the injured cop from his arms as he dropped the car as news outlets behind the safety tap shouted questions

"I'm going to put an end to this." Naruto said to Stacy who nodded before Naruto flew up

Bank

The lead bank robber sucked his teeth as he saw the new hero save the female cop, and now he was no doubt about to come in here "Check the flanks. Secure the perimeter." he ordered to his 3 comrades "Spread out. Theyre gonna come around back."

The man suddenly jumped as glass shattered, while the world slowed to a crawl

Naruto entered through the window, and immediately punched robber2 in the face, while with a half turn he elbowed robber3 in the chest, and lunged with a kick to the gut for robber4, while he looked to the hostages to see they had vest on, and the man had a detonator in his hand, and quickly grabbed the man's hand and lofted it up to examine the detonator

"A spring loaded dead mans switch." Naruto frowned as he clenched the man's hand tightly "If his thumb comes off it, the people are dead. Can't have that."

Naruto looked up at the leader, as the world returned to normal, and the 3 robbers were sent flying out of the various windows while the leader looked at him in shock

"Hi." Naruto said before he snapped the man's wrist and with a shove of his foot Naruto sent himself and the man flying outside beside the cops in a huge sidestep

"Need a bomb expert." Naruto said to Stacy who nodded as he looked to the unconscious robber, ad before he knew it he was holding the man's hand shut as Naruto substituted with him

"Good day." Naruto said flying off before any reporters could get passed the barricade to interview him

Later

Naruto was walking down the hallway at school, when he saw everyone crowded around Harry Osborn, "Did you hear?" Jessica asked behind Naruto who looked at her

"Yeah, his house burned down and his mom died." Naruto nodded

"Want to go and talk to him?" Jessica asked

"No, he has Flash and his buffoon for that. I'll stay away." Naruto said causing Jessica to sigh

"Harry used to be our friend you know?" Jessica asked

"And he threw that all away." Naruto shrugged before a feeling at the back of his mind suddenly caused his head to snap to the side as he looked over his shoulder just as the hallway exploded sending smoke everywhere

"Oh my god." Jessica said

"Find Mary Jane and get out of here.' Naruto said looking to Jessica who made to speak "Go!"

Jessica nodded and ran off, as Naruto ran toward the explosion and saw a huge man in a purple cloak standing there with glowing yellow eyes "Woah." Naruto said tilting his head slightly as a clone ran out of the school with the other kids while he came from under his illusion already dressed for this fight

"Who are you?" Naruto asked only for his eyes to widen when the man threw a fireball at him causing Naruto to charge forward and duck under the flaming projectile before he punched the figure in the gut causing it to hunch over before a kick to the man's face sending it flying through the ceiling and out of the school

Flying through the holes to reach outside Naruto saw another fireball heading for him and batted it away to the ground causing the students and staff members to look up as Naruto appeared behind the man and kicked him in the jaw but the man grabbed his leg when he began to fall, Naruto grunted when he was slammed into the street and the goblin began to ran blow after blow down on his head before it stopped and looked to the students where a fearful Harry was standing beside Flash and Kong

"Haaarrrryyyy." The man growled as he turned to walk away and Naruto grabbed the cloak but it ripped showing the goblin face that was underneath it, causing everyone to scream in fear

The Goblin raised a hand that was immediately lit with fire and cocked his arm back before he tossed it at Harry, or tried to as Naruto appeared and kicked him in the chin sending it flying up into the school's roof causing it to slam through the building and on top of a bridge

2 Police helicopter arrived and saw Goblin get up immediately trained their weapons on it "This is the NYPD! This is the police! Stand down!" the sniper shouted as the goblins fist lit up with flames "Lie down on the ground! Your are under arrest!"

"Take him out!" The pilot said seeing the goblin not stand down and immediately the gunman opened fire on the goblin but the bullets had no effect, causing blood to flow but the wounds healed quickly

"Fools." Naruto cursed before he shot up as the goblin with a roar jumped at the helicopter while the officer continued to shot at it

"Oh no!" the pilot yelled in fear as he tried to move out of the way, when Naruto appeared and punched the goblin in the jaw sending it flying into the metal ceiling of the bridge and with a splat it bounced off and fell into the ocean

Naruto was about to go after the creature, but heard the sound of guns cocking and turned to see another helicopter had arrived and the men on board were now aiming at him "Seriously?"

"Saiyaman you are under arrest, surrender yourself." the pilot said

Naruto scoffed and turned around before a white flame like aura surrounded him and he blasted off faster than the helicopter's could hope to achieve

Nightfall

Naruto was in his house, sitting at the table looking over the blood sample he had took from the goblin after it was shot by the cops, and frowned before he walked over to Ray's briefcase and pulled out some papers about his report on the Super Soldier Serum and walked back to his desk, but before he could began reading his clone that he left with MJ, and Jessica dispelled and he rose an eyebrow at the memory of Harry telling the cops that the goblin was his father Norman Osborn

"What the hell did Osborn do to himself to turn himself into a monster?" Naruto asked himself walking upstairs to see Jessica, and Mary Jane both setting the table "Uh, what is this?"

"We told you. We don't want you to be alone." Jessica smiled before Mary Jane held up a bag from a Chinese takeout place

"And since we can't cook, we decided to pick up something." Mj smiled as Naruto sighed and walked over sitting down

"This is really unnecessary." Naruto said causing Jessica to sigh

"Naruto we care about you."

"Yeah tiger, let us be here for you." Mj nodded

"Pass the chow mein." Naruto said causing them to smile, before Jessica handed it over

After eating the three began to do homework, and watched a little television before Naruto walked the girls home, and returned to see Nick Fury in his living room

"You." Naruto frowned

"You remember me?"

"Last time I saw you, you were telling me that Ray, and Mary were dead." Naruto frowned

"You still call them Ray, and Mary?" Nick asked

"My parents name were Minato, and Kushina. I appreciate Ray, and Mary taking me in but they are not my parents." Naruto frowned

"I see." Nick nodded standing up as he paused the television that had Saiyaman on it at the bank, and fighting the goblin "You've exposed yourself."

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You've stepped into a larger world, and people will began to take notice of you. What will you do when they learn your an alien?"

"That's up to them. I don't care what they think." Naruto said with a shrug

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, Naruto." Nick said walking off

Naruto watched the man exit his house and closed the door before he narrowed his eyes and quickly began to search his house for anything that shouldn't be there

With a sigh at not finding anything, Naruto walked to his computer and hacked into Oscorp to learn more about the spider that bit him, and what could Norman have injected himself with to turn him into some creature capable of throwing fire balls.

Researching the Oz serum, Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked to the picture of him, May, and Ben before he searched up the man who took the good couple from the living world and found a picture of the man with other criminals, all gravitating to a tall fat bald man in a white suit

Naruto's eyes narrowed looking at Wilson Fisk.

Finished


	8. Shinobi of Starling City (,Adoption)

Title: Shinobi of Starling City

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Adventure/Drama

Published: 02-24-17, Updated: 03-06-18

Chapters: 7, Words: 30,689

Chapter 1: Pilot

Earth 8990

The Elemental Nations, a war torn world filled with people capable of doing extraordinary things, at least it used to be. 3 world wars the planet had survived but the 4th war was to much, what was once a world filled with nature was now a barren wasteland with a gigantic burning tree, the world's population had dwindled down to one person, that person was 21 year old ANBU Black Ops Captain Commander Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra,

Naruto was the sole surviving person to escape the wrath of Kaguya Ootsutsuki, he and Sasuke had managed to seal her but before she left she had sent four of her ash killing bones at him and his team, without their notice, Naruto's whose knee was a little banged up sat down for Kurama to heal it, causing the bone aimed at him to go over his head, while his teammates weren't so lucky as they had been struck and turned to ash seconds after leaving him watching in horror.

That was five years ago, Hagoromo never reappeared no matter how loud he screamed for his help. Naruto traveled around learning everything he could that could help him free the people of the Elemental Nations but nothing helped which lead to the burning of the tree, as this way he was ending their suffering.

Currently Naruto was standing in a large seal watching the tree, with chakra gone from the world, and everyone being connected to the tree Naruto was down to his last resort, abandon his world for a new one to start over.

Channeling a shit load of chakra into the seal, Naruto vanished in a bright white flash

Earth Prime

October 10, 1986

Starling City General

Billionaire Robert Queen paced the hallway of the Hospital as his wife Moira screamed in pain from childbirth, "What was I thinking, we just had Oliver a year ago, now we are bringing another one into the world." Robert thought shaking his head before a smile came upon his face "I'll love this child all the same."

Robert stopped pacing when he heard the cry of a new born, just as a nurse walked put smiling at him "Congratulations Mr. Queen it's a boy."

Robert smiled brightly as he was lead into the room, to see his beautiful wife smiling down at a bundle "Moira?'

"Robert, he's so beautiful." Moira said allowing Robert to see their baby who looked around the room his deep blue eyes holding some intelligence in them which surprised Robert, who also took notice of the three whisker like marks on the babe's cheeks

"Are those whiskers?" Robert asked

"Yes, the most unique set of birthmarks I've ever seen." a nurse nodded as Robert looked back down to his child who grabbed his finger with a surprisingly strong grip

"So have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked just as thunderstruck reminding them of the storm outside one of the worst Starling City has ever had

"Naruto." Moira said having remembered the word from one of her trips to Japan and it's meaning "His name will be Naruto Queen."

The nurse looked confused at the foreign sounding name but shrugged as it wasn't her business "How about Nathaniel, and Naruto be a family name?" Robert asked causing Moira to look thoughtful before she nodded in agreement

"Welcome to the family little guy." Robert said holding his baby and smiling down at him before he looked to his wife smiling brightly when the baby smiled at him missing the infants eyes flashing to a scarlet red color with 3 black tomoe in each eye

26 Years Later

Lian Yu

On an remote island, known as Purgatory all was silent while in a camp sight a man wearing a green hood, with dirty blonde locks being seen spiling out cooked his fish, before he paused and looked up "A ship?" a raspy male voice said before in a show of speed impossible for normal human beings the man rushed forward before he kicked the side of a tree and jumped to a branch and began to hop from tree to tree his form blurring as he sped forward before he came through the brush and landed on a small mountain top looking over the ocean to see a small fisher ship close by before in a blur of speed his hands went through hand seals and he took a deep breath before a large fire ball shot from his mouth striking the pyre on the beach, causing it to erupt in an inferno catching the attention of the fisherman who decided to investigate, causing the man to smirk before he jumped forward TO meet the fisher men

My name is Nathaniel Queen, in a old life I was Naruto Uzumaki, proud Konoha Shinobi, after I used the seal to find a new home, I was born to Robert, and Moira Queen ,with my chakra surprisingly still intact, it seemed that when I traveled to this world the chakra from the Biju I had gained fused with my body, technically making me the new Shinju, however I never really saw myself needing my chakra, sure the clones and the Sharingan I gained were blessings in this world but I didn't really need to fight here. Until I was thrown back into the mess of things when my douchebag of an elder brother Oliver dragged me onto our father's ship, unfortunately when the ship went down a pipe had ran Oliver through killing him instantly, Sara his girlfriends sister was swept overboard, and my father committed suicide after telling me to fix his mistakes and be better then him.

For 5 long years I've been getting back in shape, for when the time came for me to inevitably return to Starling, It is now that time, anf those who wish to harm the innocent people of my city will learn to fear me.

5 Days Later

Starling City

"Nathaniel Queen is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit. Queen was a tabloid presence and fixture on the club scene.. Queen is the son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased, along with his elder brother Oliver who also is now officially confirmed as deceased." the news report said

Hospital

Moira Queen stood in the hallway looking at her baby boy, as he stood at the window watching the city, his hair was cut, back in its natural spiky golden blonde style with bangs framing the side of his face (Minato's hairstyle)

"He's perfectly healthy, no scars or fractures, his mental state is all you should worry about, it's best to prepare yourself Moira, the Nathan you lost, might not be the one they found." a doctor said

Moira turned to look at him "Has he said anything?" she asked

"Nothing." the doctor said causing Moira to nod before she entered

"Naruto?" Moira asked before Naruto turned to face her and smiled softly

"Hi, Mom." Naruto said softly walking over as she teared up

"Oh. My beautiful boy." Moira cried before she and Naruto embraced with Naruto smiling softly as a tear streamed from his eye listening to Moira sob, as she kissed his cheek

Morning

Naruto dressed in a long sleeve black shirt, black slim fit Levi jeans and Nike Blazers walked into his home after his mother "'Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing." Moira said looking to Naruto who smiled at her before he saw a picture of Oliver, and Robert causing him to frown which Moira noticed sadly

"Nathan."

Naruto looked over to see a bald African American man in a suit walk over "Damn good to see you."

Naruto looked at the man before he looked to Moira who looked a bit nervous, looking back to the man he asked "Who are you?"

"It's Walter. Walter Steele." Walter said

"You remember Walter. Your father's friend from the company." Moira said causing Naruto to nod slowly before he saw a maid in the threshold and smiled walking over

"It's good to see you, Raisa." Naruto said as the maid took his hands into her owns with a bright smile

"Welcome home, ." Raisa said giggling when his eyebrow twitched "I see you still hate formalities."

Naruto nodded and tried to find the right words but settled for "It's a working progress." he said causing her to smile before she looked to Moira

" phoned. He wants to join you for dinner." Raisa said

"Wonderful." Moira nodded while a door closing caused Naruto to look up toward the stairs and walk over to the steps "Naru? Did you hear that?"

Naruto remained silent as a teenage girl appeared at the top of the stairs "Hi." Naruto said

The girl began to tear up as she came down the stairs "I knew it. I knew you were alive." she said jumping into his arms as he hugged her tightly "I missed you so much." she sniffled

"I thought about you every single day." Naruto said causing her to tighten her arms around him

Later

Naruto just got out of the shower, and walled to his mirror and dragged his hand across it wiping rhe fog away allowing him to see himself, before he activated his Sharingan

Flashback

2007, Queens Gambit

Naruto was meditating in his room on the yacht when he opened his eyes and walked outside looking at the storm that was raging "We should head back." he said to himself walking inside to see his dad and Oliver talking "You know, son that is not going to finish well, for either of them or for you."

"He'll figure it out on his own." Naruto said getting their attention

"What jealous?" Oliver smirked

"Of what, the fact that you just ruined a relationship between two sisters, or the fact that the only woman who truly loved you is going to tear into you as soon as she sees you, which I can't wait to see." Naruto said causing Oliver to frown

"Boys, boys, please." Robert said causing them to look at him

"We should head back dad, I got a terrible feeling." Naruto said

"You said that when we were getting on board." Oliver replied as Naruto looked at his dad with a frown

"Relax, Naruto we are heading back now." Robert said causing Naruto to nod his head as Robert walked off

"Your such a pussy." Oliver said to his little brother

"And your a bitch ass talentless playboy whose only saving grace is the fact that he was born into money." Naruto retorted walking away from a glaring Oliver who scoffed and walked back to Sara

End Flashback

Naruto was now looking at a picture of Oliver and his dad, "To think, calling him a bum, was the last thing I said to him." he thought guiltily, before he looked up when his friend, best friend Tommy walked in

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck." Tommy said causing Naruto to smile and turn to him

"Tommy Merlyn." Naruto greeted hugging the man in a brotherly fashion

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy said laughing

Later

Naruto, Tommy, and Thea sat across from Walter and Moira as Tommy caught Naruto up "Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new." Tommy said as Naruto nodded watching as Walter poured his mother a glass of wine "Oh, and Lost. They were all dead. I think."

"What was it like there?" Thea asked causing everyone else to stop and look at him

"Cold, and lonely." Naruto said causing Thea to look at him sadly along with his mother

"Tomorrow, you and me do the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy said causing Naruto to nod

"Great idea." Moira said

"Good. I was hoping to swing by the office." Naruto said catching how Walter froze before he spoke

"There's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Walter said causing Naruto to look over at him

"But it is The Queen Families company is it not? So as the last Queen son, I have the right to walk in and see the company I'll be taking charge of when I decide too." Naruto said staring Walter dead in the eye

"Okay, so what else you miss?" Tommy asked himself hoping to change the subject as tension suddenly filled the room

"Apparently my mother's wedding." Naruto said causing Moira, and Walter to look at Thea

"I didn't say anything." Thea said

"She didn't have to." Naruto said pointing to Walters hand "You're wearing a wedding ring, have been here before I even walked in the house, and moments ago was blatantly pouring my mother a glass of wine."

Walter cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably, while Thea smiled and was a little amazed along with Tommy how Naruto was able to piece everything together

"Naru, Walter and I don't want you to think that either one of us, did anything to disrespect your father." Moira said gently

"I don't care mom." Naruto said looking at her, as she frowned "Does he make you happy?"

Moira glanced to Walter and looked back to Naruto nodding her head "Yes, yes he does."

"Then, I have nothing to say about it." Naruto said standing up "I need some air." kissing Thea's forehead and tapping Tommy's shoulder Naruto walked off

Midnight

Walter, and Moira walked into Naruto's room to see him asleep in his bed, as he flinched in his sleep while it thundered outside "Ollie,...Sara...no."

Flashback

"Aah!"

Naruto sprung up at the feminine scream and ran outside to see everyone running, as a red emergency light flashed repeatedly. Sprinting down the hallway he opened the door to see a pipe had fallen through Oliver's room and ran him through while Sara was on the ground sobbing

"Sara! Come on, the ship is going down."

'Ollie, he's dead!" Sara sobbed

"Sara, if we don't move we will be too, now come on!" Naruto said just as the ship turned over causing him to fall over onto the wall and Sara fell through a window and water flooded the room, "Sara!"

Naruto swam up to Oliver's body and closed his eyes looking at him sadly before he swam up breaching the surface "Sara! Sara!" he shouted looking around

"Nathan! Nate!" Robert yelled in a lifeboat causing Naruto to turn around and swim over and get in before he saw Sara wasn't inside

"Sara!" Naruto turned and shouted about to jump back in to save his friend but Robert grabbed him "No! No! No, dad, she's out there!"

"She's not there." Robert yelled crying himself knowing that Oliver was dead

"Sara!" Naruto yelled looking at the yacht as it went down

"They're gone." Robert said sadly

End Flashback

Naruto was flinching more heavily screaming for Sara, and Robert, when Moira touched him "Nate! Wake up."

On instinct Naruto grabbed Moira and tossed her onto the bed and was over her with his fist raised "Nathaniel!" Walter screamed as Naruto looked down at Moira in horror before he quickly got away from her and huddled into a corner

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Naruto said hugging his knees to his chest

Moira looked at her son sadly and approached him and when she touched him he flinched before she pulled him into a hug "No, it's okay, Naruto. It's all right, sweetheart. You're home." Moira said as she clutched onto him tightly wondering what he's been through

Morning

After giving Thea, a rock called a Hozen, and a orange crystal necklace Naruto and Tommy went out, before he convinced Tommy to take him to see Laurel, his one night stand, Oliver's ex girlfriend and Sara's sister, currently he was walking down the street with her "So you went to Law School?"

"5 Years and that's what you want to talk about?" Laurel asked

"No." Naruto said looking at her sadly "I'm sorry about Sara."

"Are you?"

"Sara was my best friend, I had no idea that she was on the Gambit, until an hour into the trip."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? After what happened between us, Oliver decided to screw my little sister?"

"I never told Oliver that we slept together, trust me I would've loved to, but I didn't. I gave you my word."

"That used to mean something." Laurel said as Naruto looked at her seriously "We buried an empty coffin, because her body was in the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should've been you."she spat but immediately regretted it when a dead expression came over Naruto's face, and she flinched seeing his eyes

"Have a good day, Dinah." Naruto said coldly walking away

Laurel stood there as she watched Naruto leave regretting what she said, as Naruto had been the responsible good brother, who was a bit of a playboy, but was very respectful when he needed to be, when his temper was in check, and he always looked out for Sara, with a sigh she walked back to work

With Naruto

Naruto and Tommy walked to Tommy's car, "We took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time." Tommy said as Naruto took deep breath "If you're not sick of fish let's find some leggy models and eat sushi off them. What do you say?"

Naruto made to speak but a van pulled up. ehind them, and masked men got out "What the hell?" Naruto asked just as he and Tommy were shot with tranquilizers

Naruto fell to his knees looking up before his eyes widened when an elderly man walked out and saw what was going on "Hey!" he yelled only for one of the three men to open fire with his assult rifle, causing the man to die before he hit the ground whole Naruto glared up at the man just as a hood was put over his face

Flashback

2007

Naruto sat beside his dad, with his head in his lap, as tears streamed down his face, the reality of Oliver's death kicking in, he couldn't think if Sara being dead, there was always the chance she was just adrift somewhere in a piece of debris and hopefully she'd find away home and be safe.

"Here, son." Robert said handing Naruto a water bottle "Drink."

Naruto opened the water and took a sip

"What the hell are you doing? That's all we've got." the surviving crewmen shouted

"If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him." Robert said glaring at the man before he looked to Naruto "I'm so sorry, I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion

End Flashback

"Mr. Queen?" a muffled male voice said causing Naruto's eyes to snap open just as the hood was yanked off his face "Mr. Queen?!"

Naruto looked around as a man held a taser in his face, and saw Tommy on the ground unconscious but alive "Did your father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." the man with the taser said before he tased Naruto who groaned "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

The man quickly tased Naruto again only to stop when Naruto began to laugh and step back looking to his partners "Yes, he did. "

"What did he tell you Mr. Queen?" the man asked before he saw Naruto smirk and pain, followed by darkness was all he knew

Naruto yanked his kunai from the man's forehead, and used his body as a shield when his partner opened fire, before he spun around the man and slit the second man's throat, while the last man the old man ran, while Naruto ran over to Tommy and checked for a pulse, finding one he stood up activated his Sharingan, and saw the man running, running wind Chakra through his blade he sent it through the wall, and watched as it pierced the man's head before a seal lit up on the handle of the kunai and it vanished in a puff of smoke, before in a flash of speed Naruto was back zip tied to the chair just as Tommy awoke none the wiser that his friend had just slaughtered 3 people, armed with assault rifles, with only a kunai

Later

Queen Manor

Naruto, Tommy, Moira, and Walter sat in the comfort room with Dt. Lance father of Laurel, and Sara the man was shooting dirty looks at Naruto who told him of a man wearing a mask and a hood had saved him and Tommy,

"So that's your story?" Lance asked in disbelief "A guy in a black hood, and a mask covering the bottom of his face flew in and single-handedly took out three armed kidnappers? I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"Hell if I know. Find him, and you can ask." Naruto said annoyed at the dirty looks he was being given from the man

"What about you? You see the hood guy?" Lance asked Tommy who just shook his head

"I saw nothing, when I woke up the guys were dead, Naruto was zip tied to the chair, and that's it.

"Yeah." Lance nodded before he glared at Naruto "It's funny, isn't it? One day back and somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"It's a gift and a curse." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly

Lance made to shout at Naruto but Moira spoke "Were you able to identify the men?"

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons. These were pros." Lance's partner said

"Yeah. They figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe." Lance said glaring at Naruto

"Are you alright Mr. Lance?" Naruto asked looking the man in the eye "Maybe you shouldn't be the one leading this case since it seems you wouldn't give a rats ass if I would've died today."

"You listen here you son-"

"Quentin." Lance's partner hissed stopping his partner

"Mr. Lance, seem to share the habit of projecting your anger onto me, when I've done nothing wrong to your family. Oliver tool Sara onto the yacht not me. Is your anger justified? Without a shadow of doubt it is, but the man your angry at is dead...so get the hell out of my house and go do your job." Naruto said with a frown while Quentin stood up and left along with his partner, as Naruto stood up, and watched after him, Moira catching the tear that slipped from his eye frowned sadly as he walked away

Next Day

Naruto wearing a black v-neck, black jeans, and a leather jacket walked out the house, ready to leave when he stopped when Moira called his name "Nathan!"

Turning around he saw her and Walter walking toward him from a buff, African American man standing with a stiff posture "I'd like you meet someone. This is John Diggle, he'll be accompanying you from now on."

"I really don't need a babysitter mom." Naruto said

"Darling, Nathaniel is a grown man. If he doesn't feel he needs armed protection," Walter butted in

"You know, I understand but this is something I need." Moira interrupted looking at Naruto who glanced to Diggle before he sighed looking to his mother

"Fine." Naruto said causing Moira to smile before she kissed his cheek and walked away

Moments Later

Naruto sat in the back of the Rolls-Royce while Diggle drove "So what do I call you?" Naruto asked making conversation

"Diggle's good...Dig, if you want." John said

"You're ex-military?" Naruto asked looking out the window before he smirked

"Yes, sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?...Sir?... Sir?" John not hearing a response looked back only to see Naruto was gone and immediately slammed on the breaks and got out looking for his charge

Abandoned Queen Industrial Warehouse

With Naruto

Naruto walked into the warehouse, and paused seeing a note on the door "Have weapons, and your suit ready. Good luck beloved. Love T."

Naruto smiled at the note that was left by Talia, walking inside he saw a salmon ladder, lots of other workout equipment, and a wall with different types of swords, a bow and lots of arrows, and numerous kunais, and other types of knives.

Seeing a box on a desk, Naruto walked over and opened it to see a porcelain fox mask, a black long sleeve Kevlar shirt with an Uzumaki swirl on the back, and Anbu pants, with black bracers; black fingerless gloves; black shinguards; black combat boots;

Naruto whistled in appreciation of his outfit, picking up the mask he smirked and placed it on his face immediately his hair turned red, while his Sharingan could be seen in the eye holes, (See cover image for mask)

"I like this." Naruto said taking the mask off, and dispelling the illusion he put on his hair returning it to its natural golden blonde color, before he immediately wrote a seal inside the forehead of the mask, and snapped it in half, watching in satisfaction as it immediately repaired itself back to top condition, before he attempted to snap it again, but was met with resistance as the mask was stronger then before causing him to smirk

Naruto placed his mask down, and stood up, he held up his hand in a ram seal and 20 Shadow Clones appeared in a puff of smoke "Get to Chakra control exercises." he ordered which the clones immediately began to do, while Naruto himself meditated for a few hours, before he walked to the desk, and pulled out his father's book, where names were written on every page, before his attention went to the news coverage that had Laurel's face on it along with some bald middle aged guy

"The suit alleges Hunt committed acts of fraud and theft against the underprivileged. Laurel Lance, attorney for the city," putting the TV on mute, Naruto looked to his father's book, and found the name Adam Hunt

After researching his target, Naruto began to get ready "Adam Hunt's crimes go deeper than fraud and theft but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. Let's see you deal with me." Naruto said placing his mask on causing his hair to turn red, while his eyes changed into the Sharingan,

Later

Parking Lot

Adam Hunt, and 3 men walked toward his limousine "Remind Grell I put him on the bench. I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Adam said

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." his lapdog said

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Adam said before he glared at the man who looked at him "Why are you still here?"

The man quickly ran off, while Adam and his two guards walked away, but the lights burst into sparks when Shuriken were thrown at them, causing Adam and his men to look up in bewilderment, before a kunai struck a man in his ribs, causing him to grunt and fall

"Get in the car!" Adam's other guard ordered opening the door allowing Adam to get inside, and as soon as the door was closed the man opened fire at where he thought the attacker was

"Hey, you missed." a dark voice behind him, before his head was slammed through the window of the car, causing Adam to shout in surprise before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground to see a black figure with a tanto in hand ontop of the car,

"Woah! woah! woah!" Adam shouted as the figure was now standing over him "Look, just- Just tell me what you want."

Adam grunted when the man grabbed him by his throat and held him up so that he was looking into the dark eye holes of a fox mask "You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City Bank account - 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Adam asked

"Or I'm gonna take it. And you won't like how. This is your only warning, do the smart thing." the man said walking away as Adam breathed a sigh of relief but needing to get the last word he shouted

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Adam yelled only for the man to continue walking and flick his arm back, before Adam gasped in pain, when a kunai cut his cheek right under his eyes, looking back clutching his face he saw the blade embedded handle deep into his limousines trunk,

Later

Adam's Office

Lance, and his partner were in front of Adam who had a bandage on his cheek "He was wearing a black hood, and some creepy fox mask, he had a sword." Adam said and saw the detectives look at each other "What, you don't believe me?" he asked picking up the kunai and handing handing it to Lance's partner "That maniac put one of my men in the hospital, and the other in the morgue."

"Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on a ninja." Quentin said sarcastically

"Hey, pal, I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line." Adam said glaring at Quentin "He said he'd be back here by 10 p.m. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with , my new head of security."

Quentin, and his partner looked over to the man who nodded, "All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time." Quentin said as he and his partner left

"Looks like Queen was telling the truth." Quentin's partner said looking at the kunai

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything." Quentin said still sore on how Nathan had talked to him "This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it."

Later

Queen Manor

Naruto walked out of the house, in a white button up, black jeans, and white/black Maison Margiela 22 Future Hightops walking to the Rolls-Royce he opened the door to see Diggle in the back seat "Put on your seatbelt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party."

Naruto smiled as he got in, chuckling

Club

Naruto walked into the party checking his phone to see he had an about 50 minutes to party, putting his phone up he looked up just as a spotlight was put on him, as Tommy ran over queuing the DJ to cut the music as everyone turned to him and Tommy "Everybody, hey! Man of the hour! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming."

Naruto smiled as 4 very beautiful women lead him to a table as We Are The Champions played, getting onto the table Naruto smiled "Thank you very much, everybody!"

"Nate!" Tommy called handing Naruto a shot of Tequila, knocking the shot back Naruto smiled

"I missed tequila!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to shout and raise their glasses, "Dj, play the music, I've been gone for 5 long years and I have a lot to catch up on!"

The music played as Naruto got off the table, and began to mingle

Across the Street

Adam was still in his office, and took drinking a glass of Scotch, his hand shaking as he noticed he had 30 minutes left, while his men loaded their assault rifles walking over to the window he looked down to the club and frowned "What the hell's going on out there?"

"Across the street. Party for the guy they rescued off that island. Nathan Queen." Drackon said

Club

Naruto was talking to some old friends who showed up to support him when Tommy walked over and pointed to Digg who was watching him like a hawk "Hey, does he wipe for you too?" he asked causing Naruto to shake his head before Tommy took him by the shoulder ND turned him to the girls dancing on the table "Now, by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1839 days. As your wing man, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

"Which one?" Naruto asked

"She looks like the chick from Twilight." Tommy said

"What's Twilight?" Naruto asked

"You're so better off not knowing." Tommy said causing Naruto to smile

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said before he frowned when he saw Thea talking to someone who reached into his pocket,

"Back in a minute." Naruto said walking over to his sister who was about to take drugs from some punk, before his hand shot out and grabbed the man's fingers and clenched them tightly

"Aye man!" the man groaned as Naruto took the drugs from his hand

"Naruto!" Thea called shock as she and her friends watched along with Diggle, and Tommy

"You have three choices, option 1 I call the cops, and tell them you were about to give drugs to minors who shouldn't even be here. Option 2, we walk outside, and I beat your ass for attempting to give my baby sister drugs, or Option 3 you walk the duck out of here right now. Chose quickly because I want the second the choice." Naruto said glaring at the man

"Okay, man chill out I'll leave." the man said before Naruto released him

"Don't let me see you again." Naruto said as the MA. quickly left while Naruto looked to Thea

"Who let you in here?" Naruto asked frowning

"I'm not 12 anymore." Thea said

"No, you're 17." Naruto retorted

"Nate, I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you, and Ollie." Thea said

"And look where that got us." Naruto said before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Look, I know it wasn't easy when I was...dead, and you probably found this as a way to cope, but I don't like it, and I will be there to ruin your buzz everytime I catch you, do you understand me?"

Thea looked at Naruto and wanted to argue but couldn't as he motioned for Diggle "See to it that my sister and her friends get home safely." Naruto said causing Diggle to look like he wanted to protest "I'm at a party with nothing but beautiful women around, get my sister home safely Dig, and come back. I won't dissappear. Scouts Honor."

Diggle looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded before he lead the girls out of the club, shaking his head Naruto walked to the trash and tossed the drugs away before he made to head back to the party but bumped into Laurel "You're here. Why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Tommy. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them." Laurel said causing Naruto to nod slowly, taking note of Tommy watching jealously from the bar "Is there some place quieter that we could go?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before they walked off,

Moments Later

Naruto was leaning on the rail of the top floor overlooking the party as Laurel stood beside him "I'm sorry about saying that you should've been the one who died. That was wrong. I was projecting my anger at Oliver onto you, and that was wrong."

"I had hoped that when she was swept overboard that may she was adrift on a piece of debris and found by someone and returned safely to you and your family." Naruto said causing Laurel to look at him "I hated Oliver for years, he ruined your relationship with Sara, and got her killed. You were right when you said it should've been me, because I failed her I sometimes think if I had never approached you both that day all those years ago at the mall, this pain wouldn't have been visited upon you and your parents."

Laurel looked at Naruto sadly watching as he laughed mirthlessly blinking the tears away from his eyes "If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here."

Naruto looked at her before his phone vibrated and he checked it to see it was 10:00 and no money had been deposited into the account causing him to frowm

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked

"People wanting interviews." Naruto said putting his phone in his pocket before he looked at her seriously "I would like that Laurel, I really would, but I think it's best if you stay away from me, my family has put you through enough, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you anymore."

Laurel made to speak but Naruto kissed her before she could, and the two began to make out passionately before he pulled away leaning his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily "That'll hold me together for another 5 years." Naruto said kissing her forehead before he walked off leaving Laurel to watch after him sadly

Naruto secretly created a clone, and sent it back to the party while he slipped out

Adam Hunts Building

Drackon was putting the men into position, "You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert." Drackon said walking to Hunts office and closing the doors before he activated the security system "It's past 10. He's never getting in here."

Adam nodded and turned to look out the window missing the three pronged kunai that struck the wall with an audible crack

Quentin and his partner were in front of the building with a few other cops waiting "All's clear." Quentin nodded

"Yeah." his partner said

With Adam

Adam was calming down figuring the man was all talk, but the lights suddenly cut out caused his nerves to act up once again

As the elevator ding everyone waited for someone to come out, but instead Naruto in his suit, walked out of a dark corner and punched a man in the back of his head, before throwing two kunai at the guards who aimed their guns at him, causing the blades to stab their hands drawing screams of pain, before he knocked the out with a double lariat, and quickly brought out his one of his twin wazikashi blades and deflected the bullets before he vanished in a burst of speed and appeared behind the man and slammed the but of his sword into his head, before he kicked him through the glass doors of Adam's office causing the man to be lit up with gunfire, entering Naruto tossed a kunai into a man's chest, before he ducked under a swing and elbowed his attackers knee causing it to cave in, before Naruto tossed him away, and tossed a dart at Adam who ducked while Naruto held his blade at him when he stood up

"You missed!" Adam said

"Think so?" Naruto asked before he was tackled by Drackon and the two began to fight while Adam eased out of the room and made a call to Quentin

"He's here!" Adam said frantically

Downstairs

"All units converge. All units converge." Quentin yelled as he and his fellow law enforcement officers ran to the building

Naruto ducked under Drackon's wild swing, and begin to Bob and weave through the man's wild attacks, before he grabbed the man's arm when he attempted a right cross, and yanked him forward and an unforgiving elbow to his nose causing the man to fall to the ground but Naruto immediately dodged back and rolled out of the way when the man sprang an Uzi on him and began to squeeze the trigger, before he dove over the desk while tossing a kunai back which embedded itself between Drackon's eyes, while Naruto groaned looking down to his torso, to see the bullets had been stopped by his armor but it still stung

Taking deep breaths Naruto calmed himself, before he looked up wh. he heard multiple rushing footsteps "Lay down your weapons or we will open fire. I repeat, lay down your weapons!" Quentin yelled, only for Naruto to get up and run causing the cops to immediately began shooting but they were shocked when he jumped through the window

Rushing over Quentin and his partner saw the black figure glide across the street and land on the rooftop of the building when the Queen's party just so happened to be "Tell me you saw that." Quentin's partner said

"Okay. Let's go. Move!" Quentin ordered as he and cops ran

Club

Naruto had replaced his clone, without anyone noticing, and currently had 2 girls leaning into his side whose names were Alexis (Nina Dobrev) and Pamela (Shay Mitchell), having a good time, everyone groaned when a S.W.A.T. member ordered the Dj to cut the music

"Search the building. Roof to basement. Find him!" Quentin yelled a as he approached the crowd while Naruto stood up "Starling City police. The party's over, kids! Oh, Mr. Merlyn. Imagine my shock to find you here. Roofie anyone special tonight?" Quentin asked glaring at Tommy who smiled

"Detective." Naruto said walking forward causing Quentin to look at him "This is a private party."

"There was an incident at Adam Hunt's building. Know about that?" Quentin asked suspiciously

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Naruto asked

"A millionaire bottom feeder. I'm surprised you aren't friends."

"Well I am a friendly guy, but I have no new friends seeing as I've been out of town for a while." Naruto shrugged as Tommy chuckled

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day." Quentin said still glaring at Naruto

"Really, did you catch him?" Naruto asked only for Quentin to glare, "Shame, I would really like to speak with him."

"Did you even try to save her?" Quentin asked stepping into Naruto's face

"Okay, let's go partner." Quentin's partner said starting to pull him away

"Did you even try to save my daughter?" Quentin asked

"I guess you'll never know." Naruto said causing Quentin to try to rush him but his partner and a other officer pulled him away

"Sara wouldn't want this. Let's go." his partner said

"Now that, that is over with, Let's party!" Naruto yelled getting cheers from everyone just as the music started but Tommy grabbed his shoulder

"Some coincidence. You asking to have your party here and Hunt getting robbed next door. And by the same guy who rescued us at the warehouse." Tommy said

"I know right." Naruto said smiling as Alexis, and Sally appeared by him, and he wrapped an arm around there shoulders "Don't worry about it Tommy, if I were you, Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive."

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked with a frown

Naruto winked at Tommy and left with the two girls

Next Morning

Adam Hunt was enraged as he yelled into his phone "What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish...Untraceable? It is $40 million. Find it!"

Slamming his phone onto his desk, he sat down putting his face into his hands "How did he do it?" he asked unwary of the dart Naruto had tossed at him was sticking to his wall, and a small light was blinking on it

Queen Manor

Naruto sat at the foot of his bed, looking at his tablet, as he remotely drained Adam Hunts bank accound, and split it up between all the people he had extorted

Crossing with a smirk he closed the window, and placed his tablet down and looked to the picture of him and his dad on his desk

Flashback

2007

Naruto was on the raft with his dad, and the crew worker, trying to sleep, while his dad watched the crew worker who was leaning on the raft with a hunting knife in hand "There's not enough for all of us." Robert whispered to Naruto

"Save your strength, dad. I can't lose anyone else." Naruto whispered back

"You can survive this. Make it home, make it better. Right my wrongs. But you gotta live through this first. You hear me, Nathan? You hear me, son?"

Naruto was looking at his dad, and nodded slowly "Just rest, Dad. You can't give up." he said closing his eyes to sleep before he heard a gunshot causing him to spring up and see his dad had shot the crew member sending him into the ocean

"Dad?" Naruto asked in shock

"Survive." Robert said putting the gun to his head causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he rushed forward reaching for Robert

"No!" Naruto yelled as the gun went off and his dad killed himself, clutching his body to himself Naruto sobbed, this was the second father who died in front of him

End Flashback

Naruto was snapped out if his flashback when the girls began to kiss his back, and Pamela brought him into a kiss, while Alexis got onto her knees between his legs taking him into her mouth

Later

A man dressed in all black walked over to Moira and spoke "The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Nathaniel. And they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?"

"No. There are other ways of finding out what my son knows." Moira said getting a nod from her accomplice as she looked up to the window of Naruto's bedroom, he and his two guest having been locked in said room all day depite herself she couldn't help but smile, as it was just like old times even though her heart was still broken as her eldest boy was deceased, she still loved Naruto with all her heart

Finished

Naruto has his Chakra don't like, so what. Ninjutsu is for when Meta Humans arrive.

Chapter 2: Martin Somers

Week Later

It's been a week since Naruto had returned, besides sleeping with every beautiful woman he's come across he also has went out to find other names on the list, last night he had found one, and forced the man to return the money he had stolen from innocent people,

Walking toward the foyer tightening his tye, he gave a loud yawn he stretched his arms out "Still tired?" Moira asked

"Well he has been sleeping with everyone since he's been back." Thea said a bit annoyed as Naruto had been killing her fun like he said he would,

"Well its been a few years." Naruto shrugged picking up a pear from the fruit bowl, making to bite into the fruit his attention went to a news report

"Over the past 15 years, Mr. Redmond has withdrawn more than 3O million dollars from the plan's account. Mr. Redmond claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redmond was coerced by the vigilante."

Naruto looked at the drawing of his mask, and looked to his family "Someone has gotten famous." he said smirking "It's nice to see our culture has improved while I was away."

"The city used to be different. People used to feel safe." Moira said standing up as Walter helped her put her jacket on

"Oh. What's the matter, Mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?" Thea asked smirking

"Do you have any questions, Nathaniel? It's a simple proof of life declaration. Read out a brief statement to the judge and your death in absentia judgment will be voided." Walter said

"It's fine. I've been in a courtroom before. Now can we get this over with, so I can get out of this monkey suit please." Naruto said causing Thea, and Moira to smile knowing of Naruto's hatred for wearing suits, and tuxedos while Walter frowned since all he wore were suits

Later

Courtroom

Naruto stood in front of the bench as everyone from the Lance family, to his own and others watched him as he told the story of what happened "I heard Sara scream, and ran to my brother's room, to find her crying in a corner, while a large pipe had ran Oliver through the heart. I tried to get Sara to come with me to safety but the Ship went over and she fell out the window. I swam to the surface, and my dad pulled me into a life raft, for a few hours we were adrift and in that time my dad kept apologizing for what I don't know, but when he saw that there were only enough food and water for one person he put a gun to his head told me he loved me, and pulled the trigger." Naruto said causing people to gasp and mutter amongst themselves, while Laurel, Tommy, Thea, and Moira looked at Naruto in shock, and horror, while Quentin got up and walked off, only caring about what happened to Sara, he will never forgive the Queen family for what they did to his family "I almost died. I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before I saw the island. When I reached it, I knew that I was gonna have to live for all of us. And in those five years, it was the thought of my family, and friends that kept me going."

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago." a lawyer said as Naruto looked back to Thea who was wiping her eyes of tears "Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I'm afraid."

Naruto frowned and took a deep breath,

30 Minutes Later

After telling his mom that he wasn't up to going to the office, Naruto and Tommy walked out of the court room "Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company."

"Tommy, you really need to stop analyzing me." Naruto said with an annoyed sigh before he looked to the large crowd of reporters "Who is that?"

Tommy raised an eyebrow looking over "Martin Somers. Laurel's prosecuting him." he said

Naruto nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Diggle who was behind him, tapping Tommy's shoulder Naruto walked forward, with Diggle on him

"Oh, there's Mr. Queen." a reporter said before they rushed him but he raised a hand

"This is my friend Mr. Diggle, he'll answer all your questions." Naruto said causing Diggle to look at him in shock just as the reporters turned their attention onto him,

"Mr. Queen!" Diggle yelled as recorders were put in his face as he watched Naruto push through the crowd and go to the driver door of the Rolls-Royce, and smirked at him before getting into the vehicle and speeding off

Naruto's Base

Naruto had stopped a few blocks away from the courthouse and left a clone in the car while he got out and immediately went to his base, currently he was reading the journal and narrowed his eyes at the name above Adam Hunt's

Seems Martin Somers, will have an eventful night

Docks

Martin Somers was on a rampage, that bitch lawyer, thinks she's safe just because her dad was some punk-ass cop, well she was in for a rude awakening, turning to his men he spoke "You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, understand me?"

"Yes, sir." a man said right before a shurikien took out the light, and when it flickered again, Martin Somers men were unconscious, with a kunai stabbed into the desk, and the man himself was gone

Elsewhere on Docks

Martin groaned as he awoke to find himself hanging upside down, while a figure was spinning a kunai with his index finger "Martin Somers." a dark voice greeted

"Who the hell are you?" Martin asked only to gasp when the man began to walk forward unsheathing a wazikashi

"You've failed this city." Naruto said walking forward as Martin began to struggle

"No, no, no." Martin screamed as Naruto came to a stop right in front of him as Martin felt a tremor of fear run down his spine, as he looked into the glowing red eye holes of the fox mask

"You're going to testify in that trial to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning. You don't want me to come back." Naruto growled before he slashed his sword causing Martin to scream before he grabbed his cheek as blood leaked from the fresh wound, and looked to see he was alone

Queen Manor

Naruto substituted with his clone who was at the mall where it met the beautiful busty Daniella Wang, a Chinese actress and fashion model, going with the flow, Naruto and Daniella walked into the manor, to hear his mother, arguing with Diggle

"I hired you to protect my son. I'm not a bodyguard, but it seems to me the first requirement would be staying next to the man you're hired to protect." Moira said

"With all due respect ma'am, I've never had a client who didn't want my protection." Diggle said

"I hired you. That makes me the client." Moira replied as she paced in front of Diggle "Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?"

"Ma'am, I truly do not know." Diggle said as Naruto appeared leaning in the threshold

"And he truly doesn't." Naruto said getting there attention

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me, you know, where it is you run off to?" Moira said

"Well mom, I've been alone for 5 years, so I've been getting new people and catching up." Naruto said just as Daniella walked in looking amazed "Mom, Diggle this is Daniella Wang."

"Pleasure to meet you." Daniella said shaking Moira's hand as Moira smiled

"Likewise, welcome to my home." Moira said politely

'It's very lovely." Daniella replied

"Can I have a moment with my son please." Moira said

"Sure." Daniella said, before she pecked Naruto's cheek

"Raisa, would you please show my friend to my room please?" Naruto asked his friend/maid who smiled and nodded

"Follow me please." Raisa said before she lead the model away, as Moira frowned at Naruto

"What?" Naruto asked smiling

"You think this is funny?" Moira asked upset

"Mom,"

"It's not safe."

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." Naruto said

"You've already been abducted once. Your old club fights, have nothing to do with this. There is a maniac out there hunting the wealthy. This isn't a game. I lost you once. And I am not going through that again."

"Okay." Naruto nodded "I promise, Dig, will always have Nathaniel Queen in his field of vision." he said

"Thank you." Moira said about to walk off but Naruto grabbed her wrist causing her to look at him

"I apologize for worrying you, it'll take some time for me to get used to being back here. I'll try better, to get reacquainted with society." Naruto said causing Moira to nod before she hugged him tightly

"I'm just so worry about you." Moira said causing Naruto to nod before she left, and Naruto looked to Diggle

"Night Dig, I'd stick around but I got a beautiful woman waiting upstairs." Naruto said walking off, causing Diggle to scoff and leave

Next Morning

Docks

Martin sat in his office, while , and CSI members were looking around "Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks and turns out you don't need the police." Quentin said

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Martin said coldly sitting in his desk

"So I guess that 911 call we got last night from your stevedores saying you were attacked by a guy in a hood, a fox mask, with some ninja weapons." Quentin said as he looked to a mark in the desk, "I guess that was that a practical joke?"

"These guys like to fool around." Martin shrugged

"Yeah. You know, I'd be very inclined to believe an honest upstanding businessman like yourself except Well, one of my men found this at your docks." Quentin said grabbing a shuriken from an evidence bag "You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's some kind of ninja version of Robin Hood or something. Robbing the rich. Trying to teach them a lesson, I guess I don't know. But the point is, the man is a killer. And nothing and no one is gonna stop me from bringing him clown." Quentin placed the shuriken into the hole in the desk seeing that it was a perfect fit, and looked up at Martin who frowned "But like you said clearly nothing happened here last night."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm good at keeping my emotions in check." Quentin lied seeing as he was blaming the innocent brother of a dead man who was the cause of his daughter's death

"I'm not." Martin scowled standing up and glaring at Quentin "You and your daughter don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."

Quentin frowned and with a nod turned away leaving, a bit unsettled

Queen Consolidated

Naruto walked into his family's company with a whistle of awe, as Moira walked beside him arm in arm, ignoring Walter, Naruto looked to the very attractive female employees who were giving him looks of appreciation, and lust, however his gaze locked with a blonde, glasses wearing IT girl, and he winked at her, before smiling as he watched her blush, and walk off

"Ha, ha, are you enjoying yourself?" Moira asked

"Yes, I am." Naruto said as Walter lead them into the office

"I remember your father brought you here when you were a boy."

"Yeah, bored me to sleep." Naruto chuckled as he felt Moira tighten her hold on his arm, causing his smile to widen slightly

"You always were so excited to leave." Walter reminisced

"Yeah, so what have I missed?" Naruto asked

"Well, Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy."

"That's neat." Naruto nodded

"Naruto, Walter and I have something to discuss with you." Moira said sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to her "Come, please, sit."

Naruto nodded and sat beside Moira, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, before looking to Walter who spoke "The company is about to break ground on a site for the Applied Sciences division. And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name."

"Nice." Naruto nodded

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication. That you will be taking a leadership position in the company." Moira said

"No." Naruto said shaking his head

"No. Your, your company."Moira said

"I know mom, but I've just returned a week ago, I'm not ready to lead anything." Naruto said looking at her seriously before he gave a smile smile "I will lead the company, just not yet."

Moira nodded with a frown "But how about we start The Robert Queen Foundation."

"The Robert Queen Foundation?" Walter asked

"Yeah, a Foundation that would fund scientific research and help research by providing facilities and training. Also medicine and medical help it'll give annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. Also it'll be responsible for the funds and running dozens of other free clinics all over the city and in other trouble cities like the Glades.

Also The Oliver Queen Foundation could be a patron foundation and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation would support and help to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists could apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering their arts. The foundation could sponsor companies like Family Finders Inc."

'Family Finders?' Walter asked confused

"Family Finders is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families." Naruto answered before looking to Moira who looked thoughtful "The foundation could also sponsor and run dozens of soup kitchens within the city." Naruto said

"Nathaniel, I don't thi-"

'I love it." Moira said interrupting Walter who frowned as Naruto smiled brightly

Later

Queen Manor

Naruto was in the kitchen, cutting up some vegetables when he looked up as Thea dressed up walked through "Hey, where you going?" he asked

"Somewhere loud and smokey." Thea said smugly, as Naruto sighed "What're you doing?'

"Well today's the second Tuesday of the month." Naruto said causing Thea to blink in shock "I thought we could hang out, and you could help me catch up on movies?"

Thea looked at Naruto for a minute, every second Tuesday he'd make Tacos, and against there parents wishes let her stay up with him to do anything she wanted "Sure." Thea smiled causing Naruto to grin in return

Naruto and Thea would eat, and watch movies starting off with the Twilight thing Tommy mentioned a week ago, it started off good but when Edward began to sparkle he turned it off, and switched movies much to Thea's amusement, the two would sTay up till 2am till Thea fell asleep he and carried her to her bed and tucked her in

Docks

Martin, was in his office, alone when an Chinese woman wearing a red dress, with white hair walked in "Thank you for coming." he said

"Anything for a friend." the woman replied

"We're not friends. You smuggle drugs. I let you use my port." Martin grunted

"For which you are paid a lot of money." the way shrugged

"I don't get paid enough to have swords swung at me, but fox mask wearing lunatics!" Martin shouted unaware of the woman tensing up at what he said "You need to take this guy seriously. He's a bigger threat than Nocenti ever was."

"Except, now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend with the mask, we know where to find her." the woman replied

"Don't be an idiot. Take out Emily Nocenti and Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me and the entire triad to the ground." Martin retorted

"Then we kill Ms. Lance." the woman smirked before she turned around and left

Next Day

Queen Manor

Naruto stood in his room, about to change his shirt, when he paused as a news report for Martin came on "Attorney for shipping magnate Martin Somers confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining innocence in the death of Victor Nocenti. Nocentfs body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as information becomes available."

Naruto scoffed and began to put on his grey Henley when he heard "Wait, how did you get those?"

"Don't you knock?" Naruto said putting his shirt on, as Thea walked over, and turned him to face her and lifted his shirt to see the faded scars on his body

"Mom said that there weren't any scars."

"Because I told the doctor to tell her that." Naruto said looking down at Thea who looked at the faded scars he allowed to stay on his body

"Naruto, what happened to you out there?" Thea asked looking up at him, as he put his shirt down

"I'm not ready to talk about it, Thea. Just give me some time, okay?" Naruto asked

"I wanna show you something out back." Thea said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and follow her out

Backyard

Naruto and Thea walked over to 3 large tombstones, as Thea began to speak "Sometimes when I felt whatever. I'd come here. About a month after the funerals, Morn stopped going out. Pretty soon she stopped talking altogether. The house got so quiet. So I'd come here. To talk to you. Stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day what boy I had a crush on. And then sometimes, I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now here you are. I see glimpses of the old you, but you can't keep shutting me out, whenever I get to close." Thea said looking at Naruto who frowned "Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Naruto. You gotta let someone in."

Naruto looked from Thea to the tombstone as she walked away

Laurel's Apartment

Laurel was in her living room working like usual, and eating a TV dinner, when there was knocking at her door, causing her to look up and hesitantly walk to the door before she looked through her peephole and sighed before she opened her door to see Naruto standing there

"Hi, are you okay? There are two cop cars outside." Naruto said

"Didn't you tell me to stay away from you?" Laurel asked

"Yea...I,"

"What're you doing here Naruto?" Laurel asked

"Getting reacquainted with everyone has been harder then I thought, and my sister said I need to let someone in." Naruto said

"And you choose me?" Laurel asked

"Well you were the first to offer." Naruto shrugged causing Laurel to scoff, before she stepped out of the way to allow Naruto into her home

Walking in, Naruto smiled as he looked around "Wow, this place hasn't changed at all." he said before he saw a large fox plushy on the couch, and picked it up, before he turned to Laurel with a raised eyebrow "You still have this?"

"What's in the bag?" Laurel asked snatching the fox from him,

"Peace offering." Naruto said opening the bag and pulling out a tub, of cookies and cream ice cream causing Laurel to smile

30 Minutes Later

Naruto sat on the floor while Laurel sat on the couch, both eating ice cream, with Naruto telling her about how everyone wants him to be the same person he was when he left "I mean, I know that I was dead for 5 years, but I can't be the same exact Naruto that I was when I left."

"You've been through a lot." Laurel said remembering how Naruto explained what happened when the boat went down and how he got to the island

"I know, everyone keeps asking me what happened on the island, or analyzing every little thing that I do. Hell, my mom wanted me to take control of the company."

"Tell her no." Laurel said

"Oh, I did, but I get the feeling that the subject will be coming back up soon." Naruto sighed leaning his head back on Laurel's extended leg

"It'll be okay." Laurel said only for Naruto to scoff "Trust me, I have plenty of experience with disapproving parents."

"I have been on the receiving end of your father's disapproval." Naruto replied looking at her

"He blames himself more than he blames you." Laurel said causing Naruto to blink "He thinks that, you know, maybe if he and Sara were closer she would have told him about the boat trip. And he could have stopped her from going with Oliver."

"I am sorry."

"You apologized already, even though you have nothing to be sorry for." Laurel said shaking her head "Sure Sara, and I met you first, but it was my mistake of falling for Oliver, even when I saw how he was. You should forgive him."

Naruto looked at Laurel with a raised eyebrow "Can you?"

"He wasn't my brother." Laurel replied

"No, he was your boyfriend, someone who was never meant to hurt you, but his actions caused the life of your sister. Even if the trip had of gone smoothly, things between you and Sara never would've been the same." Naruto said shaking his head "You, and she deserved better."

"I think I understand why she did it." Laurel said causing Naruto to look at her with a raised eyebrow "When we were kids, Sara, and I loved you, but you were so dense, you couldn't tell."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Laurel laughed softly "We got into this big fight over you, and my mom told me that to really love someone is to want them to be happy even if it isn't with you. That's why I decided to date Ollie."

"I still hung out with Sara, while I continued to pine after you, till she gave up on me." Naruto groaned

"Or she did it to make you jealous." Laurel said as Naruto put his head down "She knew that we were sleeping together, and I think that her, going with Ollie was her form of revenge."

"So it is my fault." Naruto sighed

"No, it's not. If we had just been upfront with you from the beginning, Sara would've never got on that boat." Laurel said

Naruto nodded, before he paused and sat up "Did you hear that?" he asked

"What?" Laurel asked as Naruto stood up

"There's someone on the fire escape." Naruto said picking up a knife and walking around the table and grabbing her arm

"Wh-what?" she asked

"Hey, come on." Naruto said taking her with him toward the door just as a man burst through it causing Laurel to gasp, before Naruto lead her to her restroom "Stay down." he said just as the man got up and started firing his Uzi at them, making it to the bedroom a man burst through the window and he immediately lead her back out

But paused when a familiar white haired woman stood in their way with two hook knives in hand, smirking at him, hearing a gun cock Naruto turned back to see the man from the bedroom aiming at him and Laurel, about to fire, just as 2 bullets struck him as Diggle ran in, while the white haired woman ran around as Doggie killed her other partner, and sliced his hand causing him to drop the gun, and the two began to fight with Diggle trying to disarm her but tossed a knife at Laurel causing Naruto to push her away the blade grazing his shoulder

Naruto looked back to Diggle to see him on his back about to be ran through, and tossed the hook knife, at the woman, causing the blade to be knocked out of her hand before she ran off, while Laurel ran into his arms clutching him tightly

Doggie stood up grabbing his gun, when he looked at them "Are you hurt?"

"No." Naruto said

"Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?" Diggle asked

"No." Naruto repeated

"This is why it's a good idea to have a bodyguard." Diggle said before he went to look around for any other intruders

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked Laurel who nodded

Minutes Later

Naruto, and Diggle were in the living room as police took pictures, and detectives took there statements, before Quentin came in "Daddy." Laurel said hugging her dad

"Thank God. Thank God. Are you all right?" Quentin asked worried

"I'm okay." Laurel said pulling away and looking at him "Those cops that you put on me."

"They-" Quentin struggled but couldn't speak so he shool his head

"I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the squad car." Diggle said causing Laurel to cover her mouth in horror

"It's all right, honey. It's okay." Quentin said walking over to Diggle "Mr. Diggle, thank you. You feel free to run as many red lights as you want."

"I was doing my job, sir." Diggle nodded shaking the man's hand

"No, your job is protecting him." Quentin said glaring at a frowning Naruto and walked over "It seems like whenever you're with one of my daughters, people die. You stay away from Laurel, or the next time you disappear, it'll be permanent."

"Dad." Laurel said

"No, Laurel." Quentin said still glaring at Naruto

"With all due respect, Quentin. If Laurel doesn't want me around, that is her decision, and until she tells me to stay away, I will always be there for her." Naruto said before he began to walk away placing a hand on Laurel's shoulder as he went while Diggle followed and Quentin glared

Later

Docks

Six guards were posted around all with semiautomatic machine guns, as Naruto in Anbu uniform stood on a shipping container having forgone the cloak, and his dual wazikashi, now wielding a tanto, as midnight black hair swayed in the breeze, and Sharingan eyes glowed in blood lust, Naruto began to walk toward the closest guard

Martin was in his office, getting his money, and all his important documents together while a guard stood there watching him "That triad bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now the triad is gonna erase every ounce of evidence of their smuggling operation. Including me. Except that's not gonna happen." Martin said before he looked to the guard "Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I'm leaving tonight."

Outside

A man was standing ready, and vigilant when Naruto appeared behind him, and knocked him snapped his neck, about to proceed to his next victim he paused when "Wallace? Wallace, you copy?" turning around Naruto walked to the body and found a walkie-talkie and picked it up "Wallace?"

"I told you, you wouldn't want me to come back." Naruto said tossing the walkie and continue on his way

"Hey, whose that?!" a guard yelled up seeing Naruto standing there looking down at him and the others

"Kill em!" another guard yelled before gunfire rang out, as Naruto shot forward, and blood flew while screams of pain followed,

Taking the tanto from the last guards chest, Naruto looked down to see Martin running for his life "SOMERS!" Naruto yelled vanishing in a yellow flash

With Martin

Martin ran for his life, toward his boat, and glanced back to see Naruto walking after him which made him scream in fear, before a kunai caught his leg sending him to the ground with a shout of pain "Oh, God, no, no, no."

"Your god can't help you." Naruto said unsheathing his tanto "So help yourself, I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."

"I can't. The triad will kill me." Martin sobbed pathetically and screamed when Naruto stabbed his blade down next to his neck

"The triad's not your concern right now." Naruto growled

"All right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the triad." Martin replied

"Acting on whose instructions?" Naruto asked only for Martin to remain silent before he screamed in pain when Naruto stomped on his chest "Whose?!"

"All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Martin said before Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the white haired woman

"Get away from him, Kitsune." she said in Chinese

"Or what?" Naruto asked before the woman swung her hook knife at him, and he leaned back and began to block he'd swings, and ducked under her roundhouse, and swept her leg from under her, before he was on top of her with his hand around her throat

"So now what, are you going to kill me? " the woman asked

"I'm tempted." Naruto said causing rhe woman to smirk before she removed his mask, and looked into the henged face of Itachi Uchiha before she kissed him lustfully and he pulled away just as sirens sounded off "Get out of here."

Naruto took his mask, and placed it back on, and she ran just as police entered and he vanished as well, while Martin who was on the ground having attempted to crawl away was apprehended

Naruto was headed toward the exit, when Quentin appeared and placed his gun at his head "You so much as twitch, and your dead." Quentin said before he smirked "I got you."

"You sure about that?"

Quentin's eyes widened when he was suddenly on his back, with his gun now pointed at him forehead causing him to close his eyes and wait for death,

"It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me.' he heard and opened his eyes to see himself alone while a small recorder was beside him along with his gun

"Son of a bitch." Quentin said standing up and looking around just as more cops and squad cars arrived

Later

The unveiling of the new building went off without any problems,, without Naruto embarrassing his family or himself, he announced the foundations that would be unveiling and spoke to Laurel and Tommy for a bit before leaving

Finished

Naruto's past defers from Oliver's own, he has history with the Triad, and it's not all good. Also he knows the League of Assassin's is real, not only because of Thalia but because he knows Nyssa as well.

Chapter 3: Floyd Lawton

3 Days Later

Everything had been going slowly in Starling, the only thing noteworthy was that Diggle had quit, having got tired of sitting outside as Naruto went into the homes of models, and actresses, Naruto wasn't broken up about it since he didn't want some glorified babysitter anyway, but if he knew his mother then she'd have a replacement soon

Currently Naruto was making short work of security guards who were hired by millionaire James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low-income housing in the Glades, which caused a lot of people to die currently the man was on his balcony by his pool on the phone "Other than the bill I got handed by my legal team I'm feeling pretty good...Now that this lawsuit's been settled we can focus our attention on Unidac Industries...Okay, I'll see you in the office first thing."

James went to sip his beer, but a Shurriken sliced cleanly through the bottle causing the bottom to fall to the ground and shatter

Looking up James saw the vigilante that's been terrorizing some of his associats standing there looking at him "I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out."

"Go ahead. They can't hear you." Naruto said dropping three glocks

"What the hell do you want?" James asked looking around to find an escape route

"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything. I disagree." Naruto said walking forward before he noticed a red dot on Holder's chest before he was shot and killed, while Naruto turned just as a bullet was about to peirce his back, and caught the bullet

On a rooftop across the way, the sniper looked up in shock seeing the masked man catch his bullet before he looked back into the scope and opened fire only to realize that the masked man was gone

Queen Manor

Naruto appeared in his room in a yellow flash, having left the foundry, where he had a clone look into the bullet he caught, and hopped into bed and dozed off in no time

Flashback

Lian Yiu, Cave

Naruto groaned awake, last thing he remembered was burying his father, before he was shot in the back, looking down he saw the arrow still in his chest, and groaned as he reached over and pulled it out, before he struggled up to his feet, before he saw a man in a green hood walk in and immediately tossed the arrow at the man who ducked as the arrow impaled into the rock, and rushed the hooded man and slammed him back into the wall, by the arrow which he yanks out of the wall, and aimed at the man's neck

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto glared as the man looked at him in surprise

End Flashback

Morning

Naruto walked into the foyer to see Thea sitting on the couch while Moira, and Walter talked to the police "Thank you, officers. My wife and I appreciate it. I'll see you out." Walter said leading the cops away

"Thank you." Moira said to the cops who nodded and left before she looked to Thea who didn't look bothered "Last time it was public intoxication. This time breaking and entering. My, how we are moving up in the criminal world."

Thea stood up smirking "When you pay off the store owner you should check out the merchandise. They got some pretty killer outfits."

"Thea, go get ready for school." Moira said annoyed

"Uh, you know, I was thinking of taking a sick day." Thea replied

"Fine, then get some sleep." Moira relented causing Thea to nod and walk off before she made eye contact with Naruto who's Sharingan flashed in a split second placing the thought of listening to Moira in the girls head

"Good morning." Thea smirked walking off as Naruto looked to Moira

"Really?" Naruto asked

"When your sister gets like this, it's best to give her her space."

"Mom, you and dad, let me and Oliver get away with a lot, and look how that turned out. Thea doesn't need space she needs a mother." Naruto said causing Moira to look at him before she cleared her throat and changed the subject as a woman walked in behind Naruto

"Right, Naruto I'd like you to meet Mr. Diggle's replacement, Ms. Lyla Michaels"

Naruto turned around to see a familiar woman who he had the pleasure of meeting before, looking at him with a small smirk "Hello." she greeted

Naruto smiled fakely and shook her hand "Nice to meet you." he said before he motioned to the exit "Walk with me."

Lyla nodded and followed Naruto upstairs and as soon as they were out of sight he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her into the wall "What the hell do you think your doing?" he hissed

"You really don't waist time do you?" Lyla asked smiling

"Enough games Lyla, I told Amanda to stay the hell away from me." Naruto growled

"Which is why I'm here. Your still a high threat level she just wants to make sure you don't hurt innocent people." Lyla said

"And she sends her most loyal agent to accomplish this?" Naruto asked

"She thought you'd be more at ease with someone you trust." Lyla said as Naruto gave her a long hard searching look before he released her

"What happened to Diggle?" Naruto asked

"He was drafted into A.R.G.U.S, he has talents that can be used." Lyla said causing Naruto to nod

"So where are we headed to first Mr. Queen?" Lyla asked

"No where at the moment. Still looking into something." Naruto said before he decided to take a shower

James Holder's Place

SCPD were canvassing the homicide scene, while Quentin watched with a frown "It doesn't make sense." he said shaking his head

"Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for Fox, plus we recovered one ninja star." his partner Lucas said

"Yeah, but this time cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our perp doesn't use firearms." Quentin said

"Maybe he's figured out there's easier ways to kill people than with a ninja stars and a sword. And it's like you said, the guy's a whack job." Lucas shrugged

Queen Foundry

Naruto, Lyla, and Tommy walked into the foundry, and began looking around "What do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?" Naruto asked

"Sweet, but if you're thinking calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele you were hoping for." Tommy said causing Naruto to smirk

"Private office." Naruto pointed visualizing his new project

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine." Tommy asked jokingly

"Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting." Naruto nodded causing Tommy to laugh,

"Man, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked

"Positive. I always did want to make my own money." Naruto said

"Fair point. So how about tomorrow night, the two of us go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown. It's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Max Fuller." he said getting a nod from Tommy "You do remember exactly what happened between us right?"

"Come on man who stays mad at a castaway?" Tommy asked

"The castaway that slept with his mother, and fiancee." Naruto replied

"Aw, I'm sure he'd over it by now." Tommy said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as Tommy checked his phone "Oh man, I gotta roll. See you later, man."

"I'm surprised your hanging with him, after he slept with Laurel." Lyla said when Tommy was gone

"That has nothing to do with me." Naruto shrugged before he turned to Lyla "So what do you think?"

"I think it'll be a good cover, for what your really doing at night, even though you don't need one, seeing as you can clone yourself." Lyla shrugged

"This place, will draw lots of people in to be my alibi, instead of my body guard and family. It's only a matter of time before Quentin gets suspicious about my returning and a vigilante just up and appearing, with me being the first to see him." Naruto said causing Lyla to nod in understanding, as Naruto made a note to do something about that the vigilante and Nathaniel Queen should never be in the same conversation

"You know what happens, if you go down right. Amanda will immediately try to get you to join A.R.G.U.S. Your an unknown with abilities no one has ever seen before, which makes you perfect for her."

"So perfect that she and you along with other female A.R.G.U.S. agents went to extreme lengths to get my DNA." Naruto said

"Unsuccessfully, but you can admit the process was fun." Lyla said smirking at Naruto who scoffed smiling before the two walked away

Next Day

SCPD

Quentin was looking over the time line for Fox, when Lucas walked in "Got ballistics back on the Holder murder. They pulled two 7.62 millimeter bullets out of him. According to stippling and size of the entry wound they estimate shots were fired from 100 yards away."

"A hundred yards? So the hood shoots him from another building goes over to his place, he takes out his security, then fires a few arrows?" Quentin asked skeptically

"And according to his tox screen, his blood contained strychnos toxifera." Lucas nodded

"What?" Quentin asked raising an eyebrow

"Curare. It's a kind of poison."

"Oh. Okay, so now we switch from arrows to sniper bullets and poison. I'm not buying it." Quentin said shaking his head as he stood up and began to leave

"We still found arrows on the scene. Solid evidence the hood was there." Lucas said watching as Quentin walked off "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my own evidence." Quentin said leaving causing Luca to sigh, and take a seat

With Naruto

Naruto looked around as he was henged as Itachi, and entered a large Asian style mansion, before 7 Chinese men held him at gunpoint, before his Sharingan flashed and they all collapsed, and Naruto focused on the beautiful woman still conscious "Madam Li, it's been awhile."

"Kitsune, I hear you've been busy in Starling." Madam Chunhua Li said

"Yes, I ran into your friend China White, a few days ago." Naruto nodded "Are you busy?"

"For you, never, what do you need?" Madam Li asked

"Last night, a target of mine was shot and killed, the sniper left this behind." Naruto said tossing the bullet over to Madam Li, who looked it over "It's lace with Curare, the man who uses it goes by the name Deadshot. I need you to find him."

"Consider it done, now would you wake my men." Madam Li said before Naruto smiled and pulsed his Chakra, waking the men, but when they regained their composer Naruto was already gone

Next Day

Queen Manor

Walter, and Moira were meeting with Quentin, while Lyla stood in the doorway "It's a great loss. Carl was a titan." Walter said

"A titan who was looking to buy out a company called Unidac Industries?" Lucas asked standing by Quentin

"Well, industries are something of a misnomer. Ul's recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy." Walter said

"The point my partner is trying to make is that Rasmussen was the second bidder this week to lose his life." Quentin said

"Are you implying something, detective?" Moira asked

"Well, only that your husband's looking into buying Unidac Industries, and the competition seems to be dropping like flies." Quentin said

"And I'm sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with how you feel about my family." Moira replied only for Quentin to huff

"Unidac's in receivership, detective." Walter said getting Quentin's attention "Ownership is subject to a liquidation auction so that means there are many prospective buyers. And the auction's tomorrow so if I was taking out the competition I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time."

"We're just making rounds with interested buyers. Let them know to be careful." Lucas said

"Oh, yes. And I'm overwhelmed that Detective Lance is concerned for our safety." Moira said sarcastically causing Quentin's frown to deepen

"Well, thank you for your concern, gentlemen. Our security consultant, Ms. Michaels is taking all the necessary precautions." Walter said

"Yeah. Right. Well, if you need us we're just a 911 call away." Quentin said getting up and walking off with his partner

Later

Poison

Naruto, Lyla, and Tommy walked into the club, "Oh, my, this is gonna be killer." Tommy said

"If Max Fuller sees me here, I agree." Naruto sighed

"Aw, if you wanna run a business, you gotta take a few risks." Tommy said

Laurel was at the bar watching her friend who was dancing, when she saw Tommy, and Naruto walk up "Oh, wow. Doesn't you going out and having fun violate some kind of law like the ones that are carved on a stone tablet." Tommy said

"That's cute, Tommy." Laurel said as Naruto ordered a drink

"Thanks." Tommy smiled

"I can see you two are up to your old hunting patterns." Laurel said

"Actually, this is strictly for business." Naruto said

"Really?" Laurel asked

"Sure is, Merlyn thought why not scope out the competition. Although I get the feeling when Max Fuller sees me I'll be out of here very quickly." Naruto said

"Well, well, look at this. Nathan Queen." he heard and turned to the owner

"Max Fuller. How you been?"

"Happy you drowned." Max glared, before he smirked and looked to Tommy, and Laurel "I see nothing has changed, you were forced to watch Laurel, and Oliver together now your brother's girl has moved on to your best friend."

Laurel's, and Tommy's eyes widened "Look man, I"

"Your a grown man Tommy." Naruto interrupted looking to Tommy "If, you and Laurel want to be together that isn't any of my business." he said before he looked to Max "So Max, how's your mom, and fiancée?"

"Son of a bit-" Max had immediately threw a punch at Naruto who moved and grabbed his arm before throwing him over the bar into the bottles of liquor on the shelves

"Oh!" Laurel yelled, as everyone turned to see Naruto get rushed by the two security guards who punched him in the stomach, and grabbed him by his neck before Lyla showed up, and kicked the guy with Naruto's neck in his grip in the nuts and slammed his head on the bar, knocking him out, before she tazed the other man

"Thanks.' Naruto smirked as he rolled his neck

"Just doing my job sir." Lyla said as Naruto nodded and looked to Laurel and Tommy

"I think that's enough excitement for one night." Naruto said turning and leaving before Tommy, and Laurel caught up with him outside

"Naruto, wait!" Laurel called causing Naruto to stop, and look at her and Tommy

"Look man, what happened betw,"

"Is none of my business." Naruto interrupted Tommy, "What happens between you both, is between you both. Have a good night.

Naruto turned and got into his car, before Lyla pulled off leaving the two to watch after him

With Naruto

Naruto's phone buzzed, causing him to sigh, as he answered "Yeah?"

"I got your information. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have the address, for where he stayed last time he was in Starling City. But that is all." Madam Li said

"Let's hope he's a creature of habit."

"1700 Broadway, Pape Motel, Room 52."

"Thank you." Naruto said

"Going hunting?" Lyla asked as Naruto hung up

"Seems that way." Naruto said

Pape Motel

Floyd Lawton sat at his laptop looking at blueprints, with his TV on mute, cracking his neck, as it was getting to stiff, he suddenly paused and his eyes widened before he ducked as a kunai cut a few hairs from his head, before he threw his arm up, and his wrist turrets opened fire at Naruto who, unsheathed his wazikashi and began to slice through the storm of bullets, coming at him,

Lawton seeing that his bullets weren't effective, reached under his bed, as he kept firing, and rolled a grenade to Naruto who looked downas Lawton smirked holding the pin before he jumped out of the window

Boom

Panic ensued when the motel room exploded, while on an rooftop across the street, Naruto stood perfectly fime, before he looked down to the bullet riddled laptop, and with a grunt vanished in a yellow flash, as sirens cut through the air

Next Morning

Queen Consolidated

Naruto walked into the IT department with the laptop, and stopped at the desk of the IT girl he had winked at a few days ago, "Felicity Smoak?" he asked getting her attention "Hi. I'm Nathan Queen."

"Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen." Felicity said

"No, Mr. Queen was my father." Naruto replied

"Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned." Felicity said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "You didn't, which means you could come down to the IT Department and listen to me babble." Felicity blushed as she carried on while Naruto smiled "Which will end. In three, two, one."

"I was wondering if you could salvage anything from this laptop I found." Naruto said handing her the laptop

"Um, are these bullet holes?" Felicity asked

"Mm-hm. I'm interested in who the owner was, and what kind of trouble he was planning on getting into." Naruto said

"Um..sure." Felicity said causing Naruto to nod

Queen Manor

Thea was in her room, on her bed texting her friends, when Moira walked in carrying two dresses before she stopped in surprise seeing Thea "Wow. Well, good, you're here."

"I'm under house arrest, remember." Thea said still texting

"Do you wanna wear the Calvin Klein or the Zac Posen?" Moira asked holding up the dresses, causing Thea to look at her in confusion

"To dinner?" Thea asked with a raised eyebrow "I was just gonna wear pajamas."

"Yo Walter's stock auction." Moira said

"I think I rather be grounded." Thea replied

"No, it's important that you come.' Moira said only for Thea to roll her eyes

"Important to whom?" Thea asked going back to texting

"To me." Moira said looking at her daughter who scoffed, before she put town the dresses and walked over to Thea and placed a hand on her knee as she sat on the bed "All right, listen to me." she said causing Thea to look up at her "When you were 4 years old, you came home one day with a cat. It was a stray, it was filthy and it was mean. But you stood there and you declared that it was coming to live with us. Your father came home from the office and he saw what was going on and he sat you down and he explained to you that the cat was in fact a tiger and that we needed to get it home. And somehow you understood. Robert was always so good at getting through to you, and I...I was always so jealous of that."

"You never talk about him." Thea said as Moira wiped her tearfI'll ed eyes "Dad. That's the first time you talked about him in years."

"Well, I think you and I have gotten into some bad habits. There's been a lot that has changed recently, Thea and I think that maybe this can change too." Moira smiled softly before she got up and walked away

Queen Consolidated

Naruto was with Felicity who was scrolling through blueprints "It looks like blueprints." Felicity noted

"Do you know what of?" Naruto asked

"The Exchange Building." Felicity said

"Never heard of it." Naruto replied

"It's where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place." Felicity said before she looked to Naruto "Whose laptop is this again?"

"Why you ask?" Naruto asked

"Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of guys he's competing against."

"Floyd Lawton." Naruto said

"No. Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?"

"He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently." Naruto sighed before he stood up "Thank you Ms. Smoak, I think I need to take a trip to SCPD."

"Um, sure. You need help with anything else, come on down. Not that I'm saying you need permission, since this is your company, I'm just saying."

"Your cute." Naruto smiled causing her to blush, as he took the laptop "See you next time." he said turning and leaving his smile turning into a frown

'The Exchange Building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton can get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere. Shadow Clones would be the answer but I can't be reliant on them if Lawton got a shot off. I'll need some help."

Later

SCPD

Quentin was walking to his car, when a hand reached from the shadows and grabbed him by his collar and slammed him up against the wall, with his feet hanging off the ground "You son of a bitch! You've got a pair on you, pulling this, outside a police station!"

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac. Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after I go." Naruto said

"Yeah, and stop chasing you, I suppose?"

"I don't care if you continue or quit. Your wwasting your time, and energy not mine." Naruto said before he reached up and took off his mask allowing Quentin to see his Sharingan and pulled down his face mask, Quentin tried to memorize the face of Itachi Uchiha, but his focus kept being drawn to the weird red eye with the three red dots spinning "This is how confident I am, that you won't catch me, Detective." Naruto taunted placing his mask back on "Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting, might be the buyers and I can't protect them in a space that big. I need your help."

"Heh. Yeah? Professional help?" Quentin said frowning

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar." Naruto said

"I'll them to shoot you-" Quentin was rendered silent when Naruto tossed him into his car where the laptop was placed on the hood, Quentin grabbed his gun and turned to see Naruto was gone, and began to look around

The Exchange Building

Walter, and Moira stood in the lobby with the other buyers as Moira looked around "Well, it's quite a turnout." Moira said

"Well, it's quite an opportunity, actually. But regardless of the outcome of the auction I'm already a winner because I have two beautiful women at my side tonight." Walter smiled

"Two?" Moira asked raising an eyebrow, only for Walter to look up towards the door, following his line of sight she saw Thea walking over

"Thanks for coming, Thea. It means a lot to your mother. And me." Walter smiled as Moira and Thea hugged before he looked over when his name was called

"Mr. Steele, the auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready."

"Thank you, Gina." Walter smiled before he looked to Moira, and Thea "Shall we?"

When they nodded the trio walked off

Naruto in uniform was on the roof, looking down at his family, he watched as the cops arrested Warren Patel, before his Shadow Clone walked in and and mingled with the others, watching his shadow clone blend perfectly with everyone and not show a sign of anything being wrong, Naruto blinked when a red dot appeared on Walter's chest, and quickly turned to the construction sight across the way, and sped forward as a gunshot went off, causing him to stop and see that Quentin had tackled Walter before he could get hit, but Floyd continued to fire at the other buyers as his clone, was lead out along with his family by Lyla.

Naruto jumped off the roof and into the construction building, causing glass to shatter from the window before he rolled out of the way, when Floyd opened fire with his wrist turrets, behind a pillar, Naruto jumped to the rafters and watched as Floyd cautiously tried to find him,

"Put your weapons down." Naruto said

"I admire your work Kitsune, who would've thought after you disappeared a year ago, this is where you'd be hiding. Guess you won't be extending me any professional courtesy."

"We're not in the same line of work, your profession is murder."

"You've taken lives."

"Always for the good of others. You're out for yourself." Naruto said, before he appeared behind Floyd who turned to shot him but screamed in pain, when Naruto slashed through his scope and eye with his tanto, and stabbed him in the gut causing him to groan before he fell back as Naruto twirled his blade tossing the blood off of it, before he vanished in a flash of yellow

Finished

Chapter 4: Jason Brodeur

Queen Manor

Laurel had immediately rushed over when she heard about the shooting, and after making sure that the Queen family was safe, she walked to the room of the one she was truly concerned about, and saw his door was open, and gasped as the first thing she saw was Naruto's back to her as he dried his hair

Walking in, she placed her purse on the desk, and walked over her eyes tearing up as she looked at the scars on his back, and reached forward hesitantly and traced one of them feeling him flinch before he turned to her allowing her to see the other scars on his chest, and abdomen

"What happened to you?' Laurel asked looking up at Naruto who frowned

Flashback

Lian Yu

After Naruto, and Yao Fei the name of the man who shot him calmed down and talked, the two had went to sleep, however Naruto had awoken in the middle of the night, currently he was walking through the woods towards his father's burial sight, and upon getting there, he began to look around for what he was looking for, and found it, a small journal, opening it he blinked when he saw each of the pages were blank before he closed the book and looked to the burial

"You stupid old man." Naruto said sadly before he heard something and turned only to be knocked unconscious by the but of a assault rifle as 3 men dressed in all black

Moments Later

Naruto groaned awake to see that he was handcuffed being lead to some encampment taking note of the weapons being unloaded, before he was shoved into a tent into a pole, while a man sat with a glass of ice, and a soda

"Please sit, your making me feel rude." the man said as Naruto with a grunt sat down, "I do apologize for my men's treatment of you, they're trained to view any stranger as hostile." the man said opening the soda and pouring it into the glass slowly as he watched Naruto "I'm Edward Fyers by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Nathan Queen, I've been shipwrecked here. I don't know how long,"

"Interesting, let's talk shall we Nathaniel."

"About what?" Naruto asked

"Well for starters," Fyers reached back and pulled out a photo of Yao Fei "This gentle man, do you know him?"

"I've never seen him a day in my life." Naruto said causing Edward to frown "Who is he?"

'You see I've been nothing but polite, and in return you lie to my face." Edward said glaring at Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"Look buddy, I just lost my father, brother, and best friend, your men knocked me out after I buried my father, and brought me here, whatever business you have with that guy is your own, not mine."

"Do you know what this island is called?"

"I don't care." Naruto said

"Lian Yiu, it's mandarin for Purgatory, but I can make it feel like hell. Now I don't know why your protecting him, but your young, so that makes you foolish. Your going to tell me what I want to know." Edward said before he looked to the entrance "He's yours now!"

Naruto turned back to see a man in all black with half his mask being black and the other half being orange walk in "Allow me to introduce to you my friend Slade Wilson, you and he will be getting very acquainted." Edward said before he left, as Slade walked forward

End Flashback

"Laurel, I,"

"The truth Naruto." Laurel said causing Naruto to sigh and walk over and close his door before he walked over and sat on his bed

"Few days, after I made it to the island, I was tortured by the people already there." Naruto said causing Laurel's eyes to widen in horror as Naruto got flashes of himself tied to a rafter as Slade drove his knife across his chest, and stabbed him in liver while he tried to keep his pain to himself

"W-what why?" Laurel asked

"I don't know, they were apparently looking for something, and thought I knew where it was. I'd be dead if it wasn't for a man named Yao Fei another prisoner, he helped me get free but sacrificed himself to kill all of the people keeping up captive." Naruto said before he looked to Laurel seriously "You can't tell anyone."

"What why not?"

"Because, the last thing I need is anymore pity, and I don't want my mom, or Thea to know." Naruto said with a frown "Promise me."

"I promise." Laurel nodded causing Naruto to nod slowly before she brought him into a hug "I'm so sorry for what you've been through."

"It wasn't your fault Laurel, you have nothing to be sorry for." Naruto said before he pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Besides, I'm alive, that's all I care about."

Laurel nodded as she placed her hand on Naruto's and he caressed her cheek

"Listen about the other nig-mmhh!" Naruto began but was silenced when Laurel kissed him unable to help herself, Naruto returned the kiss and brought her onto his lap, and squeezed her ass firmly causing her to moan as she ran her hands through his hair, before he stood up and turned around tossing her down onto the bed, causing her to smile, as he crawled onto the bed, and the two began kissing, with light petting, and cuddled on the bed, before they dozed off

Flashback

Naruto glared at Edward, as he and Slade looked at him "You've shown great resilience, perhaps you were telling the truth before." Edward said before he looked to Slade "Put him out of his misery."

Naruto watched as Slade shrugged, before he flexed and snapped the handcuffs before he punched Edward in the gut and grabbed him by the back of his head, and moved the man in front of him while Slade had his katana at the ready "Move." Naruto ordered

"Listen, kid that man is my employer, which means I have to protect him." Slade said causing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"You see Mr. Queen your trapped here, with us." Edward said

"You talk to much." Naruto kneed Edward in his back, and tossed him at Slade who tried to catch him but the force of Naruto's throw sent the man and his employer flying back, Naruto ran out of the tent and stopped as 30 armed men stood there before a female figure in an outfit similar to Slade appeared and cut down a few with her blade, while another woman dressed in black, with her face covered cut down 5 of them in quick succession, while Naruto grabbed a knife from one of the men's clothes, and slit his throat, and upon seeing the last man about to shoot the black clad female, quickly tossed the knife causing it to go through the man's head

"Come with us if you want to live." the masked woman said before she and her partner turned and ran, followed by Naruto who took the knife he had thrown from a corpse and followed them,

"We've got company." the masked woman said as Naruto, and the black clad woman turned to see the armed men following them, before Naruto stopped and turned toward the approaching men "Keep moving!"

The two women turned to Naruto who tool a deep breath before he went through hand seals his hands going at a slow pace before they became blurs, before he stopped on the Tori seal "Fire Style- Great FireBall Jutsu!"

The women watched in shock as Naruto spat a large fireball at they're chasers

"Let's go." Naruto said running off, before the two women followed after him after a shared glance

Moments Later

Naruto and the three women came upon the cave he had shared only to see Yao Fei was gone "Who are you people?" Naruto asked looking between the, as the women took off their masks

"I am Talia al Ghul." Talia introduced (Taylor Cole), before she looked to the caramel skinned woman (Kat Graham) next to her "and this is Rose Wilson."

End Flashback

Naruto awoke in the middle of the night to see that Laurel had left, causing him to sigh, before he stood up and walked downstairs to grab a snack, but paused when he saw Thea watching TV with a large bowl of chips, and decided to join her

"There were no signs of forced entry or any evidence of a struggle but hours later, the police found the blood-stained kitchen knife - in the trunk of Peter Declan's car." the news report said

"Couldn't sleep either?" Thea asked as Naruto moved her feet, and sat down placing them in his lap

"No. What are you watching?" Naruto asked

"Peter Declan." Thea said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto "Oh, a guy who killed his wife. This guy killed his wife in their baby's room. Psycho."

"Okay we were just shot at, not something I'm interested in at the moment." Naruto said taking the remote and turning to something called American Dad

"Hey! Give it back." Thea said as she tried to take the remote, but Naruto held it out of her reach before she found herself straddling him, struggling to get the remote back, as she leaned forward to take the remote she blinked and blushed at the intimate position she and Naruto we're in, and feeling a long hard object against her ass, before she cleared her throat while getting off of him and turned back to the news

"Declan's execution is set for midnight two days from now. Camille Declan's former employer, Jason Brodeur released a statement saying, quote: "I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves."

Naruto frowned as Jason Brodeur was on the list, which meant he needed to look into this

"So why can't you sleep?" Thea asked a blush still on her cheeks

"Bad dreams." Naruto said

"About?" Thea asked

"Laurel."

"So why don't you make a play? I mean, she did come over here just to make sure you didn't get shot."

"There are reasons." Naruto said

"What are they? Besides Oliver sleeping with her sister and her sister dying and her father hating your guts,"

"Those are the top ones. Along with the fact Tommy loves her." Naruto said causing Thea to nod, before Naruto brought her closer to him and kissed her head "I know that it might not seem like it sometimes but I'm not the same person I used to be." he sighed laying his head onto of hers and she cuddled up to him

"So show her. Be yourself. I mean, your new self." Thea said, causing Naruto to look thoughtful

Morning

Foundry

Naruto was looking up all the info on the Declan case, how the husband Peter had no alibi, and all evidence pointed to him killing his wife, but Naruto wasn't going to believe that he had a friend who swore a man in yellow killed his mother, yet his father was serving a life sentence for the crime, and Naruto knew that he was telling the truth besides evidence could always be planted by the real killer, the man was going to need a good attorney

With Laurel

Laurel had spent the day at work trying to focus on her case, but he mind kept going back to her visit with Naruto yesterday, when she had woke up she felt safe, but guilt was felt right after seeing as Tommy had said he was going to try to be a man she deserved and it felt like she was stringing him along, because while she felt something for Tommy she wasn't sure what it was, and what she felt for Naruto had only grown stronger since he returned to Starling and lord knows what her dad would day if she started dating Naruto

With a sigh she stood up and began to pack up her stuff while her friend Joanna walked over "So I take it there's absolutely no point in asking if you'd like to grab a drink."

"I can't. I have to go over transcripts for the Fernands case." Laurel said putting on her bag

"You know, if you go somewhere that's not work or your home your odds of meeting someone increase by a gazillion percent." Joanna said as Laurel began to walk toward the door

"That's not true. I could still get mugged on the way home." Laurel replied looking back to her friend who smiled

"In that case, I hope he's cute and single." Joanna retorted

"Good night, Joanna." Laurel smiled leaving

30 Minutes Later

Laurel arrived home, and tried to turn on the lights, and frowned when they wouldn't come on, so cautiously she walked deeper into her apartment into her living room at her desk, and reached into her bottom droorand pulled out the gun her father gave her, and turned around to see in the hallway was the masked vigilante

"Hello, Laurel." Naruto greeted not using his demonic voice but instead one of warmth and comfort

"Don't move." Laurel ordered fear in her voice, and Naruto raised his hands showing that he didn't have a weapon in hand

"I'm not gonna hurt you.' Naruto said advancing slowly

"Stay back. My father is a cop. You are making a huge mistake." Laurel said as she watched the vigilante that he dad had been chasing

"I'm not the person you think I am, and I need your help. Peter Declan is gonna be executed in 48 hours. I think he's innocent. Declan's wife was gonna blow the whistle on Brodeur. Brodeur had her murdered." Naruto said now in front of Laurel whose gun was now pressed up against his chest

"There are a thousand lawyers in Starling City. Why me?" Laurel asked

"We're both trying to help." Naruto said

"What makes you so sure I'm gonna help you?"

"Because I know you'd do anything to save the life of an innocent man." Naruto said as he walked around her toward the exit, but paused before he looked at her "Next time when there is an intruder do not hesitate to pull the trigger."

Laurel turned to look at the vigilante only to see him gone

Next Day

Iron Heights Prison

Laurel was in a room with Peter Declan who was looking at a photo of his daughter "Ajury has found you guilty, Mr. Declan." Laurel said

"The evidence was stacked against me, but I didn't kill my wife. I didn't take my daughter's mother from her." Declan said leaning forward with the picture of his daughter

"The murder weapon was a knife from your kitchen with your prints on it. It was found, along with Camille's blood in the trunk of your car. Your neighbors said they heard an argument that night." Laurel replied as Declan stood up and began to pace

"We had a knockdown fight over Jason Brodeur. Camille worked for him and his company had been dumping toxic waste into the Glades. Camille told me she'd gone and told a supervisor about it. I was afraid for my family's safety. And we argued very loudly, Yes. Izzy started crying, so Camille went and stayed in her room." Declan explained before he sat back down "In the morning, I went to apologize and that's when I found her. So I just grabbed Izzy and I ran outside and I called 911. I'm innocent, Ms. Lance."

Later

SCPD

Laurel was looking at a photo of the vigilante when her dad walked up to her with a folder "Well, I wasn't the lead on this, but from what I recall we had fingerprints, we had blood, we got motive, everything."

"Brodeur seems like the type of guy with resources needed to frame someone." Laurel said turning to face her dad and taking the folder before she began to look through it

"Laurel, in 24 hours, Peter Declan is lying down with a needle in his arm, and not getting up. If I thought we didn't have the right guy you think I'd be doing anything now except get at what really happened?" Quentin asked

"Declan said his wife went to her supervisor with allegations that Brodeur was dumping toxic waste." Laurel said looking at a statement

"Yeah, but that supervisor, he said that never happened." Quentin replied, taking the folder "Let me see. What was his name? Here you go. Istook, Matt lstook. He said he didn't even see Camille that day. Happy now?"

"Yes." Laurel smiled before he stood up and began to leave

"I thought it'd be cold day in hell before you started defending criminals." Quentin said looking to his daughter who turned to him

"I'm not sure Declan is a criminal. Like you said, he's on a clock. Can't leave any stone unturned." Laurel said before he left as Quentin frowned

Elsewhere

Thea, and her friends were leaving school, talking and laughing before Thea noticed Naruto leaning on a matte black Koenigsegg Agera R "What're you doing here?" Thea asked walking over and ignoring how her friends were looking at Naruto

"I thought I'd hang with my little sister for a bit." Naruto smiled which she returned

"Whose car is that?" Thea asked

"Mine." Naruto said walking around to the driver seat

"All those years on an island, hasn't dulled your love for fast cars I see. So how fast is this one?" Thea asked looking it over

"0–62 mph in 2.8 second." Naruto smiled getting in and when Thea closed the door he sped off

With Laurel

While Naruto, and Thea were out on the town, Laurel was busy looking over files on the Declan case, while Joanna walked over "You really are putting a lot of hours into this Declan thing. You actually think he's innocent?"

"Someone does." Laurel said still looking at the files

"So you said, but you didn't say was who." Joanna replied causing Laurel to bite her bottom lip, and look around before she walked up to her friend and smiled

"A guardian angel."

Joanna blinked and crossed her arms over her chest "The guy in the hood? Wha? You're kidding."

"He tracked me down, asked me to look into the case." Laurel said

"But you've met him?" Joanna asked causing Laurel to nod

"But he goes against everything that I was ever taught to believe in. He breaks the law and God knows what else." Laurel said

"How are you not afraid he won't do "God knows what" to you?' Joanna asked worried for her friends safety

"He won't. I don't know, I can feel it." Laurel said assuredly

"When I told you to meet someone, this is far, far away from what I meant." Joanna sighed

Later

Laurel was now on a rooftop, looking over the city, and saw the vigilante standing on ledge overlooking the city "I got your message." she said "Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?"

"Your dad is a cop remember." Naruto said, "You've met with Peter Declan."

"You were right. He might be innocent. Declan said his wife blew whistle on Brodeur the day she was murdered." Laurel said

"Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify." Naruto replied

"He already has. Matt lstook, Camille's supervisor. Only he says that she didn't say a word to him." Laurel reported

"He could be lying."

"Well, if he is, then he's very convincing. He had the jury and police believing him." Laurel said

"He hasn't been questioned by me." Naruto said turning to leave

"Hey, I didn't become a lawyer to break the law or hurt anybody." Laurel said causing Naruto to stop and look at her over his shoulder

"I do what's necessary, what people like Peter Declan need." Naruto said

"If what you're doing isn't wrong then why are you hiding your face with a mask?" Laurel asked

"To protect the ones I care about, from the enemies I make." Naruto said

"That sounds lonely." Laurel noted

"It can be." Naruto said jumping off the roof, causing Laurel to gasp before she ran over to the ledge only to see he was gone

Elsewhere

Matt Istook was walking to his brand new Porshe, putting his suitcase in, before he got in himself, he started his car, but jumped in fear when he saw a fox mask in his back seat before darkness was all he knew

Moments Later

Matt groaned and blinked, before he screamed in fear, as he found himself dangling off the side of the bridge over rushing water "Oh my god!" he yelled before he looked to his legs to see his ankle being held by the mask man that attacked him

"Matt lstook."

"What're you doing! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Peter Declan. Your lies helped put him on death row. Now, either it's time to tell me the truth, or I drop you." Naruto said

"Oh, god, okay, okay I'll tell you anything you want to know." Matt nodded

"Quickly my arm is getting tired." Naruto said

"Okay. Okay. Brodeur paid me to say that Camille never spoke to me. But I didn't have anything to do with her death. Oh, God. Please get me down. I'll do anything." Matt pleaded only for Naruto to hold him out further "You can have the file."

"What file?" Naruto asked

"Camille gave me a file of evidence against Jason Brodeur. Let me go, and I'll tell you." Matt said only to nearly lose his shit, when Naruto tossed him up and caught his ankle again

"Sorry my arm is really tired." Naruto said

"Okay, okay, it's in my desk! The file, it's in my desk at the office! You can have it!" Matt said before Naruto toseed him onto the bridge and Matt breathed heavily before he looked back only to see that he was alone

Flashback

Lian Yiu

"Why'd you help me?" Naruto asked looking between the two

"My student Yao Fei, he lost contact with me, on the part of the world, I've been looking for him." Talia said

"My father, stranded me here, and I'm going to kill him." Rose said as she looked at Naruto "I have a question, how'd you do that with the fireball?"

"That's a long story." Naruto said

"We got time." Rose said causing Naruto sigh as he sat down and placed a hand in his wounds, a dim glow on his hand as he did so

"Well, first off I'm kinda not from around here." Naruto began

End Flashback

With Laurel

Laurel was alone at her office, working in her case when the lights went out, causing her to stand up and look around before she jumped when a folder was dropped on her desk "Compliments of Matt lstook." Naruto said causing her to face him

"What's in here?" Laurel asked

"Leverage on Jason Brodeur." Naruto answered as Laurel looked through the file, before she smiled at him "Enough to help save Peter Declan's life."

"As an attorney, I never would've gotten a file like this." Laurel said amazed as she looked at Naruto "I always thought the law was sacred. It fixed everything. Now I think there's too many people in this city who only care about themselves. People who are selfish. I think they need someone who cares about the lives of other people. Someone like you."

"Let's hope not. What I do Laurel, while it gets results it's still ugly. I do what I do to protect the innocents of this city, and sometimes that calls for getting my hands bloody."

"All in the pursuit to help others." Laurel said

"Heh, have a nice night Laurel." Naruto said leaving as the lights turned back on, while Laurel smiled and sat down bitting her bottom lip

Later

After going home to sleep, and take a shower Laurel immediately went back to work upon waking up, currently she was at her desk, when her dad walked up "Hey, you look busy. Is that the Declan case? There was a funny development on that." Quentin said sitting on her desk as she looked up to him "Matt lstook, he, uh, filed a police report. He said the Fox harassed him last night. And that's funny, because I gave my daughter lstook's name."

"Dad, I-" Laurel began but Quentin leaned forward angrily

"He's a vigilante. He's a damn criminal, and you working with him. That makes you an accessory." Quentin interrupted

"I'm trying to save an innocent man's life." Laurel defended standing up

"No, you're breaking the law." Quentin retorted standing up as well

"I wouldn't have to if the police had done their job right in the first place." Laurel said causing Quentin to frown as he paused

"I asked you how you got this case. You lied to me straight to my face. Eh? I thought you and I didn't do that. Guess I was wrong." Quentin said before he stormed off while Laurel watched

Later

Courthouse

Laurel was with the judge, who was looking through the file "Your Honor, the mere existence of the file proves that Mr. Istook perjured himself for Jason Brodeur's benefit." Laurel said

"That's slander." the two women turned to see a lawyer, Jason Brodeur, and a big Russian walk in "Jared Swanstrom, Your Honor. I represent Jason Brodeur and Brodeur Chemical."

"The interests of justice requires you to stay the defendant's execution pending exploration of the newly discovered evidence." Laurel said looking to the judge

"Ours isn't a court ofjustice, . It's a court of law. And under the law, your evidence is sufficient to warrant a stay of execution. Your motion for habeas corpus is denied." the judge said causing Laurel to frown before she walked toward the exit but stopped in front of the smirking millionaire

"This isn't over. I've got the loose end now. And no matter what happens, I'll pull on it until your whole world unravels." Laurel said before she walked off, roughly pushing past the man

Later

With Jason

Jason was pacing in his office, freaking out "Declan's lawyer is pulling me into this. I'm gonna go to prison, if not for murder, then this dumping thing!" he said to his lawyer and body guard

"That won't happen. There are steps we can take." His bodyguard Ankov said

"You saw her. She's going after me!" Jason yelled panicking

"She'll wanna meet with her client after what happened in court today. We have friends up in Iron Heights. Prison can be a dangerous place." Ankov said causing Jason to nod

Elsewhere

Naruto was on the roof, with Laurel who filled him in on what happened "We're not done yet." Naruto said

"I'm an attorney. Trust me, we're done." Laurel said causing Naruto to sigh

"What do you need to free Peter Declan?" Naruto asked after a moment

"At this point nothing short of a signed confession from Brodeur." Laurel said, causing Naruto to shrug and walk off "Where are you going?"

"To get a confession."

Later

Jason's Office

Jason was against the wall, in his office, as Naruto stood in front of him "Jason Brodeur.

"What do you want?" Jason asked taking deep breaths

"You'll confess you arranged to have Peter Declan's wife murdered."

"What, so I can take his place in prison?" Jason asked

"So you can avoid the death penalty." Naruto said before Jason smirked

"Except if I'm dead, well, then you got no one to pin Camille's murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan."

"You're very naive." Naruto said unsheathing his blade

"Listen, maybe you could try to force me to sign a confession or something-ahh!" Jason screamed as Naruto stabbed him through the shoulder

"That might be difficult." Naruto said ripping his blade free before he grabbed Jason and slammed him onto the ground and stomped on his wounded shoulder before he kneeled down forcing his foot down causing the man to scream before tears of pain were seen by Naruto "Are you crying? Buck up Mr. Brodeur, your in for a long night. Now choose, fingers, or teeth."

Jason's phone began to ring, causing Naruto to sigh, and he pulled the man's phone out, and held it to his mask "What?"

Jason looked up in shock when his voice came from the man stepping on him "It's Ankov. It's going down. One hour."

Naruto crushed the phone and tossed it away before he looked down at Jason "What's going down in an hour?"

Jason looked away, but shouted and began to cry when Naruto lifted his foot, and slammed it down on his shoulder "Alright.. we made a plan..."

"What plan?' Naruto asked as the man sobbed under him and forced his heel deeper into the wound "Start talking!"

"Were going to stage a riot in Iron Heights and in the confusion Peter, and his bitch lawyer will be dead!" Jason yelled, before he saw a flash of red, and was knocked unconscious

"Laurel." Naruto said vanishing in a flash

Iron Heights

Peter was scared and frustrated as Laurel tried to talk to him "Okay, you have to listen to me. We still have a shot. You remember the friend I mentioned? The one who believes in you? He's working on something."

Outside

A guard on duty was keeping his eye on the perimeter but didn't see the blur that sped across the field and jumped over the gate, before it sped into the prison

Inside

"No, I told you, Jason Brodeur is powerful. I've been here before. These lawyers holding out these little nuggets of hope." Peter said just as the lights went out and alarms blared as cells were opened

Laurel stood up and looked around to see guards were running to respond "What? What the- ? "

"The warden is setting up a secure perimeter in C block. Stay here, ." the guard with her and Peter said before he left

"Wait!" Laurel yelled looking outside to see the officer get grabbed before 4 inmates began to kick the cap out of him

All throughout the cell block the inmates that were out of their cells attacked the nearest guard and Laurel happened upon a young looking guard get stomped on by a big guy who looked up and smiled at her, while the other inmates still in cells cheered and leered at her as they pulled the unconscious guard to the cell to grab his keys

The inmate began to advance on her before a Kuna found its way into his heart and Laurel, and Peter turned to see Naruto "Let's go." he said just as the cell opened and he stayed back to let Laurel, and Peter get out first, and punched the first inmate sending him flying back into his cell mates and they all fell, as Naruto ran over and grabbed Laurel's hand and lead her and Peter away, before he saw a door while guards with shields were coming

"Come on." Naruto said leading Laurel and Peter to safety before he was closed lined by Ankov who grabbed Laurel and threw her into a fence before he knocked her to the ground and began to strangle her,

Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head having hit it when he went doem, before he saw Laurel looking at him as she was being strangled and quickly he sprang up, grabbed Ankov by the back of his shirt, and flung him back sending him through the gated fence,

Laurel coughed as she got up and saw Naruto unsheath his sword as he walked up to Ankov who was clutching his head quickly she ran up and grabbed his arm aND flinched when she saw him look at her, and could see his eyes through his mask and gasped as his Sharingan slowly spun "Let's go." she said causing Naruto to look at her before he looked back to Ankov, and slowly nodded before they looked up when the guards entered

"Open up the generator area! Ms. Lance, stay back. Area secured." the guards chattered as Laurel turned to see Naruto gone, while the guards took Peter who didn't put up a fight

Later

Laurel was outside the prison, when she saw her dad "Laurel. Sweetie. What are you..?"

"I'm all right." Laurel said hugging her dad

"You sure?" Quentin asked getting a nod from his daughter

"I'm sorry about what I said to you." Laurel said

"You were right. Brodeur's bodyguard confessed to Camille Declan's murder. We got the wrong guy. But listen to me. I'm right too, about him. He's dangerous. He's outside the law." Quentin said as Laurel only nodded

"I'm sorry." she said causing Quentin to nod before he placed his jacket over her

"Let's get you home, sweetie. How did he get into that prison anyway, huh? A grown man in an outfit and a creepy fox mask that kind of stands out a little, doesn't it?"

"I don't know." Laurel said before she got into the car, and sat back but looked put the window and saw Naruto standing on the rooftop looking at her, before he turned and walked away disappearing into the darkness

Later

Queen Manor

Naruto, walked into the manor as Lyla went to drive Walter to the airport to see his mom looking sad on the steps "Mom? Everything alright?" he asked

"Hm, yeah, Walter will be going in a business trip."

"Doesn't that come with the CEO territory?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I just don't do well sleeping alone." Moira said

"I can relate." Naruto smiled which Moira returned,

Meanwhile at the Starling City Police Department, Quentin was with tech, running through footage of the auction running through every camera to see if the man in the mask was on it or if someone was doing anything suspicious. He would find nothing much to his frustration.

Finished

Chapter 5: Royal Flush Gang

Sorry for the long wait, but people kept asking for Thea, and Moira, and I think, I made it work, if not oh well I'm moving on, but I guess I should explain that it's not really incest seeing as Naruto has no blood relatives. Naruto didn't spend 9 months in Moira's womb, he took the place of the child she was giving birth to already, I guess you could say, that Naruto was deaged, doing an interdimensional substitution jutsu, or Moira was just the portal he used to enter the world as her original child died and was left in a wasteland. Also who said that Naruto told Talia, and Rose his origins, all he said was that he wasn't from around here, I didn't go into detail about that. Besides I hate those kind of fics, were Naruto would appear in a world like DC, and then just pony up all the information about himself.

Story Start

Grunting could be heard in the base of one Nathaniel Queen, as he bobbed and weaved through Lyla's attacks, before he spun around her spartan kick, and slapped her ass causing her to gasp, and rub the stinging cheek

"Your attack patterns are predictable, and your thinking to much. Calm your mind." Naruto said

"What good would that do? Your a ninja with super powers."

"That's the thing, back when I was a child I applied this to myself." Naruto turned around showing Lyla his back before a large seal going down his spine, appeared

"What is it?" Lyla asked walking closer and touching his back

"A seal. It connects to the back of all my Chakra points, as long as it's active for all intents and purposes I'm a regular person minus a few liberties I couldn't part with." Naruto smiled as Lyla watched as the seal vanished

"What else can a seal do?"

"Anything, so long as the master of the seal knows what they're doing one can even bring back the dead." Naruto said causing Lyla's eyes to widen slightly "Speaking of dead."

Lyla watched Naruto head to a computer "Scott Morgan runs Water & Power in the Glades. Jacks up the prices when people can't pay shuts them down even in the dead of winter." he said

"Which is at least a month away." Lyla said before she brought something up while Naruto raised an eyebrow "Look at this."

"These guys started in Keystone three years ago. Began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning, they hit Starling City Trust. Shot an off-duty cop. He's in a coma. Doctors say it's a coin-toss whether he'll make it."

"If he's a cop, S.C.P.D. will be over it." Naruto said

"Overwhelmed, underfunded. These guys don't hit one time, they hit two or three per city. Right now they're planning their next job." Lyla said

"Why are you bring this up?" Naruto said

"You said you wanted to help this city. And while going after all the names in your dad's book is okay and all, but your city still needs a symbol."

"I'm not looking to inspire anyone." Naruto said

"Well you will regardless, now people think your a psychopath going after the rich, show them that your actually trying to help this city." Lyla said pointing to the article

"Your going to hound me on this aren't you?" Naruto asked causing Lyla to smirk

"You know me so well."

"I'll think about it." Naruto sighed, before Lyla slapped him

"That's for slapping my ass." Lyla said as Naruto smiled

"I thought you liked to be spanked." Naruto said causing Lyla to blush

Later

Queen Estate

Naruto, and Thea walked toward the steps as Thea talked "I mean, haven't you noticed she's been acting a little down lately? Heh, what am I saying? Of course you haven't."

"Since when do you pay attention to how Mom's feeling?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked down the stairs

"Since our step-father decided to take a business trip halfway around the world."

"When someone at Walter's pay grade takes a trip, it's always sudden. I wouldn't worry." Naruto said just as Moira walked into the hall with flowers

"Ah. Guess who I just hung up with?" Moira said happily as Naruto rose an eyebrow "Janice Bowen. Carter's mother."

"Ugh." Naruto gagged

"Carter Bowen. The perfect son." Thea smiled

"Is he perfect?" Moira asked

"According to you. Carter Bowen just won the national chess championship." Naruto said playfully mocking Moira

"Carter Bowen is anchoring the debate team." Thea joined im

"I didn't make that big a fuss." Moira smiled

"Nathaniel, Carter just got accepted into Harvard and Princeton." Thea smiled

"Because Carter got a perfect score on his SATs. Now, how did he manage to study and cure cancer?"

"All right, all right. I get it, I get it. Well, they're coming for brunch and I expect you to be there."

"I'll be busy doing anything but that." Naruto said

"I haven't seen the Bowens in years. Whatever it is that you have planned I'm sure the two of you can make the sacrifice just this once." Moira said looking at her children

"We'll be there." Naruto sighed after a moment as Moira smiled and walked off

"I hate you." Thea said making to walk off, but Naruto smirked and grabbed her before he began to tickle her sensitive spot like he did when she was younger causing her to laugh "Stop, stop"

"Take it back and I will." Naruto said as Thea laughed

"Okay, okay, I take it back." Thea said breathing heavily as Naruto stopped his assult and let her go, before Thea hit him, and ran off giggling when he reached to grab her again

"This isn't over!" Naruto shouted, as his phone rung

"Yeah?"

"Scott Morgan from your father's list? He tried to kill himself. Maybe afraid of getting a visit from you. Can you make it to Starling General?"

"On my way." Naruto said turning and running into Tommy

"Hey, just the man I wanted to see." Tommy said as Naruto raised an eyebrow "I just picked up a new sports car. I'm thinking, we can open her up, pick up a few speeding tickets."

"That sounds great, but something has come up, and I gotta jet." Naruto said tapping Tommy's shoulder and walking off

"Oh, uh, okay." Tommy said lamely as he watched Naruto leave "Nice talk. Thanks."

"He moves fast, doesn't he?" Thea said walking into the room

"It's ironic since you're the one we call Speedy." Tommy smiled turning to Thea

"Ah, "Called," please. For the love of God." Thea groaned before she said "But if you need somebody to talk to, I'm here."

Tommy looked thoughtful and nodded "You know, maybe you could help. There's this girl that I'm interested in. And I am really not sure how to pursue it."

"Have you tried using your usual lines? "My name is Tommy Merlyn, I'm a billionaire, even though I don't look like Warren Buffett." Thea said smiling

"Yeah, she is aware of that and she doesn't care. You know, money really isn't a big deal to her." Tommy replied

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Thea asked

"Well, I've I've known her for a long time. And I'm not sure the direct approach is the right way to go."

"Maybe you have to figure out what's a big deal to her and make it a big deal to you." Thea offered

Tommy smiled in realization "Thea, you are amazing, heh. Love you." he said running off as Thea shrugged and walked upstairs to find something to do

Starling General

Naruto arrived in his car, and hopped out as Lyla walked over "Scott Morgan isn't the type to kill himself." Naruto said looking at her

"Well, I knew it would get you to come here." Lyla said as a ambulance unloaded a comatose man as a woman walked up

"Ms Michaels, I can't thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from county ward to Starling General. Now I know he's getting the best care."

"You should be thanking Nathaniel Queen. He's paying the bill." Lyla smiled shaking the woman's hand "Jana's husband, Stan, is a police officer. He happened to have been making a deposit at Starling Trust."

"The bank that was robbed." Naruto nodded as he looked to the depressed wife "Is he gonna be okay?"

"The next 24 hours are crucial. He should have just kept his head down, you know?" the wife said

"I've known a few police officers, they were always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at risk." Lyla said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched

"Thank you." Stan's wife said shaking Naruto's hand

"You're welcome." Naruto smiled before the woman walked off

"You see your city has other problems, then the names on your father's list. You want to clean this city up, to do that you can't ignore the people who need your help." Lyla said

"Fine." Naruto sighed "Let's go before Lance and his partner show up and start giving me dirty looks."

Lyla smiled as she followed after Naruto

Later

Naruto and Lyla were at the factory, going over the footage of the bank robbery, as one of the robbers punched a bank teller "See that guy there? He's got a temper." Lyla noted

"And he shot Officer Washington." Naruto said

"That's right." Lyla said as she enhanced the frame around the man's hand

"High school ring. That ring will get us an ID." Naruto said

"But even with photo enhancement you have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring." Lyla stated

"It left an impression, the police would've photographed. It'll be in evidence lockup. I'll be back." Naruto said vanishing in a flash, and seconds later reappearing with a flash drive

Naruto put the flash drive in and brought up a picture "The bank manager Ace punched. His ring left a mark. Larchmont High."

Lyla began to type "Cross-referencing his height and age with the students and alumni, we have Kyle Reston." Lyla said

Naruto frowned as he read the info Lyla managed to get on Kyle "Before Kyle's senior year, not only did he drop out he dropped off the grid, along with his family. Father, mother, younger brother."

"Aside from Stan Washington there were 22 customers and employees that came. Nine men, 13 women. Inside the bank, nine men, 14 women. The police are looking for a crew, we will be hunting the family." Naruto said

Next Day

Naruto arrived home late for brunch after spending the night looking into the Reston family, entering the foyer he saw Moira, and Thea with their guests "Well, I'm sorry Walter couldn't join us." Janice said

"Oh, yes. Well, the Australian trip came up suddenly. He sends his apologies."

"Where's Nathaniel? He's not out of town too, is he?" Carter asked

"I'm sure he's,"

"Running late, sorry." Naruto said causing everyone to turn to him as he walked closer and kissed Moira's cheek, and hugged Thea

"Thank God you're here." Thea whispered before Naruto pulled back and winked at her

Janice with a large smile walked up and hugged Naruto "It is so good to see you. We all thought you were,"

"Oh, well, we are just happy he's home." Moira interrupted Janice as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the woman, before everyone sat down at the table

"Hmm, and returning as a celebrity too." Carter said as Naruto looked at him

"How do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well, billionaire scion, castaway for five years. You know, there is a bidding war for the rights of your life story."

"Really." Naruto said with a small frown

"At least, that's what my agent says." Carter shrugged smirking

"I thought you were a neurosurgeon." Naruto said

"I know. It's crazy, right? One minute I'm publishing this book on how long-term potentiation initiates the creation of a slow-moving protein synthesis and then next, there's an agent trying to make me the next Dr. Oz, heh." Carter gloated as Naruto's eyebrow twitched, which his family noticed causing Moira to place a hand on his knee, knowing that he was going to say something inappropriate "Truthfully, I feel it's our duty as Starling City's more fortunate to help those most in need."

"I see five years has really changed your attitude Carter, seeing as I remember you being a bit of a bully to those less fortunate then us." Naruto said causing Carter to frown

"Yes, I'm deeply ashamed of my past behavior." Carter nodded

"So, Nathaniel now that you're back, what are your plans? Will you be taking a job with Queen Consolidated?"

"Not, yet. Walter has been doing a fine job, and once I'm fully caught up and learn every little detail my family's company has had a hand in I'll be taking over. But for now I've settled for writing a book series and opening a nightclub."

Moira didn't know how to feel about Naruto wanting to dig deep into the company as he might something he shouldnt, but she was surprised to hear about the book series

"Really a book series? I'm sure it'll be a good read." Carter said

"My publisher thought so." Naruto nodded

"Wait you were already published?" Thea asked

"Yeah, she published three of my manuscripts, Loveless, Make Out Paradise, and Chronicles of the Shinobi." Naruto said before his attention went to Lyla

"Sir, your liquor distributor's on the line." Lyla said, before she leaned in and whispered into his ear "First Bank of Starling was hit two minutes ago."

"Sorry, I'll be quick." Naruto said to the others before he stood up and walked out of the room

"If their M.O. holds, they made their escape underground. First Bank of Starling is located above water tunnels. The entrance is located here." Lyla said handing Naruto her phone with a map

Naruto nodded and created a clone that vanished in a flash with Lyla, as Naruto turned around and walked into Moira "Naruto, what's going on?"

"Everything's fine mom, let's go back to entertain the snobs." Naruto smiled as Moira smiled and linked her arm with his and the two walked into the dining room

Underground

The Reston men dropped down from the whole, and rushed to their meeting point, but paused when they saw Naruto walking toward them in uniform, and immediately Kyle opened fire, but Naruto was in his face with a elbow sending him flying back, before Naruto bent back when the other two shot at him, dodging the bullets before he kicked Derek in the jaw, and punched Teddy in the center of his mask causing it to shatter, as the two men went down dropping their bags of money

Naruto looked over his shoulder, before he quickly grabbed the bags of money, and vanished as the Reston men, got up noticing the vigilante and their money missing quickly they all ran off when cops arrived, as the bags of money would be found on the desk inside the bank

Later

"Who the hell was that guy?" Kyle asked upset as he held a bag if ice to his bruised jaw

"The local vigilante. Goes after rich guys."

"Clearly, he's branching out." Kyle glared

"Things have gone sideways lately. That hood guy. Kyle shooting a cop." Kyle's mom said

"You're the one warned me he was a cop." Kyle said

"So you would take his gun, not shot him."

"Your mother has a point." Mr. Reston said "Maybe this is a sign we need to hang it up. Head for Mexico. Retire."

"No, we don't have enough. We said that we wouldn't quit until we had enough to set ourselves up for life." Teddy said wiping his bleeding nose

"The kid is right, we need to hit another." Kyle said frowning

"We can make do. We'll be okay." Mr. Reston sighed

"I didn't spend five years risking my life and my freedom to just be okay." Kyle said walking up to his dad and glaring at the man "No, set for life. That was our deal."

"Okay. One more. And then we're out."

"Aren't you, supposed to be the king?"

The Reston family jumped and looked to see Naruto sitting on the hood of their getaway van,

"Let's make this easy, put your hands up, and none of you have to be sent to the hospital." Naruto said

Naruto was answered by Kyle moving to pick up, his Ak47, and retorted by appeared over the man and stomping on his head into the ground and applying pressure till he went slack, before he dodged gunfire from the other Reston family before he appeared behind Teddy and a chop to the back of the kids neck knocked him out,

Mr. and Mrs. Reston shot at Naruto who began to catch the bullets as he walked toward them and when they .of bullets he was now in front of them, and dropped the bullets as they looked at him in shock

"You both sre terrible parents." Naruto said before a flash of red was the last they saw as they collapsed,

SCPD

The cops rushed outside as pictures were being snapped of the Reston family who were still unconscious but we're dangling from ninja wire their gear, and money as well as a recording of their talk being tied to them as well

2 Days Later

Naruto entered his room after the fundraiser and took off his tie, blazer, shirt and pants leaving him in boxers, before he got ready to get into bed the mentally exhausting week he had catching up, was about to finally relax, but he groaned when the door opened and turned to see Thea enter

His little sister had made a small scene with Tommy earlier, and she had left upset "Thea everything alright?" he asked

"Yeah." Thea said looking at her brother's form,

"Well you need something, I'm kinda stressed out, and really want to relax." Naruto said

"I can help with that." Thea said stepping forward and kissing Naruto fully on the lips, causing Naruto's eyes to widen slightly, before he shrugged and returned the kiss, having no problem with incest, having come from a world where this sort of thing was actually welcomed, and in a weird way this wasn't even his sister, he wasn't even blood related to any members of the Queen family seeing as he just entered the world through Moira wasn't like he lived in her womb for 9 months, that child tragically died unfortunately,

So he was perfectly okay, when Thea kissed her way down his torso, and pulled his boxers down, before kneeling down in front of him and licking her palm, using the hand to grip his dick and started to stroke him off

"You sure about this Thea?" Naruto asked and was answered when Thea spat onto the head of his cock, using her hand to pump the saliva over his inches before she took his length into her mouth, making him gasp in pleasure as she pushed forward and wrapped her full lips around his thickness. As she drew back he moaned out, her eyes narrowing with a look of approval in response as she moves up to the head, then pushing back downward to kick off the motion with a nice, steady pace. At the same time she kept her hand pumping firmly over the lower part of him, already double teaming his manhood as she sucked and stroked at the same time

Before Naruto pulled her to her feet, began to attack her neck with kisses, as his hands reached down into her panties, and his finger slipped into her causing her to moan, as her panties came down and he laid her on his bed,

"Last chance, Thea." Naruto said as his member slowly rubbed against her unused neither lips, and when she nodded he said "I'll start out slow." He whispered

Smiling lightly, Thea nodded in appreciation, before her face scrunched up as Naruto began to bury himself into her

Naruto grunted loudly as pushed past her barrier, and smiled down at Thea, before he placed small kisses on her face, as she grabbed onto his shoulders and gritted her teeth, trying to make her mind not focus on the pain but the pleasure of Naruto kissing her sensitive skin. "I-I can't believe it." She whispered with a gasp

Smiling at her, he finally reached the back of her womb and grunted loudly, feeling his dick about to blow at the tight hold she had. "So tight." Groaning, Naruto kissed Thea again, lustfully, while he helped her out of her t-shirt and began to pay attention to her breast

After minutes of Naruto staying motionless and kissing Thea, the girl finally bucked her hips against his, showing she was ready. "Do me." Thea smiled

Naruto pulled out only until the tip was in and with a hard grunt, plunged his cock back into Thea. The sudden hard thump made Thea moan loudly, her mind losing focus

Bracing himself on his fists, Naruto began to hammer away into Thea, as he lost himself in her tight walls "Fuck." Naruto hissed, as he suddenly turned Thea onto her stomach and laid atop of her, as he continued to pound away, as a moaning Thea turned to kiss him, as the headboard began to slam into the wall, Thea was so engrossed in her pleasure that she didn't noticed a clone of her brother appear and walked out of the room taking the form of her step father

Master Bedroom

Moira had been reading a book, when she heard moaning, and the headboard of her son's bed hitting the wall, and blinked as she didn't recall her son bringing anyone home with them, and with a frown made to get up and see what was going on but stopped in surprise when she opened the door and saw Walter standing there smiling at her

"W-walter?" Moira asked surprised

"Hi sweetheart." Naruto's henged clone said before he pulled Moira into a kiss following his boss orders to keep Moira I'm her room, occupied, and make sure she would only thing k of this encounter as a vivid dream

Moira moaned as the clones hands began to explore her body, so engrossed in her pleasure she didn't notice that the kiss was different and better, as her robe fell from her shoulders, and her nightgown was taken off as well, as the clone began to have his way with her

Moira would forget about Naruto having an unknown girl in his room, and her curiosity at who it was, as the man who she thought was her husband gave her the best night of sex she's ever had, and wouldn't even care about Walter vanishing replaced with the form of Naruto whose clone wasn't a big fan of being called someone else' name

Naruto's Room

As his clone kept Moira entertained, Naruto was now straddling Thea's torso as he sucked on his cock, before he emptied his load into her mouth,

The Queen women would have a long and pleasurable night, and think it was all a vivid wet dream, that they would recount perfectly

Finished

Chapter 6: Disclaimer

Please be advised if you haven't read the lastest chapter of From Jinchuriki to Speedster please be aware that Nathan Queen that you all started with is dead. This is Nathan Allen of Earth X, whose reality warping seal has manipulated the world in unpredictable ways

Mr. Allen has been in the driving seat since Mr. Queen apprehended the Royal Flush Gang, so he was the one to sleep with Moira and Thea.

Chapter 7: Huntress

My name is Nathan Queen. For five years, I was stranded on an island with only one goal: survive. Now I will fulfill my father's dying wi-HaHAHaHa. Sorry but I'm sure some of you have already found out the truth about me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, or Nathaniel Allen which ever you prefer, I was reincarnated on Earth X and became the Furher of an army of Nazi's with my wife by my side but during a scheme we had cooked up to get away she succumbed to her solar radiation poisoning, to keep my promise to her to continue living I've traveled to this world killed my countepart and have been playing protector of this cesspool Starling City. I am Godspeed welcome to your new reality.

2 Weeks Later

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto arrived in this new world, and he's really been giving it to Moira, and Thea when he wasn't looking into what's changed with his seal, and the largest difference he could find was that for some reason S.T.A.R. Labs was now in Starling City, along with Joe, and Iris living in the city, from what he could see it was like Central City and Starling City had been mashed together but it didn't stop him from crossing off names on Queens list.

Currently Naruto was driving around the city, things on the vigilante front had been slow, as the last 4 names he crossed off the list didn't even really have much of a security force, as he pulled up to his destination in his orange Aston Martin Vulcan, he saw Moira talking to some guy in a suit

"Mrs. Queen, all I'm asking for is a chance to sit down and discuss our proposal." the suit said

"If that's all it is, then I can save us both the time. It's rejected." Moira replied

"I see. May I ask why?" the man asked

"Do I really need to answer that, Mr. Copani? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting my son for lunch." Moira said seeing Naruto waiting for her on his phone

Naruto sighed as he dropped his phone in his lap, and looked out the window and looked back as he heard tires screeching, getting out of the car, Naruto watched as a figure on a motorcycle drove onto the sidewalk, and his eyes widened when he saw the figure pull out a gun

"Mom get down!" Naruto shouted running forward careful not to use his powers as it wasn't fun that way

Moira, and Copani looked to Naruto just as Copani was shot 3 times, as Moira went down, Naruto slid across the hood of a car and reached Moira "Mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." Moira said as Naruto helped her sit up

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Moira said as Naruto glared in the direction of the motorcyclist not moving to chase them down, as he pulled out his phone and called 911

Later

Starling General

Naruto walked over to Moira as the doctor checked her out "So what are we looking at?" Naruto asked

"I was just telling your mother, that the CAT scan showed a grade-2 concussion. She can go home so long as someone stays with her." the doctor said getting a nod from Naruto as he left

Moira sighed before she noticed the look on Naruto's face and placed a hand on his "I know that look."

"What?"

"Last time, I saw that look on your face, your 7th grade teacher had made a smart comment about our family, and you drove his car off a bridge. Do not do something foolish like go after this person."

"You could be dead, right now." Naruto said

"But I'm not, I only have a concussion. I just feel bad for ."

Naruto sighed "I'll try to get in touch with Walter." Naruto said turning and walking passed Thea, and Lyla who were in the doorway

"Ms. Micheals, please make sure my son doesn't do anything stupid." Moira said

"I will, Mrs. Queen." Lyla nodded

"Thank you." Moira said as Lyla nodded

Later

Naruto, was in a formal suit, when Lyla entered "Your going out tonight?"

"I left a clone, at the house, with her and Thea, they're watching Cop Docs. My top priority right now is finding the shooter, and to do that is to see about Mr. Copani's associate Frank Bertinelli. The mob boss. I did some digging. Copani isn't the first member of Bertinelli's crew who's been hit. Bertinelli has a lot of enemies. The best way to figure out who's trying to target his organization is to get inside of it."

"I thought your mom didn't want you doing this?" Lyla asked

"She thinks it to dangerous, and it might be but not for someone like me. It'll be a cakewalk."

"Then maybe you should tell her, your mysterious origins." Lyla said as Naruto frowned

Flashback

Lian Yui

Rose, and Talia looked at Naruto waiting for him to continue but he just looked at them ""That's it, your not from around here." Rose asked

"Excuse me, but I just met you minutes ago. I'm not going to tell you things that not even my family knows. So yes, I'm not from around here, is all your getting at the moment, till I know that I can trust you."

Rose and Talia frowned while Naruto gazed at them stone faced "Now do either of you have a way off this island or not?"

"There's a plane we plan on stealing." Rose said

"Perfect.' Naruto said standing up "Where is it?"

"We aren't going anywhere till we find Yu Fei." Talia said

"And kill my father." Rose added

"This isn't my fight." Naruto said

"Yet, they still tortured you, all the same." Talia replied as Naruto frowned "You are a warrior, the way you carry yourself says as much. Are you truly going to let them get away with that?"

Naruto frowned as he looked at the two women

End Flashback

"I will just not yet." Naruto said standing up, and walking off, as Lyla sighed

Later

Frank Betenelli walked to the door and opened it to see Naruto with a convincing fake smile on his face " ." he greeted

"Call me Frank." Frank said shaking Naruto's hand

"Call me Naruto." Naruto said

"Yeah, heh. Thank you for agreeing to meet me at my home." Frank nodded

"Living rooms make the best conference rooms." Naruto shrugged

"Oh, I'm gonna steal that." Frank smiled before he motioned to the man standing in the corner "Nick Salvati, my associate."

"How do you do?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"Let's have a drink." Frank said motioning to his living room getting a nod from Naruto who made eye contact with a woman upstairs she wasn't the most beautiful woman he's seen but she was still a looker

Sitting down Naruto looked up when Frank walked over with a glass of Scotch "So, Naruto, I'll be honest with you, I was surprised to hear from you. So, I'll be blunt.I want the contract to build Queen Consolidated's new applied sciences division.

"And I'm inclined to give it to you." Naruto said

"Your mother wasn't so enthusiastic. How is she by the way?"

"She's recuperating at home, thank you."

"What a terrible thing." Frank said as Naruto knew he didn't really mean it

"And, Frank, I was very sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani." Naruto said

"Paul was a good friend. He was a good man. The violence in this city sometimes I wonder why I stay."

"I had the same thought." Naruto said

"So... why'd you come back? You could have settled anywhere in the world."

"My family is here." Naruto said with a smile before he looked Frank in the eyes "I'd do anything for them."

"I respect that." Frank nodded before the girl Naruto saw earlier walked in "Naruto, this is my daughter, Helena."

"Hello." Naruto smiled as he stood up

"Nice to meet you." Helena said politely before she turned to her dad "I'm heading out."

"All right. Take one of the guys with you." Frank slightly ordered

"I can take care of myself." Helena frowned as Naruto raised his eye brows and looked away as he drunk from his glass

"Heh. I wasn't asking, sweetie." Frank said with a frown as he gave his daughter a look

"Frank, that meeting you requested? They can do it." Nick said walking in "Now."

"I can come back another time." Naruto said placing down his glass

"No, no, no. Just, uh Just excuse us for a moment, would you?" Frank said getting a nod from Naruto before Frank and his daughter walked away

"Nathan Queen. The rich man's Lindsay Lohan." Helena said as Naruto who was listening eyebrow twitched

"Look, um I've gotta go to this other meeting. But I need someone to take him to dinner." Frank said

"So you pimp out your daughter." Helena glared

"No, I ask her to help me close a business deal. I remind her that the family business is dying and that we need this contract and Nathan Queen can give it to us. Please, sweet pea, huh? For us. For me, hmm?" Frank asked watching his daughter who sighed "That's my girl."

Naruto walked in and Frank looked at him "Naruto I'm so sorry, something has come up. But Helena would love to take you to dinner and discuss the deal further."

"Oh, um I wouldn't want to impose on the plans she already had tonight." Naruto said

"Oh its alright, just as you, uh, speak for your family, my daughter also speaks for ours." Frank said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"It'd be my pleasure." Helena said

"Sure." Naruto replied with a fake smile

"I look forward to working together." Frank said before he walked off as Helena looked at Naruto who looked at her before she walked off and he followed

Later

Frank and Nick was standing in front of Bertinelli Construction, watching as China White and her boss got out of an car before the two approached them "Thank you for coming."

"Anything for a friend." China said

"We're not responsible for the attacks on your people." her boss said in Chinese which China translated

"These attacks on my business, on my family's lifeblood, they stop now. Or I'm coming for you." Frank threatened only for China to smirk as she and her boss walked off

"What does the Triad have to gain by provoking you?" Nick asked

"Well, no one ever credited the Triad with rational thinking. If not them, then who?" Frank asked

Meanwhile, SCPD Precint

Franks voice came through on a computer that Quentin and his partner were listening too "Whoever it is when I find out who's behind this, there will be blood."

Quentin muted the computer as his partner sighed, "Bertinelli's ready to put the screws to everyone who pays him protection money."

"Three of his best earners have been murdered. He's gotta make up the cash somewhere. Whoever is pruning the family tree is looking to make Bertinelli suffer." Quentin said standing up and walking to his murder board

"You think it's one of the other families?"

"No. According to the coroner, none of the vics took a clean shot. Half the bullets missed. Our killer is not a pro." Quentin said

"That's not stopping them from pulling that trigger."

"That's up to us. Or this is gonna blow up into an all-out mob war." Quentin said grimly

Russo's

The owner of the Italian restaurant, lead Helena, and Naruto to a table "You're an angel, Helena." the owner said as he pulled a seat out for Helena, "So beautiful."

"Heh." Helena chuckled

"Well, we are gonna take good care of both of you tonight. You'll tell your father hello from us?" Russo said getting a nod from Helena

"Of course, Mr. Russo." Helena smiled

"I'll give you a minute." Russo said walking off with his wife, as Naruto looked at Helena

"I heard about your mother's accident. Is she gonna be okay?" Helena asked

"She's gonna be fine. Thanks." Naruto said picking up the menu

"I'm glad. So why would you wanna go into business with my father? You know who he is and how he made his money."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "You don't approve of your family's enterprises?" he asked

"We share a name. That name defines us whether we want it to or not. You've already made judgments about me like I've made judgments about you." Helena said with a frown

"Right. I'm the rich man's Lindsay Lohan." Naruto said causing Helena's eyes to widen slightly as she smiled

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Helena wondered

"Yeah."

"I know it must have been hell for you alone on that island for five years, but, um..." Helena paused as Naruto looked at her paitently, "But was there ever a day when you were just happy to be away from everything? No pressure from your family. No need to be the person that everyone else expects you to be. Was there ever a day when-"

"When I didn't feel lost, that I felt free of the expectations? More than one and, uh those are the days that I miss." Naruto said

A while later the restaurant was empty, while Naruto and Helena were still sitting talking

"People are always asking me, what did I miss the most?" he was saying. "Air conditioning. Satellite radio. Taglia-something."

"Tagliatelle?" Helena asked

"Yeah, that." Naruto nodded "But those are the answers that I give people because those are the answers they're expecting."

"Why can't you just be truthful?" she asked.

"I don't know how truthful I can be." Naruto shrugged

"You've been through a crucible, and it changed you. How can it not?" Helena asked playing with her necklace

"That's beautiful." Naruto said pointing to her cross. "Your cross."

"It's a gift. From my fiancé." Helena replied

"Fiancé? I didn't know you were engaged." Naruto said

"I'm not, anymore. He died." Helena replied sadly

"I'm sorry." Naruto said Kara's face flashing in his mind

"Me, too. That was my crucible." Helena nodded as she sat back when Naruto's phone suddenly rang.

"I'm sorry." Nate said before he answered it

"It's Lyla. Something has come up. You need to get out of there and call me back." Naruto hung up and looked at Helena "Helena, I have to go. There's something that I have to do. It's about my mother, otherwise I would, uh, I would stay."

"And I would like that." Helena admitted as Naruto smiled at her and pulled out a wad of cash that he set down on the table

"My father would kill me if I let you pay." He just smiled, withdrawing his hand, but leaving the money

"I have a confession." Nathan said as he rose "I didn't originally want to go out with you tonight."

Helena smiled "That makes two of us."

"But I'm glad that I did." Naruto finished

"That makes two of us." Helena added, Naruto gave her one last look, then turned to leave. "Nathan." She said suddenly, and he turned around "Be careful with my father." She advised him

Naruto winked and walked off

Queen Mansion

Moira was reading her book, she was waiting for Naruto to come back so they could have some quality time, it was still kinda weird to her to be sleeping with son but she was a woman with needs and he was fulfilling them better than anyone has before she smiled brightly when their was a knock at her door

"Nate, you don't need to knock, honey." Moira said sitting up only to frown when Malcom Merlin walked in

"What about us? I hope you don't mind. Thea let me in." Malcom said walking forward, before he nodded to the door, "He thought he's stay outside."

Moira looked over to the balcony to see a man in a yellow suit vibrating as red glowing eyes looked at her, before she looked to Malcom, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see how your recovery was going." Malcom said

"Surely someone of your means has a telephone." Moira frowned

"I like to see someone when I have something important to talk about. We used to be friends, Moira. I still remember that time. You, me and Robert. Which is why I came by. You are a vital part of this city's future. Robert feared that future. He lost his conviction." Malcom said

"It's been my experience that when someone has a brush with death like you experienced today, even their deepest held convictions can change. Have they?" the man in yellow asked

"No." Moira said strongly as Malcom smirked looking over to the man in yellow

"You didn't have to say it. We can see that they haven't." Malcom said before Malcom left and the man in yellow vanished in red serrated lightning that produced a squeaky helicopter-like sound

Alley

Naruto quickly called Lyla back, "What happened?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's what's happening right now." Lyla began "You know Bertinelli's enforcer, Nick Salvati?"

"Yeah. We drank a scotch together. He seems like a real stand-up mobster." Naruto said

"He's been paying visits to everyone who owes the mob protection money."

"Lyla, I'm trying to figure out who took a shot at Moira, not take on the Italian Mafia." Naruto argued

"Well, Nate, Salvati and his goons have already put 4 people in the hospital tonight," Lyla shot back, finding it weird that he didn't say mom "and if somebody doesn't stop them, the guy who owns Russo's is gonna be next."

"Wait, wait. Did you say Russo's?" Naruto asked

"It's at the corner of Adams and—"

"I know where it is, Lyla. I'm already here."

"Well, that was fast."

"It's not like that. I was having dinner with Bertinelli's daughter." Naruto said

"Nate, the whole point of you going undercover was to find out who took a shot at your mom, not get his daughter into your bed." Lyla scolded.

"She's not my type. Besides, I didn't exactly have a choice." Naruto said before he saw a car park across the street, "Salvati's here. I'll call you back."

Inside

Mr. Russo was counting the night's receipts as his daughter finished cleaning up. She was about to lock the doors when Nick and two other enforcers walked in.

"I'm sorry, we're closed." The girl said timidly. Salvati just gave her a look, and then walked over to Russo.

"Oh, Mr. Salvati. Buona sera. I have some fresh-made lasagna—" Mr. Russo tried, but Nick cut him off

"We're not here for food, Mr. Russo. Your payment's due."

"I already made my payment this month." Russo argued

"You need to pay again." Nick said coldly.

"Please. I can't afford to make another payment if I'm going to—"

"Going to what?" he asked cruelly. He saw several bottles of wine sitting on the bar. "Restock your bar?" he swept the bottles off the bar, and they crashed to the ground sending wine and broken glass everywhere "Break his fingers." He nodded to one of the men.

"Leave him alone!" his daughter yelled, pulling at the goon.

"Break hers, too." Nick shrugged with other goon grabbing the girl when the lights went out

Naruto sped into the restaurant breaking the arm of the goon holding Russo's daughter and knocked out the goon behind him with an elbow, "Run!" Nate demanded as he looked to Nick who was trying to shoot him,

Suddenly the biker from earlier was there, opening fire and taking out another goon when one of the bikers bullets hit the goons leg. She aimed at Nick, but he took cover.

Naruto skid across the desk and kicked her gun out of her grip, and the bicker began to try to hit Naruto who parried her strikes before he grabbed the helmet and lifted it up before he bashed her head in with it, causing the biker to freeze before she collapsed and bleed out

Naruto ran out of the restaurant to see Nick speeding off, and with a grunt he followed the man to Bertineli's house, and as he watched Nick be welcomed Naruto took a deep breath, and spat a huge storm of fire at the house causing it to explode and in a flash of black smooth lightning with a warping sound accompanying him he went to the base

Naruto walked in to see Lyla watching him, "The Bertineli crime family is done for." Naruto said before he smiled as Lyla out her gun to his head

"Who are you?" Lyla asked

"That isn't necessary." Naruto said using a finger to move the gun from his temple only for it to be placed at his crotch, "Really?"

"I asked you a question."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki or Nathan Allen take your pick." Naruto said

"Where is Nathan Queen?"

"Dead." Naruto said causing Lyla's eyes to widen before she was sped into a wall, his Sharingan spinning, "My counterpart was a bore. So I came from my Earth fresh off of a failed fake invasion and losing my wife to start over here."

Lyla's eyes grew dull, as Naruto implanted memories of her swearing her allegiance to him, and some of the time he spent with her doppelganger on Earth X before Kara killed her when she grew pregnant

Naruto smirked as Lyla's eyes cleared up, and she ran her fingers across his chin, "So what're you going to do now?" Lyla asked her face and Naruto's inching closer together

"Whatever I want. I'm living in the here and now, and right her and right now, I want you." Naruto said before he and Lyla's toungs began to fight

Finished


	9. Cosmic Justice (Adoption)

Title: Cosmic Justice

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Published: 07-23-17, Updated: 11-06-17

Chapters: 7, Words: 48,971

Chapter 1: War

Story Start

Unknown Plane of Existence

The One Above All is is responsible for the existence of all life in the Marvel Multiverse, for eons he has watched his creations, he is the master of the cosmic overseer and arbitrator known as the Living Tribunal.

Currently he was very upset with his creation, 5 years ago, he had decided to be nice to the Living Tribunal, and allowed him to take a year long vacation, the Living Tribunal took his vacation to another multiverse under the employment of the One Above All's younger brother Zeno, where under the name Minato he fell in love with a Saiyan Goddess of Destruction named Kushina, and had a child, unfortunately she died when her Supreme Kai was killed, so Minato brought his son with him, for 5 years he's maintained the perfect balance of watching after his son, and his duties till his boss saw something in the future of his creations

"Sir, please." Minato pleaded, as young Naruto held onto his pants leg

"I have spoken Living Tribunal, your progeny threatens my plans for the multiverse."

"How?' Minato asked before a window appeared showing Naruto on Earth, surrounded by champions that Minato's boss had chosen, all of them looking happy

"He will journey to Earth, and run amok for centuries, through his interference James Howlett will never go to William Stryker for the adamantium experiment. He will befriend Peter Parker, and convince him to skip the trip that leads him to becoming Spider-Man, he will then be there to prevent Tony Stark from being kidnapped preventing the man from becoming Iron Man also he will save Bruce Banner from the gama accident that turned him onto the Hulk. Not to mention that he will seduce many of the heroines, preventing future bloodlines, your progeny must leave my multiverse, immediately."

"He's just a boy." Minato said

"Born from a high cosmic entity, and Zeno's prized race of warriors. He's dangerous. He's already showing signs of your three abilities, not to mention his race's appetite for battle, and destruction." The One Above All said as the window showed the remains of a destroyed planet "Your child destroyed an entire planet because they didn't have candy."

"It's wasn't like that sir." Minato said knowing that his son had went with Death for candy but he had lost control when he witnessed a local being treated unfairly

"I don't care. You have your orders follow them or I'll erase him here and now."

Minato frowned at his creator, he was fighting against everything he was. As the Living Tribunal he wasn't supposed to have freewill, his three aspects were supposed to be at odds over everything, but since he met Kushina, and had Naruto he had been in sync, and this was his son who was at stake, looking down to Naruto who had lost interest in the conversation and was chasing a small fox he had created

"Where do you want me to send him?" Minato asked in a dead voice

"Send him to my idiot twins world."

Minato glared at his master and turned to Naruto before walking over to him,

"Gotcha!" Naruto cheered catching the fox kit, and hugging it tightly before he looked up to his father and held the fox up "Look at what I created daddy? I named him Kurama!"

Minato smiled softly at his son "Come along Naruto, we need to talk." Minato said before he waved his hand and Kurama was erased in a swirl of yellow light, causing Naruto to pout, before he quickly smiled as Minato took his hand and lead him away

Naruto, always liked walking through the hallways of the palace it had moving photos, his dad said they were the lives of future heroes on a planet called Earth, he really liked the guy with the metal claws, he was his favorite,

Later DC Universe, Earth

AZUnknown Island

Naruto had tears streaming down his face as Minato explained what was happening, why he would have to separate from his only family

"I don't want you to go." Naruto cried as Minato looked at him sadly tears streaming down his cheeks as well

"I know, trust me son, if there was any other way, I would never part with you like this, but if I don't master would kill you, and I'd rather have you here living as a god then not living at all."

"God?" Naruto asked sniffling

"You have your mother's blood in your veins, along with my own. Once you settle here your Nigh Omniscience, and Nigh Omnipotence will begin to manifest. With your nigh omnipotence you won't be able to truly control your power, but I know you will try."

Naruto frowned as he glared at the ground while his eyes flashed teal, while his yellow hair raised and flashed white and the ground catered under him "I hate him."

Minato frowned, "I know." he said before he kissed Naruto's forehead, "Just know that I will always be watching over you, okay."

Naruto nodded as he hugged his father, who returned it before he faded away in a shower of gold light, Naruto began to sniffle, as he hugged himself, standing in the rain before he shouted in sadness, and rage, a yellow aura bursting into existence around him as his hair turned white, while his aura stretched up to the skies, as he continued to howl in sadness forest animals stopped what they were doing to watch the phenomenon along with an island full of women who took in the beauty of the light show, as it banished the clouds, some swearing they heard the cries of the child

3 Years Later

Unknown Island

It was a beautiful day, animals were peacefully going about their business when suddenly an 8 year old girl crashed onto the island, scaring away birds, and deer, while alerting predators to her location

The little girl groaned as she stumbled to her feet holding her head, this was Princess Diana of Themyscira, currently she trying to learn how to control her ability to fly "Hera." she muttered rubbing her head as she looked around, before she was heard rustling in a nearby brush "S-show yourself! I Princess Diana of Themyscira demand it."

The young amazon princess was unprepared when a tiger the size of a house jumped into the clearing causing her eyes to widen, as it snarled at her before she turned to run, when she hit by its paw, causing her to go flying through a tree

In pain Diana looked up as the tiger made its way to her, and when it made to pounce she was surprised when a boy her age with yellow hair suddenly kicked it in the head sending it sliding away "Easy Nala, go back to your cubs." Naruto ordered

The tiger growled at the boy, who remained unaffected "Go." he said before the tiger stalked off with a snort, while the boy sighed before he made his way over to Diana and looked at her with childlike wonder, while Diana did the same "Hello." he said with a wide smile before he noticed that Diana was bleeding as she fainted "Oh, don't worry I'll get you fixed up right away."

The boy picked up Diana bridle syle, and shot off through the trees, flying to a wooden house

15 years Later

My name is Naruto, I am the son of a destruction goddess, and an cosmic entity years ago, I was abandoned in a new multiverse, forever barred from seeing my father. This new multiverse is strange to me, I have knowledge of the world around me, but it's to dangerous for me to interact with the normal humans that dwell on the planet Earth. I tried but I lost control, I suffer from Cosmic Hunger, as a cosmic entity from another multiverse, I have a large appetite I will eat anything, I underestimated myself when I ventured out to Tokyo, Japan and attacked a man and devoured him to augment myself,

I retreated back to the island, and have resolved to live in solitude till I could get better at it. The man I killed was a talented artist, who has aspirations of being a cartoonist, for his manga, as an apology I applied his ideas to myself, seeing as it was within my power and some of his ideas actually proved to be useful

I've formed a relationship with The Green, and Gaia, I could borrow the energy of nature to sustain myself but while I was asleep I would give it back, also, I've met a Queen she was very beautiful said her name was Hippolyta, she lived and thrived with her sisters, I would've liked to visit but apparently my gender is very welcome there

In the center of the forest, Naruto once a scrawny brat was now a 23 year old warrior, was wearing Saiyan armor with a red swirl on the back, meditating as he floated in mid-air, taking deep breaths before he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder as some

In his 15 years on Earth, Naruto had lived peacefully keeping his abilities a secret, he traveled the world when he was 12, and experienced the knowledge he gained first hand, meeting new people, some bad, some good, and trying new things and experiencing new emotions, the one that alluded him the most was love, he thought he had it with a girl he met in Gotham who was studying to be a psychiatrist but he thinks it was just lust from sex, he's tried to reclaim the emotion coming close with a woman from Atlantis but she made it clear she wasn't looking for a relationship or anything, so the feeling never returned as powerful as that time, but it was fun trying, especially with his friend Diana.

Naruto grew up learning how to control his abilities, and training to reach new plateaus of power wanting to make his parents proud, leaniing millions of techniques, and fighting styles from comics, television, and from what he remembered of his time in the One Above All's plane from his first 5 years of life,

Naruto looked to see Nala, walk into the clearing, "Hey girl." Naruto smiled, petting the Tigers head, before he saw the tiger spit a box onto the ground "What you got there?"

Kneeling down, Naruto picked up the box, and immediately knowledge filled his mind

"A mother box, capable of opening Boom Tubes, a slang expression for an extra dimensional point-to-point travel portal opened by a mother box used primarily by residents of New Genesis and Apokolips." Naruto said before he looked to Nala "Show me where you got this."

Nala, snorted and led Naruto to a clearing a few miles away, where foxes, and wolves of various sizes were munching on aliens

"Parademons, known soldiers of a being called Darkseid so he is planning on invading the planet." Naruto smirked as he reduced the mother box to ash "This is what Ive been waiting for, a real fight."

Naruto but his thumb, began a small chant to himself as he pressed his bloody thumb at the back of his neck at the top of his spine where a small seal was placed that extended down his spine and connected to every cell in his body,

Naruto sighed as he felt most of his power become inaccessible, before with a grin he blasted off

Later

Metropolis, New York

Naruto was flying at fast speeds, when he suddenly stopped to see a green ball being punched throughout the city by Superman, about to continue on his way he stopped when he noticed large peices of rubble falling toward the ground with a father holding his daughter and wife as a rather large peices threatened to crush them

Marcus, was terrified as he held his wife, and little girl under him, as a large peices of a billing threatened to crush them "Daddy!?" his daughter cried

"It's OK baby girl. Everything will be ok." Marcus assured hopefully to make her feel better as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain, when after a moment nothing happened causing him, and his family to look up to see a man holding the rubble over his head as he floated above them

"Get your family to shelter." Naruto advised looking over his shoulder at Marcus

"Thank you!" Marcus yelled picking up his daughter, and taking his wife's hand before leading her away

Naruto dropped the rubble and shot off toward Superman.

A pissed off Superman was getting ticked off as he tried to break the green ball that the green glowing man, and his bat dressed friend were covered in, as he made to launch another fist he was unprepared for Naruto to appear between him, and his prey, before he was punched in the jaw, sending him rocketing out of city limits into the ocean

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the two in the ball, "I thought you Green Lanterns were supposed to protect people?" Naruto asked knowledge of all super heroes and alien life on this planet being learned by him a few months ago

"W-we do?" John Stewart said only for Naruto to point toward the city, making to say something he paused when he noticed Superman speeding back toward them "Look out!"

"I got it." Naruto said ducking under Superman's hook, before he elbowed him in his torso causing spittle to fly from him mouth, before he turned around and pushed him away lightly "You should be mindful of your surroundings Son of EL."

Superman looked at the man in front of him, before he noticed the damage to his city

"You good?" Naruto asked causing Superman to look back at him, before with a nod he, Superman, and green latern landed on the ground, before Batman walked forward holding up a Boom Tube

"We think it's alien." Batman said

"But not Kryptonian."

"It's called a boom tube, belongs to a man that calls himself Darkseid." Naruto said

"Look, kid this isn't the place for," Green Lantern stopped as his ring beeped and a green light shined on Naruto

'Cosmic Entity detected, proceed with extreme caution.'

Batman, John, and Superman looked at Naruto who shrugged "From what I can gather Darkseid is a conqueror, and Earth is next on his list." Naruto said, before the 4 men looked up to see 3 choppers arrive

"Let's move." Batman said before he dropped into the sewer followed by the others

"Names Naruto by the way." Naruto introduced

"Is that your hero name?" Superman asked

"Hero name?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "No, I don't have one of those."

"Naruto, what else do you know?" Batman asked

"Well judging by the fact that you have a box, means that you have meet a parademon."

"Parademon?" John asked

"Parademons are the personal shock troops of Darkseid. They are genetically created in Apokolips' laboratories and serve as his loyal army. Some Parademons are bred from human stock, culled from the lowly Hunger Dogs that reside in the Armagetto district of Apokolips." Naruto said

"There have been reports of mysterious kidnappings, across the country." Batman muttered to himself

"We had them here to, I just figured that that was life in the big city." Superman said "You think that they're connected?"

"They're connected."

"So these monsters are soldiers." John frowned

"Yes, but they're expendable. Since he would be able to create more." Naruto said

"Well let's crack this thing open." John said as he raised his arm while an anvil appeared under the boom tube, and an axe appeared in his hand but before he could smash it, Batman caught his wrist "Hey?!"

"Without knowing what's inside, that's idiotic!" Batman said releasing John's wrist

"Ha, I'll show you idiotic." John said before the boom tube activated getting everyone's attention

As the boom tube started beeping faster Naruto commented "Oh that's not good."

John thinking that the box was about to explode sent it into the distance when instead of an explosion a wormhole opened up, and once it stabilized parademon started to speed out

Naruto gained an excited smirk, before he shot foward, and punched the first one he reached, and flipped over the second and when he landed threw a hand out, and a blast of ki erased many of them in, before he was punched in the back causing him to grunt, and he was jumped on before with a shout he blew them off of him with a blue flame like aura around him, before he crossed his arms and with a shout through them out causing a large gust of wind to expelled from his body cutting through many of the demons, when it was over, he was suddenly blindsided and punched through the building, and landed on his back, and with the next bounce landing on his feet sliding a bit

"Bitch." Naruto muttered flexing his jaw, before he channeled two black orbs of Ki into his hands Naruto rotated his arms and thrust his arms forward releasing a beam of black Ki, that killed hundreds of the parademons

"Hn." John grunted before he shot forward after Superman into battle

Naruto ducked under a parademon and grabbed it's leg before using it to hit other parademons, before he noticed civilians watching instead of running "Idiots." he muttered before he held the parademon up by the leg, and placed a hand onto it's chest "Destruction wave!"

A beam vaporized the parademon while Naruto summoned some clones "Get the civilians to safety." he ordered, "Now where were we?" he asked turning around only to stop when he heard the speaker on an overturned squad car

"Help, we need assistance the capital is under attack!"

Without hesitation Naruto blasted off toward the capital, as a winged woman, and a Martian arrived to help, followed by a red blur of yellow electricity

Moments Earlier

Capital

23 year old Princess Diana aka Wonder Woman was walking through the streets of Washington DC, with her sword at the ready having heard that a winged demon was terrorizing the city "Has anyone seen an Harpy?"

Civilians got out of the way as Diana walked down the street, "I was told a winged monster was attacking some of you...Harpies are nasty creatures but they won't be when they're heads are severed...I am speaking your language correctly, am I not?"

Diana sighed in annoyance at the cowardly people, before a little girl ran up to her "Cool! Your Wonder Woman!"

Diana smiled and knelt down to the girl "My name is Diana."

"I'm Raquel."

"Thank you for speaking to me Raquel. Are you not afraid of me?" Diana asked

"Not really. I want to be like you when I get big." Raquel smiled brightly

"What're you eating?" Diana asked

"Ice Cream!"

"Is it good?" Diana asked

"The best food in the world!" Raquel shouted but in her excitement she dropped her ice cream "Aw man!"

Diana narrowed her eyes before she looked to the vendor, and aimed her sword at the man "I'll take an ice cream, and one for my friend!"

"Um, sure." the vendor said nervously handing over two cones

Immediately Diana licked her cone, and her eyes widened at the taste "Ice cream is wonderful! You should be proud of this achievement."

"Diana!"

Diana looked behind her to see her liason Steve Trevor "Steve, have you tried Ice cream? This cook is truly blessed."

"Diana, you must come back to the Pentagon." Steve said

"You sound like my mother." Diana scoffed still enjoying her treat

"I a-"

Rawwwrr!

Diana and Steve looked up to see parademons, charging toward them, as people started to scream, Diana smiled as she finished her treat, "Not a harpy, but it is a fight nonetheless!"

Diana shot forward "Diana wait!" Steve shouted trying to save the woman he had a crush on

Diana began to slash through the parademons with ease, when she heard a shout, and turned to see Raquel get grabbed by a parademon "Release her foul beast!" Diana shouted rushing forward but more parademons got in her way, before a loud cry of chirping birds were heard and a yellow flash zipped around the area and all the parademons went down with a hole in the center of their chest, before Naruto appeared with Raquel, and put her down as the girls parents immediately hugged her thanking him,

"Naruto!" Diana shouted happily jumping into the arms of her longtime friend who returned the hug smiling, while Steve Trevor frowned

"Hey Di, I'd love to catch up, but we have to take care of these things." Naruto said

"Yes, I will join you. To War!" Diana said raising her sword causing Naruto to grin,

"Let's go." Naruto said before they shot off

Elsewhere

Superman, Flash, Batman, Green Latern, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter were fighting off the parademons before Superman grabbed a 18 wheeler, and used it as a bat, "Come on smile for me!" Superman said as he used his strength to swing the truck left, right before finally slamming it on top of a group of parademons

"Wow." Barry Allen said dodging a parademon, before he uppercutted it and 30 quick punches and another uppercut laid it out, before he noticed something "Where are they taking them all?"

"Taking who?" Shay-ara asked swinging he mace into the last parademeon sending it flying into a wall

"The people." Batman said looking to the parademons that were flying away with civilians, before he kicked a parademons back as Superman hit it with his heat vision "Flash is right, they aren't killing anyone, they're taking them."

"For Darkseid!" was heard as the ground exploded, and more parademons burst out snatching people

"Creatures of evil!" Diana yelled as she and Naruto arrived before she decapitated 3 of them in quick succession "Back to Hades!"

Naruto landed and dodged a parademons punch before he grabbed it's face and with a shout a ki orb sent it flying back into a group of them before it exploded

Ducking quickly Naruto caught a parademons, arm when it tried to punch him before it blew a stream of flames into his face causing the flames to overtake him

Cutting the flames, the parademon saw Naruto unharmed, looking at it with a bored expression "My turn." Naruto smirked before he took a deep breath, and a large blast of black flames washed over the parademon and the charging ones behind it

Naruto glanced to the side of him to see The Flash and took note of the electricity arching off of his body and smirked before he closed his eyes "A speed force conduit. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, my firebreathing friend." Barry said

"Oh, I can do more than breath fire, just like you can do more than run fast." Naruto said drawing in energy

"Heh, and how would you know of what I can do?" Barry asked as he uppercutted a parademon, and Naruto kicked it

"Because I can use the Speed Force as well." Naruto said as white electricity arched around his body as Barry looked at him in shock before he looked to the hundreds of parademon's marching from a neighborhood "Watch, and learn."

Naruto raised a hand and the lightning around his body was diverted into his palm, and increased in intensity before a streak of lightning and the hundreds of parademons were decapitated

"H-how?"

"I can draw in the energy of nature, and The speed force so happens to flow through and around this multiverse, making me more than capable of tapping into it." Naruto said before he looked up as the others landed beside him and Flash

"Greetings I am J'onn Jones."

"A green Martian, an kryptonian, an thanagaraian, an amazon, an speedster, an cosmic entity, and 2 humans fighting to save the world from destruction. Why does this feel familiar?'" Naruto thought to himself watching as everyone introduced themselves and spoke when it was his turn "The names Naruto,"

"Now that introductions are out of the way, what do we do now that we scared them off?" John asked

"We didn't scare them off, they're assembling." Naruto said pointing toward the ocean where the parademons were circling before a large pillar of energy shot out of the ocean "Here he comes."

"Who?" Flash asked

"They're boss, Darkseid." Naruto said just as a huge ship appeared from the ocean, and parademons rushed the superbeings, but as they were gearing up to take them out bullets rained down as Naruto blinked while Lantern quickly made a shield of the none bullet proof members of this ragtag team

Diana blocked the bullets, while J'onn mademhimself intangible, as Flash caught the bullets, as Superman, and Naruto stood there looking up at the military choppers

"I told you to hold your fire! Wonder Woman is down there!" Steve Trevor yelled piloting a chopper

"We read in your report that she can handle a M230 Chain gun, so she should he able to handle this, Captain Trevor." the woman on the machine gun said as she continued to fire

"She can handle it but,"

'Leave your gunner alone, Captain Trevor. The Military is under strict orders to engage with any nonhumans, demons, superpeople whatever."

"But Sergeant,"

"Be glad you have enough pull to keep your girlfriend exempt for now." the gunner said still firing

"Copy that Captain Trevor?"

"I copy." Trevor sighed

"We have to shut them down." Naruto said

"Shut them down? They're the military, they are just following orders." Superman said

"Right now, they are men shooting at their only hope for survival. They need to get out of the way." Naruto said before a large flash caused everyone to look out toward the ocean as Darkseid appeared and his eyes glowed red as a chopper turned and headed for him

"I am entropy, I am death. I am Darkseid." Darkseid said as the choppers shot him and flew past him

Everyone noticed him smirk causing their eyes to widen before Flash shouted "Wait, don't do it!"

Darkseid's omega beam curved headed straight for the chopper, before Naruto appeared and shouted as he took the beam head on

Everyone watched in horror as Naruto screamed in pain, as he writhed in agony "Stop it!" Diana yelled shooting forward to help her friend as Naruto saw her

"Diana no!" Naruto yelled causing her to stop "G-get the people to saARGH! Get them to safety!"

"But,"

"Now!" Naruto yelled as he flexed and the omega beam dispersed as he panted

"You withstood my omega beam, impressive."

"Heh, let's see how you like it." Naruto smirked as his eyes took on a red glow causing Darkseid's eyes to widen before Naruto sent an omega beam of his own at Darkseid, who pulled a parademon in his path causing the parademon to get hit with the beam and wail in pain and explode before Naruto appeared over Darkseid and punched him in the face, and was grabbed

"My partner has an interest in you, son of Tribunal." Darkseid said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he was punched in the gut and then the jaw sending him skipping across the water and immediately the others rushed in

Naruto skidded across the ocean and grunted as he stood up straight glaring up at Darkseid who was toying with the others, before a camera flash got his attention and he looked over to see a Christian school bus, with students and nuns and priest looking at him in awe and blinked as they took pictures of him, before a explosion caused Naruto to look back to his team

"Get somewhere safe, now." Naruto said running across the ocean before he kicked up and flew toward the fight his hair raising and turning white as he did so, while his eyes took on a teal color,

"Our Lord and savior has returned!" a priest yelled

Flash pushed a piece of debris off of him and stood up to see Darkseid staring at him while everyone else was still down, but he did notice an unconscious Superman being carried away

"Uh guys, anyone else awake, I'm not that good at making chitchat."

"Neither am I." Naruto said landing beside Barry just as two omega beams were fired at them

"Shit! Move it!" Flash yelled grabbing Naruto and pulling him along before Naruto ran alongside him before they looked back to see the beam split in two "They're splitting up, they can do that?"

"Guess so." Naruto said looking around "How fast can you run?"

'Really, you want to ask that now?'

"I have a plan, now answer the question."

"Mach 4."

"That's more than enough, have you mastered your vibrating ability yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

'Use it."

Naruto ducked off and jumped off a car and flew threw the sky weaving around buildings befoe he paused and raised a hand at the beam and suddenly a blue wormhole opened in front of his hand and the beam went inside before Naruto pointed his free hand toward the ship and another wormhole opened and the beam shot out and struck the ship causing an explosion

Shay'Ara, John, J'onn, Bruce, and Diana began to stand up just as Flash arrived "They took Superman!" Flash said

"What, why?" Hawkgirl asked

"To make him a Parademon of course." Naruto said landing beside them "A Kryptonian parademon could be unstoppable."

Lantern glared at Darkseid before he charged at him, and thousands of chains materialized that he used to hit Darkseid who only slapped them aside before he raised his fists into the air and after they glowed he slammed them down and an explosion blew everyone back but Lantern who managed to shield himself and after the dust settled he rushed to Darkseid and was punched in his gut for his troubles sent flying right passed Naruto who didn't bother helping him as Diana and the others stopped fighting parademons and looked back to John, who was on his knees and made to charge back in but suddenly found his arm grabbed

"Hey!" John yelled struggling to get free, but a clench of Darkseid's hand shattered the bones in his arm causing him to scream, before he was tossed away like trash and slid to the feet of his team

"That's exactly what arrogance gets you." Naruto said looking down at John as everyone looked at John "We are here to save the innocent people on this planet, not for glory. So get your head out of your ass, and actually try to be worthy of that ring."

John looked up at Naruto who tapped his chest and his eyes widened when the pain he was in, just vanished and he stood up to see he had full mobility "You can heal people?" Shay-Ara asked

"I can do a lot of things." Naruto smirked before he looked up to see Batman riding a parademon toward the ship no doubt to rescue Superman

"Well, what's the plan?" Barry asked

"Those Omega beams are troublesome so let's deal with those first."

"So it's settled, we blind him!" Diana yelled raising her sword

Naruto smirked "J'onn, green Martians are capable of telepathy correct?"

"Yes." J'onn nodded

"Send a message to Batman, to find a boom tube if I can get one I might be able to send these guys back." Naruto said getting a nod from J'onn who flew off "Everyone else, let's keep our visitor entertained. Hit him hard and with everything you got. Barry, use your speed and the momentum to enhance your strength, and the lightning you give off when you run. Just focus and manipulate the energy flowing through you. Hawkwoman, can I see your mace?"

"Um sure." Shay-Ara said liking the title as she tossed her mace to Naruto whose eyes glowed for a second and a orange glow over took the mace before he handed it back

"Think of any weapon you want."

Hawk woman did as told and her eyes widened when her mace suddenly, turned into a double edged bo-staff,

"John, get creative with your ring, and Diana, time to put all those years of training to the test." Naruto said causing her to smirk

Naruto and the others shot forward to Darkseid who turned to them and Naruto punched him in the jaw, causing his eyes to widened as he was sent flying through a building before Flash arrived

"Okay, focus." Barry said as he ran, and began to mold the energy that buzzed through his body, and he put it into his hands and his eyes widened when two orbs of lightning surrounded his fist and he smirked before he ran down the building he was on and when Darkseid came out he punched him right in the gut causing spittle to fly as the large alien was sent flying into John, who focused and a large robot formed and punched Darkseid in the back sending him flying up to Shay-Ara, and Diana both sword wielding women stabbed him in the eye causing the man to scream before Naruto grabbed the two and kicked off Darkseid just as a large dragon made of lightning shot from the clouds and struck the man sending him into the ocean

Everyone watched as Darkseid covered in blood shot up from the ocean gritting his teeth at them, "I am Darkseid!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder as Superman, and Batman returned, "We don't care."

Darkseid with a growl was about to charge, when a beam of blue energy struck down in front of him, and

"This energy. The space stone." Naruto thought wide eyed before a large purple skinned alien in gold armor stood in front of Darkseid

"Ah, so this is the opposite Multiverse." the alien said looking around as Naruto took note of the gems on the man's gauntlet

"Whose this guy?" Barry asked

'Thanos." Naruto called causing the man to look at him with a smirk

"So this is were you dissappeared to Son of the Living Tribunal. Your father the strongest being in our multiverse after The One Above All, has become quite the thorn in my side. Since I stand no chance against him, you'll have to do."

"Try it." Naruto glared his silver hair lengthening and turning black, as his eyes turned yellow, while his brown belt turned red and unraveled to reveal that it was a tail

"Oh, I will but not now." Thanos smirked "Death will be sure to return my affections when she sees exactly how much I love her once I'm done with this plane. The slaughter of two multiverse. A great way to court death."

Thanos placed a hand on Darkseid shoulder and they were gone in a blue flash along with the Parademons, and their ships

"Court death?" Bruce asked

"The aspect of Death. A cosmic entity of extreme beauty. Thanos is obsessed with her, he thinks the only way to be with her is to kill anyone and everyone in her name. If he's turned his attention onto this plane of reality, then lots of people will die." Naruto said

"How do you know him?" Hawkgirl

"My father is the Living Tribunal. An nigh omnipotent entity that oversees and maintains balance in the realities that constitute the One above All's Multiverse."

"Woah." Barry said wide eyed

"The One Above All saw me as a danger to his plans, so he ordered my father to send me here to the Presence' multiverse."

"The Presence?" John asked

"The one you all call God. They are twins so their are a lot of similarities to the two planes. Anyway, I know Thanos because, I used to be around the aspects of Death, Eternity Infinity, and Oblivion."

"So how do we stop him?" Superman asked

"I don't know." Naruto said with his back turned as he looked at his shaking hand, it wasn't shaking because he was scared, he was excited for the fight that would inevitably happen

Bruce narrowed his eyes "I have an idea. Meet me in a few days in Gotham."

Bruce turned to leave but paused as people began to arrive surrounding them and cheering as pictures were taken

Finished

Chapter 2: The merging of two universes

Apokolips an ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions, occupying a 'frequency' somewhere between the physical universe and Hell, was home to Darkseid, it was here that Darkseid was brought to recover while his partner glared at him as he was being healed by healers after his bout with Earth's defenders

"I told you to not attack yet, we aren't ready for an assault. Now your stupidity has made that brat aware of us."

"Watch how you spea-hm." Granny Goodness, stopped speaking when Thanos looked at her, and backed up into a corner and remained silent

"I wanted to see what was so special about this Naruto." Darkseid said opening his eyes that were freshly healed "And now I know. I won't under estimate him again."

"No you won't." Thanos said looking at Darkseid "But I must admit, they did make a formidable team, things would go more smoothly if we took them out of the equation first."

"I'll send my best warriors to do it." Darkseid said

"No, I have a better idea." Thanos smirked as he walked up to Darkseid "I'll need your help."

"What is it?"

"Like the brat, while I'm in this universe my abilities are nowhere near were they are supposed to be. I need to fix that, before the hunger takes hold of me. You as my conterpart here, can help me make sure that I'm at full strength and that cosmic hunger doesn't affect me."

"How?" Darkseid asked

'We are going to rewrite reality. I will fuse some of the aspects of my world just enough so that I'm at my peak."

"And the mortals of Earth."

"Your attack, never would've happened and next time when we attack, we will be united, and crush them like the bugs they are." Thanos smirked darkly as Darkseid smirked as well

Darkseid usually wouldn't be this submissive but Thanos had literally thrashed him, and to the people of Apokolips he wasn't much different as he partnered up with someone who was just like him, but Thanos warriors knew the truth the mind stone was being used to make Darkseid more agreeable

As Thanos raised his gauntlet the Aether aka the Reality Stone began to glow in power, followed by the time, and space stones, before Thanos and Darkseid clasped hands and a bright white light burst from Apokolips

Earth

Naruto was in bed with Diana, the two were kissing when they both looked up as a white light overtook them

New York, NYC

Naruto now in a suit walked into a party, at his house in Dubai, and he couldn't help but frown as something seemed off, but before he could dwell on it he was hugged "I'm all yours Naruto."

Naruto didn't say anything just kept walking, nodding to people around him before someone tried to give him a handshake but he just slapped their shoulder in a friendly matter,

"Naruto!" a man who looked like he could everyone's dad said as he walked up and hugged Naruto "I need a favor."

"Tell me about it tomorrow George." Naruto said smirking as he winked athe three girls in the hottub

"You know him?" a beautiful girl asked as she wrapped her arm around George who hugged her

"Oh yes, I'm like a mentor to him." George said walking off with the girl

"Hey." Naruto greeted as he ran into rap legend Ghostface Killah,

"Hey, Naruto what's up man. I'm sorry I still got your plan." Ghostface said

"And I still got your Bentley, so it's cool, just bring it back with a full tank of gas and we're good." Naruto replied looking to 2 females that Ghostface had been talking to "Hi. Are they.."

"For you, dawg." Ghostface smirked tapping Naruto's shoulder and walking off

"Good evening, I'm thinking of a number between 1, and 5." Naruto said causing the girls to smile

"3." They said together causing Naruto to smirk

"Shall we?" Naruto asked before the girls each took an arm, and Naruto began to lead them away

"Honestly, I'm not entirely comfortable with this, and I never have been." Naruto said as the girls smiled and took off his shades "Do you know how easy it is to get a reputation and how hard it is to lose. And I'm not playing victim, I'm not complaining. It's just something that occurred to.."

Naruto paused as he saw George still talking to the girl he pulled and asked "Say would you mind joining us briefly."

Without hesitation the girl got up gave George her drink and joined the three as George watched in shock

Bedroom

The girls all got on the bed as Naruto tossed his jacket on the couch, "Your about to have the best night of your life." a girl said causing Naruto to smirk

"No, you all are." Naruto said causing the girls to giggle before he descended on them

Next Morning

Naruto groaned as he blinked and began to look around, when his Omniscience helped him out and his eyes widened as he shot up from his bed

The information was telling him that, Reality, time, and space had been manipulated on a dangerous scale, that aching pain he always had since he was 7, was gone, and he knew why. Thanos had merged a few aspects of The Marvel universe to this one.

And he had been affected, in this aberration. His father had lead the Starks to the island he was on, amd they took him in. The Starks a billionaire family that manufactured weapons, and advancements in technology, he was Naruto Stark, the co-CEO of Stark Industries, after his adopted parents were killed in a car accident, while out of the country. It was just him and his brother Tony now.

He was a genuis, playboy, billionaire, and a philanthropist, and proud of it, also a borderline alcoholic in the eyes of some which wasn't true as alcohol didn't affect him.

As he eased out between the three naked women asleep he grabbed some pants and entered the living room "Good morning, Naruto."

'How's it going Gideon?" Naruto asked the AI that looked after him, opposite of his brothers Jarvis

"Pretty good, Welcome Bruce." Gideon said as Bruce Wayne entered the house

"Sup pal. Long night?" Naruto asked his childhood friend

"I'd say, seems you threw one hell of a party."

"I try." Naruto said before he looked up "Gideon how's Tony doing?"

"Funny you should, ask I'm currently getting a request for a video conference from someone using his security code."

"Patch it through." Naruto said turning to the flatscreen and immediately a frown came upon his face along with Bruce, when a cave was seen and banging at a metal door was heard, before some type of iron suit of armor was seen and the helmet came up to reveal Tony "Tony, where the hell are you?"

"Naruto, listen to me, and listen carefully okay. The conference was a trap, a terrorist cell called the 9 rings took me captive, they have Stark Industries weapons, they wanted me to make them a Jericho missle."

"Tony wait, tell me where you are?"

"There's no time!" Tony screamed before he began to cough "I won't make it out of here, pieces of shrapnel are getting closer to my heart as we speak, okay, the lead guy is Abu Bakaar, he is using our weapons to kill innocent people, shut down Stark weapons department. I love you little brother."

"Tony tell me where you are. Gideon trace the video!" Naruto ordered as Bruce was on the phone

"The company is all yours, I know you didn't want the responsibility but I trust you. The best day of my life, is when our parents brought you home. GoodBye, little brother." Tony said cutting the feed

"Tony! Tony!" Naruto yelled a bit surprised by his reaction but this man had been his brother and he had those memories "Gideon did you trace the video to its source."

'I only managed to narrow it down to Afghanistan. I'm sorry."

Naruto frowned as Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder,

2 Months Later

Tony Stark's body was found in a ditch out in the Afghan desert, the government had issued an apology to Naruto for not notifying him that Tony had been abducted on their watch, he had been upset that the knowledge had been witheld from him and people were wondering if that was why he shut down the weapons department, the fact that this question was asked while he was heading to Tony's funeral, caused Naruto to knock out the interviewer

Currently Naruto was sitting on the roof of his Malibu home, that he used to share with Tony, as he sipped his glass of alcohol he suddenly paused and turned around his eyes widening as he saw his dad standing there smiling at him softly

"Hi son." Minato said before Naruto crashed into him hugging him tightly

"I can't believe it, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking at Minato

"Thanos, reckless use of the cube, fused some aspects of our universe to this one. The One Above All, and The Presence are already arguing. I'm sorry about Tony."

"Thank you." Naruto nodded "So what does this mean for me?"

"Some villains from our plane are here with a few heroes, the Gems have scattered, Thanos will be back on the hunt for them. Darkseid has erased the one they call Superman from existence already as I'm sure you've figured out."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as there was no Superman, just Superwoman who protected Metropolis,

"I must go, but remember Naruto, I'm always with you." Minato said feeling his master calling for him

Naruto nodded before Minato ruffled his hair and vanished in a flash

"Sir. Obidiah Stane is at the door." Gideon said

"Let him in." Naruto said walking into the house to the living room to see Obidiah

"Hey, my keys don't work anymore." Obidiah said

"Yeah, I changed the locks. What can I help you with Obidiah."

"I came to talk you out of this foolishness with the weapons department."

"And like I said this was Tony's last request, and I implemented it, Stark Industries is through making weapons. How about you focus on your task of finding out exactly how it was that terrorist have our weapons and how they knew Tony location to grab him."

"I also came to tell you that the board thinks that you are mentally unfit at this point in time to continue your duties as CEO, and they're filing an injunction."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked

"Stock has dropped in the company, and no one knows what direction your planning on taking the company in, we need to see something."

"Good night, Obidiah." Naruto said looking at the man who he knew never liked him always calling him a street urchin when he thought he wasn't listening, as the man left Naruto headed to his workshop, and cut on the lights

Blades of different kinds lined the wall, as Naruto walked to his desk and began to prepare a suit for what he was planning, time to join the vigilante business.

Getting the design in order he left a clone to fashion it, while he walked over to the gym, and began to work out, living the life of a spoiled rich kid who only had to rely on his brain had weakened his body, and that wasn't good.

2 Weeks Later

Naruto, was sitting at his desk, sharpening his twin wakizashi blades, when his attention when to the TV when he heard his name "Tonight's red hot, red carpeted, right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where the Stark Brothers third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund has become the place to be..."

"Gideon, did we get an invite from them?" Naruto asked

"I have no record of the invitation." Gideon said

"Naruto Stark hasn't been seen in public since his bizarre and highly controversial press conference, days after his brother Tony was found dead. Some claim he's suffering from depression and has been bed ridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."

"Well expect the unexpected honey." Naruto said before 14 puffs of smoke, surrounded him and he looked to his clones "You guys decide, finish the suit, and train, I'm heading out."

Naruto suddenly sped away to his room and got into the shower, then changed his clothes to something more formal, and was now in his Aston Martin Vulcan speeding down the highway to the event

Later

Obidiah was on the red carpet giving an interview "The weapons manufacturing is only a one small part of what Stark Industries is all about..." the man went silent when he heard women screaming and looked over to see Naruto walked up

"What's the world coming to when a guy's gotta crash his own party?"

"Look at you! Hey, what a surprise!" Obidiah said as Naruto smirked at him

"I'll see you inside." Naruto said walking off before Obidiah grabbed his shoulder

"Listen, take it slow, alright? I got the Board where I really want them."

"I'll try my best." Naruto said walking off and entering the party and making his way toward the bar "Give me a Scotch, I'm starving."

"Well, Naruto Stark!"

Naruto turned to see a blonde woman walk up to him

"Oh, hey! Fancy seeing you here..uh? You look like a Carrie?"

"Its Christine."

"Least I got the C, I and E." Naruto shrugged

"Wow, your as cocky as your brother." Christine said

"Thanks, I think. Can I by you a drink?" Naruto asked

"I'm good thanks. You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight."

"Well it is my event so." Naruto said

"I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest attrocity."

"They just put my name on the invitation, I don't know what to tell you." Naruto shrugged

"Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" Christine said handing Naruto some photos, who frowned as he looked through the pictures to see destruction of a village with his weapons, including the Jericho missile he had personally built

"When were these taken?" Naruto asked

"Yesterday." Christine answered

"I didn't approve any shipment." Naruto said

"Well, your company did." Christine replied

"Well, I'm not my company." Naruto retorted walking off,

"Hey, Naruto."

"Can't talk now Bruce." Naruto sad walking by Bruce who arrived with 2 models on his arm as he turned to watch Naruto who grabbed Obidiah by his shoulder and forced him to turn toward him

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked pushing the photos into Obidiah's chest

Obidiah looked through the photos and put them in his pocket "Naruto, you can't afford to be this naive."

"I was naive before, when they said: Here's the line, we don't cross it, this is how we do business. If we're double-dealing under the table... are we?"

"Let's take a picture." Obidiah said

"Touch me and I will lay your old ass on these steps, answer the question." Naruto glared at Obidiah who smirked

"Naruto... who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It's the only way I can protect you." Obidiah said

"I don't need your protection, and from this moment forward Obidiah Stane, your employment with Stark industries is here by over." Naruto said causing everyone's eyes to widen

"You can't do that." Obidiah said

"I just did, have your office cleaned out by Monday." Naruto said walking off

"Naruto, you don't want to do this!" Obidiah shouted as Naruto kept walking, "Your making a huge mistake!"

Naruto got into his car and drove off, as Obidiah glared after him before he turned to see Bruce watching him "The hell you looking at Wayne?"

Bruce didn't say anything and the man walked off

Next Morning

Naruto was in his house watching the TV, as he fastened on some boots, "The fifteen miles hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a 'descent into Hell'. Into a modern day heart of darkness. Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes displaced from their lands by warlords, emboldened by a newfound power. Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever ways that they can find. In the ruins of other villages or here, in the remnants of the old Soviet smelting plant. Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters, reffered to by locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that can prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband who was kidnapped by insurgents. Either forced to join their militia...to anyone who will stop a child's simple question: "Where are my mother and father?" There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help."

Naruto was now, in a lightweight Kevlar matte black/red, longsleeve bodysuit, as he strapped his swords to his back, and ran a hand through his hair, as it turned black, he put on his mask (Ultimate Deadpool suit) before his suit glowed

"Gideon, monitor my every move, every error and mistake."

"Yes sir." Gideon said before Naruto walked out onto the balcony and flew off

Gulmira

The citizens of gulmira were in terror at the moments as the Ten Rings had been wreaking havoc more strongly as of late, and forcing men of the surrounding areas to join up or die, currently a man was about to be gun down in front if his wife and children when the sound of something cutting through the air very fast caused them to look up just as Naruto appeared and grabbed the man with the gun by his face and slammed his head into the ground crushing it, as he stood up he looked around just as another man tried to shot but Naruto tossed one of his wakizashi's causing it to go through the man's forehead hilt deep, as Naruto in a flash of speed was there to rip it out and began to cut down the members of the 10 rings, before he turned to see a group of them with the families hostage, and narrowed his eyes

In a quick flash of his arms, shuriken cut deep into the terrorists foreheads causing them to drop dead, before Naruto looked to a wall, and walked toward it before he proceeded to walked through it, and out the other side to see a man dialing on a phone and he grabbed him

"Did the 10 Rings kill Tony Stark?" Naruto asked watching as the man scared for his life nodded hurriedly causing Naruto to growl "How did you get Stark Industries weapons?"

"O-Obidiah Stane, he hired us to kidnapped Tony, and after we get weapons we were to kill him!" the man causing Naruto to narrow his eyes before he threw the man through the wall in front of the villagers he was just ordering to be terrorized

"He's all yours." Naruto said flying off "Gideon find me those weapons."

"Yes sir. Jericho Missiles south west from your position." Gideon said causing Naruto to nod and see the highlighted missile and began to head for it "Incoming."

"Hm?" Naruto asked before he was shot out of the sky by a tank missile and quickly he flipped so that he landed on his feet

Looking at the tank that shot another missile, he caught said missile and stood his ground as it tried to drive him back before the thruster died down and he tossed the missile back causing the tank to explode

Turning around Naruto began to cut through the hail of bullets with his swords and two extremely quick slashes caused the Jericho Missiles to explode before Naruto seated his blades "This is for Tony." Naruto trusted 2 fingers into the sky and the terrorists camp exploded before he flew off

"So how was that?"

"Not bad for your first run, but still room for improvement." Gideon said causing Naruto to smirk "Incoming aircrafts."

"Shit." Naruto said before he was overtaken by a red aura and shot off a supersonic speeds, and a missile was sent after him, that he dodged, before they began to actively fire at him, "Enough of this." Naruto said as his suit began to take on a golden hue and flame like appearance and in a resounding boom he took off vanishing from the Jets view and radar, just as Super-Woman aka Kara Kent arrived and she tried to follow but Naruto was already gone

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce with a frown watched the footage that his satellite caught of who he knew to be Naruto in Gulmira thanks to the two blades that he gave him. Seems he and his friend needed to have a talk, "Computer track Naruto's flight pattern."

New York, NYC

Naruto was in New York, on the roof of his house, as he got prepared to take off, and deal with Obidiah when he paused "Hello Batman." Naruto said turning to see Batman watching him "Or would you prefer Bruce."

"You know?" Bruce asked

"Of course I know, what do you think I'm an idiot, you come back to Gotham, then Batman appears, and then the gadgets, the car, it's real easy to figure it out." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword "What can I help you with?"

"What you did in Gulmira."

"Was the right thing to do, I exterminated vermin that killed my brother, and terrorized people with the weapons me and my brother built." Naruto said

"Who knows about this?" Bruce asked

"No one but you, and me." Naruto said before he looked over his shoulder "But Obidiah might, he ordered the hit on my brother."

"You need to stop Naruto."

'Weapons that my family built are being used to kill innocent people, I cant, and refuse to let that happen. It's my problem, and I'm going to take care of it."

"If you start hurting innocent people, then that's my problem."

"I am doing this to save these people."

"No, its revenge."

"Not for me. I can make a choice, I can kill him, or put him in jail for the rest of his life. I know how to fight for what's right. Tell me, Bruce, if someone got ahold of your tech, and was using it fight against us, and for nefarious purposes, would you sit on the sidelines? Could you live with yourself if you did? Remember I know you...yeah, you'd do something about it too. I have something to take care of, go back to Gotham, Bruce."

Bruce watched as Naruto jumped to the building across the street and sighed, and made to head back to his batmobile, when there was an explosion, causing him to run to the ledge to see Naruto getting to his feet in the street as a large iron suit of armor reminiscent to the one Tony was wearing in that video was seen walking out of the fire

"You payed to have Tony killed." Naruto said getting up and looking at Obidiah in the Iron suit

"Did more than that, I put the bullet in him myself." Obidiah said causing Naruto to growl before he shot forward and punched Obidiah in the chest peice, causing him to skid back, before he was batted back, just as Bruce arrived and kicked Obidiah in the face but it didn't have much affect as his cape was grabbed and he was tossed aside

"What're you doing? This is my bad guy." Naruto said only for Bruce to look at him, before they turned to Obidiah to see he had picked up a truck with a mother and her three children inside "Put them down."

'Collateral damage." Obidiah said before Naruto thrust his hand forward and a Kiai sent Obidiah flying back as Naruto caught the car, and set it down going intangible when the screaming woman slammed on the gas, before he charged Obidiah who slapped aside Bruce sending him slamming into a wall, and he quickly took his blades, and cut through Obidiah's arm when he tried to shot Bruce, and he reached inside and snatched the power source out causing rhe suit to shut down, and Obidiah fell out

"Is this where you kill me? Go ahead, I killed Howard, Mary, and Tony, so it's only fair the little street rat they took pity on, gets his revenge." Obidiah said as Bruce got up and watched Naruto who tilted his head so that he was looking at the moon

Naruto closed his eyes as memories of his time with the Starks, played through his mind, he knew it never really happened but the joy he felt in his chest made him not care, so when he looked down at Obidiah he kneed him in the face breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious before he walked over to the suit

"The last thing you ever built huh Tony. I wish I could keep it but it's to dangerous." Naruto held his hand out and a black orb came into existence, and he tossed it onto the suit and watched as the suit was reduced to ashes, just as the police arrived as Naruto picked up Obidiah, and had the miniature speakers in his suit play Obidiah confession to killing his adopted family,

Obidiah was taken into custody, while Batman had vanished without a word, and Naruto left before the cops could ask him any questions

2 Days later

Malibu, CA

Naruto walked into the cemetery, and sat in front of his parents and Tony's Graves "This world may not be what it's supposed to be like, but I actually find myself enjoying it, it's why I've chosen to keep what I know to myself for a while. I'll usher in a new age for humanity. Thanos, and Darkseid, and whoever else that wish to do harm to this planet will have to get through me first." Naruto said

Naruto spent the next 2 hours in silence before he went out to have some fun, Bruce had texted him saying that he was watching him, and he didn't know how to take that, as it wasn't like Bruce could do anything to him, but what could you do, when your best friend turns out to be a man who dresses as a bat and doesn't trust anyone but himself

Finished

This was always the plan for this fic, Naruto will have villans, from Marvel.

Pairing Idk at the moment

In this world, Darkseid erased Jor-El, so Kal-El was never born, instead Kara was sent to Earth and raised by the Kents. The Amazons still know of Naruto, and he and Diana are still friends but that was when they were 7 and they haven't seen each other for a while

Heroes you shouldn't be expecting to see, are the X-Men, Captain America, Iron Man, and Spiderman to name a few

If anybody has a better idea for his suit, let me know

Chapter 3: Gaining Allies

Docks

"Help! Help! Help us!" 6 girls in their early 20's screamed for help as they were forced to go toward a shipping container "Help! Help! Help us!"

A bald African American man walked forward "Hey! Hey! Man, shut up." he said as the girls looked at him "I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all. So, you be quiet I let you have a bucket." the man said holding up the bucket before he held up a taser "You don't-"

The taser crackled and rhe women began screaming again causing the man to sigh, before he tossed the bucket and tasted a girl and tossed her inside while the other girls were tossed in as well, "Scream all you want, ain't no body coming." the man said smirking "Come on, let me hear you scream. Scream loud. Nobody gives a shit down here."

The man began to laugh as his boys walked back to the car, before he turned to see Naruto wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and combat boots jump down from a shipping container and punch him in the face,

The three men plus the fat guy sitting and eating a burger saw what happened, before the three men rushed Naruto who threw up his hand to parry man 1's punch, and reached forward and grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground,

Naruto quickly leaned back as a knife passed by his face, and he grabbed the arm and tossed the man into the side of a shipping container, before he grunted when a knife shattered against his back

Turning around Naruto looked at the shocked man, who turned to try and run, but Naruto grabbed him by the back of his shirt and launched him back into the fat man who was watching as of he was in a trance, and the force behind his throw sent the fat man tumbling back into the water, while man3 skipped across the surface of the water like he was a stone

Hearing a gun click, Naruto turned to see the bald man with a gun aimed at him, and walked forward as the man began to shoot, the bullets denting upon coming into contact with Naruto's skin,

Watching in shock as Naruto now stood in front of him, the man saw Naruto smirk before he tilted his head back and it suddenly zoomed forward and darkness and pain was all he knew

Morning

It's been 5 months since Naruto took down Obidiah, who had been given the death penalty, for his list of crimes, the man as a final fuck you to Naruto had revealed that he was the masked man that apprehended him. Everyone wanted to know if it was true, but Naruto had left before they could swarm him with questions

During Obidiah's trial, Naruto had kept busy in his training, and turning Stark Industries into a company that Howard, and Tony could be proud of, focusing on technology, and clean energy more than weapons, the Military, who was now relying on Hammer Industries had been snooping around for the designs to the Arch reactor but Naruto had destroyed them, but once the Iron Monger was seen everyone wanted suits like them, and that arrogant piece of shit Obidiah had revealed that only Naruto, and Tony knew how to create them, since the suit was a brain child that Naruto had had years ago, but he and Tony shelved the idea.

Currently Naruto was on a stage outside, in front of reporters and curious civilians, having a press conference to reveal the Stark Foundation, set to help the less fortunate and raise the quality of life, wherever help is needed.

"Any questions?" Naruto asked after explaining the new venture, and immediately hands went up and he pointed to a woman

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet. There are questions we need your confirmation on, concerning what Obadiah Stand revealed the day of his sentencing. He said that you were the masked man that helped Batman apprehend him, is this true?'

Naruto frowned and looked to see everyone waiting on his answer, "No, it was a very close friend of mine." Naruto lied and immediately shouting began as the reporters tried to get closer

"Is this some type of technology, the you developed to give people super powers?" a reporter asked

"Not at all. My friends abilities comes from an experiment his grandfather forced on him as an infant. That will be all that I say on the matter." Naruto lied expertly

"So will you be this new vigilantes benefactor?" another reporter asked

"I will continue to do my job, and that is helping those who are in need of it, anyway I can." Naruto said before he looked to the side when he the power cut out, causing his eyes to narrow slightly, before after a moment the power returned, as the television came back on the news was already covering a story

"This is UPV breaking news. From Washington, Frank Jacobs. We've just received word that the inaugural flight of the Genesis space shuttle is experiencing a midair emergency. A problem with the launch of the new orbital shuttle, Genesis. The reports are telling us the shuttle failed to disengage and currently both crafts rocketing towards space. We're now going live to Cape Canaveral for the latest update on this story."

"Jim, all we know right now is that the couplings which hold the shuttle to the 777 malfunctioned and did not release as planned. We're uncertain..."

Lois was looking on in shock as her friend Kara was on the flight having been covering it, looking to Naruto who was watching the news coverage, she and the other reporters looked up when a person suddenly flew from behind the stage, a tie, and blazer falling as the figure broke the sound barrier

The inaugural flight for the Genesis Space Shuttle was rocketing toward space, while two raptors tried to keep up, their pilots having no idea what to do,

Kara Kent, the last daughter of Krypton, was having an internal delimma, as she didn't know how to save these people without making things worst, as if she tried to burst out of the plane to catch it and slow it down, the people would be sucked out of the plane, and not to mention anything she did would reveal to them that she was Superwoman, as she helped a camera man into his seat she was suddenly sent flying into the ceiling and to the back of the plane by the turbulence, as she looked around her eyes widened when she saw a blur speed passed the window, and looked up with her x-ray vision when she heard someone land on the plane

"Is that Naruto Stark?" Kara thought

Outside

After leaving a clone behind, Naruto was now on the plane, as his suit manifested while he placed his hands on the shuttle, and looked to the couplings that attached the shuttle to the plane, and spat a thin line of lightning that cut through the couplings before he flew the shuttle away from the plane

Inside

The people in the plane, suddenly found themselves floating as they were in zero gravity, before they suddenly was tossed to the side, when the plane re-entered the atmosphere

Outside

Naruto released the shuttle watching as it flew off, before he looked down to the plane that was falling and shot for it, as he got closer, Naruto grabbed the left wing to try and level the plane out and slow it's descent down, which seemed to work for a bit till the wing suddenly broke off sending him flipping back through the air, and he glanced back at it, before going back after the plane, just as its other wing exploded and headed for him but, he fazed right through it,

Naruto flew toward the nose of the plane, and turned around just as it slammed into him sending him down, "Okay." Naruto grunted as his eyes closed and in a yellow flash he and the plane vanished in a wormhole

Airport

The entire nation had been watching the coverage of the plane, the news and other outlets that had been there to see it off, had stopped and watched on in worry, before they all jumped when they saw a flash and looked up and their eyes widened when they saw the plane heading down for them and began to run back while the cameraman's ran but began to film, and they paused when Naruto's feet touched the ground and he was pushed back so that his back was leveled with the ground, but he managed to stop the plane, and stood up straight before he sat the plane down,

"Wooo!" Naruto said flying around to the door, before he ripped it off and entered "Are you all alright?"

Slow nods were his answer causing Naruto to nod in return before he saw Kara and flew off through the sky

Naruto's Mansion

Naruto sighed as he entered his home, "Good evening Naruto, I hear you have had a very eventful day." Gideon said causing Naruto to smirk

"Have you?" Naruto asked

"Oh yes, today's exploits, are on every news channel, and media sites. You also have 4,682 messages." Gideon said causing Naruto to grunt as he walked to a window and tapped it causing his voicemails to show up "How would you like to categorize them?"

"Okay delete every message for news outlets looking for an interview." Naruto said watching as 1,341 of his messages were deleted "Hm, delete those from other companies, and members from the board of directors."

1,009 was deleted

"Who are the rest?" Naruto asked

"Your past flings sir. Playmates, and models, amongst other women. And a name on that list of individuals you wanted me to monitor has sent you an email. A Jessica Jones."

"Store those, and delete the rest. I'll look into Jessica's email later. Thank you Gideon." Naruto said walking over to his living room and sitting down

"Also sir, we have an individual who is currently trying to break in."

Naruto pursed his lips and stood up, before he walked over to the back and opened the door where a man in a eyepatch had been trying to pick the lock "Can I help you?"

"I'm Nicholas J Waller. You can call me Fury."

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked

"You put on quite the show today, the whole watched as you revealed information that you should've kept secret."

"I live in the public eye, if I didn't come up with that lie my identity would've been figured out eventually." Naruto said

"May I come in?" Fury asked causing Naruto to shrug

"Sure." Naruto said turning and walking further into his home

"Howard told us how he found you. He said you were the child of something akin to a God."

"If I were to tell these people that Jesus is sort of a cousin of mine, I would either be worshiped or treated as a heathen, for having the audacity to say such a thing."

Nick nodded before he got to the point "I'm here to find out if your loyalties still lie with the United States of America."

'My loyalty lies with the innocent people, of the world. During the trial Obadiah said he killed my father because Howard wanted to get out of the weapons trade, and actually start helping people in a better and more involved way. Tony and I created weapons that ended up in the hands of terrorist and he lost his life at the hands of one."

Nick nodded and sat down after Naruto motioned for him to take a seat, "My superiors are worried about someone getting their hands on your DNA, since your reputation as a man whore is notorious."

Naruto chuckled "You can tell them to relax. No one will be getting their hands on my DNA." Naruto said before he raised his hand while extended his opposite arm, and as wind surrounded his hand he slashed down and severed his hand causing Nick's eyes to widen as he shot to his feet, but watched as the hand vanished in a white flash, while bone began to grow from the stump that wasn't even leaking blood, as muscles, veins and skin covered the new hand

"I stole and improved that healing factor from a mutant in my father's realm." Naruto said

"What else can you do?"

"I have inherited 4 main abilities from my parents, Aurakinesis, Reality Warping, Nigh Omnipotence and Nigh Omniscience. I'm only limited by my imagination."

"Your imagination." Nick asked causing Naruto to smirk before he waved a hand, and Nick blinked, before Naruto pointed to a mirror

Looking over Nick's eyes widened as instead of the reflection of a man who resembled Samuel L Jackson, looking back at him was a woman who resembled Angela Bassett, looking down he saw he had breast and looked to Naruto who snapped his fingers and he saw that he was back to normal

"Tell me something Nick, have you ever felt like something is wrong with this place, the people you've known all your life, you feel that you shouldn't, and the places you've been shouldn't exist?"

Nick frowned looking at Naruto

"What if I were to tell you that, Reality, Space, and Time itself has been manipulated on a grand scale, and you were affected by it?"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked sitting back down

"Two cosmic beings that should have never crossed paths have, are working together, and have took pieces of another multiverse and merged those pieces with this one?"

"What pieces?"

"Hm, okay example. The Hand, and HYDRA, were brought here, and since S.H.I.E.L.D was created in honor of the efforts of Captain Steve Rogers, who was originally supposed to be frozen for a few decades at the end of World War 2, instead of dying in his sleep was brought here as well."

"Tony never became Iron Man, Superman died before he could even be born, and his cousin now protects Metropolis under the name Super Woman. Asgardian's, and Skulls roam the cosmos now, and mutants have merged with the Metahuman population."

Nick was looking at Naruto wide eyed

"I bet your wondering why I'm telling you this." Naruto said causing Nick to nod slowly "Because I like you Nick, you like to help innocent people, mutant, alien, human or otherwise. Where as your sister Amanda is a racist, control freak, and that is putting it mildly. Those two cosmic beings will return here, and when they do, we need to be ready, or every single human on this planet will be dead, and Earth will be under the control of a tyrant who will hollow it out and make it a factory to produce his soldiers."

Nick frowned as he looked to Naruto "You don't think your overestimating these guys?"

Naruto blinked before he snapped his fingers and Nick found himself in a destroyed world looking around wildly at all the corpses that littered the streets, he saw Thanos standing on a building smirking at the wasteland before he found himself back in front of Naruto

"That is the world you come from." Naruto said causing Nick to frown

"What do you need from me?"

Naruto smirked

Hour Later

After the two finished their talk, Naruto walked Nick to the door and after they shook hands Naruto watched as Nick drove away before he turned to enter his home but his head suddenly tilted as a sniper bullet hit his temple,

Natalia al Ghul looked up from her scope in shock, Natalia was the younger twin daughter of Ra's al Ghul, she was number 3 on interpols most wanted list in connection to multiple assassinations, under the alias Black Widow.

Natalia and her twin Talia had been sent after the two men who her father thought would make good heirs, Talia went after Batman, while she was sent after Naruto Stark. To get the info on the man who had saved that plane, he returned to his home like she thought. Natalia was not the same as her sisters, who were blindly loyal to their father, she wanted to get out of this life, and she would be damn if her father got to someone like the new vigilante, who had a connection to Naruto Stark, the man was a liability and he had to be eliminated. To bad she didn't know that he was the vigilante before she tried to kill him.

Natalia was knocked from her thoughts when she suddenly found herself knocked to the ground while blood leaked from her torso, causing her to gasp, in shock and pain the last thing she saw as she gasped for breath was Naruto looking down at her

Next Day

"Good morning. It's 7 a.m."

Natalia shot up from the bed, as Gideon spoke while the window lightened up to let the sky in while the view of the ocean and horizon was seen "The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist to sholder highlines, high tide will be at 10:52 a.m."

Looking around Natalia suddenly remembered how she ended up here, and looked down to see she was in a t-shirt and black shorts, lifting her shirt she saw there was no wound, and all her scars were gone, before her eyes caught sight of a small plate with a bullet on it that had blood on it

Living Room

Natalia walked into the living room to see Naruto meditating as he sat in the air, as she slowly tried to make for the door but jumped when he greeted her "Morning." Naruto said not looking back at Natalia "Sorry about tossing that bullet at you, but you shot me first."

Naruto turned to face her, as she watched him and glanced to the door repeatedly "You could relax, I already know who you are and why you tried to kill me. Natalia al Ghul."

Natalia frowned at Naruto

"I'm not going to stop you from leaving, but I'm hoping you would stick around to hear my proposition for you Black Widow."

Naruto placed his feet on the ground and began to make his way toward the kitchen "If your not interested you can leave."

Natalia watched as Naruto left, and turned to the door grabbing the knob, she paused "What are you doing?" she asked herself before she went into the kitchen, to see Naruto sitting down as he poured himself a bowl of Fruity Pebbles "You're a billionaire but your eating cereal?"

Naruto shrugged as he poured his milk "Well its not like I'm obligated to eat foreign delicacies every day. Want some?"

Natalia stayed put "So what's this proposition you have?"

"I'm in the market for friends. There aren't a lot of people I can trust, or that I particularly like all that well, and Gideon thinks another flesh and blood person around would help me not go crazy." Naruto said before he pointed his spoon at her "When you were unconscious I looked into your mind."

Natalia glared at the invasion of privacy

"Only simple things, like what's your name, who sent you after me, and why you decided to kill me. So Ms. al Ghul you want to get away from your distant father, and out of the assassination business hm?"

"Doing so means death." Natalia said

"Well a little perk of agreeing to my terms, is that I can make you even more dangerous than you already are, so much so that you'll be able to stand up to anyone even Super Woman."

Natalia's eyes widened as Naruto restarted to eat his cereal, and she should her interest by sitting down "How?"

"I inherited the ability to warp reality from my father. Said ability allows me to bestow, erase, replicate, agument, evolve, reflect, negate, and limit any power I see fit." Naruto said eating

"And let me guess you want to sleep with me?" Natalia asked

Naruto paused and looked at her "While you are beautiful, all I'm looking for at this moment is a friend and partner. I need someone to be the Starsky to my Hutch, the Sam to my Frodo, the Daenerys to my Khal Drogo, the Sway Lee to my Slimm Jimmy, the Drake to my Lil Wayne."

"And what would we be doing?"

"Everything, one day I might decide to be open up a law firm in Hell's Kitchen, or be a Private Eye. No matter what we're doing we are going to help people, who need it."

"I don't do so good with helping people." Natalia said

"My brother and I made weapons to protect fight the terrorists and protect the States and all the innocent people of the world. My brother died discovering that the terrorists had our weapons and were using it to wreak havoc on their own people. I have just as much innocent blood on my hands, and the only way I know how to make it up to those innocent souls is to cover their blood with the blood of those who would harm others. Now by no means does this make it right, but it's going to be therapeutic for me, it could for you as well."

Natalia looked at Naruto who was very serious as he gazed at her "I'm in." Natalia nodded

Naruto nodded before he grabbed a empty water bottle and with a snap of his fingers white energy was inside of it "I got this idea looking at something on SyFy, you don't want to know what he put in the jar for the characters to drink, but this is cosmic energy. Consume this you will be granted the power of Super Strenght, Speed, Invulnerability, Energy manipulation, and a healing factor, for the things that get through your invulnerability."

Natalia reached for the bottle but Naruto held it out of her reach

"Be warned, the energy, is apart of me, you take this with the intention to screw me over in anyway, it'll burn you from the inside out." Naruto said causing Natalia to look at him for a moment before she took the bottle

"Natalia al Ghul is dead, my name is Natasha Romanoff."

Naruto watched as the now named Natasha opened the bottle and the energy floated out entered her mouth, causing her eyes to glow, and bright white,

Naruto smirked as he just got the first member of his team, screw the One Above All, while the man was bickering with his brother The Presence on who was in charge, he would find his champions that were brought over to this plane, and recruit them.

Washington DC

"So how did it go?" President Smith asked her subordinate Nick who stood beside his sister Amanda

"He doesn't trust us, after we neglected to tell him about his brothers abduction, but he's open to working with the government protecting the innocent people of the world. Madam President, should I speak to him about Project Cube?" Nick asked looking at the photo of a blue cube

"No, not yet. I want you to continue to monitor Mr. Stark. If what Howard said about his heritage was true, he may just be our greatest ally."

"Or enemy, Madam President." Amanda said

"How do you figure?"

"Who's to say he won't become a threat later on?"

"Naruto Stark has helped this country since he was 20 years old. Let's not forget that pistol you carry was created by him. Don't let your prejudices lead you to doing something stupid and making him an enemy Waller, that is an order."

"What should I tell him about his idea?" Nick asked glancing to his sister who was frowning

"I'll give more thought into this Avengers Initiative. Dismiss."

Finished

Okay I guess I should say this, but since I made Kushina a Goddess of Destruction, it doesn't mean Naruto is a God of Destruction.

The God of Destruction is a job that is bestowed on people by Zeno, they weren't born that way.

Naruto has inherited The Living Tribunal's 3 abilities, and Kushina's Sayain abilities, their love for battle and resistance to mind control. Naruto has all of the ideas behind Chakra and is capable of using them thanks to his Reality Warping.

Naruto will only use his true power on people that deserve it, like Void, Kryptonians, Thanos, Darkseid, and the like.

I need a type of energy for Natasha.

Chapter 4: Whiplash's Mission For Revenge

Naruto and Natasha stood across from each other in the desert "So how do I use the abilities you gave me?" Natasha asked

"Just let your instincts guide you." Naruto said getting a slow nod before Natasha took a deep breath, and Naruto beckoned her forward

Naruto watched in satisfaction as Natasha's eyes turned red with two tomoe on a ring in her eyes before she was in front of him in a blur and he suddenly found the air stolen from his lungs, as spittle flew from his mouth before he went rocketing through the air

Natasha looked at her fist in shock, before with a smile she took a step forward and shot off running after Naruto, who landed in a roll before he was back on his feet patting his gut, before he looked up and caught Natasha's jab, followed by her second one, before he was kneed in the gut sending him sliding back, before he looked up to see her coming down with her arm cocked back

Natasha's eyes widened as in a flash Naruto was gone, causing her to look around before she ducked when he tried to deliver a hook, and came with a round house, that he caught before he began to spin her around by her leg, and slammed her into the ground repeatedly, and launched her up into the sky, before he jumped kneed her in the back, and punched her in the face sending her crashing down into the sand,

Natasha groaned as she felt her wounds heal, and smiled as she looked up to Naruto who was floating in the air before she shot up and rushed him, and he did the same the two met each other halfway both with their arms cocked back before they let them fly

Week Later

Hells Kitchen, New York City

Jessica Jones sat in her cubicle at her office job, at the Stark Industries Foundation headquarters, tossing a softball sized rubber band ball at her computer monitor when her supervisor snatched it before she could catch it and retrow it, causing her to roll her eyes and turn to face him

"Do you think rubber bands just by themselves Ms. Jones?" her supervisor asked as she watched him "Last week was a 20ft paperclip chan, and it's been reported that you've been taking 6 packs of diet Pepsi from the employee kitchen."

"2. I took 2 cans." Jessica said getting an uncaring shrug from her supervisor who smirked

"If your lucky, they won't fire you, just doc your pay, again. I can be persuaded to stick up for you, if you make it worth my while." the man said with a smirk as Jessica looked at him before she turned around and pressed a button on her keyboard and the printer printed out a paper that she took

"It doesn't take a genius to know, that you can't afford that suit on mid-managment salary." Jessica said taking the paper

"What are you talking about?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not to mention these weekly trips to Atlantic City." Jessica said causing the man to frown and glance around "Then there's this none existent employee 'Jane Smith'."

"You are way out of line." the man said with a frown

"What doesn't line up are these missing funds. What is that word? Embezzlement? Or is it that other word, starts with an F? F-F-Felony?"

'What do you want?" the man hissed

"Same as you." Jessica smirked

"For you to quit." The man asked

"It'll be better if you fired me and gave me 6 months severance pay, and a glowing recommendation or I email that to HR." Jessica said standing up and walking away

"A budding extortionist, your parents must be proud." the man said causing Jessica to pause before she flicked a filing cabinet causing it to tip over and drop the others like dominoes

Jessica turned to continue on her way, but paused as Naruto with 2 NYPD officers behind him was in her path "M-Mr. Stark!" the supervisor gasped putting the tipped over filing cabinets to the back of his mind for now as he walked forward straightening out his tie, while Jessica, and the other workers watched "I wasn't aware that you would be gracing us with your presence."

"Yeah, I came across an interesting file in my email." Naruto smiled as he held up a paper while Jessica smirked "And I just had to come down here to meet the man in charge of this department."

"That'll be me. Reginald Phillips sir." Reginald said shaking Naruto's hand

"Please to meet you Mr. Phillips, so your the one embezzling, $250,000 from my foundation?" Naruto asked with a nod causing Reginald to freeze as Jessica had a large smile on her face

Reginald began to sputter

"Calm down Reggie, whatever you have to say, these two members of New Yorks finest would love to hear it." Naruto said before the two cops approached Reginald and began to read him his rights while handcuffing as they lead him away while Naruto looked to Jessica

"Jessica Jones, I presume." Naruto said with his hand out

"Yes." Jessica nodded taking his hand and shaking it

"Firm grip you got there."

"Uh yeah, I work out a lot in my free time." Jessica lied

"Hm, thank you for bringing this to my attention, would you like to join me for lunch?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Jessica said not about to turn down a free meal from a billionaire

Later

Hell's Bar and Grille

Jessica and Naruto had moved to a bar and grille that she loved around the corner from her apartment, the two had talked before Naruto leaned forward and asked a question that caused Jessica to pause "So you're a meta human?"

Jessica looked at Naruto wide eyed before she glanced around and gave a fake laugh "W-what, of course not. If I had powers do you think I would've wasted my time in some office job, and live in a crappy apartment?"

"Your right, what was I thinking." Naruto said as he sipped his glass of bourbon but frowned when it proved to be to warm for his liking and Jessica's eyes widened when she saw Naruto turn to a pitcher of water, and wave his hand causing some of the water to float out of the pitcher and freeze over before he dropped the ice into his liquor

"Y-your a,"

"I'm a lot of things Jessica, but right now I'm some one who could help you reach new heights. In your abilities, and in your everyday life." Naruto smirked causing Jessica to take her drink and knock it all the way back causing Naruto to blink

"I'm listening." Jessica said causing Naruto to smile

Day Later

Jessica's Apartment

A path of destruction and tattered clothes lead to Jessica's bedroom with the door hanging off its hinges and the mirror shattered as was the bed. Meanwhile Jessica groaned awake feeling very satisfied with a new ache in between her legs and she remembered that she had gave her virginity to Naruto

Jessica came from the mud, whatever she had she had worked hard for, having grown up in Queens all her life, till she lost her parents and little brother in a car accident, and was shipped from home to home, as an orphan, and on the way back from school she had discovered that whatever it was that the LuthorCorp truck that her dad had hit was transporting had affected her, and she had discovered she could fly and had amazing strength.

She had always thought she was alone, till Super Woman in her early days known as Powergirl had shown up, and she had wanted to meet the woman but she found out she was an alien, and that had killed her hopes till she decided to keep her abilities to herself since every meta that has shown itself was a psycho.

Now look at her, she had slept with a billionaire, who was apparently the son of some God, and was going to be receive his help in getting money in her pocket as a Private Investigator, and control of her abilities. It made her want to find all those verbally abusive people that took her in for a check and rub it in their faces,

Turning around she saw Naruto come into her room, and she looked to see the destruction of her place "Your up."

"Yeah, we're have you been?" Jessica said standing up

"Well we kinda got a bit out of control yesterday, and roughed up your place. So I figured since you can't really run a P.I. firm out of this dump, I'll set you up in a condo complex, that I own."

"W-when can we go?" Jessica asked smiling

"Now." Naruto smirked before Jessica walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck

"One last time before we blow this joint." Jessica said kissing Naruto who chuckled and returned the kiss

Later

Olso, Norway

Norse Temple

Naruto walked into the Temple to an old man who was looking out at the city "Greetings All-Father." Naruto said watching as Odin turned to face him

"Likewise Son of The Living Tribunal. So what could possibly be the reason one of your lineage would reach out to me?"

"Let's not pretend like you don't know what's happened."

"Your talking about the recklace use of the Infinity Stones, by the Mad Titan." Odin said

"Yes. You know as well as I do that he can not get all of the stones again, my father tells me he only has the mind stone in his possession, but he'll be on the hunt for them again, probably already is. I know that your Tesseract is still here after you left it on your last visit, along with the time stone."

"You've been gathering and empowering humans to join your team. What do you want from me?"

"When The Presence and The One Above All stop bickering like children, whoever is put in charge will began enforcing new laws for cosmic entities, since a lot of us were dragged here. I want an alliance between us, I know you've been trying to curb your heirs arrogance, when he inevitably does something stupid, exile him here, till he proves himself worthy of his station."

"You dare tell me how to rule my house?!" Odin glared as thunder cackled overhead

"I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm giving you an suggestion. Take it if you will." Naruto said before he vanished in a flash followed by Odin who grunted and left via the bifrost bridge

4 Months Later

Flushing, NY

It's been 6 months since Naruto became a vigilante, and aquired two new companions, while Natasha took a job as his secretary for the public eye, Jessica was now a Private Investigator and she was very good at her job, and was receiving a good amount of money, while in her free time she trained with Naruto and Natasha, on her strength, and flying she had learned to use her leg muscles to give her super speed as well, and was getting stronger, and faster by the day thanks to the belt Naruto had made for her that increased the gravity around her.

Natasha had also been getting stronger, he ability to use Chakra was increasing leaps and bounds having fully matured her Sharingan, and was now trying to get used to her Mangekyo, and Rinnegan abilities

While Naruto himself was trying to get back to the level he was at before, his father had made a reappearance a few times to tell him that The Presence would remain in charge of this realm since it has more of his projects, while the One Above All would be a sort of advisor but have no real power.

New cosmic laws had come out also, forbidding the resurrection of humans, those capable could only bestow two abilities to a being and none more, and they were forbidden from using their power to force their will on another.

Also the resurrection of Kal-El was brought by the Presence apparently Superman was his champion, that had adversed affects as now there was no Superwoman, Kara hadn't become a superhero yet, she was just Kara Danvers assistant to Cat Grant in National City, no one knew what happened but those with the ability of Omniscience.

It was only a matter of time before Kal or Clark became Superman, once more. Darkseid had to be throwing a fit when this news was brought to everyone's attention via mind-link

Currently Naruto was backstage at the Stark Expo, as a video of Howard played and introduced the place. Currently on his phone having got an alert from the Stark satellite he called Natasha over

"I need you to go to New Mexico." Naruto said

"Any reason why?" Natasha asked with an raised eyebrow having been enjoying her life with Naruto he was never pushy and introduced her to new things that she couldn't enjoy with her father and his organization, like Milkshakes. She very much preferred who she was now than when she was Natalia

Naruto showed Natasha the video of a large crater with drunk rednecks trying to pull a hammer that looked like a mallet at the center of the crater "A hammer?" Natasha asked looking to Naruto with a raised eyebrow "You want me to go to New Mexico for a hammer."

"I could give a cap about the hammer, but if that hammer is here, so is its owner, and I'd like for you to set up a meeting when you find him."

"And how would I know what this guy looks like?' Natasha asked

"His energy signature would be like mine but on a lower scale." Naruto said

"Fine." Natasha sighed before she held up his keys that she got from his pocket "I'm taking the Ferrari." she said kissing his cheek and walking away,

Naruto smirked, Natasha had been getting more affectionate as of late, from pecks on the cheeks, hugs, and longing looks when she thought he wasn't looking, and to think he hasn't slept with the beauty yet.

Outside

Red Carpet

A news reporter was smiling at the camera as she reported in front of cheering fans "We are coming to you live from the kickoff at the Stark Expo, where Naruto Stark has just walked offstage. Don't worry if you can't make it down here tonight because this Expo goes on all year long. And I'm gonna be here checking out all the attractions and the pavilions and inventions from all around the world."

After shaking hands, with groupies, and fans Naruto made his way outside where his McLaren P1 was waiting thanks to a clone having retrieved it from home, and raised an eyebrow at the woman leaning on it "Hi.' the woman greeted

"Hi. And you are?" Naruto asked walking to his car and opening the door

"Marshal." Marshal smiled with a nod

"Irish. I like it." Naruto smirked

"Pleased to meet you Naruto." Marshal aaid

"Likewise, so where you from?" Naruto asked

"Bedford."

"Really? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Looking for you." Marshal said

"Yeah? You found me. What are you up to later?" Naruto asked sitting in the car but not putting his legs inside yet

"Serving subpoenas." Marshal said handing Naruto a letter causing Naruto to sigh as he took the letter

"Yikes." Naruto whispered

"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am." Marshal explained

"Can I see a badge?" Naruto asked

"You wanna see the badge?" Marshal asked smiling getting a nod before she held it up "You still like it?"

"Yep." Naruto said looking at her as she smiled and stepped back as he fully got into the car and sped off

Washington D.C

Naruto was sitting with a bored expression at the desk his eyes closed as he looked to be asleep unmindful of the cameras and the senator trying to get his attention "Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr Stark. Please."

Senator Stern slammed his gabbel and Naruto shot up "Yeah?" he asked with a loud yawn as he stretched in his seat

"Can I have your attention?"

"You have it for the next 5 minutes yes." Naruto said

"Is it true that you destroyed all traces of the technology that one Obidiah Stand used to power his Iron Monger?"

"Yes."

"Why, would you do such a thing when said invention could've been a great boon for the U.S."

"My company doesn't make weapons anymore. The Arch reactor was built with the intention to bring people together, for that technology to be used in such a way is a spit to my father's and brothers faces."

"That wasn't your call to make."

"How do you figure? The arch reactor was built by my father along with some Russian. It is or was Stark Interprises property. The Arch reactor isn't a weapon, and with me destroying it ensures that it'll never be again."

"Look, I'm no expert…" Senator Sterns began

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator. Come on." Naruto interrupted causing people to laugh

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

Naruto laughed "Justin Hammer, an expert in weapons? Really dude?"

"Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Naruto. You're the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Naruto Stark has destroyed a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it was never meant to be a sword. He asks us to trust him as we cower among the threats we face everyday. I wish I were comforted, Naruto, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that that technology could've helped against. Thank you. God bless America."

"That is well said Mr Hammer. The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Rhodey? What?" Naruto asked having not seen any of Tony's friends since the funeral, looking over his shoulder he saw his brothers best friend walk up

"I have before me a complete report on the report on the Arch Reactor, complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?

"You're requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" Rhodey asked

"Yes, sir." Stern said

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." Rhodey replied

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read…"

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summery of my final…" Rhodey went on

"Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you." Stern interrupted

"You mean the report where the Arch Reactor could've potentially powered this city for 30 lifetimes if it didn't blow up from a miscalculation? And how its to dangerous to be in my hands and should've been handed over to the military?" Naruto asked causing Stern and Rhodey to look at him

"Well did you know that other countries have tried to recreate the Iron Monger weapon and your Arch Reactor?" Stern asked

"Really, and how far have they gotten?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Colonel Rhodes would you please show us, the imagery that's connected to your report." Stern said

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." Rhodey frowned

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful. Let's have the images." Stern said causing Rhodey to sigh as a photo of a base was shown on the televisions

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making copies of Mr Stark's technology, and Mr Stan's suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground…" Naruto pulled out a see through device and began to fiddle with it "...indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational."

Naruto suddenly leaned forward and aimed his device at the televisions "Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here." the screens suddenly turned black and showed a window 'Welcome Mr. Stark' "Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let's see what's really going on."

"What is he doing?" Stern asked as Naruto pressed a few buttons

"If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that's North Korea." Naruto said as everyone stood up to see a large suit walk out before it fell over and gunfire from the suit struck the camera man and destroyed the feed

"Can you turn that off? Take it off." Stern said immediately as his friend Justin stood up and walked to a screen as Naruto looked to another

"Iran." Naruto announced

Everyone watched a suit take flight for all of five seconds before crashing, and judging by the smoke it was leaving, the thing was probably on fire. Justin who was by the screen, was getting frustrated as he tried to find the off switch

"No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" Naruto asked as everyone watched as Justin on the screen had a man in a suit and was trying to get him to control it by at least turning left and right, when the suit's upper body suddenly turned completely around and the man inside gave a pain shout as his suit sparked

"Justin, you're on TV. Focus up." Naruto smiled

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit." Justin yelled on the video as the present day Justin just pulled the plug and stormed over to the table as Naruto laughed

"Wow. Yeah, I'd say most countries, five, ten years away. Your expert Hammer Industries, twenty." Naruto chuckled as Rhodey covered his mouth to hide his smile

"I'd like to point out that that test pilot survived." Justin said as Stern lossened his tie while on his feet

"I think we're done is the point that he's making. I don't think there's any reason…"

"The point is, I personally saw to the destruction of the Arch Reactor, even the blueprints. Obidiah Stand killed my brother took his last invention and perverted it to kill me, and as my brothers final wish. Stark Industries would never produce a weapon again. The only person in the USA that knows how to build the Arch Reactor and a functioning suit is me. And you'll have better chances of trying to find a child of the man who helped my father build the damn thing. And if you can't get it through that big ass head of yours than that's to bad." Naruto said shrugged standing up

"Fuck you, Mr Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We're adjourned. We're adjourned for today." Sterns said storming off as Naruto laughed and walked off after giving a pat to Rhodey's shoulder

Looking into a camera Naruto spoke "My bond is with the innocent people of this world. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there's one thing I've proven it's that you can count on me to pleasure myself." Naruto said before he paused "But not in the context you perverts are probably thinking."

Later

Malibu, California

"Wake up, Daddy's home." Naruto said in his training room that was built under the house deep in the mountains

"Welcome home, sir. Congratulations on the opening ceremonies. They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir." Gideon said causing Naruto to laugh as a YouTube video of him played, before he walked out into the field

"Let's start with 50x Earth's gravity." Naruto said and grunted as he was immediately sent crashing down

Monaco, 3 Days Later

Naruto arrived at the Grand Prix, and entered the party where the team owners were congregating till the race started "Hey." a woman smiled

"Hello." Naruto continuing on before a man with a camera got in his path

"Hello, Mr. Stark I'm a one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind." the man said before Naruto shrugged and his picture was taken "Thank you sir."

Naruto continued on till he saw Elon Musk and stopped shaking the man's hand "Elon, how's it going. Those Merlin engines are fantastic." he said

"Thank you. Yeah, I've got an idea for an electric jet." Elon smiled

"You do?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Elon smirked

"Then we'll make it work." Naruto said walking by and grabbing a drink from a waiter while walking past Lex Luthor who watched him before he heard

"Naruto. Is that you?" Justin asked

"Ugh god." Naruto groaned as his shoulder was tapped and Justin appeared in his way

"Hey, pal."

"Justin Hammer." Naruto nodded

"How you doing? You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair. You guys know each other?" Justin gloated as Christine appeared

"Hi. Yes." Christine said

"Yes, roughly. We do." Naruto nodded kissing Christie's knuckle causing her to blush

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know. Right?"

"Right. Well, she did quite a spread on Tony last year." Naruto nodded "It was very well done."

"Hey, buddy. So how you doing?" Justin asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I'm all right." Naruto said

"Looking gorgeous." Justin replied as Naruto took a big step back from him

"Thanks, I think." Naruto said

"Can I ask you, is this the first time…" Christine was asking as Naruto waved off a cameraman"...that you guys have seen each other since the Senate?"

"Since he got his contract revoked…" Naruto nodded walking to his table as Justin followed him

"Actually, it's on hold." Justine interrupted

"...when you were attempting to…That's not what I heard. What's the difference between "hold and "cancelled"? The truth?"

"Yes, what is it?" Christine asked as both of them looked at Justin with Christine having a recorder out

" No. The truth is… Why don't we put that away? The truth is, I'm actually hoping to present something at your Expo." Justin said

"Well, if you invent something that works, I'll make sure I get you a slot." Naruto shot before he saw the Queen family "Excuse me."

Justin and Christine watched as Naruto walked away "We kid, yeah. We kid. We're kidders." Justin said into her recorder making sure he was heard

"Moira, good to see you." Naruto said causing Moira Queen to smiled as the two hugged before Naruto shook hands with Walter Steele and looked to Thea "And how are you doing Speedy?"

"Ugh, would you please stop calling me that." Thea smiled hugging Naruto who looked at the trio and began to exchange pleasantries

It's been 3 years since The Queen's Gambit went down and Oliver and Robert Queen were legally pronounced dead. It had been a trying time for the family, but Naruto had readily made himself available since Oliver was a friend, and Naruto could say that before he was aware of what was happening he wasn't a very good friend,

20 Minutes Later

Bathroom

Naruto and Moira had snuck off when Walter was mingling into a bathroom and the two were now going at it, with Moira bent over the sink as Naruto thrusted into her from behind

This is why, Naruto wasn't a very good friend before he knew who he really was, he had been involved with Moira since he was 16, and only a few months ago had also been with Thea on her 15 birthday, not to mention how he had slept with the love of Oliver's life but that was before they were together and neither told Oliver about it

Naruto didn't really see any reason to stop, as he personally didn't know Oliver, and pussy was pussy as far as he was concerned, any bad bitch willing could catch this work, besides it wasn't his fault that he had a high libido. Some of the girls he had been with were just a way to satisfy urges, but there were some like Natasha that he actually could connect with. With Pepper it was just an itch to scratch and while she had a good time but she refused to work for someone she slept with, plus she was still mourning his brother.

As he kissed her neck, and finished inside of her, while her pussy spasmed, Moira turned to Naruto and kissed him "I've missed you." she said

"I'll be in Starling soon, hopefully." Naruto smiled as the two got redressed and after one last kiss Moira rejoined her husband while Thea was off with a clone of Naruto that he had created under an illusion having some fun she wasn't supposed to be having with the 25 year old

Naruto sighed as he cracked his neck and threw water in his face, "I really need to get this other me out of my system. Can't believe I fucked a 40 something year old woman, and I have a clone doing the same to her 15 year old daughter."

Naruto sighed before he heard the sound of an engine roaring and smirked

Moments Later

Naruto walked through the crowd in a racing suit, before he jumped over the barrier towards a car,

Upstairs

Justin, was still inside with Christine, who looked bored "Naruto and I… Naruto… I love Naruto Stark. Naruto loves me. We're not competitors. Him being out of the picture created tremendous opportunities for Hammer Industries, you know? Everything that Naruto and I do…"

"Well, what's the use of having…" Naruto spoke into the camera on TV causing Justin and Christine to look up

"…is a healthy…competition." Justin trailed off

"…and owning a race car…if you don't drive it?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Is he driving?" Justin asked Christine who was smiling, shaking his head Justin continued his interview "Naruto"s… You know, he… We're not competitive. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know, can you excuse me just one second?" Christine said grabbing her things

"Just read me what you wrote." Justin said

"I will. I will, after." Christine said as she stood up

"Just read it back to me." Justin demanded

"But I have to make one quick phone call." Christine said smiling

"Where are you going?" Justin asked

"This is great." Christine said giddy

"I've got some caviar coming." Justin announced hoping she'd stay

"This is great stuff. I'll be right back." Christine said before she walked away having no intention of coming back while Justin looked back up to the tv, to see Naruto now in the car with his helmet on, as he pointed at the screen causing Justin to narrow his eyes

With Naruto

Naruto smirked as unseen by anyone his eyes glowed and all his power was locked away, making him as strong and fast as a regular human being, so he could enjoy the race to his full abilities

As soon as the green light was given the racers took off

A man dressed in orange as pit crew walked beside the track, glaring at Naruto who's surprisingly not bad at this race car driving,

The man got onto the track and began to walk between the speeding cars, before his suit burned off his body and he had two long whips in his hand that looked to be made of lightning, when a car was in front of him, he had his lightning whips strike a car, and they cut clean through it, causing people to shout

Naruto turned the corner to see the man just as his car was hit and his car turnt over striking the wall, before the man struck the gas line and fire raged and raced toward the car causing it to explode causing everyone to scream

The man smirked as he spat at the burning indie car, before everyone watched in shock when a burnt Naruto walked out of the flames before his skin began to return along with his hair, although his clothes were completely gone leaving him in his briefs

Naruto looked around to see everyone staring and sighed "Well that goes that plan." Naruto thought before he rolled out of the way when the man sent a whip at him and when he came to his feet he ducked a second slash, and turned his body side ways to continue dodging all the while watching the man, before he took a step forward and was before the man in no time before a punch to the man's gut sent him flying into the barrier, the man spat blood before he looked up as Naruto snatched his power core out of his chest and a back hand sent him flying into a car as Naruto looked the power core over

Police come and began to take the man away before he spat at Naruto who looked at him "You… You lose. You lose Stark. You'll pay for what you did to my family!"

Justin smirked as everyone continued to look at Naruto who crushed the reactor, before they began cheering

Naruto watched them, his thrill seeking ways just exposed him to everyone, he couldn't use an illusion since this is being filmed live all around the world

Prison

Naruto walked beside a police officer who was talking to him "We ran his prints. We got nothing back, not even a name." the officer said in french

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked in the same language

"Over there. We're not even sure he speaks English. He hasn't said a word since he got here." The officer said

"Five minutes." Naruto said getting a nod from the officer who opened the door to a room

"Five minutes." the officer said as Naruto entered the room and he closed the door behind him

Naruto walked in to see the man shirtless and in boxers handcuffed "Pretty decent tech. Cycles per second were a little low. You could have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionised plasma channels. It's effective. Not very efficient. But it's a passable knock-off. I don't get it. A little fine tuning you could have made a solid pay check. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone onto the black market. You look like you got friends in low places." Naruto said

"You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed." the man said

"Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?" Naruto asked

"My father. Anton Vanko." the man said as Naruto blinked and gained a look of realization

"Ivan Vanko. Nice to finally meet you." Naruto nodded "You know I was trying to have some fun, keep this secret identity thing a secret a little longer but you ruined that today over something I had nothing to do with."

"Sins of the father." Ivan said, as Naruto smirked

"Hm, well your lucky that there were so many witnesses or you would've been joining yours. To bad you missed your opportunity." Naruto said getting up and heading to the door "I'll get you a bar of soap."

Moments Later

Naruto walked out and immediately reporters rushed him, causing him to sigh "Settle down please, I'll be happy to tell you what I found out." Naruto said causing everyone to quiet down "The man who attacked me was Ivan Vanko son of Anton Vanko the scientists that helped build the arch reactor. Now for the next question on the tip of your tongues. Yes I am a meta human, a experiment gone wrong when I was 16 gave me the abilities I have now, and under the advice of my brother I never used them, till he died and I began operating as a vigilante, 6 months back."

"What all can you do?" Christine asked

"If you want to know that you'll just have to wait and see." Naruto smiled "No further questions." he said before walking off

New Mexico

Natasha looked at the special edition of the paper, with a light frown 'Naruto Stark. Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist, Meta Human.' She needed to get to Naruto and find out how they would proceed from here, so she needed to get this done and quickly

Standing up Natasha walked over to the man who finished his drink and slammed his glass on the ground while screaming 'Another!"

"Hello Mr. Odinson." Natasha said causing Thor, and his new friends to look up at her

"Wait, you know her?" Jane Foster asked

"No." Thor said shaking his head

"I'm a friend of the son of The Living Tribunal." Natasha said in Scandinavian, causing Thor's eyes to widen as his friends looked confused "He would like to talk to you about joining his team, should you prove yourself worthy of regaining your hammer."

Thor frowned and stood up "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, tell the heir of the Living Tribunal that once I retrieve, Mjølnir I would be open to talking."

"From what he tells me, your a bit arrogant, so until you learn humility then maybe you will be able to retrieve your property without problem." Natasha said turning and leaving as Thor watched with a frown before he looked to two truckers that talked about a satellite that no matter how hard they tried couldn't lift, and smirked

Malibu, California

Naruto was sitting in his workshop looking at the hologram of Ivan Vanko's info, the man was reported dead, but something wasn't right "Query complete sir. Anton Vanko was a Soviet physicist who defected to the United States in , he was accused of espionage and was deported in 1967. His son, Ivan, who is also a physicist, was convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan, and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. No further records exist."

"Hm." Naruto looked up when Natasha entered "Hey, how was New Mexico?'

"Hot." Natasha said causing Naruto to smirk as she sat beside him

"Thor says he'll get in touch with you, once he retrieves his hammer." Natasha said as she turned her head to look at him "Do you think it'll be a good idea to start recruiting members of your team, even though you don't have government permission yet?"

"We only need their permission to not worry about Batman, and any like minded vigilantes that want to stand in our way." Naruto said looking at her "Bruce seems to think that no matter how many times he puts a villan away as long as he keeps doing it, just maybe they'll see the error of their ways. He doesn't want to kill because he thinks if he does he'll be no better than them."

"And what do you think?" Natasha asked

"I think, that if I'm going to run around with my underwear on the wrong side of my outfit, that I would help the people, and I wouldn't care about being better than them, I will make it my priority to save lives and to make sure that it doesn't keep happening. Like this Joker character that Bruce has such a hardon for, I'd have put him in jail once, but if he were to escape and nothing changes and he is still terrorizing people, he'd have been dead a long time ago." Naruto said

Natasha nodded agreeing before she asked "What're you going to do about your secret identity?"

"Well its not secret anymore." Naruto sighed

"Can't you just erase everyone's memories?"

"Not anymore. I'm forbidden from using my abilities to mess with someone's head in that fashion, something about a Cosmic Entity using his mental capabilities to enslave an entire solar system." Naruto said

"I see, so what're you going to do for your birthday?"

"Nothing, don't feel like entertaining groupies tonight, you want to watch a movie, or something? You know it could be just the two of us?"

"Careful, it sounds like your asking me on a date." Natasha smiled causing Naruto to smirk

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, but I'm not going to pretend that your a one woman man, power attracts, and you have it in spades. My father had 2 wives and 4 concubines, so I know." Natasha said as Naruto watched her "Why haven't you tried to find Diana?'

"I know exactly where she is, but before I just pop up and tell her all about our history she should enjoy the peace and quiet of her home. She's restless, and impulsive, so pretty soon her curiosity about Man's World will lead her to coming here, and we'll be waiting when she does." Naruto said as he waved a hand and the holograms vanished "So, how about that movie?"

"And dinner."

"Follow me." Naruto said getting up and walking out of his workshop leading Natasha to the balcony before he flew off with her in pursuit the two landing in Tokyo, where they had a nice romantic dinner

Next Day

Naruto was in his workshop, working on a new suit, well more an old one, he was making vibrainium lined Saiyan armor, and a device he could wear on his wrist that would have the effects of his gravity machine

Working on the control system, Naruto glanced up when his phone began ringing "Incoming call with a blocked number sir." Gideon announced

"Hello." Naruto said

"Hey, Naruto, how you doing? I double cycle." Ivan said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"You what?" Naruto asked

"You told me double cycle's more power. Good advice." Ivan said

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." Naruto replied as he muted his speaker "Gideon."

"Tracing call now sir."

Naruto reactivated his speaker to hear "Now, the true history of Stark name will be written." Ivan monologed

"Accessing the Oracle grid. Eastern Seaboard."

"What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes."

"Seriously doubt it but let's see you try." Naruto said

"Tri-State area. Manhattan and outlying boroughs." Gideon said

"I hope you're ready." Ivan said before he hung up as Naruto frowned

"Call trace incomplete." Naruto frowned before his eyes caught sight of an advertisement for Justin Hammer's presentation at the Stark Expo

Standing up Naruto walked over to his armor and put on the vest chosen to forgo the body suit, grabbing a pair of combat pants and his boots, Naruto began to get dressed (Bardock's outfit)

Stark Expo

Natasha sat in the crowd , having received a text from Naruto about what was going on, watching with a frown as Justin Hammer came out trying to put on a show that nobody was enjoying as there wasn't as single cheer just polite clapping

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about. Thanks for coming. Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm's way, but then the Iron Monger arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was destroyed forever keeping it out of reach. That's not fair. That's not right. And it's just too bad." Justin said as Natasha sighed "Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed the headlines the world over. Well, today, my friends, the press is faced with quite a difficult problem. They are about to run out of ink"

Justin laughed but coughed awkwardly when no one joined him "Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military. The Hammer drone."

Drones from the 4 different military branches rose out of the stage as

"Yeah! Yeah! Woo! That's a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you. For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for…"

Justin paused when everyone jumped as Naruto flew in and landed in front of him, immediately everyone began cheering "Where is he?" Naruto asked glaring at Justin

"What?" Justin asked backing up as the cheering quited down everyone wondering what's going on, before they gasped when Naruto grabbed Justin by his throat

"Ladies and gentlemen please excuse the interruption, but it has come to my attention that Mr. Justin Hammer here is harboring Ivan Vanko, the man that attacked me in Monaco." Naruto said as he looked to a struggling Justin "Tell me where he is." Naruto said

"Okay, he's in my facility." Justin said right before Naruto saw the drones of aim an arm at him

Tossing Justin down, Naruto yelled "Everton clear out, now!" before he tool off through the ceiling just as the drones began firing, causing everyone to scream and run

Justin was apprehended by military representatives that had been present, while Natasha immediately rushed to Hammer's facility

The Airforce drones rushed after Naruto, who was trying to lead them away from the Expo, but Damn this place was huge, dodging drone fire,

As he flew by a window the gunfire he was dodging shattered them causing the observing people on the other side to scream,

"Sick of this." Naruto said before he suddenly was behind the drones and in no time he began to lay waste to them, his blows severing them in half, as he ripped out power cores and all

Hammer Industries

Natasha sped through the facility knocking out the guards before she kicked in the final door to see Ivan was gone, causing her to grunt before she turned and narrowed her eyes "What're you doing here?" she asked

Nyssa,.and Talia Al Ghul looked at their sister for the first time in months, as they had squads of assassin's behind them "Father wants you to return home. You've been away for long enough." Nyssa said

"I'm no longer an assassin, go back to him and tell him I'm dead." Natasha said

"We were ordered to bring you back dead or alive. Please don't try to fight us sister, we don't wish to kill you." Talia said to her twin

"I'm happy where I am, and I will not go back." Natasha said causing her sisters to sigh before they looked away and Natasha leaned forward slightly when a sword shattered against the back of her neck, and she looked back to the shocked eyes of an assassin, and with a back kick she sent him flying back down the hallway through the wall

Talia, and Nyssa looked at Natasha shocked "I should tell you, my new friend, hooked me up." she smirked before she sped forward

With Naruto

Naruto was now on the ground fighting the Army, Marines, and Navy drones, before he jumped into the air above them and landed outside of the group that turned to him as he began shouting small ki orbs around them and clapped his hands together causing the orbs to slam into the drones destroying them,

With a huff Naruto turned to see a whip heading for him and rolled out of the way, and headed for Ivan who looked ready to talk, but quickly reapplied his helmet, and began to swing his whips to catch and kill Naruto, about to corner him Ivan gasped when Naruto arrived before him in a flash of lightning and punched him in the face, sending him sliding back, but when he looked up Naruto was kneeling behind him,

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" Ivan turned to see Naruto but it was to late "Ha!"

A large blue beam of energy surrounded Naruto before it shot toward Ivan and took him high up above the expo, and exploded

Looking to the people who were watching as he stood up he asked "Is everyone alright?"

Immediately cheering began as they rushed Naruto touching him, thanking him, and asking questions as he smiled and shook hands

Hammer Industries

Nyssa, and Talia panted as they looked up to Natasha who had killed the 50 assassin's they had brought with them "I'm not going to kill you sisters."

"You turn your back on your family." Talia said spitting blood as she stood up "For what power."

"No, for freedom." Natasha said as her sisters watched her "Our father has kept us under his thumb for our entire lives, even forced us to use his pits, we are weapons to him nothing more. We all knew that once upon a time, it's why we had the pact to never have children so he wouldn't do to them what he has done to us."

"He is our father." Nyssa said

"And all his transgressions against us are made worst because he is our father." Natasha said as her sisters looked at her "I have experienced more freedom in the six months that I've been away then I have in 500 years under the thumb of that man."

Natasha began to walk toward the exit but paused "Run along, and tell him that Natalia al Ghul is dead, Natasha Romanov is all that is left, and she will never work for the League of Assassin's again."

The girls, watched as their sister suddenly ran off faster than their eyes could track, and looked to the carnage she left in her wake

"We need to go, whatever that man has done to our sister will not go unpunished." Talia said efore she and Nyssa began to leave but called a clean up crew first

Naruto's House

Natasha walked into the house to see Naruto fixing a picture and walked over and forced him to turn around before she kissed him causing his eyes to widen slightly as he closed his eyes and hugged her close

Finished

Chapter 5: Spider-Woman and Arachne

Stark Industries

Naruto was in his lab, working on a clean energy device with some of his scientists, it's been 3 months, since the battle at the Expo, and Hammer was taken into custody by the Military.

Bruce had appeared and expressed his opinion that Naruto shouldn't have killed Ivan Vanko, but Naruto didn't bother speaking on it as he pointed out that Bruce had no say so in how he chose to protect people, granted Ivan was only after him but that stunt with the drones proved he didn't care who got in the way.

Naruto had also moved forward in extending his friendship with Fury, and granted one of his trusted operatives with the power of Reishei manipulation in the form of a bow, and above average sight. Clint Barton was a good family man, who wanted to protect his country and his family any way he could, so Naruto in respect of that, gave him something better than a regular bow and arrow

Jessica and Natasha were also getting stronger both becoming active heroes around the world, Jessica with her private eye business made a good living, and she liked to help people stopping theives, rapist, and even beaten down the arrogant metahuman that thought because they had powers they could do whatever they wanted prove to help her grow more comfortable with herself. She was in Harlem now with her old friend a detective named Misty, who he was well aquanted with no surprise but the woman had big tits that he loved to grope. The two made a good team, and we're currently going after 3 bI names in the criminal world Kilgrave, Kingpin, and Diamond Back, but HarlemPD, and the cops in Hells Kitchen weren't willing to risk being seen in support of a female hero, no matter what she could do.

The people loved her and called her The Knightress,

Natasha, as his aide was in the public eye as well, but with her flight, and speed she didn't need to be around him 24/7. When she wasn't spending her free time with him, she was in London, and Russia helping people, and she worked to take out terrorist cells that she had runins with in the past like The Red Room, and even Hydra

With her gorgeous appearance and her strengths she was given the name Black Widow,

Naruto kept doing what he needed to do, run his company be a good friend and boyfriend to Natasha, and Jessica, and a hero to the world. Unlike everyone else he didn't have any cool names he was just Naruto.

"Mr. Naruto are you sure you don't want someone else helping you?" Max Dillion asked, before he flinched when Naruto flicked his forehead and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before walking him to a window to see the night lights of New York City

"Yes, you my friend are the brains behind the electrical grid that's powering this entire city. It's why I gave you that big as raise."

"Which was unnecessary sir, it was only a prototype, till you fine tuned it." Max said

"But it was your idea. It's yours. I want you and I to create clean energy. It'll be our project together." Naruto said with a small smile

"But I'm no one, surely you have more experienced and better people." Max replied as Naruto frowned and sighed

"Your not no one Max. Your a smart guy, you need to stop saying that your no one."

"But everyone treats,"

'Everyone walks over you because you let them. You have a lot of potential Max, your smart, you just need some determination, and I'm going to help you." Naruto smirked causing Max to smile with a nod before they looked up when Dr. Curt Conners walked in with a large smile

"I'll get started." Max said walking off a little bit to his workstation as Naruto nodded an looked at Conners

"Curt, what's got you in such a good mood?" Naruto asked

"It works." Curt said handing Naruto a tablet where it showed a rat regrow in its lost limb after it was injected with lizard DNA "It works."

"On rats." Naruto said looking at Connor "I won't deny that this is progress, and that your dream is a great one to have, but before you rush ahead I want you to pause and observe your subject for no less than 1 year for any possible side effects."

"1 year? Sir the serum works, we could begin hu-"

'There will be no further test till you are damn well sure that there are no adverse side affects. Do you understand?" Naruto asked with a frown

Curt nodded with a frown on his own, "Look, I know you more than anyone want this, and I will not have you put your life in danger, without properly testing this serum. I want you to be patient and careful with this."

Curt nodded before he walked off, as Naruto sighed "He's going to do something stupid." he thought before Natasha walked in with a tablet "If this is about the rat that regrew a limb, I already know." Naruto said tossing the tablet he had onto a table

"No, this is different. Max would you give us a moment please." Natasha said handing Naruto her tablet, as Max nodded and left as Naruto saw a blonde 18 year old (Sophie Turner)

"She's cute."

"This is Gwen Stacy. She's a intern here from Queens. She's also Helen Stacy's daughter." Natasha said causing Naruto to look at her

Peter Parker, Helen Stacy, and Harry Osborne had worked for Howard, and Parker, and Stacy were the mastermind behind the Araneus project. The two created a species of genetically modified spiders. The modification involved a common household spider, radioactive isotope and compatible human DNA. These spiders were genetically engineered by their creator to bite a person. Injecting a copy of their DNA instead of ordinary venom, which will give the human spider-like powers and traits. They intended for the spiders to help heal people from diseases and injury by passing the spider's healing factor and Immunity responses to humans, but Harry saw it as a way to get rich, he sits in a cell after he murdered Parker, and Mrs. Stacy

"What she do?" Naruto asked only for Natasha to swipe her finger and tapped the tablet before a video played of Gwen walking into a sectioned off room where her mother's project was held

"She was bitten by 6 of the spiders from the Araneus project, and 3 months later, the world was introduced to her." Natasha said before a amateur video from YouTube of a car speeding into a bus was stopped by a figure in a white hoodie, before the figure swung away

"The Spider-Woman." Naruto said

"Yes. I tailed her and discovered that she has developed superhuman powers patterned after several different types of spiders. Ms. Stacy is superhumanly strong and is able to lift more than seven tons. She also possesses superhuman speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes. Her body is more resistant to injury than an ordinary person, allowing her to take far more physical punishment compared to an ordinary human. She also possesses superhuman hearing and smell, and a sixth sense, she almost discovered me a few times, her palms and soles are able to cling to solid objects, like a true spider. I was able to get a blood sample, and discovered her physical makeup also makes her highly resistant to all terrestrial poisons, toxins, and completely immune to radiation, after experiencing it once. Her body also produces an inordinate amount of bio-energy, which she can discharge from her hands. I heard her playing around with a name for them and she really likes "venom blasts" although they actually have nothing to do with poison and typically cause pain and unconsciousness, and she can kill a man in the same way that a lightning bolt would and can pierce solid metals like steel by using her blasts at their greatest intensity. From what I observed of them." Natasha reported

Naruto was looking at the reports and graphs Natasha had made as she was speaking, and videos she took of Gwen practicing her abilities "Peter Parker was supposed to be Spider-Man, the greatest hero your original multiverse would've had, this world is all types of screwed up.." Naruto sighed "Did she come into work today?"

"Yes, she gave Conners the equation he needed to his decay rate algorithm." Natasha said

"Let's go see her then." Naruto replied standing up and walking with Natasha

Cortex

Mary Jane Watson (Maisie Williams) a 16 year old from Queens walked up to the other hopeful interns, she wasn't supposed to be here but she needed to ask about her dad who was murdered along with his colleague by Harry Osborne, she looked up and her eyes widened when she saw her older sister figure Gwen

"Welcome to Stark Industries. My name is Gwen Stacy, I'm a student at Empire State University, and I'm also head intern to Dr. Connors, so I'll be with you for the duration of your visit. Where I go, you go, that's the basic rule. If you remember that all will be fine, and if you forget that then..."

"Tell them Maria Gueverra is down here!" someone yelled and everyone looked down to see a girl being escorted off the premises "Please, just tell them Maria Gueverra is down here!"

"Well I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that. Shall we?" Gwen asked leading everyone to the lab, while MJ looked sheepish that she got someone tossed out "Come around this way."

Gwen instructed the interns to stand away from all of the work as Curtis came in with a fake smile a bit upset with Naruto's earlier order of restraint "Good afternoon Gwen."

"Dr. Connors." Gwen nodded

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw." Curtis said causing the interns to laugh slightly "I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you that don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degenerations, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself, I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone cares to venture a guess just how?"

Immediately a nerdy guy rose a hand "Stem cells?"

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more, radical." Curtis said causing everyone to frown as they couldn't come up with an answer "No one?" he asked not seeing anyone with a true potential in the crowd

"Cross-species genetics." MJ said causing everyone to move out of the way so that Mary Jane was seen immediately causing Gwen to narrow her eyes and look at her roster on her tablet and sighed "Person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that...She's curing herself."

"Yeah, you just have to look pass the gills on her neck." the needy guy said causing people to laugh

"That's funny." Naruto said causing everyone to immediately turn to him and gasp and whisper amongst themselves wishing they could get a picture but their phones were taken at the front desk "Mr. Hogan would you please show our comedian friend the exit please."

Happy Hogan lead security of Stark industries walked forward and grabbed the kids arm and lead him away "What I do?" the kid asked as he was dragged away

"Let's get one thing straight, here at Stark Industries we do not tolerate anyone making light of someone's work. We all are here to make humanity and the world as a whole better. These are people's life's work, and you will respect it. Are we clear."

"Yes." Everyone said as Naruto looked to Mary Jane when she flinched

"Well, Peter's daughter is here as well." Naruto said as his eyes caught the spider that fell to the ground after she smacked it away before it wandered off and a small shift of his foot the ground rose up and smashed it before it fixed itself

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Ms. Stacy, and you." Naruto said pointing to MJ who gasped

"M-me?" Mary Jane asked

"Yes, you seem to be leagues ahead of these guys I have a offer for you, come along." Naruto said

Gwen sighed before she called over another intern "This is Miles Morales, he will be looking after you til I get back." Gwen said patting Miles shoulder as he waved to the others and followed Naruto and Natasha, walking beside Mary Jane she spoke "You are so in for it when we get out of here."

"Hello to you to Gwen." Mary Jane said

The girls followed Naruto into his office "Gideon lock down the office, please." he said causing the two girls to frown and glance at Natasha as Naruto was looking for something while the walls seemed to hum for a moment

"Here we are." Naruto said with a flash drive, before he walked to a computer

"Um sir, what is this?" Gwen asked

"I've been terribly busy lately, so I haven't been able to really focus, on things I should've been doing, but now that the daughters of Helen Stacy, and Peter Parker are here I can show you both something I think you need to see." Naruto put the flash drive into his desk and a 3D video appeared causing the two girls to gasp as Peter Parker, and Helen Stacy stood before them both looked injured from gunshot wounds

"Mom?" Gwen asked

"Dad?" MJ asked as well

"My name is Peter Parker."

"And I am Helen Stacy."

"Whatever lies will be told about us, I would like the world to know the truth. Harry Osborne was already a mastermind in genetic research behind the Stark's back with backing of Obidiah Stane he made a deal with a foreign military organization to continue funding our research. And we discovered what they were going to use it for. Weapons."

"Biological weapons, of course. So we refused. And now, to eliminate us from the picture, Harry Osborn has locked down our facility and shot us in order to take control of our work." Helen

"But it doesn't matter because there's something else that Norman doesn't know. The we kept from him. The human DNA that I implanted in the spiders...was Helen's, and my own. Which means that without us, without our bloodline, he can never replicate or continue our experiments. We have destroyed as much as possible from the archives, but we didn't have time to kill all of the spiders."

"Please Tony, take care of our girls, we wanted to tell them the truth but there isn't any time." Helen sobbed as Gwen and Mary Jane both had tears streaming down their faces

"Gwen and Mary Jane are my daughters they are the most important people in the world to me, look out for them please." Peter said as Mary Jane and Gwen looked at each other in surprise that they were really sisters before the video finished and they hugged each other as Naruto and Natasha gave them time to compose themselves, and when they did Naruto stepped forward

"Both of you are your parents last living legacies. Gwen I'm sure they would be proud how you've taken up as Spider-Woman." Naruto said causing Gwen to look at him in shock as MJ looked at her in shock "Your sister is going to need your help learning to control her new abilities as well."

'What abilities?" Gwen and MJ asked, before Naruto pointed at MJ's hand where a huge red bump was from where the spider had bitten her

"The Araneus spiders have bitten the both of you, although Gwen was bitten by 6 of them which lead to me having the spiders exterminated one was unaccounted for, and chose today to reveal itself and bite the only other person that it's DNA is compatible with." Naruto said

"That explains the light headedness." Mary Jane said before she passed out and was caught by her sister

"What's happening?" Gwen asked as her sister began to shiver and twitch

"The spider injected through its bite a copy of it's DNA instead of ordinary venom. Like with how you were in a coma for a week, from how many spiders bit you when they fell on top if you. She'll be fine, all she needs is rest so her body could adapt." Natasha said

"What happens now?'

'Well that's up to you. Nat and I can train you both, even hook you up with suits to protect your identifies as you fight to protect the innocent." Naruto said as Gwen looked at him in surprise "So what do you say, Spider-Woman?'

7 Months Later

Naruto and Natasha trained Gwen, and Mary Jane in their abilities, how to fight so that they weren't as instinctual, to use their sixth sense effectively, and how to control their strength since Gwen still had trouble with it as she kept pulling off doorknobs, with Gwen graduating and School being out for Mary Jane they had more time on their hands, and gained experience fighting with Natasha and Naruto, as well as going out and helping people with their new suits,

Gwen's was a white and black with a splash of pink suit, that also had a hood, while Mary Jane's was a red and black suit (Iron Spider suit, just traditional Spider-Man colors), their suits were made with advanced protein-scale nano-technology and exotic materials handling, LEP skin display, impact sensing armor integrated life support ant all-spectrum communications powered by a hybrid opto-electronic computer and using super conducting, high performance plastic throughout, it was capable of stopping shotgun blasts at point blank rang, was fire proof, and capable of stealth, and after the two developed their own webbing fluid Naruto had multiple cartridges added to the suit, which could also extend over their form like a symbiote at the press of a button on a watch, or their neurochemical impulses

As they trained their relationship got better, there were a few spats but the 4 formed a strong friendship in such a short amount of time, but today the four were at the prison as today was the execution of Harry Osborne

Naruto and Natasha were there for moral support, as thyme sat behind the girls and their remaining family, as 43 year old Harry Osborne was escorted into the gas chamber,

Harry looked around before he looked to the ones who came to see him die. Over the years he had gotten more psychotic thinking that Helen, and Peter had betrayed him and deserved to die, including the Starks who had helped in his capture when the brothers called him to the office under the pretense of funding his Goblin project

While sitting in prison he had nothing but the thought of killing the Stark family, and worked tirelessly to finish his own serum it was hard to achieve but Obidiah had been looking out for him till he himself was taken to prison, as it turned out the younger Stark brother was a meta human, he had studied the meta human gene himself, and knew that with enough stress he could awaken his own, so over the years he has taken a serum that was designed to awaken any existing meta human genes he possessed, suffering the abuse he did at the hands of bigger inmates and the guards didn't help but a gas chamber was exactly what he needed, nothing is stressful as suffocating to death especially on a unstable gas of his own making that he managed to slip in

Glaring at Naruto who he saw in the crowd, Harry looked around when he saw green gas began to fill the chamber, and just before it overtook him he smirked at Naruto who rose an eyebrow

Later

Harry's body was in a body bag, and as the mortician left for the night, it took a few minutes before the body bag shot upright, and after a brief struggle Harry burst through the bag breathing heavily, looking around he smirked as he realized that he was alive and quickly he got off the table and out of the body bag before he paused and turned to see that the mortician had returned and paused as they stared at each other

The mortician made to turn and run, but Harry grabbed him and wrestled him to the ground and began to punch the man, beating him to death with his new strength before taking his clothes and credentials, putting on a hat and using the large coat to cover his face Harry walked around the morgue, and after a moment walked off and out the front door without being stopped, just as the morgue blew up, and an entire wing of the prison was engulfed in flames as Harry escaped

Hours Later, Unknown Location

A light switch was flipped and Harry smirked as he looked around at his secret lab, with his unfinished projects, walking over to his desk he snatched a sheet off of it and blew away the dust on a large paper that had blueprints for a green exoskeleton and a glider as well as orange orbs, before he walked over to a cot and laid down as he was exhausted but tomorrow he would begin his plans for his revenge

Stark Tower

Naruto sat across from Gwen and Mary Jane after Natasha went to Russia who asked "So your with Natasha and Jessica, how does that work?"

"Well you know Natasha was raised around polygamy so it's easy for her, and she knows of my unique family and my desire to bring back my mother's race."

"You mean the warrior people, Saiyan's?" Gwen asked

"Right, aspects from my dad can't get passed down, and you can't restore a race with one mate. Although I was never really clear on Saiyan's relationships. I mean it was rare for them to even care about family." Naruto said

"They kinda sound like assholes and you want to bring them back?" Gwen asked

"They wouldn't be like the old Saiyan's, I plan to raise any and all children I have, no matter the circumstances of their births."

"How many wives are you planning on taking?" Mary Jane asked with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know really, I haven't really thought of a set number just that I'll love them with all my heart for as long as they'll have me." Naruto smiled before Mary Jane's phone rung as her Aunt May called for her to bring some eggs

Naruto and Gwen bidded Mary Jane farewell as Gwen stayed in the loft beneath Naruto so she didn't have to go very far before the two watched YouTube videos and did some challenges, like of you sing or dance you'd have to drink, and played never have I ever,

It was fun night and with Naruto providing an alcohol that could in fact get them drunk it eventually lead to the two friends kissing

Naruto and Gwen both crashed through the door of his bedroom with Naruto being forced backwards as the lovey I.T. girl made out with him, while coming out of her heels. Both their eyes gazing into one another as their tongues battled for dominance of one another's mouths. Naruto fell back onto the bed and Gwen climbed up over top of him and locked lips with him once more while their hands roamed one another's bodies and tore at their cloths to get them off. Gwen smiled into the kiss when she felt his erection poking her through his pants.

Not even a minute went by before they were both completely naked before one another. Naruto smiled as his eyes traced every inch of her flat and well toned stomach, her large D-cup breasts and her lovely hips and legs which looked like they went on for days. Gwen licked her lips when she looked at his well toned and muscular pecks, his strong flexing biceps and his long and meaty cock which had to be 12 inches at the least. Her pussy was dripping from the excitement of feeling him inside of her once again. Gwen climbed up over top of him once more and sat down on his lap. First they made out again while he sat up then she brought his head down a little to her breasts. "Please suck on my tits Nate." she begged. Naruto first took her left tit into his mouth and started suckling it.

Gwen whimpered when she felt his tongue and lips over her hardening bud. Naruto brought one of his hands up to play with and squeeze her free breast while he continued sucking on the tit in his mouth as well as gently gnawing on it with his teeth. Gwen was whimpering and moaning from the pleasure of the speedster suckling her breasts. Naruto then switched to her other tit to do the same while he brought his other hand up to massage the first one. By now she was in heaven from the skill behind his lips and she thought it felt amazing how he'd worked his hands over her firm breasts squeezing and massaging them.

Gwen then got up off for a moment and leaned down bending over in front of the blonde. Naruto smiled as she was now inches from his cock which was now at full strength and as hard a steel. She took it in her hands and started stroking it in her gentle but firm grip and she smiled when she saw his eyes roll back and he let out a deep groan from the pleasure she brought to him. She stroked it a few more times before giving the head of his cock a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up the man's spine. She lick it a few more times before engulfing it into her mouth outright till his pubes were tickling her nose. Naruto was moaning in bliss as the blonde deep throat him and to add to the pleasure she brought one of her hands up to play with his balls.

Soon Gwen went from slow and steady to quickly bringing her head up and down on his dick. Gwen moaned from the taste and scent of his manhood and Naruto almost lost it right then and there from the vibrations of her voice over his cock. Naruto brought one of his hands down as he lay back to the back of her head as if to guide her as she started bobbing her head up and down his cock. Gwen would stir things up further by switching between sucking him off to stroking his now wet cock in her hands. She grinned when she saw him squirming from her actions. The power she felt at being able to still get such a reaction from him, just from the touch of her hand was almost intoxicating. She felt Naruto twitch in her hand seconds later.

Gwen brought Naruto's cock into her mouth again and worked the shaft in her hands fast and furiously all the while Naruto was beginning to reach his end. "Gwen!" he said gritting his teeth. "I'm gonna cum!" he warned. Naruto slammed his eyes shut and blew his load into her mouth. Gwen moaned from the taste and soon had to work hard in swallowing as quickly as she could so as not to choke. It was hard to get all of it since there was so much of the stuff but she managed to gulp down every last drop so as not to waist it. After she finished drinking his semen she sat back up licking her lips. "Nate you still taste delicious." she purred looking down at him. "May I have a taste Gwen?" he asked grinning.

Naruto got up and locked lips with the beautiful blonde once again and rolled her over onto her back. After making out with her again for a couple of minutes he parted lips with her and then started kissing her lovely neck. Gwen whimpered from the attention he gave her as she got more and more excited as he started kissing a trail down her body. First from her neck to her sternum then down to her breasts again like he did before. Naruto switched between both her tits suckling and massaging them in his hands and he smirked as he heard her moaning loudly from the waved of pleasure that coursed through her. Naruto would then kiss and gently lick his way down her stomach to her navel then he'd go even lower till he was face to face with her dripping womanhood.

Naruto was entranced by the sweet scent of her arousal and then gave her pussy a quick lick. Gwen jerked and cried out in bliss from feeling his warm slimy tongue on her privates. Naruto started by licking up and down her folds and loving the taste of her sweet juices. Then he started kissing and licking her clit which sent shock waves up her spine. Gwen arched her back and screamed as Naruto continued pleasing her with his motions. Naruto then took it a step further and used his fingers to spread her open and get a quick look at the moist caverns before diving his tongue inside her, which he began to vibrate, causing Gwen to screame his name at the top of her lungs while Naruto swiveled his vibrating tongue and licked around inside of her. Lastly he brought one vibrating hand up to play with her clitoris once more.

Gwen was loosing her mind at the feeling of Naruto eating her out. With her left hand she reached back to grip the sheets so hard she nearly ripped them while with the other hand she reached down and grabbed the top of his head as is she was trying to force him further inside of her. Gwen was sweating as she felt her core heating up to a boiling point and her pleasure was reaching new heights. "Nate!" she cried out loudly. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed to the heavens. Naruto felt her vaginal fluids explode from her drenching his face. Gwen was panting hard from her powerful orgasm while Naruto went to work cleaning up after her. Gwen looked back up smiling as she saw Naruto sit back up licking the last of her sweet nectar off his face and fingers.

"You are still my favorite dish Gwen." he said as Gwen was done catching her breath and was ready for the best part.

"Take me Naruto." she said sitting up supported by her elbows. Naruto leaned over her and locked lips with Gwen once again with their tongues dueling it out within one another's mouths. Naruto got into position and lined himself up but started just gently thrusting but not entering her yet. Naruto wanted to hear her beg for him. "Nate please stop teasing me." she said huffing with her lips inches from his. "I need you now. I need to feel you inside me." she pleaded. Naruto lined himself up with her dripping entrance once more before he pushed his cock into her tight and moist caverns.

Gwen was in absolute bliss from feeling him enter her body and from how he stretched her open with his huge cock. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close to her and Naruto wasted no time in moving his hips and thrusting his manhood in and out of her. Gwen was crying out in absolute bliss from the man on top fucking her mercilessly. As Naruto picked up the pace she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight he was even able to reach deeper inside of her with the head of his cock pressing up against her womb. The bed was creaking and Naruto and Gwen were both moaning, groaning and breathing hard as sweat was pouring down their bodies. Naruto felt her innards begin to tighten which encouraged him to double his efforts,

Gwen felt her climax fast approaching and to her delight she felt Naruto twitch inside of her like he did so once before which signaled that like her he was nearing the end and would soon bring them both to their glorious finish. Finally Gwen screamed Naruto's name to the top of her lungs as her vaginal muscled tightened around his length and her juices shot out drenching both their crotches. Naruto was gritting his teeth from how tight she was now to the point fucking her was hurting to finally the pressure within him reached the breaking point and with a loud groan he unleashed a massive amount of hot cum into her body. Gwen was breathing hard and panting like a dog as she felt his warm bodily fluids inside of her and it was absolutely wonderful for her.

Naruto gently got back up on his knees pulling himself out of her as to not hurt her then she let him roll her over onto her stomach. Naruto took a moment to gaze and be amazed by her lovely skin on her back and her beautiful heart shaped ass. Naruto leaned in gently laying over top of her and brought her face around to lock lips with him again. Naruto's ocean blue eyes gazed lovingly into her beautiful sky blue ones and Gwen was getting excited when she felt her lover's cock reach full strength again in between her legs. Naruto positioned himself once more and then thrust his cock onto the blonde once again getting her to cry out in bliss from being filled to the brim. Naruto then started thrusting again into her with his crotch slapping her ass loudly.

As Naruto thrust into her hot and wet pussy Gwen was whimpering again from him as he kissed her neck and shoulders while he thrust into her with great power. Naruto would increase using his super speed to vibrate his cock, which caused Gwen to moan loudly from the action and looked back at him so he could lock lips with her once more. Naruto then decided to switch things up and pulled out for just a second. Gwen wondered a little disappointed as to why he'd stop only for him to get her back up onto her hands and knees before he reentered her again. Naruto then also reached down and grabbed the blonde by her wrists and held onto her tightly while he thrust his cock into her pussy hard and faster at super speed.

The bed was rocking and slamming against the wall while Naruto continued fucking her harder and faster with the sound of his crotch slapping against her sweet ass and sweat pouring down their naked bodies. Naruto was crying loudly from the pleasure she received and only wanted more of it and yelled out begging Naruto to keep going.

Gwen smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again knowing he was gonna cum again and thankfully she felt her own orgasm fast approaching as loved fucking her from behind. Each time he thrust and smacked his crotch against her flesh he'd see ripples in her ass which was almost hypnotizing. Finally Naruto was at his end and groaned loudly as he climaxed. "Gwen!" he shouted as he shot his load into her. That finally did it for the blonde and she cried out climaxing as well with her innards trying to milk him for all his cum which paid off as more and more hot semen was shot up into her body. Both partners remained joined at the hip when Naruto let go of her wrists letting her fall forward and rest panting hard with their mixed cum oozing down her legs.

Naruto then gently helped her back up and she smiled when he let her sit on his lap with his arms around her. "Are you up for another round?" he asked with a smirk

Gwen smiled before she kissed him passionately "I haven't been with anyone in 2 years, what so you think." she said grabbing him by his member which was at full strength once again, as she then lifted herself up then lined him up with her womanhood before sinking back down and impaling herself on his shaft a third time. Gwen moaned from joining him and feeling him inside her again and then they started working their hips together. Naruto would thrust forward while holding Gwen close to him with his arms on her mid and lower back while Gwen wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

Naruto and Gwen locked lips yet again while they continued thrusting their hips into one another and with her breasts pressing up against his bare chest as, their tongues battled it out for dominance.

The bed was soon rocking and slamming against the wall of Naruto's room,

End Lemon

Elsewhere

Curtis Connors sat in his office with a frown, for the past 7 months he's tried and failed to get the green light for human trails, especially after his test subject Fred had went missing, but he was tired of waiting Naruto was selfish he probably wanted to invent something that'll make his research obsolete, he wasn't going to end up like his best friend Otto Octavious

Otto had devoted his entire life to developing a fusion-based energy source, which used tritium as its source. When Octavius finally finished his fusion reactor, he went to Naruto who told him to wait as he had a facility in the middle of nowhere about to be constructed that Otto could use but Otto disobeyed as he wanted his ego stroked so against the advice of his wife, Otto had invited some government officials and unveiled his "smart arms" to assist in his demonstration. These four powerful mechanical arms were attached onto his spine, controlled through advanced artificial intelligence, and equipped to safely handle the fusion's magnetic hazzards. The experiment appeared to be a success at first, creating a small sun in the center of the reactor as the energy core. But the core soon became unstable, and threatened the safety of the spectators. Because Octavius was too stubborn to turn off the machine, the experiment turned into a complete disaster, destroying the inhibitor chip keeping Octavius in control of his arms, causing the arms to become permanently attached to him, and killing his wife, Rosalie. Naruto had arrived and unplugged the device before anyone else got hurt.

Octavius was taken to the hospital, where the seemingly now sentient mechanical arms killed every doctor in his operating room, and Octavius escaped afterwards, and hasn't been heard from since

He would not follow in Otto's footsteps, he refused so with that in mind he stood up and put in the formula for his serum and as it filled the syringe he walked to his desk and after a moment of doubt injected himself with it, and sighed before he flinched and groaned before he began to seize and collapsed on his desk

Later

Curt woke up with a groan, before he looked around and turned to his desk but paused when his arm hit the desk, and paused looking down he saw a cacoon encasing an appendage extending from his stub, excitedly he placed it on the desk and began to break it open, and smiled when he saw he had regrow his arm, even though it was covered in slime, as he admired it he touched a light bulb and hissed before laughing relishing in the feeling

"I got to show Naruto." Curt said standing up and gathering his jacket before he cleaned off his new arm and left not seeing scales appearing on his arm as he got into the back of the cab

Stark Tower

Curt walked into the tower, as green scales now covered his cheek but he was so excited he didn't know, until he used his new arm to press the button for the elevator and gasped as he saw that his arm was completely green and lizard like with sharp claws that put a hole in the button

"No." Curt said in horror before he ran for the steps "Naruto, hel-argh!

Curt flinched and yelled as he began to thrash on the ground growing bigger with a tail extending from the bottom of his spine, before yellow lizard eyes snapped open

Upstairs

Naruto, and Gwen were still going at it, as she rode him in reverse cowgirl with Naruto kissing hee neck as he groped her breast, the two were so into it that it surprised them when they suddenly sensed danger and scrambled to their feet, just as they heard crash, and quickly Gwen's suit appeared as Naruto's lower half was bathed in energy before he was in a pair of pants.

The two walked to the living room and stopped in surprise when a 7ft humanoid lizard was looking around the apartment before it looked at them and growled "Stark."

Gwen, and Naruto's eyes widened when they heard the deep baritone voice that they recognized as Curt Connors

"Dr. Connors, what have you done?" Naruto asked with a frown

"Made myself better." Curt said before he dashed at them, Gwen immediately jumped to the ceiling as Naruto sped head on at Curt and ducked the Lizard arm that tried to skewer him with claws and punched him in the chest sending him flying out into the balcony, where the Lizard used his claws to keep itself from sliding off, before Gwen arrived and kicked him in the face, and quickly he grabbed her leg and fell back with her

"Gwen!" Naruto yelled jumping down to help her before he heard an insane malicious cackle and looked to his right to see a missile being fired from a glider with the rider having on a green exoskeleton, with the face of a goblin

Naruto quickly flew down to Gwen and punched the Lizard in the face, as his free hand grabbed Gwen's and pulled her back, and the two kicked off the Lizard sending him falling onto a spotlight as Naruto and Gwen landed in front of it and he raised a hand and the missile vanished into a portal

"No fair!" the Goblin yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes sensing the signature from the figure

"Harry Osborne, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Naruto asked as Gwen looked at him in surprise before her hands clenched into fist

Harry laughed before Naruto and Gwen heard a growl behind them and quickly dodged a strike from Curt, who began to focus on Naruto as Gwen ducked from under a swing of his tail and headed for Harry who threw an orange bomb at her

Gwen's spider sense flared as her first instinct was to kick it away, so she shot a Web at a window and pulled herself away as the bomb exploded with a shrill scream, landing on her fingertips and toes before she began to crawl the building and flipped up before kicking off of it to get to Harry who began to actively throw bombs at her, only for Gwen to use her athleticism and dodge them before Harry ducked when she reached him causing her to fly over but she shot a web at the back of the glider and swung under to kick Harry in the face sending him to ground

Naruto blocked a claw strike from Curt and elbowed him in the jaw when the Lizard man tried to bite his head off causing Curt to stumble back before a round house to the jaw sent him to the ground before he got up but didn't turn back to Naruto as the Lizard arm began to crumble away and after glaring back at Naruto he took off

Gwen grunted when she was kicked back into a window causing it to slightly crack, as Harry jumped back on his glider and began to use the turrets to shoot at her, but since her suit was bulletproof Gwen charged ahead causing Harry to frown in annoyance before he tossed two bombs but they fell away to reveal razors that multiplied into 4 and came for Gwen at high speeds, causing Gwen to jump over one, and spin over the second and immediately after she landed she bent back so her back was leveled with the ground so that the final 2 flew over her inches from her face, quickly she righted herself and red static fizzled around her hands as she jumped when Harry tried to impale her with the blades that extended from his glider and she watched webbed his eyes causing him to grunt and shout in frustration before he used the glider to excape

"This isn't over Spider-Woman!" Harry yelled as he got away

Gwen looked over to Naruto who was watching as Curt ran off "Is this a usual occurrence for you?"

"It's starting to be." Naruto said

Finished

I need hero names for Naruto in Gotham's Cosmic Protector and in this fix as well.

Mary Jane will be called Arachne, I didn't even realize I had added her till I had woke up after falling asleep while writing and didn't feel like removing her

Chapter 6: My Elder Cousin: The Devil

Queens, NY

Mary Jane sat in her Aunt May's car as she was in the bank making a deposit, as she chewed on her gum she suddenly felt her spidey-sense go off an looked up to see a man in a trench coat along with a fadora walk into the bank, and narrowed her eyes before she put her phone in her pocket as walked around the bank to the back, and pressed a button on her watch before red and blue goo climbed over her body and she was in her Arachne suit immediately she hopped up to the building and climbed to the roof and silently opened a sunroof window and climbed inside watching the man from the shadowy corner and watched as the man walked to the vault and 4 long arms appeared from underneath the trench coat

Otto Octavius had his mechanical arms rip the vault door from its hinges before he laughed it back behind him

Mary Jane who was on her way to stop him, eyes widen when she saw the vault door heading for her aunt who was still unaware of what was going on, and swung down and pulled her out of the way "Run." Mary Jane said pointing toward the exit and everyone began to scream and head for the exit while some people just knelt down

Spidey-senses going off MJ jumped to the ceiling dodging a bag of coins, and webbed a second bag and tossed it back causing Otto to grunt as he slammed into a pillar putting a huge dent into it, quickly Otto recovered and grabbed 4 more bags and tossed them at MJ

Flipping over, and spinning between the bags, MJ shot a web at Otto that attached itself to his chest and pulled herself close and kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back into the vault but his 4 mechanical arms grabbed her wrists and 2 clasped around her head and began to squeeze

"You should've minded your own business." Otto said as Mary Jane groaned from the mechanical arms squeezing her skull before she webbed the tables on both sides of her and with a grunt of effort pulled them to her and Otto, who released her to rip one of the tables in half but the other knocked him outside of the bank into a cab

Standing Otto saw MJ running out to continue fighting him and had his arms rip a car door off and tossed it at her but she spun over it and in a matrix like move dodged the second and when she came back up her eyes widened when she saw her Aunt May in his clutches while the cops stood down

"Let her go!" Mary Jane yelled

"Follow me, she dies." Otto said before he used his arms to quickly leave but Mary Jane followed the man as he scaled a building and landed over him

"Your not taking her." Mary Jane growled

"Take her then." Otto said as a mechanical arm brought May to MJ who extended a hand, but Otto released her causing her to go plummeti4to the ground

"No!" Mary Jane yelled before she used a web line to catch May and pull her back up, but when she was about to grab her a mechanical arm slammed her into the wall causing May to continue going up before the woman used her umbrella handle to catch onto a statue

Mary Jane was slammed into the wall again and she reached forward and grabbed Otto's collar pulling him forward into a hook before she looked up to her aunt

"I'm coming!" Mary yelled before she elbowed Otto away from her and immediately began to quickly climb the building when a claw was headed for her and she flipped off the wall and shot a Web line at it before with a yank she brought herself at Otto and dodged his mechanical arms and kicked him in the face before a arm grabbed her arm and rocketed her into the building across the street

Rolling to her hands and feet she ran to the window to see Otto grab May and turn to him "You've stuck your head into my business and now this woman's death will be on you!"

Mary glared before she webbed the sides of the window and began to walk back and slingshot her way to Otto and her aunt, and she saw her aunt slam her umbrella into Otto's face when a mechanical arm that had a pike in it was headed for her, grabbing the claw she kicked Otto in the face slamming the back of his head into the brick wall, before she dove after May who had been released

Shooting to webs at her aunt, Mary pulled herself to her and caught her immediately swinging away giving the cops the opportunity to shot at Otto as he got away

Later

Naruto paused the footage, as Mary, and Gwen stood beside him "Is your aunt okay?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, she's a little shaken up, but proud of herself ." Mary smiled

"That's good, although I can't help but wonder how and the hell was Otto able to take your punches." Naruto said

"Yeah, I mean he should've been knocked on his assistant the first blow." Gwen nodded

"Well we have to find him." Mary said

"We will, but we also need to find Connors, and Osbor-" Naruto paused as his eyes widened when along with the girls when their sixth sense flared and they walked put onto the balcony just as Otto appeared over it

"Mr. Stark it's been a long time."

"Otto, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked stepping forward as he pointed to the girls to get back and they did running out to get changed

"You have something I need." Otto smirked as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"And, what is that exactly?" Naruto asked

"The tritium." Otto said causing Naruto to chuckle

"You're joking. Your inability to follow simple instructions have ruined your career, and your life. So why would I give you something you can use to destroy the city?"

"You make it sound like you have a choice!" Otto snarled before he shot an arm at Naruto who turned his body sideways causing the arm to miss, before Naruto sped forward ducking low under another arm, and to the right for the third arms and spun around the forth before he punched Otto in the gut causing him to hunch over coughing up blood,

"Bye now." Naruto said before he opened his first that was still lodged in Otto's gut and a ki orb appeared in his hand and he blasted Otto away

Otto slammed through a building and landed in the street causing a crater and the people to scream in surprise

Otto was unconscious but his arms weren't so as they planted themselves on the ground and lifted Otto up, and began to retreat when four disk of ki sliced clean through them causing Otto to drop face first as the arms fell

Everyone looked up to see Naruto, floating in the air as Spider-Woman, and Arachne landed on a building beside him "Wow, that was fast." Gwen said

"It happens." Naruto smirked before he fixed the damages from the little scuffle and crouched down picking up the arms and reducing them to ashes, walking over to Otto he lifted the trench coat the man was wearing and looked at the harness the arms were attached to and how they were fused with his spine, and nervous system "Reality warping for the win." he muttered as everyone watched as his placed a hand over Otto and a white glow surrounded the man before the harness faded away in a sparkle of light as the man's damaged nervous system and spine healed forever ridding the world of Doctor Octopus before he could really take off as a villain

Naruto stood up as the police arrived and immediately arrested Otto

Later

Minato was watching the worlds, but was paying special attention to the world Naruto was in, deciding to check on Thanos he frowned when he sensed a familiar energy source which shouldn't exist inside of anyone besides Naruto in this realm, and yet the sources of energy were coming from lots of beings but 3 stood out the most, following the 3 beings Minato frowned at the 3 beings from Kushina's universe

Frieza a member of the Cold family that tried to take over the galaxy, but made the mistake of trying to take a planet that Kushina was on at the time relaxing and she destroyed their entire race, leaving only a single survivor

Cell an android made with the DNA of strong fighters from planet Earth, who had destroyed every single human life on the planet till Kushina blew it and him away

Jiren, Minato didn't know much, but he did know that Kushina had been ordered by Zeno to destroy the man's race, as they plotted to overthrow him and Kushina did her job and allowed Jiren to escape since he was only a boy at the time.

Minato saw that Frieza had an large army with him, while Cell had blue mini versions of himself, and Jiren had 9 other warriors backing him

Narrowing his eyes as he felt the signature of his boss on them, along with the fact that they were meeting Thanos and seemed to have an alliance, Minato knew who they were after. After all the three shared an important thing in common. A hatred for Saiyans, and their was only one Saiyan for them to be targeting

Heaven

Minato appeared before The One Above All, and The Presence who were playing chess "You brought those beings here to target my son." Minato said

The One Above All looked at Minato "I simply asked my brother to give your spawn a challenge since from what we have seen he hasn't truly been challenged by the beings of Earth. According to Zeno's grand priest Saiyans are an warrior race, and crave good battles."

Minato looked to the Presence who looked at him "Your son seems to have a very deep well of potential, I've never seen my little brothers prized race of fighters in action, and this would give him something to do. Go and warn him if you wish, it makes no difference, they are staying till your son or some other force kills them."

Minato scoffed and vanished

Universe Sol, Earth, 2 weeks Later

Los Angeles, CA, Lux Piano Bar

Naruto entered the club and made his way to the bar, a hood on his head to keep him from being the center of attention, Gwen and Mary Jane were focusing on Osborn and Conners so that left him with nothing better to do till Natasha finished up with whatever it was she was doing with S.H.I.E.L.D, so he thought why not spend some time with his favorite cousin, the devil himself Lucifer

"What can I get you?" Mazikeen a daughter of Lilith and the best torturer of Hell to ever exist asked as she cleaned poured someone else a drink

"A bourbon, and a good time." Naruto said causing Maze to pause as she looked up to Naruto who smirked at her "Hello Maze."

Later, Penthouse,

Maze pushed Naruto onto her bed and she bent towards his face and he smiled as he kissed her and moaned as Maze ripped his pants off and grabbed his dick roughly and began to give him a handjob while they continued to kiss before she moved so that she was straddling his head and ordered " Lick me." and sat on his chin as his tongue shot out and licked the female flesh making the demon woman shiver

Maze smiled as she began to ride his face, as she fisted his hair, before after a moment she moved her body so they were in a 69 position and she ground her pussy into his face before she opened her mouth and engulfed it with her mouth.

Naruto groaned as she used her tongue to lick the entire length of his dick and she twitched as his tongue hit the sensitive part of her pussy. She knew that she'd cum soon and wanted to have a little bit more fun with him. She sucked on it and then made a bobbing motion which made Naruto currently licking her pussy groan.

As the two continued to pleasure one another they both groaned after a moment ss they released together into the others mouth.

Maze sat up and swallowed Naruto's seed and grinned as she licked off some of the remaining cum with her tongue before Naruto sat up and turned her to face him so that she was in his lap

Naruto began to kiss Maze neck and bit her causing her to moan as she reached down and guided him into her.

With a loud moan as he entered her, Naruto slapped her ass and she began to ride his dick as he began to suck on her tits, before she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she rode him quickly the sound of flesh hitting flesh loudly resounding around the room, before she pulled back as her nails scratched his back the wounds healing as fast as they appeared before he turned them over so that she was on her back

Naruto grabbed her legs and sat then on his shoulders before he began to pound Maze into the mattress as he kissed her

The two beings would enjoy each other for the rest of the night, and we'll into the early morning, doing it in the bar on top of the piano, and in the pool, and finishing up on the balcony

Currently they were together both dressed in the bar with Naruto at the bar drinking as Maze was on the phone, when they heard "Line up some shots, Maze. Oh, hell, I may just take a bottle."

Looking up Naruto saw Lucifer walk in "Cousin! Howe you been?" Naruto greeted causing Lucifer to look up

"Well with the cosmos being merged together, I can't complain." Lucifer said walking to Naruto and the two clapped hands and shared a brotherly hug "So how's the superhero business?"

Naruto walked back to his seat as Lucifer walked behind the bar "Well besides the fact that people just seem to keep attacking me, it's great."

"I thought Saiyan's love a fight."

"We do, it just the competition has to be entertaining. Like you, you could be my arch nemesis, you know the third strongest being in the universe."

"Third?" Lucifer asked with an raised eyebrow

"Well you are tied with my father, and Micheal." Naruto shrugged as Lucifer handed him a glass and began to pour himself one "So what do you say, want to be my arch nemesis?"

"It could've been entertaining, but I'm a bit busy at the moment." Lucifer said getting a raised eyebrow from his little cousin

"What could possibly interest the devil, who has taken an vacation from ruling the denizen of hell?" Naruto asked

Lucifer looked at Naruto and made to speak but Maze walked up hanging up and tapping Naruto's shoulder

"That was the LAPD." Maze announced

"Ah, was Detective Decker calling to apologize? Unless it involves lingerie, I don't accept." Lucifer said drinking as Naruto blinked

"Financial Investigations Unit." Maze replied causing Lucifer to raise an eyebrow in question "Apparently, you destroyed the honeymoon suite at the Budget Hut in Tarzana last night."

"I'd rather return to the fires of Hell than spend a night in Tarzana." Lucifer said with a frown

"And then, someone with your name and credit card skipped out on a $2,000 tab at Zany Wings." Maze said before she and Naruto began to laugh while Lucifer looked upset

"Do I look like I'd eat a Zany Wing? Someone is clearly masquerading as me! Rap battles and hot wings?" Lucifer walked up to the bar and looked at Maze "You need to find this cheap knockoff and make him suffer do you understand?"

"Why? You said it yourself humans are fascinating, right? I can't wait to see what this one does next." Maze said causing Lucifer to frown before she grabbed Naruto's arm "Zany Wings." she said laughing as Naruto took the bottle from Lucifer

Hours Later

Lucifer was at the door of his therapist Linda Martin and just had a good session in his mind, he was going to find the real killer and punish him or her, opening the door he saw Naruto standing there

"Therapy, well our family is dysfunctional in a very bad way." Naruto said as Linda stood up looking at him in shock and awe

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked

"Well Maze told me you went to therapy, and are a consultant with the LAPD and I'm bored, so I thought why not tag along." Naruto shrugged

Lucifer made to speak when Linda walked up "Mr. Naruto, I am a huge fan." she said shaking his hand

"Thanks, Ms. Martin." Naruto smiled causing Linda to look at him in shock

"Y-you know my name?" Linda asked as Naruto chuckled and pointed to the door where her name was plastered on it "R-right."

"Well now that you two have met, my cousin and I have things to do, come along Naruto chop chop." Lucifer said pushing Naruto out of the door and closing it

"Nice lady." Naruto said

"Yes, she's been very helpful." Lucifer replied as they walked down and got into his car

"So let's start, Fallen son of the Presence, and the exiled grandson of the One Above All are on the case." Naruto smiled running his hands together as Lucifer with a smile quickly took off

CRAG

Chloe Decker walked into the talent agency and quickly made a beeline for the front desk with her badge in hand "Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD. I'm here to see Ty Huntley's agent, Joe Hanson."

"I'm sorry, without an appointment," The secretary began but Chloe heard a familiar voice off to the side

"Let me get this right your clients do all the work, yet you chaps make all the money?" Lucifer asked as Chloe sighed in annoyance while the talent agents were laughing "Really? And they call me the Devil! If I ever return to Hell, you kids will be my first call. Especially you. Oh, one last thing before I go. Which of you is into killing attractive redheads?"

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked walking up getting his attention

"Detective!" Lucifer smiled

"A word." Chloe said walking away, and turning to face the fallen son of a god "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Finding, then punishing Ali Thornton's actual killer." Lucifer said

"How did you know to come to this agency?" Chloe asked

"I tried to tell you, Detective. On the dead girl's phone. She called here,"

"Here and traded calls with Ty's agency a few hours before she was killed. I know, I checked her phone records." Chloe interrupted

"And you're welcome." Lucifer nodded

"I also able found out that the call was transferred to Ty's agent, Joe Hanson."

"Right, so why did the dead girl even know Ty's agent? I mean, she was Ty's one night stand." Lucifer said

"Unless the guy had something to do with it." Naruto said behind Chloe causing her to turn and look at him in shock "Hi Chlo, it's been a while."

"You two know each other?"

"We used to date." Naruto said

"Aw, I'd like to hear all about that." Lucifer smirked

"W-what are you doing here?" Chloe asked

"Oh, well your captain has given permission to observe this case." Naruto smirked

"H-how did you know we were here?" Chloe asked only for Naruto to point to Lucifer "You two know each other, great."

"Well he is my biological cousin." Naruto smiled with a shrug as Chloe looked to a smiling Lucifer "So let's go interrogate the suspicious fellow making calls to a woman he shouldn't even know."

Naruto turned as he and Lucifer walked forward talking, as Chloe watched after them and sighed in annoyance

"Come on, let's go Detective." Lucifer called before Chloe walked after them

Moments Later

Naruto leaned against the wall, as Lucifer looked around the office at the various trophies, while Chloe sat across from talent agent Joe Hanson "Ty wouldn't do something like this. He's such a good kid." Joe said glancing to Naruto repeatedly

"I'm actually more curious about you, Mr. Hanson." Chloe said causing him to focus on her entirely

"Me? Why? I didn't even go to the party. I had to work." Joe said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"You spoke to the victim a few hours before she was killed." Chloe said causing Joe to frown

"Maybe it's best if I don't say anything without my attorney."

"Joey! Joe, Joe. There's no need for that." Lucifer said walking forward to the desk and leaning against it "Why don't you tell me what you really want, hmm? What desires drive a man such as yourself?"

"I-I want to be the greatest agent of all time." Joe said in a bit of a daze

"Really?" Lucifer asked as Chloe looked between them

"And to do that, I need to protect my clients." Joe said as Lucifer turned away and Joe came out if his daze shaking his head

"If you want to protect Ty, tell us what you know." Chloe said standing up

"Let's make a deal. I'll tell you everything. You look into something." Joe said as Chloe frowned

"Here's a deal. Tell us everything, and I don't cuff you in front of your co-workers and take you in." Chloe said as Naruto walked up

"We all know how this goes. Ali's a young actress looking for a break. An agent promises to help her out, in exchange, she's treated like a party favor to your star clients. I should gut you." Naruto said his eyes glowing briefly and immediately Joe raised his hands standing up while backing away

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, I did call Ali. I hired her to have sex with Ty." Joe said

"Wow, seems I wasn't the only one who wanted the young virgin to loosen up." Lucifer smiled

"No, I loved the virgin angle. It's a clean hook, got him a lot of attention. But Ty was a mess. I needed him to get over his ex." Joe said turning and opening a droor

"Why?" Chloe asked only for Joe to place a large folder ion the desk "Geez."

"Popular boy, this Ty isn't he?" Lucifer asked as the three looked into the folder that had pictures of Ty and a woman

"So what, did this anger his ex or something?" Naruto asked

"No, it's from his ex, Debra McCall. She left this behind one of the many times she came here trying to find him. She used to call all the time trying to get a hold of him."

"So, he dated a crazy fan? All been there." Naruto muttered

"He didn't know it at the beginning. So when I figured it out, he had already fallen for her. After a while, Debra got possessive, controlling she thought she was managing him. So I told Ty he needed to break up with her. He refused. I made Ty file a restraining order after she broke a girl's nose just for buying him a mojito." Joe said

"Quite a hair trigger on this Debra, by the sounds of it." Lucifer said as Naruto and Chloe shrugged lightly

"If Debra found out that Ty was with that poor girl." Joe said

"Alright, well look into it, don't leave town." Chloe said taking the folder as Naruto turned he was stopped

"Uh, Mr. Stark. Big fan of your work, have you ever thought of taking endorsement deals? I can be your agent, the people love you, we can take your fame, and popularity international." Joe said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I'll think about it." Naruto said leaving after getting a card from Joe

After finishing up the three left the building "He's lying." Naruto said suddenly causing Lucifer, and Chloe to look at him

"What how do you know?" Chloe asked

"His heart beat was erratic, he's a very good actor to keep it hidden so well. Also lying is a negative emotion, and I happen to excel at sensing those." Naruto said

"A billionaire super powers isn't the proof we need to book him. We need something more concrete."

"Your the professional." Naruto said with a shrug

Later

Naruto was sitting on a rooftop across the street from the yoga class that Debra McCall was taking after her roommate gave the info to Chloe when he saw a flash behind him as rain began to fall

"Hello Father." Naruto smiled looking up at Minato and frowned as he looked troubled "Something wrong?"

"The One Above All, and The Presence in their infinite wisdom, has decided to bring in figures with a grudge against your mother and her entire race. Not only that, they are working with Thanos." Minato said causing Naruto to frown

"Do they know where I am?" Naruto asked

"Not at the moment, I think Thanos is letting them find our where you are for themselves." Minato said

"This is just great." Naruto said with a smirk feeling himself tingle at the prospect of fighting strong figures from his mother's past

"I've decided to give you back an ability I took from you." Minato said causing Naruto to look up at him

"Eh?"

"Cosmic entities have tried and failed to have children in the past. When your mother was pregnant with you, she knew that their was a risk that you would be stillborn, so I made sure you'd survive."

"How?" Naruto asked

"I gave you Reactive Adapting capabilities." Minato said as Naruto blinked

Reactive Adaption- Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary.

For example, after a certain situation, the user's skin may become tougher. They may display increased IQ after a difficult test or fortified emotions after a personal argument. The user may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor, or gain the opposite power of their opponent.

"Why would you take that?" Naruto asked

"I thought you'd be to powerful, but one of the beings fells different somehow. I need you to be careful." Minato said waving a hand and a gold glow overtook Naruto who began to feel his upper body as he felt like a switch was hit in his body "Train hard Naruto."

Naruto nodded as Minato vanished in a flash before he looked down to the car to see Lucifer, and Chloe walking over to Debra, but he caught sight of a woman watching

"Debra Macall? I'm Detective Decker, LAPD. We need to ask you a few questions about Ty Huntley." Chloe said

"I've got nothing to say." Debra said walking away

"It's either here or down at the station." Chloe replied

"Leave me alone!" Debra shouted

"Debra," Chloe began only for Debra's car to explode sending her and Chloe to the ground

Naruto saw the woman who was watching had a detonator and was walking away quickly he appeared in front of her "That was interesting." he said causing her to look at him in shock before she turned to run but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back "Please don't make this harder, now tell me what exactly was that about."

Later

Lucifer was interrogating Debra who was sitting on a stretcher when Chloe walked over "The bomb was triggered remotely. Whoever set it off did it before you got to the car. There's a clear line of sight. I don't think the plan was to kill you. I think they wanted to scare you. So you know of any reason why someone would want to do that?"

"No." Debra said shaking her head

"Yes, why did you run, Debra? Awfully guilty-looking." Lucifer wondered

"I thought you were going to bust me for violating my restraining order." Debra said causing the two to raise an eyebrow "I went to Ty's party last night. I-I just I just looked. From outside, through the window. I couldn't help it, I miss him."

"Yes, breaking up's so hard, isn't it? You're like two pathetic peas in a pod." Lucifer mocked

"Okay, we are made for each other. As good as he is at football, that's how good I am at being his girlfriend." Debra said

"You mean ex-girlfriend." Chloe replied

"We never stay broken up. It's just a phase. And no one looks out for him the way that I do. And then I saw him kissing that girl and I-"

"Squeezed the life out of her?" Lucifer asked

"She didn't do it." Naruto said walking forward with Ronnie Hillman also known as The Hollywood fixer "Tell them everything."

Ronnie looked at Naruto who motioned for her to go ahead before she looked at Chloe and Lucifer

"I cared about Ali. I promised Ali I would protect her. All she ever wanted was to be an actress. She was gonna leave her mark. But you know how that goes. Endless rejection, she ran out of money. This was her first gig with me. She didn't even know if she could do it. But I told her I told her it was just like acting. Besides, who doesn't want to sleep with Ty Huntley?" Ronnie said

"I thought Ty's agent hired Ali to sleep with him." Chloe said

"He hired me for a number 3 special blackmail. Slip him a roofie, get naked, whip out a selfie stick, and voilÃ." Ronnie explained

"Why would he have any desire to blackmail his own star client, a client he's all about protecting?" Lucifer asked as Chloe looked to Naruto who raised his eyebrows and she realized something

"Ty's agent told you that Debra killed Ali." Chloe said looking to Ronnie

"He did, yeah." Ronnie said

"You think Joe's the killer, that he took things into his own hands, quite literally." Lucifer said as Naruto released Ronnie who was taken to give a sworn statement

"We don't have any proof." Chloe said

"Right, well, how do you propose that we get him?" Naruto asked

"Joe pointed the finger right at Debra, painted her as crazy."

"Well, It's not that hard a picture to paint, in her case." Naruto shrugged getting a nod from Lucifer

"Why was he so certain she'd make a good suspect?" Chloe asked

"Maybe he found out she went to Ty's party." Lucifer said

"Or he knew she went to Ty's party, because like I said earlier he was lying." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest

Next Day

Ty Huntley sat in the meeting with his talent agency as Joe walked around "You are looking at the future of football. The American Dream. Honest, resilient, heroic. The police tried to pin the death of that poor girl on you. But we kept it out of the press. We got you out of jail. We will always protect you and make you a bigger star than ever. This is Ty Huntley rebranded." Joe said getting a round of applause before Chloe, Lucifer, and Naruto walked in with other detectives

"Rebranded, eh? Does it come with a new scent? Free toy inside?" Lucifer said

"What do you want? Ty is free on bail." Joe frowned

"We have to talk to Ty down at the station again, maybe walk him past a few reporters." Chloe said pulling Ty up to his feet

"Whoa, hold on, uh," Joe said walking forward

"Joe, what is this?" Ty asked

"Oh, come on! This is ridiculous. Ty wouldn't hurt anybody! What about Debra? I told you to look into her. She's the crazy one." Joe said

"Yes, well, I thought it was her all along. I mean, the woman certainly redefines "intensity." Lucifer replied

"But Debra was home with a friend the night of the murder." Naruto said

"What?! She's lying." Joe yelled

"There's no evidence placing her at the party. No one saw her. So are you ready to face the cameras?" Chloe asked turning to Ty

"His sponsors will love the free publicity." Lucifer smirked

"Tell me, what's ten percent of nothing?" Naruto asked as everyone began to leave when Joe stepped forward

"I saw Debra there." Joe revealed causing everyone to stop and look at him as he laughed nervously "I went by the party. But a work call came up, and I never made it inside. I didn't say anything before because I told my wife I was working late. When I was driving away, I saw Debra outside Ty's window."

"So you admit you were there that night." Chloe said

"Yeah, and so was Debra. That's the proof you need, right?" Joe asked

"That's the proof we need. We have a sworn statement from Ronnie Hillman saying that you hired the victim to make a sex tape with Ty to blackmail him. I just needed to place you at the scene." Chloe revealed causing Joe to frown

"Yeah, see, that's why I don't lie. It's so hard to keep track of who knows what." Lucifer smirked

"It's not true. I only want what's best for you, Ty. You know, I still don't understand." Joe said

"Why is it my own agent would want to blackmail me?" Ty asked

"Because he thought eventually you were gonna leave him." Naruto said

"What, because I took one meeting with another agency? Joe I only did that to make Debra happy." Ty said

"But even though you'd broken up, he knew you'd get back together, so he decided to strike first, get some leverage." Naruto replied

"If he left me, I would be ruined. I mean, do you understand? He is my Brady, my Manning." Joe ranted

"But Ali wasn't cut out for this sort of thing, was she? She didn't want to give you the video." Lucifer glared

"Stupid bitch. She said she realized Ty was a good guy. She didn't want to go through with it." Joe said as Lucifer walked forward his eyes flashing red for a split second

"Her name was Ali Thornton, and you killed her. For what? Greed? Ego?" Lucifer asked upset

"I didn't want to hurt her. I just wanted her phone. And...But I squeezed too hard." Joe realized what he said and calmed down "I'm done. Forget this. I'm out of here."

Joe tried to walk around Lucifer but he placed a hand on his chest and flung him through the glass much to everyone's shock as Naruto sighed

"Did I squeeze too hard?" Lucifer asked before he began to walk forward

"How did you..? What did...?" Chloe tried to ask in shock as Lucifer walked forward but Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder Lucifer, causing his head to snap to him and the two looked at each other

"Be very careful with your next move." Naruto said as Lucifer looked to a shocked Chloe and calmed down

"Yes, of course. Your turn, Detective." Lucifer said looking to Chloe who nodded slowly

Next Day

Naruto walked beside Lucifer into Lux "So you'll be leaving hm?" Lucifer asked

"I live in Malibu. I'll always be around." Naruto shrugged as Maze walked up

"Good." Maze said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him causing Naruto to moan and grab her ass while Lucifer shook his head and walked to the bar

"Oh Lucifer, I got you something." Naruto said snapping his fingers and in a flash a man dropped into the club, and he quickly stood up looking around frantically

"Woah, do you know who you are bloody messing with, I'm Lucifer freaking Morningstar!"

"Are you now?" Lucifer asked as he and Maze turned their full attention onto the imposter, as Naruto walked away laughing, walking outside he paused when he saw a Dheronian Mothership appear over Los Angeles with his enhanced vision minutes before everyone saw it get closer and ships began to speed out and destroy anything in their path

"Interesting." Naruto smirked before a large head appeared of a white man with grey hair and black marks on his face

"Residents of the Planet known as Earth. We would have established contact sooner, but it took us 10 whole minutes to analyze all of your languages, dialect, and subtongues. We then had to determine a frequency that your technology was capable of receiving."

Lucifer, and Maze walked out as the imposter ran off "A Dherion interesting." Lucifer said

"Really you people should come together and share a single language, otherwise you'll never achieve anything of value as a species. Though as of the moment we arrived, the subject of your survival may have become mute. I come from a world you've never heard of, so I won't bother trying to explain. My name is Tyrell, and I am here to kill your world should that become necessary. Recently the one you've called Naruto Stark has revealed himself, he has the potential to become very dangerous to my master in the future so I have taken it upon myself to rid my master of him and everything he sees as precious."

Naruto rose up in the air with a frown before he reached out with his mind to everyone in Los Angeles "Everyone if you are listening, get in doors and look out for one another. I'll handle the bastards who've attacked our home."

As everyone did what he telepathically told them, Naruto's hair flashed white while his eyes turned teal, and he shot forward

Finished

I keep being asked for a Lucifer xover, but I don't know how I would go about it besides Making Naruto Lucifer's brother and having him set up in New York and working with Detective Kate Beckett

Chapter 7: Avengers Assemble

Naruto charged at the incoming fleet of ships and slapped a beam one shot at him into the air before he threw his same arm forward and a large energy beam wiped them from existence, only for 100s of aliens to rise out of the ship

"Great." Naruto smirked as they began to surround him, while Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the citizens of Los Angeles had piled into the Staples Center, or The Coliseum depending on which was closer. While they had come here they all wished to watch the fight like it wad a main event on the jumbotron footage that every news outlet with an helicopter or a working camera were on rooftops and filming.

"Let's see how powerful he is." a mam said as he pressed a button on the side of his head piece "Ha! Your the son of a goddess, your power level is only 3!"

The aliens began to laugh loudly before one charged at Naruto and threw a punch but Naruto tilted his head causing the blow to miss before he elbowed the man in the skull sending him flying down to the street

"Your very arrogant." Naruto said cracking his knuckles

"Bastard!" an alien said trying to hit Naruto from behind but a backhand sent him back, and as another with some kind of weapon shot a red beam at Naruto who appeared and grabbed his arm and aimed the weapon at the other aliens before he crushed the weapon and punched the man in the face

Naruto the dodged a large man's swing and kicked him at the back of the knee breaking his leg, and flipping over a kick and kneeing another in the head

A blue alien tried to punch Naruto in the face but he kicked him in the chest, before he gave a round house to a blue alien, before he slapped another blue alien's arm away and jumped and kicked him in the chin with his right foot and a left kick sent him through a building, and a quick spin before and even quicker kick broke a pink aliens neck

Naruto began to kick away a few more aliens, as he crossed his arms over his chest and jumped over an lunging alien and landed on its spine before a reverse round house to a red alien sent it skidding back, and a high kick to a purple aliens face sent it flying back, before Naruto was caught in a full nelson but he headbutted the alien as another came to punch him, before Naruto flipped and kicked the charging alien in the chin, and he kicked the one who had him in a full nelson in the back, landing on his back, Naruto kicked up to his feet, and swiped a hand and a ki blast wiped 20 others from existence.

Punching a green alien in the face, Naruto elbowed another blue one, and kicked another in the face before a reverse roundhouse sent a pink one flying back, before in a flash of speed Naruto punched a blue one in the gut, and kicked him back into 5 other aliens,

A grey alien came at Naruto with a jab, and a knee but Naruto slapped his arm up, and blocked the knee aimed at his torso, before he gave a palm thrust to its face sending it back, a purple alien came with a left jab, with his right cocked back for a follow through but Naruto reached forward and grabbed his shoulder and kicked him in the gut, as Naruto free hand blocked a blow from a pink alien and a kick sent it back, before Naruto turned and blocked a hook by wrapping his arm over the aliens, on and lifting it up before he slammed it into the ground simultaneously ducking under two kicks and punched one it the gut and another in the chin, before he spun under a round house sweeping the attackers leg from under him and as he came up he kicked him in the face

With a scoff, Naruto aimed his palm at a large crowd of aliens and a large yellow beam swallowed them, eyes widening, Naruto turned as a blue alien tried to punch him in the back of the head, as he moved his head to the side he chopped at the other side of the aliens elbow and grabbed his wrist and a shoulder toss slammed him into the ground, before Naruto ducked a kick meant for his face and grabbed the leg and tossed the man back toward the mothership, as he moved back from a swipe at his face cutting a few hairs, before he was grabbed from the back by a tanned alien that he easily broke out of and slammed the alien on the ground and punched his head into the rooftop of the building they were on

Blocking a hook, Naruto headbutted the yellow alien, and slammed him head into the concrete, and kicked another yellow alien in the chin and tossed him back behind him into another alien looking for a sneak attack before 3 aliens attack together blocking two hooks but getting kicked in the torso causing Naruto to slide back through the roof into the air, and retaliated with a Galick Gun

Looking down at the hole in his shirt, Naruto ripped it off and glared at the 30 aliens behind him, before in a flash of speed he was behind them and they all collapsed

Naruto ducked under a large aliens hook and punched it in the gut before gave it an uppercut before he kicked it in the jaw sending it through a group if it's comrades, before he blocked a jab and gave one of his own to a purple alien sending it flying back, before Naruto kicked a charging alien in the jaw, and turned to punch an orange alien in the temple, and turned again to uppercut and hammerfist another alien sending him into an alleyway

"Enough of this, we'll attack him at once!" an alien yelled enraged

Naruto looked around and the aliens all rushed him at once before he began to spin at hispeed till a dome of lightning surrounded him shocking his attackers till they were shot away paralyzed

Naruto looked up when he stopped spinning and used his forearm to block a huge red horned aliens fist, before he tried to kick it but his leg was grabbed and he was tossed to the streets below, and flipped to his feet to see a purple ki blast heading for him but he slapped it aside and stepped back when the red alien tried to punch him

The two began to cancel out each others blows, before Naruto pushed the horned alien away

"Interesting, your not like the others." Naruto smirked

"Of course not." Hornhead said

"To bad you still won't be able to beat me." Naruto said

"Well give me your best shot." Hornhead said

"I'll give you a taste." Naruto said before his eyes widened as his hair rose on end and turned white while his eyes turned teal as his power caused a gust of wind to expelled forward cracking windows and pushing away cars

"So what your hair changed colo-ugh!" Hornhead didn't get the chance to finish as Naruto had appeared and punched him in the gut knocking him unconscious

Naruto sighed as his hair returned to its natural blonde state, just before he coughed up blood as he flinched

Everyone looked at the footage in shocked first Naruto was whipping major ass, with them cheering him on, but then he was stabbed by Tyrell, using the black tail that was attached to his mechanical wings that helped him to fly, through the center of his chest

Tyrell had watched the entire battle and was shocked beyond words, he had thought the soldiers would tire out the Saiyan but they had been demolished and some red head woman had destroyed the ships that were to drill to the Earth's core, therfore ending his plan to destroy the Earth.

He didn't know how to use Ki, apparently beings of this plane weren't capable of using it, but that didn't stop him. For he knew that of he retreated and had nothing of value to report then he was dead either way, so as soon as Naruto's guard was down he struck, and when he went back to being blonde that was the perfect time

Tyrell began to laugh loudly before he had the tail toss Naruto away sending him flying through a few buildings before he created a trench with his body as he came to a stop unmoving

Tyrell appeared over Naruto and landed smirking "Can't have Lord Frieza thinking I'm a coward, so time to give you some wounds." Tyrell said before he cracked his knuckles and began to beat Naruto's face into the ground laughing as he did so

Each loud blow that landed caused everyone to flinch, as from their prospective a boy they had watched grow into a man that the USA, and the world as a whole was killed and his corpse was being tortured by this alien menace, with women covering children's eyes and ears as best they could while they cried along with their child as men looked away but the flinched everytime they heard the loud boom

Tyrell was so assured of victory and in his torture that he didn't notice Naruto's wound faintly glow gold before steam appeared and sealed it up, now he was focused on beating Naruto's face to mush, but found himself having difficulty as his blows haven't even drawn blood yet, or even swelling just scratches and a few bruises, standing he frowned as the corpse kept looking at him but shook it off and with a scoff he put his full strength into his next jab but in a flash Naruto punched him in the chin sending him flying through a building as he stood up

Everyone looked shocked at Naruto who began to stretch out his body, before he patted his chest, as with a busted lip Tyrell came back looking at Naruto in shock

"Y-you were dead. I put a hole through your heart!" Tyrell said

"Yes, you did. Pretty underhanded how you got me like that, I guess I do have a habit of dropping my guard completely when I'm sure I can win a fight. Won't be doing that anymore."

'How are you alive!" Tyrell shouted

"Oh, Reactive Adaption, in my case I can adapt to anything that harms me, rendering it ineffective. So thanks to you, my body is now even more durable, and I no longer have to worry about damages to my heart." Naruto smiled as Tyrell looked at him wide eyed

"T-that's not fair!" Tyrell yelled causing Naruto to blink

"Fair? You attacked my home planet when I've done nothing to you or your master. Hell I didn't even know the you guys existed."

"You mother that bitch Goddess of Destruction killed Lord Frieza's family when he tried to take over his own universe!"

"Sounds like he had it coming, and excuse me but did you just call my birth mother a Bitch?" Naruto asked with a glare

"Yes, I did!" Tyrell yelled before Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him in the face sending him to the ground causing the asphalt to crack around his body

Naruto began to crack his knuckles as he levitated "I've never met my birth mother, and I was lucky enough to have Maria Stark fill the void. So Tyrell for not only attacking me, and this planet, and calling my mother out of her name, I'm going to kill you."

"If you think, I'm some push over like the others your mistaken. I'm a Dheronian my cellular structure allows me to absorb, store and metabolize solar radiation. Granting me great power!" Tyrell yelled before he rushed Naruto

Tyrell slammed his forearm into Naruto's face, only for Naruto to parry the attack, and began to dodge as Tyrell began to throw very fast blows, catching a jab, Naruto dodged to the right as an uppercut came for him, and backflipped away when Tyrell tried to catch him with a hook before he pushed off the ground into the air but Tyrell appeared in his face while he was upside down

Blocking the jabs and kicks from Tyrell, Naruto kneed him in the head sending him back as Naruto landed before Tyrell suddenly appeared and grabbed him by his throat laughing loudly as he tried to choke the life out of Naruto who kicked him away, but the mechanical wings stopped him from going further and propelled him back at Naruto and a sweep kick to Naruto tripped him up and a kick to the ribs sent him flying back

Flipping upright Naruto watched Tyrell studying him, before his eyes widened when a little girl sniffling walked through carrying her stuffed bear

The girl bumped into Tyrell and looked up as he glared down at her, as she screamed in fear before Tyrell snarled "Shut your mouth." he sneered before he gave a punch to her face but Naruto appeared and caught the blow before he kicked Tyrell away and a clone appeared grabbing the girl and flying off

"You'll pay for that." Naruto glared as Tyrell scoffed and flew at him and tried to give a high kick that Naruto blocked with his arm the force caused the ground ground to shake and windows to shatter, before Tyrell began to try to land a punch as he threw jab after jab at Naruto who simply moved his head out of the way, and he caught Tyrell's ankle when he tried to kick him

Tyrell gritted his teeth before Naruto kicked him in the chest causing him to grunt as he flew into the side of a car destroying it before Naruto kicked him in the face sending Tyrell up to a roof and appeared behind the Dheronian and punched him to the street

Tyrell shouted as his wings stopped his descent preventing him from crashing into the street before Naruto appeared and a combo of 3 blows to the gut and an uppercut to the chin was delivered to Tyrell 5 times before a hook sent him to the ground as blood fell from his mouth, and his nose was broken before he began to get up and looked back to the smirking Naruto

Standing up he looked to Naruto "You'll pay for this, I'll be back." Tyrell said deciding a retreat was in order before he pressed a button on his gauntlet and all of the soldiers and equipment still functioning were boom tubed back to the ship "I'll be back with Lord Frieza!"

Naruto suddenly appeared before Tyrell could step back into the portal and placed both of his hands on Tyrell's chest "Bye." Naruto smirked before a large yellow blast overtook Tyrell, and the portal

The mothership also began to explode as Naruto's attack entered the portal to the ship and destroyed it, with a sigh Naruto looked around to see the destroyed area of the City of Angels that suffered from his battle before he saw the people filter into the streets

"Are you all alright?" Naruto asked with a small frown

"Yes, but what are we going to do about all of this?" a police officer asked glaring at Naruto who rose an eyebrow before Naruto closed his eyes and focued

To everyone they gasp when they saw the city move in reverse destroyed buildings, and cars repair themselves to the condition they were in before the fight "How's that?" Naruto asked once he was done, as everyone just smiled while Naruto frowned looking up at the sky

1 Year Later

It's been a year since the attack and Naruto immediately kicked everyone's training into high gear, with Natasha, and Jessica fighting styles and senses improving and their mastery over Chakra and Comic Energy respectively. While Gwen and Mary Jane both trained to enhance their bodies. After the invasiom people had demanded answers from Naruto and he honestly told them that he didn't know the full story about this Frieza guy just that his biological mother had stopped him and his family from taking over the universe before she died and he was just glad that there were no casualties.

6 Months after Tyrell's attack the Kryptonian's attacked lead by General Zod, forcing Kal-El to reveal himself and they had a huge fight in Metropolis till he sent them all to the Phantom Zone with Kal-El gaining the official name Superman.

Naruto couldn't help but sigh as he could see the self-righteousness in the man from what he observed after the man actually began his heroics as Metropolis' protector, but Naruto was ready, if he and his friends ever had to fight the Kryptonian he would have the toughest fight of his life.

Russia, Solenski Plaza,

Out in the outskirts, near a railroad, a still in construction building was occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a large Russian general, along with his thugs 30 of which were on the ground dead or either on their way to death if they didn't receive medical attention

The 5 thugs that were still standing were surrounding Natasha who had her hands up in surrender "This is not how I wanted the evening to go." Georgi said frowning

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better." Natasha smiled

"I'd like to know why Mr. Stark sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items."

"I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow

"Soholob? Your reputation is quite a progression. THE FAMOUS BLACK WIDOW. Nothing but a pretty face." Luchkov said with a smug smirk

"You really think I'm pretty?" Natasha asked flattered as Luchkov slowly walked over to a table filled with tools and picked up a pair of pliers

"Hold her down." Luchkov ordered before e guards grabbed Natasha and held her down to her knees before they forced her mouth open "We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well,...You may have to write it down."

Suddenly Natasha's phone rung, causing her to sag "Seriously.' she said before in a flash of speed she was on her feet out of the thugs hold and kicked the one on her right in the gut sending him flying back, before she gave a hook to the one on her left and breaking his neck before she turned to Luchkov who was looking at her in shock and fear

"One sec." Natasha said answering her phone "What?

"We need you to come in." Phil Coulson said

"Are you kidding? I'm working!" Natasha replied as Luchkov seeing her busy turned to run but jumped when he saw her in his way and looked back to see that she was still on the phone while her clone forced Luchkov into a chair

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything." Natasha said

"I don't give everything." Luchkov said only for Natasha to give him a look

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now. Call May." Natasha said

"Natasha. Barton's been compromised." Phil said causing Natasha to frown before she looked to her clone that nodded and knocked out Luchkov

"Where's Barton now? Natasha asked

"We don't know." Phil said

"The abilities he was given from Naruto will automatically suppress themselves if he's turned."

"I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Already headed home." Natasha said walking outside and flying off

Out in the Atlantic Ocean, Naruto was cutting a pipeline transport with a small destructo disk no bigger then a fidget spinner between his pointer finger and thumb, before he placed a Stark Energy Reactor in its place, and when it was connected he rocketed out of the water and flew toward Stark Tower.

"Okay Gideon, I've disconnected the the transition lines and we are off the grid. Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy. Light her up please." Naruto said into his ear piece watching as the tower lit up and smiled

"Congratulations Naruto. Next you need to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. Also you need to begin zoning for the next billboards." Gideon said

"Gideon, you're killing me. Let me just enjoy the moment." Naruto said as he arrived at his skyscraper penthouse and walked inside and paused seeing Natasha smiling at him before in a flash he had his arms wrapped around her kissing her causing her to laugh as she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck

"I guess someone missed me." Natasha said

"I always do." Naruto replied smiling before he kissed her again and began to line her neck with kisses and she moaned

"W-wait, I need to tell you something." Natasha said

"In the morning." Naruto replied as his hands roamed Natasha's back before he gripped her ass

"Barton's been turned." Natasha said causing Naruto to pause before he leaned back to look at her just as Gideon spoke up

"Naruto, Director Fury is on his way up."

"Great." Naruto sighed before he turned to the door to see Nick walk forward with a folder

"Naruto, I'll make this short. Madam President has approved of the Avengers. Members of the team will be members of the government. I will be your liason and you will not hold information that is prudent to the United Nations safety. That means all instances of Global catastrophe i.e Alien Invasions. Is within your jurisdiction, along meta humans, and vigilantes. You have the right to decline missions if they go against any moral codes. Madam president wants this to be the first step in a relationship with people with abilities who use their abilities to make a difference without being forced." Nick said getting a nod before he held out a tablet "Your first assignment."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and took the tablet before he began to fiddle with it as he walked to a table and began to tap on it as 3D scans appeared "Tell Mrs. President, that I appreciate her approving of this." he said before he expanded his arms and different profiles appeared in holographic form floating in the air in front of him of himself fighting Tyrell, Natasha fighting League of Assassin's assassin's, Jessica in a hallway fighting Russian gang members in Hell's Kitchen, the green creature known as the Hulk roaring as he attacked the Army at Culver University, Spider-Woman, and Arachne fighting Lizard and the Green Goblin, Thor fighting the destroyer and another of Loki and the Tesseract, causing Naruto to frown as he looked at the cube

"How long have the government had the Tesseract?" Naruto asked looking to Nick as Natasha looked over the profiles

"Since World War 2." Nick said causing Naruto to frown

"You haven't tried anything with it have you? Cause that would be stupid and very dangerous." Naruto said

"No, everything you need to know is in that file."

"I'll comb through this."

"And I'll join you on the Hellicarrier with Jessica." Natasha said getting a nod from Nick who turned to leave as Naruto kissed Natasha before she joined Nick in the library as Naruto grabbed the Tesseract in holograph form, worried

"He's testing the waters." Naruto thought frowning before he focused on the only profile he didn't know much about "Gideon find anything on Hulk and his alter ego."

Pulling up a chair Naruto sighed as he got to reading

Morning, Quinjet

Inside the Quinjet Jessica was sipping a beer as she looked over files from her teammates that she didn't know "Are you sure you should he drinking this early?" Melinda asked having picked her and Natasha up in Brooklyn

Melinda May was another agent that Naruto and Natasha befriended, Naruto liked her fun personality till something went wrong on a mission and she was forced to kill a child. Naruto and Natasha helped her through it and didn't push something she appreciated immensely

"I had a long week." Jessica said with a shrug having been picked up at a funeral she was leaving having attended for emotional support for her friend Misty.

"So Knightress what are your powers exactly?" Melinda asked

"Before I met Naruto, it was simply strength and flight. But he helped me gain something he calls Superior Condition, and taught me to use the energy I used to fly so that now I can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energy that's drawn from stars, planets, galaxies etcetera, etcetera." Jessica shrugged as Melinda looked at her in surprise,

"And all he's taught me to do is fight." Melinda thought wondering if she should ask for any powers

"So, this Banner guy was trying to replicate the serum that was used on Captain America?" Jessica asked getting a nod

"A lot of people were. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Professor Erskine's original formula." Melinda said as The Hulk roared with fury as he ripped a jeep apart.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Jessica asked having heard the rumors of the Hulk, and his fight in Harlem

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." the pilot said jumping into the conversation

Unknown Location

Several soldiers under Loki's mind control ran around, preparing to infiltrate whatever Loki had planned, while the deformed Frost Giant himself was sitting down sits down, watching Selvig work with a CMS device, until he was in space

Throne Room

Loki's Astral form looked at Darkseid, Thanos, and the 3 beings he met when he joined Thanos for their arrangement as the servant that called himself the Other appeared "The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them go at themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle." Loki said looking at the servant

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" the Other asked

"The Kryptonian was seen in the Rao system, looking for remnants of his people, but the Saiyan is still there. Do not underestimate the strength of The Living Tribunal's son." Thanos said causing the Other to bow as Thanos focused on Loki "Do not disappoint me Frost Giant. I've promised you the Earth, and I've given you everything you need in the Scepter, but you will hand it and the Tesseract over once the Earth is yours."

The Other suddenly appeared in front of Loki "Shall you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain." he said before he placed his hand on Loki's head and transported him back to Earth, as Loki looked around, menacingly.

Stark Tower

Naruto was eating from a big bowl of Ramen when a chill went up his spine "My how handsome you've grown, my sweet."

Naruto's eyes widened as he slowly looked over his shoulder to see the pale, voluptuous figure of Death smiling at him (Picture Lady Death)

In a flash of speed Naruto had his arms wrapped around Lady Death, as when he was younger she was his only friend as she was the only other being besides The One Above All, and his father that he knew

Death smiled as she hugged Naruto who held her tightly "I've missed you." Naruto whispered

"I know. I've been watching you." Death said causing Naruto to lean back and look at her "I'm sorry."

"If it's about how long it's been don't wor-"

"No." Death sighed shaking her head "Well that is part of it, I took you to that planet if I didn't you would've never seen that, and destroyed it, before getting sent here."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Naruto. Thanos plans to kill you to prove himself worthy of me." Death said causing Naruto to frown "It's my fault that all this is happening."

"It's alright." Naruto smiled as he shrugged his shoulder "Thanos will have one hell of a fight waiting for him, when he comes here."

Death placed a hand to Naruto's cheek, and looked like she was about to speak but suddenly looked to the side and sighed "I must go, but I'll return later."

Naruto smiled and made to say something but was surprised when she kissed him full on the lips "I chose you." she said before vanishing in a black smoke

"Well that came out of no where." Naruto sighed before he grabbed the hologram of Loki and placed it in a box "Gideon run facial rec around the world. I'll be in the gravity room."

Later

Stuttgart, Germany

Loki walked through Germany with a large smile on his face, as he headed into a gala, and grabbed the man he was looking for and forced him onto a table before he stabbed him in the eye with some type of device causing everyone to scream and run

Leaving the dead man behind, Loki walked toward the exit as his suit vanished in a green light as he had his battle suit and his scepter

Cornering a group of people after he exploded a approaching cop car, Loki spoke "Kneel before me." the people didn't listen and turned to leave but projections of Loki surrounded them "I said. Kneel!"

Slowly everyone began to kneel as Loki smirked "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, and identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

"Not to men like you." An old man said standing up

"There are no men like me." Loki chuckled

"There are always men like you." the man said

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki said aiming the scepter at the old man before he made to shot him,

"You whoo!" a feminine voice yelled causing Loki to look up just as Spider Woman swung around and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground as Knightress landed on the ground as the people ran

Loki came out of his roll and was met by Jessica's right cross causing him to grunt as he actually felt the blow, digging his scepter into the cement to stop his body from sliding further back, he looked up when Natasha floating in the air beside a Quinjet and her arms across her chest glared at him

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha ordered as Loki looked to Jessica who was in front of him, and Gwen who was on a street lamp watching him, before with a scoff he sent a blast of blue energy at the Natasha and the Quinjet, as Gwen and Jessica rushed Loki, Natasha got in front of the Quinjet and a green barrier appeared around her and the aircraft causing the blast to dissipate when it came in contact with it

Loki swung his scepter at Gwen who leaned back so that the spear passed over her mask centimeters from her nose, as Loki tried to hit Jessica with the but of the scepter Gwen placed a hand on the ground and kicked the scepter out of Loki's hands causing his eyes to widened before immediately an uppercut sent him into the air, before Natasha appeared gripped his face and tossed him into the ground causing it to crack

Loki groaned before he got up and turned to glare at the women, but came face to the palm of Naruto, who was wearing Saiyan armor(Bardock's outfit), while he had Loki's scepter in his other hand leaning it on his shoulder the spear directly behind his head

"Try it." Naruto said as with a small poking sound a blue Ki orb was in his palm in Loki's face

Loki put up his hands and surrendered, as a result his armor vanished

Later, Quinjet

Jessica, Gwen, and Naruto sat across from Loki who was staring at Naruto while Natasha spoke with Nick "Well isn't this a treat." Loki smirked causing the three to look at him "The famous Naruto. Son of the Living Tribunal, and the Goddess of Destruction. You know your name has been floating around in places it shouldn't be?'

"I figured."

"Didn't he say anything?" Fury asked over the coms

"Not a word." Natasha sighed

"Just get in here. We're low on time." Nick said before he hung up, and immediately everyone looked up when they heard Thunder crackle overhead, and Naruto walked up looking at the sky

"Where's this coming from?" the pilot asked

"I have an idea." Naruto said glancing over to a worried Loki, before they heard someone land on the roof, walking to the back he opened the cargo door and sighed Thor Odinson landed causing Loki to gasp

"Hello Prince of Asgard." Naruto greeted his hands up as Thor stopped looking from him to Loki

"My father said I'm to work with you to retrieve the Tesseract, and bring Loki home to face Asgardian justice." Thor said getting a nod

"Yeah." Naruto nodded before he looked over to Loki "I'll give you two a moment."

Naruto placed a soundproof bubble around the brothers who proceeded to have a intense conversation

"Who's the blonde with the mallet?" Jessica asked

"That's Thor, and that mallet as you out it is Mjölnir, arguably the most powerful weapon in the cosmos." Naruto said

"I'll take you word for it." Jessica said offering Naruto her flask which he took and sipped before looking to Gwen

"So, where's Mary Jane?"

"She's in New York. I told her that she would sit this out, I mean I might let her fight villains but this is an Alien Invasion. She'll protect New York while we deal with this."

"Why do you think he surrendered so readily?" Natasha asked looking to Loki who was still in conversation with Thor

"I don't know, but he must have some type of plan."

"Oh, what will we do about Banner? He's a unknown and a risk." Natasha replied

"Apparently, Madam President wants us to be his watchers, and should he go on a ranpage, we either stop it by whatever means we see fit." Naruto said

Later, Hellicarrier

Loki was taken to a secure cage that had a straight drop to the ground "In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass, you'll have a thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot."

Naruto, and the others watched the video feed of Loki who chuckled "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury said

"Oh, I've heard." Loki smirked turning to the camera smiling "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man. How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury said

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A world for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said causing Fury to frown lightly

"Well let me know if real power will want some magazine or something." Fury said walking away before the feed was cut

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked

"Thor, what's his play?" Naruto asked looking to Thor

"He has an army called the Chitauri," Naruto's eyes narrowed "They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"Great." Naruto sighed

"Now we know that he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said

"Selvig?" Thor asked

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce said

"He's a friend." Thor retorted

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Maria Hill said

"It's still bugging me as to why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Naruto said

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Bruce replied

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Thor glared

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha said

"He's adopted." Thir shrugged causing Naruto to smile

"I think its about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked

"It's a stabilizing agent. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD it also means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Naruto said

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." Gwen added

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked looking at Gwen and Naruto

"Last night." Gwen and Naruto shrugged causing Maria to raise an eyebrow "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers."

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Natasha asked

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Naruto said

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect. Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce nodded before Nick walked in

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. I suggest you start with his spear, it's powered by the cube." Fury said

"Gwen." Naruto said getting a nod before the three walked to the lab, while Jessica began to use S.H.I. 's database to get info on the rogues she's been encountering, while Natasha went to visit Loki to know more about Barton, she had really befriended his wife and was determined that he would get home

As they worked Naruto frowned before Gwen nudged his shoulder "What's the matter?"

"Fury isn't telling us everything. Something is going on, and I don't like it." Naruto said

"What you think he's hiding?" Gwen asked

Naruto frowned before he looked to Bruce "Any ideas Bruce?"

"I just want to finish my work, and,"

"Bruce." Naruto said stopping him before Bruce sighed

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube. Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell him, The Stark Tower was still all over the news. It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source, right? That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Naruto shrugged

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring you in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"Precisely." Naruto said holding up his his hand and a hologram of Gideon appeared over his wrist band "Gideon break into all of SHIELD's secure files. I want to know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Naruto said

Gideon immediately got to work, as Naruto looked to Bruce while Gwen touched up on some settings before writing down notes "So Banner, you ready to watch Loki's ambition blow up in his face?"

"I'll read all about it." Bruce said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Or you will be joining us." Naruto said having no need for just a scientist on his team

"Ah, see. I don't get armor, or cool looking suits. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." Bruce frowned

"You just need to learn to,"

"What control it? I've tried that, and I've failed."

"Because your going about it the wrong way. You think it's just anger, if I can control it then I can control when I change, but you can't control anger you can only aim it. Besides, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?"

"The other guy? Stop seeing it as a separate entity, the Hulk is apart of you. Tony used to say that when you both were in college you used to let others push you around, and held your anger and frustration inside. I think the Gama radiation just gave that anger, and frustration born form your cowardice a conscious of it's own."

"It's not that simple." Bruce frowned

"You never know. When I was a child, I used to turn into a giant ape whenever I looked at the moon. When I learned about it I removed my tail, and when I was training, I remember digging deep into the core of my power and actually seeing the giant ape in my mind." Naruto said as Gwen and Bruce looked at him "The Ape ran off of my animal instincts and desire to fight. It's power though greater than my own, still came from me. The Hulk from what I've heard gets stronger the more angrier he gets. That is your anger, and it is your body and mind. The Hulk and Bruce Banner are the same person. Same body, same mind, don't be afraid of yourself Bruce, it's stupid."

Bruce frowned as Naruto walked over to Gwen "That was nice of you." she said

"Thanks, I'd rather have the green giant as a friend then an enemy, though I would like to fight it." Naruto said causing Gwen to shake her head "Hey, would you mind going to the hull, and seeing if you can find anything?"

"I'm on it." Gwen said walking off as Naruto got back to work,

Hour Later

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Nick asked walking in to see Naruto and Bruce sitting side by side looking at a monitor

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Naruto said looking at Nick with a frown

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Nick said

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce replied

"Yeah and Thor takes it and Loki far away from here. Now question what is PHASE 2?" Naruto asked

Suddenly, Gwen dropped a Hydra riffle on the table causing the men to look at her "PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.

Naruto looked at Fury with a glare and the man immediately tried to explain "Naruto, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

Naruto opened a file and saw plans of the weapons the hoped to make and turned it to Fury "I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying about?"

Natasha, Jessica, Thor, and Phil walked in as Fury looked at the beings that could kill him in a moments notice "

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Phil who he thought was an okay guy

"Dr. Banner, you may wanna think about removing yourself from this environment?" Natasha said having tricked Loki into giving her insight to his plans

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce said glancing at Natasha

"Loki's manipulating you." Natasha said

"Seems so has SHIELD, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce demanded

"Because of them." Fury said pointing at Naruto and Thor who rose eyebrows

"Me?" Thor asker as Naruto frowned

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned. And we were further proven by Tyrell, and the Kryptonian's invasion." Nick said looking around "The world's filling up with aliens. aliens and metahuman's who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Gwen asked

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"I showed you what happened to your world, this is the starting point to all that lead to your dimensions death."

"I didn't back this plan." Nick said frowning "I was overruled by my superiors. I put my faith in your plan to form a team that would deal with the threats one hero alone couldn't. We've known what you were since you were a child, thanks to Howard, but you've never did anything harmful to anyone or show off your abilities. Then your brother died. PHASE 2 was immediately a top priority, and I made to invite you on the project but you said you'd never make weapons again. The Thor arrived, the Tyrell, then the Kryptonians. And now you in particular have more aliens coming after you, world leaders did what they thought was best."

"SHIELD monitors potential threats, all of you are on that list. So are we." Phil said causing everyone to look at him "I'm sure you understand, no one can have full trust in anyone, plans need to be put in place with mind control being a very real thing."

The computer began ringing and Bruce walked over to it "Located the Tesseract?" Fury asked

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor replied

Naruto was about to speak but he suddenly looked up along with Gwen whose spidey senses went off "Guys." she called causing everyone to look at her "We have a problem."

"Oh, my God." Bruce whispered right before an explosion from the engine rocked the ship and everyone was thrown back when fire rushed through the vent

Naruto shook his head, and looked around to see Fury and Thor headed for the exit, as he stood up Gwen was in her suit, along with Jessica while Natasha stood beside him

Making to speak everyone flinched when they heard "Your life!?"

Eyes widened everyone looked down the hole in the ground to see Phil who was pinned to the ground, while Bruce was turning green and thrashing, quickly Naruto jumped down and tossed the metal debris that was keeping Phil's leg pinned to the side before he jumped up to the room

"Barton is here, Nat, find him and subdue him." He ordered causing Natasha to vanish in a swirl of leaves "Gwen take out whoever is attacking, they may be dressed like SHIELD personal, and,"

"Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air. We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine." Maria Hill said

"Damn it, Jessica your with me." Naruto said before he got on coms "Thor, Banner has changed I need you to subdue him can you do it?"

"Aye." Thor said just as Hulk's roar was heard

Moments Later

Naruto and Jessica flew up to get close to the damaged engine. "I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." Naruto said before he began to pull on the stuck rotors, and then looked over to Jessica "Jess. I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Naruto flew into the giant cooling conductors, as Jessica flew to the control panel and opened it up, before frowning in confusion

"What's it look like in there?" Naruto asked

"It runs on electricity." Jessica said causing Naruto to smirk

"Well, you're not wrong." Naruto said as he got to work by continuously blasting broken debris off the turbine engine "It's bad, but still fixable, are the relays still intact?"

"Yeah, what's our next move?" Jessica asked over the cons as she sat down and began to drink her beer

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Naruto said his enhanced eyes picking up everything

"if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Jessica said

"Maybe. That's why I want you to stay in the control unit and pull that red lever. It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word. And please don't go overboard with the alcohol."

"It's just a beer." Jessica said with a burp as she flew over to the lever

Inside

Fury and Agent Hill looked over their monitors, "We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay." Nick said causing Maria to nod, before she headed to the exit, but a sliding grenade appeared "Grenade!" Maria shouted before a web line hit the explosive and tossed it back where it came from as it exploded

Gwen dropped down in front of the entrance way and a handful of Barton's men enter. Watchful, ready, waiting and immediately Gwen punched one in the face sending him flying back, before she Web the guns and yanked them out of the men's hand and flipped out of the way as SHIELD agents killed them

"Sir, the HULK and Thor are in shuttle levels 2, 3 and 4!" Jasper Sitwell yelled

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Maria said as Gwen knocked out the other men

"Get his attention." Nick said

Outside

Naruto blasted a big piece of broken metal, and pried it open, relieving the rotors. On the other side, Loki's men entered the port side, and Jessica who finished her beer tossed it and saw them causing her eyes to narrow wondering if they were here to help

Her eyes narrow when she saw one throw a grenade and in a burst of speed she caught the grenade and it exploded in her hand destroying her glove and a bit of the sleeve on her leather jacket while not a single scratch was on her

As they opened fire she sped forward a forearm to the first man's head splattered his head, as she flipped over the second and came with a knee to his head sending him off to railing to plummet to his death, before she waved her hand and wind rushed from behind her slicing apart the men and some of the wall, before the ship began to lose altitude as another engine went down

Inside

"Natasha. I've found Barton." Gwen said over the coms causing, Natasha who pulled a knife out of the last of 30 men she had killed

"I'm on it." Natasha said before she sped forward and saw Barton in a hallway walking away toward Loki's cell

Quickly he turned and tried to hit her with the bow but she caught it causing him to grunt before her Rinne-Sharingan appeared and he collapsed

Outside

Naruto was outside pushing the rotors and went Super Saiyan and a yellow aura surrounded him as he began to push it faster and faster "Jess! Pull the lever." Naruto said as he got the engine back up to optimal speed, before he felt it slow down slightly and got out safely before he landed beside Jessica

"I'll admit it felt good to cut loose." Jessica said as Naruto looked to the bodies that littered the hallway

"I'll let you know when I'm finally able to." Naruto said

"This is Natasha, I have Barton." Natasha said

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said over come causing the two to freeze

"The medical team on the way to the location."

"They're here. They called it." Fury said as Naruto sighed

Later

Naruto was sitting by himself on the deck beside the Quinjet's readying himself for the battle to come, Loki killed Coulson, Thor and Banner were gone, he needed to find Loki but the man needed to find Loki, the man has the iridium and now all he needed was to open the portal but where was he going to find a suitable power sour...

Naruto's eyes widened before he blasted off and got on his com "Loki is going to open the portal in New York above Stark Tower." he said to whoever was listening as a sonic boom resounded begin him as he sped up

Stark Tower

Naruto arrived at Stark Tower to see Selvig, activating the CMS device, that held the Tesseract "Naruto, I turned off the power, but the device has already self-sustained." Gideon said on her hologram above his palm

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Naruto said looking to the old man who looked like that actor from the Glass House

"It's too late! It can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe." Selvig said smiling enthusiastically

"Okay." Naruto said uninterested before he aimed his pointer finger at the CMS and fired a ki blast, the small energy orb came in contact with the device but a shockwave sent him back a bit while Selvig fell backward hitting his head

Naruto frowned "The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." Gideon said causing Naruto to sigh before he looked over to Loki and glared before he landed and walked into the penthouse, towards the bar.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said arrogantly

"From a guy who has betrayed and abandoned the people that loved and raised him when they didn't have to, I'm not sure you have any." Naruto said causing Loki to glare

"What do you know of it?" Loki glared

"My mother life link was killed because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and she died as a result, leaving me with vague memories of her. I grew up knowing only 3 people till my 2nd time off of my planet I accidentally destroyed a planet and was separated from my father as a result. I was then raised by the Starks, who even though they didn't have to loved me." Naruto said looking at Loki who frowned before he scoffed

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said

"I don't have to stall you, I'm hoping to get drunk enough that when I put my hands on you I don't accidentally kill you, because that would upset Thor." Naruto shrugged

"The CHITAURI are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Naruto shrugged causing Loki to look at him in confusion "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. `Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki smirked

"Yeah, you did so let's do a headcount. Your brother, the God of Lightning; a P.I whose a bit of a drunk sure but can kick you ass; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a badass former assassin; a very power female with Spider abilities, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki said

"Not a great plan." Naruto laughed

"I have an army." Loki bragged causing Naruto to laugh

"Dude, every member on my team can take on an army of Kryptonian's." Naruto said walking up "Some of them." he thought

"Well, how will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki said placing the scepter to Naruto's chest causing his eyes to turn black before glowing gold and returning to normal

"Probably should've told you this before, but Mind control doesn't work on me." Naruto said before a uppercut to Loki sent him flying through the window onto the balcony before Naruto made to beat him down when the building shook as the Tesseract's energy beamed into the sky, before the beam formed a vortex, which then opened up another portal, and from it, the Chitauri army spilled out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end

Naruto suddenly appeared before them "Hi." he greeted before a large orb appeared and a huge beam of red ki over took the Chitauri before they could get any further the beam traveling through the portal

Naruto dismissed the beam and ducked when a blue blast was fired at him as the Chitauri continued to spill out Naruto flew up punching and kicking the aliens in his way

Down below

New Yorkers filled the streets, staring at the fight in the distance, before they saw the Chitauri unleashe blasts of energy as it flew over them, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame

Jessica and Natasha arrived and decapitated a Chitauri on a chariot with a double Lariat before they locked their arms and with a 360 turn Jessica launched Natasha at the incoming battalion of aliens and with a clap of her hands she took a deep breath and unleashed a large blast of fire incinerating anything in her path

Jessica ushered people inside, before she saw the Chitauri heading for her and she jumped forward punched a chariot causing it to explode into pieces as she gave a round house to another and palming another one while digging her feet into the street when it tried to mow her down

Holding it back, she tossed it back into another causing the two to explode before she raised her hand and brought it down before 6 beams of energy fell from the sky and struck the Chitauri taking out a lot of them

Loki walked onto the balcony as the sound of the Chitauri rung out. As he admired his soon to be kingdom Thor landed on the Tower getting his attention

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor demanded

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki decleared satisfied

"So be it."

Loki gave a roar as he jumped to his brother with the scepter held high, while Thor swung his hammer

Below

Cops had taken positions covering the streets, unsure what to do as they watched Naruto, Knightress, and Black Widow fighting and killing the Chitauri

They jumped when Naruto landed "Your New York's finest do your job and help us protect the peace." Naruto said before he waved his hands and everyone gasped and jumped when their Glock17's turned into Battle Rifles from Halo "Serve and protect your people." Naruto said flying off and punching a hole through a falling chitari and his hand going completely through a ki blast killed the ones behind it

The cops nodded and looked to the Chitauri's ground troops and opened fire with their new weapons, smiling and cheering when their bullets actually ripped the aliens apart

"Stark, we're heading north east." Clint said over come as he sat beside Gwen who got up and walked to the back

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Naruto said raising his hand and gripping the rifle of a Chitauri and used it to shoot it in the face, before he flew and began to throw ki blast at any of the aliens in his path before he banked around his tower, and saw Loki still going at it with Thor, before he swooped down to the street, causing the Chitauri to crash.

Flying up, Naruto put the following Chitauri in view of the Quinjet, causing Clint to take out machine gun and fire at the pursuing aliens, before Loki shot the engine causing him to immediately make a landing as Gwen hopped out and immediately webbed two opposite buildings and shot herself to the army, and red static lit up her hands to the highest intensity she could make them and as she spun over a chariot she touched the head of two Chitauri's causing their heads to explode as she continued to spin and webbed another chariot and yanked herself forward punching, and kicking to her fullest capabilities as she used her agility, and flexibility to dodge their plasma rays

Clint got out of the ship, and vanished in a flash of speed via Hirenkyaku and appeared closer to the action and a white energy burst from his hand and formed a large bow, before he pulled back the energy string and aimed before 1000s of arrows burst forward killing the horde of Chitauri that were headed his way

Naruto, Natasha, Jessica, and Gwen landed beside him "Nice." Gwen said

"Hm, when I heard you used a bow and arrow I had lots of jokes ready for you, but that was actually pretty cool." Jessica said

"Guys." Natasha said causing everyone to look at her and up to the portal to see a Leviathan arrive carrying hundreds of soldiers, the Leviathan passed over them as from both sides, chitauri cling off and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some were going to crash into buildings but Naruto appeared and crossed his hands and every window glowed before the Chitauri went throw and we're spat back out in front of the Leviathan and killed

Thor held down Loki's forcing him to look out at the city "Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asked

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki replied looking around

"No, we can together!" Thor said, only for Loki to stab him with a small knife, causing him to kneel over

"Sentiment." Loki smirked before Thor got up, kicked Loki and lifted him into the air, and dropped him. Quickly Loki, rolls over the edge without his scepter Thor looked down and saw Loki riding on a flying chariot with dozens of Chitauri following him

The group looked up and saw Loki taking his flock down the street and firing at the street in a chain of explosion. Blowing up cars and hurling people as they went

Terrified people ran from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at them, before Naruto, Jessica and Natasha landed between them and Loki

A green barrier surrounded Naruto and a large group of people while Natasha had the skeletal form of her Susanoo protected some, and Jessica had earth surround the rest

Naruto glared as Loki passed overhead, before the people were ushered indoors, before Naruto and the girls met back up with Gwen and Clint, just as Bruce arrived on a motorbike

"Well this seems horrible." Bruce said

"Yeah." Naruto said turning to see more Chitauri on their way to them and with a growl he sent a large white beam of ki and obliterated them, getting the attention of the Leviathan that began to head toward them "Your up, Bruce."

"Right." Bruce nodded walking forward as the Leviathan came down destroying the street, cars and buildings on its way toward them, as Bruce body swelled and he punched the Leviathan in the face, roaring as the Hulk before Naruto appeared beside it and a palm thrust sent the Leviathan flying back until it was out of the city limits and it exploded from the ki blast Naruto left there

From above on the buildings, the Chitauri army roared in rage at the Leviathan being taken out, as the Avengers stood back to back

Loki watched them "Send the rest."

Naruto and the others looked up when they saw more Leviathan's come from the portal "Okay, I really need someone looking for a way to close that portal. Hulk go smash." Hulk smirked and immediately jumped and began to wreak havoc on the Chitauri's forces, as Natasha went to look for the staff "Gwen I need you to use your full strength here, no holding back."

"Got it." Gwen said shooting a web line and leaving

"Thor until we can close the portal, use your lightning to reduce how every many you can as soon as they come out of that portal." Naruto said getting a nod before Thor flew off

"Clint, you see better from a distance so get somewhere far and high, and take out all you can." Naruto said getting Clint to nod and vanish as Naruto looked to Jessica "You and me, we are going to help Hulk kill as many of these sons of bitches we can."

Jessica nodded as she cracked her knuckles and her neck, before she and Naruto sped off, and jumped flying through and so the battle restarted

Naruto saw that a Leviathan was heading for him, and stopped himself so he was hovering "Your in the way." Naruto glared "Final Flash!"

A large yellow beam was discharged when Naruto aimed both his palms at the Leviathan obliterating it, before he looked to see Natasha talking with Selvig with the scepter in her hand

"Saiyan monkey!" a voice yelled

Naruto blinked and loomed up to see a purple fat alien and a light blue skinned alien rushing toward him with smirks

"Hn." Naruto said surmizing they worked for Frieza as they both wore scouters, dodging the purple aliens punch, he grabbed his arm and spun him around tossing him at the light blue alien who caught the big alien

"Thanks Zarbon." the purple alien said and flinched when he felt a hand on his back

"Final Shine." Naruto whispered before a green gi blast shot from his back to his chest and took his and Zarbon's upper body with it and the two corpses fell to the ground

"Pathetic." Naruto said

"Naruto, you have a nuclear warhead headed for the city." Nick said over the comlink

"What?!" Naruto yelled blasting away passing by Jessica who exploded a Leviathan with a single punch; Gwen who was killing the Chitauri with punches, kicks, and her venom blasts, and using her webs to seal up their active grenades to them as she watched while they struggled to get them off but they exploded with them; Thor was on the street using his hammer to throw lightning and when the hammer wasn't in his hand he was killing them barehanded; Hulk was pinned down in a parking lot but he got out of it and killed the 40 chariots and their riders; and Clint was picking off all of the Chitauri from a skyscraper blocks away

As he flew out of the city he quickly turned Super Saiyan and saw the missile fly over the bridge and quickly stopped, turned around, and flew after it, flying over the nuke, Naruto began to think of places to put it and smirked before he grabbed it and sped up taking it with him up toward the portal

"I can close the portal." Natasha said

"Not yet, I have a nuke for our friends." Naruto said as he aimed the missile at the portal and released it causing the missile to fly through it and Natasha immediately closed the portal and all the chitauri collapsed dead

Naruto looked around at his team and smiled "I chose wisely, granted Hulk wasn't in my plan but he'll be a great addition." he thought snapping his fingers turning every Halo battle rifle back into its regular form causing the cops to groan annoyed

The Avengers had just protected New York from an invasion, and kept the casualties to a zero. They weren't weak, all of them were a force to be reckoned with, and every being in the Universe will know it.

Finished


	10. Powerman (Adoption)

Title: Powerman

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 03-13-17, Updated: 12-01-17

Chapters: 2, Words: 8,660

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Milky Way System

In the vast reaches of space, a pod was orbiting the sun, inside that pod was an unconscious young man with wild spiky golden blonde hair, with 3 whisker marks on each cheek

My name is Naru-To son of Mina-To, and Kushi Uzuma-Ki, I am one of the last Kryptonian's in the universe. My people were scientists, and philosophers, my parents were among some of the brightest minds on my planet with my father's greatest scientific achievement being his discovery of the existence of an extra-dimensional source of energy.

My mother was the highest ranking general on the planet, she was a woman who commanded respect and was widely loved and respected by everyone, to know her was to love her.

Day of Krypton's Destruction

24 year old Naru raced toward a building jumping over fallen debris entering Naru ran over to a couple with their daughter as they stood by a pod "Alura! Jor! Where are my parents? Have you seen them?!"

"Naru!"

Naru turned around to see his parents standing by a pod, and ran over to them "Mom, dad, we have to get off the planet, we can make it to my teleporter I rebuilt it, we can all survive."

"We've decided to stay, Naruto." Kushi said

"What? Now isn't the time to pull a prank mother, Krypton is going to blow, I won't leave without you guys." Naruto said as Kushi, and Mina looked at each other and nodded

"We know." Mina said as Naru noticed his mom's eyes were a familiar red, with three tomoe spinning around her pupil, before his eyes glazed over and he fell over into the arms of his parents who placed him in the pod "We are sorry son, but there are only 3 pods one for your fiancee Kara, one for Kal, and one for you. We want you to watch over the younglings. Protect them."

Mina pulled out a syringe filled with orange energy before he injected Naru with it,

Kushi walked forward and kissed Naru's forehead as she cried "We love you." she said wishing she could say more but with the state of the planet her son had to go and quickly

The parents stepped back as the pod closed and their son shot off, three sets of parents all friends, sat in the hanger sharing a drink and laughing as their planet crumbled around them the three dying happy with the knowledge that they're children would survive.

23 Years Later

A jolt to the ship, caused Naru to wake up to see 3 red dots on the console of his pod before it started up and the pod made its way toward Earth

Naru, shook his head as he plummeted toward the ocean, and with a grunt he shot out of his pod, and caught it before it could hit the ocean, lifting a hand up he watched as a greyish blue head appeared "Good evening, Naruto, how may I help you today?"

"Gideon, how long have I been unconscious?" Naruto asked his A.I

"23 years sir." Gideon said causing his eyes to widen

"Wha- 23 years, why am I just now waking up?"

"Lady Kushi's illusion was designed to keep you unconscious till you entered Earth's gravitational pull, your ship has been caught in the Sun's orbit. Braniac 8's interference has awoken you and sought your return to Earth." Gideon said

Naru, sighed and looked around before he flew off, and dropped his ship on an uninhabited island, in the wilderness, before he flew off toward the United States,

4 Months Later

Naruto walked into a cemetery in Midvale, in the last few months he had been learning what he could about the world he visited long ago. Things were different the most different was Lara, and Jor-El's son being a hero named Superman. He hadn't approached the man, since he had no reason too, and he was curious what happened to Kara. Coming upon a tombstone Naruto sighed "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble, while I was gone. You idiot."

Jeremiah Danvers

Loving Husband, and Father

Jeremiah Danvers was only 12 years old, when Naruto first met him, after his teleporter had malfunctioned and stranded him on Earth. Jeremiah traveled around a lot with his parents who were scientists, good people who welcomed Naruto with open arms till he could send out a distress signal and get picked up to return home. Jeremiah became the little brother he always wanted, and he had promised that he'd return to Earth as soon as he got the chance.

Looking up, when he heard a car arriving, he flew away.

2 Months Later

National City

Earth was such a primitive planet, as someone who had been to his fair share of planets over the years, Earth was a bit boring, there was nothing really to do, sure the women were beautiful, and they had sports, but humanity didn't really have anything going for themselves, they were weak, fragile, and hateful creatures. But there were good ones, Earth actually reminded Naruto of Elum, a world filled with humans capable of using Chakra, it was a place his mother's ancestor came from after her mother was sealed into a moon by her brothers.

Elum's humans were capable of using Chakra what was supposed to bring them together, was used for war instead, and the Shinobi made a habit of hunting down the 9 Bijuu, to use as weapons. Luckily Naruto, and his mom and gathered them all and brought them to a uninhibited planet, where the nine Chakra monsters could live in peace.

In the months on the planet Naruto had seen just how the humans of Earth had advanced, technologically speaking they were better but still a far way off, it seems they made more advancements in weapons then medical achievements.

It also seemed that currency still held all the power on the planet, and Naruto needed money badly, a pickpocket, here and a pickpocket there was a temporary fix, a bank being robbed at night also temporary, he needed something that'll kept money coming in, legally, and in a stroke of genius Naruto got an idea. A book series, based on a scenario really, what if his ancestor never left Elum, and he and his parents were Shinobi. It would be called The tale of Naruto Uzumaki, by Nathan Smith.

Naruto under the guise of Nathan made money, and created a life for himself, he was the playboy, charming author, according to Cat Grant, anyway. Sure it was fun, but he still miss his family and friends, Faora, Astra, Dar, and Zod.

Astra, was the one he missed most of all, since it was she that he didn't know what happened too, she had disappeared along with her dock of a husband, Zod, Faora, and Dar had lead a coup against the council, but Astra was just M.I.A.

Currently Naruto, was in the kitchen of his penthouse pouring himself a glass of Bourbon

"I hate my Kryptonian body." Naruto said taking a sip of his glass, and just enjoying the taste of his liquor, sitting on his couch, Naruto turned on his TV, and sighed as a news report came on "If your just joining us, shortly after take off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city, after apparent engine failure."

"Geneva?" Naruto asked remembering that a woman who he was with said something about that

Flashback

Last Night

Moaning, and giggling could be heard from Naruto's bedroom as bodies wrestled under the covers before they were thrown back to reveal Naruto and Alex Danvers "OK that's enough, Nate, I have to be well rested for Geneva tomorrow."

End Flashback

"Alex." Naruto said placing his glass down, and in a flash of speed was standing on his balcony in a black/red body suit (Superboy New 52), before he made to fly off, but a girl flew passed him "Kara?" he asked himself watching his betrothed, with a smirk he followed her from a distance

With Kara

Kara Zor-El was flew toward the airplane with a determined expression on her face. This was going to be a turning point in her life, her 12 year streak of staying hidden would be broken tonight, all to save her adopted sister and the other passengers on the plane.

Looking up as she thought she heard her name, she gasped when she saw one of the flaming engines detach and fall toward her, quickly she threw her hands up and flew through it causing it to fall apart, ignoring the debris she quickened her pace and grabbed a wing to try to level out the plane, looking up she caught her sister Alex looking at her in shock, with a smile she focused on what she was doing and maneuvered herself under the plane, and began to level it out.

With Naruto

Naruto hovered in the air, watching Kara save the plane, "Impressive." he said to himself before he noticed the plane heading toward a bridge, deciding to help he flew down and landed on top of the plane and began to push it down so that it'll fly under the bridge

With Kara

Kara had been about to turn the plane sideways when the plane suddenly began to lower toward the ocean, confused she looked up and used her x-ray vision to see a man pushing the plane down, before she could get a clearer look the man pushed off, and flew away, and she was submerged in water

1 Hour Later

Naruto was on his couch watching the news as they talked about Kara, thankfully he hadn't been seen, seeing someone with his style of hair and birthmarks wasn't hard to find, hearing his doorbell ring, Naruto got up and opened it and was surprised when Alex jumped him

Pulling away he asked "Alex, I'm glad your alright but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with your sister?"

"We got into a fight, but I'll deal with that later, now I need you." Alex said before she smashed her lips into his, and with a shrug, Naruto returned the kiss and carried her to his bedroom

2 Days Later

Naruto had been busy following Kara around, it seemed she had a good life, and friends, but she seemed to have confidence issues, he had watched as the girl found out that Alex was actually a DEO agent, super hearing and xray vision allowed him to hear and see everything from his position in the clouds.

Currently Naruto was thinking of just how he was going to approach Kara, after all this time, seeing as he had gone out if his way to not let himself be photographed, and have his picture out in the world, but if Fort Rozz escapees were really on this planet Kara was in serious danger.

Naruto suddenly groaned when a high pitched squeal came from nowhere "I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz."

"Vartox." Naruto said recognizing the voice

"If you can hear this you were not born on this Earth. Painful, isn't it? The humans of National City will suffer, 10x this pain, if you don't meet me at the National City Power Plant." Vartox said "How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward Daughter of Alura?"

Naruto sighed when the squeal went away, and stood up, before he walked to his balcony to see Kara fly off CatCo tower, "I guess I found my way to reveal myself." he said before he looked down to the black ring on his middle finger and with a blue glow, his vibranium lined body suit appeared on his body before he flew after Kara

National City Power Plant

Kara landed in the power plant and began to look around, and attempted to use her x-ray vision but found she couldn't as everything was lined with lead, so using her hearing, she heard a heart beating steadily, as she walked around she spoke "Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead. But I can still hear your heartbeat."

Unknown to Kara, Vartox who had been stalking her jumped from a water tank and landed behind her causing her to turn toward him and be back handed and roll away

Panting Kara looked over to see Vartox glaring down at her "On my planet, females bow before males." he said

"This is not your planet." Kara said standing up

"You look like Alura." Vartox noted

"How do you know my mother's name?" Kara asked a bit shaken

"You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison." Vartox growled

"Fort Rozz?" Kara asked

"She was our judge and jailer. Can't kill her." Vartox started before he smirked "So killing you will have to do."

Kara with a grunt flew at him and grabbed him before she threw him through a large block of cement

Naruto who was watching watched as Kara ran to the block to look down at him with her fists raised in a subpar stance

Vartox stood up, as Kara threw a punch that he blocked before he punched her in the gut causing her to grunt and hunch over before he grabbed her by her throat and tossed her through the ceiling of the building

Kara groaned as she looked around and stood up ignoring the cackling electricity, looking up she grunted when Vartox kicked her in the face

Vartox with a smirk watched as Kara sat up and walked toward her as he spoke "Just because you wear that symbol on your chest doesn't mean you're him. Fighting him would be an honor." he said as Kara got to her feet "Fighting you is just exercise."

Kara with a glare was about to throw a punch but someone slammed through the ceiling and landed in front of her between her in Vartox, as Kara backed away she looked on in shock at the familiar shade, and style of hair

"Then what about me?" Naruto asked as Vartox quickly grabbed his axe and swung at Naruto who raised a hand to grab the handle before he used his free hand to deliver a palm strike to Vartox throat sending him flying outside

Turning to Kara, Naruto smiled "Naru?" Kara asked with a light blush on her cheeks

"Hey. Let's deal with horn head, then we'll catch up." Naruto said getting a nod before they flew through the hole Vartox made with his body to see him coughing as he got to his feet clutching his axe tightly

"Your supposed to be dead." Vartox growled at Naruto

"And your supposed to be serving an eternal sentence in the Phantom Zone. We'll have to fix that now won't we?" Naruto asked

"The prodigal son of Commander Kushi, and Lord Mina, plus Alura Zor-El's daughter. Your heads will decorate my wall." Vartox growled before he shot forward toward the two Kryptonians swinging his axe wildly

Kara hissed when she was knicked by the axe and received a deep scratch, while Naruto ducked and dodged the swings, before Naruto retaliated with a body shot, and a hook before he grabbed Vartox by the back of his collar and tossed him back, sending him through a water tank

Vartox spat a wad of blood, before in frustration he snatched his axe, and was about to charge back in, but a missile from the helicopter approaching caused him to stop and look up, and with a frustrated growl he ran off,

Naruto turned to Kara who walked up and hugged him tightly, with a smile he returned the hug, and looked to the side to see Alex drop from the chopper, looking at him in shock

Later

D.E.O Base

Everyone at the D.E.O stopped what they were doing watching the monitors as another Kryptonian sat in the interrogation room with Alex and Hank Henshaw with Kryptonite handcuffs.

Interrogation Room

Naruto smirked as he sat across from Hank, and Alex "Who are you?"

"To the human population I am Nathan Smith." Naruto said as he gazed at Hank, something was oddly familiar with this man,

"How long have you been on Earth?" Alex asked

"Few months, my pod got stuck orbiting the sun." Naruto shrugged

"We received no sign whatsoever that you landed here, how have you hidden yourself?"

"I've been here before, I had a friend he and his parents took me in when I first got stranded."

"Where is this friend now?" Alex asked still not believing that the charming author she met in a bar was actually a Kryptonian

"According to the tombstone in Midvale City, Jeremiah has been dead for 3 years."

"J-Jeremiah?" Alex asked wide eyed

"Yeah, he was a brat who asked a lot of questions when I first got here, but he and his parents were good people." Naruto shrugged before he looked to Alex "So Alex, your a D.E.O Agent, I guess I can get your last name now right?"

"Danvers."

"Danvers? Any relation to Jeremiah?" Naruto asked

"His daughter."

"Oh." Naruto said with a nod, before he looked to his cuffs and with a sigh, he snapped them easily causing everyone watching to look on in shock as he began to rub his wrist

"H-How did you-?" Hank asked with his hand on his firearm

"All weaknesses can be overcame, and Earth isn't the only planet with sustainable life that orbits a yellow son. My parents trained me to overcome Kryptonite since I was child during our family getaways." Naruto said with a shrug before he sat back to make himself comfortable

"What are your plans while on this planet?" Alex asked

"Kal, and Kara are grown, they don't need me to watch over them. So I have no plans for my future on Earth, it depends on whatever I'm feeling at the moment, I could stick to my writing, or even help Kara when she's superheroing around town. Or I can leave Earth and see if any of my friends are still around. Who knows."

"Are you a threat to the planet?"

"As long as you don't make me a threat then I won't be. You have my word." Naruto said seriously

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Vartox was speeding down the road in his truck, he needed to get some place where he could deliver a urgent message. Naruto was supposed to be dead, and if he was here than the Generals plan was in serious danger. So focused on the road ahead, and his report Vartox didn't notice the blur speeding after the truck, and coming up fast

"I got Vartox in sight." Naruto said over the comlink

"Proceed when ready." Henshaw said

"Gotcha."

DEO

Kara was in the base along with everyone else, it's been a few hours since she found out Naruto was here, and after he told Henshaw he wasn't a threat unless he was forced to be, Hank wanted him to prove it by taking out Vartox. Kara herself wanted to go, but Naruto said otherwise, as while she was good, it was obvious that she didn't know how to fight and that she needed to get some experience in combat as well as using her abilities before the more dangerous inmates of Fort Rozz came after her, Alex had taken her to a Kryptonite room where they had sparred along with Naruto, but when they found Vartox, it was Naruto's time to prove himself

"Are you sure he can handle this alone?" Alex asked

"Naruto, was held as a prodigy in fighting and science. My aunt would usually bring me along with her to watch them spar. He was very fast and strong even without the yellow sun. If he wanted to he could've taken his mother's place as Supreme Commander" Kara said

"Why didn't he?" Alex asked

"He said he didn't feel like it." Kara shrugged causing everyone to blink

With Naruto

Naruto ran up to the truck, and grabbed it, before he dug his feet into the street, and stopped the vehicle, causing Vartox to gasp as he was shot out through the windshield, barely managing to grab his axe which had been in the passenger seat

Vartox climbed to his feet, and looked to Naruto with a glare

"You didn't think we were finished did you?" Naruto asked

"No, I expected either you, or the daughter of Alura to come." Vartox said picking up his axe

"Good." Naruto smiled before he heard

"Naruto, you need to get Vartox away, humans are inbound." Alex said causing Naruto to grunt as he notice Vartox rushing in, and ducked when the man swung his axe at him

Vartox, quickly tried to regroup but as he was still in the middle of his follow through Naruto punched him in the jaw, sending him flying up into the sky, before Naruto shot off into the sky after him, and waited for a moment and when Vartox came flying toward him he held his hand up and caught Vartox by his neck only for the abrupt stop in flight caused Vartox neck to break

"Aw shit." Naruto thought

"Mr. Uzumaki, is everything alright?" Hank asked

"Yeah." Naruto said holding the corpse, and the axe before he looked to the axe, and with his heat vision destroyed it, so that no one could study it

Week Later

After taking care of Vartox, Naruto spent time with Kara, learning about what happened to her, and what she's been doing, he was glad she found an adopted family, and all in all she seemed to have grown into a beautiful young woman, who had some self confidence issues, that he was going to have to help her with, he had been teaching her some fighting techniques, and to meditate as he could sense a lot of pain and anger buried under the surface. The two would take walks, runs, and fly around the world to just talk, when they weren't training.

Kara didn't realize just how much she had missed Naruto, she remembered how he and her aunt Astra would banter, while they taught her things, and how amazed she was when he showed her Gideon, since he had come into the picture she had felt that the loneliness she had been feeling since her cousin left her with the Danvers was going away, she still missed her home and family, but having Naruto here made her incredibly happy.

The D.E.O, were still cautious of Naruto especially since their main, well only weapon against a Kryptonian was useless against him. So they agreed to let him work with them to keep an eye on him, and after his refusal to hand over his ship, the partnership wasn't off to a great start.

Currently Naruto was at home, eating some Ramen, he had went to Tokyo for while Gideon told him about the inmates aboard Fort Rozz, and he paused with a frown as he saw Kryptonian names on the list, his frown deepened when he saw two names in particular

"Gideon, hack into every camera and remain vigilant for Non, and Astra." Naruto said with a frown before his attention went to the news and he saw that Kara had caused an oil spill, "Really."

CatCo

"Miracle or menace? That's what the citizens of National City are asking themselves after the latest attempt at heroics by Supergirl left the bay facing an ecological disaster." the news caster said as Kara walked into her job and her friend Winn appeared

"Oh, God, is that smell you?" Winn asked

"Three showers and I still reek of burning oil. I went from superhero to ecoterrorist in a single bound." Kara groaned

"Hey, hey. You're just, like, a week into this superhero thing, you're going to make some mistakes. Like, when you first started working here and Cat asked you to get her lunch and you went to Chipotle." Winn said

"Yeah, except now I'm making mistakes in front of the whole world." Kara sighed before she and Winn looked up to the television

"Forget about Supergirl's lack of experience, I'm talking about the trouble she'll bring to National City. Look at Metropolis. Since Superman's arrival, a veritable super bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budgets have quadrupled. National City does not need Metropolis' problems."

Kara frowned which Winn noticed and spoke "Who cares what that guy says?"

"You do. Isn't Maxwell Lord your personal hero?" Kara asked

"I own a couple Maxwell Lord watches and his biography." Winn said

Naruto was on a rooftop listening sighed, Kara really needed some confidence in herself, who cares what other people think, she was using her abilities to help, granted she needed more practice using those abilities but she could learn.

Next Day

Plastino Chemicals

Naruto was at the plant, with Kara looking at the corpse as a man pulled a stinger out of a corpse "Great I'm going bug hunting." Naruto sighed

"We have to find him before he hurts someone else." Kara said

"We?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow causing Kara to look at him "Oh no, after that oil fiasco your going to have to slow down."

"Slow down?" Kara asked

"The humans have an old saying 'You have to crawl before you walk'. That applies here, you can't go fighting aliens when you don't even have full control of your abilities."

"I have to do something to help."

"And you will. Go help the people."

"How?"

'I don't know, save a kitten from a tree or something." Naruto said placing his hands on Kara's shoulders and smiling "Alura, and Astra were patient and didn't take on more than they could handle. You come from a race where women are stronger than humans. Humans have a way of judging the female gender more than they do the males, so your every action will be called into question. So like I said, start out small."

"Fine." Kara sighed walking off contemplating Naruto's advice

"Where's Kara going?" Alex asked walking up to Naruto as they watched Kara fly away

"Gave her some advice. She's going to go practice helping others." Naruto said

"Okay this alien took sodium hypochlorite, ammonium nitrate. Ingredients for a chemical bomb."

"Okay doomsday, chill out. It didn't take the stuff for a bomb, it took it to eat." Naruto said walking off as Alex raised an eyebrow

"To what?" Alex asked following after Naruto

Later

DEO

"It's called a Hellgrammite. Basically a large insect that can camouflage itself into any shape it wants humanoid included." Naruto said to Hank, and Alex as a photo of a Hellgrammite showed up on the monitor

"Anything else?" Hank asked

"Not at the moment, until we know what all he's been taking it could be that he's just looking for food since his DNA isn't carbon base, but chlorine."

"Thank you Agent Naruto, that'll be all." Hank said walking away as Naruto shrugged and looked to Alex

"I'm going to stop by and see Kara, want to come?" Naruto asked

"I'll be there when I finish up here." Alex said causing Naruto to nod before he left

Kara's Apartment

Kara had a large smile on her face as she watched the news "A dazzling display of heroics by the Girl of Steel now has a grateful National City asking themselves, "What Oil Spill? What out Metropolis, looks like we're about to give you a run for your superhero money."

Kara had spent the entire day, saving snakes from trees, an ambulance stuck in traffic, and a spree of robberies, and it was paying off. Turning to her friends Winn, and James she said "I can't believe. It's working. People are really starting to believe in her."

"In you." James said

"I couldn't have done it without either of you." Kara said before her door open causing James, and Winn's eyes to widen as Kara was still in her suit

"Hey Kara hope you got something to eat, cause I am starving." Naruto said closing the door and turning ignoring the two humans and Kara completely as his eyes zeroed in on the Pizza "Pizza. Nice." he said before in a flash of white lightning he was by the pizza box eating a slice

"Uh Naruto. Meet Winn, and James." Kara said causing Naruto to turn and see the two looking at him in shock

"Sup." Naruto said finishing a slice before he saw the tv, "So you followed my advice, and our parents used to say I would be a bad influence on you."

Kara smiled

"Uh so your an alien to?" Winn asked

"Yeah." Naruto nodded "Yeah I can do all that Kara and Kal-El can but more."

Winn, and James made to ask what else he can do but found their shoulders tapped and turned to see 2 Naruto's smiling at them causing them to jump away in shock as Naruto laughed at their freaked out expressions as the clones dispersed

"H-how did-,"

"One of Naruto's ancestors married an Ootsutsuki clan member, giving him an energy they called Chakra." Kara explained

"Yeah, chakra makes me like a jack of all trades." Naruto said speeding back to the pizza box and to the table sitting down and eating

"Why haven't you become a hero?" Winn asked

"Well I've been stuck in suspended animation orbiting the sun for the last decade." Naruto said before he and Kara looked up when Alex walked in and immediately frowned seeing Winn and James "Whoops. We'll give you guys sometime alone."

Naruto walked over to James, and Winn out of the house before they could say anything, Alex closed the door as Kara sped to her room and changed out of her suit

Elsewhere

Naruto stopped in an alleyway, and immediately the sudden burst of speed and the abrupt stop caused Winn, and James vomited causing Naruto to grimace, "My bad, probably should've warned you guys about that."

The two humans tried to regain their composure "You okay?" Naruto asked with a slight smile as they nodded "Good, now tell me where to go and I can drop you both at home."

"No!" James, and Winn yelled backing up from Naruto

"Um, not that, that was totally awesome but uh I think I'll drive." Winn said as James nodded quickly

"You sure?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting immediate nods from the two before he shrugged "Alright suit yourself."

Naruto watched as the two helped each other stumble toward their vehicles and with a smile he sped to a place he had heard about, and ended up in another alley but walked through a door and looked around at all of the aliens inside

With a shrug Naruto walked to the bar where a beautiful bartender was "The strongest alcohol you got." Naruto said placing 2 $100 bills on the counter

The bartender smirked as she grabbed a bottle and a glass, before she began to pour Naruto some "So I haven't seen you in here before, new to the planet?"

"Well I spent the last 14 years orbiting the sun in suspended animation so you can say I've been around." Naruto smiled taking the glass and sipping giving a refreshed sigh "Oh how I've missed alcohol that can actually get me drunk."

"So what are you?" the bartender asked as Naruto looked at her

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Naruto said

"Is that a dig?" the bartender asked smiling

"Oh trust me if I was digging you, you'd know." Naruto smirked before he leaned forward, "Names Naruto."

"Megan." Megan introduced as she leaned on the bar and taking Narito's glass before she finished the drink and poured Naruto another and herself one

Kara's Apartment

"Do you really think it was a good idea to tell your friends who you are?" Alex asked Kara who grabbed a cup of coffee

"Yes, because they're my friends." Kara said turning to her "I'm allowed to have friends, aren't i?"

"Yes, it's just I want you to be careful with who you trust." Alex said

"I trust Winn, and Clark trusts James which is good enough for me." Kara said sitting down "They believe in me Alex, but...I need your faith, Alex. More than that "S," more than that cape. More than anyones."

"I do believe in you. I always have and I always will." Alex said causing Kara to smile before Alex' phone rung "Danvers...I'll be right there. They need me back at the DEO. I'll call you."

Alex left after giving a hug to Kara

DEO

"What's the news on the Hellgrammite?" Alex asked as scientist around the base worked

"We've confirmed six similar attacks on chemical plants across the country over the past year." Hank said turning to her as she looked at the highlighted plants on the monitor

"Each of those facilities stored confiscated DDT, which is a chlorine pesticide, and given his home planet's atmospheric conditions, DDT would be the closest thing on Earth he could find to food." Alex said

"Since DDT was banned, the government has been destroying remaining stockpiles. His food source is shrinking. Well, if this thing is hungry, let's buy him some dinner." Hank said

Naruto's Apartment

Lemon Warning

The door to Naruto's room burst open as he and Megan sloppily made out while entering after a night of drinking, retelling old stories, and flirting

The two of them were swirling their tongues around in each others mouths and Megan brought her hand down to unzip his pants. While they sucked on each others tongues making loud slurping noises which only served to turn her on all the more. Naruto went from leaning down on her, to sitting on the bed with her in his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck while they continued to make out. Naruto brought one of his hands down south and felt her moan into his mouth when he gave her ass a nice squeeze.

Before they broke the kiss to catch to allow Megan to catch her breath while a stream of saliva left their lips and tongues still connected for a moment. Naruto smiled and looked down to her large and perky D-cup breasts. Megan smiled as his eyes drank in the view of her caramel colored skin and lovely brown nipples on the orbs of flesh.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her forward then took her left tit in his mouth to begin suckling it. Megan blushed when she felt him swirl his tongue around her hardening bud using his teeth gently nibbling on it to make her gasp and moan from his actions. She wrapped her hands around his head to hold him in place on her chest almost like she was begging for him not to stop, while she began to grind against him, Naruto took his lips off her nipple for a moment to flick his tongue over it before he moved over to her right breast.

Megan was getting hotter by the second as Naruto gave her other breast just as much love and affection as the first but she gasped loudly with eyes shooting wide open when she felt his hand snake down and begin massaging her moist womanhood. Naruto continued sucking on her hardened nipple and thought that her loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears while she panted and gasped and moaned loudly from him working his fingers inside of her body which was tightening around his digits.

"Naruto! I'm about to...I'm...I'm!" Megan shut her eyes and cried out in pleasure from feeling her orgasm hit her. Naruto let her lay down on her back and try and come down from her pleasure high. She watched as he got on his knees and cleaned his fingers off licking her sweet nectar from them and savoring the taste.

Naruto then moved over before her and reached down to spread her legs. Naruto gazed at her soaking wet womanhood and took a moment to breath in the sweet scent of her arousal.

He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with a pleading look in her eyes just begging him to make her feel good. Naruto leaned forward and gave her pussy a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up her body. Naruto traced his tongue over the folds of her wet pussy making her emit soft moans of ecstasy. Megan was in heaven when she felt him switch between her her lips then her clitoris and back again. Naruto smiled when she started moaning even louder from his actions.

He then used his fingers to spread her open wide giving him a great view of her moist caverns then dove his tongue inside her body. Megan gasped from the sudden feeling of him moving his tongue around inside of her. She was blushing hard and panting even harder from the pleasure that racked her body. In an effort to raise her arousal she brought both her hands up and began furiously squeezing her breasts and pinching her own nipples. Naruto brought one hand up and began playing with her clitoris as he continued to lick away inside her body.

Her walls were growing tighter and wetter by the second as he continued tasting the mother and he loved the sweet taste of her wetness. Finally she was at her end. "I'm cumming!" and with that she unleashed a torrent of her fluids that coated his tongue. Naruto took a moment to lap up her juices and he moaned from the rich taste as he felt it all slither down his throat. Naruto got back up and smiled down at her as she panted hard

Megan with a smile she got up on her hands and knees before Naruto and kissed him as she quickly pulled his pants down past his thighs and marveled at what was before her. Naruto 11" inch manhood at full stregth was just inches from her face which only made her all the hornier, besides the fact that she hadn't been with anyone in 75 years, with a smile she licked her lips in anticipation hardly able to wait. She brought one of her hands up and took his length in her grip to begin stroking it. She smiled when he groaned deeply and his eyes closed in pleasure.

As she stroked his cock in her hand she then gave it a quick lick and savored the taste. She licked again this time ringing her tongue from the bottom of his shaft then up to the head of his cock. Naruto was moaning from the feeling of her pumping her hand along his length and she loved every second of being able to make him feel good. Megan then brought his shaft into her mouth still working her hand around his cock and began sucking on it. Naruto watched as she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

Her moaning from the taste only raised Naruto's arousal as it sent vibrations up his body and he was in bliss from feeling her suck him off. "Megan that feels so good." he said barely able to keep on his knees. He brought one hand down to help her work her mouth over his penis. Megan smiled when she felt him twitch inside her mouth which signaled that he was nearing the end. She surprised him by suddenly devouring all of his meat with her shapeshifting ability

Naruto groaned loudly as his body tensed with his head looking up to the ceiling and exploded inside her mouth. Megan worked as hard as she could to swallow as much of his cum as she didn't wanting any of it to go to waste. It was tough, but she got all his semen down her throat in several large gulps. Once she took her mouth off of his shaft she sat back and licked her lips savoring the rich taste of his cum thinking it was so good. She watched as Naruto took his pants off all the way.

Naruto and Megan came forward and wrapped their arms around each others necks and began another heated make out session with both battling it out with their tongues. Megan in a show of super strength pushed Naruto back on the bed so she could climb up and straddle him. Once she was planted firmly on his pelvis she smiled down at him feeling his manhood at full strength again grinding up against her soaking wet pussy. The disguised Martian got up on her knees and reached down to line him up then sit back down bringing him into her body, groaning as he stretched her more then any of her toys and past partner ever had before she slowly begin to work her hips, lost in ecstasy as she felt his length berried deep in her womanhood and how he stretched her wide open. Megan began to speed up the rolling of her hips, before Naruto gripped her hips and began thrusting up into the beautiful woman on top of him. Both lovers were beginning to sweat from the motions of their hips working in sync, while the bed suddenly collapsed

Uncaring of the destroyed bed, Megan leaned forward a bit to better balance herself over Naruto who brought his hands around to begin squeezing her full ass cheeks again. Megan smiled and started picking up the pace to which Naruto began thrusting up harder into her. Both of them were breathing harder with Megan moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Megan cried out when Naruto gave her ass a nice slap

Megan placed her hands on his shoulders now and then switched from rolling her hips over him to bringing her self up and slamming back down on him. Naruto brought his hands up to her waist and started trusting up even harder causing her to bounce up and down and soon they were breathing hard, moaning loudly, and sweating bullets as the sound of wet flesh smack against each other. Naruto felt her walls tightening around his shaft with each thrust till they both met their end.

"Oh shit!" she cried. Naruto felt her walls throb around him and he reacted by groaning loudly before his cock blasted her body with his cum. Megan moaned with a wide smile as she felt his hot cum fill her up and she also unleashed her own fluids which soaked both their crotches. Naruto caught her as she fell forward and she looked loving into his eyes and he back at her. They locked lips again in another passionate kiss. Naruto sat back up and gently worked his legs under so she was still in his lap.

As they kissed Megan smiled as she felt that he was still hard linside her body and she broke the kiss and smiled as she started working her hips again. Naruto kept her in place on his lap and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and begin thrusting into her body again. Megan wrapped her arms around his neck and soon both were breathing heavy as their hips were smacking into one another again. Naruto wanted to raise her arousal again so her leaned forward letting her lean back and he began suckling her tits once more.

Megan was panting and sweating hard from Naruto's lips on her breasts and was moaning loudly from his crotch slapping against hers with his manhood shooting in and out of her body. Naruto used one hand to massage her free breast as he suckled her other then he switched. This time when he switched from her left breast to her right one to begin suckling it he not only used one hand to massage her free tit but he snaked his other hand down where he found her anus and shoved his middle finger as far up her ass as he could reach.

Megan let out a loud gasp at that as Naruto's cock continued slamming into her hot and wet pussy faster and harder by the second along with him massaging her breasts and suckling her tits and finally his finger flexing and twisting around in her rectum sent her over the edge just as he hoped it would. "Oh god!" was all she could say when she cried out loudly from her climax. Naruto took his lips off her tit began to suck on her neck as he groaned from her sudden tightness and came as well.

Both lovers were in bliss as Naruto felt his orgasm hit hard and Megan's eyes rolled back when she felt him fire several rounds of cum inside her body. She also let loose another wave of her own love juices which now dripped of their bodies and onto the blanket beneath them. Naruto pulled his finger out of her ass gently and helped her lay back down on the bed. She smiled back up at him and he at her. Naruto was now on top and they took another moment to gaze into each other's eyes before they began making out again

"Again." Megan smiled widely

"You must be a telepath because you read my mind." Naruto smirked before he hooked his arms under Megan's legs and stood up

"Where are you going?" Megan asked as Naruto walked onto the balcony and her eyes widened when he flew high into the sky above the clouds before she smiled and kissed him lustfully and began to grind her hips into his own

Next Night

Naruto smiled as he closed the door as Megan left, the two having spent their entire time together having sex, and he didn't even know what she was, just a spontaneous hook up.

Not the first for Naruto, with Maxima, Faora, Astra, and a long list of other Kryptonian, even a few Daxamites. Kal-El, and Kara had their own lives and to him months ago his entire planet, family and friends were destroyed. He had no life on Earth just that of a author but no family, he wasn't even sure Kara wished to keep the contract their families had drafted up in tact.

Speak of the devil, Kara was calling, picking up his phone Naruto answered "Kara, hey." Naruto greeted

"Naruto. The Hellgrammite took Alex. They're at a warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington. I'm going to get her back."

"I'm on my way." Naruto frowned before he quickly sped into his suit and flew out the window

With Kara

Kara after hanging up walked into the warehouse and immediately saw Alex with an injured leg on the ground "Alex." Kara said about to rush to her sister

"No! Get out of here, it's a trap." Alex yelled causing Kara to pause as she turned around only for Astra to appear and punch her

"It's been a long time, little one. Look how you've grown. So beautiful." Astra said as Kara got up and looked at her in shock

"But you...You died. When Krypton exploded...Everyone died. You died... Aunt Astra." Kara stammered as she walked out of the small crater she caused when she fell

"Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished. I was a prisoner aboard Fort Rozz." Astra said walking forward "Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her own blood? Imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told only lies?"

"But why did she send you to Fort Rozz?" Kara asked

"For being a hero. For trying to save our world." Astra said standing face to face with Kara who looked at her teary eyed

"I remember so many nights, sitting on your lap, listening as you taught me all the name of the stars." Kara reminisced

"Then let me educate you once again, dear niece. Your alliance with the humans is misplaced. Do not stand against me. I let one planet die, I will not do so again." Asters warned

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Kara frowned causing Astra to smirk before she backhanded Kara sending her flying through a wall, standing up Kara and Astra immediately fired their own heat vision rays at each other

Alex crawled over to her walkie but before she could reach it she was picked up by the Hellgrammite and tossed into the fence before he picked her up and held up a hand as a stinger emerged "It's not personal. Just every species as the will to survive."

"You know what else every species has." Alex asked before she kicked the Hellgrammite in the nuts stunning him before she grabbed his arm and spun under it before she thrust the stinger into his chest killing him

Kara, and Astra had began to fight with Kara landing a few good blows but her Aunt was obviously the better fighter, as she was pushed back in mid air Astra rushed Kara and slammed her into the ground with her forearm at her nieces throat

"You choose for it to end like this, instead of allying with your family. Now you can die alone." Astra said standing up and wrapping Kara's cape around her "You might wanna rethink the cape."

Astra using the cape tossed Kara toward the window, but Naruto appeared and caught her causing Astra eyes to widen as Naruto released Kara "N-Naru."

"Hello Astra." Naruto frowned looking at his friend, teacher, and occasional lover

"Y-You're alive."

"That's right. What are you doing Astra?" Naruto asked walking forward

"Trying to save this world."

"Like your husband tried to do on Krypton?" Naruto asked causing Astra to frown

"If the humans don't want to submit then we will do what we have to do."

"So your here to conquer. Even willing to kill your nice to do so." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes

"Don't do this Naru, join me. We can save this world before the humans destroy it like we did our own." Astra said

"I'm good. We lost our home, if you want a planet to rule go find a uninhabited one and rebuild our society, Earth is off limits."

'Why do you care?" Astra asked

"Your niece and her cousin have decided to protect this world and as their designated caretaker it's my job to help in anyway I can. So before I have to resort to violence, I suggest you leave."

Astra frowned before she threw a punch at Naruto who. caught it before he began to clench Astra's fist "I warned you."

Naruto with a headbutt caused Astra to stumble back, before he gave a right hook that connected with her jaw sending her flying to away, but Naruto appeared in a white blur of lightning and a Lariat sent her into the ground gasping for breath

"I'm sorry Astra.' Naruto said bending down to pick her up but paused as he looked up when DEO agents entered and it costed him as Astra gave a full strength uppercut to send Naruto flying through the ceiling and into orbit before she sped to Hank grabbing him by his neck "You'll bee a good bargaining chip."

"I don't think so." Hank said stabbing Astra's arm with his kryotonite blade causing her to scream in pain and shock before she released him and flew off just as Naruto landed in the building and saw Astra was gone

"Just great." Naruto said with a sigh as he looked over to Kara who was helping Alex stand but was looking at the hole Astra created when she escaped

Finished


	11. Demon God in Tokunosu City(Adoption)

Title: Demon God In Tokonosu City

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 05-25-13, Updated: 07-27-13

Chapters: 2, Words: 9,991

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was finally over. After the Allied Nations decided to recall Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, and Killer B, the Hachibi Jinchurriki, the tide of the War had changed in favor of the Allied Shinobi. Naruto had managed to aid the several squads against the Zetsu clones, using his Kyuubi Chakra Mode to its limit, decimating the numerous members of Tobi's army. Killer Bee and E both fought and defeated Muu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage, and the Sandaime Raikage respectively with relatively minor injuries. Gaara fought and defeated his father, the Yondaime Kazekage, in a pitched fight. All over the battlefield, the Allied Nations were able to emerge victorious in several battles.

Unfortunately, that did not mean that they didn't suffer any casualties. The First squad had lost over half of its Shinobi during their fight with the revived Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, a quarter was suffering from chakra exhaustion and others had died from their wounds. Medical centers were swarmed with the bodies of countless Shinobi, all suffering from extensive damage. Several medic-ninja were assassinated by Zetsu's clones, using various Henge to catch them off guard. Things became even worse when Muu, who made a double the second he was about to be killed, summoned what the Allied Nations soon came to discover as Tobi's ultimate weapon. A Shinobi feared throughout the lands as one of the most powerful man in the world, equal to Senju Hashirama only. A man who led the Uchiha clan to greater heights than before with his brother. A man who was able to control the Kyuubi during his fight with Hashirama.

Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the first to discover the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

They had appeared at Squad 4's location, a few minutes after Gaara's battle with his father. The Shinobi there soon bore witness to Edo Tensei Madara's power. Within two minutes, Madara had razed the Squad to the ground, sparing Gaara and Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, to spread the word of his return. Soon, reports were sent to every Allied Shinobi of Madara's return, shocking those who believed that Tobi's identity was Uchiha Madara and the Five Kage soon gathered to face the resurrected Uchiha while Naruto and Killer Bee headed towards Tobi's location.

The two Jinchurriki had met their masked foe at the midpoint of their journey and immediately launched their attack. Tobi had turned the previous Jinchurriki into his new Paths using the Rinnegan he stole from Nagato and was able to keep the two at bay with little trouble. It was at that time that Naruto, who had recklessly abused the usage of his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, succumbed to unconsciousness.

After coming to and hearing of Killer Bee sacrificing himself to ensure his escape from Tobi, Naruto threw himself into training like a madman possessed. The 5 Kage had been soundlessly defeated by Edo Madara and bore several marks of their defeat. Gaara had lost his left arm, E's face was horribly disfigured by Madara's Susano'o, Onoki lost the use of his legs and Mei had her right arm disintegrated. Tsunade had been the least injured, though that was because she used her Mitotic Regeneration jutsu before they returned from their slaughter at Madara's hands. After their defeat, Madara had decided to amuse himself by giving them five years to train the Kyuubi Jinchurriki for a one on one battle at the Akatsuki Base in Amegakure. After leaving them, he killed Tobi and Sasuke, taking their eyes as well as Tobi's Paths, as well as manipulating the revived Itachi to trap Kabuto in Izanami before releasing Edo Tensei. However, Madara was able to remain in this world even after Edo Tensei was released, waiting for his fight with the last Uzumaki.

With no time to waste, every Shinobi and Kunoichi that survived the War immediately came forward to train Naruto for the upcoming fight. Kurama had also decided to aid Naruto, stating that between he and Madara, he would pick Naruto any day. With determination in his very being, Naruto accepted the training from the Five Nations.

His first year was focused solely on Taijutsu, allowing him to fight in several different styles as well as refine his own style. He had been forced to train with weights due to the short amount of time needed to increase his base strength for a few of the styles which required incredible strength to use. His Kage Bunshin method was never as abused as it was during his training sessions. While he built up his strength using weights as well as special Gravity seals, his clones would pick several different Taijutsu styles and practice until each movement was perfect to the position of his feet, his breath pattern. Gai had also taught him to use various other weapons such as nunchaku, bo, scythes, and several other non-blade weapons.

Year Two focused on his Ninjustu, his most proficient area. Once again, the Kage Bunshin method was a life-saver; using his clones, he was able to develop very strong affinities to all the five elements. Each day he would make as much as two thousand clones and divide them into ten groups: the first group would work on Fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation, the second would work on Water, the third on Earth, the fourth on Lightning and the fifth would further develop his Wind manipulation skills. The sixth group would learn Fire jutsu, the seventh would learn Water jutsu, the eighth would focus on Wind jutsu, the ninth would work on Earth jutsu and the tenth group would work on Lightning jutsu. It was during this year, when Naruto was learning Lightning manipulation that his Bloodline Limit awakened.

The third year, which was originally supposed to be set aside for Genjutsu, was rather used to master his Rinnegan. When he first awakened the legendary dojutsu, he had despaired at the realization that Tobi had manipulated his fellow Uzumaki, Nagato. After obtaining permission from Tsunade to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Naruto and the other Shinobi eventually discovered a scroll in a secluded cavern that told the history of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the various abilities of the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan boosting his already incredible learning rate to unprecedented levels, Naruto was able to soak up all the skills needed for Genjutsu in an amazing three days. He couldn't do any of the weaker ones with his already massive reserves reaching that of Shukaku's, but he could use the more dangerous and draining illusions with ease.

His fourth year was spent in Tetsu no Kuni, where he studied Kenjutsu under the renowned samurai Mifune. He was able to combine the Kage Bunshin method with his Rinnegan, making the training go much faster and giving Mifune more time to teach him a few of his techniques. Naruto also trained under Tenten in the use of bladed weapons other than a katana as well. His progress with a blade astounded and impressed Mifune; enough that he decided to teach Naruto to forge his own blades. After three months of consistent metalwork, accidental explosions and pretty vulgar swearing, Naruto's daito was completed. It was a black blade about as long as his height. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji with a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. He had named the blade Tensa Zangetsu.

The fifth and final year was used for Naruto gaining experience in fighting. As such, he went around sparring with every Shinobi he could find. He mostly fought A-Rank and S-rank Shinobi, such as Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, E, Mei, Gaara, and several other powerful Shinobi. He also made several batches of clones to study Fuinjutsu, in an effort to surpass his father and bring prestige back to the Uzumaki Clan. After nearly nine months of constant studying and practicing, Naruto could honestly call himself a seal master like his father and Jiraiya.

Amegakure

Within the quiet village of Ame no Kuni, Uchiha Madara sat in a meditative position on top of the Gedo Mazo, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He kept his face blank at the sudden chakra signature that appeared within the walls of the village, though he was filled with anticipation at the fight he was about to have. Kabuto, the one who had revived him, had raved on about the boy's achievements in defeating Kakuzu, Nagato and even his former pet Kurama as well as his intriguing growth rate. To be honest, the only reason he let the Five Kage live was to amuse himself by watching them fail to defeat him over and over again. However, as he prolonged the fight to allow their weakness to really sink into their minds, an idea had sparked in his head. 'Why not give these fucking ugly people time to train their so called 'Child of Prophecy'? If he's as they say he is, it'll be quite the fight to have…'

During the five years he left the Allied Shinobi to train their only hope, he had decided to integrate Tobi and Sasuke into himself. After all, he didn't want to make the fight easy for the boy. And so, after roughly two years of testing his new limits, he decided to "sleep" for the next three years. Now, after five exact years, he was finally going to fight Mito's relative. 'Never did like that bitch…who the fuck gave her permission to seal Kyuubi into her?'

Standing up, he decided to not waste any time waiting for Uzumaki to find him. Activating Jikukan Ido, he teleported himself and the Gedo Mazo to the approaching chakra signature. As he neared its location, Madara raised a brow at the sheer size of the chakra. 'Wow…he's got almost as much chakra as I used to have…not bad for a little brat. Then again, he is Kyuubi's container…' As he appeared in a swirling vortex, he took in his opponent's clothing. When he first saw the boy, he had almost lost his composure in disbelief. Which fucking Shinobi wore orange? It was loud, too damn bright and it gave his position away almost immediately.

Now, Naruto wore a standard Anbu full body armor with black face mask, reminiscent of Kakashi, fingerless gloves and a customized forehead protector that had flame designs on the edges. It reminded him of Jiraiya, since he too had a customized forehead protector. The cloth was very long, making it flail behind him in the wind, it reminded him of Konohamaru's scarf. And last but not least he had the necklace he had won from Tsunade so many years ago. .All in all, he looked like a real Shinobi. "Yo, brat. Hope you've been training your ass off these five years. I've been waiting to fight you for quite some time now and I'd be very disappointed if you don't measure up to my standards."

Naruto silently nodded, somewhat confused with Madara's personality. He had been expecting him to say something about "Uchiha strength' and 'invincible Sharingan.

"Hey Kurama, wanna use Biju mode on him?"

Inside him, Kurama snorted at his partner's question. "Stop asking me questions like that, Naruto. This is Madara we're talking about, you know, the one who could only be defeated by Senju Hashirama? If you even want to survive this fight, I'd suggest that you go all out on him and try to seal him as quickly as possible."

Naruto mentally nodded, just as Madara leapt from the head of the Mazo and landed in a crouch. The ground underneath his feet as well as surrounding him caved in at the force of his landing. Naruto settled into his own Taijutsu stance, with his left hand stretched out, two fingers curled inwards and three being slightly curved, and his right arm cocked back, making a closed fist. Madara smirked as he slid into his Intercepting Fist stance.

The two Shinobi dashed towards each other, Naruto reaching into his pouch for his Hiraishin kunai and Madara already forming hand seals. "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb!" A colossal flame was shot out of Madara's mouth, heading towards Naruto, who cursed and flung his kunai at the Edo being. Utilizing Kawarimi, Naruto dodged the flaming bullet, which exploded several meters away from Amegakure, and rushed towards Madara.

Madara activated his Mangekyo and closed his left eye. "Amaterasu!" The black flames that Naruto had come to associate with Amaterasu appeared, forming a defensive dome of fire that cut Naruto off from reaching Madara. Naruto cursed once again. The first Hiraishin kunai he had thrown was within the dome; if he had fought Madara five years ago, he would've instantly used Hiraishin to get inside the dome. Now, however, he refrained from doing so. Madara was not truly alive; hell, he didn't even need to breathe anymore! The oxygen within the dome was quickly being burnt away and if he teleported inside, he wouldn't last for more than a minute.

Forming a Kage Bunshin, Naruto formed another chain of hand seals. "Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness!" A large dome of earth erupted and formed around the flames. The earth dome slammed unto the fire dome, smothering the flames while Naruto held out his right hand, using his left one to maintain the jutsu, and forming a Rasengan. His Kage Bunshin was busy focusing Water chakra into the Rasengan, creating a large Rasengan with a mini typhoon raging inside it. "Here goes…Taifuu Rasengan!"

Just as he launched his jutsu, his earth dome exploded and for a brief moment, Madara's form was visible before it was engulfed by the Taifuu Rasengan. A huge explosion occurred, forming a dense cloud of debris and steam. Naruto immediately unsheathed his blade and whirled around, blocking a slash from the elder Shinobi. Naruto parried another strike and tried to counter Madara, only to curse once again as he was easily blocked. Channeling wind chakra into Tensa Zangetsu, Naruto was rewarded by the look of surprise on Madara's face as his katana was bisected in half. Naruto fired a left snap kick, which was dodged, and grunted as Madara struck him with a brutal left jab.

The two continued their high-speed attacks; Naruto trying to land a heavy enough blow to slow the Uchiha down, and Madara trying to get through Naruto's unpredictable movements. After five minutes of furious Taijutsu, Madara leapt away and his fingers blurred as he made more hand-seals. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" A massive wall of intense flames was expelled from his mouth, covering an expansive range and heading towards Naruto. The massive wall of intense flames set the area ablaze, engulfing Amegakure in a veritable sea of flames. Madara didn't let up, holding his jutsu for at least four minutes. When he finally released his technique, Amegakure was hardly discernable at all. All that was left was a barren wasteland, with the Gedo Mazo unharmed from the jutsu.

"Is that all? Is this the result of five years worth of-" He was startled out of his speech of disdain by two hands grabbing his ankles.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" With a roar, Madara was violently dragged into the earth as Naruto appeared in a red flash. Before Madara could even think of breaking free, he was swiftly beheaded by a slice from a Chidori-empowered Tensa Zangetsu and Naruto quickly incinerated his head with a quick Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. "That'll take him a while to regenerate…alright Kurama; let's do this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Naruto!" Within a heartbeat, Naruto ascended to his Tailed Beast Mode. Summoning five clones, Naruto began to gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra while his clones each added their elemental chakra to the rapidly increasing orb of destruction. A ring of fire, water, earth, lightning and wind spun around the Rasengan, which had turned from its usual color to a white sphere with a small sphere of darkness within it. The silhouette of a blue Chinese Dragon appeared on Naruto's forearm, made of chakra, and was holding the Rasengan in its mouth.

A sudden rumbling alerted Naruto to the materialization of Madara's Perfect Susano'o. He stared at the massive ethereal figure that approached and cocked his arm back. The new Rasengan glowed an ethereal light as the Chinese Dragon roared in defiance. "Hey, Madara! Even if I die…let's see you survive this bad-boy! Biju Saiko Ryujin Rasengan!"Launching the dragon, Naruto hastily formed a BijuuDama and launched it as well. The Biju Saiko Ryujin Rasengan expanded as it absorbed the BijuuDama, swelling to a size at least five times bigger than before.

Madara's Susano'o swung it's sword at the roaring dragon, the flames of Amaterasu coating the edges of the blade. With a resounding roar, the two attacks collided and a huge shockwave was felt. Madara's Susano'o began to exert more strength in its slash while Naruto's Tailed Beast form dug its heels into the ground, unwilling to back down. Unnoticed to both participants, one of Naruto's chakra tails had wrapped itself around the Gedo Mazo. As both fighters drew upon their remaining reserves, the tangled chakra tail jerked, accidentally throwing the Gedo Mazo in the line of fire.

As the Gedo was caught in the middle of the exchange, both combatants had one word to sum up the situation. "Shit."

And with one last unearthly roar, there was no more…

In three hours the entire realm had been lost, planets, solar systems, only the white void was left, and Naruto. He looked around, feeling immensely powerful, as well as sad, he felt like he had lost something but gained something much better. He had gained incredible amounts of knowledge in the space of minutes, and as such his whole mind was in shambles. He sat down on the bright floor and meditated, organizing all the data he had received. He learned the hidden memories of the biju. He already knew that they were originally one being, a God, more powerful than Kami, Yami and the Shinigami. He learned that because the god grew arrogant and attacked the original gods, they worked together to exile him and split him into nine beings, the Biju. Their hatred for the Gods evolved into hatred for humans and they began committing random acts of mass destruction. He also learned that through the fusion he had now become a god. After organizing all this data he stood up, wondering what he should do to relieve eternal boredom.

"What to do to stave off an eternity of boredom?" Naruto asked himself before an idea came to mind channeling chakra into his hand Naruto snapped his fingers and door to a new world appeared, smiling Naruto walked through after changing his form into that of a 15 year old.

Tokonosu City

It was a beautiful day in Tokonosu City, people were going on about their business and talking. But in a alley way three women about the age of 20,

One a tanned female with purple hair. She dressed in a white T-shirt under a sweater. Along with combat boots, Underneath her T-shirt, she had on a white sports bra under which were DD-cup perky breasts.

The second was a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, the most notable feature was her large JJ-cup breasts. She had long blond hair that extended down past her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair come down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was dressed in a red shirt with black jeans.

The last woman had reddish-brown hair that was kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down each ear. She wore glasses and had light brown eyes; she wore a pink shirt which was covered with a white jacket and a skirt, which showed off her full figure and her large J-cup breasts.

They were Kyoko Hayashi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Rika Minami. They were currently in a alley way being harassed by men.

"Come on babe let me and my friends show you both a good time." the apparent boss said as he stalked toward the girls who were struggling to get away from the two men holding them.

"If you touch us -" Shizuka started

"You'll do what?" the leader interrupted amused

But before they could continue a white door appeared catching their attention as they looked at the door in shock as a blond boy walked out and the door disappeared behind him, they watched as the boy looked around before he looked at them and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto asked

"None of your business shrimp, now beat it before we kill you!" another thug said forgetting that the boy just walked out of a door that appeared out of no where

"Heh, I guess no matter what world your in, there's always idiots who can't get any so they resort to raping innocent women." Naruto said while the thugs looked piss while the girls looked at him shocked

"What did you say!?" the leader shouted

"No worries himes I'll handle these wastes of space and you'll be on your way." Naruto said ignoring the leader as the girls blushed, taking a stepped forward and the next thing anyone knew the leader of the thugs was imbedded into the wall. They looked at were he was before, only to see that Naruto was in his place

"H-how?" Kyoko,Rika, and Shizuka thought

The thugs backed away in fear letting go of the girls who got out of the way

"W-what are you?" one of them asked in fear

"Don't you worry about that, your embarrassments to the male gender. To attempt rape women is a action I can't forgive so how do you want to die hmm.?" Naruto asked cheerfully

"W-Wait!" Rika shouted when Naruto looked back at her she continued "Don't kill them, because if you do then I'll have to take you to jail." she finished as Naruto nodded

"Fine, I'll just knock them unconscious." Naruto muttered before he advanced on the two thugs and proceeded to beat them unconscious

Later

After beating the thugs unconscious and extract information from them, Naruto left after making sure the girls were alright. He was currently on the outskirts of Tokonosu on a hill overlooking the city. He knew that the girls had followed him up here as he sensed them, knowing that they had questions they wanted to ask.

Going through hand seals Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and a scroll appeared on the ground ad unrolled itself before he shouted "Kai!" a large Japanese estate appeared. Nodding in acceptance Naruto looked to the spot he sensed the three women hiding "Hey you guys can come inside and ask your questions!" he called out before heading inside keeping the door open.

With Kyoko, Rika, and Shizuka

The three were blushing, they had thought that they had did a excellent job following the blonde that saved them. all the way up here before out of nowhere a large estate appeared in a puff of smoke before he calls them out.

"Come on Kyoko-chan, Rika-chan lets go!" Shizuka said making her way to the estate, excited to explore it and learn about her fellow blonde

"W-wait Shizuka-chan!" Kyoko yelled running as she and Rika ran to their friend who had just entered the estate

That night their lives changed for the better.

2 years later

It's been 2 years since Naruto arrived in Tokonosu City, during his time here Naruto learned the ins and outs of the world he was in, he found out that the Elemental Nations currency was the same as this realms. Something that made him happy, he was known as the richest man in Japan. He had made clones of his mother and father as a way to keep up appearances.

He also started to train Kyoko, Rika, and Shizuka, the girls made him enroll into school much to his annoyance. But it had it advantages though he met more people and he got to spend all day with Shizuka and Kyoko, since Rika was a cop.

Currently Naruto was laying on the roof of the school looking to the sky. He now stood at 6 feet seven inches with a body most fighters dreamed of having: not overly bulky, a result of choosing brute strength, yet not lean at all. His muscle tone was well defined even through his school uniform, creating an effective intimidating look that drove away all the other males and attracted the females.

He had long blood red hair which had golden tinged ends and framed his face, with his bangs having black tips instead. He had a slightly tan look, a result of constantly spending his time outdoors.

He wore his black school uniform opened with a crimson muscle shirt underneath, with a pair of black jeans.

When he joined the school he hadn't really expected to do well, he had only skimmed through the syllabus once yet he ended up with the highest scores amongst those taking the exam. Some of the teachers had even compared his work with Saya Takagi, their resident genius.

He had been placed in Class 2-A, the teachers had said something about wanting to put him and Saya together, but he hadn't paid much attention to it.

"Naruto! Get your ass up!" smirking to himself Naruto sat up and looked over his shoulder to see his best friend Takagi Saya. She had long pink hair which she mostly kept in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts as well, though she sometimes wore glasses when her contacts dry out, giving her the sexy librarian look. Saya's physique was slender, yet she has large bikini model sized breasts. She wore the female school uniform, which was basically a sailor outfit. The sailor blouses were white with green collars and a black bow on the front and are paired with a green skirt.

That was another thing Naruto noticed all the females he befriended were well endowed

"Hey Saya-chan, what's up with you today?" He said cheerfully while Saya continued to glare at him

"Shut up Mr. Lazy, the first semester has already started and you're here lazing around, how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at his bored gaze.

"Saya-chan, you know more than anyone else that the principle wouldn't kick me out. His institute has two incredible geniuses that bring much credibility to Fujimi Academy, to kick one out would be giving other schools an advantage to even the playing field, that and I just can't get motivated learning something over that I already know." Naruto said dismissively before Saya sighed and sat down next to him "Ditching class with me now?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"What? I can't spend some time with my friend now?" She huffed, with a ting of pink on her cheeks

Naruto chuckled at her words. "I thought you didn't need friends, Saya-chan?" Naruto asked

Saya huffed once again, slightly annoyed that she had to repeat herself once again. "In academics, you are smarter then me. Before you came, no one was close enough to truly see things the way I did, not even the teachers could understand me unless I simplified it down for them. I didn't have any friends during my childhood because I was so smart. You, on the other hand, are able to think like me and understand where I'm coming from…you're my friend; my best friend." Saya said softly getting a soft smile from Naruto

"Thank you Saya," Naruto said softly as Saya turned to him she saw he had anime tears flowing down his cheeks "No ones ever said such sweets things to me before!" he cried as he pulled her into a hug getting a massive blush from the girl

Saya sighed in annoyance after getting her blush under control as she hugged Naruto back before she caught a flash of brown and looked in the direction she had seen it appear. Her lips pursed as she saw Miyamoto Rei searching for something, or rather someone.

Rei had long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She also had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. She wore the female school uniform and was another friend of Naruto.. Saya knew that Naruto was very popular amongst the female population; even a few teachers had been eyeing him like a piece of meat. He was not only good-looking and smart, but strong as well.

Naruto had competed in the National Kendo Championships awhile back, along with the Fujimi Kendo Club. Saya and her family had gone to watch and cheer him on, not that it was needed. In front of over 300 people, Naruto had demonstrated monstrous power and speed during each of his fights. He ruthlessly dominated each of his opponents, be they man or woman, ending them in less than a minute with a single blow. Even Saeko Busujima , the Captain of the Kendo Club had lasted only for a few minutes, and even then, Saya was sure Naruto had been playing around.

Naruto was also quite friendly to the held-back student; he helped her as best as he could whenever she had a problem and was also content to spend some of his time with her. She didn't know what kind of past Rei had with Naruto, but she didn't know why, she didn't like the way the two were so close. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Naruto to some other person, she didn't want to be alone again.

Naruto sensed a disturbance making it's way to the school so thinking quickly he pulled back from the hug and looked at Saya who looked to him "As you friend Saya, I want you to go to class, Kami knows what Yuriko-chan would do to me if her precious daughter is caught ditching classes." Naruto said with a smile

Saya looked at him for a while and nodded "Ok, I'll see you later then Naruto-kun." she said getting a smile and wave from Naruto

As soon as she was out of sight Naruto narrowed his eyes before he looked toward the front gate of Fujimi academy where the smell of death was coming from

Naruto got ready to jump to the gates to investigate when hand clasped his shoulder, turning he saw 2 men

The first was wearing a white cloak with the kanji for light, he had white hair tied in a ponytail and a goatee, he had golden eyes that had a serious glint in them. The other man was the polar opposite where everything was white in the other man everything was black for him, he had the kanji for death on his cloak

"Kami-jiji, Shini-jiji what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked the two gods that helped him train in his powers

"It's time for you to make a choice." Shinigami said

"What choice?" Naruto asked

"You help them, you will be unable to hop dimensions till the crisis is under control. You leave now and you won't be able to come back." Kami said "Choose the right choice Naruto-chan, if you be selfish here then we will have to strip you of your god status." Kami thought

"I'm helping them." Naruto said without a second thought getting smiles from the elder gods

"Good Naruto-chan, the other gods wanted to know your choice. You are still a young god and if you would've chosen selfishly we would've stripped you of your power and left you here." Shinigami said getting a nod of understanding from Naruto

"Get a group to protect Naruto-chan, just know you can't save everyone. Protect your friends for now." Kami said before vanishing

"Sigh…good luck kid." Shinigami said giving a thumbs up to Naruto "The paperwork I'm going to have…" Shinigami muttered while vanishing

Shaking his head Naruto launched himself into the sky toward the gate where he sensed Kyoko.

A.N The Beginning came from one of Maelstrom Bankais stories.

Review. I can also use some help with this story if interested P.M me

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Naruto landed on the roof as he looked to the gate he saw a man walking into the gate over and over again, hearing the front door that lead into the school open, he looked to find a few teachers, Teshima, the tall, black haired Physical Education teacher with a light blue shirt and black pants down there, along with Kyoko and some other teachers.

"Be careful Kyoko-chan, something isn't right about that guy, I have a feeling he is apart of this crisis that Kami, and Shini-jij were talking about. But why would I need a group to protect from one guy?" Naruto asked himself, as he continued to watch the scene.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing? Stop it at once!" Kyoko demanded, pushing up her glasses.

The man in the business suit who was walking into the gate paid her no mind and continued to walk into it.

"Why you- If you don't stop, we call the police-"

"Now now, hold your horses, Hayashi-sensei." said Teshima said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, "I'll take care of him." He finished "Now's my chance to impress Hayashi-sensei." Teshima thought with a cocky grin, he walked up to the gate, reach out, grabbed the man's suit, not noticing that a bunch a flesh was missing from the side of the man's midsection, but Naruto did

"This guy should be dead," Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

"Look here, you son of a bitch!" Teshima said before he proceeded to bang him roughly against the gate.

"Wait, Teshima-sensei, don't hurt him!" Kyoto protested "What the hell?" she thought "There's no way this man could be thrown around so easily." she finished, her training from Naruto showing before she noticed that something fell out of the man's mouth. She bent down and recoiled at what she saw, "F-fingers?"

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream of pain, and Kyoko looked up to find the other teachers horrified as they saw the man overpowering Teshima and taking a good chuck out of his arm. Teshima fell back and rolled on the ground, screaming, "That bastard ate my fucking arm!"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at what just happened "Zombies huh, this seems like some oh Call of Duty type shit." Naruto thought "So this is the crisis, and this guy came from town so it's safe to assume that there is a good chance that these things are all over." Naruto whispered to himself as he watched the teachers crowed Teshima, he noticed Kyoko was on guard for anything causing him to smirk "I did a good job training those girls."

"Call the police! And an ambulance!"

"Teshima-sensei! Stay with us!"

"No, I can't stop the blood!" Teshima screamed as he thrashed on the ground, until he suddenly stilled.

"He...He's dead..." one of the teachers said in shock.

"N-No way, how can that be? It was only a bite..." The other said,

They soon noticed his twitching hand. His eyes soon flew open making them sigh in relief. Kyoko eyes remained narrowed as she made her way to him.

"Teshima-san! Are you ok, Teshima-san-" Teshima quickly reached his hand up pulling the teacher towards him.

He was about to bite the side of Kyoko's neck when Kyoko suddenly punched him in the chest and Teshima went flying into another teacher.

"Bastard." Kyoto said with a huff as she dusted off her shirt and fixed her collar

"Kyoko!" Kyoko looked up to see Naruto smiling she waved, "Get to the faculty room!" Naruto screamed Kyoko nodded before she looked over her shoulder just as Teshima and the other teacher he just bit walked behind her, channeling chakra into her fist Kyoko slammed her fist into Teshima's head sending it flying

"I always wanted to do that, what he gets for being a fucking pervert." Kyoko said with a huff before she took off running

Shaking his head Naruto leapt off the roof to the ground just as more of them came into the gate and from behind the school.

In no time at all Naruto found himself surrounded, as he studied them Naruto noticed that their eyes were grey "Their blind." Naruto realized "So all I have to do is keep quiet, and…" Naruto was interrupted as his cell phone went off. Sighing in exasperation Naruto ducked as a zombie lunged for him. While the zombie was still in mid-air Naruto unsealed a nodachi; it was 5 ft 61/2 inchs overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long, in a flash the zombie was bisected at the waist.

Jumping back as another zombie lunged again Naruto started the process of hacking through the undead that surrounded him,

All of a sudden they here the intercom turn on and the principle's voice was heard causing everything to stop, and turn to the school

"This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate in accordance with their teachers' instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now!"

"Stupid fool, you'll only cause a panic, and everything will only get worst." Naruto mumbled shaking his head. The announcement continued.

"All students must evacuate according-" then a crashing noise is heard then silence…"…help me! Stop it! Help!" the sound of the principle screams of agony was heard throughout the school. After a moment of silence screams came from the school, before like cockroaches fleeing from bug spay, students came running out screaming in fear.

"Mortals." Naruto muttered before he started slicing through the zombies making his way towards the school, he heard a shout causing him to look up to see Rei on the ground while who he recognized as Hisashi Igou, and Takashi Komuro, were defending her from some zombies. Though Naruto noticed bites on both boys "Rei…" Naruto thought seeing the three run onto the roof and barricade the entry way.

Inside Fujimi High School

As everyone was paying attention to the announcement, they never noticed Hirano sneak out of the classroom. Well one person did. "Hirano?" Said a voice that stopped her until he turned around and saw Saya looking at her with a serious yet arrogant expression. "Hirano-san" Saya said with annoyance in her voice. Saya then puts her finger in front of her mouth. "Shh! Let's run while no one's looking." She said "Naruto-kun, you better be safe." she thought

Fujimi High Soccer Field

All the teachers and student continued to listen to the announcement in shock and horror.

"That hurts! That hurts! That hurts!"

Fujimi High Kendo Room

In the room was a lone girl in the standard school uniform. In her left hand was a bokken but when she heard the principle's screams for help she griped her bokken tight enough to hear her knuckles pop.

"Help me! I'm going to die!"

Fujimi High Nurse Office

"Help me! I'm going to die!"

After those words were said, a kunai was lodged into the speaker, as Shizuka Marikawa who was asleep using her breast as a set of pillows woke up from her nap.

"I guess Naruto-kun's training is going to come in handy…sigh" Shizuka said as she sat up and stretched with a loud yawn. She proceeded to go change into the Anbu uniform that Naruto had given her and her friends

Majority of The Fujimi High School

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. No one dared to make a sound. All felt like the world was ending right before their eyes. Then a piece of chalk fell of the teacher's podium in a class. As it fell, it looked as if time itself had stopped. But because of that little piece of chalk hitting the ground then sparked something big. Even though it seemed like only the teachers was the only one to hear it, it still had an effect so large that it would seem that it was heard by the entire school. Like animals, when that little snap was heard, that little sound alerted the whole school that all hell broke loose…

With Rei

Rei was standing away from the pale, panting forms of Takashi, and Hisashi. She had seen both get bitten and knew that they were going to turn into one of them. Normally she would be all over them telling them that they would be alright and that they were different and weren't going to turn. But with both of them trying to one up each other to get her attention, and them never really paying her any real attention she couldn't find herself to care about them. Sure she felt sorry for them but it wasn't like her whole life revolved around them.

What she really wanted was to go with Naruto, who she saw fighting them, but she thought that she should be with the two fan boys in their final moments

"Rei, it'll be alright. I'll get you out of here." Takashi said panting before he coughed up blood

"Ha, you can barely talk without puking up blood, I'll save Rei-chan Takashi, you cross over now." Hisashi said before he puked as well while Rei was shaking her head

"Your one to talk, Hisashi. It's to bad I'm special enough to not be turned into one of those things unlike you." Takashi panted Rei sighed as they started going back and forth. Before they both dropped to the ground dead

"Finally." Rei muttered taking out the pouch of weapons Naruto gave her to protect herself after they became friends Rei pulled out a kunai. Before she walked to the zombified forms of Takashi, and Hisashi, "Takashi, Hisashi, I'm sorry that I never returned your feelings. I won't apologize for you two ruining your friendship for me because both of you were stupid enough to do that on your own." Rei said with a shrug before she removed both of their heads.

With Naruto

Naruto was hacking his way up the stairs to Rei's position as he let out a bored yawn. He came to a stop as the sound of rushing water was heard, widening his eyes Naruto jumped over the side of the rail, just in time as a stream of high pressured water destroyed the barricade and pushed back the zombies that were behind him, holding onto the rail Naruto watched as Rei using the strength training he put her through came out holding the water hose, causing the zombies to tumble down the stairs hitting their heads on the steps effectively killing them.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Rei greeted waving after dropping the hose

"Hey, Rei-chan, good idea using the water hose." Naruto said

"Thanks, probably wouldn't have been able to control it, if it wasn't for you teaching me to fight." Rei said scratching the back of her head

"heh, Lets get to the Faculty room." Naruto said turning around and walking down the steps.

Fujimi High Nurse Office

Saeko Busujima was a senior student at Fujimi Academy. She had long, straight and shiny purple hair which had a blue or sometimes indigo color to it along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes. She wore the customary school uniform and carried a bokken by her side, a privilege she enjoyed since she was the Captain of the Kendo Club. She had first heard the announcement when she was meditating in the Kendo Club Room and had made her way throughout the school, searching for her crush Naruto Uzumaki.

She turned the corner in the hallway, only to come onto a scene that shocked her, their was blood splattered all over the walls, while bodies with their heads missing were on the ground. She was shocked to see the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa dressed in Anbu clothing with a black nodachi , that was cackling with lightning with a emotionless expression on her face. When the lightning died down, Shizuka looked up to Saeko with narrowed eyes "Saeko, have you been bitten as well?" she asked emotionally

"N-no, I'm bite free." Saeko said a little shock that the nice nurse could act like a train assassin, Shizuka nodded

"Good, we should get to the faculty room." Shizuka said smiling, as she sensed Kyoko in the room, probably bored, as they walked through the hall they ran into more of them, sighing Shizuka started slashing her way through without a moments hesitation , ducking under one of 'them' that lunged for her Shizuka slashed upward bisecting the zombie at the waist, glancing behind her, Shizuka saw Saeko using her bokken to bash into the heads of the 'them'. After clearing the hallway Shizuka unsealed a katana before she walked to Saeko. "Here Saeko use this." Shizuka said handing her the katana getting a grateful nod from the girl as she put her bokken away and took the sword, just as a scream was heard. As they ran to the scream Saeko asked a question "Shizuka-sensei how are you so good at swordsmanship?"

Shizuka smiled with clouded eyes "Naruto-kun taught me, Kyoko-chan, and another friend of mine to fight. I'm glad he came into my life, he's so sweet, smart, brave, hot and I love him." Shizuka sighs dreamily getting an envious look from Saeko.

With Naruto

Naruto snaps his head toward the stairs before jumping down with Rei following him hearing Saya's screams "I'm coming Saya!" he thought before landing near the trophy room.

With Saya, and Hirano

Hirano is teenager wearing the standard attire for school and wears framed glasses, right now he is desperately trying to kill more of the horde that are getting closer to him and Saya. "Saya I'm running out of ammo!" He cried out seeing Saya backed into a corner smashing one of 'them' with whatever she could get her hands on but she was getting exhausted quickly.

Saya's back away till she hit a wall behind leaving her cornered by three of 'them' that are slowly inching toward her. "NARUTOOOOO!" She screamed as they lunged at her.

"Chakra Chains!" Naruto's voice sounded as 3 black spear tipped chains burst from his chest and impaled all three of them before throwing them out the window. Hirano looked shocked as the chains shot back into Naruto's chest.

Naruto turned to the others across the hall and pointed a finger at them "Spirit Gun!" Naruto fired 3 large bullets of spirit energy at his former classmates the end result left a huge hole in the side of the school.

Sighing Naruto walked to Saya seeing her bawl her eyes out she looked up and latched onto him like he was her last lifeline. "Shh Shh It's ok, I'm here Saya-chan you're safe now." he said soothingly getting another cry from Saya who nodded, Naruto looked up to see Shizuka smirking at him, and Saeko who was besides her. Naruto looked to the left along with everyone else as the door to the faculty room opened and Kyoko motioned everyone inside.

15 minutes Later

After everyone settled down, they all replayed what the hell just happened. "This should do it!" exclaimed Hirano as he put one more box of text books on the desk in front of the door. Saeko too wipe some sweat from her forehead.

Looking around she saw the condition of the others. Rei was gazing out the window with a worried expression on her face, it was obvious that she was worried about her parents.

Shizuka was trying to go back to sleep as she sat at the desk using her incredibly large boobs as pillows as her sword leaned against the side of the desk.

Saya was in the small restroom washing her face free from the blood she had earlier, her boobs swinging back and forth and she rubbed her face roughly trying to get all the blood out.

Kyoko was sitting with Naruto's head in her lap as he looked to the ceiling and they whispered to each other with Kyoko giggling, walking over Saeko caught the two's attention as they looked at Saeko whom folded her arms under her breasts picking them up a little she spoke "Naruto-kun, why aren't you helping Hirano-kun and me with the barricade?" the upcoming purple haired sword mistress asked.

"Because while the barricade was a good idea, it's only going to cause problems later on." Naruto said sitting up as Saeko blinked with a confused expression, seeing the look Naruto continued "Those things are blind they find their victims through the hearing, you were making noise to which they respond to, so in a sense you are calling them here the barricade is useless because once they heard the sound they will pile up at the door they will break the door without barricade and will file out in the room one by one to which we can easily kill. But with barricade and the noises it will attract more and also require more of them to break the barricade, and once they did they will flood the room and there will be no way out." Naruto explained

All were staring at him in surprise when Hirano asked "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"Forgot." Naruto shrugged getting a face fault from them while he, Shizuka, and Kyoko chuckled.

Hirano shook his head and walked into the restroom and saw Takagi still washing her face. Concerned he asked, a bit hesitantly "T-Takagi-san, are you okay?" he was surprised though when Saya lifted up her head and put on a pair of glasses. "G-Glasses?" Hirano said as she turned to him while throwing towel at him aggravated

"So what, my contact lenses keep moving" she said as she walked past him. While he stood, there as towel fall from his face with a blissful look on his face mumbled "glasses..."

"Naruto, Hayashi-sensei." said Rei, as Naruto spoke with Kyoko they turned to her she held out two bottles of water extended towards them.

Smiling Naruto said "Thanks." As they took the bottles while Kyoko nodded

"Where's your car keys?" asked Saeko to Shizuka. Looking up after her short rest she began to look for them

"They're in my bag." Shizuka said as Naruto looked over to her

"Shizuka-chan, didn't you drive the beetle today?" he asked as Shizuka thought about it

"Yeah, my bad. Sorry but my car's useless. But the microbuses, we use for the clubs, away games. The keys for those are on the hanger." Shizuka said hopping out of her seat and taking the keys

"I see the bus" Hirano said looking out the window.

"Sure, they'll work." Naruto stated finishing his water bottle

"But where are we headed?" asked a curios Shizuka.

"We should go and check on you guys family." Naruto said

"What about your Naruto?" Hirano asked

"I live with Kyoko, Shizuka, and another friend on the other side of town. There is a safe house I set up in the city that we could use though." Naruto said as the girls gave Shizuka and Kyoko envious looks while Hirano had a nosebleed picturing what activities go on in Naruto's house.

"What's wrong?" asked Saya as she saw Rei looking at the TV. "What is this…?" asked a petrified Rei as she looked at the TV. Grabbing the remote, Saeko turned up the volume on the TV to hear what is happening. Naruto looked up as Kyoko and Shizuka who sat next to him placed their heads on his shoulders as they looked at the TV.

The government has begun to consider emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring all over the place. How all the political parties have been expressing their uncertainty

"What is wrong with mortals, she's really out there still doing the news like people aren't dieing by being eaten by living human corpses." Naruto thought

It's been feared that more than 10 thousand have been victimized in the Satama Areas. For the governor has already- Gunshots. has already declared a state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief. It's a gunshot! It seems that the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here…No NO! the camera fell over and they escaped them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..N-No…let go! Help! AAAAAHHHH…" the camera then fell to the floor, the last piece of footage being shot before it was cut off was a bleeding leg being dragged away.

All the others could do was look at the TV in shock and fear after what they had just seen except Naruto and the two girls he trained as Naruto placed them in genjutsu's as brutal as this, so they could handle anything in all situations. The channel was then brought back to the news studios where another newswoman began to read from more reports.

"There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you please stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation."

"That's all? Why aren't they saying more?" asked Hirano

"Because they're afraid of causing panic." said Saya with a frown

"Idiots." Kyoko snorted "I'd say hearing a woman's plead for her life, but dieing and having her dragged away on national TV, is enough to start a panic." Kyoko muttered to Naruto who smirked and kissed the top of her head as Saya talked to the other students

"Because of what just happened now." said Saya as the others stared at her as she pushed her glasses up "Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy? How would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?" said Saya as grabbed the remote from the table and started to change it to another channels.

This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control.

The government authorities have evacuated the white house and will relocate to a command centre on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze, London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared

"So…they are everywhere." Naruto sighed as he saw a picture of the white house, as the disease was said to have originated from the US

"But, how?" Hirano said, "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."

Rei started mumbling, "I can't believe that it took only a few hrs. For the world to come to this don't you feel the same…there must be some place safe, right?" as she grabbed onto the back of Naruto's shirt where she had taken to standing after hearing the woman from early plea for her life "Everything is going to go back to normal…right?"

"That's not going to happened." Saya stated bluntly.

"Way to sugarcoat it" Naruto said with a sigh

"This is a pandemic! There's nothing we can do!" Saya said defensively.

"Oh a pandemic." Shizuka said tiredly "It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spread. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak."

"You mean like influenza," Hirano offered.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918." Saya said to herself aloud. "More than 600 million got infected and 50 million died from it. Think about recently when there was a new type of influenza that had people worried."

"Isn't this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Kyoko replied, making the all sweat drop while Naruto chuckled lightly. He was immune of her antics by now. They had learned about that and it was a scary.

"One third of the European population died, during that" Saya commented.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Rei asked quietly.

"Well, there are many theories…but…." Shizuka replied. "The reason why diseases like those 'die' is because they killed so many, that there's not enough people left to spread the disease."

"But…in this case, dead are moving around and attacking people." Hirano replied as he looked out the window.

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" Saeko asked,

"It's hot outside maybe their flesh will start decomposing." Shizuka said with a shrug

"And what is the duration of this process?" asked Saeko.

"Well, during summer, it takes around 22 days for some body parts to decompose. And during winter, it can take months...anyway; if we go to our homes-" but she was cut off causing her eyebrow to twitch

"How do we know they'll even start to decompose?" said Saya as she walked to the window and looked outside.

"Why do you say that?" asked Saeko.

"Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it? It could be hopeless. Just how long…"

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check on our families. Should we act only in our own self-interest, we won't stand a chance out there" interrupted Saeko

"We have to be a team that could trust one another with their life if need be." Naruto said as he looked at them with a serious expression.

"How do we get out?" asked Rei

"The front door is closest to the parking lot." answered Saya.

"Let's go!" Saya exclaimed

"Alright, we will take a formation so that it will be easier for us to go. I will take the front with Saeko on left and clear the path, Shizuka, you and Kyoko will be on the right and Saya behind us in the centre as you have the least fighting experience Rei with Hirano cover the back and anyone if we miss., is this okay" all quickly though it over and nodded at his suggestion. "Alright…and be quiet everyone" they all nodded. Naruto then moved all the furniture blocking the door and grabbed the door handle. "Let's go!" he said opening the door.

Finished


	12. Saiyan in the Elemental Nations-Adoption

Title: Saiyan in the Elemental Nations

Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 11-13-12, Updated: 11-16-13

Chapters: 7, Words: 35,799

Chapter 1: Warrior Race

Chapter 1: Prologue: The Warrior Race

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Ichibi" Demon

"Nibi" Characters Dialogs

"Sanbi" Character thought

Story Start:

Planet Vegeta

Standing in the throne room were in the throne room was princess Kushina she was being talk to by her father and mother.

"Why do you look so sad otou-san is there something wrong?" asked the 4 yr. old Kushina curiously.

"Musume I'm sorry but you can't stay here anymore" The King Said sadly.

"W-Why not otou-san did I do something wrong. I fix what ever it is just please don't send me away" the little girl pleaded tearfully.

The queen could not take it anymore and pick Kushina up and started crying.

"N-no you did nothing wrong daughter I'm very proud of you it's just you are strong unbelievably you have potential to be the first super Saiyan in a thousand years. Moreover, I fear that when frieza finds out about you he will try to kill you. That's why our scientist are sending you and another Saiyan boy to a different dimension so you guys can restart the Saiyan race some place else and not have to be under frieza's thumb this is for your safety and there's no way out of this." said the king softly.

"…o-ok otou-san" said Kushina crying in her mothers arms.

The royal family sat in the throne room grieving knowing that tomorrow morning they will be separated forever.

Next Day (Day of Departure)

Standing in the lab in front of a machine was Kushina with a blank expression on her face holding a box. Next to her was a blond Saiyan by the name of Minato who also was a direct descendent of the first Super Saiyan who had an eager expression.

Off to the side was The King and Queen along with 2 prince Vegeta and Minato's parents and his 3 brother Bardock all had the same sad expression.

"Ok you two are going to a dimension where you can start over away from frieza rule princess Kushina the box in your hand is an collection of fighting styles and ki techniques from our spies on other planets minato you said you didn't want one but we gave you an box on weapon making. After you leave the machine will be destroyed so frieza will not know what is going on here. Good Bye young ones and make the Saiyan race proud." said The Scientist before a white flash shines brightly inside the room.

Ninja Dimension:

Border of Hi No Kuni:

A bright flash appeared before dieing down and Minato was seen standing on a dirt road, he looks around before shrugging and ripping of his tail to not draw extra attention to himself. And walked to where he sensed the strongest power level closest to him.

5 miles away from Uzushiogakure:

A bright flash appears in leaves Kushina standing there.

She looks down at the box in her hand.

"I'll promise to make you proud father but ill only use ki as a last resort and maybe my child will take it further…sigh," thought Kushina.

Ripping of her tail Kushina walks down to a village she sees in the distance.

18 yrs. Later:

Konohagakure:

Lying next to her son was Kushina she just got the Kyuubi extracted from her by her husband's not so dead student Obito Uchiha.

"…ugh…I can't believe that I finally get to meet you Naruto-kun and I'm dieing already…cough… damn that uchiha well he ruined everything …cough…but I wont die with out leaving you with nothing to remember me bye." said Kushina weakly. While putting her hands in a cross seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Kushina weakly.

Seven puffs of smoke and seven Kushinas appeared waiting for orders.

"6 of you go and seal each and every scroll in the library for chakra and the ki techniques father gave me. And you go get the scroll with the Saiyan the Uzumaki clan history," ordered Kushina the clones speed through the house going through there orders. While the clones did that Kushina sealed a time-lapse seal on Naruto's right bicep when the clones finished there orders she dispels them, sealed the scrolls into the seal, and sets it for 6 yrs before minato reappears.

6 yrs Later:

It has been three years since the Kyuubi Attack we find the last Saiyan Naruto Uzumaki son of Saiyan Princess Kushina, the adopted daughter of the Uzumaki clan head, and Minato Namikaze descendent of the first Super Saiyan and the Yondaime Hokage.

Our hero is currently on a hill in The Forest of Death in front of a shed glaring at the view of Konoha.

"Pathetic arrogant fools celebrating like their gods idiots why did the fourth save these people?" Naruto thought to himself.

Noticing something, glowing Naruto looks at his arm to see what he recognizes as a seal glowing. A puff of smoke and he see a set of scrolls with kanji's on each scroll ranging from Taijutsu History Ki Kenjutsu Fuinjutsu Ninjustsu Bloodline and Uzumaki Spirit-Energy techniques etc. but the one that caught his attention the most had the kanji for Mom on it.

Reaching forward with a trembling hand he picks up the scroll and reads it.

Dear Naruto:

If you are reading this then your father and I have been dead for 6yrs and today is your birthday I am Kushina Uzumaki your mother. I can only hope that your godfather Jiraya is taking good care of you while I am not there. I can feel myself getting weaker as I write this so I am just going to hurry up and tell you. If you do not know anything about your heritage then I can only assume that Jiraya abandoned you and if that is the case well fuck him. I am going to tell you that you are the third jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You are NOT the kyuubi so don't put that thought in your head you are Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze future leader of the new saiyan race and my son. you can learn about the Saiyan race later but now is the most important part I was the kyuubi jinchurriki before you and he was extracted from me by your fathers thought to be dead uchiha student anyway me and your father was sent to this dimension for are safety because of are high power levels. When I got here I was taken in by the Uzumaki clan and through a blood ritual I became one of them and was adopted by the clan head making me clan heiress my saiyan blood strengthened the Uzumaki blood and I unlocked the Uzumaki bloodline the Rinnegan but when I read up on them I keep them a secrete. I was brought to Konoha to succeed Mito Uzumaki and becoming the next jinchurriki. Your father and I got stronger and kept our saiyan heritage a secret to everyone except the Sandaime you can trust him Naruto Kun. I am sealing the entire library into your right bicep including your fathers' original techniques the Hirashin and the Rasengan I want you to become stronger and revive the saiyan race under the name Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your father is coming back soon so this is goodbye my son no matter what any body says I will always love you and ill be watching over you my son.

P.S: I want lots of grandbabies!

P.s.s use the Ninjutsu scroll and learn Shadow clones first to learn the techniques faster.

Kushina Uzumaki, Saiyan Princess, Uzumaki Clan Head and your Mother.

Trembling with tears running down his face Naruto smiled happy that his mother loved him. Then he glared in rage that some uchiha ruined his life.

I'll find that uchiha and kill him." said Naruto before a thought came to him. "but wait that pervert who comes every six months and try to peeps on Anko-chan and Kurenai-chan they said his name was Jiraya and he was a Sannin. So he did abandon me huh well that's fine I don't need him.

Picking up a scroll with the kanji for Ninjutsu and the first jutsu listed is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shrugging he sets out to learn the jutsu.

15 minutes later:

A sweating Naruto finds himself looking at 20 clones of himself.

Taking a deep breath, he starts to give out orders

"Get into groups of 5 with 4 clones in each group and read the scrolls except Taijutsu we'll work on that tomorrow but work in the basement only 3 people know about this place I want to keep it that way. I going to get some sleep and go talk to the old man tomorrow Kaa-san said he can be trusted well see if that's true.," ordered Naruto while walking into his safe house while the clones went to the basement. ( basement looks like the Training ground under kisuke's shop.)

Mindscape:

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself surrounded by huge skyscrapers white a blue Sun and a golden sky with huge red clouds that seemed to be getting shorter.

"W-where am I." Naruto asked himself seeing a red glow in the distance Naruto ran to it. But what he didn't expect to see was a horse size fox with nine tails chasing rabbits with a collar around his neck

"Got you! Man Kushina kit mindscape is the best can't wait to meet the kit. "said the fox triumphantly before it started to eat the rabbit. Naruto hearing his mother name perked up.

"you knew my mother," asked Naruto curiously causing the fox to head to snap its in his direction

"Well if it isn't my warden didn't expect you to be down here so soon.' Said the fox before he finished his rabbit and started to pick his teeth with his claw. " so what are you doing here kit"

"warden?…so you must be the kyuubi right" asked Naruto at the foxes nod he continues "your nothing like I expected" Naruto finished.

"yeah well sorry to disappoint I may hate all humans except for the Uzumaki clan but your not a human you are a full blooded saiyan with Uzumaki blood in your veins perfect combo for if you ask me, anyway since you obviously didn't come here on purpose I need to tell you something important your mother went through an blood ritual giving her the rinnegan and you're her son you have it to I decided that you will be my heir I'm sick of human's thinking they can control me and with what I can tell you have power that can very well surpass mine." stated kyuubi seriously looking at Naruto's shocked face.

"W-what really awesome wait what's the catch?" asked naruto suspiciously

"you have to kill that uchiha that controll-"

"YOU GOT A DEAL" screamed naruto "that bastard is the reason my life is fucked up I was going to do that anyway" naruto finished.

Well ok you'll have to get stronger first and as a gift ill unlock your rinnegan and add abilities from the Sharingan as well think of it as a birthday gift oh and call me Kurama" said kyuubi before he flared his youki. And all naruto knew was pain.

Real World:

"AAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" naruto screamed his eyes snapped open and transformed into a fully matured Sharingan before ascending into a rinnegan before nine tomoe appeared and his eyes went back to there icy blue with fox like slit pupils and a shockingly a golden tail sprouting from his lower back before he fell unconscious again. His clones felt stronger so they created more clones and went ahead and learning more from the scrolls and took the intuitive of learning their beloved kaa-san's taijutsu style with was called the turtle hermit fist.

Next Morning:

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds chirping and something hairy poking the back of his neck.

Grabbing it and yelping as he started to feel weak he let go and look, to see what it was.

Looking over his shoulder naruto finds himself looking at a golden brown tail.

"…WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" naruto screamed. The villagers looked around to see what the sound was but just shrugged it off.

"hehehe…how do you like your tail kit your mother said all saiyans have one and they are stronger with them but when grabbed to hard they lose there strength so you got to over come that weakness by training your tail." said kyuubi through the link he set up inside the mindscape

"Kyuubi? Well if its apart of my heritage I can live with it but don't you think it'll draw to much attention?" asked naruto still looking at the tail.

"it might but who cares just wrap it around you waist like a belt and get ready we have some business to take care of." said kyuubi laying on his paws

Nodding in agreement naruto gets out of bed and puts on a black muscle shirt that and some cargo shorts anko brought for him. Naruto goes down to the basement were his clones were training and was shocked to see they were in groups of six with 100 clones working on various things and some flying around with black ki orbs with red lightning coursing around it in there palms and some working on elemental jutsu and some working on fuinjutsu as well as taijutsu and chakra control.

"damn…OK! I want you all to dispel but only 25 at a time with a 5 minute interval so seal up everything Now!" ordered naruto

"Hai!" shouted the clones getting to work.

Nodding naruto went and got the letter from his mother wrote him and ate a light breakfast once all the clones dispelled and he had time to sort out what they learned he smirk proud of the work the clones put in before he sealed the scrolls back into the seal on his right arm and got ready to leave

"I so love shadow clones" thought naruto gleefully creating 25 more clones.

"Ok transform yourselves and go read every book you can inside the library" ordered naruto before using an uzumaki technique his clones learned focusing spirit energy into the soles of his feet and taking a step forward naruto disappeared and used flash step his whole way to the hokage tower.

Konohagakure

Hokage Tower:

68 year old Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen 'Professor' Sarutobi could be seen glaring at his paperwork.

"sigh…please kami give me a distraction from the hell.," thought Sarutobi before looking up hearing his secretary shouting.

" you can't go in there demon brat hokage sama doesn't need you tainting his office so go die in a ditch some where kyuubi." he heard his eyes widen when the body of his secretary came flying into the room embedded into a wall.

Looking at the door, he was surprised to see his surrogate grandson Naruto standing there with a piece of paper smirking.

He marched over grabbed the secretaries ankle focusing ki into his arm he chucked her out of the window. Before turning to the Sandaime.

" I know who my parents are old man" said naruto while showing the letter to Hiruzen.

After reading the letter Sarutobi sighs while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"well what will you do naruto kun?" asked the old man

"I'm going to avenge my family and kill the bastard!" responded naruto passionately "I'm going to lean everything in the scrolls she left me then I'm going to go on a training trip to get some experience."

Sarutobi's eyes widen " how long will you be gone." he asked.

I'm going to leave a blood clone hear so the council wont be bitchin about my where a bout's the clone will not have any of my strength though and will have a different attitude Deception is a Shinobi's greatest weapon after all. I'll be back probably by the time he's in the chunin exams." answered naruto.

Sarutobi nodded

"but old man I know you want me to make friends that are in my age group but if I don't like the memories I get from the clone then there's going to be a problem." said naruto seriously.

"sigh…well if they don't respect you naruto kun then I wont judge you." said Sarutobi sadly.

"Oh yeah next time jiraya-teme comes don't tell him about this I want to confront him for abandoning me myself." said naruto before walking out to meet up with Kurenai and Anko.

"Oh jiraya I fell so sorry for you" said Sarutobi before glaring down at the file of obito uchiha on his desk. " so your responsible for everything including my wife's death huh well from what minato and Kushina said ki was capable of you made the worst mistake of your life." Thought Sarutobi.

Kurenai & Anko's Apartment:

Using the spare key they gave him naruto walked into their apartment to see Kurenai drinking tea on the couch while reading the paper

"hey nai-chan, Hebi-chan" greeted naruto cheerfully.

"hey Naru-kun" said Anko and Kurenai dismissively

Naruto smirked when he saw Anko and Kurenai freeze and look a him with a glint the knew all to well.

Naruto sighs knowing what's coming next.

"Naru-Kun!" they squeals while tackling naruto to the ground .

"I missed you guys to but I have something important to tell you." he says while showing them the letter

After they read they smile at him while they were inwardly shocked that obito is alive and that his parents were such strong ninja and they were aliens from a different dimension.

"this is great naruto-kun you finally know who your parents." said anko.

"Yeah and now you can avenge your family but you know the council will put you on the Clan Restoration Act right." asked Kurenai seriously

"umm that's the one were you have multiple wives right?" asked Naruto after mentally dispelling the clones, when they nod there head naruto thinks for a minute then jumps up and proclaimed " I don't care about that I will love all my wives equally and do every thing in my power to make them happy."

The girls look at each other before nodding there head and looking at naruto shyly.

" … Ano… Naruto-kun will you mind if we were to be your wives when you get older as well." asked Kurenai shyly.

Naruto starts blushing and stares at the ground and nods his head yes.

The girls squeal and hug naruto while kissing his cheeks.

"Hey Kit" called Kurama through the link.

"yeah what is it Kurama" responded naruto.

"Channel My Chakra and your Ki into your canine teeth and bite them on the neck to mark them as your mate doing this will turn them into saiyans and tie there life force to yours and sine you will become my successor your immortal." said kyuubi shocking naruto.

'getting out of the death hug he was in naruto looked at Kurenai and anko and he told them what Kurama just said shocking them when they agreed naruto decides to turn them when he leaves for his training trip.

A year and 6 months later:

7-year-old naruto could be seen looking over the unconscious forms of his mates Kurenai and Anko with looking at there new tails smirking. Setting down two copies of all the scrolls his mother left him for them to learn from naruto kisses there foreheads before he uses instant transmission to appear in front Sarutobi with an backpack.

"Good bye naruto kun be careful out there and show everyone what your made of." said Sarutobi smiling proudly.

"you bet old man I'll see you in a couple of years" said naruto before flaring his ki and taking off into the skies..

6 years later

Uzushiogakure:

Inside a 2-story house created by the use of mokuton on a hill looking over the sea in a room waking up was an 13yr old naruto although he looked 17 thanks to him winning a battle against Kurama and taking his title. Naruto had spent the last 6 yrs hunting missing nin saving countries and for kicks fighting biju. He's keep in contact with anko and Kurenai telling them about his other mates and how much he misses them as well.

"…Yawn time to get up hime." said naruto shaking his mate awake.

"…groan… why'd you wake me naruto-kun I was having the greatest dream of our little blond babies naru-kun." she said wrapping her arms around him nuzzling his neck while her tail intertwines itself with his.

"I have to get up Tsu-chan today's the day I go back to konoha the blood clone should be in the 2nd exam by now." naruto tells his wife Tsunade Senju. Before recalling how they met.

Flashback

Otakfuku Gai:

"…sigh… Man why did Kurama leave he could have at least keep his conscious around after I took his title…sigh…uh well looks like there's a poker tournament that could be fun." naruto thought to himself.

Walking through the crowd and sitting in the last vacant seat naruto brought in it.

2hr later

"this is boring these guys aren't a challenge in this is suppose to be the finals…sigh…" thought naruto broadly.

Winning the tournament naruto went to a bar to get some sake even though he couldn't get drunk but he sees the blond woman who he beat at the poker tournament. So he decided to be friendly.

"Hello names Naruto and you are?" he said taking a seat beside her motioning the bartender for more sake.

"None of your business brat." she said but took the sake anyway.

"you know for a beautiful women you sure are mean." he said looking at her causing her to blush lightly and laugh "it hurts doesn't it" he said recognizing the look in her eyes "losing everyone you love."

"and what would you know about lost" she said looking into his eyes curiously

"well I'm an orphan and when I was fighting I guess you can say my uncle he showed me the image of my parents death and I almost went insane blaming myself for it. But I thought about it and they gave there life's to save me and the look in there eyes showed they had no regrets about dieing for me." he said smiling at her cheerfully. " I know it isn't any of my business but if you want to talk about it I'm here for you." he said. They sat in silence for five minutes before she found herself telling him the story of her lover and brothers death crying on naruto's shoulder mid way through her story.

I see well I'm sorry for your lose, but don't curse the path that they walked you should want to achieve there dreams for them instead of spiting on it they did following there dreams which is what all Shinobi do no matter who they are. try to make them proud by doing what they would want after all if they loved you they would want you to be happy. He said. Tsunade seemed to consider it before returning the hug and smiling a true heart felt smile in years. They spent another hour drinking. After drinking naruto offered to walk her home instead she kissed him and they woke up the next morning naked with Tsunade looking 18 again with a blond monkey tail and a mate mark.

End of Flashback

"Why can't you just stay?" whined Tsunade.

"Because I promised the old man as well as kurenai and anko. I said I was going to come get you after the chunin exams and the old man wants you to be his successor and you lost the bet so you be the Godiame Hokage." said naruto smirking at Tsunade's blushing face.

"I still say you cheated you used my pleasure points to get me there faster." she says pouting

Naruto chuckled and kissed Tsunade before going to get ready for his homecoming to konoha.

30 minutes later

On the shore of whirlpool country we find Naruto, Tsunade, and their apprentice/mistress Shizune Kato were saying goodbye to each other.(naruto is wearing a red/black fusion cloths)

"I'll see you in a month hime don't slack of on your training and I'll be there to cleanout a couple of casinos for you." said naruto before kissing Tsunade and Shizune before the three flew away from Uzu.

15 minutes later and naruto was just passing through fire country before a thought came to him stopping in mid-air and sensing his blood clone life signature placing two finger to his forehead naruto vanishes.

Forest of Death:

Reappearing on the forest clearing in front of his clone naruto was appalled to see him wearing an orange jumpsuit shaking his head lifting his foot he brought it down crushing the blood clones head. memorizing the memories of the clone he sees that nothing has changed with the villagers and that his graduation class is full of annoying kids and that not one of them was the blood clone's true friend and that his sensei Kakashi was that bastard ANBU with the Inu mask that watched the mobs hunt him down without doing anything to help him.

"time to find those pieces of trash the clone called teammates." thought naruto before using the body changing genjutsu Tsunade taught him during there time together then tying his fathers headband around his left bicep . He then closes his eyes and concentrate. "found them well would you look at that the pedophile gave the uchiha a gift huh, well guess it's time to take out the trash." before buzzing out of existence.

5 Minutes Later At The Battle Site

Naruto arrives just in time to watch from the treetops and see his team, Team 9,10 and the sound team battling a bloodthirsty Sasuke, who just shove Sakura back when she tries hugging him to stop him. He then proceeds to snap Zaku arms. Everyone watching was horrified at the scene except for naruto who smirks.

"well as interesting as it is to see the emo break limbs like the lunatic I think it's time to put an end to this." says naruto before he vanishes before Sasuke could do anything else, a fist slammed into his jaw sends him flying into a tree before sliding down unconscious and his curse mark receding.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock when they saw the newcomer appear out of nowhere and knock out Sasuke. Neji screamed in pain while clutching his eyes.

"W-what was that it was like I was looking directly into the sun" thought Neji in shock while Tenten helped to him to his feet after getting his sight back.

Sakura seeing Sasuke knocked unconscious comes stupor and narrows her eyes and stomps up to naruto and scream " Baka how dare yo-"a vicious backhand sends her flying into a tree next to Sasuke he then looks around seeing the sound team had got away.

"H-hey what did you do tha-" Ino tried to scream but the clearing was flooded with naruto's spirit pressure sending everyone to the ground unable to breath staring at naruto form with pure unadulterated fear. Naruto seeing the look in their eyes smirk while walking to Sasuke and Sakura forms and grabbing there ankles.

"If you're wondering who I am picture me shorter clad in orange and screaming about being hokage." said naruto his smirk growing when he saw recognition flash cross there face. "well sorry to tell you this but that naruto is dead in he isn't coming back." naruto finished smirking before vanishing with Sasuke and Sakura .

After he left up Team 9,10 got up trembling

"w-what happened to the naruto we knew Shika" asked Chouji shaking looking at his best friend.

"I-I don't know Chouji but that's not the one we grew up with we should steer clear of him till we find out." said Shikamaru still shaking. Seeing everyone nod before they made there way to the tower.

At the Tower:

Naruto reappeared inside the tower he creates a shadow clone to open the scroll he stole from Kabuto's team who he killed but Kabuto who got away. After unraveling the scrolls he and the clone throw the scrolls when they start smoking and then.

Poof!

Iruka appeared narrowing his eyes at the man who was the first to call the clone dobe. Naruto threw Sasuke and Sakura at him before turning around.

"I'm going to sleep Umino-san." said Naruto coldly before using flash step to get to the roof leaving behind a confused chunin.

Next Day

Within the tower standing in front the Hokage and the Jonins sensei and Iruka as well as the proctor were the Genin that made it pass the Second Exam. Some looked worse for wear but a lot looked like shit.

Hiruzen was currently giving his speech .

After Sarutobi finished his speech Hayate Gekko steps forward to take over.

I am going to be your Proctor for the preliminaries if any of you wish to quit now is the time." he said. (I wont write his coughing). When no one raised there hand he continues explaining the rules.

(Skipping To Naruto's Fight)

Naruto Uzumaki

VS

Kiba Inuzuka

"Alright Akamaru we got an easy one." said Kiba arrogantly. Before jumping over the rail.

"Oh really Kiba" said a voice that reverberated around the hall everyone started looking around for the voice.

"people rarely look up you know" they heard everyone head snapped up to see naruto sitting cross legged in the air. Everyone's eyes widen in shock before Sarutobi, Kurenai, and Anko smiled happy that the true naruto was back.

Landing in front of Kiba with his hands in his pockets looking bored.

"W-who are you?" asked Kiba uneasily. Instead of naruto answering it was Sarutobi .

"I'm your opponent I know I'm taller and I'm not wearing orange but who else do you know with whisker marks on there face" said naruto broadly.

" so your finally returned huh" thought Hiruzen staring at naruto while all the konoha nin's eyes widen except for kurenai and anko who smiled.

"wha-what you're the dope don't think just because your in some henge you'll beat me loser." Kiba yelled

"yeah whatever runt this won't even be a challenge." said naruto broadly

Screaming in rage Kiba charged at naruto " ill end you. Getsuga!" screamed Kiba barreling towards naruto.

Naruto getting into a stance before charging spirit energy into his fist before punching it forward screaming "Shotgun!" a flash of light and Kiba was seen lying face down unconscious everything in front of naruto destroyed. Standing up and smirking he looked at Kurenai and winked causing her to blush and smile while Asuma glared. He then turn to anko and smirk before with unmatched speed he was in front of her unsealing a bag full of fresh dango. She squeal kissed him shocking everyone while kakashi glared at them since he's been trying to go on a date with anko for years. and Hinata quit her match not knowing what to do. Sasuke glared at naruto because he couldn't copy the technique he used. while anko took the dango and ate it happily while still hugging naruto's arm something that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

After the preliminaries were over . Naruto was currently making his way to kurenai and anko before he was blocked. By kakashi while members of the rookie 9 except for Kiba. And there sensei's along with Iruka except Kurenai who was speaking with Anko were in the background starting staring at them.

"May I help you?" asked naruto blankly

" yes naruto I'm wondering what happen to you to cause such a change?" asked kakashi

"well I guess you'll have to keep wondering because I'm not obligated to answer any of your questions" said naruto coldly.

"I am your sensei naruto you'll tell me what happen to you or I'll drop you from the program." threatened Kakashi getting everyone's attention unaware that the Sandaime was glaring at him.

"really you actually have the gall to call yourself my sensei please" started naruto. "your are no sensei of mine not a single one of the academy teachers taught me anything including Iruka you just taught me tree walking in the 8 months we've been together while the faggot ass uchiha get special training and me and the ugly ass howler monkey are left to fend for ourselves." finished naruto shocking everyone listening in the arena.

"so what's your problem with me kakashi?" said naruto while glaring at Kakashi "is it because of my burden" he continues smirking at the jonins shocked face. "or is it because of my mother because you hated her you were my fathers little fan boy" said naruto smirking at the rage in kakashi's eyes.

"shut up" growled kakashi while everyone stared at him and naruto.

"pathetic your nothing but some uchiha wanna be I bet you wanted me and my mother to die from birth complications, so you would be there for my father so all his attention would be on you. "said naruto looking kakashi straight in his face "I willing to bet you killed your teammate Rin because my father taught her the Rasengan and not you." proclaimed naruto. Before dodging a punch from an enrage kakashi before.

"Oodama Rasengan!" shouted naruto shoving a beach ball sized Rasengan into kakashi sending him sailing into the ceiling shocking everyone. The jonin's and Iruka eyes widen recognizing the attack.

Sasuke seeing the power to the attack marches up to Naruto drawing everyone's attention.

"Dobe I demand you give me your power" Sasuke demanded with his Sharingan activated .

" You better get the fuck out of my face before I rid you of your prize dojutsu forever." naruto growled menacing causing Sasuke to step back.

Naruto then shoves pass Sasuke continuing his walk to Kurenai before he sensed Sasuke chakra spike he turned around to see a fireball heading towards him.

"…sigh I warned the idiot." muttered naruto before focusing ki into his arm and batting the fireball away, shocking everyone before vanishing and reappearing in front of Sasuke with his hand on Sasuke's forehead before he channeled youki into Sasuke's eyes destroying the chakra network connected to his eyes before Sasuke started screaming crying tears of blood. Naruto then recalled his youki making sure none was left before leaving Sasuke unconscious and sharingan-less on the floor. He walked passed the other rookies while Sakura checked on Sasuke before Ino shouted at him.

" Aren't we your friends!" she screamed

"Friends? Ha! Friends encourage don't make fun of the fact you're an orphan." naruto said coldly. "Friends don't hide in the shadows watching you suffer and do nothing about it." he continued glaring at Hinata. "and Friends do make fun of your failures and start calling you a dobe." he finished glaring at a shocked Iruka.

"w-what happen to the naruto we know because your not him?" asked Tenten looking straight at naruto.

"he's Gone and he won't be coming back." said naruto smirking before walking to Sarutobi ,Anko and Kurenai.

"Good to see you old man" said naruto smirking.

Sarutobi smiled "Hello my boy you do know that the council is gonna know what happened to you right?" he asked seriously.

Naruto nodded his head before he turned to kurenai.

"you didn't have to be so harsh naruto kun" she said while looking at Hinata's distraught face.

"it had to be done Kure chan instead of focusing on me she could start training more seriously." naruto said pulling her into his side along with Anko.

Kurenai nodded

Lets go I'm sure you guys have a lot of pent up energy and need release." he said huskily before vanishing with the girls giggling. With Asuma glaring at the place the three vanished.

A Week Later:

Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate:

Blinking the drowsiness away naruto looked around to see 4 bodies snuggled up to his form sensing some outside the estate he creates a seal less shadow clone before he substituted positions with I. look at the clone as Anko, Kurenai, the Inuzuka Heiress, and his old ANBU guard Yugao Uzuki.

"seems Tsume chan left already" thought naruto before getting dressed and reappearing in front of an ANBU.

"may I help you?" asked naruto

"uh yeah Hokage sama request your presence in the council chambers.

" yeah thanks for the heads up" responded naruto. Before he wrote the girls a note and vanished to the council chamber.

Konoha Council Chambers

Currently sitting & waiting for Naruto in the council chambers were Hiruzen Sarutobi with the Elders and the Shinobi Council. The Elders were Sarutobi's teammates Koharu, Homaru, and the former commando Root Danzo. The Clan Heads were Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka.

Hiruzen cough to get everyone's attention and he speaks up " you all are here because you wanted know more about naruto kun's bloodline when he gets here we will be moving to my personal training ground were the jonin's are currently waiting for us." he said and everyone nodded.

"well lets not keep them waiting any longer." Said Naruto from the end of the table shocking everyone

Seeing everyone looking at him shocked.

"What?" asked naruto.

"W-when did you get in here?" asked a surprise Hiashi

"I was here as soon as hokage sama called for your attention" answered naruto shocking everyone.

"yes well now that you're here lets go" ordered Hiruzen before everyone sunshins away.

Kage Training Grounds

Appearing in the training ground naruto looked around to see all the jonin sensie were present along with some he didn't recognize. Shrugging he along with everyone looked at the Sandiame.

"you are all here to see Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki and the Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze explain/demonstrate his bloodline. Every thing you hear here will bee true and you will not interrupt till the end." he ordered before giving naruto the floor

Seeing he had everyone's attntion naruto got started.

"My bloodline comes from my father and mother although they never unlocked it but had the potential to. My mother and father were from a different dimension born to a race called saiyans." he started seeing those who didn't know eyes widen. "My mother was the princess of saiyans while my father was the decendent of the first weilder of what your about to see today." he continued "Now most saiyans looks like the uchiha clan only all saiyans are born with a very strong difference that makes them stand out which is their tails." he said while unwrapping his tail from around his waist smirking at the flabbergasted looks he was getting. " my parents were the only saiyans in history born with red and blond hair. Saiyan power levels are recorded on the day of there birth. My parents' power levels were the highst to ever be recorded so they weren't viewed as outcast." he said smiling proudly. " but when a creature named frieza came to take over the planet my grandfather seeing that the creature was to strong he sent my mother and father here to restart the sayian race here away from threats like frieza." naruto finished seeing everyone still listening.

"Enough of that sayian abilities are enhanced stamina, high metabolism, and enchanced healing factor the longer a saiyan fights the more powerful he/she gets." he said before holding up his hand before a black orb with red lightning coursing around it. " this is ki or life energy, this is something all saiyans use. My mother was named the heiress of the uzumaki cllan after a blood ritiual and learned how to use there way of using spirit energy which got passed on to me." he continued while holding up his other hand and a golden ball of reishi appeared. " thanks to that I'm able to use both of the components that make up chakra individually." he said shocking everyone while dismissing the orbs.

"now if you can't tell my bloodline is body base every time I transform everything is strengthen 15x. I have unlocked 3 forms and I'm currently working on the fourth." he said standing straight .

"What your seeing now is my base form." he said before a flash of light appeared

When the flash died down everyone found themselves looking at an crimson haired purple-eyed Naruto.

This is what I call a super sayian" naruto announced while everyone looked at him form in shock.

"h-how can anyone have so much power and not be destroyed by it all" they thought in awe.

Before another flash of light and naruto's hair got more spikier and his muscels got bulkier while lightning appeared aroung his body.

"and this form is a super saiyan two" said naruto smirking " now it would be a good idea for you guys to brace yourselves for the next one." He finished while walking backwards. Getting into a horse stance naruto started to power up.

"In this is to go even further beyond that hahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed naruto over the roaring winds as the sky got darker flashing with thunder and the ground started cratering from the power out put forcing everyone to channel chakra into there feet while every ninja in the village chunin up arrived to combat this new threat but they were surprise when a barrier sprung up preventing them from getting any closer so they just watched.

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" continued naruto as his hair started to get longer. While the winds got stroner and the thunder louder debris flying everywhere.

Snaping his head to the sky and screaming louder a huge flash of light appeared.

When everyone got there sight back they were shocked to see a red spiky haired naruto with his hair coming to the back of his knees. Looking closer they saw that he had golden streaks in his hair,his eyebrows disappeared and he had one bang hanging from his face and he had a serious expression.

"sorry that took longer then the others but I haven't had any practice in this form this is what I call a Super Saiyan 3." Naruto said stoicly

Everyone continued to look at him in shock having there own thoughts.

"his power is more then the Kyuubi's"thought the council members.

"he would make a great weapon for konoha." thought the elders.

"impossible he's just a no talent demon. That must be the kyuubi's power it has to be"thought kakashi.

"noway this kid can be genin level" thought everyone else.

"no way in hel lis he participating in the chunin exams I'll just promote himafter this." thought sarutobi

"I' cant wait till I get at least half that strong" thought naruto's mates.

And Done!

Review and give me some suggestions on how I can make story better. If you don't like hey that's to bad anyway peace out.

Chapter 2: Punishment and Plans

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Shukaku" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon

"Matatabi" Characters Dialogs

"Isobu" Character thought

Konohagakure

Kage Training Grounds

Silence overtook the training ground as everyone was in awe of the power they were sensing from Naruto's last transformation.

Naruto turned back to normal he then looked off to the side and glared at a tree mentally thanking kami that whoever was behind the tree just got there so he didn't see him transform, before he shot a ki blast at it causing it to explode into flames snapping everyone out of there stupors. As a blur shot out of the flames and landed a few feet from everyone.

The jonins eyes widen recognizing the figure while Sarutobi paled while Naruto and his mates glared and smirked sadistically.

The figure stood up to reveal Jiraya of the Sannin

"hey you could've killed me with that you brat." shouted Jiraya.

"And I still can you old pervert" said Naruto coldly. "what do you think your doing spying on this meeting that has nothing to do with you?" Naruto questioned emotionlessly

Sarutobi seeing the tension spoke before Jiraya could. "I brought him here Naruto kun" he said causing everyone to look at him questioningly.

" I knew by the time you got back you would be stronger than genin level and based on your entry into the international bingo book says I thought right." Sarutobi explained while everyone's else eyes widen hearing that naruto was in the international bingo book a bingo book only reserved for the most dangerous people.

" with what you shown us I can't let you participate in the chunin exams" he continued shocking everyone. Seeing Naruto about to talk he raised his hand stopping him he continued saying

" I have something different in mind for you, you will face Jiraya here in a match then the council will decide what rank you would get." he finished. But suddenly shivered seeing the dark smirk on Naruto's face.

"you got yourself a deal" he said to Hiruzen before turning to face Jiraya who looked shocked then a smug expression formed on his face.

"sensei must be exaggerating no way this kid is in the international bingo book after I beat him then ill take him as my apprentice needs to be ready for Akatsuki after all." thought jiraya arrogantly.

Naruto seeing the arrogance in Jiraya eyes narrowed his " ok he doesn't want to take me seriously ok we can change that I'm gonna kick his ass for abandoning me." thought Naruto sadistically.

Walking into the center of the field naruto caught eyes with Anko and Kurenai before nodding his head.

Anko and Kurenai walked in front of the spectators before running through a set of hand seals before creating a barrier.

Seeing everyone looking at them questioningly Anko decided to explain "Naruto kun is about to give Jiraya the beating of a life time." she said excitingly.

Naruto & Jiraya

"You should just give up kid I am a Sannin after all how about I just take you on as my apprentice." said Jiraya smirking

"You can take your offer and shove up your ass." Naruto said " you seem very proud to carry the title Sannin when the only reason you got that title is because you lost a three on one fight come on seriously what's with you and your teammates so proud of something that was giving to you so you would be ashamed and remember how pathetic you are…sigh I'm glad I got Tsunade out of that phase." he said while everyone's eyes widen at how he just talked about the Sannin.

"y-you little wait Tsunade how do you know Tsunade hime?" asked Jiraya

"o right you didn't know I been outside the village since I was 7 years old I ran into Tsunade about 2 years ago." he said smirking

"w-what he's been out the village since he was 7 why didn't sensei tell me no matter he couldn't have learned from anyone as strong as me after all I taught the Yondaime but how did he find Tsunade hime I've been looking for years ill get him to tell me by the end of the day." thought Jiraya

"now enough talk old man" Naruto said getting into a stance

"I'll teach you to respect your elders." said Jiraya

As soon as he said that naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Jiraya. Jiraya not expecting naruto to be that fast was unprepared for the vicious elbow to his jaw and went flaying back a few feet skidding across the ground. Jiraya dazed from the hit took a moment to stand back up with blood flowing down the corner of his mouth he looked at naruto shocked.

"t-that punch was incredible it almost knocked me unconscious it seems I have to take this seriously." thought Jiraya narrowing his eyes.

"that's more I like it the pervs finally ready to get serious." thought naruto seeing the change in Jiraya's demeanor.

Naruto charged forward while Jiraya went through hand seals "Earth Release: Earth Dragon"a dragon made of earth erupted from the ground before charging at Naruto. Naruto seeing the dragon flash steps out of the way while pointing a finger at Jiraya "Hado #4 Byakurai" white stream of lightning shot from his finger at Jiraya. Jiraya used a substitution jutsu to dodge, he then looked around for naruto only for naruto to appear in front of him with a shout of "Rasengan" Jiraya went flying away.

"Pathetic old man what happen to all that talk earlier about teaching me respect." Naruto taunted before a spike of chakra caught his attention.

He looked ahead to find Jiraya with two toad on his shoulders and his face also had gained toad features.

"Jiraya boy what's going on?" asked Pa

"I'm fighting this brat and he's got me outclassed I need your help." said Jiraya

"ok we'll help you out" said Ma

Jiraya nodded his head before he vanished and appeared in mid air above Naruto.

"Sage Art: Super Great Ball Rasengan!" shouted Jiraya

Naruto eyes widen before smirking he then teleported away from the blast. Reappearing behind Jiraya naruto created 9 shadow clones before they all went through hand seals.

"Fire Release: Wrath of the Biju" the clones yelled before they all shot a Fire ball that took on the shape of all nine biju.

Jiraya hearing the shout turned around to see 9 massive fireballs with characteristics of the biju his eyes widen before he preformed a quick set of hand seals before he slammed them to the ground.

"Sage Art :Earth Release: Earth Wall" a massive wall shot up he reinforced it with more chakra just in time to protect him from the full brunt of the attack..

BOOM!

A dust cloud obscured the spectators view while they watch naruto dispel his clones. When the dust begin to settle everyone was greeted to the sight of a exhausted Jiraya who was bleeding profusely from his side and had burns littered around his body.

"that attack would have killed me well I'll just returned the favor." thought Jiraya before he looked at the bruised forms of Ma & Pa.

"I'm gonna hit him the bath of boiling oil jutsu this will probably be our last technique so lets make it count." whispered Jiraya the toad nodded and all three went through hand seals.

"Sage Art: Oil Stream" shouted Pa.

"Sage Art: Fire Release Stream" shouted Ma.

"Sage Art: Wind Releasing Stream" shout Jiraya

"Collaboration Technique: Bath Of Boiling Oil" the three shouted together.

Naruto seeing the attack coming decides to end the battle he vanishes and reappears crouched in front of Jiraya before he unleashes a Barrage of punches and kicks before burying his fish in Jiraya's stomach causing jiraya to fall to his knees clutching his stomach while naruto appears in mid air and fires a beam of ki at jiraya causing a explosion to occur drowning out Jiraya's screams of agony.(Goku's Meteor Crash Attack)

A huge mushroom cloud blocks the spectators view but when there view comes back they see Jiraya on his stomach his back charred along with some of his hair unconscious with naruto standing there with his arms cross.

After Anko & Kurenai released the barrier Hiruzen ordered the ANBU to get Jiraya to the hospital.

"Did you have to take it so far Naruto kun?" asked Sarutobi as Naruto walked up to him while the Shinobi behind him looked on surprise at seeing Jiraya get beaten so fast.

"Yes he deserved that and more," Naruto snorted " anyway what do we do now." he asked while his mates walk up to him.

"Me and the Council will discuss what rank you should get meet me at the Hokage Tower tomorrow." said Hiruzen before he and the council sunshins away.

Kakashi, Asuma, Hayate, and Ebisu made there way up to Naruto trying to look intimidating.

"May we help you gentlemen?" he said looking at them before he smirked at seeing Kakashi clutching his torso.

"We want to know what is going on, why are you girls with the kid? Asked Hayate "I've been chasing Yugao for years." he continued

"I've chased Anko for months why would she want you when she can have me!" shouted kakashi

"I've wanted Kurenai since we were 12 why would she want to be with a child." said Asuma glaring at Naruto

"And I've wanted Hana since we were genin you probably use your demonic powers to manipulate them." shouted Ebisu

The girls and naruto looked at them owlishly before looking at each other and nodding their heads. They vanished and the next thing the jonins knew they were on the verge of unconsciousness.

"The reason they are with me is because I love them all equally and I don't think of them as trophies and from the look in your eyes you do that's why they never liked you." said Naruto glaring. Before he turned to the girls.

"Girls lets go I've got something to tell you." as he walked up to Hana and created a clone for Yugao

Picking them up bridle style he turned to Kurenai and Anko and nodded before they blasted into air flying back to the Namikaze estate leaving 4 jonin unconscious.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate:

Naruto sat across from his mates when he got there attention he spoke.

"you guys remember when I told you I was looking for a way to get back to my parents original dimension?" he asked seeing them nod.

"Naruto kun why do you want to go there? Asked Yugao.

"I don't want my children growing up anywhere near a village that will spit on their dead leaders wish." he said coldly while the girls nodded in agreement. " and I'm sure you all have the urge to go out and find a worthy opponent to fight that will be remedied chakra users are weaker than Ki users." he finished

"yeah I'll say me and Nai chan took some missions and the fights ended to quickly." pouted Anko making naruto chuckle.

"Now as I was saying I figured away to get there." he said before telling them the story.

Flashback:

Shimagame (Turtle Island)

We find naruto watching Yugito and Samui spar in the sky as shockwaves appeared every time the crossed blows as he sorted through the Kurama's memories before he found one on dimensional portals.

As the girls end their spar Killer Bee shoes up.

"yo Mr. Nine me and Miss. Two and Samui have a mission we'll be gone for 3 months." Bee said seriously getting every ones attention because it's rare he was so serious.

Naruto nods "ok I probably wont be here when you guys get back though." said naruto before he kissed both Yugito and Samui before they went to report for their mission.

"now that I'm alone lets try this Demon Time/space jutsu again" thought naruto before he went through hand seals before holding his arm in front of him while channeling youkai.

"Demon Style Garganta:" shouted naruto as a black cavity seem to appear into thin air and it showed a planet with green aliens with black spots on their heads walking around shrugging naruto jumped through the portal. (Pikon's Planet don't know the name of it though)

DBZ Universe

Unknown Planet:

Stepping out of the portal was naruto before he was sent straight to the ground from the heavy gravity as the locals looked at him curiously.

"D-damn th-this p-planets g-gravity is s-strong as hell g-got t-to release g-gravity s-seals " thought naruto as he released the seals before breathing a sigh of relief when

BOOM!

Looking into the distance naruto saw a huge dust cloud deciding to investigate naruto flew into the direction.

Destroyed Village:

As naruto lands on the edge of the crater he hears someone talking walking closer he peaks around the corner and sees what looks like a human/fish hybrid in saiyan armor speaking into the scouter but what he hears fills him with joy.

"yes tell lord Frieza that this planet should be good for the market. I just destroyed a settlement and they were no trouble. I'll return as soon as I finish cleansing the pest." says the guy as he turns off his scouter and walk forward.

"so I'm in mom and dad's home dimension sweet the portal worked now I need to find out what happened to the saiyans and I'll kill frieza next time." thought Naruto before he snuck up on the alien.

"psst…hey buddy" whispered Naruto while tapping the aliens shoulder as soon as the alien turned around Naruto grabbed his neck and held him up off the ground while the guy struggled to breath.

"no hard feelings but you have information I need" said Naruto before he placed a palm on the aliens head and went through his memories and he was shocked and enraged at what he found before he felt a huge burst of power rush through his veins before pointing his finger at the guy who he found out name was Giwi charging negative reiatsu and a golden cero formed but it looked unstable but he had full control of it.

"thanks for the info freak Frieza will pay for his crimes but as a thank you I'll just end you now Gran Ray Cero" and a blast of epic proportions occurred when he released the attack.

As the dust cleared naruto saw the destruction the attack caused and smirked "I'm keeping that attack it's awesome" he thought before he looked at a mirror that barely survived the destruction of the village and he was shocked to see that he now looked like he was born with his mother features instead of his fathers. " W-what happened to me I thought saiyans transform into apes not this but this power is incredible wait in moms book it said that saiyans are able to achieve something called super saiyans could this be my Ssj form… I like it makes me look like mom." he thought to himself before he clamed himself down and tried to figure the ins and outs of his new form.

2 weeks later

Naruto spent two weeks as a super saiyan and going through Giwi's memories he decided he's going to infiltrate frieza's base and see if he had any family left that might have survived the explosion that frieza caused. He was currently entering Frieza's planets in a henge of Giwi.

Planet Frieza:

Naruto as Giwi was currently in the information room where all the alien races Frieza has ever come in contact were stored.

Naruto dropped his henge and went to the console in the middle of the room seeing it needed a blood sample he dropped his and the console brought up his family history he saw that his mothers younger brother Vegeta had become king and he had a son who he named after himself and his fathers brother Bardock was named a low class warrior and he had two sons and he died trying to rebel against frieza.

He then clicked the files of his 3 last living relatives Raditz, Vegeta, and Kakarot based on the file it said that Vegeta was with some saiyan named Nappa and Raditz went to recruit Kakarot on some planet called Earth seeing that Kakarot and Raditz were together naruto set off to earth to meet some family members.

Planet Earth

Crashing down from the sky in a saiyan ship was Naruto who stepped out and sealed the ship in a storage scroll.

He floated to the sky and looked out with his minds eye and found a energy signature flying away from a group of them but this one reeked of malice he then focused on the other signature who he sensed flying towards the group he decided to start there and he vanished.

Kame House:

Today started out as a good day for them they got together to catch up since they hadn't seen each other in years but all of a sudden a man claiming to be Goku's brother showed up and told him that he was a alien and he was to kill everyone on the planet if he wants his son Gohan back.

"today cant get any weirder" thought Master Roshi as they helped Goku up to the porch.

Appearing in mid air Naruto saw a man in a orange Gi with a blue t-shirt underneath who looked like his uncle from the picture his father had of his family that he found, as well as two bald headed humans and a beautiful blue haired woman. On his way here he noticed that Kakarot didn't complete his mission which to him was good because it meant he wasn't living up to the saiyans are savages stereotype. And maybe he and his mates could live here. He landed on the beach catching there attention.

"Who are you" asked the short bald headed human who tried to look threatening.

Naruto looked at him before shaking his head and turning his attention to his cousin Kakarot.

"well Kakarot it's good to see you for the first time." he said friendly while he saw they got on guard as soon as he said Kakarot and notice the golden brown tail swinging behind him.

"look I don't know who this Kakarot person is but I'm Goku and I don't care if I'm a saiyan I'm staying here and bring me back my son!" Goku shouted while naruto looked confused

"why would I know where your son is I just came to meet one of the last family members I have in existence." said naruto"

"What you're his brother to you don't even look alike so stop lying." said the female who was blushing

Naruto figuring Raditz must have pissed these guys off shrugged and took out a picture of his father and Bardock together on Bardock's 3rd birthday seeing the bald human in his way naruto blurred out of existence and reappeared in front of Goku with the picture out for him to take.

"take this kaka- I mean Goku." corrected naruto.

Goku slowly reached for the picture and when he looked at it he was shocked to see a identical version of him and a blond haired boy smiling brightly.

"That's my father and yours on your fathers third birthday we aren't brothers were cousins" he said shocking everyone. While Naruto got a feeling he should return home and prepare to move here for good with his mates.

" I'm going to go home I'll be back don't know when but I will you can guarantee that I wish I could help but I have to go." said Naruto before he waved goodbye before he opened a Garganta shocking them then he steeped through it before winking at Bulma who whole face turned apple red.

End of Flashback

And that's what happened" he said looking at there shocked faces before he chuckled seeing the gaping

"I decided we can leave after we kill the Akatsuki and I have a idea what to do with the biju to make sure this doesn't happen again." said Naruto while the girls nodded there heads smiling anxious to leave this dimension where they can have more freedom and not have to worry about the people trying to use there children as baby makers.

And Done:

Review

Next Chapter Akatsuki's Extermination and New Home

Peace Out .

Chapter 3: Chunin Exams Finals

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Shizuka" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon

"Rangiku" Characters Dialogs

"Tsunade" Character thought

Konohagakure

Hokage's Tower

It was a beautiful afternoon in Konoha we currently find Sarutobi doing paperwork although he would be doing other things right now as a messenger bird lands outside his office with the Fire Daimyo's insignia taking the scroll attached to it he read the letter before his eyes widen and he burned the letter and sent an Anbu to retrieve Naruto.

Namikaze/Uzumaki estate

Naruto was sitting in front of a door with the kanji for Time/Space Camber it was a room his mother created based off the one her adoptive father had in Uzushiogakure, it was currently occupied with Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao with a blood clone that was training them to reach Super Saiyan. He was currently meditating when he sensed a presence outside his compound he vanished in a burst of speed and opened the gate to see a Tiger masked Anbu.

"May I help you Tiger san" asked Naruto

"Hokage sama wishes to see you Namikaze sama" the Anbu said before he vanished in a swirl of leaves after Naruto nodded.

"guess it's time to get my temporary position" Naruto thought before he left a clone behind incase the girls came out of the chamber.

"Summoning Jutsu." Naruto yelled in a puff of smoke a black fox with 2 tails appeared

"yes Naruto Ni-san" said the fox

"Ember I want you to spy on Danzo Shimura make sure your not seen by anyone." said Naruto

"Ok Oni-san" the fox responded before it vanished in a black crack of lightning Naruto sighed then started to make his way to the Hokage's Tower.

While walking through the village Naruto found his path blocked by Sasuke and Sakura who were glaring at him.

"sigh… can I help you two with anything." Naruto asked

"What did you do to me, my Sharingan has been gone since the preliminaries and it's all your fault!" Sasuke shouted while Sakura nodded her head

"Your Sharingan is gone forever I took it away" Naruto said while those listening eyes widen " you attacked me from behind and last I checked attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi is instant death, so instead of killing you I took your Sharingan away forever." Naruto said while Sasuke and Sakura looked murderous and their hand went to their kunai holsters seeing this Naruto said " I would remind the both of you if you attack me I will kill the both of you." he warned smirking sadistically while a black katana with 9 chain links attached to the hilt appeared in his hand in a swirl of black/red flames. While his killer intent rolled off his body making it hard to breath. Sasuke and Sakura backed away in fear.

"w-what h-happened to N-Naruto baka, this isn't the same one we went to the academy with, this Naruto is scary." Sakura thought shivering on the ground.

"this can't be, the dope doesn't deserve that power, that power should belong to me a elite an Uchiha , I'll find a way to get my Sharingan back then I'll kill the dobe and then Itachi." thought Sasuke as Naruto walked passed him back on his way. Before Sasuke went to the Uchiha Compound to learn from the scrolls his clan had since Kakashi was on guard duty for the entire month since he attacked Naruto he had to wait on Kakashi's shadow clone to come to his home.

While Naruto was walking a paper butterfly landed in front of him in his hand opening it up he read

Dear Naruto kun

The Akatsuki are speeding up their plans the only Biju that are unaccounted for is the Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi and you. 'Madara' and Nagato are making plans to take the Biju by starting a war what ever you have planned it has to start soon to prevent bloodshed I'll keep you posted but be on the lookout Itachi and Kisame might come for you earlier than expected.

Love Konan

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he burnt the letter and continued on his way

Hokage Tower

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to see not only the Hokage but the Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and the Raikage with their bodyguards looking at him.

"Hey Mei-chan, A-jiji, and Tsuchikage-san" Naruto greeted while the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards glared at Naruto who was currently being hugged by Mei, Samui, and Yugito.

"well Naruto your finally here" Hiruzen said

"yeah I ran into a nuisance on my way here" Naruto said smiling "I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at me." Naruto said turning to the Iwa nin

"You'll pay for what you did Namikaze" said Kurosutchi before she and the Iwa nins all froze in fear as Naruto's spiritual pressure flooded the room

"You idiots sent ninja after me unprovoked I sent the first group back with injuries with a warning that the next ones will return in body bags, but your Kage still sent more so I reduced 25% of your village to nothing to get my point across. You idiots tried to kill me for something my father did who might I add is dead how pathetic can you get, but listen carefully if you cause problems while you're here it will be an act against fire country and you will be dealt with permanently." Naruto said evenly while he stopped the flow of his spiritual pressure. The Tsuchikage and his bodyguards left immediately while Naruto turned back to the Sandaime

"Now that that's over with, what was it that you wanted with me." asked Naruto

"well I like you to know that the Fire daimyo wishes to give you the position of guardian of Fire Country." Hiruzen said while everyone looked confused "the position is basically you have traveling rights and you are the one he will call on when he needs you." the Sandiame while everyone nodded seeing Naruto about to speak he raised his hand and continued "I know you plan on leaving after the Akatsuki and it's ok the Daimyo said you and your wives can still leave on your freewill with your wives."

"oh ok anyway, it seems we have an invasion on our hands Hokage sama" Naruto said while everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"are you sure about that Naruto kun" asked Hiruzen

"yes I ran into Kabuto Yukashi's team and when I used my human path on his teammates, I found out that they were working with Orochimaru." Naruto said "They plan to use Gaara no Sabaku to unleash the Shukaku while he tries to kill you and kidnap the Uchiha while were busy fighting he also killed the Kazekage." Naruto explained. While Hiruzen's eyes widen

"ok this stays in this room Naruto you get Gaara while I'll finish my business with Orochimaru" Sarutobi said while Naruto narrowed his eyes

"You can't be serious you haven't trained for years old man you know that you will die if you fight him alone." Naruto said

"I am Naruto I have to do this he is my student, I know I might die but I'll die protecting Konoha the best I could do is take his ability to use Ninjutsu." Sarutobi said

"Fine I won't interfere, It's been an honor knowing you Hokage sama" Naruto said bowing his head "A-jiji I will be taking Samui and Yugito off your hands right now" Naruto said before he signaled the girls to place a hand on his clothes.

"Aoi, Chojoro go to the hotel, I'll be staying with my husband for the next couple of weeks we will not stay for the Chunin exams so don't get comfortable." Mei said walking to Naruto while A told Yugito and Samui the same. Before the girls and Naruto left in a burst of static.

"I'm sorry Hokage dono, that I can't help you in your upcoming fight but me and the Mizukage still have to get ready for Naruto's departure as well as the Mizukage has to choose a successor, I am sorry once again" A said before he and Darui left the office.

"…sigh…I should at least spend more time with Konohamaru before the exams" Sarutobi thought before glaring at his paperwork.

Uzumaki/Namikaze Estate

Naruto and the girls appeared in the living room to see the others walk in with tears in their clothes while their hair was golden and lightning flickered around their bodies occasionally making Naruto realize the achieved Super Saiyan 2.

"Well looks like you guys did it, but what triggered the ascension?" asked Naruto curiously

The girls looked at each other before Hana spoke up "your blood clone had placed us in a Genjutsu of you being tortured to death while we watched over and over again"

Flashback

Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana were currently tied to chairs with all their power sealed away the last thing they had seen was two eyes that looked like a fusion of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, the blood clone said Tsukuyomi and they had found themselves tied here and were currently watching their beloved Naruto getting tortured by the village while he looked them in the eye saying

"How could you let this happen to me?"

"How could you betray me"

"Why'd you tell my secretes"

"I should've never opened my heart to you

"everyone was right I'm destined to live alone"

When they heard that something snapped and their power skyrocketed and in a flash they were in their Super Saiyan 2 forms and the Genjutsu was shattered but they still had tears streaming down their faces before they each made a promise

"we will love you Naruto kun always no matter what" they each thought and prepared the next stage of their training

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes widen before he pulled each of them into a hug whispering apologies.

Pulling back Naruto introduced everyone to each other the he created another clone to give Samui, Yugito, and Mei a tour of the estate.

"Go take a nap you guys must be emotionally stressed out right now, we'll talk about what's on are agenda tomorrow." said Naruto smiling. The girls smiled and walked to their rooms to get some well deserved rest.

Month Later

Chunin Exams Stadium

It's been a month since the preliminaries and word of Naruto's change and heritage spread like wildfire, the civilians now are trying to get in his good graces, and The Rookie 11 (minus Naruto) were all shocked and made attempts to talk with Naruto but they all failed as Naruto just ignored them or just up and vanished as soon as they called his name, Hinata had taken it the hardest especially after she found out that Kurenai was one of Naruto's wives, she convinced herself that Naruto is being affected by a Genjutsu that's making him act differently. Jiraya had gotten out of the hospital and tried to talk with Naruto as well

Flashback

Jiraya had been in the hospital for 4 weeks and next week was the final stage of the Chunin exams. He was currently outside the Uzumaki/Namikaze Estate filled with nostalgia before he bit his thumb to get through the gate but to his shock he was rejected and hit with a wind jutsu that knocked him away from the gate.

"impossible Minato keyed me into the gate how come I was rejected" Jiraya thought getting off the ground

"you would do well to not try that again" he heard as looked up to see his godson looking down at him from the top of the gate. "is their something you want me and my wives were going to watch a movie so hurry up." Naruto said emotionlessly

"Why can't I get into the gate" Jiraya yelled

"simple I redid the seal the only ones allowed in this estate is my family" said Naruto

"but I am family, I'm your godfather I"

"the godfather that abandoned me, I don't think so the moment you abandoned me you gave up all connections you had with my family, I made sure of that when I erased the knowledge of the Rasengan from your mind during our fight." Naruto interrupted

"you can't do that" Jiraya yelled

"o I can and I did, the Rasengan was created by my father and therefore is a clan jutsu you aren't part of the clan so you are forbidden from using it"

"your nothing like Minato!" yelled Jiraya enraged

"I know my personality comes from my beloved Kaa-san, I don't do second chances like my father did sorry" Naruto said smirking before he turned around leaving Jiraya at the gate.

Jiraya fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face "I'm sorry Minato your son isn't anything like you , you would be ashamed" thought Jiraya

End flashback

The viewer stands were packed on one side were the Judges, on the other side were the Shinobi; mainly Chunin and Jonin, in the center there were the villagers and any Genin Shinobi. At the top was the Kage booth, consisting of Sarutobi and the 'Kazekage'.

In the Arena, standing there was Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, and Dosu, they were waiting for the Hokage to make his announcement. Up in the stands Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Tenten, and Chouji were waiting for as well.

"wonder were Sasuke kun is? Kakashi sensei said that his mark was taken care of but I'm worried." thought Sakura

"hey forehead, do you know where Sasuke kun is" asked Ino

"No I haven't seen him since Naruto threaten to kill the both of us" answered Sakura

"now that you mention it what's wrong with that baka we've been his friends and he treats us like this" Ino said

"you guys never been his friends" a voice said behind them they looked to see Anko and Naruto's other mates was there looking down at them " friends don't make fun of there friends dreams and call him an failure, you guys never encouraged him or even taking the time to talk to him seriously, that's why Naruto kun treats you the way he does, this is all your fault actions have consequences and this is yours." she finished before they could respond Naruto appeared next to Anko and Kurenai with a bag of dango. While Ino and Sakura turned around after Naruto glared at them

"So where are your masters" Naruto whispered

"Boss is currently outside the village fighting the invasion forces while Yugao and Hana went to destroy Oto." Kurenai said as Naruto recognized them as Shadow Clones

"Eye for an Eye huh" Naruto said smiling while the clones giggled

That was when Hiruzen walked up and did his speech about how they all managed to make it this far in the exams, after giving his speech, a Jonin named Genma came down to announce the fights.

"Hey where's Hayate?" asked Shikamaru (this guy is nosey as hell)

"He's dead, we found his body two days ago when he went to spy on someone" replied Genma before he put a senbon in his mouth while Shikamaru and Shino gasped.

"Now then, everyone but Dosu Kinta and Neji Hyuga please leave the Arena and head to the combatant stands" he said as they all left leaving Dosu and Neji alone.

Neji looked at Genma "I thought I was suppose to fight Uzumaki" he asked

"Naruto-sama was promoted already, now are both fighters ready" Genma said/asked

They both nodded

"Hajime!" shouted Genma

Dosu rushed Neji while preparing his sound technique while Neji activated his Byakugan and rushed forward and hit a chakra point in Dosu's shoulder shutting down his arm Dosu tried to kick at Neji, Neji ducked and hit all of Dosu's chakra points rendering Dosu unable to continue

"Dosu Kinta is unable to continue Winner Neji Hyuga" Genma said while the crowed cheered

"these sound nin are very pathetic" Naruto said to himself shaking his head

Match Two: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara no Sabaku please make your way to the arena.

Gaara shunshin down to the arena and Kakashi arrived with Sasuke in a swirl of leaves

And you are"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Yo we aren't late are we" asked Kakashi

"no you made it just in time for the kids match now are both fighters ready" Genma asked as Kakashi shunshin'd to the stands

(fight same as canon)

Gaara had just encased his body in sand Naruto looked up to Hiruzen to see him nod slightly making Naruto smirk

"have to make sure I don't kill him while I extract the Shukaku" Naruto thought before he vanished and appeared over Gaara's sand dome before anyone could react Naruto punched the sand dome causing a shockwave to send Sasuke and Genma flying back and a dust cloud blocked the view.

When the dust settled everyone saw Naruto holding Gaara by his neck while his hand was pulling out a brown orb out of his stomach, when the orb was fully out of Gaara Naruto dropped him and the orb was absorbed into the seals around Naruto's forearm before an explosion originated from the Kage booth drawing everyone's attention

"Old man" Naruto thought solemnly before he vanished to go deal with the summons out side the Gate

Naruto was currently killing any and all Oto and Suna nin on his way to the two headed snake currently terrorizing the village when a toad appeared over the snake crushing it causing Naruto to sigh.

"now what am I going to do… huh" Naruto looked up as he sensed Sarutobi's life signature fading as well as Orochimaru's although his stopped suddenly Naruto appeared to see Sarutobi on the ground while Orochimaru was being helped away by the sound four to get away

"no you don't" Naruto thought before he pointed his index finger at them and a orb of spirit energy appeared "Spirit Gun" Naruto shouted as the orb shot off and multiplied into 4 pieces and pierced through the sound 4 chest, while Orochimaru fell to the ground before Kabuto appeared out of no where and shunshin'd him and Orochimaru away causing Naruto to growl in rage.

Naruto look to the side to see another snake and the survivors of the invading force trying to get away narrowing his eyes Naruto levitated in the air as everyone watched his movements they watched as he put his palm facing p and a golden orb appeared taking aim Naruto threw the orb

BOOM!

A huge dome of fire could be seen in the distance as a shockwave blew through the stadium cracking the walls and sending everyone to the ground they looked up to see a mushroom cloud rising up in the sky before they looked at Naruto in shock while the Rookies looked in fear.

"Rest in piece old man you deserve to be with your wife" thought Naruto looking up to the sky as the wind blew through his hair

Review

Extermination of the Akatsuki is next

Chapter 4: Missing Nin Extermination and New Home

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"Kurenai" Character thought

Story Start

With Naruto

It's been 2 weeks since the invasion, and funerals were attended, buildings were being rebuilt. The fire daimyo named Jiraiya the new Hokage, Jiraiya tried to put the responsibility on Tsunade to get out of the position, but the fire daimyo told him that Tsunade and Naruto's wives answer only to him and her circumstances makes it impossible for her to take the position.

Currently Naruto was in a merchant village on his way to get Tsunade, while the girls were sealing up everything, and getting ready to leave for a peaceful life after they told Naruto that they would fight only if it was unavoidable.

Naruto was lying in a bed in the hotel room he rented, before his eyes snapped open sensing two people appear outside his room.

"Itachi, are you sure this is the brats room. We still have to report to leader-sama that those bitches in Konoha will be a problem" said a voice while Naruto's eyes narrowed "Looks like it's time to make my move." Naruto thought.

"I'm sure. And I know lets get this over with I'm only able to use Kamui I time a day" he heard before one of them knocked on the door smirking Naruto got up and walked to the door

He opened the door to see Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki he saw their eyes widen in shock as a feling of dread was felt by Itachi

"guess they expected to see me in my blood clone form hehehe." Naruto thought

"May I help you gentlemen?" Naruto asked curiously as Itachi swallowed nervously

"are you Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Itachi

"Yes I am what's it to ya?" asked Naruto as Itachi and Kisame looked shocked

"We need you to come with us."

"Um I'm gonna have to say no to that." Naruto said smiling

"What makes you think you have a choice?" asked Kisame causing Naruto to raise an eye brow

"If you want me to leave with you your going to have to fight me."

"No problem!" Kisame said as he drew the bandaged sword on his back, and swung it at Naruto who merely caught the sword shocking Kisame and Itachi.

"W-what? Impossible!" shouted Kisame shocked before recognition flashed into his face and the flashed to fear especially when he took note of the monkey tail. Naruto seeing the changes in expression smiled

"What's the matter shark-san you look like you seen a ghost?" Naruto asked innocently as he felt Kisame trying to take Samehada from his grip.

"Let go! Itachi we have to get out of here, we can't fight this monster!" Kisame yelled in fear causing Itachi to look at him in shock

"You honestly don't think your leaving alive do you?" Naruto said before Itachi could speak, a yellow flame like aura overtook his arm, and before Kisame's and Itachi's eyes Samehada engorged on his power before it exploded.

Before Kisame could react Naruto punched him in the jaw sent him to the end of the hallway before a disk of energy bisected him at the waist and a wave of Ki obliterated the remains.

Naruto turned to Itachi who looked shocked before his impassive mask came back.

"I've waited for this day." Naruto said lowering his arm while Itachi raised an eyebrow "You killed Mikoto-chan and left that arrogant brat Sasuke alive. Stupid ass!" Naruto said as he stepped forward but before he could say anything else Itachi shunshin'd away in a flock of crows causing Naruto to sigh

"They always run" Naruto muttered before he drew on his youki and got on all fours and chased after Itachi.

Meanwhile in Tanzaku Gai

A blonde woman tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as her companion looked at the castle, "Come on, Shizune let's go!"

"Ahh, Tanzaku Castle has such a fabulous view even from the ground huh, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune said

Tsunade glanced at the castle and said boredly "Don't waste any more time, let's get out of here as soon as possible, Shizune."

"Can't we stay a bit longer? Don't you see all this beautiful scenery and it's for free." Said the black-haired woman in protest

Just then the castle suddenly started to crumble and the smoke cleared to reveal Orochimaru along with Kabuto beside him. Orochimaru gave Tsunade a smirk, "I finally found you...Tsunade."

The two jumped down from the summoned snake and Tsunade greeted them, "It's been a while, Orochimaru."

"I have looked all over for you." Replied Orochimaru

"Now what do you want from me this time? I know you didn't come here to talk about the past." Tsunade said

"Straight to the point as always still, eh? Very well, I have a small favor to ask of you, Tsunade." Orochimaru said

"What happened to his arms?" Tsunade thought

"Tsunade-sama, you should know by now what is wrong with Orochimaru-sama if it is you. We need your expertise, Tsunade-sama." Said Kabuto

Tsunade made a hand to shoo them away, "why should I help the snake freak find another medical specialist like that other guy that I hear usually stitches you up, I don't do freelance work and I'm on vacation. By the way…who the hell are you?"

"I am Kabuto and I am afraid that we can't do that. You are one of the Sannin and the most powerful of them all in terms of physical strength." Said Kabuto

"What do you want?" said, Tsunade

"I want you to join me, Tsunade. So together, we can destroy the Leaf Village." said, Orochimaru

"Not interested" said Tsunade

"Why not? We both lost things to Konoha; you lost your real family because of Konoha. Me, I lost the power to gain immortality because of that fool of a sensei. You lost two of your most beloved because of Konoha's actions. Hehe...those were certainty horrible ways to die." Orochimaru smirked,

"Tsunade-sama don't listen to him" Shizune yelled

"Calm down Shizune why don't you go get us a hotel room." Tsunade said as Shizune looked to protest but the look in her masters eyes told her otherwise so she nodded and left "Humph, you haven't changed a bit, Orochimaru. You know who I am and you know that mentioning those two around me are taboo, remember? Don't kid with me." She lost her fake smile and pounded the wall behind her, making a huge crater as she said, "I'll kill you...you bastard." Tsunade said,

"What monstrous strength." Kabuto thought.

"We didn't come here to fight, only to negotiate." Kabuto said

"I already said it once, and I don't want anything to do with you. Now get out of my sight." Tsunade looked at him angrily,

"It is not like it is a one-way bargain...let's make a deal." Kabuto tried to reason

"I don't make deal with criminals you five seconds to leave or I will kill you. 5...4...3..." Tsunade said,

"Please calm down...our offer is not probably is that bad..."said Kabuto

"2...1..." Tsunade continued getting ready to fight

Orochimaru chose at that time to speak, "I can bring back your brother and your lover back to life with the Kinjutsu that I have developed."

Tsunade's eyes widened but then when back to normal when she remembered

"…try to make them proud by doing what they would want you to, after all if they loved you they would want you to be happy."

"Naruto-kun" she thought with a small smile

"0" she said as she buzzed out of view and attack both of them but they dodge her fist which left a crater where her fist hit.

"Don't you want to meet them again, Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked surprise

"No" Tsunade said, as she punch the ground and the split into forcing Orochimaru to dodge again

"Don't be a fool." Orochimaru said,

"Oh I'm not, I have happiness in my life, why open old wounds again hmm?" Tsunade asked while Orochimaru looked shocked " I just want to kill you. I'm bored and I could use the entertainment before Naruto-kun gets here." Tsunade said as Kabuto's and Orochimaru's eyes widen at the name. before they could react Tsunade appeared in front of them with a swirling orb in hand "Rasengan" the orb slammed into Kabuto's stomach and sent him flying across the rubble and landing on the grassy plain.

Jumping back Orochimaru smirked "Well, well, well, it seems you learned some new things I have to."

"I hope you trained well these pass years snake, hopefully you can entertain me before I crush you."

"Kukukukuku do you really believe you can defeat me, perhaps your sake has gone to your head." Orochimaru replied "This is bad I only have a couple of hours before this body starts to reject me."

"Considering that I've embraced my Uzumaki heritage instead of just my Senju half yes I do?" Tsunade said as her hair flashed crimson and her eyes teal, this caused Orochimaru's eyes to widen a fraction "Yes, I do think I can defeat the two of you."

Snarling in anger Orochimaru rushed her as they engaged in a Taijutsu battle, as they exchanged hits neither could land a good hit with Orochimaru bending at odd angles to avoid hits and Tsunade moving too fast for him to catch, as they battled Tsunade found an opening in Orochimaru's guard, swinging a fist she punched him with full strength, the force of the hit sent the Snake Sannin flying back from the rubble into the forest on the other end of the large clearing, hitting a tree he plowed right through it and the 12 others behind it before he came to a stop.

Kabuto stood in shock seeing how far his master was punched, turning back to Tsunade he jumped in surprise as the woman was standing just a few steps away.

"How, how could she move that fast without me sensing her coming" Kabuto thought as he took a step back

As if sensing his thoughts Tsunade took a step closer to Kabuto, looking at the all ready healed wounds from her Rasengan, smirking as she got an idea she looked up to the med-nin "So it seems you have advance healing abilities, why don't I give you something to practice with." As she spoke she summoned a golf ball sized ki orb and put it in Kabuto's mouth.

Kabuto looked on for a second before he began to scream in pain, Tsunade had used the Ki as an acid, the acid melted through the muscles and fat quickly and began melting through his organs before Kabuto began healing himself, while his regeneration ability helped it was still slow and he needed all his concentration to not go into shock and to heal the wounds quickly, he didn't even notice when Tsunade walked away.

Orochimaru had already recovered and spit out a new body with his body shedding technique, the body was just out when he heard Kabuto's scream.

"Damn she got Kabuto too, how did she improve so much, I couldn't even keep up with her and that punch, how could she punch that hard, If I hadn't reinforced my body with chakra and moved back at the last second that would have killed me" he thought as he walked towards Tsunade's approaching chakra signature.

Following Orochimaru's trail of destruction, Tsunade stopped on the middle of the path, going through hand-seals she slammed his hand onto the ground "Earth Release: Grand Quake" all around Tsunade the ground began to shake, the shaking spread out further and further until a small patch of grass several meters to her right exploded upwards shooting rocks, gravel, dirt and Orochimaru high into the air.

Orochimaru quickly came to his senses and turned towards Tsunade he cocked his arm back, frowning as he saw Tsunade running a hand through her hair, he shot his hands forward and shouted "Sen'ei Tajashu" hundreds of large snakes met hundreds of chakra chains, the chains slicing through the snakes and dispelling them while the two jutsus got tangled up together before their casters dispelled them both. Landing on the ground Orochimaru smirked at his opponent.

"Interesting jutsu you used Tsunade, I didn't know you had that in you arsenal. Where did you learn it?" Orochimaru asked

"Like I have to tell you, your beginning to bore me so I'll end this farce of a battle now" Tsunade said as she held out a hand with her palm facing up, fingers spread as a green aura formed around her fist.

Sensing the build up of power Orochimaru Jumped up in the air to avoid what ever was coming.

"What is that aura, it doesn't feel like chakra and it's not as malicious as a Biju's youki this power feels...calmer, where did she get this power?" Orochimaru thought

"Wrath of the Senju" Tsunade screamed as she created a ball of concentrated Ki the ball grew from the size of her Rasengan to twice its size before flying from his hand, the attack hit the wall and imploded on its self, shrinking to half its size before it grew into a bigger orb a hundred times its size, there was a bight flash of light causing Orochimaru to cover his eyes and be obliterated from the attack an explosion, was heard before Tsunade smirked and looked over her shoulder to see Shizune with Kabuto's head before she turned back to the large crater with a larger mushroom shaped cloud of dust rising into the air.

" I thought I told you to leave?" she asked

"I did, he came after me hoping to us me as an hostage, but thanks to the lessons from Naruto-kun it was easy to deal with him." Shizune answered

"Hm…Let's go Shizune" Tsunade said with a smirk as they walked away

With Naruto

Naruto had chased down Itachi to the forest he was currently fighting in with Itachi who was using his Anbu tanto.

"What's happen to Naruto to cause such a change, and Kisame was scared of him but why the only person that Kisame is afraid of is…" Itachi thought before his eyes widen and he jumped back

"You're the SSS rank Shinobi, The Demon King; known for fighting biju and winning and saving countless villages around the elemental nations " Itachi stated causing Naruto to smirk

"Yep" Naruto said simply before he went through brought his hands up in a tiger seal and unleashed a blue fireball.

Itachi seeing the flaming orb dodged and found himself looking into the Sharingan eyes of Naruto, causing his eyes to widen.

"How do you have a Sharingan?"

"They were a gift from a friend." Naruto replied before vanishing in a flash and reappearing with a Rasengan in hand before he thrust the orb into Itachi's back.

" I never would've thought you would be the one to kill Mikoto I always thought it would be Sasuke you would've killed but your own mother, that's a shame." Naruto said before he removed Itachi's head from his shoulders.

"ITACHI!" Naruto heard as he turned around to see Sasuke come running into the clearing. He looked around before his eyes settled on Naruto who was standing over Itachi's dead body with Itachi's head in his hand. Sasuke stared at the scene blankly for a minute

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sensed Sasuke pushing chakra into his eyes but there was nothing to activate since his Sharingan was gone.

"Y-you!" Sasuke yelled pointing at Naruto "You took my revenge!" Sasuke yelled before he charged at Naruto with a kunai

Naruto raised his hand and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and sent an open palm to Sasuke's stomach which sent him tumbling back "Leave Sasuke that's an order form your superior." Naruto said coldly.

"No I'll kill you" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Naruto again who merely sighed at how pathetic Sasuke was.

"Fine I gave you the chance to leave, but you didn't take it your not even worth my time to beat the shit out of you so I'll just end this quickly." Naruto's Sharingan came back to life before it changed into a Uzumaki swirl.

Sasuke's breath hitched at the sight before he heard one thing and black flames swallowed his vision "Amaterasu"

Naruto turned walked out of the clearing whistling while Sasuke thrashed around screaming for him to help and how he was sorry and something about him being like a brother to him.

"Kid must be crazy, who tries to kill their brother, and it's a shame because I'm sure that blood clone would've fell for such a stupid thing." Naruto thought shaking his head before he took off into the sky.

Three Hours later

Naruto was in Tanzaku Gai walking around chewing on a Dango stick when he heard Anko on the mental link.

"Naruto-kun"

"Yes What's up Hebi-hime?"

"Naruto we need to talk" Naruto heard Tsume

"Yeah I'm listening"

"Well we decided that we would only fight as a last resort" she said

"…"

"Naruto-kun?" Kurenai's voice asked concerned

"Do you all feel this way." Naruto said

"Yes" all of his mates replied

"sigh… ok I won't stop your decision we're moving to this new place to have a life from the power hungry leaders, and wars. So if that's your decision then I'll stand by it Tsunade I'm in Tanzaku Gai lets go." Naruto replied

"On my way." Tsunade replied

Naruto looked up to the sky

"Mother, Father I hope your proud of me, I've decided to return to your original home dimension, this place is to corrupt to raise a family in, I've decided that when I leave here I'll take all the chakra with me. Chakra is a gift that has been abused for centuries no more they don't deserve this gift so I'm taking it forever." Naruto thought as a breeze passed over him. Naruto looked at this hand that had a seal on it before he was hugged from behind

"So you finished the seal koi?" a voice said causing Naruto to smile

"Yeah, once we activate the seal all chakra will disappear forever, are you ready?" Naruto asked Tsunade and Shizune

"Hai Naruto-kun" They replied

"Ok the wastelands outside of the Elemental Nations borders is where we'll meet I'll see you huys later ok." Naruto said before he pulled them both into a kiss and they flew off.

Ame

The members of Akatsuki were inside the highest tower waiting for Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu to arrive.

"Where are those assholes, I could be looking for sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" yelled Hidan

"I agree I hate to be kept waiting" Sasori said

Before anyone else could comment something burst through the roof, they immediately went on guard when the dust cleared Deidara breath hitched and fear flashed across his face

"Yellow Flash" he muttered trembling as he slowly backed away before he remembered that this was the man that killed his father so Deidara charged in fury and brought his hands towards his pockets and shouted

"Watch my art explode! Die Namikaze!"

Naruto just stood there and smirked which went unnoticed and made Deidara smile. He threw the clay at Naruto and it exploded on impact. Deidara cheered "Ha! You see! I told you I'd get my revenge!" as Deidara looked back, he saw Naruto drive a Rasengan through his heart which killed him immediately. Naruto then brought out a small katana and cut Deidara's hands and sealed them in one of his scrolls. He then said

"Is that all the challenge you guys are gonna give me?" They were all seething. "I hope your not waiting on Kisame or Itachi cause neither will be coming." Naruto said as he unsealed Itachi's head causing their eyes to widen three members have died in his hands. Never before had an enemy take down three S rank nins in one day and the guy didn't even break a sweat!

"Everyone, charge him together. He won't be able to defeat us with our combined powers!" Kakuzu shouted they all nodded except Konan who stayed behind, she knew that they were no match for her mate even if they attacked him in a group.

"sigh…I guess Naruto-kun can handle this." Konan thought before she flew out of the hole to the meeting place.

Hidan and Kakuzu ran towards Naruto. Before Hidan and Kakuzu jumped towards Naruto but he evaded causing the two to stumble. Kakuzu roared as he charged once more while Hidan began his ninjutsu. Kakuzu prepared to strike but before he could begin, he was kicked in the gut and punched in the face causing him to land beside his partner. Hidan looked at him and tried to help him stand but he too was kicked in the face. Naruto yawned "Hn if this is all the power that you can all must.." Before he could finish giant objects made from iron began attacking him, he had forgotten about the puppet user Sasori as he had stayed back building up as much iron as he could to maximize his chances of killing Naruto.

"Stand still you gaki and die like you should from my iron sand techniques." Sasori said in a monotone with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Naruto narrowed his eyes and buzzed out of existence suddenly Sasori's Kazekage puppet along with most of his body was destroyed from a rampaging charge from Naruto (Broly's attack on Raging Blast 2 as a SS3). "My art was meant to live forev.." Sasori the greatest puppeteer of Sunagakure no sato died. Before Naruto vanished and shoved his lightning infused kunai into Kakuzu's chest before he kicked him into a wall but Kakuzu just stood up and laughed "You can't kill me boy! I am immortal!"

Naruto sighed. He knew his enemies were powerful. He needed to end this quick. From his data he knew Kakuzu has multiple hearts and Hidan is immortal.

Naruto looked at them and saw no choice. If he was to finish this, he needed to use one of his more powerful jutsu's. So he pulled out a scroll and opened it. He threw all the kunai's towards his enemies which they blocked or evaded. The kunai were especially made to hold on water since he already anticipated a different terrain fight. They were all shocked when they saw hundreds of kunai rain on them. They quickly dodged and deflected those who would hit them. Then Hidan laughed

"Is this all you can do? You will lose!" he yelled while Naruto just sighed He never understood why people look down on their opponents simply because of age or power difference. He looked at them with a amused face and said

" You're an idiot, too bad boys but both of you are dead." Naruto said before he vanished then suddenly Hidan and Kakuzu fell and Naruto reappeared before he looked down at their bodies before he burned them and teleported to Nagato's chakra signature

When he arrived he saw six people with odd piercings waiting for him. The person in front then glared at him and said "You're the one responsible for Konan betraying me."

"Stupid fool! Your responsible for that I just gave her a way out now the reason I'm here is for your head!"

The lead person just continued to glare at him and said "Very well." Before they all charged at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and threw a kunai which multiplied opened his scroll and summoned his kunais and threw it towards the charging enemies. They all saw it and evaded it. After that they continued charging.

Naruto smirked and vanished as the first guy tried to punch him, flashes of red and blue were seen and after around a minute, every person who had the piercing had fallen. Each almost had around five or so holes on their bodies. Naruto smirked before he took one of the piercings of the orange haired guy and then followed the chakra that was flowing through the piercing. After ten minutes or so, he got to a hollow tree and walked in. He saw a skinny guy who was attached to a mechanism that had the black rods.

He looked at Naruto and said "You have come here. What do you want from me? You have already taken what I worked hard for!"

Naruto just looked at him sadly. He pitied the man who poured all his hopes and dreams into a vision which will never see its fruition. He sighed as he said "You have already failed. Can you not see that your type of peace is not the path the world is destined to take? You will have failed even if I wasn't here."

"Just kill me!"

Naruto looked at the man in sympathy and replied "As you wish." Just before Naruto can plunged a Rasengan through the guys stomach, a paper blade sliced the mans throat. Naruto looked behind him to see Konan with and saw her hand outstretched.

"You ok, he was your friend after all?" Naruto asked concerned

"I'm fine soon as you kill Obito we can leave this world behind forever." Konan said smiling before she flew to the meeting place.

Naruto sighed before a puff of smoke originated to his right he looked over to see Ember with Danzo's dead body

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"He was planning on sending some of his ninja to capture you but I killed all of them so no worries." Ember reported before it disappeared after it set Danzo's body on fire.

Naruto sighed before he looked down at the village before he saw Obito warp into the entrance way of the tower causing him to smirk

Tobi was thinking about a way to get The Demon King under his thumb before he ducked just in time to miss being hit with a black beam of energy.

"I've been waiting for you." Naruto said as he appeared in front of the masked Akatsuki member not bothering to hide his power.

"What power! To be this close to this boy, I feel as if the Juubi would stand no chance against this this boy!" Tobi thought as he looked into the icy blue eyes of his attacker.

"Your responsible for my parents deaths and it's time you pay. Just don't die to quickly!" with that said Naruto blurred into existence in front of Tobi so fast that his Sharingan couldn't keep up.

"What! I can't keep up with him even with my Sharingan!" Naruto punched Tobi in the stomach. Tobi was not expecting the attack to actually hit him.

"How can he hit me, my Time-space Ninjutsu with my Sharingan should work for five minutes before he can even get the chance to lay a finger on me!" even while thinking all of this Tobi was flying backwards at an astonishing rate right into the cave wall leaving a crater in his wake.

Blood leaked from his mouth in small dribbles as a white fluid started to seep from his broken and torn right arm.

"How were you able to hit me boy! My Kamui jutsu should have made me intangible." Tobi said with anger in his voice.

"Oh you mean that little time-space Ninjutsu trick you do? I had a seal that puts up a special negating field that distorts all use of Time-space Ninjutsu. There will be no running away for you!" Naruto yelled as he sped towards Tobi again.

"I have no choice now but to fight with the intent to kill." Tobi thought as he dodged to right causing Naruto to crash into the wall almost leveling the entire tower.

"You didn't think that you could beat me that easily boy!" Tobi roared as he summoned a war fan from a storage scroll he had in his pocket.

"Yes yes give me a good fight. It would be a shame if you couldn't fight back Obito-san" Naruto said causing Obito to look at him in shock before he went through handseals

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A giant fire ball flew toward Naruto at break neck speeds.

"Hm as if that would do anything to me." Naruto thought as the flames engulfed him.

"Good I got him now all I have to do is.." Tobi's thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the jaw that shattered his mask.

"You really thought that would do anything against me?" Naruto said as he walked to Obito's form without any injury. "Let me show you how it's done!" a beam of black energy shot through Obito's shoulder

"Ahhh! What power is this? Its not the Kyubi's power!" Obito shouted as he clutched his wound.

"Your right it's not it's mine, look at you pathetic my father taught you and how do you repay him by causing the events that lead up to his death. You don't even deserve a slow death." Naruto said before he vanished and appeared over Obito's form and sliced his head from his shoulders before a Ki ball obliterated his body

"I got revenge for you Mother, Father, Biwako rest in peace." Naruto said before he sealed opened the mental link with his mates " Girls are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we are all here Naruto-kun." Samui said Naruto nodded and vanished

Outside of the Elemental Nations

On a cliff in the distance from the Elemental Nations were Naruto's mates they were all sitting down talking and waiting for their husband to arrive who just so happened to appear in front of them.

"Naruto-kun are we ready?" Tsume asked

"Yes I've sent the heads of the Akatsuki members the hidden villages they all hailed from and collected their bounties. Now before we go I'm going to split the youki of the biju to each of you equally get ready." Naruto said before he summoned the Gedo Mizu and went through hand seals and suddenly dragons made of chakra erupted from the mouth of the statue and the seals on Naruto's arm that held the Ichibi, and Hachibi glowed and the chakra set of into branches and hit each woman.

The girls bodies jerked as each of them went into their Ssj state as their fangs grew more and their power levels sky rocketed as the power transfer was completed they turned back to normal and looked at their hands as their clothes seemed to tatter and the debris floated away they looked to each other before nodding and standing shoulder length apart facing Naruto before they all powered up

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they yelled as they went strieght to Ssj their battle auras shot into the sky as the winds picked up and craters formed under them as the climate changed from sunny to dark to snow to sunny again. Their power was felt by the entirety of Elum. When they stopped they all were in the second form with red streaks in their hair except for the blonds their hair turned red with golden streaks and they all had with slitted pupils with their fangs jutting from their upper lip.

"Incredible they almost have enough to go the third stage." Naruto thought looking at them smiling as they looked at each other and smiled at him before turning back to normal

"Your power is incredible, you all don't want to fight I won't stand in your way, I love all of you equally there are no favorites and I trust you all with my life. There is no going back after this." Naruto said as he turned to the seal that was on the ground behind him and he activated the seal and all of Elum felt weaker all of the sudden before a flash overtook the planet and nothing was left behind in the clearing.

DBZ Universe

Stepping out of the Garganta was Naruto and his mates who all looked around amazed at how clean the air felt and they couldn't wait to explore

"I'll take you guys shopping after we get settled." Naruto said as a gleam entered his mates eyes when they heard shopping causing him to sigh "I don't sense Goku did something happen while I was away." Naruto thought before he and his mates went about creating their estate.

Review

Not proud of this chapter but it got the job done

Anyway my cousins The Shinigami's First Born and Kazuma Uzumaki's story will be put on hold since they are unable to use the cpmoputer for a while, so that means i can really work on my stories now

Chapter 5: It Begins

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"Kurenai" Character thought

Story Start

It's been a year since Naruto and his mates switched dimensions, things have been going well so far, the only significant thing that happened was when the eternal dragon was summoned, Naruto watched each member of the group Vegeta was a prick almost like a Saiyan version of Sasuke. That had really disappointed him. He had met Bulma Briefs although he did laugh at her name, she got along great with the girls. Speaking of which he and the girls started to plan for a family, after buying a large quantity of land from the King Furry the King of Earth. Currently Naruto was walking through his estate with his clones carrying shopping bags, from various stores that his mates dragged him to.

"I'm really starting to regret promising them that I would take them shopping whenever they ask me to…I'm so whipped!" Naruto thought with anime tears as he was setting the bags down his head snapped to the left s he sensed malicious figures coming to earth, narrowing his eyes Naruto turned around to see his mates smiling at him.

"Girls…"

"Go Naruto-kun, protect are new home." Tsunade said smiling

"We'll be here to welcome you home." Mei said while the others nodded

"I love you all!" Naruto said as he vanished into his room and got dressed before jumping out of his window flying toward the energy he was sensing

Mountain Ranges

Near the edge of a cliff, the Z Fighters Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha as well as Bulma, and Puar were watching as the large galactic spaceship land on solid ground with doubt and fear in their eyes.

"I can't believe that Frieza survived that explosion on Namek." Krillin said with dread in his voice, "And what makes it worse is that he's stronger than he was when we face him."

A bead of sweat dripped down Gohan's eye brow and he clenches his fists in anger. "We barely survived the last fight with him and what makes this situation worse is that there's someone else with him who possesses the same amount of power he does." the half-Saiyan replied which caused Tien and Yamcha to shiver.

"Y-Your kidding… you guys actually faced these… monsters and lived?" the three eyed martial artist asks as he trembles in fear.

"No way! W-we can't face these guys. They're behemoths! We don't stand a ghost of a chance in defeating them!" Yamcha cried out.

"Stop your insolent whining you coward!" Vegeta snapped at the former desert bandit, "We have no other option but to face Frieza! The least you can do is face your death like a true warrior instead of being a spineless coward. I already died at Frieza's hand once and if I have to die by his hand again… then so be it." Vegeta said.

Yamcha and Tien looked at him like he was crazy and were about to retort until Piccolo spoke up. "Vegeta's right you two. The least we can do is fight Frieza until Goku arrives and I highly doubt we'll be around to see him destroy that monster and whoever is also with him." the Namekian warrior said while they remained silent.

They watch as the hatch on the ship opens up and two beings float out it along with a group of soldiers land to inspect the planet they were currently on. They were Frieza and his father King Cold. Frieza however had cybernetic implants on most of his upper body and right face due to the fight he had with Goku and after surviving Planet Namek's explosion.

His father, King Cold was 3 times taller than Frieza. His skin tone was a light purple color and he wore the standard battle armor over his chest along with a black. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue and two long black horns protruded from the sides of his head.

"So this is Earth eh? Not bad. Not bad at all." King Cold said in a calm manner while Frieza remained silent. "It's quite a shame that it's gonna be destroyed soon. It would make an excellent collection to the other 76 planets you rule my son."

A small smile plastered on Frieza's face and he chuckles. "Yes it is a shame I have to turn this floating mud ball into space dust but before I do that I want to take my time in destroying every living thing on this planet." He said while purple static electricity shot around his body. "And when he returns I will greet him with the bodies of every person who inhabits this planet." He finished with a look of glee in his eyes.

King Cold saw this and sighs. "Well just hurry it up Frieza. I have more important things to do than see you play with your victims." He stated while his son humps.

"Father let me have my fun. You always told me to make every second of my life count and that's what I intend to do." He said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face, " I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him the bodies of the ones he cares about. It'll be so invigorating." He said as she licked his lips sadistically.

He then turns his head to his soldier. "All right men. Begin spreading out and taking out anything in your line of sight and bring the bodies back here." He ordered while the alien soldiers saluted.

"Yes Sir!" They said and started to take off into the air until the sound of a blade cutting cleanly through flesh is heard and the body parts of the soldiers that took off fell back to the ground surprising Freiza, Cold, the remaining soldiers, and the Z fighters who were watching from the cliff.

That was when the wind blew and standing before the villains was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was wearing his traditional long sleeved black coat with blue and grey flames licking the bottom of it. He wore what looked like a black martial arts gi with a white sash that hung from the waist and martial arts shoes.

"So you must be Frieza." Naruto said

The wind silently blew as Naruto set his gaze on Frieza, King Cold, and their small army.

Frieza narrows his eyes at the newcomer that just cut down most of his men. "And who are you?" He asks.

Naruto smirks and brushes his hair back. "There's no need for you to know my name. Especially since I'm gonna be the one who kills you." He said causing Frieza's and King Cold's eyes to widen.

"Oh my he's gonna kill us. We should runaway father." Frieza says in mock fear but then chuckles as does King Cold. "Look kid it would be in your best interest if you left while you can. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Frieza said with his eyes closed.

"I don't think you heard me when I said that I have come here to kill you Frieza." Naruto said with a blank face due to how this so called 'emperor' of the universe was acting so arrogant. Frieza on the other hand frowned and opened his eyes in shock when the newcomer spoke out to him like that.

"And as for who I'm dealing with don't make me laugh. Your current level of power pales in comparison to mine." He said cracking his knuckles. Frieza on the other hand growls at the person who had the audacity to ignore his warning even though he was gonna kill him for the heck of it.

Meanwhile

The Z fighters saw the newcomer appear and take out a few of Frieza's men with his blade. "Whoa who in the world is that guy?" Gohan asks.

"T-that's the guy that said he was Goku's cousin!" Krillin shouted causing everyone who didn't know eyes to widen "But forget about who he is right now, can you sense the power emitting from him? He makes Frieza and the other guy look harmless." Krillin exclaims. "Man this is insane. These guys are in a league of their own."

"We'll have to be cautious around him, he might claim to be related to Goku but it could be a lie." Piccolo stated while a bead of sweat fell from the side of his face.

Bulma on the other hand had her binoculars out and was 'checking' Naruto out. "He wasn't lying Piccolo." Bulma said getting their attention "He had proof he showed Goku a picture of their fathers together." Bulma said with a blush on her face as she continued to check out Naruto. "I wonder if Anko and the others pick out his clothes?" she thought

Vegeta on the other hand was in his own world as soon as he sensed the power of the new comer, gritting his teeth in anger. "Who in the world is this guy? And his power… It's incredible! Not even Kakarot was this strong when he faced Frieza as a Super Saiyan! What in the world is going on here?"

Back with Naruto

"You insolent little fool how dare you! I guess it's time you learned some manners." Frieza said and turned his gaze at a green alien soldier. "Foot Soldier!" Frieza said while the man salutes.

"Sir!"

"Get rid of this insect. It's presence is starting to annoy me." Frieza ordered and stepped back while the alien soldier walked forward. "Hehe with pleasure sir." He said with a smirk on his face.

"The rest of you surround him!" Frieza ordered and the rest did what they were told and were in a battle stance. Naruto eyed the soldiers for a few seconds and smirks.

"I should warn you guys that you don't stand a chance against me." He said making a few of them scoff.

"Kid you don't scare us." One soldier said while the green soldier steps forward.

"Hey man get out of the way so I can work alright?" He said and uses his Scouter to analyze Naruto's strength. " Heh so much for being tough his power level is only 50." He stated and aimed his arm blaster at Naruto's chest. "Well kid this is goodbye." He said and presses the trigger button on his weapon and fires a yellow energy blast at Naruto.

When the blast makes it's way towards him, the sage swats the blast away as if it was a mere fly and said blast hit a peak while the green aliens eyes widen in shock and the same went with the others.

He fires three more blast and Naruto repeats the process. "Wh-what? B-but how could you." He stammered while Naruto smirked and suddenly appeared in front of the alien. Before the soldier had a chance to react, Naruto struck him in the chin with his right elbow and sent him flying past Frieza and crashing into one of the legs of the ship and hits the ground, lying there motionlessly.

Frieza on the other hand smirked. "Well well, it looks like you have some bite to go with you bark." He said while the other soldiers growled.

"Why you… let's get him!" One soldier cried and the other cried out in agreement and charged. A smile appears on Naruto face as he places his hand on the hilt of his blade. When they got close enough Naruto vanished and a series of black flashes appear around the charging army who stop in their place frozen while Naruto appears with his blade drawn and in a loose Kenjutsu stance. He then twirls the blade a few times and sealed it away before all the soldiers collapsed onto the ground dead.

Frieza and King Cold frowned when they saw how this nobody took down all of their men. "I must say kid that was an impressive display of skill but let give you a little advice. He who acquires his skills quickly is the first one to perish." He said in a mocking tone while Naruto smirks.

"Thanks for the tip." He said with sarcasm in his voice. Frieza on the other hand was furious but then calmed down.

"Heh, you have a smart mouth on you brat." The alien droid muttered.

"So I've been told. Anyway I don't have time to mess around with you since Goku will be returning in a few hours so I'm gonna end this as quickly as possible." Naruto exclaimed as he sensed a power far off that'll take hours to reach here.

Frieza on the other hand snorts and folds his arms over his chest. "That's my line you little punk and the only one who's gonna greet that space monkey is me." He stated. King Cold on the other hand sighs and looks at the sky.

"Hurry it up and kill him already Frieza." He said in a bored voice while his son gave him a mock glare.

"For once father have some patience. I'm just trying to have a little fun." He muttered and then turned his attention to Naruto who held up 5 fingers.

"5 minutes… 5 minutes is all I need to destroy you and your old man Frieza and I have to say after analyzing your current power level I'll only need to use 5% of my actual power." He said.

Back at the cliff the Z fighters eyes widen. "D-did he just say 5% of his real power?" Yamcha asks.

"N-no way it's got to be a bluff. Heck when Goku first fought Frieza the tyrant only use 1% of his power to match Goku's but when he used 50% of his power he smacked Goku around without even breaking a sweat." Krillin stated.

Piccolo on the other hand clenched his folded arms with his hands. "No… I can feel his power slowly rising." The Namekian warrior stated and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah me too. It's incredible." Gohan said in astonishment.

Back with Frieza

The self proclaimed most powerful fighter in the universe was silent as he heard this. After a few seconds have passed, a smile crossed his lips and he started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is rich! He actually thinks he can kill me without taking me seriously? What a joke! He's quite the comedian don't you think father?" Frieza asks laughing out loud and King Cold chuckles.

"Yes he's very humorous son." He said boastfully and the two villains continued to laugh. Naruto on the other hand smirks.

"Yeah that's right fools. Laugh. Let it all out." He said and gets into a horse stance. "It'll only get funnier after I wipe that smug look off your faces and send you on a one way trip to hell." Rock debris starts to slowly rise from the ground and swirl around Naruto's body and the ground started to shake violently. The rock textures started to crack from the power emitting from Naruto's body and the clouds in the sky swirled around.

Frieza and his father continued to laugh but the tyrant stopped and a shocked and surprised expression formed on his face. King Cold stopped laughing also and also had a surprised look on his face. They watched as yellow electric volts coursed around his body and a yellow aura formed around his body.

With the Z fighters

The warrior's each had a look of surprise shock, and fear when they felt the power emitting from the newcomer and the fact that the earth was shaking wasn't helping. Bulma was trying to keep her balance but fell on her but. "Waaahhh! Somebody stop this crazy train!" She cried.

"What the hell? This is 5%! The whole earth is shaking for crying out loud! How can anyone hold so much power?" Tien cried.

Vegeta on the other hand was speechless and his hands were trembling in awe and jealousy. "To think beings as powerful as Frieza actually exist?" He thought.

With Naruto

Naruto continued to power up until he reached 5% of his power and "GRAAAAAAAHH!" he screamed as his hair shifted between golden blond and red as he raised from the power output. A flash burst from his body and Naruto was currently in his Super Saiyan form looking coldly at Frieza

"NO! Not another one! Not another Super Saiyan!" Frieza shouted,

Everyone's eyes widened, Vegeta was angry, Piccolo was shocked as was Gohan, everyone else didn't know what that meant even though Krillin did a little.

"How is this possible?!" Frieza demanded "You don't have Black hair or eyes!"

"Your right my mother was born with red hair, while my father was born with golden hair. They were both born with the highest power levels ever recorded, before they were sent to another dimension to get away from your Father and you." Naruto said " And now I can finally have my revenge for the Saiyan race. FRIEZA!" Naruto charged at an impossible speed for anyone to track

Frieza not wanting him to get close jumped into the air and held his right hand up and a yellow energy orb appeared and formed in his palm. "I'll show you space monkey! Take this!" he cried and fired the energy blast in Naruto's direction. Naruto stopped in his charge and just stood there while the blast engulfs him and an explosion occurs. Dust and flames rise from Naruto's location and Frieza had a smug look on his face.

"Heh, that ought to teach the brat to challenge me." he said while King Cold smirked The smug look on Frieza's face vanished when he the smoke and fire dissipate and Naruto stood there without even a scratch or scorch mark on his body.

"Excuse me but what was that?" Naruto asks in a bored tone. "Are you going to attack me or just make light shows all day?"

"Grrr… you pompous little gnat." Frieza growled dangerously and an even more powerful energy orb formed in his hand. "You dare mock me!" He then fired an even more powerful energy wave at Naruto and King Cold's eyes widen.

"Frieza! You'll destroy us all!" He cried out. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw this and he stretched his hands out and stopped the unstable attack. "Preta Path!" He called out and starts to absorb the attack. Frieza on the other hand was laughing like a madman but the he paused and freaked out when the attack grew smaller and Naruto was absorbing it. When he absorbed the last bit of the attack he stands straight back up.

"That's twice you failed to take me down. This is your final chance Frieza because after your final attempt I will kill you." He said in a cold tone. Said tyrant was seething with hatred and started to hover higher into the sky. He stopped and set his gaze on Naruto who stared right at him with his arms crossed.

King Cold hovered over the spaceship and landed on top of it. "You shouldn't have said that boy because now I'm gonna reduce you and this entire planet into space dust!" He bellowed and he raises his finger, gathers energy and it transforms into a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. He created a Supernova attack. The same move the he used to destroy Planet Vegeta

The Z fighters look up at the attack with fear in their eyes. "N-no. H-he's gonna destroy the entire planet!" Krillin cried out and backed away a little.

Naruto looks at the large energy sphere and sighs. "Come on Frieza hurry up I don't have all day!" He called out.

Frieza on the other hand had a maniacal grin on his face. "With pleasure!" He then rears his arm back. "This is for you father!" He cried out and flung the ball into Naruto's direction. Said Saiyan watched as the energy sphere made its way towards him and then unfolds his arms. His hair and coat blew back from the wind the technique emitted as it made contact it engulf him and starts to make a crater into the ground.

Frieza hovered down onto the ship with a smug look on his face as he watched the crater the attack created grew larger and larger. "Well it's about time Frieza now let's hurry up and get off this mud ball." Cold states and Frieza groans.

"I swear you can never be pleased father." He mumbled. That was when the Supernova stopped descending into the ground and slowly moved up. King Cold saw this and frowned. Frieza blinked at his father's expression and turned his head.

His eyes widen in shock when he saw his attack rise from the crater it created and saw Naruto floating in the air with the attack hovering over his head and with one head with a grin on his face. "Hey Frieza I'm sorry but I don't like your present, please accept this back from the bottom of my heart!" He called out as he reared his hand back to throw the blast.

Frieza land back on the ground and trembled in fury. "Damn you just die already!" He yelled and fired a blue energy ball at the Supernova. When it entered the ball, it started to become unstable and Naruto noticed it until a large explosion occurs.

When it clears Naruto is nowhere in sight Frieza lets out a sigh and lands back on the ground as does King Cold. "Well Frieza he sure gave you a hard time." The Alien said humorously and started to laugh.

"Knock it off father I was merely toying with him! Really" Frieza protested.

"Hahahahaha! Of course son of course." he replied. Little did they know that Naruto was standing on a rock texture a few feet away from them and pointed his finger at Frieza and a Gran Ray Cero formed on his finger he then aims it at Frieza and his father.

"HEY FRIEZA!" He yelled getting their attention and making their eyes widen in disbelief. "HERE'S YOUR PRESENT HOPE YOU LIKE IT! GRAN RAY CERO!" he cried out and fired the attack in their location. The two Tyrant leapt up into the air and barely dodged the attack which exploded on impact.

"Damn him! Just wait until I get my hands on that" He ranted on but failed to realize that Naruto appeared above him with Tensa Zangetsu raised above his head. King Cold's eyes wises in horror as he saw the blade descend towards his sons head. Frieza slowly turned around but his eyes widened as he saw a flash of black descend upon him and then saw Naruto with a blade drawn downward.

He remained frozen for a few seconds until his vision split in two and so did his body. "FRIEZA!" King Cold cried out as he saw his son get split in half by the O-katana. The Z fighters were amazed at what happened and then watched as Naruto performed a series of slashes and Frieza was diced into many pieces.

He then thrusts his left palm forward and fires a flash of light blue energy which reduces Frieza into dust. The warriors of earth gasped when they saw this and couldn't believe that this warrior beat Frieza without even trying.

King Cold on the other hand was furious. No he was beyond furious. This no name Saiyan had killed his son, his family, his pride. He would not let him get away with this. Naruto turned his gaze at an enraged Cold while sheathing his sword and the two of them flew down on top of a cliff staring each other down. After remaining quiet for a few minutes King Cold spoke up.

"That was an impressive display of power young man. I must say to beat my son like you did was interesting." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks I guess." He said keeping his gaze on the man.

"I would like to offer you an opportunity to join me boy. If you accept my offer then you will be the most feared being in the universe." He gloated while Naruto remained quiet for a while.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

"Now now, don't be hasty about your decision. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Just think of all the planets you could rule over. They would merely be toys for you to entertain yourself with till your heart's content." He offered while Naruto remained silent. "No? Well then may I at least have the honor of inspecting your sword? A blade of such marvelous craftsmanship deserves to be acknowledged by someone of high class."

Naruto watched the man hold his hand out and smirked which Cold didn't like one bit. Naruto slowly raised his blade and pointed the tip at King Cold. "So you want to my sword huh?" He asks but then turned the blade to the opposite side holding the hilt out. "Here, catch." He says tossing it to Cold who catches it and chuckles darkly as he checked the weapon out.

"Ah yes." He said and gave it a practice swing. "It's truly magnificent." He said then set his gaze on Naruto who kept smiling. "I believe I claim to a conclusion about you boy. That this weapon is the key to you power and without it you're nothing." He gloated.

"Really? Well why don't you put your theory to the test then?" Naruto asks.

King Cold laughed like a maniac and raised the blade over his head. "Gladly! Now die!" he cried and swung it down on Naruto's head but said blonde didn't move as the blade bounced of his skin surprising King Cold.

"Wh-what the" He stammered out and tried again but Naruto caught the blade as Cold tried to add more strength into his attack but Naruto didn't budge a bit. "Looks like your analogy was wrong fool." He said while his aura charged up and placed his hand near the left side of Cold's torso.

"N-No stop right there you damn bastar-aaahhhh!" He stammered out but cried out in pain when Naruto shot a point blank blue energy blast through his torso and sent him flying off the cliff, relieving the alien of his sword. A glob of purple blood escaped from the man's mouth as he flew backwards and then crashed into the side of a rock wall and slid down it with a trial of blood leaving his body.

The alien trembled in pain and looks back at Naruto who was still in the same location with his hand out ready to finish him. "N-no wait! P-P-please…" He strained out. "I-I am nothing like my son. All I want is peace and nothing more… Please spare me… I'll never set foot on this planet I swear it. I won't"

Naruto sighed "Oh don't beg…be a man and accept your death. Think of it like this you'll be seeing your son again." Naruto said before he fired another powerful energy blast at King Cold's location.

"NOOOOO!" He cried out and those were the last words he ever said as the blast destroyed him and left a blazing scorch mark on the rock wall. Naruto turned his attention at the spaceship and fired a small energy beam that pierces the hull of the ship and in a few seconds it self destructed.

The Z fighters were speechless. This guy not only killed Frieza but killed his father as well without even breaking a sweat. Naruto let's out a sigh and sheathes his blade but then smirks. "You can come out now." He said and that was when another figure appeared. He was wearing golden boots, grey pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also had short metallic purple hair and blue eyes and strapped to his back was a double edged sword that was in a sheathe. He was Future Trunks.

Trunks looked around and blinked a couple of times as he saw the destruction. "So Frieza and his father are dead huh?" He says to himself and looks back at Naruto. "Father is so strong he never showed me this strength in the future, he's been holding out on me during training!" Trunks thought

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly "Who is this boy, I sense my blood running through his veins?" he thought

"How long have you known I was here?" Trunks asked.

"For a while. I knew you were gonna deal with Frieza yourself, but I decided to deal with him and his old man to avenge my people." Naruto answered.

"I see. Something's odd about you though. You're a Saiyan yet you don't look like one?" Trunks asks trying not to draw attention to himself

"You tell me, Your scent is that same as mine and Bulma's the human with the crazy blue hairdo." He said making his eyes widen. That caught Naruto's attention right there

"I uhh…" Trunks stammered

"Your from the future aren't you?" Naruto said Trunks eyes widen again "And if I'm right from what I'm sensing I'm your father and Bulma is your mother." Naruto summarized

"Yes, I'll explain everything when Goku gets here I promise Tou-san." Trunks promised

"I can't wait." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Well what about them?" Trunks asked and Naruto sets his gaze on the Z fighters.

"Leave that to me." He said and vanished

Meanwhile the Z fighters saw another newcomer appear and he was stronger than Frieza and Cold as well and they wondered just who the was, but then they saw Naruto disappear and couldn't even sense him.

Naruto landed behind them silently and smirked. "Hey how long are you guys gonna keep staring?" Naruto asks which caused them to turn around and jump back when they saw a grinning Naruto.

"Whoa! How did he get behind us?" Yamcha asked while the rest were on edge. Naruto chuckled and brushed his hair back.

"Would you guys relax I'm not here to fight. Like I said last time at the bald humans house, I'm just here to be with my family, the kid over there is waiting for Goku and know his location so if you want to see him again follow us." He said and vanished and appeared behind Bulma picked her up bridle carry and took off.

"Bulma!" Yamcha shouted "So what do we do Piccolo?" Tien asks.

"We follow them. They know Goku somehow and the location his ship will be landing in. I doubt that they have any ill intention towards him since I would've felt it. Come on." he says and takes off as do the others. Yamcha takes Puar.

"Why'd you take me with you Naruto-kun?" Bulma asked

"Because I wanted to speak with you again Bulma. The girls haven't seen you in awhile." Naruto said

"Been busy Naruto-kun, lot of things to think about." she said

"You mean, being in a harem correct." Naruto said as she nodded

"How do I know that you won't forget me." she muttered

"I won't forget you, I'll tell you just like I told them There is no favorites with me, each of you will be treated equally." Naruto said seriously while her eyes widen as she looked at him in awe before a small blush came upon her face. Naruto looked up to see Trunks descending held onto Bulma tighter "Hold on!" he said as he dived down toward the ground, while Bulma held in a scream.

As everyone landed Naruto put Bulma on the ground, Vegeta immediately stomped over to Naruto

"Who are you!?" he demanded "How are you able to become a Super Saiyan?!"

"I Trained." Naruto said

"Liar! As your prince I demand you tell me how you became a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted

"My prince? How much do you know of you heritage?" Naruto asked curiously

"W-what?" vegeta asked in surprise

"I take that as limited. Your father wasn't the true heir of the Saiyan throne, my mother was." Naruyto said as he unsealed a photo and put up in front of Vegeta's face who looked shocked as he saw his father and grandparents along with a red haired girl he seen in his fathers room. "The red head is my mother, your aunt. She was never banished so if she would've came back she would've been Queen, not your father so I'm your prince." Naruto said while everyone looked at him in shock

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are Goku's and Vegeta's cousin?" Krillin asked

"Yeah, but I refuse to acknowledge that Vegeta is my cousin, till he gets rid of that arrogance, because he acts to much like a prick that I knew before I killed him." Naruto said looking straight into Vegeta's eyes taking a step forward "You want to know how I became what a super Saiyan, When I found out that Vegeta killed all the Saiyans, my people killed by someone who they swore their loyalty to that is what made me a Super Saiyan." Naruto said before he walked away from Vegeta and sat beside Trunks taking a soda he offered from his capsule

To pass the time Naruto talked with Gohan and Bulma, about various things while the other Z-fighters looked intimidated by him no doubt remembering the power he unleashed on Frieza. Before he suddenly looked up

"Looks like Goku's arrived." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention as they looked up they saw a Saiyan space pod hurtling towards the earth.

They all watch as the ship lands onto the ground and head towards the crash site via flight. Afterwards, they all made it to the area where Goku's ship lands and the Z warriors wait in anticipation as the pod opens up and exiting out of it was none other than Son Goku. Gohan's eyes lit up as he saw his father.

"Dad!" He shout out excitedly. Said hero of the looked and saw his son, friends, rival and his cousin, and one mystery teen and blinks in confusion.

"Guys? How did you all know I was heading back to earth on this day and in this spot?" He then turned his attention to Naruto and F. Trunks. "Hello Cousin, I would say your name but you never gave it last time you were here. Who is he?" Goku said sheepishly before he asked about the teen

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto introduced sheepishly before Bulma spoke up.

"Naruto and this guy told us. The other is a mystery to us." She answered as she pointed at Trunks.

"Really? That is odd since Frieza couldn't track my ship but his was a lot faster than mine." He looked around the area to see no sign of Frieza anywhere. "Speaking of which, I don't sense him anywhere so he must have been beaten. So who was it? Piccolo? Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at them both.

The Namek shook his head. "No it was Naruto." Piccolo answered. "He was able to fend off all of his moves like it was child's play." Goku's eyes widened in surprise and looked back at Naruto.

"Really? Well thanks a lot Naruto you saved the Earth big time from that monster. Even my spirit bomb couldn't defeat him and I even went so far as to use the energy from other planets." Naruto smirks and simply shrugs.

"No problem Cuz, I was happy to do it." Naruto replied while F. Trunks walked forward.

"Hey Naruto, Goku can I have a word with you?" He asked the two.

"Huh?" Goku asked while Naruto looked back at the Saiyan hybrid.

Trunks pointed to a clearing. "Yeah talk. Just the three of us." That right there made the others wonder why the mysterious youth wanted to talk with Goku and Naruto only.

Goku pondered on this and nodded in agreement. "Sure why not?" He simply said shocking the others. "We'll be right back guys." The three hovered over to the clearing away from the others.

"Hey why do they need to talk alone? What's up with all the damn secrets?" Yamcha complained only to be on the receiving end of a slap upside the head by Bulma.

"Hey watch your language in front of Gohan you idiot!" Bulma chastised the former desert bandit.

Meanwhile Naruto, Goku, and F. Trunks landed in the clearing away from the others.

"Hey man thanks again for taking care of Frieza for me. As I said earlier my ship was 2 hour behind his." Goku stated with a frown. "Though I should've finished him off back on Namek but I assumed he would change his ways after learning some humility. Bad choice on my end."

Naruto snorted a little and folded his arms. "Guys like Frieza will never change no matter how hard of an ass kicking you give them. And like I said I'd do it again if it means I can avenge the Saiyan race again."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind in the future. Though I could've gotten here a lot faster by the time he landed." Goku Stated, getting a raised brow from Trunks and Naruto.

"Oh? And do you plan on doing that if your ship was two hours away?" Trunks asked Goku.

Said Saiyan grinned. "Oh I learned a pretty awesome technique when I was out in space and could've been here in less than a few seconds." Naruto was interested although he had a hunch of the technique he was talking about.

"A few seconds huh? So what is it called?" Trunks asked

"It's called instant transmission." Goku answered only for Trunks eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Instant Transmission? You mean like time travel?" the bewildered hybrid asked Goku who shook his head. "He knows that technique to." Trunks thought remembering his father using the same technique

"No not time travel. Your body de materializes and travels into a mass of light. You'd be pretty amazed at how far you can get traveling 186,000 miles per second." He answered after that Goku and Trunks had a scuffle as Super Saiyans

"So what did you want to talk about Trunks?" asked Naruto after they returned to normal

"Well first off, I'm not from your timeline. I'm from the future. I dark future where only destruction and chaos lays." Trunks said in a cold tone.

"What happened?" Goku wondered.

"In three years time two androids will be unleashed in the world. I was only a baby when it happened though. The androids were named 17 and 18. They destroyed everything in their path acting as if it were some kind of game." Trunks glared at the ground.

"Where were we during this time? Where was I?" Goku asked. "You were dead." Trunks said. "Again?" Goku asked with wide eyes. "Yes. But you didn't die in action. You died from a virus. There was no cure for it and it took your life." Trunks said.

"And what of the others?" Goku asked. "They all died one by one. Krillin was the first, then Yamcha, Tien and Chaiotsu, piccolo vegeta…"

"What about me?" Naruto asked

"We weren't on the planet when they struck, you and my mother and aunts traveled across the galaxy to find more Saiyans, but their wasn't any, so we returned home but when we returned everything was destroyed we found Journals that Gohan wrote about everything that happened and as soon as you got done reading you and the others tracked down the androids and killed them. My mother and the your other wives created a time machine so I could come back to warn you all about the threat. Father you locked yourself in a room blaming yourself for not being here to help." Trunks said to Naruto who was wide eyed before he nodded

"Other wives? You have has more than one?" Goku asked Naruto who rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah. They love me and I loved them equally so there's no problem." Naruto shrugged

"So who is left?" Goku asked.

"It's just us and Chi-Chi, we've been doing the best we could to fix the planet the original way since we no longer have Dragon Balls." Trunks said.

"Who is your Mother?" Goku wondered.

"Naruto and Bulma are my mom and dad." Goku jumped and was about to yell when Naruto covered his mouth.

"Be quiet or she'll hear you!" Naruto growled.

"Sorry its just I don't believe it. I kinda expected Vegeta and Bulma. But…" Goku looked over to see Bulma looking irate at Vegeta who was glaring at Naruto while muttering something.

"Never mind Bulma looks ready to kill Vegeta." he mumbled "So I'm guessing she is one of your wives Naruto?" Goku asked.

"Pending." Naruto said simply "My other wives you'll meet later on." Naruto said

"But I don't get it Naruto is blonde" Goku said pointing at Naruto's hair.

Trunks nodded. "Kai." Trunks said. His image shimmered a bit before he had blond with blue streaked hair. It was kind of spike in the back. "Kurenai-kaa-san and Anko-kaa-san taught me a few Jutsu. Henge was one of them. Anyway we got off track here." Trunks said readjusting his henge and handed Goku a small vile.

"What's this?" Goku asked.

"That's a medicine my mother created. It's supposed to fight against the virus once you become sick. Don't take it now as it would be useless and don't lose it." Trunks said.

"Okay thanks. Can you tell us what these androids look like?" Goku asked after pocketing the vile. "Yes." Trunks nodded and explained what they looked like.

Naruto put his hand on Trunks shoulder "I'm so proud of you son, even though I'm with you in the future, I just want you to know, that I'm very proud of the man you've become." Naruto said with a smile. Trunks smiled and took off into the sky

Naruto and Goku flew back over to the group.

"That took a long ass time. What the hell were you two talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"They were talking about the androids that are coming in three years." Piccolo said gaining weird looks from everyone and stunned looks from Goku, and Naruto.

"Androids? Those things actually exist?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. From what I heard these two are dangerous and killed all of us except Goku. He died from a disease." Piccolo informed before he told them what he heard with the exception of Trunks heritage.

"Enough about the tin cans Kakarot how'd you escape Namek?" Vegeta asked

"Yea Goku don't hold out on us, we know you didn't come all this way empty handed." Tien encouraged.

"Okay guys settle down I did learn something from the Yardrats called instant transmission, a technique used for traveling long distances instantly." Goku answered, leaving the group stunned at the technique but Vegeta didn't look impressed at all.

"Tch, wow a simple super speed technique. Doesn't seem like the type of move to use against an opponent." The Saiyan Prince remarked.

"Actually it's not based off of super speed," Naruto corrected "The technique actually teleports the user from one location to the next in an instant." The other warriors were now intrigued that Naruto knew about this technique.

"And how do you know about this move Naruto?" Krillin asked the blonde sage who smiled back.

"Grandfather gave my mother a lot of techniques before he sent her away, for example I know the Kamehameha wave along with some others."

"How he get these techniques?" Gohan asked.

"Before the cold clan took enslave the Saiyan race we had spies on planets that learned the moves and documented them and gave them to my grandfather. Who not wanting the colds to get their hands on them sent the techniques with my mother and father when they left." The others eyes widened in disbelief when Naruto explained that.

"Why wouldn't he give the techniques to my father as well! You make it sound like our grandfather loved your mother more then he loved my father!" Vegeta said and Naruto chuckled.

"I think he did, considering he could've sent both his children away but didn't. along with the fact that my mother was a prodigy in everything he had to teach her I would assume she was his favorite." Naruto responded remembering reading his mothers diary.

Vegeta growled as his Ki spiked before Goku changed the subject back to his technique. "Yeah anyway for the instant transmission. In order to use it properly I have to focus on a Ki signature but the downfall is that I can't travel to places out of my reach like a different planet for example unless I move to an area that's close by." The Saiyan explained.

"Anyway we should get ready for the Androids that'll be here in 3 years." Piccolo said

"Say guys I was wondering… why don't we use the Dragonballs and summon Shenron to give us the location of Dr. Gero and ends this thing here and now?" Bulma suggested.

"Out of the Question," Vegeta snapped at the blue haired woman, "I will not allow you to use those trinkets in such a manner just because you have wet feet woman!" Bulma on the other hand wasn't gonna let him intimidate her and stood her ground.

"Look here jackass this isn't some game! The whole world is at stake and I'm gonna lose my life just because you want inflate your ego into that pea brained head of yours!" she remarked before appearing before Goku with her hands gripping his sleeves. "You agree with me don't you Goku?"

Goku simply stared into her eyes that sent him a pleading look that begged him to agree with her. "Well…" He pondered on it again and rubs the back of his head "…technically Dr. Gero hasn't created the androids yet and it wouldn't be right to kill him since he hasn't done anything wrong." Bulma face faulted in disbelief when she heard the man she knew since he was a kid agree with Vegeta of all people.

Naruto nodded "I agree with the prick" Vegeta growled at the comment "Even though it would save us a lot of heartache it would be better if we prepared to face him in the future. Besides if we used the dragon balls to find this man we'd have to wait a whole year to summon Shenron again and it would be best if we saved that wish for an emergency." The other contemplate his logic and agree especially Piccolo who was glad to see someone actually use their brain for once.

"We need to prepare to face these androids within the next three years." Piccolo stated again.

"Tch, please once I become a Super Saiyan those Androids will be nothing more than scrap metal and then Kakarot, you and I will settle who truly is the strongest saiyan in the universe." Vegeta declared as he glared at his rival before he took off back to Capsule Corp. so he could start his training.

"So it would appear that we won't be seeing each other for a while then huh?" Tien asked.

"Seems that way." Yamcha replied and then says his goodbye to the other and takes off with Puar. Krillin does the same and suggest that they get together every once in a while to Goku and Gohan at Roshi's home before leaving. Bulma, Naruto, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku remain in the area for a while. "Ready to head home son? I'm pretty sure Chichi is dying to see me again." Gohan nodded his head happily and a turns to Piccolo and Naruto.

"Would you like to come with us Mr. Naruto?" Gohan asked politely. Naruto on the other chuckles at the suffix.

"Maybe later, but just call me Naruto gaki, I'm going to take Bulma to meet the others." Goku and Gohan nodded.

"Ok so piccolo you coming?" Goku asked the stoic Namekian nodded

"Great, I could use some sparring partners and help Gohan get stronger."

With that, the three took off into the air and headed to Goku's house in order to prepare for the fight that will come in the future.

"Well Bulma come on the girls are waiting to see you again." Naruto said smiling as he picked up a smiling Bulma bridle style and took off into the air.

And Cut

Read and Review

Chapter 6: The Mechanical Threat Arrives

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"Kurenai" Character thought

Story Start

It's been 3 years since Naruto and the others were informed about the Androids, during this time everyone went their separate ways. Naruto introduced ChiChi to his wives and they all hit it off well, the girls even taught ChiChi and Bulma how to use chakra. With their knowledge of chakra Bulma, and ChiChi rose to the level of an Anbu Captain, ChiChi used Shadow clones for house work while she spent time with the other girls. As a way to make sure they were never in danger, Naruto taught ChiChi and Bulma how to use the Hiraishin

Naruto taught Goku the ins and outs of his Super Saiyan forms, he and Goku decided that it should be Goku that teaches Gohan how to ascend. Naruto gave Gohan pointers here and there whenever he would spar with him, Goku, and Piccolo. During training Naruto gained another tail of youki, making him the 10 Tailed Kitsune

Naruto also became a father to 7 children with 6 of his wives and had more on the way

Anko gave him a baby girl with her hair and his eyes, who they named Saeko. Bulma gave him a son Trunks, Hana gave him a daughter with his hair and eyes, who they named Yuriko, Kurenai gave him a son with her hair and his eyes, who they named Ryu. Tsume gave him a daughter with his eyes and hair with streaks of brown in her hair, they named her Rin. Tsunade gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, the boy had his shade of blonde hair, with Tsunade's eyes his name was Nawaki, his daughter looked like a carbon copy of Tsunade except with his hair, they named her Shizuka. Konan , Mei, Samui, Shizune, Yugao, and Yugito had some kids on the way.

Currently Naruto was walking up to Goku's door, he didn't sense him or Gohan in the house but he did sense ChiChi. Knocking on the door Naruto waited for a minute before ChiChi opened the door when she opened it she saw Naruto smiling

"Naruto-kun!" she said in joy pulling him into a hug which he returned "What are you doing here Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo just left to fight the Androids?" ChiChi asked after pulling away from the hug

"I know but I want you to get your stuff and go to my place where the other girls will be. You shouldn't be alone during this time." Naruto said to the women who he saw as a little sister. ChiChi thought about it and nodded in agreement "Your Hiraishin seal is located on the door with the others." Naruto said as he stepped back

"Be careful Naruto-kun, make sure Gohan and Goku makes it home." ChiChi called out as Naruto turned around

"I will, I promise." Naruto said as he shot off toward the meeting spot as he looked to the Kanji for 5% on his forearm, before he sped up to catch up with Goku and the others .

30 minutes

The quartet of Gohan, Goku, a now caught up Naruto, and Piccolo arrived to the Island. They all came to see Tien and Chaotsu, Yamcha, along with Bulma and baby Trunks. Krillin had just come from the other direction and landed

"Hey guys long time no see huh?" Krillin grinned as they landed, "Wow things have changed. Except for Piccolo still green as ever huh?" Krillin teased.

"Still short and bald as ever." Piccolo smirked making Naruto and Gohan chuckle, while Krillin sigh before setting sights on Bulma and a annoyed Yamcha.

"Hey guys." Krillin waved as he walked towards them.

"Yo Krillin! Where you've been man?" Yamcha asked.

"I was on Kami's lookout training. So Bulma what's with the kid? Is it yours Yamcha?" Krillin with a wiggle his eye brows.

"Ain't my kid, you wouldn't believe who's it is, ask Bulma." Yamcha said.

"If its not yours, then it has to be Vegeta's!" Krillin said getting a scoff from Bulma and a chuckle from those who knew

"You must be high for thinking that Krillin." Naruto said shaking his head as he walked to Bulma and pulled her into a steamy kiss that caused Krillin's eyes to widen and his jaw to drop. Pulling away from the kiss Naruto took his son "Hey Trunks how've been. Did you miss daddy?" Naruto cooed to his son as he held him in the air getting a giggle from the baby.

"What time is it? The androids are gonna attack with or without him." Piccolo said.

"About 11:32, forgot what time he said they were going to attack though." Naruto said still playing with his son

"Hey Naruto, I forgot why didn't Anko or the others come with you?" Goku asked

"They will only fight when they have no other choice, they wanted to spend time with the kids." Naruto said shocking Krillin, Yamcha and Tien.

"Oh okay." Goku nodded

"Oh yeah, I sent ChiChi to my house, so she wouldn't be alone." Naruto said

"Thanks." Goku said with a thankful nod

"Wait what do you mean others?" Krillin asked

"Naruto has about," Goku looked to sky and mumbled to himself counting on his fingers "12 wives (Damn!) including Bulma and has 7 kids with another 6 on the way." Goku said

"WHAT!" Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha yelled

"Yeah, since Naruto's the prince of Saiyans it's his duty to restore the race." Goku said

"Lucky bastard." Tien and Yamcha muttered while Krillin was still frozen in shock

"HEY!" A gruff voice yelled causing Naruto and the others looked up to see Yajarobe flying down in his hover car.

"Hey Yajarobe are you gonna help us against the androids?" Goku asked

"Not a chance in hell! Korin just wanted me to drop these off." Yajirobe said tossing a small bag to Goku

"Thanks." Goku said.

"Yeah whatever. See ya around." He waved once he was in the air and leaving

"What time is it? The kid from the future said the androids would appear at 11:45." Piccolo asked

"Maybe he got the date wrong." Krillin said

"I doubt it Krillin. Someone would remember the date the world went to hell." Bulma said making Krillin nod

"Hey has anyone seen Vegeta?" Goku asked

"That prick is in space somewhere taking out his frustration." Bulma said still beside Naruto and Trunks

"Yeah. He blasted off yesterday when we went to go visit Bulma's parents. Vegeta was mad that he hadn't been able to become Super Saiyan at all." Naruto said throwing trunks up and catching him, making the baby laugh before Naruto's eyes widen and he caught the baby and looked up "Shit!" Naruto said and threw out his arm and a Chakra Chain shot out of his hand faster than the oithers can react and when he pulled his arm back Yajarobe was wrapped in the chain just as an explosion was heard

They looked to see Yajirobe's car was on fire.

"I think those were the androids." Gohan said.

"Yeah, but I can't sense them." Piccolo said looking over the city.

"Naruto, how did you sense that attack?" Tien asked

"I can sense malice, and I caught it and got Yajirobe out of there before the attack could get to him." Naruto said "But it won't be of any use here, there is a lot of malice in this town." Naruto said as he sensed a lot of dark thoughts.

"Maybe we should split up." Krillin suggested

"Right. If you find them raise your Ki. Scatter!" Piccolo barked as everyone but Naruto left.

"Listen Bulma I want you to go home and stay with the others okay? I'll be back soon." Naruto kissed her and Trunks before blasting off. Bulma stared after her husband in worry looking down to her baby who looked ready to cry

"Don't worry Trunks daddy is strong he'll be fine." Bulma assured before she gave Yajirobe a capsule for him to get home. And got another one for her "No way in hell am I going to miss out on seeing real Androids." Bulma thought

With Naruto

Naruto was standing on a roof top looking over the city with calculating eyes while Piccolo was way above him flying around while Gohan and the others were patrolling the streets.

"What kind of androids are these? Trunks said they had unlimited energy if that's so why can't I sense their Ki?" Naruto thought with irritation before he sighed and snapped his fingers and 100 Shadow clones appeared "Go and help any injured and evacuate the town." Naruto ordered as the clones vanished to complete their orders

Naruto was going to start his search when he felt someone's Ki drop.

"What the?" Naruto concentrated before finding out it was Yamcha's. Naruto flew off to the dropping of Ki while the others followed his example.

When Naruto got there he saw a hand through Yamcha's chest while an old man wearing some weird get up was choking him

"YAMCHA!" Goku yelled. The old man looked behind Yamcha to see the others

"I think he belongs to you." The man said throwing Yamcha to them. Krillin caught him as Naruto and the others glared at him

"So these are the so called big bad androids? Kinda funny looking if ya ask me." Piccolo commented getting a sweat drop from Naruto

"No he didn't just say that." Naruto thought with a deadpanned look

"Hm? It's kinda surprising that you know we are androids. But…" the old man said he looked at the group and stopped at Goku. "I'm surprised that all of you anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me how did you know we would come and bring so many others?" The man asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Naruto said with a smirk

"If your so tough make us!" Piccolo said.

"Very well." The old man smirked

"But not here, there are innocent people here." Naruto said after the others got into a fighting stance

"I agree. There are to many people in the way." 20 said as his eyes hummed red.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted before he appeared in front of android 20 and hit him in the jaw with his elbow making the Android's body go flying and crash against at building.

"What speed!" Piccolo thought.

"Nice try. But we are moving somewhere else. Follow us." Naruto said before mentally ordering a clone to come to this location and everyone took off with 20 and 19 behind them.

After they left a clone put out the flames and looked at Krillin who was helping Yamcha. "He's barely alive watch out." the clone said before healing Yamcha and dispelling when he was finished

With the Others

Naruto and Goku were flying in front of the Androids who were behind them and the others were behind them watching them.

"What are we gonna do about them?" Goku asked

"Kick their asses and look for the real androids we were suppose to fight. And hopefully be home for dinner with our families." Naruto said Goku nodded as they sped up with the others in tow

Before Goku caught what he said "What do you mean the real androids?" Goku asked

"Trunks said that the Androids had unlimited energy, but we are unable to sense theirs. Keep on your toes Goku, you haven't got the virus yet but there is still time." Naruto warned getting a nod from Goku

20 minutes later as they kept flying android 20 was growing impatient and commented on that as he and 19 came to complete stop. "Stop. I'm tired of flying, we fight here." 20 said as he and 19 flew down the ground.

"No patience whatsoever." Naruto muttered before noticing Goku was panting "Shit!" Naruto thought as Goku flew down to meet the androids.

Goku looked around noticing there was barely any life around. "So are you ready Goku?" 20 asked surprising them.

"How do you know his name?" Tien asked.

"I know all of you. The namek Piccolo, you Tien, you are Gohan son of Goku, while the other pest was Yamcha. But we don't have any data on is him." He said indicating Naruto

"High ground, lots of places to hide. I see." Piccolo thought looking around

"How do you know us?" Goku asked panting.

"You have been under my watch for sometime. By a highly sophisticated remote tracking device." 20 said.

"Wow he's like a Ki version of Sarutobi with his crystal ball." Naruto thought.

"This device could detect your energy matter and was planted on you at the world martial arts tournament, when you were still a boy." 20 said.

"And he's a voyeur with a pedophile complex." Naruto thought

"Your every move was calculated, the secrets of your Kamehameha were revealed. Over the years followed your many battles. He watched as you grew stronger over the years, to raise to astounding new heights. And by watching learned. You were studied till had enough information to create the perfect fighting Machine. Powerful machines. Fully capable machines that had the power to destroy you. Like the way you destroyed the Red Ribbon army." 20 said.

"This is just a grudge?" Goku asked

"From the day you destroyed the red ribbon army, Dr. Gero wanted revenge. We will realize his dream." 20 said.

"So basically your supposed to be these perfect fighting machines I take it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes I have been designed by my creator to surpass you in every possible way." 20 said with a small smirk.

"What about our fights in space?" Gohan asked

"No. He had enough information to stop and create us." 20 said

"Then you don't know everything. You think you do but you don't." Goku smirked. 20 raised an eye brow at this

"We are way stronger than you think. Did your creator predict Goku would become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked with a smirk.

"Super Saiyan?" 20 asked puzzled. In a flash Goku, and Naruto were Super Saiyans scaring the androids, not that they showed it.

"What is this?" 20 gasped

"We have no data on this technique 20." 19 said

"This is my fight, they want me they got me." ordered Goku with a pant as he stepped forward

"You idiot it's obvious that you caught the virus! Your Ki reserves aren't even half full," Naruto thought "You need to learn that you have teammates Goku and they can help, and this'll help with that lesson." he finished in his thoughts

"Yes an unexpected development, but nothing we cannot handle. 19 handle him." ordered 20

"Weird, why does the fat one listen to the old one, what makes him so special?" Naruto thought to himself

Android# 19 stepped forward moving into a fighting stance. Goku launched himself towards the Android, as the mechanical warrior braced itself for a blow Goku vanished before reappearing above him. The android launched a punch only for Goku to vanish and reappear behind him. 19 proceeded to launch a combination of punches and kicks only for Goku to block every single one easily. Goku then launched a punch that connected with the Androids chest knocking it backward into a cliff face. 20 clenched his fist in anger at sight of Goku's new abilities.

At that point Krillin and Yamcha landed and ran to the group and stopped next to Piccolo.

"Guys! Those androids can absorb energy!" Yamcha reported

"Fuck you mean, they absorb energy?" Naruto demanded

"When I found them that old one was sapping my energy like it was a drink!" Yamcha said.

"It's like I thought, these aren't the Androids we were told about, but if that's so then who the fuck is these two. Now that I think about it I seen this old man before but where?" Naruto thought "Piccolo I'm sure you heard me and Goku on are way over here?" Naruto asked

"Yeah."

"Remember what we were told about the androids?" he asked as they all nodded

"Yeah what about it?" Gohan asked

"He said that the Androids had unlimited power and never got tired. If that is the case then why the hell do they need to absorb energy when they tire?" Naruto asked shocking the group as Goku just sent the androids flying.

"But he's fine so what the deal?" Yamcha asked

"Were not dealing with the right androids." Naruto said

"So what? We can take them. Look at Goku go he's wasting him." Krillin grinned.

"Yeah, I'm not worried anymore." Yamcha agreed

"Idiots! Think for a second, the real androids we prepared for are still out there, and Goku is already out for the count." Naruto hissed at them

"He's right. Goku is not his confident self. He's not even hurting the android. He is gonna need our help!" Piccolo said.

"What are you guys talking about he seems fine. Your just paranoid." Tien said.

"No Tien, their right. Dad is getting weak." Gohan said as his father sent 19 crashing towards the ground.

"That doesn't look weak to me." Krillin muttered

"Man what a shot, that was awesome!" Yamcha grinned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw 19 get back up. "Huh? He's up!" Krillin said.

"What are those guys made out of? If Goku hit me like that I would be out cold." Yamcha said with Tien agreeing.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Goku said struggling to power it up. Naruto's eyes widened. "HA!" He yelled shooting at the giddy 19.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he blurred before the blast "Preta Path!" Naruto yelled using Ki to activate his Dojutsu instead of chakra and absorbed the beam of Ki much to the shock of the Androids and some of the Z Fighters

"N-Naruto? W-what are y-you doing?" Goku asked while panting

"These bastards absorb energy, and it's time for you to return home." Naruto said seeing Goku gripping his chest while panting even harder

"Hey what's wrong with Goku? That android sapped all his strength!" Krillin said

"No that's not it. It's something else!" Piccolo said as 20 frowned

"Damn it! He was so close. Who is this guy, and how did he absorb that beam?" 20 thought glaring at Naruto. Goku's hair started to fade as he turned back to normal. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw this. 19 using this to his advantage charged for Goku.

Naruto glanced at him and flipped spun around and lashed out with a kick that sent 19 crashing into the mountain causing 20's eyes widened as he saw this.

Gohan was eyeing his father before noticing him grip his chest. "AH! I know what it is! It's the virus!" Gohan said shocking the others.

"Virus?" Krillin asked. Naruto's eyes snapped back to Goku as the man passed out. Naruto blurred behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt, while putting the Ki he absorbed back into Goku's body.

"Yamcha go with this clone and make sure Goku takes his medicine." Naruto said tossing Goku over to Yamcha and creating a clone that flew off with Yamcha behind it.

19 came back glaring at Naruto who smirked

"Oh so your alive, well that can change in a heart beat." Naruto smirked as the kanji on his forearm went to 10%

20 was livid, 19 had a chance to absorb Goku's energy but this man stopped him "19 destroy him!" he ordered as his fellow android giggled with glee in response.

"You may have denied me the energy of Goku, but yours will suffice as a replacement." declared the chubby Android.

Naruto leveled a stare at the Android as they entered a brief stare down before 19 charged after Naruto firing laser beams from his eyes triggering several explosions. 19 charged through the smoke locking onto and Naruto delivering a right-handed power punch that Naruto deftly dodged by leaning to the left. The android followed with a left-handed uppercut which Naruto leaned back to avoid. The mechanical warrior the proceeded launch a volley of high speed kicks and punches with Naruto dodging each attack as the Android slowly backed him towards a cliff face. As soon as Naruto's back was against the rocks the android struck with a left handed hay-maker only for his fist to pass right through an after image into the rocks of the cliff face. The android grunted in anger as he stared up to see Naruto floating above him with the same stare on his face.

"I don't get it why isn't he attacking?" asked Gohan

"After watching Goku attack head on, he must be trying to drag the fight out." Piccolo said "Your waiting for something, but what is it? Did you really find a weakness in the Androids to exploit?" he thought Piccolo.

19 removed his fist from the cliff face only to be blindsided by a kick from Naruto. He flew through the air to another Naruto who punched him to the ground. The android managed to stop himself in mid flight only for Naruto's boot to slam into his face that sent him to the ground.

19 got up disoriented he then looked up as a screeching sound was heard and he looked up to see Naruto with a RasenShuriken in his hand.

"What's he doing, he knows the Androids can absorb energy!?" Piccolo shouted in disbelief that Naruto would use a Ki attack

19 smirked getting ready to absorb the energy when his opponent released it. However he and everyone else was shocked when Naruto vanished all of a sudden and appeared face to face with 19 and a smirk on his face with the RasenShuriken still active "Bye." Naruto whispered with a eye smile before he plunged the orb of chakra into 19's face.

A huge explosion occurred causing everyone to cover their faces. When the dust cleared they saw a huge crater with nothing of 19 left behind

"What have you done!" roared 20 snapping out of his shock

"Shut up old man, you had to know that this was going to happen. You play with fire you get burned." Naruto smirked as he took a step toward 20 before he stopped

"You finally decide to show up." Naruto raised his head looking to the sky. "Vegeta." Naruto said

"I have returned!" Vegeta announced getting a look of disgust from Naruto

"Arrogant fool, make your self useful and handle the old one." Naruto said crossing his arms while Vegeta scowled at him

"You don't order me a…" Vegeta's retort was laid to rest as a demonic enhanced glare was given to him by Naruto causing him to break out into a sweat before he put up his arrogant act again.

"Another pest? How many of there are you?" 20 asked.

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked

"No matter. It doesn't matter how many you have or if you can go this, Super Saiyan, I can still crush you into the ground." 20 smirked "I got to get out of here!" 20 thought

"So it's your turn Android, lets get this over with so you can join the other weakling." Vegeta said arrogantly

"I'm far superior to both those models. Besides you wouldn't be so smug if I unleashed Androids 17 and 18. You wouldn't stand a chance against the superior models." declared Twenty.

"You're an idiot why wouldn't you come with your best fighters in the first place!" mocked Vegeta.

"Unless he can't control someone whose stronger than him."

"Can't control? I created them, they will do as I say!" roared 20 as recognition flashed on Naruto's face

"I thought you looked familiar, you're the real Dr. Gero! I've seen you in Bulma-chan's fathers books!" Naruto said

"You must have turned yourself into and Android in order to control the others but it still failed!" said Gohan

"I've had enough of this! Soon you will all pay for this humiliation!" declared Gero as he turned away from the warriors to flee only to find himself facing Naruto

"Where do you think your going?" asked Naruto smirking, Gero then looked around to find himself surrounded before the others looked to the side as Future Trunks arrived on the scene scanning the battlefield.

"I'm not too late! They're still here!" he thought before getting a look around and seeing the remains of Android 19 and the still intact Android 20 aka Gero "What's going on here who are they fighting?"

"What's going here who are you guys fighting?" questioned Trunks.

"What the hell do you mean who are we fighting! These are the blasted androids that you told us about!" yelled Vegeta.

"Shut up Vegeta, if you would've been here earlier you would've known that the ones we were fighting were not the ones we were warned about." Naruto said dismissively

"What could have happened has the time line changed that much already?" Trunks thought before he looked around "Where's Goku?" he asked.

"My dad didn't get that heart virus you told us about until today." replied Gohan.

"Dammit, how could the time line have possibly changed so much!" Trunks screamed in frustration.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We've got Gero here and we can end it now." replied Naruto hovering over Dr. Gero.

"Another fighter! He seems to be the one who informed them of our arrival, but how can that be! I have no record on him at all just like the blond one! I need a diversion to be able to retreat. There!" thought Dr. Gero. The android saw the air car containing Bulma and baby Trunks and fired eye lasers at it triggering an explosion.

"Bulma, Trunks NO!" Naruto yelled and vanished leaving a sonic boom in his wake. After the smoke from the explosion cleared it revealed Naruto holding Bulma and baby Trunks. "Bulma, are you ok?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, me and Trunks are ok, I managed to put a barrier around us in time." Bulma said

"Dammit! Your distraction allowed him to escape!" yelled Vegeta

"Fuck you, you needle dick fucker!" Naruto yelled in rage releasing a hell of amount of KI scaring Vegeta and the other humans. Before he took a deep breath to calm down "You all go find the Android I'll catch up." Naruto ordered they nodded and flew off

"Bulma, please go home. I promise I'll get blueprints of the Androids and bring them to you." Naruto said softly

"Ok, honey." Bulma said getting a kiss from Naruto who kissed Trunks on the forehead before Bulma vanished in a blue flash

With the Others

"We need to track him down before he gets to his lab and activate those other androids!" declared Tien as they flew through the canyon

"Those must be them! The androids I warned you about." said Trunks.

"I don't see what the big deal is as long as you don't let them suck your energy these guys are easy." said Krillin

"These other androids don't need to absorb energy they have an infinite supply for their own!" replied Trunks.

"Shit! Well that complicates things." Piccolo muttered "We need a plan!" Piccolo said

"He's heading back to his lab anyone know where that is?" asked Tien.

"Dr. Gero's lab is located somewhere near the mountains around North City." replied Gohan remembering the book his mother had him read about scientist

"Ok everyone keep your eyes peeled! He might try to ambush one of us and steal more energy!" yelled Piccolo over the winds as he, Vegeta, Gohan, Tien, and Trunks took off in separate directions.

And Done

Sorry for the long wait with this chapter

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques from other anime series that may appear inside this fanfiction

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Anko" Demon/Summon/Eternal Dragon

"Yugao" Characters Dialogs

"Kurenai" Character thought

Story Start

Naruto teleported back to the rest of the group, joining them mid flight in their pursuit of Dr. Gero.

"So, do we have a plan?" questioned Naruto "He's not putting out any negative emotions, he must be confident that these two androids will kill us. But when I see him, I'll kill him. That bastard tried to kill my wife and son." Naruto thought his eyes flashing purple.

"He's got too big a jump on us to find him when we can't sense his energy. Our best bet is to try beat him to the lab." replied Piccolo.

"If we get there before him, we can destroy the androids before they are awakened." added Trunks.

"That's what you think boy. I will fight the androids if only to prove my superior power to all of you, especially Kakarot, and Naruto." thought Vegeta.

"We're here you guys!" declared Tien causing them all to come to a halt above a mountainous area.

"How in the heck are we supposed to find him in these mountains?" muttered Gohan. "There are tons of spots to hide an entrance."

"No need," Naruto said before he flared his spiritual pressure, in the hope that he would get a signal, and as luck would have it he did. "Found him." Naruto growled before shooting off with the others following him

Dr. Gero was elated and somewhat hesitant, the two androids he couldn't control were his safest bet to killing his enemies. He punched a code into the hidden keypad of the door before it opened and he entered with it closing quickly behind him. Running inside he retrieved a remote from a wall and pressed a button which triggered the lights turning on in the lab.

"I had hoped to avoid doing this so soon without completely reworking their programming, but it looks like I don't have a choice. I'll only need them to deal with Vegeta and the blond boy. Then I'll shut them down as I can handle the rest myself." Gero said to himself still a little worried.

Dr. Gero walked over to the large container labeled 17 and pressed the red button on the side. The Pod like container opened revealing a long black haired young man with a red scarf who opened his eyes and stepped out. He briefly glanced at the remote in Dr. Gero's hand before speaking, "Dr. Gero, how are you today?"

"Good, good you seem to be in working order now lets awaken 18." Gero said as he pressed the red button on the next container. This one opened to reveal a young blond girl. As she emerged she too glanced at the remote in Dr. Gero's hand before speaking.

"Hello doctor, how have you been?" 18 replied with a docile tone.

"Excellent, you also seem to be functioning properly as well. Maybe I won't have to deactivate you this time. Perhaps the initial programming just took longer take hold." stated Dr. Gero while shifting the remote in his other hand before continuing.

"Now listen closely, we have a situation on our hands and I will show no tolerance for insubordination. Earlier today Nineteen, and myself engaged in battle with Goku and his friends. Nineteen was defeated due to an anomaly I could not have accounted for. He is a dangerous threat, that they somehow added to their ranks. At first glance he appears to a normal human (Naruto's tail, is hidden under a Genjutsu), however, he has power and skills that are still unknown. I did not have a chance to thoroughly analyze him as he defeated a fully charged Nineteen with relative ease, however I believe either of you should still be able to handle him easily." explained Dr. Gero.

"So you did create the energy absorbing models and even revamped thirteen with the design." stated 17.

"You turned yourself into one of those models as well." added 18.

The sound of something ramming into the door was then heard. They turned to see a fist had been punched into the door before it was ripped away, and they were greeted to Naruto throwing the door clear across the canyon, along with the Z-Fighters

"There you are, you old bastard." Naruto said walking into the lab as Gero backed away

"Destroy them! Starting with the blond one!" ordered Gero backing away, before his face was grabbed by Naruto, and he was rammed through the mountain, while 17 and 18 were shocked as they didn't see him move

"You made a huge mistake bastard." Naruto said his Dojutsu activating, while he wanted to savor this moment the other androids were stronger then this one. He sensed Gero's soul and grinned darkly "Human Path." everyone watched as Naruto ripped Gero's soul from his body "Killed two birds with one stone." Naruto thought as he opened his hand and a book formed in a swirl of chakra. In the book had all the knowledge of Dr. Gero's androids and every memory pertaining to androids

18 moved back farther into to lab observing a pod labeled Sixteen, "It looks like he let another previous design survive." She said getting everyone's attention

"Another Android! How could I have possibly missed one!" thought Trunks.

"18 let out our other friend over there." 17 said "This model is inferior to me so it doesn't really matter, if he wants to act alone. Open him up." declared 17 after scanning him, 18 said nothing just opened the pod.

"Unleashing another android will mean the end of all of us! Noooo!" yelled Trunks as he transformed and prepared to fire a huge energy blast only to be stopped by Piccolo.

"Calm down! Firing a blast from that close could destroy us all! We don't know what else he has in that lab!"

"Yeah, we might be able to find something inside later than can help us." added Gohan.

Vegeta glared at Naruto's son, "You fool! You've done nothing, but show them how weak you are!"

"Damn it! Don't you guys understand! Another android could destroy us all!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Well, it's too late now, he's awake." stated Naruto getting their attention.

Now standing with the other two was a large hulking Android with red hair.

"That guy's huge!' stammered Krillin fearfully

"Grow some balls Krillin." Naruto said

"Well, good morning. It must be nice to finally be awakened from that coffin. How long were you in there?" questioned 17.

The tall Android merely stared ahead not responding.

"Are you even able to speak?" asked 17.

"Dr. Gero probably thought it was dangerous to activate you, if he chose to awaken us after the last time so is it? Do you have anything to say?" 18 asked.

Again the Android duo was met with no response.

"Anybody home in there? The strong and silent type eh? Let's get out of here." said 17.

"Where to?" asked 18.

"Complete the mission what else? Sixteen, Dr. Gero programmed you with a mission to destroy Goku right?" inquired 17.

"Yes, that is correct." responded Sixteen.

"So you can talk." replied 17.

"He must only be able to respond to commands involving his mission." remarked 18.

"I didn't think the old man was that smart. Let's go see if he can complete his mission, finding Goku and destroying him." declared 17.

Suddenly they disappeared and then reappeared outside the lab away from the Z fighters as they were about to fly away Naruto appeared before them "And where do you think your going." Naruto smirked.

"Who are you?" 17 asked.

"Who ever he is, he's hot." 18 said looking at Naruto intently.

"Thank you." Naruto said to 18 gazing at her as well

"I have no data on this person. Along with the other man." 16 said.

"Same here. So your gonna tell us who you are or what?" 17 asked.

"The names Naruto." Naruto smirked

"So I'm guessing your gonna prevent us from finding Goku right?" 17 asked.

"What was your first clue." Naruto said.

"Heh, no matter don't think that thing you did to the old man will work on us, were way more powerful then he was." 17 said arrogantly while a smug smirk was on his face

"I beg to differ." Naruto replied causing 17 to frown "You were once human, no matter what changes your body has been put through your soul is still intact. So all I have to do is grab you and it's all over." Naruto finished with a smirk as the androids looked uncomfortable at that news except 16 who didn't know what they were talking about

"I'll fight him 17." 18 said suddenly moving into the front off the other androids "Lets go somewhere more secluded." 18 said flying off Naruto watched her go before he turned to Trunks

"Stay here son, I'll be back." Naruto said getting a nod from Trunks before he blasted off after 18

Minutes later Naruto was with his fellow blonde in the canyons. "So tell me 18 why are you still following the old coots orders?" Naruto asked.

"Because it'll be fun." She said "Now enough chitchat lets fight." 18 said getting into a fighting position Naruto did the same as they stared off before they flew at each other their fists clashed each having their own smirk. 18 suddenly appeared behind Naruto and was about to knock him down but vanished in a blur and appeared behind her and kicked her away.

"I wonder if she can absorb energy like Gero and the fat one did." Naruto thought as he teleported in front of 18. The female android surprised him by launching a Ki blast, he knocked out of the way but was unprepared for the knee that bashed his face in and sent him crashing through pillars of rocks, before he could hit another one Naruto flipped and stopped himself in midair

"If that's it your weaker than I expected." 18 said

"Well then, you shouldn't underestimate people then." Naruto said from behind her causing her eyes to widen

"Wha-" she started as she turned around only for a fist to smash into her face sending her through a mountain. Naruto waited for the dust cloud to settle as he released some more of his power. Channeling two orbs of Ki into his hands Naruto rotated his arms and thrust his arms forward releasing a beam of black Ki.

When the beam hit a huge explosion occurred, Naruto sensing movement behind him, turned to be greeted by 18's boot, that sent him flying away, hurriedly Naruto regained his balance only to see 18 launching a barrage of pink blasts at him.

Naruto dodged or deflected them as he kept teleporting to 18 who fired more as he got closer. Suddenly Naruto was upon her with his fist cocked back. She looked with wide eyes and blocked his punch and sent her own. Only for her to see his eyes flash and her to go through him, when she fell through him Naruto solidified himself before he turned and gave a roundhouse that made her fly away.

18 was now getting frustrated and flew at Naruto with fast speed. Naruto tensed before they started going at it in the sky. While they were fighting Naruto was smirking while his opponent was silent and striking him. His Saiyan blood was reacting, something that only happened when he sparred with his wives

He struck with a quick punch and roundhouse kick and then followed with a double axe handle only to be stopped by an elbow to the gut. He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her launching a kick from her blind spot.

She turned at the last second and grabbed his leg and spun and threw him. Naruto caught himself in mid air as 18 charged after him throwing a punch, only for him to flip over it and kick her away. 18 vanished before she could hit the ground and kicked Naruto in the face sending him flying. He caught himself in midair again before he could smash into the side of the mountain.

Naruto shook his head with a smirk before his vision seemed to go out of focus before returning to normal "What the hell was that?" he thought to himself

"Is that all?" 18 asked with a glare.

"Not even close. RAAAAH!" Naruto yelled as he turned Super Saiyan shocking 18.

"What the hell is this? His power just increased." She thought looking at the smirking Naruto.

"I think this will be enough." Naruto said as he appeared above 18. "I have to end this now!" Naruto thought he spun and kicked her repeatedly only for her to block the last one. Naruto then blocked a kick, and countered with a punch to the face, as she was disoriented Naruto Spartan kicked her in the chest causing her cough in pain and go crashing to the ground.

"Kame-hame-HAA!" Naruto yelled shooting his attack in her direction.

18 was currently standing up but heard his yell and looked to see the blast coming for her. So she tried flying away but the blast was to fast and made contact with the ground causing her to be caught in the explosion.

Naruto stared impassively as the dust settled. When suddenly a pink Ki beam shot at him he knocked it away and was kneed in the gut, folding over the knee, Naruto was hit in the back with an elbow that sent him crashing to the ground. Getting up to his knee, Naruto held his face as his vision seemed to go in and out of focus, Naruto felt his youki acting up as well "Shit, my youki is -" he didn't get a chance to finish as his entire head was covered by his youki, as the golden, red outlined energy overtook his entire face, 18 watched in interest, before the youki seemed to solidify into a mask.

"What the hell is that?" 18 asked herself, before Naruto's head snapped in her direction before she knew what was going on, her world exploded into pain, and she flew head first through three mountains

18 opened her eyes after she came out of the back of the third mountain to see Naruto above her, her eyes widen before Naruto's boot slammed into her face and he used her as a board to skate across the ground and when they reached a lake he suddenly jumped off and the force of his jump sent her flying into the ocean.

Naruto landed on the shore as he waited a moment before 18 burst from the water, and she was glaring at Naruto, she released a large pink beam of Ki at Naruto who only held his hand up and absorbed the beam of ki much to 18's shock, before he raised his hand toward her and without warning a black beam of ki shot from Naruto and took on the form of a dragon, immediately 18 moved out of the way, as the ki beam grazed her arm and his the center of the ocean, before it detonated, from her vantage point in the sky 18 could see the huge circle in the middle of the ocean

"Who is this guy?" 18 thought to herself before the masked Saiyan charged her, and she charged back.

With the Others

Vegeta and 17 were in the heat of battle while the others watched him. 16 glanced at the Z-fighters whose eyes were on the battle. Not seeing a threat he turned back to the battle, just as Vegeta gave 17 a two punch combo and a kick which slammed him into the wall.

"Man look at Vegeta he's killing him." Krillin commented

"I guess." Trunks said not really impressed.

"What's this Vegeta? Bringing reinforcements?" 17 asked glancing at the others

"Please. Their just here to watch. I am a Saiyan elite who has become a Super Saiyan. I am the strongest being in the universe. And I will not be denied my place!" Vegeta proclaimed before charging at the android.

After the two began exchanging blows once again it became clear that the tables had now turned with Vegeta barely able to keep up. 17 shrugged off his blows like they were nothing, but most of the time Vegeta was barely able to touch him.

"This isn't working!" yelled Gohan. "He's waiting for Vegeta to burn through his energy before retaliating!"

"He's right, with every move Vegeta loses power while the android stays strong." added Piccolo

"Vegeta! Let us help you!" Trunks shouted

Vegeta stood from a blow 17 landed on him. "Silence boy! I don't want your help! A true warrior fights alone!" gasped Vegeta wiping blood from his chin

17 turned to face them before speaking, "You really don't get it. It wouldn't matter if all you ganged up on me at once! You stand no chance! We androids are now the superior..."

"Hey Android!" 17 turned to look at Vegeta only to be nailed with a blast of energy.

"Never turn your back on me fool, especially now that I'm a Super Saiyan. You never know what kind of surprise I have in store for you. Now feel the power of a true Super Saiyan!" yelled Vegeta as he launched another massive energy blast at the Android. The smoke cleared to reveal 17 standing there with his hand outstretched in front of him smoking with a smirk on his face.

"So, it's going to be that kind of fight? Well then I have few tricks up my sleeve as well." 17 pointed his index finger at Vegeta and fired a narrow energy beam right through his left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Vegeta in pain grasping his arm.

"What's the matter? Not enjoying my little surprise?" 17 quickly appeared behind the Saiyan and kicks him in the back sending him face down into the ground. He proceeds to stomp on his injured shoulder enjoying the Saiyan prince's screams of pain.

"I'm only doing this for your own good, teaching you some humility. For the prince of about three people you have way too much arrogance." mocked 17 as Vegeta soon lost his golden glow and his hair turned back to black. Just as 18 came crashing through some trees, and landing hurt, as she struggled to stand up Naruto appeared in front of her

17 seeing this rushed Naruto, as he was about to launch a punch at the back of Naruto's head, Naruto tilted his head to the side before he elbowed 17 in the nose breaking it, he then grabbed 17's head and slammed it into the ground violently

"17!" 18 yelled as she rushed Naruto who dodged the barrage of punches and kicks she sent his way, 17 shaking his head snapped his nose back into place with a grunt before he rushed over and joined 18 in her barrage, before Naruto caught both their fists.

17, and 18 thinking they had him swung their other fists at Naruto, only for Naruto's eyes inside the mask to change before using the Asura path two more arms came out of Naruto's body and caught their fist.

Naruto's masked mouth opened and a purple orb appeared in front of his mouth, just as he was about to launch the attack 16 grabbed 17, and 18 and flew away, before Naruto dismissed the beam and looked up at 16 who sped away with 17 and 18 in tow

Naruto's reach up with a hand and dismissed the mask before he fell to a knee breathing heavily "Father!" Trunks yelled as everyone rushed over to Naruto who pulled out a book and gave it to Trunks

"G-give that to your mother Trunks. Need to take long rest." Naruto said panting before he collapsed in exhaustion

The others looked at each other before Trunks pocketed the book, and picked up his father and they all flew off to Naruto's house although Piccolo changed directions and flew off toward Kami's lookout

Finished


	13. Empire Maelstrom (Adoption)

Title: Empire's Maelstrom

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 09-13-15, Updated: 05-13-17

Chapters: 17, Words: 80,416

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

This is my Naruto x Empire xover, Naruto is Jamals twin brother, and after Cookie went to jail, Luscious shipped Naruto off to his older half sister in Compton, California.

Naruto grew up a gang member, he's been to jail for B&E, and when he got out Lucious took him to New York

2007

Compton, CA

Lucious looked at his 16 year old son as he sat on the couch, it was weird he could see himself in the boy, unlike the boys he raised "Naruto, it's been awhile." he said

"Tell me about it." Naruto said before his aunt slapped him in the head

"Show some respect. Go get your things, ready while I talk to your father."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." he said before he walked off

"You got your hands full with this one, Dee."

"Steph, it's Lucious." Lucious corrected

"Boy, momma named you Dewight, so till you die, that's what I'm going to call you." Stephanie said getting a small chuckle from her brother

"So what am I dealing with?" Lucious asked

"Naruto doesn't think I know, but he's in a gang. He's been stealing to help me out even when I don't need help, he likes to be prepared just in case something happens. The boy is very family oriented, but he only sees Cookie as his true family. You and the boys haven't reached out to him in 10 years."

"And Cookie has?" Lucious asked

"He writes, and calls her every week. He's also very talented, rap, sing, writing, drawing you name it, he can do, I tried to get him to focus on dancing but he said he's straight with his 2-step." Stephanie said with a laugh before Naruto walked out with his suitcase

"You sure I have to go?" Naruto asked his aunt

"Yeah, and promise me you'll go out there and be something." Stephanie said getting up and hugging Naruto

"I promise, and my first big check is going to be a new house for you. Tell Erica and Shamika that I'll miss them." Naruto said with a smile before the two hugged before Naruto walked out with his suitcase

Lucious walked to the screen door to see alot of people around his son's age giving him hugs, handshakes, girls giving him kisses, and telling him goodbye, and to remember them, and to come back anytime. He also saw a heavy-set boy give Naruto a usb telling him that some beats were on it.

"Be prepared Lucious unlike; Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem, Naruto is just like you and Cookie."

"So are the other boys." Lucious replied looking to his sister

"Those boys are rich, Naruto is real. Gangs, shooting, stealing, selling drugs you name it he's done it." Stephanie said getting a sigh from Lucious before he handed her a envelop, curious she looked inside to see it filled with $100 bills "I'll deposit the rest when I get back." he said before he walked out the door, as Stephanie stood there watching Naruto as she shed tears

Later

Lucious walked into his office to see Hakeem, Jamal, and Andre "Hey dad, you said you had someone to introduce us to?" Andre asked

"I went to California and brought back your brother." Lucious said

"Naruro? Where is he?" Jamal asked

"He's outside." Lucious said looking outside his office to call Naruto inside only to find him gone

"Becky, did you see the boy sitting here?" Lucious asked

"Yeah he went down to the studios. Said he didn't feel like sitting outside." Becky said causing Lucious to sigh before he and his sons walked down to the studios

"Aye, dad what type of name is Naruto, anyway?" Hakeem asked

"Naruto depending on how it's written means Maelstrom, an unstoppable force. The perfect name for a Lyon." Lucious said as they entered the studios to see Naruto in the booth nodding his head to the beat, while the technician was sitting down playing his beat.

[Chorus:] First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

[Verse 1:] Aye aye, I'm so straight the cops so crooket, Clique full of soliders like No Limit,

Watch it, what you doing? Bitch gimme four minutes, All in a nigga grill like four Dentists Ridin' 'round solo got the money in the choke-hold Whole head tattooed like a fuckin' Cholo, Never hate the next men nigga that's a noo noo, Got ya girl bouncin' on my dick like a lowlow,

Mustard on the beat, mustard get a fuckin' check, I got bitches, take bitches nigga wanna bet? Ice on my neck got ice in my ears hit the club Niggas looking at me hella weird,

It's Naruto fuckin' Lyon bitch get it right, You at the club every weekend bitch get a life Ever since she fucked w/ me she never been the same Well got damn just blame it on my ding-a-langg

[Chorus:] First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

[Verse 2:] Aye aye I'm so frooze the diamonds look so lemon You should text 'cause my phone had low minutes, Nigga's need swishers so we at the store w/ it If you don't drop on the blunt then you don't hit it, Flyer than a eagle, ridin' in a reagule, Money over bitches nigga you don't think we know Pockets full of c-notes opps I mean p-notes Bitch in the whip lookin' hot like a cheeto, Uhh Louie bag and a briefcase bitch, I get money like a sweaptake, uh every week a nigga eat steak, What's dessert? shit I wonder how she taste I don't want her you can get her Bitch you ugly like yo daddy Reggie Miller Like Pittsburg bet I steal her And fuck her in the whip brand new from the dealer

[Chorus:] First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

Lucious was wide eyed looking at the son he had got rid of "How long has he been working on this?" he asked looking at the technician

"He came in, and listened to the beat once, then he went into the booth." the man said as Naruto walked out the booth

"Naruto, these are your brothers, Hakeem, Andre, and your twin Jamal. Do you remember them?" Lucious introduced/asked

Naruto looked at the three boys "Naw not really. Sup blood." he said getting surprised looks from them

"Naruto, your no longer in Compton, so from this point on you won't say that to anyone. You are Naruto Lyon, my son, and a future artist."

"Artist?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you want to keep your promise to Stephanie right?" Lucious asked getting a nod from Naruto "Then impress me. Play the beat, we just finished." Lucious ordered the technician who played it.

Naruto sighed stepped back into the booth and spit a couple of verses (Play Bugsy- I Go Hard)

Lucious stood up, pride on his face "Welcome to Empire."

Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem glanced to eachother, while Naruto raised an eyebrow

Present

A 24 year old Naruto was sitting at the table with his 3 brothers he had changed a lot in the last couple of years he had buffed up a little, and had a tattoo of an extremely detailed nine-tailed fox that took up his entire right arm, his hair was still died golden blonde and he kept it in the same style. He stood out from his 3 brothers in everything besides his appearance, he grew up in Compton, while they were spoiled living in mansions getting everything they wanted, while he had to steal to help his aunt keep the lights on.

That was a big difference between them, he worked for everything he had, his car, his house, and the clothes on his back. If there was one of the brothers he was close to it was Jamal, who he learned was gay, which he didn't care about, but his dad did and he was always hard on him.

He had made a name for himself as a writer; writing for Lil Wayne, T.I, Chris Brown, Kanye West, Keri Hilson, Alicia Keys, and Nicki Minaj.

He had helped produce some of his friends back in Compton, introducing Kendrick to Dr. Dre, and Ty$ to Wiz Khalifa, while he took YG to Young Jeezy.

He hasn't put out an album, just some singles, mixtapes and freestyles, all this earned him a couple 100 million dollars. He had planned on helping his aunt out but she had a stroke, and died. Naruto had blamed himself, but she had left him a letter explaining that the reason she pushed him moving to New York was because she was very sick, and she didn't want him to witness her dying. He kept in touch with her daughters who were more like sisters to him, he had flew the out to the city and got them a job at Empire.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts, when Luscious walked in immediately knocking Hakeem's feet off the table, before walking to the head of the table Lucious surveyed his four sons before speaking. "Me and Andre have been working hard to make Empire a publicly traded company, and part of that means securing a legacy for when I'm gone. And right now it looks like none of you are prepared to take over the company."

"Now it won't happen today or tomorrow, but I will start grooming one of you soon. And it can only be one of you."

Naruto looked around seeing everyone's face before his phone buzzed getting his attention, looking he saw he had a text from K-Camp 'Yo bruh, you got your verse for the Lil Bit remix?"

'Yeah, I'll email it to you tomorrow.' Naruto texted back

"Something important Naruto?" Lucious asked

"Just, K-Camp asking me for my verse." Naruto said looking up to his dad, while they didn't have the best relationship the only thing they agreed on was music.

Lucious looked at his son, withholding a smile. In the 7 years Naruto has been back with him, he couldn't decide if he made the right, or wrong choice sending him to Compton, Naruto was a genius when it came to music. He has seen Naruto has calmed down alot since he's been here, he doesn't say any gang related terms often, his music style is across the board, he had literally hit a goldmine with Naruto.

Andre, and Hakeem watched Naruto closely, he was the one they had to beat, because it was easy to see that Naruto was without a doubt very talented, and a very hard worker; they just hoped he still didn't want the Empire.

Later

After the family meeting Naruto was walking toward his red 2015 Ferrari LaFerrari, when Lucious called him turning to him he asked "Yeah, what's sup?"

"Have you thought about putting out an album yet?" Lucious asked

"I haven't decided yet, but when I decide I'll tell you." Naruto said getting a nod from Lucious

"Alright, and be careful, speeding in that thing." Lucious said

"I got you." Naruto said hopping in the car and driving away headed to his house.

Two Days Later

"You can't just go in there!" Becky yelled

"Get yo ass out the way." Cookie said walking into the office closing the door behind her, before she looked aroumd the office. The frown on her face deepened when she saw a picture of Lucious and his girlfriend Anika.

"Ladies and gentlemen the queen has returned." Lucious said walking into the office, causing Cookie to look up and turn to him as he stopped in front of her "Wow, 17 years later, and your still beautiful." Lucious turned around and walked over to his desk "So when did you get out?"

"Two days ago." Cookie said before looking around the office some more "You really ah," she trailed off

"It was your sacrifice, that made all this possible." Lucious said as Cookie glared at him before they both sat on the couch "I can't imagine what you've been through, Cookie. But I want you to know, that you weren't the only one to suffer in all this."

"You forgot about me the second you divorced me in there. I want what you owe me." Cookie replied

"What are you talking about?" Lucious asked

"Half of this company." Cookie said standing up "It was my 400,000 thousand that started this bitch, and you know it." she said before sitting at Lucious's desk "I did 17 hard years for that money, and I want half of my company back."

"I'm sorry Cookie but it don't work like that."

"Don't work like what, honey?" Cookie asked

"This company is not the same one that we started 17 years ago. Matter of fact, I control 10% of this damn thang. I got a board of directors, quarterly reports, SCC filings, and plus we're about to go public which is a whole nother monster in itself."

"Hell you talkin' bout. Public? What's public?"

Lucious sighed and sat down on the desk "Baby, I can give you a huge salary, but I can't give you half my company."

"You're company!? This is my company Lucious! I...I started this, you need to stop playin with me." Cookie said with a menacing glare

"I'll get you anything you want."

"5 million, a year, and I want to be head of A&R."

"The board won't go for 5, I can get you close to 3." Lucious said

"Talk to your board, you the boss." Cookie replied

"I can't do A&R." Lucious said

"Why?" Cookie asked before Lucious stood up and stepped away causing Cookie to look at him in realization

"I have someone." Lucious saod simply

Cookie picked up the photo of Anika in a pool before she asked "Is it little Halle Barry over here?" seeing the look on Lucious face she threw the photo aside before reaching over and grabbing some candy "Your not sweeping me under the carpet, Lucious." She said grabbing her stuff before the door opened and Anika poked her head in

"Baby, Naruto is about to start." she said before she saw Cookie

"Hey Bobo Kitty." Cookie greeted sarcastically before she looked to Lucious "What's Naruto starting?"

"Come see for yourself." Lucious said before they all walked down to the studios to see it packed with other artist, as well as Jamal,

"Mal, what's happening?" Lucious asked

"He just finished listenin to the beat, that Future sent him." Jamal said as Cookie stood next to him looking at Naruto in shock, tears welling up in her eyes

"Naruto is a musical genius, Cookie. Watch our boy work." Lucious said standing beside Cookie

(Play Future -March Madness)

Dirty soda in a styrofoam Spend a day to get my mind blown Dress it up and go to NASA 200 miles on the dash Gotta roll a pound up and gas it Switching lanes in a Grand Rapid We the ones that kept it cool with all these niggas 'til these niggas start acting Shoot a nigga like a film in a movie, nigga, gone let 'em have it Ballin' like the March Madness All these cops shooting niggas, tragic I'm the one that's living lavish Like I'm playing for the Mavericks I didn't wanna fuck the bitch, the molly made me fuck her even though she average

Dirty muddy in a cup 45 by my gut My young nigga in a cut Taking you out for some Jordans Let's count this money, no rushin' I'm on a one way, flushin' Loud pack smelling musty These fuckin' police can't touch me These police-police can't touch me These fuckin' niggas can't touch me Apply the pressure with the VVS I drive the foreign like it was a Chevy Drive the foreign like it was a Ch-skrrrrtt Lift it up and gone and off-set it Fuck a cougar like she Halle Berry Naruto Lyon dirty sprite, Empire we legendary

[Hook]

Fuck on a basic bitch We gone wake up and smoke on some blunt and fuck She gone keep it so real with a nigga that-I'ma come back and always gone fuck with her Bend a curve and spray like a model but I was working and serving Antartica I get high 'til I'm higher than Mercury Fuck around teach you that recipe Fuck around, you gone be out of here Make her say ha like a nigga was Juve Soon as that work hit the city, we move it Post up in Onyx and shoot us a movie Post up in Onyx and shoot us a movie Take the tool inside the club, just incase a nigga ever gotta use it Get a pint of code an pour it up, nigga

[Hook]

Immediately cheering was heard, but Naruto couldn't hear them, after a moment Lucious ordered everybody to get back to work, leaving him, Cookie, Jamal, and Anika in the studio, before he pressed a button "Good job son, that's going to be a big hit."

"Thanks." Naruto said scratching the back of his head lightly, still unaware that Cookie was there

"Have you finished this secret song you were working on?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, just finished it. Play the beat and I'll record it now. The file name is Earned It." Naruto said before Lucious nodded to Jamal who started the beat, when Lucious heard it, he immediately glanced to a surprised Cookie.

(Play The Weeknd-Earned It)

You make it look like it's magic 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you I'm never confused Hey, hey I'm so used to being used

[Pre-hook:] So I love when you call unexpected 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

[Hook:] 'Cause, girl, you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it 'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit) Girl, you earned it, yeah

You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah) So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind We live with no lies Hey, hey You're my favorite kind of night

[Pre-hook & hook]

On that lonely night We said it wouldn't be love But we felt the rush It made us believe it was only us (only us) Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)

[Hook]

Lucious was quiet, looking at his most talented son, the most qualified to run the Empire only probem was that he didn't want it, and was way to blunt to talk to important people correctly.

Naruto stepped out of the booth with a sigh before his eyes widened seeing his mother who was standing there with a proud smile on her face.

Flashback

Lucious, and Cookie sat down chillin' as they watched the news, while a 7 year old Naruto was at Lucious piano, having been suspended for fighting at school, when a boy called his parents crackheads, before he started picking on Jamal. He had broke the boys nose so he had been suspended, but Lucious, and Cookie didn't care, Naruto had their temper but only worst.

Lucious and Cookie looked over to him as he sat on his knees on the stool at the piano "What you doing over there little man?" Lucious asked

"I'm gonna make a new beat so you can sing a song for momma." Naruto said getting smiles from his parents

"Really, play what you got." Cookie said as both parents smiled wanting to see what he would do, only to look at him in shock when he played a nice little melody (Weeknd-Earned It)

Naruto looked at his parents only to see them shocked "You didn't like it?" he asked looking down, before he was picked up by Cookie and Lucious wrapped his arms around both of them both, both parents had proud expressions on their faces.

End Flashback

In no time at all Naruto was infront of her before he engulfed her in a big hug lifting her up off the ground, getting a laugh from her "When did you get out?" Naruto asked releasing her

"2 days ago." Cookie said smiling

"Why didn't you call me, I would've came and got you." Naruto said

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Cookie said smiling

"Where have you been staying?" Naruto asked

"With Jamal." Cookie said

"Your sleeping on the couch, I have a lot of room at my place."

"Naw, I'm ok for now."

"It's a huge house, you'll have your own room, and bathroom." Naruto said smiling

"Alright, let's go." Cookie said smiling before she and Naruto left "Could you take me to see Hakeem?"

"Sure." Naruto said "Although, I don't think it's going to go the way you envision it."

"He's my son." Cookie said getting a nod from Naruto before he opened the door of the car for Cookie allowing her to get in, Cookie looked around the Laferarri in awe, as Naruto got inside "I like this."

"Thanks, any carI have your more than welcome to use." Naruto said starting the car as Cookie smiled before Naruto pulled off

35 Minutes Later

Naruto sat outside Hakeem's apartment on his phone texting Nicki Minaj, who has been going through some things with her man Safaree something. Naruto's love life was comprised of models, actresses, and singers, he loves, he just wasn't ready to settle down with anyone yet, and they all accepted his decision.

Naruto looked up when he saw Cookie walking back to the car with a frustrated look on her face "Everything alright?" he asked as she got into the car and heaved a long sigh

"He called me a bitch." Cookie said

"What?" Naruto asked before moving to get out the car,

"Don't worry about it." Cookie said grabbing Naruto's arm "I already beat his ass with a broomstick."

"Nice." Naruto said starting the car before he started his drive home "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Your daddy said he'd give me a job, I wanted to be head of A&R but he got Boo-Boo Kitty."

"You mean Anika?" Naruto asked with a small chuckle

"Yeah, what you know about her?" Cookie asked

"Well they been together for a couple years, he's cheated on her a lot, but she stays with him. Her dad is some big time doctor, and she's cool, once you get past her smugness."

"How is everything with your brothers?" Cookie asked

"Well I'm cool with Jamal, Hakeem is to arrogant so I don't really vibe with him like that. Andre thinks I'm just some thug, Lucious should've left in Compton, I'm cool with his wife Rhonda though." Naruto said with a shrug before Cookie placed her hand on his hair

"I'm sorry, I know that if I had never went down that you would've never been separated from your brothers."

"It's alright, your not to blame, besides I love my life. If I was never shift off to Aunt Stephanie, I would have no drive to do my music, I would probably be some phony ass nigga, that depends on Lucious to do everything for me." Naruto said with a large smile as he pulled up into his driveway as Cookie looked at the house in awe (Picture Trey Songz Hollywood Hills Mansion, that shit look hard)

"You brought this yourself?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, I had made every beat for Lil Wayne's album the Carter 3, that was one of the biggest checks I ever got, and I used it to buy this." Naruto said before he gave Cookie a tour of his 13,000 square-foot pad, with 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, in addition to floor-to-ceiling windows, a movie theater, gym, elevator, wrap around balconies, stunning views and a rooftop pool

Cookie with a glass of Ciroc in her hand stood on the balcony over looking the ocean asked "How much you paying for this?"

"30 large." Naruto said with the bottle of liquor "It's worth it tho, it something I earned all on my own. I wanted Aunt Steph to see it, but she never got the chance."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now, and I promise you that I'm here to stay." Cookie said before hugging Naruto "You remember when you were little what you would say?"

"Yeah, I love you mama. To infinity and beyond." Naruto said getting a big smile from Cookie who shed a tear

"I love you too." Cookie said

Andre's House

Rhonda walked into the room, with a glass of water and 2 pills, stopping at the doorway she wined her hips for Andre who looked up at her uninterested before he looked down to the magazine he was ready causing her to sigh, before she walked over "Take your pills." she ordered causing Andre to sigh before took his pills and dowed the water, before he slapped Rhonda's ass as she climbed onto the bed

After a moment Andre spoke "He always loved them more than me, even Jamal who he hates. I don't even stack up to the son he had shipped off. You know it'll come down to Naruto and Hakeem, right."

"Right, but Naruto doesn't want it, so he'll leave it Hakeem, and Jamal won't object because he's to passive." Rhonda replied before she had a thought "But what if he did? What if Jamal made a play for the company? Your brothers just may kill each other.

"And I'll be the only one left to rule the company."

"But you'll have to get rid of Naruto." Rhonda said

"Naw it's ok, dad is getting frustrated with Naruto anyway since he won't release an album. Naruto is very stubborn it took 2 years for him to even call dad 'dad'." Andre said

2 Weeks later

Cookie was sitting in the living room, watching an old clip of Naruto performing at the 2014 B.E.T. awards (He performed August Alsina-Kissing on My Tattoos, and I Luv This remix), before the doorbell rung, causing he to get up and walk to the one way window to see Andre at the door, surprised she open the door "Hey Mom." he greeted

3 Days Later

Naruto was in the studio bored out of his mind, listening to the same wack ass beat over and over as Hakeem was in the booth hungover, ruining the words to the song Naruto had wrote for him, sighing Naruto looked to Lucious "The lil nigga, hungover dad. You sure he can do this, I mean Hakeem has talent, I'll give him that, but this is ridiculous. Lil Twist is willing to pay 25 racks for this."

"Trust me Naruto, Hakeem can do it." Lucious said before they looked back to Hakeem

"Damn, I ain't feeling that run it back." Hakeem said

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Alright take thirty seven."

Hakeem looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. "So what, I said run it back!"

"Aye who you yelling at nigga!" Naruto said standing up "Don't be mad at us, cause yo stupid ass decided to show up drunk, knowing you had to do this today!"

"Naruto calmn down." Lucious said standing up and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing Naruto to sigh and sit down before playing the beat again, only for Hakeem to forget his verse, which caused an annoyed Lucious to call him, a mess, and a disappointment, before he and Naruto left the studio

"Yo dad, I'm down to release an album." Naruto said immediately getting Lucious attention

"That's what I'm talking about Naruto! This is going to be real big!"

"Hold up, I'll only do it, if you and mom both manage me." Naruto causing Lucious smile to drop

"Son, your momma and I,"

"It's either that or I keep doing what I've been doing. Think about it." Naruto interrupted before he left, causing Lucious to sigh

"Should have saw that coming." Lucious thought normally he would've been upset with how Naruto had interrupted him, before walking off, but he was so happy that Naruto was ready to release an album, he only had to figure out something for Cookie

2 Days Later

Naruto was on his keyboard Cookie was sitting behind him eating a sandwich and some Doritos, they had been working on a song he got the guitar part of the beat right all he needed was the keyboard,

Cookie was watching Naruto, before the doorbell rung, getting up she walled to the door to see Jamal "What you want?" she asked

"You win, I'm doing this for you, but I doing this as me." Jamal said walking inside as Cookie closed the door behind him, before they walked to the parlor room

"I love it, not only is Lucious son a genius, but he's a gay too. We'll make the gay angle all about Lucious not accepting you, and the talent all about you."

"I'ma come out." Jamal said getting a big smile from Cookie

"That's great bro, but could you help a nigga out." Naruto said

"Sure, what you need?" Jamal said as he walked over and sat at the piano, as Naruto got up and picked up his guitar

"New song I'm working on called Slow Motion, I got the guitar part but I need the piano."

Naruto started to play the guitar, and after a moment Jamal jumped in with the piano, before Naruto started to sing

(Trey Songz-Slow Motion)

I know you got all dressed up for the club Waiting on a nigga to come pick you up Baby, when I saw ya walking out the door I just knew ya needed something more

Now whip it straight back to the crib Finna give you something that you won't forget

Baby, I just wanna get you out them clothes I just wanna see you dance in...

[Hook:] Slow motion We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby In slow motion We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here In slow motion

Cookie watched the boys work together proudly, and she nodded her head to Naruto's singing

Next Day

Naruto sighed at he sat on the steps at the party on the companies yacht. He was drinking a bottle of champagne while sitting on the steps talking to some models (Look up the Mitchell Twins) "So y'all sister's?" Naruto asked sipping his champagne

"Yeah, we're twins actually, are mom is Japanese, and are dad is black." Mara said

"Wow, you can't tell by just looking at you." Naruto said in perfect Japanese

"Yoi know Japanese?" Tara asked in shock

"Always was fascinated with the culture for some reason." Naruto said with a shrug, as he showed the girls his left arm where a seal was tattooed on his shoulder (Shiki Fuin) and his Kyuubi tat, they also saw his tattoo that said 'Made in Philly, Raised in Bompton'

Naruto continued to flirt with the sisters, when his father walked down calling for everyones attention "Ladies, and Gentlemen, it is my honor to welcome back the heart and soul of Empire Enterprises, Ms. Cookie Lyon. To Cookie."

Naruto looked to his mom, with a smile as she smirked at him, wearing the VVS diamond chain he brought for her, before he notice Anika giving her a stink eye

"This year my 3 sons, Hakeem, Jamal, and Naruto Lyon, all are releasing new albums!" Lucious said getting cheers from everyone while the family stared at Naruto who looked up to Lucious with an raised eyebrow before he looked to Cookie and smiled "To the Empire!" everyone raised their drink and repeated Lucious

"Now as you all now know, Empire is going public this year as well, and my son Naruto is going to show you the best talent we have to offer."

Cheering was heard as Naruto stood up with a microphone "Alright give me a subject." he said to the crowd

Random stuff was being shouted, before Naruto heard something that caused him to chuckle "Alright I heard something about the bro Tunechi, my homegirl Katy Perry, Giving no fucks, money shower, and Commas. Let's see what happens."

Play Future-Fuck Up Some Commas)

Fake nigga lie to a real nigga, that's just some shit that you don't do Momma say ride for my real niggas, that's just some shit that I'm gon' do Fuck all the commas, let's fuck up some commas nigga Let's fuck up some commas, let's do that shit random Yeah, Naruto It's Empire, it's some shit you don't do

[Hook x2:] Fuck up some commas, let's fuck up some commas yeah Let's fuck up some commas, let's fuck up some commas yeah Forty thou to a hunned thou A hunned thou 'nother hunned thou Three hunned thou, five hunned thou A million, let's have a money shower

Fuck up the lumber, I'm hot like a sauna yeah The burner is on me, can't play with that money yeah I'm fucking with shorty, I'm loving the way that she fucking me yeah Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Throw my cup yeah, I just bought my plug yeah Full of mud yeah, niggas full of them drugs yeah Feeling real right yeah, I'm on same thing as Mike yeah Bought a lil ice yeah, I wanna beat that dope like Ike yeah

[Hook]

Smoke the first 48 hours, grind 22 and sleep 2 hours Put 24's on the new Audi, white on white like baby powder Drop ya bitch off at Fulton County, might count it up and then re-count it Double Cup like Tunechi, bust it down with these goonies Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Go fill my cup yeah, bitch go fill my cup yeah You heard that the slums made me, I'm cool with the convicts The coupe look like Akon, fuck all that bum shit

[Hook]

Fit it, critic, get it, hit it, run it, drill it, wet it, I'm in it, really Split it fifty-fifty. Ball, Reggie. Ready, set, go! it Throw that money in the air, watch it fall to the floor Heard ya ordered up some racks, need to order up some more Audemar, yeah. Eighty on the watch, yeah Katy Perry yeah, servin' Katy Perry yeah I should ball yeah, I should break you off yeah Break you off yeah, made myself a boss yeah

[Hook]

Lucious came over and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder as the party was hyped while Naruto finished the song putting the mike in the air everyone knowing what to say as they all yelled it as loud as they could

Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Forty thou to a hunned thou A hunned thou 'nother hunned thou Three hunned thou, five hunned thou A million, let's have a money shower

After the song Cookie came over and hugged Naruto laughing, as Hakeem, and Jamal both came over as well giving there brother props, while Andre glared at Naruto before he left abruptly.

Naruto smiled at his family before he caught sight of the twins he was flirting with earlier, and he immediately knew what was in store for him tonight, luckily all his rooms were soundproof.

Finished

A normal Naruto who is a musical genius, not my normal cup of tea, but I fuck with Empire, and Naruto so I had to do a xover between them. If you don't like it the last song said it best 'Give no fucks yeah, I can give 2 fucks yeah'

Naruto is a hip-hop and R&B artist let me know of any songs you want him to perform.

Not sure of the pairing so expect Naruto to be with Singers, Actresses, Models, hell even porn stars. Got a suggestion hit me up.

Vampire of Prophecy is still in the works, Naruto is going to join Dominic Torreto on his revenge quest against Braga!

Later!

Chapter 2: OutSpoken King

Week Later

Naruto was pouring dog food into two bowls to feed his red nose pitbull, and his rottweiler when he saw his mom pull up in the red Lamborghini Aventador SV he had gave her, seeing the frustrated look on her face he asked "You alright?"

Cookie sighed as she entered the house and walked toward the kitchen with Naruto following her "I went to see your daddy to try to get Jamal to play at Laviticus, but he said no."

"I could've told you that was going to happen." Naruto said before Cookie suddenly stopped before she entered the kitchen "What?" Naruto asked before he stopped too "Oh, right."

Standing in the kitchen was Nicki Minaj only wearing Naruto's Raiders jersey, staring back at them as she had jist filled her plate with some pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs, and toast "Nicki, this is my mom, Cookie; mom this is my close friend Nicki Minaj."

"Nice to meet you , Naruto has told me alot about you." Nicki said

"Are you 2..." Cookie started

"No, we just keep it casual, he doesn't want to settle down yet. He's been like that since Highschool." Nicki said

"I don't want to get to thst level till I'm atleast 30." Naruto said to Cookie who nodded in understanding

"So is the video shoot for No Love finished?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, we finished last night." Naruto said before he motioned with his head for Nicki to go get dressed

"Excuse me, I'm going to go, get dressed." Nicki said walking out the kitchen

"She's cute." Cookie said sitting down and taking a strip of bacon from the plate

"Yeah, um dad had called a couple of minutes ago, said he wants us to meet him at Empire." Naruto said changing the subject

"Why?" Cookie asked

"I don't know." Naruto said with a small shrug

2 hr. Later

Naruto was walking looking at his phone getting updates from his squad as his friend YG had been shot, as he texted someone jumped onto his back, looking over his shoulder he smiled "What's good T."

Tiana Brown, was an old friend from Encinitas, California he had introduced her to Anika she was the hottest female artist Empire has, he had dated her older sister, when she was around 8 years old, they became close so he saw her as his little sister and when he left she was among the too people he kept in touch with

"Did you know that your brother ruined my video shoot earlier?" Tiana asked still on his back as he walked

"No, what happened?"

"He tried to use his name as pull to get in my pants." Tiana said

"Heh, well I hope your ready, because he's not going to give up. How's the new song?"

"It's alright, although Veronica is getting on my nerves"

"Told you not to work with her." Naruto replied

"Tiana! We're ready for you!" The director yelled from down the hall

Kissing Naruto's cheek she jumped off his back "Call you later." she said before she ran back to her shoot

Moment Later

Naruto was now in Lucious office watching the TV as the lady on it talked about Kid FoFo, before he turned the channel "Fake claimin' ass nigga." he muttered to himself before he got a text from a dude he went to middleschool with

'Yo Naruto I know it's been a while but me, and the crew was wondering if you would listen to some of our material.'

'Come through in a month, and I'll see what I can do, but be warned I ain't going to sugarcoat nothing for you." Naruto texted back, before Lucious and Cookie walked in and sat down, as Naruto put the TV on mute

"I still can't believe this." Lucious said with a sigh

"Believe what?" Cookie asked

"Naruto will only release an album, if you and I both agree to co-manage him." Lucious said causing Cookie to look at Naruto in surprise before she smiled at him "So you handle all his music, and I'll handle his appearances."

"I agree with that." Cookie said

"Good, Naruto I want you to follow up Hakeem, at Leviticus." Lucious said getting a frown from Cookie

"What about Jamal?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Cookie

"He's not going to perform." Lucious said

"It's bad enough you named the place Leviticus, but now your going to flex on him." Naruto said

"The name has nothing to do with Jamal." Lucious replied

"It says in Laviticus that homosexual people are abominations." Cookie said glaring at Lucious

"I'll do it. I just need to figure out what to perform." Naruto said

"Alright, you go to the studio, and figure it out. I'm going to go see your brother." Cookie said before the two left the office,

Naruto entered his personal studio, that was in his office, before he turned off his phone and got to work,

(Play Future-Stick Talk)

Took a shot of Henney, I've been going brazy, brazy They say my whole hood got it under investigation They know they talk that stick talk, that stick talk They know we talk that lick talk, that lick talk

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk I'm 'bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy 'Bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy You can't understand us cause you're too soft Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

They came through with a stick and you heard it They came through in this bitch and they were swerving I can't believe the blood ain't on my shirt Because he got hit close-range We be talking stick talk, we be talking bricks too We be talking lick talk, and I'mma fuck your bitch too I ain't got no manners for no sluts I'mma put my thumb in her butt

Took a shot of Henney, I've been going brazy, brazy They say my whole hood got it under investigation They know they talk that stick talk, that stick talk They know we talk that lick talk, that lick talk

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk I'm 'bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy 'Bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy You can't understand us cause you're too soft Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

I'mma tell a lie under oath I can see it in your eyes, you want boat I forgot, ain't got a word on body count Riding in the club, barely tripping now Ordered up a sofa, told her "ride me round the whole world" I was on the E-way with that molly and that old girl Get a little cheaper, you could win Get it little harder, get the Benz

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk I'm 'bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy 'Bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy You can't understand us cause you're too soft Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

Fully loaded whip, fully loaded clips Fuck her with my niggas, I ain't smoke a zoot Red eyes in, I got them zones with me Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

Took a shot of Henney, I've been going brazy, brazy They say my whole hood got it under investigation They know they talk that stick talk, that stick talk They know we talk that lick talk, that lick talk

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk

Naruto walked out the booth, and saved the track "Alright I got a song for the niggas, now I need a song fir the ladies." he muttered before he put on another beat that his friend had sent him

(Play T-Pain-Drankin' Patna)

Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me (Hey) (Hey)

Shawty so perfect (so perfect) Imma buy the bar got her drinking everything that I drink (that I drink) A little talk (real talk) So far (so far) She been thinking everything that I think And we like the same girl, not the main girl She been sipping on that black and blue label You must seen her I do my thing girl I can't let you drink me under this table She keep taking shots to the head and I know that I can't keep up (keep up) One more drink and Imma be there You gon' see me walk out of this club (this club) Hey, she ain't even drunk yet (drunk yet) She ain't finish that cup yet (cup yet) Everybody looking at me like Imma stop ya I've done found me a drinking partner

[Hook:] I think I need her to drink a drink with me I found the girl of my dreams (and I got you) I done found me a drinking partner Everybody want her (want her) (hey) She be sipping that Corona (Corona) (hey) And we ain't turning up in the club with out her I done found me a drankin patna

[Post-Chorus:] I think I'm in love with your cousin I've seen her take three or four shots already (Oooway) And we in the club like its nothing She walked in (she walk in) and everybody say Ooo here she comes, somebody get the shot girl over here right now Ooo here she comes, just line them up in front of her, she gon' take them right down

Tonight was so worth it (so worth it) I done found somebody that likes doing everything that I do (that I do) We hit the floor (we hit the floor) Just like that (just like that) When I move you move (move) It's like we're the same person (same person) We drinking even if we ain't thirsty (ain't thirsty) Screaming YOLO in the lane swerving (lane swerving) I'm about to give her that Empire service (oooh hey) I got a feeling she ain't going nowhere til she know that she leaving with me We drink one more big shot for the night, shawty you ain't gon' get no sleep (no sleep) Hey, we ain't even done yet (done yet) We ain't finish this cup yet (cup yet) And everybody lookin at me like Imma stop ya I done found me a drankin patna

[Chorus]

[Post-Chorus]

[Chorus]

Unknown to Naruto he had missed 6 calls from Vernon to meet up at Lucious house that night, he wouldn't find out that his cousin had been murdered till 2 am when he checked his phone

Next Day

Naruto was in his office, his headphones in as he listened to a beat he had finished, he was unaware that Anika, Lucious, and Hakeem had just walked in, before he was slapped in the head, getting his attention "The hell?" he looked up to see he had company

"You see what your brother did?" Lucious asked

"No what happened?" Naruto asked before Anika gave him her tablet, and Naruto watched Hakeem piss in the restaurant, before he called Obama a sellout, and joke about the police coming to shoot him. "I like the red flag you had hanging in your back pocket." Naruto said turning the tablet to Hakeem where it was paused showing he had a red bandana in his pocket "Especially when you joked about the cops, coming to kill you. After finding out that Bunkie was just shot."

Hakeem scoffed, as Naruto looked up at Lucious who nodded, Naruto stood up and walked to Hakeem "You want to be a blood right, well let me put you on. Last 2 minutes, and your from the set." Naruto said before he punched Hakeem in his chest, dropping him "Pathetic, if this was the hood you'd have 4 niggas stomping yo face in. You don't fall!"

Naruto grabbed Hakeem and stood him up as he coughed "Fight me." Naruto said

"Naw man, I don't want to be a gang member."

"Don't ever claim to be from a hood, if you ain't ready to die for it." Naruto said "You also need to stop acting like you from the streets, do you know how many people would die to have your life. My gang threatened to kill me if I blew this chance away, when I first moved here."

"I get it, man. I am sorry." Hakeem said

"Your going to release a video apologizing for your insensitive remarks." Anika said getting a nod from Hakeem

Naruto looked over to Lucious and Anika as Hakeem left having no intention what so ever to apologize "I used to hate you for shipping me off, but when I look at him I'm actually thankful you did." Naruto said to Lucious

"Thanks, I think." Lucious said, with a small chuckle

"What would've happened to him if he was in your neighborhood?" Anika asked

"He would've got put on, or killed." Naruto said getting a nod from Anika

"We have to go, it's time for your interview." Anika said to Lucious before they left Naruto tagging along.

45 Minutes Later

Naruto was on the phone in the elevator with Becky, Anika, Andre, Vernon, Lucious, and Kid FoFo "How is he? Do he know who shot him? That's brazy, well at least my nigga alright. Alright I see y'all when y'all get back." Naruto hung up with a sigh

"Is YG going to be alright?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, they said he's already back in the studio, so he good." Naruto said before Cookie, and her assistant Porcha walked onto the elevator, Cookie was still sad from the news of Bunkie's death, when Kid FoFo made a huge mistake

"I see you still trash talking me bitch." Naruto perked up and slowly turned his head so he was looking at FoFo over his shoulder "You better be careful." FoFo threatened

Naruto dropped his phone and spun around and delivered a punch to FoFo so brutally that he had broke his nose. Before he could deliever another one Vernon tried to put him in a fullnelson but Naruto who had been practicing different fighting styles for a couple years to control his temper countered quickly and slammed his palm into Vernons adams apple causing him to gag, before Naruto elbowed him in the jaw sending him down to the ground. Andre tried to grab Naruto as soon as he turned around but Naruto ducked under his right arm before he grabbed Andre's head and slammed it into the elevator wall.

Naruto turned to FoFo and rushed him but Cookie and Lucious got in his way, Cookie grabbed his face, while Lucious grabbed his arms tightly

"Naruto! It's ok, calm down." Cookie said as Becky, Anika, and Porcha who had been recording with her phone just as FoFo threatened Cookie, watched the only person besides Lucious calm Naruto down,

Naruto who was breathing heavily slowly started to calm down before he looked at FoFo who was looking up at him wide eyed while he held his bleeding nose

"Let me tell you where you went wrong you fake claimin ass nigga, you don't threaten a man's mother, especially if he's really with the shit. Now your lucky they managed to calm me down or I would've killed you. That's on my set." Naruto looked to Lucious "I will never work with this wannabe."

"You don't have to," Lucious said before he turned to FoFo "Effective immediately, your contract with Empire was terminated."

Everyone left FoFo in the elevator, Naruto looked to Vernon "Sorry about that, I reacted on instinct." he apologized

"Yeah I know, It always was a bad idea to get in between you and whoever made you angry." Vernon said remembering when Naruto was little the multiple times he had stepped between one of Naruto's fights and got a punch to his nuts for it since that was the only thing he could reach at the time.

Lucious Office

Andre stormed into the office "Dad you gotta drop Naruto, you saw what he did." he said

Lucious sighed "Yes, I did and I saw what you did."

"What you mean? I didn't do anything."

"That's my point, FoFo disrespected your mother, instead of trying to stop Naruto, you should've helped him." Lucious said

"I'm not like Naruto dad." Andre replied

"But your a man first right? No man I know would sit there and let some nigga threaten his momma." Lucious said

Naruto's House

Naruto sat on his couch still pissed off his right leg was shaking uncontrollably, before he closed his eyes to calm himself down, and slowly his leg stopped shaking but he still looked irritated, when Cookie came in with her phone before she paused seeing a text before she ignored a call then she connected her phone to the stereos and Hot Nigga by Bobby Shmurda played

Cookie walked to Naruto and pulled him to his feet "Come on show me how to do the Shmoney Dance." she said attempting to do the dance causing Naruto to relax, before he laughed at her before he showed her the right way to do it.

Next Day

Condo Complex

Naruto led a blindfolded Cookie to a door "Can I take this damn thing off, now?" she asked

"Yeah." Naruto said after he opened the door, Cookie sighed as she took off her blindfold and looked around in awe at the condo (Her Condo in the show) "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Cookie said as she walked further inside expecting the condo closer

"It's yours." Naruto said getting her attention "I own the building, I had this place being fixed up for you when you became Jamal's manager so that you can be close to him, since he doesn't have a car." Naruto said getting a smile from Cookie before she hugged him, kissing his forehead.

Later

Laviticus

Naruto was in the back in his dressing room, playing 2k his phone was beside him, his Twitter was blowing up, as Porcha had posted the video of his fight in the elevator, everyone was giving him props, some saying what he did was some movie scene type shit, he had also been on TMZ where Harvey Levin said he should be charged with assault, while most of them thought he did what anyone would've done if they were in that situation.

He thought it was funny how many people cared about something that had nothing to do with them, and thought that he would actually care about their thoughts on the matter.

Someone knocked at the door "It's open!" he yelled

Cookie walked in with a dissapointed look on her face, pausing the game Naruto asked "Whats up?"

"Nothing just upset that Jamal let me down."

"Well it aint his fault, it's dad's." Naruto said pouring her a glass of Jack Daniels

"What you talking about?" Cookie asked taking the glass

"Who all knew that Jamal was going to come out? Naruto asked

"Porcha, You, Micheal, and Rhonda." Cookie said

"Well there's your snitch right there. Rhonda no matter how cool she is, is loyal to Andre who will do anything to get the Empire, so knowing him he rushed to dad and told him about Jamal coming out, so Lucious probably threatened to cut him off."

"Cut him off?" Cookie asked

"Lucious pays for everything Jamal has, his apartment, credit card bills, you name it Lucious pays for it."

"And Andre knew Lucious would do this?" Cookie asked

"Yup, I know Andre is my brother but Andre has no family loyalty he will do whatever he had to, to get the company."

"Damn." Cookie said sadly taking a swig of her drink

"Be careful with him mom." Naruto said "He was willing to stand there and let that bitch threaten you, so don't trust him."

"But he's my son."

"And he's my brother. The only problem with that is he doesn't see it that way." Naruto replied

"Why would you say that?" Cookie asked

"Lucious loves to preach about how this is a musical family, we all have musical talent, Jamal with his singing, and his piano, Hakeem raps, I sing, rap, and play instruments, then theirs you. You are the most talented member of our family, when it comes to music, no one knows more than you, even dad knows it, his first album is his best because you helped him with every song." Naruto said getting a smile from Cookie "The only person in our family who has no musical talent whatsoever is Andre, he doesn't even have an ear for it. Growing up around that had to have some lasting effects on his mind."

"Damn." Cookie whispered before she finished her drink regretting taking the fall for Lucious all those years ago even more.

Moments Later

Naruto walked out with his microphone after Hakeem, and Jamal finished their performance, when he was seen everyone cheered loudly "Yo, how y'all doin' tonight!" the crowd cheered "Alright man y'all been cool tonight so I'ma reward y'all, I was only supposed to do 1 song," immediately the crowd booed but Naruto raised a hand and silenced them before he continued "but for y'all I'ma do 3."

Everyone cheered, before the beat played

(Play Lil Wayne-Mirror)

Uh With everything happening today You don't know whether you're coming or going But you think that you're on your way Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it, woo. Look at me when I'm talking to you You looking at me but I'm looking through you I see the blood in your eyes I see the love in disguise I see the pain hidden in your pride I see you're not satisfied And I don't see nobody else I see myself I'm looking at the...

Jamal came from the back and joined Naruto on the stage as he sung 'Mirror on the wall, here we are again Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend, You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we here talkin' to each other again?

Uh, I see the truth in your lies I see nobody by your side But I'm with you when you are all alone And you correct me when I'm looking wrong I see the guilt beneath the shame I see your soul through your window pane I see the scars that remain I see Ruto, I'm looking at the...

Mirror on the wall, here we are again Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we here talkin' to each other again?

Looking at me now I can see my past Damn, I look just like my fucking dad Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors I even look good in the broken mirror I see my mamma smile that's a blessing I see the change, I see the message And no message could've been any clearer So I'm startin' with the man in the...

Mirror on the wall,

MJ taught me that.

Here we are again Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend

Take 'em to school Mal

You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we talkin' to each other again?

[Chorus]

Everyone cheered, as Naruto and Jamal shared a brotherly hug, before Jamal left the stage

(Play Lil Wayne-How to Love)

"Yeah, cut the music up." Naruto said as the melody played and he walked by the audience "A little louder, uh, yeah, How y'all doin'? Let's go."

You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love

"I can't hear y'all!" Naruto said before he put the mic in the air and immediately everyone shouted

"How to love!"

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in a corner tryna put it together How to love yeah How to love

"Let's go!" For a second you were here Now you over there It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Never had a love

When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious But now your grown up So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself, so when you got older It's seems like you came back ten times over Now you're sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love

"I can't hear y'all!" Naruto yelled as he walked to the center of the stage and put the microphone on the pole

"How to love!" the audience shouted

"Yeah, let's go!" I said you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in this corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

Naruto took off his sun glasses 'See I just want you to know That you deserve the best You're beautiful Yeah You're beautiful Yeah

"Put ya hands up!" Naruto said causing everyone to do as he said,

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual Far from the usual

The beat suddenly changed after Naruto took off his shirt and hat "Ladies and Gentlemen, time to turn up, Yeah!" Naruto said as a rock version of his beat played, and everyone got turnt. Everyone in the VIP cheered loudly as well as they stood up as Naruto was about to perform one of his most successful songs

(Play Lil Wayne-John)

Big ass Rottweiler, my motherfucking pet I point it at you and tell that motherfucker fetch I'm fucking her good, she got her legs on my neck I get pussy, mouth and ass, call that bitch triple threat When I was in jail she let me call her collect But if she get greedy, I'ma starve her to death Top down, it's upset been fucking the world and nigga and I ain't cum yet! You fuck with me wrong, I knock your head off your neck The flight too long, I got a bed on the jet The guns are drawn and I ain't talking bout a sketch I pay these niggas with a reality check Prepare for the worst but still praying for the best This game is a bitch I got my hand up her dress The money don't sleep so the squad won't rest An AK47 is my fucking address, huh

Rick Ross part played over the speakers as Naruto gave Lucious, Vernon, and Hakeem a high five 'I'm not a star, somebody lied I got a chopper in the car I got a chopper in the car I got a chopper in the car

Naruto ran back to where he started while he rapped 'Load up the choppers like it's December 31st Roll up and cock it and hit them niggas where it hurts If I die today, remember me like John Lennon Buried in Louie, I'm talking all brown linen, huh "Put yo muthafuckin hands up!" he ordered before he walked to his guitar and put it on and walked back to the mic before playing a little

"Put yo muthafuckin!" Naruto shouted before he resumed playing, "Put yo muthafuckin! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Naruto played a lil bit more before he snatched the guitar off him and threw it to the ground as the beat stopped and the audience lit up as he paced the stage with the mic in his hand. Even the security gaurds cheered loudly.

In VIP Lucious was hyped, as was Vernon. Hakeem looked up at Naruto in awe this was the first time he ever saw Naruto perform live. Tiana cheered for her big brother figure loudly as she stood by her new boyfriend. Cookie who was watching proudly shed tears, as she clapped and cheered. Jamal, laughed as he clapped for his older twin, Anika, Rhonda, Becky, and Porcha cheered loudly as well, while Andre clapped halfheartedly jealousy in his eyes

Naruto brought the mic up to his face "Rest in Peace Bunkie." Naruto placed 2 fingers in the sky, followed by everyone as they continued to cheer before the stage darkened and a picture of Bunkie appeared on the big screen.

15 Minutes Later

Everyone was having a good time, while Naruto with a bottle walked into VIP he walked by Rhonda who gave him a hug while he completely ignored Andre, before he headed towards his parents who were talking about how good Hakeem, and Jamal looked good together on stage, before they saw him "Well there's the ultimate fighter." Lucious said giving Naruto a handshake and a hug "You killed it up there, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm proud of you both too, it was my dream when I was little to be managed by the most important people in my life, and I have achieved it. I won't let you guys down." Naruto said looking at his parents

"We know you won't." Cookie said, before Naruto kissed her cheek, and tapped Lucious shoulder before going down to the dance floor to pull the cutest bitch with the biggest ass,

Finished

For the last two songs Naruto performed is exactly like Lil Wayne's 2011 VMA Performance, his out is red levis, instead of the zebra skinnies Weezy wore.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Naruto's Mansion

It's been a couple days since Leviticus opened and a video of Naruto's performance was posted on World-Star his popularity had boosted some more, his songs March Madness, Earned It, and Fuck Up Some Commas were doing numbers, he had been getting calls for interviews but he turned them down.

Currently he was in the bathtub with Nicki, kissing (Forgot to say this last chapter, but Nicki is a year older than Naruto in this fic)

Pulling away, Nicki looked at him "You know this may be the last time, we do this." she said

"If every thing works out for you and Meek." Naruto said with a sigh before he said "I hope he makes you happy, and if he doesn't treat you right, all you have to do is tell me, and I'll take care of him."

"Always looking out for me." Nicki said

"Of course, you were the first friend I made when I was brought here, you are and always will be important to me, no matter what." Naruto said before he grabbed Nicki by her ass and brought her close to him so that her breast were pressed against his chest

"I feel the same way." Nicki said before Naruto kissed her arm tattoo, that was really his name in kanji "So when can I hear the two songs you recorded about me?"

"I recorded the first one yesterday, and I'll do the second one in a few days."

"What's the first one called?" Nicki asked reaching over and grabbing her IPad before turning around so that she was leaning back into Naruto's chest, while her ass sandwich his rapidly hardening dick between her cheeks

"Dive In." Naruto said placing his chin on her shoulder while he played with her pussy under the water but before he could get too into it she spoke

"Hold up, Trigga I'm trying to listen to the song." Nicki said calling Naruto by his hood name.

Naruto's past was known throughout the world as it wasn't something he ever tried to hide, in fact if anyone googled Trigga he would show up. He first called himself that when he released the first song he ever dedicated to Nicki and that was Neighbors Know My Name. No one knew it was about her but the two of them, though.

Trigga was the name he got when he was in Compton, because it was really easy to trigger his temper before he had got better at controlling it.

Nicki downloaded the song and hit play

(Play Trey Songz-Dive In)

[Intro:] Ooh I'm about to dive in ooh ooh I was thinking about taking a couple laps, I just wanna dive in Yeah, dive in, yeah-eah

[Verse 1:] Splash, baby girl that's your water fall Feel it coming down on me, so crazy Yeah, girl I love the way your body talk Come a little closer just like that Keep on talking girl you got me

[Bridge:] Wanting to go deeper then you'll ever know Wanting to feel, the way you flow Ooh you got that look up in your eyes What we 'bout to do ain't no surprise

[Hook:] I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Swimming in your body, let me dive in You know ain't no running 'round this pool Going under just for you Baby you, watch me stroke Left stroke, right stroke Back stroke, girl there ain't no running 'round this pool Ooh I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Put me to the test girl when I dive

[Verse 2:] Drip, baby we don't need no towel I'mma be the one who rub your body now Won't drown ain't even coming up for air now I just keep my head down (down, down) Swim for days, I can doggy paddle all kind of ways Girl you got me

[Bridge:] Wanting to go deeper then you'll ever know Wanting to feel, the way you flow Ooh you got that look up in your eyes What we 'bout to do ain't no surprise

[Hook:] I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Swimming in your body, let me dive in You know ain't no running 'round this pool Going under just for you Baby you, watch me stroke Left stroke, right stroke Back stroke, girl there ain't no running 'round this pool Ooh I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Put me to the test girl when I dive

Submerged inside your world, so deep inside you girl Beautiful place to be, so soak and wet and girl it's made for me

[Hook:] I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Swimming in your body, let me dive in You know ain't no running 'round this pool Going under just for you Baby you, watch me stroke Left stroke, right stroke Back stroke, girl there ain't no running 'round this pool Ooh I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Put me to the test girl when I dive

"I love it." Nicki said kissing Naruto passionately, before she squealed when Naruto suddenly stood up carrying her bridle style before he carefully made his way to the bedroom

Later

Naruto was now alone playing Metal Gear Solid 5, when he paused the game as he heard multiple engines roaring outside, getting up he walked outside to see a black Lamborghini Aventador, a red 2011 ferrari 599 gtb fiorano, a blue 2014 McLaren P1, a red BMW i8, a black/orange Bugatti Veyron SuperSport, a silver Porshe 918 Spyder, a red Koenigsegg agera R, and a black corvette stingray z06, speed onto his property, before 9 african american men got out of the cars, these were Naruto's friends Antoine 'Jr' Clemant(23) Roger 'Rabbit' Thomas(25), Xavier Coleman(25) were friends Naruto met in Atlanta, Ga. Coleman made beats, while Rabbit, and Jr. were songwriters. Montay Wilson(25), Lamar 'LJ' Johnson(24), Sylvester 'Vest' Davis(24), Rashad Parker(23), Shawn(25), and D'Angelo(21) Burman were all his cousins from California that Naruto ran with when he was younger, LJ, Montay, and Rashad made beats, and wrote songs, Shawn, D'Angelo, and Vest were tech savy and handled his music videos as well.

Naruto had brought these men to him as soon as he started making money, he trusted them with everything because they weren't 'Yes Men' anything that was wack by him they wouldn't only say it was wack they would roast him fiercely. It also helped that when Lucious had been trying to force him to get bodyguards he hired them since he knew they had his back just like he had theirs no matter what.

"My niggas!" Naruto yelled walking over to them and handshaking each of them

1½ Hour Later

Naruto and his friends sat in the living room with a bottle of Ciroc "So Bunkie is dead huh." Shawn said before he drunk from his glass

"Yeah, and so far 12 ain't had any leads." Naruto said before his phone rung "Hello? Yeah take them to my office, and tell em I'm on the way. Thanks Becky."

"Got a meeting?" Coleman asked

"Yeah y'all remember Travis?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I heard he been making waves in Houston" Rashad said

"Yeah, he want to get a deal, so I thought why not help him out." Naruto said before he stood up, with his keys "Y'all comin or nah?"

"Yeah." Roger said

Empire

Naruto sat down in his office listening to a song by his old friend

(Play Travis Scott - Antidote)

Don't you open up that window Don't you let out that antidote Poppin' pills is all we know In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!) Don't go through the front door (Through the back!) It's lowkey at the night show So don't you open up that window Don't you let out that antidote

Party on a Sunday (That was fun!) Do it all again on Monday (One more time!) Spent a check on a weekend (Oh my God!) I might do it all again (That's boss shit) I just hit a three peat Fucked three hoes I met this week (Robert Horry!) I don't do no old hoes (Oh, no, no!) My nigga, that's a no-no (Straight up!) She just want the coco (Cocaina!) I just want dinero (Paper hunting!) Who that at the front door? If it's the feds, oh-no-no-no (Don't let 'em in, shhh)

Don't you open up that window Don't you let out that antidote Poppin' pills is all we know In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!) Don't go through the front door (In the back!) It's lowkey at the night show At the night show At the night show (Higher) At the night show At the night show (Get lit my nigga) At the night show

Anything can happen at the night show Everything can happen at the night show At the night show Anything can happen at the night show At the night show Your bitch not at home, she at the night show Fuckin' right, ho Had to catch a flight for the night show Let's get piped though Bottles got us right though, we ain't sippin' light though I ain't got no type though Only got one night though, we can do it twice though It's lit at the night show

At the night show At the night show At the night show At the night show At the night show At the night show Anything can happen at the night show

Stackin' up day to day Young nigga you know you gotta go get it, go get it, my nigga They hatin', they stinkin', they waitin' Don't be mistaken, we dyin', they stayin' Lord I'm on fire they think that I'm Satan Callin' me crazy on different occasions Kickin' the cameraman off of my stages Cause I don't like how he snappin' my angles I'm overboard and I'm over-impatient Over my niggas and these kids my ages Dealin' with Mo' shit that's more complicated Like these two bitches that might be related H-Town, you got one and you Bun B likea number one It's late night, got a late show If you wanna roll, I got a place where...

Poppin' pills is all we know In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!) Don't go through the front door (Through the back!) It's lowkey at the night show

"That was fire, bruh." Naruto said smirking, getting a nod of thanks from Travis "You came with 3 hits, why do you want to be at Empire though? You could go to Def Jam, or Roc Nation."

"Because Empire seems like it'll be a perfect fit for me." Travis said "And this will be the ultimate Fuck You to Beretti."

"Creedmore tried to sign you?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, somehow Beretti knew we were cool back in the day. He didn't care about my lyrics, only my friendship with you." Travis said

"Hn. Well welcome to Empire. Come on we'll go get your contract ready, and you can read over it." Naruto said before he, Roger, and Travis walked through Empire toward the conference room where Lucious had just walked into

"Who in here was aware that Kid Fo-Fo signed with Creedmore?" Lucious asked

"Well I wasn't aware but I don't see what's the problem considering we're the ones who dropped him." Anika said

"The problem is that the old coot is controlling the story, and knowing him he made it seem like he poached FoFo from Empire." Roger said getting everyone's attention

"Exactly." Lucious said nodding to Roger

"Don't worry about FoFo dad." Naruto said before he gestured to Travis who was looking around "This is Travis Scott, he has chose to be apart of Empire, his lyrics are dope and as a bonus Creedmore tried to sign him."

"Really." Lucious said walking over and shaking Travis hand "It's nice to meet you Travis, I heard your mixtape, we've been trying to get in touch with you for a while, now."

"Nice to meet you to, Mr. Lyon." Travis said

Lucious was going to speak but Becky walked over "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a Detective in your office. It's about Bunkie." she said

"Thank you Becky, I need you to get contracts for Travis." Lucious said before he excused himself

Later

Naruto was walking when he saw his mom and Jamal standing there as Anika walked away with two white boys.

"I write my own music, period." Jamal said

"You need to trust your manager Mal, everyone does songs written by other people." Naruto said

"I know that but I want my own sound." Jamal said

"Ok how about this, you and your brother work on something, while I try to find a songwriter, and if what you two have is better we'll use that." Cookie said

"I'm down with that, we'll make you a hit single." Naruto said getting a nod from Jamal before he left

"You where have you been?" Cookie asked

"I was at the house, my niggas came back from California." Naruto said

"Yeah alright, you've been blowing up all weekend, the radio is playing all your stuff." Cookie said as she and Naruto walked

"Yeah I heard. How've you been?"

"I'm ok, can you take me down to the funeral home tomorrow?"

"Sure." Naruto said

2 Days Later

Philadelphia

Naruto sat in the church by Anika with an emotionless look on his face as Anika placed her hand on his leg as Lucious gave the eulogy

Flashback

A 12 year old Naruto sighed as he sat in the livingroom watching MTV JAMS, when Lucious song came on he asked "Can you turn please?"

"Why, don't you want to listen to your dad?" asked Naruto's 16 year old cousin

"That bitch nigga ain't my dad!" Naruto yelled

"Don't talk about your dad that way." a male voice said behind Naruto, who looked over his shoulder at the door to see Bunkie

"Cousin Bunkie?" Naruto asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit my little cousin, for his 13th birthday." Bunkie said getting a small smile from Naruto

End Flashback

Naruto smiled slightly before he looked down at Anika's hand that was on his knee 'I guess you did keep the secret till your death huh." he whispered so low that only Anika heard him

Anika looked at Bunkie's casket, they didn't get along all that much but he kept her, and Naruto's secret, because if Lucious learned that she has slept with Naruto her career was over.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, before he and his family stood up and walked to the casket, Naruto placed a disc in Bunkie's suit, before he left the church

2 Weeks Later

Lucious House

Lucious, Anika, Hakeem and his crew, Tiana, Rhonda, and Andre sat in the living room relaxing as tonight was the family dinner Lucious had planned in honor of Hakeem's and Tiana's relationship

They talked amongst themselves when Naruto walked in with Roger, D'Angelo, Sylvester, Shawn, and 2 little girls.

When the girls saw Lucious they ran to him "Uncle Lucious!"

Lucious smiled and pulled the girls onto his lap these were his neices Makayla (9), and Mykell(8), Lucious spoiled them rotten. They were Stephanie's oldest daughter Erica kids, and Naruto who was like a father to them took care of them whenever his cousin was busy, and if Naruto was busy Lucious was the one to take care if them.

Anika sighed as the girls didn't like her, they loved to repeat words they hear and have called her a bitch alot of times, having picked up the word in music they heard.

"How you doing girls?" Lucious asked

"Good." Makayla said as Mykell took off her backpack and showed Lucious a paper

"Look I got a A+ on my spelling test." Mykell said

"Really." Lucious said in over-exaggerated surprise as ge took the paper "You going to be real smart, huh?"

"Yeah, smarter than Makayla." Mykell said

"No you won't, I'm going to be smarter than you." Makayla said in return

"Y'all go upstairs and do y'all homework." Naruto said, causing the girls to slide off Lucious lap and walk out "And when your finished I want to see it."

"Ok." the girls said before running up to there rooms

Roger was sitting beside Shawn listening to Hakeem's song Drip Drop looked up to Hakeem "I'ma be honest Hakeem, I don't really like it, but hey your blowing up so doesn't matter what I think."

Shawn who was sitting at the keyboard spoke "You should've did it like this."

(Play Cold Flamez ft YG-Drip Drop)

Shawn started off with 'I don't know what it is, Redbones drive me crazy

Naruto entered with 'Beat it up, beat it up, now she hatin'

I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop,

Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top.

I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can maker her drip, drip, I can make her drop, Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top. [x2]

Roger jumped in with 'Drip, drip, drop I got her like Niagra. The way I do it You would think a nigga take Viagra Macking the chicks with the thick abracadabra, How you gon' get it in the room, Bitch I'm 'bout to tag ya. Imma do it till you sick of me, I got her so slippery. Hickory Dickory Dock, Really real so I hit that spot.

Naruto came in behind Roger 'I'm looking for redbone baby, Bad lil lady, Everytime I see one, I go a little crazy Like gitchie-gitchie ya ya, I could be ya dada I make her drip drop like I just broke her wata, haha. Feelin' like Hakuna Mata, King of the cats when I'm in her poonana, She drip, drip, drop it like a redbone should, So I beat it like a, beat it like a real Lyon would, yeah.

I don't know what it is, Redbones drive me crazy

Beat it up, beat it up, now she hatin'

I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop,

Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top.

I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can maker her drip, drip, I can make her drop, Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top. [x2]

D'Angelo who was a little older than Hakeem came in with 'I can make her drip, I can make her drop, Imma hit it hard just wit a body shot. Break it in half With one karate chop, I can see her looking at me while she licking lollipops. Yeah, they call me D-Lo, Yeah, I'm really lethal. I don't give a fuck 'bout anotha nigga peephole. Then she say she mixed with a little bit of Creole, Yeah, she says she the one, the one like she is Ne-Yo

Shawn came in after his lil brother 'She got me going crazy, She got me goin' bonkers. Redbone bitch, She know I wanna hump her. Ass so thick, Nice lil tits, Bomb little lips, With a weave to her hips. You know a bad bitch? Nah, I mean a bad bitch. The one that handles business, But ready to ratchet Throw her 'gainst the walls, Scratch her with my paws, Giiirl, let the dog break you off.

[Chorus x2]

Naruto and his homies laughed a little after they finished "That's how we would've did it, but your version is cool too." Shawn said with a shrug before he got up and went to the bar to get a drink

Hakeem looked irritated but he wasn't going to say anything since every member in Naruto's crew was bout that life, so he took a long swig from his glass of scotch

Lucious who had liked the song smiled as he asked "So Naruto what you been up to?"

"Just finished a music video." Naruto said

"You didn't talk with me about that." Andre said

"Because it came out of my pocket. The girls were females I...befriended when I went out of the country. The equipment came from Shawn, and the others. So there was nothing to talk to you about." Naruto said

"You got the video with you?" Lucious asked

"Yeah on here." Naruto said holding up a DVD case

"Alright we can watch it after dinner." Lucious said getting a nod from Naruto before his, and Hakeem's friends left the house, to go hit up the club, when Cookie, Jamal, and Micheal arrived Naruto had went upstairs to the girls room to see if they were working, and he helped them out for a little bit, leaving them a plate before he went downstairs for dinner.

Dinner was very eventful, Cookie had sat in Anika's spot before she prayed about how she has waited for this moment for a long time, before Anika made a smart comment prompting Cookie to call her a hoe, and reveal that Anika had hired someone to spy on her.

After dinner everyone sat in the living room in front of the big screen TV before see his video, sitting in the back Naruto pressed play

(Play Trey Songz- Foreign)

[Intro:] That foreign [x5]

[Verse 1:] Colombiano, yeah I love that I love her if she speak another language She be doing things I never seen I think I might have hit it in my dreams She drop it, then she throw it, yeah she work it I seen your Instagram but you look better up in person I think her booty fake, she say it's real though She back it up and let me get my feel on

[Pre-Hook:] She only been here for two weeks Came with her girls and they tryna leave with me She workin' hard like she tryna get a visa The way she twerk it I just might pull out my Visa

[Hook:] After we leave girl, you know where you going Straight to the 'tel, you ain't leaving 'till the morning Same old thing, yeah you know that shit's boring (that shit's boring) American you know I had to cop that foreign (cop that foreign) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She got on a bad bikini, when we in the Lamborghini) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She from another country, I brought her to the city with me) I know it's never boring American you know I had to cop that foreign Uh huh

[Verse 2:] I hit the lot and then I leave out with a new one Her ass so fat I measure that I told her ruler People wanna ask why I walk like that, don't wonder Make that pussy rain when I bring that thunder Shoutout Australia when she go down under

[Pre-Hook]

[Hook]

[Verse 3:] And she be like "Ay que rico" when I'm going real deep though You can give me all of them besos, just stay low, do what I say so Fuck me now, oh shit, excuse my French but I got a bad bitch And she ain't from France but she french kiss dick And she ain't got plans cause they get dismissed

[Bridge:] She only been here for two weeks (for two weeks) A different party every night, she like to drink (she love to drink) Body language is all she's tryna speak That's okay, that's alright, go all day, go all night, I'm a beast

[Hook]

Lucious, Hakeem, and Andre were deep in the video seeing all the beautiful women in the video with Naruto while Naruto caught glances from Anika, and Rhonda before he winked at them getting blushes in return, as he smiled before he noticed Makayla and Mykell walk in before he placed Mykell on his lap, while Cookie picked up Makayla and placed her on her lap, as the video was nearing its end.

"Naruto will one of them be our new cousin?" Mykell asked

"No, they are just good friends of mine." Naruto told her getting a nod before she started singing the song getting smiles from everyone

After the video Cookie revealed that Jamal had a new song, so everyone turned to him as he sat at the keyboard

Up all night Oh, yeah Haven't felt your love for some time now Damn, I miss your lips next to my mouth And I can't wait to make up for the lost time

Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night Whoa yeah

No shut eye Can't even sleep a wink at all I can't lie You've given me insomnia Now I can't wait to make up for the lost time

Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night

Whoa oh You keep me up all night Oh oh oh You keep me up all night

during the song Naruto glanced to his parents

Flashback

8 year old Naruto sat at the table watching his dad play a song, someone made for his mom "What you think lil man?" Lucious asked as he played

"I don't like it." Naruto said

"Me neither." Lucious said in agreement as Cookie sighed as she bagged some small pakages with roses on them that Naruto wasn't supposed to touch no matter what.

"You just jealous that Puma wrote it about me." Cookie told Lucious who smiled before the garage door opened getting their attention as Bunkie told them they had to leave because someone knew about a drop whatever that was, Naruto didn't have time to do anything before Cookie picked him up and ran out the back entrance of the garage.

End Flashback

After Jamal finished everyone clapped, before Lucious revealed he owned it, and planned to sell it to John Legend "That's fucked up." Naruto said getting Lucious attention before he looled to the girls "Y'all go get your backpacks."

After the girls left Naruto looked to Lucious "You really going to do your son like that?" he asked

"What? I'm just saying that I think John Legend would be a perfect fit for the song is all." Lucious said

"Really cause call me crazy, but it just seems like you don't want Jamal to have it. You've always treated him like he was your greatest dissapointment, you don't care about his talent at all."

"That's not true, at all. I have always," Lucious started

"You threw him in a trashcan." Naruto interrupted

"It's ok Naruto, I don't want the song anyway." Jamal said as he packed up his stuff "I proved already that I'm him just on steroids. I learned that Lucious couldn't give a fuck about me earlier on. Micheal lets go." Jamal then left

Naruto looked at Lucious "I'm sure you know this by now, you're a great musician, but your a horrible father. A father is supposed to love his son no matter his faults. Thank you dad, for showing me what not to do when I have kids someday. I'm sure grandpa would be proud." Naruto said before he walked out the room

Lucious sat there for a moment before he got up and went to his office

Later

Cookie and Anika just walked away from each other when Cookie saw Lucious sitting at his desk, trying to open a pill bottle "What's that?" she asked walking into the office

"Nothing just some hyper tension." Lucious said putting his ALS medicine in the droor

Cookie nodded before she saw a picture of a 6 year old Lucious with his father "Naruto is right you know." she said

"Yeah I know." Lucious said with a sigh "I don't know why I treat him like that, but I do. I am ashamed of him, for being gay, but I do believe in his talent, I always have."

"I know, I watched you while he played, your afraid he may be good enough to take the company."

"I ain't afraid of anything." Lucious said

"Right, but something got you shook, it might not have anything to do with Jamal, or Naruto but whatever it is it's chasing you, and you don't want it to catch you." Cookie said as Lucious stared at her

Unknown to the two Anika was watching them as they gazed into each others eyes,

Naruto's House

Naruto sighed as walked out the girls room after making sure they were sleep, heading to his room Naruto paused as the doorbell rung.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto walked to the door to see Anika, in an over sized coat that was tied tightly "Nika, what you doin here?" he asked

Anika smiled before she untied her coat and opened it showing her body to Naruto before she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately, before she pulled away "It's only a matter of time before Lucious either gets back with Cookie or cheats on me again. I want you, I've wanted you when I was just a secretary, but you didn't want to have a relationship."

"You know me Anika, I can't make you wait for me." Naruto said

"You don't have to." Anika said running her hand down Naruto's body and reaching into his basketball shorts "Now that Cookie is out, I don't see my relationship lasting. I will wait for you no matter what." she said before she pushed Naruto into the house closing the door, and sinking down to her knees

Finished

AN

Someone requested for Naruto to be with Cookie tell me your thoughts

Chapter 4: False Imposition

Hakeem stood in back of Naruto's office, along with Lucious, Anika and some other people watching Naruto, Future and Travis in the studio

Play Travis Scott- Oh My Dis Side

Yeah Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time Oh my Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my (Yeah) Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time Oh my Oh my, oh my

I've been up for a long time Broad day I've been popping pills Pouring syrup, everyday Cuzo hanging at my aunty house (bando!) selling ye I got shooters dressed in camo Oh my I've been in and out the courthouse, drug tripping I've been flipping, flipping syrup, sipping, water whipping Mama kicked me out the house now, oh my I might end up on the couch now, oh my I'm on a flight now (yeah!), oh my LA at another couch now, oh my I'm counting up nothing but Benjamin's right now (money) Oh my I'm on a flight now, we so high About to get some cash now (cash!), oh my Got my momma that new house now (momma!), oh my Now she cannot kick me out now (no!), oh my I've been up for a long time (La Flame!), oh my

Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time Oh my Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time, oh my Oh my, oh my

Wow Let me tell you a little story about this side You really can't make it on this side Lot of lone stars on this side I feel a lot home on this side Ball until we fall on this side Lit late night on this side You never come around past midnight You miss everything on this side This side, this side This side, this side, this side, this side This side, this side This side, this side, this side I made a lot of money on this side Lost a lot of money on this side Had my first kiss on this side Learned a lot of shit about this side Clearly I've been thinking about this side Tryna get back on this side Tryna get back whats been mine I gotta get back on this side Really miss the feeling of the late nights Shit we used to do around midnight Hangin' on the corner had shit tight Doin' all the drugs had to get right If I could get my partner back it would be nice He would shoot the one, wouldn't think twice He was too involved with the street life Only way to live on this side This side, this side, this side This side, this side, this side, this side This side, this side This side, this side, this side

Young rich nigga rep the westside Paid my dues on this side Flipping up bricks on this side I got out the hood I'm on the other side All my niggas on this side Keep it fo' hundred on this side Love to get money on this side No new niggas on this side Look at my diamonds don't get blind You better handcuff you ho with a zip tie (cuff!) I will take a busta down on this side Broke niggas stand to the left side Handsome and Wealthy on this side I came from the bottom and now I'm on top thats phenomenal This side, this side, this side, this side If I do not make it I wonder where I will go This side, this side, this side Graduated from the midget This the life I was living Graduated to a million It's the money that I'm getting Graduated from a hotbox now I ride around in a 'Rari How we do it on

This side, this side, this side Always, always this side This side, this side, this side Thats right, thats right You ever come around thats midnight Midnight, midnight You know how I like my lean, po' up Just right On this side Find everything you need, everything you need on this side This side, this side, this side Is right

(Play Travis Scott - 3500)

[Intro - Future:] Bandana wrapped, wrapped 'round your head The bandana wrapped 'round your head Fuck niggas, they're shit Ain't nobody triller than me Ain't nobody triller than Scott Ain't nobody trill man, I'm takin' their spot

[Hook - Travi$ Scott:] 30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know

[Verse 1 - Travi$ Scott:] Ladies order up the champagne, a whole lot of it Painkillers, they got back pain, know you gotta love it Tens out in N-Y,they in my hallways, I gotta lobby of 'em Up and down with Chase, Monday nights, we made a hobby of it Still down with the same dogs, man they never loved us Gave my niggas all gold chains to remind me of it We're still holding that old thing, tryna rob me of it One time for the trill bitches that'll let me touch it I'm papi though, they get it poppin' with me when I'm out in public Flyin' through, I got a young 'Yonce with an Iggy on her Me and Metro do the same drugs, got a lot of it All these cups and damn, all these hoes, these niggas up to somethin' Touch down out in H-Town, there it might get ugly Its trill niggas wit trill niggas, a whole army of 'em I run the check up, I'm a hot nigga, don't tell my 'countant on me Free Rowdy Rowdy, free Bobby Bobby, them the Shmurda homies Good lord!

[Hook x2 - Travi$ Scott:] 30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know

[Verse 2 - Future:] Dro with me, drank with me, lean like I'm Clark Copping a Wraith then I throw it in park You niggas from Mars, you ain't got no heart I know lil one gon come with that A and that R (Only trill niggas I know) I know lil one gon come with that A and that R I'm counting I'm dripping I'm fiending I'm not from this planet, I was abandoned Trill niggas real niggas popping them pill niggas I stack up a mil nigga like its a lil nigga This for the one who's gon' load up the k for me This for the ones that ran off and didn't wait on me This for the niggas that ran off and didn't wait on me This for you bitch you ran off and did weight for me (Only trill niggas I know) Hood nigga fuck all that red carpet shit Hood nigga I fuck a red carpet bitch I put a Rolls and a Royce on my wrist You can smell promethazine when I piss I pray to God he bring me Actavis Ain't nobody triller than Metro ain't nobody triller than Scooter Hop on the private I do it, take all the mollies I do it The Bentley put up with no mileage I do it These Styrofoams with me legitimate I'm proudly down these Percocets We just want to be stoners lately, I've been on on on This money an option, this weed is an option, this lean is an option Your bitch is an option, her bitch is an option I send them through auctions You paying that price for that punanay This gold on my neck is a new Grammy

[Hook x2 - Travi$ Scott:] 30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know

Naruto walked into the booth, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth

[Verse 3 - Naruto:] My bathtub the size of a swimming pool Backstroke to my neices room Maybach in the living room I spent racks on these tennis shoes Niggas know what I'm finna do Time for me to put the mink up Forgiattos on a Brinks truck My favorite rapper drove a pink truck I do shit that you dream of I was born with a mean mug I was born with sum' nappy hair, drinkin' breast milk out a lean cup Trigga400 my alias Real niggas in my radius Trill niggas on the song with me (Only trill niggas I know) If she bad as hell I'll pay the babysitter In a black Mercedes with her Doin' about 180 with her I was born a hustler paraphernalia in my baby pictures Resident all eloquent, leather shit in my front yard TV by my swimming pool, got the bitch likea sports bar Chevelle with a new motor, got the bitch likea sports car Ya my name is Naruto, I don't fuck with hoes that wear sports bras Crib bigger than your imagination Call the trap house the gas station Call momma's house the Jag station Emoji sad faces Look at these niggas I need to buy pocketbooks for these niggas

[Hook x2 - Travi$ Scott:] 30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know

[Bridge - Future:] Ain't nobody triller than me Ain't nobody triller than Scott Ain't nobody trill man I'm takin' their spot We ride on a yacht Ain't nobody triller than Metro, ain't nobody triller than Scooter Ain't nobody triller, I knew it, ain't nobody triller, we knew it Pour up an Ace out on niggas, don't play 'round like Janice and Judy (Only reall niggas keep it float) Say fuck all the rumors say fuck all the rumors (Only trill niggas I know) Say fuck all the rumors say fuck all the rumors (Only trill niggas I know) Say fuck all the rumors say fuck all the rumors

[Hook - Travi$ Scott:] 30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know

After the song everyone started laughing "Nigga what the fuck was you talkin bout?" Sylvester asked Naruto

"Fuck if I know, the weed got a nigga lit right now bruh, but I snapped on that shit though." Naruto replied before he looked to Future "I got somethin' for that beat you sent yesterday."

Hakeem was watching before he left the office, before Lucious chased after him "Hakeem, what's the problem?"

"I can't compete with Naruto dad, that's the problem. He's better than me." Hakeem said

"Look I'm not going to lie to you son. Naruto is possibly the most talented, but that's because he is giving it his all to make the best songs he can." Lucious said before he tapped Hakeem's head "You have what it takes to be just as good as Naruto, just apply yourself the way he does."

Hakeem nodded before he went to the studio

Andre's House

Andre was on his laptop when Rhonda walked in "Hey babe have you heard Naruto's new mixtape yet?"

"Naruto has a new mixtape?" Andre asked

"Yeah he released it last night, it's blowing up." Rhonda said

"Damn it!" Andre shouted standing up and pacing "I have to throw him off his game, somehow."

"Well it's not like there's some huge secret that he doesn't know about." Rhonda said opening the fridge

"That's it." Andre said getting Rhonda's attention

"Huh?"

"When I was younger mom, and dad got into this huge argument that led to them breaking up, and when they found out that mom was pregnant they got back together only Dad had a newborn with him already."

"Are you saying that Naruto isn't really your brother?"

"No he's my brother, but Cookie isn't his biological mother." Andre said smirking "If I can find his birth mom, that'll throw him off his game. I'm sure Vernon knows who she is."

Empire

Lucious was in a meeting with Hakeem who wanted to shoot his music video but he lacked vision he just wanted pretty girls, and to pop bottles, when Cookie had walked about her office, before she and Anika taunted each other, causing Lucious to speak

"You know what I want? I want everyone talking about Empire."

"But everyone is talking about Empire." Scott said (Idk his name but he's the asian dude in the episode with the tablet)

"What you talking about?" Lucious asked

"Last night, Naruto released the sequel to his first mixtape. 'Sorry For The Wait 2' it caused ITunes to crash. Here's two of the songs that's trending" Scott said before he pressed play

Play Lil Wayne- Hot Nigga

I'm sorry for the wait nigga I'm tighter than these pussy hoes, I'm chaff, nigga Pockets full of crumbs, I'm a breadwinner I'm sorry for the wait nigga I'm aiming at your Beats by Dr. Dre, nigga I put up some ornaments today, nigga Cause round here, every day a holiday, nigga This that Sorry 4 The Wait 2 That AK shoot like K do Had to tell the bros, 'Bruh just stay tuned' Swear I got the hardest stroke, my shit break brooms I been grindin' since 1998, nigga That's 98 degrees, Nick Lachey, nigga Hope you know the Feds got Instagram They liking every photo that you take nigga I was toting a gun before a switchblade Cut your head off and put it on display Boy we find out where you live and then we invade Boy we do not kill no kids but your bitch dead Oooh, shawty like the way that you floss out Till I shoot you in the head, now she grossed out I'm the boss, you just heard it from the horse mouth I told a nigga count on me and niggas lost count This world is only preparation for the next Money bags under my eyes, money over rest Tryna get 100 M's out the alphabets Open up my mouth to smile, oooh treasure chest Oooh, DJ Stevie J keep the Glock on him I just bought a new .44 and I'mma proud owner Belfast and Monroe that was our corner Fuckin' fast in your ho, oooh Kowa-bunga Sip some lean, pop a Xan bar My bougie bitch pussy taste like caviar Once I fuck a bitch, her pussy is a landmark I don't know how you like your steak but I'm in rare form Fuck them bitchass niggas, fuck whoever care for 'em Momma jumped out a plane, I was airborne Gold watches, gold chains, watch for Leprechauns Favorite subject was PE, Pablo Escobar Kill him when he least expect it at a restaurant Throw him with the rest of 'em in a reservoir I'm the renaissance man, peep my repertoire Excuse my French, but it's menage a trois, au revoir Oooh, my nina Ross got a bad mouth Yea, I'm consuming grass like a cash cow Give a fuck 'bout a police with his badge out If you ain't got a warrant get up out my damn house This that Sorry 4 The Wait 2 This an all white affair, I brought the yay through She said Naruto skate through, and I'mma skate you I'm aimin' at your grapefruit, blaow, grape juice Oooh, tell them bitches free dick and blow Give me head, can't kiss no more I got free jewelry, car keys, and more And I just restarted flockin' like a week ago Hundred diamonds on my bitch, I don't bling no more 200,000 for a show, you gotta speak to Po Yeah, got me on my Empire shit Fuck Creedmore, it just Empire bitch Woah, got me on my Empire shit

My nigga Chaz Ortiz in this bitch with me Empire!

After the song Lucious smiled before he told Scott to play another song

Play Lil Wayne -Fingers Hurting

She live in Fort Lauderdale and I'm closer to South Beach I told her to come over, she said, "okay, don't fall asleep" She say she can be my housewife and keep my house clean I said shut the fuck up, put this dick back in your mouth please I don't see nothing wrong with some mouth and lip service Tunechi in this bitch, I'm tighter than a pinched nerve, bitch I didn't answer my phone, I said I couldn't get service My new nina just told me that she sick of being a virgin Bagging up the work for an hour, fingers hurting Let my bitches help me, before they leave I check they purses Sorry for the wait, the confusion, the disturbance Got me movin' weight, prostitution, and these verses Whippin' in this kitchen, in the trap house with my shirt off I'mma get these millions and I put that on my first born Got that old Weezy bumpin', talkin' bout the third ward The DA was a dick and the judge was a jerk off Got a bad bitch by the curb and like a curveball Let her drank too much, now her pussy taste like Smirnoff Sleepin' on chinchilla, boy, I'm cozy like a fur ball Fuck the other side nigga we could have a turf war Sorry for the wait I had to drop this part two and shit Just to let you know that a nigga still doin' it Workin' like a slave on my Roots part two shit Gotta let 'em know that Lil Trigga is still Trigga, bitch Bop bop bop Fuck with me wrong, get the hammer Thank God I'm home from the slammer, was gone for the hammer Stompin' the yard like a gamma, niggas was goin' bananas I'm calm like a camel, I'm smokin' that strong like a camel I bet my life when we gamble Y'all shippin' keys, we shippin' grand pianos I'm in that Lam Diablo, pew like ammo I'm gone, two fingers up, bitch, I'm gone Rich forever; Jerry Jones I gotta hustle, keepin' my destiny going Like the House of DerÃ©on This plane that I'm on is private, my very own So no checkin' my carry-ons She sent the picture naked, I said it's on But she live in Fort Lauderdale and I'm closer to south beach I told her to come over she said "Ok don't fall asleep" She say she can be my housewife and keep my house clean I say shut the fuck up and put this dick back in your mouth please I don't see nothin' wrong with some mouth and lip service Trigga motherfucker tighter than a pinch nerve, bitch I didn't answer my phone, said I couldn't get service My new nina just told me that she sick of bein' a virgin Now I don't get excited nigga, I just get exotic I don't get invited to these bitches pity parties I don't do narcotic even though a nigga got it Countin' all this money, I feel like I got arthritis Beggin' up the work for a hour, fingers hurtin' Let my bitches help me, 'fore they leave I check their purses Sorry for the wait, the confusion of disturbance Got me movin' weight, prostitution and these verses Whippin in the kitchen in the trap house with my shirt off I'm gon' get these millions and I put that on my first born Got that old Weezy bumpin', talkin' 'bout the third ward The DA was a dick and the judge was a jerk off We yellin' suwoop, suwoop, suwoop Yeah, you hear us yellin', suwoop, suwoop, suwoop Blood gang, nigga And it's the Sorry 4 the Wait 2 And I'm so sorry for the wait too Sorry for the wait, I had to drop that part two and shit Just to let you know that a nigga still doin' it Workin' like a slave, talking Roots part two and shit Sorry for the wait, Lil Trigga still Trigga, bitch

Lucious looked to Hakeem "That is what I need from you. Your brother crashed ITunes releasing that without promoting it at all. And now he's back in the studio. Show me your determination."

30 Minutes Later

With Naruto

Naruto walked into Cookies office to see her and Tiana listening to Tiana's new song, as they listened to the song Naruto spoke "Glad you guys are getting along."

"Hey!" Tiana said as Naruto walked over and kissed her cheek, before he did the same with Cookie

"What're you doin?" Cookie asked

"I'm about to go see Jamal, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Naw, I'm going to help out Tiana with her song." Cookie said

"Alright, y'all call me if you need anything." Naruto said before leaving

Jamal's Apartment

Naruto looked around the apartment as Jamal "You do know that I own 3 condo complexes, and 6 apartment buildings right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that." Jamal said sitting on the couch

"This could work." Naruto said as the pipes started rumbling

"What could work?"

"This place, I'll make a deal with you, you come up with a hit song, and I'll give you a place to stay, with a discount of course." Naruto said

"Your not just going to give me one?" Jamal asked

"Nope you lost that chance. Your a man now, so you'll have to work to get out of here." Naruto said before he held his hand out "We got a deal?"

"Yeah, we got a deal." Jamal said before he shook Naruto's hand

With Andre

Andre was walking alongside Vernon "Uncle Vernon, do you know where I can find Naruto's mother?"

"Trying to throw Naruto off his game huh, well I'm sorry to tell you this but Naruto's mother died in child birth." Vernon said

"Did she have any family?" Andre asked

"No, Naruto said she was an orphan."

"Wait Naruto knows about her?"

"Well yeah, Cookie told him when he was 8, he did some digging when he returned from Compton and found out she had no family." Vernon said

Andre gritted his teeth now he needed a new plan

2 Days Later

Naruto walked into Lucious office to see Cookie, Vernon, Andre, Anika, and Mr. Mitchell "Seems like payback for Beretti stealing Kid FoFo." Andre said

"He didn't steal him, Lucious dropped him because he's wack." Cookie said

"Because he was to controversial." Mr. Mitchell said

"Because he wasn't good enough." Naruto chimed in getting everyone's attention "Besides, it'll be a good move to take Titan, they wouldn't expect it since Empire is about to launch an IPO Beretti thinks we're going to play nice."

Lucious smirked at him son who just unknowingly repeated exactly what he said 5 minutes ago

"Beretti will hit us back hard." Andre said

"So, let him it's about time we kick that fake ass pimp to the curve." Cookie said

"Amen to that." Naruto said standing behind Cookie

"Besides it's just like Naruto said, Beretti won't expect this at all. Vernon when does Titan get out?"

"That boy ain't getting out, he's on a no bail hold. He had a previous gun charge, and the lawyers ain't doing anything to help him, while Beretti is still making money." Vernon said

Anika stood up "I will go to BCC." she said getting everyones attention before Cookie, and Naruto laughed "Andre can you check with your contact at the mayor's office and see if she can get me a private meeting."

"Anika, you ain't goin nowhere. You have no experience with people like this." Naruto said

"This is the dumbest shit I've ever heard, Lucious you really going to send this bougie debutante to the county jail, man are you stupid?" Cookie asked walking to Lucious desk

"Ain't nobody going to touch Titan in Brooklyn Correctional. He shot Castro's top dealer, and these cats are fighting over territory."

"Vernon see if you can set a meeting up for Anika and Titans manager where she can slide a deal, somewhere in their hood. I'll go with her to make sure she's safe. Cookie your going to stay out of this." Lucious ordered as Naruto pulled out his phone and texted his cousins

"You know I can handle this, Lucious." Cookie said

"What you need to do is handle your client. I hear he's been having trouble every since he's been waving his rainbow flag around telling everyone that he doesn't need my money." Lucious said getting a smirk from Cookie

"Sylvester, Shawn, Rashad, Montay, and LJ will go with you, to see Titans manager." Naruto said putting his phone away

"That's unnecessary." Lucious said

"They want to protect their uncle. You've been out the hood for a while, with Titan killing a rival dealer the extra muscle will come in handy." Naruto said with an extremely serious look on his face, before Lucious nodded

That Night

Lucious and Anika sat in the booth with Titans manager "I understand your more than Titans manager, your blood cousins."

"We grew up wit him, over in Marcey. Yo beats inspired us man." Titans manager said ignoring Anika who looked like she wanted to say something

"Right on." Lucious said

"Forreal man."

"Appreciate that." Lucious said nodding

"Titan used to copy all yo rhymes, when we were kids, that's how we got started." the manager said

"Which is why you should be with Empire." Anika said suddenly

Titans manager looked at her, then Lucious "Uh y'all fellas want something to drink?" Lucious asked

"2 black and romes." Titans manager said

"A scotch." Anika said before Lucious got up and walked to the bar beside his nephews "You know, in case you were unaware, I am the head of A&R for this company, not his assistant."

"Oh my bad." Titans manager said as Lucious and his nephews snickered quietly "Look baby girl bottom line, Beretti got muscle over there at BC square, we haven't talked to Titan since he got locked up. Oh yeah it's deeo our boy shot a cashville gangsta."

The sound of tires screeching was heard and Naruto's cousin reacted immediately grabbing Lucious and Anika before shots rang out as Lucious crawled over to Anika, as his nephew's returned fire

"I can't have you around these people." Lucious told Anika

"Baby I got this, I'll find another way" Anika said

"No I will find another way, you stay out of it." Lucious said

"Uncle Lucious, get up we gotta get out of here." Montay said helping Lucious up as LJ helped Anika, before they made their way to the SUV, before they sped off.

Next Day

Naruto was home alone sitting down watching Game of Thrones, when he looked up to see Tiana walk in "T, I thought you and Hakeem were having dinner with Cookie?"

"He stood us up, so I went to his apartment and found him with that girl we meet in England, the one who you slept with, before you went and hung out with Lisa Raye."

"Camilla Marks." Naruto said

"Right, they were in the bathtub together." Tiana said before she sat beside laying her head in his lap

"So what're you going to do?" Naruto asked

"Nothin, I mean I'm cheating on him with a woman." Tiana said with a sigh

"But..."

"I want payback." Tiana said before Naruto felt her massaging his dick

"You sure you want to do this, T?"

"Yes, I've waited long enough to have you." Tiana said before she leaned up and kissed Naruto passionately, before Naruto grabbed her hips, and stood up, before Tiana wrapped her legs around his waist as Naruto walked up stairs

Next Day

Leviticus

Tiana and Cookie paced together, neither of them looked happy, when they turned around and saw Hakeem "There he is." Cookie said about to storm over to him, when Tiana stopped her

"I got this." Tiana said

"Yeah you get him, cuz I'll kill him." Cookie said before she walked over to Naruto who was at the bar drinking,

"What you doin here?" Cookie asked

"Shit just chillin out, came to support Hakeem, and Tiana." Naruto said before Cookie sat beside him taking his bottle and taking a swig of the bottle

"So how's the office?"

"Terrible." Cookie said

"You could share mine, I have a lot of room."

"Thank you. Hey let me ask you something; why don't you hate me, I told you I wasn't your blood mother but you haven't treated me any different."

"Why would I treat you different? You haven't given me a reason to resent you, you went to jail and still kept in contact with me knowing you didn't have too, you will always be special to me." Naruto said before he kisses her cheek,

1½ Hour Later

Naruto stood in the back between Anika and Cookie as Hakeem and Tiana started to perform

Play Serayah McNeill ft Yazz - Keep It Movin

[Tiana] I'm so dangerous Listen to me, here we go

I got a body like a weapon It goes ba, ba, bang, bang And every time that we're together I drive you insane, insane Got me up in here, what you gonna do with it Now I need a man that can aim, let's get it Get a little trigger happy daddy Get a little trigger happy daddy

[Hakeem] Every time I show her my maneuver She brag about the way I give it to her I do it sort of like a rooger That's a cutie e-executor And I don't even got a license But it don't matter because I get it private Everytime I e'zee wide it,She can light, she gon like that She excited and I'm excited

[Tiana & Hakeem:] And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' Whoaaaaaa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go, g-g-go, go, go, go

[Tiana:] I got a body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-ba, bang bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name

Got me up in here, what you gon do with it Now I need a man that can aim let's get it Get a little trigger happy daddy Get a little trigger happy daddy

[Hakeem] I just wanna hit the bullseye once You just wanna make me wait around for months You can go first, I can go second But I ain't sweatin' for the record Bang bang bang, bang bang bang One more time, bang bang bang bang I'll keep it and I hit you like a dog

[Tiana & Hakeem:] And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' Whoaaaaaa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go, g-g-go, go, go, go, go, go Whoaaaaaa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go, g-g-go, go, go, go

[Tiana] Body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-ba, bang bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name [x4]

Naruto, Anika, and Cookie cheered as Naruto placed an arm around both their shoulders

Midnight

It's been 2 hours since the Teen Choice Awards ended, and Naruto spent 39 minutes at the after party currently he was under the his blankets thrusting into a woman as they kissed passionately before his phone rung causing them to groan before he answered the phone still thrusting as his partner bit into his collarbone to muffle her moaning

"What's up Mal?" Naruto grunted maintaining his thrusts

"I got a song." Jamal said

"Alright I'll be there tomorrow, to help you out." Naruto said

"Thank you."

"Anytime brother." Naruto said hanging up as he stopped thrusting and grinded his dick into the woman "Mal has a song, we'll stop by his place tomorrow." he said

"Ok, but don't stop." Cookie said before she grabbed Naruto's head and brought him back into a kiss , before she rolled him onto his back. Cookie looked down at Naruto with a sultry grin on her perfect face "I've been gone for 17 years, so I hope you can keep u- AAAHHHH! Yeeeeeeshhhh!"

She didn't get to finish because Naruto forcefully shoved his dick back into her without warning, almost causing her to orgasm right there and there. Instinctively, Cookie began to use her wide hips to match Naruto's thrusts and she found herself jumping up and down Naruto's shaft, her ass smacking his balls with lewd, wet sounds

Naruto reached up and grabbed her cheeks as her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she frantically fucked herself and got fucked by him "I will make sure tonight will be the greatest experience of your life." he declared, smacking her ass, getting a squeal from her.

Naruto then attacked the breast he had ignored earlier until know with his mouth. He began to give it the same treatment as the other one but this time he used his hand to massage and knead that tit. His other hand snaked towards Cookie's ass and he began to help her with her movements so they could keep up a steady and fast rhythm.

This continued for a few minutes, Naruto never staying on the same breast or the same ass cheek for more than thirty seconds and kept interlocking in between them. Eventually he reached with both hands to cup both of Cookie's fleshy orbs so he could take both of her nipples into his mouth, He bit them and this caused Cookie to give another squeal of pleasure as she dug her nails into Naruto's back, making him growl in an animalistic fashion.

Cookie then changed the tempo as she began to rotate and move her hips back and forward before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and smashing her mouth into his and another battle of tongues began. Naruto's hands went into her ass and he groped it roughly and smacked it occasionally.

Cookie ended the rough kiss so she could stare at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "Yes! Fuck! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeeeeessss! I'm almost there Naruto! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me just like that! AH! AH! AH!" Drool began to leak out of her mouth after she frantically tried to form coherent sentences.

Naruto's chest swelled with pride as he witnessed the state he had taken the number one woman in his life to. He licked the drool from her chin until he reached her mouth and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth. He began to thrust more forcefully into her as he gave grunts as he knew he was also getting close to his own release.

After a few seconds of staying like that, Naruto suddenly gave a beastly groan and continued kissing Cookie before he shoved his finger into her asshole causing her to feel the pleasure she needed to get over the edge, before she came hard.

As Cookie's body twitched due to her orgasm, the walls of her vagina constricted around Naruto's dick, the pressure around his dick was enough make him cum and he shot his load into Cookie's womb. As he grunted with each spurt of semen that came out of his dick, Naruto released Cookie's mouth. Cookie began to slowly gyrate her hips as she milked Naruto, moaning slowly and panting after her orgasm ended.

She lifted herself up, her pussy releasing Naruto's dick with a wet 'pop' before she descended between his legs and took his still hard dick into her mouth. She moaned blissfully around his cock as she found the taste of their combined fluids to be wonderful.

Naruto groaned as Cookie's moan made the blowjob she was giving him feel amazing. He began to rub her hair, moving it out of the way so she could suck his dick without interruption

Naruto then pulled her up to him so that they were face to face "I will stay by your side forever, no matter what." he said before he kissed her passionately

Cookie wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck before they fell back before she pulled away from the kiss "You know we'll have to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care, as long as I have you I'm happy." Naruto said before they kissed passionately, and for the first time in 17 years Cookie didn't sleep alone.

Finished

Chapter 5: Dangerous Bonds

Week Later

Its been a week since the Teen Choice Awards, Naruto and Cookie have agreed to keep their new relationship a secret, they've had sex all over the house except for Makayla, and Mykell's rooms. Jamal had a new song and was finishing putting it together, so that they could record it in a studio he found in his budget. Lucious wanted Naruto to sit in on all his meetings from now on, even though Naruto didn't want Empire. Hakeem had been in the studio also he had been trying to reinvent himself. Naruto and Rhonda had hung out, and he and Andre continued to antagonized each other.

Currently Naruto and Cookie were in the shower kissing each other lovingly as they embraced Naruto gripped her ass while the warm water beat down on them, before they pulled away and looked into each others eyes

"Let me ask you something, why don't you want Empire?" Cookie asked

"Because, I'm not ready to be cooped up in some office, I like my 's why I didn't take a seat on the board of directors." Naruto said

"What is the board of directors?" Cookie asked

"It's a private board of trusted advisors, they help dad run Empire."

"I need me a seat on that board." Cookie said smiling

"Can't, convicted felons are prohibited from having a seat." Naruto said before he asked "Why do you want Empire?"

"Because it was my sacrifice that started it, your father thought he could sweep me under the rug, and forget about me, but I ain't going to let that happen." Cookie said

"But you still love him." Naruto said getting a look from Cookie "I get it, he was your first everything, and you still took him back after finding out that he had another son, born a few minutes before you gave birth to Jamal. I don't care that you love him, hell I don't care if by some miracle the both of you get remarried, because I will always be there for you; and I will never turn you away." Naruto said getting a smile from Cookie before he squeezed her ass and lifted her up before he thrusted into her just as the phone rung

"Answer." Naruto said before he kissed Cookie

"Naruto, we got a meeting, meet me at Empire in an hour." Lucious said before hanging up

Naruto had barely heard any of what was said as he was thrusting into Cookie.

1hr Later

Naruto sat beside his dad, and Anika with Andre across frim him, while Hakeem presented his plan to their father

"Alright this how I'm approaching things now pop, including my new video for Drip Drop, I don't just want to win this game, I want to change it." Hakeem said before he shot the basketball in his hands, and sunk his shot "That's what 50 did with the water, that's what Dre did with the beats, and that's what Naruto did with Serene." Hakeem said

Serene was a non alcoholic drink Naruto had produced that gave the person drinking it a calming effect, athletes used it, as did law enforcement, and soldiers,

Naruto had sold the rights for almost half a billion dollars to Coca Cola who had outbidded Gatorade, Powerade, Pepsi, and other beverage corporations.

That was when Lucious realized that when it came to getting money no one was more determined than Naruto,

"No offense dad, but I can't be Lucious Lyon son no more, I got to play to peoples fantasy to what they think it's like to be Keem. Plus Jamal is going into the studio with a song he thinks is the one already. So we have to be audacious, we show them I'm the king, bet you they believe it." Hakeem said

"I love it." Lucious said smiling

"Well unfortunately, the One Law business states that this video is 1 million dollars over budget." Andre said, as Naruto reached down and grabbed his backpack before he took out a couple stacks of cash, before sliding them over to Andre

"There is half a mill. the other half can be aquired if you feature another artist with him." Naruto said, while Hakeem, and Andre looked at him in surprise since they knew that Naruto was helping Jamal already

"Who did you have in mind."

"Tiana, she and Keem are this years it couple so it would make since that Empire capitalizes on that." Naruto said before he looked to Andre "I'm sure you can talk Cookie into letting Tiana participate."

Andre looked as if he was about to blow a gasket, before he picked his glass of water, as Naruto stood up and walked to Hakeem

"Your finally growing up, I'm going to give you some advise." Naruto said before he pointex to his chest "When it comes to everything you do, you do it from here. You bring your best just like you did with your presentation. The only person more talented than you, is you." Naruto said before he and Hakeem clapped hands and bumped shoulders

"Thanks bro." Hakeem said smiling

"The older brother always looks out for his younger siblings no matter what." Naruto replied, before Hakeem, and Anika left to get everything in place

Naruto turned to Lucious "I'm proud of you son." he said getting a nod from Naruto

"I have to go meet Jamal at the studio, so I'll see y'all later." Naruto started to leave before he paused and turned to Lucious "Oh right dad Nagayama said he's onboard with Empire."

"Osamu Nagayama, of the Sony Corporation?" Andre asked

"Yeah, he's been the homie every since, I brought stock in Sony." Naruto said

"Good job, Naruto." Lucious said before Naruto nodded and left putting on his backpack, before his phone buzzed, looking at his phone he saw he had a text from Coleman, who he had told to follow Cookie to act as her bodyguard, along with D'Angelo.

He saw Cookie speaking to some old white woman, before Coleman sent another text 'She's talking to the fed, that tried to get me to snitch on Pedro.'

'Continue following her, make sure she no one hurts her.' Naruto texted back before he walked to his lowrider, 'Why the hell is she talking to Fed's?" Naruto thought to himself

Later

Cookies Condo

Cookie was rushing around the house on the phone with Jamal "Jamal look baby I'll meet you at the studio, look baby I know how important this is don't stress, you know how important this is to me, means everything in the world, ok." Cookie said before hanging up and opening the door only to stop abruptly as a rose was on her doorstep, she immediately backpedaled into her room on her phone "Carter, I need to reach you, someone is trying to kill me."

Cookie walked to a small chest and pulled out her pistol, and a wad of cash before putting on her hat, and walking out the door, only to gasp in shock as Andre stood outside the door sniffing the rose

Ghetto Ass Studios

Naruto walked into the studio, to see Jamal singing his song,

Listen, Dollar, dollar bill ya'll Everybody lookin' for somethin' Can make you wanna kill, ya'll You can't get somethin' for nothin'

Work hard and play even harder Gotta save up all my nickels and quarters Can't ask you for a handout It's time to be a man now

I don't need it, you can keep your money I don't want it if you gonna throw it up in my face I'm still leavin', you can keep your money Because you ain't worth the time Can't let it go to waste

as he listened Naruto shook his head before he nodded to the other people in the studio who nodded back in respect before Naruto pressed a button

"Alright 'Mal your song is tight, but your beat needs work, so let's do it again." Naruto said getting a nod from Jamal, before Naruto sat down and moved some stuff around before he played the beat again

(Play Jussie Smollett - Keep Your Money)

(You got that? Get your hand-Give me my money! Stop stop, I told you to stop I'm not doing this anymore! Give me my money!) Beggars can't be choosers, huh? Uh-huh, listen

Dollar, dollar bill ya'll Everybody lookin' for somethin' Can make you wanna kill, ya'll You can't get somethin' for nothin'

Work hard and play even harder Gotta save up all my nickels and quarters Can't ask you for a handout It's time to be a man now

I don't need it, you can keep your money I don't want it if you gonna throw it up in my face I'm still leavin', you can keep your money Because you ain't worth the time Can't let it go to waste

(Money) Makes the world go 'round (M-m-money) Makes the world go 'round I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!) I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!)

Temporary lay off Guess that all the good times are over When will it ever pay off? I guess I didn't know when to fold em'

Work long, so I can play all the time Gotta save up all my nickels and dimes Can't ask you for a handout It's time to be a man now

I don't need it, you can keep your money I don't want it if you gonna throw it up in my face I'm still leavin', you can keep your money Because you ain't worth the time Can't let it go to waste

(Money) Makes the world go 'round (M-m-money) Makes the world go 'round I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!) I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!)

The other men looked at Naruto in awe as he had modified the beat, and added in some stuff as well, while Jamal just went along with the changes.

After Jamal finished the song Naruto and him high fived before he let Jamal hear it, after the song went off Naruto spoke "Alright, you got your song, now let's work on one for this."

Naruto played a new beat, and everyone sat down nodding their heads to it, before Jamal sat beside Naruto

Empire

Hakeem was having a good day, currently he was waiting for the next take on his video when he heard one of his friends say "Hakeem gonna be mad as hell."

Hakeem got out of his bed full of beautiful women andwent over to them. "I'm gonna be mad about what? What y'all tweakin' over?" he asked before he snatched the phone from Porcha and saw Tiana hugged up with a blonde female, Hakeem stared for a moment before he snapped "Tiana!"

Hakeem stormed over to Tiana's dance session holding the phone. When he got to her he shoved the phone in her face. "This how we really roll? We suppose to be a team, whatever you do reflects off me. What the hell is you doin!?"

Tiana looked at the video then at Hakeem. "Don't yell at me." she said

"What you mean don't yell at you?!" Hakeem asked

"Someone at India's job must've been tapping us." Tiana thought aloud

"India? You my girl! You ain't supposed to be kissing no damn India chick!" Hakeem said

"So if it was a dude it would be ok?" Tiana asked

"I'm not saying that!" Hakeem replied

"Look you got a side piece too."

Hakeem looked at her before Tiana waved him off and walked away.

"What Keem got a side piece?" Hakeem's friend asked

"Yes he does." His other friend whispered

Hakeem angry yelled "Yo, this video is done!"

Everyone was so focused on Hakeem who had stormed off, they notice Andre discreetly send some members of Hakeem's crew to go and rob Jamal at Ghetto Ass Studios.

Ghetto Ass Studios

(Play Miguel - Sure Thing)

Love You Like a Brother Treat you like a friend Respect you like a lover

You could bet that Never gotta sweat that [x4]

If you be the cash I'll be the rubber band You be the match Imma be your fuse Boom! Painter baby you Could be the muse I'm the reporter baby You could be the news Cause you're the cigarette And I'm the smoker We raise a bet... Cause you're the joker Truth though You are the chalk And I could be the blackboard And you can be the talk And I could be the walk

Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire baby Even when it's do or die We can do it baby simple and plain

Cause this love is a sure thing

You could bet that Never got to sweat that [x4]

You could be the lover I'll be the fighter babe If I'm the blunt You could be the lighter babe Fire it up! Writer baby You could be the quote If I'm the lyric baby You could be the note Record that! Saint, I'm a sinner Prize, I'm a winner And it's you What can I do to deserve that Paper baby I'll be the pen Say that I'm the one Cause you are a ten Real and not pretend!

Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire baby Even when it's do or die We can do it babe simple and plain Cause this love is a sure thing

Rock with me baby Let me hold you in my arms Talk with me baby [X2]

This love Between you and I As simple as pie baby Such a sure thing Oh is it a sure thing [x2]

Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire baby Even when it's do or die We can do it baby simple and plain This love is a sure thing Love you like a brother Treat you like a friend Respect you like a lover

Naruto was listening to Jamal sing when he got a call from LJ Naruto stepped out of the studio and went outside to answer. "Yo what's up?"

"Yo man where the studio at?"

"Do you see the Taco Bell?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, when you get there make a left, and drive down the low-low out front." Naruto said as he watched some goons run into the studio, suspicious Naruto followed from a distance before glancing into the studio to see them robbing the place.

"Hell naw." Naruto whispered before he ran outside just as Roger, Jr, Montay, LJ, Sylvester, Rashad, and Shawn pulled up in the SUV

"Yo what's up?" Rashad asked

"Man, blood these niggas got a nigga fucked up man watch out." Naruti said before he opened the trunk and on a small panel typed in 4 numbers before the floor of the trunk popped up , and Naruto lifted it up, and grabbed the AK47

"Yo what's wrong?" Jr asked

"Niggas rolled up in the studio with straps." Naruto said immediately everyone pulled out their guns before they all walked into the studio to hear demands for Jamal to hand over a watch, when they heard a gun shot they hurried before Naruto placed his weapon at the one who had a gun to Jamal's head, while his squad aimed at the other robbers

"You got till the count of 3 to get that gun out my brothers face blood." Naruto said coldly getting their attention, immediately the robbers held their hands up "Jamal take him to the bathroom, and wrap his arm up, then call an ambulance."

Jamal nodded before he grabbed the wounded man and helped him out of the room "How did you know about the watch, and where to find Jamal?" Naruto asked

"Your brother, Andre was talking about Jamal being here with $1,200 shoes, and a $5,000 watch." Raheem said

Naruto's eye twitched, "Get them the fuck up out of here." he said and immediately his squad grabbed a robber and dragged them out of the studio before robbing them, just because

Naruto walked to Tyree and handed him $10,000 for Jamal to stay and finish his song, before Naruto told Jamal that he was leaving for a bit,

Empire

Lucious was explaining to Hakeem the advantage of his girlfriend having a girlfriend, when Naruto walked in "Hakeem!" Naruto yelled getting the attention of his brothers and his father,

"Yeah?" Hakeem asked

"Them bitch niggas that hang wit you, where they stay at?" Naruto asked

"Why?" Lucious asked

"They rolled up in the studio, to rob Jamal and shot someone. When I walked in they had a gun to his head, looking for the watch you gave us." Naruto said

"Is Jamal ok?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, he's alright, but they won't be. Hakeem where do Raheem live?" Naruto asked turning back to Hakeem

"No, Naruto calm down, there's no need for that." Lucious said

"No need Jamal could be dead right now." Naruto hissed

"But he's not, now calm down son. Jamal is ok, your ok that's all that matters." Lucious said

Naruto sighed before nodding before he walked off "Naruto!" he heard

Naruto turned to see Tiana "Sup T." he said before they hugged

"I need your help." Tiana said before she showed Naruto her phone the video of her and India playing "Someone was filming us at India's job."

"I'll take care of it." Naruto said before kissing her cheek and leaving, calling his cousin and asking him to trace the video

Later

Andre and Rhonda sat in the livingroom, both reading magazines when the doorbell rung, Andre got up and answered it only to stumble back when he was punched in the face, Naruto walked into the house slamming the door behind him.

"You sent them goons after, Jamal." Naruto said before Andre attempted to spear him, only for Naruto to punch him in the face 3 times before he kicked Andre in the chest

Rhonda who had curled up on the couch got up and jumped on Naruto's back "Naruto stop, just calm down!"

Naruto reached behind him grabbing Rhonda by her ass before he threw her over his head, and caught her before she could fall, before dropping her on the couch. "I know you love Andre but you almost ruined Tiana's career posting that video online. Luckily she's been blowing up the last couple of hours. And Andre you ever do something like that again, you'll regret it."

Naruto stormed out the house slamming the door behind him, Andre grunted as he pulled himself up to the couch clutching his ribs.

"That wasn't the best plan I have had, if Jamal would've died, I don't know what I would've done." Andre said to Rhonda who used a napkin to dab his busted lip

Next Morning

Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his house having spent the night with a model named Anastasiya Kvitko, taking a shower Naruto hopped into bed, and dozed off.

Finished

Recommend songs for Hakeem, Tiana, and Jamal

Chapter 6: Our Dancing Spot

2 Weeks Later

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto helped Jamal and Hakeem, immediately after he left for Miami for a video shoot with Ace Hood, and Rick Ross for the Hustle Hard remix, he had brought Tiana along and introduced her to Lil Wayne and the two did a song together called Motivation. He and Drake did a song together called HYFR, and the next day he had went back to California and although he could've stayed in some fancy part of the state he stayed in his old house in Compton, although he did spend time with The Game, YG, Ice Cube, Chris Brown, Kanye, and the Kardashian-Jenner family.

Naruto's relationship with the Kardashian-Jenner family started in '04 he and Khloe had meet at a mall, he had liked her personality, and they had hung out every since then. Khloe had introduced him to her family and they all got along pretty well except for Bruce who was cautious of him from the beginning. It was kinda weird as he was the only man alive that has smashed Kris, Kourtney, Kim, and Khloe and remained a close friend to the whole family.

Currently a tired, annoyed Naruto was just returning to Empire, having been called in by Lucious.

Empire

Naruto walked in when suddenly an alarm sounded off, but Naruto kept walking when a hand was placed at his chest "Excuse me sir, may I see you key card." a new security gaurd said

"Look man I ain't in the mood for this, get the fuck out my way." Naruto said

"I'm going to have to ask you leave the building." the gaurd said

"Good luck with that." Naruto said before he pushed passed the gaurd, but the gaurd grabbed his shoulder, Naruto turned around and swipped the gaurds gun, and aimed it at his head, Naruto then looked around to see he was surrounded by security gaurds with their guns trained on him

"Put the gun down sir." said Malcolm

Naruto continued to look around, taking the hood of his head, when Lucious walked up

"Whoa everyone put your guns down, this is my son." Lucious ordered before slowly everyone dropped their weapons and Naruto handed the gun back

"What the hell happened here dad?" Naruto asked

"I updated security. What's wrong with you?" Lucious asked

"I'm sleep deprived, what did you call me in here for?" Naruto asked as he sat in the conference room

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Lucious asked before he played a song

(Play Lil Wayne-Right Above It)

[Naruto:] Now tell me how ya love it You know you at the top and all of heaven's right above it, we on.. 'cause we on..

[Verse 1 - Lucious:] Who else really tryin' to fuck with Hollywood Co.? I'm with Marley G. bro Flyin' Hollygrove chicks to my Hollywood shows And I wanna tell you somethin' that you probably should know This that "Slumdog millionaire" Bollywood flow and uh.. My real friends never hear it from me Fake friends write the wrong answers on the mirror for me That's why I pick and choose I don't get shit confused I got a small circle I'm not with different crews We walk the same path, but got on different shoes Live in the same buildin', but we got different views I got a couple cars, I never get to use Don't like my women single I like my chicks in twos And these days all the girls is down to roll I hit the strip club and all them bitches find a pole Plus I've been sippin' so this shit is movin' kinda slow Just tell my girl to tell her friend that it's time to go

[Chorus:] Now tell me how you love it You know you at the top when only heaven's right above it We on, it's Empire, motherfucker If you ain't runnin' with it run from it, motherfucker Alright, now somebody show some money in this bitch And I got my bees with me like some honey in this bitch, ya dig I got my gun in my boo purse And I don't bust back, because I shoot first..

[Verse 2 - Naruto:] Meet me on the fresh train Yes I'm in the buildin' You just on the list of guest names And all my riders do not give a fuck: X-Games Guns turn you boys into pussies: sex change.. And I smoke til' I got chest pains And you niggas know I rep my gang like Jesse James Women are possessive, and they wanna possess me I been flyin' so long I fell asleep on the fucking plane Skinny pants and some vans Call me Triple-A, get my advance in advance, Amen As the world spin and dance in my hands Life is a beach, I'm just playin' in the sand Ugh. Wake up and smell a pussy You niggas can't see me, but never overlook me I'm on the paper trail, there ain't no tellin' where it took me, yeah And I ain't a killer, but don't push me

[Chorus]

[Verse 3 - Naruto:] Ugh. How do he say what's never said? Beautiful black woman I bet that bitch look better red Limpin' off tour 'cause I made more on my second leg Motherfuckin' Lucious Lyon junior, eleventh grade Ball on automatic start I can hand it to pop or do a quarterback draw Wildcat offense.. Check the paw prints.. We in the buildin', you niggas in apartments Ugh. N-now c'mon be my blood donor Flow so nice you ain't even gotta put a rug on her Do it big and let the small fall under that Damn where you stumbled at? From where did they gumbo at? Rabbit got the fucking beat jumpin' like a jumpin' jack And you know me I get on this bitch and have a heart attack Hip-Hop I'm the heart of that Nigga nothin' short of that President Lyon, Empire Democrat. Ugh.

[Chorus]

"I did some digging and found the verse, collecting dust, so I thought why not finish it." Naruto said resting his head on his right fist

"Well good job." Lucious said as he honestly loved the song

"Thanks, I got a question pop, do you think it's a good idea to launch this IPO now?" Naruto asked

"What you mean?"

"Your ex wife is out of jail, there's some unfinished business there, You and Jamal haven't found any common ground, and the fact that there is still some resentment between us for you leaving me with Aunt Steph, and not so much as calling to see if I was alive. Wouldn't it be better to have a united front going into this?" Naruto asked

"I get what you saying, I do but wouldn't it be better if you would just let it go?"

"Let it go. You are the only parent I have. Then suddenly I get shipped off to some lady I never knew, in a new city, and I hear nothing from you, my father, but I hear from Cookie someone who in actuality should hate me seeing as I'm a reminder that you were with another woman when y'all broke up while she stayed faithful to you. So no I ain't going to let it go." Naruto said before he got up and left while Lucious sighed before he sat back in his chair

"That's going to bite me in the ass." Lucious thought

Next Day

Naruto sighed as he sat in the meeting for the Investors Showcase "Naruto have you decided what your going to perform?" Andre asked

"I'm not going to perform." Naruto shrugged

"No Naruto we need you to perform, some of the investors are coming just to see you." Lucious said over the phone as he was stuck in bed at home

"I'll perform if you do." Naruto said

"That's a great idea, a father and son performance would help alot." Andre said getting an raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Alright, we will start with Elle, then me and Naruto, then Naruto by himself, then we will close with Hakeem and Jamal." Lucious said

"Alright, just let me know what your going to perform." Naruto said before getting up to head to the studio

"Naruto, hold up." Andre said following after him, before Naruto turned to Andre suspiciously "I'm sorry, for everything."

'Since I've been back you have looked down on me, I've tried to grow a relationship with you but you said and I quote 'Why would I hang around some jail thug, who has no business being in this family.'."

"That was then, after I almost got Jamal killed I realised that I may have let my wanting Empire get out of hand, you are my little brother and although I don't act like it, I do love you. I'm willing to put the past behind us, if you are." Andre said holding out his hand

Naruto looked at Andre for a moment before he shook Andre's hand. This was the first step in the right direction for the relationship between Naruto and Andre.

Next Day

Naruto sat in Leviticus, with a cup of coffee, sitting across from Hakeem, "Tiana told me about you, and Camilla. Now I ain't going to judge you, but just be careful with her."

"Thanks bro." Hakeem said happy that Naruto understood,

"Call Tiana, she wants to talk to you." Naruto said

"Naw man I ain't trying to,"

"You can't be mad because she went tit for tat with you, Keem. Don't be one of those guys that suddenly gets in his feelings and calls his ex a bitch, ugly, a hoe, when you were the one fucking with her." Naruto interrupted

Hakeem nodded in understanding before he got up and left when his friend called him

Naruto phone buzzed seeing he had gotten a text from Becky, 'Kayla, and Kell are here, I'll watch them for you.'

Naruto texted back 'Thank you.'

Hour Later

Naruto sighed as he watched Hakeem and Jamal perform when he saw Hakeem accidentally bump into Jamal and hit himself in the mouth with the microphone, before Jamal bumped into him on purpose causing Hakeem to stop before he motioned to cut the music

Jamal kept singing but Hakeem snatched the mic from him. "You stepping in my way!"

Jamal snatched his mic back "Give me my damn mic, I'm just trying to make sure we ain't lagging like you!"

Naruto sighed "What the fuck y'all doing?! If y'all motherfuckas can't be professional and want to act like fucking kids, don't show up." he said

Cookie nodded her head in total agreement with Naruto "One night of your selfish lives! Your brother Andre is trying to hustle some big time investors to make your fathers dream come true. And he worked his ass off for this moment right here! Fought like a dog out of the projects for you two ingrates! Now can you please come together for this one thing your father needs, so he can bring this thing home for you! Do you hear me."

Hakeem huffed causing Cookie to get in his face. "I said do you hear me!" she repeated getting a nod from her son

"Hakeem! Listen to your mother, very wise women. Y'all take a minute." Lucious said

Hakeem and Jamal both exited in different directions, while Naruto sat down with his tablet as he restarted writing some lyrics, and after a couple minutes Cookie joined him

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked not looking up, before he noticed that he's been asking her that alot

"I had always had hope that I would get back with your father, but after yesterday I know that'll probably never happen." Cookie said before she turned to Naruto "I want to hurt him, like he hurt us. I gave up 17 years of my life for that man, while he shipped you away and he shows no remorse for anything, he says he's sorry but I can tell he's lying.""

"I'll think of something." Naruto said nodding before he heard the band toying around with a beat, Naruto got up and grabbed a microphone

(Play Lil Wayne- Bill Gates)

[Verse 1] Skinny ass pants fresh pair of vans if you niggas keep trippin' nigga share an ambulance throw up blood with my hands my gang poppin' niggas smoke that kush and not that reggie for you name droppin' niggas all day I do it I do it like Tony got a sign on my dick that say "bad bitches only" I don't drink champagne, it make my stomach hurt man I'm on that patron, fuck with me wrong and get murked got a silencer on the gun, that bitch go "pu" Got a mean ass swagger, my bitches do too yeah all my niggas nuts and I'm a loose screw bitch I get big bucks pockets on bruce bruce yeah I talk that shit bitch I got bread, bitch I got toast welcome to the murder show I am the muthfucking host they call me Trigga400 yes I do the fucking most Im at their throats until they choke the God has spoke I need a smoke wait

[Chorus x2 Naruto:] All these bitches and niggas still hatin' I used to be a baller but now I'm Bill Gaten' got a list full of problems, I tend to em later yeah life is a bitch but I appreciate her man

Naruto was about to start the second verse when he heard a very familiar voice do it

[Verse 2 Lil Wayne:] It go dark ass shades, I can't see them haters now eat these fuckin bullets, don't forget to tip the waiter dress like a skater, ride on you like Shawn White I'm high all day, you can call that shit a long flight every nights a long night, every day is a holiday I don't fuck with squares now do that mean I'm out of shape yes I talk shit, got to defecate to conversate weezy fuck the world, yup I fuck it till it ovulate, get her to the crib get in that pussy and just dominate Weezy F baby and the F is for a "fornicate" Polo Ralph Lauren bitch, yeah that's what my pajamas say big tall glass of some shit you can't pronounciate Beaucoup in the bezel of my watch with the diamond face still I do not give you motherfuckers the time of day pistol in your mouth I cannot make out what you tryna say and if they want a war, then tell them mother fuckers bombs away

[Chorus x2 Lil Wayne:] All these bitches and niggas still hatin' I used to be a baller but now I'm Bill Gaten' got a list full of problems, I tend to em later yeah life is a bitch but I appreciate em man

Naruto and the Young Money family greeted each other "What y'all doin here?" Naruto asked

"Shit we was just passin through," Lil Wayne said

"Uh huh, you tryna run it back?" Naruto asked

"Let's do it." Lil Wayne said

Naruto turned to the band "Can y'all play something more rockish?"

"Sure." the guitarist said

Naruto and Lil Wayne faced eachother while Lil Wayne's friend recorded them with his camera

(Play Lil Wayne-I Am Not A Human Being)

[Verse 1 Lil Wayne] Uhh, pussy for lunch Pop all the balloons and spit in the punch Yeah, kush and the blunts I ride through your block see a foot in the trunk I don't know why they keep playin I better replay 'em Giving them the blues Bobby "Blue" Bland Together we stand and fall on y'all Ballin' with my bloods, call it b-ball These days ain't shit Young Money is Got mars bars three musketeers Come through coupe same colour as veneers And you know I'm riding with the toast, cheers! Now I'm back on my grizz And y'all's a bunch a squares like a motherfucking grid Shit fuck with me and get hit I finger fuck the nina make the bitch have kids Just do it my nigga I just did Name a motherfucker deeper than me bitch did Ya dig, this here is big biz and I scream fuck it Whoever it is

I am the Rhyming Oasis I got a cup of ya time I wont waste it I got my foot on the line I'm not racin' I thank God that I am not basic I am not basic I am not a human being

[Verse 2 Naruto] Ughh, Rockstar baby Now come to my suite and get lockjaw baby Rich nigga lookin at the cops all crazy It's the mob shit nigga Martin Scorsese Heater close range, cuz people are strange But I bet that AK 47 keep you ordaned You can't be Trigga nor wayne Im in the far lane, im running this shit hundred yard gain Uhhh, swag on infinity Im killing em, see the white flag from the enemy Shoot you in ya head and leave your dash full of memories Father forgive me for my brash delivery I would try you, I wouldnt lie dude I must be sticky cuz them bitches got their eyes glued Empire baby we the shit like fly food Yall cant see us like the bride shoes. I stand tall like a muthafuckin 9'2 I scream motherfuck you and whoever design you And if you think you hot then obviously you are lied to And we dont die, we multiply and then we come divide you.

I am the Rhyming Oasis I got a cup of ya time I wont waste it I got my foot on the line I'm not racin' I thank god that I am not basic I am not basic I am not basic I am not basic I am not a human being

[Verse 3 Lil Wayne & Naruto] Reporting from another world Magazine full of bullets you can be my cover girl Ness go the weed thicker than a southern girl Strong arm rap like a nigga did a hundred curls Rock star biatch, check out how we rock And if this aint hip hop it must be knee hop Im higher than a tree top She lick my lollipop I still get my candy from your girlfriends sweet shop Spitting that he rock im smooth not Pete Rock And my money on etcetera – 3 dots Still get a stomach ache every time I see cops You better run mothafucka, cuz we not You better run till your feet stop You aint even on a fucking alphabet in my tea pot Colder than a ski shop Holding on to the top, and even if I let go I still wont G-rock

I am the Rhyming Oasis I got a cup of ya time I wont waste it I got my foot on the line I'm not racin' I thank God that I am not basic I am not a human being

"Aye!" Everyone cheered as Naruto and Wayne shook hands before they both turned to the camera

"All the fans leave a comment, on who verse was better, we got 30 bands on this." Naruto said

Hour 30 Minutes Later

Naruto stood on the stage with his family, and some security gaurds Wayne, and his squad having already left, after the two talked business for a while "So she just upped and left her child?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, it appears that way, we searched the entire building." Malcolm said

"Jamal gone be a daddy?" Hakeem asked turning to Jamal

"Who would've thunk." Naruto said grinning, as he slapped Jamal's scarf up

"Get off me wit all that." Jamal said walking away

"What?" Naruto and Hakeem asked before they followed Jamal

"Jamal!" Cookie called out

"I'm fine, leave me alone. Just need time to think." Jamal called back

"Let him go he needs to blow off some steam." Lucious said

"This is yo fault Lucious." Cookie said before storming off

"Why is this my fault?!" Lucious asked Cookie who just waved him off and kept walking "Where's the little girl now?"

"She's safe with Becky along with the other two little girls, sir." Malcolm answered

Next Day

Naruto walked into his kitchen having just finished working out, and getting out of the shower, walking to the fridge he grabbed a Corona before he saw Cookie sitting on the edge of the pool, placing his beer down Naruto walked out and eased his way into the pool before he swam over to her

Cookie was relaxing in her bikini thinking of a way to hurt Lucious, she thought of something but she didn't know how Naruto would take it.

Cookie opened her eyes when she felt someone kissing their way up her body, looking down she saw Naruto kissing her "What are you doing?"

"I saw you out here, and I couldn't help myself." Naruto said before he started to kiss on her neck

"I have a way to hurt Lucious."

"Do you?" Naruto asked still kissing Cookie's neck

"It may cause me to sleep with him." Cookie said and immediately Naruto pulled away and looked at her "I know what your thinking but I want to hurt him badly, and this is the way I came up with."

"By sleeping with him?" Naruto asked

"Sleeping with him gives me his trust, it'll be just sex, no feelings involved." Cookie said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck

"I ain't comfortable with this, but I'm going to trust you on this." Naruto said

Cookie smiled as she can see that Naruto had to force himself to say those words, she made to speak only to give a moan as Naruto kissed her before he got out the pool and stood up with her still in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist before Naruto returned to kissing her neck and grabbing her ass firmly before she gave a shout of surprise when Naruto jumped into the pool with her

Evening

Leviticus

Naruto in a white longsleeve with a huge picture of Scar on the front, and black pants with a pair of white yeezys, was walking around the club when he saw Elle Dallas and Anika talking when he saw Elle get up to take a selfie he saw Anika go into her purse and she was about to drop a pill into it, so he hurried over grabbing a bottle on his way and grabbed the cup, before Elle could drink

"Hey Elle, you don't need this, how bout a bottle of Serene to calm those jitters." Naruto said

"That would be wonderful, thanks Naruto." Elle said before Naruto handed her the bottle in his hand

"Good Luck tonight Elle, show them that you still got it." Naruto said before he pulled Anika away "What the hell are you doing?"

"If I can show that Elle is still an addict, Lucious wouldn't trust Cookie as much."

"Would you stop already, you won, mom." Naruto said

"Look Naruto, I had no idea that he was going to purpose to me." Anika said

"Right, look this little rivalry you and Cookie have isn't helping anyone, so just stop." Naruto said

"I'll try, but if she starts with me, I will go back at her." Anika said before she walked away

Naruto sighed before he turned around and blinked in surprise seeing Camilla at the bar, looking at him, nodding in a what's up gesture to her, Naruto walked off to the back

Later

Naruto now in a red vest that was unbuttoned with white red striped pants, and white hightop Chuck Taylor's was in the back with his family watching Elle perform

(Elle Dallas - Walk Out On Me)

Don't look at me that way Like you know how it's going to end 'Cause I'm too tired to be honest And I'm too hurt to pretend Darling, some wounds will not mend

Walk out on me, walk out on me I'll see you for the last time Walk out on me, walk out on me I'm giving you a life line Just say so long and then walk away Say so long and then walk away

We tried our best to do this We're hanging there for awhile But love can't live on a promise There was means to form a lie Darling, this is our last goodbye

Walk out on me, walk out on me I'll see you for the last time Walk out on me, walk out on me I'm giving you a life line Just say so long and then walk away Say so long and then walk away

Walk out on me, walk out on me I'll see you for the last time Walk out on me, walk out on me I'm giving you a life line Just say so long and then walk away Say so long and then walk away

Naruto nodded as he clapped along with everyone else, as Elle sounded good.

Naruto then got up when Lucious took the stage

(Play Jamie Foxx-Blame It)

[Chorus:] Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al al alcohol

[Verse 1] Ay she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she easy I ain't saying what you wont do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feeninn deep inside Don't lie now

Girl what you drinking ? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See what we can be if we press fast forward Just one more round and you're down I know it Fill another cup up Feeling on yo butt what ?

You don't even care now I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

[Chorus:] Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the vodka Blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top Got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al al alcohol

Oh see She spilled some drank on me And now I'm knowing she's tipsy She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do Baby I would rather show you What you been missing in your life when I get inside.

Girl what you drinking ? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See what we can be if we press fast forward Just one more round and you're down I know it Fill another cup up Feelin on yo butt what ?

You don't even care now I was unaware how Fine You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...

Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the vodka Blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top Got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al al alcohol

Naruto walked onto the stage getting cheers as he added on his verse to his fathers hit song

Girl I know you feel good Dancing like you look Couple more shots you open up like a book I ain't trippin? (cause I'm a read ya) Shawty I ain't trippin? (I just want to pleaseya) I'm a take a shot of nuvo Shawty then you know It's goin? down we can go and kick it like judo (judo) You know what I mean Shawty got drunk thought it all was a dream So I made her say ahh, ahh ahh Now she got her hand on my leg Got my seats all wet in my ride (all wet in my ride) All over my ride (all over my ride) She look my dead in the eye, eye eye Then my pants got bigger She already knew what the bigger Had her looking her boyfriend like fuck that hitta

(Chorus:) Blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol) Blame it on the Vodka Blame it on the Henney Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol

Now to tha ballas popin? bottles With their Henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thang If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky) And hold your dranks up highhhh (high) And to my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tell them byeee (bye) Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)

You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol) Blame it on the Vodka Blame it on the Henney Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol

Naruto stayed in stage as Lucious walked off as the beat to his song started

(Play T-Pain- Church)

Ladies and Gentlemen You already know what it is OK, Yeah, Aw shit I'm trying to run in this motherfucker I'm trying to anyways Got two hard looking motherfuckers C'mon

I was trying to enjoy my night but you then came here Turned around looked mighty happy 'fore you came here I then turn into a rude dude Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights

You ain't doing nothing but running ya yapp yapp You got to go get a couple homeboy I am strapped strapped I then turn into a rude dude man Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights

Yo little lady trying to hold you back you better listen to her She better not talk that shit I'm gonna have to put some piss right through her I then turn into a rude dude man Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights... C'mon

[Chorus] Yeah, god damn, you think you're cool, you think I'm not - you think you tough god damn, you think you hard, you think I'm soft, you think you rough god damn, you talking shit, better close your lips, you need to hush Before the end of the night I'm gonna have to take your ass to church [x2]

It's Sunday at the park I'm chilling trying to get ma flirt on Some little lame trying to run that game trying to get his swerve on I then turn into a rude dude man Why you gotta fuck up the park I'm gonna put you in the dark clap on clap off

You ain't doing nothing but running your pie hole You're gonna make me do something that get ya eye swollen I don't wanna be a rude dude man Why you gotta fuck up the park I'm gonna put you in the dark clap on clap off

If that's your car you need to go ahead and get into it Better not talk that shit you're gonna get bust something through it I then turn into a rude dude man Why you gotta fuck up the park gotta put you in the dark lights on lights off

[Chorus x2]

[Bridge] Them fellas think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here) I'm like them fellas think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here

Naruto handed the mic to a female investor who did the part although he was surprised when she did the original version

Them bitches think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here) Them bitches think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here)

"...you stupid" She said laughing before handing Naruto back the mic

[Chorus x2]

Naruto waved to the investors as they cheered while he kissed Makayla, and Mykell's cheek who were with Becky, and Lola before hw walked off to the back, as the club went black

(Play Yazz - Money For Nothing)

[Intro - Yazz:] Consumers, silver spooners It's nothin', we get money for it

[Verse 1 - Jussie Smollett:] Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it We make it work in this economy Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted Money is dirty and we don't play clean We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green Intensive labor, taxes are included Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free

[Pre-Hook - Jussie Smollett:] We got to install microwave ovens Custom kitchen deliveries We got to move these refrigerators We got to move these color TVs

[Verse 2 - Yazz:] We are the people who turn illegal to legal We take the good with the evil, create more sales than the Beatles And the lion's our logo, we the sharks in the water Multimedia moguls, more offices than the oval We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain Finish it by any means necessary We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate

[Pre-Hook]

[Hook x2 - Yazz (Jussie Smollett):] (Move that work, move that work) Commercialize, commercialize (Get that work, get that work) To advertise, to advertise (Make it work, make it work) Look mom, I'm on TV (Gotta make it work, make it work) Hi mom, I'm on TV

[Bridge x2 - Jussie Smollett (Yazz):] My talent's worth a fortune (500) They know that I'm a boss I got the ice flossin' I'm all about my business (all about my money) I'm all about my business

[Hook]

Narutoclapped for his brothers as he now stood with his neices, and after a while Cookie walked out, and gave her own speech getting applause from everyone

Naruto's House

Naruto was on the balcony with a glass of vodka enjoying the breeze, he had found out that Lucious was dying from ALS, he had talked to his cousin who was a big time nurse about and she said that it's possible that Lucious could've been misdiagnosed and that he could have Myasthenia Gravis which was highly treatable

"Naruto, come back to bed."

Naruto turned around to see Anika in a silk sheet, she had arrived after witnessing Lucious and Cookie together saying that she was done with Lucious completely

"Alright give me a minute." Naruto said

Anika walked out to lean into his back "What are you thinking about?" she asked

"The best way to hurt Lucious, and I think I got it."

"What're you going to do?" Anika asked

"I'm going to take the Empire, from him completely." Naruto said before he turned around and wrapped his arms around Anika "Would you help?"

"Of course." Anika said before she and Naruto kissed passionately

Finished

Chapter 7: Lyon's Roar

Naruto's House

Cookie walked into the house to the smell of bacon, smiling she headed to the kitchen when she reached the kitchen she stopped as instead of Naruto there stood Anika, the two women stood there glaring at each other

With Naruto

Naruto was in his office getting his tour planned out, he plans on going on a world tour the day after the IPO launch. Tickets become available tonight at midnight his first show was going to be in Los Angeles, and he was going to end it here in New York.

While planning Naruto paused when he heard a crash, getting up Naruto walked to the sound to see Cookie and Anika fighting "Yo!" Naruto yelled running over and grabbing Cookie by her waist seperating her and Anika before he stood between them "What the fuck are y'all doin?"

"What's this bitch doing here?" Cookie asked in return

"We just finished doin what you and Lucious were doing." Anika said before Naruto could

"Oh I see you walk in on me and Lucious so you go and sleep with his son. You that pathetic?" Cookie asked before Anika tried to rush her but Naruto held her back

"That's enough!" Naruto said "Why y'all fightin over that nigga, when he has hurt the both of you? Y'all don't hurt each other, y'all hurt him! The three of us want the samething, to hurt that manipulative bastard, and we can't do that without working together."

Naruto looked at Cookie and Anika who were contemplating before he left the kitchen with a heavy sigh

The two women started to pick up the mess they made after a moment Anika spoke "Look Cookie, I'm sorry about everything I did to you. My love for Lucious has all but dried up, and it is important to me that I hurt him."

Cookie looked at Anika, before she sighed "I guess I can work with fake ass Halle Berry, for Naruto." she thought "I aint going to trust you till you are away from Lucious."

"Ok, but I can't just break up with him that'll be too suspicious, and there is a chance I will get fired." Anika said

Cookie thought for a moment, before she smiled

2 Hours Later

Anika walked into Lucious office to see him talking to a man "Hey baby. This is Ryan Morgan he's going to be shooting my Legacy Doc."

"Nice to meet you." Anika greeted before she focused on Lucious "Lucious do you have a moment?"

"I'll start shooting right away." Ryan said before he left

"Perfect." Lucious said before he walked over "I like that cat. Look Anika we got to talk."

"Yes we do, and let's start with why you had my father commit fraud." Anika asked

"What are you talking about?" Lucious asked in surprise

"I just got off the phone with my mother, and she told me that you had him sign a clean bill of health for some keyman policy." Anika said

"I thought...I did it for the IPO, I did it was for us." Lucious said

"If my father goes down for this, I will take everything down with him." Anika replied glaring at Lucious who sighed

"I'm sorry, I should've told you, said something to you." Lucious said

"Anything else you feel like you should tell me?" Anika asked, only for Lucious to keep a straight face "Like maybe why you screwed Cookie last night?"

Lucious looked startled as he sighed while backing up before he sat in a chair "Baby you know I've been goin through a whole lot right now, and she caught me at a real bad place."

"That does not mean, that you get to hurt me in the process." Anika said

Lucious placed his hand on Anika's before he stood up "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I wasn't."

"Prove it." Anika said turning to him "Marry me tomorrow." she said "Take the bait." she thought

"Tomorrow?" Lucious asked

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow, I mean can't we make it through this weekend after the white party, and we can just get married next weekend." Lucious said

Anika held in her smile "Fine." she said now it was time to bring it home "But you have to make the announcment at the White Party and Cookie must be there."

"I'll do it. Please just forgive me." Lucious said kissing her cheek

With Naruto

Naruto was in his office, showing Cookie the cover art for his Origins album, the picture was him standing in the center of two different locations the right side had Spruce Street behind him, his right side had a long sleeve red shirt, his red durag around his neck, with a pistol in hand and a duffelbag full of money on the hood of the Lowrider he was leaning on,

The left side of him was shirtless with a blazer on, with a rose in hand and a female leaning on his shoulder with her hand on his chest while he leaned back on his Ferrari, with the old neighborhood that his family lived at in the backround

"I like it." Cookie said before she got a text from Anika 'He took the bait.'

Cookie smiled before she turned back to Naruto who rose an eyebrow "What was that about?"

"Nothing, me and Boo Boo Kitty may have come up with a way to get you the masters to your fathers music." Cookie said

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised "How?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll handle it, you worry about the album. So what do you plan on doing?" Cookie asked

"It's going to be a 2 disc CD, first disc will have that street shit, while the second will have songs for the R&B type stuff." Naruto explain

"That's going to be epic, you got the music ready?" Cookie asked

"I'm almost finished with the track list."

"Alright get at me when you finish, I'll be in the studio, getting ready fir the Legacy album." Cookie said kissing Naruto before she left, while Naruto got on the phone

"Aye Shawn what up bro, aye I had a thought you think you and the crew can make a huge hologram of the Nine Tailed Fox and have it destroying the city wherever I perform and when it get to the stadium it desolves into energy and I'm standing there. You can. Bet my nigga just tell me how much you need. Ask D'Angelo if he can make a realistic Predator suit as well. Thanks man I appreciate it."

Later

It was 10:47 pm Naruto was home alone Anika staying with Lucious reluctantly, and Cookie was at her condo planning the Legacy show.

Currently Naruto was in the bathroom having just got out the shower was now drying his hair that now went down to his shoulderblades as Meek Mills - Tony Story played over his red Beats pill, turning it off Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist before he heard the doorbell ring

Heading to the door Naruto opened it to see Rhonda, shivering at the cold air Naruto said "Sup Rhonda come in."

Rhonda walked in with a small smile, taking off her jacket before she sat on Naruto's couch in front of the fireplace enjoying the warnth as Naruto came in dressed in a white beater, and some basketball shorts, with a mug of hot coco, and a bottle of Bourbon

"You ok?" Naruto asked handing her a mug

"No not really." Rhonda said looking at the mug "Me, and Andre got into a fight."

"It can't be that bad." Naruto said

"Andre tried to make me sleep with a old handicapped man." Rhonda said

Naruto who was taking a sip of his bourbon choaked and started coughing, Rhonda rubbed his back till he stopped and looked at her "Why would he do that?" he asked

"It was a game we had going on, he made me believe that it was the wife that wanted me, but it was the old man, he wanted the old mans vote so that he could be interum CEO in the event that Lucious becomes indisposed."

"Wow." Naruto said before he took her mug, and handed her the bottle

"Thanks." Rhonda said before taking a swig

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to." Naruto said

"Thank you." Rhonda said smiling

The two spent the night watching comedy specials, after taking multiple shots,

Next Morning

Naruto grunted in his sleep as the sun beamed down on his face, turning his face away from the light, his eyebrows knitted together when he felt hair on his face opening his eyes, and leaning back some Naruto saw Rhonda asleep on his chest, looking under the cover Naruto saw that they were both naked 'Well this will be another step back in me and Dre's relationship.' he thought before he slipped out of bed and walked out of the room looking for his shorts, and found them in the living room along with a table full of bottles

35 Minutes Later

Rhonda awoke feeling better than she ever has, looking around she saw that she was in Naruto's bed, with a sigh she laid back down staring at the ceiling

Rhonda has always had a good relationship with Naruto, he knew how to make her laugh, listened to her problems, and he was always there for her. In all honesty she sometimes found herself wishing it was Naruto who she had married, but she was with Andre so she has always buried her feelings for Naruto, but Andre had hurt her when he tried to pimp her out last night knowing she was uncomfortable with being with Mr. Blakley, Rhonda gave a shiver of disgust, before she got up and put on a pair of his boxers and his Raiders jersey before she limped downstairs to see Naruto had cleaned up and was sitting at the table eating breakfast, and a plate for herself had been made as well, sitting beside him she thanked him and dug in

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked getting her attention "Last night was a one time thing, I know your ride or die with Andre."

"Yeah, we have to keep this between us, no matter what happens." Rhonda said Naruto nodded

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to head home, and forgive Andre, and then get ready for the White Party." Rhonda said getting a nod from Naruto before she asked "Why didn't you get on the Your So Beautiful song?"

"Truthfully I always hated that song, I told Cookie I would do What The DJ Spins." Naruto said getting a nod from Rhonda

As the two made small talk their legs brushed against eachother, before they gazed into eachothers eyes before they met in a lustful kiss, Naruto pulled back and threw everything on the table to the floor before he put her on top of it

"This will be the last time ever." Rhonda said getting a nod from Naruto before they returned to kissing as Naruto snatched his jersey off her body before he laid her down on the table

Later

Empire

Naruto was in the studio reading a book on Japanese Mythology, while he waited for Tiana to finish writing her new song

Cookie and Anika were getting along finally but keeping up the image that they hated each other in public. Lucious has been trying to talk to him but Naruto would always walk away, saying he was busy. Hakeem and Cookie finally are getting along which he was happy for, He had gave Hakeem a song for him to do called 3X In A Row

"I'm ready." Tiana said in the booth getting Naruto's attention

Putting the book down Naruto said "Alright, make me proud." before he played the beat

(Play Alessia Cara-Here)

I'm sorry if I seem uninterested Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent Truly, I ain't got no business here But since my friends are here I just came to kick it but really I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room With people who don't even care about my well-being I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend So you can go back, please enjoy your party I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this An anti-social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this And I know you mean only the best and Your intentions aren't to bother me But honestly I'd rather be Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen To some music with the message (like we usually do) And we'll discuss our big dreams How we plan to take over the planet So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand That I'll be here Not there in the kitchen with the girl Who's always gossiping about her friends So tell them I'll be here Right next to the boy who's throwing up cause He can't take what's in his cup no more Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator Some girl's talking bout her haters She ain't got none How did it ever come to this I shoulda never come to this So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering And I'm done talking Awfully sad it had to be that way So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Finished Tiana came put of the booth and sat on the arm of Naruto's chair as he modified some stuff before he played it for her to hear

"Looks like you got yourself another hit T." Naruto said with a smile

"You think so? You don't think its too different from the usual stuff I do?" Tiana asked before Naruto placed his hand on her thigh

"Relax, different is good, it keeps you fans on their toes, Motivation has been #1 on the R&B charts for the past 2 weeks. Look at me I sing some R&B shit just because even niggas from the street can show love for a woman."

"Your music helps them smash." Tiana said with a scoff

"Well if you want to be technical." Naruto replied getting a giggle from Tiana "So are you going to the White Party?"

"No, I have to go back home, see my grandma." Tiana said

"How she doing?" Naruto asked

"She's getting better, I tried to get her to move out her, but she's determined to stay in Cali." Tiana said

"We'll give her kiss for me, and tell her I'll be there to see her soon." Naruto said

Tiana smiled before she kissed Naruto and left, Naruto sighed before he got in the booth the beat that Metro had did for him playing

(Play Future-Blood On The Money)

They gave lil China 25 for them thangs, nigga They walk up on you, give it to your friends, nigga They walk up on you, give it to you, see your friends, nigga Young Metro, Young Metro, Young Metro We've been at the laundromat all day We've been washin' money all day I heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood hot We've been at the laundromat all day We've been washin' money all day Heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it I can't help the way I'm raised up That Blood Red, I tried to give it up, I can't give it up

28 grams, I serve it on the porch I just seent 'em march, they ran off in my house The homicide unit come into the house My cousin murked a nigga and he just got out I hang with all the killers and the robbers I pour me up some drank, say "Fuck my problems" My hood, they treat me like I'm El Chapo I keep that dog food like I'm Rallo I had the warrant in Clayco and beat the case Man I'm fresh as hell, bitch, Easter day All my ghetto tactics I'm above average I've been so in tune, man I've been so ambitious Grab another Fanta, let me fill it up If they ain't make the channel, you ain't built like us The federales fuckin' with my nigga Ty It's Treetop Blood Gang 'til a nigga die I feel I'm walkin' through Hell I swear to God I'll never tell They try to give a nigga the chair I tell my mama, "Wish me well"

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it They got girls on the money and I still count it They got boy on the money, watch my nigga count it

I know the devil is real, I know the devil is real I take a dose of them pills and I get real low in the field I'll fly to LA today, and I live so high in the Hills I share the mansion with goonies, I shared the bitch with a goonie I took the mack I'm a problem niggas ain't slippin', we got 'em I took the pack out to Paris, me and that money got married Me and the molly got married Devoted in everything, my niggas mean everything We're 5 deep inside a Chevy Yeah we tryna get it Ask me do I know how to whip it Fuck the witness

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it I can't help the way I'm raised up That Blood Red, I tried to give it up, I can't give it up

She put me off and it was ugly I made a million dollars, say she love me The way she did me, it destroyed me I kept it real with lil' shorty I've been goin' bar for bar, these niggas know what's poppin' with me I can go from car to car, these bitches quarter million at least Two thousand for the shoes, I keep some shit on my feet I'm prolly in the mood to fuck your bitch on the beach I dropped out of school and I get money like Meech Send 'em drank and send 'em the driver just to get somethin' to eat You see how things change? I came from cocaine

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it I can't help the way I'm raised up That Blood Red, I tried to give it up, I can't give it up

I hang with all the killers and the robbers I pour me up a drink, say "Fuck my problems" The federales fuckin' with my nigga Ty It's Treeyop Blood Gang 'til a nigga die I heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood hot Heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood They got girls on the money and I still count it They got boy on the money, watch my nigga count it

Next Day

White Party

Naruto dressed in a white button up, white Levis, and all Air Force Ones walking the White carpet and posed for some pictures.

When his dad and Anika came out and announced that they had a announcement at the end of the party, he saw Cookie had a small smirk

With a shrug Naruto went to the bar, and got a glass of Bourbon, and watched the party from the balcony nodding his head to the band

"So how's the album coming?" Lucious asked

Naruto sighed "Its almost finished. How's the Legacy Album."

"Its going real good, I can't believe your momma came up with the idea instead of me."

"My mom is dead." Naruto replied emotionlessly taking a sip of his glass

"Yeah." Lucious whispered to himself "Look son, I just want us to be in a good place, what will that take?"

"16 years and you still haven't figured that out." Naruto said downing the rest of his drink before he walked away causing Lucious to sigh and watch as his son walked to the bar and grabbed the entire bottle of Bourbon before he walked deeper into the party

Later

Naruto was sitting down, he had always hated the white party all the fake bouji ass people, and speaking of bougi Naruto sighed when Camilla stood in front of him

"Aren't you going to say hello?" she asked

"I can say it, but we both know I won't mean it. What you doing here?"

"Hakeem asked me to be his date, he knows how to treat a woman." Camilla said

"I knew how to treat you, our problem stems from the fact that after I slept with you, you hunted me down to say that I got you pregnant, which is impossible since I used a rubber." Naruto stood up "Me and Keem may not be the closet but he's still my little brother, and if you try to take advantage of him, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Camilla asked

"No, it is a promise, and I'm sure you remember how I am about those." Naruto said before walking off, as he was passing the stage his phone buzzed

Naruto checked his phone to see he had a text from his old friend Scarlet Johansson who he hasn't seen in 11 months, they were really close, she was the one Naruto had lost when he refused to commit to a relationship so they stayed as friends 'Have something really important to tell you.'

Naruto looked up as everyone started clapping before he saw Jamal walk onto the stage. "The most brilliant man I know once told me music is the truth. Well tonight I'm honored to use one of his songs to explain a few of my truths.

Play Your So Beautiful

[Verse 1: Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal) Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin') You look so good when you walking by Sexy comes in everysize Keep wearing that, you ain't playin' You got yourself a new man don't need no workout Plan I call that babyfat (baby fat) Cause you sure look good to me I think

[Hook] You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?)

Break - [2x] Say this the kind of song that makes a man love a man A man love a man, a man love a man

[Hook] (You're) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me

When Jamal was done Naruto hopped on stage and walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug patting him on the back, as everyone cheered Naruto pulled back and grabbed Jamal's shoulders "I'm proud of you." Naruto told his brother who had tears streaming down his face before Naruto turned to the cheering crowd before he lifted Jamal's arm as Jamal chuckled while he wiped his eyes while Lucious stared blankly

Finished

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Empire Headquarters

Lucious was pouring himself a glass of scotch when Hakeem, Andre, Cookie, Jamal and Anika walked in "Hi dad." Jamal said a little nervous seeing as he came out to the world 7 hours ago

"I don't want to hear it right now, Jamal." Lucious said walking to his seat

"Lucious don't be like that." Cookie said sitting down with her phone in her hands texting Naruto who was in LA for his listening party

"Don't be like what? I ain't here to talk about the White party we are here to listen to Naruto's album." Lucious said sitting down, causing Jamal to sigh before he sat beside Cookie as the board of directors along with Becky and some other artist came in to listen to the album, when everyone was seated and ready Lucious had the album start

Intro

Person 1:] Ay, my nigga, do you know this nigga?

[Naruto:] Who?

[Person 1:] This nigga right there, nigga

[Naruto:] Hell nah... Turn that mothafuckin' music down and pass me my mothafuckin' heat, blood. This nigga walk up on this mothafuckin' car, I'm a smoke his ass

[Car door opening]

[Naruto:] What's brackin' nigga?

[Person 2:] Which one of you niggas fucking my bitch? Must be one of you Compton niggas...

[Naruto:] You must not know who the fuck you're talkin' to

[Person 2:] Whatchu gon' do, nigga?

[Gunshot]

(Play On Me ft Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Bobby Bitch-Bobby Shmurda) (Trigga Bitch)

(Play Gangbang Anyway ft Schoolboy Q & Jay Rock)

(Play Up On The Wall ft Yg, Ty$, & Problem)

(Play From Adam ft Lil Wayne)

(Play Headlines- Drake)

(Play 0-100- Drake)

(Play Ghetto Vet- Ice Cube)

(Play Ice Cube- Stop Snitchin)

(Play Ice Cube- Doing What It's Pose to Do)

(Play E40-Gunz)

(Play E40-Ima Teach You How To Sell Dope)

(Play Tear the Roof Off- Busta Rhymes)

(Play Dedicated ft Future & Tiana)

(Play Jumpman ft Future)

(Play Where ya At ft Drake)

(Play Stick Talk- Future)

(Play Real Sisters- Future)

(Play March Madness-Future)

(Play I B On- DB Tha General)

(Play Vato- Snoop Dogg)

(Play Problem - Like Whaat!)

(Play King Kunta- Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Down in the DM- Yo Gotti)

(Play Law ft E40)

(Play Crazy ft Nate Dogg)

While the album played everyone was multitasking by doing their paperwork, before the second disk was played (List of songs at the bottom)

"So what do we think?" Vernon asked after the final song finished

"I love it." Cookie said getting nods of agreement

"I think there is to many gang related lyrics." a board of directors member said "Empire Entertainment is getting ready to go public, and we can't have the greatest artist in the history of the company talking about gangs."

Lucious eyebrow twitched at that comment, as everyone argued over the quality of his sons album "I'll just call him, and ask him if he'd be willing to change some of the content." the board member said as he reached over to the phone on the table and dialed Naruto's number, while all the people that actually knew Naruto shook their heads

"Hello?" Naruto said answering his phone

"Hey, Naruto it's John Wilson, I'm on Empire's board of directors, listen um we just finished listening to your album, and I was hoping that you will take out some of the gang related content." John said

"Naw, I ain't doing that." Naruto said

"Naruto think about this,"

"There is nothing to think about, Gangs are apart of my history I have never been shy talking about it, and I'm not going to let anyone tell me, what I can or can't release on my album. So if that's the only reason you called, then bye cause I got other stuff to worry about." Naruto said hanging up

John sat back with a sigh, while Lucious shook his head as he clicked a video on his laptop, currently he was on WorldStarHipHop, the video he just clicked on was a throwback Thursday video of a 14 year old Naruto in the cafeteria of his school listening to a beat, around him was a young YG, Ty$, a lot of other boys, and girls as well,

Everyone looked over to him as he got up and hooked his lap top to the flatscreen and pressed play,

Video

14 year old Naruto sat with his homes in a red and black plaid button up, black Levi skinnier jeans with a red shoe string acting as a belt, with black Vans, and a red Adidas snap back sat on the lunch table with his friends nodding his head to a beat playing on Ty$ phone "Alright bro replay it." he said

(Play Burn-Lil Wayne)

[Verse 1]

Hammer on the dresser, work on the stove

I'm sitting on the counter blowing purp out my nose

Red bone naked, in the bed flexin'

I say bitch I ain't impressed you must of got the wrong impression

I ain't with the BS, I'm flyer than PF

Man we living in hell like a deep breath

Real niggas with real money real bitches with fake asses

If she don't wanna fuck I get on my skateboard and I skate passed her

Money on the table, guns on the table

Bitch I'm on that syrup tell that hoe leggo my Eggo

And my girlfriend is that choppa, I finger fuck that ho

Hello I am Trigga you had me at hello

Drop top Maybach, clean like Ajax

Man I don't fuck with none of you niggas like rednecks

We got that work so come and get if we don't know you, you pay tax

I put a hole in your apple what that is apple jacks

Pussy nigga I'll murder you then dance at your funeral

Blood I'll have a nigga drinking his own blood communion

Wake up like Bone Thugs I'll call your bluff pick the phone up

Her titties fake but they look real cubic zirconia's

Run up in your house spare the kids and kill the grown ups

Your bitch call me when she hot Krispy Kream donuts

Shoutout to my new hoes, shoutout to my old hoes

I still wear that ass out like a wardrobe

Bitch what they gonna say?

Still eating rappers on my fucking lunch break

Bad yellow bitch with a tongue like a snake

I let her suck my dick then I fuck her to some Trey

[Hook]

And then I let that kush burn let that kush burn

Yeah I let that kush burn

Smoking gasoline bitch

The booth on fire I'm in here getting higher

Pusha Ink bitch we at the top like barbwire

[Verse 2]

Money on my mind I ain't thinking bout no bitch

I'm talking bout that scratch like my muhfuckin throat itch

Stop stuntin if you ballin buy your bitch something

Stayed on the same team like Tim Duncan

Shit get real if ya scared go to catholic school

And if we want it straight jacket like a padded room

Shoot your ass 100 times and stand over you

Trigga400 so fly I got arachnophobia

Burn bitch, AK in my firm grip

Leap if you feeling like Kermit, sermons

Preach reach and I smoke your ass like Cheech

I be faded like bleach, double barrel Siamese

I like my swisher obese fuck that bitch like police

Fuck these haters with no grease, you get chin checked goatee

Money talks bitch and mine talks like Robin Leach

That lean got me slow as Lisa Turtle ask Screech

Bank card heavy, my wallet like a barbell

My girl got a fat cat, I call that shit Garfield

We'll bring the O.K. Corral to your doorbell

We pull triggers not coattails, I make lump sums oatmeal

I'm stuntin getting new money

Tree Top money Mountain Dew money, tell em

I get better like fine wine I'm fire like cayenne

In the words of my nigga BP I'll hit a bitch with a car bomb BOOM

Lil' bitch

Niggas gonna talk they ain't talking bout shit

Niggas gonna bark I go Mike Vick

Fuckin' fuck niggas on that fuck shit

Suck a nigga dick for a new outfit

[Hook]

And let that kush burn let that kush

Yeah I let that kush burn

Smoking gasoline bitch

The booth on fire I'm in here getting higher

Holla at a nigga if you want that Oscar Mayer

"Aye!" the cafeteria cheered

End Video

Lucious looked over to John "He was 14 in that video, it wouldn't do him, or us any good if he were to stop talking about the stuff his fans know him for."

Los Angeles, CA

Naruto was dressed in a red tanktop under a black jacket with a red T hat over his white durag, and black denim jeans with black chucks and walked back into the mansion he was visiting to see Scarlett Johansson feeding a baby girl, his daughter apparently "Please say something." Scarlett said

"Why am I just finding out about her now?" Naruto asked

"I didn't know if you would want to be in her life."

"Of course I want to be in her life." Naruto said sitting down "Just tell me what you need me to do, and I will do it."

Scarlett smiled at Naruto

Next Day

"Real 92.3 LA'S Hip Hop and R&B, Big Boy's Neighborhood, we got California's prodigal son Naruto Trigga400 Lyon in the building, man."

"Wassup!" Naruto said sitting forward to the mike

"Naw ain't no wassup, man you ain't did an interview since you were 18. How old are you now?" Big Boy asked

"I'm 24." Naruto answered

"6 years bruh!"

"I know, man its been a cool minute, but after I got shot I got real paranoid, I had to shut the interview shit down man." Naruto said

"I understand that, man."

"But aye, y'all got my first interview after a 6 year break." Naruto said

"Thanks for that, man." Big Boy said "First off congrats on being ranked number 9 on the Billboards HipHop list."

"Thank bro, I had only just found out that I was on it, when my home girl was telling me how Pac wasn't."

"We ain't gonna even get into that." Big Boy said having ranted about that before Naruto got in "Now, your album is dropping in 2 days, Origins. Tell us about it."

"Origins is a 2 disk CD, first disk got all the rapping shit, and the second has all the melodies. I wanted it to be different, since this is my first album, and it ain't like my past mix tapes. I wanted to show everybody that ain't know, I ain't just no rapper/ singer. I'm an artist, my hits be across the board."

" Aye question man, do you get slack for singing? Cause you know, your a real street dude"

"Naw, I mean if I do I ain't heard nothing. I don't really see a problem wit it, nobody is gangsta 24/7, and if you try a be then you must be very lonely, cause that'll turn a whole lot of people off."

"But how did you know that you wanted to sing?"

"I sing for the homies that got a girl, and it's difficult for them to be real with her, so they can put on one of my songs, and hopefully the song will portray what they want to say to her."

"What was your first song to a girl?"

"It was called This Girl. I was trying to do my own version of LL's I need love."

"How'd that work out?"

"Oh it was good, females really came out the woodwork then." Naruto said

"Speaking of females, we have seen you with a lot of beautiful woman, Kelly Rowland, Megan Good, Brandy, Megan Fox, and Scarlett Johansson, to name a few, do you keep in touch with any of your old girlfriends?"

"Yeah, you see I ain't the type of dude that's gone sleep with her and never talk to her again, especially if we was cool before we got down. There have been some I've been with once, but I still talk to them, but if things end off on a bad note, I don't want anything to do with her." Naruto said

"I feel that, now you are a freestyle genius, can you spit a little something for us?"

"Of course."

The whole industry been in shambles

Everybody fugazi, I'm just changing the channel

Trigga400, the people's champion, I'm animal for analysts

Career damaging verses, meditating with candles lit

I like my raps extra prolific

Since freestyling on lunch tables and park benches

And I won't mention my ten thousand hours in training

While juggling gang-banging, my balancing was tremendous

And now we look at the competition as quick submission

They tappin' out before we even get a chance to miss 'em

What this about, is it money or skill?

Maybe it's both and I got large amounts of it, it's real

You see my oath is very unbreakable, my style is never mistakable

I can see y'all incapable

To be the God emcees, you know me well

Ridiculous, venomous, hate in my heart, the sinister

Run for cover, my lineage prove itself

I'm rollin' deep in that paper like two Adeles

Before scholars, I flowed tighter than virgin lips

We had to shake the game up and you're flying through turbulence

Everything is high stakes nowadays, that's how it played nowadays

It's like an 8-ball to the face nowadays

I'm laced nowadays, my gun is off the waist nowadays

It's seven figures and retainer for the case nowadays, I'm talking

Hiiigher power, every other hour since Eddie Bauer

Since stash boxes and lead showers, breaking the padlock

And the dead coward dying a thousand deaths, entire lion

Surround itself with bears, watch it nigga, you share a profit, ah!

This is what they want, I'm the one

This is vintage from nineteen-eighty-somethin'

I'm the son of the pioneer that got you near the sun

Play with him, bitch you better off voting for Donald Trump

I'm yelling Mr. Kanye West for president

He probably let me get some head inside the residence

I'm in the White House going all out

Bumping College Dropout, God-bless Americans

Nothing more influential than rap music

I merge jazz fusion with the trap music

I mix black soul with some rock and roll

They never box me in, I'm David Blaine-ing all you hoes

Oh yea, let's go there, my DNA is DMT, I'm so rare

My Juvenile was wilder than the Nolia

A locomotive couldn't track me down in my career

Runnin' this shit with four pair, son of my bitch, I might demolish

A bitch right in front ya, chico, what have you done here?

D-Bo, all of it one year, Mississippi to California

It gets annoying, niggas wanna deploy him

And bitches wanna adore him, but industry shit ain't for him

Probably thinking it's for him, only one me

Swallowed the key and kicking the door in, never leasing my foreign

Mr. Valevictorian studied the game before them

Listen to you with boredom, baby rappers, abort them

To the grave I deport them, corporations extort them

I'm snapping off my endorphins, I alien mighty morphin'

My radiance rather gorgeous, hundred bill to the doorman

Hundred mil in my fortune, they call me back in the morning

You're racing against the tortoise, pace myself it's important

Lace myself with the wisdom my playerism enormous

So pay the man for performance, saucy all of my garments

Jimi Kendrix performing, this fucking studio haunted (Ah!)

I tell a bitch don't sweat me (Don't sweat me)

I kill this whole fuckin' beat if Cole let me (Please Cole)

Big should've never played this instrumental

Every time I start writing I get sentimental

This shit is just not fair

But why the fuck should I care?

The story of your life here

Two young stars was born and y'all gon' die here

Oh Lord, gotta be the yams

Billboard list need 2Pac, damn

But number 9 makes sure he lives on, yeah

Hoochie, coochie, pussies in a trance

Every day a celebration, but even the valley peaking me

Is not validation, nigga this Pu$ha Ink

And my doggies be salivating, salaries, better ratings

And casualties all around me, don't make me do demonstrations

Whoa

Murder my allegations and burning my finger traces

Adjourning my power patience and earning royalty payments

I'm sorry y'all not relating, this party is reservated

I kill this whole muthafucking beat if J. Cole say it

My nigga Big chopped the instrumental, I gotta slay it

I gotta lay it, gotta show you fuckers I'm not to play with

The ruckus had been my favorite, King Kunta the fuckin' greatest

Whoa

"Aye!" Big Boy and his crew cheered "Look man we got to go to commercial on that one. You slayed it! We'll be right back, your listening to Big Boys Neighborhood!"

Moments Later

"Welcome back to Big Boys Neighborhood we still in here with Trigga400, but now we are joined by YG400 man, and Shonee, man Shonee Jack- you know what, we're gonna um people always be like Momma YG, momma yg you know what I'm saying."

"Right." Shonee said

"What do we call you?" Big Boy asked

"Shonee is fine."

"Cool and the gang, cause that's what I call her, and Yg be like 'Man don't be calling her momma yg, Blood she got her own name.'

"But Naruto is actually the one who started that, but Shonee is fine." Shonee said

"Ok, cool and the gang, and also we got the Mayor of Compton ladies, and gentlemen. Mayor Brown up in here. How are you doing my lov- first off Mayor, I got to say. Aja you are one of the most gangsta Mayor in the world." Big Boy said causing everyone to laugh

"Big Boy do not start, it was all love, please" Aja said over the phone

"I'm not gone start." Big Boy said "What are you talking about? Aja Brown what are you talking about? What do you mean don't start? I was just saying that I had happened to be at the ceremony where we presented- notice how I said we like I had something to do wit it? When you presented the key to the city to Kendrick. And you had a opening monolog, pretty much paraphrasing that this key, is bigger, and better then the one they gave Drake."

"Ooh."

"Yeah, I stood up, like shots fired." Big Boy said

"Naw, it's all love. I love Compton all day everyday, Drake is awesome but, you know it's just all about Compton." Aja said

"I heard that. And the one thing I always say is that we sit down, and so many times people say, what's wrong with Hip Hop, what's wrong with Hip hop, but what we like to do is, is like we like to talk about what's right with Hip hop. And for those out there we got, Trigga, and YG up here man, and you guys do beautiful things, sometimes I don't think that they understand, some of the work that you guys do, not just in the city but the world. But you guys also make sure that you take care of your own as well. Why is that? Why is that so important to you that you always keep your hand in the city of Compton, and your community?"

"I think it's the way we got brought up. I met YG when I was 8, my aunt, and Aunt Sho, they were best friends and they always told us don't be ungrateful for what you have always remember where you came from, and the streets had a lot to do with where we came from."

"Yeah, so it's only right that we go back and give back and help out others." YG said

"But you know you get some people man when they say they made it they go!" Big Boy said causing Naruto and YG to laugh "Real talk they go, and don't come back or what they do is, it's easy to chip off a little bread and keep it moving but with 4hunnid Ways y'all make sure that y'all get in the trenches."

"Yeah that's what it's about, man. And some of these artist, you know they go you feel me, and then they go bump they head, and they have to find they way back. And the people is like they seen that, yeah they like 'Yeah we seen you, you thought ain't need us, and you got on, then something bad happen you try to double back."

"Yeah they tryna get that card validated."

"Naw, we staying in it the whole way, you feel me." Naruto said

"And actually they started out, in the beginning when Toot it and Boot it, and Naruto's No Ceilings mixtape was out, they started giving back early on. You know they didn't wait, 10 years, 15 years they took whatever they had and said we want to do this for the kids, and I just built it from that point."

"What's happening with 4hunnid Ways?" Big Boy asked

"We have #Lunchbag going on, where we go out into the street and feed 800 community people, whether it's kids in parks, where your on the streets, wherever in the housing projects. We're gonna go from place to place and we're gonna feed these people."

"Now is this a distraction spot, where you guys stay in 1 place, or is it mobile, where y'all move around?"

"No we are gonna move around. We're gonna make the lunches at the Compton Community center, thank you Mayor Aja Brown." Shonee said

"Go ahead Aja Brown, I ain't mad at you."

"Always." Aja said

"She got the real keys to the city. She be there all after hours." Big Boys said

"We got volunteers coming out to help us, you know we had Costco, Sam's Club, and Wells Fargo. We have a lot of people on our team that wants to help."

"Ok, so you start getting the bags together at 9 am, then distribution starts at 11, just rolling through the City of Compton just making sure that we feed up to or at least 800 people."

"At least 800 people, and this is gonna be going on at least every two weeks."

"Aye." YG said

"Nice." Natalie Pérez said

"I heard that. Now how does one get involved with that, cause I know it gets expensive if we're talking about feeding 800 people, every 2 weeks, is there a place we can make donations?"

"They can go to 4hunnid , and donate."

"We have a campaign of $4 to save or change 400 lives, so we're extending it, it was actually over tomorrow but we are extending it to the 29th. So $4 or more, whatever you can donate we can help."

"Can I do mine here, cause you know sometimes my online situation is bad." Big Boy said getting chuckles from everyone "I'll just have to give y'all mine in cash."

"And Mayor Brown I appreciate you."

"Thank you Big Boy. And a big Thank you to Shonee, Yg, and Trigga for their contributions to the City of Compton. All love" Aja said

"Can you just shoot me like an honorary something from the City of Compton?" Big Boy said getting laughs

"Thank you Aja. It was an honor" Shonee said

"Thank you Aja." Yg, and Naruto said

"Like forreal, I know that I ain't gone get the key to the city, but can I get like a Compton courthouse mug or something?" Big Boy said

"I got you, I got you Big Boy." Aja said

"Alright cool and the gang, and one of them Compton get out of jail free cards to." Big Boy replied

"Aye make that 2." Naruto said getting laughs

"I'll see what I can do." Aja said

"Alright remember you said that, I'm gonna put it on the back of my ID."

"My husband does that so."

"I heard that, I'll even change my last name to Brown if it'll help me. Aye Mayor Brown I appreciate you, and we will see you tomorrow." Big Boy said

"Thank you." Aja said before hanging up

Moments Later

"Let me ask you this Shonee, is it hard to be YG's mom?"

"Yes it is." Shonee said causing Naruto to chuckle, before Shonee pointed at him "But when he's with this one, it's a whole nother situation."

"Why would you say that?" Big Boy asked

"He makes it hard." Shonee said

"As Yg her son is sitting next to her. Like mom I brought you a car."

"He makes it hard, I love him, but he makes it hard, like you know we have our time, since we handle business together it's hard for me to separate being his momma, and being his business partner. And he tells me that a lot, you know I'm your mother, I'm your mother, so that's something that I have an issue with." Shonee said as YG placed a hand on her shoulder

"He even reaching out for you right now, like Momma damn momma you ain't got to answer everything!"

"He's my baby." Shonee said as YG sat back shaking his head while Naruto laughed

"Naw, look let's just leave this alone." YG said causing everyone to laugh

"Alright we gonna leave it alone. So Yg how do you feel, after having that bullet- do you still have yo bullet in you?" Big Boy asked

"Naw, they took it out."

"You feel good though?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Do you get stiff or anything like that?"

"Sometimes when I be uh..."

"Fucking." Big Boy said

"Ha!" Naruto bursted out laughing followed by everyone else,

"Come on his mom's here."

"We gone have to get his mom out of here." Big Boy said

"Aye momma, get up out of here." YG said turning to her

"I'm good, I'm good." Shonee said before she looked to her son who was shaking her arm to get her attention "What?"

"Come on get up out of here." YG said picking up her IPad

"Come on."

"Get up out here." YG said

"Kenan."

"You gon' really throw her out bruh?" Naruto asked as YG took off his shades

"Yeah, he really throwing his momma out." Big Boy said

"How you think you got here?" Shonee asked before she turned to Big Boy "How he think he got here?"

"Aye!"

"We don't want to hear that!" Naruto yelled as the radio crew laughed and YG took off his headphones

"Aye momma get out tho. Come on, man." YG said

"No son want to hear that!" Big Boy said as Shonee took off her headphones "She talking bout, how you think you got here. I don't give a damn how gangsta you is, no one wants to here that."

Shonee finally stood up, as YG handed her, her IPad, and Naruto handed her, her glasses case and her coffee "Thank you for coming in Shonee."

"But I'll be back in, right?" Shonee asked

"Yea - maybe not, you know what I'm sayin" Big Boy said before Shonee walked off "Aye man, I know you know that no son want to hear 'how you think you got here'

"Yeah, my momma, man she be wit all that type of shit." YG said causing everyone to laugh "I don't want to hear none of that."

"Yeah man, but you say you do get safe sometimes?"

"Yeah man, like when I sit a certain type of way or something, but you know when I'm fucking and all that, I be feelin' good."

"What about you Naruto, you know you've been spotted with a lot of beautiful women, are you in a relationship now?"

"Naw, I'm dolo right now." Naruto said

"What's your favorite sex position?"

"Cowgirl, and Doggy." Naruto answered without hesitation

"Damn!" Big Boy said at how fast the answer came as he laughed along with the crew "You didn't even have to think about it."

"Aye man it wasn't a difficult question." Naruto said

"What about you YG?"

"Man I can't even tell you my favorite, but Ima run through all of them before I'm done."

"Alright Naruto what's your plans for the next year?" Big Boy asked

"Me and the bro opening up a nightclub named Lux, I'm also coming out with a clothing line called Biju. Shit what else, oh I'm will be playing Black Panther." Naruto said

"What?! You bout to be an actor?"

"Yeah man, I can do it all, although I'm going to have to change up my schedule since I got a daughter now."

"Congratulations man!"

"Thanks man." Naruto said

"Are you ready for this?"

"Most definitely, I am already a father figure to my two nieces so it won't be that different." Naruto said

(Lazy will skip rest of interview, basically they talked about Empire going public.)

Next Morning

Naruto groaned as he sat up in bed, last night his party was turnt. Everyone had showed up, there was some spots in his memory he couldn't remember who he had smashed in a private VIP room, but it'll come to him, and based on the reaction he had got from everyone when he let them listen to the album he knew it was album of the year.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Blac Chyna and Amber Rose in his bed causing him to groan in annoyance don't get him wrong he was happy but Amber Rose just wasn't his type he liked all his girls with a full head of hair ut felt weird fucking a chick from the back and she had no hair huge turn off for him.

Standing up Naruto went to take a shower today was his last day in LA but he was going to come back quickly as he could, today was going to be spent with his daughter, before he went back to that mess he called a family.

Finished

2nd Album

Play Trey Songz - Blessed

Play Trey Songz - Everybody Say

Play Trey Songz - Y.A.S

Play Trey Songz - Never Enough

Play Trey Songz - Dive In

Play Trey Songz - Slow Motion

Play Trey Songz - Nana

Play Trey Songz - Foreign

Play The Weeknd - Earned It

Play The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face

Play The Weeknd - The Hills

Play August Alsina - No Love

Play August Alsina - Ghetto

Play August Alsina - Make it Home

Play August Alsina - Song Cry

Play Trey Songz - Touchin, Lovin

Play Chris Brown - Liquor

Play Chris Brown - Autumn Leaves

Play Chris Brown - New Flame

Play Jeremih - Oui

Play Jeremih - Planez

Play Tory Lanez - Say Yes

Play TY$ - Or Nah

Play Bryson Till - Don't

Play Bryson Tiller - Exchange

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

Jet

Naruto sat on the jet looking out the window at the clouds, with a serious look on his face. Naruto was very annoyed that he was going back to New York as he wanted to stay with his daughter. But he needed to make this money so he was suckling it up, while he decided to make changes with his life. First things first Cookie wasn't his girlfriend or nothing she was now classified as a fuck buddy, it wasn't hard to see that she was falling for Lucious all over again. Also Naruto has decided to abandon his plan to take Empire, he didn't care about it anymore, hell he was close to calling it quits with anyone that had the last name Lyon. It was probably best to distance himself from them, he didn't want Makayla, Mykell, and his daughter growing up surrounded by this dysfunction, but they did deserve a chance to change, guess a 3 Strike rule will be implemented.

Lucious and Cookie were supposed to be his managers and while Cookie has been doing a good job, Lucious hasn't done shit but that was ok, it wasn't like he was signed to Empire as an artist anyway he had settled for Empire after he started getting calls from record labels when he was doing his mixtape thing in California.

"Sir." Naruto looked up to see a flight attendant looking at him "We will be landing in 5 minutes."

Naruto nodded before he checked his phone to see Hakeem, Jamal, and Cookie had been blowing him up, apparently Andre had one of his episodes.

3 Hours Later

Empire Headquarters

Cookie, and Lucious, made their way down to the studios to speak with Naruto, they were interested in the fact that he had a daughter and were wondering when he had decided to release a clothes line, open a nightclub, and when he auditioned for a part in a movie. Entering they saw Naruto, Shawn, Roger, and D'Angelo each with a blunt, and a bottle of Grand Marnier Cuvee 1880 Liqueur, Naruto seeing them pointing to the wall where they saw a sign

WORKING! BE QUIET!

"Iight De, first take. Knock it out the park." Naruto said before he started the beat while his family sat down and observed

Addicted to My Ex - M-City J.R.

[Hook]

I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes

Hand me downs, they ain't worth more than my old clothes

I might fuck her but I keep that on the low low

Oh I keep that on the low low

On the low low

(I think I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes) x4

Hoes~

Flexin' on my old

Hoes~

I'm addicted to em'

[Verse 1]

I... I flex on my ex every time that she text me

I'm lookin' like hold up (yaaaaaa)

I know im the shit but she say I ain't shit and my dick is.. bitch shut up (yaaaaaa)

I'm taking my new bitch places I took her she cannot afford Then I post it on Instagram stuntin' she tryna ignore it

You mad or nah (yaaaaaa)

I bought a new whip just in spite of that bitch she be catching the bus

Seen her, pretend that I'm pickin' her up

When I pulled up I gave her the finger and SKUUURT (yaaaaaa)

I bought her a gift didn't return it

I took it right back from her

I ain't gon neva gon get back with her unless she suck me like dracula

Listen I'm telling you

I, I see her in public and stunt on a bitch

Do you see this coat?

Why, why keep her around if she just gone drown and jump off the boat

I lie, I sent her a text and told her I loved her and sent a reply

Sike, she blow up my phone and won't leave me alone so bitch bye (yaaaaaa)

[Hook]

I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes

Hand me downs, they ain't worth more than my old clothes

I might fuck her but I keep that on the low low

Oh I keep that on the low low

On the low low

(I think I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes) x4

Hoes~

Flexin' on my old

Hoes~

I'm addicted to em'

[Verse 2]

I, I show up to all of her family events cause her momma still love me (I love you momma)

And she got a new nigga so when I pull up he be looking so jelly

(I hate that nigga)

If I'm really on tip I might even show up with one of her buddies

(I fucked her too)

As soon as she come up to hug me I look and I say "bitch what" (yaaaaa)

She tell all her friends that I ain't the man bitch, fuck you mean(yaaaaa)

I know that she want me she peep that my roley so fuckin' fleek

And speaking of roleys I left her alone cause she wasted my time

She tryna come over and fuck but I cannot see her I'm legally blind (barely)

I'm swaggin' listen Linda I'm swaggin'

If you had me then you a has been look at me now a young nigga flashin'

My new bitches name is Yasmine

I never do cuff em' I pass em' like a college exam

Bitch I am the man

I don't give a damn so bitch bye (yaaaaaaa)

[Hook]

I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes

Hand me downs, they ain't worth more than my old clothes

I might fuck her but I keep that on the low low

Oh I keep that on the low low

On the low low

(I think I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes) x4

Hoes~

Flexin' on my old

Hoes~

I'm addicted to em'

"Aye!" Naruto and his homies cheered "Roger you up."

"Bet." Roger said walking into the booth

"Don't do that shit, where niggas gotta work to understand you either bruh!"

"Shut up nigga this ma session!" Roger said

Naruto laughed and started the beat

(Panda - Desiigner)

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda...

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda...

I got broads in Atlanta twisting dope, lean, and shit sipping Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Wake up Versace shit, life

Whole buncha lot of shit

They be asking round town who be clappin shit

I pullin up stuff in the Phantom shit

I got plenty of stuff of Bugatti whip look how I try this shit

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, killing on camera

Pop a Perc, I can't stand up

Gorilla, they come and kill you with bananas

Four fillas, they finna pull up in the Phantom

Know niggas, they come and kill you on the camera

Big Rollie, it dancing bigger than a Pandie

Go Oscar for Grammy, bitch pull up your panty

Fill up I'm a flip it, I got bitches pull up and they get it

I got niggas that's counting for digits

Say you make you a lot of new money

Know some killers pull off and they in the Wraith

CTD, they pull off and they kill the Bape

Call up Phillip-Phillip, gone fill the bank, niggas up in the bank

We gone drill the bank, fuck we gone kill the bank, get it

I got broads, yea I get it

I got car jack city

This how I live it

Did it all for a ticket

Now Flex drop bombs when he spin it

And Bobby gone trend it

Jeff The Don doing business

Zana Ray fucking up shit and she doin' her bidnezz

I be getting to the chicken

Counting to the chicken

And all of my niggas gon split it

Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda...

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda...

Lucious and Cookie watched as Naruto and his boys worked when Cookie asked "Are they signed to Empire?"

"Naw, they signed to Naruto." Lucious said as Shawn walked into the studio

"What?"

"Naruto is only an Empire artist in name, he is signed as an producer." Lucious said as the beat played for Shawn

(Play Bankroll Fresh-Hot Boy)

[Verse 1:]

Come through looking like a dope dealer

Ain't stuntin none ya'll broke niggas

At the trap spot where we post, nigga

I'm a get a mansion and a boat, nigga

Ferragamo frames and a coat, nigga

Fuck girlfriends, she's a gold digger

One thing I don't need is: no nigga

Bought a AMG Benz cause it go quicker

Fresh in the VIP, lit up

Fuck nigga try and get hit up

All it take is one call, nigga

I have a nigga set at ya'll niggas

Instagram timeline full of ya'll bitches

Ya'll niggas unofficial trying to act official

You a pussy ass nigga, and I know it, nigga

You a pussy ass nigga, and you show it, nigga

Balling real hard-real, real, real hard

They don't even like the fact, know I'm playing with the set

Had the motherfucker offset white-

Then I had to paint the motherfucker black

How you love that?

Balling like a motherfucking Hot Boy, like we in '98

Nigga, how it look? Juve [nile]

Young nigga ballin, I made a movie

All these hoes in the jacuzzi

[Hook:]

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Juve

Sticking to the g-code, 400 beast mode

Ya'll niggas know how we do it

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, nigga Lil' Weezy

Feeling like Birdman and Meechy

Block out, lights out, nigga we eating

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, nigga B. Gizzle

Chopper in the city, I'm the motherfucking made man

Ya'll pussy niggas in the middle

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, nigga Young Turk

Young nigga thinking {this} first

Young nigga putting in work

[Verse 2:]

All star, 2014, I was drunk as fuck on Bourbon

Young nigga just swervin'

Young nigga just splurgin'

I came from servin'

Young nigga home workin'

400 degrees. Tuesdays... and Thursdays

Beat the block, like Mannie Fresh

Young nigga been have the check

Quiet as hell, like Uncle Slim

You can tell I got some M's

If I don't, I'm gon' get them

Olympic pool bitch take a swim

Guerilla warfare for you and him

Soulja rag for Soulja Slim

Fuck around in the Magnolia

All my Atlanta niggas screaming, "What up, whoadie?"

Big Rollie, VVS's loaded

In the projects, niggas want to hold it

Play around I'm a unload it

Real shit, nigga, unfolded

Bank rolls, nigga, overloaded

Nigga playing, my shit golden

[Hook]

'The few years I spent in Atlanta shined brightly in that song' Shawn thought to himself as he stepped out of the booth and motioned to Naruto "What you been workin' on cuz, besides bringin' back news that you a daddy?"

"Me, and Wayne came up wit this" Naruto said opening up a music file "We gone do it on tour together."

(Play 2Chainz - Bounce ft Lil Wayne)

Lil Wayne:]

3 chainz, owww

Caught up in my bullshit, put your head on backwards

And skate off after, engage in laughter 'bout what just happened

Fingers and napkins get sent to mammies; is that too graphic?

Catch you in traffic, you sitting daffy like stealing candy

My ceiling's absent, my wheels are massive, my friends assassins

All of us bastards, our mothers queens and our women dancers

My rivers rapid, my fins are splashin', my gills are flappin'

I bend some matches, then sip some gas and went kissed a dragon

[Naruto :]

I'm really rappin', I'm finger snappin', I'm pistol packin'

Y'all niggas slippin', my swag is drippin', so here's a napkin

What's really happnin' bro?

Verbal attackin', I'm showing passion

Know what I mean, see I'm the king like I'm from Akron

I'm going overboard, somebody call the captain

And when it come to getting checks, I always want the fat ones

I'm so high I can sing to a chandelier

My flow a glass of Ace of Spade and yours a can of beer

[Lil Wayne:]

Too many bitches, too many blunts, too many buttons

Not enough bullets, them niggas buggin', the squad is comin'

AK on shoulder, no shoulder shruggin', aim at ya nugget

My weed sticky like acupuncture and magnus honey

Knock on the side door three times and have your money

Or get to steppin' like Kappas stompin', I'll slap a junkie

I'm having lunch with Italian Sonny, don't ask the subject

Lord why you took Rabbit from me, he say don't ask me nothing

Too many bodies, too many bangers, too many bundles

Not enough bullets, these niggas buggin', I heard they stung you

It's gon' be trouble, we come through and catch you while you cuddle

Them shotgun barrels like tunnels nigga, don't even mumble

[Naruto :]

I'm back to ballin', I'm in the back full of magnums only

Pull on the scene and I fuck your queen playing Pastor Troy

Our weed ready, turkey spaghetti and Castrol oil

That's codeine turn your guillotine to a fashion show

In 4 minutes I'll turn this into forensics in a foreign car with a foreign broad

That's long winded, paper long, and you taking long, you just don't get it

Hung the phone up and Satan want a song with me

Hotter than Mississippi in summer of 1950s

In a van full of some niggas and white bitches

Get pulled over for swervin' like "Hi, officer,"

When he ask me why I was swerving, "I'm high, officer."

[Hook - Naruto :]

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

[Lil Wayne:]

Got a mansion, a condo, a cabin, I sleep in my Phantom

So high dancing with the stars to the Star Spangled Banner

I change your channel, I change your pattern, I ring your Saturn

I bang your madam, she get on top and I shake the ladder

I make her straddle then gather and calculate the data

I listen up for the snakes or the baby rattle

I play the shadows, don't play no games, I straight get at 'em

I'm on the chronic all day like it's my favorite album

[Naruto :]

A plate of salmon, the Cayman Islands, a stripper dancer

If I don't get the car first, I'll have a temper tantrum

I'm innovative, I demonstrated, this nigga played it

I don't care if you owe me a nick, nigga you need to pay me

I kiss ya lady, eat her pussy, then kiss the baby

Get situated, get keys off table, then leave her 80

I really made it, get it maid, Schwarzenegger

Won't wrestle niggas, I spatula all you action figures

[Lil Wayne:]

I'm so high the blunt feel like a dumbbell

These niggas tiny like a spider on a Spud Webb

I got some upscale cocaine on my thumbnail

I feed it to my fun girls, they say fuck yeah

[Naruto :]

I'm doing this shit like whatever

When I go I'mma leave for the better

I told her you dig like a shovel

I want a Ferrari in yellow

Just so I can match all my yellow bitches

I been a playa since elementary

I got more bars than a penitentiary

I got a clip that hang several inches

[Hook - Naruto :]

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

"That's a smash bruh." D'Angelo said getting a nod before Naruto looked to his guest

"We'll be outside bro." Shawn said getting a nod from Naruto as he, Roger, and D'Angelo left

Naruto stood up and walked up to his family "Sup?" he asked

"You dropped a bomb on everyone with your Big Boy interview. Are you sure your the father of this little girl?" Lucious asked

"Positive."

"What does the mother want?"

"For the child to have a father." Naruto said looking Lucious dead in the eye

"Listen tonight we're going to be signing over our shares to get this IPO started. Will you be there?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, I will." Naruto said before Lucious nodded and left and he looked to Cookie who was about to speak "Where's Malcolm?"

"Huh?"

"I saw y'all kissing." Naruto said causing Cookie to look at him in shock before she tried to come up with an excuse "I get it Cookie, our relationship could never go anywhere, other than us being fuck buddies and that's ok. You deserve to find lasting happiness and maybe this guy can give it to you."

Naruto kissed Cookie's cheek and walked away

"Damn." Cookie said to herself looking down with a hand on her forehead

Later

Lucious House

Naruto was in his car pulling up into Lucious driveway getting out and walking in, he stopped and looked around his instincts telling him to be cautious, silently he made his way to the foyer where he heard Cookie scream

"Hey man, listen I then came clean, I'm the one who promised her that if she married Jamal, that I was gonna make her a star. I'm the one that got her pregnant." he heard Lucious say "She was lonely, Jamal wouldn't touch her, and I took advantage. I'm the bad man. If you kill me everyone in this room would applaud, you see the pretty blond over there she hates me. My son wants me dead cause I saved him from a con-artist! But the worst thing that I did do was let the mother of my children rot in jail for 17 years. So trust me Reggie when I say that if you shoot me that you would be everybodies personal hero."

Naruto peeked around the corner to see Cookie being choked with a gun to her head, lifting up the back of his shirt Naruto grabbed his Glock19

"Shoot me right here, and be the hero." Lucious said stepping forward

"Don't come any closer!" Reggie said foolishly taking the gun off of Cookie, allowing Naruto the opportunity to come from the corner, gun raised before he pulled the trigger shooting Reggie in the back of the head

Naruto watched as Lucious grabbed Cookie while Reggie's corpse fell to the ground

"Nother day at the Lyon house huh." Naruto said as Malcolm came in and checked the body before he took Cookie to get some air

"What y'all lookin' at huh? I saved y'all ass." Lucious said to Hakeem and Jamal while Naruto walked Rhonda out of the room

Next Day

Naruto's House

Naruto was laying on his couch with a notebook in hand, as he brainstormed ideas for his next project when his cousin Erica (Picture Nia Long) walked in with a box "You really need to take a break, your album just dropped and your already back to work." she said

"I'm just brainstorming." Naruto said

"Yeah, I bet anyway you won't believe what I found." Erica said

"What?" Naruto asked not looking away from his notebook, as his cousin took a paper out and walked over to him and put it in his face

"Your old art work." she said, putting his pen down Naruto grabbed the paper and saw that it was a picture of a lion, and his cub standing on a large rock overlooking the land

"I always wondered where this was." Naruto said sitting up

Erica smiled and walked back to the box, while Naruto gained a look of realization and stood up "Thank you."

"For what?" Erica said as Naruto kissed her cheek and ran upstairs

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto yelled back

Upstairs

Naruto walked into his library toward a shelf and grabbed a binder and began to flip through it, the binder was filled with drawn pictures of ideas Naruto had came up with a picture of a bald head man dressed as a superhero with the name One Punch Man, one with two little boys, one with an afro, and the other had cornrows it was titled Boondocks, another with a man dressed as an assassin titled Assassins Creed, a man in a tank top on a bike with a green rag hanging out his pocket titled Grand Theft Auto, oldest was one with two men standing back to back with an arm up that looked like a large blade titled Prototype, a man with an afro carrying a sword titled Samurai Champloo, one where a man had lightning around his arms titled Infamous, and another of a blonde kid wearing an orange tracksuit titled Menma, and at the end of it, was a picture of the same lion, with his cub titled Lion King. Flipping the page Naruto dug into a pocket on the binder and pulled out a flashdrive,

Tossing the flash drive in his hand Naruto walked to his laptop and put the flash drive in, chuckling to himself Naruto went through the folders of past ideas that he had came up with, before he dialed a number but looked up when Erica knocked on the door with the house phone in her hand

"Aye, Lucious want to know if your going to Hakeem's thing tonight?" Erica asked

"Nope." Naruto said before he returned his attention to his phone "Hello Anthony, yeah this Naruto...I appreciate that, listen I have 4 game ideas for you mapped out and everything...Alright give me an hour and thirty minutes."

Hanging up Naruto printed out the files in the folders named Assassins Creed, Grand Theft Auto, Infamous, and Prototype before putting them in separate folders before he left his house.

Next Day

Naruto with some grapes read the title of an news article over Anika's shoulder 'Lucious Lyon Dissed By Own Son'

"It was only a matter of time." Naruto said

"Even I saw it coming. I just wish I could've saw Lucious' face." Anika said

"You ain't the only one, but enough of that." Naruto said turning Anika to look at him, as he picked her up and sat her on the counter

Outside

Lucious got out of his Bentley Continental with a sigh, last few days for him has been rough his ALS was kicking his ass, he had writers block, Hakeem dissed him publicly, and Cookie was sleeping with Malcolm.

Shaking his head, Lucious walked up to his sons house in need of his help walking to the door he stopped abruptly as there was Anika making out with Naruto, when Anika looked at him he backed away, and got back into his car and told his driver to go.

Inside

Lemon

Anika smirked seeing Lucious walking away, before she moaned as Naruto was lightly kissing and nipping at her exposed shoulder. "Take me." She said looking him in the eye, before she squealed when he lifted her up bridle style

Naruto allowed her to start kissing him as he made his way through the living room carrying her bridal style. The two of them only continued to make out as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, to the bathroom. Once inside they closed and locked the door to where he set her down with her sitting on the sink. As they kissed and tasted each other's tongues, Naruto helped her out of her clothee one article of clothing at a time and she did the same for him.

Soon Anika was fully naked before him and Naruto smirked, causing Anika to blush and smil as his eyes wondered all over her body. "Naruto, I said take me." she said.

Naruto smiled undoing his pants and revealing his cock which she licked her lips in excitement. Naruto came close and held onto her and she to him then he reached down to insert himself within her.

Anika moaned as he entered her body and held tightly to him. Naruto then started thrusting forward into her she moaned from the pleasure the whole time. She leaned back a moment to gaze into his eyes then began making out with him again which started another heated battle for dominance in each other's mouths. Naruto reached both hands behind her while they battled it out with their tongues and started running his hands over her back as well as massaging her desirable ass which made her moan into the kiss.

He then took his lips off of hers and had her lean back so her could bend forward and begin suckling her tits. A blush ran over Anika's lovely face as her lover continued sucking and nibbling lightly on her hardened bud. "Naruto, that feels so good." she moaned as he continued pounding into her. He then switched from her left tit and then took her other hardened nipple into his mouth offering the same treatment. All the while the bathroom was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh from their crotches colliding.

Finally Anika held Naruto's head to her chest tightly and started moaning in a higher pitch as she felt her first climax fast approaching and she could tell he wasn't far behind from the way he twitched within her. "N-N-Naruto! I'm gonna cum!" she wailed as he stood up strait and started kissing her neck. "Me too!" he said to her in her ear as he picked up the pace. She dug her nails into his back in a death grip and cried loudly as her orgasm slammed into her hard.

Naruto gasped from feeling her pussy tighten around his manhood and with a final thrust he burst within her. Anika moaned loud and long as she felt him pour several loads of his cum within her and her own love juices sprayed out from her body coating their crotches. Both lovers rested with Naruto still inside her as they took a few moments to catch their breath and come down from the pleasure high they were in.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" Naruto asked

"N-no." Anika panted causing him to smirk

"Good." Naruto said as he hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up and stepped into the shower turning it on as he began to thrust into her again.

End Lemon

Later

Hakeem's Condo

Naruto and Jamal walked through the people looking for Hakeem when they saw his home girl sitting down "Chicken." Naruto said

"What?" Chicken asked looking up at them

"Where's Hakeem?" Jamal asked

"I don't know." she said causing Naruto to sigh and look around just as Billy Beretti walked over

"Jamal, and Naruto Lyon." Billy said with his hand out "I am a huge fan."

Jamal shook Billy's hand while Naruto walked away headed to the bathroom

Moments Later

Naruto walked out of the restroom to see Hakeem reading a contract walking over he took it "Yo man!" Hakeem yelled trying to take it back

"You ain't going to Creedmoor nigga." Naruto said holding the contract over his head out of Hakeem's reach

"I can make up my own mind." Hakeem said

"You ain't in the right state of mind to be signing anything. You want to hurt Lucious find another way." Naruto said calming his little brother down before he placed the contracts over a candle watching it burn, before they looked and saw Lucious glaring at them, before they all walked away from each other

Next Day

Naruto was looking at some of his merchandise he had snapbacks with leaf symbols, and some with a red swirl. T-shirts with his face, some with the Shiki Fuin seal, and some with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he also had towels, and posters.

Origins had already sold 852,000 units in 3 days, his tour started in 4 days and he already sold out Staples Center, Madison Square Garden, Philips Arena, and the Super Dome. He had manage to fit in a show at Tokyo, Japan into the budget. Naruto was at the top of the world right now, he has a beautiful daughter, he was slick trying to back with Scarlett. Instead of putting out a song for his daughter he was going to put out a Disney movie for her titled The Lion King, and if the first movie did well he was sure that he would would be able to release a sequel. His friend was going to help him produce four video games, and he was going to meet some people for help with the 3 anime series' that he had came up with when he was in Highschool.

Naruto's happy mood dampened when his phone rung and he saw that it was Lucious calling causing him to sigh "Hello?" he asked answering the phone and putting it on speaker

"Hey Naruto look I need you and your brothers to meet me at my house, I have some good news." Lucious said

"Alright I'll be there." Naruto said hanging up and putting his merchandise up so that his dogs wouldn't destroy them, before he grabbed his keys and left the house

Lucious House

Naruto sat beside Jamal, across from Hakeem and Andre each with a gift in front of them, while Naruto had his headphones in listening to Hakeem's song Power of the Empire "It's dope, fool." Naruto said handing Hakeem his phone

"Forreal?" Hakeem asked

"Yeah, man. You should hop on one of my tracks." Naruto said taking out his own phone and was about to play a beat for Hakeem to hear, but Lucious walked in

"Yesterday, a miracle happened. My doctor told me I don't have ALS I was misdiagnosed." Lucious said with a smile as Naruto noticed Andre gained a look of dread

"Probably said something he wants to take back now." Naruto thought before he looked back to Lucious who spoke again

"What I got is serious, but it's not fatal."

"Your not dying?" Andre asked

"I've been given a second chance at life." Lucious said walking to his seat

"Dad, that's amazing." Jamal said

"Oh, it's a miracle son. I mean I woke up this morning so conscious of all the harm I've down to each and everyone of y'all." Lucious said looking to his sons "I'm not asking y'all to forgive me. Just open up the gifts."

"I don't want nothing from you." Hakeem said

"Just please, open it." Lucious said sitting down before with a sigh Hakeem opened his gift and pulled out a pair of golden wings "Those wings, they're an emblem of Empire's Jet Fleet. I should've never tried to control you, that was wrong. And I'm sorry about Camilla, so when your album drops you'll have your own jet to tour anywhere you want. And don't let me or anyone else ever try to control you again."

Andre went next and pulled out a golden cross with a lion on it "That's the lion of Judah, because you knew exactly what I was doing when I tried to take Michelle. I was just trying to break your faith, just like it had been done to me, and that was wrong. So when the IPO closes on Friday, I'm going to announce the start of The Lion Foundation and your going to have a $100,000,000 at your disposal."

Naruto opened his and pulled out an old photo of a woman and a key "That is a picture of your mother." Naruto looked at Lucious "And the key is for a house in Long Island 4.5 acres. For you, your daughter, and her mother. When you were 8 years old I sent you away because I was scared that you were going to be just like me, I knew that you had the potential to go far, and I didn't want to ruin that, so I sent you to Stephanie. I didn't contact you because I thought it best that you lived your life without me. I am so sorry, but if I had the chance to do it again I would. Because the man sitting before me is someone I am proud to call my son, and Stephanie and your mother would be proud of you as well."

Naruto looked at Lucious for a moment and nodded "That's all I ever wanted." he said sitting back with the photo of his mother in his hand while Jamal reached forward and opened his gift, pulling out a golden staff with a Lions head on top, while he looked shock and looked to the surprised Hakeem, and the frowning Andre and smirking Naruto

"The Empire is yours Jamal." Lucious said

Finished

The Black Panther part last chapter was a spur of the moment, I will try to work on it if not I'll just go back and edit it out of the chapter.

Chapter 10: Tour

Naruto looked at Jamal who was in shock as he gazed at the staff, Naruto was going to speak when his phone rung causing him to get up and walk out pass Cookie who he pecked on the cheek

"I heard you were looking for me." Cookie said to Lucious getting his and her sons attention as Jamal placed the staff back into the box

"Hey, I gathered everybody together to share with them the good news." Lucious said

"What good news?" Cookie asked

Lucious fazed at Cookie for a moment before he spoke "I was misdiagnosed, heh. Age of death, came to get me, and I got me a reprieve. Can you believe that?"

Cookie gave a fake smile "That is great news Lucious. That is really great news, right boy?" she asked getting nods from her sons

"So your really happy, I'm not dying?" Lucious asked

"Oh, I'm so happy. Hallelujah!" Cookie said sarcasticly

"I got everyone gifts, the boys opened their's come open yours." Lucious said pointing to the small package beside him

"A gift?" Cookie asked as she walked over, and placing her hand on Jamal's shoulder "What you get?" she asked jokingly as she laughed before she opened hers and pulled out a small pillow, causing her to frown as she and Lucious glared at each other

"Yo." Naruto said walking into the room getting everyone's attention "I got some things to handle in LA before my concert at the Staples Center so I'll be leaving now. I won't be able to do your show."

"Is everything ok?" Cookie asked

"Yeah just some last minute business." Naruto said picking up his new house key and slipping it into his pocket "I'll see y'all later." he waved leaving

2 Days Later

Los, Angeles, CA

Naruto sat in the living room of his Hollywood Hills home (Picture Tyga's new crib) with his 6 month old daughter Kiara on his lap as he watched the Television Lucious was in cuffs being lead out by cops. "Seems grandpa is going away for a while huh?" he asked kissing her forehead

"Da." Kiara said pointing to her mouth "Eat, eat."

Kiara stared at her father reaching her hands out for his hair as she blew spit bubbles "Ew." Naruto said kissing her cheek and holding her correctly as he walked over to the kitchen and sat his baby girl in her high chair, and placed down a bowl of apple slices in front of her, before his doorbell rung quickly Naruto ran to the door, and opened it to see Shawn, D'Angelo, and Sylvester

"What's up niggas." Naruto greeted walking back to the kitchen where his daughter was eating

"Ain't shit bruh, but this concert finna be live." Shawn said walking in and tossing Naruto a contact case

"What's these fo?" Naruto asked

"You remember when you was fresh out, and you had them red contacts?"

"Yeah." Naruto asked

"Well your first tour, I thought it would be a good idea for you to show these people that you still have that edge." Shawn said as he watched Naruto open the case "Besides Wayne has his Predator suit, and he has sold out the Super Dome for this match."

"Alright Ima put them in, watch her for me." Naruto said walking to the closest bathroom

"Aye put in the black light." Shawn said to his little brother who nodded and went to work

After a few moments Naruto walked in with the contacts in his eyes only they looked the same "Bruh, you can't tell I have them in."

Shawn smirked and turned on the light, and after a few moments Naruto's eyes turned blood red with fox like pupils "Look."

Naruto turned to a mirror and saw his eyes "Oh shit. I fuck with these nigga." he said

"They glow in Neon, Black light, and UV." Shawn said

Naruto looked to Kiara who was playing with her fruit, before he poked her cheek causing her to look up at him and see his eyes, his daughter began to laugh causing Naruto to smirk

Later

Downtown Los Angeles

Naruto stood on stage, with a red bandana tied around the bottom half of his face, and a red T hat along with others, before a beat began to play

"Make some mother fuckin nice for YG 400!" Old man Rickie said causing the crowd to cheer

(Play YG- Twist My Fingaz)

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit...oh shit!" YG said walking out toward the crowd "Aye put yo hands up, put yo fuckin' hands up. Put yo hands up, put yo fuckin hands up."

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

Fight me outside, fight me outside

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

"Nigga fight me outside, fight me outside" Yg rapped along with Slim 400 as the crowd continued to cheer

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

Why all these rap niggas wanna be bloods?

Never see them in the hood only see them in the club

As Snaz snuck in with the snub, and I just left the block

Had the homies say I'm dumb

"What's up with that?"

"Shit!" the crowd sang

"Nigga I don't fuck with that."

"Shit!"

I'm 'bout to pull a Suge Knight and press the issue on sight

The real bloods either check or we own your ass

I'm with the sleeve flamed up but I woke up in my Polos

I rock a low cutting with my socks, like a cholo

I coulda got a ghost but I went and got a low low

This copying off you rap niggas is a no no

I can hop out solo, tucked is a 4-4

I probably need three more, cause these niggas is emo

And see my altitude, I have an attitude

But I'm a solid ass nigga, what you niggas mad at me for?

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

Fight me outside, fight me outside

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

Fight me outside, fight me outside

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

Yg began to walk toward the back but Naruto stepped up and pushed him back as Slim did his part along with the crowd

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

After doing his version of the brimin YG had the beat stop "Hold up, I really got something to say I'm one of 2 niggas that made it out the west without!"

"DRE!" the crowd finished before another beat played causing them to cheer loudly

(Play YG- BPT)

Nigga I'm from BPT

West Side, West Side

TTP, what block, what block

400, Spruce Street

What y'all doin'?

Nigga kill off all beef

[Verse 1:]

I'm a Westside get brackin' in the back like what's happnin'

That 40 Glock snap like Insta, ain't no need for a caption

I got put on by four niggas, wasn't need for no bandage

I did my stuff like a young nigga, that's how I'm s'posed to handle it

'Hamad threw a right, duck, hit him with the left, bop-bop!

Two to the chin, bop! One to the chest

One to the ribs, the haymaker didn't connect

Dropped him but didn't stomp him cause that's disrespect, woo!

That's how I got put on

Tree Top Bompton, yeah I got put on

It was hard in the hood

I was rappin', my homies sellin' hard in the hood

I know Game from Cedar block, Dom from the West

That was my homie that popped what's his name in his chest

Just got a call, the homies just got bust on

Niggas gotta go, we can't hold on

Nigga I'm from BPT

West Side, West Side

TTP, what block, what block

400, Spruce Street

What y'all doin'?

Nigga kill off all beef

YG stopped the beat again as the crowd cheered "Aye we gonna keep this party poppin, where my nigga at?"

(Play AD - Juice)

Montay came out on stage as his beat began to play "Montay what's up nigga!" YG greeted as he and Monty gave each other a handshake before he began to rap

"1.2.3!" Tell 'em i got the juice

wait a minute

Tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

tell 'em i got the juice

wait a minute

tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

ain't nobody fucking with me

swear to god, if they wanna, they can come and get me

never been afraid of a nigga

got a little chage that they change on a nigga

turn my music up, make it bang for me nigga

got some hatin' in your blood, get away from me nigga

they ain't never ever trynna help me

but i bet they never gon' forgive me look

roll that dough

pour that drink

finger to the sky, give a damn of what you think

it's my time

y'all gotta wait

do it like me, man you know you that can't, look, i

keep a hundred 24/7 nigga, you

you be on the sideline wishin' nigga, i

always keep it real with my crew

did you give a damn what to do

cause i got the juice

wait a minute

tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

tell 'em i got the juice

wait a minute

tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

"Aye stop that Mustard." Montay said causing the beat to cut off, as YG walked up to him "Make some nice for my brother Y fucking G nigga! My Compton niggas in here, my Bompton niggas in here, you feel me! Make some noise LA."

"Make some noise for my nigga Montay." YG said as the crowd cheered while Montay turned to his homies dapping them up "Aye tayo," Montay turned to YG "Where yo homie at? The one you said you was comin with?"

"Where he at?" Montay said looking back at the group of niggas on stage, as Naruto walked up to stand in the spot light with them, and took off the bandana, causing the club patrons to light up

"Oh shit!" YG shouted in surprise, before he and Naruto dapped each other up "LA give it up for my brother Trigga 400!"

Naruto got the mike and looked at the crowd, "Now I know y'all can make mo noise than that." Naruto said before he looked to YG "Maybe they forgot exactly who I am, bruh. Aye Mustard let's celebrate flashback Friday in this bitch."

(Chorus:]

Why y'all trippin, I'm just fine

Twelve forty five, 'bout that time

Couldn't get it all week, time to unwind

Drank like tank, blew my mind

This shit crazy, way too packed

Rosetti baby, waste two stacks

Hottest thing in the lot, that there mine

Can't spell sober, lose my mind

[Verse 1]

I'm hearin' voices in my head think I'm schizophrenic

I swear they sayin' lets get it from another planet

Thirty six thousand times I'm doin' summer salts

Do it right and you can leave ya whole summer off

I'm out my mind, yeah a nigga seein' double ya'll

Tell me what's the chance of Trigga fuckin' both of ya'll

She sad as long as we can do it with ya ice on

If that's the case we might as well leave the lights on

I'm out my mind, just blew a thousand swisher sweets

In my black and orange charger, call it trick or treat

It ain't nothin' to a boss, my goons got goons

House stupid dumb big, my rooms got rooms

"Sing this shit!" Naruto yelled before the crowd did the chorus

[Chorus]

The party continued till Mistah Fab came up on stage and attempted to snatch Mustards chain, causing a fight to break out

Week Later

Staples Center

The Staples Center was filled with the fans of Naruto, most of them was day ones, and there were multiple gang members from different sets in attendance.

Cookie, Hakeem, Andre, Rhonda, Anika, and Jamal were waiting for Naruto to make his appearance as well, the concert was streaming live around the world as well, even Lucious who was in jail was able to watch

The stadium had hightech cameras for some of the special affects before everyone quieted down as the lights cut off and a video began to play

Video

The city of Los Angeles, CA was seen before it transitioned to Compton, and the camera zoomed up to a house, voices could be heard speaking excitedly, as the camera entered the house to see Naruto, and YG on the couch playing Fight Night while some of their homies watched either eating or on their phones

"Come on man, you cheatin with that quick Haymarker shit." YG said as he was playing using Ali, while Naruto had Mike Tyson

"Nigga if it was cheatin, they wouldn't have put it in the game." Naruto replied before YG dazed his player "Shit!"

"Yeah, nigga!" YG said getting to his feet as Naruto had Tyson back up while blocking and parrying Ali's blows "Don't run, nigga!"

"I ain't running Motherfucka, just bidding my time! Just bidding my time!" Naruto said and as soon as Tyson got out of danger, Naruto went to work "Jab, jab, jab, body blow, body blow!" Naruto yelled standing up, "Haymaker!" Naruto and everyone watched as Ali had went for a Haymaker that was dodged before a quick Haymarker from Tyson caused the screen to flash before Ali went down "Money!" Naruto yelled dropping the controller and putting his hands up, as he laughed

"Naw!" YG yelled tossing the controller at the couch

"Fuck you talkin, nigga. Give me my money." Naruto said picking up 10 bands up off the table

"Run that shit back blood." YG said looking at Naruto

"Later, we got to go get the shit remember." Naruto said walking out the door followed by YG

"Aye, bring a nigga back some hot fries." Mustard requested as he sat on the porch watching some of the OG's play Dominos

"Naw, I'll bring you some celery, fat boy." Naruto said walking behind YG down to his 6'4 when a black Monte Carlo crept by and some nigga rolled the window down and began to open fire

BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, screech

The car sped off, while everyone ran out into the street with their own straps busting back before the car was hit by a bus, when it tried to run the red light before they could celebrate they heard a female screaming and looked back to see Naruto down in the grass, having pushed YG out of the way, immediately they ran over to see him gasping as he clutched one of his wounds, having been shot 5 times

"Yo, get the car!" YG yelled as he and Shawn picked up Naruto "We got to get him to the hospital. Come on stay wit me ma nigga!"

Putting Naruto in the back of the 6'4 they sped off

Fade To Black

"Life is brazy, ain't it, one second can define a lot. Can't believe this shit happened. I can't go like that, not yet. I got a baby girl, and people depending on me." Naruto's voice could be heard

"WORTHY!" a demonic voice whispered

2 Weeks Later appeared on the screen, before the sound of a heart monitor could be heard, but the heart wasn't beating

The stage lit up, and allowed everyone to see a pod in the back, with Naruto inside with a breathing apparatus on his face, with multiple people with their backs turned t9 the crowd looking at him, before a wall of fire rose up from the edge of the stage and when it dropped down a hologram of a huge fox head appeared looking down at the crowd

"Greetings flesh bags of California. I am the Demon King, The Nine tailed Fox, Kurama. I have come to you, to tell you that the meat bag in the statis chamber, has agreed to become my avatar on this plane, I have imbued him with some of my power, now all of you his so called fans have to wake him up. Wake up Naruto so that he can show the world that the West Coast is still on the map!" Kurama ordered

"West Coast make some noise!" Mustard yelled from his position at the DJ booth, as the crowd went nuts "We need y'all help, to wake up our brother, but first order of business is to get his heart beating! For that I'm going to need y'all to cheer as loud as y'all can, chant his name, ladies flash ya tits, niggas put up ya sets, whatever suits you. Let's get it shawty!"

The people on stage turned to the crowd although they had hoods on their heads, and bananas wrapped around their faces ranging from blue, red, black, and white

One of them in a red bandana stepped forward, before a beat began to play as he took off his bandana and hood, revealing himself to be Chris Brown causing the cheering to skyrocket "My brother Trigga co-wrote these so I want everybody in this bitch, doing his part!"

(Holla At Me- Chris Brown)

(Loyal- Chris Brown ft Trigga400 )

(Deuces- Chris Brown)

(Came To Do- Chris Brown)

(Home- Chris Brown)

(Strip- Chris Brown ft Trigga400)

(Side Piece- Chris Brown)

(Sweet Love- Chris Brown)

(Look At Me Now- Chris Brown ft Trigga400, Lil Wayne)

The crowd went crazy, as Chris dancers walked off stage, before another beat began to play before Beyoncé walked into the spotlight taking off her black bandana

(Dance for you- Beyoncé)

(Halo- Beyonce)

(Listen- Beyonce)

(If I Were A Boy- Beyonce ft Naruto)

(Irreplaceable- Beyonce)

(On The Run- Beyonce ft Naruto)

(Single Ladies- Beyonce)

(Crazy In Love- Beyonce)

(Flawless- Beyonce)

(Formation- Beyonce)

Cheering echoed throughout the Staples Center, before a heart beat was heard, followed by another and another as Shawn walked into the spotlight removing his blue bandana as his beat played, while unnoticed by anyone Naruto got out of the pod, and a lookalike took his place while Naruto headed to the back to dry off and get changed

(Skeme - Who I Came Wit)

(Skeme - 36 Oz)

(Gunplay - Bible On The Dash)

(Rocko - Umma Do Me)

(Rocko - Dis Morning)

(Pastor Troy - Trap it Out)

(Future- Salute)

(O.T. Genasis - Push It)

(O.T Genesis- Cut It)

(A$AP Ferg- New Level ft Future)

Shawn dapped up Future, as the crowd cheered before his little brother walked onto the stage with his blue bandana hanging around his neck

"Aye big bro, let's hit em wit dat shit." D' Angelo said getting a smirk from Shawn before the beat began

(Kodak Black- Vibin In This Bih ft Shawn)

(Wale - Ridin In That Black Joint)

(Chance The Rapper - No Problem)

(Big Sean - GUAP)

(DG Yola - Aint Gone Let Up)

(Rich Boy-Throw Some D's)

(Sy Ari Da Kid - Man In My City)

(Lil Haiti "HIT THE WAVE" Ft. Kush Flo)

(Kanye West- Mercy)

(Yo Gotti- Act Right Ft Trigga400, YG)

YG stayed on stage, as D' Angelo walked off

(YG-BPT)

(YG-Left, Right)

(YG-Just Wanna Party ft Shawn, Trigga400)

(YG- Bicking Back Being Bool)

(YG- Who Do You Luv ft Trigga400)

(YG-Bompton)

(YG-Twist My Fingaz)

(YG- Why You Always Hatin ft Trigga400, Kamayia)

(YG- I Wanna Benz ft Trigga400, 50 Cent)

(YG- Still Brazy)

The stage darkened as the heart beat began to get faster before a video of Naruto in the pod appeared as it moved up to the center of the stage and a beat began to play, as well as home videos

(Beat Build-Freaknik)

Toward the end of the song, the Montage was showing Naruto laughing with his friends, and family with the exception of Lucious. A video of him in the studio helping out his friends, and walking down the streets of Compton, and South Central and playing basketball at a park. Before it showed him and his neices, and ended with him standing holding his daughter rocking her to sleep

Naruto's eyes snapped open in the pod before

BOOOM!

Everyone flinched as flames overtook the pod, with actual heat being felt by the crowd before the flames diminished to show Naruto standing wearing slim fit black levis, and a red Chicago Bulls #23 jersey, and black/red Jordans, the crowd cheered loudly

(Play RJ Pushaz- Blue Face Hunnids)

[Verse 1:]

I ain't never been right, no

But I swear these rappers stealing from me

Alls fails been this back trapping wholesale

Getting booked how a writs need a note bill

Peace prize, heat higher in your dope bill

Leave it all behind like a coat tail

Yeah I feel a way

When niggas saying what

I'm saying how I say it

What the f*ck I'm s'pose to say

"Fuck You!" the crowd screamed

Nigga fuck you

2Pac with the high cut fades

You just sound like Juice

You special lied and you gonna find a thief

Rappers ain't gotta, you just sound like me

And bitches can't tell who is who

I get hell with no roofs

Say excuse me and charge her a fee

[Chorus:]

Cause I be getting blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones (red)

I be getting blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones

Pu$ha Ink Gang (Pu$ha Ink Gang)

I be getting blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones (red)

Watch me get them blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones

Pu$ha Ink Gang (Pu$ha Ink Gang)

Naruto made to take a step but stumbled causing the beat to stop "Aye yo Trigga you iight?" Mustard asked

"Yeah, I just got to get in my zone." Naruto said before another beat played causing the crowd to erupt

(Play RJ Pushaz- Realest Nigga Ever)

Wear the gun like a outfit

Live by the sword, turnin' up with my down bitch

Niggas never see the bullet coming, that's a round kick

Lost my mind when the homie got found dead

That's some shit, I don't take shit but a trip

Got a hundred in the clip, trip, dump it in ya hip

Where the bitches, I'm lookin for the bitches

Seen so much shit man, it's hard to be religious

Naruto looked up revealing his crimson glowing eyes to the crowd

But I fear God hear alot when you fucked the whole cheer squad

Young nigga ballin', send shots, killer , tear drop

Get these hoes on deep, two 3's in a box

Do what I do, I shoot do-do-do-do

Airin' the fuck out this bitch

I get rough with a bitch

She cute but, she don't take enough of the dick

Ran through the whole clique, they all runnin' from the dick

Man, I pray my daughter never fall in love with a pimp

Baby, Karma is mug, and I done hurt so many people selling drugs

Yeah, i'm the plug

Got my heat up in the Club

So if she dancin' on me she know wassup, On my momma!

The crowd took over the chorus

[Chorus]

Lately i've been feeling like the realest nigga ever

(Realest nigga ever, i'm the realest nigga ever) x2

Lately i've been feeling like the realest nigga ever

If i'm dancin on yo bitch then she feelin' my Baretta

Lately i've been feeling like the realest nigga ever

(Realest nigga ever, i'm the realest nigga ever)

[Verse 2]

Laser sights got me nocturnal

They say that what happen in the dark come to light sermon?

Better adapt, learn to react, don't get clapped, murdered

I put the tape on my aunty, got my aunty nervous

I'm observant

Watching niggas steal all my shit

Bitch left cuz there ain't no room on my dick

Re'd Up 2 told a nigga bout' a bitch

Now they tryna catch up, so they rappin like thiiiiiiisss

I make change, I ain't break a bill

Tell the label we need a label deal

She think it's love but its just a pill

Gave her the recipe, now she Mrs. Fields

I feel, like i'm the realest, eva-eva-eva, i'm the realest nigga eva

I feel, like i'm the realest, eva-eva-eva-eva, eva-eva

I was up long shot but it's a scope on the rifle

Ran out of blunts, snatched another page of the bible, I know

In god we trust, on god I bust

And ain't nobody else like me, its obvious

[Chorus]

(Play RJ Pushaz - Hoes Come Eazy)

[Verse 1:]

Send the key up in the sky

I gotta let a bird fly

Stay with your man, you ain't gotta choose sides

Never tell my left hand what I'm doing with my right

Beach full of sand, why I gotta bring mine

Left my girl at the crib, brought my pistol instead

Rumors getting spread say I'm pissing with the Feds

But I don't run around with the shit that I hear

Rolling with the crown and I'm taken over here

You be tricking on them thots

I should pick em out the flocks

Put your rent up on this Glock

With that rental like a yacht

Ooh they flip and flop

She gonna pop it for a knot

SInce you're dying for attention

Suicide

[Chorus :]

Man I got a lot of bitches

Lot of bitches (oh God)

I swear I'm getting tired of bitches (tired of bitches

So I

[Chorus :]

Send the key up in the sky

I gotta let a bird fly

I'd rather spend money girl, I don't spend time

Every entre got something on the side

You can slide or you can stay

It's whatever you decide

Oh God,

As loud as the could the crowd shouted "I give no fuck

Hoes come easy"

(Yeah)

[Verse 2:]

I let a bird fly before I let her stay the night

She on standby for a red eye flight

I don't really care

They come a dozen by the dime

Say it ain't about money, everybody's got a price

I'm just getting this bread

Counting this bread

Fucking spending that bread

Cause we getting more bread

You ain't gotta stick around

Baby there, go the door

But don't try to come around when you need more dough

Niggas tricking on them thots

We should pick em out the flocks

Put your rent up on this Glock

With that rental like a yacht

Ooh they flip and flop

She gonna pop it for a knot

SInce you're dying for attention

Suicide

[Chorus 1:]

Man I get a lot of bitches (lot of bitches)

So much I gotta retire bitches (tire bitches)

[Chorus 2]

[Bridge:]

Caught my real one, one han dan

Miss one okay, catch another one

I am real one, one han dan

Caught my real one, one han dan

Miss one okay, catch another one

I am a real one, one han dan

So I

[Chorus 2]

Send the key up in the sky

I gotta let a bird fly

I'd rather spend money girl

I don't spend time

Every entre got something on the side

You can slide or you can stay

It's whatever you decide all night

I give no fuck

Hoes come easy

(Yeah)

(Play RJ Pushaz- Shoulda, Coulda)

[Verse 1: RJ]

I wish a motherfucka would try to try me

Roman numeral number 4, get an IV

Jane Doe, John Doe no I.D

High speed through the I.E. with a 9 piece

Swap meets, spot me, nigga bop bleed

Boom bop, when I squab, different Glock's squeeze

She can be bowling', fucking knock me

You can give her your bread, nigga not me

On mother, fuck her no lover

Fuck her young mother, when I come, burn rubber

Got her on the upper, yeah she down, no cover

Stepping on the sofa and her supper

Yo, just say it's just struggle

Bottles be coming, I spot a club

And the bitches you kissing in public

Freak out on popping their stomach

L.A. Cubic Zirconia's

Ask them niggas who know me

I'll beat the shit out of you and your homies

On motherfuckin' chuck

[Hook: RJ]

"What you tell em?" Naruto asked the crowd who shouted

You a shoulda' coulda' woulda' ass nigga

I'm a wish a nigga would on the hood ass nigga

"What you Say?!" Naruto asked

You a shoulda' coulda' woulda' ass nigga

I'm a wish a nigga would on the hood ass nigga

"And what you do!?"

I put that on me, on mom's

Put that on the set

On God

You don't really want these problems

Put that me and on God

"Aye!" Naruto said as the beat was cut, "Now I know y'all remember this."

The next beat that played caused the cheering to skyrocket

(Play Rj Pushaz- Ride Wit Me)

[Verse 1]

Now fuck the silencer, I'm shooting through the pillow

And if the door locked I'm jumping through the window

I might be wrong but I ain't tryna work a 9 to 5

So if I gotta sell these pills, I'mma sell them high

Go get your business straight or renovate a condo

Ratchet bitches whipping chicken like a roscoes

Niggas face tatted like Baby Bom and Bosco

In my city niggas judging for what you got on

I'm well known from Atlanta past Figg doe

Me YG400, Mustard getting rich, though

Lemmie Lams 'getting money like what they hidden for

Follow code, gotta value morals and principle

Niggas acting like they pimps but they pay the bitch

Some of us ain't in a position that we say we in

In one year I had to move in three residence

I fell asleep and woke up in a new Mercedes Benz

[Hook]

Niggas wanna shine with me

But they won't do the time with me

Snitches throw they time to me

That's why I always ride low key

I don't want a dime on me

Snitches throw they time to me

That's why I always ride low key

I gotta keep the fire on me

[Verse 2]

You making shit more complicated than it should be

Industry makers be clicking up over hood beef

Record me fucking your bitch and let my hood see

Cause I be banging the hood when I'm in the pussy

Oh, motherfucking bitch, bring my shit back

Fucking on a flip with a clover-leaf tat

Running off the lip, I'm off the hip like rrra

Hold up, rrra, rrra, rrra, rrra, rrrra

And all these new niggas tryna join the team now

Cherry picking, bitch nigga get a rebound

No chameleon but I'm going through some changes

Cause those that I help get famous went senile

AK 47, 7 trays, lot of clips like I'm tryna make the VMAs

Trigga do my dirt on the low cause what they don't know don't show my momma these

[Hook]

"Take the Bridge!" Naruto shouted

[Bridge]

Gotta keep the fire on me

In case they wanna ride on me

Why they wanna dime on me

Same nigga be mad they ain't shining with me

Day 1 nigga we A1

Pushaz Ink nigga we A1 (Naruto and the crowd made a pushing motion)

Real ass nigga from day one

[Hook]

(Play On Me ft Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Bobby Bitch-Bobby Shmurda) (Trigga Bitch)

(Play Gangbang Anyway ft Schoolboy Q & Jay Rock)

(Play Up On The Wall ft Yg, Ty$, & Problem)

(Play From Adam ft Lil Wayne)

(Play Headlines- Drake)

(Play 0-100- Drake)

(Play Ghetto Vet- Ice Cube)

(Play Ice Cube- Stop Snitchin)

(Play Ice Cube- Doing What It's Pose to Do)

(Play E40-Gunz)

(Play E40-Ima Teach You How To Sell Dope)

(Play Tear the Roof Off- Busta Rhymes)

(Play Dedicated ft Future & Tiana)

(Play Jumpman ft Future)

(Play Where ya At ft Drake)

(Play Stick Talk- Future)

(Play Real Sisters- Future)

(Play March Madness-Future)

(Play I B On- DB Tha General)

(Play Vato- Snoop Dogg)

(Play Problem - Like Whaat!)

(Play King Kunta- Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Down in the DM- Yo Gotti)

(Play Law ft E40)

(Play Chris Brown- Poppin)

(Play Lately- Tyrese)

(Play Sweet Lady- Tyrese)

(Play You Made Me Love You- R-Kelly)

(Play I Wish- R-Kelly)

(Play Feeling On Your Booty- R-Kelly)

(Play Birthday Sex- Jeremih)

(Play Sprung- T-Pain)

(Play Bartender- T-Pain)

(Play In Those Jeans- Ginuwine)

(Play Smartphones- Trey Songz)

Play Trey Songz - Blessed

Play Trey Songz - Everybody Say

Play Trey Songz - Y.A.S

Play Trey Songz - Never Enough

Play Trey Songz - Dive In

Play Trey Songz - Slow Motion

Play Trey Songz - Nana

Play Trey Songz - Foreign

Play The Weeknd - Earned It

Play The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face

Play The Weeknd - The Hills

Play August Alsina - No Love

Play August Alsina - Ghetto

Play August Alsina - Make it Home

Play August Alsina - Song Cry

Play Trey Songz - Touchin, Lovin

Play Chris Brown - Liquor

Play Chris Brown - Autumn Leaves

Play Chris Brown - New Flame

Play Jeremih - Oui

Play Jeremih - Planez

Play Tory Lanez - Say Yes

Play TY$ - Or Nah

Play Bryson Till - Don't

Play Bryson Tiller - Exchange

30 Minutes Later

Naruto was now on stage with a little boy around the age of 12, and his homies "I'd like y'all to meet my little bro Anthony he's one of 4 people that found the special chip in his copy, now my boy Ant said he wanted to perform one of my songs."

Naruto said before he kneeled down to Ant's level "What song you want to do?" Naruto asked before the boy whispered in his ear "Alright," Naruto turned to Mustard and mouthed a song to him before a song began to play getting cheers from the crowd as Naruto handed Anthony a mike "Alright you hit Dat second verse hard, alright."

Anthony nodded before Naruto started

(Play TI - What You Know About That)

[Hook]

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Ay, don't you know I got key by the three

When I chirp shawty chirp back

Louie knapsack where I'm holding all the work at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at?

Fresh out the jet to the 'jects where the G's at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

[Verse 1]

See me in your city, sittin' pretty know I'm shinin dog

Ridin' with a couple Latin broads and a China doll

And you know how we ball

Riding in shiny cars

Walk in designer malls

Buy everything we saw

You know about me dog

Don't talk about me dog

And if you doubt me dog

You better out me dog

I'm throwed off slightly bro

Don't wanna fight me bro

I'm fast as lightning bro

You better use your Nike's bro

Know you don't like me cause

Your bitch most likely does

She see me on them dubs

In front of every club

I be on dro I'm buzzed

Gave every ho a hug

Niggas don't show me mugs

Cause you don't know me blood

[Hook]

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Ay, don't you know I got key by the three

When I chirp shawty chirp back

Louie knapsack where I'm holding all the work at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at?

Fresh out the jet to the 'jects where the G's at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

[Verse 2]

Candy on the six four

Leather guts and fish bowl

Fifty on my pinky ring just to make my fist glow ("Aye!")

Your bitches get low ("Aye!)

Because I get dough ("Aye!)

So what I'm rich ho

I'll still pull a kick do'

What you talking shit fo

You gotta run and get four

Got you yelling and I thought you pull out a gun hit four ("What!?")

But you's a scary dude (Ok!")

Believed by very few ("OK!")

Just keep it very cool ("OK!")

Or we will bury you ("Oh!")

See all that attitude's, unnecessary dude ("Oh!")

You never carry tools not even square, he cube (What!")

You got these people fooled, who see me on the tube ("What!")

Whatever try the crew, they'll see you on the news (What!")

[Hook]

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Ay, don't you know I got key by the three

When I chirp shawty chirp back

Louie knapsack where I'm holding all the work at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at?

Fresh out the jet to the 'jects where the G's at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Everyone cheered on Anthony, having been amused when he was cussing on stage

"They feelin, man!" Naruto told Anthony who smiled before he ran and hugged his parents who were on the side of the stage, as Naruto turned to address the crowd "Alright, y'all in a few moments, Weezy, is going to video in, and we going to go back in forth, we need to show my nigga that the West is still in this bitch!"

The crowd cheered before Naruto let Mustard continue playing music to keep the audience hyped

5 Minutes Later

Knocking was heard, as a large video appeared and someone was tapping on the lense, before the hand was removed to reveal Weezy who was on stage with his crew "Ayo Trigga, you ready to get yo ass handed to you?" Lil Wayne asked

"Don't underestimate a nigga, bruh. Remember who you talking too, shit, are you ready?"

"Born ready!"

"That was some real white shit, I've never heard a nigga say Born ready before." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Shut up, I got first." Lil Wayne said

"I ain't got no problem wit that!" Naruto shrugged

(Play Lil Wayne- Block Is Hot)

"I didn't know, nigga was doing his debut singles, but ok." Naruto said before he nodded and turned to the crowd

(Play Gorilla Zoe- Hood Nigga)

"Ok." Lil Wayne nodded before he came with

(Play Lil Wayne- Go DJ)

"You get dough?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "So do I, in fact, I made a hood smash, just for nigga that get dough."

(Play Lil Boosie- Bank Roll)

(Play Lil Wayne - Money On My Mind)

(Play Plies- Plenty Money)

The battle went on with Naruto and Weezy bringing in members of their crew with Roger, Sylvester, Montay, Travis Scott, a ese named Brandon aka Baby Bash, an overweight man named Big Uzi, while Weezy had Nicki, Drake, Tyga, Kevin Rudolph, Jay Sean, Lil Twist, Mack Maine, and Jae Millz

Timeskip

The tour went on across the US, except for Phoenix as Naruto and YG were banned from performing there after they got into a confrontation with crips during a show back in 2012.

Naruto's album sales skyrocketedalong with popularity, although the tour wasn't as smooth sailing as it could've been thanks to confrontations, with Nikko of Love & Hip Hop, Meek Mill, Bow Wow, and Soulja Boy and SODMG.

With Nikko, Naruto was leaving a club in Atlanta with his crew, when Nikko made an appearance

Atlanta, GA

Naruto and his homies were walking out of Compound to head to a Magic City "I'm sayin' bruh it was some bad bitches in there." Shawn said looking through his phone at some of the SnapChats of girls he pulled

"How many you get?" Naruto asked

"5, I tryna run through all of em." Shawn said, "I got this joint try na meet up at Onyx."

"Shit, nigga we there." Naruto said

"Aye nigga!" Nikko said walking up in a black hoodie "You been fucking my girl!?"

"Nigga I was smashing Mimi before she even knew yo name." Naruto said walking passed Nikko "You should watch how you approach nighas, homie."

Nikko frowned, earlier that day he and Mimi had got into a heated argument in front of the Atlanta film crew, and when he made a comment about Mimi never finding another man who could give her tha 'D' as good as he could she clapped back with Naruto being longer and wider, as well as last in way longer than him, he didn't have a comeback for her so he left and found himself here to confront Naruto only to be dismissed

Disrespected, and embarrassed Nikko pulled the pistol from his waistband and ran up on Naruto and hit with the but of the gun in the back of his head causing Naruto to hunch forward, before he elbowed Nikko in the gut, and punched him in the eye, sending him to the ground before stomping him out, while bystanders recorded the entire exchange,

End Flashback

On the reunion show it was reported that Nikko suffered from 3 cracked ribs, with 4 of them being bruised, a shattered knee, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, a fracture orbital socket, a broken jaw, along with 3 teeth missing, and to make matters worse Mimi was then asked about Naruto's prowess in the bedroom, leading her to reveal that Naruto was hands down the best man she ever slept with, telling the world he is 12 inches, and as wide as her wrist, before going in on his amazing head abilities, and his stamina which led her to 6 orgasms before he reached his first, and continued to dick her down not slowing at all, till he caused her to faint, she revealed that Karlie Redd, and Rasheeda were also old partners of Naruto's as well.

Minutes after the reunion show, the #BigDickTrigga went viral, with old lovers sharing the tag, or pictures of them with Naruto began to float around, like a picture with Naruto in JLo hugging on a yatch, a picture of Naruto sitting down in a club, with Lindsay Lohan before drugs and alcohol, a picture of Naruto sitting on the set of The Vampire Diaries with his old girlfriend and childhood friend Kat Graham

Radio stations that knew him, had debates about who he has, and hasn't smashed, along with Dish Nation and TMZ with Draya Michele, saying that he had an harem of women and she was glad to be apart of it. In no time Naruto began to receive calls and suggestive videos from girls he didn't know personally, and calls from girls he turned down loke Joseline Hernandez, and Rhianna.

With Meek Mill the beef kicked off during an performance with Nicki that went viral, Naruto and YG were performing an old song of theirs called Relax, and while performing Naruto was grinding with Nicki, and was almost about to dip his hand in her pants and kiss her but he stopped suddenly leaving her hot and bothered causing her to playfully hit him. Apparently Meek took offense, and instead of being a man and talking to Naruto about it he went to Twitter and began to talk shit about how he thinks Naruto has a ghost writer, and how Naruto really is a bitch, who never put work in, and how he would beat Naruto's ass if he ever saw him in the street.

Naruto took offense to that, as it was obvious to everyone that Meek didn't know what the hell he was talking about so Naruto released not 1, not 2, but 3 dissemination records, called Heat, I'm Supposed To Die Tonight, and Back to Back. Meek came back with one trash ass song, and lost the little bit of fans he had as Naruto in the ultimate show of disrespect performed each song in Philadelphia, while still touring with Nicki Minaj who he began fucking again, having lost the little respect for Meek he had.

Bow Wow, who used to be a friend, also got on Twitter and ranted how Naruto wanted to be like him, music and socially saying that Naruto had been going around and smashing all his girls from Ciara, his baby momma, to Karrine Steffans who never put him in her books or talked about him interviews.

Naruto released a diss song called Doe Boy Home, for that before he slapped him up in a club during the confrontation with Soulja Boy, and SODMG

The Soulja Boy beef started with D' Angelo talking to Soulja's ex girlfriend Nia, Bow Wow, Soulja and his squad came through and failed to intimidate De, and when Soulja got to disrespectful to the woman De stepped in and a fight broke out, Naruto and the others helped him out, and later De, released his own diss song called Shake Sum coming for Soulja ' s entire life, and career. Things got bad in LA for Soulja, causing him to move to Chicago.

Each member of Naruto's crew released their own albums, with YG releasing his second album as well called Still Brazy, Naruto's video games were releases were slated to release next year. The Boondocks premiered on Adult Swims and ratings were high, The Lion King was set to release on his daughters birthday.

Naruto, and Scarlett began to hook up again, and while she understood his lifestyle she knew he would do anything to keep their baby girl happy, which caused her to fall madly in love with him.

Naruto had produced Beyoncé's upcoming album Lemonade, which caused some sparks to fly during their alone time in the studio

Lux had opened in Downtown, LA and it was the place to be every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday while it was the best restaurant in town the other days of the week, he had got a call from FOX who wanted to use the club for an upcoming show they had coming up titled 'Lucifer'

His clothing line was doing well as well, having left his cousin Erica in charge of it, and hiring girls he knew to model and whatever,

All in all, Naruto's life had been good, he was focused on keeping this money flowing in, and making sure his little princess would grow up and have nothing to worry about.

He was a little irritated that the fun had to end, as now he had to do a FreeLucious concert tomorrow.

Finished

Took a minute but here it is, we have made it to Season 2

Chapter 11: AN: Shoutout

Shoutout to Z Breezy he has been really helpful with this fic,

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

Cookie sat on her phone in the tent with Hakeem as she looked at YouTube videos from Naruto's tour, a video of him and YG bringing a kid in a wheelchair on stage and having fun, till someone in the crowd threw a water bottle at the kid causing them to jump off stage and fight him and his friends, there was another one in Oslo, Norway where a person threw a lighter on stage, and Naruto threatened him, before he and his crew jumped into the crowd much to their approval before Naruto was forced to get back on stage while the lighter thrower had been escorted out, as well as a video of Naruto, YG, Chris, Lil Wayne, their crews at a motor speedway, racing their own Lamborghini Aventadors

About to click on another video titled Naruto performs Take Your Shirt Off in South Beach club, but she paused and glanced to Hakeem who gave an exhale "What's the matter with you boy?" she asked

"So we out there frontin'? You know and I know, he killed Bunkie."

"Shut up!" Cookie hissed looking at her son "You just mad he chose Jamal over you." she said looking back down to her phone

"That's not why!" Hakeem said indignantly "Mom, you got us doing a Free Lucious concert, when we need to be doing this for all the brothas and sisters that are innocent."

"You don't think I know that stupid? This is about us taking the Empire, stay focused."

"Jamal ain't goin like us doing this hostile takeover behind his back. He's going to think it's us, against him." Hakeem said

"Jamal will understand, I'm doing this for y'all!" Cookie said before she got up and walked over to him "Look, your right. Your father is a tampon, and an egomaniac. But today, is all about impressing that investor lady Mimi Whiteman. Now come on boy, we got to get her 250 Million, so we can get our Empire!"

Hakeem sighed as his mom walked off

Later

Prison

Lucious with a frown watched as Cookie was hugged up with some white lesbian lady, however his attention went to Swizz Beatz

"Now I want everybody to make some motherfuckin' noise for my brother, he's coming off a tour selling out the Garden last night, and plenty of other arenas across not just the U.S, but in Japan, Europe, Dubai, and Australia. Give it up for Naruto aka Trigga400!"

The crowd went crazy, while Lucious noticed that other inmates began to pay attention to the TV, while inmates began to file into the room to watch Naruto as well

FreeLucious Concert

Naruto walked onto the stage, dressed in a red tanktop, black slim fit jeans, with a red bandana hanging out his back right pocket, and red hightop Chuck Taylor's

(Play Lil Boosie- Fuck The Police)

[Intro:]

I'm a send dis mothafucka here, to tha mothafuckin' crackers...

Rot in hell mothafucka, plottin' on my diamonds...

[Verse 1]

Dey killed Venelle when I was 12, turned me against em

Sent me to my first funeral now I'm a victim (of tha law)

Big broddy called em pigs, I'll neva forget

He went to jail on Telegraph road, for tryna piss

Kicked my auntie Shone door, lookin' fo my cousin

Looked at me 'cross tha street and said boy you ugly

Made 11 dat was my first run in with dem busters

When stupid roughed me up cause I told em mothafucka

Got old it got worser, my hustle got deadly

Runnin' and duckin' from dat dirty bitch Don Kelly

All from school you can catch me with my tool

Smashin' in my Magnum from tha red white and blue

Dey ask me for money, try to bribe me and all

Dey let tha dogs eat me up, up out my fuckin' nuts

Don't give a fuck nigga freedom or jail

I want all you bitches to rot in hell

[Chorus:]

Cities,

"FUCK EM!" the crowds yelled

Narcotics,

"FUCK EM!"

FEDS,

"FUCK EM!"

D.A.'s,

"FUCK EM!"

We don't need you bitches on our street say with me!

"FUCK DA POLICE! FUCK DA POLICE!" Naruto and the crowd yelled "Witout dat badge you a bitch and a half nigga"

FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!) FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!)

Witout dat badge you a bitch and a half nigga!

FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!) FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!)

The performance went on, with inmates locked up with Lucious, and the crowd all knowing the song word for word rapping the song with alot of emotion

Next Day

Naruto was sitting at the table in his home feeding his daughter, "So what's the plan today?" Scarlet asked walking into the kitchen, causing Naruto to glance to her before focusing back on their daughter

"Nothing important." Naruto said before his phone buzzed on the table. taking a nap in and wiping his daughters mouth, he picked up his phone before he sighed in annoyance

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked only for Naruto to hand her the phone to see another video of a woman twerking on his phone "How many does that make?'

"50." Naruto said standing up, while Scarlet deleted the video

"Are you going to visit Lucious?"

"Haven't thought about it." Naruto said placing a bowl in the sink, and setting down his daughter on the floor and immediately watching as she walked out of the room into the hallway and stopping at a glass casing in the floor filled with all the world's currency

"He's your father." Scarlet said sitting at the island watching her daughter

"He also gave me that house that was bugged." Naruto said having sent a few friends to his new house to check it out, only for them to discover listening devices and cameras hidden around the house, immediately they grabbed everything and called him, leading Naruto to buy out the property, so now the house would be reserved for parties, and other adult activities, as this house was reserved for Scarlet his main girl and his daughter,

"You said yourself, your dad is a control freak." Scarlet replied

"I really don't even want to be here," Naruto said looking from Scarlet to their child

"You just need to relax."

"Have you meet members of the Lyon family, we are some dysfunctional motherfuckas."

"Well I know you in particular, truly is a motherfucker." Scarlet said

"That's not funny." Naruto said as Scarlet giggled before she pecked his lips, before he walked out after kissing his daughter goodbye

Empire Entertainment

Naruto walked through the doors of Empire for the first time in three months, and sighed as the first thing he heard was "I'm telling mom."

He watched as Hakeem stormed past him, shaking his head he headed up to his office in the elevator he received glances from a member of the board of directors an overweight white woman, it was the longest elevator ride of his life, entering his office Naruto went about filing some paperwork which were contracts, having been approached by his friends who wanted to sign to his company, and Naruto was all to happy to sign them knowing that they'll be happy with the deal,

Through the day, Cookie came into the office and welcomed him back as well, once they finished he ran around doing some errands, while taking note of a car that was following him from a distance.

Later

Naruto walked into Hakeem's place where he was throwing a party to help attract a big time investor, Naruto smiled looking at all the beautiful ladies walking around in skimpy outfits "You sure know how to throw a party Keem." Naruto said getting Hakeem's, Andre's, Cookie's, Anika's and a familiar white woman's attention

Everyone looked to see Naruto standing their as a few ladies rubbed their hands across his body, while he just stood there smiling, before Cookie walked over and shooed them away "Naruto I'd like for you to meet,"

"Mimi Whiteman," Naruto said looking at Mimi with a raised eyebrow

"Naruto Lyin, or do you prefer BigDickTrigga now?" Mimi asked

"That's if you want to put it in yo mou-"

"So Naruto!" Cookie interuppted before Naruto could finish his sentence, "How do you two know each other?"

"She wanted to buy Serene." Naruto shrugged, before he looked at each of them with a raised eyebrow, and glanced at the party "So what's going on here?"

"Your family was telling me, why they wanted to dethrone Lucious, are you in on this as well? I mean it's public knowledge that you and Lucious aren't exactly Theo and Heath Cliff, but I heard through the grapevine that you were looking for a base of operations for your own company 'Black Pyramid' right?"

Everyone looked to Naruto surprised "That's right, I'm just here to see my family." he said just as a woman in a sexy maid outfit walked up to Mimi getting her attention while Naruto looked at Cookie with a frown, before Mimi waved the woman off,

"Anika, care to dance." Naruto asked

"Sure." Anika said walking with Naruto into the party where she began to twerk, on him

Later

Naruto sat at the table with a glass of Whisky, watching an uncomfortable Anika dance with Mimi "You want me to sleep with her?" he asked looking to Cookie

"Yes, we need this deal to go down, before your father gets out of jail." Cookie said leaning closer to him and placing her hand on his leg "It'll just be meaningless sex, show her what you got, we get her money, and Empire and Lucious roots in jail for killing Bunkie."

Naruto sighed "Looking over the fact that you want to pimp me out, I already told you I don't care about Empire, I got my own shit. Besides Jamal is running the company isn't that what you wanted?"

"Jamal is being overwhelmed, he wants to make music and tour but running Empire is to much." Cookie said

"How do you know she won't betray you?" Naruto asked

"If you put it down like I know you can, then she won't." Cookie said

Naruto sighed, "I need a stronger drink." he said getting up and walking to Mimi and Anika

Next Day

Prison

Naruto sighed as he was searched by the corrections officer, who confiscated his Glock19, but allowed him to bring his phone in, walking toward a table he paused when he saw someone familiar "Uncle Frankenstein?" he asked

Frank Gathers who was waiting for his daughters to come visit, looked up at the name only one person ever called him, his eyes widened seeing Naruto "Little Fishcake." Frank stood up and he and Naruto gave each other a brotherly hug

"Man, what the fuck, I've been tryna, find where you were being held at, but ain't no body knew nothin'." Naruto said looking Frank up and down "You lost that beer belly."

"And you ain't no pipsqueak no more." Frank said

"Man, when you getting out, Unc,"

"Man its a lot of variables, right now." Frank said getting a nod from Naruto

"Just know, bruh, when you get out I got you, anything you need." Naruto said

"I appreciate that." Frank said with a nod before he and Naruto dapped each other up again, and Naruto noticed two girls looking at him in awe as they stood together watching him and Frank, who saw the girls and introduced them "Oh these my girls, Regina, and that's Freda."

"Freda, damn I ain't seen you since you were 4." Naruto said with a smile as Freda nodded before Naruto looked to Frank "Ima, leave you with your daughters, man."

"Alright, I'm real proud of what you been doing, I know your mom's would be too." Frank said causing Naruto to smile remembering that Frank had basically raised his biological mother as a sister,

"I want to talk to you about her." Naruto said getting a nod before Naruto walked off, and sat at the table, with Lucious his entire demeanor changing

"Hey son." Lucious greeted

"Did you do it? Don't lie to me." Naruto asked

Lucious looked Naruto in the eyes, and leaned closer before he began to whisper "He came to my house, and tried to shake me down for $20,000, he pulled a gun on the girls."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked

"He was high. he went on about snitching, on me about shit I did while I was still in phili." Lucious said "I swear that I'm telling the truth."

Naruto nodded "I would've done the same thung, of he pulled a gun on the girls." he said causing Lucious to smile

"I hear that your album has been holding down the number 1 spot for 3 Months now. You set records for most people in a venue as well."

"Yeah, the tour was crazy," Naruto said before he looked to Lucious "I'm sorry about what happened with Anika, but if we're honest with each other you didn't really love her anyway."

"I ain't mad, about that, I could honestly care less " Lucious said getting a nod from Naruto "What have you been working on lately?'

Naruto pulled out his phone "I've been working on OMMIO 3, I recorded this earlier today."he said playing a song, getting everyone's attention

(Play RJ- Flex)

Throughout the song, everyone began nodding their heads to the song, even the officers

After a couple more words to Lucious Naruto left, saying goodbye to Frank on his way out, picking up his gun Naruto left thinking he heard someone freestyling, but he paid it no mind.

Later

Naruto stood outside an elementary school paying no mind to the lowlifes snapping pictures asking him questions about who he's slept with, and if the Kardashians made his hit-list, while he signed autographs before he heard the bell ringing signaling school was out, walking toward the gate Naruto smiled when he saw his nieces walk out, when they saw him

"Naruto!" they yelled running to him as he took a knee and hugged the both if them and stood up kissing their cheeks as the wrapping an arm around his neck

"Oh, I missed you guys." Naruto said

"We missed you too." Makayla said

"Y'all been good?" Naruto asked placing them down and holding their hands as he lead them away from the school, while his phone vidrated in his pocket, probably a call from Cookie who was upset that Mimi had betrayed her and now owned part of the company,

"Yes."

"Really, your grades are good?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we got all A's!" Makayla said

"Really, well you both deserve a present." Naruto said opening the door to his Rolls-Royce Phantom Wraith before he drove away

Later

Lucious House

Cookie burst through the door, having come back from visiting Lucious, "It's over!" she said watching as Jamal, Hakeem, Rhonda, and Andre walked in "It's all over. Where's Carol?"

"Upstairs in the playroom with the kids."

"Can you please tell us what the hell is going on!" Rhonda ordered

"Where's Naruto?" Cookie asked

"He isn't here." Hakeem said, leaning on the threshold "What's going on?"

"It was an old beef, with a dangerous man." Cookie said vaguely

"He took care of it from prison?" Hakeem asked

"Yeah, well your father is a son of a bitch, but he's still your father." Cookie said.

"Cookie!" Carol yelled running into the room

"What?!" Cookie askrd

"You got to see this." Carol said leading everyone into the foyer where the TV was on CNN, with a picture of Naruto

'Rapper Trigga400 had just took his nieces shopping, after picking them up from school, the rapper reportedly spent $1000 in the store for all the children, when he was leaving he and his nieces were ambushed, we have the surveillance tape of the shooting, please be advised that it is graphic."

The family watched in shock as Naruto walked with Makayla and Mykell, before a black SUV pulled up and 4 men hopped out with automatic guns, while Naruto picked up the girls and jumped into the closest building which happened to be a bank,they watched as Naruto hid the girls with someone already in their before he pulled out his gun and loaded it before he got up and returned fire, taking a bullet to the shoulder, and getting grazed by a couple of them. as he shot and killed the men, they watched as he clutched his shoulder and ran to his nieces and checked them over to see if they were ok,

"The rapper was taken to the hospital, Police have said that they won't be charging him as he acted in self defense, the gunmen, are known associates of KidFoFo, a former Empire artist, who was let go after the infamous elevator fight with Naruto, police are looking for FoFo whose career has taking a nosedive since the altercation.

Hospital

The family rushed into the hospital, up to the reception desk, "Hi, we're looking for Naruto Lyon." Cookie said

"Mom." Hakeem said getting her attention before he motioned to Anika, who was talking to Scarlet looking into a room

"Anika, where is he?" Cookie asked, only for Anika t9 motion to Naruto who had his shoulder wrapped up while he held a baby, and placed his other arm into his jacket, while Mykell and Makayla sat with Erica, and Shamika

"You bet not do nothing stupid, Naruto." Shamika said to her little cousin "You have Kiara, Mykell, and Makayla to look after."

"He sent his goons to kill me, while I was with Makayla and Mykell."

"And you protected them, you have to think rationally, if FoFo dies after a failed attempt on your life, then you are the first suspect." Shamika said with a sigh as she was the calm one between her sister and Naruto "I get it, trust me I want to kill him too, but you have to control your need for payback and focus on your daughter."

Naruto looked to his cousin before he looked to his daughter when he felt saliva on his cheek, as his daughter just kissed him, causing him to smile and to kiss her forehead, "Naruto."

Looking to the doorway, Naruto saw his family, "I'm ok " he said before he looked to his daughter "I'd like y'all to meet Kiara Stephanie Lyon."

Everyone filed in and looked at the baby closer whIle she looked at them in confusion, Cookie tried to hold her only for her to began crying and go back to Naruto who smiled as his baby clung to him

Finished

We enter season 2 kinda shaky, but alot will happen. I need songs for Freda, who Naruto will look at as a younger sister

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

Week Later

Time flew by after the shooting, with the Hip Hop Awards coming and going, Hakeem, Cookie, and Andre had been fired by Jamal. Naruto had announced his own company Black Pyramid, signing a slew of artist, he was waiting for the building to be finished after he had it reconstructed, he didn't want to rent out Ghetto Ass Studios since he didn't feel like dealing with the local gang that would try to flex on him and his artist, having done the same thing himself back in the day to other start up labels, yeah he didn't have time for that since if they tried to fuck wit his money he'd kill them and they families, since if money was being taken out his pocket then money was being taken away from his daughter.

Currently instead of being behind a desk or in a studio, Naruto had gotten a call about someone looking to rent a condo, and the potential tenant just so happened to be one of his childhood crushes, so being the real nigga he was, it would come as no surprise that Naruto was doing what he was doing at the moment

Alyssa Milano had heard the stories, from her friends of their own accounts but she never thought it would feel this good, being pressed to a wall, while having her hair held tightly, as Naruto Lyon slammed into her from behind as she screamed herself horse the last thing she saw when she blacked out was Naruto leaning forward to attack her neck

2 Hours Later

Naruto placed on his red jacket over his black tank top, when arms wrapped around him and he felt kisses along his neck "I'll take it." Alyssa said still laying kisses along his neck till he looked toward her and kissed her passionately

"It's all yours for 650 a month." Naruto said looking at her with a smile

"So, I get this beautiful condo for half price, and I get this magnificent work of art." Alyssa said cupping Naruto's member, before he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass, before he lifted her up, and sat her on a counter

"Well I had to bring my A game, after all I fantasized about you since I saw you in Charmed." Naruto said as Alyssa smiled and pulled him into another kiss Holly's, and Shannon's stories doing him no justice

Elsewhere

Cookie was at her condo on her couch looking at a video of Naruto's interview with The Breakfast Club

The Lip Service

"We got Trigga400 here wit us." Angela Yee said holding up a cup of Moet Chandon Imperial 750ml,

"What's up!" Naruto said pouring himself a cup, as he sat beside Stephanie Santiago "4hunnid!"

"Now we're here celebrating since you just finished a massive tour, with your close friends YG400, Lil Wayne and Young Money."

"That shit was lit, too." Naruto said nodding his head before he sipped his drink "And y'all niggas go bop the whole blicks albums too, don't matter whose you get, as long as you supportin'."

"Now obviously we have been fans of yours for a long time." Angela said

"You just saying that cause I'm hear." Naruto said

"No forreal, we been rocking with you for a minute, back in '07 when you put out I'm Good." Angela said

"Ok, appreciate that." Naruto said

"Alright now, Lip Service is going to be fun for you tonight. Now we always start with the Tip of the day. Now someone had emailed us a question, an they were-well she was having issues with her man, he was calling her a bitch, she said her man was calling her retarded, calling her fat, -"

"Haha!" Naruto chuckled

"That ain't funny." Angela said as she and her girls laughed before she continued "But she loves him, and she's wondering what should she do now. What should you do in a situation like that, if your man is talking crazy to you."

"Shit leave." Naruto said

"But she loves him though." Angela said

"Ookay, then you should think about, why he calling you a bitch. Pobably cause she actin like a bitch." Naruto said before he leaned forward and poured himself some Grey Goose

"I agree with that." Stephanie said

"Yeah that's how I feel, cause if I call you something, then you gotta be actin like it."

"See me and Stephanie were arguing about this downstairs, because if someone calls me a bitch, I am never fucking with you again." Angela said

"Yeah, and I-"

"You probably don't be actin like a bitch." Naruto said

"You don't ever act like a bitch, but see I know I can act like a bitch, Stephanie I'm sure you can act like a bitch."

"Naw, but that's what my argument was, most of the time when I'm being called a bitch, it's because I was acting like a bitch." Stephanie said

"So you just gotta accept it." Naruto said

"Yeah, you just got to accept it." Stephanie nodded

"See here's my thing, of course we all talk crazy sometimes, but I don't talk crazy, so that's why I feel like no one should talk crazy to me." Angela said getting an understanding nod from Naruto "Even if I am actin like a bitch, now I'm sure y'all Stephanie, and Gigi y'all talk crazy cause I have seen y'all."

"So what is talkin, crazy? If you acting like a bitch, and you talking calm, but your acting like a bitch, and he say you actin like a bitch. That's talking crazy?" Naruto asked

"Listen, when you act like a wack fuck boy, I don't say that, I might think it,"

"Well maybe you need to say it." Naruto said

"But I don't want to say it, cause I don't want you to call me a bitch." Angela replied " I believe in, I'm a treat you, how I want you to treat me. So I'm not gonna call you something crazy, cause I don't want you to talk to me crazy."

"So we got to hold in how we really feel." Naruto said before he asked "Ain't that how brain tumors form?" the girls chuckled

"But it's called being respectful!" Angela said as Naruto sat back with his arms spread over the couch behind Stephanie's head "Because we might be mad, but I ain't got to call you a fuck boy because you being a fuck boy, I could just be like-"

"Wait hold up, if yo nigga bein a fuck boy you can call him a fuck boy, period." Naruto said

"I feel like, me just bein the regular person that I am, you know could be bitchie, to some people, you know some people might consider that bitchie, but you know when I'm bring a megabitch, but when you call me out on it, I'm not going to be like, Oh why you call me a bitch? Like I know I'm being a megabitch."

"But can't he say something else? Can't he be like why you got a attitude though, you need to calm it down."

"Yeah, you know that would be the better thing."

"Yeah, but there's levels to this bitch shit." Gigi said

"I just be really conscious on how I talk to people, cause I know I'm sensitive about how people talk to me." Angela said before looking to Naruto "So I guess if I talk to you crazy, then it's ok for you to talk to Mr crazy, but if I don't ever talk to you. ray then you should never talk to me like that."

"Alright, well then,"

"Don't you call me a bitch!" Angela interuppted

"Ima say it a nice way." Naruto said

"How would you say it?" Angela asked

"Be like, 'You actin like a bitch." Naruto said shaking his head before he chuckled with Angela

"No, you know what if I get in a argument wit my boyfriend we just don't talk, it be mad quiet and awkward." Angela said

"When I get in a argument, like when I'm upset, some crazy things come out my mouth. I get to be ok, with just a taste of my own medicine." Stephanie said

"What do you say?" Naruto asked

"I've said a lot of crazy things." Stephanie said

"Like what?" Angela asked

"I don't want to repeat the things that I've said on arguments."

"No, let me hear something, tell me something you might say." Angela urged

"What the worst thing you could sat to someone?

"What's the worst thing you ever said to a guy?" Angela asked

"I think all guys got sensitive words."

"Like you broke, little dick!" Angela said

"Yeah, you can't use certain words with guys."

" Them fighting words." Gigi said

"You cant call a guy, a bum ass-"

"You can't call a guy a bitch nigga, broke ass little dirty dick broke nigga." Gigi threw out while Naruto laughed and sipped his cup

"Little dick might be the worst."

"Oh guys hate when you call him a hoe." Stephanie said

"What you think might be the worst?" Angela asked Naruto

"I don't play with them bitch words, no gay shit," Naruto listed causing Gigi to laugh at the last one "Like if you call in me a hoe ass nigga, cause I then fuck some...took some shit down, then it's like alright."

"No, that's not what we mean." Gigi said

"Like you actin like a girl." Stephanie said

"Oh, then never that." Naruto said shaking his head "You not gone think to call me that." Naruto said adjusting his mike, before he looked to Stephanie

"I'm not gone lie, if I catch my guy fucking with somebody else, I'm not gone call him a hoe, I'm a tell him that you a dirty ass nigga, you a dirty dick ass nigga." she said

"What if he was wearing a condom though?" Naruto asked

"You still a dirty dick ass nigga though, condom or no condoms."

"Cause you know you ate her pussy." Stephanie said before they began to laugh at Naruto who was shaking his head "And even if she was like the most beautiful girl in the world, that wack ass bitch, she was so trash that bitch is awful."

"Like we was talking about you before you came, you know Mimi put yo buisness out there."

"Man." Naruto said shaking his head

"And the question was do you do foreplay all the time?"

"No, I got to really be fuckin wit you for me to eat yo pussy."

"I was surprised, because you seem like the nigga that's just gone pull yo dick out, and be like suck it." Gigi said

"If you ain't mine, I probably would." Naruto replied

"So, how long do you think you have to do foreplay, before you start fucking?"

"She got to nut first." Naruto said causing Gigi to start clapping

"Make her nut before you have sex?" Angela asked

"You make her nut before, and during." Naruto said

"Good answer." Gigi said

"That's how I get down though, like fellas when the girl ain't either running her hands through yo hair, trying to force you shit deeper, or wrapping her legs around her head or her legs ain't moving up and down like she climbing, then yo head game ain't about shit." Naruto said before Gigi said something that he didn't hear "Wait, what happen?"

"If you make her nut before you put her dick in," Angela and Gigi began to laugh at Naruto's face "Sorry, sorry, that's not what I meant to say, I meant to sat that if you make her nut before you stick yo dick in then the sex is going to be great, because you already warmed up the over, she's already gotten hers so now she's just waiting for the dick, and then she just gone go in." Gigi said

"But sometimes, don't we want to not cum, before we have sex?" Angela asked Gigi

"Naw."

"Yeah sometimes, if I'm really tired I might just nut, and go to sleep."

"Yeah, I don't want to cum before, I'm a be like that's it, I'm going to fake loke I'm sleeping."

"Oh, you like a nigga then?" Naruto asked laughing

"Yes she is."

"Cause sometimes you want to hold it cause it's better." Angela said

"Right." Gigi nodded

"But sometimes, I like to eat it right before the girl is going to cum, then make her cum when I'm inside."

"That's what I like, for me that's a better orgasm." Stephanie said, before Naruto winked at her causing her to smile

"It is a better orgasm, but for me its just harder to reach, it's harder for me to orgasm internally than it is externally. The external orgasm comes frequently and often around here." Gigi said

"Naruto you feel like it's better, when you hold your cum, or do you just let it loose?" Angela asked.

"I like to hold it, cause when you finally let loose that shit be amazin." Naruto said

" I read somewhere, that if a guy is about to cum, then you should hold his nuts is that true?"

"Oh, guys love that." Stephanie said

"I ain't never had a girl do that." Naruto said

"Like when your sucking, you can feel like right when there about to cum, that point when it's throbbing, and it's really hard like you grab his nut, whIle you swallow, when he finally cums. He like starts crying." Stephanie said causing Naruto to laugh

"Naruto you cry during sex?" Angela asked

"Hell naw." Naruto said

"You never cry during sex?"

"Never, a nigga knees buckle though." Naruto said

"Yo knees buckle, and yo toes curl up." Angela said

"If it ain't doing that, it ain't right." Naruto replied

"You'd probably shed one thug tear." Stephanie said

"Never." Naruto said shaking his head "How you get that from some sex?"

"Cause it be so good." The girls said

"Naw, y'all shit must be on a whole nother level then." Naruto said

"Now let me ask you this, how important is marriage to you?" Angela asked

"If its a happy commitment then that's good, but if the couple ain't happy then y'all need to pull the plug." Naruto said, "Personally I have no plans for marriage till I'm in my 30s."

"So someday?" Stephanie nodded

"Yeah, of course, we could,"

"No some guys say that they'll never get married."

"What you think about prenups?"

"I fuck wit those, because if yo lady sign the prenup without hesitation then that let's me know that my money has nothing to do with why she with me, hell if my lady had more then me I'd sign one without hesitation."

"Does race matter to you, like could you bring a white girl home?" Angela asked

"Naw, my baby momma white." Naruto said

"Really who is she?" Angela asked

"Can't tell you that." Naruto said shaking his head, "But yeah, I never had a problem with race, I used to date this Japanese girl named Kushina, her family was cool with me, taught me they culture and the language."

"You be surprised, Latino families man." Stephanie said

"Yeah, Latino families different." Naruto agreed "Black families be wanting you to miss shit up like give me some light skin babies."

Angela busted out laughing, as Stephanie spoke "They crazy, like my great grandmother is a black woman, like blacker than anyone on here, when my cousin brought a black guy home, and she went crazy."

"My dad family is Chinese and they were not having that, like they didn't even come to the weeding."

"My thing like why should y'all really care, as long as the person treating you good they should be happy." Naruto shrugged

"That's what my dad told me." Stephanie said

"Gigi, you don't really like white guys."

"No, I've been with a white guy before."

"But would you have a white husband?"

"..." Gigi remained quiet before Angela began to laugh

"You can't speak on what you ain't have, cause you night wake up tomorrow and meet someone who might change yo life, ain't that right homegirl?" Naruto asked Stephan who smiled and nodded

"We live a married life." he head Gigi say causing him to look over

"Who?"

"Her and her man." Angela said

"Yeah, we live together, my name is on shit." Gigi said

"Do you want him to propose?"

"I mean I wouldn't say no if he does, but I'm not tripping if he doesnt."

"What if a girl proposed to you?" Angela asked

"Shit she gone get turnt down." Naruto said causing Angela and Gigi to laugh

"Wow, take notes ladies."

"Not like some nighas might not have a problem wit him like the big bro Jim, but I don't want a female to propose to me, because I might not be ready for that yet, and if I say mo, that might hurt her feelings and shit may be awkward."

"But what if the ring is poppin?" Angela asked

"Shit, she better take it back for a refund." Naruto shrugged

"Ok, now we have a little game we gonna play with you, it's a game of Scruples, now Scruples is about your morals, now we put you in a situation and see how you'd react."

"Let's do it." Naruto said finishing his drink before he got a refill

"Now let's say you been in the studio all night, smoking, drinking, the engineer say ok we gon drive home, I'm a drop you off, you know him but you don't know him like that, he's just your engineer y'all cool but you don't know him like that." Naruto nodded as he sat back "Now on the way home , it's deserted he hits someone with the car, and keeps going, next day on the news you see that person is dead. He killed somebody, what do you do?"

"I was out the car?" Naruto asked

"You was in the car, you was with him. He ain't yo man, like you ain't grow up wit him, that's just yo engineer."

"I don't know nothing." Naruto said

"You don't know nothing?"

"I don't know nothing, I wasn't driving." Naruto said causing them to laugh

"So no snitchin."

"The first commandment." Naruto said sipping his drink while the girls laughed

"But you could be an accessory, what if the cops found your fingerprints in the car?"

"If I was fucked up, I don't remember nothing." Naruto shrugged

"That's a good one." Stephanie said getting his attention "But the cops is going to be like, OK you were drunk, accessory to murder."

"Ok, get the fuck out my face, and let me call my lawyer." Naruto shrugged

"Ok what if you were driving by yourself, and you hit someone."

"Ima stop." Naruto said "If I was in the passenger seat, then that's my mans fault, he don't want to stop he don't want to stop, but if I did it faded ot not I will pull over."

"Some people make it worst, loke when no one is around they keep going."

"Because they already got warrents, or suspended licenses over a DUI."

"But I told you, you were drinking too."

"If Im drunk, I don't know what the hell goin on. I was in an Uber sir." Naruto said causing them to laugh

"Stephanie what would yo do?" Angela asked

"Like he said I believe in the First commandment, no snitchin but if it was just me I would stop and help."

"Gigi?" Angela asked

"The same." Gigi said

"Ok, if you find a duffle bag, it's filled with jewelry, and diamonds-

"That's me right there, that's me. Say no more situation." Naruto interuppted causing Angela to laugh

"But the persons, I'D is in there with their wallet." Angela said

"I'll leave the I.D, but the money..." Naruto shook his head negatively "Like Big Worm in the ice cream truck when the fat boy asked for his money back, That's my money."

The girls laughed remembering the scene from Friday, "That's crazy y'all had morals a minute ago with this hit and run."

"That was somebody dying." Stephanie said

"Yeah, if he left a duffel filled with jewelry and diamonds then he didn't want it." Naruto said

"Ok, YG want you to get on a track with him but it's wack, but he's got Drake, Kanye, and Jay-Z on it already and he's excited about it, and want you to close it out, what do you do?"

"Well if he have all them people then it can't be weak." Naruto said

"But you think that it's just awful."

"It's terrible."

"Shit, I'm a tell him so, shit, I mean if I'm yo real homie, then I ain't gone lie to you, I'm a state my opinion, and if you still fucking with the song I'll hop on it cause you my man." Naruto said

"Ok, now your girls best friend is gay, it's a gay man, and they go out if town and have to share the same bed, is that ok?"

"No, shit my nigga better grab that extra blanket fold that shit on the floor and sleep on top of that." Naruto said

"Like he was in the hood." Gigi said nodding

"Ok, you friends girl, slept with your other friend behind his back, now your friend didn't know that that was your friends girl, but the girl knows that you know."

"Ima be straight up, with her first, like you got to tell my man the truth, if you don't then I will."

"Now you with a girl, and it's about to go down, but she tells you that she's a virgin she's never sucked dick or anything, you still goin in?"

"Yup." Naruto said without hesitation causing them to laugh "Teach her all kinds of shit, have her tryna suck the soul out a nigga."

"Seem like a lot of work."

"If I'm a do it ima do it." Naruto shrugged

"Ok not here's another question, you get off with a huge movie deal, but the part you have to play means you have to wear a skirt."

"Not going to do it, shut loke that would fuck my entire career up." Naruto said

"I see, now YG had a shortmovie, you created the Boondocks and starred and a couple films yourself, will y'all collaborate on something?"

"Of course." Naruto said with a nod,

"Oh wait, we didn't do our tip of the day, we started with the girl who got into it with her man, now the question is if you get into a big argument with your girl how should you make up wit her?"

"Shit, grab her and fuck the shit out of her." Naruto said

"So sex, is the forgiveness." Angela said

"That's right, what you gon do keep buy her bag?." Naruto said

"So you don't buy your girls bags?"

"Naw, only old nigga do that. Presents are reserved for main chicks." Naruto said with a shrug

"Do girls buy you things?' Angela asked

"A chick brought me a pair of J's once, and I ain't even ask her too." Naruto shrugged "She said it was to show me her love, or some shit."

"Was you weirded out?" Gigi asked

"Naw, she wanted to buy them, shit it's her money, she could do whatever she wanted to with it." Naruto said

"Ok, we have some questions on Instagram, MissVal77 wanted to know if you prefer Industry girls or Round the Way girls?"

"It don't matter to me, as long as she got her own shit goin on, then I'm attracted to her." Naruto said

"I hear that. Now Maria wants to know if your an ass or a tits man?" Angela asked

"Ass." Naruto said immediately

"So you like small breast?" Stephanie asked

"It don't matter to me, but if I had to choose it'll be ass." Naruto said

"So your an ass girl?" Angela asked

"What do you mean? I'm a dick girl, I like dick." Stephanie said laughing

"I like that." Naruto said

"You do?" Stephanie asked getting a nod

"Now Naruto if you had to rate your dick on a scale of 1-10 what would you give it?"

"20." Naruto said causing the girls to laugh "Shit dick to bomb round here."

"What makes you a 20?" Angela asked

"Shit, I made a couple females, faint on a nigga, came back with a homegirl, put it down on her too." Naruto said

"Whose louder, you or her?"

"Not me, shit I'm over their postin'." Naruto said before he began to do a little dance

"Aye, Aye, Aye!" Gigi said laughing along with her friends

"Shit, I'm up in their gangbangin, in the pussy." Naruto said throwing up his set "I might do something to spice it up if her pussy ain't really on shit."

"Do you talk?" Stephanie asked

"Shit, if she ain't talkin, then yeah."

"Like if I was a lesbian between ass and tits , I would choose pussy." Stephanie said

"Have you ever had a not nice, pussy?" Angela asked Naruto

"What's a not nice pussy?" Naruto asked

"Like a ugly pussy." Gig said

"I have seen some, but I haven't had any of them."

"What's a ugly pussy?' Angela asked

"If it ain't bein, takin care of how she pose to take care of it, I ain't takin about a outie, or an Inie, I mean like when the lips be looking like Droppy, or the shit is sad." Naruto said "Some nigga thing when a pussy an outie that mean the shit be worn out, but that ain't true."

"What if her pussy is hairy?"

"I don't like that." Naruto said

"What about like a strip, or do you like it completely shaved?"

"A strip is cool. As long as she keep it well trimmed then I'm cool wit it." Naruto said

"What about a lightning bolt?"

"Aye, a chuck should only have a lightning bolt over her shit, if her pussy so fire that niggas can't last long when they in it." Naruto said getting laughs

"Do you trim your pubs?"

"Yeah, I ain't bald or nothing, but I dont let it get crazy." Naruto said

"So your well groomed then. Your hair ain't never nappy, like now you got it in a ponytail, and you got a small beard."

"Yeah, I'm a shave this shit though." Naruto said grabbing the hair on his chin

"Naw you look good with it." Stephanie said

"Thank you, honestly niggas telling me I should get dreads, like to many people got dreads, niggas stop being followers do some trendsetter shit, have your own style and make it work for you. I might put spikes in my shit." Naruto advised

"Good advice, Naruto I hope you had a good time with us." Angela said

"Yeah, Ima little buzzed right now though."

"You drunk the whole bottle of Hennessy!" Gigi said

"I got a high tolerance, my body is weird though, I'm able to process stuff faster then normal, shit I got high stamina, and it takes a lot for me to feel pain." Naruto shrugged,

End Video

Cookie ended the video and went on the next making a note that Naruto probably slept with those 3 girls since he and Stephanie were on their phones alot through the interview

Video

Breakfast Club

"Yup, it's the world's most dangerous morning show, The Breakfast Club."

"Yup, and we have a very special guest in the building."

"Yes we do. His album has been in the number 1 spot on the R&B and Rap charts for 4 months straight. Trigga400, aka Naruto Lyon."

"What's happening?" Naruto greeted

"Now Naruto first off I got to say your the best rapper in the game right now."

"Appreciate that, bro." Naruto said

"Loke I'm serious, at the Hip Hop Awards you cleaned house, best club banger, album of the year, producer of the year, best collaboration, but there were 2 moments I really liked."

"What's them?" Naruto asked

"When you were performin, yo homie YG came out did Twist My Fingaz, and you both did the walk in perfect sync, and when Khaled, and Kanye put you on the spot with a beat Khaled made and you had this verse."

Charlemagne played a audio track

"Bought my first Bentley and let Kim and Paris picked the colors

Then we gassed off like NASCAR

I done drove everything except Madagascar's

My flow sick-ill, I'm off them bath salts

I ain't never fucked a bitch that no nigga passed off

And I fucked two Kardashians, hold that thought."

"You killed that! And what made it better was that Kanye was right there, and you still said it!" Charlemagne said as Naruto chuckled

"You know Kanye, the homie, I've been cool with the Kardashians since I was 14, when I met Khloe."

"So is she one of the 2?' Charlemagne asked

"Huh?"

"Is she one of the two, because accusations have been going around, I heard someone say it could be Kris, also." Angela said

"Aye, Kris can get it too, shit." Naruto said

"I hear that." Charlemagne said as even though he goes off on the Kardashians he couldn't deny that Kris still was a looker

"Now you revealed that you were making your own company, Black Pyramid, and I have to ask, why. it just sign to Empire?"

"I promised myself as a kid I wasn't gonna do that. You know I was born in Los Angeles and my mom died giving birth to me, and Lucious took me to South Phili then when Cookie went to jail, a week later he shipped me to my aunt in Compton with the promise that he was gonna stay in touch, and he didn't do that, so I grew up wanting nothing to do wit him, to the point when he was on TV I would change the channel and if he was on a magazine cover I'd toss that shit into the street. Then I heard that he was starting his own company Empire Entertainment, when I heard that I made myself a promise, I'll be the best artist I could be, and when I make it big, I will never sign to Empire."

"So you and Lucious still beefin?" Charlemagne asked

"Naw, we're actually in a good place, you know I have my daughter I ain't tryna have no drama around her. And I realized that if I was never sent to Compton then I'd be some lazy, spoiled ass nigga, with no drive to do anything."

"I hear that, have you signed anyone yet?"

"Well I was signing people before I even had a name for my shit, 5th Harmony, Travis Scott, Shawn Mendez, Tori Kelly, my nigga DC Young Fly, Tate Kobang, Chris Brown, and a lot more." Naruto said

"Yeah, you know your the youngest entrepreneur to make it to half a billion dollars, when you sold Serene, what did you do when you got the check?"

"Shit I went to Compton we had a block party, shit, me and YG were on a roof performed Spruce Street Party, throwing money,"

"How much have you given to your friends?" Angela asked

"See here's the thing, I don't give my homies money, I put them in positions to make more money." Naruto said

"I like that." Charlemagne said

"Yeah, I put my cousin Shamika through Medical school. I put my homie Adonte through Law school, because one thing I noticed when I was young was that niggas got talent, they just don't have opportunities to show that talent, they either go to jail, or they die first."

"Ok, I got to ask this, your logo is a nine tailed fox, why?"

"Well my name is Japanese, so that among other things stood me apart from my brothers, but when I was 17 I was dating this girl named Kushina I got close to her family, her pops taught me the culture, and the language, they had this statue in a room of a fox with nine tails, the fox was said to be capable of creating tsunamis and shit with just a swipe of one tail, so I was like that's some boss shit, and in japanese my name means Maelstrom so what better creature to represent for me than the fox that can cause natural disasters so easily." Naruto shrugged

"You don't think your doing to much to fast?" Angela asked

"What you mean?" Naruto asked

"I mean, you have the Club, Restaurant, Producing albums, Movies, Cartoon, Video Games, and there are rumors of another OMMIO mixtape about to drop."

"I can multi-task, some of the songs on my album, I was doing paperwork while recording them." Naruto shrugged "I'm sure y'all saw what happened when that fuck nigga sent his goons while I was with my neices, if something happens to me I want them and my daughter to be safe, and set for life."

"Yeah we saw the video, but you handled your buisness, before it was revealed that KidFoFo was behind it, people were saying that it was Meek Mills goons. Do you think you, Meek, and Bow Wow would ever be cool again?"

"I mean there shouldn't have even been a beef, real shit, all Meek had to do was come up to me and say I didn't like how you and Nicki were so close on stage, like a man. I would've said ok, it won't happen again that's your girl, and I'll step off. With Bow Wow, I don't know where that shit came from, honestly." Naruto said "One thing about me, is that you'll never catch me on the Internet talking shit about someone, I'm a real one, shut if I have a problem wit you Ima address it to you, not on the Internet where you may see it. I think that's some bitch shit, be a man and get off what's on yo chest."

"I feel you." Charlemagne nodded, "Now your homie YG's album Still Brazy is out, and you produced it, but I always wonder why don't you do the thing with switching B's with C's?"

"I wanted to, after we put out Bompton, but he already had Bicken, Back Being Bool, and I had already written Bool, Balm, and Bollective, so we settled that argument and he won. I didn't really care, as long as the culture is moving, and my nigga getting doe, Ima always support my nigga."

"Yeah, you both collaborated a few times, with Who Do You Love, Meet the Flockers, and on the new one your on Word Is Bond, She Wish She Was, and Why You Always Hatin, I saw a video where you both did a song called 30oz,"

"Yea, that was actually on the spot, what alot of people don't know is that before YG400 was known on a national level, he was YG Pu$haz, he did alot of party type shit, She A model, Aim Me, Pill Poppin, my nigga is talented in not only gangsta raps, and I wanted to show that."

"Ok, wh-"

End Video

Cookie ended the video as she had an alert on her phone, and immediately got ready before leaving to meet Andre and Hakeem at Ghetto Ass Studios

Naruto's House

Naruto was in the shower when he heard the buzzing of his doorbell, looking over to the wall, Naruto saw a female detective on the camera, with a raised eyebrow he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her waist before walking down to the door and opened it "May I help you?'

The female detective looked at Naruto's wet body, with a light blush on her cheeks "Um, yes I'm Captain Kate Beckett, and I'm here to return your firearm." Beckett said holding the pistol out to him

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took his weapon "I didn't realize, Captains took the time out of their day to return weapons, I was actually expecting a call to tell me when I could come pick it up."

"Well it was no trouble at all, I'm a big fan of yours." Kate said

"That's surprising," Naruto said actually surprised that a female cop a detective at that would be a fan of his, catching how her eyes drifted down to his junk, Naruto smirked before he asked "Would you like to come in?"

"Um, sure." Kate nodded walking in when Naruto made room for her, before with a smirk he closed the door

Next Day

Naruto walked through the hallway of Ghetto Ass Studios which apparently was Cookie's, Hakeem's, and Andre's base of operations, entering a rehearsal room hee saw Hakeem, Cookie, and Tiana "If this is going to be what this company is about, then I'm out." Tiana said

"Trouble in paradise?" Naruto asked getting their attention before Tiana walked over and gave him a hug, "What's up T, I got this killer song for you."

"I can't wait to hear it, let's go." Tiana said

"Not until you cover up." Naruto said looking at the see through bottoms Tiana had on, before with a smile she walked off to go change while Naruto looked to Hakeem and Cookie "So what are you calling this place?"

"Lyon Dynasty." Hakeem said while Cookie smiled liking the name while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Seriously?" Naruto asked getting their attention "Your going to piggyback off of Lucious name, I thought this company was to break away from him, and Empire?"

"We're going to be bigger than Empire." Hakeem said confidently "I'm starting this girl group, we have Tiana, V, and Royal T."

"Former Empire artist, y'all need to put yourselves on the map, not be a company filled with former Empire artist find your own talent. Get out a hit sing or something."

"That's a great idea, how bout you and Hakeem do something together." Cookie offered

"Yeah, it'll be dope." Hakeem said

"I'll whip up a beat, and a hook, you bring your A game."

"Bet." Hakeem said giving Naruto a handshake before he walked away

"Sorry about Mimi betraying you-like I told you she would- I did what you wanted me to"

"I know I'm not mad, I saw how she was limping." Cookie said while Naruto smirked before she asked "Are you really going through with your Black Pyramid company?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked

"Because we need your help here." Cookie said

"I'm not going to put my shit on the back burner for no one, not even you, I'll help you out when you need it but Black Pyramid is my second priority with Kiara, Makayla, and Mykell being the first." Naruto said seriously before he left while Cookie sighed

Later

Naruto was at his second home sitting on the couch watching TV, while getting head from Stephanie Santiago, when he stopped flipping for a moment at the MTV news, as they talked about Lucious releasing a song from prison called Snitch Bitch, flipping to a music channel, Naruto focused on Stephanie, prepared to conquer the latina beauty

Finished

Chapter 14: Chapter 14

Next Day

New York, New York City

Luxary and exotic cars were parked in a parking lot while music blasted from the large building with paparazzi standing at the entrance of the lot,

Inside the building a party was being held, beautiful women, and liquor everywhere in sight, everyone was having a good time, when Naruto walked onto the stage, with a mike, and everyone turned to him "Y'all know, I ain't good with speeches, so I'm just going to speak from the heart. I want to thank yall, for being a part of Black Pyramid, my dream is for this company to take over all forms of entertainment; comedy, sports, music, movies, tv shows, video games you name it I want this company to be apart of it. I want you all to look at the person next to you." Everyone exchanged glances "Meet your new brothers and sisters. We are all family, we will stand by and support each other, 1 of us have a problem, we all have a problem. Rivalry is good, it pushes us to do better, so with that in mind the only thing I ask of you all is to do your best, be honest with everyone, and to have fun."

Everyone began to clap

"Aye DJ, turn that music up, let's turn up in this bitch!" Naruto said before the music blasted again, with Shawn's song 'Trap Queen playing followed by 'My Way' before going to 'Sorry not Sorry'

Naruto walked over to YG his business partner, who would open his 4hunnid records in California, which would be apart of their company, "We came a long way from 2 little niggas flockin' houses, blood." Naruto said handshaking YG

"I know my nigga, we makin' boss moves in dis bitch!" YG said enthusiastically

Naruto laughed before he was tapped on the shoulder and looking over to the beautiful woman, who proceeded to whisper in his ear he nodded "Thank you." he told her, before he tapped YG shoulder "Aye, come upstairs."

Moments Later

Naruto and YG entered the top floor and entered a conference room where Travis Scott, DC Young Fly, Chris Brown, DJ Mustard, Fifth Harmony, Tori Kelly, Kat Graham, Nipsey Hussel, Shawn, D'Angelo, LJ, Montay, Xavier, JR, Roger, Sylvester, Sean Mendez, Ty$, Big Uzi, Baby Bash, Sad Boy, Tiana Taylor, Jhene Aiko, Mila J, Meghan Trainer, Demi Levato, Rae Sremmurd, Slim400, and Kamayia,

"Aye! What's Hannin Doe!" Naruto greeted walking in getting their attention, after everyone exchanged greetings Naruto explained to everyone that they had the most power over their own contracts, that they were in control of their own careers and whatever direction they wanted to take it, they had Naruto's support, after getting things hammered out they all retreated down to the party, and turnt up all night.

Next Morning

Naruto was sound asleep, when his phone began to buzz, waking him up, with a grunt he grabbed it, and got out of bed, looking over his shoulder at the sound asleep Scarlett, Kat, and Rihanna, with a smirk he walked out of the room and answered his phone

"Hello?" he asked

"Where you been boy?!" Cookie shouted causing him to sigh in annoyance

"I'm a grown ass man, Cookie, and I was asleep why you blowin, my phone up at 10:30 anyway?" Naruto asked walking into his daughter's room to see that she was still asleep, with a smile he closed the door, and walked downstairs

"Hakeem, is going on with Sway, and your god damn father is out if jail."

"So, that ain't my problem, neither is it yours. If your really invested in Lyon Dynasty stay focused on that, don't worry about what he got goin on." Naruto said

"Whatever, look I want to see you." Cookie said

"Today isn't a good day, I'm in the studio, workin with Beyonce on her album." Naruto said walking into his living room to see bottles of liquor on the table, before he went to pick them up "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok, just know I'll be thinking about you." Cookie said

"Me too." Naruto said hanging up

Later

Long Island, New York City

Naruto and Beyonce sat at the studio in one of his homes, the two were nodding to the song that they just finished

(Play Beyoncé ft Kendrick Lamar- Freedom)

[Beyoncé:]

Freedom! Freedom! I can't move

Freedom, cut me loose!

Freedom! Freedom! Where are you?

Cause I need freedom too!

I break chains all by myself

Won't let my freedom rot in hell

Hey! I'ma keep running

Cause a winner don't quit on themselves

[Naruto:]

What you want from me?

Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear me?

What you want from me?

Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear me?

Hear me out

[Hattie White:]

I had my ups and downs, but I always find the inner strength to pull myself up. I was served lemons, but I made lemonade

"I love it!" Beyonce said hugging Naruto from behind as he smiled

"I do too, you know what would be dope?"

"What?" Beyonce asked sitting next to him

"Instead of releasing just a single and a music video, you make it like a video album, all the songs and their videos be put out at the same time like a movie." Naruto said getting a thoughtful look from Beyonce

"I can see that." she nodded, before she hit him in his chest "I also saw how you've been getting into trouble, and what almost happen to the girls."

"Man, go on with that Be." Naruto said not wanting to talk about it

"No, you see what I mean? I know that you were provoked by Meek Mill, and Bow Wow came at you, but the way you responded could've been better, and you were lucky to have noticed the car to pull the girls out of harms way." Beyonce said while Naruto stared at the soundboard "You have 3 little girls, that look up to you, and love you with all their heart, not to mention all the other people that love you as well. As one of those people, please try to stick around Naruto."

Naruto looked to Beyoncé and nodded before he leaned forward and grasped her hands before looking her in the eyes "I promise, that I'll do my best." he said before leaning in and kissing het softly on the lips

Later

Lucious House

Lucious breathed a breath of fresh air when he entered his home, heading upstairs he went about taking a shower, and changing his clothes to head to Laviticus, which would be his base of operations till he could reenter Empire. Putting on his blazer Lucious walked into his office, and opened a droor and paused when he saw it was filled with spy cameras and listening devices, quickly he turned on the tv before going to a specific channel only to frown when 'NO SIGNAL' appeared and punched his desk, before sitting down

Lucious had placed the equipment into the home he gifted Naruto so that he would know what his son was doing at all times, because unlike his other sons Naruto kinda scared him, Naruto was an independent talented individual has always been, even at the age of 16 he rather sold drugs than to ask Lucious for money.

Lucious knew he was going to have to tread lightly with Naruto especially now that Hakeem and Cookie started their own company, and Naruto had his grandchild who he hasn't seen yet.

Picking his phone up he called Jamal, "...Hello Mal, it's me look I want you to gather everyone tonight for a family dinner."

Later

Naruto's Bedroom

Say my name by Destiny's Child played on the Beats Pill, while Naruto and Beyonce sat in his bed with the beautiful woman in his lap both still connected, as they made out, before his phone rung cutting off the music, causing him to groan in annoyance when she pulled away "Ignore it." Naruto said

"This is the 4th time your phone has rung, just answer it." Beyonce replied causing Naruto to sigh before he answered his phone

"Hello!" Naruto asked annoyed

"Finally you pick up, listen dad wants to have a family dinner tonight." Jamal said

"You really blew up my phone for this?" Naruto asked

"Yes, he just got out if jail."

"After 3 months, the nigga wasn't in for a year." Naruto said

"I think you should go." Beyonce said causing Naruto to look at her "He is your father."

"Who..Is that Beyonce? Naruto are you with Beyonce right now?" Jamal asked excitedly

"Yes, we were working on something, but stopped thanks to you blowing up my phone." Naruto said annoyed "I'll see you later."

"Aye man get me an autograph." Jamal said

"I'll see." Naruto said hanging up and shaking his head, while Beyonce smiled at him

"Now where were we?" she asked causing Naruto to smirk before he grabbed her ass, and thrusted up into her causing her to moan

Nightfall

Lucious House

Naruto sat in between Jamal, and Hakeem on his phone, before he handed his phone to Hakeem who put an earbud in and listened to the beat that began to play

"So Jamal, you have to be happy that Lucious is home." Rhonda said causing Naruto to glance at Jamal

"Yeah, I'm excited to get back in the studio, we're talking about a tour, he even hooked me up with this dope producer."

"Oh! So Lucious isn't working with you?" Cookie asked getting Jamal's attention "I just assumed that once he got out of prison that you'd be his top priority."

"I am." Jamal said looking at his mother "but he just got out so, Empire Buisness."

"So why did he call us here Jamal, so he could kill us all together, instead of doing it one at a time?" Andre asked

"Same reason we are all here, to keep are enemies close." Cookie said

"Actually I think he just wanted to see his family, on the first night back." Jamal replied

Hakeem snorted before Lucious walked in "Jamal's actually right, I want you guys to eat, drink, be merry for tomorrow we war." he said gazing at Cookie who glared at him

Minutes Later

Everyone with the exception of Cookie, Naruto and Lucious was eating the parents were having a glaring match, while Naruto was texting someone "Why aren't you eating, did you poison the food?" Cookie asked

"Naw, that'll be to easy." Lucious said causing Andre to look at his plate, while Naruto took a sip of his wine "I know that I was gone for a few months, but it gave me a whole lot of time to think about a whole lot of things. Like my wonderful family, and how most of y'all banded together to destroy me."

"Dad, I told you I'm sorry." Andre said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and shake his head

"Andre!" Cookie called rubbing her temple "Don't apologize, I'm not sorry."

"Not yet but you will be." Lucious threatened as he glanced to Hakeem "Unless.."

"Unless what?" Cookie asked

"You dismantle this little Lyon Dynasty, and allow Black Pyramid to be absorbed into The Empire, and everything will be forgiven." Lucious started looking around "From the leaked album, to your hostile takeover, to your pillow, and to you for stealing my employees."

Naruto smirked and made to speak but Cookie spoke first "So your just going to forget everything?" she asked

"We have been through a whole lot, and at the end of the day we are family, and if I can have my family together than I can let go of everything else." Lucious said

"No, Lucious. I bet not even Jesus Christ himself could save you without burning his hands. I'm going to save my sons. I'm going to build something nice for them, so I don't really care what you do with Empire."

"You must be smoking some good shit, if you think I'm going to let Empire absorb my company." Naruto said looking at Lucious

"You know your company won't be around long, you may be talented but you and your friend can't carry it on your own." Lucious said

"Maybe you should get more reacquainted with the outside world before you say that. It isn't just me and Kenan, I have a large roster. I've never needed you to eat, and that isn't going to change." Naruto said standing up and walking off before he paused and turned back "Oh and before I forget, I will not entertain anymore family drama, so if y'all want to get in touch with me, it best be something productive."

Naruto left followed by Cookie who pulled all the food off the table after she spoke with Lucious somemore

Next Day

Naruto walked into his building with his daughter in his arms, "You see all this huh?" he asked standing in the middle of the lobby of the large building "This is going to be all yours one day." He said kissing her on her cheek before he went up to his office and relaxed in the chair and spun around entertaining his Kiara who laughed as her father held her in the air as the chair spun

"Yo, Trigga." an African American man said standing at the doorway (Picture Morris Chestnut)

Naruto looked to the door to see his friend "Yo what's Hannin, Ant."

This was Anthony, an old friend from South Central who Naruto had put through college, who now had his own division in Naruto's company he Activision, with the sub company of Rock Star

"I just want to thank you for all you've done for me, I promise you that I won't let the opportunities you've given me go to waste." Anthony said

"You're welcome, and just do your best, don't stress yourself out, my nigga." Naruto said getting a nod from his friend before he walked out and someone else walked in "Anika, what you doing here?" he asked with an raised eyebrow

"I want to talk." Anika said glancing down to the little person in Naruto's lap, that was sucking on a pacifier

After an hour long discussion with Anika Naruto was in the studio, laying down track after track for his mixtape, and once he had it finished he put it out

With a bottle water in hand Naruto got a call from YG about his Still Brazy tour which started a day after his birthday, "I wonder if I should go?" he asked himself

Finished

OMMIO 3 Track list

Blessings

Flash

OMG

Double Standards

Flex

Don't Trust

Shimmy Ya

30 in The Middle

Have You Ever

Ride wit Me Remix ft YG, & Nipsey Hussel

Missed Call From Scarlett

Of My Life

Eatin

From Nothing

Only One

Change

Reflection

You Ready

Chapter 15: Chapter 15

Black Pyramid Headquarters

8 Spruce Street

Naruto walked toward the entrance of his building to see his Security blocking the FBI from entering, pushing through the guards he looked to the commanding agent "May I help you?" he asked

"Naruto Lyon, we have a warrant to search the premises." the agent said with the warrant in Naruto's face, which Naruto snatched before he pulled out his phone "Please tell your men to stand aside so that we may, begin our search."

"Yeah fuck that." Naruto said placing the phone to his ear "Hello? Yeah Jamie, it's me Naruto, how you doing?...That's good, um listen I have the FBI here with a search warrant to search my building..huh?...Yeah he's right here." holding out his phone to the agent Naruto said "It's for you."

Hesitantly the agent took the phone "This is federal agent Marks, to whom am I...Sir, we have a warra-...I've been with the Agency for 6 years sir...Understood." Agent Marks handed Naruto back his phone before he looked to his squad "Fall back."

Naruto smirked as he watched the Fed's leave some still glancing back toward him which caused him to wave, before his security began to laugh "Y'all get back to work." Naruto said chuckling before reentering his building with the former gang members turned security guards returning to their posts

2 Hours Later

Laviticus

The Lyon family was spread out in the VIP room of the club, while Lucious' new lawyer Thirsty Rawlings spoke "Alright look, I know that everybody's on edge, but let's just be easy. This kind of blatant harassment is common in federal investigations, they ain't got no case, so they're using one open investigation to open another investigation, that's it."

"Damn, you even talk crooked." Cookie said causing Naruto who was sitting next to her to laugh

"They are casting a wide net, trying to put more pressure on dad, by going after his family too." Andre said

"It also means that Vernon may have switched up on them and is refusing to testify." Naruto said

"Dad, did you kill Bunkie?" Hakeem asked causing everyone to look at Lucious

"Son I promise you with ever ounce of my soul, that I could never lay a hand on that man. You got to remember that Bunkie and I grew up in the streets, he looked out for me, and even introduced me to the love of my life. I miss him everyday." Lucious lied

"So what do we do now?" Jamal asked

"Instead of steal our artist and kick us off the radio?" Hakeem asked glaring at Lucious along with Cookie

"Welcome to the music business." Lucious said sitting down beside Jamal

"I'ma run a car over yo snake oily ass,"

Naruto sighed in annoyance, before Thirsty stepped forward "You guys are going to have to set aside your differences, and stick together. This pressure is not going to stop. You have to remain vigilant, and not give the Feds a damn thang. Just stay one big happy family, is that possible?"

Naruto snorted, "When have we ever been one big happy family?" he asked standing up and walking to the bar

"How long do we have to put up this act?" Cookie asked

"Until we find Vernon Turner and convince him not to testify, and I guarantee that this case will be dismissed." Thirsty said

"So all we have to do is find Vernon." Lucious said

After the family meeting, Naruto went home to spend time with his daughter , while Scarlett was getting ready to leave since she was going to return to filming her movies, and Kiara would be staying with him, with OMMIO 3 coming out, the whole world knew that Scarlett was his baby momma, and paparazzi have been working extra hard to get photos of them together, Makayla and Mykell were doing good and we're brought over since Erica had to go to Paris, for buisness so Naruto and the 3 little girls sat in his home theatre and watched age appropriate movies.

Anika had stopped by and told him how Lucious had her father arrested which was the cause for her new revenge mission, so she wanted a job at Lyon Dynasty since she knew Cookie and Lucious would continue to clash, telling Naruto that she'd do anything short of snitchin on Lucious to see him hurt. Naruto understood, offering her a job as head of A&R for his company if Cookie refused to let her back into her company.

The next day, Cookie came to Naruto telling him of some truce she made with Lucious to do a video between Hakeem and Jamal as a sign that the Lyon family was united, Naruto told her that Hakeem was getting radio time just not in New York, 3x in a row, Baller Alert, and Switch Lanes, we're actually in the top 10 on the hip hop charts, but she really wanted to get Lucious off the radio, especially since he poached Valentina from her, Naruto didn't know why, he had met the girl and while she could sing, she was to cocky for some no name latina, in no time Naruto got bored of talking about music so he fucked the shit out of Cookie and the next morning was invited to come to her video shoot to show support for his brothers.

Empire HQ,

Naruto walked into the video set, with Kiara in his arms, "Ready to meet grandpa?" he asked her, only to get no reply as the little girl looked around

Lucious walked out of Hakeem's trailer and stopped in surprised when he saw Naruto and his granddaughter, meeting Naruto halfway he said "Oh my god, she's beautiful."

Naruto kissed her head with a smile

"May I?" Lucious asked motioning to pick her up

"Sure." Naruto said before he handed his daughter off to her grandfather

"What's her name?" Lucious asked as the baby stared at him while sucking on her pacifier

"Kiara." Naruto said with a smile

Everything started of well, before it went downhill with Cokkie vanishing during the break, and Lucious rubbing in a painting of Jamal in Hakeem's face which lead Hakeem to put a knife in the portrait of Jamal's throat, which lead to the two fighting in the middle of filming before Hakeem almost took Jamal's head off with his bat, before he stopped and stormed off.

Lucious who was sitting down watching as Hakeem walked off glanced to Naruto who was with his daughter shaking his head

Flashback

2009

17 year old Naruto walked into Lucious House ear buds in, around 11:30, locking the door he made his way toward the steps when the lights suddenly came on "Hello Naruto." Lucious said sitting in a chair on the table bags of cocain, heroin, weed, bottles of pills, boxes of bullets, a knife, and a duffel bag filled with $500,000 in drug money on the floor

"What you doing going through my stuff, bruh?" Naruto asked taking his ear buds out

"You brought this shit in my house!" Lucious yelled standing up "I've been patient with you, but you've done nothing but continue to get in trouble, what would've happened had Hakeem found this?!"

"Well he would have had no buisness going through my shit to find it in the first place." Naruto said before he began to get his stuff of the table, before Lucious grabbed him and pushed him away

"I'm your father you will show me some respect!" Lucious yelled

"Fuck you blood, you ain't my father nigga! You ain't been since I was 8 Dewight." Naruto said before Lucious punched Naruto in the mouth, busting his lip

Angry Naruto rushed Lucious pushing him into a wall, before he punched Lucious in the gut, and the jaw, before he could throw another one Lucious grabbed him and threw him into the wall, where he began to punch Naruto

Hakeem, Jamal, and Andre hearing the scuffle looked into the foyer in shock to see their father, and brother fighting,

Blocking a punch Naruto kicked Lucious in the stomach before he kneed him to the jaw, before he pulled out his Beretta 92FS Inox from his waistband so that when Lucious got up it was the first thing he saw,

"Naru-" Lucious began

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled cocking the gun causing Lucious to put his hands up, before Naruto wiped his bloody lip and walked to the table and grabbed his duffel before he put everything into it "Ima get my shit and get the fuck out of here. Fuck you, and this punk ass family."

Naruto picked up the duffel and went upstairs to his room grabbing everything that was his, and putting it into a separate duffel before he left dropping all the drugs and weapons off at his friends home before he headed to the airport and purchased a one way ticket to California.

End Flashback

With Cookie

Cookie was in a cab going back to Empire hoping that she didn't miss the video shoot, going through her contact list she paused when she came upon Naruto's number

Flashback

Earlier, Police Station

Cookie sat across from the D.A that was digging through Lucious case "I ain't no snitch, me and sons we're Lyons they're strong, so dig away hunny."

"Even that Bipolar son of yours, what about that Step-son, he just had a daughter of his own, I can only imagine what I'd find looking in on him, rumor has it he's pretty close to some high ups in Mexican cartels. I'll hurt your kids, and send Naruto away for years. So give me something on Lucious, now!"

End Flashback

Sticking with her guns, Cookie didn't snitch, but she did lie so that Lucious' Apex radio deal would be tied up for years, paying the cab, and telling him to hold on she rushed into the shoot to find it empty, with the exception of Anika

2 Days Later

Ghetto Ass Studios/Lyon Dynasty HQ

Naruto walked toward the bulging just as 2 ugly ass girls ran out both bleeding from the lips, with a purse, while Tiana ran out after them her shirt ripped with stains of blood "You ugly ass bitches, y'all don't know who y'all messin wit!" Tiana yelled

"Uh oh." Naruto said as Tiana's ghetto side emerged, before he motioned to his driver who nodded and sped off after the 2 to either catch one or both. "Ti, what happened?"

"Them bitches stole my purse." Tiana said as Naruto looked down the street where the girls ran off

"Are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I'm straight." Tiana said before she began to take deep breaths

"That's why I didn't want you out here. Let's go." Naruto said walking Tiana inside,

Later

Tiana was sitting at the table upset while Cookie handed her a water bottle, Hakeem walked in while Naruto was on the phone "Aye, what happened?"

"She got jacked right at the front door." Cookie said

"By who?" Hakeem asked

"Two ugly ass bitches." Tiana said as she threw her ruined shirt in the trash

"That's all she know?" Naruto asked on the phone before he nodded and said "Kill her."

Hanging up Naruto walked to the table, his driver had caught the fat bitch and tortured her for info, bonuses to hiring gang members they down with whatever as long as they eatin'

Chikan walked in and said "Aye look what I found on YouTube." she said pressing play on her IPad where a girl in a mask stood with Tiana's purse

"You ain't have no money in there did you?" Naruto asked Tiana who shook her head

"No, just my credit cards and my ID." Tiana said before Naruto handed her his phone and she went about canceling all her credit cards

Naruto looked back to the video "Welcome to my kingdom, Lyon Dynasty you want to chillax here, you gon pay tax here." the Mexican in the video said also in a mask

"Man what this guy want to get sign or something?" Hakeem asked

"Naw, he wants your money, and he and his crew are going to do anything they have to do to extort you. Although it does seem that these are amateurs." Naruto said turning to Tiana "Come on, I'll take you home."

That night Tiana stayed with Naruto while Kiara stayed with Shamika, before he returned to his main home, to find Rhonda waiting there for him, the 2 knew that there was a chance that he was the father but Rhonda didn't want to ruin her relationship with Andre who was all about church, but Rhonda was frustrated with Andre's talk of visions from god, and visits to his pastor, as well as the fact that he hadn't touched her in months was at her wits end so she went to Naruto who delivered since he had nothing better to do, in the middle of the night Naruto saw a missing persons picture of the fat girl who he had his homie/driver kill with a smirk he turned the TV off and went to sleep

Naruto was sleeping, when his phone rung, "Hello?" he asked sleepily

"Aye Trigga, we got a problem."

"What kinda problem?" Naruto asked sitting up rubbing his eyes

"3 niggas just ran in HQ, and tried to steal your masters, he said some nigga named Thirsty Rawlings sent him and some boys for you, and Cookies masters, What you want us to do blood?"

"He tried to steal from me bro, do what ever you feel is necessary just don't kill them, I'll be at Lyon Dynasty." Naruto said hanging up before he got dressed and left

Black Pyramid HQ

The gaurd hung up and turned to his partners, as they each held 6 men down "He said don't kill them, but do what ever we have to."

The guards smirked, before they looked to the 6 men that was staring at them each of the guards were from sets around Los Angeles, that wanted to get some money for better lives for their kids, and Naruto offered them this god, making a fat paycheck which earned him their undying loyalty so much that they even put their own problems aside, immediately the 12 guards pounced on a man and began to whip his ass, the 6 men would be found in their boxers beaten half to death, in the back of Laviticus.

Lyon Dynasty

Naruto walked into Cookie's HQ, looking around hearing a dog barking before he heard Cookie scream "Drop it bitch!"

Walking toward the back Naruto pistol whipped the goon that ran out the door knocking him to the ground before he aimed at the Mexican punching out some nigga on the ground "Wait Naruto he works with me." Cookie said causing him to nod before he looked down to the man he knocked to the ground who was looking up at him clutching him bleeding mouth, before a stomp to the head rendered him unconscious

"What are you doing here?" Cookie asked

"Some niggas got caught, trying to take my masters, and they snitched in these niggas said Thirsty wanted mine, and your music so I came to help you out." Naruto said getting a smile and a hug from Cookie before he looked to the ese as the goons left taking their unconscious partner with them "Whose this?"

"Oh, Naruto this is Laz Delgado, he's a promoter."

"Who is packing, apparently." Naruto said getting a shrug from Laz

"Thanks for the help but you can go now." Naruto said motioning toward the exit.

Laz nodded and grabbed his things before he left, before Naruto jumped when Cookie slapped him upside the head "Aye!"

"You can't tall to my promoter like that!" Cookie hissed since Laz was the only one willing to work with her

"You got locals that want to extort money from you, you have to becareful, especially around niggas you don't know." Naruto said

"I can take care of my own ass ok?" Cookie said

"I happen to like your ass, as it is." Naruto said slapping her in her ass, before he kissed her

Next Day

After a meeting with his brothers where Andre confessed his sins, since he was getting baptized, Naruto made his way into Empire up to Lucious studio who was sitting down listening to Freda rap, staying silent Naruto nodded his head as he listened to her flow, seeing potential in her

"That was hot!" he said getting her and Lucious' attention while Freda smiled

"Thank you!" Freda said as Naruto walked in

"Your father would be proud of you." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder

"You think we can collab on a couple tracks?" Freda asked

"Of course." Naruto said before Freda held out his OMMIO 3 mixtape

"At the barbershop where I cut heads at we been bumping this lIke crazy." Freda said as Naruto took the CD, and signed it "My sister is a big fan of your too, so I know she'll be happy about this." she said looking at the disk

Lucious watched as Freda and Naruto talked before they exchanged numbers, and Freda had to go to work, so now that they were alone Naruto sat across from Lucious "You tried to steal from me."

"You stole my employees, this is the music buisness, it'd cutthroat, if you ain't ready for that, then hey." Lucious shrugged

"Ok I give you that. But I wouldn't advise you to try it again." Naruto said

"You got my word." Lucious smirked as he and Naruto looked one another in the eye

Finished

Chapter 16: Chapter 16

Next Day

Los Angeles, CA

Immediately after Naruto confronted Luscious he had packed up his and Kiara's things and boarded his jet, with Mykell, Makayla, Erica, and Shamika the reason was that it was his birthday, and Trigga Day Weekend was in full effect starting Friday.

Trigga Day weekend was a celebration from Friday to Sunday parties, cookouts, celebrity basketball games, and shopping sprees for kids with a 2.5 and above GPA's.

Currently Naruto was with Kiara and his friends and family at the park at a cookout, kids were playing, Lil Wayne, YG, DC Young Fly, Busta Rhymes, Karlos Miller, Audio Push, and Drake to name a few were all gambling in some fashion either through shooting craps, or playing Spades, or even Dominos.

Everyone was having a good time, Naruto was chewing on his hamburger, and feeding a small piece to his daughter when he looked up to Chris who had his own daughter in his lap "So you want to form a dance group?" he asked

"Basically, it'll be like when Tommy had krump clowns. We find dancers, and give them opportunities." Chris said

"I guess bruh, you in charge of that shit, since it's your idea." Naruto said

"Bet." Chris grinned

"So you going to play or what?" Naruto asked talking about the celebrity basketball game

"I got you, man." Chris said getting a nod from Naruto

"Bet." Naruto said, before he looked finished his burger, and handed Kiara to Erica before he looked over to some kids who were doing a little dance he had been seen doing a day ago that had went viral, they were calling it 'Hit dem Folks'

Naruto smiled before he looked to DC Young Fly and asked "Remember this?" Naruto began to beat on the table getting attention

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Want to take you to Six Flags

You can get some cotton candy, if you want

I will get you lemonade, I got that money, you think I don't

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

I don't give a fuck, what yo home girl said,

Said I tried to talk to her, but really I just wanted the head

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

When you take ya makeup off, yo skin is kinda smooth

I want to nut all on yo face, 'Scuse me

I did not mean to be rude

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~ (Yeah! yeah, yeah, yeah!)

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

You said you single, and you don't want a relationship because you quit

Gimme some of that pussy, cause you know niggas ain't shit

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~ (Hell yeah)

Gimme some of that pussy, girl (Some that pussy bitch)

You said that you ain't sick,

You said that you been tested

Let's fuck raw, I bust these nuts all on yo breastes (everyone began to laugh loudly)

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Said you on yo cycle, and your vagina bleeding,

Give me some of that head, because that's what I'm really needin

(Everybody at the same time joined in) Gimme some of that pussy, baby~ (Aye!)

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

"Y'all know the words!" Naruto said still beating on the table

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

"One mo time fo the niggas who ain't make it!" Naruto said

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Quit being stingy now!

Gimme some that pussy,

You got enough to share, I won't tell nobody

Cause I know they do not care

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Why are you so stingy, when you know that you got plenty

You can gimme some that pussy, cause you haven't given me any

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Naruto burst out laughing not able to keep it going along with everyone as he dapped up DC who was sitting across from him

"Nothing could ruin this day." he thought and no sooner did he think that, was he tapped on the shoulder, looking up he saw Scarlett, point forward and looked before he frowned as there was Nicki, and Meek, walking toward the get together with some of Meeks goons behind him

Naruto looked to the closest child which happened to be Regina, Weezy's daughter and handed her $50 "Why don't you take the kids to go get some Ice Cream."

Regina made to decline since she wanted to see what was about to happened but Weezy told her to go

Watching her go, Naruto got up and walked over with his homies behind him, as everyone stopped what they were doing as Naruto met Meek and Nicki half way

"Happy Pday, Naruto." Nicki said causing Naruto to smile

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before he looked at Meek "You must be lost."

"Naruto, I brought him here so yall can squash the beef." Nicki said before Meek could speak

"Really?" Naruto scoffed, getting a nod "Okay," Naruto took out his shirt, now in a tank top "Square up nigga."

"What?" Meek asked with a raised eyebrow

"You heard me nigga, square tha fuck up. You want to squash the beef, well do it like a real nigga would." Naruto said

Meek, looked to Nicki who nodded as she stepped away, and shook his head as he took off his jacket, and got ready, before he rushed in swinging, Naruto blocked the blows but got caught twice, before he fired a jab to Meek's chest, and on tinted with a hook to his jaw,

Meek stumbled but tried a wild hook, that Naruto ducked under and tagged Meek in the gut twice, causing Meek to back up clutching his gut,

"Get em Trigga!" the spectators shouted as Naruto walked up on Meek with his hands ready, and when Meek rushed in Naruto gave a jab, and two hooks, his final one missing as Meek went down and grabbed onto him

"No grabbing blood!" the spectators complained "Let em go cuz!

Naruto began to elbow Meek in the back repeatedly before he grabbed Meek and lifted him up before he slammed the man onto the ground causing the man to release him, but he was quickly pulled off the man, who was slow to get up

"You good, blood he had enough." one of Naruto's friends said laughing as Naruto took deep breaths to calm down,

After Meek was giving to breathing room and cold water, he and Naruto dapped each other up ending there beef, although Meek would take another L as he was recorded getting his ass whipped

After the fight, things quickly got back on track, as the kids came back, and after another hour Naruto and the parents went to the mall, where Naruto brought the kids with the qualifying grade point averages, anything they wanted, clothes, shoes, jewelry, game consoles, laptops, and cell phones.

After Naruto went home, spent a few hours with his daughter then went to the club at Lux, where he and a his crew performed some new songs

"Alright, I'm going to give y'all a taste of the type of shit, my niggas, puttin out, y'all cool with that?" Naruto asked on stage, shirtless from the fact he's been performing for the past hour

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed waiting for more before a beat played and

Around the world moguls, from Jay-Z, to Birdman, to Lucious, and his family were watching on Live streams

Migos- Bad, and Boujee

[DC Young Fly:]

You know young rich niggas

You know so we never really had no old money

We got a whole lot of new money though, hah

(If Young Metro don't trust you I'm gon' shoot ya)

Raindrops, drop top (drop top)

Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (cookie)

Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot, thot (thot)

Cookin' up dope in the crockpot, (pot)

We came from nothin' to somethin' nigga (hey)

I don't trust nobody grip the trigger (nobody)

Call up the gang, they come and get you (gang)

Cry me a river, give you a tissue (hey)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (blaow)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (savage)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (grrah)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (dope)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (hey)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (glah)

DC, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Rackings on rackings, got backends on backends

I'm ridin' around in a coupe (coupe)

I take your bitch right from you (you)

Bitch I'm a dog, woof (grrr)

Beat that ho walls loose (hey)

Hop in the frog, whoa (skrt)

I tell that bitch don't come for me (come for me)

I swear these niggas they under me (hey)

They hate and the devil keep jumpin' me (jumpin' me)

Bankrolls on me keep me company (cash)

We do the most, yeah

Pull up in Ghosts, yeah (woo)

My diamonds a choker (glah)

Holdin' the fire with no holster (blaow)

Rick The Ruler, diamonds cooler (cooler)

This a Rollie not a Mueller (hey)

Dabbin' on 'em like the usual (dab)

Magic with the brick, do voodoo (magic)

Court side with a bad bitch (bitch)

Then I send the bitch through Uber (go)

I'm young and rich and plus I'm boujee (hey)

I'm not stupid so I keep the Uzi (rrrah)

Rackings on rackings, got backends on backends

So my money makin' my back ache

You niggas got a low Act' rate (Act')

We rep the West, yeah that way (West!)

Fat cookie blunt in the ash tray (cookie)

Two bitches, just national smash day (smash)

Hop in the Lamb', have a drag race (skrt)

I let them birds take a bath bae (brrrrr)

Raindrops, drop top (drop top)

Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (cookie)

Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot, thot (thot)

Cookin' up dope in the crockpot, (pot)

We came from nothin' to somethin' nigga (hey)

I don't trust nobody grip the trigger (nobody)

Call up the gang, they come and get you (gang)

Cry me a river, give you a tissue (hey)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (blaow)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (savage)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (grrah)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (dope)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (hey)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (glah)

[Naruto:]

Pour a four, I'm droppin' muddy

Outer space, KiD CuDi (drank)

Introduce me to your bitch-ass wifey and we know she sluttin

Broke a brick down, nutty buddy, now that nigga ducking

Don't move too fast I might shoot you (huh?)

Draco bad and boujee (Draco)

I'm always hangin' with shooters (brrah)

Might be posted somewhere secluded (private)

Still be playin' with pots and pans, call me Trigga Ratatouille

Run with that sack, call me Boobie (run with it)

When I'm on stage show me boobies (ay)

Ice on my neck, I'm the coolest (ice)

How about the suicide with the Uzi? (pew-pew-pew)

I pull up, I pull up, I pull up

I hop out with all of the drugs in the cooler (skrt)

I'm cookin', I'm cookin', I'm whippin', I'm whippin' into a rock up, let it lock up (lock up)

I gave her 10 racks, I told her go shoppin' and spend it all at the pop up (ten)

These bitches they fuck and suck dick and they bustin' for Instagram, get your clout up

Uh, yeah, that way, float on the track like a Segway (go)

Yeah, that way, I used to trap by the subway (trappin')

Yeah, that way, young nigga trap with the AK (rrrah)

Yeah, that way, big dyke ho get it on, Macy Gray (hey)

[DC Young Fly:]

Raindrops, drop top (drop top)

Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (cookie)

Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot, thot (thot)

Cookin' up dope in the crockpot, (pot)

We came from nothin' to somethin' nigga (hey)

I don't trust nobody grip the trigger (nobody)

Call up the gang, they come and get you (gang)

Cry me a river, give you a tissue (hey)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (blaow)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (savage)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (grrah)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (dope)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (hey)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (glah)

[D'Angelo]

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, my bitch she bad to the bone, ay

Wait, these niggas watchin', I swear to God they be my clones

Yeah, hey, huh, switchin' my hoes like my flows (what?)

Switchin' my flows like my clothes (like what?)

Keep on shootin' that gun, don't reload

Oh, oh, now she won't fuck with my crew

Cause the money come all out the roof

Drive the 'Rari, that bitch got no roof (skrt)

Wait, what kind of 'Rari? 458 (damn)

All of these niggas, they hate (they hate)

Try to hide shoot through the gate

Look, go to the strip club, make it rain (rain)

So much money they use rakes

Count 100, 000 in your face (in your face)

Yeah, they put 300 right in the safe

Met her today, oh

She talk to me like she knew me, yeah

Go to sleep in a Jacuzzi, yeah

Yeah, wakin' up right to a two piece, yeah

Countin' that paper like loose leaf, yeah

Gettin' that chicken with blue cheese, yeah

Yeah, boy you so fat like my collar

You snakin', I swear to God that be that Gucci, ay

And you know we winnin' (winnin')

Yeah, we is not losin'

Try to play your song, it ain't move me (what?)

Saw your girl once now she choose me, yeah

Chorus

Migos- T-shirt

[Naruto]

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah)

[DC Young Fly:]

Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (ay)

Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (ay)

Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (skrt skrt)

Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket (glaw)

Neck water faucet (water), mocking birds mocking (woo)

Act pint, stocking, nats keep thotting (nats)

Wrist on hockey (hockey), wrist on rocky (Rocky)

Lotta niggas copy, name someone can stop me (no one)

Bitches call me papi, (BITCH!), 'sace that's my hobby ('Sace)

Scotty on the molly, pocket rocket from O'Reilly

One off in the chamber, ain't no need for me to cock it

Niggas get to droppin' when that draco get to poppin'

All I want is cottage, roll a cigar full of broccoli (Cookie)

No check, want all cash, nigga I don't do deposits

Bitches cross the water, nigga, bitches from the tropics

I'm a get that bag nigga, ain't no doubt about it (yup)

I'm a feed my family nigga, ain't no way around it (family)

Ain't gon' never let up nigga, God said, show my talent

Young nigga with the anna, walkin' with the hammer

Talkin' country grammar nigga

Straight out West Atlanta (West side)

Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (ay)

Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (ay)

Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (skrt skrt)

Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket

[Naruto:]

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah)

Aunty beat you

Aunty beat me cause I sold work (aunty)

Aunty beat you

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

1995 (nineties) 2005 (two-thousands)

Seen it with my eyes, dope still alive, (dope)

Real mob ties (mob) real fox eyes (fox)

Real whole pies (woah), all time high

Do it for the culture (culture)

They gon' bite like vultures (vulture)

Way back when I was trappin' out Toyotas (skrr skrr)

I'm a hit the gas (gas), 12 can't pull me over (12)

Space coupe, Trigga speeding, pourin', drankin' sodas

[Roger:]

I get high on my own sir, heard you gon' clone sir

Stop all that flexin', young nigga don't wanna go there

Never been a gopher (no), but I always been a soldier

Young niggas in the cut, posted like a vulture

Divin' off the stage in the crowd it's a mosh pit

Yeah shawty bad but she broke cause she don't own shit

Mama asked me "son, when the trappin' gon' quit?"

I been ridin' round through the city in my new bitch

[DC Young Fly:]

Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (ay)

Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (ay)

Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (skrt skrt)

Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket

[Naruto:]

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah)

Aunty beat you, Aunty beat you (aunty)

Saturday Naruto took Kiara and Scarlett to his mom's grave, where much to his surprise flowers, candles. and other memorabilia was placed with cards saying that she'd be proud of him, and all types of sentimental things, Naruto recorded a video for his Instagram, Twitter. and Facebook saying thank you to all the fans, telling them how much it meant to him, and how much he loved and would ride for them all, then it was to the motor speedway where Naruto rented it out and he and his crew raced their cars, and after was the Celebrity Basketball Game, where Naruto and his crew squared off with Kevin Hart, the Plastic Cup Boys, and the Real Husbands of Hollywood played each other

Naruto showed his ass, using street ball moves, putting on a show, there was no egos, or tension, just men having fun and putting on a show for their fans, laughing and joking around. After the game, Naruto his friends and family went to dinner, and instead of the club went bowling to end the night

Sunday, a free concert was held, and all fans went home with the Black Pyramid Album, unfortunately Scarlett had to get back to filming so she was going to be staying in California, but Naruto had to return to New York although he had stopped in Atlanta to do DC Young Fly's podcast The 85 South Show, after he hung out a bit, but went back to New York

Currently Naruto was in his office signing paperwork, his headphones in listening to some new tracks, for Scarlett's debut album when he got an alert on his computer, and pressed a button on the keyboard to see security footage in the lobby, and sighed in annoyance "All fucking ready?!" He asked himself standing up and storming off

On the screen was Cookie, and Lucious arguing with security

Moments Later

"I want to see Naruto!" Cookie yelled

"And I can't let you pass without an key card." the guard said

"Alright, I'm his daddy, so that's all the..." Lucious said trying to ease by, but the guard stood strong

"That don't mean shit up in here, bruh." the guard interrupted, not moving as Lucious frowned at him

'Excuse me?" Lucious asked

"Look, this is a place of business, if you ain't got a key card you ain't getting pass this as that." the guard said looking at Lucious

"You must not know who you talking too."

"Is that a threat, blood?" the guard asked with a glare, pulling his glock out from his waistband causing Cookie, and Lucious to finally take note of the gang affiliated tattoos on the man, and looked around at the other observing security guards and noticing that all of them had gang affiliated tats as well

"Calm down, Barry." Naruto said walking up and tapping the guard on the shoulder, before he looked to Cookie, and Lucious "Something I can help y'all with?"

"Here." Cookie said giving Naruto her phone, and he frowned as he saw a bound and gagged Hakeem

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"They got your brother."

Naruto didn't say anything, but the look on his face said it all, he wanted blood

Later

Naruto had went out to look for Hakeem and decided to make a stop at Anika's and ask her since the two had been close lately, parking his LaFerrari, he took off his seat belt and was about to get out, but when he looked up he paused as there was Hakeem, but what gave him pause was that he and Anika were kissing

Not saying anything, Naruto just put on his seat belt and drove off, and with a shrug, he turned on the radio, not bothered by what he just saw as he was with Scarlett and had a beautiful baby girl, and while he did have some privileges, someone like Anika things would get messy, and that was the last thing he wanted or needed

Next Day

Hakeem was sitting at Lyon Dynasty in rehearsal, as Menage a trois, performed

Dollars in the bank, dollars in the bank Bank We be pulling rank If you coming for the money

Whoo!

He ain't shootin' blanks, I ain't shootin' blanks Blanks Fire in my tank, that's what Keep me runnin', got them runnin', r-runnin'

I'm-a get my cake, you can never take it from me My mind runnin', my mind runnin' Got these bitches runnin'

Go hard for the money, I'm always around To come take it from me, I lay you down Handle my business I stay on one hundred

Hakeem closed his eyes as the song to him sounded like static

"Hey."

Hakeem jumped and looked to the side to see Naruto standing beside him

"W-what you doin' here?" Hakeem asked

"My little brother was kidnapped and held for ransom. Where else would I be?"

"I'm good." Hakeem said

"No your not." Naruto replied causing Hakeem to scoff, as Naruto looked to the girls "Sounds like static right?"

Hakeem frowned and looked down

"Let me tell you a story." Naruto said causing Hakeem to glance at him,

Flashback

2005, Compton, CA

14 year old Naruto walked into the house after early dismissal, "I got to keep my head up... Naw that shit wack." he sighed shaking his head, putting his backpack on the couch and removing the knife he had inside it, before heading into the kitchen, where he put it into the sink, and grabbed a Sunny D, from the fridge and began to walk to his bedroom, when he heard sobbing, from his cousin's room

Worried he tapped his knuckle on the door twice "E, you alright?' Naruto asked

"Leave me alone." Erica shouted from behind the door

"Whatchu mean?" Naruto asked opening the door, and stopping in his tracks when he saw his cousin with a busted lip, and a black eye

"Did Tyrone do that?" Naruto asked simply, causing Erica to look down, and with a frown Naruto turned around and left

Jogging across the street, Naruto entered a house "Debra, where Rashad at?" he asked the girl sitting on the couch watching music videos, while she braided a little girls hair

"He in the back." the girl said before Naruto headed into the back and entered Rashad bedroom to see his cousin, on the computer, but he didn't try to get his attention instead he headed over to the bunkbed, and got onto the top, and reached over to a section on the ceiling and removed it before he reached in and grabbed a pistol

Rashad was still on the computer when he glanced back to see Naruto with the pistol "Aye, what the hell?" Rashad hissed getting up, and walking over to close the door as Naruto got down

"I need to borrow this." Naruto said

"Why?"

'Tyrone hit Erica. Look out for me." Naruto said tapping Rashad's shoulder and leaving, while Rashad watched after him, as he put the gun into his waistband and left

Hours Later

Naruto walked into an alleyway, backed up with three older men where he saw his target shooting craps with 4 guys "Aye Tyrone." Naruto said causing Tyrone to look up the man stood up and smiled

"Little Lyon what you doin' over here?" Tyrone asked with a smile, only for Naruto to pull out the gun and shoot him in the face, causing Tyrone's friends to shout in surprise but the men Naruto came with already had there own guns out and shot them dead when they tried to run, while Naruto looked down at Tyrone, his hands shaking

"Come on!" one of Naruto's elder friends said grabbing his shoulder and the four ran off with no one witnessing what they had done

End Flashback

Hakeem looked at his brother in shock "You killed him?" he whispered

"He put his hands on Erica, and I didn't hesitate to make him pay for it." Naruto said looking to his brother "After, I had nightmares, I couldn't eat, or sleep. Music wasn't even there to help me through it, because everything sounded like either static, or like I was under water. I had to find the power to get over it, and you do to, find something to focus on, and don't force it, you'll only get mad."

Hakeem nodded, as Naruto with a smile tapped his shoulder and walked off

Later

With Cookie

After having another eventful discussion with Lucious, Cookie had went to talk to Laz, about security, "Lucious didn't set this up, but he might as well have 'cause this is playing right into his hands." Cookie sigh as she sipped her wine "I need to get a security team in place."

"Hear me out, right? Before you say anything. What if you hired the cats that snatched Hakeem and jacked Tiana?" Laz said causing Cookie to scoff

"Are you stupid? You being serious?"

"Yeah." Laz nodded as Cookie shook her head "I told you I was a cop, right? Well, 15 years ago, when I was a rookie on the job, there was a rash of these quick grabs, right? All of them in the rap industry. And department was chasing its own tail, trying to figure out who's pulling this off, and it turns out right when we got it locked down, they all just stopped. And you know why? 'Cause the labels put 'em on payroll. They were hitting 'em off legitimately, 'cause it's easier that way for everybody."

"Legitimately." House dogs and junkyard dogs." Cookie frowned remembering what Lucious had said earlier "No, no, I don't want those wolves in my house. No."

"Then hire ex-cops at Lyon Dynasty." Laz said

"I- No. I don't mess with cops." Cookie retorted before she sighed "no offense."

"Nah, none taken." Laz waved dismissively

"Guess I just got to pay someone then." Cookie sighed taking a large gulp of her wine

"Uh, if those wolves get into your house, I got you." Laz said

"You gonna be my wolf slayer, hon?" Cookie asked a bit drunk

"That's right. Wolves, dragons. Dragons. Lions." Laz said

"Yeah, well, it's the Lyons you need to look out for, 'cause,"

"Uh, I can handle the Lyons. Especially the lioness." Laz flirted causing Cookie to look at him as he placed a hand on her arm, and the two kissed, before Cookie pulled away with a smile

"I'll set up the meeting." she said as Laz rubbed her back

Next Day

Naruto was lounging on a couch in the studio when he got a call "Hello?" he asked

"Hey, it's me. Listen I set up a meet with the guys who snatched Hakeem." Cookie said causing Naruto to sit up

"Really." Naruto said with narrowed eyes

"I'm taking him with me. The boy needs to feel like a man again."

"Where is it. I'll meet y'all." Naruto said nodding as Cookie gave him the address, before he got up, and hung up

Naruto was walking when he opened the door to another studio, where his crew was smoking, drinking, and working "Aye yo, wheels up." Naruto said

"Word." D'Angelo said getting a nod from Naruto who walked off, and immediately they got there stuff and followed after him

Abandoned Warehouse

Hakeem, and Cookie got out of the Cadillac and approach the abandoned warehouse "You clear on what we're doing, right?" Cookie asked

"You're running the meet." Hakeem said

"Yeah, I'm gon let you get your come-up. But you gonna be good?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, Mom." Hakeem nodded

"Okay." Cookie said opening the door

"Let's just get the negotiation done." Hakeem said putting his hands in his hoodie

Inside

Cookie, and Hakeem walked into the warehouse, to see the three goons that snatched Hakeem "All right. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Cookie said only for Hakeem to pull out Naruto's old Beretta

"So who you callin' a little bitch now, huh?!" Hakeem yelled aiming the gun at the little dude in the middle the ring leader

The 3 men smirked not bothered as Cookie looked shocked "Hakeem... Please lower the gun, baby."

"Hakeem!" Naruto said walking in with his crew behind him, causing the three kidnappers to frown as Hakeem and Cookie looked back to him "You pull that trigger, there's no going back."

"You did it." Hakeem said

"Yes, I have, but your not me, you are your own man. Your supposed to strive to be better than me, and Lucious." Naruto said walking up to stand next to his brother "You pull that trigger, your life will never be the same again."

Hakeem looked from Naruto to the dudes that kidnapped him, and then to Cookie who was in tears and blinked before he slowly lowered the gun,

"Now, which one of you is the one who gave him the black eye?" Naruto asked looking to the goons, who glanced at each other the two big ones looking to the little one, which Naruto took as the culprit

Bang! Bang!

Cookie shouted in surprise as the two large goons dropped with a hole in their foreheads, before D'Angelo, Shawn, Montay, LJ, and Sylvester walked up on the little one who reached for his waist but D'Angelo hit him with the gage knocking him out, while Naruto looked to Hakeem who was in shock, "Y'all get out of here." he said as the men began to clean up,

"Why, so you can kill him?" Cookie asked

"Of course. I need to find out what he knows, and who else is involved." Naruto said before he motioned to the exit "Go."

Later

Yatch

The yatch was out in the ocean far away from land, currently Naruto was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts in a room standing in front of a Notorious B.I.G photo "I see you like the Biggie pic. Yeah, I do to, see the most eye catching thing in this picture is the crown." Naruto smiled turning to the man who hurt his brother who had a cut above his eye, his lip split, and his other eye swollen, as a guard stood by with a metal baseball bat having wailed on the man who was handcuffed to the chair his arms broken, along with his kneecap broken

"...se...nyt..."

"I'm sorry, what you say?" Naruto asked

"Please, let me go man, I'll do anything."

"You want to go, well that's fine all you have to do is tell me who put you up to this." Naruto said

"...No one man. I swear to god man."

"God has forsaken you, the moment you not only snatched my brother, but put your hands on him." Naruto said as the man shoulders began to shake as he began to cry "I'm your god now, I decide if you leave here alive, or not. So I'm going to ask you again, who told you to target my family?!"

"..His name is Laz Delgado." the man said causing Naruto to blink

"Cookie's promoter?" Naruto asked

"He set up the hole thing. We snatched the kid, he seduce the witch, and get her to break us off, Simple."

'Simple?' Naruto asked, leaning down to look the man in his good eye "You didn't think this all the way through did you guys? No one messes with my family."

Naruto stood up, and kicked the man out of the chair, before a guard got on top of him "Wait." the man pleaded but the man began to rain down blows one after the other in quick succession, blood splattering onto his face and chest as he kept punching till a loud crunch was heard, before he wiped his face

"See you haven't lost a beat." a woman said on the couch in the shadows, before she stood up (Teresa from Queen of South)

"Violence is easy. Teresa." Naruto said looking down at the dead man as more of Teresa's men entered and dragged the body out, while Naruto looked to her

"You're going to owe me for this you know." Teresa said as Naruto smiled

"You know, I'm always good for it." Naruto replied

"I know. Come, let's get you washed up." Teresa said walking Naruto out

Later

Naruto was at home, in his daughter's room, sitting down and just watching her sleep, "I know, I'm not perfect Kiara. I try to stay out of drama but somehow I'm always in it, whether it's family related or someone saying the wrong thing and I fly off the handle. For all my faults, you, your mother, and your cousins are the best things in my life. I will do anything to keep you guys safe, and happy. Just know, right now, till your old with gray hair you'll always be my little girl. My job is to protect you, from any and everything. For you, I'll try to keep the darkness in me at bay, the last thing I want is to be separated from you. I love you."

Naruto leaned down and kissed his daughters cheek before he turned on the baby monitor and walked out, before his phone rung, and he saw that it was Anika, pursing his lips, he ignored the call,

Meanwhile

Laz, and Cookie were kissing, and about to begin taking off each others clothes, when her phone rung causing her to sigh "Just one minute." Cookie said taking out her phone and about to turn it off but saw that it was from Naruto

'Laz was behind Hakeem's kidnapping and Tiana getting jacked. Don't trust him!"

Cookie frowned

"Is everything okay?"

"No, it's Naruto, I need to watch his daughter." Cookie lied grabbing her stuff "I'm sorry." she said leaving before Laz could say anything

With a sigh Laz grabbed his phone and called his crew but no one answer as the message that the number wasn't in service sounded off causing him to frown, before he began to get ready to go to his car, he hated it but he needed to go see them in person since no one is answering

Later

Laz was in his car driving down a deserted road, when the black Cadillac that had been following him since he left his house pulled up and tapped the bumper

Laz looked back to see what happened taking his eyes off the road, when he saw bright lights and turned as fast as he could to see the 18 wheeler slam into his car

Shawn who was in the driver seat of the Cadillac, remained inside, and turned into an alleyway, and got onto a highway before he put some miles between him and the scene and called Naruto to tell him that it was done.

Finished

Was going to discontinue this fic, since I've been losing interest in Empire lately, but here you guys go

Chapter 17: Chapter 17

[Hook: D'Angelo]

I'm a boss, I might flex on a bitch

I ain't lying, spend a grip on my wrist

If she bad I might take her to the red carpet

Bought a car, now I'm tryna learn how to start it

Bitch you know my name, pop up, hit it then I slide

Tell your man don't do you right

When I got that money I ain't change up

Bitch you know my name, I got paper

I'm a boss, I might flex on a bitch

I ain't lying, spend a grip on my wrist

If she bad I might take her to the red carpet

Bought a car, now I'm tryna learn how to start it

Bitch you know my name, pop up, hit it then I slide

Tell your man don't do you right

When I got that money I ain't change up

Bitch you know my name, I got paper

[Verse 1: D'Angelo]

Bitch you know my name, bitch you know my name

Bitch I'm rich forever, put that on my chain

Got these haters mad, we got plenty cash

And all them hoes put the money in a paper bag

Now these haters too salty

Do the math, mourine, that's a ten piece

Woke up with a bank on a new day

Last night dreaming 'bout a new Wraith

Don't she know me? I'm the GOAT like Kobe

I got that check and call the jeweler told him freeze me

Ride around town like I made it

Two freaks, one coupe going crazy

I den broke that bitch bed now she stalking me

Mommy told me more money, more enemies

I been knew that

Bring your girl around me, get that bitch snatched

[Hook: D'Angelo]

I'm a boss, I might flex on a bitch

I ain't lying, spend a grip on my wrist

If she bad I might take her to the red carpet

Bought a car, now I'm tryna learn how to start it

Bitch you know my name, pop up, hit it then I slide

Tell your man don't do you right

When I got that money I ain't change up

Bitch you know my name, I got paper

Lucious with a frown slammed his laptop shut when Naruto's verse was coming up "Every track!" he yelled frustrated having listened to Black Pyramid : Monsters album, and damn near every track was a feature minus some members of the label that were on it having a few singles, but what had him frustrated was that every song was good, this was exactly the reason why he wanted listening devices in Naruto's houses, and the boy was already working on some more music, that was another thing, everyone was already saying that Naruto had surpassed him, but he'd be damn if that was true, the song he and Freda was working on will show everyone that he was still the king

Lucious got up and walked down to the studios to work on his new song with Freda

With Naruto

"You sure about this? It's a bit different than what your fans expect from you." Sylvester said as the crew was in the gym working out while Naruto was on the heavy bag

"My fans expect good music," Naruto said as he gave a high kick to the bag "The music is good, the videos will just show that, while we gangsta, thugs whatever you want to call us, we still know how to have fun, and be wild."

"Well the songs are dope, but this is going to be a huge leap your taking." Shawn said as he lifted up dumbbells

"Trust me my nigga. Ain't nobody better at getting money then we are, this'll work." Naruto said

"What songs will you do the videos for?"

"For right now, Dangerous, and Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can See."

"My nigga, you really need to just chill out for a minute." Roger said

"He's right bro, you doing to much, the music is poppin' yeah, but my nigga you did Wild N Out a few days ago, and you just started that movie." Xavier said

"Aye, this role would off the chain, and it was either I do it or they go to Will Smith. Nigga this ain't no straight to DVD shit like Blood and Bone. I won't be no supporting character like when I play Big Meat in Waist Deep, or a nigga stealing coffee in Think like a Man, I will one of the main character on some big time box office shit."

"Who you playing?"

"Deadshot AK make ya head rock." Naruto rhymed

"From Batman?" Shawn asked

"Yes, nigga. Suicide Squad what the hell yall though I was talking about?" Naruto asked

"Oh, nigga we thought it was going to be some army movie and they send a squad of niggas on a suicide mission." Sylvester said

"...Really." Naruto sighed

"What Scarlett got to say about it?" D'Angelo asked

"She said go for it, I mean no question that Marvel movies will always be better than DC shit. DC has the animated movies on lock, but they live action is ass. This could be the movie that changes that. And I'll still be doing Black Panther."

"Not all DC movies been ass though. Man of Steel, them fighting scenes was epic, I mainly fuck wit homegirl that played Foara, she could get it." Montay said

"Yeah, she bad, but she ain't going to be in the movie, Margot Robbie will be."

"Nigga, you already hit that." Montay said

"And I'm going to hit it again, nigga what the fuck, shit." Naruto said beginning to take off his gloves

"Man, you and these Australian females. First it was Claire, you was so on that you got to her when she was on that show Makayla, and Mykell watch about the mermaids. Then it was Iggy." Shawn chuckled

'That was once," Naruto said only to get looks from his cousins "Alright, 4 times, but I ain't hit her in a few years."

"Now she wit Nick Young." D'Angelo said

"Oh shit, y'all heard about that new nigga on the team, straight snitched on that nigga. What's that nigga name?" Naruto asked "Russel."

"D'Angelo Russel." D'Angelo said shaking his head "That nigga need to change his name, he given all us a bad rep."

Everyone laughed "Man, I can't believe that shit, how you the new nigga on the team and you do some shit like that?" Shawn asked

"Maybe he thought he had a shot." Sylvester smirked

"That nigga, ain't bout to get with Iggy," Naruto scoffed picking up his phone that was buzzing "He look like he ain't never talked to a female in his life."

"Coming from the nigga who slept with the entire female cast of the vampire diaries."

"I am a friend of the show." Naruto shrugged looking to his cousins "All yall would've done the same."

"Of course, money, females, and our family is all that matter remember?" Shawn asked

"But damn, nigga you could've at least let us get one. Stingy ass." Sylvester said causing Naruto and everyone to chuckle

"Speaking of which, what's up wit you and Shay?" Shawn asked

"She might be the one." Sylvester smiled

"My nigga then fell in love, with Emily from Pretty Little Liars." Naruto smirked

Naruto and his cousins walked out of the gym, into the kitchen, and Naruto peeked into the living room to see Mykell, and Makayla, along with Erica playing with Kiara, while Shawn's son Anthony, watched Teen Titans Go,

"So what's popping tonight?" Montay asked as the guys began to make plans

Later

Rehabilitation Facility

Naruto walked into the facility for celebrities that were trying to kick their addictions, approaching the desk, he smiled at the receptionist "Hi, Naruto here to visit Tory Ash."

Tory Ash, was a old friend of Naruto's the woman was white but could sing like a black girl, the thing that drew him to Tory was that she never sugarcoated anything, and spoke her mind. She had got a record deal, and was ahead of her time, but drugs and liquor got to her, and she was going on to perform under the influence, with no one trying to stop her till he sat her down in her dressing room and she explained that she easy tired, so Naruto got her out and put her in rehab

Walking with Tory's doctor who lead him to her room, and left them alone, as he looked to his friend who was watching him, before she jumped on him kissing him lustfully

"Missed me that much?" Naruto smirked

"I'm ready to get out of here." Tory said,

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod "First sign of you losing control your back in here, you understand that right."

Tory looked at her friend's serious expression and nodded seriously

Few Days Later

Lucious, Jamal, Freda and her squad came up to Black Pyramid base, and paused when they saw Cookie, and Hakeem, arriving "What yo ass doing here?" Cookie asked

"I could ask you the same question." Lucious said noting how Hakeem was glaring at Freda who had dissed him just that morning

"Naruto, called us, he wants Hakeem to hop on a song." Cookie smirked

"He called and said the same thing for Freda." Lucious frowned

"OH hell naw." Cookie said turning and walking into the building followed by everyone else

Having an appointment made it easier then the last time they were here, so Cookie, and Lucious along with everyone else were lead up to Naruto's office

"He's currently doing his 2 song quota for today, when he finished your meeting wih start." the assistant said before she let them in, and entering they saw Naruto with a Bluetooth in his ear, as a skit began to play

Friday After Next Skit:]

Why are you in so much competition with me?

You jealous Willie

I can't help it!

I look better than you do

You don't

I cook better than you

You can't

My dick is bigger than yours

It was cold that night

[Uchies (Freestyle): Verse 1]

A black kid nigga I pull up in foreign

Pig tails red rubber bands

Choppas' wit endurance

Johnny's pullin' niggas out the cars out in Torrance

I just might fuck a ratchet broad out on Florance

I pull up at Louisiana's off Normandie

(Give me a "Snack Pac")

A few blocks from my aunty but the south side

South Central send them lullabies outside

Shots fired bullets ain't lying in them stop signs

Pyramid told yo rollie say it's bout time

We goin' shoulders with the rollers

Cause it's route time

We never heard what momma told us

She had two jobs

Ain't have to sneak the blowers

Hands saw me creep em outside

I had to hit the old chink on the block

Handle beef with the flamethrowers

Chopstick in the Wok

In the streets if they don't know us

They was sleep in a box

OMMIO we all want it but feed me the rock

Flickin' up but I ain't speakin' about it

On everyday of the week I can drive

A blind nigga said I'm easy to spot

If I slide wit ya, ya my nigga beamin or not

Rap a can of corn or cream of the crop

I jump back off tour

Turn my dreams to a drop

50 racks when I perform

They been dreaming I stop

We got more straps for war

We gon even the odds, woo

Yeah we all know, man we all know

Why you still talkin' about it?

Thought it was all over

I done lost my mind a long time ago

Back when we was jackin' niggas for they Franko's

I'm back on these niggas necklace

Getting money six ways you can't intercept it

Niggas with these bitch ways

Don't know what they sex is

I'm hoppin' out the Mercedes (yo bitch) interested

She just hit the message

Man these new niggas is so John Legend

I fuck wit his message but he so non threatening

My nigga is you bangin' or you flexin'?

More they love you around the world

More they hate you around yo section

I scraped my plate and came for seconds

Running outta patience out here waiting for yo blessings

Money not the only quest

I need the basics for my essence

Need some shit that I can take in

Once I take my last breath

But if they coming, where that cash at?

These mac rounds make em back down

Like some ab reps

They say you only great as ya last step

I took that leap of fate in the fast...

Track

[Too Player (Freestyle): Verse 2]

Big badge it

Niggas ain't got a match it

Rich Blacks pay the homage where you got it at

I switch hats from the A to the M

From the M's to the A's like, Woo Woo

Red guts in the Wraith like, Suwoo

Big blunts to the face like, excuse you who?

Rich blood yeah, blue faces

One man fighting 32 cases

White stones linked up like braces

Pour it all out the cup it ain't Ace's

Take a shot

Top shotters helped me get here

Adjust to the change up when I switch gears

I done slept on a couch a whole leap year

Now these private jets feeling like a Good Year

Sippin' Ace everyday a celebration

Lame niggas blame it on the age separation

[Bar Juice (Freestyle): Verse 3]

Look

She just wanna fuck wit Bar Juice

Two or more I say she carpool

Her ass fat but what them jaws do?

Titties faker than a cartoon, Ayy

We sippin' Ace's

Money found a new language

We at the point where Balmain's is yo basic

I'm cashin' out on my cravings

My niggas crashin' Mulsanne's and Mercede's

Now thats a 40 thow wow fix outta yo savings

I spend a month down at the Ritz no vacation

I been around rather get rich than be famous

These niggas now make up cliques

Think they bangin' (What?)

That don't surprise me no

Sport women and deprive these hoes

That's little Rodney on

I ain't fucking witchu Maricón's

Pull up in that Adiós for my Barrio

A merry pockets think a boy listening

I'm stackin' all these dead guys like a mortician

My shooters got a scope with intuition

He looking out it

Looking lazy eye just like he Forest Whitaker

Celeb game I had my own shit

The talk of the town me and Joe Moses (RJ!)

I played the sideline coaching

I felt my team needed me

I subbed myself the last 4 minutes

Yeah

Goyards and gold Rolex's

I get chauffeured lets have road sex

I roll up call it romance

I pull out and keep goin'

They gon love me more when I'm gone

Throwin' racks on the floors

Stepping Stones

Treat these stores like I'm home

I know god want me on

Feel like god want me on

On my momma we on (X3)

Lucious, and Co. watched as Naruto did his thing on three beats, before going on to his next song but he paused and turned to them, taking off his earpiece

"God your here," Naruto said

"What you thinking putting Hakeem, and Freda on the same track, don't you know they got a rap battle coming up, stupid?" Cookie asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, they ain't getting on the same track, if that's what you wanted we can end that train of thought now, cause it ain't happening." Lucious said

"Okay, well first I never planned in getting them together on the same track,and even if I did, why wouldn't I put then in one of my tracks seeing as I see no real beef between them. And please don't come in here thinking you both can order me aroumd. I'm a grown ass man, and this is my place of business, so whatever problems y'all have will be ended while y'all are on this property. I don't have the time, or patience to sit through your arguments."

Lucious, and Cookie frowned as Naruto looked at them with a blank look on his face before he looked to Freda, and Hakeem "I have two artist interested in collabing with some artist. You two are perfect for the two songs I have in mimd. You down?"

"Of course." Freda smiled

"Yeah." Hakeem nodded as Naruto smirked before he looked to Jamal

"I gave your name to a friend of mine at Pepsi, they should be getting in touch with you, about a commercial soon."

"Really?" Jamal asked surprised getting a nod from Naruto

Naruto, Lucious, and Cookie began to iron out the details when his assistant came in "Naruto, everyone ready for the rap jack."

"Alright." Naruto smirked standing up "Thanks got coming but I'll see yall later."

"Wait a minute, what's Rap Jack?" Cookie asked

"A rap version of black jack, who ever comes through with the best song, wins." Naruto explained

"Can we come?' interested

"Yeah, come on man, I want to see how this works too." Jamal smiled as Naruto looked at them for a moment before he shrug

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said leading everyone down to the conference room, where Chris, D'Angelo, DC Young Fly, LJ, Roger, Shawn, and Sylvester were waiting

"Yo, yo, yo!" Naruto said entering getting everyone's attention as he walked around and began to dap everyone up "Y'all ready to lose y'all money?"

"Naw man I'm taking everything this time." Sylvester smirked

"We'll see.' Naruto smirked before he walked to the head of the table beside a flatscreen "Alright, so I got the 65 large y'all got y'alls?"

Everyone put their racks on the table, and Naruto began "So last week D'Angelo killed it with this."

Naruto pressed a button on the remote, and a music video began

(Play J.I.D Never)

"That shit was fire, bro, so as defending champ, you got first." Naruto said tossing D'Angelo the remote

Catching the remote, D'Angelo turned to his channel and the video began

(Play A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie- Macaroni)

"Damn!" Naruto said having enjoyed the song immensely as Lucious looked to his nephew through his half sister's side of the family, to Freda and Hakeem the three all the , but it was clear who the better and more dangerous one was out of the three

"Alright, next we got Vest." Naruto said as D'Angelo with a smirk handed the remote to his cousin

"My shit better." Sylvester said

(Play Big Sean - On the Come Up)

"This gone be a tough one." Naruto muttered as Sylvester handed the remote to Chris

(Play Chris Brown- Privacy)

Chris with a smirk handed the remote to LJ

(Play 6lack- Problems)

Lucious, and Cookie watched with worried frowns as Lj with a grin passed the remote to DC

(Play Future - Popping Tags)

"Fawk you mean!" DC said passing the remote to Shawn

(Play Future - Mask Off)

"That part!" Shawn said chuckling tossing the remote to Roger

(Play Future - Super Trapper)

Roger laughed as he tossed it to Naruto

"Damn, y'all killed that shit, all I got is this." Naruto said turning on his video, as he smirked

(Play Kendrick Lamar - DNA)

"Whose Paula?" Hakeem whispered to Cookie who frowned

"His momma." Cookie said watching Naruto who looked to his friends

"So who won?" Naruto asked with a smirk

Finished


	14. Uzumaki Alpha(Adoption)

Title: Uzumaki Alpha

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 03-13-17, Updated: 07-06-17

Chapters: 4, Words: 12,701

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Manhattan, New York City

A 16 year old man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki was asleep drenched in sweat, while a woman by the name of Kate Argent naked as the day she was born, reached over to her purse, and pulled out a knife

Flashback

12 year old Naruto Uzumaki was on his families yacht, looking at the ocean with a small smile on his face,

Naruto was apart of the Uzumaki, and Namikaze families, two well respected and feared pack of werewolves, but to the world he was son of Billionaire Alpha Werewolf Minato Namikaze, CEO of Namikaze Industries which made much of its profits from the sale of weapons and munitions, till Minato ended the program and focused on technology, and medical advancements, and Alpha Werewolf Kushina Uzumaki, famous best selling author.

Naruto kept looking out at the ocean, thinking of his friends back in Beacon Hills, when he heard a bang, causing him to look up, and see smoke coming from the engine room, quickly running to were he could smell his parents, he skidded to a stop seeing them leaning against the wall for balance as the yacht began to shake

"Mom, dad!" Naruto yelled running forward "What happened?"

"Someone sabotaged the ship." Minato said causing Naruto's eyes to widened, before his mom grabbed him by the wrist and led him to a liferaft

"We're sorry Naruto." Kushina said kissing Naruto's forehead and hugging him tightly

"Wha-, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused

"There's enough food and water for one person." Kushina said

"No, I'm not going without you!" Naruto shouted

"You don't have a choice." Minato said before he chopped Naruto in the back of the neck, knocking him out

The last thing Naruto saw was his parents tearful eyes, later he would wake up on the raft along adrift at sea with glowing red eyes

End Flashback

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and grabbed Kate's wrist when she began to plunge her dagger toward his heart "Was it really that bad?" Naruto asked

Kate smirked despite still trying to kill the young alpha under her "On the contrary it was actually very good, but your dangerous, you have to die."

"So, you seduced me to kill me." Naruto said still holding her at bay

"Fair trade off, I give you an amazing night, and you die in your sleep." Kate said

Naruto smirked before in a flash of movement he was pinning her down to the ground with the knife at her neck, "So which hunter family do you belong too?"

Kate smirked despite the knife at her neck "Kill me, and you'll find out, they'll hunt you and kill every single person you've ever loved."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before a backhand to her temple knocked Kate out. Climbing to his feet, Naruto stretched and grabbed his clothes, and wallet, before he left the naked hunter on the floor with the dagger stabbed into the floor centimeters from her neck

6 Months Later

Beacon Hills, California

A blonde female realtor was showing a very fancy apartment to a potential renter, as she walked around the main room as she described it to him "It's a no-brainer, really this penthouse is equipped with all the luxuries money can buy, and while the asking price may seem daunting," the realtor turned to the man who was looking out the window "rest assured that your view of Beacon Hills will be second-to-none!"

The renter turned around and smiled, revealing himself to be Naruto, "I do like it. And, as for the price..." Naruto walked closer to the realtor and took off his backpack and opened it "How does cash sound?"

The realtor looked clearly overwhelmed, before she gave a large smile "Perfect!"

Naruto smiled at the woman, before he looked up back to the window when he heard a feminine scream, his eyes flashed red for a second

Next Day

Beacon Hills High

9 week old Beta Scott McCall, and his friend Stiles walked to school, talking about their friend Lydia who went missing,

9 weeks ago, Scott had been bitten by Peter Hale, and his once normal life had spiraled out of control, in some good ways, but also bad. A few days ago, he and his friends had stopped Peter's rampage, but before Scott could get cured of his werewolf nature, Derek Hale had killed Peter and became the Alpha.

Last night his friend Lydia Martin had went missing from the hospital after she was attacked by Peter, it was important she be found before the Argent family of werewolf hunters found her first, and killed her.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked Stiles with a raised eyebrow apparently someone's grave had been robbed and the only thing missing was the corpses liver

"No, I didn't say she ate it. I just said it was missing." Stiles said before he shrugged and looked at Scott "And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott replied

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self-control." Stiles said shaking his head as he and Scott walked up the steps but paused as he turned to Scott "Actually, wait-hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked curious

"I mean like what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to?" Stiles asked

"Allison." Scott said breathlessly

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles asked annoyed

"Nothing else mattered." Scott shrugged "But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson." Stiles said with an annoyed sigh, as a Porsche pulled up and the school jock Jackson Whitmore got out and breathed a fresh sigh,

Jackson was in a good mood he had been bitten by Derek yesterday and was counting down the minutes till his first full moon, he couldn't wait, nothing could ruin this.

Walking toward the school, Jackson's attention went to the homeless man digging around in the trash "Nice car." the man said

With a sigh, Jackson went into his wallet, and skipped over all the big bills he had and pulled out a single dollar "Here's a dollar. Go find another parking lot to die in." he said handing it to the man before he turned and walked away "Security!" he yelled

Scott, and Stiles shook there heads seeing Jackson be a dick, when their attention went to the grey 2011 Ferrari F430 Scuderia Spider, that parked next to Jackson's Porsche

All the students turned their attention to the car, when Naruto in a gray v-neck, black jeans and some grey/black Jordan's, got out and began to walk toward the school

"Isn't that?" Stiles asked pointing

"Naruto." Scott said wide eyed before he and Stiles walked down the stairs to meet Naruto who looked at the two of them

"Scott, and Stiles still thick as thieves I see." Naruto said with a smirk as he dapped up Stiles, and Scott

"Naruto, it's good to see you man." Stiles said with a smile,

"I missed you guys too, still getting into trouble I hope." Naruto smirked

"Can't seem to stay away from it." Scott smiled, as Naruto chuckled while he looked at Scott with a curious glint in his eyes

3 Hours Later

Naruto sat in Chemistry with a bored expression on his face as he looked out the window, apparently his best friend Lydia was missing,

Lydia had been the only constant in his life after his parents died, with their mothers being best friends it was only natural for them to be close, he didn't want to lose her like he lost contact with his big sister in all but blood Kali, who left when he was 9, the Hale family was still around but Laura was dead, and Cora was off wandering wanting to stay away from Beacon Hills since it brought bad memories.

The town hasn't really changed that much, the Argent family was back that didn't bode well, his father told him stories about the Argent's how they may be famous for hunting werewolves, but members of the family didn't follow their code like they were supposed to, case in point when his attacker 6 months ago turned out to be Kate Argent a woman who was psychotic and ordered the burning of the entire Hale family.

He wouldn't be surprised if it was one of them that sabotaged his families boat, and if that was the case, he'd kill the perpetrator, and anyone that got in his way,

A scent caused Naruto's eyes to snap toward Jackson Whitmore whose nose began to leak black blood "There's an Alpha still running around here, it can't be Scott he's still a pup, and the homeless guy from earlier is only a Beta."

Naruto watched as Jackson got up and ran to the restroom clutching his nose, listening he heard Jackson panting before someone entered the restroom with him

"Derek." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that name, Derek was the only son of Talia Hale, one of his mother's best friends

"You're looking a little pale there, feeling okay?" he heard Derek say

"Never better." Jackson said

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." Derek said

"Wait. With you? Me with [laughing] With you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack." Jackson said causing Naruto to sigh, this is exactly why he hasn't bitten anyone, you can't trust people "Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

"Is that so?" Derek asked annoyed

"Look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the-" Jackson tirade stopped suddenly as he gasped "What is it? What's happening?"

"Body's fighting the bite." Derek said shocked

"Why?" Jackson asked angry

"I don't know." Derek said

"What does it mean? What does it mean?!" Jackson shouted in panic

2 Days Later

Naruto was at the cemetery placing flowers at his parents graves, even though they were empty, kneeling down he smiled softly as he rubbed his hand on the tombstone, before he looked up as he heard Scott scream "I can help him!"

Naruto stood up, and began to walk toward scent of Scott, his eyes turning red, as he began to take off his clothes

With Scott

Scott was being held by Derek, behind a tree "Quiet!" Derek hissed as the watched as the homeless man from 2 days ago snarl at the Argents hunting party before Chris Argent pulled out his baton and tased the man causing him to scream in pain before he turned back to normal

"Who are you?" Chris asked as the man groaned "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear." the man said afraid

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris asked only for the man to remain silent "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came...I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear." the man swore as Gerard came forward

Derek and Scott watched before the looked to the back to see a large black wolf sitting there watching what was happening with glowing red eyes "Gentlemen!" they heard causing them to look back to the Hunters "Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega." Chris said

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice." Gerard, the patriarch of the Argent family turned and grabbed his sword, before he walked back to the Omega who began to struggle against his binds "Because, as I am about to demonstrate an Omega rarely survives on his own."

Scott watched in horror as Gerard bisected the Omega at the waist, before he tried to turn away but Derek didn't let him "Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asked

"Declaring war." Derek said glaring at the hunters before he looked to the wolf to see it leaving, quickly he gave chase with Scott going another way

Derek panted, as he tried to catch the wolf, before after a moment he lost sigh of it, causing him to grunt in annoyance

With Naruto

Naruto was fully dress and heading toward his car, seemed he picked one hell of a time to return to town, a war with hunters, that is just great, considering he is a known werewolf, and his last name practically announces to the Argents that he's here, but no worries, he's never run from a fight, not from hunters, or even other werewolves considering he's killed both in his time away.

"Should be interesting, and I get the feeling, I just might find out who sabotaged my families ship." Naruto thought as he started his car, and drove home

Finished

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Next Day

Highway

Naruto was driving toward school, when an SUV stopped in front of him, causing him to sigh, before he got out, just as Christopher Argent got out of the truck "Naruto, it's been a long time." Chris said walking forward

"5 years, with you not even having the courtesy to come to my father's funeral."

"Minato was a man I respected, and someone I was luckily enough to call a friend." Chris said thinking of his old friend

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. What do you want?" Naruto asked

"I think it's best if you left town." Chris said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto "Things are about to get rocky, and it would be best if you weren't in the crossfire."

"I'm an Alpha, Chris. One with more experience than Derek Hale, I can handle your father. You stay away from innocent people; werewolf and human. I will stay out of your way, as long as you follow your code. Keep hunting those that have killed innocent people and we'll be all good." Naruto said

Chris watched Naruto for a moment and nodded "Your just like your parents, they'll be proud of the man you've become." he said turning around and getting into his car, as Naruto watched him drive away

Later

Lydia and Allison walked toward the school talking about Lydia's hike through the woods "You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying "We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days." But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Lydia said causing Allison and she to laugh

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked gently

"Oh please, It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia said before she walked into the school, followed by an exasperated Allison, immediately they stopped when they noticed everyone watching Lydia

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered causing Lydia to huff, and continue walking before she followed smiling

Lydia suddenly gasped and dropped her jacket, "Lydia what's wrong?" Allison asked only for Lydia to remain silent, before she followed where she was looking to see Lydia was staring at Naruto who was putting up some stuff in his lockers before he paused and turned toward them, and smiled

"Hey Lydie." Naruto greeted before Lydia ran and jumped into his arms hugging him which he returned

Lydia couldn't believe that he was actually here, I mean sure they talked and texted but the fact that he was physically here made her very happy

Jackson who was at his locker saw Lydia and Naruto hugging frowned as jealousy burned in his chest, slamming his locker he walked away. As he walked Jackson smirked, while Naruto may be filthy rich, and drive the exact brand of car he wanted before he had to settle for his Porsche, he wasn't a werewolf unlike him who was waiting for his first full moon which happened to be tonight.

Allison watched as Lydia let go of the gorgeous guy, who she didn't interact with at all yesterday, she didn't even know his name, but he was hot. Shaking her head, Allison reminded herself that she was still with Scott and deeply in love with him, composing herself she walked up

Lydia let go of Naruto before she punched his chest "You ass, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I heard that you were attacked and came right over, but then your mom said you were missing. Are you ok?" Naruto asked worried

"I'm fine, never better." Lydia smiled as she grabbed his hand and turned to Allison who had cleared her throat "Allison meet Naruto Uzumaki my childhood friend, Naruto meet Allison Argent my best friend."

Allison's blood ran cold when she heard the last name, according to her deceased aunt Kate, Uzumaki was a name that belonged to a powerful family of werewolves,

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and with a smile extended his hand toward the young heiress to the legendary Hunter family, she looked a lot like the picture of the woman who killed the Beast of Gévaudan, from his family books, didn't hurt that she was kinda cute.

"Nice to meet you, Allison." Naruto greeted

"Nice to meet you too." Allison smiled tightly as Naruto looked back to Lydia "I need to warn Scott." she thought

Later

Naruto was with Lydia at Lunch, after an amusing time watching Scott sniff his teammates at LaCrosse practice, watching as Lydia got up to get something to drink, he suddenly looked up when he heard Allison, talking to Stiles, and Scott across the cafeteria

"Kate told me that Uzumaki were a family of werewolves."

"Naruto is a werewolf?" Stiles asked surprised

Naruto looked up to see the three looking over at him, and with a smirk he made his eyes glow red, before they returned to normal when their eyes widened

Scott, Stiles, and Allison watched as Lydia walked over to the smirking Naruto before she lead him out "What are we going to do?" Allison asked

"He hasn't hurt anyone, so I guess we watch him, and make sure he isn't trying to cause trouble." Scott said

"He's an Alpha, do you think he's trying to get his own pack too?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, but we need to worry about getting Issac out of jail before the moon goes up." Scott said getting nods just as the bell rung, with Scott, Stiles, heading to Chemistry and saw that Naruto wasn't in class

With Naruto

Naruto had left the school, after walking Lydia to class, it took him a few hours but he finally learned where Issac Lahey lived, Derek really sucked at picking betas, the first one was a stuck up prick who was only in it for himself, and now the second person he bit, was already imprisoned for patricide.

Following his senses, Naruto headed downstairs to the basement, and stopped in front of a deep freezer, opening his eyes glowed red allowing him to see in the dark, and what he saw made him frown

"So the guy deserved to die." Naruto said looking at all the scratches, and dried blood stains before his eyes returned to normal "No one should treat there own kid like this."

Closing the freezer, Naruto sighed now he had to get to the beta before the full moon went up and he went berserk in the police station, Naruto looked up as his eyes flashed red, for a split second as he heard Scott and Derek

"So if Issac didn't kill his father, then who did?"

"I don't know yet."

Naruto walked up the stairs to see Derek, and Scott "So if you don't know who killed his dad, how do you know Issac didnt?"

"Because I trust my instincts. And it's a combination of them, not just my sense of smell" Derek said stopping to look at Scott, who froze

"You saw the LaCrosse thing today." Scott said

"Yeah." Derek stated

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked only for Derek to put a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah." Derek said causing Scott to sigh

"I thought it was hilarious." Naruto said causing them to jump and face him "Scott. Derek it's been awhile."

"You both know each other?" Scott asked

"Our parents were close friends." Naruto said as Derek looked at him in surprise before he frowned

"What're you doing here?" Derek asked

"Well you've been bitting teenagers willy nilly, the first one was a failure, now the second is being held in a police station on the full moon, for patricide. I came to see if I should kill Issac or help him." Naruto shrugged "Lucky for you, his dad deserved to die, and Issac is innocent."

"How can you say that?" Scott asked

Naruto stepped out of the way to the entrance leading down to the basement "See for yourself, how that sorry excuse of a father treated his own son." he said

Scott looked from Naruto to Derek who motioned for him to go ahead, before he slowly walked down into the basement "What's down there?" he asked walking down

"Motive." Derek said

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked

"Follow your senses." Derek coached before he looked to Naruto and his eyes widened seeing that he was gone

Naruto got to his car, and saw some kid from school who always had a camera was looking at something, in front of Jackson house, but it wasn't his business so he drove off before the kid could see him

Day Later

After Naruto had left Scott, and Derek agreed to work together to free Issac, while Naruto stayed out of it, Issac wasn't his responsibility he didn't bite him nor did he know the kid personally. Sure Naruto felt a bit sorry for what the kid had been through but he had other matters to attend to, because while Issac didn't kill his dad, something did, and he couldn't know what that thing was until he saw the body of a victim, and if there was one thing Naruto hated that was playing catch up.

So after leaving Scott, and Derek he had went to Lydia's place and had dinner with her and her mother, before he went home and spent the night talking to another friend of his Erica Reyes, she was epileptic, and was bullied as a child before he befriended her, and he was glad she didn't feel that he had abandoned her because he had tried to stay in touch as much as possible

Currently Naruto was in the hallway, walking toward his next class, when he paused and his eyes flashed red for a second before he made his way to the gymnasium where he saw Erica high up on the rock climbing wall gasping before he sped forward when she fell, and caught her just as Scott and the others appeared and ran over as he put her on her side and clutched her hand as she began to seize

"How'd you know?" Allison asked

"Wolves can sense things like this." Naruto said before he looked to the girls who were standing there watching while holding a hand to their mouth "The hell you doing just standing there, call someone!"

The girls jumped and ran to get their cell phones, as Naruto looked down and Scott, Stiles, and Allison noticed his veins bulge as they turned black

"What're you doing?" Scott asked

"I'm taking her pain." Naruto said

"Wait, werewolves can do that?' Stiles asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"Of course we can." Naruto said before he looked to Scott "Hasn't Derek taught you anything?"

"I'm not part of his pack." Scott said

"Well you need a pack, Omega's die first, remember that." Naruto replied

"Is that why your here, to get a pack of your own?" Allison asked as Erica began to calm down

"Centuries ago, my great whatever grand father turned werewolves and brought them into his pack, only for those turned werewolves to try to kill him, when they thought he was weak, as retribution for he slaughtered their familes, made them watch before he killed them himself. After, he used one of his many allies to perform a ritual so that members of his bloodline would never have to turn another human."

"What ritual?" Scott asked

"The power of my ancestors flow through me, so it's as if they were living and breathing right beside me, they are my pack. If I bite anyone it'll be because I chose to, not because I need them to gain strength." Naruto said as Erica stopped seizing and he immediately picked her up "I'm taking her to the hospital."

Hours Later

After Naruto got Erica to the hospital he waited in the waiting room, for her mother, and told her what happened, before he went to get her something to eat, as the woman was tired, entering with 5 buck box from Taco Bell he smiled as he handed it to her and nodded respectfully to Melissa McCall who placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know she was happy to see him as he excused himself to let the adults talk, Naruto frowned and made his way to morgue

Entering he saw Erica holding her side where a bite wound was while Derek was watching her with a smirk, before Derek knew what hit him he found his neck gripped tightly while his back was slammed into the wall and his feet dangled off the ground, before his face shifted and he snarled at Naruto

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto asked glaring

"She wanted it." Derek said causing Naruto to give a menacing growl, as he tightened his grip causing Derek to grunt and gag as he couldn't breath

"You manipulated her." Naruto snarled

"Naruto." Erica called causing Naruto to look at her, and she smiled "I wanted this."

Naruto tossed Derek to the ground and walked over to Erica "The bite of an alpha isn't a 100% cure Erica, if it doesn't turn you, it kills you."

"Both options are better than me being epileptic." Erica smiled placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Whatever happens is okay with me."

"But not with me." Naruto replied

"You can join her as part of my pack." Derek said standing up, "They will be here soon, and,"

"And you just put her in they're cross hairs." Naruto interrupted looking at Derek "Or have you forgotten exactly how it is they all got initiated into that pack?" Naruto walked up to Derek and looked him in the eye "Something is running around town killing people, and they are arriving in a few months. She dies on your watch, you'll follow soon after."

Later

Alan Deaton was locking up the back doors to his clinic and entered his office, to grab his things but paused when he saw Naruto sitting at his desk looking over a book on canines "You know you should really look into a better mountain ash barrier." Naruto said

Alan smiled as Naruto looked up to him "Hello, Naruto, how long you been back?"

Naruto stood up and approached Deaton and the two hugged each other "A few days." Naruto said pulling back and looking down at Deaton's pot belly "Retirement hasn't done you any favors, I see."

"I'm alive." Deaton retorted getting a nod from Naruto

"True, but for how long will that be the case?" Naruto asked causing Deaton to raise an eyebrow "I know your not stupid. The veterinarian disguise keeps you in the know for when the local Sheriff's Department need your advice for victims who looked like they've been in an animal attack. Something is running around and it killed someone, I was hoping if you've gotten any autopsy reports or anything of the like."

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't, but I'll look out for you, with your Druid being indisposed st the moment." Deaton said causing Naruto to nod

"Yes, I believe she's due to arrive soon." Naruto said nodding

Next Night

Nothing of warrant happened at school the only exciting thing that happened was Erica showing off her new self, without her acne and new confidence she quickly became a hit with all the boys,

Naruto was currently sitting on his hood with Lydia who invited him to hang out with her, Stiles, Allison, and Scott at the Ice Rink, as she stood in front of her he spoke

"So what's really going on with you Lydia?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You know you can't lie to me, after your biology class, you seemed sad. Did that Jackson kid do something?" Naruto asked

"No everything is okay." Lydia said knowing that if she told that Jackson had yelled at her I'm the hallway about her ruining something for him than Naruto would bunt him down and it wouldn't be pretty

"Right. So you sure you want to ice skate, why not just go to the movies or something."

"You used to hang out with Scott, and Stiles before you left,"

"People drift apart." Naruto said

"We haven't. So at least try to be friends with them again." Lydia said causing Naruto to sigh, and give a short nod just as Allison got out of her car, as Stiles jeep pulled into the lot

"Hey," Scott nodded at Naruto as he and Stiles walked over

"Um, what're you doing here?" Stiles asked

"Lydia manipulated me into coming." Naruto said only for Lydia to slap him in the back of the head

"Don't say it like that, besides it's not like you had anything else planned." Lydia said

"I was actually invited to a Rave thank you very much. While they may not be my scene, who knows it could've been some beautiful women there."

"Well, you're here, with your beautiful friend after being gone for 4 years. To reconnect with your old friends who you used to get in trouble with." Lydia said smiling as Stiles opened the door and they walked in, with Lydia dragging Naruto by his arm

Moments Later

Naruto was already skating texting on his phone, as Lydia, and Stiles were in the bleachers putting on they're skates "Could it be any colder in here?" Lydia asked rubbing her arms as she got chilly

"Here." Stiles said handing her an orange long sleeve, only for her to look at her

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue, not a good combination." Lydia said not taking the shirt

"But it's the colors of the mets." Stiles defended only for Lydia to look at him, before with a sigh he put the shirt up, and he grabbed a Reese's which she took, "Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best. Right, um, you know, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know, like two people together Who nobody ever thought would be together ever."

"No, I can see that." Lydia said

"You can?" Stiles asked hopeful getting a nod from her

"Yeah. They're cute together." Lydia said causing Stiles to frown and look over to Scott, and Allison who were smiling as they made their way to the rink "Oh, yeah, them."

"Cute." Lydia nodded

"Adorable." Stiles grumbled

"Since you never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers?" Allison asked Scott as they stood at the entrance of the rink

"Allison, not that this is news to you or anything, but you remember the werewolf thing. Super speed, strength and reflexes."

"So a little ice skating should be no problem." Allison nodded

"Yeah." Scott said before with a big smile walked onto the ice and stood still "See? It's no problem ugh!"

Naruto who was skating saw Scott fall, and laughed as he jumped over him

Moments Later

Naruto and Lydia were racing around the rink, before he stopped as she began to spin as he hit a backflip and continued to skate before she skated over to him and he lifted her up in the air, and began to spin around before he tossed her up and caught her in a bridle style as she smiled at him which he returned while Allison, Scott, and Stiles stared at them slack jawed, before Scott fell again

Naruto skated over to Stiles, as Scott, and Allison went to take pictures "So, you still have a crush on her?" Naruto asked

"What, no?"

"Super hearing remember?" Naruto asked causing Stiles to sigh,

"Yeah, it's just, I don't think I have a shot. First it was Jackson, now it's you."

"In my experience, you can never be hung up on one girl Stiles, because if you are you just might miss the perfect one for you." Naruto said

"Is that your wolfly advice?"

"I'm an Alpha Stiles, and like all Alpha's I desire a mate, I just haven't found one yet." Naruto said

"And you think Lydia maybe can be your mate? You can't turn her, Peter bit her and she's normal."

"Who said I wanted to turn he-"

"Aahhh!"

Naruto was interrupted by a loud scream, causing him to clutch his ears as he and Stiles turned to see Lydia on her hands, and knees and depite the ringing in his ears Naruto immediately sped across the ice and clutched onto her as her eyes were closed and she was swiping at the ice, as Stiles came over, while Scott, and Allison arrived and watched in shock

Later

Lydia's House

Naruto carried Lydia into her room, in a bridle carry, and closed the door with a kick, before he laid her on her bed, and took off her shoes, and tucked her in "Naruto?" she asked

"Hey, I'm here" Naruto smiled

"I'm sorry." Lydia said

"What happened?"

"I've been seeing him." Lydia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "Peter Hale, the one that bit me."

Naruto frowned "For how long?"

"Just today." Lydia said

"No one will ever hurt you again, Lydia. Not as long as I'm around, and I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said causing Lydia to nod

"Can you stay with me for tonight?" Lydia asked

"Sure." Naruto smiled, as Lydia scooted back allowing Naruto to get in the bed, and she laid on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple "She was bitten by an Alpha, and wasn't turned, now she's having hallucinations of a dead werewolf, and that scream...If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a Banshee."

Finished

The Uzumaki, and Namikaze packs has a long history, so they have lots of allies with Banshee's, other Shifters, Kitsunes, and Druids, so Naruto is very knowledgeable about his world

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

3 Days Later

Naruto's Loft

It's been 3 days since Lydia's episode at the ice rink, and Naruto and Lydia had been side by side ever since, and like the horny teenagers they were, the two were in Naruto's home, on the couch kissing with Lydia straddling the blonde alpha

Lydia smiled into the kiss as she and Naruto sat on his couch as credits, for The Notebook rolled on the flatscreen. Earlier Stiles had tried to get Naruto to go with him to look for Boyd but Naruto had refused, and they had come to his place to eat, do homework, and watched her favorite movie, halfway through they had started making out she had been hesitant to initiate it, but was very glad when he returned the kiss

Pulling away, but still close to Naruto with a seductive smile on her face Lydia said "I want you, so badly,"

Naruto smiled as Lydia got up and made her way to the bedroom, her hips bouncing when she moved, giving Naruto a nice view of her ass as she moved on through to the bedroom.

Lydia stopped and slipped down the straps of her dress slowly. She dropped down her dress to reveal a black bra which made her perky breasts stand out. Naruto looked at her nice, athletic body, built for hard work and hard sex, with her nice wide ass, and beautiful legs which stretched out. The nice thong panties she wore made her stand out even more and those black stockings made her legs look amazing.

Never one to show much restraint, Lydia tore into Naruto's shirt and started to kiss him all the way down his body. Her lips worshiped his body, taking in every inch of his muscular frame. She could just worship him for kisses for days, but there was something else Lydia wanted to worship.

"Oh, is this for me?" asked Lydia as she squeezed Naruto's hard cock and leaned in, wrapping her hand around the base of his throbbing manhood. Naruto turned towards Lydia and leaned in with a light smile crossing over his face. He looked Lydia directly in the eye and smiled at her.

"It's yours if you want to take it," Naruto told her

"Oh, I want it, I want it so bad, you have no idea how bad I want this cock. How bad I want to suck on this huge cock, and put it between my lips. Please, Naruto, give it to me."

"Help yourself." Naruto smiled, his eyes darkening

Lydia teased both Naruto and herself by kissing his abs, before coming down to his cock. She wrapped a hand around his cock and moved between his legs.

Warmth surrounded Naruto's balls when Lydia wrapped her hand around him and started to pump him as hard as possible. Lydia made her way to the point of his cock and slid the thick prick into her mouth. Lydia's mouth encased Naruto's manhood when sliding all the way down onto him.

"Lydia, that's it, nice and slow, you don't want to hurt your jaw, this soon," Naruto said.

The alpha guided the girl down his pole, as she closed her eyes and sucked in Naruto's huge cock, moaning as she did so. Lydia could not wait to feel Naruto's huge cock just pierce the back of her throat. The woman rose up onto him and took more of his huge cock inside of her mouth, sucking on him, slurping on his huge cock.

"Yes, oh, this feels really good," Naruto groaned running his hand through Lydia's strawberry blonde hair "Your such a good little cock sucker."

She appreciated the compliment and intended to live up with it. A few more minutes she spent worshipping Naruto's cock before she pulled off of him. Lydia smiled and climbed on top of Naruto, to straddle him. She pulled her thong down and rubbed her wet pussy against his cock.

"I need you inside me," Lydia begged "Badly."

Naruto positioned his cock right at the entrance of her tight pussy. Lydia's stocking clad legs rubbed against Naruto's thighs when she slowly, but surely dropped down onto him. Naruto reached behind to squeeze Lydia 's nice ass and give it a spank before she dropped down onto him.

He entered Lydia and slid into her warm depths. Lydia closed her eyes and rose all the way up before dropping down onto his thick cock. Lydia closed her walls around Naruto's nice hard cock and pushed herself all the way. She was tight and it felt so good to have his warm cock.

Access to her 32B-Cup breasts had been granted. They might have been smaller than some of the other girl's, he's been with but they fit Lydia's frame very nicely, and they were very sensitive to Naruto's touch. Naruto reached up and grabbed Lydia's nipples, tweaking them.

"Touch me, right there," Lydia begged him. "Oh, Naruto, this feels so good…it feels so good for you to touch me, to play with my perky tits...I love it!"

"I'm sure you do," Naruto told her. "I'm going to suck on your little nipples until they're hard. How would you like that?"

"A lot, I would like that a whole lot," Lydia responded, her eyes shifting over when rising up and dropping down on Naruto. "Oh, Naruto, take your big cock and fuck the daylights out of me, please!"

Naruto did as she was asked, slamming his huge cock inside of Lydia's warm and waiting body. Her walls stretched around Naruto when rising and dropping down onto him. Naruto sucked Lydia's nipples, and grabbed her, pushing her down onto him.

The pace kicked up after Lydia came for the first time. The first time with a huge cock inside of her, her walls expanding and contracting around the invading member. No other cock would ever make her feel so good again. Lydia thought, and not without error, she hit the jackpot. Naruto rose up and pushed his cock, filling all over her body.

Those light moans coming from Lydia increased when she rode him. Naruto could feel the pleasure exploding through the body of his teenage lover. He made sure to make her feel so good, fingers dancing on every part of Lydia's athletic, sexy frame. She rose up and dropped down onto him, and hugged him close,

"God, I'm cumming again," Lydia said, dragging her nails down Naruto's back "Oh, shit, Naruto!"

Naruto just slipped a single finger inside of Lydia 's back passage, as she closed her eyes, enjoying his finger pump her in time with his cock. Lydia wondered, horny as hell, about how that cock would feel in her tight ass, ripping it apart. Her heart beat even faster.

'Jesus, he's going to be the death of me,' Lydia thought smiling,

Her pussy contractions squeezed Naruto's cock, as the man pushed inside of her and made Lydia drop all the way down onto him one more time. She pushed herself to the limit and had been rewarded by Naruto's thick cock pushing into her body.

Several more orgasms on Lydia 's part opened up the door for Naruto to slide into her pussy. Naruto pushed deeper inside of her and stretched Lydia completely out with his huge cock, as he groaned when his thick balls discharged their load inside of Lydia 's waiting quim. He splashed his cum deep inside of her body, flooding her pussy with more seed than Lydia knew what to do with, at least for the moment. Her bouncing body sank all the way down on Naruto's cock and released him.

"So good," Naruto told her, looking her in the eyes "You feel so good."

Lydia smiled when she pulled herself off of Naruto. She felt a bit tender, and maybe she shouldn't push it, she gasped when Naruto grabbed her by her ass and yanked her into his body "Who said we were finished?" Naruto asked smiling as Lydia blinked in shock when she felt his still hard cock, and smiled as he captured her lips in a kiss

Later

Naruto rested in bed with Lydia , his arm wrapped around her, as she snuggled lightly against his shoulder. Naruto leaned back in the bed with a smile on his face, before he blinked when his phone buzzed, and he checked to see he had a text message from Deaton

'Have something, get here now!"

Naruto frowned and placed his phone down, before he kissed Lydia's forehead and eased out of the bed, before he quickly, ran out to the balcony, and jumped onto the next building, and continued to jump from roof top to roof top, till he reached the tree lines of the forest and when he landed he was a wolf, and ran to his destination

Naruto came to a stop, as he saw 2 SUV's pull up outside of the Animal Clinic, and remained in the shadows and watched as Chris, a big man, and the old guy from before with the sword walked into the clinic where he could smell Deaton, and Scott

"I am starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." he heard Deaton say

"Hello, Alen. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired." Gerard said

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Alan replied

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris said

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue, on his finger tips." Deaton replied "So don't assume I will be swayed by the philosophy just 'cuz I'll answer a few questions."

"He was only 24." Chris said

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton retorted as Naruto stalked around from to a window to see what was happening, and the first thing he noticed was the corpse on the table

"All ages, sizes, and shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard said before he cleared his throat "How about you tell us what you found?"

"You see this cut?" Alan asked turning the corpse head "Precise. Almost surgical. This is not the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine." Gerard said looking closer

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions." Alan nodded before he indicated to the long cuts on the torso "These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger." Chris said

"Each claw." Gerard corrected

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed up with eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease." Alan said

"Have you seen anything like this before?" Chris asked

"No." Alan said shaking his head

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris asked

"No. But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds." Alan said

"If your saying we should be cautious? We get it." Chris replied

"I am saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey was not eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose." Alan said,

With a growl Naruto turned and left

Naruto's Home

Lydia opened her eyes as she awoke from her comfortable nap, looking at the clock she saw that it was 2 in the morning and pursed her lips, before she looked to Naruto who was asleep, and smiled seeing his peaceful expression

She remembered what happened, Unable to help herself Lydia leaned forward and kissed his lips, and smiled when he returned it

Naruto opened his eyes as Lydia pulled back "What a way to wake up." he smiled which she returned

"I'm glad you liked it." Lydia said before she leaned back in and kissed Naruto again, as she straddled him

Nightfall

Beacon Hills High

Naruto closed the car door and waved as Lydia left after she told him about her session with the counselor, before he smiled and walked off

Counselor Office

The school counselor walked out of her office "Time for one more patient?" he asked

Marin Morrell sister to Alan Deaton stopped locking up her office and smiled as she turned to Naruto who waved "You know it's dangerous for you to be here." Morrell said as Naruto stood up and walked over

"I'm just an orphan, talking to his legal guardian."

"Some people would see it as an Alpha, speaking with his Druid emissary.' Morrell replied as Naruto smiled

"Or a School official having an inappropriate moment with a student." Naruto smiled as he pulled Morrell close, as she smiled and pushed back

"Kali, would kill me if she caught your scent on me." Morrell said causing Naruto to frown "She's been watching you."

"For how long?" Naruto asked

"Since the accident. Deucalion narcissistic, ruthless, obsessive and above all, power-hungry. He wants you, Derek, and Scott McCall to join his pack. He keeps Kali, Ennis, and the Alpha Twins in check by fear, or manipulation."

"Why would he want Scott?" Naruto asked

"He thinks Scott has the potential to be a True Alpha." Morrell said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I see."

'Kali, misses you, you know." Morrell said causing Naruto to glance at her "Deucalion, wanted to kill you to take your power, Ennis as well, but she said to add you to the pack."

"Not interested." Naruto replied firmly

"Than be prepared for a fight." Morrell said causing Naruto to smirk as his eyes glowed maliciously

"I'm always ready." Naruto smirked before he let his eyes return to normal and frowned as he looked at her "I don't need to keep telling to this but, please be careful, dealing with them."

"I-

Skarrrrrr!

Naruto, suddenly looked toward the pool,

"What is it?"

"Seems whatever has been running around is here." Naruto said walking toward the exit "Get somewhere safe."

Ealier

Pool

Stiles, had been dragged out of rifling through Gerard's office, by Erica, who brought him to the pool where Derek was waiting to interrogate him into describing what attacked him "All right, the thing was slick-look. Um, skin's dark. Kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough?" Stiles asked only for Derek to give him a look causing him to groan in frustration "All right, fine, eyes. Eyes are, um, yellowish. Slitted And, um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too."

Derek, and Scott noticed the thing Stiles was explaining above him, staring at them "Are we good? What? Have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I am talking about."

Stiles looked up, to see the thing that killed a mechanic in front of him, hiss at him, causing him to backpeddle behind Derek as the thing jumped down and batted away Erica as Derek roared at it before he pushed Stiles away "Run!" Derek ordered before the thing scratched the back of his neck

Stiles turned to run, but saw Derek wobbling "Derek your neck!" he called noticing the scratch on Derek neck, before he caught him when the alpha began to fall, and tried to run with the man away as the thing began to stalk them

"Call Scott!" Derek said, causing Stiles to fumble as he reached for his phone but when he had it he dropped it, and bent down to get it only for Derek to fall into the pool "Stiles!" the man screamed as he went under

Stiles stopped and looked between his, phone, and Derek before he saw the thing coming for him, and quickly jumped into the pool, to save Derek from drowning

Naruto walked into the pool, to see Erica unconscious and quickly he walked over and propped her up, seeing that she was still breathing, and his head snapped up when he heard a loud hissing screech, and picked up Erica and got her to safety,

Stiles, with Derek came to the surface, in the middle of the pool, both looking around "I don't see it." Stiles said, "Maybe it left."

Skarrrrr!

"Maybe not."

The two stayed in the pool as the thing dropped down from the stands, and began to stalk around the pool, waiting for them to come out, when they heard a wolf life growl, and Naruto appeared and kicked the thing in the gut sending it flying over the pool and slamming into a wall,

Naruto watched in awe as the thing got up and hissed at him "Kanima." Naruto said causing Derek to gasp, while Stiles looked to the thing

"Be careful, don't let it scratch you with his claws." Derek said

"I know, hang on." Naruto said just as the Kanima jumped to a wall, and pushed off and tackled him, but Naruto rolled back, and tossed it off of him, before he pedal forward, and punched the Kanima in the jaw, but it ducked and wrapped it's tail around his neck, but Naruto grabbed onto it and swung in into a mirror causing the mirror to shatter and he tossed it off of him, before he picked up a shard, as the Kanima began to stalk forward but was looking at its reflection before it hissed and jumped along the wall up to the ceiling and broke out through the glass, and ran off,

Naruto tossed the shard away, and helped Stiles, and Derek out of the pool, just as Scott ran in, "What hapoened?" he asked

Moments Later

Scott, and Stiles were on the laptop with Gerard's keys using the flash drive to look at the Argent family bestiary, only problem they couldn't read the language "Is that even a language?' Stiles asked

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is." Scott said annoyed

"It's a Kanima." Naruto said tapping Scott who moved out the way, before he got onto the laptop, and sent an entire copy of the bestiary to his email

"What is it?"

"Like us, it's a shape shifter, but it's like an abomination. It doesn't know who or what it is. I've never met anyone, whose actually seen one, outside of pictures and videos." Naruto said as Scott looked over to Derek and Erica who walked up

"We need to work together on this." Scott said looking at Naruto and Derek who both raised an eyebrow "Maybe even tell the Argents?"

"You trust them."

"The last werewolf who purposed that idea ended up blind and going crazy. Any trust the Argent had died along with that man's vision." Naruto said

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem. While we're here, arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, faster than any of us, and it's killing me and we don't know anything about it." Scott said frowning

"I know one thing, I find it? I am gonna kill it!" Derek said walking off, followed by Erica who nodded to Naruto as Naruto looked to Scott

"Naruto?" Scott asked looking to a thoughtful Naruto

"I'll help youm" Naruto said causing Scott to smile and nod, before he remembered he needed to pick up his mom from work,

Finished

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Naruto sighed as he sat in class, besides Allison who was tensed "You know you don't have to be so tensed around me right?" he asked

"Your a werewolf." Allison whispered back

"So is your boyfriend." Naruto said causing Allison to look at him

"Ex-boyfriend." Allison replied

"If you say so." Naruto smiled, reaching forward for a binder and Allison caught sight of a bracelet that looked like it was made by a small child

"Where'd you get that?" Allison asked causing Naruto to look down to the friendship bracelet

"You made it for me, when we were 6. Don't you remember? Best friends forever." Naruto smirked as Allison looked at him in surprise before she got a flash of a younger Naruto who had a large wolfish grin as he held the bracelet

Allison gasped, as vague memories of her parents being friends the Uzumaki Namikaze family came up and she remembered having to leave on her 7th birthday the last time she saw Naruto

Before Allison could say anything the bell rung and Naruto got up and left, coming upon Scott, and Stiles

"Naruto, we need your help." Stiles said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"What did you guys do now?" Naruto asked with a sigh

Later

Chemistry

Scott, and Stiles walked into the class having filled Naruto in on what was going on, "Derek is not gonna kill her without proof." Scott said

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?" Stiles asked

Scott looked thoughtful before he saw Erica, and Issac watching Lydia "I think here and now." Scott said before he and Stiles quickly made their way to join Lydia as Erica, and Issac sat behind them

Naruto was in the back watching what was going on with a frown on his face

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite, "the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one." Adrian said before he patted Stiles shoulder "Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with Mr. Uzumaki."

"All right, next two."

Naruto sat besides Erica, and began to work "I want you to hear me when I say this, Erica." Naruto said causing her to look at him "You hurt Lydia,"

"What your going to do? Hurt me." Erica asked smiling

"Not you, but Issac, Boyd, and Derek they're fair game. I've killed much bigger packs, with Alphas way more experienced than Derek Hale."

"Switch!" Adrian called

"Remember what I said." Naruto said getting up and sitting next to Lydia, as Scott took his place

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait." Scott said to Erica "Give me a chance to talk to Derek."

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Erica said with a smile, as she placed her hand on Scott's lap, and watched his reaction before she saw Allison "That's funny. In school, you guys act like you're broken up, but she's all over you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott said focusing on ithe project

"If I were Allison, I'd be wanting you all the time." Erica said her hand crawling towards Scott's member when he grabbed her wrist and forced her to release him

"You're not my type." Scott said causing Erica to hiss and grab the back of his head, her eyes glowing

"I'm exactly your type."

Naruto looked to Lydia and spoke "Hey." he greeted causing her to smile "I need to talk to you."

'About what?" Lydia asked

"About what's going on with you." Naruto said

"Not again." Lydia sighed focusing on Naruto who raised his eyebrows "I'm fine."

"That's just it, your not you were bitten by an Alpha." Naruto said causing Issac, Scott, and Erica to look at him

"What're you doing?" Scott asked

"Alpha what?" Lydia asked

"Werewolf." Naruto said causing Lydia to look at him before she began to smile which would've progressed to laughter but didn't reach that stage as Naruto's eyes glowed red "Issac, and Erica want to kill you."

Lydia tried to look at the two but Naruto grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, they won't even get close."

"What makes you so sure?" Lydia asked

"Because, I'm going to protect you, with my life." Naruto said

"Switch!" Adrian shouted before Naruto nodded and got up, looking to Issac who smirked at him

"Touch her your dead." Naruto said

"Is there a problem, Mr. Uzumaki?" Adrian asked

"Not at all, just giving Issac here some advice." Naruto said walking off

Sitting with Allison and, watching Lydia, as Issac sat next to her before everyone had a crystal in their beakers, as Naruto saw Kanima venom on it, and everyone frowned as Lydia was unaffected by it, while Naruto saw Derek in the parking lot watching

Later

Naruto, Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Scott were in the Coach' office talking "You told her?" Stiles asked

"Yes, I told her why is that a problem, she is in danger because people aren't to knowledgeable about what the hell the world is like."

"Would someone please tell me why they are trying to kill me?" Lydia asked

"Un, they think your a homicidal giant lizard thats been going around killing people." Stiles said

"What?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, and you were unaffected by the Kanima venom, so you failed their test."

"A stupid test, Kanima venom doesn't work on her kind." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"My kind/Her Kind?" they all asked

"Okay, the Kanima is basically a person who was bitten, but has yet to overcome the trauma of his or her past and is unable to fully crossover to werewolf, but at its heart it is still a shifter. Meaning whoever bit and turned him, the bite would've healed, Lydia still has her scars." Naruto said

"Meaning she's not the Kanima." Allison said

"Right, so what am I?" Lydia asked

"A Banshee." Naruto said

"You mean the female wailing spirit?" Allison asked

"Ever wondered how her scream traveled miles?" Naruto asked as he turned to Lydia "Banshees have a connection to the supernatural but aren't controlled by it, being able to cross mountain ash, surviving the bite of an Alpha, and Kanima venom. Think of it like your Ms. Cleo, but tuned into the supernatural, your still human with just a few traits, your scream is a weapon if you learn to control it you could even shatter a human skull."

'This is crazy." Lydia said

"Your grandmother was one." Naruto revealed causing Lydia to look at him

"So we can tell Derek that she's a Banshee, and he'll leave her alone right?" Stiles asked

"Everything about her abilities right now is subconscious, she has no control. Derek would just think we were lying."

"I can try to talk to him."

"Won't work." Naruto said causing Scott to look at him "Once upon a time 3 werewolf families banded together to protect the people of this town from supernatural threats. The Hale's were one of them, and now that he's the Alpha it's his responsibility to kill the Kanima, no matter who it is."

"What about the other 2?" Stiles asked

"The Alpha's found that they were going to have a child, and helped two of their Betas achieve Alpha status, and stepped away, unfortunately they died at sea, due to someone sabotaging their boat." Naruto said causing everyone to frown

"Your parents?" Scott asked getting a nod "Are their packs still around?"

Naruto gained a dark expression as he turned around "No." he said simply before he looked to Lydia "I'm going to take Lydia to my place, when talking fails meet us there."

"I'm coming to." Allison said

"Alright, but if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott said

"What does that mean?" Allison asked before Naruto could

"It means you can't heal like Naruto, and I do, and I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Scott, she can take care of herself," Naruto said causing the couple to look at him "Trust her."

Scott frowned before he looked to Allison and sighed as he nodded slowly

Later

Naruto watched as Lydia made herself comfortable on the couch and read about Banshees as Allison was looking through a photo album, before she stopped on a photo that caused him to frown

The photo was of his 6th birthday party, it had him and her as well as Kali, Cora and Laura, and they're parents "Does my father know about you?" Allison asked getting a nod before he took the album and tuned to a page where Allison saw her parents as the maid of honor and best man at Minato's, and Kushina's wedding

'Our parents were friends, until your grandfather entered the picture." Naruto said getting her attention "I know this isn't my place but be careful with him, as someone who can sense emotions, believe me when I say that there isn't an ounce of love in that man. He's very manipulative."

Allison looked like she wanted to speak, but knocking at his door caused Naruto to walk off, opening it he saw Stiles and Jackson "Hey. I don't think your neighbors are home, the garage was empty." Stiles said

"I don't have any neighbors, I own the building." Naruto replied

"Thats...awesome." Stiles said walking in, while Naruto stopped Jackson at the door

"Can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak with Lydia." Jackson said trying to enter but Naruto placed his hand on the kids chest and held him back

"She's sort of busy right now." Naruto replied before Lydia walked up

"It's alright, Naruto." Lydia said looking at Jackson,

Naruto shrugged and stepped aside "Say what you have to say and leave." he said walking off as Lydia lead Jackson up to the 2 floor to the patio

"Um...Naruto." Stiles called standing by the window

"Yeah?" Naruto asked walking over

"They're here." Stiles said as Naruto looked to see Derek and his pack on a rooftop, and opened the window and took a few steps back before he ran forward and dove out of the window and landed in a roll on the rooftop and when he came to his feet he looked at Derek

"Your not going to hurt her." Naruto said

"You think your going to stop me?" Derek asked with a smirk

"I know I can." Naruto assured, before Derek nodded to Erica, and Issac both who immediately rushed to the ledge to jump to the complex, but Naruto got in their way, and kicked Issac back and grabbed Erica's arm, before he tossed her away

"Leave, before I kill one of your Beta's." Naruto said before with a scoff Derek walked up shifting, as did Naruto whose hair turned black, before with snarls the two Alpha's rushed each other

Naruto ducked under Derek's slash, and slashed the man in the torso, causing him to grunt, before Naruto turned around and grabbed Derek's throat and tossed him into the charging Boyd, the two rolled before Derek got to his hands and knees and wolf ran and tackled Naruto through a wall, and he grabbed Naruto and began to slam him repeatedly into the wall, his head causing cracks to firm as it repeatedly hit the wall, before Naruto stabbed his claws into Derek's abdomen, and brought Derek into a headbutt, causing him to stumble back, as Naruto rushed forward and dropped kicked Derek sending him falling back into his pack, before Erica, Issac, and Boyd rushed him

Naruto grabbed Erica's arm when she swung at him and tossed her over his shoulder, before he was slashed across the cheek by Issac but it didn't have much affect as he slashed Issac from his shoulder to his hip, and tossed him through a window, flipped over Erica and kicked her after Issac before he kicked up to his feet, just as Boyd roared and grabbed Naruto in a bearhug, but with a flex Naruto burst from his hold and grabbed him by the neck his claws ready to peirce his jugular

"Ah, ah, ah." Naruto said stopping Derek from charging in as Erica, and Issac came back,

"Woah." Stiles said as he and Allison watched from the loft, before they heard hissing, and looked up to see the Kanima on the roof looking at them

"Wait." Scott said having just arrived on the rooftop

"Naruto!" Allison called

Naruto snapped his head in the direction of his house to see Allison, and Stiles looking at something, and released Boyd before he jumped across through the window followed by Derek and Scott, landing through the window they saw the Kanima that roared at them before it jumped out and ran off

Lydia ran out "What the hell was that?!" she asked

Naruto glared at Derek "I'll explain later for now, Allison is going to take you home." Naruto said kissing her cheek and patting Allison's shoulder before he left followed by Derek while Scott, and Stiles ran down to Stiles jeep to follow

Later

Naruto, and Derek ram through the night after Jackson who was the Kanima "Why the hell did you bite this kid?" he asked

"I was hoping he would die!" Derek said

"You should've ripped his throat out then." Naruto grunted as he and Derek hopped a fence

"I need a pack as quickly as possible."

"Try to be a better Alpha first. You going around biting teenagers all willy-nilly is setting you up for failure. Your Talia Hale's only son act like it."

Derek grunted as Naruto and he came to a pause, "This thing would be easier to track if it had a scent." Naruto said before he was kicked in the back sending him tumbling forward as the Kanima tried to cut Derek, but he ducked and began to bob and weave through the Kanima's attacks, before Naruto came over and punched it in the face causing it to roll away and land on its hands and feet before it's tail wrapped around Naruto's throat and tossed him into a cement wall, before it rushed Derek who picked up a car door and began to block it's slashes until his back hit the wall and the Kanima's hissed in his face which he returned with a roar before he pushed it back and it jumped to the ceiling and slashed a power line causing sparks to blind Derek who shielded his eyes which turned out to be a mistake as the Kanima's dropped and tossed Derek into Naruto

The Kanima would've pressed the attack, but car lights got its attention and it turned and was immediately shot multiple times by Chris, and when it fell back seemingly dead, Chris looked around for Derek, before he heard hissing and turned to see the Kanima back on its feet trying to shot it he was surprised when his clip was empty and immediately tried to reload

The Kanima jumped to drop kick Chris when Naruto appeared and punched it in the gut sending it flying back into a wall, as Naruto roared at the creature, that took off, as he looked to Chris, before he darted off after the creature followed by Scott

Later

Naruto sighed as he lost the Kanima, and entered his loft, but paused when he caught a scent and smirked "What're you doing here?"

"I heard you've been having trouble, so I thought I'd come and check up on you." blue eyes glowed from the shadows as Malia Tate walked out into the open

"I wouldn't call it trouble." Naruto said smirking at his Beta, before she kissed him deeply

Flashback

12 year old Naruto wearing his funeral suit sat in the woods near a cave crying, when he paused as he heard growling and looked up to see a coyote in his face "Back off." Naruto glared his new red eyes glowing dangerously, before he blinked when the coyote seemed to calm down as blue eyes glowed in response to his own, before he took a deep breath and roared before watching as the coyote turned into a girl around his age

End Flashback

Naruto would take the girl away with him, after she revealed that she had killed her father, mother, and sister, he would teach her everything he knew and introduce her to other werecoyotes who would be able to teach her better. Malia would be the first member of his pack,

Malia smirked as she pulled back "Morrell said that a Kanima is in town." she said

"Yeah, the thing has no scent and it's hard to track." Naruto sighed,

"So you don't know who it is?' Malia asked

Naruto smirked before he saw a backpack, and lifted it up "I have a pretty good idea." he said looking at Jackson's things

"What're you going to do?"

"Are you sticking around?" Naruto asked

"Maybe." Malia smirked

Later

Naruto, had went to school the next day and noticed that Stiles was missing along with Jackson much to his suspicion, he listened in to Allison being interrogated by Gerard and was surprised by his substitute English teacher, who just so happened to be his other godmother appointed by his mother

"Hello Aunt Vicky." Naruto smiled slightly at the strict woman

"I don't deserve to be called that." Victoria said shaking her head "I failed you, and your mother long ago, but I'm glad to see that your doing well."

"As well as any other orphaned Alpha billionaire would be." Naruto nodded causing her to sigh

"I know, that I am a horrible godmother, but you have to understand, you would've been in serious danger with us, we put distance between us and you for your own safety."

"I get it, an Alpha werewolf being raised by the Argent hunting family, would've turned more than a few heads." Naruto said

"I've followed your exploits though, you have quite the reputation of protecting innocent people. Your parents would be proud." Victoria said thinking of her best friend that had introduced her to Chris when they were kids

What Allison didn't know was that she wasn't always the strict person she was today, years ago she had been a human in Kushina's pack, and was friends with Talia Hale they all protected the town from supernatural threats, and when she met Chris, Kushina encouraged her to be with him, not caring that he was from a werewolf hunting family,

They all were content to have their families and remain friends, spending a lot of time together, with the couples teaching them about werewolves, and when Gerard had come to town and found out that they had befriended werewolves instead of killing them, he had been livid seeing it as a disgrace and to protect their friends they moved, taking Allison away from Naruto who they both had adored, they couldn't even go to the funeral and had watched from a distance at the devastated expression Naruto wore the entire time

Victoria stood up and hugged Naruto who smiled lightly and returned it, always having a soft spot for this woman, whose hair reminded him of his mother's. Victoria pulled back and composed herself "Your family are there only werewolves I trust. I want you to look after my daughter. Make sure she stays away from Scott McCall, and away from this thing that's been going around killing people."

"It's a Kanima." Naruto said

"It's real?" Victoria asked surprised

"Strong, fast, and it has a tail." Naruto nodded "I'll look out for Allison, you have my word."

Naruto kissed her cheek and left the classroom as Victoria smiled lightly before she sat down

Later

Naruto followed Stiles "So what're we doing up here?" he asked

"We kinda needed your help with something." Stiles said as Naruto saw a prison van with Allison and Scott standing beside it

"With what exactly?" Naruto asked

Stiles opened the back of the van, and Naruto saw Jackson handcuffed, before he took the door and closed it "So you kidnapped him?"

"What else were we supposed to do?" Stiles asked

"I don't know follow him, and step in if he tried to hurt someone, but your on your own with this one." Naruto said

"Come on, you said you'd help us?"

"Fight the Kanima, not be sued, and possibly face jail time for kidnapping." Naruto said walking off waving a hand over his shoulder "See ya."

As Naruto walked he shook his head "They do realize should he turn, those handcuffs won't be any help. I'm sure they do maybe they have a plan for it, but it's not my problem." he thought

Naruto would go home and be with Lydia, and Malia, and Allison would arrive and reveal to him that as he predicted Jackson would shift and escape from the prison transport van

Finished


	15. Saiyan Apprentice of Destroyer,(Adoption

Title: Saiyan Apprentice of The Destroyer

Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 04-30-16, Updated: 10-31-17

Chapters: 5, Words: 23,887

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Saiyans, a prideful race of warriors, who loves battle. The homeworld of the Saiyans was Planet Sadla. In Universe 7, the Saiyans lived here before their planet was destroyed by internal discord, Planet Plant was conquered by the Saiyans after the defeat of the Tuffles, and they renamed it "Planet Vegeta" after their second most powerful male warrior and appointed ruler, King Vegeta.

It was to this race that Naruto was born into, the son of Kushina, and Prince Minato, King Vegeta's older brother the two lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, they loved battle, and their privacy.

Kushina an enthusiastic woman born into the elite class, held the title of strongest female Saiyan before she quit the Saiyan army. Normally King Vegeta would've tried to kill her for such a decision but his brother Minato, and her friends Beerus, and Whis held him off.

Beerus the God of Destruction of Universe 7, and Whis his attendant/martial arts instructor, met Kushina and Minato when the two were on a mission and the 2 fell in love with Kushina's cooking and her take no shit attitude. She was probably the only woman who could frighten the two when she was angry.

Beerus, and Whis were named godfathers to Naruto, the 7 year old boy, was energetic, and always looking for his opportunity to catch the visiting deity slipping. Naruto had a relatively peaceful life, he spent time with his parents, played pranks on his cousin Vegeta, and Raditz, trained with his parents, and studied battle strategy, and Ki theory, and went to sleep. His life was unfortunately shaken when a humiliated King Vegeta and a squadron of his soldiers attacked his family after Beerus, used the King as a footrest.

Naruto looked up at his mom, as she held him close, while explosions, and the sound of fighting was heard outside where his father was "What's going on Okaa-san?"

"Never you mind, sweetie your father, and I will take care of it." Kushina said with a sad smile, as with this attack her family's peaceful life was over. If they did survive they'll spend the rest of their life running, which wasn't how she wanted her son to live

Naruto suddenly looked over her shoulder when his godfather Whis appeared with a serious expression on his face "Kushina." he said

Kushina looked to Whis with a smile and stood up "Thank you for doing this Whis."

"I can get you all out of here, there is no need to do this." Whis said

"No, Saiyan's don't run from a fight." Kushina said seriously before she looked down to Naruto, and smiled before kissing his forehead "Remember, that your father and I will always love you. Never forget your Saiyan pride, Naru-chan. You have the potential to be the warrior that will become Beerus' equal. So keep fighting, and getting stronger. Never falter in your dreams, or give up. If you see something you want, you take it no matter who gets in your way."

Naruto nodded seriously to his mother, before she hugged him tightly "I promise kaa-chan, I'll be the strongest Saiyan in history." he said

"I know you will." Kushina said before Whis walked up and she turned to him, ad he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I love you."

"I love you too." Naruto said holding back his tears as Saiyans don't cry, before Whis, teleported them away

Kushina's smile suddenly shifted into a snarl, before she walked outside to see hundreds of Saiyans dead, while her husband was panting his armor damaged but he was otherwise ok "Is he gone?" Minato asked

"Yes." Kushina said coldly, glaring at the bastard that was her brother in law, while red ki began to leak out of her body

"Then let's finish this." Minato said before the two rushed the other 200 Saiyans between them and King Vegeta

The couple would not survive the encounter, and King Vegeta would barely escape with his life.

5 Years Later

Elum

"Your wish has been granted!" a huge ten tailed black dragon said as its eyes glowed red, looking at the teenager standing on the cliff, "Farewell!" the dragon was then bathed in an yellow light before it dispersed into 9 orbs and flew behind him and settled around the unconscious old man behind the teenager

The teenager, dressed in updated Saiyan armor (Vegeta's outfit in DragonBall Super) raised his arms clenching and unclenching his hands into fists, this teenager was Naruto.

After the deaths of his parents, Naruto was trained by Whis, and Beerus who ordered the destruction of Planet Vegeta. For 5 years he trained to be the strongest Saiyan ever, before he was sent to Elum, a small planet where time ran extremely faster than what he was accustomed to, his task was to destroy the planet. Instead of flat out destroying the planet, Naruto decided to use the increase in time to train seeing as to his godfathers he would've only been gone a week.

So Naruto settled down in Konohagakure, and became a Shinobi, under the tutelage of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. It wasn't long when he found himself actually enjoying his life, lots of friends, plenty of delicious food, and great battles, but the happiest moments was shared with his girlfriend Tsunade Senju. A strong woman, and a formidable warrior, Naruto saw himself spending his life with her, which is why it would come as no surprise that when she was murdered by their ex-teammate Orochimaru that he went on a rampage. For 6 months destroyed every single village, before he confronted the Guardian of Elum, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and after a brutal battle Naruto knocked him unconscious and used the wish orbs to get 3 wishes. His first wish was going to be the return of Tsunade but what was she going to come back to, her home, her friends, and family were dead with the planet about to be destroyed soon anyway. So he chose to instead wish for Immortality outside of battle, he wasn't afraid of death, he just wanted to die in battle like any self respecting Saiyan would, his second wish was that he would forever be in his prime once he reached it, and his third wish was that whoever he took as a mate would share his life span.

Kicking off the cliff Naruto flew into the air, before he launched a large Ki orb toward the planet, "Hey! Old man Whis, come pick me up!" he yelled as the planet began to rumble before gysers of fire shot into the sky, as the planet began to explode

In a flash, Whis appeared looking indignant "O-old Man! I'll have you know, that I am quite young for a member of my species!" he said

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said as Whis teleported them away, just as the planet exploded

Beerus Planet

Naruto and Whis appeared on Beerus' planet, "Home sweet home." Naruto said stretching his arms out, while walking toward the castle "Is the hairless neko up yet?" Naruto asked

"Not for another 35 years." Whis said following Naruto before he noticed something different about him "There's something different about you."

Naruto's eyes widened "Really, I have no idea what your talking about, heh heh." he said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, before he jumped when Whis appeared in his face with a serious expression

"What did you do?" Whis asked

"O kinda used some wish orbs that were molded after the Namekians to make myself immortal outside of battle." Naruto said

"Lord Beerus will not be happy, that you made such a wish."

"Well he doesn't have to know, it was a wish. Tell him, that it was the Biju that I had absorbed."

"Did you absorb the Biju?" Whis asked

"Kinda sorta."

"Kinda sorta?"

"Well I did seal them inside of me like you wanted me to, but they combined into some grotesque looking beast. It tried to take control of my body, so I applied seals to drain it of its power and add it to my own. I have to keep constant control of my Ki or it'll destroy anythimg, and everything around me. My Super Saiyan transformation doesn't put as much of a strain on my body anymore though. So I guess that's a good thing."

"Well then we'll just have to get you restarted on your training."

"W-what I just got back, can't I get something to eat first?" Naruto asked as Whis conjured a gravity enhancer suit, and a weight

"No, now put on the suit, lift the weight then take a lap around the planet."

Naruto sighed heavily before he put on the suit and immediately grunted when he was forced to hunch over, as he put his forearms through the top of the weight and struggled to lift it up, barely getting it to go above his ankles "D-damn S-slave d-driver." Naruto muttered as he slowly began to walk slowly

Whis smiled as he watched his godson do his training, having honestly missed the boy even though to him he had been gone a week, it still was lonely on this planet with Beerus taking his decade long nap

20 Years Later

A 21 year old looking Naruto, sat on the grass, wearing a red gi, and black baggy pants was watching as his cousin Kakarot battled Frieza as a Super Saiyan, with an impressed smirk, however it turned into a frown as he watched Goku decide to spare Frieza "What are you doing! Kill him, now!" Naruto yelled at the screen as if Kakarot could here him

Naruto watched as Kakarot gave Frieza some of his energy, and flew away, causing him to grip his hair in frustration, before he noticed Frieza shoot a beam of energy at the retreating Kakarot who returned the favor, winning the battle.

"Kakarot is to pure hearted." Naruto said to himself crossing his arms over his chest, before he smirked "But he does have potential, he could be the perfect sparring partner."

Standing up, Naruto extended his hand forward and grabbed Whis staff, causing the video feed to vanish Walking toward the castle, tapping the staff on his shoulder, Naruto decided what he was going to do, it was time to take a trip to Earth. Maybe he should let Vados-chan know that he'd be gone for a while to, since she'll beat his ass if he leaves without a word, then threaten him with no more sex.

1 Year Later

Earth

Naruto sat on a skyscraper eating a bowl of Ice cream, and moaning at the taste, if there was one thing he picked up from his godfathers beside training was their love for trying new foods, and for the past 3 months that he's been on earth, he's been in food heaven thanks to his new friend Bulma, who apparently was a friend of Kakarot's or Goku as he goes by now, she has been showing him around this wonderful planet and he could honestly say that he loved it here. Humming to himself as he ate, Naruto couldn't help but remember his encounter with The Supreme Kai, when he had went to let him know about his presence on Earth.

3 Months Ago

Supreme Kai's Planet

Supreme Kai and his attendant Kibito were meditating in peace when their eyes snapped opened and they shot to their feet, just as a black flash appeared in front of them as Naruto who blinked and looked around appeared, before he noticed them "Are you the Supreme Kai?" he asked

Kibito glared at Naruto while the Supreme Kai nodded "I am, and who might you be?"

"Names Naruto, I've come to tell you that I will be in your section of the galaxy for a while, on a planet called Earth."

Supreme Kai's eyes widened when the Saiyan gave his name as that was the name of Beerus the Destroyer's apprentice, and hearing that he was going to be on Earth chilled him to the bone

"I-is He going to be there too?"

"Huh, oh no the lazy neko is taking one of his naps." Naruto said getting a nod from the Kai, before Kibito had enough

"Mortal, how dare you enter this sacred place! And speak to lord Kai with such familiarity."

"Kibito!" Supreme Kai hissed

"No, master he is just another Saiyan brute, I will remove this stain from your presence!" Kibito said before he rushed Naruto who jumped into the sky dodging the lesser kai, before he looked over his shoulder as Kibito fazed into existence, catching the Kai's hand Naruto maneuvered his body to backflip over Kibito while still holding his hand before he drove his knee into the Kibito's neck sending him rocketing to the ground. Kibito did not get up

Supreme Kai watched amazed "He laid Kibito out with one strike, I'd expect nothing less from the destroyers apprentice." he thought as Naruto landed in front of him "Naruto-dono, I'm terribly sorry for my attendant he doesn't know who you are, your existence is only known to other deities, myself, Grand, North, East, West, and South Kai."

Naruto nodded at the apology

"Naruto-dono, if you would be so kind to protect the Earth from an evil I had sealed away centuries ago. Should it ever be released?"

"Is this evil, strong?" Naruto asked getting a nod "Then, I will fight it if it's ever released. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going."

Naruto vanished in another black flash, and Supreme Kai immediately let North Kai know that Naruto was going to be in his sector while he tried to rouse Kibito.

End Flashback

Currently Naruto was licking his bowl, "Ma, I'm out, I wonder if Mrs. Briefs would get me somemore." Naruto said shaking his bowl "Eh?" Naruto looked up when he felt 2 large malicious energy signatures heading for Earth.

"A place like this, filled such delicious treats should be protected!" Naruto said to himself throwing his bowl away before he shot off toward the energy signature

Mountains

Near the edge of a cliff, the Z Fighters Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha as well as Bulma, and Puar were watching as the large galactic spaceship land on solid ground with doubt and fear in their eyes.

"I can't believe that Frieza survived that explosion on Namek." Krillin said with dread in his voice, "And what makes it worse is that he's stronger than he was when we fought him before."

A bead of sweat dripped down Gohan's eye brow and he clenches his fists in anger. "We barely survived our last fight with him and what makes this situation worst is that there's someone else with him who possesses the same amount of power he does." the half-Saiyan replied which caused Tien and Yamcha to shiver.

"Y-Your kidding… you guys actually faced these… monsters and lived?" the three eyed martial artist asked as he trembled in fear.

"No way! W-we can't face these guys. They're behemoths! We don't stand a ghost of a chance in defeating them!" Yamcha cried out.

"Stop your insolent whining you coward!" Vegeta snapped at the former desert bandit, "We have no other option but to face Frieza! The least you can do is face your death like a true warrior instead of being a spineless coward. I already died at Frieza's hand once and if I have to die by his hand again… then so be it." Vegeta said.

Yamcha and Tien looked at him like he was crazy and were about to retort until Piccolo spoke up. "Vegeta's right you two. The least we can do is fight Frieza until Goku arrives and I highly doubt we'll be around to see him destroy that monster and whoever is also with him." the Namekian warrior said while they remained silent.

They watch as the hatch on the ship opens up and two beings float out it along with a group of soldiers land to inspect the planet they were currently on. They were Frieza and his father King Cold. Frieza however had cybernetic implants on most of his upper body and right face due to the fight he had with Goku and after surviving Planet Namek's explosion.

His father, King Cold was 3 times taller than Frieza. His skin tone was a light purple color and he wore the standard battle armor over his chest along with a black. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue and two long black horns protruded from the sides of his head.

"So this is Earth eh? Not bad. Not bad at all." King Cold said in a calm manner while Frieza remained silent. "It's quite a shame that it's gonna be destroyed soon. It would make an excellent collection to the other 76 planets you rule my son."

A small smile plastered on Frieza's face and he chuckles. "Yes it is a shame I have to turn this floating mud ball into space dust but before I do that I want to take my time in destroying every living thing on this planet." He said while purple static electricity shot around his body. "And when he returns I will greet him with the bodies of every person who inhabits this planet." He finished with a look of glee in his eyes.

King Cold saw this and sighs. "Well just hurry it up Frieza. I have more important things to do than see you play with your victims." He stated while his son humps.

"Father let me have my fun. You always told me to make every second of my life count and that's what I intend to do." He said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face, " I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him the bodies of the ones he cares about. It'll be so invigorating." He said as she licked his lips sadistically.

He then turns his head to his soldier. "All right men. Begin spreading out and taking out anything in your line of sight and bring the bodies back here." He ordered while the alien soldiers saluted.

"Yes Sir!" They said and started to take off into the air until the sound of a birds chirping resounded trough the air and the soldiers that had took off fell to the ground with fist sized holes in their chests, surprising Freiza, Cold, the remaining soldiers, and the Z fighters who were watching from the cliff.

That was when the wind blew and standing before the villains was Naruto, dressed in his Saiyan armor, his tail waving in the wind

"Hello, Frieza." Naruto said

The wind silently blew as Naruto set his gaze on Frieza, King Cold, and their small army.

Frieza narrows his eyes at the newcomer that just took down most of his men, noticing his tail "Another Saiyan monkey, how many of you fools survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" He asked gritting his teeth

Naruto smirks and brushes his hair back. "That's none of your business, you should worry about the fact that I'm here to kill you and your old man." He said causing Frieza's and King Cold's eyes to widen.

"Oh my he's gonna kill us. We should runaway father." Frieza says in mock fear but then chuckled along with King Cold. "Look kid it would be in your best interest if you tried to leave while you can. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Frieza said with his eyes closed.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with Frieza." Naruto said with a smirk "I'm going to enjoy slaughtering you, then I'll find your brother Cooler , then your home planet will be the next to go. I mean it's only fair seeing as what you did to mine."

Frieza and Cold frowned at the Saiyan that treated not just their family, but their entire species

Naruto began to crack his knuckles, as Frieza growled at him, this space monkey had the audacity to ignore his warning even though he was gonna kill him for the heck of it.

Meanwhile

The Z fighters saw the newcomer appear and take out a few of Frieza's men with a lighting attack "Whoa who in the world is that guy?" Gohan asked

Bulma who was looking through binoculars gasped "That's Naruto!"

Vegeta's eyes widened, as everyone looked to Bulma D-did she just say Naruto? Impossible he should be dead! But he did go missing before Planet Vegeta's destruction, is it possible that he was sent to another planet?" Vegeta thought to himself

"You know him Bulma?" Piccolo

"Yeah, I met him 3 Months ago, he may be a Saiyan but he's cool. He's really fascinated with Earths food."

"I can't get a read on his power level." Krillin said

"Yeah me neither." Tien said, as everyone continued to watch the encounter

Back with Naruto

"You insolent little fool how dare you! I guess it's time you learned some manners." Frieza said and turned his gaze at a green alien soldier. "Foot Soldier!" Frieza said while the man saluted

"Sir!"

"Get rid of this insect. It's presence is starting to annoy me." Frieza ordered and stepped back while the alien soldier walked forward. "Hehe with pleasure sir." He said with a smirk on his face.

"The rest of you surround him!" Frieza ordered and the rest did what they were told and were in a battle stance. Naruto eyed the soldiers for a few seconds and smirked

"I'm not here for weaklings, I want your boss, so step aside and you all may just live." He said making a few of them scoff.

"Kid you don't scare us." One soldier said while the green soldier steps forward.

"Hey man get out of the way so I can work alright?" He said and uses his Scouter to analyze Naruto's strength. " Heh so much for being tough his power level is only 2." He stated and aimed his arm blaster at Naruto's chest. "Well kid this is goodbye." He said and presses the trigger button on his weapon and fires a yellow energy blast at Naruto.

When the blast made it's way towards him, the saiyan swatted it away as if it was a bug, getting shocked looks from everyone

He fired three more blast and Naruto repeats the process. "Wh-what? B-but how could you." He stammered while Naruto smirked and took a step forward, and vanished vanished in vanished in a black flash, before he appeared behind the group of soldiers facing Frieza before all the soldiers collapsed having been struck in vital organs.

Frieza and King Cold frowned when they saw how this Saiyan took down all of their men. "I must say monkey that was an impressive display of speed but let me give you a little advice. He who acquires his skills quickly is the first one to perish." He said in a mocking tone while Naruto smirked

"Thanks for the tip." He said with sarcasm in his voice. Frieza on the other hand was furious but then calmed down.

"Heh, you have a smart mouth on you brat." The alien droid muttered.

"So I've been told." Naruto said also taking note of a power level far off that'll take hours to reach here.

Frieza on the other hand snorts and folds his arms over his chest. "Well shall we get this show on the road."

"Hurry it up and kill him already Frieza." Cold said in a bored voice while his son gave him a mock glare.

"For once father have some patience. I'm just trying to have a little fun." He muttered and then turned his attention to Naruto smirked

"5 minutes… 5 minutes is all I need to destroy you and your old man Frieza and I have to say after analyzing your current power level I'll barely need to use 5% of my actual power." He said.

Back at the cliff the Z fighters eyes widen. "D-did he just say 5% of his real power?" Yamcha asks.

"N-no way it's got to be a bluff. Heck when Goku first fought Frieza the tyrant only used 5% of his power to match Goku's but when he used 50% of his power he smacked Goku around without even breaking a sweat." Krillin stated.

Piccolo on the other hand clenched his folded arms with his hands and remained silent

Back with Frieza

The self proclaimed most powerful fighter in the universe was silent as he heard this. After a few seconds have passed, a smile crossed his lips and he started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is rich! He actually thinks he can kill me without taking me seriously? What a joke! He's quite the comedian don't you think father?" Frieza asks laughing out loud and King Cold chuckles.

"Yes he's very humorous son." He said boastfully and the two villains continued to laugh. Naruto on the other hand smirks.

"Yeah that's right fools. Laugh. Let it all out. It'll only get funnier after I wipe that smug look off your faces and send you on a one way trip to hell." Rock debris starts to slowly rise from the ground and swirl around Naruto's body and the ground started to shake violently. The rock textures started to crack from the power emitting from Naruto's body and the clouds in the sky swirled around.

Frieza and his father continued to laugh but the tyrant stopped and a shocked and surprised expression formed on his face. King Cold stopped laughing also and also had a surprised look on his face. They watched as yellow electric volts coursed around his body and a yellow aura formed around his body, before the corpses of their soldiers were sent flying while the ground catered underneath the Saiyan.

With the Z fighters

The warrior's each had a look of surprise, shock, and fear when they finally felt the power emitting from the newcomer and the fact that the earth was shaking wasn't helping. Bulma was trying to keep her balance but fell on her but. "Waaahhh! Somebody stop this crazy train!" She cried.

"What the hell? This is 5%! The whole earth is shaking for crying out loud! How can anyone hold so much power?" Tien cried.

Vegeta on the other hand was speechless and his hands were trembling in awe and jealousy. "To think beings as powerful as Frieza actually exist." He thought, before he clenched his fist tightly "

With Naruto

Naruto smirked and with a grunt his hair shifted shifted to golden blomd, and his eyes turned teal, and an explosion of power exploded from his body as Naruto was currently in his Super Saiyan form looking coldly at Frieza

"NO! Not another one! Not another Super Saiyan!" Frieza shouted,

Everyone's eyes widened, Vegeta was angry, Piccolo was shocked as was Gohan, everyone else didn't know what that meant even though Krillin did a little.

Frieza in shock, and fear took a step back "Those eyes." he whispered as an image of Goku in Super Saiyan form flashed through his head

Naruto smirked and started to walk toward Frieza, who glared at him before he jumped into the sky "DIE!" Frieza yelled throwing a barrage of ki blast at Naruto, before he landed beside his father "That takes care of that pest." he said looking at the cloud of smoke

"Is that really the best you got?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the smoke without a mark on him

Frieza gritted his teeth, before with a yell he lunged at Naruto who caught both of his fist "Why won't you just die!?"

"I can ask you the same question." Naruto said as he clenched Frieza's hands tighter "You were lucky to survive on Namek, and yet you've hardly gotten any stronger with this revenge scheme of yours. Maybe you should've trained for the first time in your life."

Frieza made to retort, but Naruto swung him like a rag doll slamming him into the ground brutally, before he let go of Frieza's hands, and grabbed his tail, immediately Naruto began to spin Frieza around, before he launched him away, sending Frieza flying through his ship, and out the other side

Frieza stopped himself in midair, gritting his teeth, and glaring at the Saiyan monkey "Y-you stupid space monkey!" Frieza yelled holding a hand up, before a large orb of Ki appeared above the tip of his finger, causing King Cold's eyes to widen

"Frieza! You'll destroy us all!" He cried out as his son threw the orb at Naruto

Naruto smirked and slapped the orb back at Frieza " What?!" Frieza shouted moving back as the orb flew by him up into the sky where it exploded

"Keep eyes on your opponent!" Naruto yelled causing Frieza to look at him, before he drove his fist into Frieza's torso causing Frieza to cough up blood, as his eyes lost focus, before an elbow sent him to the mountain where the Z-Fighters were hidden, but Naruto appeared in front of the mountain in a familiar stance as a purple energy orb formed in his hand

"Thats!" Killin yelled seeing the stance

"Frieza dodge!" King Cold yelled as Frieza,

"To late! Galick Gun!" Naruto yelled firing the purple beam, before in a flash of purple light Frieza was overtaken causing everyone to close their eyes, once they reopened them they saw that the top half of Frieza was gone, everyone watched shocked as Naruto obliterated the rest of Frieza with a Ki blast, and returned to his base state and scratched the back of his head "Man he was so weak."

"My son." Cold said in horror glaring at the Saiyan as he decended to his level

"Based on your energy signature, you probably won't be much of a challenge either." Naruto said

"You killed my son!" Cold yelled charging at Naruto and throwing a hook at him, only for Naruto to raise his arm, and block it easily while his other hand was in front of Cold's face

"Terrible form." Naruto smirked

"N-no wait! P-P-please…" He strained out. "I-I am nothing like my son. All I want is peace and nothing more… Please spare me… I'll never set foot on this planet, again! I swear it. I won't"

Naruto sighed "Oh don't beg…be a man and accept your death. Think of it like this you'll be seeing your son again. And Cooler, and the rest of your kind will be joining you in hell soon enough!" Naruto said before he fired another powerful energy blast at King Cold's face.

"NOOOOO!" He cried out and those were the last words he ever said as the blast destroyed him, Naruto then turned his attention at the spaceship and fired a small energy beam that pierces the hull of the ship and in a few seconds it self destructed.

The Z fighters were speechless. This guy not only killed Frieza but killed his father as well without even breaking a sweat. Naruto let out a bored sigh and looked to a rock "You can come out now." He said and that was when another figure appeared. He was wearing golden boots, grey pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also had short metallic purple hair and blue eyes and strapped to his back was a double edged sword that was in a sheathe. He was Future Trunks.

Trunks looked around and blinked a couple of times as he saw the destruction. "Trunks looked around and blinked a couple of times as he saw the destruction. "So Frieza and his father are dead huh?" He said to himself and looked back at Naruto. 'Father sure is strong, and to think he hasn't achieved that form yet.' He thought while Naruto smirked

"Relax will you? I'm not your enemy." He assured Trunks, sensing his energy 'A dimension hopper huh?"

"I know I'm just curious. How long have you known I was here?" Trunks asked.

"For a while. I saw you were about to jump in, but I had a score to settle with the space lizard." Naruto answered.

"I see. Something's odd about you though. You're a Saiyan yet, from what I can sense from the others they don't know you." Trunks said while Naruto grinned.

"I could say the same for you. Your scent is the same as mine and Bulma's." He said making Trunks eyes widen

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you why that is a secret."

"Relax, we all have are secrets." Naruto shrugged

"Well what about them?" Trunks asked and Naruto sets his gaze on the Z fighters.

"Leave that to me." He said and vanished in a black flash

Meanwhile the Z fighters saw another newcomer appear and he was stronger than Frieza and Cold as well and they wondered just who the was, but then they saw Naruto disappear and couldn't even sense him.

Naruto landed behind them silently and smirked. "Hey how long are you guys gonna keep staring?" Naruto asks which caused them to turn around and jump back when they saw a grinning Naruto.

"Whoa! How did he get behind us?" Yamcha asked while the rest were on edge. Naruto chuckled and brushed his hair back, before he looked to Vegeta who was glaring at him

"Hey cousin." Naruto waved with an eye smile

"C-cousin?!" Everyone yelled

"Naruto, where have you been all this time?" Vegeta asked

"Sorry, unless certain stipulations are met, then I'm unable to disclose that information." Naruto said seriously before he pointed over to Trunks who was still on the ground "But anyway, the kid over there is waiting for Kakarot and knows his location so if you want to see him again follow us." He said and vanished and appeared behind Bulma picking her up bridle style before he took off.

"Bulma!" Yamcha shouted stepping forward before he looked to Piccolo while Vegeta already flew off

"So what do we do Piccolo?" Tien asked

"We follow them. They know about Goku somehow and the location his ship will be landing in. I doubt that they have any ill intention towards him since I would've felt it. Come on." he says and takes off as do the others.

"So Bulma-chan how was your, what did you call it a Barbecue?" Naruto asked

"It was fine, till Frieza showed up, and why didn't you come?!" Bulma yelled pinching his cheeks

"Well it was for you and your friends, so I didn't want to intrude." Naruto said

Bulma nodded before she glanced over his shoulder back at Vegeta "So Vegeta is your cousin, huh?"

"Yup, on my father's side, while Kakarot is my cousin on my mother's side." Naruto answered

"Y-your related to Goku too?!" Bulma asked in shock while Naruto simple smiled at her

"Yup, so hey I heard about this place has Movie Theaters would you like to go to one?" Naruto asked

"A-are you asking me out on a date?" Bulma asked with a blush

"Sure, we can make it a date."

"Then yes, I would like to go with you." Bulma said with a smile

Naruto noticed Trunks dived to the ground "Hang on." he said as he dived down toward the ground also, while Bulma held in a scream.

As everyone landed Naruto put Bulma on the ground, Vegeta immediately stomped over to Naruto

"How long have you been able to become a Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta asked getting straight to the point

Naruto thought about it and answered "Since I was 8."

"S-since you were 8?" Vegeta asked in shock

"Yeah, fat load of good it did, though since I've been getting my ass handed to me for the past 21 years."

Flashback

Beerus Planet

Beerus with his arms behind his back flew back as an 8 year old Naruto rushed him, and threw a hook, that he dodged, before he ducked under Naruto's roundhouse before he struck with his tail, slapping Naruto into the ocean, with a large splash,

"Ha!" Beerus looked over his shoulder, as a wet Naruto tried to punch him again, using his tail he caught Naruto's arm, and swung him into the ground repeatedly before he tossed him aside

"Is that the best you can do, Naruto?" Beerus asked gazing down at his godson, who while strong for his age, needed to be stronger if he was going to be around him, and Whis

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was on his hands and knees breathing heavily "Kushina-chan would be disappointed." Beerus said causing Naruto's eyes to widen "She, and Minato held such high hopes for you, but it seems she was wrong, highest power level ever recorded in Saiyan history, bah! I guess that means all Saiyans are truly pathetic."

"Shut up." Naruto whispered but Beerus kept going

"Aye, Whis, are you sure this is Kushina-chan's brat, because if this is the potential of her bloodline then she wasn't worth-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled interrupting Beerus, before power exploded from his body

"Oh my." Whis said behind Beerus watching as the ground catered under the screaming Naruto

"AAAHHHHAAAAHH! GRRAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed in rage as his eyes turned a pupil-less teal and his hair was flashing gold with a flame like aura, before his pupils vanished while his hair, and aura turned a light green, the planet was rumbling as storm clouds had formed with lightning striking the ground around Naruto "AAAHHHH!" in a flash of light. aruto was more buffed up, with his hair standing up on ends, and his eyes were all white

"What is thi" Beerus asked before he was forced to dodge Naruto who appeared and punched at him, he was finally forced to use his hands when Naruto's leg came at him,

Shockwaves resounded in the sky as Naruto and Beerus fought in the sky with Beerus catching Naruto's strikes

"Interesting, Saiyans turn into apes, what did Naruto become?" Whis asked

Naruto kicked off of Beerus and stretched his arms out as his ki exploded around his body "HAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto then placed his wrist together aiming at a curious Beerus "Final Flash!"

A beam of Ki rushed Beerus who extended his hand at the beam holding it back before it died down as smoke rose from his palm, while he looked at the unconscious Naruto

Lifting his palm, he saw that it was burnt "Such potential." Beerus said

End Flashback

Naruto looked to Vegeta "So have you awakened the milestone of a Saiyans power?" Naruto asked, only to see Vegeta look away with a growl "Guess not," He muttered before he noticed his cousins outfit "Nice clothes."

"S- shut up!" Vegeta yelled with a tick mark while Naruto laughed,

To pass the time Naruto talked with Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma, about various things while the other Z-fighters looked intimidated by him no doubt remembering the power he unleashed on Frieza. Before he suddenly looked up

"Looks like Kakarot's arrived." Naruto said drawing everyone's attention as they looked up they saw a Saiyan space pod hurtling towards the earth.

They all watch as the ship lands onto the ground and head towards the crash site via flight. Afterwards, they all made it to the area where Goku's ship lands and the Z warriors wait in anticipation as the pod opens up and exiting out of it was none other than Son Goku. Gohan's eyes lit up as he saw his father.

"Dad!" He shout out excitedly. Said hero of the looked and saw his son, friends, rival, and one mystery saiyan along with a mystery teen and blinked in confusion.

"Guys? How did you all know I was heading back to earth on this day and in this spot?" He asked

"This guy told us.." Bulma answered as she pointed at Trunks.

"Really? That is odd since Frieza couldn't track my ship but his was a lot faster than mine." He looked around the area to see no sign of Frieza anywhere. "Speaking of which, I don't sense him anywhere so he must have been beaten. So who was it? Piccolo? Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at them both.

The Namek shook his head. "No it was Naruto." Piccolo answered.

"Naruto?" Goku asked

"My Kakarot you look just like uncle Bardock, it's kind of scary." Naruto said stepping forward

"Bardock?" Goku asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Don't bother, he doesn't remember anything he hit his head as a child." Vegeta said getting Naruto's attention

"Yeah he was able to fend off all of his moves like it was child's play." Gohan said causing Goku's eyes to widen in surprise and look back at Naruto.

"Really? Well thanks a lot Naruto you saved the Earth big time from that monster. Even my spirit bomb couldn't defeat him and I even went so far as to use the energy from other planets." Naruto smirked and simply shrugged.

"No problem Cuz, I was happy to do it." Naruto replied while F. Trunks walked forward.

"Hey Goku can I have a word with you?" He asked the

"Huh?" Goku asked while Naruto looked back at the Saiyan hybrid.

Trunks pointed to a clearing. "Yeah talk. Just the two of us." That right there made the others wonder why the mysterious youth wanted to talk with Goku

Goku pondered on this and nodded in agreement. "Sure why not?" He simply said shocking the others. "We'll be right back guys." The two hovered over to the clearing away from the others.

"Hey why do they need to talk alone? What's up with all the damn secrets?" Yamcha complained only to be on the receiving end of a slap upside the head by Bulma.

"Hey watch your language in front of Gohan you idiot!" Bulma chastised the former desert bandit.

Talk Is the same as Canon just Trunks reveals that Naruto is his father

Everyone watched as Trunks and Goku turned Super Saiyan causing their eyes to widen "I-impossible!" Vegeta yelled

Naruto smirked to himself watching as the two had a little bout, before he noticed Vegeta looking quite angry causing him to place his hand on his shoulder getting his attention "You'll reach that level eventually, I'll help you." Naruto smirked before he turned to the other two Saiyans as they began to talk peacefully, and Goku was handed something and then fell to the ground in shock, before Trunks flew off

"That took a long ass time. What the hell were you two talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"They were talking about the androids that are coming in three years." Piccolo said gaining weird looks from everyone and a stunned look from Goku.

"Androids? Those things actually exist?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. From what I heard these two are dangerous and killed all of us except Goku. He died from a disease." Piccolo informed before he told them what he heard with the exception of Trunks heritage.

"Did you get a description of these androids?" Naruto asked

"Uh, no he didn't say." Goku said scratching his head

"Bummer." Naruto said

"Enough about the tin cans Kakarot how'd you escape Namek?" Vegeta asked

"Yea Goku don't hold out on us, we know you didn't come all this way empty handed." Tien encouraged.

"Okay guys settle down I did learn something from the Yardrats called instant transmission, a technique used for traveling long distances instantly." Goku answered, leaving the group stunned at the technique but Vegeta didn't look impressed at all.

"Tch, wow a simple super speed technique. Doesn't seem like the type of move to use against an opponent." The Saiyan Prince remarked.

"If he learns to control it effortlessly it'll give him a huge advantage." Naruto said

"Feah for the instant transmission to work, I have to focus on a Ki signature but the downfall is that I can't travel to places out of my reach like a different planet for example unless I move to an area that's close by." The Saiyan explained

"Anyway we should get ready for the Androids that'll be here in 3 years." Piccolo said

"Say guys I was wondering… why don't we use the Dragonballs and summon Shenron to give us the location of Dr. Gero and ends this thing here and now?" Bulma suggested.

"Out of the Question," Vegeta snapped at the blue haired woman, "I will not allow you to use those trinkets in such a manner just because you have wet feet!" Bulma on the other hand wasn't gonna let him intimidate her and stood her ground.

"Look here you jackass this isn't some game! The whole world is at stake and I'm gonna lose my life just because you want inflate your ego into that pea brained head of yours!" she remarked before appearing before Goku with her hands gripping his sleeves. "You agree with me don't you Goku?"

Goku simply stared into her eyes as she sent him a pleading look that begged him to agree with her. "Well…" He pondered on it again and rubs the back of his head "…technically Dr. Gero hasn't created the androids yet and it wouldn't be right to kill him since he hasn't done anything wrong." Bulma face faulted in disbelief when she heard the man she knew since he was a kid agree with Vegeta of all people.

Naruto nodded "I agree, even though it would save us a lot of heartache it would be better if we prepared to face him in the future. Besides if we used those wish orbs to find this man we'd have to wait a whole year to summon your dragon again and it would be best to saved that wish for an emergency." The other contemplate his logic and agree especially Piccolo who was glad to see someone actually use their brain for once.

"We need to prepare to face these androids within the next three years." Piccolo stated again.

"Tch, please once I become a Super Saiyan those Androids will be nothing more than scrap metal and then Kakarot, you and I will settle who truly is the strongest saiyan in the universe." Vegeta declared as he glared at his rival before he took off back to Capsule Corp. so he could start his training.

"So it would appear that we won't be seeing each other for a while then huh?" Tien asked.

"Seems that way." Yamcha replied and then says his goodbye to the other and takes off with Puar. Krillin does the same and suggest that they get together every once in a while to Goku and Gohan at Roshi's home before leaving. Bulma, Naruto, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku remain in the area for a while. "Ready to head home son? I'm pretty sure Chichi is dying to see me again." Gohan nodded his head happily and a turns to Piccolo and Naruto.

"Would you like to come with us Piccolo, Mr. Naruto?" Gohan asked politely

"No thanks, Bulma and I have a date." Naruto said picking up Bulma and with a wave he blasted off into the air "3 years time huh. So exciting these androids sound like a stepping stone to refine my techniques, before Beerus wakes up, and comes to hunt me down. I need to figure out how to control my God form as well."

Finished

This is a rewrite for Saiyan in the Elemental Nations, pairing is Naruto x Bulma x 18, Vegeta will get with Launch and his son will be Cabba.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Explosions rocked the mountain area, as Naruto with his hands behind his back, bobbed and weaved through a barrage of kicks, and punches delivered by a battered and bruised Vegeta the two had been training for the last few days with Vegeta not being able to land a single blow

Naruto was bored as he was thinking about the mission Whis had given him that he had completed a few days ago

Flashback

South Quadrant of Universe 7

Naruto was flying through space, looking around the planets here all resembled those of the North quadrant, he was on a mission to kill the Gems an alien race that we're basically magical gems they followed the order of diamonds, apparently Zeno the king of everything wanted them and whichever planet they inhabited destroyed because they hollowed out his favorite planet, to make more gems, but with Beerus asleep it was Naruto's job to carry out the order so Beerus didn't get in trouble and take it out on him when he woke up in 14 years, but it wasn't so bad he had destroyed Frieza's home planet when he passed it just on principal

Stopping as he came upon the planet Terran an Earth lookalike he sensed the presence of a huge collection of gems underneath the crust of the planet, and 8 and a half conscious gems, "Bests to get this over with."

Terran

Naruto landed on the planet and saw a huge handshape ship with three gems, on it, while other gems stood in front of it along with a pink lion

"Interesting, I sense 2 different types of gems from that one, a fusion perhaps." Naruto said to himself looking at the tall dark skinned gem, before he focused on the boy "A human gem hybrid hmm."

"Greetings all." Naruto said loudly causing everyone to look at him

"Get out of here its dangerous, for humans to be here!" the big nosed girl said

"A pearl." Naruto thought "I can't do that, I was ordered to destroy all Gem life, you 8 just so happen to be the first I've come across on this side of the galaxy." he said his tail flowing in the wind, which was noticed by the green gem who paled

"A Saiyan!" Peridot screamed in fear pointing at him as everyone looked at Naruto in shock, and fear "I thought you all were extinct."

Naruto shrugged "Some survived." he said

"What's a Saiyan?" the hybrid asked

"They are a savage race of brutes, you have to leave Steven now!" the pearl ordered as she aimed her spear at Naruto

"No, I'm a crystal gem to." Steven yelled definitely

"The hybrid can stay, it won't matter if he runs, like I said all gem life, has been ordered to be exterminated by King Zeno himself." Naruto said causing the Crystal gems to take up protective stances in front of Steven, as Naruto began to walk forward before the big yellow Jasper charged at him with a helmet appearing on her head,

Naruto lifted a hand and caught the large gem by her face, and a large ki blast wiped her from existence

"Jasper!" Peridot gasped before she immediately made her ship aim at Naruto but before she could do anything Naruto appeared and grabbed her gem and with a clench of his hand shattered it, before he tilted his head back to avoid the water blast from the Lapis, and quickly slashed her in half with a hand covered in ki to make a blade, cutting through the gem on her back

"Lapis!" Steven yelled with tears in his eyes as The Crystal Gems rushed Naruto

Naruto caught a whip from the midget Amethyst who rolled into a ball trying to tie him up, but Naruto yanked the whip and sent her flying through the ship her gem shattering on impact as she was forced to go completely through the hand shaped ship,

Naruto ducked under a slash from the Pearl's spear, and blocked Garnet's gauntlets as she tried to punch him, before he grabbed the Pearl and tossed her into Garnet, sending them flying back next to Steven and began to rise into the air

"You guys are boring me. I have other things to do, so I guess this is it." Naruto said as a bijudama formed on his fingertip that he pointed at the gems "Bye."

Steven seeing the large beam of energy tried to protect Garnet, and Pearl with his mother's shield but it didn't stand a chance

"Stev-" Garnet, and Pearl tried to call out to Steven but they were overtaken by the blast that broke through the crust of the planet and hit it's core

Naruto looked up, and flew off, heading to the next Gem stronghold not even looking back when Terran exploded

End Flashback

"Stop moving!" Vegeta yelled absolutely frustrated as he knocked Naruto out of his flashback, before he got into a familiar stance "Galick Gun!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the large purple beam of energy head toward him, before he held up his index finger causing the beam to stop,

"Take this back." Naruto said in bored tone before he pointed at Vegeta and immediately the beam shot at Vegeta who snapped out of his shocked stupor and quickly dropped to the ground and when he looked up he froze in shock when Naruto was standing over him looking at him in disappointment, and pity before he narrowed his eyes

"Is this the extent of your power?" Naruto asked coldly as his killer intent flooding the area, "You dare call yourself a member of the royal bloodline to the Saiyan race. Pathetic, our ancestors weep in shame. You should leave this planet. I'll just go and find Tarble, maybe he'd be a bigger help with the Androids then you."

Naruto turned around and began to walk away as Vegeta looked down and clenched his fists tightly till he drew blood as he gritted his teeth glaring at Naruto "Don't walk away from me." he hissed but Naruto kept walking "Stop walking." Naruto continued on "I said STOP!"

In a flash Vegeta turned into a super saiyan and fired a large blast at Naruto who turned to face the beam just as it overtook him

Vegeta panted having put the rest of the energy he had into the attack, as he fell out of his transformation and fell to a knee just as he saw Naruto still standing there unharmed

"Congratulations, you entered a new plateau in a Saiyan's power." Naruto said just as Vegeta fell unconscious

After the warning about the Androids, everyone had split up to train in there own individual way, with Naruto helping Vegeta train to reach Super Sayian level, immediately after he recovered Vegeta left to train off world, while Naruto stayed behind with Bulma. When Naruto wasn't with Bulma, he was with her father helping him with some inventions that he had witnessed on other planets, or at the Martial Arts Tournament and cleaned house ending all his fights with a single hand, although he did break Hercule Satan's jaw since the man had a big mouth,

Naruto had visited Goku, and his family a few times even helping Goku out with his amnesia Gohan, Piccolo and Chichi had been shocked when Goku actually shed tears apparently he remembered Bardock, and Gine telling him that if Frieza didn't destroy the planet they'd come right to Earth and get him, and if they couldn't they wanted him to grow strong and be happy.

Naruto and Bulma had grown closer, and gotten married in Summer, although Naruto had tried to leave a few days after because he had went into Heat, he had explained to Bulma about his first love Tsunade and what happened to her, and how he had absorbed 9 demons and gained a few quirks from them, one of which was going into heat, where he'd be super horny and began to emit pheromones that'll affect all members of the female species, and Naruto wouldn't have have the necessary control to say no. He also told her how Vados used to help him, but he had got into an argument with her boss Champa and was forbidden from ever stepping foot in his Universe ever again. Bulma knowing this didn't think much of it and forced him to stay, unfortunately she should've listened to Naruto as one day on his way from the Gravity Chamber to distract himself from his libido, Naruto was jumped by three women,

Brief Manor

Bulma's Room

"Oh shit!" Bulma moaned loudly as she continued to jumping up and down Naruto's shaft with her hands on his shoulders so she could control her own speed, as he gripped her ass cheeks to help her along the way, before she leaned forward wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, as he grunted before she glanced to her side to see on her bed was her mother

Patchy Breifs was being fucked in the missionary position by a clone of Naruto who leaned forward and took one of her H-cup breast into its mouth

Looking to another part of her room, to her computer desk was occupied with her elder sister Tights who was kneeling in between another clones spread legs. As she bobbed her head up and down, occasionally stopping to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock before she was back to sucking him off. Tight's right hand massaged his balls while the other one was buried between her legs as she rubbed her clitoris while another clone took her from behind while playing with her DD-cup breast

Bulma moaned when Naruto put a finger in her ass, as he said "I'm going to cum!"

Bulma grinned as she focused back on herself, and looked down at Naruto. "Fill me up with your seed honey!" She shouted before she claimed his lips, their tongues dancing as saliva was fused together. Bulma's body trembled as the ropes of cum Naruto shot inside her triggered her third orgasm of the day

After that incident Bulma had gotten upset, and Naruto had to remind her that he wanted to leave, but she made him stay, conceding to Naruto's point Bulma said that she'd take care of him herself, so if he was every in the mood come straight to her as she was his wife. Naruto hesitantly agreed and it soon turned out to be a bad idea as not even 3 days later Naruto had overloaded Bulma causing her to go into a 3 month long coma. When she woke up Bulma was happy to find that he was back to normal, but she agreed with Naruto when he said that she couldn't handle him alone and next time he will leave to make sure something like this would never happen again, only for Bulma to pitch the idea of getting another wife, thinking she was joking Naruto waved it off, till she started introducing him to other women

It got weird fast, but Naruto was the envy of all men, when she introduced him to Maron a girl who looked just like her for a month everything was good till Maron called Bulma an old lady and was thrown out. Luckily Bulma didn't have time to find any other girls as it was discovered Bulma was pregnant with twins the boy she weirdly named Trunks, while the daughter who gained her blue hair he named Himawari in honor of the old Hyuga woman who looked after him on Elum.

In no time at all, 3 years passed by, training, fatherhood, and sex had Naruto almost forget about the androids, but today was the day they were supposed to arrive

Gohan flew ahead of his dad, and Piccolo ready to fight the Androids, for the last 3 years he's trained his hardest with his dad, piccolo and occasionally Naruto, who would come and spar with his dad

"Gohan! You don't have to fly yourself all out like that, we'll get there in time! Your going to use all your strength before the fight even starts!" Goku yelled up to his son

"Okay!" Gohan yelled slowing down

"Golu, how about it?" Piccolo asked looking over to Goku "In your honest opinion, against these new foes...Do you think we can win?"

"There's no way to know without seeing them first. I'll tell you once we get started." Goku said

"How nice for you to be so carefree." Piccolo replied "I'm sure I can beat these Androids. But I can't shake this terrible foreboding feeling I have."

"Terrible foreboding?" Goku asked looking to Piccolo

"..." Piccolo remained silent

"Piccolo do me a favor, of things get rough for you, don't overdo it. After all if you die, the DragonBalls will dissapear to." Goku said

Piccolo looked to Goku, but before he could say anything they looked up to Gohan who looked at them with a smile "Dad, look it's Krillin."

Krillin was in deep thought, he had finally got himself a girlfriend and now he was going off to fight some Androids, he just hoped he made it back to his precious Marron.

"Krillin!"

Krillin turned around to see Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo arrive "Hey, Gohan, look how big you've gotten." Krillin said

"Hey." Goku said causing Krillin to look at him

"...Yeah." Krillin said

"What's the matter, Krillin? After all this time, aren't you happy to see us?" Goku asked

"We're about to wage war, and fight for our lives against the horrible Androids. How can you expect me to be so cheery? I'm not a Super Saiyan you know."

"About nine kilos, of Metro South! There it is, that island there!" Gohan suddenly said

The quartet moved closer and hovered over the city looking down from there position above the clouds "This is a pretty big island." Goku said

"Yeah. This is bad. There is a relatively large city down there." Krillin said

"If we can't lure, the Androids away from here, the people down there will most likely become casualties in our fight." Gohan said

"Your right." Goku said before Krillin looked over to a mountain

"I feel a pair of large Ki, on that mountain. That's probably Yamcha, and the others." Krillin said

"Right let's go!" Goku said before they flew to the mountain

Mountain

Yamcha, and Tien looked up to see Goku and the others flying toward them "Yup that's them!" Yamcha said before he waved "Hey!"

Bulma who was standing with Trucks looked up and waved at them, while Naruto was preoccupied with Himawari who was clutching onto his tail, as he lifted her up with it, as she giggled hysterically

"Hey, your late, we've been waiting for you." Yamcha said causing everyone to smile, but when they saw Bulma with Trunks they looked at her in surprise

"Bulma?"

"Hey! Wow look how big you are Gohan!" Bulma said smiling as Gohan, and Krillin could only look at her in shock as Trunks turned to face her

"I don't believe it! What're you doing here?" Goku asked

"Observing of course." Bulma said smiling "It'll be alright, I just want a quick look at the Androids then I'll go back."

"Never mind that, I'm more surprised by what you got in your arms, Bulma!" Krillin said

"You've gotten married right? You and Yamcha!" Gohan asked smiling

"He isn't my kid." Yamcha frowned glaring over at Naruto who was swinging his daughter around, before he stopped and kissed her cheek

"Right, Naruto-kun, and I got married and had twins." Bulma smiled kissing Trucks cheek

Krillin, and everyone looked to Naruto who was still doting on his little princess

"This is Trunks, and that is our princess Himawari." Bulma smiled

"Whoa." Krillin said before he noticed something as Naruto walked over "Is your daughter blind?"

"No, she gets her eyes from a condition I have." Naruto said before he made Himawari face him and held his face out her reaching hands, and made a show of glaring at her, before she pursed her lips and did the same causing veins to bulge around her eyes which made everyone's eyes widened before Himawari began crying while Naruto quickly apologized to her

"W-what was that?" Gohan asked

"That was the Byakugan." Bulma said smiling before she looked at them and her eyes turned into a 2 tomoe Sharingan "This is the Sharingan. Naruto-kun has a combination of three different eyes but he doesn't like to use them."

"So how do you have them?" Piccolo asked

Bulma showed everyone the side of her neck and they saw the Uzumaki crest "I'm Naruto's mate, his power was given to me, so that I can better protect myself."

"So does Trunks have them?" Goku asked

"I don't know, he's to young to show anything, Hima-chan cries everytime she activate hers but that could be because she still is just a baby." Bulma said witholding a squeal when she saw Himawari snuggled up to Naruto's chest asleep

"Yo!" a gruff voice shouted, causing everyone to turn to Yajirobe. Goku waved at his friend with a smile.

"Yajirobe!" Goku said excited

"I'm glad I got here in time." Yajirobe said getting getting out getting out if his car

" Are you here to help us fight the androids?" The Saiyan asked

Yajirobe didn't reply, as he took out a bag of senzu beans before he walked forward and handed the bag to Goku "Here. I'm dropping off these Senzu Beans, Korin sent."

"Yes! You can always count on Korin!" Goku said taking the bag before Yajirobe walked away

"Well best of luck to ya!" Yajirobe said as he powered up his ship and left

"Don't you guys find it strange?" Tien asked looking over the city "It's well past 10:00 now, and yet we still haven't found any sign of our opponents."

"Now that you mentioned it." Gohan said looking down to the city also while Naruto looked up toward Yajirobe's retreating car

"You don't suppose what he told us wasn't true, do you?" Yamcha asked smiling "Androids, as if."

"He did around 10:00." Bulma said looking to her watch "It's only 10:17 it's still too early to tell for sure."

"Yeah, but figure were not sensing any Ki, if these guys are do strong we should be able to sense them anywhere on the planet."

"Only organic beings have Ki to sense," Naruto said causing everyone to look at him "There's a high chance the Androids have no Ki signature to sense."

"That's crazy." Yamcha said waving off Naruto who looked to Goku

"Hey, cuzz did you perhaps get a description of what these Androids look like?" Naruto asked

"No." Goku said shaking his head

"Hn." Naruto said looking up back toward Yajirobe's car just as it exploded causing the others to look up in shock

"What happened?" Goku asked

"The old man, and the fat guy up there blew up Yajirobe's ship." Naruto said still looking up as a clone appeared and took his sleeping daughter causing everyone to look back to the sky to see two figures drop down to the City

"They decended into the city." Tien said

"Where'd they go?" Yamcha asked running over

"Did you see them, Goku?" Krillin asked

While the others freaked out, Naruto walked over to Bulma with his clone, and kissed her "I'm going now."

"Alright just be careful." Bulma said causing Naruto to smile softly at her

"If they annoy me I'll reduce them ashes." Naruto said before he looked to the clone and nodded before he blasted off down to the city

"Wait Naruto!" Goku yelled tossing the senzu beans to Bulma and flying after Naruto followed by everyone else "Gohan, you go get Yajirobe, and bring him back here,"

"Right!" Gohan said turning toward the ocean

"Naruto!" Goku yelled as he and the others caught

"We'll have to find them old school. Raise your Ki once you found them." Naruto ordered before he went north, and the others went different areas.

The Saiyan landed on top of a building, looking around as his eyes shifted to his RinneSharingan, as he scanned the area, and locked onto his targets just as he sensed someone's Ki dropping quickly

"Hm." Naruto concentrated before looking over and seeing Yamcha's, quickly Naruto deactivated his eyes and flew off to the dropping Ki while the others followed his example.

When Naruto got there he saw a hand through Yamcha's chest while an old man wearing some weird get up was choking him

"YAMCHA!" Goku yelled. The old man looked behind Yamcha to see the others

"I think he belongs to you." The man said throwing Yamcha to them. Krillin caught him as Naruto and the others glared at him

"So these are the so called big bad androids? Kinda funny looking if ya ask me." Piccolo commented getting a sweat drop from Naruto

"No the green guys with antennas didn't just say that." Naruto thought

"Hm? It's kinda surprising that you know we are androids. But…" the old man said he looked at the group and stopped at Goku. "I'm surprised that all of you anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me how did you know we would come and bring so many others?" The man asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Naruto said with a smirk

"If your so tough come force us to answer!" Piccolo said.

"Very well." The old man smirked

"But not here, there are innocent people here." Naruto said after the others got into a fighting stance

"I agree. There are to many people in the way." 20 said as his eyes hummed red.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted before he appeared in front of android 20 and 19 grabbing both by their faces and shooting off into the sky

Naruto released then when they tried to grab onto him, before he punched 19 in the hunt sending him rocketing away, while he ducked eye beams from 20, and a finger flick to the forehead sent the android after his partner

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted down to them before he raced off

"Krillin, take Yamaha to Bulma she has the Senzu Beans." Goku ordered before he flew after Naruto with Tien, and Piccolo in tow

With Naruto

20 regained control of his body but was immediately forced to keep flying away when Naruto slammed his knee into his face, before he grabbed 19's grabbing hand and twirled around throwing him into 20, before he appeared over them in a burst of speed and deciding that this was far enough kicked 19 in the back forcing him and 20 to the ground before he landed while 20 stood with a glare, his hat gone showing a brain inside the casing on his skull which Naruto thought was weird

"This should be a good place." Naruto said cracking his knuckles followed by his neck as Goku, and the others landed beside him

"To get this far in such a short amount of time, how strong is he?" Piccolo thought to himself glancing to Naruto

Goku looked around noticing there was barely any life around. "So are you ready Goku?" 20 asked surprising everyone

"How do you know his name?" Tien asked.

"I know all of you. The green one Piccolo, you are Tien, while the other pest was Yamcha. The only one we don't have any data on is him." He said pointing to Naruto

"High ground, lots of places to hide." Piccolo thought looking around

"How do you know us?" Goku asked panting, which Naruto saw

"You have been under my watch for sometime. By a highly sophisticated remote tracking device." 20 said.

"My watch?" Naruto thought catching what he said

"This device could detect your energy matter and was planted on you at the world martial arts tournament, when you were still a boy." 20 said.

"Pedophile." Naruto thought

"Your every move was calculated, the secrets of your Kamehameha were revealed. Over the years Dr. Gero followed your many battles. He watched as you grew stronger over the years, rising to astounding new heights. And by watching learned. You were studied till he had enough information to create the perfect fighting Machine. Powerful machines. Fully capable machines that had the power to destroy you. Like the way you destroyed the Red Ribbon army." 20 said.

"This is just a grudge?" Goku asked

"From the day you destroyed the red ribbon army, Dr. Gero wanted revenge. We will realize his dream." 20 said

"So basically your supposed to be these perfect fighting machines I take it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes I have been designed by my creator to surpass you in every possible way." 20 said with a small smirk.

"What about our fights in space?" Goku asked

"No. He had enough information to stop and create us." 20 said

"Then you don't know everything. You think you do but you don't." Goku smirked. 20 raised an eye brow at this

"We are way stronger than you think. Did your creator predict Goku would become a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo asked with a smirk.

"Super Saiyan?" 20 asked puzzled. In a flash Goku, was Super Saiyans scaring the androids, not that they showed it.

"What is this?" 20 gasped

"We have no data on this technique 20." 19 said

"This is my fight, they want me they got me." ordered Goku with a pant as he stepped forward

Finished

Naruto is as strong as Fat Buu currently, he also can go Super Saiyan God, and is not around in Future Trunks world. The RinneSharingan is something Naruto uses on people stronger than him, like Whis, Vados, Champa, and the other God's of Destruction who he has met, Beerus is still asleep so he doesn't know about Naruto's new abilities. Naruto is Zeno's only friend, he goes to his planet, and they play together, and he brings Zeno food.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Everyone watched Goku, in his Super Saiyan form, while Naruto looked at him in confusion the androids weren't bothered by it confident in their victory

"Yes an unexpected development, but nothing we cannot handle. 19 handle him." ordered 20 causing Naruto to frown slightly

"Weird, why does the fat one listen to the old one, what makes him so special?" Naruto thought to himself watching 20

Android 19 stepped forward moving into a fighting stance. Goku launched himself towards the Android, as the mechanical warrior braced itself for a blow Goku vanished before reappearing above him. The android launched a punch only for Goku to vanish and reappear behind him. 19 proceeded to launch a combination of punches and kicks only for Goku to block every single one easily. Goku then launched a punch that connected with the Androids chest knocking it backward into a cliff face. 20 clenched his fist in anger at sight of Goku's new abilities.

At that point Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha landed and ran to the group and stopped next to Piccolo.

"Guys! Those androids can absorb energy!" Yamcha reported

"What?" Piccolo demanded while Naruto frowned looking at Goku

"When I found them that old one was sapping my energy like it was a drink!" Yamcha said.

"Then, these aren't the Androids we were told about, but if that's so then who are they? Now that I think about it I have seen this old man before but where?" Naruto thought to himself

The other Z- Fighters were smirking when Goku just sent 19 flying,

"He's not even hurting the android," Piccolo frowned,

"What are you talking about? He seems fine! You're just being paranoid," Tien shook his head with a smirk

""Yeah, I'm not worried anymore." Yamcha agreed

"Idiots." Naruto scoffed at them looking at Goku "He's getting weaker."

"That doesn't look weak to me." Krillin muttered, as Goku sent 19 crashing into the ground

"Man what a shot, that was awesome!" Yamcha grinned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw 19 get back up. "Huh? He's up!" Krillin said.

"What are those guys made out of? If Goku hit me like that I would be out cold." Yamcha said with Tien agreeing.

"Ka-me-ha-me…" Goku said struggling to power it up. Naruto's eyes widened. "HA!" He yelled shooting at the giddy 19.

"Shit!" Naruto grunted as he blurred before the blast, and clapped his hands, before he opened them so that only his index fingers and his thumbs were connected just as the blast was about to hit him it hit an invisible wall, with black Kanji around it before it began to swirl sucking the blast into the kanji, and the beam vanished much to the shock of the Androids and the Z Fighters

"N-Naruto? W-what are y-you doing?" Goku asked while panting

"They absorb energy, and it's time for you to return home." Naruto said seeing Goku gripping his chest while panting even harder

"Hey what's wrong with Goku? That android sapped all his strength!" Krillin said

"No that's not it. It's something else!" Piccolo said as 20 frowned

"Damn it! He was so close. Who is this guy, and how did he do that with that beam?" 20 thought glaring at Naruto. Goku's hair started to fade as he turned back to normal. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw this. 19 using this to his advantage charged for Goku.

Naruto glanced at him and flipped before he lashed out with a kick that sent 19 crashing into the mountain causing 20 to grit his teeth when he saw this.

Gohan was eyeing his father before noticing him grip his chest. "AH! I know what it is! It's the virus!" Gohan said shocking the others.

"Virus?" Krillin asked. Naruto turned to Goku as the man passed out, and blurred behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt,

"Gohan, take your father home." Naruto said laying Goku on the ground

"Right." Gohan said before he made to pick up Goku but Yamcha stepped forward

"Hey, I'll take him, they need you more then me. I'll just be in the way." Yamcha said

Naruto snorted "Coward." he thought watching as 19 came back glaring at Naruto who smirked

"Oh so your alive, but you bore me, I want the old man." Naruto smirked as he looked to 20

20 was livid, 19 had a chance to absorb Goku's energy but this man stopped him "19 destroy him!" he ordered as his fellow android giggled with glee in response.

"You may have denied me the energy of Goku, but yours will suffice as a replacement." declared the chubby Android.

Naruto leveled a stare at the Android as they entered a brief stare down before 19 charged at Naruto, who sighed "You should've listened." a snap of his fingers and a large kanji appeared under 19 before Goku's Kamahamaha shot up overtaking him

"T-that was Goku's energy blast!" Krillin screamed as dust kicked up before he felt something hit his foot, and looked down before he screamed seeing it was 19's head

"How'd he do that?" Tien asked in shock

"What have you done!" roared 20 snapping out of his shock

"I've killed your pet." Naruto said yawning "I'm bored now, I only came here because I thought this fight might actually prove to be entertaining, but I've been sorely disappointed."

Android 20 glared at Naruto heatedly "You'll pay, for this." he hissed

"Doubted." Naruto said walking to the others "One of you tag in, but leave some scraps behind, Bulma wants to study them."

Just as that was said Vegeta landed in front of the Android "V-vegeta!" Krillin shouted

"You finally decide to show up, huh." Naruto said to himself

"I have returned!" Vegeta announced

"Then make your self useful and handle the old one." Naruto said crossing his arms while Vegeta scowled at him but remained silent he was going to challenge Naruto later, Naruto was a threat to his position as Prince of all Saiyans

"Another pest?" 20 asked

"Does it matter?" Vegeta asked

"No it doesn't. It doesn't matter how many you have or if you can go this, Super Saiyan, I can still crush you into the ground." 20 smirked "

"So it's your turn Android, lets get this over with so you can join the other weakling." Vegeta said arrogantly

"I'm far superior to that model. Besides you wouldn't be so smug if I unleashed Androids 17 and 18. You wouldn't stand a chance against the superior models." declared Twenty.

"17 and 18 huh." Naruto thought a bit interested maybe they were the Androids they were warned about

"You're an idiot why wouldn't you come with your best fighters in the first place!" mocked Vegeta.

"Unless he can't control someone whose stronger than him." Piccolo said

"Can't control? I-"

"Enough clown!" Vegeta interrupted before he smirked "Tell me does an Android feel fear."

Everyone watched as Vegeta began to power up into a Super Saiyan and when he was dome he noticed that the Android was no longer in front of him

"Where did he go?" Krillin asked as everyone began to look around before Piccolo noticed that Naruto was in front of the android a few yards away obviously be tried to get away when Vegeta began to show off

Naruto was looking at the red orb on 20's palm, "So this is how you absorb energy huh?" Naruto asked

"Oi Naruto, he's mine!" Vegeta shouted

Naruto snorted before he ripped 20's hand off, "We're here to fight, not watch you show off, a simple battle transformation." Naruto said glancing to Vegeta before he looked to 20 "Now, I believe you said something about Android 17 and 18. Are they strong?"

20 back peddled away from Naruto who advanced forward "Answer the question, you useless piece of junk."

"H-...Wha..." 20 stammered unable to speak before everyone looked up to see Bulma in her hovercraft

"My wife, and her blasted science obsession." Naruto muttered causing 20 to smirk maliciously before he fired an explosive wave, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock as he saw his wife's hovercraft spinning out of control, with the blast was about to reach the craft, with a grunt he zipped off to save his wife and children, opening the side door Naruto grabbed the babies, and Bulma before he got out of the craft clutching them to his body as the craft exploded, landing on his behind on a cliff Naruto slid for a bit and sighed in relief when he saw Bulma and their children were safe

"Why would you come here with the kids?" Naruto asked

"I want to help, I am a genius you know. I know that I can find a weakness if I can study one." Bulma said

"I'll try to get you a specime."

"Hey!" Krillin yelled flying up to see Naruto and his family safe, followed by everyone else while Vegeta flew off

"What're you all doing here, kill the android!" Naruto said

"He got away." Piccolo said

"Probably to get his other Androids." Naruto said

"Dr. Gero is probably heading back to his lab." Bulma said

"W-what? Are you saying that that was Dr. Gero?" Krillin asked

"Yea-" Bulma stopped talking when the kid from the future arrived

"It's you!" Tien said as landed down

"I'm glad I caught you guys, have you found the Androids yet?" asked

"Never mind that." Naruto said holding up his arm and aiming a palm at Trunks "Time travel is illegal." he said as his palm began to light up as he charged his Ki, when Piccolo grabbed his wrist

"You don't want to do that." Piccolo said

"And why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked

"He's your son." Piccolo said causing Naruto and Bulma to look at him in shock "He is the person that boy in your arms grows to be."

Naruto and Bulma looked to the nervous and they're present day son who Naruto was carrying in his arms, slowly Naruto put his arm down "What were the names of the Androids that killed us?"

"A-Androids 17, and Android 18." said

"Those are the ones that Gero mentioned." Gohan said with a gasp

"We need to find him before he gets there." Piccolo said before he and the others flew off, while Naruto looked to Bulma

"What happened to the clone I left with you?" Naruto asked

"I sent him to take Yajirobe home." Bulma said causing Naruto to sigh before he created 3 clones

"Take, Bulma and the kids home." Naruto ordered getting a nod before the clones took Baby trunks from him, while another took Himawari from Bulma as another picked her up in a bridle carry "Let's go." he said looking to Trunks who nodded before they shot off

glanced to Naruto as they flew in silence before Naruto spoke "So the Androids killed me hm."

"Uh, no before the Androids appeared you were called away by someone named Zeno, after your godfather was killed." Trunks said causing Naruto's eyes to widen

"What are you sure?!" Naruto asked

"Yes." Trunks nodded, causing Naruto to give a troubled frown

"Then it's to late, his messing with time has already created a new world. One where Beerus was killed." Naruto thought with narrowed eyes "Trunks. Once this Android business is finished I want you to go home, and never come back."

Trunks eyes widened

"Time travel is dangerous, there's a reason why it is against the law in the galaxy. You need to get to your own timeline and protect our family." Naruto said causing Trunks to nod in understanding "Let's go."

"Right." Trunks said before their Ki auras appeared around them and they shot off

In no time at all, Naruto and Trunks caught up with the others while Naruto continued to fly Trunks explained what the Androids he warned them about looked like, after a moment they came upon a closed metal door.

"So this where Gero is?" Krillin wondered, earning a nod, before Naruto blasted the door down without a care. Once the dust settled the group was greeted to Android 17 talking to Gero

"There you are, you old bastard." Naruto said walking into the lab as Gero backed away

"Destroy them! Starting with the that one!" ordered Gero backing away, before he hit someone causing him to stop and turn to see Naruto glaring down at him while his eyes widened along with everyone else's as they didn't see him move

Before Gero could speak Naruto grabbed him by his neck and held him up off the ground, Gero quickly grabbed Naruto's wrist and tried to absorb his energy while Naruto held up a hand and a black orb appeared before he placed the orb into Gero's chest before in a manner of seconds he was reduced to ashes

17, and 18 ignored everything around them as they studied a capsule labeled Sixteen, "It looks like he let another previous design survive." She said getting everyone's attention

"Another Android! How could I have possibly missed one!" thought Trunks.

"18 let out our other friend over there." 17 said "This model is inferior to me so it doesn't really matter, if he wants to act alone. Open him up." declared 17 after scanning him, 18 said nothing just opened the pod.

"Unleashing another android will mean the end of all of us! Noooo!" yelled Trunks as he transformed and prepared to fire a huge energy blast only to be stopped by Piccolo.

"Calm down! Firing a blast from that close could destroy us all! We don't know what else he has in that lab!"

"Yeah, we might be able to find something inside later than can help us." added Gohan.

Vegeta glared at Naruto's son, "You fool! You've done nothing, but show them how weak you are!"

"Damn it! Don't you guys understand! Another android could destroy us all!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Well, it's too late now, he's awake." stated Naruto getting their attention as now standing with the other two was a large hulking Android with red hair.

"That guy's huge!' stammered Krillin fearfully

"Grow some balls Krillin." Naruto said

"Well, good morning. It must be nice to finally be awakened from that coffin. How long were you in there?" questioned 17.

The tall Android merely stared ahead not responding.

"Are you even able to speak?" asked 17.

"Dr. Gero probably thought it was dangerous to activate you, if he chose to awaken us after the last time so is it? Do you have anything to say?" 18 asked.

Again the Android duo was met with no response.

"Anybody home in there? The strong and silent type eh? Let's get out of here." said 17.

"Where to?" asked 18.

"Complete the mission what else? Sixteen, Dr. Gero programmed you with a mission to destroy Goku right?" inquired 17.

"Yes, that is correct." responded Sixteen.

"So you can talk." replied 17.

"He must only be able to respond to commands involving his mission." remarked 18.

"I didn't think the old man was that smart. Let's go see if he can complete his mission, find Goku and destroy him." declared 17.

Suddenly they disappeared and then reappeared outside the lab away from the Z fighters as they were about to fly away Naruto appeared before them "And where do you think your going." Naruto smirked.

"Who are you?" 17 asked.

"Whoever he is, he's hot." 18 said looking at Naruto intently.

"Your not bad yourself." Naruto said smirking

"I have no data on this person. Along with the other man." 16 said.

"Same here. So your gonna tell us who you are or what?" 17 asked.

"The names Naruto." Naruto smirked

"So I'm guessing your gonna prevent us from finding Goku right?" 17 asked.

"He's family." Naruto shrugged

"Heh, no matter don't think that thing you did to the old man will work on us, were way more powerful then he was." 17 said arrogantly while a smug smirk was on his face

"I beg to differ." Naruto replied causing 17 to frown "My Truth seeking ball, reduces anything it comes in contact with to ash, so all I have to do is tap you with it and it's all over." Naruto finished with a smirk as the androids looked uncomfortable at that news except 16 who didn't know what they were talking about "But that'll be to boring, Gero crossed a line, so he died for it. You three well, I hope your as strong as I've heard because today has been a dull."

"Well, I can liven it up for you. I'll fight him 17." 18 said suddenly moving in front of the other androids "Lets go somewhere more secluded." 18 said flying off Naruto watched her go before he turned to Trunks and the others

"Stay here, I'll be back." Naruto said getting a nod before he blasted off after 18

Minutes later Naruto was with the blonde in the canyons. "So tell me 18 why are you still following the old coots orders?" Naruto asked

"Because it'll be fun." She said "Now enough chitchat lets fight." 18 said getting into a fighting position Naruto did the same as they stared off before they flew at each other their fists clashed each having their own smirk. 18 suddenly appeared behind Naruto and was about to knock him down but vanished in a blur and appeared behind her and kicked her away

Naruto smirked she was a quick one, still not enough for him to go all out but she at least deserved a Super Saiyan transformation, in a flash Naruto turned Super Saiyan, looking down to 18, who stood up from her crater in the rocks he said

"Let's dance." Naruto smirked before he charged in at high speeds, while 18 launched a barrage of pink blasts at him. Naruto continued flying forward dodging the blast and was upon 18 with his fist cocked back. She looked with wide eyes and blocked his punch but it hurt like hell. Suddenly he flipped behind her and used a Spartan kick to her back causing her to fly away.

Eighteen now frustrated flew at Naruto at fast speeds, causing the man to smirk before they started going at it in the sky. While they were fighting Naruto's smirk was steadily getting smaller, while his opponent was grunting and trying to land a hit. He struck with a quick punch and roundhouse kick and then followed with a double axe handle only to be stopped by an elbow to the gut. He suddenly vanished causing her eyes to widen

"Wha-" she started as she turned around only for a fist to smash into her face sending her through a mountain. Naruto waited for the dust cloud to settle as he released some more of his power. Channeling two orbs of Ki into his hands Naruto rotated his arms counterclockwise and thrust his arms forward releasing a beam of black Ki.

When the beam hit a huge explosion occurred, Naruto sensing movement behind him, turned to be greeted by 18's boot, that sent him flying away, hurriedly Naruto regained his balance only to see 18 launching a barrage of pink blasts at him.

Naruto dodged or deflected them as he kept teleporting to 18 who fired more as he got closer. Suddenly Naruto was upon her with his fist cocked back. She looked with wide eyes and blocked his punch and sent her own. Only for her to see a black flash, and a roundhouse to the back of her head made her fly away.

18 was now getting frustrated and flew at Naruto who remained calml before they restarted going at it in the sky. While they were fighting Naruto was smirking while his opponent was silent and striking him. His Saiyan blood was reacting, but it was beginning to die down

He struck with a quick punch and roundhouse kick and then followed with a double axe handle only to be stopped by an elbow to the gut. He suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her launching a kick from her blind spot.

She turned at the last second and grabbed his leg and spun and threw him. Naruto caught himself in mid air as 18 charged after him throwing a punch, only for him to flip over it and kick her away. 18 vanished before she could hit the ground and kicked Naruto in the face sending him flying. He caught himself in midair again before he could smash into the side of the mountain, before snapped out of existence and reappeared above 18 spinning landing kick after kick only for her to block the last one.

Naruto then blocked a kick, and countered with a punch to the face, as she was disoriented Naruto punched her in the chest causing her cough in pain and go crashing to the ground.

"Bijudama!" Naruto yelled shooting his attack in her direction.

18 was currently standing up but heard his yell and looked to see the blast coming for her. So she tried flying away but the blast was to fast and made contact with the ground causing her to be caught in the explosion.

Naruto stared impassively as the dust settled. When suddenly a pink Ki beam shot at him he knocked it away and was kneed in the gut, folding over the knee, Naruto was hit in the back with an elbow that sent him crashing to the ground.

With a sigh, stood up

"Is that i-ack!" 18 was interrupted as Naruto delivered a Lariat causing her world to explode into pain, as she flew head first through three mountains

18 opened her eyes after she came out of the back of the third mountain to see the bottom of Naruto's boot as it slammed into her face and he used her as a board to skate across the ground and when they reached a lake he suddenly jumped off and the force of his jump sent her flying into the ocean.

Naruto landed on the shore as he waited a moment before 18 burst from the water, and she was glaring at Naruto, she released a large pink beam of Ki at Naruto who only held his hand up and absorbed the beam of ki much to 18's shock, before he raised his other hand toward her and without warning a black beam of ki shot from Naruto and took on the form of a dragon, immediately 18 moved out of the way, as the ki beam grazed her arm and hit the center of the ocean, before it detonated, from her vantage point in the sky 18 could see the huge circle in the middle of the ocean

"Who is this guy?" 18 thought to herself looking to the smirking Saiyan Jr. Destroyer who charged at her, and she charged back

With Z-Fighters

Vegeta and 17 were in the heat of battle while the others watched him. 16 glanced at the Z-fighters whose eyes were on the battle. Not seeing a threat he turned back to the battle.

They all heard a boom and looked to where Naruto was. Trunks wanted to go and help but followed followed his father's order to remain here, and watched as Vegeta gave 17 a two punch combo and a kick which slammed him into the wall.

"Man look at Vegeta he's killing him." Krillin commented

"I guess." Trunks muttered not really impressed.

"What's this Vegeta? Bringing reinforcements?" 17 asked glancing at the others, while Vegeta didn't even look towards the group as he gave a snort with a sneer.

"Please. They're just here to watch. I am a Saiyan elite who has become a Super Saiyan. I am the strongest being in the universe. And I will not be denied my place!" Vegeta said before charging at the android.

After the two began exchanging blows once again it became clear that the tables had now turned with Vegeta barely able to keep up. 17 shrugged off his blows like they were nothing, but most of the time Vegeta was barely able to touch him.

"He's waiting for Vegeta to burn through his energy before retaliating!" Trunks noted

"He's right, with every move Vegeta loses power while the android stays strong." Piccolo nodded

"Vegeta! Let us help you!" Gohan called out

Vegeta stood from a blow 17 landed on him. "Silence boy! I don't want your help! A true warrior fights alone!"

17 turned to face them before speaking, "You really don't get it. It wouldn't matter if all you ganged up on me at once! You stand no chance! We androids are now the superior..."

"Hey Android!" 17 turned to look at Vegeta only to be nailed with a blast of energy. "Never turn your back on Vegeta, especially now that I'm a Super Saiyan. You never know what kind of surprise I have in store for you," Vegeta advised with a grin. "Now feel the power of a true Super Saiyan!" yelled Vegeta as he launched another massive energy blast at the Android. The smoke cleared to reveal 17 standing there with his hand outstretched in front of him smoking with a smirk on his face.

"So, it's going to be that kind of fight? Well then I have few tricks up my sleeve as well." 17 pointed his index finger at Vegeta and fired a narrow energy beam right through his left shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Vegeta in pain grasping his arm.

"What's the matter? Not enjoying my little surprise?" 17 quickly appeared behind the Saiyan and kicks him in the back sending him face down into the ground. He proceeds to stomp on his injured shoulder enjoying the Saiyan screams of pain. "I'm only doing this for your own good, teaching you some humility. For the prince of about three people you have way too much arrogance." mocked 17 as Vegeta soon lost his golden glow and his hair turned back to black.

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger "NO! Not again!" Trunks yelled as he blasted off as a Super Saiyan. As he rushed at 17 , he unsheathed his sword aiming for the androids head but without even turning around 17 blocked and cracked the blade. "N-no w-way." Trunks stammered

"I told you not to interfere. I guess I can't play around anymore if this is going to be that kind of fight." The android responded before suddenly reappearing inside Trunks guard and kneeing him in the gut. The Super Saiyan from the future doubled over in pain before dropping his transformation and falling to the ground unconscious. "You were no fun, Vegeta lasted much longer." commented a disappointed 17 "Well that and I'm using more power."

The other Z-fighters circled around Seventeen while he smirked at them. Tien and Piccolo charge at the android giving him a barrage of combo's but the android easily dodged them all. "Move! Masenko-ha!" Gohan yelled shooting the blast at Seventeen who teleported behind the boy and tried knocking him out but Gohan appeared behind 17 in an instant, kicking his head so he was sent flying.

"Wow that was some kick." Krillin praised but Gohan frowned as he shook his head.

"Hey 16, mind helping me out here?" 17 requested to the big Android who hadn't moved from his spot, much to 17's annoyance.

"Mission, Kill Goku. Goku is not among them." 16 responded. 17 rolled his eyes before they settled on the Z-fighters.

"Fine then. I'll handle them my self." 17 smirked about to charge when there was a big explosion coming from Naruto's direction. "What the hell was that?" he asked while everyone else was wondering the same thing. Before they knew it Naruto came skidding back stopped between Trunks and Vegeta.

"Impressive." Naruto said before he looked around and saw 17 "You guys haven't killed him yet?"

"Well no. Vegeta wanted to have his moment and got his ass handed to him." Tien said Naruto nodded then looked down till he saw a knocked out Trunks causing his eyes to narrow.

"What happened?" Naruto asked

Piccolo explained how Trunks got knocked out causing Naruto to nod "I see, well then." Naruto muttered quietly, glancing at a quiet smirking 17. His eyes however went to the beautiful blond who came into sight.

"Our fight isn't finished yet." 18 said as she flew down his jacket and jeans ripped

"Your right, I'll take you both on." Naruto shrugged

"Really? What makes you think you can handle us?" 17 sneered while 18 narrowed her eyes, knowing it was not wise to underestimate this one. The blond simply smirked,

"Well, I've been standing here for a moment now and you couldn't tell." Naruto said in 17's ear causing the man's eyes to widened and when he was half turned toward Naruto's direction a swift jab to the cheek sent the black hair android flying

Naruto ducked under 18's punch, and got into her space, and an elbow to her chin sent her flying away as well, after 17, Naruto began to walk in there direction when 16 landed in front of him

"Hell Fire Cannon!" Beams of fire overtook Naruto's form before 16 flew off and grabbed 17, and 18 and vanished while Naruto stood there relatively unharmed although his clothes were ripped and singed

"Disappointing." Naruto said before he looked to the others as Trunks awoke, while Vegeta who was on his knee looked at him in jealousy "It seems those 3 years weren't enough for you guys."

The Z-Fighters looked away hearing that, "I'm going home." Naruto said blasting off to go to Bulma, while Piccolo looked down before he blasted off going to see Kami, while Vegetables gritted his teeth

"I was outclassed by some tin can, I've become a Super Saiyan the Ultimate warrior." Vegeta growled gritting his teeth, looking after Naruto "I'll go even beyond Super Saiyan.'

Everyone looked to him as if he was crazy once he said that before he shot off to go train

Finished

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

A week and a half had pass since the Androids were released, and it was discovered that Ginger City was under attack by something and Piccolo sought it out after merging with Kami. Turns out the mysterious being was Cell another android who sent himself to the past. While Piccolo engaged Cell, Trunks and Gohan along with Bulma went to check out a damaged time ship that was similar to Trunks, and discovered that it was in fact Trunks own time machine just old and molded as well as a large egg, and shell reminiscent to that of a giant cockroach.

Unfortunately Naruto had left a day after the skirmish with the Androids and went to a planet on the edge of Universe 7 that was filled with nature but had no intelligent lifeforms, the planet was one were Naruto went to meditate and rendezvous with Vados, or sometime her sister Marcarita who he had met immediately when he returned from Elum as she had visited Whis to rub in the fact that there was a mortal in her realm that not even a God of Destruction could defeat, which got his attention immediately

Currently Naruto was on Zeno's planet, coming to give his confirmation that every member of the Gem race was dead

Shockwave after Shockwave resounded around the area, as white, and blue blurs clashed repeatedly, there clash causing the landscape around them to shatter and explode into dust, before the white blur was sent crashing hard into the ground

Naruto groaned as he looked up with his grey eyes as the Grand Priest floated above him, standing up he spat to the side "That's enough for now, Naruto-san." The Grand Priest said with a small smile

"I was just warming up." Naruto sighed causing the Grand Priest to chuckle as he got closer while Naruto's eyes returned to normal

"I apologize, but Zeno-sama's nap would be interrupted if you got to serious." Grand Priest said causing Naruto to nod

"Right, well tell him I came by and completed his request." Naruto said before he vanished in a flash

Later

Capsule Corp

"!" Bulma scream sounded from the building, before she began to run around frantically looking for someone, but as she ran by a glass window she paused and her eyes widened when she saw Naruto sitting in the backyard meditating, while the kids who she had been searching frantically for were on his lap sleeping

Smiling softly she quickly ran down to join her family "What're you doing out here?"

"I was heading for the gravity room, but the kids began to fuss, so I brought them here and just sat down while they did whatever it is babies do, and fell asleep, I got comfortable and began to meditate."

Bulma frowned thoughtfully as she watched Naruto open his eyes and smile down at the babies "Goku woke up while you were gone, and something is killing everyone. It calls itself Cell and we think it came from a timeline where it killed Trunks and stole the time machine "

"Of course it did." Naruto sighed in annoyance as Bulma looked at him apologetic for ruining his peaceful relaxation, "Where is it now?"

"We don't know. According to Krillin Goku and the others are at Kami's look out. I was heading up there, want to come?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled standing up as Bulma took Himawari leaving Naruto with Trunks

"Come on, we'll take the hovercraft." Bulma said as she opened the capsule with her craft and headed for it, while Naruto looked off to the side as he followed her

"So that Cell thing is what I've been sensing." Naruto thought before he scoffed and got into the craft after strapping his son in beside his sister

Kami's Lookout

It's been a hectic few days for everyone after Cell appeared while Goku awoke was good, he still wasn't strong enough to take out the Androids, and came up with a plan to overcome the difference in a short amount of time, they tried to find Naruto but he was nowhere to be found with Bulma telling them that he had went to see an old friend on another planet.

Tien and Piccolo had to join the Saiyan's on the Lookout as the Androids showed up at Master Roshi's place and Piccolo fought 17 to a draw but Cell appeared and easily dispatched him before absorbing 17 entering a semi-perfect form, Tien tried to hold Cell off so 18 could get away with his Neo-Tri Beam and while a valiant effort it proved ineffective as Goku had to come and save him and Piccolo who was barely hanging on to life.

Currently the 4 were at the door as Trunks and Vegeta came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, with their clothes having holes and Trunks hair now in a ponytail

"Sorry if we've kept you waiting." Trunks apologized walking to Gohan, and Goku

"We've really been waiting for this." Goku said smiling "Wow, Trunks you've really gotten stronger."

Trunks smiled "Thanks, Vegeta got passed the Super Saiyan wall within the first two months and just wanted to stay in."

"That's enough Trunks." Vegeta said causing Trunks to look at him "They'll see my power when I dispose of Cell and the Androids myself."

Tien glared at Vegeta but before he could say anything everyone looked up when they heard Bulma "Hey there, everyone! Are you here?"

"That's Bulma." Gohan said

Outside

Naruto looked around at the large place with an raised eyebrow before he looked up when Bulma said "There they are."

"Bulma, and Naruto, hey what's up!" Goku said

"Nothing, good to see you back on your feet." Naruto said before he saw Trunks and blinked before in a blur he was in front of the future version of his son looking him over curiously along with Bulma who wondered if he was wearing a wig "I know I was gone but it wasn't that long."

"Oh, uh there's a mysterious room in the temple where time moves super fast once inside. A day out here equals a hole year inside. Vegeta and I trained together there." Trunks explained as Naruto's eyes widened before he glared at Goku in annoyance

"And I'm just now hearing about this training room, why didn't you say anything when we first learned of the Androids?" Naruto asked his eyebrow twitching

"I, uh, kinda forgot." Goku said with a nervous laugh as Naruto sighed "So do you want to use it?"

"Of course. There's someone I want to fight, and I need to be stronger to prove a challenge for when I seek him out, you and your son can go, then I'll go after." Naruto smirked

"Hey if your hair got longer, why didn't Vegeta's?" Bulma asked looking over at Vegeta

"Pure blooded Saiyan's hair stay the same, unless they intentionally restyle it." Naruto said causing Goku and Bulma to hum

"So that's why my hair always stayed the same." Goku muttered

"Why are we talking about this nonsense, why have you both come here?" Vegeta asked

"Right, right. I forgot." Bulma said taking out a capsule "I made battle armor like the one Naruto wears, and brought them over."

Tossing the capsule that exploded in a large cloud of smoke a large white case was left in its place, before The Saiyan's opened it and grabbed their own clothes

"So, what were you guys training on?" Naruto asked as they began to change

"We want to ascend beyond Super Saiyan." Goku said as he put on his gloves while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Well be careful when you do. It can be confusing when you work to achieve the next stage." Naruto said causing Vegeta and Trunks to look at him

"Confusing?" Trunks asked

"Yeah." Naruto said handing baby Trunks to a clone and walking a bit away, before his hair raised on end and turned golden blonde from its black color so he was in Super Saiyan, "This is Second Grade." Naruto said before in a flash his hair became more rigid, and paled to a platinum blonde as his muscle mass increased "In this form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. It is a power stressed stage of the initial transformation, and thus is not in itself an actual transformation. There is also a third but it's not meant to fight as you'll become so bulky you'll be to slow to catch opponents, and the power you gain will be for nothing."

Vegeta gritted his teeth

"How come we can't sense your Ki?" Piccolo asked

"Because I'm not letting it leak out, and I'm controlling it as I steadily rise it." Naruto said

"Have you achieved the Second Stage then?" Gohan asked

"Yeah, so far I've unlocked 3 transformations." Naruto said causing eyes to widen

"T-three?" Vegeta asked while Naruto shrugged

"We have no limitations, only the ones we place on ourselves. It's a reason we call ourselves a warrior race." Naruto said before he returned to normal and looked at Gohan "Gohan, I want you to channel your ki, into this point right here."

Gohan raised an eyebrow as Naruto pointed a finger between his shoulder blades and he nodded, everyone watched confused at what that had to do with anything before their eyes widened when Gohan's power began to skyrocket and his hair flashed golden blonde, and back to normal before with a shout of exertion he became a Super Saiyan, and looked surprised along with everyone else

"Good, now all you have to do is figure out a way to expand you Ki, while boosting your speed and power simultaneously without getting bulky." Naruto said

Vegeta scoffed and turned to leave but Naruto called out to him "Vegeta." Naruto called causing his cousin to pause and look at him as he walked over and stood beside him at the edge of the lookout "We are the Princes of the Saiyan race. We have responsibilities not only to make sure our people live on but to be a guiding force that pushes them to get stronger."

Vegeta looked at Naruto who looked out of the corner of his eyes at him "I hated your father for what he did to my Father his own brother and my mother, and I still do. You, Kakarot, Gohan, and my with and children. Are the only blood I have left. I have already made Earth my home, it's time you do so as well."

Vegeta frowned as Naruto patted his shoulder and walked over to Popo, while he flew off the Lookout followed by Trunks who waved to Naruto and Bulma

"Say how many people are allowed within this time room?"

"Only 2." Popo said

Naruto nodded seems he and Whis can finally have a year long training session in the chamber, without repeated interruptions, maybe he should find the Dragonball's to see if he can wish a Time Chamber at his own home

Naruto walked back to the edge to look over the upcoming fight, his eyes slowly turned red with 3 black lines and 3 tomoe orbiting his pupils and he saw Cell on a rampage while trying to find Android 18 in order absorb her and achieve his perfect form.

Looking around he saw Android 18 hiding on one of the Tropical Islands with an injured Android 16. With With blank face he saw Cell destroy a few islands and when he was about to destroy the island where Android 18 and Android 16 are on, Vegeta arrived to fight Cell, with Trunks following closely behind him

Piccolo, and Tien walked up beside Naruto and observed as Vegeta entered Super Saiyan Second Grade, and Piccolo gritted his teeth at the difference in power between himself and Vegeta, while Tien shivered at the overwhelming power Vegeta was putting out and glanced to Naruto wondering just how strong he was

Vegeta struck first with a fist to androids gut, and began toying with Semi-Perfect Cell. After a few punches, Vegeta swung Cell into an island, while everyone watched

"What's going on Naruto, what's going on with Trunks?" Bulma asked

"Trunks is fine. Vegeta is toying with Cell, while our son watches." Naruto said causing Bulma to nod as he continued to watch his cousin effortless beatdown on Cell, and despite powering up and landing a solid punch to Vegeta's face, Cell was outclassed in every way. Vegeta then laughed at the cowering Cell, giving himself a new name for his new powers: Super Vegeta "Idiot."

"Huh, whose an Idiot?" Bulma asked

"Vegeta. It's obvious that he didn't practice much in that form. Vegeta's pride, overconfidence and lust for a greater challenge will get the best of him." Naruto said

"Then you need to get down there!" Bulma said

"I will, eventually." Naruto shrugged causing Bulma to growl and grab his ear causing him to cringe "H-hey!"

"Naruto, you will go down there and prevent Cell from absorbing Android 18. You hear me!" Bulma yelled as Naruto tried to get her to release his ear

"Okay, fine!" Naruto yelled as she released him and he rubbed his red, and throbbing ear "Troublesome. Now I know what Tou-san meant when he said Saiyan's are attracted to mates that can keep them in line."

Looking down below, Naruto saw Cell getting confused as to how Vegeta got such enormous power, while Vegeta mocked Cell, and turned his back on him, making him angrier.

Android 16 and Android 18 were still hiding but were watching Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell fight from a distance, instead of running. While Krillin tried to find Android 18 to deactivate her.

The battle continued, with Vegeta's back facing Cell, who jumps away with anger and used The Galick Gun, but Vegeta was left unscratched from the attack. Vegeta continued to make Cell angrier and angrier, making him look weak. So, Cell started the fight again, but Vegeta easily dodged his attack and pummeled Cell into the ground.

Vegeta fired many blast attacks at Cell which caused a massive explosion, as Vegeta tried to find Cell, the Android snuck up and caught Vegeta's legs. Cell thinking he had finally gotten Vegeta tried to use his tail on him, but Vegeta just dodged it and put it between his arms, making his tail stuck. After powering up Cell got his tail out, but before he can do anything, Vegeta elbowed him in the stomach, making him let go. Vegeta then went into the water and Cell followed him.

Semi-Perfect Cell went down and fired multiple blasts, but Vegeta tricked Cell by coming behind him and then firing his Atomic Blast at the Android. Vegeta and Cell got out of the water and Vegeta explained to Cell that his little cousin Trunks was almost as strong as himself and that there was no way Cell had a chance of winning. Angry Cell tells Vegeta that he would not be talking to him like this if he completed his evolution by absorbing Android 18, and successfully tempted Vegeta into letting him complete his evolution and Trunks got in his way

Naruto watched as Trunks warned the Androids that Cell found them and as they began to run he intercepted Cell from getting to 18, before he saw Vegeta and narrowed his eyes "Bulma, take Trunks."

Bulma took Trunks, and immediately Naruto dropped from the ledge and a large sonic boom echoed as he flew to Vegeta,

With Vegeta

Vegeta was frowning as he laid in the water after Trunks blasted him away from the battle, "Damn that brat." he said before he powered up and flew back toward the battlefield but his eyes widened and he looked up over his shoulder just as Naruto appeared behind him "Wh-argh!"

Naruto kicked Vegeta in the back, sending him crashing back into the ocean, before he headed for Trunks who he could sense was in the Second Grade state fighting Cell

Seeing a bright flash, Naruto sped up but kept his Ki from leaking out as he approached and saw Trunks, Krillin, and 18 all blinded while 18 tried to fight Cell even though she couldn't see causing him to smirk impressed with her spirit, before he saw Cell'so tail raise up and open before it swooped down on her but in a flash he pushed her

"Go!" Naruto yelled just as everyone regained their vision to see the tail close around him and he be absorbed by Cell whose body bulked up as his aura exploded around him

"S-such power!" Cell said as everyone watched in shock along with Vegeta who had arrived

Lookout

"N-noway!" Piccolo said as he watched horrified as Cell's power skyrocketed

"What? What happened?!"

"C-Cell he's absorbed Naruto." Piccolo said causing Bulma's eyes to widen in shock, and horror, before she closed her eyes and calmed down

"I-it'll be alright. N-Naruto is the strongest, he'll get out of there."

Battlefield

Everyone watched as Cell began to change as they felt as if the entire Earth was shaking,

Beerus Planet

Whis, and Vados looked up when they felt the powerful ki, and sighed "Seems Naruto has gotten himself into some trouble again." Whis said

"Will you go to help him?"

"No, he can handle himself. After all he is my prized student."

With Naruto

Naruto looked around to see multiple people around him, and frowned figuring that he was in whatever prison Cell kept his victims, finding someone who he could see as a future sparring partner causing Naruto to smirk as he reached and grabbed the unconscious Android 17, and looked at the way he came in, and smirked

Outside

16, 18, Trunks, and Krillin backed away as Perfect Cell admired his body "Oh, whoever it was I just absorbed have my thanks. Kukukuku, I no longer need Android 18, I have achieved Perfection!" Cell yelled before he gasped when his tail shot back out and fell to a knee as a bulge appeared and everyone watched in shock as Naruto's arm appeared and he pulled himself and 17 out of Cell and kicked Cell away sending him back into a boulder

"17!" Android 18 yelled seeing her brother while Naruto looked to Cell who stayed in his perfect form as the Android was frowning and glaring at him

"Hm." Naruto said as he held the unconscious Android 17, while Cell looked up a him "Hm, I had thought you would decrease in power after I got this guy, but it seems your Saiyan cells have grown accustomed to the drop of my power that you leeched off of."

2 clones appeared behind 18, and 16 and grabbed them before vanishing while Naruto looked to Trunks, and Krillin. "Take 17 back to the Lookout, I'll hang around here for a moment." Naruto said as Trunks took 17 from his arms and looked at him "Trust me son, I'll be there in a bit."

Trunks nodded before he and Krillin left, while Naruto looked over to Vegeta "You wanted to fight him, have at it." Naruto said causing Vegeta to smirk "Show me, that you have the potential to be my equal." Naruto thought already knowing that Vegeta as he was would prove to be no match for Cell but he wanted to see Vegeta's potential and what he'd do against a superior foe

Finished

Super Saiyan Blue will be the Super Saiyan God Saiyan form, while Super Saiyan 4 will be the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, once they achieve it their tails with automatically grow back.

I had originally thought that their would be a Super Saiyan 2 Blue, and a 3 Blue, but that doesn't seem to be the case, so I will be having advance forms for the Super Saiyan God transformations.

Also, Naruto knows Ultra Instinct but he hasn't mastered it, and Naruto holding back in his base form is Majin Buu level, Super Saiyan he is Kid Buu's level, but Naruto loves to hold back in his fights to see just how much of his power his opponent will force him to use.

Naruto only came to Earth to see if Goku, and Vegeta could be his training partners under Whis.

Naruto only knows Champa, Vados, and Marcarita, as the other gods hate Beerus and don't frequent with him, while Marcarita, meets with Whis, whenever Belmond is occupied with his clown groupies.

The gods know that Beerus has an apprentice, thanks to Champa but they don't know anything about Naruto, not his relationship with the Grand Priest or Zeno.

Naruto mates are: Vados, Marcarita, Bulma, No. 18.

I would've added the female god of destruction but she got on my nerves with her talk of beauty and love.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Naruto watched as Vegeta and Cell got into their ready positions, as he watched Cell, with the bit power he stole from him, Naruto knew that Cell was going to win, flying up to a mountain top, Naruto watched as Vegetables began to attack, but Cell was faster and in no time really Vegeta lost himself to his anger even using Naruto's father technique that they learned as children, the Final Flash.

After that Cell healed from a lost shoulder and punched him in the face, before a kick to the chin sent Vegeta up, and an elbow to the spine sent the prince into Naruto who caught him by the back of his armor

Vegeta weakly looked up to Naruto as he fell out of his Super Saiyan transformation, "My turn." Naruto smirked as he dropped Vegeta and placed the sensu bean he stole off of Trunks in Vegeta's hand

Cell watched as Naruto began to make his way toward him and smirked but before he could say anything Naruto beat him to it "So your made up of Frieza's cells, we can't have that seeing as I've killed his entire race in the last year I'll have to do something about you."

Cell smirked "The mysterious father of Trunks, I must say thank you, with the power I got from you I no longer need 17, and 18. Thanks to you I have achieved perfection."

"Perfection in the eyes of some decrepit old man." Naruto shrugged causing Cell to glare "I might very had more respect for you if you didn't steal that power and worked for it."

"And why should I care if I have your respect?"

"You shouldn't, a parasite like you is nothing against against true Saiyan warrior, but if you think so, let's go." Naruto smirked as he beckoned Cell to attack

Vegeta frowned as he looked up at his cousin "Why doesn't he turn Super Saiyan? He can't be thinking of fighting that monster as a regular Saiyan can he?" he thought

"Not going to turn Super Saiyan?" Cell asked with a smirk

"That depends if your worthy of it or not. Come on bug." Naruto smirked before Cell growled annoyed with Naruto's insolence before he shot forward with a right cross but Naruto had dodged over him, causing eyes to widen and when Cell looked back a boot to the cheek stunned him and a follow up kick to the gut sent Cell toward the ground but the Android stopped himself

Cell growled and charged at Naruto and a overhanded right and a left to the gut follow by 3 kicks to the face were delivered to Naruto consecutivly, before a hammer fist sent him into some rocks before a ki blast caused an explosion

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he shielded his face from the dust and wind, before his eyes widened when he and Cell saw Naruto stand up unharmed

"Nice combo, my turn." Naruto said before he vanished and appeared before Cell whose eyes widened before a right to the face caused spittle to fly, before a left to the gut, a right to the jaw, and a left to the jaw, before a right uppercut, and a left to the gut before anot her right uppercut followed by a kick to the gut sent Cell flying back

Naruto aimed his palm at Cell and a large red orb of Ki appeared and he fired it at Cell causing and massive explosion as he smirked after a moment when Cell appeared with a missing arm, 2 missing legs and a missing left horn (?)

"W-what?!" Vegeta thought watching in shock "He did more damage then I did and he's not even a Super Saiyan! Just what kind of training has Naruto been doing all this time."

"Y-you fool, what have you done to me!" Cell yelled

"I guess I'll have to hold back some more." Naruto sighed watching as Cell regenerated "Oh, your Ki has taken a huge jump, it seems those Saiyan cells have given you a Zenkai ability. This could prove interesting."

"I AM PERFECTION!" Cell yelled enraged as his kids exploded from his body before he rushed Naruto who smirked widely

Naruto began to bob and weave through Cell's attacks and suddenly kneed him in the gut causing him to gasp as the air was knocked right out of him before Naruto fired a ki orb at him causing smoke to cover his form and when the smoke dissapaited their was a large hole in Cell's chest

"Y-you'll pay for this you understand!" Cell yelled as he healed himself while Naruto smiled before Cell sighed and calmed down

"Is this truly all you have Cell, I was hoping for a bit of a contest between us?" Naruto asked

"Contest." Cell said before he smirked "Good idea, a tournament!"

Naruto and Vegeta raised an eyebrow "Eh?"

'Yes the tournament will begin in 10 days, should be ample time for me to get truly accustomed to my new form. Then I will show the world that I am unstoppable before I reduce this planet to dust. Keep an eye on your television for details." Cell said before he flew off

Naruto sighed "Coward." he scoffed before he turned to Vegeta who was looking after Cell, before back to him "Let's go."

Kami's Lookout

"YOU LET HIM GO?!" Bulma yelled at Naruto who shrugged

"He seems to think that if he trained in his new body hell be a threat to me."

"An will he be?" Piccolo asked

"Of course not." Naruto scoffed "Besides this'll be a good learning experience for you all."

"A what?" Piccolo glared

"There are people out there even stronger than I am, and eventually one will wake up and come looking for me. Even I'm no match for him, not even close. So if you all are relying on me to win your battles what will you do against those who I can't defeat?"

Piccolo, Tien, , and Vegeta frowned

"Also apparently some kind of monster is buried here, and a wizard is looking for it. The Supreme Kai is even scared of it."

"T-the Supreme Kai?!" Piccolo asked in shock

"What's that?" F. Trunks asked

"Roughly speaking he's the god of creation, and overlooks this universe and the other world." Naruto said

"What about them?" Tien asked looking over to 16, 17, and 18 who were watching them

Naruto walked over to the Androids and crossed his arms over his chest "Do we have to worry about you 3, or should I kill the 3 of you now?" he asked

"No. We will help you take down Cell." 16 said causing 17 to frown

Naruto looked at 16 and nodded "Good, Bulma cam repair you. While 17, and 18 train."

"Father you can't be serious!" F. Trunks yelled

"Why can't I?" Naruto asked looking back at his son "From what you've told me these androids are nothing like the ones from your time. They have an infinite source of energy and stamina they'd make good sparring partners and allies. Trust me."

"B-," Trunks sighed and nodded as Bulma walked up and looked over 16, as Naruto turned to leave but 18 walked up and grabbed his arm

"Why did you save me from getting absorbed?" 18 asked

"You were blinded by Cell, yet you continued to fight. I respected that. Also it would've been a waste to let such a beautiful warrior get absorbed by the bug." Naruto shrugged before he walked over to Mr. Popo as 18 blushed slightly looking after him

Naruto spent the day with Popo asking questions about the Time Chamber and setting up a large screen capable of watch television and any battle with warriors using ki no matter where on Earth they took place, while Bulma, Trunks, 16, 17, Krillin and Vegeta went to Capsule Corp to wait on Cell's announcement which came on the news with Cell telling the world about the Upcoming Cell Games tournament, and challenged all the greatest fighters in the world to compete against him. And if they lost, he will kill every human on the planet. To show he wasn't bluffing, Cell proceeded to blow a massive hole in the wall of the ZTV Station, killing anyone and thing behind the building before he flew out

Cell's broadcast filled the world with fear, everyone having no faith in the army or their champions.

It was a few hours later that Vegeta, Trunks, and Tien returned to the Lookout waiting for Goku, and Gohan to come out of the chamber "How long until, Goku, and Gohan come back?" Trunks asked watching his father who was meditating

"Only 3 more hours until their year is up." Mr. Popo said

"They don't have to take an entire day, otherwise that's just greedy." Vegeta grumbled

"Don't be to anxious there is still 9 days left until the Cell Games begin. After your training you two should rest while I use it."

"Good, and after you. Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan will join me back inside the chamber." Naruto said causing Vegeta to raise an eyebrow

"Only 2 people can enter at a time." Vegeta said

"No, only 2 people is advisable to enter as the food inside cam last 2 people for a year. As long as we bring in enough food then we all can last for a entire year." Naruto replied

"Hn, why would I work with that clown?" Vegeta asked as Naruto looked at him from over his shoulder

"Because, I'm going to teach you all a few things." Naruto said causing Vegeta to look at him in surprise as Naruto closed his eyes and frowned "According to the Grand Priest Universe 7 is the second weakest universe out of the 12. I want to change that." he thought

"Fine. I'll go in with the clown and his son, but then I'll use it for the remaining 7 days." Vegeta said

"Impossible, the chamber can only be used for 2 days." Piccolo replied

"Why? What happens if you stay longer than 2 days?" Vegeta asked

"The door will disappear, and you'll be stuck forever." Mr. Popo said causing Vegeta to grit his teeth

"Damn."

Everyone suddenly looked back toward the chamber when they felt Goku, and Gohan's Ki

"They must be done." Tien said

"But why now? That's not even a year." Vegeta said as Naruto's eyes widened when he got a deeper sense of Gohan's ki

Gohan who was taller now and Goku both appeared in the Super Saiyan forms with their armor destroyed "Vegeta, and Trunks. I knew I sensed them Gohan, and I can still sense Cell to, but he seems to be even stronger now."

"There's a lot for you to catch up on." Naruto said walking to Goku, and Gohan before he ruffled Gohan's hair causing him to smile as Naruto looked to Goku who smirked at him before the two fist bumped and Naruto saw Goku's plan for Gohan and smirked

"I'm heading into the Chamber now, after me it's Piccolo, and then the Saiyan's will go inside together." Naruto said

Goku made to decline but Naruto shook his head and he frowned lightly before he sighed and groaned when his stomach rumbled before he turned to Popo, as Naruto walked toward the chamber

"Whis." Naruto said once he was out if sight from everyone and in a flash Whis appeared

"Hel-umph" Whis loud greeting was smothered as Naruto covered his mouth

"Quiet. No one knows you even exist here and I'd like to keep it that way a little longer." Naruto said causing Whis to pout

"Aw, are you ashamed of me Naruto?" Whis asked

"Eh? No I just don't feel like explaining the whole hierarchy of the Universe at the time. I called you here so we can train uninterrupted." Naruto said opening the door to the chamber as Whis raised an eyebrow and stepped in

"Hohohoho, it is quite spacious, and time seems to run faster here as well."

"Yeah, a day on Earth equals a year here." Naruto said walking out into the white area as he took off his shirt and on his back appeared a black swirl before it began to branch out to his arms

"Your going to up your gravity seals?" Whis asked

"Yeah, Marcarita mentioned a man stronger than Belmond." Naruto said before a grin identical to the one Vegeta gets appeared on his face "I want to stand on that plateau. I'm still no match for you and Beerus, and I need to be. The naked cat will want to fight and eat when he wakes up, I need to be strong enough to protect this place from anything and everything."

"Hm."

"And for your troubles, I have food unlike anything you've ever tasted." Naruto said causing Whis to smile widely

"Then let's begin Naruto." Whis said before his special training suit appeared and Naruto's eyes widened when h felt his control of his own seal stripped away from him "I'll control your gravity seal during our year here.

Naruto sighed before he put on the suit while 1000s of clones appeared and flew off deep into the chamber to practice Ki control and the techniques he's heard other God's of Destruction have and the Ultra Instinct technique he was still learning from Whis

"Okay. Let's do this " Naruto smiled

Day Later, Outside

While everyone waited they found things to keep them busy, 18 managed to befriend Bulma, when she wasn't training, or Bulma was working on 16. Android 17 had dissappeared with no one seeing him for quite some time.

Vegeta had went down to Earth to train for a bit, and ran into a blonde bank robber, getting the cops off her back he took her to Capsule Corp and was surprised to learn that Bulma and the girl knew each other

Finally Naruto came out of the chamber, and Piccolo went in, and for the next 2 days Naruto relaxed with 18, and Bulma as well as spending time with his kids who he missed dearly during his time in the chamber

On the second day he went to Goku's house for Gohan's birthday party the next day Goku went and brought a Namekian to fill in the void that Kami left as Earth's guardian.

The young Namekian created a new Dragon based off of the old one, before Goku went dragon Ball hunting and when he returned he joined the others Saiyans who all entered the chamber,

Naruto stood across from his son and 3 cousins "Good, we'll spend 2 years here, and the rest of our time outside resting." Naruto said

"What are we going to be training in?"

"I won't hold your hands in ascending to a Super Saiyan 2. I'll give you all hints, but first Goku, Gohan return to normal." Naruto said causing the father and son to raise an eyebrow in confusion "The Super Saiyan transformation is a crutch. It boost your base form power level by 100x. Get stronger in your base forms then the battle transformation will be even stronger."

"In here the 4 of you will be working together to defeat me, and train some more on your own, come up with new techniques or refine old ones. Let's go." Naruto said

Naruto got into his ready stance and the 4 others quickly did the same, before they all snapped out of existence and sonic booms were heard as they clashed

For 2 years Naruto lectured them on keeping their emotions in check, and on how protecting those precious to them was where true strength came from, not just intense anger. He also gave them a gravity seal, that was tuned into their ki, however much ki they put into the seal the more their gravity would increase.

With Goku he taught him some of Bardock's moves, with Vegeta he beat him into the ground to humble him, as his arrogance is what caused his humiliation at the hands of Cell, with Trunks he had actually taught him a few of his techniques. With Gohan he worked with him to tap into the deep well of power, but he was unsuccessful so Goku told him all about his plan, to have Gohan face Cell who no doubt would make him angry enough so that he'd snap and Naruto who wanted to see Gohan's power agreed to it.

Once the Saiyan's left the chamber Naruto and Trunks went to Capsule Corp while Goku and Gohan went home and to Naruto's surprise Vegeta went with Launch

When the 4 days were up everyone headed for the Lookout, as Naruto stood beside , as 18 and Bulma held Himawari and Trunks "You guys can watch the tournament up here instead of the news."

"Come back safely you two." Bulma said getting a smirk from Naruto as smiled and nodded

Naruto looked to Android 18 who he had gotten close to going on a date togrther, and having a few gambling adventures together "Kick some ass for me." she said

"I will." Naruto said before 18 pecked his lips causing him to blink just as Goku, ChiChi, and Ox King arrived

"You all ready?" Goku asked

"Yeah, we'll talk on the way." Naruto saidbefore everyone flew off with Vegeta having went on ahead, while they filled Goku in on the situation with the dragon balls

It was time for the Cell games!

Finished

Goal at the time is to get to Dragon Ball Super, as that when the real action begins


	16. Speedster of Legend (Adoption)

Title: Speedster of Legend

Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto

Author: Shawn129

Language: English, Rating: Rated: M

Genre: General

Published: 03-16-17, Updated: 08-29-17

Chapters: 2, Words: 12,792

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Speed Force

A young man at the age of 23 was in a vortex of electrical energy, this man was Former ANBU Black Ops Captain Commander Naruto Uzumaki, former jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra.

During the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto had vanished and appeared here, after colliding with one of Kaguya Ootsutsuki's portals at super speed

As he floated aimlessly with a bored look on his face, Naruto lifted a hand up, and watched as it began to vibrate with white/gold lightning appearing, "I liked it better, when it was orange." he muttered to himself

Naruto sighed to himself as for the last century when he was brought back into this prison he's had no one to talk to, Kurama had vanished during the first few years of him being here, while he did still have all his Chakra even with his coils being fried there was no real reason to have it, since Shinobi were things of the past now, being let out into the world once a year every century had showed him that,

Naruto blinked when he appeared in Konoha inside the Hokage's office, looking over his shoulder he saw Tsunade causing him to smile, before it turned into a frown "What can I do for you now?" he asked the manifestation of the Speed Force

"It is time you joined the world once again, for good." 'Tsunade' said

Naruto raised an eyebrow "For good?"

"Yes, you've been trained in our power, and you know your restrictions. It's time for you to live your life." 'Tsunade' said

"My life." Naruto chuckled looking to the side before he looked back to 'Tsunade' "You trap me here, let me out a year every century, and send your flying zombies to drag me back, and leave me here alone. I've been here so long, I don't even age anymore. That has been my life."

"Not anymore, unless you abuse your powers." 'Tsunade' said walking up to Naruto "You are the last of the Namikaze bloodline. We gifted your entire family with our power, we want what's best for you, and we think you'll be able to actually live a life in the time your going, have people like you around. Friends and maybe start your own family. It may not seem like it, but you Naruto Uzumaki to us, are a treasure."

Naruto looked at the manifestation for a moment, and sighed running a hand through his hair, before he looked up when a tremor rocked through the speed force

"It's time." 'Tsunade' said before she kissed his cheek and placed a hand on Naruto's chest "Know that your ancestors are proud." with a slight shove the Speed Force launched Naruto away

Earth Prime, May, 2016

Central City, California

Central City was in chaos as a black hole had appeared out of no where and was destroying the city, as people ran for cover, a yellow blur could be seen running around the eye of the Singularity, before a man with his head, and hands on fire flew into the eye of the singularity

Barry Allen aka The Flash ran around the eye of the black hole when he saw his friends Firestorm the fusion of Ronnie Raymond, and Professor Martin Stein

"Ronnie...Professor." Barry said as Firestorm looked at him, and with a smirked focused "No!" Barry yelled before Firestorm exploded closing the black hole as smoke and debris began to fall, Barry ran down a building and caught the falling Professor and tripped before he and Professor hit the side of S.T.A.R Labs looking to the unconscious Professor he placed a hand on his shoulder and began to look around before he saw the Professor wake up "Ronald?" he asked

Barry shook his head, causing Martin to look devastated, turning around when Cisco Ramone, Joe, and Iris West, along with Caitlin Snow ran over, Barry with a frown placed a hand on Caitlin's shoulder and sadly said "I'm so sorry."

Caitlin began to cry and threw herself into Barry's arms,

"Um guys." Cisco said as everyone looked to him to see that he was looking up, following his line of vision they saw a man in an early 1900's tuxedo fall toward a building before the man suddenly flipped and kicked off the building and landed softly on the ground

Naruto sighed as he breathed the air, which was even more dirtier then back in 1916, looking around he saw Barry and his team looking at him in surprise

"Thank you Mr. Allen, for setting the conditions for my freedom." Naruto said looking at Barry as Team Flash looked shocked at the man who knew Barry's secret "Now if you'll excuse me I've been gone for a long time, and I'd like to reacquaint myself with society."

"Wai-" Barry was rendered mute when the man took off in a sonic boom, a trail of white/gold lightning following him

"Another speedster." Iris said after she regained her barrings as everyone watched Naruto vanish from their vision

With Naruto

Starling City,

Naruto skidded to a stop, before he looked down to see his clothes "I need to change clothes, and some money and I need information." Naruto said before he looked over to see an weird shaped machine with a man and woman inside drive by him into Starling City "Weird." he said before he sped toward the city

Moments Later

Library

Naruto sat at a machine that a librarian had lead him to, called it an computer watching as the man walked off to help someone Naruto's fingers sped on the keyboard, as he read all the information he needed about the world since 1916. When the man came back Naruto was standing up

"Thank you, I got all I needed." Naruto said

"Are you sure?" The librarian asked in confusion

"Positive." Naruto said before he left the library

Redwood United Bank

After stealing a large duffel bag Naruto headed to a bank, walking to a security guard Naruto asked "Um where is the restroom?"

"Are you a customer of this bank?" the security guard asked

"Yes, I'm here to make a withdrawal, this is my first time in Starling." Naruto said

"Follow me." the security guard lead Naruto inside the bank, and when Naruto saw the vault, everything slowed to a crawl before he sped into the vault, and dropped the duffel and opened it, before he went about filling it with money, and once it was filled he was back behind the guard with a smirk, no one the wiser that the former Shinobi had just filled his duffel bag with $89,000,000

"Thanks." Naruto said entering into the restroom, before he left and began to walk away when he bumped into a beautiful woman "I'm so sorry." Naruto said

"It's alright." Lisa Snart said looking at the gorgeous man in front of her

Naruto smiled at the beautiful woman, he was a man with needs after all.

2166

Rip Hunter quickly walked through the halls of the Waverider, making his way toward his destination.

"How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?" the computerized voice of Gideon, the on-ship artificial intelligence, asked

"Exactly as expected, Gideon." Rip replied with a sigh

"So we are proceeding?" Gideon asked

"Indeed." he confirmed, "Prepare the Waverider for take-off. Set a course; United States, Star City, January 2016."

"Ah, The early second millennium A.D.." Gideon stated as the man sat down in the main seat, "The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smart phones. What are we going to retrieve, Captain?"

"Oh, not what." Rip contradicted as he pulled on the safety restraint and prepared the ship, "Who. I need the nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little... crusade."

"You usually prefer to work alone, Captain." Gideon reminded him as his seat swiveled around to face the window, providing a view of a strange glowing green energy.

"This time I'll need a team." Rip stated, pushing the lever down, causing the ship to jolt forward into the green area, and into the past.

"First recruit." Rip listed, "Doctor Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom."

Star City 2016

Ray flew past the oddly shaped metal pieces inside the machine, parts of his suit glowing blue.

"Feels good, being back of the field." Ray admitted into his com, "Not that this is a field, but-"

"Ray are you up for this?" Oliver Queen, aka The Arrow, interrupted, speaking to him from his spot in the Arrow Cave.

"Uh, too late to turn back now." Ray replied casually as he came to a stop, "Ah, someone removed the central processing unit."

"Are you sure?" Oliver checked.

"I designed the computer CPU, so yeah, sure." Ray noted.

"Well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew-" the archer began.

"I'd be shrinked down and fly into their secret computer lab?" Ray finished, "My night's about to get a whole lot worse itsn't it?"

Almost immediately after Ray finished speaking, a security camera window popped up on one of the Arrow Cave's computers, showing four armed men making their way down a hall.

"Oh you can take them." Oliver notified, "They have guns. You have a supersuit. It's time to start growing."

"This is gonna get a little rough." Ray sighed.

The guards cautiously and quickly entered the room, approaching the tech.

Suddenly, the machine burst, blasting out some debris and a now fully grown Ray, who immediately took out two of the four men. The remaining soldiers shot at him, but the lasers simply missed or bounced off of the reinforced metal suit. He disarmed one, reaching down and flipping him to the ground before whirling around, raising both arms and shooting the final guard. Ray whirled around, one fist still poised to fire as an unfamiliar man in a trench coat clapped lightly.

"Oh, I am not one of your adversaries." before Ray could even move, the man pulled out a strange weapon and fired, enveloping the billionaire's vision in an icy blue.

"Next recruit, Sara Lance." Rip continued, "Former member of the league of assassins, also formerly dead."

Tibet, 2016

Sara Lance sat in a medieval looking tavern, staring out of a frost covered window. Candles flickered from numerous and seemingly random spots, a wooded bar to one side and old tables placed around the room.

A woman set something down at the bar, and a burly looking man grabbed her arm. She immediately began to struggle, making noises of protest.

"Let her go." Sara stated in fluent Tibetan, not even turning to face the scene as she gazed out the window calmly, sipping her drink.

"Or what?" the man exclaimed in the same tongue, throwing the barmaid's arm away from himself.

Tipping her now-empty drink back to her lips, she whirled around and threw the shot glass into the man's head with a deadly accuracy. He fell to the ground with a slight noise of pain, but he quickly stood once more and attempted to punch Sara, who grabbed his fist, stopping the hit and throwing three punches of her own, knocking the man to the ground. Another guy approached her, and she slipped to the side of his oncoming elbow, kicking him in the legs twice. As he fell forward, she grabbed him by the neck and knocked his head into the nearby iron brazier. She gazed at the fire for a beat, before whipping to face a man in a long brown coat.

"Ms. Lance. Join me for a drink?" he stated semi-teasingly, walking towards her slowly, "I have come quite a long way to meet you."

As soon as he had finished speaking, he raised the gun at his side, and pulled the trigger, a bright flash of light coming from the weapon.

"Firestorm." Rip proceeded, "The merged superform of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein."

Pittsburgh, 2016

Jefferson Jax Jackson and Dr. Martin Stein soared above the city in Jax body with Martin's voice of mind. The one-bodied duo was propelled through the air by jets of fire that streamed from their hands. They flew out of a hall and into a open concrete clearing with an abandoned factory around them, caution tape lining the area as they dodged the bullets being fired at them from the man they were pursuing.

"Caution, Jefferson." Martin's voice rang out telepathically as Jax shot fire at their target, "85% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible!"

"Yeah, tell it to Rambo." Jax dismissed, proceeding to shoot furiously despite Stein's warning.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" Martin exclaimed.

Finally, Jay shot two fire balls at the man, and he was blasted backwards, falling unconscious. As soon as Jax's feet touched the ground, his body glowed for a moment before splitting into two people; himself and the white-haired form of Stein.

"What's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen?" the professor ranted furiously.

"Stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads." Jay retorted.

"'Scuse me." the two men whirled to see an unfamiliar guy in a trench coat approaching them.

"Who are you?" Jax barely had time to finish the question as the strange man held up a gun and shot it, blocking out both his and Martin's vision with a brilliant white.

"Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall." Rip added, "The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl."

St. Roch, 2016

Kendra Sanders landed on the empty street in her Hawkgirl costume, her wings furling away as she reached the ground. She strode forward, her posture tense. Behind her, a similarly dressed man flew to the ground as well, a woman in his arms.

"Kendra! You almost got us killed." Carter Hall, aka Hawkman, exclaimed as he landed as well, setting the woman down on the ground before putting his own wings away and quickly moving to walk next to his partner, "Your flying is still clumsy like a bird just out of the nest-"

"Well maybe because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some some damn winged demigoddess." Kendra fired back, stopping to face Carter with narrowed eyes.

"Have you two considered couples counseling?" the two winged heroes spun to see an odd man approaching them in a long dusty coat, "I hear it's quite popular in this century."

He left them no time to reply before holding up his weapon and shooting out a beam of white light.

"There seems to be an error, Captain." Gideon voiced, "These candidates, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals."

"There is no error Gideon," Rip assured.

Central City, 2016

Leonard Snart ran out of a room into a narrow hallway, racing down the corridor. He moved past an open doorway, and Mick Rory flew out, following close behind. They ran out of the building, and two cops stood a few feet away, guns raised.

"Stop! Drop your weapons!" an officer demanded.

"Ah, fly you little piggies!" Mick exclaimed as he and Snart raised their guns, each firing out a blast of hot and cold energy respectively and knocking the police away.

"A mini van?" Mick grumbled as he and Snart got inside, "Really, Snart?"

"Cops will never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night." Snart replied cooly, holding up a box of said product before throwing it in back.

The two criminals drove away, racing down the highway with the cops in hot pursuit. Suddenly, they noticed a man standing calmly in the middle of the road with a gun raised.

"What the..." Mick stated at the same time that Snart yelled, "Watch it!"

Just before the van would have hit him, the man fired his weapon, blanking out the crime duo's field of vision in a blast of pale blue light.

"Final candidate, Gideon." Rip notified the AI, "Naruto Uzumaki. Legendary speedster, and the only man that has bested Vandal Savage repeatedly."

"Sir, are you aware that Naruto Uzumaki is my creater, and he doesn't do well with following orders?" Gideon asked

"Oh, I'm more than aware, Gideon." Rip confirmed, "And I'm certain that he will be the perfect ninth member for my team"

Rio de Janeiro, 2016

8 Brazilian woman laid naked on a bed, in a large penthouse, while the women were rubbing on each other, their host Naruto was overlooking the ocean enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

In the past 8 months, after learning all he needed to know and stealing money from a few banks, as well as going to his hideout where he found all of his old things which were priceless in this day and age, Naruto had traveled the world, enjoying himself with anything he could find be it women, fighting, gambling, or helping stop a crime every once in a while.

He hadn't found anyone he could actually call a friend just yet, since he moved around alot, but he was just happy to be among humans again. Looking down to his cellphone, Naruto reread an article The Flash being beaten to a pulp by the speedster known as Zoom. It had been his original plan to go and help the poor bastard but he wasn't interested in helping some baby speedster. This wasn't his fight, he wanted to live his immortal life the way he saw fit, and that didn't include holding Barry Allen's hand.

Putting up his phone, Naruto finished his drink "I need some excitement." he said before he turned around to go join his guest but saw a man in a brown trench coat

"I can help with that." Rip said and a white flash of light was the last thing Naruto saw

Hours Later

Central City, USA

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and sat up to see that he was beside 8 other individuals "What a headache!" Mick Rory groaned as he sat up

"Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" Lenord Snart asked the old man next to him

"I'm as ignorant as you, for once." Martin Stein said sitting up

"Where are we?" Sara Lance asked

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us?" Naruto asked standing up causing everyone to look at him while Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall looked at him in shock

"The name's Rip Hunter." the man from earlier said getting everyone's attention "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

"Nice to meet you, Rip." Mick said as he reached for his weapon

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons." Rip said

"I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." Rip said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"That can't be." Carter said "We destroyed him."

"Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it." Kendra said

"And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip said looking to Kendra

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick asked

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate." Carter said bluntly

"Yeah, I've done that." Sara shrugged

"And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Mick asked

"Vandal. In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

"How?" Sara asked

"To travel through time." Rip said animatedly causing Jefferson Jackson to scoff, "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes."

"You got the wrong guy. "Hero" ain't on my resume." Snart said walking off followed by Mick

"Or mine." Mick said

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes You're legends." Rip said causing the two criminals to stop and look at him, while the silent Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Legends?" Ray Palmer asked interested

"I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" Martin asked walking forward

"Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." Jaxs said

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness." Rip said as Naruto looked amused

"I could get behind that." Ray said

"And, because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now." Rip said pressing a button on some handheld contraption and everyone's surroundings turned to a city burning "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down. If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours."

Rip handed Naruto a card and left, Naruto looked down at the address "Sounds exciting." he said handing the card to Martin before everyone got a look at the address and left with the exception of him, Carter, and Kendra

"Naruto, how can this be? You disappeared ages ago." Carter asked

"I was dragged into the Speed Force I got out 8 months ago." Naruto said looking at the prince, before his attention went to Kendra who was looking at him

Kendra looked at the man in front of her just as flashes from her first life appeared and she saw herself along with him in bed together, and other intimate moments between them, before she saw him fighting corpse like ghost before he was dragged into a blue portal

"Let's get a drink." Naruto said getting nods from the two as they walked off

36 Hours Later

Central City

Martin Stein arrived with a knocked out Jax, and looked around only to see no one, "Hey old man!"

Turning around he saw Naruto and the others walking over to him, "This is the place." Snart said

"I think we're being punked." Ray said causing Sara to look at him "Do people still say "punked"?"

"No." Sara said

"I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party." Mick said looking to the unconscious Jax

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." Martin said

"You roofied your partner?' Naruto asked

"I didn't roofie him." Martin said

"Right." Naruto replied looking over to Jax

"You don't look too happy to be here." Smart said looking to Kendra

"Perceptive." Kendra said grumpy

"Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way." Rip said walking forward

"I ain't footing it anywhere." Snart said crossing his arms over his chest

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?" Rip asked

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." Martin said in awe

"Indeed." Rip said just as a large ship became visible to everyone "It's called the Waverider."

"Lame." Naruto said walking forward to the ship followed by everyone else, while Martin looked to Rory

"Excuse me, would you mind, um..." Martin trailed off indicating Jax, before he walked over to him "Thank you."

Waverider

Naruto walked onto the ship looking around and gave a awed whistle, as everyone began to file in "Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some." Mick said to Martin

"I did not roofie him.' Martin said indignantly

"Oh, I ain't judging." Mick replied

"I have never seen anything like this before." Kendra said in awe

"Neither have I, and considering I have 4,000 years worth of memories, that's saying something." Carter added

"How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Martin asked

"I don't need one. I have Gideon." Rip said just as an A.I appeared

"Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness, created by Naruto Uzumaki. I am programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission." Gideon said as everyone looked to Naruto who rose an eyebrow

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip said

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray said

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy." Martin replied

"Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can." Rip said as the photo of a man in his late 50's appeared "Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a little visit."

"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans." Gideon announced

" ?" Carter asked

"October 17, 1975." Gideon said

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." Rip said sitting down in his seat, while everyone else did the same with Naruto sitting beside Sara

"Time travel. Cool." Mick commented

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." he whispered

"'I'm sorry, what?" Kendra asked

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly." Rip said as the ship started and began to ascend

"Oh." Jax groaned

"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this." Martin said

"Miss what?" Jax asked as he blinked his eyes and looked around and his eyes widened "What the!" he yelled trying trying to unfasten himself from the chair

"Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip said

"Get me off this whatever this thing is!" Jax shouted

"Good luck explaining this." Sara laughed

"I did him a favor." Martin said

"He doesn't look all that grateful." Naruto replied

"Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change." Rip said before everyone was thrown back in their seats when the ship sped forward and time jumped

, 1975

The Waverider appeared in the forest, on the ship, everyone was unstrapping themselves when an excited Ray stood up, only to fall immediately after Mock vomited 'Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with Vertigo."

"I can't see." Martin said blinking

"And temporary blindness." Rip said walking over to Martin "Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects. Better?"

"It's all relative." Martin said

"Good."

"I can't believe you kidnapped me." Jax said glaring at Stein, before he looked to Rip "Hey, I want to go home."

"Good news, then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years." Rip said causing Jax to narrow his eyes as Rip looked to Naruto, Sara, Rory, and Snart "Now, you four, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're benching us?" Mick asked

"I thought we were a team." Sara said

"This mission doesn't require your particular skill set. Yet." Rip said

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed." Naruto said

"Precisely." Rip said turning to leave, when Ray grabbed him "Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?"

"Hey, haircut!" Mick said causing Ray to look at him "Deafness wasn't one of the side effects."

"We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours." Rip said walking toward the exit

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asked

"Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant." Martin said

"And depressing." Kendra added "How does he die?"

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on." Rip said leaving

Martin was about to follow along with the others but saw Jax wasn't moving "Are you coming?"

"I'll stay put." Jax said glaring at the man

"You'd rather stay with them?" Martin asked looking to Sara, Naruto, Snart, and Rory

"They didn't drug me!" Jax said

"Point taken." Martin said leaving

As they left, Naruto looked over to Snart who was staring at him "What do you do to be apart of this team?"

"I'm an Shinobi, ninja, assassin, whichever name you want to use." Naruto said causing Mick to look at him in awe, "Oh and a speedster." Naruto said before standing up "I need a drink."

"I hear that." Sara said smiling as she stood up "I have the perfect outfit."

"Perhaps, Captain Hunter was unclear, when he said to stay on the ship." Gideon said when the five individuals began to walk toward the exit

"Gideon, if I created you as you said earlier than, if I know myself as well as I do, then I know for a fact that you'll listen to me above everyone else, correct?"

"Correct." Gideon said causing Naruto to smile

"Perfect, please open the doors." Naruto said before the cargo door opened and they began to leave but Snart turned to Jax while Sara returned with a white outfit on

"Woah, your not ready to roll with this crew. Sorry kid." Snart

"Wait, you're just gonna leave me here?" Jax asked

"I said I'd take care of you." Snart said as they left Jax on the Waverider

Later

Bar

Naruto was standing with a glass of Scotch, talking to Sara, and Smart when Mick walked over and gave the two a beer, while keeping one for himself "Dollar beers. You got to love the '70s. Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille?" Mick asked causing Naruto, and Sara to raise an eyebrow "My mother played it. A lot."

Naruto smirked and sipped his glass when a hippie walked over and looked at their clothes "Wow, you guys are really far out." she said before she walked off as Mick played his song

"You want to dance, Naruto?" Sara asked

"Sure." Naruto shrugged as he downed his drink while she gave her beer to Leonard and the two walked onto the dance floor and began to dance

The two were dancing when a biker walked over and pushed Naruto before he turned to Sara while Naruto looked down at where the man had touched him "Can I help you?" Sara asked

"Mm. How about you join me in the parking lot?" the man said

"Hmm, tempting, but you're not my type." Sara said before she looked over to a girl at the bar watching her "But your lady, on the other hand, well, she looks just my speed."

"Maybe you didn't understand my request, bitch." the man glared reaching to touch her when Naruto punched him in the jaw knocking him into the bar,

Everyone turned to the commotion as the man apparently came with some buddies who upon seeing their unconscious friend rushed Naruto, and Sara, while an excited Mick, and Snart joined in on the bar brawl

"I love the '70s!" Mick yelled over the music and sound of tables, chairs, and bottles breaking

Waverider

Jax was alone, and trying to get home back to his widowed mother "Gideon. That is your name, right?"

"How may I help you?"

"I assume this ship has a, uh, autopilot or something?" Jax asked

"You assume correctly." Gideon said

"Great. In that case, I'ma need you to take me back to 2016. See, me being here, it's all a big mistake." Jax replied

"Captain Hunter told me you'd try to do this, and he also told me not to listen to anything you say." Gideon said causing Jax to become angry

"Well, you are a computer. You have to listen to me!"

"You seem overwrought, Mr. Jackson. If you'd like to go to the MedBay, I'd be happy to prescribe you a sedative." Gideon said

"I do not need another roofie!" Jax yelled before the ship shook causing him to fall "Whoa! What was that?"

"A thermite grenade. It seems someone is trying to breach the hull." Gideon said as the ship continued to shake as a man in black armor with a large weapon fired on the ship "His name is Chronos. He's a temporal bounty hunter. The ship is taking heavy fire."

"I know! Aren't we supposed to be invisible or something? You need to get us out of here now!" Jax yelled

"Only Captain Hunter is Authorized." Gideon said causing Jax to groan

"Why is Chronos attacking us?"

"Perhaps Captain Hunter is best suited to answer that query." Gideon said

"Fire photon torpedoes or something!" Jax yelled

"Only Captain Hunter is authorized." Gideon replied

"Where is Captain Hunter?" Jax asked

Outside

As Chronos continued to attack the ship, Rip, Ray, Martin, and Aldus Boardman took cover "Dr. Palmer, please tell me,"

" I didn't leave my exo-suit on the ship? Okay, but I'd be lying." Ray interrupted Rip

Chronos continued to fire at the ship which was now visible before Hawkman arrived and hit him with his mace sending him flying before he got up as Hawkgirl came and kicked him in the chest sending him back to the ground only for him to roll to his fert, and she tried to take his gun, but he proved stronger than she anticipated as he wrestled her to the ground and tried to turn his rifle on her, Carter landed beside them and batted him away with his mace

Rip took out his handgun and shot at Chronos causing Aldus to look at him amazed "Is that a laser gun?" he asked before being knocked down when Chronos fired at them

"Gotta get back to the ship and bond with Jefferson. Cover me!" Martin said getting up and running to the ship ducking as Chronos shot at him as Ray followed behind him

"Oh, you crazy old man." Jax said smiling as he watched the feed of Martin running toward the ship

Chronos managed to knock Martin Martin to the ground with a grenade and advanced forward with his rifle at the ready before a white streak of lightning and he was sent flying as Naruto arrived and punched him in the jaw

"Naruto Uzumaki." Chronos said before he pressed a button on his gauntlets and a wave of energy shot over Naruto whose suit vanished causing him to blink

"You suppressed my speed with nanotechnology." Naruto said seeing that he couldn't even vibrate his hands at the moment "No matter."

While Chronos pulled out another grenade Naruto sped through hand seals as Snart, Sara, and Rory arrived just as he spat a wave of flames while a grenade flew over his head at Rip, and Aldus

"He can breath fire! Awesome!" Mick yelled as Naruto ended the flames to see Chronos was on his knees

"Apparently his armor his fire proof, go figure." Naruto said as everyone headed for the ship with Hawkman, and Hawkgirl carrying an injured Aldus

Naruto got on board and looked back at Chronos before he glanced to Mick and frowned slightly as the doors closed

"Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries." Gideon said

"Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and get us out of here!" Rip ordered

"Course heading?" Gideon asked

"Anywhere but here!" Rip said as the ship took off with Chronos still firing at the waverider

Moments Later

Temporal Zone

"Our cloaking shield and aft entrance have been significantly compromised, Captain." Gideon reported

"Yes, I can see that, Gideon. Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs." Rip said as he got up and went to get his tools

"Temporal zone?" Ray asked

"Yeah, it's essentially a time limbo. We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position." Rip said

"A time limbo? Astonishing.' Martin said standing up causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as he walked over to the deck and looked out at the temporal zone

"Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel? That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have ever time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career." Rip complained before he turned back to the team only for Kendra to punch him in the jaw

"Heh! I see why you got the hots for that one." Mick said to Carter who smiled as Kendra grabbed Rip by his collar

"My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?"

"Something of a long story."

"Better tell it fast, Rip, 'cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood." Snart said

"Neither am I." Carter glared

"His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters. My former employers." Rip revealed

"I thought you were a Time Master." Sara said standing up

"As I've expressed, time's not a linear thing. At some point I was, in fact, a Time Master." Rip said only for Sara to hit him in the jaw "Will you people please stop hitting me?"

"Start telling the truth!" Sara demanded

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in." Rip revealed

"You lied to us." Ray frowned

"Of course he lied to you, can't believe any of you actually brought that crap." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him "Think about it, he is a time master who traveled back in time to take you guys so called legends on a trip throughout time before you did anything that could be described as legendary." Naruto chuckled as he pointed to them all "Look at yourselves, the old man kidnapped his partner to live out his selfish dream of traveling through time. Snart, and Rory are only here to steal. Palmer is here because he wants to reach for greater things than being a billionaire. Sara is here because she thinks it could help her regain her sense of self. Kendra, was forced by Carter to come because he wants to kill Savage once and for all."

Everyone looked at each other, "Why are you here?" Snart asked

"I'm an immortal ninja/speedster who can time travel on whenever I want to, I was just freed from a prison where I was let out a year every century 8 months ago. Everyone I ever loved is long dead, I'm here because it sounded like fun." Naruto said with a shrug before he looked to Rip "So Rip it was easy to piece everyone's reasons for being here, and it's one or two reasons for you to start this manhunt. Revenge or Responsibility, which one is it?"

Everyone looked to Rip who frowned "The Time Masters discourage marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might compromise him. But I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy. Jonas."

'Savage killed your family." Ray said

"He slaughtered my family. And thousands of other families. And that body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They continue to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine." Rip said with a glare, before he took a deep breath "I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes."

Kendra, and Carter ran to see they're son, as Naruto looked down to his hand, "Gideon." Naruto said

"Yes."

'What did Chronos do to me?" Naruto asked

"You were hit with a EMP designed specifically for people, and objects with the Speed Force."

"Created by whom?" Naruto

"You." Gideon announced

"I created a weapon that was harmful to myself?" Naruto asked "Why would I do that?"

"Um, it's not a good idea for someone to learn to much about there own future." Rip said

"There is a high possibility that I would be running into myself on this trip, I'll be learning about myself anyway. I'm interested and what would compel me to ..." Naruto stopped speaking for a moment and smiled as he figured out why he would create a weapon like that "Interesting." he said

"What?" Ray asked interested

"Nothing you need to worry about." Naruto smiled walking off

Moments Later

Jax was sitting alone in the corridor when Martin joined him "Seems an apology is in order." Martin said getting his attention "What I did was wrong. I should never have forced you to come along. But, for me, the opportunity to travel through time, see the mysteries of the universe revealed, notions I've spent my whole life studying,"

"Please do not geek out on quantum physics right now." Jax said standing up

"Mr. Hunter was offering grand adventure. And at my age, you never know how many adventures you have left." Martin explained

"Hey, I saw your 40-yard dash onto the ship with that Chronos guy shooting at you. I think you got plenty of adventures left." Jax smiled

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Back home. As Firestorm." Martin nodded

"What if I don't want to go home? Yet, I mean." Jax said

"Why the change of heart?" Martin asked

"You ever play football?" Jax asked only to realize who he was talking time "Yeah, I didn't think so. Anyway the best feeling I ever got from being on the field wasn't when I made a great play, or we won some game. It was when one of my teammates took a tackle for me, and I knew they were gonna make sure I was safe, that nobody got to me. Watching all of you rush back to the ship, even those two knuckleheads, to take on Chronos? Made me feel the same way. I like being part of a team, man."

"Me too." Martin smiled

Cargo Bay

Snart, Sara, Ray, and Mick were thinking on what to do, while Ray worked on his suit, and Mick cleaned his gun before Ray accidentally shot a blast beside Mick "Watch it!"

"Sorry. Sorry." Ray said before he sighed " What's the point of us even giving this a second thought? Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of us. You're just a lost assassin. You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals."

"I can live with that." Mick said

"Well, I can't. Can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and chosen me to be apart of his team because me being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom." Ray said bummed out

Sara stood up and walked over "That's may be true. but think about In Rip's future we're nobodies, but this mission is about changing the future. I mean, if we have the power to change the world, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?"

"For better or for worse." Snart said

"That's a very good point." Ray nodded

Deck

"What do you think, Gideon?" Rip asked working on repairs

"I calculate a less than 6% likelihood that they decide to go on with the mission." Gideon said

"I meant about the repairs." Rip sighed

"And there has been another unfortunate consequence of Chronos's attack. Care to hear about it?"

"Not really." Rip grumbled as Kendra, and Carter entered

"He's gone." Kendra said sadly causing Rip to look at her and Carter "Our son or, our son from our previous life. It's all too confusing."

"I'm very sorry." Rip said sympathetic

"Actually, you don't get the blame for this. This was my fault. If I hadn't insisted on bringing him back here, he might have died peacefully, in his sleep maybe."

"Don't torture yourself with recriminations. One of the great lessons of time travel is that many things cannot be changed. Time wants to happen. Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face. Very often, it will be time itself." Rip said as everyone else entered

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time, erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history." Ray said

"Dr. Palmer is correct. We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates."

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all." Carter said

"I can get down with that." Jax nodded

"And our malcontents?" Martin asked

"I like killing people.' Mick said

"We're in. For now." Snart said

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Martin asked

"Like I said, I'm here because it sounds exciting." Naruto said raising a hand before a chidori erupted around his palm "It's been 100 years since I shoved one of these through Hath-Set's heart." Naruto dismissed the techniques and looked to Rip "So, how do we find him?"

"Professor Boardman had a theory about that." Rip smiled before he went to his seat "I've already had Gideon plot a course."

Everyone strapped themselves in before the Waverider sped forward

Finished

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Norway, 1975

The waverider entered Norway air space, "And we've arrived. Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?" Rip asked as Gideon cloaked the ship and landed it

The team, began to stretch while Rory groaned grabbing his head "What are you complaining about now? It's not like we time-jumped." Snart wondered

"I hate flying, especially in whatever this thing is." Rory said

"Where exactly are we?" Naruto asked walking to the deck and looking out the window

"We're still in 1975, right?" Kendra asked

"Indeed. October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway." Rip said

"Sounds like a vacation." Snart said standing up

"Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, ." Rip said pulling out a small notebook

"That's Aldus's notebook." Kendra said walking up

"Yes. Now he theorized that Savage might be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain." Rip replied

"Can't we just go back and save Aldus?" Kendra asked causing Rip to look at her

"He was our son." Carter said

"Look, I'm sorry. We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex."

"What's that?" Jax asked

"Time would break, and next thing you know Dinosaurs are running amok in 2016. Like those terrible Jurassic movies." Naruto said

"Terrible?" Ray asked getting a shrug from Naruto

"Forgetting physics for a second, shouldn't we figure out what Savage is doing in Norway?" Naruto asked

"According to Gideon, there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms." Rip aaid

"Now that sounds like a vacation." Rory smirked

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people, but they're the next best thing." Snart said

"Well, looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep." Carter said looking from Snart to Rory

"I'm no one's lapdog, bird-man." Rory glared

"So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?" Ray asked

"The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion." Rip said before he looked to Naruto "Mr. Naruto, I'm afraid you can't go?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked

"In the past every time you've come across him, you have killed Vandal Savage. Meaning he knows what you look like, and if he were to see you, he would be spooked, and all this would be for nothing."

"So what your saying is, the most powerful member of this little ragtag group can't go because he is to recognizable?" Naruto asked

"Precisely."

"Not a problem?" Naruto said before in a puff of smoke Oliver Queen was standing in his place causing everyone's eyes to widen "How's this?"

"Y-you can turn into people?" Sara asked

"My people learn this trick around their 8th birthday. Who do you think it was that taught your Jesus to walk on water?" Naruto smirked still wearing Oliver's face before he returned to normal "But I'll sit out on this one, see how you guys handle it"

"Gideon, show me the way to the kitchen please." Naruto said walking off as Gideon began to give him directions

"I don't get it, what is he exactly?" Ray asked

"Mr. Uzumaki is from a time where humans were capable of godlike feats, commanding the elements, dropping planet sized asteroids from space, raising the dead, controlling time and space and a host of other things. It's so dangerous there that no time ship is capable of making the journey, not that anyone would try, the time masters are to afraid. I mean what can we do against a people who have people like Mr. Uzumaki's father who wiped out 2 battalions of warriors in seconds and a 12 year old who killed 200 men women and children within an hour."

"We get it Rip, his people were badasses." Snart said as everyone looked unnerved

"You don't get it Mr. Snart. I'm trying to tell you, that Mr. Uzumaki is the strongest one to come from that period, but he doesn't truly care about anything. Before I recruited you all, I went to his future self, and he refused to help me, because his nap was more important than stopping a tyrant. So yes Mr. Uzumaki is unbelievably powerful, but he is also the most selfish, and jaded man you'd ever meet." Rip said looking back "But what would you expect from a man who literally created an organization of assassins."

Sara frowned, now it made sense, in the league there were stories passed down of when humans had godlike power and how the League was created by one of those humans who left his friend Ra's AL Ghul to watch over it. Naruto was that man, but she didn't catch the vibe of a killing machine from him, yes he gave off the aura of fuck with me and you'll regret it, but he wasn't weighed down by anything. She and Naruto needed to have a talk, maybe he could help her.

Later

Naruto was in the library, with a senbon in his mouth, as he had Gideon bring up information on his time. apparently there wasn't a lot recorded just that no one should enter his time, as it was decided from his own accounts that it was to dsngerous.

These Time Master people seemed to have been founded by a speedster who grew to loath the fact that speedster could travel through time and potentially screw it up, Max Mercury was his name, he knew of Max, even had seen him a few times as well, but for the man to give these people the responsibility to watch over time was something he shouldn't have done, he couldn't help but wonder why his future self hasn't killed them yet, maybe he'd ask him when or if he ran into him.

Looking up, Naruto saw Ray, Sara, Martin Jax,, Snart, Rory, and the Hawk duo enter "So how'd it go, did you strike out, or hit a home run?" Naruto asked

"I had it under control until the Professor started picking fights with the PLO." Snart said causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows

"You let your ego endanger our entire mission." Carter said

"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control," Stein defended himself

"I thought we were friends, Professor." Rory said

"At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet." Kendra said before Rip began clapping

"Hear, hear. Now you all deserve a hearty congratulations. Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves and your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and all time."

"Well done, team." Naruto said raising his glass

"We don't need the element of surprise. We know he's in Norway, so let's find him." Carter frowned

"Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage. If only you'd have listened to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." Rip said

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked

"While you were busy saving Norway fom nuclear annihilation. Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Anyone care to guess what he found?"

Naruto raised his hand smiling "I'll say a piece of whatever it is that makes up the billionaires suit."

"Whoops." Ray said looking to see a piece of his suit missing

"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms. Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh" Gideon asked

"Yes, Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline."

"Come again?" Snart asked

"Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than anything here in 1975. This is Central City in 2016." Rip said as everyone looked on in horror at the burning hologram of Central city "At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days."

"There must be a way to correct this somehow." Martin said

"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future you've all created. Time is like cement. It takes time to become permanent. In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast." Naruto said going back to reading his book

"This [sighs] This is history." Rip said

"You know you could be more alert to what's happening." Sara said to Naruto

"Well in all fairness this all your problem, you guys wanted to do it your way, and you have no experience as a team whatsoever, you were doomed to fail from the beginning." Naruto said

"Thanks." Jax said

"Your welcome." Naruto said standing up "I'll clean up your mess."

Naruto looked to Ray, "Your suit is made of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles."

"How do you know that?" Ray asked

"Well if I had to kill any of you, I need to know all of your capabilities." Naruto shrugged getting frowns

"I don't like you." Rory said

"I could care less." Naruto said smiling "Anyway dwarf star emits alpha particles which are highly trackable, and fortunately the old man here just so happens to be studying them at this point in time."

"So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to," Snart began

"Me. 25-year-old me, rather." Martin said smirking

"Gideon could you bring up that dagger." Naruto said before a dagger appeared as Naruto looked to Kendra and Carter "I did some lookin around before we left 2016 at the seen that you said you killed Savage at, you did it with the Staff of Horus right?"

The two nodded before Naruto pointed to the dagger

'I remember fashioning this dagger, and if it has anything to do with how your able to reincarnate now, you can kill him with it." Naruto said

"According to Aldus's notes, the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it." Carter said

"What does this incantation say?" Rip asked

"Well that's what Carter and Kendra will work on, remembering the incantation, as they will have to kill the man." Naruto said

"Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski." Snart said before he began to head for the exit to steal the dagger along with Rory

"I'll go with you." Ray said

"I already got a partner." Snart replied still walking

"Who I trust even less than you." Ray retorted as Rory scoffed ad continued on

"Look, you're more than welcome to go with them. Just don't take along any of your future tech." Rip said

"Setting a course for the United States." Gideon announced

Ivy Town

Naruto, in a black shirt, jeans, and boots walked alongside Jax, Sara, and Martin. Naruto and Jax looked around at the bizarre fashion sense of the people around them "People actually wore this crap? And considering that I used to wear a neon orange jumpsuit when I was 12, that's saying something." Naruto said

"People smoked a lot of pot in the 70s. It clearly had a deleterious effect on the fashion of the era." Martin said

"Let's just hurry up and get that particle tracker so I can get the hell out of these go-go boots." Sara sighed

"Remember, when we meet my former self, it is imperative that we don't let on we're from the future, so let's just be cool." Martin said before he saw himself talking to a girl "Oh, my God. Look."

The three looked over to see Martin's younger self "I'd forgotten how handsome I was. My hair, it's so thick and silky."

The three smirked as Martin's younger self walked over looking at Martin "Do I know you?"

"..No. No. I'm Professor Musk. Elon Musk." Martin said

"Mm."

"And these are my three lab assistants." Martin said as the three waved or nodded

"Hi. I'm Marty." Marty said looking to Sara

"Are you sure we haven't met before?" Marty said looking back to Martin

"Uh, that's a very interesting question. Um, suffice it to say, I am familiar with your work."

"That's actually why we're here. To see you. You're a leading expert in Alpha Particles?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm the leading expert." Marty said with a arrogant chuckle

"Well, we were hoping to pick your brain about your area of expertise." Sara said

"Physics? Which are you interested in, applied or theoretical?"

"Both actually." Sara said

"Cool." Marty nodded staring at Sara which caused Martin to frown "Well, let's go spark a doobie and rap about physics."

"Lead the way, Marty." Sara said before she and Naruto followed Marty chuckling to themselves

"Uh, are you sure that's actually you?" Jax asked laughing, before Martin walked off "Oh, man."

Later

Marty held a 'doobie' as he blew smoke "So, who wants a hit?" he asked

"Yeah, man," Jax said reaching for it only for Martin to grab it

"I believe you told me you were trying to quit." Martin said as Naruto grabbed it and took a hit, before passing it to Sara

"Oh, none for you, silver top?" Marty asked

"I don't partake in cannabis." Martin said only for Jax, Naruto, and Sara to look at him and Marty "Anymore, that is. In fact, perhaps you should take it easy."

"Ah, it helps me think better. Dad." Marty said eating out of a bag of chips as he gave an arrogant smirk to a chuckling Naruto, Sara, and Jax

"Yes, but what about the long-term health consequences? Speaking of which, you might want to lay off the saturated fats." Martin frowned before he picked up a piece of paper as Naruto, and Sara continued to smoke "So, uh Alpha Particles. Oof. Exciting stuff. Too bad detection is at least a decade away."

"Mm, more like two decades. But I've worked up a little something. Science is all about the future, right? I've developed a prototype particle tracker. Cutting edge. Probably gonna mint me $1,000,000." Marty said staring at Sara

"Wow. A whole million." Sara replied smiling

"Mm, be right back. I think I've got some chocolate chip cookie dough in the fridge." Marty said running off, and once he was gone Martin got up and they followed him as he began to look for something

"Wow, I cannot believe that that is you." Sara said chuckling

"Seriously, I had no idea you were ever cool." Jax said

"I wasn't cool. I was an arrogant little snot." Martin replied

"Was?" Naruto asked

"What are you doing?" Sara asked

"Looking for my younger self's particle tracker." Martin said before he looked to Sara "Keep an eye on the door, and when I get back, stop flirting with me."

"You were the one flirting with me." Sara replied

"Look, what's the big deal? I mean, younger you isn't married yet, so technically it's not cheating." Jax said

"October 1975. This is right when I meet my future wife, Clarissa. So obviously, we wouldn't want my former self tempted by a sexy assassin from the future." Martin said

"Aw, you think I'm sex,"

"Do not finish that sentence." Martin said causing Naruto to chuckle

"What's this thing look like?" Naruto asked

"Like a large flashlight." Martin said before Naruto sped around the office and was now holding a flashlight shaped object "Eureka." Martin said taking the tracker "I remember building this. It's it's like deja vu all over again."

"Put that down." Marty said coming back

"Excellent job watching the door." Martin said getting a shrug from Sara

"What are you doing?" Marty asked Martin

"Oh, just, uh what is this?" Martin asked

"Something you shouldn't be fooling around with." Marty said with a glare

"It's very interesting-looking." Martin replied

"How about you cut the crap?" Marty asked

"To which crap are you referring?" Martin asked before his younger self turned around and walked to his desk

"I hold two PhDs, and I'm working on a third. I'm a five-time winner of the Carlin Award. My point being, is I don't believe any of those kids you're hanging around with can even spell "physics."

"You know, I'm beginning to like the younger gray less and less." Jax said to Naruto and Sara

"Either you tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm calling campus police." Marty threatened

"I'm not supposed to tell you. It could cause well, trouble. We're here to interview you for a profile in next month's "Wells Journal." Martin lied

"The "Wells" only profiles Nobel candidates." Marty said shocked

"An exception is being made in light of your obvious brilliance. I know a photograph of this device would make a spectacular cover if we could just borrow it for a few hours." Martin said as Sara sighed and walked off

"Thanks, but that's two years of my life. I'm not letting you walk away with it." Marty said causing Martin to sigh before he reached for the tracker again "Stay back!"

Marty was about to speak when Sara knocked him out with his bong "That was taking too long.' Sara said

"You just knocked me out." Martin said looking at Sara who nodded "That beautiful brain, struck unconscious."

"The only way to shut you up." Jax said before Martin grabbed an alarm clock and began to wind it

"What are you doing? We have to go." Naruto asked

"I have to make sure I wake up in time to go to this faculty mixer tonight. One of the professors is bringing his niece, AKA my future wife." Martin said placing the clock beside Mary's face "Let's go!"

Sara took the dobbies, while Naruto took the weed before they followed after Jax, and Martin

The 4 using the tracker had tracked the final piece of Ramon's suit to a warehouse where Savage's men were working on the suit "Perhaps I really am a genius. My younger self's tracker led us straight to Savage's lab. Reading's at 96.6%. It's definitely down there."

"Be right back." Naruto and Sara said

"Whoa wait, wait, wait." Jax stopped them, as they looked to him "Shouldn't we handle this? I mean, you guys are pretty stoned."

"Please, I could be unconscious and still be able to kick the ass of a few rent-a-thugs from 1975." Sara said as she and Naruto jumped down, before the guards rushed them, but Naruto grabbed ones gun and flung him through the window, and punched another guard in the gut, before elbowing another in the face

Sara kicked a guard in the face, and used her two Bo staffs, to knock out the other two guards that rushed her

"Lookin' for this." Sara said taking the piece of Raymond's suit

"And y'all have a lovely evening." Naruto said as he and Sara waved on their way out

Later

In a flash of white lightning Naruto, dropped off Sara, Martin, and Jax "I've never saved the world before." Sara said with a smirk "Feels good."

"I'm hungry." Naruto said turning and speeding off again

"We should've picked up some donuts on the way back." Jax said

Martin paused and looked at his hand as his ring blinked out of existence "Oh, my God. My ring. When you knocked me out, I must not have woken up, or did, and decided not to go to the mixer. Clarissa." he panicked

"Holy crap." Marty said causing the team to turn and look at him in surprise "Now, do you want to tell me who you are and where you're from?"

Naruto came back with donuts, and saw Marty "Oh that ain't good." he said as Sara took a donut

Marty made to move forward, but Naruto got in his way "Sorry bub, but you need to leave." he said

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Martin asked upset

"What I've done? You guys knocked me out." Marty said

"Which we wouldn't have had to do in the first place if you weren't such a monumental jerk!" Martin yelled

"Okay." Naruto said taking the tracker from Martin before he looked to Marty as he handed him the tracker before he poked him in the head "Take this home, and do whatever it was you were supposed to do tonight."

Marty with a glazed over look in his stumbled off, with the tracker, "What did you do?" Martin asked

"His subconscious is in an illusion of him confronting up, while his mind is taking him back to his lab, and when he comes out of it hopefully he'll go to the mixer you were going on about." Naruto said taking out a twisty donut and bitting into it as Rip walked in "Hey Rip, donut?"

Rip looked at Naruto before Gideon spoke "Captain Hunter, we're getting an incoming communiqae Mr. Snart on Mr. Rory's comm unit."

"On speaker." Rip said

'I'll make this short. The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's really interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends.' Snart said over the speakers

"They have the dagger." Naruto said as Carter and Kendra walked in

"And Savage has them." Sara nodded

"Doesn't matter. Just get me close enough, and I'll do what needs to be done." Carter said seriously

"I have the coordinates." Gideon said

"Let's do this." Rip nodded with a sigh

With Savage

Savage held Mick with a gun to his head, watching Snart, and Ray who were in a cage "Your friends are cowards." Savage said

"They'll be here." Ray replied

"They're taking too long. They need an incentive." Savage said cocking his gun when he was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Naruto to his horror "You." he said backing up

"Hello, Hath-Set, I thought we have another, round of our game, a bit early then usual but the rules are the same." Naruto smirked cracking his knuckles "Ready to beg for mercy?"

"You'll be the one begging!" Savage yelled shooting at Naruto who easily caught the bullets, before he flashed forward and punched Savage in the jaw sending him flying across the room and out the window "Jax your up."

"Stand back." Jax said to Ray, and Snart before he worked on melting the cage

Savage groaned as he stood up and slashed st Naruto with a knife, only for Naruto to lean back, and punch Savage in the gut with a right, before a left cross to his jaw staggered him, before Naruto's right hand shot up and grabbed Savage by his throat and slammed him into the ground,

"I expected you to have at least improved since the last time." Naruto said looking down on Savage before he held grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him up to eye level "Now le-ump!"

Naruto looked down to see a dagger hilt deep in his chest, before he looked up to Savage "That was a mistake."

Outside

The team met up outside "Naruto is taking care of Savage." Snart said before he held the dagger to Carter "Go get that son of a bitch."

Taking the dagger with a nod, Carter looked to Kendra "Are you ready to end this?" he asked

"We've only been waiting 4,000 years." Kendra said getting a nod before they both took flight

"We got company." Rory said as everyone saw men with flashlights running through the darkness

"Friends of Savage." Rip said before he held a small action figure sized thing to Ray "You'll be needing this. Don't leave any pieces of it behind this time."

Kendra and Carter landed to see Savage coughing up blood, as Naruto stood over him clapping his hands free of dirt "He's all yours." Naruto said walking off

Savage coughed as he stood up and took a deep breath, "Hello my love, you have been well I hope."

Carter gripped the dagger, as Savage smirked seeing it "The Aman Dagger. Of all the knives I've collected across the centuries, that one is my favorite."

Carter yelled and tackled Savage to the ground the two rolled for a bit before Carter ended up on top and tried to stab Savage who tried to hold him off "And though my soul departs the Earth," Carter began before he forced the dagger into Savage's heart "

"Aah! Such a beautiful poem." Savage laughed as Carter looked at him in shock as he forced the dagger back "I remember it well."

Forcing the dagger to turn around Savage stabbed Carter who gasped along with a observing Kendra "Though, as you can see, I can make the dagger do its work without it."

"Carter!" Kendra yelled as Savage forced Carter onto his back as he gasped for air

"This was your lover's blade. It must be her hand that wields it. Something to consider in your next life." Savage said as he forced the dagger into Carter's heart

Savage stepped back as Kendra ran over to Carter and held him close crying "It's okay. You're gonna be okay."

"I will wait through eternity." Carter smiled at Kendra

"Please, just save your strength." Kendra sniffled

"Come back to me." Carter said as he died and Savage's eyes glowed as he absorbed Carter's power as his wounds completely healed

"No!" Kendra yelled sobbing before she glared at Savage "Murderer."

Savage caught the charging Kendra and held the knife high and stabbed her "I am not a murderer. I'm a force of nature. A servant of fate. I enable destiny."

Savage shouted as Naruto ripped his heart out, and tossed him aside, the others ran in to see Naruto with Savage's heart "Savage will be back in around 2 years. We need to get Kendra, medical treatment." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Carter's body and watched as it vanished in a flash of light before Ray picked up Kendra and carried her out, followed by everyone else and once they were out they saw a small army that immediately opened fire at them

Clapping his hands, Naruto took a deep breath and spat a large stream of fire that overtook them and the house "Let's go." Naruto said boarding the ship as Jax, Snart, Sara, and Rory looked at him in shock

"Awesome." Rory smirked before they all boarding the ship

Med Bay

Ray was trying to held Kendra, as Rip pressed a few buttons on a monitor "I assure you, Dr. Palmer, there's nothing more you can do for her." Rip said

"You can't let her die." Ray replied

"I don't intend to." Rip said

"Sharp force injury resulting in rupture of several major blood vessels. Her pressure is currently 82 over 30 and stable. I will begin by irrigating the wound and cauterizing it to prevent any further hemorrhaging." Gideon reported

"Thank you, Gideon." Rip said before Kendra awoke crying

Deck

Naruto looked up when Sara walked over "Your The Demon, that started the League of Assassin's." she said

"That's right. I created it with a friend as an organization that would fight from the shadows to kill anyone that was a threat to world peace, while the regular folks tried to achieve it." Naruto said looking at her "You were revived by the Lazarus Pit."

"Yes, a friend of mine was controlled by her father to kill me. He controls the League now." Sara said causing Naruto's eyes to narrow

"Really now. Well I'll have to do something about that." Naruto said

"Do you know how to cure me of my bloodlust?" Sara asked

"Cure? No, but I can teach you to control it." Naruto said

"For what in return?" Sara asked

"Nothing. All my friends are dead, so I'll need new ones." Naruto shrugged before he, and Sara along with everyone else looked over to Rip who walked in

"Gideon has managed to stabilize Miss Saunders's condition, but another time jump could aggravate her injuries."

"So we're stuck in '75?" Ray asked

"For the time being, yes." Rip said, before everyone decided to get some rest,

In the middle of the night, Kendra had complications so, Stein, Ray, and Rip had to extract the fragments of the blade that stabbed her that was still inside her heading for her heart, while Snart, and Rory had snuck out to steal something, leaving Naruto to speak with Sara, to learn about what lead up to her becoming the person she was now.

Next Morning

Everyone stood in the field as they laid Carter to rest, when Ray spoke "So what now?" Ray asked

"Now? Now it's up to you." Rip said looking at them

"To do what, Rip? Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap." Snart said

"Oh, once again I must disagree with you. Thanks to Miss Lance, and Mr. Uzumaki 's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers." Rip said

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world." Martin replied

"No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166." Rip said

"And your family will still die?" Jax asked getting a nod

"So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or,"

"Make another play at becoming legends. Figure out how to end Savage and save the world."

"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions." Rip said

"Savage has my attention." Rory spoke

"Look, we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price."

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan. What about you?" Martin asked Jax fiddling with his wedding ring that was back

"You're asking me?" Jax asked

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" Martin said

"Well, I say we kick Savage's ass. For Carter." Jax replied with a frown getting nods from everyone as Kendra glared at the ground which Naruto noticed

"For Carter." everyone said before they looked to Rip

"So, Captain. Where are we going next?" Martin asked

Rip smiled, before they headed back to the ship, where Gideon announced that it was ready to time travel and got in his seat

Finished


	17. Naruto as T'Challa

The Elemental Nations, a war torn world filled with people capable of doing extraordinary things, at least it used to be. 3 world wars the planet had survived but the 4th war was to much, what was once a world filled with nature was now a barren wasteland with a gigantic burning tree, the world's population had dwindled down to one person, that person was 27 year old Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra,

Naruto was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, as slowly his hair began to turn white. Madara was finally defeated, along with that Zetsu creature by Madara's own hand. the creature had looked shocked when Madara had used Amateratsu on it claiming that now that he was a god he had no need for Zetsu and killed it.

Then Momoshiki and Kinshiki had arrived. The Otsutsuki clan had invaded and lai waste to everything and it was only thanks to the impromptu alliance between Naruto, Sasuke, and Madara that gave humanity a fighting chance, and like Naruto predicted soon as the Otsutsuki clan members were almost gone The Uchiha's had turned on him but luckily he struck first and used the last of his chakra to use the Reaper Death Seal to take all the power from the surviving Otutsutsuki clan members, and the Uchiha clan rendering them all normal people

This maneuver obviously wasn't appreciated and the Ootsutsuki clan members along with Madara, and Sasuke attacked and he killed them much to the joy of the Shinigami

"Are you satisfied with how your life was led?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as his red Rinnegan began to develop tomoe as he looked up at the death god "Of course I'm not. I was lied to, belittled, cheated! Neglected, and abandoned and now I'm about to die to spend all of eternity in your gut for saving the world." Naruto said

"Maybe." Shinigami said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, "If I could give you a new life, would you take it? You won't look the same as we are talking about reincarnation, but I'll pull some strings so that you can keep your abilities."

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly he nodded "Yes."

"Good. Good-bye Naruto the Last Uzumaki." Shinigami said before in a flash Naruto was gone, and a beautiful woman took it's place "Bast. You have your champion."

"Thank you Mistress Death." a panther said before vanishing in white energy before Death smirked and within seconds decay spread from her body and covered the entire planet rotting it till the core went unstable and exploded

Marvel Multiverse

King T'Chakka, and his wife Romonda stood together in the Royal crypt their son had been born stillborn and they were taking it hard, watching as Badu performed last rights as the tribes all were here to witness the young prince be buried

Suddenly the winds picked up in strength and the moon grew brighter

"What is this?" Romonda asked T'Chakka who was ready to move along with the Dora Mialaje his royal guard/harem

Suddenly fog appeared and a large panther appeared over the toddler and immediately everyone bowed in complete shock as their god had graced them with her presence

"King T'Chakka, and Queen Romonda. You shall not bury your cub today." Bast said as everyone looked at her, "I've went through a lot to procure the spirit of a godlike entity to be reborn here."

"Lord Bast, what do you mean?' Romonda said

"I'll show you." Bast said before with a roar images of an unfamiliar place centered around a white blonde blue eyed child played in their minds, "The soul of Naruto Uzumaki was granted the opportunity to be reincarnated and as the Child of Prophecy he will be a great leader and warrior for Wakanda."

Everyone looked on in shock as Bast breath white energy into the toddler and suddenly it began to cry, "T'Challa son of T'Chaka formerly Naruto Uzumaki. You will protect Wakanda and lead it into a new age."

Bast then dissapeared and quickly Romonda ran over and picked up her son as everyone looked at T'Challa/Naruto in awe and shock

Wakanda's Maelstrom

Millions of years ago, a meteorite made of Vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa, affecting the plant life around it. And when the time of men came, five tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda.

Wakanda, officially known as the Kingdom of Wakanda, is a small isolationist landlocked country located in Africa, surrounded by mountain ranges and a thick forest.

The five tribes colonized the area and went to war over the metal, which they referred to as Isipho. One day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga was guided by a vision of the panther goddess Bast, who led him towards a plant that had mutated as a result of the metal's powers.

Upon ingesting the herb, Bashenga discovered he had been imbued with superhuman abilities and used them to unite the tribes as the first King of Wakanda and the first "Black Panther". Four of the tribes pledged their loyalty to Bashenga while the remaining tribe went into isolation.

As time passed, the Wakandans used the metal to develop technology that was far more highly-advanced than any other in existence. To protect themselves from the chaos that was slowly consuming the rest of the world, they created a cloaking field that allowed them to hide in plain sight.

T'Challa aka Naruto was taught the properties of Vibranium when he was still a kid, and his lessons in royal duty began at age five.

At the age of 13 Naruto accompanied his father on border inspection for the first time, when an enemy of Wakanda Ulysses Klaw had attacked again and stole some more vibranium. The lives of some Border Tribe members, along with King T'Chakka were tragically lost and with that as his motivation Naruto started his training in earnest as to the surprise of everyone he remembered every single detail of his former life, and had been content to just being a child

When Naruto was a teen, he was sent on the Wakandan rite of passage to roam the land, and learned it like the back of his hand. As a young man, Naruto traveled to America, Russia, Greece, and Europe for school. B'Tumba, his childhood friend, was sent by his father N'Baza to study alongside him. While in the US Naruto used the alias "Nathan Charles" to remain incognito. It was during this time that he met another student Natalia Romanova, a Russian super spy on her first ever mission abroad to assassinate the children of a foreign senator and the two had a short romance.

Naruto had tried to get Natalia to leave the life she's been forced to live and come to Wakanda with him, but she refused as she didn't want to put him at risk so she endured to keep him safe from her superiors.

Naruto had gained a Ph.D. in Physics from Oxford University. Being bested at every sport and every endeavor, B'Tumba grew jealous and attempted to kill Naruto but he was taken down by some of the Dora Milaje that had been ordered to watch Naruto from afar

Finally finishing his education Naruto had returned home and began to learn the ways of a king, and train as a Shinobi and as The Black Panther with his studies done it was time for him to be crowned King

Sitting in the Royal Talon Fighter as his friend Okoye piloted, Naruto looked at the mask of the Black Panther in his hands. With his time to be king among him now more than ever, Naruto has been thinking of what kind of king he wanted to be.

He's seen the outside world, experienced racism, and other injustices a man of his new skin color had to go through, he wanted to help them but didn't know how at the moment as while he was to be King of Wakanda it was his job to make sure that Wakanda and its people always came first.

"My Prince coming up on them now." Okoye said causing Naruto to nod

Standing Naruto walked to the sand table

Sambisa Forest, Nigeria

6 trucks drove through the night, as the Royal Talon Fighter uncloaked itself,

Naruto watched as the sand table formed a 3D hologram of the forest an convoy below, before he picked up a truck and swiped his hand and the roof of the sand truck dispersed and of the 10 figures in the back one f them was highlighted causing him to frown

Okoye stood up and grabbed her spear, "No need Okoye, I'll handle this myself." Naruto said causing Okoye to look at him and put the spear back

"Hmm?"

"What?" Naruto asked

"Nothing." Okoye said smiling handing Naruto the EMP beads, "Just don't freeze when you see her.""What are you talking about? I never freeze."

Okoye smirked as Naruto dropped out of the Talon and as he fell he tossed the 6 EMP beads that glowed and landed on the 6 vehicles down below causing them to cut of abruptly

A truck hit a tree, and another hit said truck before the militants bEgan to get out, "What's going on?" the leader asked

"It's the car. It lost power. It won't start. The car no start." Militant 2 said trying to start the car

"What happened?" Militant 3 asked running up to the captain

"The engine failed." Militant 2 said

"Ours, too." Militant 3 nodded gripping his Ak47 as the captain tried to remove the strange disc attached to the hood of all the cars

"What is it, Captain?" Militant 3 asked watching him as the Captain gave up and hold up a fist

"Defense positions." The Caotain said and immediately everyone cocked their guns as another walked to the back and delivered the message.

Two militants walked into the woods toward the sound if barking with there gun at the ready and they both shine their flashlights on the dog that was barking up at a tree

The two look up to see Black Panther

Meanwhile the captain was getting impatient and got on his walkie, "What do you see?"

Immediately after he asked that question a man was tossed from the trees into a jeep sending it skidding back as the door dented around his body

Gunfire immediately came to life as Naruto appeared and began to make short work of the militants and tossed a door at one and walked up to the last militant that was still firing, till he grabbed the gun and was about to kill the man to when Nakia who had been watching and taking out a few militants herself ran forward

"T'Challa, no!" Nakia shouted kicking her lover, "This one's just a boy. He got kidnapped as well."

Naruto sighed as he watched Nakia unmask the teenager, "Nakia...I,"

A militant man the last survivor walks up with a hostage, "Hey! I have her! Don't move! I will shoot! I will shoot her right now." he yelled as Naruto was about to move but Okoye appeared and stabbed the man

"You froze " Okoye said causing Naruto to sigh as he tool off his helmet

"I was about to make my move." Naruto said

"Ah." Okoye smiled

"Why are you here? You've ruined my mission." Nakia said walking up to Naruto

"I will be crowned king tomorrow. And I wish for you to be there." Naruto said

Nakia nodded and walked off to the women and boy who had been kidnapped, "Carry yourselves home now." she said

"Thank you." the women said

"And take the boy. Get him to his people." Nakia requested

"Thank you oh." another woman and as Nakia walked away along with Naruto as Okoye walked over to them

"You will speak nothing of this day." Okoye said

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you." the women said

Okoye and the women exchanged smiles before Okoye joined Naruto and Nakia on the Talon that took off

Later

Naruto, and Nakia sat together as Okoye smiled and spoke from the driver seat, "Sister Nakia...My Prince...we are home."

Naruto stood up and walked to the window looking at all the grass, trees, and people riding on horses waving at the aircraft he smiled as he watched the Talon head for a mountain without losing speed

"This never gets old." Naruto said as the Talon continued forward and flew through the hologram mountain to the cloaked city of Wakanda

The Talon landed outside the castle where Ramonda and Naruto's 17 year old sister waited, along with a Black Panther with two tails and two different colored eyes, and a red fox that was being cradled by Shuri

"Queen Mother...Princess...I have missed you." Nakia smiled as the Panther and fox looked at her, "You as well Matatabi, and Kurama."

"It is so good to have you back with us." Ramonda said

"Take her to the River Province to prepare her for the ceremony." Okoye ordered

"Yes, General." Ayo nodded before she lead Nakia away

Shuri watched as Naruto watched Nakia leave who turns to look at him as Naruto held up a hand and caught Kurama who jumped from her arms at Naruto's face

"Did he freeze?" Shuri asked

"Like an antelope in headlights." Okoye smiled causing Matatabi, Shuri, and Kurama to laugh

"Are you finished?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow before Okoye summoned the Dora Milaje and they left as Naruto put a hand on Matatabi's head and petted her and looked to his sister who walked up to him

"So surprised my little sister came to see me off before our big day." Naruto smiled.

"You wish! I'm here for the EMP beads. I've developed an update." Shuri said

"Update? No. It worked perfectly." Naruto replied

"How many times do I have to teach you? Just because something works doesn't mean that it cannot be improved." Shuri said

"You are teaching me? What do you know?" Naruto asked putting the beads in Shuri's hand

"More than you." Shuri said before walking off

"I can't wait to see what kind of update you make to your ceremonial outfit." Naruto called out getting the middle finger from his sister who kept walking while smirking.

"Shuri!" Ramonda yelled causing Shuri to put her arm down

"Sorry, Mother!" Shuri called causing Naruto to laugh slightly

"How are you feeling today, Mama?" Naruto asked

"Proud. Your father and I would talk about this day all the time." Ramonda sai thinking of her husband who had been killed, "He is with us...and it is your time to be king."

Naruto smiled before he looked to down to Kurama who was glaring at the Panther mask, "Still don't like the Panther huh?"

"You were my Jinchuriki, the east you could've done was call yourself Red Fox or something Fox related." Kurama huffed

"I like Black Panther as it's a way to show that I'm not living in the past, but toward the future." Naruto said

"Your future as King." Matatabi nodded

Naruto smiled, "Thank you guys again for agreeing to be the Guardians of Wakanda."

"The Wakandians welcomed us with open arms like the human of our world should have." Matatabi said

"And what with all you've done for us it is our duty to remain by your side." Kurama said getting a smile from Naruto, "Now let's get prepared for the ceremony."

Naruto nodded and the three left to get ready

Later, Warrior Falls

The people of Wakanda from each tribe were on boats headed for the falls with the Nine Tailed beast either swimming beside them, or walking on the water an Shukaku sitting on a boat eating

When the boats docked everyone got in their appropriate positions before the royal talon arrived and a shirtless Naruto holding a shield in sword walked out and looked at the people..his people.

The music stopped suddenly, "I, Zuri...son of Badu...give to you...Prince T'Challa...the Black Panther!"

Naruto bowed to his people who gave the Wakadan salute stopping the cheers, Zuri holding a bowl continued speaking, "The prince...will now have the strengthof the Black Panther...stripped away."

Naruto looked up to Zuri, and drank the purple liqued before black veins appeared on his body as his eyes grew bloodshot and he began to twitch as he breathed heavily as his senses that had been dialed to 25 decreased to 15 before he stayed on his knees

"The prince...will also have the gift of Bast suppressed...Lord Kurama leader of the Guardians if you would please."

Kurama began to walk forward as his size went from a kitten to a dog to a horse then to the size of a small house, with a red pulse from Kurama's eyes the reaper death seal appeared on Naruto's torso glowing white before one of Kurama's tails shot to the seal and Naruto grunted before red chakra swirled around the two and the seal pulsed red as it spread out to cover Naruto's upper body and with another red pulse Naruto's chakra was completely sealed away

Kurama stepped back shrinking down to a fox kit and stood at the foot of Shuri, and Ramonda along with the other Tailed Beasts as Naruto stood up

"Praise the ancestors." the people yelled

"Victory in ritual combat...comes by yield or death. If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior...I now offer...a path to the throne."

The merchant tribes champion yelled followed by his people, before his mother spoke, "The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today."

W'Kabi yelled as well, and his uncle spoke, "The Border Tribe will not challenge today."

Nakia yelled as well followed by her people before her father spoke, "The River Tribe will not challenge today."

Naruto saluted the River tribe before he looked tothe Mining tribe as their champion shouted and his mother spoke, "The Mining Tribe will not challenge today."

Zuri walked forward, "Is there any member of a royal blood...who wishes to challenge for the throne?" Zuri asked

Shuri rose her hand causing everyone to murmur as they looked at her in shock, "This corset is really uncomfortable...so could we all just wrap it up and go home?" Naruto smiled as Ramonda pinched Shuri, "Mother!"

Suddenly everyone heard changing and grunting as mem filtered out of the mountain, "Are they Jabari?" Shuri asked

"Yes." Ramonda said

The lead man with an ape mask walked up to Naruto still leading his people in the chant, "M'Baku, what are you doing here?" Zuri asked

"It's challenge day." M'Baku said before he looked around, "We have watched...and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust...as your technological advancements have been overseen by a -"

M'Baku had been on his way to Shuri but paused whm the Biju enlarged to the size of small houses as the Dora Milaje also aimed his weapons at him "Walk away boy." Son Goku growled

"Or Burn." Matatabi said as blue flames erupted from her body

M'Baku stepped back from the beasts eyeing them warily, "I assume your here to challenge for the throne?" Naruto asked

"Thats right." M'Baku nodded

"Accepted.' Naruto said

"Glory to Hanuman." M'Baku smirked as with Naruto now weak he was sure he could win

A panther mask was placed on Naruto's face

"Jabari!" M'Baku yelled getting his men into position

Naruto raised a fist and shouted in Xhosa, "Dora Milaje! Onward!"

Okoye slammed hr spear twice and a few members of the Dora Milaje got behind him with their spears at the ready

"Let the challenge begin!" Zuri yelled

Naruto and M'Baku walked forward in the water and M'Baku quickly swung his Knobkerrie but Naruto used his shield and ducked under the second swing of the weapon before M'Baku spun his Knobkerrie on he palm of his hand and tried to stab Naruto who once again used his shield as Naruto used his sword to hit the Knobkerrie out of his path but M'Baku had used his strength to his Naruto's shield full force knocking Naruto off his feet

Qquickly Naruto placed a hand on the ground and flipped before he sped forward an slammed his shield into M'Baku's chest before he spun and hit him wit the but of his sword causing M'Baku to fall

The people nodded and cheered as M'Baku quickly got to his feet, and yelled, "Come!" Naruto yelled

M'Baku ran up to Naruto swinging his weapon as Naruto used his shield to block the first blow and ducked and spun under the second but M'Baku caught him with a heavy strike knocking the Panther mask off him and his sword and shield from his grip as Naruto fell

Naruto got up to are the Jabari had their spears in his face and he turned to M'Baku his hands up, "Where is your god now?!' M'Baku yelled as Naruto narrowed his eyes

M'Baku swung at Naruto again, but Naruto quickly ducked and caught the Knobkerrie and came up with an elbow that knocked M'Baku's ape mask off and sent him stumbling as Naruto now had possession of the Knobkerrie that he spun it around his back and used it to trip M'Baku and with another twirl of the weapon he slammed in down into M'Baku's gut before turning it again so that the sharp end of the weapon was at M'Baku's throat

"Yield." Naruto said

"I'd rather die." M'Baku gasped still cradling his torso

"A good leader puts the needs of his people over his pride. Your people need you, so don't make me kill you." Naruto said

M'Baku looked to his men and laid down, "I yield." he said causing everyone to cheer

"Yes! Yes!"

Naruto dropped the Knobkerrie and helped M'Baku to his feet, "You've fought with honor, stay and enjoy the festivities .

M'Baku looked at Naruto as his men took him and the King walked over to Zuri looking at his people, "I now present to you...King T'Challa...the Black Panther."

Naruto bowed his head and a necklace with the fangs of panthers was placed around his neck before with a smile he hugged Zuri, "Zuri." he said

"My King." Zuri smiled as Naruto looked to his people who were still cheering along with the Dora Milaje who preformed a small dance and chant

"Wakanda forever!" Naruto yelled making an X with his arms

"Wakanda forever!" everyone yelled following him in their salute

Later, City of the Dead aka Hall of Kings

Naruto with his chakra back laid in on the some sand, with his arms crossed over his chest, as around him the Shamans of Wakanda prepared the Heart Shape Herb, when Zuri with a bowl of purple liquid leaned over him and placed the bowl to his mouth, "Allow the Heart-Shaped Herb...to restore the powers of the Black Panther...and take you to the Ancestral Plane."

Naruto drunk the liquid and closed his eyes as he sighed while a purple glow coursed through his veins

"T'Chaka...we call on you. Come here to your son." Zuri said before he looked to Shukaku and nodded, "Praise the ancestors."

Shukaku raised a hand and the red sand quickly buried Naruto

Ancestral Plane

Naruto rose from the ground and looked around before he noticed that he was in his original body from his first life before he saw a tree with a panther, a lion, and a fox

Walking forward Naruto looked at the three, "Enjoying your new life?'

Quickly Naruto turned around to see Mistress Death, "Shinigami?' Naruto asked looking her over as she smiled

"Thats right. You've grown Uzumaki."

"Why'd you gift me with a new life?' Naruto asked

"I've always had a fascination with your clan. Beings who found ways to cheat death, and had the life force capable of putting it off for years. You are the only man to ever bear my mark since birth." Mistress Death said as the Reaper Death Seal pulsed, "I want to continue watching you, till I get so excited that I come to take you away forever. So live, grow stronger and fight, because Naruto Uzumaki you belong by my side and no matter what you do, or who you screw. You Are Mine."

Naruto honestly didn't know what to think as the Shinigami a hot woman too him this, before she vanished and he heard soft growling before he turned to see T'Chakka, Minato, and Kushina smiling at him

With a large smile Naruto ran to the three

Real World

Naruto gasped as he shot from the sand to his feet, "Breathe. T'Challa, breathe. Breathe."

"It worked." Naruto laughed slightly

Later

Naruto finally put on some normal clothes as he stood in the throne room alone, when Okoye walked in, "Your missing the festival celebrating your coronation." she said

"Just taking it in, after 25 years I'll be the one sitting on this throne."

"You will do great things for Wakanda." Okoye smiled

"And I'll need your need you to do something of great importance." Naruto said turning to Okoye who raised an eyebrow, "Never be afraid to speak your mind. Your a strong and smart woman, I don't know or trust the elders enough for their advice to be trusted. You wish to see Wakanda continue to prosper as much as I and your help will be greatly appreciated."

"I give you my word." Okoye smiled getting a smile from Naruto who walked up to her before he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lay kisses on her neck, "You want to do this here?"

"Well as I am king." Naruto said as his hand gripped her bubble ass cheek, "I want to have a good first memory in this room as king, would you help me General?"

Okoye smiled, "Yes, my king."

Naruto and Okoye began to kiss heavily as Naruto picked her up by her ass cheeks, and walked up to the throne an sat down with her on his lap

Later

After a satisfying time with Okoye, Naruto was now walking through the streets with Nakia, Ayo, and Kurama, "Come home, Nakia." Naruto said looking to his first friend and former lover

"I'm right here." Nakia smiled

"Stay." Naruto said as they stopped walking and looked at each other

"I came to support you, but I can't stay. It's just I found my calling out there. I've seen too many in need just to turn a blind eye. I can't be happy here...knowing that there's people out there who have nothing." Nakia replied

"What would you have Wakanda do about it?" Naruto asked

"Share what we have. We could provide aid and access to technology and refuge to those who need it. Other countries do it, we could do it better." Nakia said

"We are not like these other countries, Nakia. If the world found out what we truly are what we possess we could lose our way of life." Naruto replied

"Wakanda is strong enough to help others and protect ourselves at the same time." Nakia retorted

"Good point." Naruto smiled before they're walk continued and they enterained some children before Naruto was called to an emergency meeting

Later Council Chamber

Naruto sat in a chair with his mother and the other leaders if the tribes with him, as Okoye spoke, "A misidentified Wakandan artifact was stolen yesterday from a British museum. We have learned Ulysses Klaue plans to sell the vibranium to an American buyer in South Korea tomorrow night."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hologram of his fathers murderer, "Klaue has escaped our pursuits for almost 25 years. He has attacked and stolen from us twice leaving bodies in his wake, one if which was my father. I wish to bring Klaue back here to stand trial."

"Wakanda does not need a warrior right now. We need a king." the leader of the merchant tribe said before a Clone appeared

"You have both." Naruto said getting a nod from the woman

"Not a day goes by when I do not think about what Klaue took from us. From me. Take me with you. We'll take him down together, side by side." W'Kabi asked having lost his parents in the first attack

"I need you here protecting the border." Naruto said

"Then I ask you kill him where he stands or you bring him back to us." W'Kabi requested

"You have my word. I will bring him back." Naruto said standing up, "We will proceed with the mission."

Mount Bashenga

Naruto was walking to Shuri's lab and saw her waiting o him, "My King!" she said with an over dramatic bow

"Stop it. Stop it." Naruto replied as Shuri laughed and the two did their handshake before walking into the lab

"I've already sent a car ahead to Busan for you. Who are you taking with you to Korea?" Shuri asked

"Okoye. And Nakia as well." Naruto said causing Shuri to pause for a moment

"You sure it's a good idea to take your ex, and a member of your harem on a mission?"

"Yes. Everything will be fine. Besides, you'll be on call should we need backup." Naruto said

"Yes!" Shuri cheered, "I have great things to show you, Brother. Here are your communication devices for Korea." Naruto was handed a chase of six small button sized , "Unlimited range, also equipped with audio surveillance system."

Naruto closed the case and followed his sister to another desk where a small disk shaped device was placed along with Komoyo beads, "Check these out. Remote access Kimoyo Beads. Updated to interface directly with my sand table."

"Ah. And what are these?" Naruto asked looking toward some shoes and walking to them

"The real question is WHAT ARE THOSE?!" Shuri asked causing Naruto to laugh as she tabled about his sandals, "Why do you have your toes out in my lab?"

"What, you don't like my royal sandals? I wanted to go old school for my first day." Naruto said .

"I bet the Elders loved that." Shuri replied as Narut chuckled and Shrui placed two ads on the ground, "Try them on." Naruto took off his sandals and placed his feet on the pads and immediately shoes covered his feet, "Fully automated. Like the old American movie Baba used to watch, and I made them completely sound absorbent."

Naruto stomped his foot but no sound came causing him to smirk, "Interesting.' he said

"Guess what I call them." Shuri said as Naruto looked to her, "Sneakers." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Because you...Never mind."

Shuri slapped Naruto's chest and walked to three maniquins, "If you're going to take on Klaue you'll need the best the design group has to offer." Shuri said pointing to Naruto's Panther Habit, "Exhibit A."

"My design." Naruto nodded

"Old tech." Shuri waved off

"Old?" Naruto asked a bit offended

"Functional, but old. 'Hey, people are shooting at me. Wait, let me put on my helmet." Shuri mocked

"Okay, I get it." Naruto said as Shuri chuckled before pointing to the other maniquinns that had necklaces

"Now, look at these." Shuri requested as Naruto eyes caught the golden necklace and studied it for a moment, "Do you like that one?"

"Tempting. But the idea is to not be noticed." Naruto said getting a nod from his sister, as Naruto looked to the silver necklace, "This one."

Shuri walked forward and held her Komoyo beads to Naruto's neck and a purple glow appeared under Naruto's skin, "Now tell it to go on."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he looks to the necklace and mentally told it to activate and with a purple glow the suit manifested, "The entire suit sits within the teeth of the necklace." Shuri said as Naruto looked the suit over, "Strike it."

"Anywhere?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Shuri before with a shrug Naruto gave a jab to the Panther Habit's face sending it flying across the room

"Not that hard, genius!" Shuri yelled going to retrieve the Panther Habit

"You told me to strike it. You didn't say how hard." Naruto said

"I invite you to my lab, and you just hit things around?" Shuri asked carrying the Habit back to where she originally had it

"Well, maybe you should make it a little stronger." Naruto said before he saw the purple glow on the Habit, "Hey. Wait a minute."

"The nanites absorb the kinetic energy and hold it in place for redistribution." Shuri explained

"Very nice." Naruto said looking over the suit

"Strike it again in the same spot." Shuri said as she backed away and aimed her komoy beads at Nsruto as a screen appeared

"Why are you recording?" Naruto asked having heard the beads beep

"For research purposes." Shuri shrugged

Naruto nodded and looked to the Panther Habit before he punched the same spot but he was flung back as Shuri recorded and began to laugh mockingly at him along with Kurama

"Delete that footage." Naruto said pointing at his sister

Busan, Korea

Nakia parked the car, and got out with Okoye, as Naruto got out the back, "This way." Nakia said leading the two to the hidden casino

"Bast willing, this will go quickly...and I can get this ridiculous thing off my head." Okoye commented as she fixed her wig

"It looks nice. Just whip it back and forth." Nakia said as Naruto smiled

"What? It's a disgrace." Okoye frowned

"Relax, if everything works out the way we planned, we'll have Klaue and the vibranium he stole from us." Naruto said getting a nod from the two, "We do not want a shootout surrounded by innocent people so we will follow him after the deal is made."

"What about the artifact?" Nakia asked

"It's smaller than the piece my grandfather gave to Stark that the Americans turned into a Frisbee." Naruto said as Nakia walked to her friend an old Korean lady

"Hello Sophia. Good to see you." Nakia smiled

"Who are these two?" Sophia asked looking to Naruto, and Okoye

"My friends from Kenya. Very deep pockets. They're good." Nakia said

"Good for trouble like you?" Sophia asked causing Nakia to look at her before the two smiled at each other an Sophia allowed them to pass

"Thank you!" Nakia said before the three walked into the casino passing through a metal detector and looking over the crowd

"Spread out. The buyer is likely already here." Naruto said getting nods before Okoye walked one way and Naruto went the other with Nakia, "The woman outside. What trouble was she referring to?"

"Ah... I got into a disagreement with some ivory traders. Made a bit of a mess." Nakia replied

"Hmm. And will there be any trouble tonight, Ms. Kenyan Heiress?" Naruto asked

"Depends... on how quickly we finish the mission." Nakia said before walking away toward the bar as Naruto made his way to get some chips

"One whiskey, please." Nakia said sitting at the bar, before she looked around, "Eyes up. Americans. I count three."

Okoye still in the balcony saw two more, "Five. How could you miss Greased Lightning there behind you?" she asked

Naruto walked toward the crap table and saw an old friend, "Eight. Just spotted an old friend who now works for S.H.I.E.L.D. It just got a little more complicated."

Naruto walked to a woman and greeted her, "Natalia." Naruto said in Russian as Natasha Romanoff smiled at him as the two hugged

"T'Challa, its been a long time." Natasha said

"Too long." Naruto said before he looked to the African American man with an eyepatch and the other man with him, "New friends?"

"I did what you told me too, I no longer work for the KGB, I've allied myself with S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said getting a nod from Naruto as he placed some chips on the table

"Then I assume your the ones buying from Klaue." Naruto said looking to the eye patch wearing man

"What we're doing or not doing on behalf of the U.S. government is none of your concern." Nick Fury said

"Your right about that, but Klaue is leaving out that door with me where he will face Wakadan justice." Naruto said, before he looked to Natasha, "Don't get in the way."

Naruto walked off, "Three, craps." the dealer said and Natasha collected Naruto's winnings for herself

"Sir, what do we do?" Clint Barton asked

"Be diplomatic." Fury said before he looked to Natasha, "What can you tell me about him?"

"He's very determined when he puts his mind to something." Natasha said with a shrug

"Okay, heads up. The king of Wakanda is here. He cannot leave with Klaue." Fury said into his bug before he walked over to Naruto, "All right. A man has been making noise recently that he has a stash of Vibranium that he is looking to sell, now I'm not actually saying I'm here to make a deal with him but that deal will not be called off. When the dust settles, you and me can work something out."

"Klaue killed my father, the only deal that is happening is I'm taking him and the Vibranium he stole back to my country. If you can get to the colonizer before I do then you can decide what to do with him." Naruto said before Fury got word that Klaue had arrived and walked away as Natasha stood beside Naruto at the blackjack table while keeping an eye on Klaue who walked in with 8 men

"Your going to give us a hard time aren't you?" Natasha asked

"I'm a king, I have to put my people and country ahead of my desires." Naruto said as he and Natasha played Blackjack, "How've you been?"

"You want to catch up during a mission?" Natasha asked

"You are right, maybe we can get together later." Naruto said

"I'll hold you to it." Natasha replied

"I thought there were no weapons allowed in here." Okoye said

"There's not supposed to be." Nakia said frowning as she had been watching Naruto and Natasha talk

"Somebody did not get the memo. Definitely armed." Okoye replied

Klaue walked up to Fury and Barton, "Well, that is quite the entourage. You got a mixtape coming out?" Fury asked

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, actually, there is one. I'll send you the SoundCloud link, if you like." Klaue said looking to his guard, "Hey, Dave, can you get the link to the tape?"

"Please, don't make us listen to your music. He just meant you got a lot of people with you." Barton said

"Well can't be to careful with your kind." Klaus said to Fury who had to bite his tongue

Okoye saw six more men enter and frowned, "Six more. It's a setup."

Fury took a deep breath, as Klaue asked, "You got the diamonds?"

Fury motioned to Barton who held up a briefcase

"We need to move on Klaue." Nakia said watching the deal happen

"Stand down. We can't afford a shootout. Stick to the plan." Naruto said as he and Natasha kept their eye on Klaue

"Vibranium?" Fury asked

Klaus unzipped his pants and grabbed a spear head wrapped in paper before he slammed it down on the table as Fury and Barton gave him a look, "I was going to buy a fancy suitcase but I thought I'd save myself some money. We can't all be ballers."

Fury twitched, "Where is the rest?" he asked

"Somewhere safe, we'll head there now." Klaue smirked

"It's now or never." Nakia said abut to make a move

"Stand down!" Okoye hissed in Xhosa but was heard by one of Klaue's men

"Hey!" the man yelled

"I've been made." Okoye said

"Shit." Naruto cursed as Natasha looked confused

Okoye tossed her bag at a guard that tried to cut her off and with her spear she punched the guard behind her before the spear extended and she smacked the other guard across the face an tossed her wig into the other guards face and hit him with hr spear in the knee and spun the spear so that the but of the weapon hit the man in the chin sending him over the balcony into the crap table below causing everyone to jump

Klaue, Fury, and Barton looked up before Klaue pushed Fury and shot at him but Barton used the briefcase to protect him as Naruto kicked over a table and Fury an Barton hid with him and Natasha

"Wakandans! They're here!" Klaue's men yelled

"Kill 'em all!" Klaue ordered before as he continued to fire at the table, before he looked to his men beside him, "Get the diamonds, quick!"

Naruto heard the footsteps of one of Klaue's men coming and came from cover hitting the man's knee aand punched him in the jaw sending him flying across the room before he ducked under gunfire as a guard ran up and aimed his gun at Naruto's head, but Natasha rolled from cover and jumped kneeling him in the chin and turned in midair with a roundhouse to the menses Adams apple, landing Natasha grabbed the gun and began to shoot at Klaue's men

Barton and Fury each knocked out Klaue's men and also grabbed a gun before using it to shoot at a man each

Naruto leaned back when a man tried to run up on him and punched the man in his gut and broke his neck with a sharp twist of the man's neck

Naruto saw Klaue heading upstairs with a guard and easily jumped up to the balcony, "Murderer!" Naruto yelled causing Klaue to stop and turn shooting an empty gun causing him to drop the gun

"You know, you look just like your old man." Klaue said as his prostectic arm opened up and a cannon began to power u as he aimed it at Naruto, "As you can see I got a better arm than the one you took."

Naruto grabbed a table and held it up as a sonic wave shot at him and send him and the table down into a table

Klaue was about to crack a joke, but saw Okoye, Nakia, Natasha, Fury, and Barton rushing for him, "Shit." he said before running

4 SUV's filed with Klaue's men immediately drove off when Klaue got into one, "Let's go! Go, go, go, come on!"

"Do we just leave him?" Nakia asked Okoye as they headed for their car while Natasha, Barton and Fury got to their own

"He'll catch up." Okoye said tossing a remote access komoyo bead at a car

Naruto then ran out of the building, "Shuri!"

"Yes!" Shuri yelled as the remote driving system activated and she got in, "Wait! Which side of the road is it?"

"For Bast's sake! Just drive!" Naruto yelled

"Okay, calm down!" ShurI said before she began to drive as Naruto's Panther Habit manifested and he jumped to land on the car, "Whoo! Let's go!"

Barton reached into the back seat and grabbed his bow and arrows, "We need to get Klaue before the Wakandans." Fury said

"Roger." Barton said

Nakia was driving right behind the four cars, "Which one is he in now?" she asked before the car split up, "They're trying to lose us. I'll take the right."

"We'll take the other two! I see a shortcut." Shuri said before she turned into an alleyway

"Let a truck get away, they may know where Klaue is keeping the Vibranium."

"My king?" Okoye asked

"Klaue does not escape." Naruto said as Shuri drove out of the driveway and an arrow hit 2 of the wheels causing Naruto to look to the side

"What was that?!" Shuri asked as the car began to slow while Natasha drove passed Naruto as Barton got back into the car with his bow

"American agents took out the wheeles. Sorry little sister." Naruto said grabbing the Komoyo disc and landing on the street before he ran after the trucks

"Aw man." Shuri groaned

"Uh sir, you won't believe this." Barton said watching as Naruto was keeping up with the truck that was driving 80 mph

Fury looked out the side mirror to see the Black Panther in pursuit and narrowed his eye

Naruto ran up on the truck and jumped on top of it before he jumped onto the SUV as machine gun fire struck the suit and he climbed onto the SUV and with his claws he ripped the roof open like wet paper and reached into and grabbed the machine gun and tossed it out as the driver jumped out of the moving vehicle and was ran over by Natasha for his troubles

Naruto flipped off the car as it hit a parked vehicle and was totaled causing Natasha to quickly pull onto the sidewalk to not run into the over turned truck, Naruto let the other vehicle go as a clone followed after it while he went after Okoye, and Nakia

Nakia and Okoye were being shot at but the Vibranium car was impervious to the bullets, "Guns. So primitive!" Okoye sighed

"It's a vibranium car, you idiots! The bullets won't penetrate!" Klaue yelled to his men over the walkies

Okoye rolled her window down, "What are you doing?" Nakia asked

"Just drive." Okoye said as she climed out and stabbed a spear into the car before climbing onto the roof with her shoes glowing as they became attached to the car, and as she timed it right she stood up and threw one of her spears through the car out the windshield i to the road in front of the car and as the SUV struck the spear it came to a full stop the car totaled and the men inside dead

"Whoo!" Nakia yelled as Okoye smirked

"Shit!" Klaue cursed

Naruto arrived chased after the two and picked up the vibranium spear

"Hey boss, we've got clear the panther guy is heading for you."

"Get to the shipment and hide it, and tell our business partner that he better stick to his side of the plan." Klaue said

"Roger."

Klaue tossed the walkie, "All right. Let's have some fun!" He said leaning out of the window and aiming his prosthetic arm at Nakia and Okoye before they came off the hill and immediately he fired destroying the car with Okoye in midair before she grabbed her spear and landed on the a piece of the car and used her spear to stop herself from sliding further down the road

Nakia still in the car seat with the steering wheele in her grip came to a stop beside her cuing the two to look at each other before a blur sped passed them

The two looked up as Natasha pulled up while Fury looked at them, "Hop in." he said as Barton opened the door for the two who sighed and got into the back

Naruto's speed began to accelerate as he sped through traffic while Klaue was relaxing when his eyes widened suddenly as Black Panther appeared in front of the truck and a orb of chakra appeared in his hand that was slammed into the grill of the SUV destroying the car and sending it flying into the interstate causing traffic to come to a halt

Klaue with a groan and the Vibranium artifact crawled from the wreckage breathing heavily before he spat a glob of bkood,

"Klaue!" Naruto yelled as he walked toward the destroyed car, as Klaue got up, "Did you think we would forget?"

Klaue aimed his Sonic cannon at Naruto and fired at him but in a flash Naruto was behind him and wrapped his arms around him and a suplex sent Klaue slamming into the street causing him to give a pained shout

Kicking up to his feet Naruto walks up on Klaue who defiantly aimed his weapon at him who snatched the entire prostectic off and used it to slap Klaue across the face, "Look at me, murderer! Where did you get this weapon?"

"You savages didn't deserve it." Klaue said before he gagged as Naruto grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the destroyed car, "Oh, mercy, King. Mercy."

"Every breath you take is mercy from me." Naruto growled flicking his claws out as he prepared to take Klaue's head but Okoye and Nakia ran forward

"King!" Okoye yelled causing him to look at be girls

"The world watches." Nakia said as Naruto looked around as the citizens of Busan looked at him

"Let's go, huh?" Fury asked as Naruto looked at Klaue who was smiling and he git rid of that with a concentrated blast of killing intent till Klaue fainted from his inability to catch his breath

Shield Korean Black Site

Nakia was standing at the front of the it's looking for anything suspicious as Klaue was handcuffed to a chair looking at the one-way glass, "Hello. I can see you! I can. I can see you." he said as he began to make akr kisses and other notices

"So this is a big mess, huh?" Fury asked walking in with Maria Hill, Phil Colson, Natasha, and Barton, "Klaue is connected to a group we are interested in, I'll talk to him first, then you guys go in."

"We can't let them talk to Klaue alone." Okoye said in Xhosa causing the others to raise an eyebrow as Narut looked at Fury,

"Better to let him talk to Klaue alone for 5 minutes than to make a scene here." Naruto replied in the same language, before he spoke to Fury, "After your questioning, we will take him back to Wakanda with us."

"Sorry, but he's in my custody now. He's not going anywhere." Fury said

"I wasn't asking." Naruto stated, "I caught him so he's in my custody, I'm being generous letting you talk to him. Once that is done, Klaue will be coming with us for his execution."

Fury and Naruto engaged in a stare down and Fury saw just how bad this would end if it came to violence so he nodded, "Okay, 5 minutes.'

Fury walked in and sat down causing Klaue to immediately speak, "You know, you really shouldn't trust the Wakandans. I'm much more your speed. I mean I may not share your skin tone but we can be brothers from other mothers."

"I don't rust anybody, now Mr. Klaue you are her bcaue it has come to our attention that you are connected to a terrorist group known as Intelligencia. Tell me what I want to know and I may be able to work something out with T'Challa."

"Work something out?" Klaue asked laughing, "Right. Tell me something what do you actually know about Wakanda?"

"Shepherds, textiles, cool outfits." Fury shrugged

"It's all a front. Explorers searched for it for centuries. El Dorado, the Golden City. They thought they could find it in South America but it was in Africa the whole time. A technological marvel. All because it was built on a mound of the most valuable metal known to man. Isipho, they call it. The gift. Vibranium." Klaue said as the agents glanced to Naruto, and Okoye

"Vibranium, the strongest metal on earth." Fury nodded

"It's not just a metal. They sew it into their clothes. It powers their city, their tech...their weapons." Klaue explained

"Weapons?" Fury asked

"Yeah. Makes my arm cannon look like a leaf blower." Klaue chuckled

"That's a nice fairy tale, but Wakanda is a third world country and you stole all their vibranium." Fury said causing Klaue to burst out laughing

"I stole..." Klaue laughed before he shot forward growling, "All of it? I took a tiny piece of it. They have a mountain full of it. They've been mining it for thousands of years... and they still haven't scratched the surface. I'm the only outsider who's seen it and got out of there alive. If you don't believe me, you ask your friend what his suit is made of. What his claws are made of."

Fury frowned and got up and walked out

Nakia frowned as a truck passed by for the second time

Fury walked up to Naruto, "The UN was told that Klaue stole all the vibranium you had. But now he's telling me you have more." he said

"And you believe the word of an arms dealer strapped to a chair? Who has managed to not answer the question you had about Intellgiencia?" Naruto asked

Nakia walked to a tech and looked at the suvelliance footage before she pointed to the empty alleyway, "Where is that?" Nakia asked as the man enlarged the feed

"Back there." The man said as a brief line of static rsn through he feed

Outide

The van backed up and a man got out of it an put on am African mask as he placed c4 charges to the wall

Inside

"Klaue has been on the run from us for 25 years, anyone with that amount of time will come up with a tale to keep him from being handed over to us. And why not a tale of us having more of the metal that your Captain America used as a shield." Naruto said as Fury frowned, "Your 5 minutes are up, Klaue is com-"

Naruto paused as Nakia entered, "Something is happening out back." she said causing everyone to blink before the wall to the interrogation room was blown in causing everyone to jump before the man with the mask walks in and opened fire

Naruto grabbed Natasha and pulled her down as Nakia, and Okoye also got down

Naruto's Oanther Habit manifested before a grenade was tossed into the room

"Cover!" a ma yelled getting under his desk

"Grenade!" Fury yelled before Naruto jumped onto it an when it exploded his suit absorbs the impact before he got to his feet and pursued Klaue

The man with the mask was providing cover as Naruto ran for him and when he jumped a small rocket hit him into the wall and the man quickly get into the truck as Naruto's mask receded an he shook the ringing out of his ears

"Dammnit." Naruto cursed before he saw the mask man's necklace that held a distinctive ring causing Naruto to stand up in shock

"My king!" Okoye yelled running forward with Nakia

"We've failed." Nakia said as Fury, Natasha, Hill, Barton, and Colson walked out

"Yes. We're going home." Naruto replied walking off

"King T'Challa " Fury called causing Naruto to stop "I'm sorry."

Naruto remained silent and walked off

Later, Wakanda

W'Kabi was there to greet Naruto, Nakia, and Okoye, "What's going on, brother? Where is Klaue?" W'Kabi asked excitedly

"He's not here." Naruto said causing W'Kabi to frown, "He slipped through our hands."

"Slipped"?" W'Kabi asked, "For 25 years, the elders were in power while you studied and they did nothing. With you, I thought it'd be different. But it's more of the same."

Naruto frowned as W'Kabi walked away with the Border tribe following him

"What happened kit?' Kurama asked

"A man saved Klaue, I don't know who he is, but I intend to find out." Naruto said before he used his Komoyo beads to call a meeting and looked to Ayo, "Bring Zuri to tbe council room. And have men at the docks ready, a clone of mine will be bringing the vibranium Klaue stole from us soon."

Council Room

Naruto, his mother and sister, sat with the elders as Zuri was brought to the room, "So your mission did not go as planned." Zuri said wondering why he was here

"What happened to my uncle N'Jobu?" Naruto asked causing Zuri to freeze as everyone looked at Naruto in confusion

"T'Challa what's going on?" Ramonda asked as Naruto put up a finger

"I remember my father telling me that he disappeared. There was a man today wearing a ring identical to this one." Naruto said holding up his fist to show the ring his father had worn before his death

"That is not possible." Zuri replied

"He helped Klaue escape from us and he was wearing this ring! My grandfather's ring! Do not tell me what is possible. Tell me the truth!" Naruto said

"Some truths are too much to bear, T'Challa." Zuri replied as everyone looked at him frowning in confusion

"That is not your choice to make. What happened to him?" Naruto asked

"I promised the king to say nothing." Zuri said turning to leave before Naruto shot to his feet

"I am your king now!" Naruto yelled causing Zuri to pause before he turned to Naruto and spoke

"Your uncle took a War Dog assignment in America. Your father placed me there to observe unbeknownst to him. Your uncle fell in love with an American woman. They had a child." Zuri revealed causing everyones eyes to widen in shock, "The hardships he saw there radicalized your uncle. He wanted to give the oppressed people vibranium weapons, and have Wakanda rule the world but he knew your father would not support this. So, your uncle betrayed us."

"No!" Naruto said as everyone listened shocked

"He told Klaue everything about us, and helped him steal the vibranium. Your father was going to bring him back where he was to confess to his crimes, but he drew his weapon on me. Your father killed his own brother to save my life."

"And the child?" Naruto asked

"We left him. We had to maintain the lie." Zuri said as no on knew what to say as they just kept looking at Zuri before Okoye got a report from the Boarder tribe

"My King, a man has appeared at the border claiming to have killed Klaue. W'Kabi is transporting him, as we speak."

Shuri held up her wrist and waved a hand to the center of a room to show a man "An outsider?" Shuri asked

"No, a Wakandan." Okoye said

"That is him?" Naruto asked Zuri who was looking at the hologram in surprise

"Yes." Zuri said as Naruto sighed and nodded before Zuri walked to the side as W'Kabi and N'Jadaka arrived

"Speak." Naruto said after a moment

"I'm standing in your house serving justice to a man who stole your vibranium and murdered your people. Justice your king couldn't deliver." Killmonger said before he flinched back in surprise when Naruto speared in front of him in a snap of displaced air his after image fading away

"I don't care that you brought Klaue. Only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because we know who you are. Now, what do you want?" Naruto asked

"I want the throne." Killmonger said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow as the elders murmured amongst themselves

"Y'all sittin' up here comfortable. Must feel good. It's about two billion people all over the world that looks like us. But their lives are a lot harder. Wakanda has the tools to liberate 'em all." Killmonger said

"And what tools are those?" Naruto asked

"Vibranium. Your weapons." Killmonger said

"We aren't bullies, Wakanda only fights in defence of itself. Our weapons will not be used to wage war on the world. It is not our way to be judge, jury and executioner for people who are not our own." Naruto frowned

"Not your own? But didn't life start right here on this continent? So ain't all people your people?" Killmonger asked

"I am not king of all people. I am king of Wakanda. And it is my responsibility to make sure our people are safe and that vibranium does not fall into the hands of a punk like you. Who is actually only here for some petty revenge fantasy and is dressing it up as a nobel mission." Naruto said as Killmonger glared at him, "You care for no one but yourself, a man who just got here and knows nothing about Wakanda besides second hand knowledge will never sit on this throne."

"Son. We have entertained this...man for too long. Reject his request." Ramonda called

"Oh, I ain't requesting nothing. I found my daddy dead with Panther claws in his chest! You ain't the son of a king. You a son of a murderer." N'Jadaka said before his throat was grabbed and he was held off the ground as Naruto glared up at him with his RinneSharingan glowing menacingly

"You will watch your tongue." Naruto said before he dropped Killmonger who coughed as he landed on his knees

"Damn." Killmonger gasped as he got his breath back, "I'm exercising my blood right to challenge for the mantles of king and Black Panther."

"This was your plan huh? Put Klaue on our radar and when we catch him you sweep in and save him than kill him, and bring him to us, something I failed in doing because you stole him. You seem to have gotten the loyalty of W'Kabi." Naruto said looking at his firend

"You are not fit to lead. With N'Jadaka as King we will no longer have to hide who we are and what makes us so great." W'Kabi replied glaring at Naruto who sighed

"Go take a walk W'Kabi before you say something treasonous." Naruto said causing Ayo to escort W'Kabi outside

"I don't need weeks. The whole country ain't gotta be there. I just need you. And somebody to get me outta these chains. We can do this now." Killmonger said as Naruto smirked

"Unfortunately you don't have any blood rights here." Naruto said

"What?" Killmonger asked raising an eyebrow,

"Your father died a traitor, making him and his heirs unable to challenge for the throne." Naruto said causing Killmonger's surprised expression to turn to one of hatred as he realized he couldn't get the throne, "What I will do is let you leave with your life, but should you come back you will be killed without hesitation." Naruto looked to a Border Tribe member, "Take him back to where you found him and should he not leave, take his head."

Killmonger was about to rush Naruto but paused when Okoye and the other members of the Dora Milaje placed their spears at his form

"Your anger is just, no one will deny that. I hope you find a way to get over it and live out the rest if your days with some semblance of happiness. Take him away."

A Birder tribe member grabbed Killmonger and had to drag him away, "This ain't over fuck nigga. Your reign is over!" Killmonger yelled as he was escorted out

"Americans." the old lady from the merchant tribe said

"We are going to begin opening ourselves up to the world." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him

"What?" the elders asked

"Past kings were wrong turn their backs on the rest of the world! We let the fear of our discovery stop us from doing what is right! No more! Staying hidden has caused us more problems than it should have. Now we have a monster of our own making actively trying to get our weapons to wage war on the world. As king I must right these wrongs."

"My king we,"

"We will do as I say." Naruto interrupted frowning

Later, Border

Erik was uncuffed and walking to his plane upset, "This is bullshit! He ain't no king, he's a fucking coward!" Killmonger raved as he kicked a bucket

"I may have something that will help us take the throne." W'Kabi said having given his complete loyalty to Erik the man who killed his parents killer

"How?" Erik asked looking to W'Kabi who pulled out a golden necklace and the Heart Shaped herb

"Wakanda's king has to be the strongest Wakadan warrior, T'Challa failed to bring back Klaue, whereas you succeeded. His refusal to accept the challenge is further proof that he isn't worthy. You kill T'Challa everyone will have to see you as king, and if they challenge you and you win. You stay as King." W'Kabi said

"Lets do this.'

"It must be quick before the guardians can interfere." W'Kabi said leading Erik to a house

"I kill anyone that gets in my way." Erik said having no idea who or what the guardians were

Later

Naruto sat on a hill overlooking the land with Kurama and the other Biju beside him, "He killed his own brother...and left a child behind...with nothing. What kind of king...What kind of man does that?" Naruto asked frowning

"I know you love this new world but with all we have experienced you should know humans are far from perfect kit." Kurama said

"He didn't even give him a proper burial." Naruto sighed, "I was never raised by anyone, T'Chakka was the first actual father I had for the time he was still living. I guess I held him to a high regard. I never cared about the people he killed in defence of Wakanda hell we are originally from a society where murderers are celebrated and children are taught the best ways to kill someone and die for their village. But to learn that he abandoned a child, his own nephew at that. It hurts."

The biju looked at their friend who sighed, "If I ever show signs of becoming like the enemies of our past and I'm to far gone. Kill me." he said causing their eyes to widen before they could say anything Naruto's Kimoyo beads began to beep, and Shuri appeared

"Brother, you need to get here now!" Shuri said

Later, Shuri's Lab

Naruto entered to see Shuri pacing, "What's the matter?" he asked

"The other Panther Habit has been stolen." Shuri said causing Naruto's eys to widened

"What? When?"

"It was here before the meeting, and now it's gone. I've ran security footage and this is what I found." Shuri said showing the footage on her Kimoyo beads and Nsruro frowned when W'Kabi appeared

"Dammit W'Kabi. Dora Milaje!" Naruto yelled causing the women to filter in, "We're heading to the border to apprehend W'Kabi."

"Brother are you sure, W'Kabi is your friend."

"I can't make decisions on emotion alone Shuri, I have to be fair as King." Naruto said getting a nod from his sister before Naruto and the Dora Milaje left

Later, Wakandan Border

Naruto with his necklace around his neck got off the Royal Talon with Okoye and the Dora behind him, "Where is everyone?" Okoye asked seeing no one outside

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the group headed for the large building but they stopped as men filtered out with their weapons at he ready, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We serve the one true king of Wakanda." W'Kabi said walking out of the building with Killmonger beside him and the golden necklace around Erik's neck

"W'Kabi, stop this! Stop this now!" Naruto demanded

"You are not fit to rule as king!" W'Kabi yelled, pointing his sword at Naruto who sighed

Naruto looked to the other members of the Boarding Tribe, "I will only say this once, as your king. If you do not support W'Kabi and the outsiders claim, stand down."

Of the 100 men that stood with W'Kabi and Killmonger, about 65 of them threw down their weapons and walked away, causing W'Kabi, and Erik to glare at them before they looked back to Naruto who appeared before them in midair and planted his feet in their faces sending them to the ground,

A Border tribe member slashed for Naruto's head but his weapon bounced off of Naruto's neck and a punch to the mans jaw sent him flying back, as Naruto bought his arms up to block Killmonger's swing as his Panther habit appeared but for some reason had lepord spots on it

Turning sharply Naruto kicked Erik in he gut sending him flying away, before he saw W'Kabi abut to blow on his horn to call for the White Rhinosourus and quickly he help a hand up

"Bansho Tennin." Naruto called and W'Kabi was dragged to him and when he was close enough Naruto grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed W'Kabi causing the ground to crater

Erik saw this and was abut to charge Naruto when he heard a roar and felt the tremors, before a massive shadow overtook the area, looking up Erik eyes widened as he froze from seeing Kurama, Matatabi, and Gyuki all approaching the village, and immediately the Border tribe all tossed their weapon down

Seeing his plane in the distance Erik Kilmonger quickly an quietly ran to it vowing to come back another day,

Naruto held an unconscious W'Kabi by his neck and looked around for Killmonger, and narrowed his eyes at the plane in the air getting away. Dopping his former friend, Naruto grabbed Okoye's spear before yellow lightning burst around it and without hesitation he tossed it,

With a loud thunder clap the spear shot for the plane and struck it causing it to explode, "Kurama." Naruto called causing Kurama to nod before he began to run for the falling plane with Naruto jumping up to his head.

Destroyed Plane

Naruto and Kurama arrived at the destroyed site if the plane that was almost submerged in the ocean, jumping from Kurama's head, Naruto landed on the plane, and ripped the hood off and glared at the unresponsive body of Erik, and without hesitation he ripped the necklace from Killmonger's body

"Hell of a move!" Erik said breathing heavily as Naruto watched him, "My pop said Wakanda was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He promised he was gonna show it to me one day. You believe that? Kid from Oakland, running around believing in fairy tales.'

"It didn't have to be this way. No one here in Wakanda stands by what my father and Zuri did to N'Jobu and you. If you would've come to us, without the hatred you held on to we would've helped you without question." Naruto frowned

"To late now." Erik said closing his eyes before he stopped moving

Naruto sighed before he got off the plane and kicked it into the ocean watching for a moment as it drifted away from Wakanda

3 Months Later, United Nations

Naruto was on stage with Nakia, and Okoye, "My name is King T'Challa... son of King T'Chaka. I am the sovereign ruler of the nation of Wakanda. And for the first time in our history we will be sharing our knowledge and resources with the outside world. Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We cannot. We must not. We will work to be an example of how we as brothers and sisters on this earth... should treat each other. Now, more than ever the illusions of division threaten our very existence. We all know the truth. More connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis the wise build bridges while the foolish build barriers. We must find a way to look after one another as if we were one, single tribe." Naruto said int the microphone meeting the eyes to Natasha, and Fury

"With all due respect, King T'Challa what can a nation of farmers have to offer the rest of the world?" a man asked from the crowd

Naruto smirked, "We parents a nation of farmers." he said before his Panther habit manifested causing everyone to gasp, "Wakanda sits on a mountain filled with Vibrainum and we have made technological, and medical advancements far beyond what the outside world has to offer. Does this mean we will be trading our Vibrainium stockpiles absolutely not. Our medical supplies and technology will be used to help forward the outside world."

"When you as medical what do you mean?"

"How does the cure for cancer sound?" Naruto asked causing loud mutters to sound off

"Why are you and your people just now deciding to come out?"

"It is no secret how people of African descent are treated around the world, and a Wakandan had had enough of it an tried to use our resources to wage a war. We are not bullies, Wakanda fights in defense of itself and will not submit to anyone. I have brought property in California, New York, Georgia as the first Wakandan International Outreach Center. will oversee the social outreach. And my sister Shuri will spearhead the science and information exchange." Naruto said

Unknown Location, Ocean

A ship was sailing out a sea when it noticed a destroyed plane in the water, and quickly the crew got to work on pulling out the man in the destroyed aircraft

"Is he breathing?' the captain asked the ships doctor

"Yes, he's in a coma. We should get him to our base."

The captain nodded as he walked away, a large tattoo of a red skul with six tentacles under it

 **Finished**


	18. Uzumaki Rebirth

The Citadel of Naruto's, a place where Naruto's from other realities congregated after they brought peace to their own realities in whichever way they deemed appropriate. It was also a checkpoint of sorts to Naruto's looking for a new world to start over in. The council of Naruto's were the strongest and eldest Naruto's in the multi verse each in charge of a particular caliber of Naruto, a deity Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with god powers, a Saiyan Naruto was in charge of other Naruto's with an alien heritage like Kree, Asgardian, and Kryptonians, and there was a Naruto who was in charge of other Naruto's who had gained powers from different dimensions but still relied on their Ootsutsuki powers,

Currently Ootsutsuki Naruto was sitting at his desk looking at the worlds he sent his counterparts under his employ too, before he paused and frowned as he looked at a world in particular

"Interesting." Ootsutsuki said leaning forward

"What is it?" Son Naruto asked walking forward his Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist

"You remember a while back, the counterpart we brought here after Sarutobi placed him in Root immediately after the sealing?" Ootsutsuki asked getting a frown from Son Naruto

"The one we taught to control the power of his Kurama along with teaching him to utilize his own chakra. The one you sent off to a new world where he abandoned the name Naruto all together?"

"Yes. He became The fastest man alive even among others who have claimed that title." Ootsutsuki said

"What's happened?'

"He was erased from time." Ootsutsuki said

"He's dead?" Son Naruto asked with a glare

"No, apparently when Barry Allen tried to revert the world back, an old acquaintance saw him and interfered stealing 10 years from his world, and erasing some people among other things. Our counrepart is trapped in the Speed Force, his body breaking down to become fuel for the next generation of speedsters." Ootsutsuki said

"The blue douche bag whose ass you kicked after you stole his girl?" Son Naruto asked pointing out the window to Laurie Juspeczyk

"If he wouldn't treat her right, I would." Ootsutsuki said

"So even the emotionless prick can be petty, who'd have thought?" Son Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest, "Do we have someone in his universe?"

"No."

"We should get on that." Son Naruto said getting a nod from Ootsutsuki, "What're we going to do about our trapped friend."

"He seems to have forgotten about his true self, I will remind him of it, and thanks to our blue friends interference I can also shift some things around." Ootsutsuki smirked standing up as his RinneSharingan appeared and he snapped his fingers causing a portal to open and he walked through.

DC Universe, Prime Earth, Luna

Naruto walked out of his Yomotsu Hirasaka, and with a smirk looked down to the Earth as he placed a hand on the moon he was standing on, "Now let's see what should we add for our trapped friend. First off no more Wally West, he is Naruto Uzumaki and will remain as such."

With a sharp widening of his eyes, Ootsutsuki's Rinne Sharingan began to rotate as it pulsed, "Kotoamatsukami." he said as the moon pulsed red with his Rinne Sharingan to fast for anyone on Earth or the Watchtower to catch, "Now to give my young countepart the keys to his new life."

Ootsutsuki began to draw in nature energy and dived deep into it, when suddenly yellow lightning began to crackle around his form as he began to draw in the Speed Force and he sped around the moon till he vanished in a portal

Speed Force

Ootsutsuki appeared in a vortex of lightning and looked up as his counterpart who adopted the name Wally West fell after a failed attempt to talk to his beloved Linda Park

"Linda!" Wally yelled falling as tears welled up in his eyes

"It hurts doesn't it?" Ootsutsuki asks causing Wally to look at him as Ootsutsuki caught his arm and held him, "Hello Naruto C-294."

"You? What're you doing here? I've given up being Naruto!" Wally shouted

"I know, but we haven't given up on you. I gave you a new word to call your own, you were given a family, friends, lovers, and more power. All you had to do was fight for what you wanted with everything you had, but then you met Iris West and she took you in as her nephew and you became Kid Flash, but you hid your truth, now look at you."

"Naruto C-294 was nothing more than an emotionless drone that no one gave a crap about. As Wally I had people I loved, who cared about me, not what I could do for them. I decided when Iris took me in, that I wouldn't look back at who I was."

"And look where that got you, floating around in an inter dimensional space with the only way home is for someone to remember you but everyone has forgotten your existence. Your children were even wiped from existence." Naruto C-294 to close his eyes and put his head down, "This world has a Wally West. A real Wally West not an imposter." Ootsutsuki said as a window to the outside world appeared and focused on an African American teen in a red hoodie sped to save a woman from a car about to hit her, "I can help you."

"In exchange for what?" Naruto C-294 asked

"I've already rewrote a few things, for starters no one will remember you as Wallace West, they will remember you as Naruto Uzumaki. Some relationships you shared with people are different. All you have to do is be Naruto Uzumaki of Elemental Nation C-294, and no longer hide who you are." Ootsutsuki smirked

"Fine." Naruto C-294 sighed

"Good," Ootsutsuki smirked before he placed a thumb to Naruto C-294's forehead and memories appeared in his head while some shifted, "Now, where should I drop you off? Hm, that'll be a good place."

Ootsutsuki released Naruto C-294's arm and used his Yomotsu Hirasaka underneath him, allowing Naruto C-294 to fall into the portal

"Remember your end. I'd hate to have to do something drastic." Ootsutsuki said seriously before Naruto C-294 fell completely through the portal that closed

DC Universe, Prime Earth, Central City

Barry Allen was dressed as The Flash his hero persona, as he raced through the streets of his city at a comfortable pace, he suddenly stopped as a portal opened and a red haired spiky haired man fell through it wearing a yellow and red outfit with a large red lightning bolt on his torso

Quickly Barry raced forward and touched the man's shoulder to see if he was alright, when a blip of white lightning touched his hand causing white lightning to blitz through his eyes, "Naruto?" Barry asked

Naruto's eyes widened before he looked up to a tearful Barry who was looking at him in shock, "I'm so sorry. My god." Barry said gripping his skull as he fell to his knees in front of Naruto, before he brought the boy into a hug, "How could I ever forget you?"

Barry pulled away with a bright smile as Naruto gave a small smile as tears fell from his eyes, "I remember it all now. You were taken in by Iris, you both had a brother/sister, mother/son relationship. She introduced us, before you were struck by a bolt of lightning. You were Kid Flash. You worked with me, and then one day...one day you disappeared fighting alongside the Teen Titans. There was a Teen Titans years ago."

"Yes...there was." Naruto nodded thinking of his friends

"I forgot." Barry said frowning

"That's not all you forgot. There used to be more. I had a different life before the Flashpoint changed it all. I didn't disappear with the Teen Titans, I...It's getting hard to remember. I had more of a life. We all did." Naruto replied placing a hand to his head, as he filled Barry in on the Flashpoint. History changing. "Barry, it wasn't just me that was forgotten. There were others. There were friendships. Relationships."

"Are you sure this wasn't my fault?" Barry asked as a storm appeared suddenly causing the two to look up at the storm clouds

"It wasn't Barry. It was something else. Someone else." Naruto frowned as he gazed at the lightning storm, "Whoever they are, they did this for a reason. I think they took years from us to weaken us. They struck deep at our hearts, Barry."

"But who was it? Thawne?" Barry asked

"No they're more powerful than the Reverse Flash. More powerful than even Darkseid. There's a force out there that we've never met. There's going to be a war between Hope and Despair. Love and Apathy. Faith and Disbelief. When I was outside of time, I felt their presence. I tried to see who it was. I couldn't but I know they're out there. And they're waiting to attack again for some reason. I can feel it. Even now Barry...we're being watched."

"We need to find out who did this to us." Barry said

"I'm going to look up the rest of the Teen Titans. See what they know. Something tells me I'm a bit late to the class reunion."

"You'll need a new suit, your not Kid Flash anynore...You're a Flash." Barry said smiling

"Heh." Naruto smiled before he looked down to his suit, "I'll get on that. Thanks again Barry, for everything."

"No problem." Barry said watching as Naruto gave a small wave before he sped off,

Naruto sped out of Central City, smiling as for the first time in a while he felt the wind rushing through his hair, the electricity running through his body as he used the speed force to move just below the speed of sound

Looking down at his suit, he gave a thoughtful frown, "A new suit huh?" he asked himself

Naruto began to use the speed force to reweave the molecules of his suit to make a new one. Naruto's suit began to change color the red gloves, pants, and the sides of his shirt turned burgundy, while the wings of his mask turned silver and was reflective, while the rest of his suit turned to a lighter shade of red almost metallic. White lightning outlined his underarms and sides, with additional lightning bolt lines on his boots exterior , and a white Lightning bolt emblem on his chest, while on his back between his shoulder blades the Uzumaki swirl sat

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Elemental Countries from Universe C-294. My story started like all the other Naruto's the Nine tails being seal inside of me and all that, but it differs a bit as Hiruzen Sarutobi handed me over to Danzo immediately after. I am a rare Naruto, born with my mothers Uzumaki heritage over my fathers. Red hair, and green eyes, made sure I was no way physically connected to my father._

 _Soon as I could walk, a sword was put into my hand, and I was taught emotions were a weakness and that I was to abandon them in servitude to Konoha. Danzo, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya all trained me to make sure I was the best weapon for the village, even modified my seal to extreme extents so that I wasn't getting small amounts of Kyuubi's chakra but all of it._

 _I was a weapon with only 2 jobs, protect the village at the cost of my useless life, and leave behind legacies to take my place should I die in service of my village. To do that I was raped repeatedly by females of the village each tasked with getting pregnant with my heir to potentially be the next container,_

 _Luckily I was to young to get anyone pregnant, I was resigned to living in Hell as it was all I knew, but then he came. Ootsutski Naruto a countepart of me from another dimension. Ootsutsuki reduced Konoha and all its people to ash, and took me along with all of the chakra my world had to offer for himself._

 _Living on the citadel, a Naruto from a world of magic, fused me, Asura, and Kyuubi together, and once I had an adequate amount of control I was allowed to go t a new world. Once in my new world I met a woman named Iris West, and she took me into her home, without any ulterior motives_

 _This was the first act of kindness I had ever received from someone that wasn't me. She wanted to adopt me but I still held my mother and father in a high regard so I settled for calling her my aunt, even adopted a new identity to bring us closer and me further from my truth._

 _Now its different. Time is out of step. It's been broken, edited. Parts of it have been rearranged and erased. Once, I was Kid Flash. Running side by side with my idol and father figure Barry Allen. Then we were Teen Titans. Man, those were good times. Eventually I found love, from multiple women. I was happy._

 _But then something terrible happened. Something reached into the world and stole away years and removed me from existence, till Ootsutsuki returned and rewrote everything in my life before saving me._

 _I'm back in full affect, and I'm going to remake my life. Rejoin my friends so we can put this right. Our time back together. As fast as I can._

Gotham City

Naruto entered a loft and looked around at all the boxes and frowned before he saw a picture, and frowned as it was of his friends but he was no longer in it,

 _"Once upon a time, we were the Teen Titan. Heroes, yes, but more than that, lifelong friends. Not anymore."_ Naruto thought gritting his teeth

Flashback

Omen, Speedy, Aqualad, Robin, and Wondergirl sat on the couch

"Come on! We're not holding these smiles forever!" Omen said

"Glk! Quit it Troy!" Robin said as Wondergirl had an arm around his neck

"Just smile." Wonder Girl replied

Speedy looked to Aqualad, "Pizza Garth? Really?" he asked

"I missed breakfast." Aqualad said chewing on his slice of pizza

"Look at the camera! On three..." Naruto said smiling behind the camera, "Three!"

In a split second Naruto sped behind the couch smiling as the flash if the camera went off

End Flashback

 _"There was a special spark that held us together. It was rare thing. Like a lightning strike. You couldn't make it happen. It just did. Every second we had together was a gift. Then it became a memory."_ Naruto thought looking at the picture that no longer had him in it, _"And then even the memory faded. Time has been taken from us. Stolen. It's ripped apart the friendships I've cherished the most. I'm the only some who remembers. I will find who did this and make them pay."_

"Who are you?" a voice asked behind him

Naruto stood up and turned around and his eyes widened seeing Nightwing formerly Robin, "Dick?" he asked smiling at his best friend

"How do you know that name?" Nightwing asked glaring at Naruto who was hoping he could get through to Nightwing, "I don't know who you are."

Nightwing hopped from the windowsill, over some boxes, 'How did you get in here?" Nightwing asked springing for Naruto who held his hands up

"Dick slow down! I'm not here to hurt-" Naruto was saying as Nightwing touched his outstretched palm when lightning jumped from him to Nightwing who screamed in pain

"GNNHH!" Nightwing went flying back into some boxes as Naruto looked at him palms

"What was that? I didn't mean to-"

"Did you just tase me? What the hell Naruto? What was...Naruto?" Nightwing asked surprised and confused as Naruto looked at him wide eyed

"He knows me? He knows me!" Naruto thought speeding forward and helping the confused Nightwing to his feet

"I don't understand. I know you. I know your name...but I don't know how."

"I'll explain soon. I promise. But first..where are the Titans?" Naruto asked smiling

"Right here."

Naruto looked up to see his friends surrounding him and Nigthwing all glaring, looking for a fight, "Hey guys." Naruto greeted glancing around

"Man, have you picked the wrong apartment to bust into, pal." Speedy now going by Arsenal said aiming his bow at Naruto

Arsenal fired a taser arrow, before Naruto jumped over Wonder Girl as she tried to bash his head in with her shield,

"I sense the intruder has done something to Nightwing! His mental patterns have been altered!" Omen yelled her eyes shining with green energy

Naruto ducked as Aqualad now going by Tempest tried to grab him, "What have you done to him?"

"You guys need to stop!" Nightwing yelled

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" Naruto yelled still dodging Arsenal's arrows before he suddenly felt an explosion of pain in his head

"Doesn't matter how fast you are, you can't outrun your own thoughts!" Omen said

"Got you!" Arsenal shouted punching Naruto in the jaw, before white lightning leapt from Naruto to Arsenal's fist causing him to freeze

Flashback

Naruto and Roy both dressed as Kid Flash, and Speedy stood in Speedy's apartment, "You live here alone? Wow, what does Green Arrow think about that?" Naruto asked

"He thinks I still live with my mom. He's not around much Naruto. I kind look after myself. Isn't it annoying have The Flash breathing down your neck all the time?" Roy asked

"Actually, Barry never,"

"Hey want a beer?" Roy interrupted

End Flasback

"Naruto?" Roy asked quietly causing Naruto's eys to widen

"Contact, I need them to touch me!" Naruto thought just as Donna grabbed him from behind and more sparks leapt from him onto her

Flashback

Naruto and Donna were in the towers gym sparring, Naruto blocked her boken with his staff, am quickly swept her from her feet, and held the end at her throat

"Yield." Naruto smirked

"How about this!" Donna yelled grabbing the staff and snapping off the end at her throat and pulling Naruto down onto her where she slammed hr lips into his own, causing his eye to go wide, before he closed them and returned the kiss

Donna forced Naruto onto his back, so that she was straddling him before she removed her shirt and he did the same

End Flashback

Donna feel to her knees releasing Naruto, "He put Donna into some kind of trance! Grab him Garth and..." Omen and Garth had grabbed onto Naruto who allowed them to before more sparks appeared

Flashback

Naruto was in his room comforting Lilith, "You have no idea what it's like being able to hear everybody's thoughts all the time." she said as she wiped her tears

"I get it Lilith. I do, but what am I think now?" Naruto asked kissing Lilith whose eyes widened before she smiled

"Good things." Lilith smiled

End Flashback

Lilith fell to her knees, as Garth screamed as the sparks did a number on him from the firm hold he had on Naruto,

Flashback

Naruto, and Garth stood at the beach, "I'm done Naruto. I can't stay here in the surface world. You don't understand what it's like being an Atlantean on dry land. To be feared and seen as such an outsider." Garth said not seeing Naruto wince, "I mean if Arthur can't do it. How could I ever.."

"There'll always be people who won't accept us, Garth. But your no outsider." Naruto interrupted Garth who smiled and nodded

"Well I know I have friends here. Great friends." Garth said fist bumping a smirking Naruto

"Right, and we'll always have your back. No matter what?"

End Flashback

Seeing Garth in pain, Naruto sped away from him as everyone looked at him dropping their weapons and taking off their masks, "Naruto. It's Naruto!" Lilith said as Arsenal smiled

"Naruto? Naruto?!" Donna yelled dropping her sword and shield

"I don't understand..." Garth said holding his head

"The speed force must be sparked something in each of you, and sparked your memories back to life." Naruto smiled

"But the first thing I remembered wasn't a big thing, it was some crazy stunt we pulled years ago." Nightwing said

Flashback

Naruto was in the bat cave, "You know for a billionaire Bruce sure doesn't have anything to entertain his guest." Naruto said bored as he walked around before he paused as he came across the Batmoble, "Hellooo."

"What're you doing?" Dick asked causing Naruto to smile at him, "What?"

In a blur of speed Naruto sped off and returned seconds later with a set of keys, "Want to have some fun?' he asked

Dick smirked

End Flashback

Nightwing placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We've missed you Naruto."

Naruto smiled before he was rushed by Donna and the others sharing a group hug before they separated and Naruto pulled his mask off, "There's a lot to tell you. Not sure where to start.'

"The beginning." Donna said as she and the other Titans looked at Naruto

"I've been away. Like AWAY away. Outside of time." Naruto began

"Outside!?" Garth asked

"Trust me Garth. It's not a trip I'd want to repeat." Naruto sighed crossing his arms over his chest, "I was outside of time looking in. I saw the whole universe."

"Dude, you know you're not making a tom of sense, right?" Roy asked

"I know. Look, we were friends forever. Once upon a time." Naruto said looking down

"We still are!" Donna yelled walking forward and grabbing Naruto's hands as he looked away

"Yeah, Donna except I haven't been around for years. I'm pretty sure Iris doesn't even remember me anymore." Naruto said softly

"This isn't right! How could I not have known you? The man I gave my heart too?" Donna asked causing Naruto to smile softly as he cupped her cheek

"We all knew something was missing Naruto. It was you." Dick said causing Naruto to look at him

"Dick is right. How many times since we got back together have we expressed that feeling?" Garth sighed

"Life has not been fun for us, Whiskers. Until recently we didn't even remember each other. Something stole,"

"Our memories. Something topm them years from us. Not only years, but specifically the time we met. The times we bonded." Naruto frowned

"Slow down, are you talking about Mr. Twister?" Dick asked

"I don't know their name. I just know what they did. They attacked the world by changing its history." Naruto said

"It is Mister Twister. It has to be, right? We knew someone made us forget each other." Roy frowned

"But why?" Donna asked

"That's why I came back to find out. To warn you." Naruto frowned

"You've come back to warn us?" Lilith asked

"Yeah, I had to. I lost so much, you don't know but...my relationships are important to me. They make me who I am. Whoever did this tried to keep us apart."

"But we found each other." Donna said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"And whoever did this, probably already knows that already. The probably already know that I'm back. We need to be ready." Naruto replied

"Woah. What are you saying?" Roy asked

"He's saying its going to happen again. Aren't you Naruto?' Lilith asked .

"I think it is." Naruto said kneeling down to pick up the picture he had earlier, "But they don't understand how omstrong our bond is. No matter what the do, they won't keep us apart " Naruto smiled seeing that he was back in the photo, "The Titans are going to figure this out..together."

 **Finished**

 **I find that I like doing these kind of fics, Naruto as Barry Allen, Naruto as T'Challa, hell a Naruto as Niklaus Mikaelson may be in the works but yeah this takes place during Rebirth.**

 **Also, according to someone named Savageverse, I am a racist because I used the word Colonizer in my Naruto is T'Challa fic, according to him the word is extremely racist because Black Panther came out and made the word popular. (He didn't have any problem with the few fics I used the word Nigga in but whatever)**

 **Now I've been using the word colonizers since I found out about Christopher Columbus. I've asked my aunt a white woman, a few cousins that are half white, and their grandfather a 100% caucausion man. Also one of my baby mommas is white and I asked her as well.**

 **I've gotten the same reaction and answer from them all, laughter, and was told that it wasn't racist at all.**

 **So I want to hear your thoughts, am I racist for saying Colonizer, and please give a valid reason why the word is racist.**

 **A predominately black cast of a Disney/ Marvel movie centered around a African King/Super-Hero making the word popular isn't a valid reason.**


	19. Naruto x Into The Badlands

'The wars were so long ago, nobody even remembers. Darkness and fear ruled until the time of the barons, seven men and women who forged order out of chaos. People flocked to them for protection. That protection became servitude. They banished guns and trained armies of lethal fighters they called Clippers. This world is built on blood. Nobody is innocent here. Welcome to the Badlands.'

An old Mustang drove down the road, with a spiky blonde blue eyed man behind the wheel. This man was Naruto the most feared Clipper throughout the Badlands, no one knows where he came from, not even himself as he suffered from amnesia from a blow to the head he suffered as a child

Pulling to the side of the road, Naruto got out the car, and walked to the overturned truck before he noticed the man dead with a hatchet in his skull

"Nomads." Naruto sighed before he walked over to the line of children that had been shackled and executed, before he noticed a shackle undone meaning one of them was still alive.

Standing, Naruto used his telescope and surveyed the surrounding area and narrowed his eyes as he spotted smoke in the distance

Minutes Later

11 Nomads were rest in up for their upcoming journey when they all stopped what they were doing as Naruto pulled up, they all watched as he got out of the car and headed for them, "You lost, stranger?" the leader asked

"Nomads ambushed a transport a couple miles back. Killed all the cogs except one." Naruto said looking at the men

"We don't deal in human cargo here. What's your interest?" the leader asked

"The transport belonged to my baron." Naruto said watching as the man laughed

"Check it out, boys. We got a real live Clipper here." the leader said as his men chuckled, "Don't you dogs usually travel in packs?"

Naruto smirked, "What's in the trunk?" he asked

"That's none of your damn business." the leader frowned before he looked to on of his men and nodded but soon as the man tried to get up a kunai found its way to his head, as Naruto was now holding up the leader by his throat as all the men collapsed dead

The leader looked into the soulless blacked out eyes of Naruto before the black abyss subsided and his normal blue eyes reappeared, "Who are you working for?"

"T-the Widow." the leader stammered before his neck was snapped and his body was tossed onto the boar he and his men had been roasting

Naruto leaned down and ripped the reinforced lock off the trunk when suddenly it burst open as a kid stood up looking at him in fear before he ran off, smiling slightly, Naruto picked up the lock and tossed it at the kids head sending him to the ground uncounsious

Later

Naruto had dug a large hole and our the cogs into it with the exception of a young girl who had her throat slit. The kid woke up his face scrunched hp as he held his head before he saw Naruto with his back turned and silently tried to sneak away

"There's nowhere to go, kid." Naruto said causing the kid to turn as Naruto looked at him, "You want to tell me how you ended up in that trunk and not dead like the rest?"

"Lucky, I guess." the kid said

"Lying to me is a bad idea." Naruto advised

"Someone named the Widow paid those nomads to find me." the kid said getting a nod before he pointed to the girl, "That one's yours."

Naruto returned to digging as the kid walked over to the girl and sighed, "Her name was Sarah. She didn't deserve to die this way." he said as Naruto glanced to him and continued digging

With a grunt the kid grabbed the corpse by its legs and dragged it to the hole where the other corpses were being buried, "So now what happens to me?"

"I'm taking you back to the fort." Naruto said

"Or you could let me go. What difference would it make to you?" the kid asked

"You'll survive a lot longer working in my baron's poppy fields than you will out here." Naruto said

"I'll take my chances." the kid said only for Naruto to hand him the shovel and walk over to his car

The kid grunted and began to dig, "You got a name? Or do you just show up, kill people, and leave?"

"I have a name, do you?" Naruto asked

"M.K."

"Naruto." Naruto said causing M.K. to look at him,

"Thats a weird name."

"So is M.K. its only 2 letters forced together." Naruto said with a eyebrow twitch, "Dig."

M.K. sighed and continued to dig, and once he was done, he climbed into Naruto's car and the blonde drove away to The Fort,

(Play Rag'n'Bone Man - Human)

M.K looked out the window of the car as it tore down the road, before he glanced at the radio, "Who is that?" M.K asked

"Hell if I know. When I found this car, I fixed her up, and found tons of discs that held music on them." Naruto said turning the music down he pulled up to the fort as M.K looked out to the poppy fields and saw a boy the same age as him

When the door was opened, Naruto drove down to the large mansion in the distance and pulled in front of the house and the clippers that were training, "Welcome to the fort, kid." he said

Getting out, Naruto allowed for his sword to be taken and his jacket, "Regent present!" a clipper yelled and everyone saluted Naruto who nodded and the went back to their training

"Come on." Naruto said looking at M.K who followed taking note of the fact that the entirety of Naruto's biceps and shoulders were covered in Kill Tats

Naruto lead M.K to a small cliff where down below boys were fighting, "What is this?" M.K asked

"They're Colts. Clippers in training. Every boy gets the chance to join our ranks." Naruto said

"No, thanks." M.K frowned

"Then you'll spend the rest of your life working in the fields." Naruto said before a siren began wailing, "Come on. You're about to meet the baron. He's welcoming the new recruits."

Naruto lead M.K to the barracks, and stood against the wall as his Baron Quinn, who held up a Bible, "People once thought this a holy book. They believed it held the answers from a god that would save them. Boys, there is no god in the Badlands. How do I know? A god does not feed you or clothe you or protect you. I do. Most of you are orphans. Your parents died after a life of servitude and left you to pay off their debt. But I'm offering you a different path. The strongest among you will have the opportunity to train as one of my Clippers. Some see Clippers as cold, heartless killers. Out the men that fill this fort are more than that. They're my family. Once you're accepted into my family, there is no other family. Boys, I'm not asking you to be monks. You can wick whatever you want. But a Clipper's loyalty is to his baron. That's the first rule of our code. In return, you get the best of everything Food, weapons, women." Quinn ranted causing the boys to chuckle, before Quinn looked to Naruto, "Come here, Naruto."

Naruto walked forward, "Remove the vest." Quinn said and Narito took off the vest showing his back that was littered with Kill Tats, causing the boys to look at the sight in shock, "Quite a sight, isn't it? Each mark represents a life, a life that Naruto has taken without remorse, without regret. Because he kills for one reason, and what is that, Naruto?"

"To protect your interests, Baron." Naruto said

"That's right. To protect my interests, Baron. 977 souls, all taken for me. No Clipper in the Badlands is more feared or more loyal. This man standing here is a far cry from the miserable whelp I laid eyes on all those years ago. Naruto was found in rags and shivering down by the Rabbit River, no parents, no past, just his name. I figured if the Badlands hadn't killed him, there must be a strength inside him, so I took him in, forged him into the man you see today. Maybe the boy who will follow in his footsteps is in this room. Is it you? Or you? Or you? Now, I ask, do you want to be part of my family?"

"Yes, sir!" the boys said as M.K looked around

"Do you want the best of everything?"

"Yes, Baron." all the boys yelled

"Do you want to kill in my name?"

"Yes, Baron." all the boys yelled

"Then your future has begun." Quinn said causing the boys to stand cheering as M.K slowly stood up looking at Quinn

Later

Naruto was eating an apple, as Quinn admired a coin the nomads had a crate full of, "Tell me why the Widow's so interested in you." Quinn demanded looking to M.K

"I don't know, Baron." M.K lied causing Quinn to narrow his eyes

"You know what happens to people who keep secrets from me? Get him in the pit." Quinn said 'Let's see what you're made of."

A clipper grabbed M.K and dragged him away, "Keep an eye on the boy."

"You got it." Naruto said before the two looked over as a young man walked up,

"Father, I was handling the nomad problem. Why did you send in Naruto without telling me?" the boy asked Quinn while glaring at Naruto who smirked

"Turns out nomads weren't the real problem. The Widow was paying them to do her dirty work." Quinn said handing his son the coin.

"Another baron is moving against us." the boy said taking the coin

"Just because she murdered her husband does not make her a baron." Quinn replied

"Call her what you want. Our poppy can't be processed without her oil to run the factory. You want to wait for her to choke us off?" the boy asked

"If we strike, we'll be starting a war with the other five barons." Naruto said

"If we do nothing, we'll look weak and they'll come after us anyway."

"No they won't, The Barons are fully committed to the peace that has been established after the War. We attack for any reason, that will start a war. The other Barons love their peace more than they hate your father. We attack we are on our own. Poppy isn't an necessity in the Badlands, not like oil, cogs, metal, or fruits and vegetables." Naruto said

"He's right, Ryder." Quinn said looking to his son, We do not move on the Widow. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto walked away as Quinn, and Ryder watched, "Why do you let him act so disrespectfully?' Ryder asked

"Naruto he always been like that. You want respect from him, take it." Quinn said walking off

The Pit

M.K, was walking to the pit slowly, as his shirt had been taken from him, suddenly his pendant was snatched from his neck, "What's this?" a colt asked

"Give it back." M.K demanded

"It's mine now." the cog smirked and immediately M.K punched him sending the cog to the ground, and quickly he got ontop of him and tried to throw another punch but the colt rolled over again so he was on top

"You little shit." the colt said about to punch M.K but his arm was grabbed and he was yanked off of M.K, and the colt looked to see Naruto had him by the arm

"That's mine!" M.K yelled about to attack the colt again, but Naruto pushed him back lightly

"Back off." Naruto said before he saw the pendant, "Give me that."

Naruto looked at the pendant and his eyes widened slightly at the design, before he looked to the colt, "Get out of here. I catch you starting another fight, I'll kill you myself."

Naruto walked off, as Ryder watched him from his perch on the cliff, while M.K frowned before another colt walked over to him, "Be careful. Guys like Ajax start fights to show off for the Clippers. They want to be picked as Colts. I'm Bale."

"M.K."

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours." Bale said getting a nod from M.K.

Elsewhere

Naruto walked to his cottage, and opened a drawer to a compass, and a necklace both bearing the same design of M.K's pendant

Flashback

A young girl handed a young Naruto the compass, "Keep it safe." the girl said

End Flashback

Naruto sighed and closed the dresser, "What do you want?" he asked suddenly turning around to face Ryder

"What did you take from that boy?" Ryder asked only for Naruto to toss the pendant at him, which he caught, "You ever seen this before?"

"No." Naruto said leaning against the drawer, "What do you want?"

"You need to reconsider your position. We have to move against the Widow." Ryder said causing Naruto to sigh

"Your father made his decision." Naruto replied

"No, you made the decision. He agreed, like always. He's not himself. I know you see it, too. The headaches. We have to protect him."

"I have always protected him." Naruto glared

"By doing nothing, you're digging his grave."

"My job is to make sure he stays Baron until he decides to give it up, and protect this territory. I don't need some handicapped weakling trying to tell me what my job is. Now hobble out of here." Naruto said pointing to the door

Ryder glared at Naruto and made to draw his sword, but a kunai was held at his throat, "Draw it, you die."

"So would you."

"Your father can't afford to lose me, for the failure of a son who hasn't done the only thing the old man wants of him." Naruto smirked

Ryder glared before he backed away, and made to leave, but paused and held up the pendant, "I'll hold on to this."

"I don't give a fuck." Naruto scoffed before Ryder stormed off

Nightfall

Naruto walked out of the fort, to a small town nearby, and entered a shop where a beautiful caramel skinned woman was outfitting a man with a prosthetic hand, "It will never be the real thing, but you'll get used to it." the woman said before she noticed her patient looking toward the door fidgeting, before she looked and saw Naruto

"Don't worry. He's not here for you." the woman smiled

Later

nude Veil sat up with a moan, as she arched her back while riding Naruto who was groping her ass, before she leaned down and the two shared a kiss, as Naruto caressed her back "You're amazing." Veil moaned panting as she slammed her hips up and down atop of Naruto before grinding her hips against him

"You're the one doing all the work." Naruto replied, as he sat up and took one of her nipples in his mouth

"You're doing plenty." Veil moaned holding Naruto's head close to her body, as she continued to bounce on top of him, before Naruto kissed up to her neck, and sucked on it, as Veil started to grind against him, Naruto smirked and lightly bit her, causing her to throw her head back and release a loud moan, as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shake, as Naruto came with a grunt, before they kissed each other, as Naruto slapped her ass loudly causing her to moan

Ending their tounge wrestling match, Veil laid her head on Naruto's chest, "I figured you'd be with Lydia tonight. Or one of your others."

"I told you, Quinn and everyone else needs to believe I have no one important to me. I have the reputation of a heartless killer, who loves to wick every beautiful woman I meet. It's better that way." Naruto said

"Not for long. I'm pregnant." Veil revealed causing Naruto to look at her, and slowly backed away from her, as she watched hesitantly

"How long?" Naruto asked

"Long enough to be sure." Veil said as Naruto looked away at nothing, "Say something."

"You can't keep it." Naruto stated causing Veil to frown

"Is that the only way you solve a problem? Kill it?"

"Veil, the punishment is death. You understand that, right?" Naruto asked looking at Veil

"I know the consequences. That's not what I'm talking about. Do you even want to keep it?" Veil asked

Naruto closed his eyes as he looked down, while Veil moved closer to him, "We need to leave the Badlands."

"And go where?" Naruto scoffed looking to his lover

"I've heard stories." Veil said

"The ones who've tried to escape, Quinn has hunted them down and killed them." Naruto replied

"I've heard stories, Sunny. There are places beyond these borders."

"Where people ran away from to come here." Naruto said, shaking his head,

"This is a life you helped create. Does that mean something to you? I know buried under all this ink is a good man." Veil replied touching Naruto's back

"I can't have a family Veil. You can't keep this baby, no matter how much you want to. You could die, and I can't have that on my conscious." Naruto said standing up, and getting dress before leaving

Tattoo Shop

Naruto had immediately headed over to the tattoo shop, and was in the chair lying on his back as his chest was tattooed, "Thought you told Veil you was giving that stuff up." Ringo asked as Naruto drunk from his flask

"Apparently, I lied." Naruto sighed

"You know, there used to be a time when you were, uh, excited about coming in here and getting your next mark." Ringo said

"Don't take it personally, Ringo." Naruto replied

"I don't. Just seen it before. Killing that many people takes a toll on a man. Even you, Naruto."

"I guess." Naruto sighed

Fort

M.K was walking toward the washroom when Ajax suddenly appeared and pushed him into a wall, before punching him in the face, and with a hip toss slammed M.K into the ground

Ajax allowed M.K to get off the ground, "We have unfinished business. You embarrassed me in front of the regent." Ajax said as M.K lifted a hand to his bloody nose

Ajax moved forward before his eyes widened as M.K.'s eyes turned white before going completely black. Trying a high kick, M.K dodge to the side, lying on the ground, before in a blur of speed he jumped up and kicked Ajax in the chest sending him flying back

Naruto arrived to see Ajax fly back into the mirror, causing it to shatter. A shard of the mirror flew at M.K who caught it before tossing it at Ajax's eyes

Ajax gasped before he cradled his eye and screamed at the top of his lungs,

Naruto watched as MK's eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed

Naruto's Cottage

M.K was still asleep as Naruto poured him lself some alcahol, when M.K suddenly shot up, "What happened in that bathroom? That's why the Widow was looking for you, right? If I told Quinn what I saw, he would turn you into something you don't want to be. I need the truth." Naruto said sitting down

"I don't know what that is. It happens when I bleed. Ever since I was little, it's been this way. It's like something takes control of me. When I wake up, someone's been hurt or worse. It's my fault my mother and I had to leave our home. My mother had heard about a healer who could fix me. When we went to find him, we were caught by nomads and separated. I've been looking for her ever since."

Naruto frowned, as he was hoping it would give him answers about himself, he could always control whatever it was, and had hid it from everyone, with a sigh Naruto held up the compass, and opened it showing the design

"That's my home. That's Azra." M.K said excitedly

"Azra?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, it's beyond the Badlands." M.K answered, "Where did you get that?"

"Do you remember how to get there?" Naruto asked hopefully

"No, I I don't. It was a long time ago." M.K said causing Naruto to sigh, "Look, can I please just get my pendant back? It's the last thing I have to remember my mother."

"The baron's son took it." Naruto replied

"Well, I'm getting it back." M.K said making to srand but Naruto stood up and pushed him down

"Don't be stupid. Go back to the barracks and keep your head down. Understood?" Naruto asked watching as M.K got up and left, with a sigh Naruto sat on his bed

Next Morning

After looking at the horizon in the morning and doing his duty, Naruto headed for Veil's place, as it was now pouring rain,

Naruto paused at the door and sighed before he began to leave but paused while crossing the street as a car he was familiar with sat across from him, before 4 men armed with swords appeared

"Really?!" Naruto asked over the rain looking at the car, before the men attacked,

Man1 came and slashed at Naruto's head, but he dodged back, and kneed the man away, turning to Man3, the blonde regent ducked forward while punching the dual sword wielding man in the ribcage, before man3 with a grunt tried a backslash at Naruto who grabbed his forearm, and slammed the back of his own forearm into the mama elbow

Man3 swung his other sword at Naruto who caught that arm as well and slammed him forearm into the elbow of the man and tossed the mans arm away before he elbowed the man in the neck crushing his Adams apple

Man4 tried to stab Naruto in he heart, but the blonde slapped the arm away, and quickly ducked back as the man began to spin trying to cut Naruto, before the blonde caught man4's sword arm and broke it at the elbow and usee his own sword to stab the man in the chest

Man2 trembled watching Naruto kill his comrades, before he glanced at the car and with determination he charged for Naruto who pulled out 2 kunai, and he ducked and slashed the man at the belly and came back up to slash the man's throat from ear to ear

Hearing a car door open, Naruto looked to see a beautiful red head with an umbrella get out of the car, "Valentine, be a peach and wait in the car." the woman said as the young girl she was with got in the car

"Minerva, what's this about?' Naruto asked walking forward

"My, it has been a while." Minerva smiled walking up to Naruto

"Since I killed your husband, and we slept together while he bleed out." Naruto said

"Good memories." Minerva smiled

"Why did you have your men attack me?" Naruto asked frowning

"To see if your still as good as I remembered." Minerva smirked as Naruto grunted

"What do you want?"

"There's a boy in the fort. He has a pendant with this symbol on it. Bring him to me." Minerva said holding up a card with Azra on it

"For what?" Naruto asked

"Thats my business. I gave you the option of siding with me, you refused. I can't trust you, since you've chosen to live as Quinn's killer." Minerva said as Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Bring me the boy, and I'll help you."

"I don't need you help with anything." Naruto said before he walked off, as Minerva watched,

Dungeons

Upon returning to the fort, Naruto was told that M.K had snuck into Ryder's room and was caught leading him to be sentenced to death. Walking to dungeons, Naruto saw the boy sitting down in shackles

"Go away." M.K said as Naruto walked in,

"I told you to stay in the barracks." Naruto hissed

"Who gave you that compass?" M.K asked

"It doesn't matter." Naruto said

"You kept it for a reason. You're hoping Azra's out there, too." M.K replied

"You're going to die in the morning. You know that, don't you?" Naruto asked watching as tears welled up in M.K's eyes

"Naruto, could you promise me something? Somehow, could you find my mom? Tell her that I'm sorry? I tried to find her. I never gave up. And that I love her."

"I'll never be able to keep that promise, kid." Naruto said watching as M.K began to sniffle, before he stood up, "Find your mom and tell her yourself."

Naruto cut the lock, and grabbed M.K, "Be quiet, and just follow me." he said leading the boy away to the field next to a small sewer cover that he opened and dropped a torch into, "This is your way out. If you get caught, you will be killed."

"Why are you helping me?" M.K asked before watching in shock as Naruto's eyes blacked out

"Because we're the same, and I never had a chance to be something else besides this. Now you do." Naruto said as his eyes returned to normal

"Y-,"

"Go." Naruto interrupted nd with a nod M.K jumped down and immediately Naruto closed the tunnel

Naruto returned home, with a grunt and began to think about what he was going to do with Veil, and their unborn child.

 **Finished**


	20. Potential Walking Dead Crossover

Okay so I have been asked repeatedly to do a Walking Dead crossover and the closest I have gotten to doing one is putting the Clipper Naruto from Maelstrom of the Badlands into a Walking Dead xover.

I need some help anyone has ideas send them to me prolly wont be read till 4 a.m though


	21. Uzumaki Vampire Diaries

Title: **Uzumaki Vampire Diaries** Category: Anime/Manga » NarutoAuthor: Shawn129Language: English, Rating: Rated: MGenre: GeneralPublished: 07-12-13, Updated: 11-20-14Chapters: 46, Words: 331,993

 **Chapter 1: Pilot**

An 18-year-old Naruto stood before a waterfall, the destroyed statues of Madara and Hashirama crumbling down to the ground. Naruto had an apathetic look on his face. It's been 3 months since his mates sacrificed their lives to save him from Madara's wood jutsu. Naruto watched as his 3 month pregnant mates desiccated before him before he blacked out and when he came to he had killed the entirety of the Shinobi Alliance as well as ripped Madara limb from limb. Still seething and full of guilt Naruto continued his way to achieving peace, which he killed every person that had the ability to use chakra, destroying scrolls and burning summoning contracts. It took about ½ a month to do it all, since Naruto started having frequent blackouts and when he awoke his victims would all be drained of blood while missing their heads. He had lived in solitude for a while to get control of his bloodlust again. He sealed away his estate and was now in the Valley of The End where he destroyed the last statues pertaining to Shinobi history, currently he was looking at the graves of his mates; Anko, Kurenai, Mei, Samui, Tsume, Tsunade, and Yugao.

"My himes, I still don't understand why you pushed me out of the way and took the blow for me." Naruto said lowly as a flash of his mates ran through by a giant wood tendril through their hearts appeared in his head. "I know you all would want me to be happy, and I'll try. I mean I have eternity and it would be stupid to wallow in a decision that you all made on your own." Naruto smiled while tears streamed down his face.

"I love you all. Always and Forever." Naruto said before stepping back and walking to the middle of the lake, before he took a deep breath "I Naruto Uzumaki, have finished my duty to this world. Civilians have started on the path to peace. Now that everyone has been compelled to forget about chakra, and everything Shinobi related. The Biju are no more as I have sealed their power into me leaving them as normal animals. No one will have to worry about them or another Madara and Obito again." Naruto said before a chill went through the area and Naruto turned around to see The Shinigami.

" **Hello Naruto-kun."** Shinigami greeted, getting a nod from Naruto **"You have brought peace. Not how we thought you would but you did. We are sorry for you lose, we had hoped that your mates, and children would make it."** he finished

" _By we he must mean the other gods."_ Naruto thought "Thank you, Shinigami-sensei. I was wondering, is it time for me to go yet? Being in this world reminds me of all that I have lost. I wish to start anew as soon as possible." Naruto said

" **Yes, now as you know most of your powers will be gone. Everything you have recreated from the mangas that I gave you. Your blades will remain and your ability to manipulate the elements create a Rasengan, Fly and Flash Step will remain. As well as your Fuinjutsu knowledge and abilities. Silas and Qetsiyah will ask for things that are in your power to provide. This will probably be the last time we speak, but I'm not sure….Your clan and mother will be proud of you Naruto, me and the other gods are."** Shinigami said before a flash appeared around Naruto

 **Vampire Diaries World**

 **Unknown Island**

Two 18 year old witches stood in a forest; one female, and the other male, their names were Silvanus 'Silas' Salvatore, and Qetsiyah Bennet. They were currently chanting as ten male bodies lay in a pentagram with torches lit aflame around the bodies.

The two best friends were summoning what they were told was a immortal man, that grants one wish to the individuals who summons him, the spell had to use ten sacrifices, and blood offerings to allow for it to work. As the torches blazed intensified suddenly the witch and warlock had to close their eyes from the intensity. When they opened their eyes they saw a man that looked about their age with messy blood red hair, with markings on his bodies, dressed only in black pants. They watched as the man looked around before he looked at the ten bodies around him on the ground.

Naruto looked at the two before him as they looked at him in amazement, before he saw the ten men laid out unconscious on the ground. Knowing that he needed to communicate with them but had no idea what language they spoke Naruto crouched down and using his Rinnegan , Naruto ripped the soul from the closest man to see that they spoke Aramaic, and he was on some island.

Deciding to be cliché Naruto asked "Why have you summoned me?" Naruto asked with an accent

" _We did it, my love, once I get immortality we will be together forever!"_ Silas thought in joy

" _He just ripped out someone's soul with ease. If I could get him to give me a child my descendants could be the strongest witches of all time."_ Qetsiyah thought "We summoned you to grant a wish for us, Lord Jubi" Qetsiyah said

"It's Juubi, how did you know about me if I may ask?" Naruto asked as the two mortals shared a glance before answering

"The elderly man, Shin told us about you, when he passed through our village. He told stories about you." Silas said getting a nod from Qetsiyah

"Shin…really he couldn't get a better alias then that." Naruto muttered "Ok, but what's in it for me." Naruto asked

"We have brought you ten sacrifices and blood offerings from friends of ours so that as long as their family lines live on this earth so shall you." Qetsiyah said putting the 7 vials of blood with names scratched into them; Donovan, Fell, Forbes, Gilbert, Lockwood, Mikaelson and Saltzman "Once you grant our wish we will give you our blood as well." she finished

"That's good." Naruto said with a nod before he raised both his hands and the ten bodies all seem to twitch before they all started snapping and moved as if they were being control as their arms snapped and they stood up their heads shot up and mouths open as blood from them and the vials rose in the air, much to the awe of Silas and Qetsiyah. As they watch Naruto drink all the blood the bodies dropped to the ground dead. Naruto walked out of the edge of the pentagram, feeling a huge dip in his powers as most of his abilities were taken. _"At least my Dojutsu remains considering it's my bloodline and can't be taken."_ Naruto thought

"What is it you wish for?" Naruto asked

"Immortality." Silas answered immediately

"Ok, and I'll teach you what you need to know, and in a year from now I'll allow you to turn people." Naruto said

"That's fair." Silas said getting a nod from Naruto, before he and Qetsiyah watched as Naruto vamped out and bit his wrist before he presented it to Silas

"Drink." Naruto ordered Silas hesitantly drunk from Naruto's wrist before Naruto pulled his arm back. "Now for this to work, you have to die with my blood in your system. This'll only hurt for a bit." Naruto said before he snapped Silas's neck and took some of his blood.

Sighing Naruto turned to Qetsiyah to see she was looking at Silas's body with love, and suspension. "You love him, and yet your suspicious that he won't turn you." Naruto said getting her attention as she looked at him in surprise before she nodded

"Yes, his brother told me that he's been with a girl, and I don't want to believe it, but I know he has no reason to lie." Qetsiyah said with a sigh before she decided to get her wish granted "I wish for my descendants to be the most power witches to ever be born. You are the most powerful being I have ever seen. So I wish for you to help me start the Bennet Witch line." Qetsiyah said getting a surprise look from Naruto

"You don't want immortality?" Naruto asked

"No, not unless Silas turns me himself, Lord Juubi." Qetsiyah said this time saying the title correctly

"Ok, by the way call me Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said getting a beautiful smile from the woman before him. Then Naruto carried Silas body back to Qetsiyah's village.

 **A Millennia Later**

It's been 1000 years since Naruto was summoned. Lots has happened, with him giving Qetsiyah a son and daughter, and her finding out that Silas was having an affair with her handmaiden Amara. Qetsiyah saw it as a betrayal, since they used her for her power, she was angry but Naruto was able to hold her off, until gypsies threatened their children's lives, so she went and petrified Amara and made a cure using Naruto's blood, then she imprisoned Silas with it. After she did it Naruto saw the pain in her eyes when she did that so Naruto gave her 2 more wishes. She used one to help her create a supernatural purgatory, with his Fuinjutsu and her magic Naruto was able to do it, with Qetsiyah being the ruler of what they called 'The Other Side'. Her last wish was when she asked Naruto to never leave her. Naruto nodded and using his blood he was able to deliver a concentrated burst that stopped her aging but didn't give her immortality. They had more kids that Naruto taught before she died in her sleep. Although Naruto was able to see her spirit, as the veil didn't effect him, he kept Silas company before he desiccated as Silas and he became surrogate brothers, he even offered to bust him out, but Silas wanted to die so Naruto respecting his wishes didn't bring it up anymore.

Naruto stayed in contact with his descendants teaching them, everything they needed to know. He was currently in what was called the Mystical Lands. Naruto had moved here with his descendant Ayana, he had helped her migrate here with her friend and the witch she mentors Esther and her husband Mikael. Naruto didn't like the guy all that much because he was always accusing him of trying to sleep with Esther. Which wasn't true as he had already slept with Esther on a number of occasions but Mikael didn't need to know that.

Mikael would never actually do anything even if he knew though considering everyone knew Naruto was the strongest person in the village. They didn't know what he really was though and Naruto liked to keep it that way. He had raised Mikael's and Esther children as if they were his own since Mikael never showed them that he cared, he was power hungry he was always hard on his children, but Naruto made sure that stopped when he was around.

Currently Naruto was walking through the village, when he came upon Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson sparring, his gazed lingered on Niklaus for a moment as he could smell the wolf in him. As Naruto watched them spar, Henrik Mikaelson and Rebekah came pass him to watch as well, although when Rebekah saw him she slowed down and grabbed his dick. Making sure no one was watching Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss while groping her ass getting a moan from. Before she smiled at him and he dropped the illusion and she ran to her brothers. Shaking his head Naruto watched as Niklaus cut Elijah's belt winning the spar. Before Mikael and Esther came walking through the area and Mikael proceeded to force Klaus into a match. Seeing enough when Klaus fell Naruto shot forward and blocked Mikael's swing with his Masamune.

"Now that, your done trying to kill your son, how about you try to beat me Mikael?" Naruto asked with a smirk, before he pushed Mikael away, and helped Niklaus up. "You ok?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Niklaus said

"Stand over there, real quick. I'll show you how to handle your old man Nik." Naruto said getting a nod from Niklaus while Naruto blocked the slash with ease from Mikael who tried to get the jump on him. Ducking under the second Naruto clashed blades with Mikael and the two were in a standstill for a moment a Mikael glared at him

"You should stay out of my affairs Naruto! What I teach that boy has nothing to do with you!" Mikael growled

"And that's where you're wrong. You get angry every time Niklaus has fun, he is still a young man. He isn't some tool you can throw away simply because he doesn't work the way you want him to." Naruto said before he delivered two jabs to Mikael's chest, causing him to stumble back. As Naruto rushed in Mikaels eyes widen s he put his sword up only for Naruto's to slice through his with ease and stop at his jugular.

"Do it. Kill me." Mikael said as all his children watched his defeat, something that filled him with shame

"No." Naruto said taking his blade back "I have no reason to kill you, although I wish to for how you treat your children." Naruto said as he placed his blade on his shoulder "But don't tempt me." he said as Mikael stormed off getting a sigh from Naruto. _"What a douche."_ Naruto thought as Esther went after her husband

"God-father," Naruto looked down at Henrik who called him

"Yes Henrik?" Naruto asked

"Can you forge me a blade like yours?" Henrik asked getting a chuckle from Naruto who bent down to one knee and ruffled his hair

"And why would you want a blade like mine?" Naruto asked

"Because it looks wicked!" Henrik said with glee as Naruto smirked

"That's right, but no I won't forge you a blade like mine. "You see by the time I was your age I already had forged my own blade." Naruto said with a smirk as he stabbed Masamune into the ground

"This is the blade you forged?" Kol asked as he and his siblings all stood around Naruto

"Yes, she and my Tensa Zangetsu were the first blades I forged, and I take good care of them which is why they haven't rusted or dulled yet." Naruto said proudly "I'll teach you how to forge a blade if you want." Naruto offered getting nods from the children "Ok meet me at my home, 3 days from now." Naruto said as he waved the children away. Naruto watched them leave, before he looked to the side to see Ayana.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ayana asked

"What did I do?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"If you keep up your relationship with Rebekah, she'll end up with child just like Tatia." Ayana said

"Hey, you act like I forced them into this, they wanted it and I gave Ayana." Naruto said with a shrug while Ayana shook her head "Are you jealous?" Naruto asked with a smirk getting a shock look from Ayana

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked

"You know, I have no morals about incest Ayana. With my lifespan morals such as that are simply annoyances." Naruto said with a dismissive wave "Besides I know you've been spying on me." Naruto said singly as Ayana sputtered "Ayana, don't deny it, after all your talking to the person who taught you stealth and how to sense people." Naruto said standing before Ayana as he kissed her forehead, before he walked inside.

"Mother and grandmother always said he was a horn dog." Ayana whispered with a shake of her head _"But they did say that he gave them the most pleasure."_ she thought before stepping into the house herself.

 **A month later**

It's been a month since Henrik's death by the wolves, a week ago Tatia went missing leaving Naruto to take care of his son. Rebekah and the others of the Mikaelson family have kept to themselves. Which is why Naruto finds it odd that Mikael would invite him over for supper. Knocking on the door Naruto watched as Kol opened the door Naruto looked at Kol and the smile that was on his face grew smaller. _"I must be feeling under the weather, because there ain't no way in hell that Kol is a vampire_." Naruto thought as Kol looked at him worriedly "What's the matter Kol?" Naruto asked as they walked to the table

"Oh…nothing's wrong just unwanted memories." Kol lied which Naruto sensed causing his eyes to narrow slightly. Naruto sat at the table to see all of the children along with Esther looking worried.

"Where's Mikael?" Naruto asked he saw everyone's eyes looking at him and behind him where he sensed Mikael lurking in the shadow.

"I'm here." Naruto heard Mikael's voice, turning around Naruto watched Mikael look at him before he vamped out and rushed him before to the shock of the entire family, Naruto punched him in the stomach before judo flipping him and slammed him into the table causing it to shatter. They all looked at him wide-eyed as Mikael crawled away from Naruto "Y-your, stronger then me. How is that possible!" Mikael asked

Naruto looked around with narrowed eyes before his gaze settled on Esther. "What did you do?" Naruto asked coldly getting shivers from everyone

"I-"

"Tell me, you didn't turn your family into vampires?" Naruto interrupted before he smelled blood. Looking around Naruto found a empty wine bottle. Picking up the bottle Naruto sniffed it before his eyes widen and he vamped out.

"What are you?" Mikael asked, walking up to Naruto cautiously as Naruto placed the bottle down

"Pissed." Naruto said before he grabbed Mikael by the throat and held him off the ground thus allowing everyone to see his vampire features getting gasps from them

" _I-impossible."_ Esther and Mikael thought

"Where is Tatia Petrova?" Naruto asked

"D-dead." Esther answered "I used her blood for the spell."

"You did what?" Naruto growled before he threw Mikael through the wall were his skull shattered rendering him unconscious

"Naruto pl-" Esther tried

"Save it." Naruto said interrupting her, before he looked at the 5 children, and calmed down "You all have fed on human blood, except you Niklaus?" Naruto asked as he sniffed around the room, as he got nods from them "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone, so I feed off animals." Niklaus said looking off to the side

"You hate what you are." Naruto said as Niklaus nodded getting a sigh from Naruto "Ok here's what's going to happen, I'm going to teach you all how to control your urges. Because now that I know that it's been you guys and not the wolves that's been killing the village people, I can help you." Naruto said getting their attention

"First thing you guys need to change is your perspective." Naruto said getting confused looks from everyone "Humans see everything in black or white. If you keep that perspective you guys will feel guilty about your kills which you all do seeing as none of you have been getting much sleep judging from the dark lines around your eyes. Vampires are the living example to the term living in shades of grey. There are good parts to being a vamp and there are bad parts. I am going to teach you about both parts. Get some sleep, your going to need it." Naruto said walking out the house where Esther followed him out of

"Naruto!" she screamed causing him to stop "I'm sorry, I was angry I had lost Henrik and Elijah and Niklaus were fighting. I had to kill her." she tried

"Now her son doesn't have a mother." Naruto said as it was a secret that he was Tatia's baby daddy "You shouldn't have done that, all vampires take a human life Esther." Naruto said turning around to look her in the eye "And I do mean _All_." Naruto said getting a shock look from Esther

" _Oh my god, Niklaus."_ Esther thought

"Create something that would allow your children to walk in the sunlight." Naruto said before going home.

Just as Naruto warned Esther, Niklaus took a human life, unlocking his werewolf gene. Mikael was enraged when he found out, and hunted down Niklaus real father then killed him and his entire family. When the wolves found out they were enraged. Esther had used some of the left over blood she drained from Tatia's dead body and bind his werewolf gene. Niklaus was enraged when this happed as his wolf side made him feel closer to the family he lost, but it was gone. Then his mother all but abandoned him, Naruto allowed for him to stay with him. Niklaus anger had festered and he had killed Esther. When he came out of his rage induced state ashamed of what he did, Niklaus lied and told his siblings that Mikael was the killer.

Kol, and Finn both fled while Klaus helped Rebekah bury their mother. Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah stayed with Naruto and Ayana for sometime where Naruto taught them about all their abilities and helped nurture them. He and Rebekah still had their relationship, and they all helped Naruto raise his son. Ayana had preserved Esther's body with a spell something that Naruto disapproved of.

In the later years Finn had a relationship with a woman named Sage, who he turned. A descendant of Naruto's created something known as the Hunter's Mark, for a group of 5 hunters that wanted to kill vampires. The hunters killed her soon after, not a day later Naruto killed each of them brutally but Naruto was unaware that they each had sons that the mark passed on to. Naruto had spoke with Qetsiyah and found out that she was the one who convince her to do the spell. Naruto couldn't look at her, because her obsession with making Silas suffer caused the death of their descendent. He forgave her later on seeing how sad and guilt ridden she was though. He had found out about the hunter's curse, when his mates had appeared and started blaming him for their deaths. A huge burst of chakra got rid of that pesky curse.

Naruto had heard rumors years later, that the sons of the 5 men he killed were slaughtered by Niklaus using some fancy kind of daggers, that put them in deathlike states. Naruto wished he could've been there when the humans found out that the daggers were unless against Niklaus. He heard that Niklaus had left Finn daggered while the others he re-awakened. The siblings had came to Naruto asking if a cure was real or fake, and Naruto told them that it was but it was hidden away. He had heard that Rebekah had planned to marry one of the hunters. News had reached them months later that Kol was making the Original family famous in the east because of his indiscreetness.

In the 1400's Naruto was in Bulgaria he had a affair with a married woman named Pearl, she had daughter as the result. The girl was named Anna, Naruto would regularly visit so he was in her life, when a illness swept the village Pearl's other children and husband died. Before they could perish as well Naruto turned them. He had moved them away from the village. As they traveled, Naruto trained them in their abilities and their urges Naruto had got them both daylight rings. After a year of traveling Naruto introduced Pearl and Anna to a bottle of Saki he had forgot he had sealed in his bicep, they couldn't handle it, and got drunk off their asses. Pearl had just made a friend with an 18 year old Katerina Petrova who was visiting Naruto for a couple of months. she had took her home with them and in the middle of the night the two women including Anna snuck into Naruto's room, where Naruto rock their worlds with steamy vamp sex. Although with Katerina she had wanted to be with Naruto since she met him when she was 12. She use to sneak out of her home to sleep at Naruto's house, when he stayed in her village. Naruto who was in the mood at the night had fucked each of them unconscious and forgot to render his semen useless so Katerina had became pregnant.

She was scared that Naruto would be disgusted of her so she tried to keep it secret. When Naruto found out he told her that they'll take care of it together. Naruto, Pearl, and Anna had been on their way to see her when she went into labor and Katerina's mother told them that her father had gave the baby away and banished Katerina. Naruto was so enraged, that he beat the crap out of her father. He had managed to get the baby girl but Katerina was already gone.

In the 1600's Naruto met a vampire named Rose after he sent Pearl and Anna to explore the world. He and Rose had a thing for some years. Where Naruto had showed her that it was alright to indulge in things she wouldn't normally be comfortable with, like threesomes for example. He had a friend named Alexia 'Lexi' Branson that he introduced her to. The three kept their relationship on for years before Rose left with Trevor when she heard that Klaus was getting closer. Naruto tried to make her stay but she wouldn't hear any of it. Naruto then turned Lexi in 1681 under her request, she and he traveled together before she went to check up on her left over family. After that using Tsukuyomi to make his compulsion stronger managed to compel the originals to forget bout him till he said otherwise.

In the 1800's Naruto returned to the Mystical Lands which had been renamed Mystic Falls. He had shape shifted into a 5 year old and was taken in by a woman named Mary, she had a husband named Giuseppe Salvatore. Later on she gave birth to two sons Damon, and to his surprise Silas's doppelganger Stefan. She died a couple of years later from illness. Naruto raised the boys as his own when Giuseppe started drinking and sleeping with his maids. Naruto later enlisted in the war, during his stay he had heard that Katherine had moved in, and his brothers were fighting over her. When he came back both his brothers were vampires and hating each other. He sent Stefan to Lexi when he found Stefan was becoming a ripper like Klaus had become.

 **Present Day**

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"I never thought I'd comeback to live in Mystic Falls, visits to Mary's grave yearly was ok with me, but now that Stefan has found out about the doppelganger I know my brothers will fight over her. The newest generation of the Bennet witch bloodline Bonnie, her abilities are going to manifest soon. I don't want her involved with Vampires, but she will be because of her friendship with the doppelganger. So I'll stay to protect her." Naruto wrote looking down at the journal he was writing in. Naruto was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a beanie that covered all of his hair with a leather jacket with some black chucks. Naruto sighed before taking on the visage of a 17 year old and putting up his journal.

Walking outside toward his black Bugatti Veyron 16.4. Naruto looked up to his brother Stefan, who was on the roof. "Yo, Stefan! If you want a ride, you better get moving!" Naruto shouted

"Alright!" Stefan shouted down to his brother, before looked to the sun _"I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her. I just hope Naruto is careful when he feeds."_ Stefan thought before jumping off the roof.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was sitting on her bed writing in her diary. "Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." she wrote before she sighed as she looked at herself in her mirror

 **Gilbert House, Kitchen**

Elena entered the kitchen heading toward the coffee machine her aunt Jenna Sommers was currently looking in the refrigerator "Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena said as her little brother Jeremy walked in

"Is there coffee?" he asked

"Your first day of school, and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna said as Jeremy took Elena's coffee "Lunch money?" Jenna asked holding up the money

"I'm good." Elena said as Jeremy took the money

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked placing her things in her purse

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked turning from the counter

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said checking her watch before untying her hair

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured when Jenna left she turned to Jeremy "You ok?" she asked concerned

"Don't start." he said drinking his coffee as he walked away, Elena watched him leave, before she turned around as a news update appeared on the TV behind her 'Missing Persons: Brooke and Darren'

 **Bonnie's Car**

Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!" Bonnie said as Elena who was smiling before she started to gaze out of the window as they drove by the old cemetery "But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie continued before she noticed that Elena was looking out of the car "Elena! Back in the car." she said with a smile

"I did it again, didn't I?" she asked while Bonnie just looked ahead "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that…" she started

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie finished for her

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena challenged

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smile "I see…" Bonnie started before a crow hits their car surprising them shouting in surprise the car started to spin out of control before Bonnie got control again "What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said looking worried

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said with a sigh

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie said as they both smiled at each other before Bonnie drove off. The crow was on top of a sign

 **Mystic Falls High school/Outside**

Stefan and Naruto were walking outside towards the school "You know it's not to late, for you to change your mind, Stefan." Naruto said

"For the 50th time, I won't change my mind, Naruto. I need to…"

"Yeah, you need to know her I know." Naruto interrupted _"I should've never made that bet. I mean I expected him to ask for money, or help with his bloodlust but I never expected him to make me join him at school"_ Naruto thought "But you spent all summer stalking this girl,"

"I haven't been stalking her." Stefan defended

"Oh come on, your totally channeling your inward Edward Cullen." Naruto said with a smirk "Be careful little brother, you might start to sparkle." Naruto said before Stefan elbowed him making him chuckle "Are sure Bella, I mean Elena is worth it. 145 years I've tried to set you up with girls, and they weren't good enough, but you choose the girl that looks like Katherine" Naruto shook his head "You need to settle down, brother."

"This coming from the guy that has had sex with more than half of the women he knows." Stefan said looking at Naruto incredulously

"What?" Naruto asked seeing the look "It's not my fault, I'm desirable by the female gender." he shrugged as Stefan scoffed "But seriously though, I think it's the hair." he said patting the beanie

"Why are you wearing that beanie anyway?"

"Because I don't need questions ranging from "Do you dye your hair?" or "How much jell do you put in your hair?" Naruto said playing with his voice "Those questions and are my whisker marks tattoos get on my nerves." Naruto said

"Why not cover them up?" Stefan asked

"Um maybe because they are chick magnets. And if I'm going to be in this school you best believe that I'm going to make the most of it." Naruto said

"Awe it's not all that's cracked up to be." Stefan said

"This coming from the guy who has graduated what? 75 times." Naruto said

"Good point." Stefan said

 **Inside the school**

"Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said as she and Elena walked to her locker "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." Bonnie said as a girl wearing an ugly shirt walked by "She looks like a hot ' turning to Elena' can I still say "tranny mess"?" she asked

"No, that's over." Elena said leaning on the locker

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said opening her locker as Elena looked back to Matt Donovan, staring at each other, Elena waves to Matt but he just ignores her and leaves

Sighing Elena turned back to Bonnie who had seen what happened "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" Bonnie said as Caroline Forbes approached them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." she said as she hugs Elena, pulling away "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." she said before looking to Bonnie and asking "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena assured

"Really?" asked Caroline

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline said as she hugs her again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said pulling back from the hug

"Ok! Bye!" Elena said with a wave, before she turned to Bonnie who was smiling "No comment." she said as they walked away

 **Outside The High school**

"Don't take more than two in a six-hour window." Jeremy warned putting some pills in Vicki Donovan's hand who took them.

"Hey, Vicki," Tyler Lockwood called walking over "I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads."

"Hey." Vicki said as she hugged Tyler

"Hey, Pete Wentz called. He wants his nail polish back." Tyler said taking the cigarette that Jeremy was smocking

"Pete Wentz, huh? How old school T.R.L. of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy mocked causing Tyler to try to walk closer to him, but Vicki stopped him

"Oh, Ty, be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said

"I know who he is. I'll still kick his ass." Tyler said before he and Vicki kiss, while Jeremy looks away

 **Outside The School Office**

Bonnie and Elena were walking in the hallway when Bonnie stopped Elena as she looked at the two boys standing in the office "Hold up. Who are they?" Bonnie asked

"All I see is back." Elena said looking as well

"They're hot backs." Bonnie said

 **In the School Office**

"Both of your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." the secretary asked

"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Naruto said compelling the secretary, she looks at him with glazed eyes before looking down at their records again.

"Well, you're right. So it is." she said

 **Outside The School Office**

"I'm sensing Seattle, and they play the guitar." Bonnie said causing Elena to giggle

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked

"Pretty much." Bonnie said with a nod

"Jeremy, good batch, man." a voice was heard getting Elena's attention

"I'll be right back." she said walking off

"Please one of you be hot." Bonnie whispered

 **Boys Bathroom**

Jeremy was taking eye drops when Elena entered the bathroom, as she walked by a boy came from the stall and jumped out of her way "Whoa! Pants down, chick!" he said walking out

Elena grabs Jeremy's face, looking into his eyes to see if he's high. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." she said letting him go

"No, I'm not." Jeremy lied

"Where is it? Is it on you?" Elena asked trying to search Jeremy's pockets

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?" Jeremy said struggling to get her off of him

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." Elena scoffed before continuing her search

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" he asked

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." Elena said, Jeremy not wanting to hear what she had to say trid to leave but she stopped him "No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?" she asked before she realized she was in the boys restroom "Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person." she said gently

"I don't need this." Jeremy said before leaving

 **Outside The School Office**

Bonnie was still watching Naruto and Stefan.

"Thank you." Stefan said while Naruto just turned around, when Bonnie saw them she gasped, as they walked passed her, but she and Naruto met eyes.

 **Outside Boys Bathroom**

"Uh, pardon me." Stefan said as he bumped into Elena "Um. . .is this the men's room?" he asked seeing her just leave what read Boys Restroom.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story…." Elena sputtered before she tries to pass before Stefan makes way for her. "Thank you." she said before walking pass

"You know, I'm trying to decide either you did that on purpose, or if it really was an accident." Naruto said as Stefan looked back to Elena

"Shut up Naruto." Stefan said

"What? I'm just saying." Naruto smirked taking off his beanie, as his spiky golden blonde hair with red highlights, and his jaw length bangs was seen. Immediately Naruto felt eyes on him, looking around Naruto saw all the girls looking at him with blushes although he couldn't tell with Bonnie. Looking back to Stefan with a smirk "See told ya, it's the hair." he said causing Stefan to push him playfully as he laughed and went to his locker

"Hello ladies." Naruto greeted to Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline who were gazing at him intensely

"Hi." they said together

Naruto was about to speak, when Caroline ran her hands through his hair "Um…" Naruto said lost, as that was completely random Caroline realizing what she was doing squeaked

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen anyone with your type of hair." she said

"It's ok, it's just that no ones ever actually ran their fingers through my hair within second of meeting me. Usually its questions about dye, or how much jell." Naruto said

"But I didn't feel any jell in your hair." Caroline said

"Because there isn't any, my hair grows out like this, what you see is my natural hair color and style." Naruto said opening his locker and placing some of the text books he had received from the office inside it. "I'm Naruto by the way, Naruto Salvatore." Naruto introduced

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bonnie Bennet. This is Elena Gilbert, and this is Caroline Forbes." Bonnie said introducing herself and her friends respectively

"Please to meet you."

"Naruto. Is that Dutch?" Elena asked

"No, my real father was of Japanese descent, and Naruto was the name of one of his ancestors." Naruto lied

"Real father?" Caroline asked

"I was adopted, by my mothers best friend."

"I'm sorry." Caroline said "My mind just seems to be confused today." Caroline muttered

"It's ok." Naruto assured "I've got use to the fact that I'm adopted.

 **History Class**

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union." Mr. Tanner said before he continued talking

As Elena and Stefan exchange looks. Naruto saw the exchange, and saw Stefan continue to stare and sighed "You know, it would be easier if you took a picture." Naruto whispered as Stefan looked ahead but kept gazing at Elena from the corner of his eye

As Bonnie sent a text to Elena: One of the HAWT-ES. STARING U.

Elena looks at Stefan then back to the front with a smile.

 **Later**

Naruto was on the porch of a house knocking on the door, after a couple of moments the door opened and Sheila Bennet opened the door to see his smiling face.

Seeing the shock look on her face Naruto said "Hello Sheila."

"N-Naruto. Oh my god!" Sheila said as she hugged Naruto in happiness "I've missed you." she said

"I've missed you to." Naruto said pulling away as he walked into the house and closed the door. They walked to the living room where Naruto sat on the couch looking at the pictures. He noticed that the pictures of Sheila's daughter Abby were gone "She really did it." Naruto said Sheila knowing what he was talking about nodded

"Yeah, she abandoned her only daughter." Sheila said in sadness before Naruto grabbed her hand "Bonnie's powers will manifest soon." Sheila said changing the subject

"Yeah, and you'll have to give her this." Naruto said unsealing a blue version of the Shodaime's necklace.

"Where do you get these?" Sheila asked taking the necklace as it hummed along with hers

"I make them, using my chakra, and spiritual energy." Naruto said

"Do you think, Bonnie will be able to learn how to use chakra?" Sheila asked

"It's my hope that she would awaken her Dojutsu, her blood is more potent then yours and you're a prodigy among prodigies. So I and the past Bennet witches have high hopes for her." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto spent the rest of the day with Sheila, as they both caught up when the sound of the door opening was heard "Grams!" Bonnie's voice was heard

"I'll see you later." Naruto whispered before flashing away, just as Bonnie walked in.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto was with Stefan, who was telling him about his trip to The Grill, as he was changing his shirt, when Zach Salvatore walked in with a newspaper getting their attention.

"You both promised." he said, Naruto taking the newspaper turn to the first page with Stefan looking over his shoulder

"This was an animal attack." Stefan said as they both looked to Zach

"Don't give me that. I know the game. Tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You both said you had it under control." Zach said

"And I do." Stefan said as Naruto gave Zach the paper back

"Stefan's on the Thumper diet Zach, I feed, heal, erase. The same routine since I've been in Mystic Falls. We haven't killed anyone." Naruto tried to assure

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Uncle Naruto. Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you guys being here, it's just going to stir things up."

"It's not our intention." Naruto said

"Then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?" Zach questioned

"We don't have to explain ourselves." Stefan said

"I know that you both can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." Zach said shaking his head

"Where do we belong?" Stefan asked

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach said throwing down the paper before leaving

"What's wrong with this generation, no one have any respect for their elders." Naruto said shaking his head "Don't think so hard on the attack Stefan, have a good night brother." Naruto said before going to his room. Stefan watched him leave before sighing and going to a closet, he opens the door where hundreds of journals dating back to 1864 were seen. He pulls out a journal with what looks to be a really old picture of Elena. The writing under the picture says Katherine 1864.

 **History Class**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Mr. Tanner said

Bonnie looking up from her work said "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Tanner said before asking Matt

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt said getting a chuckle from everyone

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" he asked again

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said after a couple of seconds with a confuse look on her face

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Naruto answered from behind his brother

"That's correct. Mister. . .?" Tanner trailed off

"Salvatore." Naruto answered

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?" he asked

"Distant." Naruto answered

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner said

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." Stefan said before Naruto could as everyone snickered quietly

"Don't be an ass brother," Naruto said with a smirk as Stefan looked back at him "No matter how much the douche deserves it." he finished as Tanner continued to look at the both of them

 **Party In The Woods**

Naruto and Stefan arrived at the party, and Stefan is listening for Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena."

"Oh, ok, so he's a little pretty. But what about Naruto?" Elena asked

"Talk about hot, you know he has that romance novel stare." Bonnie said Naruto and Stefan share a smirk before Stefan walked off, just as Caroline walked up to Naruto.

"Hey! You made it!"

"I did. Thanks for inviting me." Naruto said with a smirk as Caroline smiled

"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline said

"Sure." Naruto said as Caroline grabs his hand and leads him away

With Bonnie and Elena still talking "So where is he?" Bonnie asked talking about Stefan

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena said with a smile

"Right, I forgot." Bonnie said before she closed her eyes "Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate." she said

"Wait," Elena said as she picks up a beer bottle "You need a crystal ball." she said as she gives her the bottle. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, Naruto who was walking with Caroline to grab a beer, sensed the spike in chakra from Bonnie and turned to her to see she was spaced out before she came back to her senses, and abruptly pulled her hand back. Narrowing his eyes Naruto listened in.

"What?" Elena asked

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow." Bonnie said confused

"What?" Elena asked shocked

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk." she said confused "It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." she said shaking her head "Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill." she said walking away

"Ok? Bonnie!" she called before she sighed and turned around to see that Stefan is behind her.

"Hi." Stefan greeted

"Hi." Elena said a little awkwardly

Stefan seeing the awkwardness asked "I did it again, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Elena said with a smile as he face took on a small frown

"I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Stefan said seeing the change of expression

"Oh, uh, no, it's- it's just Bonnie. She's... You know what? Never mind. You're... here." she stammered

"I'm here." Stefan nodded

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was talking with Caroline, when she was pulled away from him he took another sip from his beer to see it was empty. Throwing the bottle away, Naruto looked to see Bonnie walking to the cooler

Bonnie was confused as she went to get another beer, _"I'm not a witch. Grams is crazy. There is no such thing as magic."_ Bonnie thought to herself, sighing she went to reach for a beer, when she saw it move pausing Bonnie watched as the beer shot out of the cooler into Naruto's hand. Looking shocked, Bonnie watched as Naruto smiled at her and put a finger to his lips in a shhh motion.

 **Bridge by the Party**

"You know, you and your brother are kind of the talk of the town." Elena said as they walked

"Are we?" Stefan asked

"Mm-Hmm. Mysterious new guys, oh, yeah." Elena said with a giggle

"Well, you have the mysterious thing going, too. Twinged in sadness." Stefan said

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" Elena asked

"Well, we did meet in a graveyard." Stefan said

"Right. Well, no, technically we met in the men's room." she chuckled "You don't want to know, it's. . . .it's not exactly party chit-chat." she said sadly

"Well, I've never really been very good at, uh, chit-chat."

"Last spring. . my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but. . .they didn't. So that's my story." Elena explained

"You won't be sad forever, Elena." Stefan said after a moment of silence

 **With Naruto**

Bonnie and Naruto were walking in the woods "So your telling me that you don't believe in magic." Naruto asked

"No," Bonnie said taking a sip of her beer

"Well I don't blame you. I mean with all the supernatural crap that the media puts out." Naruto said shaking his head

"So can you show me something." Bonnie asked

"Sure, witches draw their power from nature. You can learn to control an element or all of them, the most common are" Naruto turned to her and held out his hand "Fire." as blue flames appeared in his hands "and Wind" a ball of compressed wind was seen. "My personal favorite is lightning." Naruto said as a chidori was in his hands Bonnie listened to the chirping sound it gave off as she had a look of awe on her face.

"Can you teach me?" she asked excitedly

"Not until your grandmother does. It's tradition in witch families to have the Matriarch of the family teach first." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie, Naruto suddenly looked up when he sensed someone nearby

"What is it?"

"Nothing, come one. I'll walk you back to the party." Naruto said as they walked back Bonnie and him made light conversation, when they made it to the party, Naruto was about to leave but Bonnie kissed his cheek. Looking at her, Naruto smiled "See you tomorrow Bonnie." Naruto said placing a genjutsu on her to forget about what he showed her in the forest for the time being

As she waved and walked away Naruto walked toward Stefan, and Elena. When Caroline appeared in front of him. "Hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night. And I can show you. If you want." Caroline said

"I think you've had too much to drink." Naruto said

"Well, of course I have. So—"

"Caroline. Your very beautiful." Naruto interrupted as Caroline smiled "but I'm not going to have sex with you, when we only met two days ago." Naruto said getting frown from Caroline, reaching forward and caressing her cheek Naruto continued "When the real Caroline, decides to show herself, maybe it could happen if you want it to. I'll see you later." Naruto said as Caroline nodded to what he said before he walked to Stefan

"Hey, what's up?" Stefan asked

"Zach called, he needs help with something so I'm going to head back." Naruto said before he gave Stefan his keys discreetly. "See you tomorrow Elena." Naruto said with a smile

"Bye." Elena said as Naruto walked away, turning to Stefan she spoke "You and Naruto seem close."

"Yeah, he's always there for me, when our mother died he sacrificed a lot, since our fathers personality took a wrong turn." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena before she look behind Stefan

"God, you gotta be kidding me!" Elena said watching Jeremy stumble away

"What is it?" Stefan asked

"My brother." she answered

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." answered Elena as she hopped down from the banister she was sitting on, and followed Jeremy

"Need some help?" Stefan asked

"Trust me, you're not going to want to witness this. Jeremy! Jeremy!" she called

 **Woods**

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" Elena asked

"I don't want to hear it!" Jeremy said looking back

"Yeah, well, too bad!" Elena retorted as Jeremy turned around only to trip over Vicki's body to see the blood from her neck

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy said looking back to Elena

"Oh, my god!"

"No!" he said placing his hand on her neck, Vicki awoke gasping for breath

 **Party**

Jeremy was carrying Vicki to a table "Somebody help!" Elena screamed

Matt who was drinking turned to see Vicki being set on the table "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!" he shouted running over along with Bonnie, and Tyler.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt screamed as Tyler turned and started pushing people away

"Everybody back up, give her some space!" he shouted

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." Elena said as Stefan from the crowed look at the scene in surprise

"Put this on her neck." Matt said "Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me." he said before he looked up to see Stefan backing away and leaving in Naruto's car.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan pulled into the drive way before he ran into the house "What's going on?" Zach asked Stefan from his office

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan said "Use the kunai, to summon Naruto." Stefan said before running upstairs as he enters his bedroom. A crow appears, from the open window.

Looking to the crow, Stefan turned back to the balcony and said "Damon." Damon Salvatore was standing on the balcony with a smirk.

"Hello, brother." Damon greeted

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was at the cemetery in front of the angel statue he and his brothers made for his mothers tombstone. It took them a while to do it but it was worth it, as it had brought them closer. Placing a rose before the statue Naruto smiled "I'll protect, Stefan, and Damon mother. Promise of a lifetime." Naruto whispered before he sensed himself being summoned vanishing in a flash of crimson light he was gone.

Appearing in the office Naruto saw the kunai stabbed into the desk, looking to Zach Naruto said "What?"

"Damon is here." Zach said as Naruto nodded as he had sensed him "There was a crash and now Stefan and he are outside." Zach said

"Ok, I'll handle it." Naruto said before walking outside and around the house to see, Damon, holding Stefan by the neck with his vampire features shown. Narrowing his eyes Naruto flash stepped and punched Damon in the jaw, sending him to the ground along with Stefan who was gasping for breath

Damon looking up to see Naruto smiled slightly "Hey, big brother." he said

"Hey." Naruto greeted with a smile before his face turned serious "You both will not be fighting on this property. This little feud is getting on my last fucking nerve." Naruto said as Damon and Stefan looked away from each other "You both better find common ground, because I sense that things are going to be happening that could end up with one of you dead." Naruto said before walking away

Damon and Stefan looked at each other before walking away in separate directions.

 **Finish**

 **This Fic will replace 'Naruto Salvatore' if you guys and gals want it to.**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 2: Night of the Comet-Friday Night Bites**

Elena was at the Salvatore Boarding house. She wanted to see where she and Stefan relationship stood. As she goes to the front door and knocks, the door opens and she enters. "Stefan?" she called walking inside, she saw Stefan's bag. She turned around when she heard a noise "Stefan?" she called again walking to the door when a crow flies into the house. Gasping Elena turns around and Damon is standing there.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was" turning she saw the door closed " . . .open." she muttered before turning back to Damon

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." he introduced

"He didn't tell me he had another brother." Elena said

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Damon said motioning her further inside

Elena walked into the living room and looked around in awe "Wow. This is your living room?" she asked

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." Damon said looking around as well "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon said with a mental smirk

"The last one?" Elena asked surprise

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" Damon asked seeing Elena's face said "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope." Elena sighed

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said just as a shirtless Naruto entered looking down at his phone

"Yo, Damon have you seen my weighted wrist bands?" he asked entering the room, before he looked up to see Damon and Elena looking at him, although Elena had a blush on her face, from seeing him in his half naked glory, she also saw the Japanese kanji's he had tattooed on the side of his chest "Sup, Elena." Naruto greeted

"H-hey Naruto, um I came looking for Stefan." she explained

"Oh he went out, he should be back soon." Naruto said "I see you met Damon." he said stepping closer

Elena nodded "Yes, he seems to think every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said

"Yeah, all of his." Naruto said with a smirk

"Bite me." Damon said

"Don't tempt me." Naruto retorted "But seriously don't listen to Mr. Jealousy over there, because with the way Stefan talks about you I would think he's sprung." Naruto said with a smile

Elena looked at Naruto and Damon "You act like you're the older brother." Elena said looking to Naruto

"Well I should be, I mean I'm more handsome, stronger, and smarter." Naruto smirked

"Dream on." Damon said as Elena looked at them bicker with a smile, as it reminded her how Jeremy and she used to acted around each other "Hello, Stefan." Damon said with out looking at away from Naruto, Elena turned to see Stefan

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said staring at Damon

"I know. I should have called, I just. . ." She started

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan?" Damon asked with a smirk as Naruto sighed "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon said while Naruto watched as he sat on the couch

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan said without looking away from Damon

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon. See you later Naruto." Elena said

"Great meeting you, too, Elena."

"Bye." Naruto said with a wave as Elena moves to leave, Stefan is blocking her way as he continued to stare at Damon.

"Stefan." she said Stefan remained unresponsive as Naruto stood up and motioned for him to move "Stefan?" she asked again as Stefan moves, and Elena leaves. When the door closes Damon spoke

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." he smirked "You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. Hospital." Damon said as Stefan walked into the living room

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Damon reminded as Naruto shook his head

"How long was Elena here?" Stefan asked

"Here we go." Naruto muttered

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past?" Damon asked with a smirk

"You both are pathetic." Naruto said walking out the room, going to his room Naruto threw on a t-shirt, and grabbed his keys before jumping from his window, and walking to his car, to clear his head, as he started to crave blood.

 **Next Day**

Elena and Bonnie are handing out pamphlets in the town square, "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said before handing a pamphlet to some civilians before she turned to Elena. He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena said

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Bonnie said

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena sighed as she continued to hand out pamphlets

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena

"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Elena sighed

"Who is?" asked Bonnie

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked as they came to a stop

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Bonnie answered Elena they turned around only to bump into Naruto who looked at them with a smile

"Hey." he greeted

"H-hey," Bonnie said Naruto and her gazed into each other eyes something that Elena saw and a smile grew on her face, before her gaze landed on Naruto's cheek and the question she been dieing to ask since they first meet came to mind

"Naruto." Elena called

"Yeah." Naruto said taking his eyes off Bonnie

"Are those tattoos?" she asked pointing to his cheeks

"Heh…no they're birth marks." Naruto answered Bonnie and Elena looked closer before bringing their hands up to his cheeks and rubbing them, causing a purr to come from Naruto

"Are you purring?" Elena asked with a smile

"S-shut up, you heard nothing." Naruto said with a small blush _"I really need to break out of that."_ Naruto thought

"It's so cute." Bonnie said as they tried to rub his whisker marks again but Naruto dodged their attempt and backed away and they followed after him chuckling

After leaving town square, Naruto spent the rest of the day with the spirits of witches, in preparation of watching the comet.

 **Next Day**

Naruto and Stefan were walking with Elena, after Bonnie had walked off when Stefan said good morning. "So Naruto, what's your relationship with Caroline and Bonnie like?" Elena asked

"Well they're both beautiful, but I want to learn more about them before I get involved with them." Naruto said with a shrug

"I have a plan!" Elena said getting Naruto's and Stefan's attention "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" Stefan and Naruto shared a glance

"Yes." Stefan answered

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You both, me, and Bonnie. We will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guys you are. Mission accomplished." Elena said

Matt and Tyler were watching them, as Matt was catching the football "Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice." Matt said throwing the ball back

"Let her know she made the wrong one." Tyler said dropping his backpack and catching the football before Matt could.

"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Matt said as Tyler threw the ball at Stefan, but before the ball could hit him, Naruto looked over his shoulder and his arm shot out and he caught the ball. Stefan turned around to see Naruto with the ball but Naruto was looking at Tyler and Matt who were shocked

Looking to Stefan Naruto tossed him the ball, and motioned with his head to throw it back, when Stefan threw the ball, Tyler grunted as he caught the ball, Naruto smirked as Elena laughed. As Tyler was kind of out of breath

 **Inside The School**

"That throw and catch was insane. I didn't know you guys played football."

"We used to. It was a long time ago." Stefan said as Naruto gained a nostalgic look for a moment

"So why don't you both try out for the team?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan said

"A 2 hr class history class is enough Mr. Tanner for me." Naruto said with a shake of his head

"Good point" Elena said with a small chuckle as Naruto walked away before she turned to Stefan "So you don't like football?"

In History's class. Bonnie is writing numbers on her book. "8", "14", "22". Naruto who was beside her raised an eyebrow as he saw it. _"She has that stubbornness that seems to get passed down to each of my descendants, why won't she just go to Sheila and ask for help."_ Naruto thought to himself

"World war II ended in... Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Mr. Tanner said

Elena leaned back toward Stefan as whispered "Psst. FYI...Our team sucks. They could use you."

"Can't. I'm a loner." Stefan whispered getting a snicker from Elena

"Miss Gilbert?" Tanner asked getting Elena's attention

"Hmm?"

"Pearl Harbor?" said Tanner

"Um…" she tried to answer

"December 7, 1941." Stefan said

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Tanner said as everyone chuckled

"Anytime." Stefan said

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." Tanner said

"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan answered immediately

" _Is this guy really about to argue with a vampire about History."_ Naruto thought to himself

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." Tanner said with a smirk

" _Guess that answers that."_ Naruto thought with a sigh

"1964." Stefan said

"John F. Kennedy assassination." Tanner said as his smirk lessened

"1963." Stefan said wiping off Tanner's smirk completely

"Martin Luther King." Tanner said stepping closer

"'68." Stefan said Tanners eyes narrowed slightly as he continued to walk forward

"Lincoln." he said Elena started to frown when she saw Tanner not stopping

"1865." Stefan said

"Roe vs. Wade." Tanner said

"1973." Stefan said

"Brown vs. Board." Tanner said Naruto shook his head with a smirk

"1954." Stefan said

"The battle of Gettysburg." Tanner said now at Stefan's desk

"1863." Stefan said staring at Tanner

"Korean war."

"1950 to 1953." Stefan said as a smirk came back to Tanner's face

"Ha! It ended in '52." he said turning around and walking to the front of the class feeling good about himself. Elena looked at him with a 'What is wrong with you' expression

"He's not a very reliable History teacher, is he?" Naruto asked Bonnie who giggled

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan said, Tanner turned back to him Stefan nodded

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." as people flipped through their books one student used his phone

"It was 19... 53." the student said everyone clapped for Stefan, as Tanner frowned and stared at Stefan

 **In the Hallway**

"How did you know all of that?" Elena asked as she and Stefan walked out of the class

"Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." Stefan said

 **The Football Field**

The team is practicing, as a student caught a bal thrown by Matt "Nice job! Nice job!" Matt yelled taking off his helmet before he hi-fived a teammate

"Damn!" Tyler said

"Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you're good at? 'Cause it isn't history, and it sure as hell isn't defending the ball!" Tanner yelled as he moved onto the field

"Yes, coach." Tyler said

"Now do it again!" Tanner yelled going back to the sideline

Stefan is sitting in the bleachers, watching the football team practice. Naruto walked up and sat beside him "Brings back memories doesn't it." Naruto said

"Yeah, when you taught Damon and he taught me how to play." Stefan said nostalgic

"Join the team." Naruto said suddenly

"What, no I can't, I could hurt someone with my strength"

"What are you Clark Kent, this isn't Smallville Stefan, you came back and dragged me with you might I add because you wanted to have a life as normal as possible. Playing football is what normal humans do. Although a word of warning they haven't had the most success this year." Naruto said

"You really think I should?" Stefan asked

"Yes, show them what I taught you. I mean, the only way for you to actually miss a ball, is if you did so on purpose." Naruto said with a smirk

"Fine." Stefan said standing up and leaving to speak with Tanner

The cheerleaders are on the other side of the field warming up, when Elena shows up clearing her throat, Bonnie who was stretching looked up "Oh, my God! You're here!" she said pulling Elena into a hug

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Elena explained stretching

Bonnie who started stretching again asked "I am?"

"Mm-hmm. You, me and Stefan." Elena said as Bonnie looked like she was going to say something "You have to give him a chance."

"Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times." bonnie said trying to change the subject

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena said

"Fine. I'll go." Bonnie relented

"Good. Besides Naruto will be there." Elena said as Bonnie smiled at that fact

Stefan is talking to Mr. Tanner about joining the football team. While Naruto twirled a stake designed as a kunai, hidden under a genjutsu so it looked like a pen

"Varsity trials were last spring, Mr. Salvatore." Tanner said

"I wasn't here then, sir." Stefan said

"And you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Tanner retorted

" _This guy really has me considering going back to human blood."_ Stefan thought before sighing "Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start, and I want to apologize for that. I've played football before. Wide receiver, mostly, and I'm pretty good." Stefan said Tanner looked him up and down

"Well, I won't be asking you who won the super bowl in '71." Tanner said

"'71 was the... Sorry. I... I understand that, sir." Stefan said when Tanner looked at him

"Just to see you get knocked on your ass. Borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind. Let's run it again!" Tanner shouted

"First my girlfriend, now my team?" Matt said to Tyler

"Dude, this is an opportunity. Football's a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. Whoo! Ha ha!" Tyler said putting back on his helmet

At the cheerleader's practice, the cheerleaders were still waiting for Caroline to show up "Seriously, where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena sat on the grass

"I don't know. It's not like her." Elena said

" I'll try her again." Bonnie said getting out her phone

Caroline arrives in Damon's 1996 Chevy Camaro Convertible. "Uh…" Elena pointed

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking back

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." Elena said as she and Bonnie got up

"Salvatore, as in Naruto & Stefan?!" Bonnie asked, Caroline getting out the car after kissing Damon walked up to them

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said, Elena looked at Damon who was staring at her, before he drove off. Caroline was now in front of the squad "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." she said as the squad did their routine, Elena who hasn't done this in a while messed up. "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Caroline said Elena sighed and went to the back "Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." Caroline instructed as Elena looked off to the side to see Stefan running onto the field in football practice gear.

 **The Football Field**

"Blue lady! Blue lady! Set, hut! Go!" Matt said Stefan takes off jukes Tyler and catches the ball

"Come on, Tyler, cover it!" a player yelled

"Again!" Tanner shouted

"Line it up!" Matt yelled after he and Stefan watched each other

As Stefan keeps doing a great job on the football field. Elena watches him, along with a laughing Naruto who was recording his brother humiliating Tyler with his Dojutsu.

Matt and Tyler were looking at Stefan well Tyler was glaring "I hate to say it, but he's got skills." Matt said as Stefan listened in on their conversation.

"I think he needs a buddy pass." Tyler replied

"Really?" Matt asked

"You don't get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after 5 minutes. Just hang one up there and I'll take care of the rest." Tyler said putting on his helmet

"Do it again!"

"All right, let's huddle up. Set, hut!" Matt said running Matt threw the ball high so that Stefan had to jump to get it, when Tyler hits Stefan hard, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh! Whoo! Welcome to the team, buddy." Tyler said before walking away

"You gonna live, Salvatore?" Tanner said

"Yeah." answered Stefan sitting up

"Walk it off, son." Tanner said as Matt came over and extended his hand

"Hey. That was my bad." Matt said taking his hand Stefan replied "It's all right."

"Yeah." Matt nodded before running away to the team

"All right." Tanner called as Stefan took off his glove and his pinky was broken snapping it back into place Stefan then looked up to Naruto who nodded with a smirk obviously proud of what Stefan was doing nodding back Stefan ran to the huddle

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked through the doorway of the basement to see Damon trying to get into the deep freezer. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Trying to get into this damn freezer." Damon said using his vampire strength but it wouldn't budge

"Move, I got it." Naruto said "I placed a seal on it, the last thing we need is someone coming in here and finding it so." Damon watched as Naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal that was on the top and watched as it glowed before a popping sound was heard and the Naruto opened the lid, Naruto then pulled out one of the many blood bags inside.

"You not worried about the Hospital reporting all of this blood stolen?" Damon asked

"They can report it if they want to, but you see the beauty of being able to teleport is that you can go out of state and the country to get what you want." Naruto said before he touched a seal on the bag and took a sip "Aah, 98.6" Naruto said before walking out

"Showoff." Damon muttered before he took out a blood bag and closed the lib

 **Gilbert House**

Elena and Bonnie are preparing dinner in the kitchen. Elena was walking over to the counter while Bonnie spoke "You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." she said Elena thinking about what she was talking about chuckled

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." she said

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie asked as they started unpacking the food

"Maybe we should play the lottery. answered Elena before she asked "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked

"I don't want to be a witch." Elena said as she pours the to-go food into a bowl.

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie said with a shake of her head

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena asked looking around

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said suddenly, Elena looked at Bonnie before she opened the drawer and pulled out the serving spoons

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said after a moment of silence

"Yeah, that's it." Bonnie retorted before the doorbell rung.

"Ok, they're here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said with a smile before she went to answer the door

"Birthday candles." Bonnie said to herself before she opens the drawer and birthday candles are there, she sighed and shook her head

 **Later**

 **The Dining Room**

Elena, Stefan, Naruto and Bonnie are eating together, they sat in awkward silence

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked after everyone made eye contact but didn't say anything

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said while Naruto gave a snort

"Bonnie, you should have seen them today. Tyler threw a ball right at Stefan, and…" Elena started

"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted before the silence came back

"Why don't you tell them about your family?" Elena asked

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie said

"No, about the witches." Elena said Stefan turned to Elena in silent surprise before he and Naruto shared a glance "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Elena said

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie disagreed

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Stefan said

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie said with a nod

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." answered Bonnie

"I would say that's pretty cool, wouldn't you say Stefan." Naruto said as Stefan gave a nod

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked looking between the two

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Naruto said

"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said proud before the doorbell rung again

"Um Elena where's the restroom?" Naruto asked

"Oh, upstairs, last door on the left." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto

"Thanks." Naruto said as he walked out the doorbell rung again

"I wonder who that could be." Elena said getting up Elena and the others walked to the door, when Elena opened the door they saw Caroline and Damon are outside.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline said holding a red velvet cake.

"Oh." Elena said as Caroline gave her the cake as she walked in

"Hope you don't mind." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" asked Stefan

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon smirked

"Oh, yeah, you can…" Elena started before Stefan interrupted

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?"

"Get in here." Caroline said

"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said trying to get Damon to leave

"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena said to Damon who walked in and looked around

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon said looking back at her and Stefan

"Thank you." Elena said

 **The Living Room**

Everyone had moved to the living room Naruto had joined them and was seated on the arm of the chair Bonnie was sitting on "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said before taking a sip of her juice

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Doman spoke

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline said sheepishly after realizing she said that out loud

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, my brothers and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon said with a smirk

"Don't be an ass Damon." Naruto said with a glare

"Sorry." Damon apologized

" _Sigh, I need a drink."_ Naruto thought pinching the bridge of his nose

 **Mystic Grill**

Tyler walked up from behind Vicki and grabbed her ass, causing her to turn to him "Don't do that. Not while I'm working." she said Matt was playing pool and saw the exchange and turned to see Jeremy was watching as well "I'll see you later." Tyler said walking away

Matt walked over to Jeremy, with the pool stick "She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she can really make you work for it." Matt said

"I find it pretty easy." Jeremy retorted before he walked away, Tyler seeing him coming runs into him causing both of them to grunt. Jeremy looked to Vicki before he turned back to Tyler "All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her. That's…" as Jeremy spoke Vicki turned to watch what was happening "That's real nice."

Tyler looked to Vicki then back to Jeremy "I don't need to impress her. I already won." Tyler said before Jeremy pushed him "Now you're dead." Tyler said advancing

"Am I? 'Cause it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." Jeremy taunted

"Ty, don't!" Matt said holding back Tyler who was trying to get to Jeremy

"The next time I see you, Gilbert…" Tyler threatened pointing at Jeremy

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy retorted picking up his jacket and leaving

Matt turned to Vicki as Tyler walked away "What are you doin', Vick?" he asked

 **Gilbert House, Kitchen**

"One more." Damon said walking in with a glass

"Oh, thank you." Elena said, Damon hands Elena the glass, but drops it and quickly catches it. "Nice save." she complimented with a chuckle

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, something Naruto seemed to only be able to do."

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?" Elena asked putting dishes in the dish washer

"Mm-hmm." Damon said helping her

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire." Damon answered

"Recently?" Elena asked

"It seems like it was yesterday." Damon said

"What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Damon explained

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asked

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." Damon said

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Damon said smiling

"You saw that?" Elena asked with a sigh

"Am I wrong?" Damon asked

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Elena explained folding napkins at the counter

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Damon said sitting at the counter

"Some things could matter again." Elena said

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me." Damon said

"I'm sorry." Elena said getting Damon's attention "About Katherine. You lost her, too." Elena said Damon was shocked into silence

"Hey. Need some help?" Bonnie asked walking in

"Sure, why not?" Damon said

 **Elena's living room**

"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox." Caroline said to Stefan

"That's a really nice scarf." Stefan said

"Mm. Thank you, it's new." Caroline said

"Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I can't." Caroline said

"Why not? You ok?" Naruto asked

"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." Caroline said confused as Naruto discreetly activated his Dojutsu to see the bite marks hidden underneath the scarf, and he had to repress a growl

"What are you kids talking about?" Damon said walking into the room

"We were just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon asked

"Does it look like I do dishes?" Caroline said as Naruto and Stefan smiled

"For me?" Damon asked a little annoyed

"Hmm... I don't think so." Caroline said

"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said compelling her

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline said getting up

"Great." Damon replied as Caroline leaves, Naruto making sure she was gone grabbed Damon by his neck and brought him to his face

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto growled as his eyes were glowing

"What are you talking about?" Damon managed to wheeze out

"Your using the Sheriffs daughter as a food source and your not healing her." Naruto said as his grip tightened "She is a member of the Forbes family meaning her mother knows about vampires."

"I'm handling it." Damon said

"You better, because if I find out that we got discovered because of your stupidity, I'll lock you in a well full of Vervain, till Caroline's 70th birthday. Do you understand?" Naruto said

"Y-Yes." Damon said with fear in his eyes

"Good." Naruto said letting him go, as Damon gasped for breath

 **Next Day**

 **The Football Game**

Naruto was walking to Bonnie "Look at you all in uniform." Naruto said with a smile

"You could be in uniform to, all you have to do is join the team before next game." Bonnie said

"Nope, ain't happening, I'll just stick to cheering for my brother, and watching you be all cute." Naruto smiled before Caroline came out of nowhere

"Hey!" she greeted getting a hi from Naruto "I'll see you both later." Naruto said seeing Stefan

Naruto ran to catch up to Stefan, when he caught up he put his arm around his shoulder, "You ready to do the Salvatore name proud?" Naruto asked

"Heh yeah, I'll admit, I'm a little excited to be doing this." Stefan said with a smile

"You should be, you deserve it, with all the shit Damon has been giving you." Naruto said "But listen, you know that he'll be here, and I want you to ignore him. He may act like he doesn't care but he does, he's just using his humanity switch to act out." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan

"Alright, I'll see you later." Stefan said giving Naruto a brotherly hug before he walked off to the team

It's night now. People are tailgating and cheering for the team, Naruto along with Elena were in the crowd while Bonnie and Caroline were cheering "Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" Mr. Tanner said getting boos from the crowd. "But that is about to change." the crowd started cheering. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" M. Tanner said as everyone cheered Tyler upset looked to Matt

"This blows. He can't start the guy. He just got here." he said before leaving

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner continued to hype the crowd up

 **With Tyler**

After walking out of the crowd Tyler saw Vicki, walking up to her Tyler Vicki greeted "Hey, babe. What's wrong?" she said

"Nothing." Tyler replied before he saw Jeremy drunk in the back of a truck "Is that Jeremy?" he asked

Vicki looked over before her eyes widen and she tried to hold Tyler back "Wait, no! Ty! No." she said

"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler retorted as Jeremy got off the truck "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Tyler taunted causing Jeremy to punch him, Tyler recovering rushed Jeremy and pushed him into the truck causing one of the bottles to fall and brake, as the two continued to fight the Naruto and Stefan along with the crowd went to see what was happening.

"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it! Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" Vicki was shouting Naruto had ran forward when he saw Jeremy wasn't really defending himself, and grabbed Tyler's wrist

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Naruto shouted pulling Tyler to his feet effortlessly, Tyler narrowing his eyes punched Naruto in the stomach, Naruto looked down before looking back to Tyler who now had a scared look on his face. Naruto looked over Tyler's shoulder to see Jeremy getting to his feet with a piece of the broken glass bottle. Tyler choose this moment to swing for Naruto's face only for Naruto to punch him in the chest knocking all the air out of him, as Tyler crumpled to the ground Jeremy with the bottle already in mid swing found his wrist caught by Naruto, but the glass cut a vein in Naruto's wrist causing blood to flow. Tyler stood up to see Naruto with his back turn rushed him, Naruto sensing it happened after throwing the glass in Jeremy's hand away and grabbed Tyler's arm with his back still turned to him, he turned around and put Tyler in a choke hold. Everyone watched Tyler struggle before he started to fade into unconsciousness, when Naruto let him go he was coughing on the ground.

"What the hell, Jeremy?" Elena said after filing away the fact she basically saw Naruto react to a blow he shouldn't have seen coming without looking, and he showed speed she didn't know was possible when he put Tyler in the chokehold "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

"I'm fine!" Jeremy said shrugging off Elena's hand that was on his head

"Yeah, you smell fine." Elena retorted

"Just stop, ok?" Jeremy said walking away

"Come on, man. Come on." Matt said pushing Tyler away as Tyler tried to get to Naruto

Elena turned to see Naruto looking at the blood on his wrist "Oh, my God, your wrist." Elena walked forward and grabbed it and looked at it, she watched in shock as the flesh started mending together with steam appearing before Naruto took his wrist back

"I'll be ok, I'm going to wrap it up. It's almost kick-off time, all right? You go with Stefan and I'll see you later." Naruto said taking back his limb before Elena could see it heal completely, although he knew she saw it start, as he walked away Naruto and Stefan caught eyes before Naruto shook his head with a sigh and walked off

 **Cheerleaders**

"Hey, Tiki, it's all wobbly. Can you stand straight, please? Could someone please help Tiki?" Caroline said walking over , Bonnie was watching as Elena arrived

"Hey! Where you been?" Bonnie asked

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no-joke response?" Elena asked

"Of course. What is it?" Bonnie asked

"The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction…" Elena trailed off

"You know what, forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Bonnie said with a smile

"No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, Or…"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about... 8, 14, 22." Bonnie said

"Yeah?" Elena pressed

"When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…" Bonnie paused

"And what?" Elena asked

"It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like." Bonnie said

" _What does that mean, does it have something with Naruto."_ Elena thought,

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 3: Family Ties**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Zach walked into the living room to see Damon looking through Stefan's homework "I didn't know you were here." he said

"Just going through Stefan's homework. Boy, this country sure has dumbed down in the last hundred years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean, in the seventies, he went Ivy League. Harvard, I understood. Actually, no. I didn't get that either." Damon said as Zach looked around "Go ahead, purge. Get it out. What's on your mind?" he asked

"Why are you here, Damon?" Zach asked

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon replied

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach said feeling bold before Damon got up and sped up to him before grabbing him by the neck.

"You are in no position to question me." Damon said

"I didn't mean to upset you." Zach wheezed as he choked

"This is not upset, Zach." Damon said before Naruto appeared and broke Damon's wrist causing Zach to drop down to a knee and massage his neck.

"I've been looking for you Damon." Naruto said, Damon looked up at him "Lets go for a drive hmm." Naruto said walking to the door, Damon sighed and snapped his wrist back into place before following Naruto.

 **Naruto's Car**

"Where we going?" Damon asked as he got into the passenger side of Naruto's car

"To get me a date." Naruto said before he zoomed out of the driveway his engine roaring as he drove off. "So what's the real reason you're here Damon?" Naruto asked as he turned a corner

"What I can't visit my family." Damon said

"The last time you visited family, you killed Joseph, although I can't blame you for that." Naruto replied

"…" Damon didn't respond

"This wouldn't have to do with the tomb of vampires underneath Fell's Church would it?" Naruto asked turning back to watch the road,

Damon's eyes widen and he turned to Naruto "H-how…"

"Emily is my descendant Damon, of course she would tell me about the spell." Naruto said as he stopped at a red light "Tell me your not trying to open the tomb." Naruto said

"Yes I am, I'm going to get Katherine and disappear." Damon said

"145 years and your still sprung on her. Let her go Damon." Naruto said driving again

"No, I love her brother." Damon said with a shake of his head

"And your love for her, is why you hate Stefan." Naruto said "What is the term that the humans use 'Bros before Hoes' seems to be appropriate." Naruto said

"Katherine isn't a hoe." Damon growled getting Naruto's attention

"But she played you." Naruto said seeing Damon about to say something he continued "She played you and Stefan don't deny it. The both of you were seeing with the same woman, one of you should've stepped off, and that should've been you." Naruto said

"Me! Why should I had to step off!" Damon shouted

"Well lets see, Stefan met her first, when Stefan escorted her to the ball, that was your time to let your little brother be with the woman." Naruto said

"Tch, she didn't want him, since she was with me the same night!" Damon retorted

"Only because you snuck into her room, after eavesdropping on Stefan's confession to her. You know as well as I do, there was no one before Katherine to Stefan, and yet you blame him because she turned him." Naruto said looking at Damon again "Stefan didn't force you to love Katherine, you chose that on your own." Naruto said pulling up to Sheila's house, where Bonnie was visiting at the moment "Stay here, the last thing I need is for Sheila to set you on fire." Naruto said before he got out of the car

Damon watched Naruto walk up to the door, as he contemplated what Naruto said, he knew Naruto was right with everything but he didn't want to admit it. Sighing Damon watched as Naruto came back with a smile

"Your taking Bonnie to the Founder's Ball?" Damon asked

"Yup and please don't start with Stefan the last thing I need to be doing is making sure you and Stefan stay out of a fight on a date." Naruto said "Also don't attack or feed on anyone either."

"Why not?" Damon asked

"Hello, Founder's Ball, which is held at the Lockwood Mansion, pretty sure that someone's drink will be spiked with Vervain." Naruto said

"Ahh, you worry to much brother, I made sure Vervain would never grow here anymore." Damon said with a smirk

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you. Whatever happens tonight is between you and Stefan. If one of you guys are thrown in the cellar, don't look to me for help." Naruto said turning a corner

"Don't worry I won't." Damon smirked

"I'll hold you to it." Naruto said with a smirk of his own _"That arrogance is going to be his downfall."_ Naruto thought "You know what I'm hungry, lets go get someone to eat." Naruto said making a u-turn before he turned on the CD player to Lil Wayne's mix tape No Ceilings, bobbing his head to the music Naruto sped down the road.

 **1 hour Later**

 **Gilbert House**

The doorbell rings, Jeremy came down the stairs and answers the door, when he sees it's Tyler he tries to close it but Tyler pushes it back open. "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff." Tyler said as Elena came from the kitchen with the box

"Right here. Please be careful." Elena said handing the box carefully to Tyler

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jeremy said from the door

"Hey! Not now, ok, guys? Please?" Elena said looking between them

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk." Tyler said

"I got your punk." Jeremy retorted

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Elena said before things could escalate before she walked away. Jeremy was about to close the door when Tyler called out

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Tyler asked

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy said closing the door

Elena walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie at the table looking in a purse "Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen." Bonnie said looking at two bottles of nail polish

"Tough call. Can we mix them?" Elena asked

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-Ish." Bonnie said

"I am...ish. Tonight's going to be a good night, for the both of us. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door." Elena said

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, out with it." Elena said

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." Bonnie told Elena

"Uh-Huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues." Elena answered

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon." Bonnie said

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." Elena defended

"I just wanted you to know." Bonnie shrugged

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business." Elena said

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business." Bonnie said using the nail polish

"Stefan is none of those things." Elena said

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked Elena sighed

 **1hr Later**

Elena and Bonnie were doing their hair and makeup, before Elena's phone started ringing going to her room she answered it.

"Hello? Hi, Mrs. Lockwood. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye." she said on the phone before she hung up sighing she walked towards Jeremy's room

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Elena goes into Jeremy's room and smacks his headphones off

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy asked looking up at her as he took the headphones off his head

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" she asked

"What watch?" Jeremy asked

"The one you stole from mom's box. Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it." Elena said

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it." Jeremy said

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena asked

"Screw you." Jeremy said getting up and reaching behind a speaker and pulls out the pocket watch "I would never sell this, ok?"

"Then why did you take it?" Elena asked as Jeremy held up the watch

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" Jeremy explained handing it to Elena.

"And he was going to give it to you." she said

"Yeah." Jeremy said sitting back in his chair

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?" Elena asked

"Just take it and get out." Jeremy said putting on his earphones

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said fixing the collar

"Yes, being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate." Damon said walking over to the table as Naruto came in wearing a suit, with a blood red shirt, and poured himself some scotch.

"You idiots reliving the past, or are you getting ready?" Naruto said taking a drink, before he looked at it then to Stefan and sighed "Warning to both of you. If I have to put my date on pause because you both get into a fight I'll beat both of your asses, till I get tired just like when you were humans." Naruto said with a smile as his brothers shivered at hearing that. "See ya." as Naruto sped downstairs he was about to open the door when Zach stopped him

"Uncle Naruto, we need to talk." he said

"Look, if it has anything to do with the fact that there is vervain in the scotch upstairs, I don't want to know." Naruto said before turning to Zach "What are you doing Zach?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you want a wife, and kids? You don't have to stay here, you can pack up, leave, and start your own family." Naruto said

"I want to, it's just I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something was to happen to them." Zach said

"You mean, if Damon killed them." Naruto said, Zach looked away and nodded. Naruto sighed and placed his hand on Zach's shoulder "Just think about it Zach alright." Naruto said when Zach nodded Naruto left

 **Lockwood Mansion**

 **The Founder's Party**

Tyler and his parents were greeting their guest, when Tyler looked in the crowd and saw Vicki in the back, looking to his parents Tyler walked off "Hi." Vicki greeted when Tyler reached her as they kissed

"Hey, uh, let's go this way." Tyler said taking her hand pulling her along

Vicki confused asked "Why?"

"Line's too long. We can go around back. Come on, party's in the back." Tyler said as he dragged her towards the back, when Vicki looked to the house she and Carol Lockwood met eyes

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Zach said as Stefan came down the stairs

"I wasn't counting on it." Stefan told him

"You knew it would fail?" Zach asked in slight surprise

"Did what I wanted. It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon." Stefan explained as Zach held up a vial with Vervain in it

"I doubled what I put in the scotch." Zach said handing Stefan the vial

 **Lockwood Mansion**

"Bonnie, you look so beautiful." Carol said as she and Bonnie hugged each other

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood, this is my date Naruto." Bonnie introduced as Carol looked at Naruto in surprise, as she took in his appearance

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, please come in and have a good time." Carol said as Naruto stepped and gave a foxy smirk

"Thank you Mrs. Lockwood." Naruto said as he and Bonnie walked off with Carol looking back at Naruto

" _If only I was younger."_ Carol thought fanning herself lightly before she saw Caroline, and someone she never seen before "Caroline! You look smashing." she said as they hugged while Damon waited to be invited in

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood. This is my boyfriend Damon." Caroline said introducing Carol to Damon

"Oh, well, come on in." Carol said with a smile

"Lovely to meet you. I've been looking forward to this party for quite a while." Damon said stepping into the house

"Well, enjoy." Carol said walking off

"Let's get a drink." Damon said extending his arm to Caroline who took it as they started to walk in, Caroline saw her mother Sheriff Elizabeth 'Liz' Forbes.

"Wait here." Caroline told Damon as she went to talk to her mother, Damon walked away

"Really, you couldn't even change out of the badge for this?" Caroline asked

"I'm working, honey." Liz said as she looked at Damon who was walking away "Who's the date you just tried to sneak past me?" Liz asked

"Just some guy." Caroline said with a shrug

"He's a little old for you, don't you think?" Liz asked

"Oh, 'cause otherwise you'd approve. Yeah, I doubt that." Caroline retorted

Elena, and Stefan arrived "Hi, Mayor Lockwood" Elena greeted

"Hey. Hey, guys, come on in." Richard Lockwood said walking by

"Thank you." Stefan said with a nod

"Have fun." Richard called back continuing on his way

"Where's your dad?" Liz asked Caroline

"Memphis." Caroline answered about to start walking away

"Good." Liz said lowly before Caroline looked back

"With Steven." Caroline said leaving

Stefan was with Elena walking around when he kisses Elena on the cheek, Damon was watching them, looking slightly jealous. When Naruto slapped him in the head

"None of that." Naruto said with a glass of champagne

"None of what?" Damon asked rubbing his head a little as it stung

"That jealous look. You brought Caroline, have fun, take a night off and pretend like you don't have a crush on your little brothers girl." Naruto said walking away back to Bonnie

It was night now and the Founder's Ball was in full swing, Naruto and Bonnie were talking to each other and laughing, while they danced. Elena was looking at her parent's wedding rings, when Stefan came up behind her. "Your parents?" Stefan asked

"There's a lot of history here." Elena said walking away from the rings

Jenna was walking around and she took a glass of wine from a butler. As she continued to walk away she was called "Jenna." turning around she saw Logan Fell

Sighing Jenna greeted "Hello Logan."

"It's good to see you." Logan said walking forward, moving to kiss her but she leaned away from him

"I thought I might see you here." Jenna said standing back up

"You knew it." Logan said

"I dreaded." Jenna retorted

"But were secretly hoping." Logan returned with a small nod

"And now that I have…" She trailed turning around to leave but Logan grabbed her arm

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell." Logan said

"Your hairline's receding."

"No, it's not. You want to have lunch?" Logan asked

"Nope." Jenna said immediately

"You haven't changed a bit." Logan said with a smirk

"Oh, yes, I have. I'm meaner now." Jenna said before she walked away with a sigh

 **Backyard**

Vicki and Tyler on a bench, away from the party. "So you want to dance?" Vicki asked hopefully, so that Tyler can actually start acting like this was the date she was hoping for

"Me dancing? Not pretty." Tyler denied getting a frown from Vicki

"Maybe you could show me around. I mean, this place is amazing." Vicki tried again

"Yeah, if you like living in a museum." Tyler said with a shrug as Vicki's frown deepened

"Maybe I should just strip naked and give Pastor Bill a lap dance." Vicki said angry Tyler looked at her in surprise "I mean, that's why we're hiding in a corner all night, isn't it? You're scared of how I'm going to act? You afraid of what your parents are going to think about your date from the wrong side of the tracks?" Vicki asked

"I don't care about what they think." Tyler lied as he tried to get her to calm down

"Great. Let's go say hi." Vicki said grabbing Tyler's hand and pulling him up from the bench

"Knock it off, vick." Tyler said stopping her

"Or we could just, you know, sneak up to your bedroom. As long as nobody sees us, right?" Vicki said with a glare

"Vicki, I swear…" Tyler started

"What's a matter, Ty? You scared to stand up to your mommy? It's pretty pathetic." Vicki interrupted sill holding Tyler's hand before she pulled him again

"Let go!" Tyler said yanking his arm back before Carol walked over

"Tyler…" she said before turning to Vicki who had backed away "We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier. It's Vicki, right? Matt's sister." Carol said

"Yes, ma'm." Vicki said politely

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness. He gets it from his father." Carol said looking at Tyler from the corner of her eye

"Well, that's ok, Mrs. Lockwood. Tyler and I were just saying good night." Vicki said with a glare aimed at Tyler before she turned around and walked away, her eyes a little tearful

Carol and Tyler both watched as Vicki left before Carol leaned over to Tyler "That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party." she said before leaving as Tyler continued to watch Vicki

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was with Bonnie dancing "I must be lucky." Naruto said with a smile as he gazed at Bonnie

"Oh, how so?" Bonnie asked

"Because, you agreed to come to the ball with me, but I'm trying to figure out why." Naruto said with a smile "Beautiful girl like you could've easily got a date tonight." Naruto said

"Well, your right I could've, but I was waiting on you to ask me." Bonnie said "I don't know what it is, but with you I feel safe, like nothing can ever hurt me. If I had to explain it, it would be like I'm at a beach with the sun shining down on me, it's rays protecting me from the darkness." Bonnie said looking into Naruto's eyes, before she looked down only for Naruto to grasp her chin, and lift her head

"Nothing will ever happen to you, not as long as I draw breath on this earth that's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said softly as he and Bonnie got closer and their lips inches apart, as they were about to kiss Elena stormed passed them. Bonnie looked at Elena while Naruto looked from Elena to Stefan who was having a glaring match with Damon

As they turned back to each other Naruto smiled and pecked Bonnie's lips with his own "Go see about your friend." Naruto said, Bonnie smiled and nodded before going after Elena

 **Later**

Bonnie and Elena were sitting down, eating ice cream as Elena told Bonnie what happened "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter." Bonnie said after hearing what happened

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty." Elena said taking another scoop of ice cream when Carol came and sat next to her

"Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection." Carol said

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere." Elena lied

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it." Carol said placing her hand on Elena's knee

"Ok." Elena said _"What's so important about that watch."_ Elena thought as Carol left

Damon was walking upstairs as Caroline followed him "Where have you been?" Caroline asked

"Ah." Damn said grabbing her arm "Looking for you." he said as he led her to a room

"Stefan barely danced with me for five minutes—" Caroline started

"Ok, just a minute. Stand right...there." Damon said positioning her to stand facing the door before he went and started to search through the collection, grabbing what he was looking for Damon bit his thumb and swiped it over the seal inside and in a puff of smoke a crystal was there

"Um, you're not supposed to touch." Caroline said walking over "What is that?" Caroline asked as she saw Damon picking up the crystal

"A very important crystal." Damon said putting everything back the way he found it

"Well, how did you know that it was there?" Caroline asked finishing her drink

"Because my brother put it there." Damon said

"When?" Caroline asked

"A long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it, thanks to you." Damon said grabbing Caroline's arm and walking out of the room

"Well, what's it for?" she asked

"Never you mind." Damon said getting a little annoyed with all the questions

"Well, you can't just steal it." Caroline said

"It's not stealing. Come on." Damon said

 **At the bar**

Jenna was looking out the window as Logan came to the bar, when she saw him she turned back "Vodka tonic." he said placing down an empty glass "Ok, I know that this is probably going to be strike 3, but I hope you can see it for what it is." Logan said walking over to Jenna

"And what is it?" Jenna asked turning to him

"Persistence. Groveling, commitment. Take your pick." Logan said

"I fled town because of you. Fled." Jenna said

"I was young and stupid, and then things changed. Life got...real. You'd know that better than anyone." Logan said sincerely

"Hypothetically speaking, if allowed, how would you make things right?" Jenna asked after a moment of silence

"Well, more groveling, of course. A recap of the past few years spent soul searching. Cheese fries." Logan said with a smile

"Obvious." Jenna said after a giggle

"I know my audience."

"Yes to lunch. Call me." Jenna said leaving

 **In the living room**

Carol was with a butler complaining while Bonnie was listening "Look around. What's missing? The flames, the candles. Why aren't they lit? There's matches in the kitchen." Carol said before walking off

Bonnie watched her and shook her head "Bitch." she said before she turned to the candles on the table and she remember how she lit one earlier today. Placing down her glass, Bonnie bent over slightly and gazed at the candle, unaware that Naruto was behind her

"Guess, she has an idea what her natural affinity is." Naruto thought before he wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump slightly "Been looking for you." Naruto whispered in her ear, causing Bonnie to smile

"Yeah, me to, so are you ready to," Naruto paused as Elena walked in with her heels off looking around "What's up Elena?" Naruto asked

"Have you seen Caroline?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face

"Yeah, I saw her heading outside, why what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"There are bruises all over Caroline's body. Bite marks, and Damon has her all confused and messed up in the head." Elena said as Naruto's eyes narrowed

" _That fucking idiot!"_ Naruto thought before he walked forward "Lets go find her." Naruto said as the girls nodded they headed outside

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy was on his Xbox 360 when the doorbell rang, sighing Jeremy got up and went to answer the door. When he answered it he saw that it was Vicki, who had got into a fight with Tyler, because he had her stay in the backyard while a party was going on, because he didn't want his parents to see her.

Jeremy looked at Vicki with his mouth open before he spoke "You look amazing. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was thinking maybe I could make one more wrong choice today. I still have 17 minutes." Vicki said before she kissed him

 **The Founder's Party**

Damon is dragging Caroline out to the lawn, when he turned her around to face him "Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, ok?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, ok, I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline explained scared, Damon sighed and nodded before he walked behind Caroline and wraps his arms around her waist.

"You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you." Damon whispered into her ear

"I swear I didn't say—" Caroline started

"Shh, shh, shh." Damon said as he started to kiss her neck "It's okay. Unfortunately... I am so over you now." Damon said before he vamped out and bit her, as he started draining Caroline of her blood they both fall to the ground. Before Damon suddenly stopped and sat up "What the hell?" Damon said with a groan as he fell back, that was when Stefan arrived Damon looked up as Stefan looked down at him

"I knew, I couldn't spike your drink...So I spiked hers." Stefan said before he knelled down next to Caroline. When Caroline awoke Stefan and Damon were gone, sitting up she saw the crystal and picked it up, when Naruto and the girls saw her, Naruto also noticed that Caroline was putting something in her purse.

"Caroline? There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." Elena said before they notice her sad face

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked a little concerned

"Yeah. I'm fine." Caroline said as she started breathing rapidly and shaking

"Caroline, what happened?" Bonnie asked concerned about one of her best friends

"I'm fine." Caroline repeated shaking more noticeable now as she placed her hand on her chest

"No. You're shaking. Caroline—What—" Elena started

"I'm fine!" Caroline interrupted hysterically, Naruto looked at her in sympathy before he walked forward and drew her into a hug

"Caroline, come here, come here." Naruto said softly as he rubbed Caroline's back as she started to cry "He'll never hurt you again, I promise." Naruto said, when she calmed down a little Naruto turned to Bonnie "Take my car Bonnie, get Caroline home, but she probably shouldn't be alone tonight." Naruto said handing his car keys to Bonnie "I had fun tonight." Naruto smiled

"Me to." Bonnie replied as she kissed Naruto passionately getting widen eyes from Naruto before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling back Naruto smiled and walked away. Bonnie came out of her daze and turned to Elena and Caroline, to see Elena had a grin on her face "What?" Bonnie asked. Naruto looked around to see if anyone was nearby, making sure the coast was clear Naruto flew away

 **6 minutes later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Zach and Stefan lock Damon in the cellar, when Naruto arrived "Where is he?" Naruto asked waling inside moving to the cellar, when Stefan held him back.

"No, Naruto I got it." Stefan said as Naruto looked at him

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting Stefan to nod, Naruto sighed and nodded "Ok, you handle it, till then Zach you should stay clear of this area." Naruto said Zach looked ready to protest when he saw the serious faces of his ancestors, and nodded with a sigh

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Mayor Lockwood walked into the room after the guest had left, to see members of the Founders council "Thank you for staying so late." he said moving to the middle of the room

"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Liz asked standing by Carol who was sitting down

"She claims it's packed away in her parents' things." Carol said

"I can get it." Logan said sitting down

"Good. We're going to need it." Liz said as everyone shared glances

"Are you sure?" Richard asked

"5 bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain." Liz answered

"They've come back." Logan said

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 4: Your Undead To Me**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto and Stefan walked to the cellar that they kept Damon looked inside, it's been 3 days since the ball. Damon has been unconscious since, Stefan had chose to stay home to watch him, while Naruto spent time with Sheila and Bonnie, he and Bonnie that they wouldn't date for now as she needed to figure out the changes she were going through. Elena was still angry with his brother but Naruto chose to stay out of it for the most part.

Sheila had told Naruto that a man named Atticus Shane worked at the college where she taught, she didn't trust him as, he seemed to know to much about the supernatural world. Naruto told her that he'll deal with Atticus when the time was right. Naruto had also snuck into the Lockwood mansion, and looked for Emily's crystal but he couldn't find it, meaning that Damon had took it since he was the only other person that knew where it was. He had searched Damon but he didn't have it on him, so that meant the thing he saw Caroline putting in her purse, was the crystal.

Looking into the cellar Naruto and Stefan saw Damon lying on the ground having just came back into consciousness, looking at his ring less finger.

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked weakly

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan said

"N-Naruto let me out of here." Damon pleaded

"No, remember I told you to heal Caroline's wounds, but you didn't listen. I also told you that if you ended up in the cellar because you fed on someone at the party don't ask for my help." Naruto said "Maybe, your stay in here will rid you of that arrogance." Naruto finished before walking off

Damon sighed "H-how long have I been here?" he asked

"Three days." Stefan said as Naruto closed the door behind him

Naruto walked to his room, and threw on his a black v-neck, throwing his t-shirt in the hamper, Naruto put on his black blazers and left the house via window.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena woke up with a sigh, she reached for her diary, and got prepared to write in it, after a moment she shook her head, having nothing to write she placed her diary down, and got out of bed then went to the bathroom. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Vicki brushing her teeth.

She and Vicki look at each other in surprise before "I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." Vicki started with a stammer

"It's-it's ok. Take your time." Elena said closing the door and leaving

Vicki finished brushing her teeth and went back into Jeremy's room "I think you might be in trouble." Vicki said getting into the bed

"What did you do?" Jeremy asked

"Oh, Elena saw me." Vicki said as Jeremy smiled as Vicki wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm a drug-using delinquent. A girl in bed doesn't really rank. Sorry." Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her

Elena walked downstairs where Jenna was working in the kitchen. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Elena asked

"Uh-huh." Jenna amused as she continued to do her work

"And you have no objection?" Elena asked reaching for a bowl

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." Jenna said as Elena picked up the box of Bran Flacks "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena teased

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes. And have you heard from Stefan?" Jenna asked

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Elena said pouring her cereal

"Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked taking a sip of her coffee

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena said getting a spoon

"And you're ok with everything?" Jenna asked

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena ranted

"Ok, then." Jenna said

"I'll be fine." Elena said eating her cereal

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be." Stefan said putting on his jacket

"You're going to school?" Zach asked a little surprise

"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena, if she's still speaking to me." Stefan said grabbing his backpack

"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked

"What am suppose to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan replied

"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach said, Stefan sighed and left

 **Caroline's Bedroom**

Caroline was in the mirror doing her hair and putting on her makeup "I remember the party. Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird. Maybe I let him bite me." she said to Bonnie who was on her bed gazing at a candle.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked looking to Caroline

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? Don't want to talk about Damon. I don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are you doing with that candle?" Caroline asked with a sigh

"Um... Nothing." Bonnie said placing the candle down before she saw Emily's crystal grabbing it she held it up "What's this?" she asked

"Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now." Caroline said walking over to the bed

"It's ugly." Bonnie said looking at it

"Well, get your grubby hands off it." Caroline said taking it, before she hung it up

 **School**

Naruto was with Bonnie and Elena talking "So Naruto can you tell me why Stefan is so mysterious?" Elena asked

"Stefan has trust issues, he likes you, and he'll try his hardest to trust you so you have to be patient with him." Naruto said as Elena looked thoughtful, they were about to continue speaking when Caroline, walked into the hallway hanging up posters talking with some of her friends

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." she said to the two girls following her

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." Elena said

"She's in denial." Bonnie said

"Maybe it's how she's coping." Naruto said when Stefan arrived

"Hey." Stefan said as he and Elena looked at each other

Naruto and Bonnie watched before, Naruto said "Hey, you know, we gotta go….be somewhere. Yeah." Naruto said as he and Bonnie walked off

"That would've been awkward." Naruto said

"Tell me about it." Bonnie replied

"So how has my car been treating you?" Naruto asked

"I love it, I wish I didn't have to give it back." Bonnie said with a pout as Naruto smiled

"Your cute when you pout." Naruto said

 **Later**

 **Sheila's House**

Naruto was sitting on the couch drinking some tea, as Sheila had forbidden alcohol beverages in her house. "So when are you going to reveal yourself to Bonnie?" Sheila asked getting a sigh from Naruto

"I'm not." Naruto said getting a shock look from Sheila

"W-what?" Sheila said as it had been a tradition for all Bennet witches to learn from Naruto after he revealed himself to them

"I want you to tell her my story." Naruto said seriously

"Starting from when?" Sheila asked taking a sip of tea

"You know, from when the Rikudo Sennin separated the Juubi, the Uzumaki Clans destruction, and the night of my birth." Naruto said "She needs to know exactly the power she holds, right now her magic is acting out on her emotions, and pretty soon she'll be afraid and come to you." Naruto finished

"I'll do it." Sheila said with a smile

"You did a fantastic job with her Sheila, nobody can tell you nothing different." Naruto said with a smile

"That means a lot coming from you." Sheila said smiling

 **Mystic Grill**

Elena walked up to Matt who was shooting pool "Hey, Matt, um, have you seen Stefan?" she asked as Matt turned to her

"Nope." Matt answered Elena nodded and was about to walk away when he called her back "If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break." Matt said and he was rewarded by Elena smiling at him.

 **Salvatore's house**

Zach was going to the cellar after he heard Damon coughing, as he stood before the door, he looked in to see Damon sitting down with his eyes close "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." Zach said after a moment of silence "Damon?" he asked

"So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep." Damon said

"We're not family, Damon. Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living, breathing, loving family because of you." Zach said

"I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point." Damon pleaded as his mouth twitched

"You know I can't do that." Zach said

"You succeeded, Zach. I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather. He didn't like it when I came to visit, either." Damon said weakly

"But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house; that you're just permitting me to live here. Hell, that you're permitting me to live." Zach said with a shake of his head

"Someone had to mow the lawn." Damon said as Zach scoffed

"I came to say good-bye, Damon." Zach said before he turned around, Damon's eyes snapped open and in a burst of adrenaline, he sped to the door and reached through the opening to grab Zach by his throat.

"Unlock it. Unlock the door, Zach." Damon ordered before Stefan came and grabbed Damon's wrist and wrestled Zach out of Damon's grip. Damon pulling his arm back fell to the ground and started coughing

"Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." Stefan said before he helped the panting Zach upstairs

 **Mystic Grill**

Elena was aiming with her pool stick as se told Matt what happened with Vicki this morning. "And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up." she said

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt said

"Yeah." Elena said standing when her phone rung

"How late is he?" Matt asked

"Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." Elena said before she shoots the cue ball

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything. " Matt said sarcastically

"Ok. Here goes- What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?" Elena asked

"Why? what's he done?" Matt asked

"Not any one thing. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know, which makes me want to know all the more." Elena answered

"Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" Matt said with a smirk

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?" Elena asked

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner, he really only hangs out with his brother. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy." Matt said

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?" Elena asked with a sigh

"I think you should talk to him." Matt advised just as Stefan appeared

"Talk to who?" Stefan asked causing them to turn to him "I'm so sorry that I'm late." Stefan apologized

"What happened?" Elena asked

"I got held up." Stefan said walking closer

"Is everything ok?" Elena asked a little concerned

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan said vaguely

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" she asked

"Ok. You two have fun." Matt said awkwardly

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable." Stefan said

"What was unavoidable?" Elena asked causing Stefan to look away from her sighing she says "Ok." before walking away

"Oh, uh, Elena, please…" Stefan said,

Elena turned to him and said "No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?" Elena asked

"I know you." someone said as Elena turned around and Stefan looked up they saw a old man "My God." the old man said looking at Stefan in shock

"I'm sorry?" Stefan asked

"I know you. How can it be?" the old man asked

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Stefan said

"You haven't aged a day." the old man said looking at Stefan intently as Stefan's breath hitched

"I'm sorry. Excuse me." Stefan said before he started pushing Elena lightly to the door "Hey, can we- can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?" he asked when she stopped

"Wait, what was that?" Elena asked

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing." Stefan said a little shocked that someone would recognize him

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Stefan. Excuse me." Elena said leaving when she left Stefan looked back to the old man that was still looking at him.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was now leaving Sheila's house, it was dark out now. He had sealed away his car and decided to enjoy the night sky by walking.

As he walked along his phone rung, taking it out he saw that it was Stefan "Sup Stefan." he greeted

" _We might have a problem."_ Stefan said immediately over the phone

"What happened?" Naruto asked

" _Some old man, recognized me. I think he was a guest at the Boarding House when Joseph was killed."_ Stefan said

"Don't worry about it Stefan, the old coot probably has Alzheimer. He'll probably just babble some nonsense anyway. What you need to be worried about is Elena." Naruto said

" _Sigh, she's upset with me with all the lies Naruto."_ Stefan said

"Well, she wants to know you right?" Naruto asked

" _Yeah."_

"Then tell her about yourself, remember likes, dislikes, goals etc." Naruto said

" _You sure?"_

"Yup, she doesn't have to know that you're a vampire, Stefan. You should probably make her favorite meal as well." Naruto said

" _That might work, thanks."_ Stefan said

"Anytime little brother." Naruto said with a smile before he hung up, Naruto turned into a alley as he walked Naruto's vampire hearing suddenly activated and he picked up the sound of a slap

"Please! I just want to go home!" a females voice said

"Like I said bitch, your not going home, not until I get what I want." a male voice said as the sound of pants being unzipped was heard.

Using his vamp speed Naruto appeared to see a middle aged man standing over a young blonde girl, narrowing his eyes Naruto ran out and kicked the man in the back sending him flying into a wall. Looking to the girl that looked at him in shock Naruto compelled her "Go home, you don't remember any of this." Naruto watched as he girl ran away, before he turned to the man who stumbled up to his feet

"You bastard, you let her get away!" the man yelled pulling out a knife "No worries your ass will be a replacement." the man said getting a disgusted look from Naruto

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Naruto said as he vamped out and pounced on the man and started to drain him of his blood as the man used the knife to stab Naruto trying to get Naruto off of him, but his strikes got weaker and slower, till the point that the mans arm hung limply by his side.

Naruto dropped the body before he used Amateratsu on the body and continued on his walk, like nothing happened after cleaning his face. 30 minutes later Naruto Hiraishin to his room and took a shower before getting ready for bed.

 **Gilbert House**

 **Elena's bedroom**

Elena was sitting at her table writing in her diary, what happened at the grill with Stefan still fresh in mind "I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you." she wrote

 **At Mystic Grill**

Logan walked up to the bar, where Sheriff Forbes was eating "Evening, Sheriff. Anything?" he greeted then asked

"We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no signs of habitat." Liz reported

"Then they're staying in town." Logan said

"We canvassed all abandoned buildings and warehouses." Forbes replied

"There has to be a private residence." Logan said

"And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. they know how to go undetected." Liz said

"Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious." Logan said

"What about the watch?" Liz asked

"I'm working on it." Logan answered

"I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy." Liz said

"Hey, Logan." Jenna called Logan looking over smirked as he walked over to her

"I can't believe you really came." Logan said

"You have an hour. Make it count." Jenna retorted as Logan smiled

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was in her bedroom lying on her bed bored, when Jeremy walked to the door and leaned on it with his arms crossed "You ok?" he asked

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena asked still laying in the bed

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe." Jeremy said before he started cheesing "What's wrong with you?" he asked

"I'm miserable." Elena said with a sigh

"Well, you should go get something to eat." Jeremy said as Elena cracked a smile at how Jeremy was acting like he used to before their parents accident.

As she got out of bed, she went down the stairs to hear silverware clanking "Jenna?" she called hearing no response she started going down the stairs again "Jenna?" she called again as she came upon the closed doors to the kitchen she opened it to see Stefan cooking "Stefan?" she asked walking over confused "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Dinner. Jeremy told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry." Stefan explained as he continued to cook

" I don't know what you're trying to accomplish." Elena said

"You want to know me, right?" Stefan asked getting a nod from Elena "Well, I figure if you're going to dump me, you should at least, um, know who you're dumping. So let's start with Katherine." Stefan said

"Stefan…" Elena started

"She was... the most beautiful girl that I had ever met." Stefan interrupted before he looked up to Elena "She had this perfect olive skin. And she had this laugh." Stefan continued as Elena smiled slightly "It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was with her first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before she died. I miss her, but... I'm no longer crippled by her loss." Stefan finished

 **Jeremy's Room**

Vicki walked into Jeremy's room from the bathroom with her hands behind her back, as Jeremy sat on his bed looking at her "It was very nice what you did for Stefan. Very romantic." Vicki said

"Well, I was feeling romantic." Jeremy replied

"Look what I found." Vicki said holding up a bottle of pills "Elena Gilbert, take one tablet every 4 to 6 hours, as needed for pain." She read moving over to Jeremy's computer desk, while Jeremy stood up

"Those are left over from the car accident." Jeremy said

"So she won't miss them." Vicki replied before she took the pocket watch and was about to use it to crush the pills.

"No not with that, that's an antique." Jeremy said taking the watch as Vicki got something else to crush the pills "I feel like we're always getting high." Jeremy said causing Vicki to look up at him

"That's the beauty of choice." Vicki said with a smirk

"Well, then let's choose not to. I mean, we don't have to be high all the time, right?" Jeremy asked

"I really hope you're not one of those guys who, now that we're together, tries to change everything about me." Vicki said as Jeremy gave a fake smile

"No." he replied turning to sit on his bed

"Good." Vicki said going back to crushing the pills as Jeremy watched with a frown

 **Kitchen**

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece." Stefan said walking to the counter from the stove "But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again." he said as he went back to chopping the garlic

"Here, let me." Elena said taking the knife so she can cut the garlic. Stefan leaned against the counter and continued

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. Lil Wayne, and a little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song." Stefan listed as Elena smirked hearing about Miley "Easy." Stefan said with a grin

"I didn't say anything. Hey, this is for the garlic bread, right? Because I'm not eating garlic unless you agree to, too." Elena said

"Are you kidding? I love garlic." Stefan said before going to the refrigerator, when Elena who was watching him accidentally cut her finger

"Ow! Ahh." she hissed as she moved to the sink

"You ok? Um…"Stefan said walking to the counter

"Yeah. Think so." Elena replied as Stefan felt something drip onto his hand looking at it, Stefan saw Elena's blood, as he vamped out Elena looked in the window and saw his face transforming "Your face…" she said turning around along with Stefan who was trying to get himself under control

"Yeah, yeah, uh, I think I got something in my eye." Stefan said

"Stefan." Elena said trying to see his face but he wouldn't let her "Hey. Stefan!" she said with her hand on his shoulder as Stefan took a deep breath and turned around after his face went back to normal "Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." Elena said looking at his face

"Part of your charm." Stefan said with a smile as he stepped closer and hesitated to kiss her, Elena seeing this smiled and kissed him

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was in his cellar weakly calling out Caroline's name "Caroline. Caroline."

 **Forbes House**

 **Caroline's Bedroom**

Caroline is sitting on a chair, on the phone, as Damon's crow was on the sill of her window "No, Tiki, do not do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you. Trust me. Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year." Caroline said with a smile

"Caroline." Damon continued to call

Caroline still on the phone got up with a giggle, and walked to her laptop "Yeah, maybe we should wash the cars in slow motion. No." she said with a smile

"Caroline." Damon said again, Caroline looked up to her mirror to see Damon behind her, gasping Caroline turned around to see no one

"What? oh, um, no, sorry. Um, so I'll just see you tomorrow. Two-piece. Ok, bye." Caroline said hanging up the phone, as the crow started to caw "Shoo, shoo! Shoo! God!" Caroline shouted with a pillow as the Crow flew away

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

 **Cellar**

Stefan after having returned home after a successful dinner at Elena's was now checking on Damon "I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself, aren't you?" Damon asked looking at Stefan

"Not particularly." Stefan retorted

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. The lies will catch up to you, Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are." Damon explained

"The beauty of you in there and me out here... Is that I can walk away." Stefan said leaving

 **Next Day**

 **Sexy Suds Carwash**

The students of Mystic Falls High school were washing cars, chatting and laughing with their friends. Caroline was with Elena at the table where the money they earned was being kept, when Naruto arrived

"Hey Caroline, Elena." Naruto said

"Hi." Elena said giving Naruto a hug, while Caroline continued to look at Naruto expectantly

"What?" Naruto asked seeing the look

"This is called Sexy Suds, lose the shirt." Caroline ordered poking Naruto in the chest, Naruto sighed before taking off his t-shirt, when Caroline saw Naruto's body she gasped and blushed as she stared intently with some drool escaping her mouth

"Your drooling Caroline." Elena said amused getting a squeak from Caroline who wiped her face, while Naruto chuckled

"Well now that Caroline is finished ogling me I'm going to start washing cars." Naruto said smirking as Caroline's blush deepened

Walking to Bonnie and Matt, after folding his shirt and placing it on the table. "Sup Matt, hey Bonnie." Naruto greeted getting a hug from Bonnie, and a what sup man from Matt..

Caroline was watching Naruto as he helped Bonnie and Matt clean "Hey Elena is Naruto and Bonnie dating?" Caroline asked suddenly

"No, Bonnie wants to figure out what's happening to her before she dates someone, why?" Elena asked

"Just asking." Caroline said before she got back on track with the fundraiser "Ok so there will be no friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline said

"No we are not." Elena agreed when Stefan arrived.

"Hi." Stefan said getting Elena's attention when she looked up to see him she smiled

"Hey!" she said getting up and hugging Stefan

"What is with you and Naruto, the event is called Sexy Suds, you know." she said before walking off

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked as he watched Caroline leave

"And judged, yeah." Elena said

"Wow." Stefan said amused

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off." Elena said pointing at Stefan's jacket

"I think you have to go first." Stefan retorted

"Ok." Elena said before she pulls off her shirt but has trouble getting it off so Stefan helps her "Ok, um-sorry, So not sexy. Ugh." Elena said as he hair was all out of place now

"I disagree." Stefan said smiling as he pulled of his jacket and pulled Elena into a kiss and Matt watched

"uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." Bonnie said

"Yeah man, your totally obsessing." Naruto said

"I'm just observing." Matt retorted

"Mm-hmm." Bonnie said before a car pulled up turning to it Bonnie said "Oh. Tiki. this one's yours."

"Why do I always get the homely ones?" Tiki asked as Bonnie looked to the driver who got out of the car "Just to be clear, your car's a p.o.s. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a p.o.s." Tiki said

"You don't have to be rude." Bonnie said

"Rude is uglying up the road with that junk." Tiki said as the driver threw the keys in his car and walked away, as Tiki put the water hose in the bucket Bonnie's eyes flashed lavender with 3 rings before the water shot out of the bucket into Tiki's face. Naruto who was in front of the car saw it, and his eyes widen slightly, before a slight smirk came onto his face. "Whoa! Oh my god! What the hell? " Tiki screamed as the water kept going while Bonnie smirked

Matt ran over and stopped the water hose "Wet and wild, Tik." Matt said handing her a towel

Jenna was leaning against the News van, watching Logan do his report "All proceeds are going to the school's athletic department still healing from the tragic death of their football coach William Tanner. The citizens of Mystic Falls coming together in support of one of their own. Cut it." Logan said before walking to Jenna who smiled

"Classy." Jenna said

"Thank you." Logan replied

"But you're still going to video the girls in bikinis, right?" Jenna asked sarcastically

"Well, 53% of Americans watch the news with the sound off." answered Logan which caused Jenna to smirk

"Thank you for dinner. I had a nice time." Jenna said

"Do you remember the last time we were in the school parking lot?" Logan asked with a smile

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Jenna said with a shake of his head

"Really?"

"Nada. Especially not having sex in the minivan." Jenna replied

"That was a good day." Logan said as Jenna smiled at him "What?" Logan asked as Jenna giggled

Naruto was with Bonnie "Cool trick with the water." Naruto complimented s Bonnie looked at him in shock

"W-what?" Bonnie asked

"I saw what you did with the water." Naruto said as Bonnie had a look of horror on her face

"Then I guess you think I'm a freak now right?" Bonnie asked quietly

"Of course not." Naruto said seriously "I guess that lineage of witches was legit after all hmm?" Naruto said as Bonnie smiled and nodded before she saw Naruto's necklace

"What is this?" Bonnie asked holding the necklace and looking it over

"A gem, my birth mother left it for me. It was passed down to the first born child in her family." Naruto said with a smile

"My grams has one but hers is a bluish silver." Bonnie said as the necklace hummed

"That's interesting." Naruto said while he sensed Bonnie's chakra had increased in potency

Elena and Stefan were washing a car, when Elena noticed that Stefan hadn't taken off his ring "You're getting soap in that."

"Oh, it's fine." Stefan said still scrubbing

"I noticed that Damon has one, too. Is there a story behind it?" Elena asked comig around and looking at the ring as Stefan stopped scrubbing momentarily

"Yeah, it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance." Stefan said

"Hmm. Why doesn't Naruto have one?" Elena asked looking over to Naruto who was laughing with Bonnie

"He has one, he just doesn't wear it a lot." Stefan said as Elena nodded

"What's the stone?" she asked

"It's called lapis lazuli." Stefan said as Elena looked at the ring intently

"Oh. You should really take it off. I could put it in my bag." Elena offered

"No, it's- it's fine, really. Thanks, though." Stefan said before going back to cleaning as Elena had a confused look on her face

"Ok. I'm gonna get some towels." Elena said walking away

"Ok." Stefan replied before he look at his ring

Elena walked up on Caroline who was taking money sitting down beside her Elena said "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." Caroline said getting up not seeing the crow on the pole, when Caroline walked through the school she went to the janitor's room, but the door was locked when she sees a shadow, turning around she saw a pale Damon

"Caroline. Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me. Help me." Damon said as Caroline looked wide eyed before she ran away

Elena was taking money from another customer, "That'll be $20." she said when she looked up she saw the old man from the grill "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the grill?" Elena said

"Well, I-I thought it was somebody I knew." the old man said

"Stefan Salvatore." Elena replied

"Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." the man said

"Where do you think you'd seen him before?" Elena asked

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house." The man said

"Oh."

"Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack." The man continued

"The attack?" Elena asked surprise

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."

"His uncle? Zach?" Elena asked

"Mm-mmm. Joseph." the old man said with a shake of his head

Elena looked really confused now and replied "I'm sorry, sir. I don't think I'm familiar with the story."

"Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened years ago." the old man replied when his granddaughter came over

"Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" Tiki said

"Ah." the old man said before walking away

"He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer." Tiki said

"No, he was sweet." Elena replied getting up before walking after the man "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked

"Yes. I remember his ring and his brothers-" the old man said

"Naruto, and Damon?" she asked

"Yeah. Naruto, Stefan, and Damon Salvatore." the old man said

"When was this?" Elena asked

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June, 1953." the old man said before leaving as Elena looked shocked, when she turned to Stefan and Naruto who were talking before Stefan walked over and asked

"Caroline finally freed you, huh?"

"Uh, I don't know where she went. She abandoned me." Elena said before looking over to Naruto briefly, and back to Stefan as Stefan grabbed her hands "Hey, I realized earlier, I had no idea that your family was from Italy." Elena said

"No? Last name Salvatore didn't do it for you?" Stefan asked with a smile

"Right. Duh." Elena smiled "Are there any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"My uncle Zach." Stefan answered

"Where did everyone else go?" Elena asked

"Kinda just spread out." Stefan replied

"Hmm."

"Why?" Stefan asked

"I'm just trying to learn more about you." Elena said while Stefan looked suspicious

"Hmm." he replied

 **In the woods**

"Where are you taking me?" Jeremy asked as Vicki dragged him through the woods

"We can't hide out in your room all the time." Vicki said as the came upon the old Salvatore family plot, unaware that if Naruto found them there he would slaughter them all. "Welcome to my other favorite party place." Vicki said

"What, a cemetery?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah. It's cool, huh?" Vicki said

"Yo, Vick!" a boy called out

"What's up, Jared?" Vicki said walking up with Jeremy

"You baby-sitting, Donovan?" another boy asked looking at Jeremy

"This is Jeremy. He's cool." Vicki replied

"Smoke up." the boy said holding up a cigarette, Vicki took the cigarette and took a puff as she walked to Jeremy, Jeremy thinking she was about to kiss him, only got a face full of smoke

 **Sexy Suds Carwash**

Jenna was sitting at a bench by the news van when Elena walked up "Your car was done an hour ago." Elena said

Jenna stood up and turned to her before she replied "You're saying that out loud why?" Logan had just walked away from the news van, and walked up to Elena with his hand extended

"Hi. Elena, right? I think I met you once when you were 9." Logan said

"Oh."

"Your emotional maturity level when we were together." Jenna said

"Ouch. Here I thought we were making progress." Logan said getting a smile from Jenna

"Is he enough in your good graces that i can ask him for a favor?" Elena asked Jenna

"If I do her a favor, will i get back in your good graces?" Logan asked with a grin

"Uh, a very reluctant maybe to both." Jenna answered

"Done. Wait. One condition. Dinner, tonight, your house." Logan said

"Fine. But you're eating leftovers." Jenna relented

"Ooh. What do you need?" Logan asked turning to Elena

"Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena asked

"Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the Internet, we pretty much have everything." Logan asked

"I have this report way past due. It'd be a life saver." Elena lied

"Heading there now. Let's go." Logan said before walking to the van

"If anyone asks, you don't know where I went. I don't want Caroline to know that I left." Elena told Jenna

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline in a trance walked to the Salvatore Boarding House, she entered from the side door, "Caroline, help me." she heard " Damon?" she asked before walking to the door "Caroline. Help me." she heard again walking down the steps "Damon?" she asked again when she entered the cellar she saw Damon "Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" Caroline asked bewildered

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." Damon said standing up and walking to the door "Let me out of here. Please." Damon begged

"You bit me." Caroline said

"You liked it. Remember?" Damon retorted

"Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline asked

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." Damon said

"What am I about to do?" Caroline asked

"You're gonna open the door." Damon said when Caaroline didn't move he repeated himself "You're gonna open the door." Caroline unlocked the door when Zach came down

"No! No!" Zach shouted holding the door closed as Damon tried to pull it open "Get out of here. Run! Run!" Zach ordered as Caroline ran away Damon got out and pushed Zach into the wall before snapping his neck and running after Caroline, who was running up the stairs, he grabbed her ankle but she kicked him away and continue running, Damon stumbled up the steps and continued to run after Caroline, when she opened the door she got out while letting the sunlight in Damon screamed in pain as Caroline got away

 **Sexy Suds Carwash**

Naruto was listening to Stefan explain his suspicion on Elena's sudden interest in the Salvatore family, "She asked if there were any other Salvatores in Mystic Falls, so what?" Naruto asked

"I asked her why, and she said, she just wants to learn more about me. But when she said it her heartbeat jumped." Stefan said as Naruto looked to him

"She was lying." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan as Naruto looked around "Well we're lucky that there is no footage of use from back…" Naruto stopped as he turned around where the news vans were parked only to find them gone. "Oh shit." Naruto said

"What?"

"If Elena went to the news station, she can look up Joseph's death, where we were filmed when we were by the door watching him be carried away." Naruto said

"But the chances of that tape being kept is a long shot." Stefan retorted

"I know, but just be careful, and brace yourself incase she does find out. In the event she does don't tell her about her connection to me, I wish to do that when I think she's ready." Naruto said getting a nod from

Stefan before a spike of chakra from Bonnie caught Naruto's attention, he looked to see that Bonnie had started a fire, and Tiki's car was burning as she was in a trance.

 **Earlier**

Bonnie was leaning against a car, waiting for Naruto to comeback, as he was pulled away by Stefan, when she saw Tiki with a broom in hand standing before her. "Sweeper duty." Tiki said holding out the broom

"What?" Bonnie asked incredulously

"We have to clean the pavement." Tiki said

"It's a car wash. By definition, the pavement's clean." Bonnie retorted

"But not dry." Tiki said

"And I'm doing this why?" Bonnie asked

"Caroline bailed, so that leaves me in charge." Tiki said handing the brook to Bonnie "Fabulous." she said walking away, Bonnie angry got off the car, when she looked down she saw that, a puddle of water started to sizzle before it grew into a fire, Bonnie still in the trance smirked as the fire started heading to Tiki's car which started to burn.

Naruto ran over and grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and shook her out of her trance "Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey." he said Bonnie looked around she saw the burn marks on Tiki's car after the flames receded

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked turning to Naruto and Stefan

"You were in some kind of a trance." Stefan said, Bonnie looked back to the car before turning to them again

"Did I do this?" Bonnie asked in shock

"I think so, yeah." Stefan said

"Nobody else saw, did they?" she asked when Naruto and Stefan shook their heads "Don't tell anybody. Please." she pleaded as Stefan nodded while Naruto took her hand and lead her away after he and his brother shared glances

"Lets get you out of here." Naruto said

 **At the station**.

"We digitized all our archives last year. You can pull all the remote footage right up on screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?" Logan asked after leading Elena to a computer

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened- At the old Salvatore boarding house." Elena said sitting down, when Logan's cell phone rung.

"Sorry, one second." Logan said answering his phone "Yeah? Fire? All right, be right there." he said hanging up before turning back to Elena "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? All right, use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. And Brady down in tech will help you out with anything you need." Logan instructed

"Ok." Elena said with a grateful nod

"All right?" Logan said before he walked away when he paused and turned back to Elena "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?" he asked hopefully

"You got it." Elena replied with a smile

"All right. Good luck." Logan said with a smile before he walked away

 **Sexy Suds Carwash**

Stefan was looking for Elena praying to god that she didn't leave yet, when he walked by Matt who was sweeping to dry the pavement, he asked him "Hey have you seen Elena?"

"No, not for a while." Matt said stopping, as Stefan looked around

"You think she went home?" Stefan asked

"Not sure." Matt said with a shrug

"Thanks." Stefan said as he started to walk away

"Hey." Matt called causing Stefan to turn to him "I'm not saying this for you. I'm saying it for her. But she's big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop till she figures it out." Matt said before he resumed his sweeping as Stefan looked thoughtful

 **At the station**

Elena was typing on the computer, when the file of Joseph Salvatore came up, she clicked it and watched the video footage. "This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the bodies. See if you can get closer." Elena watched as two paramedics carried out a body on a stretcher covered by a sheet "Are those the nephews?" the reporter asked as the camera moved to two figures that were by the door. Elena zoomed in on the figures to see Naruto and Stefan while Naruto looked like he was saying something before they walked away.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked into the house as the door was wide open, he saw something on the ground bending to a knee he saw that it was Damon's crow dead, looking up in shock and worry Stefan called out "Zach!" getting up Stefan ran to the cellar to see Zach on the ground dead "Oh, god no, Zach." Stefan whispered kneeling by the body

"Dear diary, I'm not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies rational thought."

 **Sheila's House**

Naruto was with Bonnie in front of Sheila's home Bonnie had tears in her eyes "I don't understand, how can you be so calm about this?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie there are things about me and my brothers that you don't know, that you will find out. It might change the way you look at me, and when you find out you will understand how I'm not freaked out by any of this." Naruto said before he kissed Bonnie on her forehead and rung the doorbell. Couple seconds later, Sheila opened the door to see them Bonnie tears were now streaming down her face

"I don't know what's happening to me." Bonnie said

"I know, dear." Sheila said pulling Bonnie into a hug she looked to Naruto who nodded before turning around and going to his car.

 **Gilbert House**

Jenna walked in the living room with some wine and two glasses, she looked around when she didn't see Logan anywhere "Logan?" she asked unknown to her, that her boyfriend was searching Jeremy's room "Logan?" she said again looking up the stairs as Logan found the pocket watch and snuck back out of the room only to run into Jeremy

"People are supposed to be who they say they are. And not lie or hide their true selves."

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked suspiciously

"Oh, hey, man. Just looking for the bathroom." Logan lied

Stefan was now holding Zach's dead body

Elena now in front of her mirror "It's not possible. I'm not a believer, I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old…"

 **Flashback**

Stefan's signature at the founders ball, and Stefan and Naruto on the news footage "1953." the old man said

 **End Flashback**

"Never gets hurt…" Elena thought looking at her wrist

 **Flashback**

"Oh, my god, your wrist! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked taking Naruto's arm, to see that his wound was starting to close

 **End Flashback**

"Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained…"

 **Flashback**

"Hey, um, are you ok? Your eye." Elena said looking to Stefan's eyes as blood rushed to them.

 **End Flashback**

"Girls bitten…"

 **Flashback**

"What is that? Oh, my god, what happened to you?" Elena asked looking at Caroline's body at the founders party

"It's nothing!" Caroline retorted

 **End Flashback**

"Bodies drained of blood…"

 **Flashback**

Vicki unconscious with a neck wound in the forest

"Did she say what kind of animal it was?" Elena asked walking with Matt

"She said it was a vampire." Matt said

 **End Flashback**

Elena looked to herself in the mirror shocked before she gets a determined expression and grabs her keys

 **At the cemetery**

Vicki and her friends were still at the cemetery smoking and drinking "Donovan?" her friend asked trying to hand her a bottle

" No, I'm good." Vicki declined when the music stopped suddenly

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it. Ah, Vicki." he friends said as Vicki sighs and goes to turn the music back on, when she sees Damon coughing, and groaning

"Hey, man, you ok?" Vicki asked

"Come here. Come here." Damon groaned

"You don't look good." Vicki said taking a step closer

"Come closer. I have something- That I have to tell you." Damon said before he started to fall forward, as Vicki came and caught him and held him up,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I got you, i got you. It's ok. it's ok." Vicki said as Damon vamped and tilted her head to the side before biting her. As Vicki screams were muffled by Damon's hand she started hitting Damon's back till she lost consciousness

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan grabs a stake and runs to the door where Elena was outside when he opens the door, she turned around and asked "What are you?"

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 5: Lost Girls**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan is waiting on the doorstep of his home. A carriage arrives in front of him. Katerina Petrova or Katherine Peirce exited the carriage and approached him.

"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan said walking up to her, she extended her hand to Stefan which he took

"Please, call me Katherine." Katherine said

 **Present Day**

 **Salvatore's House**

Stefan opened the door with the stake in hand to see Elena "What are you?" she asked Stefan stared at her in silent shock "What are you?" She repeated

"You know." Stefan said

"No, I don't." Elena retorted

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here." Stefan replied

"It's not possible. It can't be." Elena sad as Stefan placed the stake down he replied

"Everything you know... And every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?" Stefan asked

"What are you?" Elena repeated for the 3rd time

"….I'm a vampire." Stefan confessed after a moment of silence

"I shouldn't have come." Elena said backing away

"No." Stefan said walking to her " Please." Stefan pleaded but Elena ran way before Stefan appeared in front of her.

"How did you do that?" Elena asked in shock

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan pleaded as Elena tried to move around him but he grabbed her by her arms

"Let me go." Elena said

"No. Elena, there's things that you have to know and understand." Stefan explained

"Let me go!" Elena shouted

"Elena, please." Stefan said as Elena ran and got into her car and drove away. She arrives at her house and runs to her room after checking on Jeremy who was listening to music. Going to her room taking off her shoes she laid down, before getting back up and pacing she was taking off her jacket when

"Elena." she heard, she gasped and turn to see Stefan, before turning and opening the door to her room to run away when Stefan sped up and closed it as Elena pressed her self into the door scared "I would never hurt you. You're safe with me." Stefan assured

"All those animal attacks, those people who died…?" She asked turning around

"No. That was Damon!" Stefan said

"Damon?" Elena asked in shock

"Yes. I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena do not tell anybody." Stefan begged

"How can you ask me that?" Elena asked

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons. You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." Stefan said

"Just go. Just go, please. Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go!" Elena said

"I never wanted this." Stefan said leaning back as Elena turned and open the door she looked back to see Stefan was gone, she walked to the open window and locked it.

 **At the cemetery**

Damon finished draining a girl before using her sleeve to wipe his mouth, standing Damon grabbed one of the bodies and dragged it into the fire he started, grabbing a bottle after searching the pockets for a phone he started to pour the whisky on them when he found a phone he dialed a number as he started burning the bodies.

"Hello?" Stefan said over the phone

"I want my ring." Damon said after taking a sip of whisky

"Where are you?" Stefan asked still outside of Elena's house

"I'm at the sizzler. I had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?" Stefan asked

"No, what have you done? You're the one that locked me in the basement and starved me, so whatever I've done, whoever I've sucked dry is on you, buddy." Damon retorted

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon asked

"I gave it to Zach to hide. Probably shouldn't have killed him." Stefan lied as Damon looked shocked even a little guilty before he shook it off

"... Ah, you almost got me. Where is it?" Damon asked

"I'll get it back, but I need time." Stefan said pacing

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome?! Where is it? I want my ring, Stefan, or my next stop's Elena's." Damon threatened

"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen." Stefan growled

"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart." Damon retorted

"Yeah? Is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?" Stefan asked

"Just get it." Damon said before he hung up and saw Vicki, getting the bottle again he walked over to her and pours the whisky on her to burn her body but she coughs, throwing the bottle away Damon bent down next to her "You just don't wanna die, do you?" Damon asked

 **Salvatore House**

Naruto had arrived home to the smell of something decomposing, rushing downstairs to the basement Naruto saw Zach's dead body. Looking at the body blankly Naruto sighed "You idiot, you should've left when I told you to Zach." Naruto whispered before picking up the body and going to bury it somewhere.

 **Next Day**

 **Outside the Grill**

Stefan and Elena are out drinking coffee outside the grill. "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire," you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?" Elena asked

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan assured

"I know you eat garlic." Elena said

"Yes." Stefan said with a nod

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena said before a waitress arrived

"Hi, here are your drinks." the waitress said setting down the drinks

"Thank you." Elena said as the waitress walked away

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan showing his ring

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked

"Decorative." Stefan answered

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon and Naruto. They can be very powerful." Stefan said

"And yet you let Damon get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan retorted

"He was hurting her!" Elena said

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have." Stefan explained

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena asked incredulously

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said

"Are there any others, aside from you, Naruto, and Damon?" Elena asked

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore?" Stefan asked

"Not anymore?" Elena asked surprise

"There was a time when this town was... very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone." Stefan said

"I can't promise that." Elena said

"Elena if you don't promise me then Naruto will wipe every memory from your head, he won't care about what you are to him" Stefan said

"What I am to him?" Elena asked

"It's not my place to tell you." Stefan said with a sigh "Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena " _Naruto is going to kill me for saying that."_ Stefan thought

 **At the cemetery**

Logan was squatting down besides Liz, with a handkerchief over his nose to block out the smell, as Liz expected one of the charred bodies "Never smelled one this bad before."

"It tried to cover its tracks." Liz said dropping the sheet over the body as she stood up

"Are you sure?" Logan asked walking away from the bodies

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to try to hide cause of death, and there are no shell casings." Liz explained

"We know who they are?" Logan asked looking around

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." Liz answered

"What story should I run?" Logan asked

"Drug deal gone bad." Liz said seeing the look on Logan's face she said "It's not too big a stretch."

Nodding Logan looked to see if anyone was around before he whispered "I got the Gilbert watch."

"Good." Liz complemented when one of the deputies arrives.

"Found this in the brush about 10 yards away." he reported handing her a purse

Liz looks through it and takes out a wallet and pulls out an Drivers License "Vicki Donovan." she said shocked

"You know her?" Logan asked

"I went to high school with her mother." Liz answered

"Think she's one of these?" Logan asked

Liz looking to the bodies answered "I hope not."

 **Fell's Church**

Naruto was hopping from tree to tree through the woods when he dropped down to the ground at the old church. Walking through the ruins Naruto stopped and activated his Juubigan, using the x-ray vision feature Naruto tried to see through the ruins but he couldn't, narrowing his eyes Naruto walked deeper, when he came upon a seal.

Running his hands over the seal as he examined it, Naruto saw that it was a privacy seal that only Emily could unseal, Naruto felt pride bubbling in his chest, as he noticed that even though it's been 145 years since Emily did this the seal was still strong as ever.

"Where's Emily?" Naruto suddenly asked looking behind him to see Ayesha, Emily's mother

" _She's watching over Bonnie."_ Ayesha answered getting a nod from Naruto before she looked to the seal _"Your worried, that Annabel, and Pearl are locked inside aren't you?"_ Ayesha asked getting a nod from Naruto

"The last time I heard from them, they told me that, that bastard Jonathan Gilbert was trying to woo Pearl. When I heard that the vampires were rounded up, I prayed that Pearl and Annabel weren't inside here, but I haven't heard anything from them all these years." Naruto explained with a sigh "I need you to do something for me." Naruto said turning around completely

" _Yes what is it?"_ Ayesha asked

"Spy on Atticus Shane for me please. Make sure he isn't a threat to anyone." Naruto said getting a nod from Ayesha before she vanished, sighing Naruto walked deeper into the ruins to try to find something that could tell him that Pearl and Annabel weren't in the tomb.

 **Salvatore's House**

Damon was on the phone walking in the shadows of the house, "Where are you, Stefan? I'm trapped at the house, and I'm getting really bored and really impatient, and I don't do bored and impatient. Bring me my ring." Damon said pouring him drink before he hung up "Damn it." he growled before he looked over to the unconscious Vicki who was still bleeding "Aw, don't get blood on the couch!" he said walking over "Please?" sitting down on the table Damon moved the towel to see the wound on her neck "I got you good, didn't I? Well, you're not gonna be any fun today." Damon said sitting back as he finished his drink sitting there for a while Damon sighed and stood up then walked around the couch "I'm so gonna regret this." said with a sigh Damon bites his wrist and puts it to Vicki's mouth forcing her to drink his blood.

"Drink up. Drink it up. Don't drip. There you go. Good girl. That's it." Damon cooed as Vicki held his arm to keep it in place.

 **With Stefan**

Elena and Stefan are driving through the woods in Elena's car. "Stop here." Stefan said, as the car came to a stop Stefan got out and started walking forward, Elena getting out the car looked around

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked still by the car

"I want to show you something." Stefan said looking back to her

"In the middle of nowhere?" Elena asked skeptical

"This... Didn't used to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan said, Elena surprised closed the car door before she walked deeper into the ruins with Stefan

"It looks so…" Elena trailed off gazing at the destroyed statues

"Old? It's because they are." Stefan said

"Wait. How long have you…"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864." Stefan said

"Oh, my god." Elena said in shock

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Naruto, and I.…We were all raised here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends." Stefan said

 **Flashback**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan and Damon run out of the house, Damon has a football

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked running down the steps

"Camp outside Atlanta. Naruto picked it up at Harvard. Catch." Damon said throwing the ball and Stefan catches it, when Stefan catches the ball Damon ran to tackle him

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan said laughing as he dodged Damon when Katherine exits the house.

"Who needs rules?" Katherine asked as the two stopped and walked to her "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, well, you could, uh- you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough."

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." Katherine said before she snatched the ball from Stefan and runs off laughing.

Damon and Stefan were watching her, when Damon looked to Stefan "Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased." Damon said before he looked to where she went and turned back to Stefan "If you don't do it, I will." Damon said running off after her joined by Stefan seconds later

 **End Flashback**

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like…" Elena trailed off

"Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it." Stefan said

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" Elena asked

"She wasn't just any girl." Stefan replied

 **Flashback**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan was chasing a laughing Katherine through a garden maze, when Katherine reached a statue she turned to Stefan who stopped running "Ha! I win. What's my prize?" she asked

"What would you like it to be?" a voice asked turning they both saw Damon sitting down smiling

"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked smiling

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon said standing up as he and Stefan walked towards each other

"Your commitment to the confederacy is inspiring." Stefan said amused as he and Damon hugged

"Well, this works out wonderfully for me." Katherine said

"How's that, miss Katherine?" Damon asked as he and Stefan turned to her

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First and foremost, I'll need someone to escort me to the founder's ball." Katherine said turning around

"With pleasure./I would be honored." Damon and Stefan said getting a smile from Katherine

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine asked walking away, unknown to them the surveillance seals Naruto put all over the estate and the garden in the event a vampire was ever around, made sure Naruto saw and heard everything.

 **End Flashback**

Elena and Stefan walk about the ruins of the old estate "She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan said as Elena took a seat

"The first founder's party" Elena said as Stefan nodded "Where you signed the registry."

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her." Stefan said

"So he was upset." Elena guessed

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan retorted

 **Salvatore's house**

Damon was leaning against the doorway as Vicki came down the stairs with a towel "Oh, man. That shower was so great." Vicki said before she looked at her neck to see the wound she had were gone "What did you give me?" she asked turning to Damon

"Some blood. You loved it." Damon replied

"I did? Wait. I'm confused. How did we get here?" she asked walking over to him

"We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all of your friends and brought you here, gave you same blood. You loved it. And now we're gonna party till the sun goes down." Damon said compelling her

"Ok. Um, but first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Vicki said after snapping out of her daze

"Only if I can." Damon replied Vicki immediately with a smile stuck out her arm to Damon, who bit his wrist and extended it to her, as he bit into hers. While he drank from her, Vicki took his wrist and started to drink.

 **With Stefan**

"What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but... Turns out that night... Katherine was with him, too." Stefan said with a sigh

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" Elena asked

"Turns out she wasn't ours to steal." Stefan replied

 **Flashback**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864**

Stefan is with Katherine in her room kissing on the bed "I will love you forever." Stefan said caressing her cheek before kissing her neck

"Forever is a very long time, you know." Katherine said

"Not long enough." Stefan replied continuing to kiss her unaware that Katherine's vampire features appeared, when Stefan looked up she tilted his head and bit him causing Stefan to grunt.

The next morning, Katherine was with her handmaiden, Emily who was helping her get dressed when Stefan awoke, sitting up he held his neck.

"Good morning. Clear the room, please." Katherine said looking at Stefan from the window as Emily left about to send a message to Naruto about what was happening. "You're upset." Katherine said walking to the bedside by Stefan

"Your face, it was like a demon." Stefan said in shock

"But you're not afraid." Katherine replied

"Get away from me. Get away." Stefan said fearfully attempting to move away from her, When Katherine starts to compel him

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone." Katherine said as her pupils seem to shrink

"I-" Stefan tried to say but Katherine put a finger on his lips to silence him

"shh. We will go on exactly as we have." Katherine said taking away her finger

"Yes. We will go on." Stefan said in a daze

"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan- You, me, and Damon. No rules." Katherine said with a smile

 **End Flashback**

"She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...my brothers and I, we are all stuck with each other... Like it or not." Stefan said picking up Damon's ring, while Elena who was blown away by what she was learning leaned against a pillar before looking to Damon's ring

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan answered with a nod

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden." Elena pleaded walking over to him

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Stefan said

"And how is that?" Elena asked

"By hurting you." Stefan said as Elena looked at him in surprise

"Oh," Elena said before she changed the subject "But what about Naruto, did he know Katherine as well?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he did but Naruto had left, my father along with a friend of his had him put into the Confederacy, for shady reasons." Stefan said as even he still couldn't believe that Jonathan Gilbert would send Naruto to war in hopes that he would die so he could be with Pearl. "But here's something you should know. Naruto is unique even among vampires." Stefan said

"Unique how?" Elena asked

"He's known as the most sadistic vampire, because of his way of torturing other vamps that get on his bad side. He's the only vampire I know that is able to control the age he looks and his ability to still have children." said Stefan not really wanting to reveal all of Naruto's secrets

"Wait, so Naruto can have kids and control the age he looks, so how old is he?" Elena asked

"Around 2,000." Stefan said as Elena looked at him in shock

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was walking alongside a stream, looking around this was the place where he had reunited with Pearl after a century apart.

 **Flashback**

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1863**

Naruto in his 22 year old form was walking through the woods, he and Giuseppe had another argument that almost had him punching his head into a wall, but he had managed to move the blow to the wall inches to the side of Giuseppe's head, Giuseppe had better count himself lucky because when the blow landed Naruto's arm went through the wall all the way to his elbow

As Naruto continued on his stroll he came to a stream, before he felt someone stalking him, it was one of the things that annoyed him, as a vampire was technically dead, so he couldn't really sense them like he would've been able to do had they been human. Looking over his shoulder Naruto narrowed his eyes, before turning back around _"Well, if the vampire wants me he or she can come get me, I have a lot of anger I need to release and how I'll do that is still up for debate."_ Naruto thought as enjoyed the breeze that swept by him, before his eyes snapped open and he turned around and caught the vampire that had lunged for him turning around Naruto landed on top of the vampire to see a face he hasn't seen in a 100 years.

"Pearl?" Naruto asked in shock and surprise all the anger he had bleeding away, as he looked at Pearl's smiling face

"I thought you were losing your touch there for a minute." Pearl said as Naruto smiled widely before he brought her up off the ground and embraced her tightly "I've missed you." Pearl said softly before she kissed Naruto passionately

 **2½ Hours Later**

Naruto and Pearl were walking through town after they had sex in a wooden house Naruto created, as they walked some of the women looked at Naruto as he was the most wanted man in Mystic Falls,

Jonathan Gilbert was about to burn Naruto's letter for permission for him take part in the war that Giuseppe gave him. He and Naruto didn't have the best history, hell Naruto and most of the men in town had problems as Naruto has slept with many people's girlfriends, and wives including his. The only reason that he wanted Naruto here is because Naruto was the strongest and fastest fighter around, and he was needed here to help fight the Vampires. When he looked out and saw Naruto walking with a beautiful woman, looking at the way she was laughing and the love in her eyes as she spoke with him, Jonathan felt jealously bubbling in his chest _"Why does he get all the women's attention, what does that boy have that I don't. Maybe sending him to war will be for the best."_ Jonathan thought looking to the letter "Thomas!" Jonathan called

"Yes." said Thomas Fell walking into the courthouse

"Will Giuseppe's boys be joining the fight with the vampires?" Jonathan asked

"He is still indecisive, he said earlier today Naruto threatened him this morning that he would hunt him down and kill him if anything happened to Stefan and Damon." Thomas said getting a nod from Jonathan

"Well we will get rid of him, sending him into war will hinder us yes, but I believe we can pull through." Jonathan said still looking at Naruto and Pearl unaware that both were listening to the entire conversation

 **End Flashback**

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Liz was with Richard in his study as she reported the vampire situation, while Richard lifted one of the floorboards "We're working on it, Mayor Lockwood."

"Doc ID the bodies?" Richard asked looking up to her

"A few townies. Notorious druggies." Liz answered as Richard opened the safe

"I suppose that'll make it easy for people to buy the story." Richard said as Liz gave a small nod "And Vicki Donovan?" he asked

"She's not one of the deceased." Liz said

"Where the hell is she? Richard asked

"I wish I knew." Liz retorted as Logan walked in

"Sorry I'm late." Logan said stopping by Liz

Richard looked up as he placed a case down and asked "You have the watch?" Logan nodded and pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket and handed it to the Mayor, as he opened the case he took the watch apart and added a compass to it before holding it out for Logan "It's ready." he said

"That's it?" Logan asked expecting more

"Yes. That's it." said Mr. Lockwood as everyone shared glances as Logan takes the compass

 **Woods**

After leaving the Lockwood Mansion Liz drove to meet Logan in the woods with a deputy. "I got Stanley on the Moore street entrance. The rest of us will cover other access points. Call him or call me if that thing goes off. Don't use the radio. Cell phones only." Liz instructed handing Logan a gun and a clip of wooden bullets

"Got it." Logan said taking the gun

"You've got 8 rounds. Remember, wood bullets won't kill him, but it'll wound him enough for you to get close and stake him." Liz explained as Logan loaded the gun "You sure you can handle this?" Liz asked

"Of course I can." Logan retorted putting the gun in the back of his pants, as he took the stake from the deputy

"You ever staked a vampire before?" Liz asked

"Have you?" Logan retorted

 **Gilbert House**

The doorbell was ringing as Jeremy ran down the steps "I'm Coming!" he yelled before he opened the door to see Vicki with shades on

"Hey. The sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire." Vicki said walking in as Jeremy closed the door

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked placing his hands on her waist

"It's good. Everything's good." Vicki said wrapping her arms around Jeremy's neck as she kissed him, in the middle of the kiss she saw his neck in front of her and opened her mouth to bite him, but she pushed away

"Did something happen?" he asked concerned

"I'm hungry." Vicki said walking towards the kitchen "What do you got to eat?" she asked opening the fridge, as Jeremy stood by the counter

"You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day." Jeremy said with a frown

"Could you just not talk so loud? My head, it hurts. I need quiet." Vicki said taking out food, before taking a cold pizza and taking a bite not bothering to heat it up.

 **With Stefan**

Stefan and Elena were walking to her car, with Elena in deep thought as Stefan opened the door for her, Elena turned to him "The mind control... You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?" she asked

"No." Stefan said shaking his head before he pointed to the necklace that he gave her "That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to... Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off... Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me... You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan explained

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy opened the door to let Matt inside "Where is she?" Matt asked

"Come this way." Jeremy said leading him to the kitchen where Vicki was sitting by the cabinet having ate all the cold food, and was now washing it down with some soda

"What's she on?" Matt asked

"I-I don't know." Jeremy said with a shrug

Matt sighed and walked over to kneel in front of Vicki as he took of her sunglasses "Hey, Vic. How you doin'?" he asked

"Not good, Matty. I hurt." Vicki whined

"Ok, where's it hurt?" Jeremy asked

"My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum-there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Vicki said not knowing that it was her body pushing her to feed

"Ok, well-" Matt started to say but Vicki interrupted him

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." Matt said

"Just turn it off!" she yelled

"Turn what off?" Jeremy asked

Vicki got up and pushed Matt "The talking, the chatter, just turn it off." she said walking away to the living room to see Logan on the TV talking about the murder Damon did, as she stopped to see Jeremy took the TV off mute.

..horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery.

"That's where we were last night." Jeremy said

"What happened, Vic?" Matt asked

..homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information…

"I'm calling the cops." Matt said backing away from Vicki who grabbed his arm

"No. Don't." she said as Jeremy walked up to her and touched her

"What happened after I left last night, Vick?" Jeremy asked only to be pushed into the back of the couch by Vicki

"Jer, are you ok?" Matt said walking over to Jeremy

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Jeremy said heatedly

"Damn, Vick." Matt said turning to his sister as Elena and Stefan enter the house, only for Stefan to freeze as he turned to Vicki.

"What's going on?" Elena asked standing next to Vicki

"She's really messed up." Matt said

Stefan walked over and gently moved Elena away from Vicki "Elena, back up." he turned to Vicki and put hi hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye "Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Stefan said gently as he lightly pushed Matt and Jeremy to follow Vicki

"You know what's wrong with her?" Elena asked as Stefan walked over to her when they disappeared upstairs

"Yeah." Stefan said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"She's transitioning." Stefan said

Elena not liking the way that sounded asked "Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire." Stefan answered

"What?" she asked with widen eyes

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." Stefan explained

"H-how does she do that?" Elena almost afraid to even ask the question

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan replied

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefan said as Elena started pacing as two humans were upstairs with Vicki

"She's upstairs with him right now." Elena said

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet." Stefan replied

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena asked

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained

"The same choice you made?" Elena asked with a frown as unwanted memories popped into Stefan's head as Elena started putting up the dishes

 **Jeremy's Bedroom**

Vicki was wrapped up in Jeremy's blanket while Jeremy sat next to her with a towel "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble." Vicki apologized

"Aw, you just-you need to sleep it off, ok?" Jeremy said as he kissed her forehead and got up, Vicki grabbed his arm and he sat back down as she pulled him into a hug, her mouth was near his neck and it was like she was about to bite him, when she pushed him down and got up and left

As she ran down the stairs and opened the door Matt who saw her chased after her "Vick. Vicki!" he shouted when he reached the lawn she was no where in sight as everyone came outside

"She was fine, and then she just- she just freaked out." Jeremy said on the porch

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt said running to his truck

"I can track her." Stefan whispered

"Go." she said as Stefan walked away

 **In the woods**

It was night now, and Logan was tired as he walked with the compass as he was about to turn back he heard the compass click, looking down he saw the arrow lock oin the direction of the old cemetery, getting out his phone he called Liz

"Yeah." Liz picked up

"I think I got something. It's pointing towards the old cemetery." Logan reported

"Headed your way." Liz said hanging up as she and her deputy moved to the old cemetery.

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy was leaning against the sink as Elena was still cleaning up the kitchen "Maybe we should check in with Matt." he said taking a plate and mug placing them in the sink as Elena replied

"He'll call when he finds her." Elena said

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy asked

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena said

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Jeremy said

"She'll be fine." Elena said as she went to the table and whispered "It'll all be fine." before the doorbell rang, they both looked up and walked to the door, as Elena opened the door she saw it was Damon so she tried to close it, but Damon pushed it back, Jeremy looked between Elena and Damon "Jeremy, go upstairs." she ordered Jeremy sighed and went upstairs

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally fessed up." Damon said with a smirk as he leaned on the doorway

"Stay away from me." Elena said with a glare

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." Damon said walking inside closing the door behind him as he walked further into the house Elena kept her distance "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So…" Damon said but was interrupted by a knock at the door, both Elena and Damon looked to the door before Elena opened it to see a Juubigan eyed Naruto, Damon seeing Naruto's eyes gulped while Elena looked mesmerized by them

"Hello Elena." Naruto greeted

"H-Hi." Elena said

"Sorry for the intrusion but I need to speak with Damon." Naruto said being polite when Elena nodded Naruto sped up to Damon and held him in the air by the neck causing Elena and Damon to gasp "So you killed Zach huh" Naruto stated

"I'm sorry." Damon wheezed

"Yeah your always sorry." Naruto growled as his eyes glowed "I don't have time to deal with you right now." Naruto said dropping Damon who massaged his neck "Go home and clean up the mess you made." Naruto ordered coldly

"But I need…"

" **I said Go Home!"** Naruto said as Elena and Damon shivered and backed away at the demonic tone **"I'll bring you your ring."** Naruto said moving out of the way as Damon sped out of the house. Naruto sighed before turning to Elena "You ok?" Naruto asked as his eyes returned to normal

"Y-yes." Elena said still keeping her distance something Naruto noticed

"You don't have to be scared of me Elena." Naruto said gently

"How do I know that?" Elena asked

"You don't but I need you to trust me, now where's Stefan?" Naruto asked standing in front of her now

"He's out looking for Vicki." Elena answered

"Vicki? Why would he be out loo…she's the one in transition." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena "Thank you." Naruto said turning around to leave

"Wait!" Elena said causing Naruto to turn to her "Stefan said you would never hurt me because I'm something to you, what did he mean by that?" Elena asked

Naruto turned back with a frown

 **Flashback**

Naruto was sitting on a bench at the park when a pregnant 17 year old girl walked over to him "Naruto!" she said hugging him getting a smile from him

"Hello Izzy." Naruto said as he pulled back to look at Isobel Flemming "So you went to the doc's office yet?" Naruto asked

"Yup, I'm having a daughter. I'm having trouble coming up with a name though." Isobel said with a frown

"How about Elena?" Naruto asked as Isobel seemed to think about it before she smiled with a nod

"Yeah, I like that name." Isobel said

"Are you sure you want to do this Izzy?" Naruto asked with a frown

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't provide for her, but I'm hoping that when I can she'll allow me to be in her life when we meet." Isobel said "I know you can take care of her, but I don't want her to be involved in the supernatural world, at least not right off the bat." Isobel said with a frown as Naruto looked at her sadly

" _I wish she would tell me who the father is, the bastard got her pregnant and he's not even trying to talk her out of this."_ Naruto thought

 **End Flashback**

"I'll tell you, soon." Naruto said before he left

 **Cemetery**

Stefan walked through the woods to see Vicki sitting down, "Vicki." he called getting her attention she turned to him with tears streaming down her face

"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." she said as she stared at Stefan "I remember you. The hospital, the-the rooftop, it's all coming back." Vicki said

"I'm so sorry. Damon had no right to do this to you." Stefan apologized

"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Vicki asked

"You'll fade quickly...And then it'll all just be over." Stefan explained

"I'll be dead." Vicki said getting a nod she started to cry again

"Hey." Stefan said sitting down beside her

"I don't want this." Vicki sobbed

"I know. It'll be ok. You're gonna be ok. I can help you." Stefan assured

"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" Vicki asked as Stefan looked down she started to cry again "I wanna go home. Will you take me home?" she asked

"Ok." Stefan said with a nod as he got up only to be shot in the chest hurt Stefan fell to the ground as Logan walked over with the Stake and gun in hand, kneeling down beside Stefan Logan pressed his fist onto the wound raising the stake Vicki shouted

"No!" as Logan was about to stake Stefan, Naruto appeared and kicked Logan away, Logan got up to see Naruto standing protectively over Stefan

"Drop the gun and walk away." Naruto said, Logan glaring raised the gun and fired as Naruto dodged and got closer to Logan, before he could fire again Naruto bit him before breaking his neck and tossing him away before going over to the groaning Stefan as Vicki got closer to Logan's body, Naruto took out the bullet in Stefan's chest and examined it "It's wood. They know." he said throwing away the bullet and helping Stefan sit up so he could catch his breath, when the sound of moaning came to them they turned to see Vicki was drinking Logan's blood.

"No! No! Vicki!" Stefan shouted as Vicki sat up and looked to them

"I'm sorry." she apologized before getting up and running away

"Damn it." Stefan growled as Naruto saw and picked up the compass

"Well what do we have here." Naruto whispered to himself before looking off into the distance "Get up Stefan, the Sheriff is coming." Naruto said before he and Stefan took off in different directions

Just as they left Liz and her deputy arrived to find Logan's body "Oh god…" Liz said softly before looking around "The watch. Find the watch." she ordered

 **With Stefan**

Elena was sitting on the porch waiting, when she saw Stefan coming up the steps with blood on his shirt, getting up and walking over to him she spoke "You're bleeding."

"No, it's ok. It's ok. I'm ok." Stefan said before sighing "I couldn't stop her. I tried." he said

"What does that mean?" Elena asked hoping she was wrong

"She fed, and then I lost her." Stefan answered

"Oh, my god." Elena said in shock

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you." Stefan said

"What do I tell my brother and- and Matt?" Elena asked

"We'll come up with a story." Stefan said

"You mean we'll come up with a lie." Elena retorted

"I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but... I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I- I just can't…" Elena said with tearful eyes before she got her book and went inside the house before she started crying

Stefan was still on the porch in shock, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he saw Naruto looking at him in sympathy "You'll get her back Stefan, trust me." Naruto said as Stefan nodded before they both vanished in a crimson flash.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 6: Haunted**

"All right, later, man." Tyler said walking out to his car, "See you, bro!" his friend said driving off as Tyler puts his duffel in the trunk of his car, he walks around and gets in and starts to put the key in the ignition when

"Hi, Ty." Vicki said with her head down causing Tyler to jump

"Whoa," Tyler said startled before he squinted his eyes "Vicki?" he asked "Everyone's looking for you!"

"I know." Vicki whispered shivering

"What's wrong, Vick?" Tyler asked

"I'm so cold." Vicki said

"You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender." Tyler said

"I wish." Vicki whispered with a snort

"What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?" Tyler asked

Vicki looked up getting her hair out of her face before she turned to Tyler and hugged him "I'm so scared."

"Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home." Tyler said hugging her back as he pulled away to start the car

"I can't control it." Vicki said panting

"Control what?" Tyler asked confused

"I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away." Vicki said

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?" Tyler asked before Vicki grabbed the sides of his head and placed hers on his shoulder

"I want it. I am so hungry, Ty." Vicki whispered

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, lets just get you home, okay?" Tyler asked as he pushed her back gently only for Vicki to vamp out and growl at him, "Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?!" Tyler said falling out of the car and crawling away, as Vicki jumped on him and prepared toi bite him only for Stefan to pull her off of him in time.

"Aah! Let go of me!" Vicki said struggling as Stefan held onto her, Tyler stood up and almost ran into Damon

Looking to Stefan and Vicki, Tyler asked "What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk." Damon said

"Screw you, dude." Tyler retorted

"Dude" really?, "dude"?" Damon mocked smirking

"Damon, remember what Naruto said!" Stefan said

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?" Damon asked before Tyler punched him, causing Damon to narrow his eyes

"Don't you hurt him." Vicki said as Damon grabs Tyler by the throat pushes him back a little and compels him

"Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here." before he threw Tyler completely over his car, causing Tyler to grunt, when Tyler gets up all of them are gone.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena woke up and the events of Saturday came to mind causing her to sigh, she got up and went into the bathroom, to see Jeremy who just got done brushing his teeth "Sorry." she said turning around to close the door

"Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done." Jeremy said causing Elena to come back in as Jeremy backed away

"You're up early. Where are you going?" Elena asked as Jeremy was walking into his room before he turned back

"Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so…" he trailed off

"Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?" Elena asked

"What? You're kidding me, right?" Jeremy asked in returned

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for." Elena said

"Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why." Jeremy said before leaving

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Matt was walking through the Halloween decorated hallway when his phone rung "Yeah?" Matt picked up

"Matty?" Vicki's voice replied

Matt's eyes widen before he leaned against the locker "Vicki, where are you? Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm okay." Vicki replied sitting in Stefan's room along with the three older vampires

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you." Matt said

"No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay ? Please don't worry about me." Vicki said before she hung up on him

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked

"Maybe, because you'll burn then combust into flames when you walk into the sunlight." Naruto said looking at the newspaper

"And you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan replied

"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up." Naruto said throwing the newspaper down, as Damon picked up the compass

"What is that?" Vicki asked

"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious?" Damon said looking to his brothers getting a shrug from Naruto

"I have a couple ideas." Naruto muttered

"Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan asked

"We should all be worried." Naruto said

"Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Vicki asked Stefan, who got up and got a mug off the desk

"Here." Stefan said handing her the mug

"What is it?" Vicki asked

"It's what you're craving." Stefan said sitting down

"Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef?" Damon asked

"What is it?" Vicki asked smelling the cup

"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?" Naruto asked as he and Damon smirked

"Go on. Give it a try." Stefan said ignoring his brothers as Vicki took a sip of the blood

"I'm worried Stefan's going to kill Bugs Bunny." Naruto whispered to Damon who snickered before Naruto turned to Stefan "She's new. She needs human blood. She can't sustain on that stuff." Naruto said

"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked

"Yeah." Damon said

"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki." Stefan said causing to Naruto to shake his head

"You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." Damon said getting a giggle for Vicki

"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity." Stefan retorted

"Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase." Damon said

"Yeah but you tend to forget about the erase part since they tend to end up dead." Naruto said looking to Damon who shrugged

"Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are." Stefan said as Naruto and Damon shook their heads

"Anyway, Damon I need you to go and scope out the Lockwood's from what I can sense they're at the Grill. See what they know, so far." Naruto said as Damon nodded before he got up and walked down stairs, as Naruto created a Shadow clone that sunshin'd away

"Can I have some more?" Vicki asked

Damon was walking to the door when the doorbell rang, smirking Damon opened the door to see Elena as he leaned on the door

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked

"Yep!" Damon answered

"Where is he?" Elena asked

"And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." Damon said

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Elena asked crossing her arms

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead." Elena said

"Yes, you would." Damon replied

"But I'm not." Elena said a little smugly

"Yet." Damon said causing Elena to take a deep breath

"Where is Stefan?" she asked

"He's upstairs singing "the rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." Damon said walking outside as Elena walked in and closed the door with Damon smiling before he left

"Stefan?" Elena called out, when she heard the floorboard creaks she looked behind her, and called "Stefan?"

"Yes." Stefan said from the steps

Elena looked up to him and asked "Where is Vicki?"

"She's upstairs." Stefan said walking down to her

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?" she asked

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this." Stefan explained

"So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe." Stefan answered when Vicki came down the stairs

"How long is that?" she asked

"We can talk about that later." Stefan said causing Vicki to roll her eyes

"Hey, Vicki, How are you?" Elena asked

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow

 **Sheila's House**

Sheila was lighting candles as she sensed Naruto appearing upstairs while Bonnie was on the couch, Bonnie oblivious to who was upstairs asked "Was our family burned in the witch trials?"

"No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch. Especially when you have an all powerful ancestor protecting them." Sheila said getting a nod from Bonnie as Sheila sat down on the couch

"How did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and Juubi brought us here. He taught us to lived in secrecy, and we have for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do." Sheila said

"Grams, everybody knows you're a witch." Bonnie said

"They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em . Don't let 'em know the truth." Sheila said picking up a mug

"So when will I meet Juubi?" Bonnie asked, interested in meeting her ancestor whose life story had her crying when she heard it.

"Sooner than you think." Sheila said as Bonnie nodded

"Ok, so where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part." Bonnie said

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school?" Sheila asked smiling as Bonnie sighed and got her stuff before leaving

CNaruto (Clone Naruto) walked into the room "That sounded familiar." he said smirking as Sheila looked to him

"The same speech you and mom gave me." Sheila said smiling

"She's just like you." he said taking a seat "So what did you tell her exactly?" he asked

"I told her about the Rikudo Sennin, the Uzumaki's destruction, and your life, but I never mentioned you by name. I called you Juubi the whole time." Sheila said getting a nod from Naruto "I didn't give her the necklace yet though. I'm putting that off till she knows who you really are." Sheila said

 **Mystic Grill**

Mayor Lockwood just finished speaking with a cop, when he walked back to his wife, sliding into the booth Richard said "We never should have trusted that Logan…" lowering his voice "Weasel with the watch."

"How many are we dealing with?" Carol asked

"Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern." Richard said

"Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or, or is it a he or a she?" Carol asked worried

"If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger" Richard said

"So what do we do?" Carol asked

"Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us." Richard said unaware that Damon has been listening to their conversation the entire time.

 **Mystic Falls High**

Matt was putting up his books in his locker when Tyler walked over "Hey man!" he greeted

"Hey!" Matt returned

"I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki." Tyler said

"She just called. She's okay." Matt said looking to Tyler before turning back

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind." Tyler said

"Little bit. Yeah." Matt replied

"I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do." Tyler said

"I appreciate it." Matt said thankful

Bonnie was locking her locker when Caroline came over she smiled "I have got your costume. It's all here." she said handing Bonnie a bag, Bonnie pulled out a witch costume

"Seriously?" Bonnie asked incredulously

"Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun." Caroline said

"Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Bonnie asked as she pulled out Emily's crystal

"Yep. Wear it . Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?" Caroline asked

"I was with Grams all weekend . I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan." Bonnie said with a shrug

"Riding to his castle on his white horse." Caroline grumbled

"Don't be bitter . It provokes wrinkles." Bonnie said amused

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Everyone was sitting at the table "Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch." Stefan explained

"Well, what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time." Stefan said

"Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me." Vicki said with a sigh

"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki."

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked as Elena looked to Stefan while Naruto sighed

"Not in a long time." Stefan said

"How long?" Vicki asked

"Going on 60 years." Naruto said looking at Stefan

"What about you?" Vicki asked

"I drink human blood." Naruto said getting a gasps from Elena "Something you need to know Vicki, not all humans are innocent, some of them don't deserve to live." Naruto said

"How can you say that?" Elena asked getting Naruto's attention

"Ok, answer me this Elena. Last week I took a walk and during this walk I came across a grown man, about to rape a girl. So what do you think I should've did, let him live, or kill him?" Naruto asked Elena looked away "Thought so." Naruto said before turning back to Vicki "Human blood is highly addictive Vicki. My brother is different, and I take the blame for that." Naruto said as Stefan who was looking down, looked up at Naruto confused

"What do you mean, you take the blame?" Stefan said as Naruto took a deep breath before looking to Stefan

"When you were born, I was there in the emergency room, there were problems with the delivery. The doctor said you and mother were going to die." Naruto said as Stefan looked wide eyed "She begged me to save you, I saved the both of you instead." Naruto holding up both his hands as the left was covered in a green aura, "I healed the problem, and everything progressed nicely but when I held you something happened." Naruto said as his other hand lit up with black youki causing Vicki and Elena to shiver "A little bit of my youki was absorbed into your body, not enough for you to actually be able to use it, but the darkness in you that's where it comes from. I sealed it away after, but when you were in transition the seal broke, leaving it upon yourself to wrestle back control." Naruto said as Stefan looked at his hands. Naruto got up and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder "I wanted you to grow older, and if you wanted to be immortal, I was going to turn you, but that plan went down the drain." Naruto finished

"And when mother died, why didn't you do anything then?" Stefan asked

"I tried, I was working over night to find an antidote for her illness, but it was to late." Naruto said with a sigh, Stefan stood up and turned to Naruto

"Thank you." Stefan said hugging Naruto before pulling away "I need some time alone." he said before walking away.

Naruto sighed and sat down "Do you have any other questions?" He asked

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead." Vicki ranted as she left the room

Naruto sighed and shook his head, before turning to Elena "I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick." Naruto said getting up and leaving as Elena was still reeling from what she just heard Naruto tell Stefan

Vicki walked back into the room "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird." she said before picking up a phone and dialing a number

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked

"Jeremy." Vicki said

"Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore." Elena said

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see." Vicki said

"Even though you could hurt him?" Elena asked

"I would never hurt Jeremy." Vicki retorted

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now." Elena said stepping closer to Vicki

"Oh really?" Vicki said placing the phone back on the table "And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough "speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing." she said

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki." Elena said

"Or what?" Vicki asked before she grabbed Elena by the throat and pushed her against the wall "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for 15 years. 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki threatened before she let her go as Elena started coughing.

 **Moments Later**

Stefan and Elena were in front of the house as Vicki was with Naruto "She threatened me." Elena said still massaging her neck

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues…" Stefan explained

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?" Elena asked

"There's no rule book." Stefan answered

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena asked

"A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire it can all blur into one urge: hunger." Stefan explained

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him." Stefan said

"Or worse."

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan promised

"I need to get going." Elena said turning away

"Elena." Stefan called

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take." Elena said before walking away

Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music, while watching Naruto do vertical pushups on his finger, when Damon walked in, and sat down besides Vicki. "What are you doing?" he asked watching Naruto as well

"Just contemplating the next hundred years." Vicki said before turning to Damon "Why did you do it?" she asked

"I was …. Bored." Damon said as Naruto paused and looked at him before going back to his pushups as Vicki sat up

"You did this to me out of boredom?" She asked

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon said earning a snort from Naruto

"Ain't that the truth." Naruto muttered with a grunt

Vicki sat up completely and sighed "Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

Damon chuckled and said "That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go." he said holding out his hand

"Stupid idea, especially if he teaches her how to super speed, she'll run away the first chance she gets." Naruto thought

"Where?" Vicki asked with a smile

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be." Damon said Vicki smiled and took his hand before they walked downstairs, where Stefan was walking up, as they moved to the door

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank." Damon said opening the door only for Stefan to close it

"No no . Hey, hey...Now's not the time for this." Stefan said

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about." Damon said

"She could hurt someone." Stefan replied

"I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on." Damon said opening the door, as they all walked to the front yard Stefan shook his head

"Bad idea Damon." he said

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks." Damon retorted

"Like what?" Vicki asked

"Like.…" Damon said before he used his super speed to appear behind her, Vicki looked around for Damon when she felt her shoulder being tapped turning around she saw Damon smiling

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Vicki asked as Damon did it again and whistled to get her attention "Ho ho ho ho."

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended." Damon said gesturing for her to try, Vicki smiled and used her super speed and ran away

Stefan and Damon looked around when they heard laughing, looking to the balcony they saw Naruto laughing at them.

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy is closing his refrigerator as he left a voicemail for Vicki "You gotta call me, Vick. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please."

"Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun!" Elena said

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait." Jeremy said walking away when Elena called him back

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go." Elena said

Jeremy turned to her and said "What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best." Elena said softly

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy replied before walking out of the kitchen when his phone vibrated

Vicki was at her house, after she had Matt send Stefan away, she texts Jeremy and they made plans on meeting up at the school carnival.

 **Mystic Falls High**

The Halloween carnival is going on. Bonnie and Caroline were in costume as kids were taking candy out of the pot, when Tyler walked over "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special." Tyler said holding out two cups

"No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." Bonnie said

"Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with." Caroline said taking the cup

"Sounds like a plan." Tyler said

 **The Grill**

Carol and Richard are sitting down drinking "How many martinis have you had?" Richard asked

"Ugh. Don't start with me." Carol said taking another drink

"Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go." Richard said finishing his drink

"So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink." Carol said Richard placed the glassed down and left, after he left Carol looked behind her to see Damon. Damon smiled and held up his drink, Carol returned the smile and turned around to take another sip of her martini when Damon slid into the booth with her

"Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good _Gatsby_ look." Damon said

Carol smiled and asked "I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend?"

"Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy." Damon said dismissively

"It's Damon, right?" Carol asked

"Ah, you remember." Damon said

"Well, you have a face that's hard to forget." Carol replied "What's your last name Damon?" she asked

"Salvatore." Damon answered

"Salvatore." Carol repeated sitting forward

"Mm hmm."

"Are you any relation to Zach?" Carol asked

"Zach's my uncle." Damon lied sitting forward to compel her Damon asked "How do you know Zach?"

Carol looked at his eyes and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think there's something in my eye." Damon lied rubbing his eye

"Well, I know Zach from the founders council." Carol said as Damon saw her vervain bracelet "You know the Salvatore's were one of this town's original settlers." Carol said

"Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends." Damon replied

"Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages." Carol explained

"Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain…" Damon said lowering his voice into a whisper

"You know about the Vervain?" Carol asked

"Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do." Damon said with a smirk

"Of course." Carol said as Damon signaled for more drinks

 **Back at the school**

Elena and Jeremy arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him, as they went into the school they ran into Matt "You went with last year's costume too, huh?" Matt asked

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." Elena said

"Me neither." Matt said before turning to Jeremy "And you're going as...you?" he asked. Jeremy just walked away

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight." Elena said

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight." Matt said

"She's here?" Elena asked in surprise

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire." Matt replied as Elena started looking around for Jeremy

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked

"Elena what's the matter?" Matt asked

"I-I've gotta find him." Elena said walking away

 **Outside**

Naruto was walking up to the school when Caroline appeared before him "Hey!"

"Hey." Naruto replied smiling _"She's giving off pheromones, and she's drunk."_ Naruto thought

"Why aren't you dressed up?" Caroline asked

"Didn't have a costume." Naruto said shrugging as Caroline looked around

"Is Damon going to be here?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto causing her to sigh before she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards his car

"Where are we going?" Naruto said as he allowed himself to be drag by Caroline

"Your taking me home, and when we get there your going to have sex with me." Caroline said

" _Well I'm horny anyway, plus I can always compel her to believe we watched horror movies."_ Naruto thought before he unlocked his car.

 **With Vicki**

Vicki was walking through the halls looking around at all the people as the sound of their hearts ranged through her ears, when Stefan grabbed her and pulled her into a empty classroom. Vicki looked around and turned to Stefan "What, you're following me now?" she asked

"You didn't really give me a much of choice." Stefan replied, Vicki moved to the door only for Stefan to move in front of her

"Let me out of here." Vicki said

"You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control." Stefan said

"I'm fine." Vicki lied

"Really?" Stefan asked

"Mm Hmm."

"No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you." Stefan explained as Vicki looked off to the side

 **Hours Later**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto woke up in Caroline's bed, looking down to see her passed out on his chest he substituted with a discarded pillow that was on the floor, kissing her forehead, Naruto tucked her in after putting her in her pajamas. Naruto got dressed and checked his phone to see that it was 2:30 am. Seeing he had a message from Stefan, he checked it to see that it said that Vicki was dead and explaining what happened he sighed. Concentrating Naruto sensed Liz on the couch, in the living room. Activating his Dojutsu, Naruto walked out silently through the walls and the door to see his car across the street. Flaring his youki, Naruto released the seal he placed on his car, before getting inside and driving off. When he remembered that Stefan's birthday was in 4 days smiling Naruto took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, when he called on of them.

"Hello?" a female voice from the other end said

"Hello Lexi." Naruto said smirking

 **Finished**

 **Wanted to Update more but have family issues. See ya next week**

 **Chapter 7: 162 Candles**

 **November 5, 2009**

 **12:00 a.m.**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was asleep in the living room. When his book fell from his lap to the floor, he woke up, sitting up he picked up the book and placed it on the table. Getting up he stretched when suddenly the voice of a woman in the house was heard. Walking forward, Stefan paused as the latch to the side door unlocked and opened, closing the window and locking it, Stefan didn't see the shadow of someone zoom pass him. Turning around Stefan heard the sound of things dropping walking to the dining room Stefan looked up "Damon?" he called before he was hit in the back, sending him to the ground, he was then flipped over as a blonde vampire growled at him "Lexi!?" he asked

Lexi's vamp features disappeared as she smiled at Stefan "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked before Lexi pulled him to his feet

"How could you even ask that?" Lexi asked hugging him

"I've missed you." Stefan said returning the hug

Pulling back smiling Lexi said "Happy Birthday."

 **Later**

Stefan and Lexi are kidding around in his room "Stop. I don't know, some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under sixty. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked

"I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." Stefan said sitting up from his laying position

"Why stay?" Lexi asked before getting off the bed "I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden. "Wanted dead or alive", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Lexi said

"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Stefan asked putting on his shoes

"We can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" Lexi asked looking around

"I told you, her name is Elena." Stefan answered

"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." Lexi said turning to Stefan holding up a photo of Katherine.

Stefan got up and took the photo away "You didn't even know Katherine." he said placing the picture down

"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch. Speaking of... where's Damon? Lexi asked as Stefan turned to her

"Inflicting misery somewhere." he said before getting his jacket off the bed "You gonna be okay here alone? 'Cause I got some things I gotta take care of." Stefan asked

"Well it's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya? Lexi said holding up her hand

"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan said

"Yeah." Lexi whined

"Hey Lex. I'm really glad that you came here." Stefan said smiling

"What are we doing for your birthday? It's not everyday a guy turns a 162 years old." Lexi asked

"Really?" Stefan asked with a groan

"Oh yeah." Lexi said smiling widely

 **Sheriff's Precinct**

Sheriff Forbes is questioning Elena, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy over Vicki's disappearance. "Where did Vicki says she was going?" Liz asked

"She didn't." Jeremy answered

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?" Liz asked

"No she didn't say anything to me. She told Jeremy to tell me that she was leaving town." Matt said

"Is there anyone I can talk to that may know what happened to her prior to her leaving town?" Liz asked

"Stefan Salvatore may know. He came by the house to see her but she wouldn't talk to him." Matt said with a shrug

"What was he doing there?" Liz asked

"I was trying to help her, I knew that Elena was worried about her brother, he was dating Vicki and she had a drug problems, so I tried to help." Stefan half lied

"So you got involved because Elena asked you to?" Liz asked

"I asked Stefan to help. I thought that, by helping Vicki, he was helping my brother." Elena lied

"What was her behavior like those last few days before she left?" Liz asked

"Up and down , very sketchy, like she was coming down from some major partying." Matt answered

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Liz asked

"None that I remember." Jeremy replied

"No." Stefan lied

"No." lied Elena

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?" Liz asked

"Yes." Matt said with a nod

"Yes." Stefan lied

"Yes." lied Elena

"I'll miss her but...I think it's for the best." Jeremy said

 **Outside**

Stefan is waiting in front of the police station for Elena, when he sees Matt exit the building and walks past him, "I was trying to help her Matt. That's all." Stefan called out, before turning to see Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy coming out as well.

Elena looked at Stefan then turned to Jenna and Jeremy "I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Ok." Jenna said before she and Jeremy walked by Stefan and exchanged nods with him, Elena walked up to Stefan

"You okay?" Stefan asked

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know." Elena said

"Thank you."

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much.…" Elena said

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it." Stefan said softly

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." Elena said waling away, while Stefan watched her go

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto pulled into the driveway in a red 2009 Pontiac solstice GXP coupe, getting out the car, Naruto placed a bow on the hood with a card for Stefan saying 'Happy Birthday' putting the keys in his pocket Naruto placed a Genjutsu over the car, before walking to the house, picking up the mail and went into the house. Seeing most of the stuff were bills, Naruto threw the pile down on the table when his vampire hearing suddenly activated

"How long are you here for?" he heard Damon ask

"Just for Stefan's B-Day." Lexi voice replied

"Oh, you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" Damon asked

Lexi snorts "That's it Damon. After a century I finally realize death means nothing without you. Do me." she said

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Uh, have you met you? You're not a nice person." Lexi retorted

"Because I'm a vampire." Damon said

"But you're only the bad parts." Lexi replied

"Teach me to be good." Damon said, before Naruto heard the sound accustomed to the sound of a vampire using super speed when he heard Damon grunt

"I'm older and that means stronger." he heard Lexi growl causing him to smirk speeding upstairs silently Naruto leaned against the doorway as he watched Lexi choke Damon

"Sorry." Damon wheezed

"Don't ruin my time with Stefan, 'cause I'll hurt you. And you know I can do it." Lexi threatened

"Yeah." Damon wheezed as Lexi let go and turned around to see Naruto smirking at her

"Lexi-" was as far as Naruto got before Lexi tackled him and proceeded to kiss him passionately, pulling back Naruto looked to Damon "You, out now." Naruto said before taking Lexi to his room, as Damon got up and went into the cellar to get some vervain to take to the sheriff.

 **Sheila's House**

Bonnie is in her room at her grams house packing her suitcase, when Sheila walked to doorway "You leavin'?" she asked

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much." Bonnie said

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me?" Sheila asked smirking as Bonnie turned to her "Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy juju." she said

"He's right." Bonnie said

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Sheila said before moving into the room when Bonnie held up Emily's crystal "Uh-uh. You need to be wearing that." Sheila said pointing at it

"I gotta give it back to Caroline. It doesn't belong to me." Bonnie said

"Yes, it does. It was your ancestor's and now it's yours." Sheila retorted

"Emily was your ancestor too, why don't you wear it?" Bonnie asked holding the necklace to Sheila

"Because it didn't find me, it found you, protected you." Sheila said before taking Bonnie's hair and holding it up "A witch's talisman is a powerful tool, don't be givin' that back to anybody." Sheila said as Bonnie put it on

"I just wish it was prettier." Bonnie said getting a shrug from Sheila as she dropped the crystal in her shirt

 **Gilbert House**

Elena is sitting on the couch sulking, when Jenna came and sat next to her, while Jeremy was writing something behind them. "You're wallowing." Jenna said

"So are you." Elena replied

"My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped." Jenna retorted

"Yeah. Well Logan's a jerk." Elena said

"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: "I'm leaving town. See ya." Jenna said

"Wanna keep it down over there?" Jeremy called from the kitchen

Jenna sat up and turned to look over the couch "Why? What are you doing?" she asked

"Homework." Jeremy said

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked joining Jenna in looking over the coach as she and Jenna share surprised glances.

"I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" he trailed off before going back to work

"What do you think? Alien?" Elena asked Jenna in a whisper

"Some sort of replicant." Jenna replied

Jeremy looked up to them and said "He can hear you."

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto in basketball shorts was at a table by the closet in his room, Lexi with a sheet covering her naked form, moved to stand next to him, to see a sealing diagram covering the table, "What's this for?" Lexi asked

"With what you did to Damon, there is no way he's going to let that go. He thinks I don't know that he's trying to get in good with the Founder's Council, and the best way for him to do that is to kill a vampire." Naruto looking to her before motioning to the seal "I need you to put your blood in the center of the seal, I'll make a blood clone of you, and when, or if he tries to stake you, I will switch you and the clone." Naruto explained getting a nod from Lexi as she bit her wrist and held the appendage over the seal

"And the Vervain he took?" Lexi asked getting a confused look from Naruto

"You haven't been building up a tolerance for it?" Naruto asked getting a no from Lexi "I turned you, Vervain, won't effect you as long as other vampires, which you would know if you would've built up a tolerance for it like I told you to." Naruto said as Lexi shrugged before Naruto activated the seal, and a perfect clone of Lexi appeared before Naruto sealed it away.

 **Sheriff's Precinct**

Liz was in her office doing paperwork when she received a call "Yeah….Send him in." she said hanging up the phone, when Damon entered the office with a box "Mr. Salvatore, come on in. Could you get the door for me?" she asked

"Sure." Damon said closing the door

"I understand from Mrs. Lockwood that your uncle is out the town." Liz said

"Yes he is. But I spoke with Zach. He filled me in and asked if I could bring this to you." Damon lied handing Liz the box

Liz opened the box and pulled out some Vervain "Vervain." she said

"That's all we have at the moment, I hope it's enough." Damon said more like Naruto wouldn't let him take anymore out of the house

Liz put the Vervain back in the box and moved it aside "It's a small circle...Founding families, a few city officials." she said

"And your deputies, of course right? Are we any closer?" Damon asked sitting down

"I think our facts are wrong. We've always believed that vampires can only come out in the dark. What if that's changed?" Liz asked not seeing the frown on Damon's face before he hid it with a smile

"So is that even possible?" Damon asked

"We've exhausted every other option. We have to consider the vampire may be walking around during the day. Right in front of us." Liz explained

"Hm. So what's the next step?" Damon asked

"We're now looking at anyone new to town, since the deaths began. Should turn up a suspect or two." Liz said getting a nod from Damon

"And I, of course, will do anything I can to help." he said

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie enters Elena's room to see Elena lying down in her bed "You up?" she asked

Elena looked up to Bonnie and said "No." before pulling her cover over her head, Bonnie sighs and walks over and tries to pull the covers off Elena's head "No, no!" Elena protested

"Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked sitting on the bed holding the covers away from Elena

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked

"Yep." Elena replied getting a sigh from Bonnie

"Move over." she said when Elena moved to the other side of the bed, Bonnie got into the bed and lied next to Elena "I'm officially worried. What's going on?" Bonnie asked

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I…"

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked interrupting Elena

"Stefan and I broke up." Elena said causing Bonnie's eyes widen slightly

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Elena replied

Bonnie thinking for a moment before smiling "Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie said getting up and closing the window and grabs a pair of scissors then one of Elena's pillows. She cuts it open and empties it of the feathers.

"Hey!" Elena called

"Be patient." Bonnie said

"Ok." Elena said with a nod as Bonnie got back on the bed

"I need to swear you to secrecy." Bonnie said

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Elena said with a sigh

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this." Bonnie said seriously

"Ok, I swear." Elena said

"There's no windows open, right?" Elena asked

"Right." Elena said looking around

"There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie listed

"None. What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie asked getting a nod from Elena Bonnie concentrated and lifted her hand over the feathers and brought her hand up as a feather floated up causing Elena to look at it in shock

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked after Bonnie put the feather down, instead of answering Bonnie levitates several more feathers while Elena watches on with shock and amazement. Before a lot of the feathers floated around the bed. Elena looked around in awe laughing as she stood up on the bed

"It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"I believe you." Elena said

 **With Caroline**

Caroline was walking down the street when Damon walked in front of her, sighing Caroline tried to walk around him but he got in the way "Look dungeon boy I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me, and I will be damned if you think.." she didn't get to finish as Damon uses his compulsion on her, coming out of her daze "Oh My god where have you been? It's really good to see you." Caroline said

"Much better. You wanna throw a party here at the grill tonight." Damon said

"Oh, why don't you do it?" Caroline asked

"Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people. Big crowd. Invite everyone." Damon instructed

"And why am I having this party?" Caroline asked

"Because you're gonna help me solve this town's little vampire problem. And I want my crystal back." Damon said

"But Bonnie has it." Caroline said

"I know that. Get it from her." Damon ordered

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Lexi, Naruto, and Stefan were in the living room, speaking about Stefan's new love. "So this Elena girl. She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" Lexi asked

"No" Stefan said sitting forward

"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." Lexi said with a smirk sitting in a chair

"You should listen to her Stefan, she's speaking from experience." Naruto said before Lexi threw a pillow at his head causing him to chuckle

"Yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or.…or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms." Stefan explained

"Wow. That sounded all mature and grown-up." Lexi said unzipping a case and opening it to show blood bags inside it.

"I'm not getting any older." Stefan said

Lexi picks up a blood bag and inserts a straw before taking a sip. "Want some?" Lexi asked

"No, thank you." Stefan said getting up as Naruto took the blood bag

"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." she said before she sees Stefan's expression "Oh don't judge, ok? Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks." Lexi said

"Why did you get him hooked on animal blood in the first place?" Naruto asked

"What? You told me, you wanted me to help him." Lexi said with a shrug taking the blood bag back

"Yeah, help him, not turn him into a bunny killer." Naruto retorted

"It doesn't matter. Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if…" Stefan said getting their attention

"You could stop." Lexi said

"See, if the woman who put you on the bunny diet has faith that you could control yourself then why don't you?" Naruto asked

"I-I just can't." Stefan said getting narrowed eyes from Naruto who got up and walked over to him

"Ok, here's the deal, I'm going to back off on getting you back on the human blood diet, for now. But the next time I step in on your eating habits, there will be no backing out." Naruto said seriously getting a nod from Stefan

"Enough about the blood so Stefan what are we doing tonight?" Lexi asked lighting up the mood, when Damon entered the room

"Funny you should ask." he said

"Well I wasn't asking you." Lexi retorted

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends." Damon said ignoring Lexi's comment

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said

"Well, It's not for you. It's a "party" party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Damon said getting a glare from Naruto

"Damon, stay away from Caroline." Stefan said before Naruto could speak

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." Damon said before looking at Lexi's stock of blood "I prefer mine at 98.6." he said before leaving

"Let's Go." Lexi said to Stefan before seeing his expression "Please?"

 **Back to Bonnie and Elena**

They were still sitting on Elena's bed in her room "It's weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asked a little worried

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?" Elena asked curious

"You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie said smiling

 **Salvatore Mansion**

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan had on headphones listening to music to drown out the sounds of Lexi's and Naruto's shower activities, when Lexi walked into the room clad in a towel "We're almost ready." she said drying her hair

Taking off his head phones "I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan said getting out the chair he was sitting in

Lexi looking at him in the mirror said "It's not like I'm asking you to run outside midday without your ring." Lexi retorted before turning to him "I mean, seriously, it's a party."

Stefan leaning against his desk replied "A party that Damon wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think he's up to something."

"Who cares? What can he possibly of all those people in a public place?" Lexi asked

"He knows how to keep a low profile. Believe me." Stefan said

"Ok so he'll behave. Come on. One day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." Lexi said

"It's my birthday, yeah?"

"It's my day; and that guy that jump naked in the Trevi fountain; and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty; that guy can take a break from all of his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready." Lexi said pushing him to the door

"Fine." Stefan said

Elena drives up to the Salvatore Boarding House, getting out of her car she rung the doorbell "It's open! Come on in." Lexi called out Elena enters the house and turns to see Lexi in a towel. Lexi sees her and recognizes her as Katherine "Oh My God!" she gasped "How...How...Who?" she stammered

"I'm Elena." Elena said as Lexi narrowed her eyes "Who are you?" Elena asked

"Lexi a friend of Stefan's." she replied

"Is he here?" Elena asked

"He's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Lexi asked

"No." Elena said

"I'll tell him you stopped by." Lexi said

"That's okay." Elena said before leaving in shock

Lexi stormed upstairs walking by a half dressed Naruto who saw her expression "What's wrong?" Naruto asked following after her when Lexi got to Stefan's room she asked "Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Stefan confused looked to Naruto who shrugged "What are you talking about?" he asked

Lexi picked up the photo of Katherine "I just met Elena" she said getting a surprise face from Naruto before it turned to an amused one "You have some serious explaining to do." she said

 **Minutes Later**

Lexi and Naruto are fully dressed now and Lexi was applying her make-up, while talking to Stefan as Naruto watched "You have some serious emotional damage." Lexi said

"Told ya." Naruto snorted

"No, it's not what you think. She's not Katherine." Stefan said

"Then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Lexi said neither of them seeing Naruto uncomfortably shift in his seat

"I don't know." Stefan said

"You don't know or you didn't find out?" Lexi asked

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Stefan said before he saw Lexi's face "Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different."

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh?" Lexi asked

"No. Elena is ... Elena's warm and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am." Stefan said as Naruto started to hum the song I'm Sprung by T-pain.

"You in love with her." Lexi said after throwing a book at Naruto's forehead

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Stefan said as Naruto sighed before getting up

"Here Stefan catch." Naruto said, Stefan turned to him in time to catch some keys

"What are these to?" He asked looking from the keys to Naruto who smirked

"Your new car." Naruto said Stefan's eyes widen before he sped outside just in time to see the air shimmer and his new car to appear, wide eyed Stefan walked around the car admiring it. When Naruto and Lexi walked outside as well,

"Thank you." Stefan said hugging his brother who returned it with a smile

"No problem." Naruto said

 **Mystic Grill**

Caroline's party was in full swing, as she looked out into the crowed before smiling as she walked to the bar, where Damon was "Amazing party right?" Caroline asked

"Glad you thought of it." Damon replied

"Well, are you having a good time?" Caroline asked

"Do you have my crystal?" Damon asked

"No." Caroline said

"Then I'm not having a good time." Damon retorted before Damon looks out to see Lexi enter the Grill and leaves Caroline to go over to her. "Where are my brothers?" he asked

"Naruto's parking the car, and Stefan said he'd meet us here." she replied

"Buy you a…" Damon tried to say but Lexi walks away from him.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena opens the door to find Stefan on the porch. "Hey." he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked surprise

"Lexi said that you came by and you seemed upset." Stefan replied

"Right. The girl in the towel." Elena said

"The towel?" Stefan asked

"Mm-hm"

"Oh no, no, no, no not like that," Stefan said with a chuckle "She's not exactly a girl. Lexi's just 350 years old."

"You mean she's a…?" Elena trailed off in surprise as Stefan nodded

"And she's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic. Ever." Stefan said getting a nod from Elena

"Oh, okay, well...she kept staring at me. It was weird." Elena said moving deeper into the house as Stefan moved into the doorway

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so...I guess she felt like she knew you." Stefan lied getting a nod from Elena "So why'd you come by?" he asked

"I-uh... it was a mistake." Elena said

Walking to stand in front of her Stefan said "Elena talk to me."

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you ...and…" she trailed getting a nod from Stefan

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?" Stefan assured

Elena nodding said "Well, thank you for coming by." Stefan turned to leave before pausing and turning to Elena

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?" he asked

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" asked Elena surprised with a smile

"Lexi's dragging me and ... it's my birthday." Stefan said

"Really?" Elena asked when Stefan nodded she said "Wow-um, happy birthday then."

"Thank you."

"Actually I ...I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." Elena said a little unsurely

"Well have a... have a good night." Stefan said a little dejectedly before going to his new car and driving off

 **Mystic Grill**

Naruto and Lexi were at the bar, as Lexi looked to Bonnie who was speaking to her friends "So that's the newest Bennet witch?" Lexi asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Yup, she has a lot of potential." Naruto said

"How many tails do you think she will be able to channel from you?" Lexi asked

"As she is now, no more than 2 and that's barely. But with some training hopefully 6 by next summer." Naruto said before looking to Lexi "So tell me about this Lee guy." Naruto said

"Well, it's nothing really I mean we went out a couple of times and I turned him after he found out what I was." Lexi said with a shrug "That reminds me, how do I get rid of a sire bond?" Lexi asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Have all the lessons I taught you been forgotten?" Naruto asked as Lexi shrugged "You have to set him free, tell him to leave you alone or whatever, but the bond will never truly leave, since your of my bloodline." Naruto said getting a confused look from Naruto "Vampires of my bloodline are stronger then others, for example the time you overpowered that 800 year old vampire in the 80's. Your more resilient and heal faster then other vamps, if you were to release this Lee guy from his sire bond he will get his freewill back, but you will be able to take it back when you decide to." Naruto explained getting a nod from Lexi "Enough of this though, were at a party, dance with me till Stefan gets here." Naruto said taking Lexi's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

 **With Caroline**

Caroline walks up to Bonnie who was at the table talking to her friends "Bonnie I've been looking for you." she said taking her hand and leading her away from the table "I'm totally sorry to do this I know it's so Indian giver and I know we're not even supposed to say that anymore but I need my crystal back."

"Why? You said you hated it." Bonnie asked

"Then I saw it on you and I realize how great it is, and I've got three outfits I can coordinate it with so.…" Caroline lied

"I can't give it back to you." Bonnie interrupted Caroline looked surprise before trying again

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this but I'm your friend, when you wear it makes you look fat. There I said it, but it's because I'm your friend so…"

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't." Bonnie interrupted again touching the necklace

"What do you mean you can't, Bonnie? It's mine." Caroline asked a little angry

"I thought you said it was Damon's." Bonnie retorted

"It is." Caroline said

"So he's the one who really wants it back." Bonnie said

"No maybe just…" Caroline flustered just tries to snatch the crystal off of Bonnie but it shocks her. Holding her hand she asked "Are you wearing polyester?"

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck. What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked before walking away, Caroline sighs before walking away as well

Stefan enters the Grill and sees Matt, walking up to him he said "Matt, just hear me out please." Matt sighing turned to Stefan fully "I was just trying to help Vicki. I went through something similar once, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. It's not the first time she's run off. Turns out Vicki's just like our mother; I can't count on either of them. Thanks for trying." Matt replied before walking away

Caroline was walking through the crowd of her party when Damon appeared behind her "Where is it?" he asked causing her to jump and turn to him

"Bonnie won't give it to me." Caroline said

"So rip it off her neck." Damon retorted

"I tried. It shocked me." Caroline replied

"Damn it! Why does it do that?" Damon asked himself looking off to the side before turning back to Caroline "I need that crystal." he said

"Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." Caroline said

"No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." Damon growled turning around only to walk into Naruto who looked at him blankly

"Walk away Damon. Now." Naruto said moving aside Damon shook his head and walked off. Naruto turned to Caroline who looked heartbroken putting his hand on her chin Naruto lifted her head up to get her look at him "Stop letting Damon get you down." Naruto said gently wiping the tears that were appearing out of her eyes "You don't have to let what other people think about you get to you. You're a strong, beautiful and smart girl, that has potential to do wonderful things in the future. Remember that." Naruto said kissing Caroline's forehead before smiling at her and walking away toward the pool tables, leaving Caroline in higher spirits, but Damon's words still stung so she walked towards the bar.

Lexi is dancing but Stefan isn't, he was doing a little two step "Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement." Lexi said

"Yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Stefan said

"Come on, you're not that bad." Lexi said

"Do me a favor. Tell me if you see Naruto with his camera phone." Stefan replied

"Right." Lexi said smiling before leading Stefan deeper into the crowd

 **With Damon**

Damon exits the Grill when he hears a sound and listens "Where are we going?" a girl asked

"No one's gonna see us down here." a boy said as he led the girl down the steps and kisses her, which Damon sees, kissing the girl again, when he pulled back she asked

"Did you hear something?"

"No, it's cool. There's no one coming down here." the boy said going in for another kiss when Damon appears behind him and bites the boy. The girl starts screaming, as Damon killed the boy and places his hand around her neck before compelling her

 **Mystic Grill**

Stefan is playing pool with Lexi and Naruto, when he makes a good move "Woo!"

"Nice!" Lexi said as they high five

"Birthday luck." Naruto said shaking his head

"Aww don't be a sore loser." Lexi said

"Games not over yet." Naruto said as Stefan got ready to hit again

Elena arrives and sees Stefan having a great time with Lexi and Naruto. When Damon comes up behind her. "Stefan smiles. Alert the media." he said

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena retorted watching the three laugh and joke around

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" Damon asked watching as well a little jealous

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Elena said before walking away

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt." Damon said sarcastically

"What did you do to my brother?" Elena asked turning to him

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?" Elena asked in more detail

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering." Damon explained walking over to her

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" she asked

"Elena, I took away the suffering." Damon replied

Bonnie walks into Caroline and stops her "Caroline." she said

"Don't talk to me." Caroline replied trying walk around Bonnie but she got in the way

"Don't do that, let me explain." Bonnie replied

"What is there to explain Bonnie? You got what you wanted... and something that doesn't even belong to you by the way and, I get called a shallow, useless waste of space." Caroline said her eyes a little tearful

"Who said that to you?" Bonnie asked

"Who do you think?" Caroline asked

"You know that's not true. Don't let him treat you like that." Bonnie said

"As opposed to how my best friend treats me." Caroline scoffed and walks off

 **Outside**

A police officer is patrolling in his car "Help me." the girl from earlier whimpered the officer hears her and goes to investigate. He finds the boy's body in a pool of blood.

 **Inside the Grill**

 **At the bar**

Lexi walked up to the bar to get her and Stefan some drinks "Two shots of tequila." she said getting a nod from the bartender when she saw Elena "Make that three." Lexi said

"I need to see some ID." said the barman

"No you don't." Lexi said using compulsion

"That'll be.." The man started

"Free!" Lexi interrupted

"On the house." the man said coming out of his daze

"Thanks!" Lexi said smiling as she picks up the tequila and goes over to Elena who was watching Stefan and Naruto "Oh! The famous Elena." Lexi said getting Elena's attention

"Towel girl." Elena said

"I've been called worse. Here." Lexi said with a shrug before she offers Elena tequila

Elena takes the tequila and said "I didn't know that you guys could drink."

"Oh yeah, it helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps." Lexi said as Elena smiles

"You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seem so…" Elena trailed

"Uptight?" Lexi asked

"Yeah, But not with you." Elena said with a nod

"Well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi said

"Yeah, he can't be himself with me." Elena replied

"Well not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi said

"You seem so sure." Elena said

"When I was human, I found out Naruto was a vampire." Lexi said as she and Elena looked to Naruto who was shooting pool laughing with Stefan "I went through what you're going through: denial, anger etc. But at the end of the day love really did conquer all." Lexi said

 **With Naruto and Stefan**

The two were playing while listening to Lexi and Elena "That's why we turn people we love Stefan." Naruto said getting Stefan's attention "We always have someone to watch our backs." Naruto said with a smile as Stefan nodded with his own smile. They continued to play and listen to Lexi and Elena before Lexi returned to the pool table.

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi said

"Thank you." Stefan said with a smile

"You weren't supposed to be listening." she said before she saw his face, while Naruto watched them "I was feeling epic, whatever." Stefan smiled again before looking over to Elena and they met eyes

 **Outside**

Liz was with the officer from earlier looking at the body "Keep this contained." she said

"That's not all." the officer said before showing her the frightened witness, the girl.

"Hey, hey. Did you see what did this?" Liz asked getting a nod from the girl "Tell me everything you saw."

 **Inside**

Elena walked over to Stefan and Naruto as Stefan was raking up the balls "Hi!" Elena greeted

"Hey Elena." Naruto said giving her a hug, before he turned to Stefan "I'm going to let you both talk." Naruto said before walking outside, looking around Naruto saw the squad cars, and smelled blood, and saw Liz questioning a girl. Narrowing his eyes Naruto vanished and appeared on a roof to watch what happens

"Hey, you came." Stefan said after Naruto left

"I couldn't miss your hundredth and... whatever birthday." Elena said with a smile as Stefan returned the smile with a nod

Matt was talking with a friend as Caroline stumbles into table, placing her glass down "Oh hey!" Matt said

"I slim-I'm slipped. I slipped." Caroline said with a bit of a slur

"Hammered, huh?" Matt asked

"Well ... a very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global universe. Are those curly fries?" Caroline asked

"Coffee for the drunk girl." Matt told his friend who gets up and leaves, before Matt turned to Caroline "Bad night huh?" he asked

"Baddest." she moaned holding her head "Am I shallow?" she asked Damon's words repeating in her head

"Is that a trick question?" Matt chuckled

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be, like ...the abyss deep." Caroline said

"No offense, Care ,but deep's really not your scene." Matt said with a bit of a shrug

"That's true. I'm shallow, I am worst than shallow, I'm a kiddie pool!" Caroline said crying

"You're not a kiddie pool. You're not a kiddie pool." Matt tried to assure her

"Can I just go home okay?" Caroline asked

"I'll take you come on. You're okay." Matt said helping her up, before he lifted her up bridle style "Hold still, Hold still."

 **Outside**

Matt runs into Liz who was talking to her deputies "What happened is she okay?" Liz asked as Naruto who was on the roof across the street looked into Matt's eyes with his dojutsu activated and placed him in a Genjutsu to not leave Caroline alone tonight.

"Like you care." Caroline said

"She's drunk?" Liz asked shocked unaware that Matt was in a daze

"As a skunk." Caroline said

"Are they serving you in there?" Liz asked

"I'll take her home. It's on my way. I haven't been drinking." Matt said after coming out his daze

"I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you." Matt said thankfully before turning to Caroline "You and I will discuss this later." Liz said

"Can't wait." Caroline replied before Matt leaves

Liz sighed and turned to her deputies "Don't let anybody else leave." she ordered

 **Inside**

By the bar. Lexi walks up to Damon with drinks "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question. What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award." Damon said

"Cut the crap." Lexi said seriously

"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." Damon said as Lexi nodded

"What is it?" Lexi asked

"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Damon asked getting a glare from Lexi

Liz comes in with the girl and her deputies "Look around let me know if you see anything." Liz said as the girl nodded and looked around before she points to the bar where Damon and Lexi are sitting. Liz nodding passed the girl ack to a deputy before motioning 2 of them to follow her, as she walks over to the bar, Stefan and Elena turned to watch her as Liz injects Lexi with vervain.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked standing up

"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." Liz said before the deputies take Lexi outside as Stefan sees what's happening.

"Oh my god!" Stefan said before walking off to go outside

"What is it?" Elena asked before she followed after him

After going through the crowd Stefan walked to the door where deputies were blocking the way out "Can't go out this way." the officer said

 **Outside**

Naruto was on the roof when he saw the officers and sheriff taking Lexi to the police car, looking to his left a swirl in the air appeared before the blood clone he created of Lexi dressed the same way she was now appeared.

Lexi was feeling the rush of energy in her body flush out the Vervain and saw Naruto on the roof before she throws the officers off her. Turning to Liz, Lexi growled Liz scared pulls out her gun and shoots her with wooden bullets, Lexi looks down at her wounds as the bullets shot out of her body as the wounds healed smirking Lexi stalked towards Liz.

"No Lexi leave." Naruto whispered before he saw Damon with a stake, hurrying Naruto grabbed the clones arm, and extended his hand to Lexi surrounding her with his chakra, Naruto preformed a smokeless substitution just as Damon appeared and staked the clone. Naruto's eyes started glowing as he held Lexi who was leaning on him watching surprised that Damon really tried to kill her.

"Oh my god!" Naruto and Lexi heard, Looking over they saw Stefan on the side of the building looking at the scene in shock, while holding Elena

"Why?" Clone Lexi asked playing her part

"It's part of the plan." Damon whispered unaware that the real Lexi and Naruto were glaring at him, as he shoved the stake completely into Lexi's heart as the clone turned grey and veiny before falling to the ground, dead. Damon turns to the Sheriff. "You okay?" Damon asked in fake concern

"Thank you. Get it in the car quickly." Liz said

"All right." Damon said picking up the clones body

 **Minutes Later**

 **Inside The Grill**

Liz arrests the barman and takes him to the police car. "Lady, I checked everyone's Ids." the barman said

"Yeah, apparently you didn't." Liz retorted handing him to a deputy before she saw Damon "Pretty handy with that stake Damon." Liz complimented

"It Just ...reflex. I guess the adrenaline kicked in." Damon lied

"This nightmare is finally over." Liz said relieved

"Yeah call a lucky break with that witness, without her you wouldn't have been able to ID the vampire." Damon said

"We're lucky. Well thank you again." Liz said

"You're welcome." Damon said as Liz walks away and he looks down

 **Forbes House**

 **Caroline's Bedroom**

Matt carried Caroline into her room using her legs to turn on the lights he carried her over to her bed "You gonna be okay?" Matt asked as he took off her shoes

"No." Caroline said as Matt pulls the cover over her "Do you ever feel like there's not a person in the world that loves you?" Caroline asked

"Life can be a little rough." Matt said

"I just wish…" Caroline trailed off

"What?" Matt asked

"Wish that life was... Different." Caroline said

"Yeah me too." Matt said before he turns to leave

"Please ...don't leave me alone." Caroline pleaded. Matt hesitates, then awkwardly climbs onto the bed next to Caroline.

 **Outside the Grill**

Stefan is walking away in anger and horror as Elena followed after him calling out his name "Stefan!" she called Stefan kept walked before Elena grabbed him arm, which he snatched away "Stefan!"

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!" Stefan said turning away to keep walking

"No, you can't do that!" Elena said causing Stefan to turn back to her

"Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!" he said before turning away again

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan." Elena said pleadingly

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Stefan said

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena said

"No." Stefan said looking down before looking at her "You were right to stay away from me." he said before leaving

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was about to pour himself a drink when a fist suddenly slammed into his face sending him into a wall, before he could slid down a fist to his stomach caused him to fold over spitting out blood as the wall cracked as he was pushed deeper into it, when a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him up so he could see Naruto who had an emotionless face but the rage in his now glowing slitted eyes were there.

"N-Naruto, w-wait, I did what you wanted me to do get in good with the founder's council." Damon wheezed as Naruto's grip tightened causing Damon to choke

" **I asked you to find out what the Lockwood's knew about the vampires that's all. You acted on your own. You killed Alexia!"** Naruto growled in a demonic tone before bringing his other hand up and Damon watched as his hand cackled with crimson lightning causing his eyes to widen. Naruto cocked his arm back, as he was about to drive it through Damon's chest, Stefan arrived and held his arm safely away from the lightning as Naruto's head snapped towards him **"Why did you st** op me Stefan?" Naruto asked his voice returning to normal as the lightning died down _"That should be believable enough."_ Naruto thought

"You promised mother, that you would protect us. She wouldn't want this." Stefan said as Naruto nodded lightly and let Damon go. Damon coughed as he massaged his neck. As Naruto backed away from Damon, and watched as Stefan stakes him

"You saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even." Stefan said before driving the stake deeper into Damon "And now we're done." he said backing away before Naruto grabbed Damon by his leg and walked towards the front door followed by Stefan, arriving to the door Naruto opened it and threw Damon out

"Go sleep somewhere else tonight, because every instinct in my body is telling my to kill you right now." Naruto said before Stefan and Damon watched as he put his hand on the doorway and a barrier formed before vanishing, Naruto slammed the door and turned to Stefan "I got something to show you." Naruto said before placing his hand on Stefan's shoulder and they vanished in a flash.

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **Naruto's Estate**

Lexi was standing on a hill, looking over Tokyo with her new lapis lazuli studs in her ears, spelled by Sheila Bennet. She smiled as she felt the sun on her body after 329 years of being stuck indoors during the day time. Naruto was letting her use his large estate (Think the estate in The Wolverine). Her hearing picked up suddenly when she heard Stefan's voice

"Where are we?" Stefan asked Naruto as he looked around

"Tokyo." Naruto leading Stefan outside as Stefan gasped

"Why are we in Japan?" Stefan asked following Naruto as Naruto opened the front door and pointed Stefan turned and gasped as he saw Lexi smiling at him "L-Lexi?" he asked hesitantly when she nodded he brought her into a tight hug before pulling back "H-how? I saw…"

"It was a blood clone we created." Lexi said pointing to Naruto "Naruto switched us just as Damon appeared to stake me."

"That's good." Stefan said nodding

"You have to keep this a secret Stefan." Naruto said seriously "As far as anyone knows Lexi is dead, and it needs to stay that way for awhile." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan. Before he turned to Lexi "The estate is hidden under a illusion to humans and vampires. The only way for someone to see it is for me to bring them here." Naruto explained before he looked to Stefan and Lexi "I'll be back in 3 hours to pick you up Stefan." Naruto said "There's 2 vaults in the basement, one is full of yen, and American money that I've been stocking up 3 months a year since 1994, and the other is full of fresh blood bags, that have seals on the, to keep them fresh and heated to a humans blood temperature." Naruto said as Lexi and Stefan were a little surprised before Naruto vanished with a wave to Stefan and a passionate kiss to Lexi.

 **Bonnie's House**

Bonnie was asleep as she tossed and turned as Emily's crystal was glowing

 **Bonnie's Dream**

Bonnie was running through the woods, frightened as she ran, she suddenly tripped, pushing herself up, she looked out into the woods and saw some ones shadow, getting up she turned around comes face-to-face with her ancestor, Emily. _"It's coming."_ Emily said

Bonnie wakes up at the old Fell's Church, getting up she wrapped her arms around herself.

 **Finished**

 **I've had a very bad weak, just going to crawl into bed now See ya.**

 **Chapter 8: History Repeating**

 **November 6, 2009**

 **With Bonnie**

Bonnie was in class trying to stay awake as the teacher was speaking "Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say for example that we're going to measure the distance of the shadow. We're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source." The teacher explained as Bonnie looked to the door after seeing someone walk pass the door, looking to the teacher Bonnie stood up and walked out as the teacher continued to speak "Building height can also be measured, using a clinomator, which we're going to make in class tomorrow."

Bonnie was in the hallway as she walked to the door she called "Hello?" as she kept walking, reaching the end of the lockers she saw Emily leaning against the wall, when she looked up at Bonnie and walked out of the double doors, Bonnie follows Emily out of the double doors and is now at a graveyard, looking around she saw Emily. Emily turned around and went deeper into the forest with Bonnie following when they came to Fell's Church, Emily turned back to Bonnie who was looking at the ruins _"Please help me_." Emily said

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked

" _I'm Emily. You know that. We're family._ " Emily replied

"Where am I?" Bonnie asked

" _This is where it started. And this is where it has to end."_ Emily said indicating to the ruins

"No this isn't real." Bonnie said turning left only to see Emily, turning the other way to run, she saw Emily in front of her again

" _Help me."_ Emily said

Bonnie wakes up and gasps to see that she's in class as everyone looks at her, looking around she said "What are you looking at? Turn around." she said to a girl, before turning forward and looking the other way to see Emily sitting beside her smirking, screaming Bonnie wakes up in the graveyard.

 **Mystic Falls High school**

Elena and Caroline are walking to school "Have you even talked to Bonnie?" Elena asked

"No I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Caroline said

"Be the bigger person." Elena said

"Impossible in her presence." Caroline said

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?" Elena asked

"She's a thief. That's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle." Caroline said

"All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." Elena said with a sigh

"Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?" Caroline asked

"He's avoiding me." Elena said

"Why?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's complicated. I'll see you later." Elena replied waving as she walked away

"Bye." Caroline said waving as well, before Caroline walked into school when she and Matt pass each other.

"Hey." Matt said

"Hey." Caroline said smiling before looking disappointed that Matt didn't pay more attention to her as he just walked away

 **History Class**

Elena walked into class to see Naruto's and Stefan's desks empty, sighing she sat in her desk and looked up as Bonnie rushed into class followed by a teacher who started writing on the board after he place his bag down after telling everyone good morning.

Elena looked to Bonnie and got her attention and mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie who shrugs.

"Alaric Saltzman." the man said introducing himself as Elena looked to Naruto's and Stefan's desks again "It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's ..."Alaric", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher" Alaric said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Rise and Shine." Damon said holding two mugs after he got in the house when Naruto left to the graveyard to visit their mothers grave. Stefan sat up and looked to Damon "You'll be late for school."

"What...What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"Peace offering." He replied as Stefan got up and he appeared before Stefan holding the mug "Come on you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good." Damon said holding up the mug smiling, Stefan just stared at him, sighing "All right. I'm Sorry." he apologized sincerely

"Step aside, please." Stefan said

"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human for at least a ...week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet, only nothing with feathers." Damon said

"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor." Stefan said taking a shirt from his closet

"Are you mimicking me?" Damon asked

"Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of how can I destroy Stefan's life this week."

"And I can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. This is fun . I like this." Damon said

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

"Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." Damon replied before walking away

 **Mystic Falls High school**

Elena and Bonnie were outside at the lunch tables as Bonnie explained her dream to Elena "And then I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods."

"And you always see your ancestor Emily?" Elena asked

"Mhm." Bonnie nodded before she asked "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago I'd said no but now…" Elena trailed off

"Cause I think I'm being haunted." Bonnie said

"I don't get it. Why Emily?" Elena asked confused

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the civil war days and that this medallion was hers, a witch's talisman." Bonnie said holding up the necklace

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Elena asked getting a nod from Bonnie

"I think she's using it to communicate with me." Bonnie said

"Ok what does Grams say about it?" Elena asked

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it .I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop." Bonnie said as Elena sighs

 **With Jeremy**

Alaric was eating a sandwich when Jeremy walked to the door "Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?" he asked

Alaric put the sandwich down and motioned for Jeremy to come inside as he picked up a folder "You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. It's...typed on a label. It has all the ...troublemakers in it but really it's just an opus... to you. Don't worry about it." Alaric said looking through the folder before getting up and throwing it away causing Jeremy to smile "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now... let's talk about grades." Alaric said

"I know it's been a rough couple of month, but I've been trying to turn them around." Jeremy explained

"Yeah, I saw that but the problem is we're halfway through a semester and... half a fail is still pretty bleak, this is the part where you say to me "But what can I do to change that?" I'm glad your asked. How do you feel about extra credit?" Alaric asked

"Yeah yeah totally. Whatever." Jeremy said

"Good .Write me a paper then." Alaric said

"Okay. About what?" asked Jeremy

"History. Pick a topic .Keep it local and no wikipedia regurgita. These old towns have a rich history so just... get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal?" Alaric said holding out his hand

Taking his hand Jeremy replied "Yeah. Deal." he said before he saw a ring on Alaric's finger "That's a cool ring." he complimented

Alaric looking at the ring said "Oh thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family. You know. You got a week." he said

 **With Caroline**

Caroline was walking with her friends when Matt walked passed "Hey." Matt said as he kept walking

"Hey," Caroline said before frowning and asking "What is that?" Matt turned back to her and walked over to her

"What is what?" Matt asked

"The "hey". That's twice. That is two heys. That... do you have any other words in your vocabulary?" Caroline asked

"What's wrong with "hey"?"

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed, there was ...cuddling and then you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total lame guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the heys? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party but, do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore." Caroline ranted

"I heard your mom in the morning and I didn't want to get you in trouble so I went out the window." Matt explained

"You went out the window? Another lame guy move." Caroline said

"Your mom's the sheriff. And as for the heys, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade." Matt replied as Caroline looked stuck as she looked off to the side "Trying to read something into it ... lame girl move." Matt said walking away from Caroline

 **With Elena**

Elena walked outside to see Naruto walking away from Stefan who was sitting on a table, smiling she walked over to him. "Hi." Stefan said getting off the table

"You weren't in class. I was worried." Elena said

"Yeah, I got your messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone." Stefan said

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed." Elena replied

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that." Stefan said

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do." Stefan told her

"Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me." Elena asked with a frown

"It's better this way." Stefan said

"Yep. I got it."

"You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me." Stefan said before he walked away

 **With Bonnie**

Bonnie is walking along the sidewalk to her car, when she runs into Damon. "Okay, it's your last chance." Damon said

"I'm gonna scream." Bonnie threatened walking around him as Damon walked with her

"Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace." Damon said

"You can't have it." Bonnie retorted

"I can't take it but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here." Damon replied

"I don't want your help." Bonnie retorted

"You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." Damon said

"Just leave me alone or I swear…" Bonnie said as she moved to open her car when Damon got in front of her

"Don't. No threats. A, you hurt me last time. B,-"

"If you don't step away from her, I'm going to hurt you." a voice interrupted turning to where it came from Bonnie and Damon saw Naruto glaring at Damon, Damon backed away from Bonnie as they saw his eyes flash to the Juubigan, which caused Bonnie to gasp.

"Naruto I'm just telling her that I wish her no harm." Damon said turning to Bonnie he said "Believe it or not Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back." he said

"How do you know about her?" Bonnie asked surprise

"I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do," Damon started to step closer but Naruto got between them

"Get in your car Bonnie, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said to her nodding in thanks Bonnie got in her car and drove around to pick up Elena.

"I need that crystal!" Damon said to Naruto

"I don't care what you need." Naruto retorted before walking away from Damon who sighed

 **With Bonnie and Elena**

Bonnie and Elena are driving in Bonnie's car, as Bonnie told Elena what happened today "He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me." she said

"You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." Elena said

"I'm trying. He just keeps showing up." Bonnie replied "And Naruto his eyes…" Bonnie trailed off

"What, what about Naruto's eyes?" Elena asked

"They flashed red, with three lines and three commas on each line. It was just like the symbol my Grams showed me when she talked about my ancestor." Bonnie said getting a surprised look from Elena

"Talk to him about it." Elena said getting a nod from Bonnie" But I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it." Elena said as Bonnie looked at Emily's crystal, before she pulls over to the side of the road. "Woah! Where are you going?" Elena asked after Bonnie got out the car

She watches as Bonnie rips the necklace off and throws it into a field. Before getting back into the car "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner." Bonnie said

"What's your Grams gonna say?" Elena asked

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost, is she?"

"Okay, then." Elena said as Bonnie put on her seatbelt before pulling off

 **Mystic Grill**

Jenna and Jeremy were sitting at a booth, while Jenna was watching Alaric at another table as he read a book. "I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength." Jenna said

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan depression thing." Jeremy said

"I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance." Jenna replied with a smile

"Well, I can introduce you." Jeremy said, Jenna thought about it before shaking her head no.

 **Sheila's House**

Naruto was on the couch looking at the ceiling "Emily's haunting Bonnie." Naruto said suddenly getting Sheila's attention

"What?" she asked

"The talisman, was something I gave Emily on her 15th Birthday, she's using it to get Bonnie to help her destroy the tomb under Fell's church." Naruto said

"Can't you stop it?" Sheila said

"Yes, but there's a chance Pearl and Anna are in there, she'll destroy the talisman that's for sure." Naruto said before he unsealed Emily's grimore "Keep this hidden." Naruto said giving it to her

"Where'd you find this?" Sheila asked looked through it

"It was buried with Giuseppe, I left a copy of the one in the tomb. Last thing I need is for Damon to find where it was buried, so he could not find it and start terrorizing you and Bonnie." Naruto said before he held up the crystal he made for Bonnie.

"Your going to reveal yourself to her soon aren't you." Sheila said seeing the contemplative look on Naruto's face

"Possibly tonight, I can sense that Emily's patience is going to run out soon." Naruto said with a sigh before he sat up and looked through the grimore with Sheila.

 **Mystic Grill**

"Have you picked a topic?" Jenna asked as Jeremy picked at his food

"No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so…"

"That's easy. You got all your dad's stuff." Jenna replied

"What stuff?" Jeremy asked

"How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." Jenna explained before Alaric walks over

"Mr. Saltzaman." Jeremy said

"Jeremy. What's up, man?" Alaric said as he and Jeremy high-five and fist bumped

"This is my aunt Jenna." Jeremy said introducing Jenna

"Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you." Alaric greeted

"Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance." Jenna said

"It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression." Alaric said as Jenna smile and as they continued to gaze at each other Jeremy looked between them

Damon is drinking at the bar, "So Stefan…" Stefan said walking up as Damon put the glass down at watched him "You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh, so well once upon time." Stefan said mimicking Damon

"I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and…" Damon replied playing along as he got stuck on what to say next "You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place." Damon said with a sigh

"Can I get a coffee, please?" Stefan asked the waiter who nodded and went to get the coffee "So what's with the bottle?" Stefan asked Damon

"I'm on edge. Crash diet, and I'm trying to keep a low profile." Damon said with sigh

"You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal gas and sip." Stefan replied

"I'll manage." Damon replied as Stefan thanked the waiter that gave him his coffee "You don't have to keep an eye on me." Damon said

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you." Stefan replied

"So why are you here?" Damon asked

Stefan shrugged "Why not?" he said before taking the bottle and walking away, Damon shook his head and followed

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were in the kitchen getting food ready, when Elena gives Caroline a look. Caroline sighs before turning to Bonnie "I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace, keep it. It's yours." she said

Bonnie had a uncomfortable look on her face before she replied "Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline asked

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." Bonnie explained

"You could have just given it back to me." Caroline retorted

"Why? So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" Caroline asked changing the subject

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said causing Caroline to go to her bag

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked going through Bonnie's bag

"I don't know Caroline." Elena replied eating a french-fry

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline said turning around

"What?" Bonnie asked turning to Caroline

"Caroline!" Elena said before they both saw Caroline holding up the crystal. She walked to the kitchen counter and placed the crystal down as Bonnie and Elena glanced at each other before Bonnie turned to Caroline

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." she said

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Elena cosigned

"Then explain it." Caroline said to Bonnie, who looked to the crystal then turned to Elena

"Emily." she said

"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked

"The ghost." Bonnie said still looking at Elena

"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline commented

"Caroline, please." Elena said

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie said

"What is going on?" Caroline asked getting both of her friends attention "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time." she continued

"That's not true." Elena replied

"Yes it is." Bonnie retorted before she looked at Caroline "I can't talk to you. You don't listen." she told her

"That's not true." Caroline denied

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said

"And don't we all know it?" Caroline said sarcastically

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie replied before walking into the living room

"I listen. When do I not listen?" Caroline asked turning to Elena

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric was at the bar when Jenna walked up to him "Jeremy totally ditched me." she said sitting down beside him

"Where'd he go?" Alaric asked

"Home. It's not far. He can walk it." Jenna replied

"So are you from here? Are you a townie?" Alaric asked

"I'm a returnee. Left town for a while. Now I'm back." Jenna said

"Why'd you leave?" he asked

"School." Jenna said as Alaric gave her a look "And then there's the real reason. I was wronged…Guy named Logan."

"What'd he do?" Alaric asked

"Basics...Lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. Your turn. Any sad relationship stories?" Jenna asked

"The basics...Fell in Love, married young, my wife died."

"Oh. Wow." Jenna said as she gave him a sad look

"Yeah, That's always a good conversation stopper." Alaric said

"What happened?" Jenna asked

"Well, you, me and the North Carolina department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case." Alaric replied

"So why'd you move here?" Jenna asked

"A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's got a rich history." Alaric explained

Stefan and Damon are playing Darts, when Stefan hits a bulls eye "Lucky shot." Damon said

"More like a carefully honed skill over many decades." Stefan replied as Damon went to the board and marked in Stefan's points

"You're beating me." Damon said

"Yeah. It's because I'm better than you." Stefan replied

"I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort." Damon said

"You prefer the brooding forehead?" Stefan asked

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?" Damon asked

"That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it?" Stefan asked

"Touché." Damon said

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie was on the couch when Caroline walks into the living room "Bonnie." she called out getting Bonnie's attention "Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the "woo, woo." Heh .But if you do, then...Okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word." Caroline said before moving to sit on the couch "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now." She said "Okay?" she asked holding out the necklace

"Okay." Bonnie said taking the necklace

"Elena, you can come in now. We're done." Caroline said loudly when Elena entered the room with a smile and sat on the edge of the couch "Well, there is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked getting shrugs from her friends before she sat up with a gasp "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie said as Caroline got off the couch

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." Caroline said

 **Moments Later**

They all sat in Elena's room with the lights off as they sat around candles holding hands "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know." Elena replied

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breathe. Bonnie. Call to her." Caroline instructed

"Emily you there?" Bonnie called out as Caroline and Elena looked at her incredulously

"Really? "Emily you there?" That's all you got? Come on." Caroline said

"Fine. Jeez." Bonnie said before taking a deep breath "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie said after a moment the candles flare up. Causing them to sit back with shocked faces

"Did that just…" Elena started

"Yeah. It just happened." Caroline interrupted before she gasped and held herself as a chill swept through the room

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said before the candles flared again

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Caroline said but Bonnie refused causing her to sigh "Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline said

"See? It's not working." Bonnie said after nothing happened before the windows flew open. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said startled before she ripped the necklace off and threw it on the ground. Before the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie said

"Hold on. I got it." Elena said getting up and turning on the lights, Bonnie looked down to see the necklace was gone

"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." she said

 **With Stefan and Damon**

Stefan and Damon are on the football field, as Stefan had a football "What are we doin' here?" Damon asked

"Bonding. Catch!" Stefan said throwing the football to Damon who caught it and threw it back, before he walked up to Stefan who tossed the ball back "Go on. Give it a try." he said

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game." Damon said putting down the bottle before he threw the ball before super speeding after it to catch it with Stefan following before he tackled Damon causing him to grunt "That hurt." Damon groaned

"Downside of my diet...getting hit actually hurts a little bit." Stefan said as he and Damon lied on the ground

"I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with Booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now starry night. " Damon said before he sat up and asked "What do you want, Stefan?"

"It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us." Stefan said sitting up also

"Oh, no Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight." Damon replied standing up before walking away

"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked causing Damon to stop walking

"How do you know about that?" Damon asked turning to him

"Come on. You knew Elena would tell me." Stefan said after standing up

"How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't." Damon replied

"I was the last one to see her, Damon." Stefan said causing Damon to frown "Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked

"She didn't tell you?" Damon asked

"We had other things on our mind." Stefan retorted causing Damon to glare at him before he appeared in his face

"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it." Damon growled

"Yeah. I've heard that before." Stefan said

"I have a bigger surprise, Stefan." Damon said turning back around and walking away before turning back to Stefan with a smirk "I'm gonna bring her back." he said before turning back around

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie was looking under the bed for the crystal while Elena was talking to Caroline "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back." she said

"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline said before Elena saw someone walk by the doorway, looking to the door way Caroline asked "What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?" Elena asked walking into the hallway followed by Caroline, Bonnie was about to follow when she saw the crystal in the bathroom.

"Guys…" she called out getting there attention, they follow her to see her go into the bathroom and pick up the necklace before the door slammed shut, and she screamed "You guys open the door. Help me."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena shouted as she and Caroline tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge

 **Sheila's House**

Naruto was helping Sheila on a new spell she was thinking of making when his hand suddenly stiffened getting his attention, looking down he saw that the seal he made that let him know when ever a spirit got a physical foothold was glowing an angry red _"Emily."_ Naruto thought before he looked to Sheila who nodded and Naruto left the house in a burst of speed

As he turned into a hallway he suddenly ducked as a blur flew over him, slamming into the wall. Looking at the assailant Naruto saw a man in a hoody with his hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his answer was the man pulling out a magnum before firing it, Naruto's hand shot up and caught the bullet, examining it Naruto saw it was a wooden bullet. "You made a huge mistake." Naruto growled throwing the bullet away before he rushed the man, before he was forced to duck a the man swung at him with the gun, coming back up Naruto grabbed the mans arm and swung him into a wall the gun flying out of the mans hand.

Bending down Naruto picked up the gun before checking the ammo, to see it was empty "You idiot, you attack me with only one bullet left." Naruto said as the man stood up and snapped his arm back in place with a grunt, before he sped off. Naruto snorted before he put the gun away and rushed off.

 **With Stefan and Damon**

Stefan and Damon were now on the Mystic Falls High campus after leaving the football field "How can you bring Katherine back?" Stefan asked following Damon

"Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town?" Damon asked turning to him

"I remember the fear and the hysteria." Stefan said

"Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said, "I'll do anything. Name your price; Just protect her." She did." Damon said

"How?" Stefan asked

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning and we thought Katherine was burning in it. She wasn't." Damon said

"But you said you saw her go inside." Stefan said

"There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her." Damon said

"Are you telling me that Katherine's alive?" Stefan asked

"If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead, and in order for that crystal to work again…"

"The comet had to return." Stefan finished for him

"Downside...Long time in between comets and a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal and here we are." Damon said

"Why would Emily…? Why would she do this for you?" Stefan asked

"Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and since Naruto was unavailable she made me promise that her lineage would survive." Damon said

"I remember…You saved her children." Stefan said with a nod

"That and Naruto are the only things keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Well. A deal's a deal. So…" Damon said with a shrug before he asked "You wanna go throw some more?"

 **With Bonnie/Emily**

Emily Bennet the first witch of Naruto's lineage that was able to channel 8 tails of youki from Naruto and survive was walking through the woods towards the ruins of Fell's church. She had temporarily possessed her descendent Bonnie so she could destroy her talisman. When she left the doppelganger's house she had used the huge untapped reserves of chakra inside Bonnie's body and ran at the speed of sound till she reached the forest area.

She felt a little guilty that she was going to renege on her promise to Damon, but if the tomb vampires were to get out no one would be safe. But now that she thought about it, Damon only wants Katherine and Katherine isn't even in the tomb.

As she walked to a clearing she saw Naruto standing there waiting for her, "Hello Emily." Naruto said smiling Emily gulped

"Hello Naruto." she said with a forced smile

"You've been avoiding me for a while. I want to know why." Naruto said cutting to the chase

"I don't know what your talking about." Emily said _"Please Naruto just let it go."_ she thought

"I want to know where Pearl and Annabel are." Naruto said walking up to her

"Annabel isn't in the tomb." Emily said causing Naruto to smile before it turned into a frown

"She's been out there this whole time and she didn't contact me." Naruto thought before looking back to Emily only to see a bolder before it slammed into his face with enough force for it to shatter his skull rendering him unconscious

Emily looked at Naruto's form sadly before walking to him and kneeling down beside him "I'm sorry Naruto, but Pearl is in there and I know that you will try to save her. I'm putting Bonnie's and Sheila's life ahead of hers like you taught me and all of our family to do for almost 3000 years now." Emily said before kissing him on his lips gently and standing back up and continuing her way to her destination leaving Naruto's body in the woods

 **Moments Later**

 **Fell's Church**

Damon who had eased dropped on Elena and Stefan's conversation when she told Stefan about what happened to Bonnie. He arrived to see Emily walking into a clearing "Hello Emily." he said when she turned to him he continued "You look different."

"I won't let you do it." Emily said already knowing why he was here

"We had a deal." Damon retorted with narrowed eyes

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily said

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon replied

"I know. I'm sorry." Emily apologized

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon growled taking a step forward only for Emily to smirk and her eyes to turn lavender with three rings as she activated Bonnie's Rinnegan and held her hand in front of her as Damon sped towards her only for her to mutter "Almighty Push." and Damon went flying into a tree where a Mokuton branch shot out and impaled Damon in the torso

 **Gilbert House**

After having a good time at the Grill, Alaric was walking Jenna to the door. "You're so wrong. I'm much more pathetic." Jenna said

"Oh no, no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science." Alaric replied

"Oh no. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, A- Cup." Jenna said with a whisper at the end

"Glasses, skin condition." Alaric replied as they both laugh before Jenna places her purse down and goes to the doorway where Alaric was standing at

"You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. Jeremy." Jenna said

"Well, some other time then. Have a good night Jenna." Alaric said before leaving.

Closing the door Jenna walked to the kitchen where Jeremy was looking through a large box "So you found the boxes." Jenna said

"I found this, too." Jeremy said holding up a photo of Jenna and Logan

"Me and Logan. That's just cruel." Jenna said taking the photo

"Cruel is dating my history teacher." Jeremy retorted

"I'm not dating him…Yet." Jenna said getting a chuckle from Jeremy whole pulled out a journal

 **Fell's Church**

Stefan arrives to see Damon stabbed to the tree. He pulls him off. " Ugh…that hurts." Damon groaned panting "This is why I feed on people." he said

Emily looked up from what she was doing to see Stefan "Stefan." she said

"Hello Emily." Stefan greeted

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked

"Emily. I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon said

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily replied

"Them?" Stefan asked before turning to Damon "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" he asked him

"What does it matter?" Damon asked

"Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan said

"To save her, I had to save them." Emily said

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked

"With one, comes all." Emily said

"I don't care about them. I just want Katherine." Damon said finally standing up

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan said

"The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon retorted

"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan said holding onto Damon who tried to get to Emily

"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon replied

"27 Vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." Stefan explained

"This town deserves this." Damon retorted

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan replied

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grand-witch right next to us when they find out. Trust me." Damon said to Stefan and Emily

"Things are different now." Emily said

"Don't do this."

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!" Emily shouted as a circle of fire erupted around her

From the clearing he was in Naruto groaned as his skull finally healed as he got to his knees he waited for his vision to refocus

"No! No please." Damon pleaded outside the circle of fire

"Bonnie!" Elena shouted running to the clearing as Emily took of the necklace and throws it into the air.

"No!" Damon shouted as the necklace exploded just as Naruto gets his vision back, he looks up to see Damon furious before he attacks and bites Bonnie, eyes widening Naruto sped towards them and backhanded Damon into three trees with only a couple of bones broken as Stefan kneeled by Bonnie.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her." Stefan said before he bit his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood. He took his wrist away and turned her head to the side and watched as the wound healed while Damon stood up after placing his bones back into the proper places while he sat down on some steps

"Her neck. It's healing." Elena said

 **Forbes House**

 **Caroline's Room**

Caroline was carrying her Laptop to her bed when Matt came in through the window, as she sat on the bed and hearing something Caroline jumped up and turned to see him "Hey." he called out

"What are you doing here?" she asked after calming down

"Your window was open. I thought you should know." Matt said jokingly

"Not Funny." she replied moving to close the window

"Look. Earlier today, I lied." Matt said

"About?" Caroline asked crossing her arms

"About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out." Matt said

"It creeped you out? I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night." Caroline said with narrowed eyes

"It's just that...I don't like you. I never have, but...it was nice." Matt said awkwardly

"What?" Caroline asked in surprise

"Being in bed with you, it felt nice. And so, I was thinkin about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you." Matt explained

"Well, thank you, cause I love being a charity case. You can leave now." Caroline said walking over to her bed

"No, because I know...with Vicki gone and my mom off with...Pete whoever, it's just me, so...I know." Matt explained to her

 **Back in the Woods**

Naruto and Stefan approached Damon who was still sitting down "Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now." Damon said sadly as Naruto looked at him in sympathy before walking over to Bonnie and Elena

Bonnie and Elena are by Elena's car, Bonnie was in tears and confused "I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and...his face was like…" Bonnie said

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't…" Bonnie started but stopped when she saw Naruto and Stefan

"We're not gonna hurt you." Naruto said walking forward and Bonnie backed away from him so he stopped "Allow me to introduce my self "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Salvatore." Naruto said before his dojutsu activated "You would know me a Juubi." he said as Bonnie's eyes widen

"Y-your…m-my" Bonnie stammered

"I'm your ancestor." Naruto said for her as Elena looked shocked before Naruto walked up to Bonnie who was in shock "I want to tell you so much but I think Elena should tell you what she knows at the moment and when you want to know more you can come find me." Naruto said as she came out of her stupor and nodded, Naruto pulled out Bonnie's talisman and placed it in her hand

"I know a necklace is probably the last thing you want right now, but this is your talisman. No spirits will haunt you if you wear it, it'll make you stronger and be there as a reminder of your family history." Naruto said as Bonnie felt a rush of warm and calm energy flow through her body from the necklace as it hummed with power and glowed softly

"Thank you." she said looking at Naruto who smiled

"No problem. I'll see you later." Naruto said kissing her on her forehead before going to Damon as they watched Stefan come to them with Elena calling out to him as they vanished to the boarding house.

 **Gilbert House**

The doorbell rings and Jenna answers the door to see Logan wearing the same clothing as the man who attacked Naruto earlier "Hello Jenna." he greeted

"Logan!" Jenna said shocked

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Logan asked

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 9: The Turning Point**

 **Gilbert House**

Logan Fell was confused about his emotions, earlier he had attacked the vampire that killed him, but was unsuccessful in killing him. Now all he could think about was Jenna and being with her, while the sound of her heart beating resounded in his ears. Currently he was standing outside on the porch smirking at Jenna.

"Why are you here, Logan?" Jenna asked

"I missed you. I was out of town." Logan lied

"Yeah, I got that email." Jenna said with a frown

Hiding his shock Logan asked "You got an email?"

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna asked her frown deepening

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything." Logan said

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." Jenna said shaking her head

"Come on, Jenna. It's me." Logan said

"The answer's no." Jenna replied

"I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes"." Logan said

Jenna scoffs before saying "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!"

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face. Logan, clearly frustrated with the way their conversation went, walks to the edge of the porch. He sees a neighbor taking out the garbage. He walks down the porch steps and towards the man. "Evening." The man gives him a polite wave and walks back towards his house. Logan walks down onto the sidewalk and watches the man leave. He breathes out heavily. Suddenly, a woman comes jogging around the corner. Logan turns around to looks at her. She stares at him as she jogs past him, but stops abruptly. Logan turns to face her again.

"Hey, you're that guy from the news, Logan Fell. I watch you every night. Well, I used to, I mean, you've been missing from my TV." the woman said walking towards Logan

"I took some time off."

"I noticed. I'm Daphne." She replied introducing herself as she puts her hand out and he shakes it.

"Hey you know something, Daphne?" Logan asked still holding her hand

"No, what?" Daphne asked only for Logan to vamp out, Daphne screams as Logan goes in to bite her neck.

 **Next Morning**

Jeremy was up and reading his ancestor, Jonathon Gilbert's journal. "I live in fear. It consumes me. In the early evening when I see the sun begin to fade, the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death."

Jeremy continues to flip through the pages of the journal. He finds a loose paper with a sketch drawn on it and becomes inspired he gets up and walks to his closet and pulls out a box and grabs an old sketchbook from it. He sets the box down and grabs a piece of charcoal. Flipping through the sketchbook, Jeremy sees all the old sketches he used to draw. He smiles at the memories and finally finds a blank page. He starts recreating the loose sketch from the journal. Elena walks out of her room and glances into Jeremy's room. She walks over to the doorway and sees Jeremy sketching. She smiles and quietly closes the door.

Downstairs, Jenna is getting ready to leave. Elena comes down the stairs. "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out." she said as Jenna turn to her

"You're kidding?" Jenna asked

"Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." Elena replied

"Psychology major. Check that!" Jenna said smiling before she saw Elena looking at her phone.

"You and Stefan? Update?" Jenna asked walking over

Elena put her phone down before she starts buttoning up her jacket "He knows how I feel and where I stand and I know where he stands but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away." Elena said

"Where is he going?" Jenna asked in surprise as she and Elena moved to the door

"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." Elena said opening the front door and the pair walk out of the house.

"Yours leaves, mine returns." Jenna said as they walked down the steps

"Logan?" Elena asked

"He's back." Jenna said as Elena groans "I didn't let him pass the front door." Jenna said

"I hope you slammed it in his face." Elena said

"Ah, medium slam." Jenna replied

"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Elena said

"Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell." Jenna said smiling

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walks into the parlor room where Damon is staring out the window. "So any idea of where you'll go?" he asked

"I don't know. London, maybe. See some friends." Damon said

"You don't have any friends, Damon." Stefan retorted

"You're right, Stefan. I only have my brothers." he said turning away from the window "So, where are we all going?" Damon asked

"We all are not going anywhere. I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible. I don't know where Naruto is going though." Stefan said

"We're not going anywhere, right now." Naruto said walking into the parlor room with his phone

"Quit joking Naruto, where are we going? Because we are not staying in this town." Stefan said

"There's another vam-" Naruto was interrupted as the doorbell rings. They all glance at the door and back at each other. Before Stefan leaves the parlor and opens the front door, to see Liz Forbes is outside.

"I'm here to see Damon." Sheriff Forbes said

"Uh, sure. Ok." Stefan said before Damon comes to the doorway.

"Sheriff. What a surprise." Damon said

"Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Liz said

"Come in." Damon said as Naruto motioned Damon to take her outside, Liz enters the house and Damon shuts the door and leads Liz out into the back courtyard.

"Um, I hope you understand the secrecy. Stefan and Naruto don't know anything about this yet and I'd like to keep it that way." Damon said

"Of course, kids are too young to be brought into this." Liz said with a nod

"So, what do you need?" Damon asked

"There's been another attack. A female victim, her throat torn out, completely drained of blood. It fits the pattern." Liz reported as Damon frowned

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. I thought we solved that problem when I " glances back" ... staked the blond one." Damon said as Naruto and Stefan listened in

"I'm thinking she must have turned someone. Or multiple someones. I don't know." Liz said

"The story for the town is another animal attack but I'm not sure how long we can keep lying to them. The council is in an uproar. We thought we were past this." Liz said

"So, uh, what do we do?" Damon asked

"You're the only one who's ever taken on a vampire. We were hoping you could tell us." Liz said

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Caroline and Matt are walking together in the hallway talking "And then the ballet dancer and the Krumper did the salsa."

"Well, I was awake for that part." Caroline said

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Umm, did you see the Celine Dion waltz about cancer?" Matt asked

"Those always make me cry!" Caroline said smiling

"Yeah, and then the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it, so I turned it off." Matt replied as they stop walking and stand face to face with each other.

"I sat through Family Guy. " Caroline said poking Matt in the chest "So, you owe me."

Elena and Bonnie are walking down the opposite end of the hall when they saw Caroline and Matt together.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked

"They've been hanging out." Bonnie said

"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked as Caroline and Matt back away into their classroom.

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." Bonnie replied

"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" Elena asked

"I'm freaked out. Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful." Bonnie said

"Hmm?"

"To Naruto & Stefan. They saved my life and…Have you seen them?" Bonnie asked as Elena removes her scarf and goes over to her locker.

"Not since Stefan told me he were leaving. For all I know, he's already gone." Elena said throwing her scarf and bag in her locker. "What about you, and Naruto?" Elena asked

"Haven't talked to him yet. I was going to call him but, I don't know where to start." Bonnie said with a sigh as she clutched her necklace "So, what are you gonna do?" Bonnie asked changing the subject

"What am I supposed to do? I've already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish. It is what it is." Elena said with a sigh as she close her locker and they start to walk down the hallway again.

"Maybe it's for the best." Bonnie said causing Elena to stop and look at Bonnie who stops as well.

"What? Why?" she asked

"I mean, what kind of future could we have had with them, even if they were to stay?" Bonnie asked before a banner falls down on them that says 'The Promise of your Future.'

"Did you just…?" Elena asked

"No, I swear." Bonnie replied before Elena sighs and hits the banner out of her way, storming off to her class with Bonnie walking after her.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon and Liz are at the front door. With Naruto and Stefan is sitting in the parlor, still listening to them. "Thank you for stopping by." Damon said

"Let me know what you come up with." Liz said as Damon opens the front door for her.

"Absolutely." Damon replied as Liz exits and Damon shuts the front door. Naruto turned to the door just as Stefan got up and vamp speeds towards Damon only for Naruto to catch him by the arm

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan asked still being held by Naruto

"No he didn't." Naruto said before Damon could getting their attention "Like I was going to say earlier, there is another vampire in town." Naruto said

"That's impossible." Stefan said

"Don't be naïve Stefan, another vampire in town isn't impossible." Naruto said

"When did you find this out?" Damon asked

"The fucker attacked me last night when I was on my way to the old church." Naruto said crossing his arms

"Why didn't you say anything last night?" Stefan asked

"You both had other things on your minds." Naruto said sighing

"Then, who could it be?" Stefan asked looking to Naruto

"Coward had a hood that covered his face along with the dark couldn't really get a good look at his face." Naruto said while Damon shrugged

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" Damon asked Stefan

"No, we can't leave now and you know that. " Stefan said as he approaches Damon "How are we supposed to find this person?" he asked looking between his elder brothers

"Let the adults handle this, Stefan." Damon said before he walks into the backyard,

Naruto got up and walked to Stefan who had a conflicted look on his face "I know what your thinking Stefan, and I was thinking the same thing, lets go." Naruto said walking towards the door getting a smile from Stefan before he followed Naruto

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elena and a friend were walking by the lunch tables before they said goodbye to each other and parted ways, Elena looked forward to see to her shock, Stefan sitting right in front of her on a table.

"Hi." Stefan greeted standing up "We need to talk." getting a nod from Elena

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the auditorium sitting in the basketball stands beside Bonnie as he told her what was going on "So you don't know where this vampire is?" Bonnie asked

"No, I don't. Which is why I want you to stay inside tonight." Naruto said

"Stay inside? But I can help." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, you're a new witch, you don't know any combat spells and you haven't started your training yet." Naruto replied causing Bonnie to look down "Sheila will train you in spells today, and I will start to train you soon as well. But tonight you have to stay at Sheila's." Naruto said gently placing his hand over Bonnie's, as she nods her head

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy is sitting on the couch, sketching in his notebook, when Jenna walked in and Jeremy shows the sketch to her. "Hey, what do you think?" Jeremy asked

Jenna paused in her walk and looked at the sketch. "Creepy." She said

"I found this old journal in dad's stuff, Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show." Jeremy said as Jenna sat down on the back of the couch. "He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter and…" Jeremy continued

"Yeah, he was a writer… short stories, horror stuff." Jenna said

"Oh, he wrote fiction? Figured he was just a lunatic or a drunk." Jeremy said as Jenna got up and took a book off the nearby shelf

"Well, he was a Gilbert, probably a little bit of both." Jenna said causing Jeremy to smile as Jenna hands him the book she retrieved from the shelf.

 **Warehouse**

Caroline is on the phone with Damon, holding the vampire compass outside of a warehouse "So what do I do now?" Caroline asked

" _Just wait. I'll be there in minute."_ Damon said

"Can you hurry? I have things to do." Caroline said when Damon suddenly appears behind her.

"You can give me that." Damon said causing Caroline to jump startled before Caroline holds out the compass and Damon takes it

"So, why did you need me to do this?" Caroline asked

"Because I interfere with the signal." Damon answered

"Can I go now? This has blown, like, half of my day." Caroline said

"You do that." Damon replied before he starts compelling Caroline "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

Caroline coming out of her daze smiling "Ok. Bye now. " she said

"Bye." Damon replied dismissively as Caroline left.

Damon turns to face the entrance of the warehouse, digging in his pocket Damon pulled out a tag and placed it on the ground before he swiped his blood on it, the he walked up the steps and opens the door, entering the warehouse. Damon looks around as he walks deeper into the warehouse. Suddenly, Logan shoots him multiple times. Damon groaning in pain falls on his knees to the floor.

Logan approaches him and warned "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky."

Logan was about to speak when the door to the warehouse opened up again "Damon!" Naruto's voice called out, Logan's eyes widen before he hid in the shadows as he reloaded his gun waited. When Naruto turned the corner he saw Damon pulling out wooden bullets from his body "Damon!" he shouted speeding over to him. As he was about to help his brother, Naruto heard a click looking up he saw Logan in front of him before Logan emptied a clip in Naruto's torso

Grunting Naruto fell beside Damon, as Logan smirked as he circled them both reloading his gun "You don't wanna do this, trust me." Damon said as Naruto started pulling out the bullets before Logan shot Damon in the shoulder causing Damon to scream in pain. Before Logan turned to Naruto and shot him in both his legs causing him to grunt.

"That's what you get." Logan said to Naruto who looked at him from between his bangs that fell over his forehead

"For what?" Naruto asked with a grunt as he pulled the bullets from his legs as Logan crouches down in front of him

"You made me like this." Logan said

"I killed you but I didn't turn you." Naruto said as he pries a bullet out from his abdomen. Logan holds up one of the wooden bullets and examines it.

"See I know what you both and your other brother are. I've been watching the three of you, few close calls with you almost seeing me." Logan said indicating Naruto "I knew one of you would show up here, and I'm glad you both did, because I have some questions."

Damon grunted while prying a bullet out "Me first. Who turned you?" he asked

Logan looked to Damon "How should I know? Last thing I remember is, I'm about to stake your brother and then he punched me." Logan said as they look to Naruto who pulled out another bullet from his torso

"Don't act like I'm to blame, I gave you the chance to walk away. Not my fault you were an idiot as a human." Naruto grunted only to be shot in his torso again

"Whatever, anyway that's all I remember until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on highway 4. Somebody buried me." Logan continued

"It happens." Naruto said still prying out bullets

"You bit me." Logan said to Naruto "It had to be you."

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Naruto replied as he took off his t-shirt

"Who?" Logan asked

"How the fuck are we suppose to know, dick?" Naruto asked only to be shot again twice in both sides of his chest causing him to fall backwards "Bitch!" Naruto hissed

"I want to know who turned you?" Damon said falling backwards panting

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house, because my foot won't go through the door." Logan said

Naruto sitting up after prying the bullets out of his chest said "You have to be invited in."

"I know. I live alone." Logan said causing Naruto and Damon to chuckle

"That sucks." Damon said

"So now, I am at the Ramada, watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping." Logan said ignoring the fact that he was being laughed at.

"It could be worse." Damon said

"All I can think about is blood and killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing " Logan said before he laughs maniacally "and I like it. I'm conflicted." Logan finished with a sigh

"Welcome to the club." Damon said as Logan stood up.

"Wait a minute. Cops only found one body." Naruto said

"I left one. I was tired. But I've been hiding the rest of bodies. They're right back there." Logan said as he points to the bodies with his gun. Damon and Naruto look over.

"You're kidding." Damon said

"They're just piling up!" Logan replied as the brothers share a look, before Logan saw Naruto's was recovering faster then he expected shot him four more time.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

The career fair is in full swing at the school. Liz walks into the main room in full uniform, when Richard walks up next to her. "So what do we know?" he asks

"Nothing new to report yet." Liz replied causing Richard to groan. "My highly reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive, by all means, grab a stake and have at it."

Richard grabbed a coffee cup and asked "What extra precautions can we take?"

"For right now, there is nowhere safer than a crowded public place, and for once, Mayor, we actually know where our kids are." Liz said looking to Caroline

Tyler is flipping through some sketches in a giant notebook when Jeremy walks in and looks over at Tyler walking over to him Tyler looks up to see Jeremy and asks. "What do you want?"

"Hey. Uh, I'm just surprised to see you here. Art usually implies culture and culture implies, well, not you." Jeremy said

With narrowed eyes Tyler said "Go to hell." before he walked away as Jeremy smirks and looks down at the drawing Tyler stopped on. To see Tyler's signature on it.

Elena approached Matt who was looking at a pamphlet before she asked "Still wanna be an astronaut?"

"I can't believe you remember that." Matt replied smiling

"I can remember the tinfoil that you wore on your head."

"I was eight." Matt retorted

"How are you doing?" Elena asked after a moment of silence

"I've had it easier. You? I heard some things." Matt replied as Caroline enters the room and sees Matt talking to Elena. "So it's true that you and Stefan?" he asked

"Yeah, it is." Elena said with a sigh as Caroline exits the room quickly clearly upset.

"What about you, Matt Donovan? I heard about Caroline." Elena said

"Aw, man, not you too." Matt said with a groan

"Hey." Elena said smiling

"We're friends." Matt said as Elena looks up at him, skeptically. "It's not a big deal."

"No?" Elena asked

"No." replied Matt as he and Elena stare at each other for a moment before Elena turned her head and saw Stefan standing in the doorway. The pair look at each other and Matt looks at Stefan, clearly jealous.

 **Warehouse**

Logan was sitting away from Damon, and Naruto looking down "Why am I so overly emotional? All I can think about is my ex-girlfriend. I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff." Logan said unaware that crimson lightning was flickering around Naruto's hand that he was flexing,

"Well, you probably love her. Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn how to control that." Damon said

"Not like the bitch is going to have a chance to." a annoyed Naruto whispered

Logan ignoring Naruto asked "What about walking in the sun? I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun which, by the way, is pretty cool." Damon flexes his hand with the daylight ring on it and hides it with his other hand. "The council will never suspect you. That's not in the journals." Logan said

"The journals?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, the founding fathers, they passed down journals to their kids. Come on, tell me. How can you walk around in the sun?" Logan replied

"Ok I'll tell you." Naruto said as Damon looked to him in disbelief, Logan smirking got up and walked closer to Naruto.

"The way you walk in the sun is for you to,…" Naruto took a deep breath as Logan leaned closer only to be shot back into a wall as a stream of water shot from Naruto's mouth hitting him in the chest. Falling to the ground groaning Logan look to glare at Naruto as his ribcage started to heal only to see Naruto grabbing Damon before they both vanished in a flash. Struggling to his feet Logan frustrated changed into dry clothes before leaving the warehouse

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Appearing in the parlor room, Naruto took a deep breath before standing and helping Damon up to his feet as well. "Call Stefan, and tell him about Logan." Naruto said channeling his youki as he walked to his room, taking off his bloody jeans Naruto put on a different pair and went into is bedroom and got a wet rag before he started cleaning off the blood, before he put on a black muscle shirt. Naruto then walked over to a wall, and placed his hand on it, before a kanji appeared and glowed red before the wall vanished to show rakes of swords, guns, stakes and a huge stash of wolfs bane. Taking a stake and a 9mm, Naruto got a clip filled with wooden bullets and loaded it, before he left, as the wall went back to normal.

Looking for his leather jacket Naruto walked to Stefan's room to see it on the table, walking over to it Naruto picked it up before he saw the picture of Katherine "He should really put that up somewhere." he muttered before he flashed away.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elena and Stefan are leaning against a wall, facing each other "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future." She said before she paused and looked at him "You're looking out for me."

"Hope that's ok." Stefan said Elena doesn't respond and walks over to a table, looking at the career pamphlets set up. Stefan walks over to her. "You know I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened, but, uh, then I couldn't, cause..." Stefan trailed off

"The blood." Elena said

"Yeah. I've dabbled in a bunch of different things, though." Stefan said

"Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?" Elena asked moving on to the next booth with Stefan right behind her.

"No, I…I loved it all. I just…I had to move on before anybody could notice that I wasn't getting any older." Stefan said

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asked

"Few years, usually. Sometimes shorter." Stefan answered

finally looking up at him Elena asked "And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice." Stefan said as Elena looks away, smiling Stefan asked "So, what about you? What are your, uh, plans for the future?"

Frustrated Elena looks up at Stefan, and speaks "I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it perfectly clear that you're not gonna be in."

"Elena, it's not that I don't wanna be in it." Stefan replied

"You can't, I get it. I heard you the first time and the second time, and I appreciate you looking out for me but, please, if you're gonna leave, then just go." Elena retorted when Jenna walks into the room and approaches them

"Hide me." she said

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"The scum Fell has landed." Jenna replied

"Logan's here." Elena said with a sigh

"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stefan asked in surprise when Jenna nods. Stefan goes out into the hall and spots Logan. Logan looks over at him and waves, then Elena walks out into the hallway.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked when Logan approaches the pair as well as Jenna, who came out of the classroom after Elena.

"Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked

"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna retorted

"Um, Elena, why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else?" Stefan said as he gave her a look, and Elena looks at him, understandingly.

"Let's go." Elena said before she grabs Jenna's hand and leads her away from Logan and Stefan, quickly. Logan watches them leave and turns to face Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

"You know, your brothers asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Logan asked

"My brothers and I are the only ones that I know of." Stefan replied

"But you're all very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you and your family." Logan threatened

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asked

"I do." Logan said with a triumphant smile

"You can't." Stefan said getting a frown from Logan "Don't ever threaten me again." Stefan said before walking past Logan

 **With Elena**

Elena and Jenna were in another part of the school "When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" Elena asked before turning to face Jenna

"Fake flattery. Stupid, dimpled grin. Puppy dog eyes…" Jenna listed

"I'm serious, Jenna. How did he act? What did he say?" Elena asked again

"He was the usual Logan, was charming, a little more manic than usual. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Jenna said as Elena looks up at her. "What?" Jenna asked

"Ok, listen to me very carefully. Do not, under any circumstances, talk to him again. I'm serious, Jenna, like ever!" Elena said before Alaric came over

"Hey Elena. Jenna." He greeted

"Hi Mr. Saltzman." Elena replied before Alaric turned to Jenna

"Yeah, I was hoping to see you tonight." Alaric said

"Career night is the new bowling." Jenna said causing Alaric to chuckle.

Naruto was looking for Stefan, turning around a corner Naruto saw Elena walking to her he called "Elena."

Elena turned to Naruto along with Jenna and Alaric who looked at Naruto in shock while Naruto hadn't noticed him yet "Hey Naruto." she and Jenna greeted getting a 'Hi' in return

"Where's Stefan?" Naruto asked

"I'll take you to him." Elena replied before turning to Alaric and Jenna "Excuse me." she said while Naruto looked at Alaric before sighing as Elena took his hand

" _This ain't going to end well."_ Naruto thought before following after Elena

 **With Stefan**

Stefan is outside of the school, talking to Damon on the phone, who was getting out some new clothes from his closet "Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb." Damon said as Elena and Naruto walked outside the school

"What happened? Are you ok?" Stefan asked

"No, I'm not ok. We were ambushed and shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him." Damon said putting on his shirt

"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school." Stefan replied

"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?" Damon asked

"He's working the crowd." Stefan said

"Well, I'll be right there." Damon said before leaving

"So. Anything you'd like to share?" Elena asked crossing her arms over her chest

"Can we not do this right now, we still have to deal with Logan the vampire." Naruto said as lightning cackled around his arm causing Elena to back away from him a little

 **Inside School**

Caroline leads Liz to a booth at the Career Fair. "What are you doing?" Liz asked

"Following my future." Caroline replied as they approach a booth and Caroline points to the banner. "There it is." Caroline said

"Broadcast journalism?" Liz asked

"Yes. Broadcast journalism." Caroline said hoping her mom will encourage her, but when Liz looks at her skeptically, she asks "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't even read the paper." Liz said Caroline hurt quickly covered it up and walks out angrily without a word. Liz pursues her, but Logan comes up from behind her.

"Liz." Logan said

Liz turned around "Logan." She said surprised before she starts to pull out her gun, but stops and looks around.

"What are you gonna do stake me? Bury me in another shallow grave? What would the email say this time?" Logan asked

"I didn't have a choice." Liz replied

Logan moves threateningly towards Liz "You bitch! I died for you, for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt." Logan growled

"You knew what you were getting into." Liz retorted

"I was one of you." Logan replied

"And now you're one of them." Liz said before Logan starts to leave, but turns around and whispers into Liz's ear

"Watch your back, Sheriff."

"Get a backup team to the school immediately. Keep it within the circle. It's a V5." Liz said phoning her deputies

 **With Caroline**

Caroline is outside of the school, leaving a message for Bonnie on her phone. "Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go. I'll be outside." Caroline hangs up her phone. When Logan pulls up next to Caroline in an SUV.

"Hey, damsel in distress, need a ride?" he asked

Caroline sarcastically replies "Oh my God. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you?" she said finishing with a fake gasp

"I used to baby sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me." Logan said

"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie, but I can't find her." Caroline said

"It's not a problem, really. It's on my way." Logan said

"Okay." Caroline said before getting in the car. Matt who was in front of the school sees her get in. "You know, this is fate." Caroline said after closing the door

"And why is that?" Logan asked

"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism. So can I ask you a couple questions?" Caroline asks

"Anything you want. But first, buckle up." Logan said

"Ok." Caroline said before she reaches around for her seatbelt when Logan slams her head against the window, leaving a blood smear on the glass and knocking her unconscious.

Naruto, Stefan, and Elena are walking down the hallway when Matt walks pass them in the opposite direction. "Hey." Matt said still walking

Elena stopped Matt and asked "Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home." Matt said before walking away

Elena looks at Naruto and Stefan. "Stay here." Naruto said before he and Stefan leave while Elena watches them leave with a look of anguish on her face.

 **With Logan**

Sheriff Forbes is driving in her car when her phone rings and she answers it. "Where are you?"

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in journalism. I think it's important to foster young minds." Logan said driving

"What do you want?" Liz asked

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire." Logan replied as he stops at an intersection. When suddenly, Stefan vamp speeds at the car and pulls Logan out of the car, throwing him to the pavement. Logan gets up and Damon comes out of the woods, just as Naruto pulls out his gun and they both shot Logan, who falls to the pavement groaning, his legs moving as if he was running.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon said as Naruto walked around to get Caroline out of the car, he fed her his blood and lifted her up before he motioned for Stefan to follow him

"Find out who turned him, then kill him." Naruto said before he and sped away after Damon nodded

"Logan, what happened?! Logan?!" Liz was shouting on the phone as Damon jogs over to the car and picks up Logan's phone.

"Sheriff, yeah, it's Damon." Damon said

"Where is Caroline?" Liz asked

"She's ok. I'm on Elm Street." Damon said before he hangs up the phone and opens Logan's trunk. He grabs a tire iron. "Gonna try this one more time. " Damon said before he takes a swing with the tire iron, indicating that he will harm Logan "Who turned you?" he asked

"I told you I don't know."

Examining the tire iron Damon said "This tire iron here could take your head clean off." before holding the tire iron in a swinging position "Is that your final answer?" he asked

"How can you side with them?" Logan asked

"I don't side with anyone. You pissed me off. I want you dead. Who turned you?" Damon replied

"I don't know!" Logan shouted

"Oh, well. You're screwed." Damon said before he Damon starts to swing the tire iron towards Logan's head.

"Wait, wait! I do know." Logan said franticly

"You're lying." Damon said

"You think you're the only one who wants to get in that tomb underneath the old church?" Logan asked, causing Damon's eyes to widen in surprise before he glared at Logan

"If you're lying to me, I will end you." Damon threatened

"I am not lying. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you. Meet me at the old church." Logan said before sirens could be heard in the distance

"Take me down. Make it look real. Make it look real!" Damon said as Damon fakes a swing, Logan ducks before throwing Damon against his car and vamp speeds off, when Liz got out of her car.

"Where is she?" Liz asked running up to Damon

"She's ok. My brothers taken her home. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough." Damon said faking a shoulder injury

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Stefan enters the school and stands at the end of a hallway looking over at Elena. Elena who was speaking to a friend and tells her bye when she saw Stefan. She quickly walks over to him. "Caroline?" she asked

The two walk a short distance away and stop, when Stefan answered her "She's ok. Naruto took her home. She was shaken up. But all she will know is that Logan attacked her. Nothing else."

"Where's Logan?" Elena asked

"Damon's dealing with him." Stefan said

"As in…?" Elena trailed off getting a nod from Stefan

"You saw what happened tonight, right?" Stefan asked as Elena touches his arm to soothe him. Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and she retracts her hand. "I mean, you understand why we can't be together? You see it?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Stefan. Come on. I'll, uh, I'll give you a ride." Elena said

"Uh, I can get home." Stefan said

"I know." Elena replied

"All right. That would be nice." Stefan said before he and Elena leave together.

 **Warehouse**

Logan exits the warehouse as he walks to his car he hears a loud clang from behind him. Turning around to investigate finding nothing he turns back towards his car, only for him to see Alaric blocking his way. Logan backs up and asks "Who are you?"

"A friend of Jenna's." Alaric said

"Jenna sent you?" Logan asked

"No, I came on my own." Alaric replied

"Ah, I get it. Well, buddy, I know you think this makes you brave. But actually it makes you pretty stupid." Logan said

"Either way, here I am." Alaric said

"What do you want?" Logan asked

"Jenna is a good person. She deserves the best. I'm here to make sure she gets it." Alaric said

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe provoke me a little?" Logan asked as he and Alaric circled each other

"I'm not a violent guy by design." Alaric replied

"Well, you're not a very smart one, either." Logan said

"How's that?" Alaric asked as Logan turns his back to Alaric. Alaric slowly takes the hidden stake out from inside the sleeve of his jacket.

"Cause you have no idea who you're talking to." Logan said as he starts to vamp out. He turns around and goes to attack Alaric only for Naruto to appear and kick Logan into the wall of the warehouse. Naruto turned to Alaric "I'll deal with you after him." Naruto said before moving to Logan who was trying to get off the ground "Who turned you?" Naruto asked kicking Logan in his stomach when Logan flew up Naruto caught him by his throat and held him against the warehouse

"I don't know!" Logan choked out

"Alright I'll make a deal with you." Naruto said letting Logan go "You tell me who turned you, and I'll help you walk in the sun." Naruto said getting a interested look from Logan who thought about it before nodding _"Idiot. He's not suspicious that I'm lying to him."_ Naruto thought

"She said her name was Anna." Logan said getting a wide eyed look from Naruto,

"Ok, I'll help you walk in the sun." Naruto said putting his hand on Logan's shoulder before he staked him, watching as Logan died. "Why are you here Ric?" Naruto asked looking at Alaric

"I got a job as a teacher." Alaric said

"So the fact that this town is running amok with supernatural beings has nothing to do with it?" Naruto asked Alaric looked away "When I taught you how to protect yourself from vampires, I did it in the confidence you wouldn't be hunting them." Naruto said

"One of them killed Isobel!" Alaric shouted annoyed

" _He really doesn't suspect that she was turned."_ Naruto thought "She didn't want you to be involved in this life. Quit while your still alive Ric." Naruto said

"No!" Alaric said without hesitation "You may not have really cared about Iso-grahh!" Alaric was unable to continue as Naruto had him by his throat and held him in the air the area rich with his killer intent

"Don't ever, try to say that again." Naruto growled as Alaric looked at him fearfully, calming down before he broke Alaric's neck Naruto dropped him, as Alaric coughed and massaged his throat Naruto turned away and began walking before stopping "Your going to end up dead if you keep hunting vampires. Be careful can't have you dying on me." Naruto said before leaving having nothing else to say to Alaric

 **Forbes House**

Caroline was asleep in her bed, as Liz was stroking her hair while watching her sleep. Before Liz's phone suddenly goes off and she leaves the room to answer it. "Yeah…..I'll be right there." Liz said closing Caroline's door and leaving. 15 minutes later Naruto appeared with a jewelry case in his hand, walking over to her bedside Naruto placed the case on the table, before he caressed her cheek

"Sweet dreams Care." Naruto whispered before he vanished in a swirl of wind

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is holding Elena in his arms and stroking her hair. Elena is wearing Stefan's shirt and looking around the room from the comfort of Stefan's arms, after their first time together. "I've never been in your room before." Elena said

"Hm, well, it hasn't changed much over the years." Stefan replied

"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" Elena asked

"It's the only place that…that has remained constant. This room holds every memory that I've ever thought was important enough to hold on to." Stefan replied as Elena smiles and snuggles into Stefan's chest, and Stefan kisses her head.

"A lot of memories." Elena said before she looks up at him and Stefan kisses her forehead.

"Yep. Are you thirsty or anything?" Stefan asked

"A little. You? Uh..."

"I'm fine. Let me get you something to drink, ok?" Stefan said

"Ok." Elena replied as they kiss and Stefan gets up and leaves the room. Elena snuggles up against a pillow and smiles brightly. Soon she gets up and starts exploring Stefan's room. Elena finally comes across the picture of Katherine. She picks it up shocked at resemblance. Teary eyed, Elena puts the picture down and leaves.

 **Old Church**

Damon is pacing around, waiting for Logan, when suddenly his phone rings and he answers it "Hello." He said, Liz is on the other end as she is outside of the warehouse

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how you did it." Liz said

"Um, not following." Damon said confused

"We found Logan's body up by the old Fell warehouse. He has been disposed of. He was hoarding victims, innocent victims." Liz said

"What?" Damon asked surprised

"This town owes you so much. So do I." Liz said before hanging up, unaware that Damon was completely and utterly shocked.

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan comes back into his room with a glass of water, looking around. "Elena?" he called out before he saw the picture of Katherine with Elena's necklace on top of it. He picks up the necklace and the picture. Before he looks around, worried. Naruto was in the doorway in shook his head

"She's going to have questions." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan "When she returns we will tell her." Naruto said getting a surprise look from Stefan "Call her. Vampires are in town it's really dangerous for her specifically to be out this time of night." Naruto said before going to his room to get ready for bed before he paused to look at the picture of Anna and Pearl from the 1864, turning away Naruto returned to getting ready for bed.

Before he looked up to see a seal glowing "Elena." he whispered before going to the double doors and opening them as he walked on the balcony he used his vampire hearing while channeling youki to extend the range, wincing as he heard a huge number of things, Naruto focused till he got the sound of Elena crying, he also heard footsteps ahead of her car suspicious Naruto flew towards Elena's location.

 **With Elena**

Elena was driving down a deserted road, crying. When she saw someone in the middle of the road. She slams her brakes, but the person hits her windshield. Her car flips over, when it comes to a stop the car turned over with Elena stuck in her seat, groaning she looks around to see the man who she had hit snapping his bones into place before he got back up and starts to approach her. Elena screamed as the man was at the car, before he suddenly sped away.

Naruto landed in a crouch as the man sped away narrowing his eyes he hurried around and crouched down to see Elena trapped with her head bleeding, Elena screamed still scared. "Shh, it's ok. No one is going to hurt you." Naruto assured softly

"The seatbelt is stuck." Elena said trying to get out the car, as Naruto nodded

"Alright, hold on." Naruto said before he got up and flew to the top of the car, as he grabbed the bottom he flew up a little before turning the car over and setting it back down the right way.

Walking around Naruto grabbed Elena before activating Kamui, as he pulled Elena out she watched in shock as she fazed through everything, till Naruto stood her up in front of him "Anything broken?" he asked

Elena shook her head and spoke "I look like her." before she passed out, picking her up bridle style Naruto looked to the totaled care, before it was swallowed up before it appeared on the side of the road. Naruto then walked off before flying the rest of the way.

 **2 Hours Later**

Elena groaned as her vision went in and out of focus before it settled down, she looked around to see Stefan sitting in a chair in his room as she was on his bed. Looking at Stefan before the memories of what transpired earlier flew through her head, she threw the covers of her and moved to get up when Naruto who was in the doorway sped over and placed his hand on her shoulder gently "There're some things we have to talk about." Naruto said, Elena looked at him and nodded before she glared at Stefan

"Elena please, listen I'll tell you everything just calm down." Stefan said

"You could have told me." Elena said still glaring

"I wanted to tell you." Stefan replied as Naruto stepped back from Elena

"You said no more lies. Only the truth. I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And that you have 2 vampire brothers. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this…this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?" Elena ranted

"You are not Katherine. You are the opposite of everything that she was." Stefan said

" _Not when she saw human, Elena is exactly like Katerina."_ Naruto thought as he looked at Elena before a flash appeared and her hair was curled and she was wearing clothes from the late 1400's

"And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?" Elena asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Before I met you." Stefan said causing Elena to recoil a little

"What?" she asked in surprise

"The first day of school. When we met. It wasn't for the first time, Elena." Stefan confessed

"Then when was it?" Elena asked

Taking a deep breath Stefan answered "May 23, 2009."

"But that was…" Elena trailed off in shock

" _Funny, she met Damon first, then Stefan. In the same day."_ Naruto thought seeing history repeating itself a little with only a couple of differences

"That was the day your parents' car went off the bridge." Stefan said

"You were there?"

"Every couple of years I come back here, to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery Bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still... he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you." Stefan explained as Elena started crying

"Oh my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle." Elena said

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't…I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that you weren't her. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad." Stefan said

"Why do I look like her?" Elena asked

"Elena, you've been through so much." Stefan said not wanting to put that on her shoulders now

"Why do I look like her, Stefan? What are you not telling me?" Elena asked before she saw Stefan look to Naruto who nodded

Stefan sighed and said "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert. She was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. "deep breath" You were adopted, Elena." Elena's eyes widened as new tears streamed down her face

Naruto walked over and sat on the bed, before he took Elena's hand in his getting her attention "That is what you are to me." Naruto said as Elena looked confused he continued "Bonnie isn't my only descendent, you are as well." Elena looked completely shocked

"H-how?" she asked

"A thousand years ago, I met a woman named Tatia, we had a son together before she died, tracing all the way down till now. Elena you are the last human descendent I have." Naruto said as Elena looked at him wide eyed before she fainted

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 10: Unpleasantville**

 **2 Days Later**

It's been 2 days since Elena found out about that she was adopted and a descendant of Naruto. She was handling it well, although her and Jenna did have a little spat about it. Damon had took a trip to Georgia to see a witch about the tomb. Alaric had seen Damon and recognized him as the vampire that killed Isobel. Naruto had to help Bonnie with a problem she was having when she couldn't do spells, as well as helping her with her fire element. Naruto, had been tearing the town upside down looking for the vampire that tried to attack Elena but wasn't having any luck. Caroline had got Naruto's bracelet and thanked him for it, after she read the note he had put inside it. Currently Stefan was in Elena's room hoping to give her vervain accessories for her friends and family.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena and Stefan are lying on Elena's bed together, talking "Stefan, who was that man in the road?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Do you remember anything else about him?" Stefan asked in return

"I wish. I never really saw his face. He was wearing a hoodie. All I can remember is that there was these black boots coming towards me." Elena explained

"I brought some vervain for, um…for you and Jenna." Stefan said before he grabs a box from the end of the bed. Elena sits up straight as Stefan opens the box up "And, um, I made this bracelet for Jeremy, few extra ones for friends." Stefan said as he hands Elena the bracelet and she takes it and observes it. "You can put it in jewelry, or you can even put it in food or drink, but as long as it's in you or on you, a vampire cannot control you." Stefan told her as he hands Elena a small vial of liquid vervain.

Picking up a dried up branch of vervain from the box "Wow. So much to remember." she said

"I know, but there's another vampire in town. So until we find out who it is and what he wants, we have to be careful." Stefan said getting a nod of understanding from Elena

 **Downstairs**

Jeremy is sketching at the dining room table, when the doorbell rung, getting up Jeremy walked to the door and answered it, to see a pizza delivery guy on the front porch.

"Hey. It's gonna be $22.00." the pizza man said as he pulls the pizza out of the bag

Yelling up the stairs "Elena, I need the money!" turning to the man he said "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table." before he walks back into the dining room.

The young man stands on the front porch for a moment longer before crossing the threshold into the house. He places the pizza on the table while Elena comes down the stairs, retrieving the money from her wallet.

"Hi. Um, keep the change." Elena said handing him the money. The pizza man starts to walk backwards, out of the house.

"Thanks. And you have yourself a good night." he said as Elena smiles and shuts the door. He turns around, pulls the hood of his sweater over his head, and walks down the steps of the front porch showing that he was the vampire that caused Elena's car accident and now he has been invited in her house.

 **Next Day**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Students get up from their desks and start to leave the classroom. While Jeremy is packing up his stuff when a paper is thrown down onto his desk by Alaric, looking at the paper he picks it up to see a giant red "A" on it

"Surprised? It's a good essay. Your thoughts are clear, and your argument is well laid out. It's just, uh, you don't actually think there are vampires in Mystic Falls?" Alaric asked as he sits down behind his desk.

"No. I mean, I think statistically there's been more animal attacks, mysterious deaths, uh, people gone missing, more than any other place in the whole commonwealth of Virginia." Jeremy said

"It's conjecture, but creative, which is why you got the "A." I just wouldn't get too, uh, caught up in the whole conspiracy theory of it all." Alaric advised

"Ah, I won't." Jeremy said getting the rest of his things and got up, and starts to exit the room.

"'Oh, uh, Jeremy, the source that you cited for the 1860s info, uh, Jonathan Gilbert...?" Alaric asked causing Jeremy to stop and look back at Alaric.

"Oh, my ancestor's journal?" Jeremy asked

"I'd really like to see that sometime." Alaric said

"Really?"

"A first-person account of the Civil War? That's like, uh, porn for a history teacher." Alaric replied, Jeremy smiles and retrieves the journal from his backpack.

"You think my essay's creative, wait till you get a load of this thing." Jeremy said tossing the journal onto Alaric's desk as Alaric picks it up carefully.

"Thank you." Alaric said as Jeremy nods and exits the room. Alaric looks at the journal and unbinds it with a look of curiosity.

Out in the front courtyard, Elena and Caroline are walking across the lawn together. Caroline is observing the necklace around her neck that Elena just gave her.

"It's so pretty. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked

"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Elena replied as they sit down at a table.

"Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" Caroline said with a sarcastic wink

"Your friendship is important to me." Elena said

"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked

"Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Elena said

"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but... I just feel like we've peeked as friends." Caroline said as Elena nods. "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"

"It's a little weird, but" Elena started with a laugh "if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." she finished

"But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Caroline replied

"I'm with Stefan now. Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." Elena said as she unwraps her sandwich while Caroline looks at her, unconvinced.

 **Woods**

Naruto was on the porch of the Mokuton house he created, as he wrote instructions for Chakra Control, and Elemental Control that Bonnie would use once she went home. "Again! Give me 15 more punches and kicks each limb." he yelled as Bonnie was in front of a training dummy, practicing katas for the Uzumaki clan Taijutsu style

He remembered when she asked him to start her training earlier then he was going to.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was with Sheila as she told him about Bonnie's problem "So she's been having trouble doing spells?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Sheila

"Yes, whatever Emily did to her, she's still holding on to it and she's scared. I told her whatever she was holding on to she had to figure out how to move passed it." Sheila said Naruto nodded and got up

"I'll go find her." he said before leaving

 **With Bonnie**

Bonnie was trying to get back to the surface, after she fell into the underground tomb, she was feeling weak, something she hated as she clenched her fist tightly and closed her eyes while gritting her teeth, she missed the blue aura that radiated of her body, before it diminished.

Opening her eyes Bonnie looked around, before seeing a pentagram on a wall, as she moved closer to the wall, before placing her ear to it, when she heard something, backing away Naruto jumped down the hole, and touched her shoulder. "Get away from me!" instincts taking over Bonnie shouted while turning around her fist encased in flames, only for Naruto to grab her wrist

"It's me Bonnie." he said soothingly Bonnie looked at him and smiled before she saw her fist the flames still dancing around it. Shocked she started shaking her hand franticly "It's ok, the flames won't hurt you." Naruto said "Now clam down, and take a deep breath." he instructed

Bonnie nodded and took a deep breath before calming down, as the flames that encased her fist diminished, she hugged Naruto burying herself into his chest as Naruto hugged her, firmly and jumped out of the tomb.

"Thank you." Bonnie said getting a smile from Naruto

"No problem." he said as Bonnie looked back into the tomb "Something wrong?" Naruto asked

"I heard them, in there." she whispered before she looked to her hand and clenched it before turning to Naruto who was looking at her curiously "Will you train me?" she asked

"Sure, I was going to start training you next month." Naruto said as Bonnie shook her head negatively

"No, I mean starting tomorrow." she said seriously as Naruto saw the determination in her eyes as they shifted to the Rinnegan before returning to normal.

"Sure, I'll train you. Be ready at 6 in the morning." Naruto said as Bonnie nodded with a small smile

 **End Flashback**

 **Hours Later**

 **Mystic Grill**

Matt was sitting at the bar, filling out a job application, When a man walks over to him from the other side of the bar and places a tray of glasses down. "Matt Donovan. What do you know?" the man said

"Ben McKittrick. What's up, man?" Matt asked the now revealed Ben

"Rough season, bud." Ben said

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to recover when you have to forfeit half your games." Matt replied

"You gonna be workin' here?" Ben asked

"Yep, followin' in your footsteps, minus the state championship." Matt said

"Well, we can't all be football gods." Ben said

"Yeah." Matt replied

"So what's the plan? Cook line?" Ben asked

"Busboy." Matt said

Down in the restaurant, Elena and Bonnie are having dinner at a table. "I can't believe you're adopted. I never saw that coming."

"Yeah, and that's not all." Elena said getting a interested look from Bonnie "Naruto is my ancestor as well." she said getting a shocked look from Bonnie

"What?" Bonnie asked in shock

"I was as shocked as you are." Elena said eating a fry "Let's talk about something else, I don't want to think about me being adopted anymore. I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories, want to come?" Elena asked

"Naw, I need to get home." Bonnie said

"Ok." Elena said before getting up and walking out as Bonnie gets up to pay, before she looked to the right suspiciously at Ben who was talking to Matt,, she smelled the scent of blood and death. Narrowing her eyes she paid for her and Elena's bill before walking away only to run into Damon.

 **Outside of the Grill**

Elena is walking through the parking lot, when her cell phone starts ringing and she retrieves it from her purse answering the phone Elena says "Hello."

"Hello, Elena." a male voice said

"Hey, who's this?" Elena asked as she reaches her car and retrieves her keys.

"You hit me with your car." the voice said causing Elena to freeze.

"Is that a new one?" the man asked as Elena's mouth was hanging open, she looks behind her. She sees the man in the hoodie approaching her. "You got away from me. You won't next time" he said before hanging up. Elena quickly unlocks the car door, gets in, starts the engine, reverses, and speeds off down the road, right past the vampire, who watches her drive off as he walks across the road.

 **Next Day**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena is sitting on a couch in the library, speaking with Stefan, and Naruto "Why me? What does he want with me? A-and if he's trying to kill me, then why call first?" Elena asked

"There is a lot of things it could be, your resemblance to Katerina will make you a target for some vampires." Naruto said

"Katerina?" Elena asked

"Katerina, is Katherine's Bulgarian name, her full name is Katerina Petrova. In English that is Katherine Pierce." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena

"You knew her."

"When she was human, she was a lot like you actually, but through certain events I wasn't there when she was turned and she's been hiding from me ever since." Naruto said sadly before getting up and walking away

Elena looked after Naruto as she could tell that he was very sad about something that happened in the past. When Stefan walks around the couch and faces Elena. "I want you to take this." he said giving her the vampire compass. Elena takes it and looks at it.

"This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get it?" Elena asked

"I took it from Damon, and Naruto took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you." Stefan replied as Elena opens it up and observes the contents, confused.

"What happened to it?" Elena asked

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's a- it's a sort of compass, but it points to vampires." Stefan told her as he gently takes Elena's hands in his own, showing her how the compass works. The needle whirs around on the compass and finally clicks into place, pointing at Stefan.

Elena looks up at him in shock. "Why did my father have it?" she asked

"Gilberts were one of the founding families, and back in 1864, they were among those who sought to eradicate the vampires. The compass was used to find us." Stefan answered

"Did you know them?" Elena asked

"Yes. I want you to keep this. That way, you'll know if you're ever in danger." Stefan said, Elena nods before Stefan caresses her cheek. Elena smiled and pulls Stefan in for a kiss. After they pull apart, Elena smiles at Stefan again, as they sit together in the library.

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Matt and Caroline are outside in the schoolyard, painting a banner for the dance "I've never seen you such a mess." Matt said talking about the paint on her hands and jacket.

"Don't talk smack." Caroline said with a scoff, smiling up at Matt. Before she swipes the paintbrush on Matt's arm, leaving a giant smear of paint on him.

"I mean," Matt threateningly holds his paintbrush out at Caroline, who backs away, smiling. "I just thought that you told everyone else what to do." he said as they go back to painting the banner.

"Well, I do that, too, but if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself. You know, I just like that we're hanging out. Who knew—you and me?" Caroline replied

"Well, who knew you could be fun?" Matt asks as they smile at each other and continue to paint.

"So what are you wearing to this dumb dance, anyway? Should we color-coordinate?" Caroline asks

"Uh, I'm not goin'." Matt said still panting

"Why not?" Caroline asked looking at Matt

"I gotta work, bussing' tables at the Grill." Matt said

"Since when are you a busboy?" Caroline asked

"It's a job. You know, some of us have to work, Caroline. With my mom in and out, things are tight, so…" Matt said as he puts all the paint brushes away

"Well, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I didn't know you had a job." Caroline replied

"Well, I do. I gotta go." Matt said as he leaves with Caroline watching him walk away with a sad face.

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy is shooting pool when Naruto's daughter Anna approaches him. "Hey. How'd it go?" she asked wanting to know how Jeremy's paper that she helped him with yesterday was received

"What?" Jeremy asked

"The paper." she said

"Oh. I got an "A." Thanks for the articles. They really helped." Jeremy said thankfully

"Cool. So what'd he say about the vampires? Did he believe it?" she asked

"I don't even believe it. It's just a paper, Anna. Anyways, I, uh…I gotta get goin'." Jeremy said as he gets up and walks around the pool table with Anna following him.

"Uh, hey, um...D-do you wanna do something later, maybe?" Anna asked

"Uh, sorry. I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." Jeremy replied

"Oh. How'd you get stuck with that?" Anna asked

"Well, I'm failing English, so I copped a plea." Jeremy said

"Maybe, you know, tomorrow or something." Anna replied, Jeremy smiles and looks down. Anna catches on. "I'm being pushy again, aren't I? Heh."

"Well, thanks for the help. I'll—I'll see you around." Jeremy said as he grabs his backpack and leaves. Anna watches him go, looking displeased, before she pulls out a locket from her shirt.

She opened it to see a picture of her father and her mother Pearl, looking at her fathers face she whispered "I'll make things right Papa, I'll get momma out of the tomb and we can be a family again." closing the locket and putting it back in her shirt she clenched her fist _"I don't care what I have to do, or who gets in my way_." she thought before leaving the grill

 **Gilbert House**

Jenna, dressed up in a cute '50s outfit, is cleaning up the living room. When Elena walks in the room, things have been strained between them for the past two days. "So you're coming to the dance?" Elena asked as Jenna cleaned the table

Smiling Jenna said "Alaric asked me to help chaperone." as she walks around the couch and leans against it. Elena, not looking at her, picks up an apple and is about to take a bite, but turns around and looks accusingly at Jenna.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Elena asked, Jenna looked slightly startled by this sudden change of topic.

"Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to." Jenna said

"If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth." Elena responded

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, we think she was a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." Jenna explained

"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth corticated?" Elena asked

"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation." Jenna said as Elena nodded, she didn't need to ask what they knew about her birth mother when she could just go to Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the underground tomb, looking around observing things when he thought "Bonnie and Sheila can't open this tomb. Bonnie doesn't have enough experience yet, and if Sheila were to unlock the tomb and drop the barrier then she would exhaust herself." clenching his fist Naruto jumped out of the tomb, before he sped home.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto arrived to see Stefan speeding off, moving inside he went to the library to see Damon on the Stefan's phone with Elena "Stefan's phone. How may I help you?" Damon asked

 **Gilbert House**

Elena quickly walks down the stairs and anxiously speaks to Damon as she held the compass in her hand. "Where is he?" she asked worriedly as she ran down the stairs

"He's on his way to you. Forgot his phone." Damon said as Elena stops in the living room.

Elena sighs and says "Oh, thank God. This compass was spinning." unknown to her right above where she was standing, the vampire was braced to the ceiling looking down at Elena. "Stefan must be here. Thank you." she said

"You're welcome." Damon said hanging up before he looked to Naruto

"Stefan just ran off to Elena's house." Naruto said getting a surprise look from Damon as Naruto turned around and walked off followed by Damon, as soon as the door was locked they both sped off.

Meanwhile Elena hangs up the phone when, the vampire jumps down from the ceiling. Elena spins around and gasps. He grabs Elena and extends his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck. Elena screams. Before Elena could be bit, Stefan yells from the kitchen and rushes in "Elena!" Stefan grabs the vampire and pulls him off of Elena and throws him over the couch. Elena loses her balance and falls to the floor. Stefan looks down at her, worried. The vampire grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan was certain that he won't be returning, he dashes over to Elena. Elena pushes herself off the floor and Stefan embraces her. Elena, still frightened, tightly holds on to Stefan. "You ok? You're ok." he said while Elena looks at the front door, still worried that her attacker will return.

 **Moments later**

Stefan and Elena are on the couch while Damon paces around the living room while Naruto sat on the table facing them. "How did he get in?" Damon asked

"He was invited in." Elena said

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan said looking at Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"Looks like someone is trying to follow in my footsteps." Naruto said considering he had posed as lots of things to get invited in to peoples houses.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Damon asked

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me." Elena retorted

"And neither of you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked his brothers

"Nope." Naruto said

"No" Damon said as Stefan looks at him unconvinced "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company." Damon said

"You think there's more than one?" Elena asked

"We don't know, but it's a possibility that there is." Naruto said looking off to the side

"What aren't you saying Naruto?" Elena asked as Naruto looked at Elena seriously

"It might be possible that my daughter is here." Naruto said after a moment of silence as everyone looked at him in shock

"Y-your daughter?" Elena asked

"Haven't seen her in 145 years, but if she is here I'm going to find out what she's up to." Naruto said with narrowed eyes

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked

"We go hunt down the vampire that was invited in, tonight." Naruto said

"How are we suppose to find this person?" Stefan asked

"The dance tonight, he's after Elena it's a guarantee that he will be there as well." Naruto replied

"That's a bad idea." Stefan said

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. It's worth a shot." Damon said

"I'll do it." Elena said while Stefan looks anxious

Elena grabs Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him before saying "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe." Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder before turning to Naruto who smirked

"I'll meet you guys there." Naruto said before flashing away

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 **The '50s Dance**

30 minutes later Elena and Stefan, arms linked, walked into the dance, with Damon standing on the other side of Elena. They looked around to see the students of Mystic Falls dressed in their best '50s getups and dancing to "This Magic Moment". While Bonnie, Caroline and Naruto are dancing together on the dance floor laughing together. They look around the dance floor for any sign of danger, Alaric spots Damon from the other side of the room and the smile that was on his face fell as he recognizes Damon. Suddenly, Jenna approaches Alaric. "Alaric." she said getting his attention

"Hey, look at you." Alaric said smiling

"I figured I'd stand out less if I dressed up."

"Heh heh. Liar." Alaric replied with a chuckle

"Ok, I'm a sucker for the decade dance. I went to school here, you know. They do the sixtes and seventies, too, FYI." Jenna said

"Oh. Can't wait. Can I get you a drink? I hear the punch is real boss." Alaric offered with a smile and the two of them share a laugh, before they walk off together.

Elena is standing by the punch bowl, nervously fidgeting with her earring. When Caroline and Bonnie approach her, while Naruto walks to his brothers "Having fun?" Elena asked

"Not, at first I wasn't till Naruto forced us on the dance floor." Caroline said as Elena smiles while Bonnie looks off into the distance.

"What's Damon doing here?" she asked in annoyance as Elena and Caroline turn to look at Damon, who is standing with Stefan and Naruto. Elena turns back around.

"He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Elena assured

"So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and two of the Salvatore brothers?" Caroline asked

"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena replied

Bonnie till staring at Damon said "There's a thought."

"Mmm. I'll help." Caroline said before she and Bonnie clink their glasses together. Elena looks down, trying hard not to smile at her friends' comments.

"You guys really need to stop being so obvious" Naruto said getting a chip from the snack table

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"One you both stroll up in here like you're her bodyguards. It's ok to protect her, but don't get to caught up in it." Naruto said "Two, Stefan if I remember correctly in the 80's, you and Tessa were voted prom king and queen for the senior prom." Naruto said as Stefan had a nostalgic look as he remembered his ex-girlfriend "You both take turns doing the watch, Stefan go and dance with Elena. Damon you look around. When they stop dancing pull one of the girls and dance with her." Naruto said walking off

Alaric and Jenna walk across the dance floor, punch cups in hand. "I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally." Jenna said

"Uh, losing someone you love so suddenly, the, uh…the trauma and the grief there are some of the tougher things he'll face in life." Alaric replied as they stop in front of the projection screen and face each other.

"From someone who knows. You have no idea what happened?" Jenna asked

"That's the hard part, not knowing." Alaric said with a nod

"Is it ok to talk about your wife?" Jenna asked

"Heh. There's not much to talk about."

"That must be impossible to deal with, not having any answers." Jenna replied

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who." Alaric said

"Maybe one day." Jenna said

"Hope so." Alaric said before he looks off into the distance. "I hope so." he repeated looking at Damon, who is standing across the room, his arms folded over his chest.

Bonnie and Caroline are still mingling around the punch bowl. Damon approaches them.

"Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" he asked

"I'm out of here." Bonnie said as she walks away and stops by Naruto who was talking to some kids, pulling his hand and leading him away Bonnie said "I'm heading to the grill."

"Didn't you say that Ben guy was a vampire?" Naruto asked getting a nod from her "And you want to go to the grill because…."

"He has to know something about why this vampire is terrorizing Elena." Bonnie said Naruto was going to say something when Caroline came over

"Ok, I'll call you later." Naruto said before hugging her and Caroline before he watches them leave. Naruto then started looking around for the vampire as he see's Stefan and Elena dancing

Elena has her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck and Stefan has his hands placed on her hips. While they dance, Stefan looks around for any signs of the vampire. "Shouldn't you guys be able to sense each other or something?" Elena asked

"No. Doesn't work that way." Stefan replied before he asked "See him anywhere?"

"Not unless he has a pompadour." Elena said

"Heh. Well. Not one of the better fashion trends." Stefan replied

"Come on. I'm sure you looked great back then. Are there pictures?"

"No. Burned. Buried." Stefan said

"Seriously, what was it like, the fifties? Cause in my mind, I have this picture of somewhere between "American Bandstand," "Grease." It's all varsity sweaters and milkshakes." Elena said

"Well, that and, you know, McCarthyism and segregation and nuclear arms race." Stefan listed

"Ok, but there were poodle skirts?" Elena asked

"There were poodle skirts." Stefan said as he spins Elena around and pulls her back in.

Smiling Elena said "You're so teaching me how to do the hand jive."

"No. That's not gonna happen." Stefan said shaking his head

"Ooh!" Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder as Stefan continues to watch out for the vampire.

 **Minutes Later**

Stefan and Elena, both smiling broadly, continue to dance to a fast paced song. While Damon watches them from off the dance floor, when Alaric approaches Damon.

"Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." Alaric said introducing himself

Alaric and Damon shake hands while Damon says "Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position."

"So I've been told." Alaric replied

"Damon. Salvatore." Damon introduced himself causing Alaric to pause and glance towards Naruto who was dancing with Jenna

"Salvatore, as in, uh, Naruto, and Stefan?" Alaric asked

"My little brothers. I'm their legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon said

"I hear they're very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." Alaric replied

"Well, their attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama." Damon said

"No parents?" Alaric asked

"Mm, it's just the three of us now."

"You, uh—you live here your whole life?" Alaric asked

"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon answered

"Really? Where? Around the states?" Alaric pressed as Damon looks at him with raised eyebrows "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I…I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you." Alaric said

"You, too." Damon replied

"Enjoy the rest of the dance." said Alaric as he pats Damon on the arm and walks past him. Damon watches him leave suspicious.

Naruto just got done dancing with Jenna, she went to speak with Alaric while he was currently looking around when he saw Jeremy watching a girl leave the party, as the girl uses her shoulder to open the door Naruto saw her face "Anna." he said before walking towards Jeremy

"Hey Jer." Naruto greeted

"Sup Naruto." Jeremy said handing Naruto a drink

"Did your date leave?" Naruto asked getting Jeremy's attention,

"Naw, she wasn't my date she's just some girl I met at the library, she came to see if she could borrow my ancestors journal." Jeremy replied as Naruto nodded and looked back to the door

Elena and Stefan are swaying on the dance floor and looking around for the vampire. "Maybe he's not gonna show." Elena said

"You mean we did all this dancing for nothing?" Stefan said with a groaned as Elena throws her head back and moves her hands down to Stefan's chest.

"Ahh. The horror." Elena commented as they both smile.

"I'm really sorry for all this." Stefan apologized

"It's my choice. I decided to be here. I officially signed up for it, so I don't wanna hear you apologizing anymore." Elena replied as she makes her point by poking Stefan in the chest as she says the last few words.

Suddenly, the music starts to pick up. Stefan looks up at the speakers, realizing he will have to dance faster, causing Elena to smile broadly, she grabs Stefan's hands and starts to twist her hips, but Stefan remains still.

"Show me how it's done in the fifties." Elena said

"Uh, no." Stefan replied

"Come on. One move?" Elena begged as Stefan shakes his head. Elena nods persistently while Stefan responded by shaking his head again. Elena groans and starts to walk off the dance floor, but Stefan grabs her by the arm and twirls her back towards him. He picks Elena up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. Elena smiles up at him, surprised. Stefan straightens them back up and places Elena on the floor, grabs her face in his hands, and kisses her with intense passion.

"Now you remember that, because it's never gonna happen again." Stefan said as Elena giggles and they kiss again.

 **With Anna**

Anna is walking down the darkened corridors of the school. She stops at the end of one and sees the vampire at the other end. Anna vamp speeds over to him. While he looks down at her with a devilish smile.

"What are you doing here?" the vampire asked

"Trying to get the journal, as in sticking to the plan, something you're not doing. Leave the girl alone." Anna said with a sigh

"I like her. She looks like Katherine." the vampire said

"She's not Katherine. Ok, Katherine is in the tomb." Anna said

"I know, but until we open that tomb, I got her to play with." he replied

"Don't be stupid. That girl is with the Salvatore brothers." Anna replied

"They don't scare me. They never have." he said as Anna raises an eyebrow catching one of his tells that he was lying

"Please, Noah. Don't do this. You're gonna ruin everything." Anna said

"You got northing to worry about. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You will get what you came for. Just let me have my fun." the now named Noah said as if it's an acceptable excuse "She looks like Katherine." he said as he walks past Anna, placing his hood over his head.

Back out on the dance floor, Damon has found a girl to dance with. He gropes her ass and they glide across the dance floor. Elena watches from the punch bowl with Stefan. She laughs and looks up at Stefan who was amused "You really can't take him anywhere, can you?" Elena asked

"Uh, no." he said shaking his head as Elena looks across the floor and sees Noah in his hoodie. She turns back to Stefan and whispers

"Stefan, the back corner."

Stefan looks in the corner "Get Damon." Stefan said as he quickly walks across the dance floor, pushing students out of his way. Naruto followed after Stefan seeing him walk after a boy in a hoodie that exited the dance and walks down a crowded corridor into another darker corridor. Stefan and Naruto enter the corridor and sees the boy turn the corner. Stefan jogs after him, then when they are in the darkened corridor, he vamp speeds over to the boy, grabs him by his hoodie and slams him into the lockers.

The boy said without an expression "What did I do?" Stefan looks at the boy, confused.

"He's been compelled." Naruto said "This guy tricked us."

Elena walks across the dancefloor, searching for Damon when her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and answers it. "Hello, Elena." Noah said as Elena pauses on the floor, terrified. "Here's what you're going to do." Noah started as Elena looks around her for the source of the call. "There's an exit door behind you. You have 5 seconds."

"No." Elena said

"Or your brother dies." Noah threatened, Elena looks over at the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. Elena sees Noah standing near him, on his phone. "I can snap his neck so fast I bet there's not even a witness. Now, start walking." he ordered

Backing up towards the door Elena says "Don't you dare touch him."

"Keep walking. Through the door."

Elena keeps walking backwards across the floor as Noah starts walking past Jeremy. Elena, worried, continues to watch him, but Noah passes Jeremy without even touching him. Immediately Elena hangs up her phone and runs out the exit.

Elena runs down the corridor, she looks behind her to see if Noah is following. She turns into another corridor and comes to a set of doors. She attempts to open the doors but they are chained shut. She turns back around and sees Noah walking calmly towards her. Elena rushes down a different corridor and opens the door to the cafeteria. She runs across the room and tries to open another set of doors which are also locked.

Across the room, Noah flings open a set of double doors and before Elena can move, he vamp-speeds towards her. Elena attempts to bolt but Noah grabs her by her hair and Elena screams and struggles to get away. Noah pulls her in towards him then throws her across a table. Elena lands hard on the floor. Noah tosses the table aside and strides towards Elena. Elena frantically grabs at a pencil on the floor and sits up. Noah grabs Elena from off the floor and pushes her against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite her, but Elena stabs him in the stomach with the pencil. Noah, unprepared for this, takes the pencil out of his stomach and starts towards Elena again. Elena prepares to attack again and Noah raises his hand to defend himself, but Elena's pencil weapon goes straight through the palm of his hand. Noah looks down at his hand and while he's distracted, Elena stabs him with another pencil and pushes Noah to the floor. As Noah struggles to get up, Elena walks backwards and bumps into a mop bucket. She turns around and grabs the mop from the bucket and uses her knee to break the handle in two to create a stake. Noah rips the pencil out of his hand and gets up. As he advances towards Elena, she thrusts the stake towards him, but he is too quick and grabs her wrist. Noah takes the stake out of her hand and tosses it aside. He then goes in to bite her neck. Elena screams, but before Noah can bite her, Stefan rips him away from her and tosses him to the ground. Noah gets up from the floor.

"Hey, dickhead." Damon called as Noah looks back at Damon, who has a stake in his hand. "Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk." he said

Noah smiles and rushes back towards Elena he jumps over a table while in the air, Naruto appeared and kicked Noah in the back of his head sending him crashing to the ground.

Noah gets off the ground and sees Naruto glaring at him, he pales with a fearful expression and runs towards the door in the cafeteria. Naruto rushes ahead of him taking the stake from Damon before he stakes Noah in the stomach. Noah grunts and falls to his knees. Damon walks over with Elena and Stefan so they can interrogate Noah.

"Now you feel like talkin'?" Stefan asked

"Screw you." Noah retorted before Stefan digs the stake in deeper causing Noah to groan in pain.

"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Stefan asked

"Because it's fun." Noah replied only for Stefan to dig the stake in a little bit more.

"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked

"She looks like Katherine." Noah said as Stefan, Elena, and Damon all look shocked. While Naruto only raised an eyebrow

"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." Noah said as he laughs and gasps as Damon and Stefan glance at each other before they both looked to Naruto who shook his head "You don't even remember me."

" _He doesn't really stand out."_ Naruto thought as Damon leans over towards Noah.

"Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"

"No." Noah said, Stefan leans back down and drives the stake in deeper.

"The grimoire." Noah grunted as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Where is it?" Damon asked only for Noah to give him a look. Stefan drives the stake in deeper and Noah gasps as Elena turned away

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's." Noah grunted out

Outside of the cafeteria, Anna looks in, looking helplessly as Noah is tortured. Damon stands up and grimaces. While Naruto looks up and sniffs, before he flash stepped to the door and looked into the eyes of Anna, Anna shocked backed away from the door and sped off while Naruto watched before walking back to Noah.

"Who are you and Anna working for?" he asked Noah looked at him and shook his head as Alaric appears from down the corridor and walks towards the cafeteria.

"Who else is there?" Damon asked as well

"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Noah said as Naruto eyes narrowed and he grabbed Noah by his neck, he then threw the stake away

"You sure, all you have to do, is give me an answer and we'll let you go. If you promised to leave Elena alone." Naruto said while Noah said

"No." Naruto nodded and brought his arm back before crimson lightning flickered in and out of existence before a crimson Chidori was seen as Elena gasped looking at the hand along with Alaric who was watching

Naruto brought his Chidori up as the sound of multiple birds chirping resounded around the cafeteria, Naruto looked into the fearful eyes of/Noah before he plunged his arm through Noah's chest, Noah's body twitched before it combusted into flames. Naruto then teleported the body away

"What do we…how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked

"He had to die." Naruto said looking at Elena

"But…" Elena tried

"Elena, he's been invited in." Naruto interrupted before they all heard a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Damon immediately walks out of the cafeteria. While Stefan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her.

Outside, Alaric is quickly walking down another corridor. Damon turns the corner and sees him. He vamp speeds in front of Alaric and Alaric stops abruptly. Clearing his throat Alaric said "Hey."

Damon starts to compel Alaric "What were you doing?"

"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Alaric said in a daze

"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"I got a job as a teacher."

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're the brother of two of my students ."

"Is everything you're telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon finished before walking away as Alaric stands still for a moment, shaken by the encounter, he looks down at his closed hand and opens it, to see the vervain he was clenching.

 **Minutes Later**

Stefan and Damon are leaning against a doorway, facing each other, in a corridor, while Naruto was cleanig up the cafeteria

"So the grimoire... That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell. When the founding families burned her, they took her things, and you were hoping that dad's journal would tell you where it is." Stefan said

"Look at you puttin' the pieces together. Good for you. I was half-right. Well, it's out there now. Let the games begin." Damon commented

"My offer still stands." Stefan said

"Yeah, with some hidden caveats, no doubt." Damon replied

"No. Nothing hidden about it. No lies. No deception. I'm there when you open up that tomb, you and Katherine go, and the other 26 vampires die." Stefan said

"If I agree?" Damon asked

"I'll help you." Stefan replied

"Why should I trust you?" Damon asked

"Because I'm your brother." Stefan answered

"No, that's not gonna cut it." Damon retorted

"Because I want you gone." Stefan replied, Damon pauses for a moment, thinking if this is an acceptable reason to trust Stefan, before he nods his head.

"Ok." Damon said causing Stefan to nod, sealing the terms to their agreement.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was picking up the papers that were scatter across the floor with Elena looking at him "What?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her

"How'd you do that, with the lightning?" Elena asked

"Something I recreated." Naruto aid standing up and placing the papers down before walking to sit by Elena

"How did you become a vampire?" Elena asked

Naruto looked off into the distance "I'm from a place called the elemental nations. There were five nations, the land of fire, earth, mist, lightning, and wind. In this place giant demons existed. A long time ago a man came along and gave us our powers for peace and to provide leverage against the demons. He defeated a demon that threatened to destroy the world by sealing it inside of himself, but he couldn't hold the power, so he split it into nine, less powerful demons and created the moon." Naruto said

"So what happened to those nine demons?" Elena asked

"They lived in peace for a while, but eventually humans decided to use them for war. They were sealed inside of children, called Jinchurriki, who were hated and despised for something they didn't do." Naruto said causing Elena to look at him in shock before Naruto placed his hand on her forehead she watched the events of his birth. Before she got to the final part.

 **Memory**

Elena had watched everything with tears in her eyes she was currently watching Kushina hack up blood ""Kushina, Stay with me!" Minato shouted as he quickly turned from the throne he had just laid Naruto on.

Elena sat the fox raised its right forepaw in preparation to slam it down and crush the only thing between it and freedom. Its chakra would regenerate given time, but it would be an unbearable wait were it to be sealed again. However, its efforts were in vain as Minato and Kushina jumped before Naruto, and were run through by the claw as Kushina refocused enough to re-ensnare the beast once more, ensuring its unwilling stillness. The blood soaked claw stopped a mere three inches above Naruto's chin and the dying parents breathed a relief. Elena covered her mouth as she gasped before she saw baby Naruto's eyes open before he started crying

"If the father can do his job-" Minato said, trying to ease some stress.

Kushina picked up on it, and completed the thought, "The mother should be even better… right?" Before she rasped, "You win… first argument… you've ever won… I guess… you're really serious."

He chuckled, "Thank you, Kushina…"

"That does it…" Minato muttered as the toad disappeared to carry out its mission. "It's time for me to go Kushina… I'm going to do the Eight Trigrams Seal… and try to leave a little of my chakra in Naruto too… We don't have much time… if you have anything to say to Naruto."

Kushina bowed her head in understanding, too tired to not fully and huffed out with the last of her strength, "Naruto… Naruto… don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy… Take your bath every day… goes to bed early and sleep well. Make friends… it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough… And study your Ninjutsu… I was never very good at it, maybe you will be… everyone has things they're good and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure to listen to your teachers… at the Academy. And remember to avoid the three voices of Shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women… well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in the world. And the fourth warning… watches out for Jiraiya-Sensei." She paused to smile as blood poured out of her mouth as it rose up from the pit of her stomach and spoke again with tears streaming down her face, "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are.. Find… a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true… theirs… theirs…! There's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you about… I want to stay with you… I love you."

Minato sighed but kept his mouth shut and Kushina realized, "I'm sorry Minato… I took all our time."

"It's okay." He replied. "Naruto… this is your dad. Listen … to your motor mouth mother. Hake Fuin… Fuin!" Minato said before he died

Elena then watched as Kushina turned to the Shinigami and spoke "Please, I don't want to leave him defenseless." she said with a grunt as she picked up her baby and held him to her chest

Please give him the power to protect himself, I don't care what it is, or the consequences." Kushina pleaded Elena watched as the Shinigami nodded after a couple of moments, before he a silver energy came from his hand and surrounded Naruto. Elena watched as Naruto's eyes open and vamped out before returning to normal and the seal on his stomach shift a little

"I turned you son into a vampire." the Shinigami said causing Elena's and Kushina's eyes to widen "I'll come back when he's five to unseal the effects so he can complete his transition." Shinigami said before he took Kushina's soul and it exploded it his hand

 **End Memory**

Elena awoke with a gasp, before she turned to Naruto and pulled him into a hug and cried on his shoulder., while Naruto patted her back soothingly

She gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and said "I'm sorry, that I made you bring up unwanted memories."

Naruto smiled and shook his head "I have made peace with it, and plus they are your ancestors you have a right to know what happened to them." Naruto said getting a nod from Elena as a comfortable silence settled in with Elena holding Naruto's hand

"Do you think I'm weak?" Elena asked suddenly

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied "Your brave Elena, your in a relationship with a vampire it does't get any braver then that."

"Yeah, but I could have staked that vampire if I knew how to protect myself." Elena said looking down before asking "Can you teach me how to fight?"

Naruto nodded with a smirk "I'll train you alongside Bonnie, starting tomorrow." he said getting a smile from Elena, before Stefan came in to take Elena home.

"Bye." she said with a wave that Naruto returned when she was gone Naruto frowned and got up and left, deciding to call it a night.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 11: Fool Me Once**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was driving back to Mystic Falls, after spending some time in New York, while there he had met Lee, the vampire that Lexi turned. It turned out that after his failed attempt to kill Damon Lee had went straight to the Big Apple. The guy was sort of a crybaby though, it got to the point that Naruto got so annoyed that he just ripped the guys heart out.

Naruto reached over and drunk from a water bottle that was filled with blood when his car started ringing, looking to his phone Naruto saw Stefan's name on the Caller ID "What the fuck did they do now." Naruto muttered before saying "Answer. What's up Stefan?" Naruto said

"Naruto! Elena and Bonnie are missing!" Stefan said franticly as Naruto slammed on the breaks, his tires screeching

"What do you mean Elena and Bonnie are missing?" Naruto replied

"We found Emily's Grimoire, but Damon arrived, then he threatened to turn Elena if I didn't give it to him. After returning to her house, I went to get her some aspirins, while downstairs Jeremy said he invited Anna into the house. I checked her room only to find the window open and she was nowhere to be found." Stefan explained Naruto narrowed his eyes and he immediately slammed on the gas pedal and sped off

"What about Bonnie?" Naruto asked his thumb anxiously tapping on the nitrous button

"Caroline said the last she saw of her, was when she went on a date with someone named Ben McKittrick, and she hasn't returned any of her calls." Stefan said

"Alright it'll take me some time to get back into Mystic Falls. Find the girls anyway you can." Naruto said as he hung up and immediately pushed and held the nitrous and speed off faster.

 **Later**

 **Motel Room**

Elena groggily awoke, confused she looks around to see where she was when she saw Ben sitting in a chair by the end of the bed, sleeping. She gasps and sits up frantically as Elena looks around for a way out and stares at the front door. She looks from Ben to the door, estimating if she can make it without waking him. Quietly, Elena slides off the bed and slowly steps over Ben's outstretched leg. She slowly backs up to the door, keeping an eye on Ben. Elena unlocks the deadbolt on the door, looking back at Ben occasionally. Elena turns the lock on the door and prepares to open it, when she heard "I wouldn't."

Elena gasps and spins around to see Ben inches away from her, as she was pressed onto the door, Ben steps towards Elena and starts to compel her "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elena said causing Ben to scoff and turn around to get a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge. Elena opens the front door and bolts out, but Anna blocks her escape. Anna grabs Elena by the hair and pushes her back into the motel room.

"Seriously?!" Anna shouted at Ben

"I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!" Ben explained

"And forgot the lesson about vervain! She dates a vampire, Ben. Duh!" Anna retorted as Anna pushes Elena up against a wall and opens the bathroom door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Elena asked

"Does it matter?" Anna retorted trying to make a last stand Elena used a lesson Naruto taught her, after he removed a seal he said he put on her when she was a baby. Channeling chakra into her fist Elena swung at Anna, only for Anna's hand to shoot up and catch it. Anna looked at the fist before looking at Elena and smirking "You just started your training." Anna said as Elena looked at her in surprise

"What?" Elena asked

"I've been using chakra since I was 4." Anna said as she brings up her hand and a blue aura surrounded it

"Your Anna." Elena said

"Pleasure to meet you." Anna said before she forcefully pushes Elena into the bathroom and shuts the door. Elena flips the light switch and calmly searches the room for another exit. Elena looks over towards the bathtub and sees Bonnie lying in it, unconscious. Elena rushes over to her.

"Bonnie?" Elena said as she lifts Bonnie's head up "Oh my god!"

Anna sighed as she took off her jacket, she felt a little guilty considering that both of those girls were her family, but she couldn't let that get to her "Hey Anna." Ben called getting her attention

"What?" Anna asked moving to the fridge

"Can you show me how to use that chakary stuff you both were talking about?" Ben asked

"No." Anna said as she got out a water bottle full of blood "It's called Chakra, and its a energy that people don't have in this world." Anna said

"Then how do you have it?" Ben asked sitting on the bed

"My father, taught me how to use it." Anna replied with a small smile "The girls in there are able to use it since she is my fathers descendant."

"So it's like a family thing?" Ben asked

"That's right. But if any of my fathers descendants are not turned by him they lose their ability to use chakra." Anna said as Ben nodded

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is in the study, reading through Emily's Grimoire when Stefan enters the room with an anxious look on his face Damon just ignores him. "Anna took Elena." Stefan said

"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon replied as Stefan strides across the room towards him

"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching. What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"

"Well, then at least you know you'll see her again." Damon replied

"Please." said Stefan as he sits down on the sofa, next to Damon. "What do you know? You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her." Stefan pleaded

Damon looks up at Stefan and said "Nope. You can go. Really."

Stefan sighed and said "You know, all I can remember is hating you. There might have been a time when that was different, but your choices have erased anything good about you." as Damon lays the Grimoire down and gives his attention to Stefan who continued "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Damon said

"So please, just tell me what you know." Stefan said

"Huh."

"It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Stefan pleaded as Damon stands up and Stefan mimics him, looking at Damon with anxiety.

"I mean this sincerely." Damon said as Stefan nods, anticipating his answer. "I hope Elena dies." he said before he walks past Stefan, leaving the room.

 **Motel Room**

Elena wets a cloth in the sink and places it on Bonnie's forehead. Bonnie slowly opens her eyes. "Bonnie?"

"Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, you're okay!" Elena said relieved

"My head…" Bonnie groaned

"Come here." Elena said pulling Bonnie upright.

"Ben caught me off guard and knocked me out." Bonnie said holding her head

"Shhhh." Elena said putting a finger to her lips and gestures at her ear and points toward the door. "They can hear." she said before she got up and turns on the tap. She kneels back down next to Bonnie.

"I'm so stupid! I should've listened to Naruto!" Bonnie said to herself "What's going on? Why are we here?" she asked

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Elena said

"The Grimoire?" Bonnie asked getting surprise look from Elena

"You know about it?" Elena asked

"Yeah my grams has it."

"How is that possible, me and Stefan found it buried with his father?" Elena asked

"Naruto made a copy and gave the original to my grams." Bonnie said as Elena nodded

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." Elena said before Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you." Bonnie said before Ben smiles devilishly and grabs Elena. Bonnie reaches out to try to pull her back, but Ben manages to pull Elena away from her.

"That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy." Ben said as Bonnie smirked

"Actually I knew what you were from the start." Bonnie said causing Ben's smile to vanish "The fact that you a vampire had to knock me out from behind is just sad." Bonnie said as Ben eyes narrowed into a glare before he pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub and Ben shuts the bathroom door.

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy is sitting at a table, doing homework. Nearby, Tyler is shooting pool while Matt cleans a table and talks to Tyler. "Ten kegs? You know how much damage we could do with ten kegs? Duke's got it all hooked up." Tyler said walking around the pool table

"Duke's a douche." Matt said

"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs. Aka, my new best friend." Tyler replied causing Jeremy to scoffs.

"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler asked

"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy replied

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler retorted

"Do you ever get bored of it?" Matt asked with a shake of his head

"Of what?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yourself." Matt said before he walks off and Jeremy laughs quietly. Tyler looks at Jeremy.

"Keep laughing, buddy."

Caroline enters the Grill and walks over to Jeremy "Hey, Jeremy. Where is Elena? I've been texting her and Bonnie all day about Duke's party." Caroline said

"Uh, she went somewhere with Stefan." Jeremy said

Caroline sighs and says "I am so not going to be one of those girls who disappears just because she has a new boyfriend."

"Who is Duke?" Jeremy asked

"Some guy that graduated a couple of years ago. And he throws a party every time he comes home from Duke." Caroline said

"Wait, Duke goes to Duke?" Jeremy asked

"His real name's Bob or something." Caroline started as Jeremy laughs quietly. "He's a total ass. But he buys the beer. You know, you should come." she finished

"Uh, yeah, I - I don't think so."

" No, seriously. Everyone goes. Even quiet loner little brothers." Caroline said before she sees Matt. "Think about it." Caroline walks up to Matt. "Hey!"

"Hey." Matt said

"So, I have a speech. It is fully scripted and well-rehearsed. Are you ready for it?" Caroline asked

"You wrote a speech?" Matt asked amused

"Yes. It's a "You kissed me and I don't want things to be weird" speech. It's pre-emptive." Caroline replied

Matt chuckles "Pre-emptive?"

"Yeah, you know, in case you were having second thoughts or regrets, or were, like, ooged out-"

"Ooged, huh?" Matt interrupted smiling

"Can I just get on with the speech part?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, go for it." Matt replied

"So I know that you don't think that this is going to work out between us. I just want to let you know that right here and right now, I'm offering you an out. Like an escape clause." Caroline said

"Why are you giving me an escape clause?" Matt asked

"I don't wanna make assumptions about what it is we're doing here." Caroline said

"Got it." Matt nodded

"So, if you would like to exercise it, just let me know." Caroline said

"I'm good, but thanks." Matt replied

"Okay. Good." Caroline said

"Yeah."

"So, see you for Duke's tonight." Caroline said

"Yeah." Matt said with a smile before he goes back to work, while Caroline laughs happily.

 **Sheila's House**

Damon knocks on the front door. Sheila opens it. "Yes?" Sheila asked

"Hi there. I'm, uh, looking for Bonnie." Damon said

"She's not here." Sheila said

"Oh, well do you know when she-"

"Never." Sheila interrupted

Damon chuckles "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't know me." he said

"You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything." Sheila said

"What'd I do?" Damon asked

"Spirits talk, Mr. Salvatore, and so does my granddaughter. You are no friend to us. Now get off my porch." Sheila demanded

Damon takes a step closer to Sheila "Step outside and say that." Sheila smirks and stares at Damon.

Suddenly, Damon groans and holds his head which feels like it's exploding. Damon starts to back and Sheila steps out onto the porch. "I am not Bonnie. You don't wanna mess with me." Sheila said as she goes back into her house and slams the door shut, breathing heavily as she leans against the front door tiredly.

 **Motel Room**

Anna peers out the curtain, looking outside "Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb." Elena said sitting on the bed

"Oh, I think she will." Anna said

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked as Anna looks over at her.

"Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon, the love-struck idiot." Anna said

"Then what is it? Or who is it?" Elena asked

"My mother's in there." Anna said as she walks closer towards Elena. "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away." Anna said "And until I get my mother out, I won't face my father." Anna said

"I'm sorry." Elena said sincerely

"You really mean that, don't you?" Anna chuckled "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

"Which is what?" Anna asked

"Leverage. This belong to you?" Anna said holding up Elena's phone, Elena tries to grab it from her, but Anna pulls it away. "Ah-ah!" Anna walks across the room, dialing a number on the phone. The phone rings and Stefan picks up from the other end, at the Salvatore House.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan asked

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the Grimoire and she'll stay fine." Anna said as Damon enters the room, leaning against the doorframe of the study in the Salvatore house.

"I can get it." Stefan said

"Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." Anna replied before she hung up. Stefan does the same and looks back at Damon.

"Go ahead. Grovel again. Oh, wait no... I don't care." Damon said and leaves the room.

Anna knocks on the bathroom door "I'm leaving." she called only for Ben to fly out of the bathroom, he lands and starts to roll around grasping at his neck as Bonnie walks out Anna rushed her and placed a suppression seal on her sealing away her chakra, as Ben stops moving gasping for breath before he struggled to stand "I'm impressed, using wind chakra to cut off his air supply." Anna commented before she turned to Ben who was glaring at Bonnie "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence, only if they try to escape. And don't kill them or hurt them to bad" Anna said

"Right. I got that." Ben said still glaring at Bonnie who was sitting by Elena

"I'm serious Ben, if something unnecessary happens to them, I'll kill you." Anna threatened her eyes taking on a red hue as everyone looked at her in surprise when Ben nodded Anna left

Ben turns to Bonnie and calms himself down then sat on a chair before he spoke "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

"Is there anything to drink here?" Elena asked

Ben gets up and walks over to Elena. "Are you offering?" he asked as Elena backs away "There's water on the night stand."

Elena picks up the glass of water and starts to take a drink. "Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked

Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth, understanding what Bonnie plans on doing. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie using her magic turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. Elena and Bonnie get up and run to the door. Bonnie makes it to the door and opens it, ready to run out, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.

"Come back in! Shut the door!" he demanded

Bonnie slides back into the room. "Don't hurt her!" Bonnie said

"Don't make me!" Ben retorted as Bonnie shuts the door behind her. "Lock it!" Bonnie did as he ordered

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sped onto the Salvatore Boarding House property before getting out of the car, and speeding into the house "Stefan!" shouted Naruto before he watched as Stefan came downstairs

"Naruto, you're here, thank god." Stefan said relieved as Naruto nodded

"Do you know where they are?" Naruto asked

"No, I asked Damon but he doesn't care." Stefan said as Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and reached out with his senses, he could sense Anna in time square, focusing he sensed Elena beside a signature being suppressed meaning Anna had suppressed Bonnie's chakra.

Grabbing Stefan, Naruto Hiraishin'd to Elena's signature

 **Motel Room**

Elena and Bonnie have resumed their seats on the beds. Ben paces in front of them. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die." Ben said

"Yep. We can die." Bonnie said

"Ah. That sucks." Ben said before the door was kicked open, Ben screamed as the sun burned him Naruto rushed and punched Ben into a wall before he turned to Elena and Bonnie who were at the door as Stefan moved towards Ben, Naruto kneeled down and took off Bonnie's suppression seal.

Ben using his vampire speed dived between the two beds using the shade as a cover up "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again, I will kill you." Stefan threatened as Naruto shook his head while Stefan walked to him and the girls, not saying anything Naruto motioned for Stefan to gab Elena when he did they all vanished in a crimson flash

 **Sheila's House**

Bonnie was with Sheila on the couch it's been about five minutes since she and Elena were rescue "I'm sorry. About all of this, not telling you." Bonnie said

Sheila with a smirk said "Not as sorry as they're gonna be." before Stefan and Elena enter the room.

"So what do we do now?" Elena asked

"Well, for now, you need to stay here." Stefan said

"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Sheila retorted

"I can't protect you if you leave the house." Stefan said

"They can protect themselves." Naruto said walking inside and staring at Sheila

"We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it." Elena said

"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." Bonnie retorted

"What other choice do we have?" asked Elena before she looks up at Stefan, and Naruto

"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over."

"Sheila." Naruto said getting everyone's attention "A word please." Sheila stood up and followed Naruto upstairs into a room where she activated a privacy seal

"Yes?" Sheila asked

"You can't open that tomb. Your still tired from whatever you did earlier." Naruto said

"You noticed." Sheila said smiling as Naruto nodded "I have to do this Naruto." Sheila said

"If you do this, you'll exhaust yourself. Bonnie isn't ready for this kind of spell yet, and you'll have to pick up the slack for her. You'll die!"

"Then it would be my time to join the others on the other side." Sheila said in determination

"What about Bonnie, she still needs you!" Naruto replied

"She'll have you to look out for her." Sheila said as Naruto looked down she discreetly picked up a seal Naruto gave her made especially for him to knock him out in the event he ever turned off his humanity.

"This is wrong, I told you to stay out of vampire business." Naruto muttered as Sheila hugged him, while channeling enough chakra that'll keep Naruto unconscious for about an hour.

"I love you Naruto. I'm so sorry I have to do this." Sheila said as Naruto raised an eyebrow and immediately put up his guard only it was to late as Sheila slapped the seal on his back and activated it

Naruto stiffened and looked at Sheila as his skin turned grey as veins appeared all over his skin, giving him the appearance of a staked vampire. As Naruto was about to fall, Sheila caught him and placed him on the bed. Before she closed the door and went downstairs telling everyone that Naruto said he had other business to attend to.

 **Motel Room**

Anna walks back up to the motel room after a successful negotiation with Damon when she saw that the door is wide open and Elena and Bonnie have escaped. "You've got to be kidding me." as she walks in and looks over at Ben, who is still crouched between the two beds, his hoodie over his head.

"It was Stefan and Naruto. There was nothing I could…" Ben started to explain but Anna held a finger up at him.

"Shut up! Stop talking." Anna ordered as she rubs her face with her hands and sits down in a chair. "Without the witch, we don't have Damon or the Grimoire. Damon's not gonna stop. He'll find a way in. And we're gonna be there when he does." Anna planned while a fully matured Sharingan appeared in her eyes

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon puts on his jacket, preparing to leave when Elena enters the room and removes her scarf. Damon looks up at her. "I'm gonna have to change the locks. You stage a jailbreak?" he asked as he picks up the Grimoire.

"Stefan and Naruto." Elena said

"Ah, my brothers one the ever the white knight, while the other the grey king." Damon said

"I convinced Bonnie to help you." Elena said

"I doubt that." Damon replied as Elena walks around the edge of the study towards the stairs, leading to the sunken part of the room where Damon is.

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the Grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really." Elena spoke

"Well, at least you're honest." Damon replied

"I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you, in your own, twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing." Elena said as she descends the stairs.

"Not interested." Damon said as he starts to leave.

"Yes you are, because you were willing to work with us yesterday." Elena retorted

Damon turns around and said "Fool me once, shame on you."

"I know that my betrayal hurt you, different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Katherine back."

Damon groans, unconvinced and replied "I wish I could believe you."

Elena unclasps her necklace, takes it off, and holds it in her hand, showing it to Damon. "Ask me if I'm lying now." she said before she places the necklace down on a table and waits for Damon to respond.

"You know Anna won't stop, by the way, no matter what I do." Damon said

"Then we'll deal with it." Elena replied Damon nods and picks up Elena's necklace and clasps it back around her neck.

"I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it." Damon said before he walks away.

 **The Woods**

 **Duke's Party**

Elena and Damon arrive at the Woods and see over a dozen students drinking and chatting. "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." Elena said

"Your hope, not mine." Damon commented as Matt and Caroline walk up to them.

"Elena, hey!" Matt greeted

"Elena! Oh my God, where have you been?" Caroline asked as she intertwines her fingers with Matt's. Elena acknowledges this action.

"Long story, no time to tell it." Damon said

"I wasn't talking to you." Caroline retorted

"Sure you were."

"We haven't met. I'm Matt." Matt introduced himself while he holds out his hand for Damon to shake.

"Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way." Damon said ignoring the gesture before he grabs Elena's arms and starts dragging her away. Elena looks back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.

"Ah, I'm sorry, guys." she called back while Matt and Caroline watch them go.

 **Fells Church**

Stefan climbs up from the tomb with a shovel in hand. "Cleared the debris away. Set the torches like you asked. We can get down now." Stefan said as he places the shovel against a rock. Cans of gasoline lie near by and Bonnie looks at them.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked

"It's everything I need to destroy them." Stefan answered while handing Sheila a flashlight.

"Are you sure that Damon will come back with her?" Sheila asked only for them to hear Damon whistle, they turn and look at him.

"Brother. Witches." Damon said as he moved to trudge pass them Sheila stood in front of him causing him to pause and narrow his eyes "What."

Sheila doesn't speak only looks at the Grimoire in Damon's hands and places her hand in a ram seal "Kai" she said in a puff of smoke the Grimoire in Damon's hands vanished they all look shock at what Sheila just did

"We needed that to get the tomb open." Stefan said while Damon had a murderous expression on his face

"It wasn't the real one." Sheila replied getting confused looks from the two vampires, Sheila opens her palm and in a puff of smoke a cleaner version of Emily's Grimoire appeared in Sheila's hand

"Where'd you get that?" Damon asked

"Naruto gave it to me, while he left the fake in the tomb of your father." Sheila said much to the shock of Damon and Stefan

Sheila and the others descends the stairs into the tomb before Elena walks over to Stefan. "Everything okay?" Stefan asked

"I just want to get this over with. Are we ready?

"I guess so." Bonnie said

 **With Naruto**

Naruto's hand twitched as the seal on his back burned away, getting up and his skin turned back to normal. Naruto got to his knees and looked around and listened only to hear nothing, sensing around Mystic falls, he sensed everyone at the tomb. Getting up Naruto sped down the stairs as he opened the door he tried to step out but he couldn't move any further. "She didn't." Naruto said, before stepping back he tried to Hiraishin away only to go no where. Trying to Shunpo, Naruto ran into the doorway before he was flung back, Naruto then tried to teleport away using Kamui but he didn't go anywhere. "She did. She sealed me into this house completely." Naruto said before he closed the front door then went to sat down on the floor with a sigh, he placed his hand on the ground channeling his youki Naruto closed his eyes as he watched the events taking place at the tomb.

 **In The Tomb**

Sheila is lighting the torches. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, and Elena watch from the entrance. "Air. Earth. Fire." Sheila listed

"Water." Bonnie said as she holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it? Just water from the tap?" Elena asked

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked

"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." Elena replied causing Sheila to smirk at Elena.

Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it. "What's that?" Stefan asked

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." Damon said as he looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused. Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him. "Admit it you can't wait to get rid of me."

Stefan chuckles and says "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm."

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground. "We're ready." before she and Sheila start reciting a spell, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

"What are they saying?" Damon asked

"Sounds Latin." Stefan said

"I don't think it's Latin." Elena commented as after a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm. "What's happening?" Elena asked

The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up. "It worked!" Bonnie said as a sense of accomplishment flew through her

"Of course it worked." Sheila replied

Damon looks to Stefan and said "We have some fires to build."

Stefan nods and looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back." he said as Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena.

"You ready?" Damon asked

"What?" Elena asked

Damon turns to Sheila and Bonnie "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" he asked before he grabs Elena.

"Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down." Sheila threatened

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't. You think I trust you?" Damon replied

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go." Elena said as Damon grabs a torch from the circle.

"May I?" Damon asks Elena who nods at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.

Stefan runs over to the gasoline and starts to gather the cans up. Suddenly, someone speaks to him. "Dark down there?" Stefan straightens up, looking at Ben. Jeremy, unconscious, lies at Ben's feet.

"Thought I told you to leave." Stefan said

"I considered it. Then I thought, screw you." Ben replied

"Hey, hero." Anna said as Stefan turns around to her "I'm going down there to get my mother."

"I can't let you do that." Stefan said "No matter what your mothers relationship is to my brother."

"Well, Ben's about to make a main course out of Elena's little brother. So, you can stop me or him. Your choice." Anna said before she sped into the tomb.

Damon and Elena are down in the tomb, searching for Katherine. They hear whispers throughout the tomb. "What is that?!" Elena asked a little frightened

"They can sense you. Now, where is she?" Damon replied before he sped away, leaving Elena behind.

"Damon!" Elena shouted

Anna descends the stairs into the tomb. Bonnie looks over at her. "Hey, you're not going in there!" she said

"You think you can stop me?" Anna asked

"Bonnie…" Sheila called Bonnie looks to her and steps aside. Anna activates he Sharingan and runs into the tomb. Bonnie turns and looks at Sheila, angered.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asked

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are." Sheila said

Above the tomb, Stefan and Ben are in a tense conversation. "Do you really think that she cares about you? Hm? You're disposable." Stefan said

"I don't care. She already gave me what I want." Ben replied

"Are you going to say "eternal life"? You really that stupid?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow

Ben moves closer towards Stefan "You know, I've heard about you. You don't feed. You're not strong enough to beat me." Ben said before he rushes Stefan. Stefan rushes as well and close lined Ben knocking him to the ground. Stefan picks up the hose connected to the gasoline can. Ben gets up and looks at Stefan. "Is that all you got?" Ben asked

"No. I got this." Stefan retorted and ignites the torch and sets Ben on fire. Ben screams and flails around, before finally falling to the ground, dead.

Back in the tomb, Elena is still searching for Damon. "Damon? "whispers" Damon!" Elena continues to hear the whispering around her. Startled, she falls but quickly gets back up. Her flashlight beam lands on one of the mummified vampires. As she walks around the room, she sees more and more vampires. Panicking, Elena falls down next to one of the mummified vampires, her beam lands on him and she gasps in shock. The vampire's eyes open and are bloodshot with hunger. Elena screams loudly and gets up, looking around for an exit. Her beam of light lands on Anna who is standing right behind her.

Stefan walks back down into the tomb and looks around he asked "Where's Elena?"

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie said causing Stefan's eyes to widen

"What?!" he shouted as he runs towards the entrance of the tomb. Sheila grabs his arm.

"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out." Sheila warned

"What did you do?" Stefan asked

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door." Sheila said

"What's the seal?" Stefan asked

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out." Sheila said

"Elena's human. She can leave. Anna and Katherine can't. Damon can't. You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Stefan asked

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." Sheila answered as Stefan nods

Anna steps towards Elena, shining her flashlight on her. "You must have a taste for it. You scream and shriek and even bother to escape, but then you just come right back to it." Anna said as Elena walks backwards and bumps into Pearl. Anna sees her mother and kneels down next to her, caressing her arm. "Mother! Mother. Your boyfriend did this, you know." Anna said

"His father did." Elena replied as Anna stands up and faces Elena.

"And Jonathan Gilbert. I made a choice a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her back to life. I had Jeremy all ready to go but.…" Anna trailed off. Elena gasps and turns around, bolting from the room, but Anna speeds in front of her, grabs Elena by the wrist, and bites down causing Elena to scream loudly.

In the ante-chamber, Stefan hears Elena's screams echo through the tomb. Stefan dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him. "Stefan!" she shouted Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb. "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!" Bonnie said

"He made his choice!" Sheila replied

"No. Here." Bonnie said as she picks up the Grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again." Sheila said

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witches power. Help me or I'll do it alone." Bonnie said

Anna pushes Elena down on the ground, across Pearl's lap, and holds Elena's wrist up to her mouth. Elena struggles, but Pearl smelling the blood, begins to drink. "No, please don't!" Elena pleaded

Anna turned to Pearl and said "I'm gonna get you out." as Stefan runs in.

"Let her go!" Stefan demanded as he grabs Anna and pushes her aside.

"No!" Anna shouted as Stefan grabs Elena and pulls her up, pushing her towards the exit.

"Go. Go. I'm right behind you." Stefan said as he Stefan blocks Anna from chasing down Elena.

Naruto who was watching from his position channeled chakra into his voice and spoke, his voice coming from all around the three vampires like the wind "Anna/Anna." he and Pearl said at the same time. Anna pauses and rushes to her mother's side, caressing her face in her hands and crying happily.

"Annabelle." Pearl said

"Anna, get Pearl out of the tomb now!" Naruto ordered as Anna nodded with tears streaming down her face and she helped her mother stand before making her way to the entrance

Bonnie and Sheila are looking through the Grimoire when Elena exits the tomb. "Elena, Stefan…" Bonnie started

"He's right behind me." Elena interrupted as Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb. Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway. Elena walks up to him, worried. "Stefan, what are you doing?" Elena asked

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie said

"What is it?" Elena asked

"I can't." Stefan said

"Can't? Can't what?" Elena asked

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet." Bonnie said

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" Elena asked in shock as Stefan looks down, not answering. "Oh, my God." Elena said

"I heard you scream." Stefan said

"We can't leave him in there. We promised him. Both of us." Elena replied

"I know." Stefan said

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Sheila said clutching her necklace as Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.

Damon is still searching the tomb for Katherine. Frustrated, he kicks the dirt on the floor. "She's not here." he said as Stefan walks up to Damon.

"Damon." Stefan called

"She's not here." Damon said feeling crushed

"What?" Stefan asked as Damon pulls out the blood bag.

"She's not here!" Damon yelled and throws the blood bag at the wall. The blood splatters across it. Damon looks at Stefan with anguish.

Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Elena circles around them. She caught sight of something glowing and paused to see Sheila's necklace glowing and floating in the center of her and Bonnie, she also noticed that Sheila now had fangs and her nails were claws before the torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb.

Anna exits the tomb with Pearl, who is still weak "I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Anna said as Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.

" **Bonnie, keep going!"** Sheila said in a more demonic voice as she begin to channel more youki from Naruto, she turned to Elena and looked at her with her glowing red slitted eyes **"They better hurry."**

"Stefan, they can't hold it much longer!" Elena called out the torches extinguish themselves. Bonnie looks faint and Sheila doesn't look much better, as she was really pushing herself her age getting to her, she now had a youki cloak of three tails swaying behind her. The ground under her and Bonnie rising up as Elena runs back into the tomb.

"Damon, we need to get out of here." Stefan said

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside." Damon muttered ignoring Stefan

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out." Stefan said still trying to get Damon's attention

Naruto who was watching with his red slitted eyes as he was being channeled by Sheila was getting annoyed

"How could she not be in here?" Damon muttered

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!" Stefan said walking closer to Damon

"No!" Damon yelled as he pushes Stefan away.

" **Damon get your stupid ass out of the tomb now!"** Naruto's demonic voice called out causing Damon to flinch just as Elena arrived and they all go back and leave the tomb.

Bonnie and Sheila are still chanting the spell to keep the seal down. Bonnie stops for a moment, gasping for air and keeling over. "Oh my God. I can't!" gasped Bonnie

" **Yes, you can."** Sheila's demonic voice said as they continue chanting. Damon exits the tomb first, followed by Elena, who turns around and embraces Stefan when he exits. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out. Bonnie falls to her knees and watches her Grams cloak fade away before her eyes opened to show them still red and slitted with her fangs poking out over her lip before her face returned to normal along with a heavy sense of exhaustion.

Sheila covered up her exhaustion not wanting to appear vulnerable to anyone.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto got up his eyes returning to normal as he shook his head and walked to the door and stepped out onto the porch before flashing away when no one was looking

Appearing in a flash Naruto arrived to see Stefan and Elena leaving the tomb after the boys shut the door back he watched as they ran over to Jeremy, who was waking up "He's okay." Stefan said as he and Elena kneel down next to Jeremy, who groans. "He's all right."

Damon exits the tomb, looking completely miserable. Elena gets up and walks towards him. She wraps his arms around him and places her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Elena said

"Where were you?" Stefan asked turning to Naruto

"Sheila had me sealed in the house, I watched every thing from there." Naruto said as he shook his head and looked at Damon in disappointment _"He would risk being sealed in a tomb for a girl who ruined his relationship with his little brother, and played him for a fool."_ Naruto thought

 **Sheila's House**

Sheila walks unsteadily to her room as Bonnie gently grabs her arms to guide her. "Hey, let me help you." Bonnie said

"Oh, I'm fine. You don't need to coddle me, baby." Sheila said smiling tiredly

"It was a big spell, Grams. I could tell it took a lot out of you." Bonnie replied in worry

"I'll be fine." Sheila assured as she continues to walk unsteadily towards her bed as Bonnie looks on with worry.

 **Later**

Naruto appeared in a flash at Sheila's House and stormed his way pass the kitchen when Bonnie who was in the kitchen saw him and called after him "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to her "Bonnie."

"Where were you?" Bonnie asked

"Sheila, sealed me in the house after rendering me comatose." Naruto said getting a shocked look from Bonnie

"Why would she do that?" Bonnie asked

"Because her releasing the seal, would exhaust her, she's not in her prime anymore where she could've did that spell easily. Now a simple aneurism spell can tire her out for a while." Naruto said "She channeled about three tails from me, and while it powered her up for a while, that exhaustion will catch up with her." Naruto said before he went on his way up the stairs followed by Bonnie. When they entered Sheila's room they saw her asleep

"Sheila?" Naruto asked shaking her slightly

"Grams?" Bonnie called Naruto checked for a pulse but didn't find anything placing his hands over her chest a green hue appeared around his hands as he tried to revive her "Is she ok?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"She's not breathing." Naruto said causing Bonnie's eyes to widened "Come on Sheila, accept my help." Naruto growled

"It's ok Naruto." a voice said

"No it's not." Naruto growled as Bonnie looked at Naruto confused "Bonnie needs you, you're the only parental figure she has." Naruto said

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Bonnie asked as Naruto stopped when he saw the stubbornness Sheila had about not returning, he grabbed Bonnie's hand and a seal crawled up her arm, blinking Bonnie looked at Naruto confused only for her eyes to widen as she saw Sheila behind Naruto looking to Sheila's body on the bed and the one behind Naruto.

"I'll leave you both to speak. Bonnie this is only temporary so say what you have to." Naruto said before he flashed away

 **Motel Room**

Naruto appeared in a flash in front of Anna's hotel room, opening the door he saw Damon holding Pearl by the neck Naruto flashed stepped to Damon and grabbed his wrist and took it off Pearls neck

"She knew that Katherine wasn't in the tomb! Why does she get a happy ending!" Damon yelled

"Look at you." Naruto said pushing Damon "You just found out the woman you loved wasn't in the tomb you thought she was in, and instead of pointing the finger at her you point it at someone else." Naruto said "Katherine knew exactly where you were, and yet in 145 years she hasn't made contact with you."

"You knew she wasn't in there." Damon said

"That's right, I didn't tell you because I thought that you would at least attempt to rebuild your relationship with Stefan, but you didn't. You are a disgrace, you throw away everything for a woman who played you and ruined your life." Naruto growled Damon's eyes narrowed before he tried to choke Naruto

Naruto had a amused look on his face before he grabbed Damon by his face and slammed Damon into the ground, Damon tried to pry Naruto's hand off of him "Look at you, this is what I mean the human who lived by mothers last words would sooner kill his brothers for a girl." Naruto said

"W-what are you talking about?" Damon choked out causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he stood up letting Damon go

"Leave now." Naruto said "I can't stand the sight of you right now, a man that forgets his own mothers dying request no matter how long its been since her death." Naruto said as Damon stood up and left a contemplative look on his face

Naruto turned to Anna, and Pearl and walked to them before he wrapped them both in a hug which was quickly returned "After 145 years I can hold the both of you and smell you." Naruto said with a tear in his eye "Pearl you need a shower." Naruto said getting a chuckle from Annabel

Naruto stayed with Pearl and Anna for the night as he helped Pearl get back on her feet feeding her the receptionist at the motel, while they cuddled the rest of the night as he taught her some things about the new world

 **The Tomb**

Down in the tomb, the blood bag that Damon threw drips down from the wall. A vampire sits below the pool of blood on the wall and it drips down towards him. The vampire gets up, opens the door of the tomb, and is able to walk out. He looks up at the ceiling, finally free.

 **Finished**

 **Any episode I don't do, means that Naruto didn't have anything to do with it.**

 **If anyone get a chance go see the new Riddick movie, that shit was hard!**

 **Chapter 12: Let The Right One In**

It's been 2 weeks since the tomb was open, Naruto had spent a week with Pearl and Anna before leaving to see his brothers, after he and Damon got back on speaking terms. He had sent Bonnie out of town after Sheila's funeral, with a notebook for her to learn from. Lots of things happened Elena found out her mother was turned into a vampire, Alaric attacked Damon but ended up killed for about 35 minutes, before coming back to life. Jeremy found out that Anna was a vampire and wanted for her to turn him, while Stefan and Damon were attacked by two vampires that grew up in the 1860's and were trapped in the tomb

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon boards up the window that Frederick and Bethanne broke through as Stefan and Elena watch him, when Naruto arrived from after staying out all night ""We were attacked last night." Damon said when Naruto entered the library.

"By who?" Naruto asked

"Two of the vampires from the tomb, one got away the other is a pile of ash." Damon said before he said "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said as Naruto took of the wooden board over the broken window. And placed his hands in a ram seal before the window repaired it's self

"Yeah. And then what?" Stefan asked Damon. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'" Damon and Naruto just shrugged our shoulders.

"We kill them to." Naruto said moving over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself some scotch.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said to Damon.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary." Damon said and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

"You can't be serious." Naruto said as he walked around the couch. "After 145 years you're still going to go after her?" Naruto asked incredulously

"Of course." Elena said with some snarkiness. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said as he looked at her.

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." Naruto smirked at Elena as he took another sip from his glass.

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?" Damon asked

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Damn/Ouch." Naruto and Damon said at the same time.

"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said as he rubbed Elena's back. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" He asked towards Damon.

"We just go in there and kill every vampire in there." Naruto said, he was ready for a fight, so he was going along with Damon's idea. "That way they can't come after us again, and we don't touch Pearl and Anna." Damon looked at Naruto before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Elena said as she went into Stefan's arms. "He just makes me so cranky."

"I know." Stefan said. "He makes everybody cranky."

"Part of his charm." Naruto said

"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked the boys

"The three of us will handle everything." Naruto said before Elena pulled away from Stefan.

"Well, what about me?" Elena asked them "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you're gonna do." Naruto said before Stefan could say anything."Besides, we'll be perfectly fine." Naruto said as he gave her a small smile before walking out of the room and towards the basement for a blood bag.

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy was with Anna talking "Ok. We have some time. I'm not meeting my mom until later."

"Wait. Does your mom know you're a…" Jeremy started but Anna laughing interrupted him

"The fact that you would even think it's possible to keep something like that a secret from your own family is just further proof that you're not ready." Anna said

"Not ready" Is a step up from "No." Jeremy said with a smile

"And a million steps down from "Maybe." I like your bracelet." Anna said as Jeremy looked at the bracelet

"Thanks. My sister got it for me." Jeremy replied

"Can I see it?" Anna asked

"Yeah. Yeah." Jeremy said extending his arm, as Anna looked at the bracelet she looked up to Jeremy

"Your sister doesn't know you're hanging out with me, does she?" she asked

"No. No. But I don't see why it would be a problem. It's not like she knows what you are." Jeremy replied

"I'd rather keep it our little secret." Anna said

"You know, why don't you...why don't you keep this?" Jeremy asked giving Anna the bracelet

"Why would you give this to me?" Anna asked taking the necklace

"Because. You like it. And I like you." Jeremy replied

"You only like me because of what you want from me." Anna retorted

"No. I...I like you."

"Um... You know, you should wear it. It looks better on you anyway." Anna said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is fixing a clock, while Naruto was playing the PS3 when Stefan walked towards the door zipping up his hoodie so he can go hunt. "Hunting party?" Damon asked

"That guy did a number on me last night when he stabbed me. I gotta get my strength back up." Stefan said

"We've got 2 liters of soccer mom in the fridge. No?" Naruto said playing the new Infamous game

"We'll talk when I get back?" Stefan said before leaving

"All right. Give my regards to the squirrels." Damon called out to him

 **The Woods**

Stefan is out hunting when he turned around and there are vampires surrounding him. Frederick stabs him with a wooden stake, as he was turning around. "Aah!" Stefan groaned

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

It's been an hour since Stefan left, Naruto was laying on his bed with his hand in the air as he manipulated black flames into random shapes

Damon walks into Naruto's room without knocking only to duck as a stake shaped as a kunai was hurled at him. "Sorry for not knocking, but have you heard from Stefan?' Damon asked as Naruto got off his bed and picked up his phone

"No, but he should've been here already." Naruto said dialing Stefan's phone only for it to go straight to voicemail "No answer." Naruto said already heading for the door

 **Gilbert House**

Elena's phone is ringing picking it up she sees it's Damon and ignores it. Walking up the stairs she hears a knock on the door and answers it only for Damon to enter. "You're ignoring me" Damon said

"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." Elena retorted as Damon turned around

"Is Stefan here?" he asked

"No. Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked

"He went out in The Woods and didn't come back. Me and Naruto can't get him on his phone. We figured he was here with you." Damon said looking at his phone as Elena calls Stefan

"It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?" Elena asked

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." Damon said before leaving followed by Elena to Naruto's Dodge Charger, as soon as they closed the door Naruto sped off.

 **Ms Gibbons House**

Naruto and Damon were on the porch as they both knock on the door. "Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." Damon shouted as Naruto gave him a glance but didn't say anything

When the door opens Frederick was there "Pearl's not home." he said as Naruto and Damon took a step back as Frederick leaned out and looked at the sky "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where's our brother?" Naruto asked

Frederick smirked and opened the door wider and stepped back as he called "Billy."

Naruto and Damon watch as two vampires drag Stefan into the hallway, Naruto seeing the pain in Stefan's eyes vamped out with his dojutsu activated and sped forward growling "You're dead." only to pause as he ran into a invisible wall

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" Frederick called as a middle aged woman walked into view with bite marks on her body

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" Ms. Gibbons asked

"Never let these bad men in." Frederick said compelling her

"I'll never let them in." Ms. Gibbons said looking at Naruto and Damon

When Stefan groaned the wood under Naruto's feet splintered, as a murderous expression was on his face and black flames shot out of his nose like he was a dragon "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with your brothers. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Frederick said as Billy stabs Stefan with a stake. Naruto's eyes glowed red before beams of flames burst from his eyes and incinerated one of the vampires holding Stefan

Frederick looked at Naruto in shock and fear before covering it up "When I get into this house, and believe me I will, I'm going **to rip your fucking head off.** " Naruto growled his voice going demonic mid speech as Frederick hurried and slammed the door

 **The Woods**

Elena was sitting in Naruto's car when she saw him and Damon approaching and gets out. "What happened?" She asked after getting out with an umbrella. "Where is he?"

"They have him." Damon said to her as Naruto paced around trying to control himself "We can't get in."

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in." Naruto said frustrated.

"I can get in." Elena said before trying to move behind the two, but Damon and Naruto stopped her.

"You're not going in there." Naruto said, knowing what would happen if she even attempted to do so.

"I'm going!" She said with determination.

"You're not going in there." Damon said, which made her stop

"Why are they doing this?" Elena worriedly asked "What do they want with him?"

"They want revenge." Naruto said to her as he look back towards the farmhouse.

"We gotta do something." Elena said with worry in her voice.

"We know." Naruto said

"We can't let them hurt him." Elena said worriedly as the image of Billy sticking the stake in Stefan's side flashed in Naruto's head as he took a deep breath to calm down but the image keep replaying till he couldn't take it anymore and used his heat vision and shot the beams into the sky, after stopping the beams of flames Naruto kneeled down a little, as Elena placed her hand on his shoulder "We gotta get him out of there."

"I know." Damon said also placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder "Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out."

 **Ms Gibbons House**

The tomb vampires are tying Stefan up in the basement with ropes soaked in vervain. "Vervain on the ropes." Frederick said trying to keep himself busy so he could take his mind off of Naruto

"Aah! Unh!" Stefan grunted

"That's gotta sting. Speaking of…" Frederick said before he uses an eye dropper with vervain and puts a few drops into Stefan's eyes

"Aah!" Stefan screamed as Harper enters

"This isn't right!" Harper shouted

"He killed Bethanne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this." said Frederick before he drags a knife across Stefan's chest.

"Aah! Aah!" Stefan screamed

"And then his brothers. And anyone else that gets in our way." Frederick said as he moved to stab Stefan when Harper grabbed his arm

"This isn't right!" Harper said

"You're gonna want to let go of me!" Frederick shouted

"Miss Pearl will be home soon." Harper said

"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge. Tie him up! And then stake him down." Frederick ordered

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Alaric is walking down the hallway when Damon appears. Alaric stops in his tracks. "Well, don't you look... alive." Damon said

"You can't hurt me." Alaric said with confidence,

"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon said when he took a step forward, Naruto appeared and put his arm in his way to stop him.

"We need your help Ric." Naruto said to Alaric just as Elena stepped into the hall. When he saw her a part of him changed and he decided to bring us into his classroom.

Alaric sat at his desk while Damon and Naruto leaned against the bookshelves near the windows.

"Stefan's in the house." Elena said after explaining what happened. "Damon and Naruto are vampires. They can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."

"But your life is valuable." Damon said to Elena before looking at Alaric. "Yours, on the other hand is..."

"Your ring brought you back to life." Naruto said, getting to the point "You could go in and even if you die, you'll come back. Elena on the other hand would die and not come back. You're our best bet in getting Stefan out of there."

"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena practically begged Alaric.

"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric said after a moment, as Naruto grunted

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon said as the he stopped leaning against the bookshelves.

"You're lying." Alaric said

"Even if he is, Stefan is our brother." Naruto said as he and Damon stepped up next to Elena. "And if you don't want to help, fine. But if Stefan's dead by the time we get to him, I'm coming back for you and I'll make what I put you through a couple of years ago look like a first graders PE class." Naruto said, causing Alaric to break out into a cold sweat

"He's just a coward come on guys." Damon said before the three of them started to walk back towards the hallway.

"All right! Wait." everyone stopped at the sound of Alaric's voice. "I'll go." Naruto smiled before turning around as Alaric took out some things and laid them on his desk.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." Damon said in amusement

"I have you to thank for that." Alaric said

"What are these?" Elena asked, pointing to something

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained

"Just get us in." Damon said to Alaric as he glanced at Naruto who was looking at the weapons. "We'll get Stefan out."

"That's your plan?" Elena asked with some disbelief. "You both are just gonna take them all on yourselves?"

"I'll make sure he's stealthier than that." Naruto said to Elena before Damon could say anything. Elena took a vervain dart and held it in her hand. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"I'm going with you guys." Elena said like it was obvious.

"Hell No!/No way." Naruto and Damon said at the same time.

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." Elena said as Naruto took the vervain dart from her

"You'll get yourself killed, something that I will not allow to happen." Naruto said, "You're not going in there."

"I'm going." Elena said stubbornly

"Why do you all have to be so stubborn." Naruto said talking about all of his descendants

"So, when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can." Damon said to Alaric "We know how to sneak around where they can't hear us. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Damon, now is not the time for you both to take things into your own hands." Elena said

"This is exactly one of those times Elena." Naruto said to her. "You go in there, you're going to get hurt. The three of us," Naruto pointed to himself, to Damon and then to Alaric "will be okay. You still haven't finished your training, so your not ready yet."

"You can drive the getaway car." Damon said to Elena. "You're not going in the house."

"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena said

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." Damon said to her.

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena said

"We can't protect you, Elena." Naruto said to her "We don't know how many vampires there are in there." Naruto added before snapping his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. We have to be able to get in and get out. We can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that most of us won't walk away from...including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric said before wrapping the weapons up. Naruto looked at Damon and gave him a nod before the three walked out, with Elena behind them.

 **Later**

 **Ms Gibbons House**

Alaric knocks on the door when Frederick answers it. "Oh, good, someone's home. Uh, could I use your phone? My car broke down a few miles up the road. This was the first house I saw." Alaric said playing his part

"Well, lucky you." Frederick said

"Yeah. Lucky me. It's no trouble, is it?" Alaric asked

"Not in the slightest." Frederick said letting Alaric inside

"Great. Whew." Alaric said as he entered "Hey, man, I really appreciate it. It's rough out there." Alaric said

"Billy, show our visitor where the phone is in the kitchen. And get me something to drink." Frederick said

"Yeah. Sure thing." Billy said with a smirk as he lead Alaric to the kitchen "Hey, Miss Gibbons, this guy wants to use your phone." Billy said

"Oh, sure, honey. It's right there." Ms. Gibbons said

"Thanks." Alaric said as he walks towards the phone and sees the bite marks on Ms Gibbons, Billy comes at him, Alaric moving quickly grabs the stake hidden in his sleeve and stabs Billy with it.

"Aah!" Billy groaned as he died before Alaric turns on the faucet and starts the blender to create noise.

"What's happening?" Ms. Gibbons asked

"I'm sorry mam, but your going to have to invite my friends inside." Alaric said as he opened the door

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ms Gibbons said to Alaric after looking at the two vampires "They aren't allowed in the house."

"I know that." Alaric said "But you've gotta make an exception."

"Just get her out of the house." Naruto said to Alaric and he rushed her out of the house.

"Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked

"No." She answered

"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked as Naruto was itching to get inside.

"No. It's just me." She said

"Good." Naruto said not looking as Damon snapped her neck and the both of them stepped inside the house.

"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric said to Damon in a whisper.

"It doesn't work that way." Naruto whispered to him, not wanting to alert the other vampires. _"I'll revive her later. She wasn't supernatural, so Shinigami won't get pissed that I revived her."_

"She is human." Alaric whispered to Damon.

"And we're not!" Damon said "So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!" He pushed Alaric out of the house and gently closed the door so he wouldn't alert the other vampires in the house.

Damon and Naruto hid for a little while, but Naruto got impatient and stealthily snuck around the house, looking for Stefan while Damon hid before he started to fight the ones that attacked him. Naruto was walking when he heard someone's footsteps. Peeking around a corner and saw stairs and one of the vampires from the tomb. Naruto sped down and ripped his heart out before he dropped the heart by the body and kept walking, only to see Elena.

"Are you insane?" Naruto asked Elena, who didn't say anything. Before Naruto heard a groan and looked up before turning to Elena. "Stay close." Naruto said before going in the direction he thought it came from. "Stefan." Naruto said in a whisper when he opened a door to see him hanging from the ceiling. He looked up with pain in his eyes. Going into the room with Elena rushing around Stefan looked at Elena

"Elena...You shouldn't be here..." He said when she cupped his face.

"She was supposed to stay in the car." Naruto said as he was going behind him. "Let's get you down." Naruto said as he untied the ropes

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan said

"Elena, hold him." Naruto said and she looked at Naruto in confusion before Naruto swung his hand and a blade of wind cut through the ropes

Stefan groaned when he landed in Elena's arms. "All right get your clothes on." Naruto said as Elena reached for his jacket. Naruto looked and saw Harper staked to the chair "Harper." Naruto said moving over and taking the stakes from his legs.

"Thank you sir." Harper said as Naruto's eyebrow twitched

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not into that sir shit." Naruto grumbled before giving Harper a blood bag "Stay down here till Pearl comes and get you." Naruto said getting a nod from Harper before he turned to Elena "Can you get him to the car?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Elena said to a nod as Naruto looked at Stefan.

"All right, get going." Naruto said

"What about you?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"No one fucks with my family. Everyone upstairs is dead." Naruto said darkly getting a nod from Elena

 **Woods**

Caroline gets out of her car trying to find a signal she walks around when she finally gets a signal, she suddenly slips and falls down the bank of the river. She pulls herself up by grabbing what she thinks is a tree branch. Instead she sees it's the decomposing body of Vicki. "Aah! Aah!" Caroline screamed

 **Mystic Grill**

Pearl is talking to Anna "Jeremy Gilbert? Is that what you've been up to?"

"He's my friend. What's the big deal?" Anna asked

"His family is the reason I was stuck in a tomb for over a century, and why your father was sent to a war he didn't want to be in." Pearl said

"That doesn't mean he'll make the same choices." Anna replied

"I want you to stop seeing him." Pearl demanded

"I've been on my own for a long time, mother. I can make my own decisions." Anna replied

"Then stop acting like a child! As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are, he will turn on you." Pearl said

"He already knows." Anna retorted causing Pearls eyes to widen before they narrowed

"What did you just say?" Pearl asked

"Jeremy knows. He likes it. And he likes me." Anna said before Pearl slaps her.

They leave the bathroom walking out of the grill while Anna leaves, she sends Jeremy a text saying 'I'll do it.'

 **In The Woods**

Elena is carrying Stefan to the car. "Uhh." Stefan grunted

"Can you make it?" Elena asked

"Uhh! Unh." Stefan grunted again before they fall down and Elena cuts herself on a rock. "Ohh. You ok?" Stefan asked

"Yeah. Come on, keep going. Come on." Elena said as she pulls Stefan up and they continue onwards.

 **Ms Gibbons House**

Frederick was walking around as he sees a vampire staked in the dining room, when Naruto catches him by surprise with a punch while Frederick was on the ground Naruto started punching him "You dare to fuck with my family!" Naruto shouted as he broke Fredericks nose and busted his lip, while Frederick was dazed Naruto brought his arm back and was about to take Frederick's head off before he was tackled by another vampire.

As the vampire tried to punch him Naruto while blocking looked over to where Frederick was to see him speeding off. Angry Naruto coated his hands in wind chakra before grabbing the vampires head the sharp wind cutting the vampires head to ribbons. Naruto gets up before turning to see two more vampires that were trying to sneak up on him before Damon staked one and Alaric shot the other. The brothers look at Alaric before Naruto and Damon said "I'm going after Frederick!"

 **In The Woods**

Elena and Stefan arrive at the car "Come on, it's right over here." Elena said as she puts Stefan in the car and goes around to the driver's side. She sees the keys were gone. "Stefan…" Elena started before Frederick busts the window on Stefan's side out and drags him out.

He starts punching Stefan, before he takes a branch off a tree "This is for Bethanne." Frederick said before he stabbed Stefan with a branch.

"Aah!" Stefan grunted and groaned

"And this is for the tomb." Frederick said

"No!" Elena shouted before she plunges the vervain syringe into Fredericks back.

"Ugh! Unh!" Frederick grunted before he fell

"Stefan…" Elena bending down neck to Stefan who groaned as Elena pulls out the branch. "Stefan...Stefan... No, Stefan. Stefan, Stefan. Stefan! Stefan!" Elena called as Stefan stopped breathing

 **Ms Gibbons House**

Alaric is reloading his dart gun when a vampire attacks him, they wrestle to the ground as the vampire bites him before Alaric stabs him with a vervain syringe. Damon and Naruto come back into the hallway.

"Frederick's gone." Damon said

"We'll find him." Naruto stated

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said as they all head for the door

"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said as Naruto nodded as they exit the house they see many more vampires approaching. "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked

"One." Alaric said as Damon nodded and they backed up

"Not gonna be enough." Damon said

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said taking out two stakes shaped as kunais before he vanished in a flash and started to kill the vampires

 **Donovan's House**

Kelly Donovan, Matt's mother is making dinner, when Matt walked in "Hey, mom. What's going on?" Matt asked

"What's it look like?" Kelly asked

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've never seen it before." Matt said

"Well, sit down. You might wanna order pizza. I'm out of practice." Kelly replied

"Mmm. Mystery casserole. Yum." Matt said smiling

"Yeah. Some people aren't meant for the kitchen." Kelly replied

"What?"

"Uh, I know it's been rough. But I'm gonna try. I mean, really try this time. You just have to bear with me, ok?" Kelly said softly as Matt nods

"Ok." he said

"Ok. Good." Kelly said smiling when the doorbell rings. Matt gets up to answer it.

"You know I got it." Matt said

"That bad, huh?" Kelly asked as they both laugh

When Matt opens the door he sees Caroline and her mom are outside. "What happened to you?" Matt asked smiling

"Hey, Matt." Liz said

"Hey. What's going on?" Matt asked with a frown

"Is your mom home?" Liz asked

 **Mystic Grill**

Mayor Lockwood gets a phone call "Alright, give me 10 minutes. And keep it out of the news till I get there. Grab your stuff. We gotta go." Richard said

"Kinda got half a burger left." Tyler replied

"They found Vicki Donovan." Richard said

"Are you serious? Where was she?" Tyler asked

"Storm unearthed the grave off county road. They just brought her body down to the morgue." Richard said

"Wait. She's dead?" Jeremy asked who was listening

"Come on, we gotta go." Richard said leaving as Tyler and Jeremy look at each other

 **In The Woods**

Elena is shaking Stefan, trying to get him up. "Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan." she heard someone groaned and looked over her shoulder to see Frederick getting up. She turns back to Stefan and franticly shakes him when she notices the cut on her hand and puts it up to Stefan's mouth for him to drink. "Here." she said as Stefan finally moved and licked the blood of his lips

Shaking his head Stefan said "Elena, please run."

"No." Elena said

"Please." Stefan begged

"Stefan. My wrist. Here. Take my wrist. You need more blood." Elena said exposing her wrist and giving it to Stefan

"Go, Elena. Run. Run…" Stefan said not wanting to feed on Elena

"No. I trust you." Elena said as Stefan looked up to her before he bit into her wrist and started to drink blood.

 **Ms Gibbons House**

Pearl and Anna walk onto the front lawn to see Naruto, Damon and Alaric throwing bodies of vampires together before Naruto set them on fire. "So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Alaric asked Damon as they watched the flames

"Yep." Damon said

"What's going on here? What did you do?" Pearl asked

"We didn't do anything." Naruto said turning to Pearl "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother." Naruto finished as Pearl's eyes widen "I told you this would happen." Naruto said before he summoned a clone, everyone watched as he did some hand signs before a coffin appeared around the clone then went back under ground, doing some more hand signs the coffin came back only for Ms. Gibbons to come out of the coffin much to the shock of Alaric and Damon

"W-what happened?" Ms. Gibbons asked confused looking around

"You hit your head miss." Naruto said unsealing a suitcase of money before he compelled her "Your going to move to the Bahamas, fine a man that loves you and start a family. You won't think of Mystic Falls and you will forget ever thing that has happened since you meet Pearl, and Anna." Naruto said Ms. Gibbons nodded before she went to pack her things as Naruto handed her the suitcase

"What was in the suitcase?" Damon asked

"$5,000,000." Naruto said getting shocked looks from everyone

"W-what, why would you give her so much?" Alaric asked in shock

"Ric, I have castles, mansions, property all over this planet. The miracle of being a 2,996 year old vampire, is that $5,000,000 could be considered pocket change. It's the least we owe the poor woman." Naruto said before turning to Pearl and Anna "Damon, Alaric go and check on Elena and Stefan."

Damon and Alaric leave "I'm sorry." Pearl said looking down, since she knew better than anyone that Naruto doesn't tolerate people messing with his family "I didn't think that they would do this."

"Pearl, you know as well as I do, the tomb vampires are petty, they would want revenge for the slightest thing. They blame Stefan and Damon for their capture, of course if they were to see my brothers they would attack them." Naruto said stepping closer, before he sighed "I need you both to leave town."

"W-what?" Anna asked

"The founders council is still around new faces are dangerous and suspicious." Naruto said "You don't have to leave immediately, and you can always come back. But for now I want you to go see the world, it's changed since you've been gone. It could be good for you to find a place and make some new friends."

"But dad, I don't want to go." Anna said getting Naruto's attention

"And why not?"

"I like Jeremy, he likes me to, and I…" Anna trailed as Naruto followed what she was going to say

"You hope to turn him." Naruto said in realization "No way in hell!" Naruto shouted causing Anna to flinch "Jeremy is a good kid, nothing like that douche Jonathan, but you turning him because you like him is not a good enough reason. I turned you and your mother because I love you both and I didn't want to watch you both die." Naruto said

"How do you know I don't love Jeremy?" Anna asked

"You said you like Jeremy not you love him, and that's all I'm going to hear of it. Jeremy is not to be turned into a vampire, under any circumstances." Naruto said as Anna looked down before she looked back up

"But, you told me that as long as the descendants of the peoples whose blood you drank when you arrived as long as their descendants are alive you would stay in this realm. If I turn Jeremy then that'll keep you here as well."

"Vicki Donovan was turned and resides on the other side, Logan Fell was turned by you and resides on the other side, I tortured and ripped off both of Jonathan Gilbert's arms before turning him, then I killed him, so he's on the other side. The Lockwood family are werewolves so lots of them are on the other side. The Mikaelson aka the Originals are still here. No one from the Forbes or Saltzman family is on the other side but I'll take care of that problem soon enough. So don't worry about it." Naruto said before he kissed Anna's forehead before kissing Pearl and saying "Harper is in the basement, they had tied and staked him to a chair. If you need anything let me know." Naruto said before turning around and walking away before he paused "If you both do decide to stay, please be careful. You both are always welcome into the Boarding House." Naruto said before leaving the clearing as the two women smiled at his back

 **Meanwhile in The Woods**

Frederick has regained his strength, he looks over to Stefan to see him laying down with Elena no where in sight Frederick gets up and grabs another branch and walks towards Stefan, vamping out while doing so.

Only for Stefan to get up and grab Fredericks neck and his wrist with the branch his face transformed as well only his fangs looked longer than normal, using his vamp speed Stefan pins Frederick to a tree. Elena looks from behind a tree as Stefan snatches the branch from Frederick and repeatedly stabs him in the heart.

Elena runs from behind the tree and shouted "Stefan. Stefan! He's dead!" as she grabs Stefan's arm, Stefan turned to her still vamped out and growled at her. Elena backs away frightened by him as Stefan stops horrified as he drops the branch.

 **Salvatore's Boarding House**

Naruto sighed as he put on a new shirt, after Naruto had dropped everyone off Elena left again after Jeremy called her and told her that they found Vicki's body, she and Jeremy had went home after comforting Kelly and Matt. Jeremy had started to destroy everything that he had on vampires before Anna realized that Jeremy wanted to turn so he could be with Vicki and immediately left.

She was currently asleep on Naruto's bed. Naruto decided to check up on Stefan, leaving his room he ran into Damon who had the same idea they enter Stefan's room to see blood bags that are empty. Looking to Stefan whose sitting on the floor, drinking from another blood bag. "Damn." Naruto said

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 13: Under Control**

 **Salvatore's House**

It's been a few days since Stefan was rescued from the tomb vampires he had the music blasting as he was exercises in his bedroom, when Naruto entered after getting off the phone with Bonnie who he had sent off to a relatives house where she could get help with her training "Could you turn it up a little bit? I'm not annoyed with it yet." Naruto said sarcastically

"Sorry." Stefan said still doing his pull ups as Naruto turns off the music

"When are you going back to school?" Naruto asked

"Soon." Stefan saidstarting to do push ups

"I'm calling Lexi." Naruto said shaking his head pulling out his phone

"No!" Stefan shouted getting up as Naruto raised an eyebrow "I'll be fine; it just takes a little bit of time"

"I'll help you, all you have to do is ask." Naruto said

"I'll be ok." Stefan said causing Naruto to sigh in annoyance

"The last thing we need is for you to go all Ripper on the towns people. We're trying to get the town off the trail of vampires which is not very easy considering that there is half a tomb of them running around."

"What are we planning on doing about that?" Stefan asked

"Your not going to do much of anything if you don't have your strength." Naruto replied "Be careful Stefan, us fitting in with everyone is important now more than ever."

"I got it." Stefan said before he started doing push ups again

"Pretty soon, whatever it is that your beating yourself up about, your going to have to confront it and move passed it, this routine on and off of the wagon is going to have to stop." Naruto said before leaving as Stefan looked at his back before going back to his exercises

 **Gilbert House**

Elena is walking out of the house shouting "Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!" as she made it to the door Jenna ran up behind her

"Forgot this." Jenna said as she gives her a thermos

"Thank you" Elena said smiling before she opens the door, to see a man about to knock

The man with a smile said "Elena!"

"Uncle John! Hi." Elena said to her uncle an annoyed glint in her eyes

John smiled before looking to Jenna "Jenna" he said

"John, you made it." Jenna said annoyance clear in her voice

"I said I'll be here before noon." John replied as he enters the house

"Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." Jenna retorted as Jeremy comes down the stairs

"Uncle John, what's up?" Jeremy asked

"Hey!" John said as Jeremy slaps him on the shoulder and leaves "I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order." John explained

"How long are you staying?" Elena asked

"I don't know yet" John replied

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go to school, I'll see you later." Elena said before she leaves; Jenna looks at her and closes the door

"So what's up with Jeremy?" John asked

"He just lost a friend, so try to be sensitive." Jenna said

John laughing replied "I'm always sensitive."

Jenna sighed and asked "Right, so really how long are you staying?"

"Can you at least pretend that you're happy to see me?" John asked

Jenna joking said "Oh my god John! It's so good to see you. How have you been?" She then becomes serious "No, I can't"

John asked "Do you really think that I was just gonna sign the papers and send them back?"

"Actually I did." Jenna replied

"I'm not going to let you sell my brother's office" John said

"It's not up to you or me; it belongs to Jeremy and Elena." Jenna retorted

John replied "Yeah but they're minors, so I get the final say, being that I'm the estate's trustee."

 **Mystic Fall's High**

Matt and Elena are in the hallway by Matt's locker "He said his trip is open-ended."

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy." Matt said

"Does anyone?" Elena asked

"I'm here for moral support if you need me." Matt said

"Thanks, I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough." Elena replied as Matt looks to her

"Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you." Matt said appreciatively

"Of course Matt." Elena said before a long pause settled in between them as they look at each other "So, was Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?" Elena asked as they walk off

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." Matt said smiling

 **Founder's Hall**

Damon arrives and meets the rest of the council for a reunion, Liz was talking "The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose. Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us." she reported

Richard stepped forward "Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words." he said shaking John's hand while Damon looks surprise "Welcome back John, it's good to see you."

John stands in front of the council and says "Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news."

Damon speaking discretely to Liz "He's a Gilbert?"

"Elena's uncle. His name is John but I call him Jackass." Liz replied

"A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75 mile radius of Mystic Falls." John said as the council mutter amongst themselves

Mayor Lockwood interrupts him "Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment."

Liz continues to speak with Damon "Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day kickoff party."

"You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." John stated as Damon seems uncomfortable

 **Mystic Fall's High**

Alaric is in his classroom with Elena "I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it." Alaric said handing the paper to Elena. She reads the title: fact or fiction: The truth about vampires in Mystic Falls.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena asked in shock

"He's very clear that he didn't think it was real." Alaric said

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this." Elena replied as she gives him back the paper

"So, how do you deal with it?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?"

"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you." Alaric elaborated

"It's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them." Elena said

After a long pause Alaric replies "I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire."

"I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me." Elena said confidently

 **Next Morning**

Naruto walked onto the porch of the Gilbert House, on the phone with Damon who was telling him about the meeting when Elena opens it, he hangs up "Oh good you're here."

"Yeah I came to pick you up, your still training."

"Yeah, I know but I need to tell you something." Elena said as she points upstairs.

Naruto sees Jeremy and nods before following her up to her room Naruto sits on the bed and asks "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?"

"What?" Elena asked in surprise

"Yep, Damon told me." Naruto said

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Elena said as Naruto glances at the broken lamp

"What happened to your lamp?" Naruto asked

"Uh… nothing" Elena said with an uncomfortable look, while Naruto watches her "I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" Elena said

"The last time he had trouble with human blood, it took him 50 years to get off of it and that was with Lexi's help." Naruto said since as far as Elena knew Lexi is dead "I wasn't really there to help last time though, but this time with you and even Damon helping, I don't think it'll take him longer than a week or two maybe a little longer. We just have to make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Naruto said softly

"He's not himself." Elena said worriedly.

"He is." Naruto replied "He's just struggling because he cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you. And not to mention we can't have the council finding out about us." Elena looked down at the ground with some disappointment in her eyes. "I'll see you later." Naruto said moving to the door

"Why what's wrong?" Elena asked

"Cravings, haven't fed since last Thursday." Naruto said before leaving the house

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is looking for a book with a frustrated look on his faced before he pours him a drink and downs the scotch

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in his bedroom when someone knocked on the door, he opens it to see Elena "Hey." she said

"What's up?" Jeremy asked

"Do you have some time to talk?" Elena asked

"Uh, yeah, sure." Jeremy replied

"Not here. Come on; let's get out of the house." Elena said with a smile

 **Founder's hall**

 **Founder's day 150 anniversary kick-off party**

Naruto ,Stefan and Damon walk up to the party and stop at the door as Stefan looks up and says "Oh god! I shouldn't be here."

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it." Damon said

"Like we have been doing for the pass 145 years?" Naruto asked while Damon smiled at him "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked Stefan

"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan said trying to convince himself

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Damon asked as Stefan laughs "We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that." Damon replied

"Ah! Nothing will make you happier to just see me give in, huh, Damon?" Stefan asked as Naruto walks off

"Whatever, it's inevitable." Damon replied

"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan said slapping his brother on the back and walking off

"Don't embarrass me young man!" Damon said to him, Stefan takes a glass of whisky and drinks it, as he walks off

Mayor Lockwood and Tyler are talking with Matt and Kelly "I'm so glad you could join us tonight." Richard said

"It was nice of you to reach out to us." Kelly said being polite

"This town is one big family, when we lose a member we all have to come together." Richard said as Matt and Kelly glance at each other, before Richard takes their hands "Matt"

"Mayor." Matt replied, before Mayor Lockwood looks at his son and leaves, followed by Tyler

"Well I guess dead kid rates a special greeting from the mayor, huh?" Kelly asked

"God, mom!" Matt said

"I need a drink." Kelly said walking away, when Tyler comes back with a bottle of alcohol)

"Check it out!" Tyler said

"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt said as they move into a corner

"Yeah. Let him try." Tyler replied opening the bottle

"Screw it." Matt said taking the bottle and drinks some of it.

Stefan is with Naruto at the bar drinking "Please don't go over board." Naruto said to him

"I'm not, I'm just taking off the edge." Stefan replied

"Last time you said that, you jumped in the Trevi Fountain naked." Naruto said before Elena arrives, Stefan sees her, and puts the glass on the bar and waves to her.

"Hey!" Elena said

"Hey. How are you?" Stefan asked as he kisses her on the cheek

Naruto was drinking when a familiar voice said "You look familiar." turning he saw Kelly Donovan

 _"You got to be kidding me."_ Naruto thought "Really, and where is it that you seen me before?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but if I were to picture you with red hair, minus the whisker marks and give you purple eyes, you would look like my old boyfriend Minato." Kelly said as Naruto smiled

"He must've been lucky guy." Naruto replied looking Kelly over "I compelled her to forget about me." he thought

Stefan was explaining to Elena why he was drunk "Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off."

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." Elena said with a grin on her face

"I totally am yeah." Stefan said

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asked

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?" Stefan asked

"You hate dancing. I usually have to beg you." Elena replied

"No, no, no you have to beg the sober me. The drunk me there is no begging necessary." Stefan said

Elena looks at the dance floor to see it empty "There's really no one dancing." she said

"That's because they need something better to dance to. I'll be right back." Stefan said heading to the DJ as Naruto and Kelly look over to Elena

"Yeah… That's not gonna work. I already tried to bribe the guy with 20 bucks and a date. He said Carol Lockwood has complete control over the music choices." Kelly said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Well my brother can be really persuasive." Naruto said as he watched Stefan compel the DJ before the music changes

"Thank God!" Kelly said before Naruto took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, Stefan was on the dance floor dancing with a random girl when Damon joins Elena at the bar and looks at Stefan

"Have I entered an alternate universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon asked

"Is he gonna be okay?" Elena asked

"Eventually." Damon said as they look at each other "One way or another." he said before Damon looks back at Stefan and smiles

 **Later**

Elena and Jenna are laughing together when Elena sees Alaric "History teacher three o' clock." Elena said

"How do I look?" Jenna asked

"Beautiful." Elena said smiling as Alaric joins them

"I was looking for you." Alaric said to Jenna

"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while." Jenna said

"Well uh… " he glances at Elena "Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now. Do you want to get a drink?" he asks

"Sure." Jenna said as Alaric leads her away and Matt comes up to Elena

"When did this happen?" Matt asked

"DJ had a change of heart." Elena said

"Do you want to dance?" Matt asked

"I don't know." Elena said

"Yes." Matt said taking Elena's hand and makes her dance

Damon is walking and joins the Sheriff "You know I love a woman in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look… you look smashing." Damon said as Liz laughs

"Thank you Damon. Cheers! I needed that. You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over." Liz said having no idea how happy Damon was to hear that, as he was starting to see Liz as a real friend.

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life here in Mystic Falls. Starting to feel like home again." Damon said smiling

"Well, you're not gonna like what I have to tell you. Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, the missing people, all of it's true. We might have a problem." Liz reported Damon was about to reply when Jeremy arrives and interrupts them

"Excuse me Sheriff. I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicki Donovan?" Jeremy asked

"It was an overdose, Jeremy." Liz said going with the cover story

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that." Jeremy replied as Damon looks really uncomfortable

"We're aware of that. The investigation is ongoing but there's nothing more I can tell you at this time. I'm sorry." Liz said

"It's okay" Jeremy said before leaving as Damon and Liz watches him

Elena and Matt are dancing before he leaves, and Elena falls into Stefan "Please dance with your alcoholic vampire boyfriend." Stefan said before they dance and Elena accidentally runs into a man

"Wow! Watch it!" the man said

"I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy." Elena apologized

"Then get off the dance floor." the man replied

"Excuse me?" Elena asked in surprise

"That no way to talk to a lady." Stefan said stepping up to the man

"Whatever." the man scoffs and turns to leave but Stefan catches his arm and compels him

"I think you need to apologize." Stefan said

"I'm sorry." The man said looking at Elena before he starts to leave, but Stefan grabs him again.

"Now say it like you mean it." Stefan said

" I'm really, really sorry."

"Stefan, it's fine." Elena said

"Now walk away." Stefan said and pushes the man away and the man leaves, Elena touches Stefan's arm. As he turns to her "You alright?" Stefan asked as he puts his hands on her face Elena only nods

Kelly finishes her drink and puts the glass in a plant, while Naruto walked up behind her _"Never changes."_ Naruto thought "I saw that." he said

Kelly turns and looks at him and walks over to him "Shh! We'll keep that between you and me, just like how you still look the same age when we were in high school together Minato." Kelly said getting a surprise look from Naruto

"How did you know?" Naruto asked

"Your hair and eyes are different, but your voice has only changed slightly." Kelly said

"I thought I compelled you to forget about me." Naruto replied

"You did, it worked to, I did exactly what you wanted me to do, have fun, be myself, and have a family." Kelly said looking down "But then one day I'm kissing my husband and the next thing I know is he drops dead and memories of you came rushing back." Kelly said caressing Naruto's face

"What do you mean kissing him, then he drops dead?" Naruto asked as Kelly gave him a look "Wait like a succu…" Naruto stopped himself as Tyler walked by

"Hey Naruto, do you know who put this glass her?" Tyler asked picking up the glass

"No it was there when I got here." Naruto said as Tyler nods and places it on a table nearby

"Hey, where is the lady's room?" Kelly asked

"This way, I'll show you." Tyler said leading her away as Kelly looks back to Naruto and winks at him

"She'll be out of town by the morning." Naruto promised himself

Damon is on the balcony, when John joins him "Damon, right?" John asked

"John." Damon said

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John replied

"Yeah. It's a pleasure. Are you enjoying the kick-off?" Damon asks

"Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be." John answered

"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked

"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?" John asks

"Oh, not long at all." Damon said

"So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath." John said

"I wouldn't overreact John." Damon replied

"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." John said

"That's the story, huh?" Damon asked taking a sip of his drink

"Part of the story, yeah." John replied

"Oh, there's more?" Damon asked

"Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?" John said while Damon doesn't look at him. "I mean, you're the one that did it."

Damon turns to John and asks "And you're telling me this why?"

"I just thought we get the introduction outs of the way."

"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Damon asked/threatened

"Yeah." John said

"Yeah, okay. But you probably ingest vervain so…" Damon trailed off

"Why don't you take a bite to find out?" John goaded

Damon smiling said "It's not worth my time." They look at each other and smile. Damon starts to leave but he rushes towards John, breaks his neck, and throws him off the balcony. Smiling Damon walks back into the party.

Kelly and Naruto are outside talking and laughing before Kelly got serious "Why did you leave?" she asked

"It was time for me to move on. I had people I had to watch out for." Naruto said

"Did you ever think of me?" Kelly asked as she places her hand on his knee

"Of course, I've watched you for a while." Naruto said much to Kelly's surprise

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I use to come into town pick up Elena for the summer take her out to see the world. Before I had to make her forget about me." Naruto said with a nostalgic look

"I'm leaving town tomorrow." Kelly said suddenly

"Your going to leave Matt?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"He's better off without me. It would be better if I were to be out of his life, I don't want to be here making him miserable." Kelly said as Naruto nodded before he looked at her

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked

"Look out for him please." Kelly asked when Naruto nodded Kelly leaned closer to him and smiled before she kissed him and Naruto flashed them away, Just as Matt, and Tyler came onto the porch drinking

Stefan is still drinking, when Damon arrives not able to find Naruto "You want to hear the bad news or the really bad news?" Damon asked

"Actually, I don't want any news Damon." Stefan replied

"Alright, let me rephrase. Do you want to hear how the council is back in vampire mode or how I just killed Uncle John Gilbert?" Damon asked

"What?" Stefan asked

"Great party by the way, huh?" Damon said smiling and walking away

Stefan goes after him, but stops. He sees a girl bleeding. He approaches her. "Is everything alright?"

"No I fell, trying to impress this guy." the girl said as Stefan gets down on his knees and stares at the blood coming out of the girls knee, he touches the blood on her knee "What are you doing?" the girl asked perplexed

Stefan gets a hold of himself "Uh, I'm sorry." he said before he got up and left, walking outside Stefan still has blood on his fingers, breathing deeply he licks the blood off of them.

Damon is inside, when suddenly he sees John Gilbert entering "You got to be kidding me." Damon muttered

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

 **Lemon**

Naruto was on the couch in his room with Kelly on his lap her legs on either side of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck again; as Naruto moved his arms around her waist but had them under her purple shirt.

Kelly leaned in gently pressed their lips together once more. Naruto pressed his lip right back as his arms tightened around her waist. The passion of their kiss was quickly ignited; her hands had a mind of their own and moved to pull off his blazer. Naruto leaned forward as Kelly nearly ripped off his blazer. Kelly slid her tongue into Naruto's mouth as their kiss continued.

Naruto pulled at Kelly's shirt pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. Kelly moved her hands down Naruto's chest sliding under his black t-shirt; her fingers started to run over his lean body.

"Naruto," Kelly nearly moaned his name. Naruto's hands moved down her body he stopped once his hands were on her ass. Kelly sat back slightly ending their kiss; Naruto paused wondering what was wrong "Are you sure you want to do this? Because there was a time where you hated one-night stands." Kelly asked blushing.

"If this is going to be the last time we see each other, then I can send you off with a night you won't ever forget." Naruto said, smiling Kelly leaned in again locking their lips together again; their kissing fanned the fire of desire within Kelly once more. Kelly's hands moved to Naruto's pants before she pulled back from their kiss taking his hand, Kelly led Naruto to his bed before pushing him onto the bed. Naruto pulled off his t-shirt tossing it away leaving him in just his pants.

Kelly moved towards him she stopped once she was at the bed Naruto's legs to her sides. Naruto watch as Kelly knelt down pulling his pants down freeing his member. Kelly did not hesitate to start stroking him careful not to squeeze to hard or pull to hard.

"Lets see how good you've gotten." Naruto said as he gave a light groan. Kelly leaned in licking over his head getting another groan from Naruto. She took a light gulp before wrapping her lips around his head taking his member into her mouth.

"Oh wow Kelly," Naruto moaned feeling the wet warmth of her mouth as she started to suck over him. She did her best to run her tongue around his cock but his thickness made that impossible. Naruto ran a hand into Kelly's hair simply enjoying the work she was doing.

Kelly started to suck faster one of her hands continued to stroke the shaft she couldn't take in. Naruto's breathing started to become more ragged as he drew closer to his limit. Kelly figured he was about to cum from his reaction and that fact that his cock was pulsing like crazy in her mouth. Sure enough, after another few bobs of her head he burst into her mouth; Kelly did everything she could to gulp down wave after wave of his cum. She ended up coughing some up in the end it was just too much too swallow.

Kelly licked her lips before Naruto flipped her pinning her down. "My turn," Naruto said kissing her before he started to kiss her chin, neck and collar bone. He started to pull at her bra; Kelly smiled as Naruto gazed at her body.

Naruto leaned in taking her hands off her breasts kissing both of them before he moved to her breasts. He kissed and licked her nipples and all around them; he left no part of her untouched as he moved down her. His hand preceded his lips; they moved and unbuckling her belt Naruto pulled her pants down. She was left in just her panties now.

Kelly lifted her hips letting him pull away her pants and panties leaving her as naked as him now. Naruto kissed over her naval and down her leg; he kissed down to her knee and further down still kissing to her ankle. He moved to her other leg kissing her other ankle as he moved up kissing her shin, knee and thigh. Kelly laughed lightly his lips tickled her; Naruto couldn't help but smiled hearing her nearly giggling. Naruto kissed just above her womanhood; he was rewarded with a light whimper moan.

"Naruto," Kelly moaned lightly as he now reached her womanhood his breath on her wet folds. Kelly dropped back as he kissed her pussy; she bit her knuckle trying to contain her moans as he started to kiss and lick her sensitive crevice. Naruto pushed his tongue into her causing her to moan in approval. And that was all the approval Naruto needed; he started to lick and tongue fuck her to the best of his abilities. Kelly started to moan louder and louder as Naruto hit so many pleasure spots with his tongue.

"Oh god; Naruto please don't stop," Kelly moaned as her back arched and her toes curled from the pleasure. Naruto obeyed and continued to lick and tongue Kelly's pussy; he didn't mind she had quite a good taste. It was a sweetness mixed with a delicious juiciness; and he wanted more from her. Naruto moved pulling Kelly's legs on her shoulders pulling her up slightly as he started to eat her out with more vigor. Kelly's moans became louder still nearing lustful screams as she quickly sped towards her climax.

Kelly hit her climax hard like a tidal wave hitting a sand castle she was washed away with pleasure. She moaned his name loud and long as she climaxed; Naruto licked up her juices before letting her back down onto the bed. Kelly lay panting on the bed she had never felt anything like that before.

Naruto kissed his way back up her body; their lips met again and their lustful kisses started up again. Kelly pushed her way on top of Naruto again her hands on his chest; she looked down at Naruto and smiled before she started rubbing her pussy over Naruto's cock; she started to push him into her. Naruto held onto her sides helping her lower at her speed. She moaned as her walls spread, Naruto groaned as she reached his half waypoint.

"Shit that's only half?" Kelly asked in surprised but continued to lower herself down. Inch after Inch she moaned and squirmed to take him.

Kelly finally sat on Naruto's lap completely impaled on his long thick member. She sat just holding himself inside her as she adjusted, since she hadn't had anyone as big as Naruto before. Naruto sat up pressing their lips together once again. Kelly started to bounce on Naruto as they kissed the pain was completely gone; the only thing that remained was desire and lust.

"You're still so big Naruto," Kelly moaned when the split for air. Naruto started to thrust upwards as she came down onto his cock; each time both of them would let out a moan.

"And you're still amazing," Naruto said thrusting faster; Kelly placed her hands on his shoulder adding in her arm strength into her bouncing.

"Naruto," Kelly moaned out his name repeatedly. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist letting him flip her pinning her under him again. Kelly wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms under his as he started to thrust into her.

Naruto placed his hand hands on both sides of her as he pumped himself into Kelly's welcoming folds. Naruto's thrusts started to pick up speed, as he got closer to his limit. Kelly moaned reached a second climax on Naruto's cock; the sudden constriction of Kelly's walls pushed Naruto over the edge and he burst into her womb, making sure he shot blanks. Naruto continued to thrust as he cam filling her with his seed. Kelly unwrapped her legs from Naruto's waist; Naruto rolled off to her side sighing.

 **End Lemon**

"Thank you." Kelly said wiping away some sweat from her face. Naruto looked at Kelly he leaned in kissing her once again.

"I owed you that and more." Naruto asked. Kelly smiled before she sat up and turned to Naruto

"I should go, before your brothers come home." Kelly said getting up and picking up her clothes "I should go and pack my things before Matt gets home also." Kelly said sadly

Naruto stood up and walked to a dresser putting on a fresh pair of boxers, before he retrieved a key. "Follow me." Naruto said putting on his pants

Kelly got dressed before following Naruto to one of the many garages in the backyard, as Naruto lifted the door, Kelly's eyes widen when she saw a sky blue 1969 Ford Mustang. Walking to the car, Kelly smiled as she ran her hand across the hood so caught up in observing the car, Kelly missed Naruto vanished before arriving back with two duffel bags.

"You kept it." Kelly said

"Of course I did. It was the car I gave you on your 16th birthday." Naruto said as he threw the duffels into the car

"What are these?" Kelly asked while Naruto just smiled at her, before she opened them only to see them full of money, turning to Naruto in shock she shook her head "I can't take this." she said Naruto smiling replied

"You can, and you will." Naruto handed her the keys and activated his dojutsu, "You will take the money and go home. You will pack your things, and write a letter to Matt and tell him how much you love him and why you think that you can't be in his life." Naruto said as Kelly nodded

"Thank you." Kelly said with tears in her eyes Naruto smiled and kissed her again, before he watched her get in the car, and drive off, before he went to get dress and go back to the party

 **Founder's Hall**

Mayor Lockwood is talking to the crowd "Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming founders' day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred fiftieth birthday of our town and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

John Gilbert listens to the crowed clap and joins the mayor. Damon is looking at him as he starts to speak "One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other "He looks at Damon" it's good to be home."

Everyone applauds, as Damon joins Alaric "Look at his right hand." Damon said

"Whose?" Alaric asked

"Towns favorite's son. Look at his ring." Damon clarified as John rings the bell, Alaric looks and see =s that John had the same ring that Alaric wears

"Well, it looks like mine." Alaric said

"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the death 5 minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Damon asked

Alaric surprise by the information answered "Isobel, my wife."

"Who gave birth to Elena, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!" Damon replied as they both look at John

"Do you think John knew Isobel?" Alaric asked

"I think John knows a lot of things." Damon replied

Stefan is in the parking lot, as he leaves he runs into the man he compelled earlier. The man pushes him and says "Sorry about that man. I really am terribly sorry."

"You don't want to do this man." Stefan said trying to calm himself down, before the man pushes him again

"I'm sorry about that too. All I can do is apologize. What's that about?" the man asked

"Get out of my way. Please." Stefan said

"No girl to show off for now? I see what how this is." the man says before he tried to punch Stefan but Stefan catches his hand and pushes the man on the floor. His face changes. "What are you, man?" the man asked in pain

Stefan was about to say something before he heard Elena, before he leaves "Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called before she sees the man on the ground and runs over to him. "Hey! Are you okay? What happened?" Elena asked

The man gets up and says "My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy." Elena looks around suspiciously

 **Matt's House**

Matt arrived home to see the lights out "Mom!" he called out but didn't get an answer as he turns the lights on he sees a letter with a backpack on the table. Curious he went to pick up the note before reading

Dear Matty,

I wish I could say this to you face to face, but I can't. I want you to know how much I love you and as much as I wish I could be the mother you deserve I know I can't. you deserve better than what I can give you. You would be better off without me, I have left you something so you can take care of yourself. I want you to have a full and happy life. Stick with your friends Matty you'll need them. They are your family now.

Love Mom

Matt noticed his mothers tear marks on the paper, he put the letter down and wiped his eyes that had tears gathered in them, Matt looked at the backpack and opened it, to see it full of money, before he started crying

 **Founder's Hall**

John is leaving when Damon and Alaric follow him "Going somewhere?" Damon asked after they made it outside

"I've never liked to be the last one to leave a party. It's too desperate. You're going to kill me again or you're gonna let Mr. Saltzman do your dirty work?" John asked

"Okay, you obviously know who I am." Alaric said

"I do. Alaric Saltzman, a high school history teacher with a secret." John said

"Sure know a lot for someone who just got to town." Damon replied

"More than you can imagine, Damon. My knowledge of this town goes beyond anything that you "He looks at Damon" or you "He looks at Alaric" or the council knows. So, if you're planning on some clever high speed snatch ring vamp kill move, know that if I die, everything I know goes to the council including the fascinating little tale of the originals Salvatore brothers and their present day return to Mystic Falls." John said

"Did you just threaten my brother and friend?" a voice asked behind John

John turned around to see Naruto, his eyes widen before he backed away "I-I did no such thing." John said with a stutter, that the three boys immediately noticed _"W-what's he doing here!"_ John thought in absolute fear

"Interesting, a moment ago you were a smug bastard, but now your scared of me. I can almost dance to your heart beat." Naruto said stepping closer as he listened to John's erratic heart beat

"I-I don't know what your talking about." John said as Naruto shrugged but smirked as he kept looking at John who turned to Alaric and Damon

"How did you get that ring?" Alaric asked

"I had inherited one, my brother Gray had the other. This was his, "he shows his ring to them" and I wouldn't have given mine to Isobel if I had known she'd hand it over to another guy." John said

"So you did know her?" Damon asked

"Who do you think send her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" John replied before Naruto placed his arm over John's shoulder causing the man to stiffen

"So let me get this straight, you sent my descendant to Damon?" Naruto asked looking at John

"Guilty. Why, did you both think someone else send her? Maybe Katherine Pierce?" John said fiddling with his ring

"How do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked

"How do I know anything Damon?" John said

"What do you want?" Damon asked

"So many questions. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rick, Naruto. I've heard so much about you both." John said moving to walk before Naruto grabbed him by his collar and held him by his neck

"My brother asked you a question, and I want to hear the answer." Naruto said

"O-ok, I want to see every vampire dead." John choked out, Naruto shook his head and dropped John

"I guess all you John Gilberts are idiots. What makes you think you can kill all vampires?" Naruto asked

"I'll figure out a way." "John said massaging his neck

"And you'll fail, just like the first Jonathan Gilbert." Naruto said with a bloodthirsty smile, John immediately left, needing to make a call.

Naruto, Damon, and Alaric look at each other and watch him leave as Damon and Naruto shared a smirk

 **Gilbert's House**

Jenna and Elena are walking up the stairs "Not so excited that we have another month of these Founder's day events." Jenna said

"Tell me about it." Elena replied before she goes into Jeremy's bedroom, unaware that he read her diary "Are you okay?" Elena asks

"Fine." Jeremy replied

"Are you sure?" Elena asked

"I'm fine Elena." Jeremy said. Elena leaves and goes into her bedroom to see that Stefan is there.

"Oh my god you scared me!" Elena said

"Sorry. I'm sorry that I ran off earlier." Stefan apologized

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Elena asked

"Uh, no." Stefan said

"Talk to me." Elena said before she closes the bathroom door and walks toward Stefan "Stefan, tell me."

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands." Stefan explained

"And then what happened?" Elena asked worriedly

"And then that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it." Stefan said

"But you didn't?" Elena asked

"No, but I wanted to. Elena, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you, and so I'm telling you this." Stefan replied

"That's okay; I need you to tell me these things." Elena said

"But I don't want you to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists." Stefan retorted

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." Elena said as she takes his face between her hands but he rejects her and gets up

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you." Stefan said ashamed

"I'm not." Elena said as she goes towards him and takes again his face between her hands "Stefan, I'm not." she looks into his eyes and kisses him "I'm not, okay?" she asked before they embrace each other

"I love you so much." Stefan said

"I love you too." Elena said

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 14: Miss Mystic Falls**

Naruto was leaning on the porch of Bonnie's house, the deed to Sheila's old house was left to her, when she came outside Naruto asked "You sure you want to go back to school?"

"Yes." Bonnie said with a nod as Naruto raised an eyebrow "Ok, look I might not want anything to do with vampires, but I have a life to live." Bonnie said as Naruto nodded and stood up straight

"Ok, so I'll see you when I see you." Naruto said turning to leave

"Wait where, are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Well, last time I checked I was a vampire." Naruto said

"I didn't mean you." Bonnie said with a small smile as she grabbed Naruto's hand, as Naruto led her to the car.

"That better be true." Naruto replied with a smile

 **Mystic Fall's High School**

Stefan had decided to drive his Porsche to school today parking his car; as Elena sees him she walks over to him as he gets out "Nice car." Elena said

"Thought it was a waste to leave it in the garage." Stefan replied as Elena smiles, before they kiss

"I didn't know you were coming back today." Elena said

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into the swing of things." Stefan replied

"Does that mean you're okay now, with all the cravings?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible." Stefan said

"I'm okay with that." Elena replied with a smile before they kiss

"Hey, thank you for helping me get through the rough patch." Stefan said thankfully

"You're welcome." they look each other "We're gonna be late." Elena said

"Okay, uh, you know what? I'll catch up with you, I'm gonna grab my stuff. I'll be right behind you." Stefan said

"Okay." Elena said before she walks away. Stefan watches her leave while he walks to his trunk and opens it. About 15 empty blood bags from Mystic Falls Hospital are seen. He grabs his stuff and closes the trunk

 **Founders Hall**

Damon, John and Sheriff Forbes are talking as Liz was reporting "There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night; some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised? You mean stolen?" Damon asked

"We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them." Liz said

"Meaning that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft." John said

Damon looking at John said "I know what you meant."

"We wouldn't have noticed had John not alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county." Liz said

"How lucky for us, we have John." Damon said as he continues to look at John

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guard vervain to prevent this from happening again." Liz said

"Sheriff, may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this." John suggested

"Truthfully I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Liz asked Damon

"Well, of course, I mean if it'll help." Damon said

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John asked looking at Damon

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you" Damon said with a smile, that John returns

 **Mystic Fall's High**

 **Alaric's History Class**

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's day. Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?" Alaric asks before Bonnie and Naruto interrupts him and enters the classroom

"Sorry we're late." Naruto said as they head to their seats

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today. Welcome home, Bonnie." Alaric said looking at Bonnie

Bonnie sits down and smiles at Elena but when she looks at Stefan her smile fades and. Stefan smiles at her but she tries not to look and him and turns her head. Elena and Stefan don't understand, they look at each other, Naruto tapped Stefan getting their attention "Bonnie can't be around other vampires right now. Sheila died helping you guys she's not over that." Naruto said as Stefan nods

 **Salvatore's house**

Someone is ringing the bell, Damon opens the door to see that it's Anna "I suppose I should be grateful, you learned how to use the bell." Damon said "Your father isn't here." Damon said

"I know, I'm here on behalf of my mother." Anna said as she enters

"On behalf of or in spite of?" Damon asked

"I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. Abducting him, torturing him… It wasn't supposed to go down like that." Anna apologized

"You're playing house with half of a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What do you think was going to happen?" Damon retorted

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over throw her." Anna said

"Why isn't she here telling me this?" Damon asked

"Unless you're my dad, my mother doesn't do apologies." Anna said with a amused grin on her face

"Well, it's a coincidence, 'cause I don't do forgiveness. Just run along. And if you're going continue playing house with these little vampires pets, you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it." Damon said

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week, the ones that my dad seen at the house you all killed and burned. It's just us and Harper now." Anna said

 **Mystic Fall's high school**

Bonnie is walking, looking through papers; while she spoke with Naruto "So when are you going to teach me that Rasen-thingy?" Bonnie asked

"Rasengan, Bonnie and I'll teach you as soon as you are able to change the colors of your flames." Naruto said, Bonnie sighed she was about to say something when Elena runs up behind them

"Bonnie!" Elena called out

"Hey." Bonnie said

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you already taken off. How are you? How's your family?" Elena asked

"We're dealing, it's been hard." Bonnie replied

"Everyone here really missed you." Elena said

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back." Bonnie said

"I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena said

"I understand why. I just… shouldn't know." Bonnie said before a long pause settled in as Naruto looked between the two, as they looked at each other

 _"Uncomfortable silence, seriously. You'd think they had much to talk about after spending time apart."_ Naruto thought "Well, you two catch up, I'm going to go home, and make sure my brothers don't try to kill each other and end up destroying my house." Naruto said kissing Bonnie on the forehead and hugging Elena before leaving

"I know it's been really hard…" Elena started but Caroline interrupted them

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Thank god you're home!" she said as she hugs Bonnie

"I know we talked everyday but I missed you." Caroline said as Elena looks upset. "How are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Better. Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy." Bonnie said

"Well, I can help with that. Major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the Founder's court." Caroline said

"The Founder's court? Did I miss something?" Elena asked joining the conversation

"The Founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it." Caroline said

"Oh my god! We signed up for that so long ago… I completely forgot." Elena said

"So, are you dropping out then?" Caroline asked

"I can't." Elena said as she looks at Bonnie

"No?" Caroline asked confused

"Her mom is the one who wanted her to enter." Bonnie said as

 **Salvatore's house**

Stefan is back from school he drops his bag and walks through the hallway in a hurry when Damon walks up to him. "How was school?" Damon asked as Stefan stops in his walk and turns to Damon

"Fine." he said

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?" Damon asked

"You're making small talk, why?" Stefan asked

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and glom, a little more pep in you step." Damon replied

"And you think it's because I drank human blood again." Stefan said

"I don't want to brag but I would definitely take responsibility for this new and improved you." Damon replied

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean." Stefan said

"Yeah, not possible." Damon said

"Not only isn't possible but it is quite true." Stefan replied

"Stefan, just be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being a poster child for Prozac and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human blood. Nothing." Damon said

"I'm clean." Stefan said

"You're lying!" Damon said

"Lying about what?' Naruto asked

"Stefan's lying saying this new attitude change has nothing to do with him drinking human blood." Damon said as Naruto raised an eyebrow as Stefan was backing away

"Believe what you want." he said before he leaves, as Damon and Naruto share a glance

 **Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house**

Elena is in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and takes a bottle of water. She's on the phone with Stefan "I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it." Elena said closing the fridge

"I will be happy to escort you anyway." Stefan said with a empty blood bag in his hand

"My mom was really into this Founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I kind of want to do it for her." Elena said smiling

"It'll be great, we'll have fun." Stefan said getting up from his seat

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Elena said

"I love you too." Stefan replied as he hangs up. Before he opens a drawer and hides the blood pouch in it. He goes in the basement and opens a fridge separate from the one Naruto and Damon uses where a lot of blood bags are stored, he looks at it but Damon and Naruto are looking at him from the shadows

"Well well, he's a liar and a thief." Damon said

"So, when were you gonna share?" Naruto asked

"Go ahead, help yourselves." Stefan replied

"No, no, no he's talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie." Damon said before Naruto could

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's your problem? I have it under control." Stefan said to Damon

"Under control? You robbed the hospital!" Damon replied

"So, what's your point?" Damon asked

"Fine, whatever man, drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile. Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?" Damon said sarcastically

"Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like." Stefan said

"Yeah, what's Elena thinks about the new… you?" Naruto asked

Stefan looked to Naruto and said "Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person."

Naruto walks forward and looks at the blood and back to Stefan "Clearly." he said

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet." Stefan said

"You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling…" Naruto started

"I'm not having trouble." Stefan interrupted

"Who do you think you're talking to? We know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for us to be worried about you snapping." Damon said

"I know that it pains you to see this but I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." Stefan said to Damon as he takes a bag from the fridge "So please, do me a favor and back off the both of you." he closes the fridge and leaves

"You just had to open the tomb." Naruto said

"This isn't my fault." Damon said as Naruto looked at Damon "Ok, maybe it is." Damon said seeing the look

 **Woods**

Naruto and Bonnie were in their training ground, as Bonnie finished meditating she asked "Why didn't you tell me that the vampires were let out of the tomb?"

Naruto helped her up and said "You just lost Sheila, the only true parent figure in your life. I wasn't going to tell you about problems that I can deal with on my own." Naruto said "Now enough of this, we are going to work on you strength." Naruto said as he stood Bonnie before a training dummy that had vampire features where the head should be. "You hit it till, you take it's head off." Naruto said as Bonnie nodded she "Begin!"

When Bonnie threw he first punch at the dummy, it felt like her hand hit solid steel, grasping her hand in pain Bonnie turned to Naruto with a glare "Seriously! You could've told me that it wasn't a normal training dummy." as she felt the healing factor she got from Naruto start to heal her hand Bonnie sighed and channeled her chakra and started to wail on the training dummy

 **Next Day**

 **Mystic Fall's high school**

Carol Lockwood is teaching dance moves to the girls who are in the Mystic Falls pageant and their partners "Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes." Carol instructed as Elena and Stefan are laughing "Left hand around"

"This is ridiculous." Elena muttered

"Both hands." Carol said

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan replied as they followed Carol's instructions

"Sorry. Only one of us was around when the dance was invented." Elena retorted

"Ouch!" Stefan said as he spins Elena around and catches her in his arms.

"Woah!" Elena said as she laughed

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch. Very nice, Amber!" Carol said

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood!" Amber said

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." Stefan said

"You seem to be in a good mood." Elena realized

"Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be brooding and tortured?" Stefan asked

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Elena said as she moves closer towards Stefan

"Oh, no touching!" Stefan said before they go back to dancing.

Caroline is in the hallway with Bonnie, and Naruto "The Fell cousins don't have a shot and Amber Bradley is only on the court so the pageant doesn't look like its founding families only which of course it is. So that leaves Elena which totally has the sympathy vote since her parents died. How can I compete with that?" Caroline ranted

"Very nice," Naruto said

"Yes, very sensitive." Bonnie cosigned

"Oh I'm sorry, this must sound really unimportant. In light of everything." Caroline said

"It's okay, we get it, you want to win." Naruto said

"Well, my grandmother was Miss Mystic and both of my aunts. My mom is the only one who didn't get the gene and I want this. I actually deserve this." Caroline replied before they enter the room where the dancing is occuring, Bonnie sees Elena and Stefan leaving.

"Bonnie. Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey, how are you?" Stefan asked as Naruto was behind Bonnie waving his hands negatively, before he face palmed

When Bonnie doesn't answer, Elena and Stefan feel that there's a problem

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today, and Naruto doesn't want to do it." Caroline said as she looks at Naruto in annoyance

"Oh I'll make it up to you." Naruto said as Elena looks at Bonnie

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?" Elena asked

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal." Bonnie said

"It'll only take a minute, please?" Elena said as Bonnie glances at Naruto he nodded to her before they walk out of the room. "Bonnie, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"It not worth talking about." Bonnie said

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan. Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?" Elena asked

"Listen, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my Grams did was to protect us from those vampires in the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing." Bonnie said

"I'm so sorry Bonnie. What can I do to make it better?" Elena asked

"That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him, Elena, him and Damon and I'm not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it, okay?" Bonnie said as Stefan listens to them

 **Gilbert's house**

It's the day of the Miss Mystic Falls event, Elena goes down the stairs; she has her dress in her arms as someone knocks at the door: she opens the door to see that it's Alaric "Hey." Elena greeted

"Hi." Alaric replied

"I heard you're driving." Elena said

"Yeah I am. Let me get that for you." Alaric said as he takes the dress

".Thanks" Elena said as Alaric walks in further and closes the door

"How… how is Stefan?" Alaric asked

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"You know, he seems on edge." Alaric said not wanting to tell her about the incident yesterday

"He went through a lot, he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now." Elena said as they look at each other, before John arrives much to Elena's annoyance

"Alaric. Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" John asked

"I'm the chauffeur." Alaric said

"I thought I was driving." John said as Jenna comes down the stairs

"No need, we're going with Ric." Jenna said

"Are we ready?" Elena asked

"Jeremy can ride with you." Jenna said before she and Elena leave with Alaric

 **Founder's hall**

Anna arrived, she goes outside to see Damon "In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?" Damon asks

"Sometimes you have to wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864, I was supposed to enter before everything happened." Anna said

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch." Damon said

"If you're just gonna mock me can you move along please?"

"John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Jonathan senior, senior back in 1864." Damon said

"What are you, his errand boy?" Anna asked turning to Damon

"I don't know what it is but I don't want him to have it." Damon said

"I could ask her but you know, you've made it pretty clear that you don't trust us so why should I even bother?" Anna asked

"Because you want to stay in Mystic Falls and John Gilbert's in town, making that impossible. Find out where it is. He leaves, you can buy a welcome mat." Damon said before he walked away

The girls are putting their make up on as Jenna is curling Elena's hair "Thanks for helping me." Elena said

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna said

"You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited." Elena reminisced

"So were you if I recall." Jenna said

"I was. She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then." Elena replied

"I hate to break it to you, but its a little late for cold feet." Jenna said

"I don't have cold feet. I just… I think I'd be enjoying it a lot more if she was here." Elena said sadly

"Well I tell you one thing, your hair would have a better chance if she was." Jenna said causing Elena to chuckle

"Okay, I should go put my dress on. Be careful with that thing, don't hurt anybody." Elena said before she got up and left, Caroline was sitting there looking at her with an sad expression.

Jeremy is outside, alone, when John joins him "You look miserable." John said

"Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at?" Jeremy asked

"You could fight it if you want but it's part of being a Gilbert." John replied

"Yeah, you mentioned you know a lot about the family. You know anything about our ancestor Jonathan Gilbert?" Jeremy asked

"Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask?" John asked with a intrigued expression

"Well, I read his journal." Jeremy said getting a surprise look from John

"Is that right?" John asked

"Yeah, I actually found it in all dads' stuff." Jeremy answered

"Well, it's surprising. Most of them are locked away." John said getting an interested look from Jeremy

"There are more of them?" Jeremy asked

"Jonathan Gilbert journaled his whole life. Right down to the bitter, insane, drunken end. He had a lot of demons." John said

"And did you read them?" Jeremy asked

"I've browsed, yeah." John replied with a nod

"What did you think about what he wrote?" Jeremy asked

"Crazy ramblings of a mad man, of course." John said before he turns his head and sees Anna, he looks at her "She's very pretty." John said

Anna had a glass of champagne in her hand as she sees Jeremy and his uncle, when her glass was taken out of her hand she looks to see her father taking a sip "I was drinking that." she said

"And what kind of father would I be if I let my daughter drink champagne?" Naruto asked

"Really? I'm over 500 years old." Anna said

"That's right." Naruto said handing her back the glass before they move inside "So what have you and your mother decided?" Naruto asked

"I finally got her to agree to stay here, but according to Damon John Gilbert is intent on making that difficult." Anna said

"If that fucker does something to you or your mother, I'll kill him." Naruto said seriously as Anna smiled Naruto asked "Why don't you guys move into the Boarding House?"

"My mom doesn't really want to be anywhere near Damon or Stefan. She blames herself for what happened to him." Anna said as Naruto nodded he was about to say something when Jeremy came over

"Hey Anna." Jeremy said Naruto shook his,

"I'll see you later Anna." Naruto said before hugging Anna and nodding his head at Jeremy and walking away

Elena enters a room to put her dress on when she sees Amber is already there, pacing around nervously. "Are you okay, Amber?" Elena asked

"I hate being the center of attention. I get panic attacks." Amber said

"Do you need some privacy so you can change?" Elena asked

"Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air." Amber said before she leaves and closes the door.

Elena takes her dress, when she sees Damon and Naruto in the mirror "Hey, you guys can't be back here." Elena said

Naruto was actually trying to control himself from calling Elena; Tatia, or Katerina. Damon sighed and said "We need to talk."

"Does it have to be right now?" Elena asked

"Normally I would have a completely different outlook of what I'm about to tell you but since it could really inconvenince me, I'll squeal." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

"Stefan's still drinking human blood." Naruto said

"What?!

"Yeah, a month ago I would have rejoiced but with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle." Damon said

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." Elena said

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Naruto said "Well I do to though." Naruto thought

Elena sits down on the couch and breaths "Oh my god."

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead." Damon explained

"I can't believe this. I mean, it's Stefan that we're talking about here." Elena said looking between the brothers

"Stefan on human blood Elena; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me." Damon said, Elena got up and started pacing around

"This is all my fault; I'm the one who fed him the blood in the first place." Elena said before Stefan enters, interrupting them

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked

"We were just filling Elena on your extra-curricular activities." Damon said

Stefan laughing said "What are you talking about?"

"I know about the blood, Stefan." Elena said causing Stefan to frown, before Naruto senses went haywire for a moment

" _What the hell was that? It's almost like his body is trying to use the youki he absorbed from me."_ Naruto thought

"We're uh… We'll be downstairs, drinking." Damon said before he and Naruto leave, while Naruto looked back at Stefan

When the door closes Stefan says "I was going to tell you."

"When?" Elena asked

"I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood, it doesn't change anything." Stefan said

"It's changing you." Elena retorted

"Why? Because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look, giving the way you're reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that?" Stefan replied

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying and you say that everything's fine? Everything's not fine, Stefan!" Elena said

"So what…so you, Naruto, and Damon all of a sudden have everything figured out then?" Stefan asked

"It's not about Naruto and Damon. It's about what's happening to you." Elena said

"I know and I'm telling you that I'm fine. I'm fine. Please, come on. Elena I thought you… I thought you believed in me." Stefan said before someone knocks on the door, the door opens to reveal Carol

"Elena, let's go. The line up's starting." Carol said

"I just… I need a minute." Elena replied

"You're not even dressed yet. Escorts wait downstairs, Stefan." Carol said before Stefan looks at Elena and leaves

Stefan goes into the bathroom and slams the door, panting and grunting. He steps to the sink, and leans against it, he then looks in the mirror to see his eyes had cat like slits before he punches the mirror and breaks it. Then Amber enters in the bathroom "Oh God, sorry!" she said before she saw Stefan looking at her with his vampire features on full display before he goes towards her

The escorts, the mayor and a crowd of people are waiting for the girls "Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Richard said as Tina goes down the stairs.

Upstairs Caroline and Elena are waiting "Has anyone seen Amber?" Carol asked walking to the side

Elena was looking if she sees Stefan downstairs "Do you see Stefan down there?" Elena asked

Caroline look above the balcony "Nope, just my boring fill in escort." Caroline said

"What happened to Matt?" Elena asked

"They wouldn't let him out of work. Wait, what happened to Stefan?" Caroline replied

"I don't know, he just disappeared somewhere, I don't know. What am I doing? I never should have gone through with this." Elena said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"I need to find Stefan, this isn't me, I'm not this person anymore." Elena said starting to walk away

Caroline stops her saying "No, no, no way, no. You had your chance to drop out and believe me I was all for it because there is no way that I could beat you. Elena, you're doing this because it was important to your mom."

"Miss Caroline Forbes and her escort Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Caroline looks at Elena and goes down the stairs

"Elena, you're next." Carol said

Jeremy is still talking with Anna "You're missing Elena's introduction." Anna said

"I don't care." Jeremy replied

"So, she has no idea you read her journal?" Anna asked

"She keeps things from me, I'm gonna keep things from her." Jeremy said

"What are you gonna do now? Now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you?" Anna asked

"I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry, you know, that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memory but there's also this other part of me that's glad. I….I don't want to remember Vicki like that." Jeremy answered

"As a monster?" Anna asked

"No, as someone who wanted to hurt me." Jeremy said

"When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back but then things changed… All the time we spent together… I would never do anything to hurt you, not now. You know that right?" Anna asked

"Yeah I know that." Jeremy said as they look at each other and smile. Anna was so caught up in her conversation with Jeremy that she didn't sense John who had he heard everything

Stefan is in the parking lot with Amber; he has her by the arm and is walking with her to his Pontiac Solstice "Where are we going?" Amber asked

"I don't know." Stefan replied

"I'm in the ceremony." Amber said before Stefan pushes her against his car

"Not now you're not." Stefan said before he compels her "You're standing in the parking lot with me."

"I'm in the parking lot with you." Amber repeated in a daze

Stefan lets go of her and paces around while ranting "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not very good to be around right now, I'm a little bit on the edge. I've been drinking the human stuff and it's really screwing with my head. She knows now. God! She wasn't supposed to found out, I didn't want her to found out, now everything's ruined."

"You seem sad." Amber said

Stefan laughs "I'm not sad. I'm fucking hungry!" he replied

Elena is waiting upstairs when Richard announces her "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Damon looks for Stefan. As Elena goes down the stairs and looks for Stefan but she doesn't see him. Damon takes Stefan's place to escort Elena. She smiles and joins him

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asked

"I don't know." Damon replied as he takes her hand and they joins the others girls and their escorts outside

Jenna stood in between Alaric and Naruto with Bonnie besides Naruto "What is she doing with Damon?" she asked

"I have no idea." Alaric and Naruto answered

"I was right history is repeating itself." Naruto thought

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Right now, we just have to get through this." Damon replied as the girls and their escorts begin to dance. Elena and Damon dance, while they look at each other and smile, when the dance ends

Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber "I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother." Stefan muttered

"Do you want to hurt me?" Amber asked

Stefan looks at her and says "I want to kill you, I want to rip into your skin and I want to feed on your blood." before he touches her hair and looks at her neck "Under your skin, pulsating, floating." Stefan said as he touches her neck "Your carotid artery right here. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice but it doesn't have to make a mess, you don't have to waste any."

"What's stopping you?" Amber asks

Stefan still touching Amber's face says "If I do this, if I give in, there's no going back."

"Then don't." Amber replied

"I just want one taste; that's all I need, I just want one taste." Stefan said as he vamps out

"One taste." Amber said as Stefan finally bites her and drinks her blood

The girls are on the stage, the mayor arrives "Where is Amber?" Caroline whispered to Elena

"I don't know." Elena whispered back

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Richard said as everyone applauded "So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline surprised looks to Elena who was smiling and they laugh before they hug "Congratulations!" Elena said

"I actually won!" Caroline replied before going to Richard who puts the banner around her shoulder

John and Sheriff Forbes are in the bathroom where Stefan was earlier "There is blood on the glass." John said as they look at each other

"Get me Damon Salvatore." Liz ordered the deputy

Stefan is still in the parking lot with Amber pacing "I can't do this."

"What's the matter?" Amber asked

"I can't do this." Stefan repeated

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt that much, just not so hard next time." Amber advised

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I can't stop." Stefan said as he touches her face again "Why aren't you afraid of me?" Stefan asked

"You told me not to be." Amber said

"What? What's your name?" Stefan asked

"Amber." Amber introduced with a smile

"Listen to me, Amber. I need you to be afraid of me. I need you to run like hell do you understand me? Run, run now!" Stefan demanded as Amber runs away whimpering

Damon and Naruto are waiting for Elena, when she joins them "What is it, did you find him?" Elena asked

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom." Damon said as Bonnie was looking at them

"There was blood and that Amber girl is missing." Naruto continued for him

"Oh my god! He wouldn't hurt her, he won't!" Elena said

"Let's just find him, okay? Let's get your coat come on!" Damon said before they all leave and Bonnie follows them

Amber is running but she falls into Stefan "You said to run!" Amber screamed

"I changed my mind." Stefan replied as Amber screams and Stefan bites her. Naruto, Elena, Damon and Bonnie arrive

"Stefan!" Elena shouted as Stefan releases Amber

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon said as he was about to touch Stefan Naruto blurred and forward and pulled him back "What the hell Naruto?" Damon asked

"Look." Naruto said pointing at Stefan everyone saw the skin on Stefan's cheek peeling away and red energy swirling around underneath "The youki he absorbed from me, is somehow affecting him. After all this time." Naruto said

"How do we stop him?" Damon asked Naruto looked to Bonnie

"Bonnie when you get the chance you give him an aneurism. I can take the youki back inside of me, but there will always be some of it inside of him." Naruto said as they watched Stefan's fang grow longer

Stefan sped forward, but Naruto ran and closed lined him, flipping up from the floor Stefan growled and threw a punch that Naruto ducked under, Naruto leaned back up and came around Stefan's arm and put him in a head lock "Do it now!" Naruto yelled as Bonnie as Stefan struggled

All of the sudden Stefan holds his head, Bonnie was focusing on him as Naruto let Stefan go, he absorbed some of the youki that had grew over time, till it was only a little bit left. When Bonnie stopped , Stefan looked around to see everyone, he stumbled a little and reached toward Damon and Naruto before backing away "It's okay. Stefan." Damon said before Stefan runs away

Later

The police arrive. Damon, Naruto, Bonnie, and Elena are still there "She doesn't remember what happened." Liz said walking away from Amber

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did, she lost a lot of blood." Damon said

Liz looks to Bonnie and Elena "You didn't see anything?" she asked

"No, we just found her and then called Damon and Naruto." Elena lied

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bonnie asked

"It looks like it yeah. Why don't you all get back to the party? Damon and I can take it from here." Liz said

"Okay." Elena said before they all leave and Damon stays with the Sheriff

"They didn't see the bite mark?" Liz asked

"No, I got here before they got too close. There was too much blood, they couldn't see it clearly." Damon lied as they look at each other

Bonnie goes to her car, while Elena follows her, Naruto already saying goodbye "Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena asked

"There's nothing to talk about." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, please!" Elena begged

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone." Bonnie said as she gets into her car, while Elena looks sad

 **Naruto's car**

Naruto was in his black Chrysler, when Damon slid into the passenger seat. "That can not happen again." Naruto said as Damon nodded

"I know." Damon replied as Naruto started up the car, while Elena got into the back seat with a vervain dart and he drove away

 **Salvatore's house**

 **Later**

Damon was about to walk into the house when he saw Anna waiting for him "All right now, this is getting weird." Damon said

"We're here to talk." Anna said as Pearl walked out of the house with Naruto

"Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day." Damon said

"She's not here for that Damon." Naruto said

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert." Pearl said

"I'm listening." Damon replied Naruto holds up a device and throws it to Damon "What is it?" Damon asked

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element." Pearl said

"It was a pocket watch." Damon replied

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night they took us, its stile pointed at me." Pearl said

"You should've just ripped the bastards throat out." Naruto said leaning against the door war

"I had to get close to him, to see what the town knew about the vampires." Pearl said

"So what is this?" Damon asked looking at the devise

"I have no idea but now it's yours." Pearl replied

"What's the catch?" Damon asked

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here. I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology." Pearl said getting a smile from Naruto, as Damon looks at the women, and nods before going inside

Naruto kissed Pearl and hugged her and Anna "I would say I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to deal with Stefan." Naruto said getting nods of understanding from Pearl and Anna before they left after telling Naruto how much they loved him.

Stefan enters in his bedroom, he trying to calm down, when Elena arrives "You shouldn't be here." Stefan said

"I know." Elena replied

"Now you know." Stefan said turning to her

"That wasn't you." Elena retorted

"Oh, it was absolutely me. A monster, a predator, that's who I am Elena." Stefan said pacing

"That's what the blood makes you." Elena replied

"The blood brings out what's inside of me and if you think any differently then you're an idiot." Stefan said

"I know this isn't you Stefan." Elena said

"I wanted to drain every ounce of blood from that girl's body." Stefan replied

"No." Elena said shaking her head

"It's who I am Elena."

"No, you can't scare me off." Elena said with determination in her eyes

"Why would you risk it? Why would you come here?" Stefan asked

"Because I did this, this is my fault; I'm the one who made you drink the blood." Elena explained

"All you did was expose me to who I really am." Stefan replied

"This isn't you." Elena said

Stefan slapped the books on his desk screaming "Stop saying that!" Elena recoils a little before she starts walking towards him. "Don't get any closer to me." Stefan said

"I'm not gonna let this happen to you." Elena said still walking to him

"Stop." Stefan said

"Stefan, I'm not gonna give up on you! I believe in you!" Elena said now in front of him

"Stop!" Stefan yelled as he pushes her against the wall very roughly and slams his fist into the wall. "Stop!" Stefan calms down a little and sees the afraid expression on Elena's face "I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized

"It's okay. It's okay." Elena said as Stefan puts his head on her shoulder; and begins to cry

"I don't know what's happening to me." Stefan said

"It's okay, Stefan. Its okay. You're gonna be okay." Elena assured as she takes the vervain dart and stabs him with it. He falls, before Naruto, and Damon enter the room, she looks at them

"Sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked

"I'm sure." Elena said Naruto nodded before he and Damon carried Stefan to a cell in the basement before Damon closes the door.)

"There's no guarantee it's going to work." Damon said to Elena

"It has to." Elena said as Damon moves to Leave he sees Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with his eyes closed

"Coming?" Damon asked Elena

"I'm gonna stay here." Elena said as she sits down; Damon looks at her and Naruto who looked at him and nodded sighing Damon sits down too.

 **Finished**

 **I have writers bloack for the other stories so until i can get an i dea for them i'll be focusing on this fic**

 **Chapter 15: Blood Brothers**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is locked up in a cell in the basement. He is hallucinating due to the lack of blood.

 **Flashback, Woods 1864**

The town is capturing vampires. "We have to get to the church. They're waiting." a man said

Stefan was with Damon watching as they hid in the bushes "Circle around that way. I'll distract them. Go." Stefan said before going to the group of men. "Over here! There's another one! Quick! Help me!"

Jonathan Gilbert looked to the men as Stefan ran off he said "Arm yourselves." The men follow Stefan. Only one man is standing guard over the carriage containing the vampires. Damon hits him and knocks him out, when Stefan returns. Damon grabs the keys out of the man's pocket and unlocks the carriage.

"We don't have long." Stefan said

"Katherine. Katherine." Damon said as he and Stefan lift Katherine out of the carriage. They untie her and take off the muzzle that covers her mouth.

"We're going to get you out of here. Damon, hurry. Hurry." Stefan said before Damon is shot dies. Stefan rushes over to him. "No! No. Damon." Stefan said as Damon died

"Come on. Let's go." a man yelled

Stefan growls and runs to a gun, picking it up, before he was shot down too.

 **Salvatore Boarding House /Woods 1864**

Stefan is drifting in and out between the present and past. "Stefan. Stefan." Damon said

"Stefan." Elena said

"I love you, Stefan." Katherine/Elena said

Katherine is taken back into the carriage in the past. Damon leads Elena out in the present. She looks through the bars at him.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena and Damon are in the cellar. Elena is watching Stefan. "It's so hard to see him locked up like this." Elena said

"You're the one who locked him up." Damon replied

"You helped." Elena said

"I couldn't have him running around chewing on people. While the town was looking for vampires, now, could I?"

"It had nothing to do with you actually caring about him?" Elena asked

"Your thing, not mine." Damon said leaving, Stefan is awake and looking at his ring less hand

 **Flashback, Quarry 1864**

Stefan awakes with a start. He opens his shirt and sees the bullet wound is gone. He also sees a ring on his hand and examines it. Emily is there and says "Katherine had me make that for you weeks ago."

Stefan looks up to Emily and asks "Where am I?"

Emily answered "The quarry just north of town. My brother and I brought you here last night. We found you dead in the woods."

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asks Emily looks behind, turning around Stefan sees Damon sitting by the river turning back to Emily Stefan started to ask "Am I... Am I a...?"

"Not yet. You're in transition." Emily said

"But how? I…"

"You had Katherine's blood in your system when you died." Emily explained

"No. I never…" Stefan started

"She's been compelling you to drink it for weeks, Stefan." Emily interrupted

"And Damon?" Stefan asked

"No compulsion was necessary. He drank from her willingly." Emily said much to Stefan's surprise before he walked to Damon and joined him by the river

"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was. I went to the church. And I watched them drag her inside. Then they set fire to it. And the whole church went up into flames. They killed her, Stefan. She's gone." Damon said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto is looking at the object Pearl stole, when Elena and Damon enter the living room "Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked

"Nope." Naruto said placing the device down before pouring himself some bourbon

"Well, whatever it is, it doesn't work." Damon said

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Naruto asked

"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights." Elena said

"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Damon asked

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." Damon answered

"Heh. See you guys later." Elena said before leaving, Naruto sat back in a chair and closed his eyes

 **Flashback 1864**

Naruto was walking towards his home, to see his brothers, he was looking around noticing that a lot of the vampires with daylight rings were missing.

Arriving at his home Naruto entered speaking with the servants, when he was told that Stefan, and Damon were killed enraged Naruto stormed up the steps towards Giuseppe's office, kicking the door in, Naruto saw the founding families inside, but Naruto didn't care he was focused on Giuseppe "N-Naruto, w-welcome home." Giuseppe said sweating

"Where's Stefan and Damon?" Naruto asked stepping inside

"Um…they went out of town for a while." Giuseppe lied

"Really." Naruto said getting a nod from the man "That's funny since I was just told that they were killed in a battle last night." Naruto said Giuseppe gulped and started to back away, only for Naruto to punch him in the chin sending him flying over his desk, Naruto moved to press the attack but he was immediately held down by the members of the founder's council, but they noticed that he was stronger then them all

Jonathan took out a flask, and threw its contents on Naruto, Naruto watched as the vervain Jonathan threw on him caused his skin to turn red and smoke slightly, before he broke out of their holds and kicked Jonathan Gilbert in the chest sending him into a wall, rushing Naruto leaned down and whispered as the members of the council looked for stakes and more vervain "I'm going to come back for you, and I will kill you." Naruto threatened before he vanished

Reappearing on the roof top of the estate Naruto sat down and sighed before he sensed two people in transition, he immediately flew off toward that direction

 **End Flashback**

Damon was at Stefan's cell, he put a bottle of blood between the bars "Brought you something to eat...100% Stefan diet approved. You know what will happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty." Damon said

"I'm not hungry." Stefan said still looking down

"Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it. The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here. Feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up." Damon said as he pushes the bottle causing it to fall on the ground, when Stefan looked at the bottle and looked back down he said "Fine. Starve. What do I care?" he walks to the living room

Before his phone rings "Hello?" Damon asked

"Hey, it's Alaric Saltzman." Ric said from his classroom

"Before I hang up, how did you get this number?" Damon asked

"Ah, it's a mystery. Listen, I've, uh, been doing some digging on Elena's uncle. You interested?" Alaric said

"What kind of digging?" Damon replied

"I've got an old friend from Duke. Who studied criminology when we were there together. Let's just say he's become a very proficient digger." Alaric replied

"Well, did he find anything?" Damon asked

"Well, I had him run a track on John's cell records. He was getting a call from a number... The same number that Elena dialed to get Isobel. And then the number was disconnected." Alaric said

"Isobel knows John. Whatever. We knew that." Damon replied

"Right. Well, after that, he started getting calls from a new number. And I had my friend run a geotrack. Got the address. It's...It's an apartment in Grove Hill." Alaric reported

"Isobel's in Grove Hill?" Damon asked

"I don't know. I thought we could take a look and see what we find." Alaric said as Damon looked to Naruto who nodded

"Perfect. Give me the address." Damon said

"Oh, so you can go without me? No. I don't think so." Alaric replied

"I'm not going with you. You tried to kill me." Damon retorted

"Yeah, well, you did kill me."

Damon gets another call "Hold on." he clicks over "What?" h e asked

Elena is in her room at home "I'm just grabbing some clothes, and then I'll be right over. How's Stefan?" she asked

"Extra broody. Hold on." Damon replied before clicking over back to Ric "You drive. Pick me up in an hour." Damon said

"Done." Alaric said before he hangs up

Damon goes back to talking to Elena "He won't eat anything." Damon said

"He has to eat what's his favorite... Kind of, um…" Elena trailed off

"His favorite kind of what?" Damon asked

"Type of animal blood that he prefers?" Elena asked

"Ew. Gross." Damon said

"Heh. Your joking doesn't help." Elena stated

"Helps me. Now, hurry up. I can't baby-sit all night. Me and Naruto have things to do." Damon said

"I would say, "drop dead," but…"

"Ha ha. Stefan likes... Puppy blood... Little golden retriever puppies with cute, floppy ears. That's his favorite." Damon said before Naruto slaps him in his head while taking the phone

"Don't worry about the animal blood Elena, I have some stashed away."

 **Gilbert House**

"Ok, I'll be there in a couuple of minutes." Elena said before she hangs up, she closes her closet door and John is standing behind it.

"Sorry." John apologized

"Uncle John. I didn't see you there." Elena said

"I thought we could talk. We haven't had a chance to catch up." John said walking into the house

"I'm actually just heading out, so…"

"Well, it won't take long." John said

Elena nods and asks "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...I know you know." John said looking at a picture of Elena's adoptive parents

"Know what?" Elena asked

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?" John asked

Elena with narrowed eyes asked "Which mother?" before walking away

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is sitting on the floor of the cell

 **Flashback, Quarry**

Stefan gets a pail of water. He brings it over to where Damon is sitting. They wash out their shirts with the water. "I bet Jonathan Gilbert has told father by now. Wonder how he took the news that we're dead." Stefan said

"As if he cares. He betrayed us." Damon responded

"He thought he was protecting us, Damon. He thought he was protecting this town." Stefan said

Damon looks behind him his eyes squinted "God. This sun hurts my eyes." he said

"It's part of it. The muscle aches, the sick feeling...Emily says it's our bodies pushing us to feed, to complete the transition." Stefan explained

"That's not gonna happen." Damon replied

"Is that your choice, then? To die instead?" Stefan asked

"Isn't it yours? This was all to be with Katherine. But she's gone. I want it over." Damon said before they heard something thud behind them

"You would die, because you can't be with a woman?" a voice asked looking back they saw Naruto, eyes widening in surprise they stood up and went over to him, as he hugged them both, before Damon backed away

"No, it's not safe for you to be around us brother." Damon said

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"Things have happened since you've been gone." Damon said

"I already know you both are in trasition." Naruto said they looked at him in shock

"How?" Stefan asked only for Naruto to vamp out

"Y-you're a…"

"Vampire." Naruto interrupted "Have been for a long time." Naruto smiled

"Do you know how father…"

"Giuseppe, is not the man mother fell in love with. Not anymore." Naruto interrupted Stefan "It's best if you just forget about him."

Stefan and Damon share a glance , while Naruto walks over to Emily

 **End Flashback**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena goes down to the basement to see Stefan. "How you feelin'? Damon says you need to drink that. You need it, Stefan. Can't survive without it." Elena said while Stefan was quiet

"I don't want to survive." Stefan finally said

"What? Don't say that." Elena said

"I'm sorry, Elena. No more. After what I've done, it has to end. I just want it over." Stefan said a tear streaming down his face

 **Moments later**

Elena is now sitting in the living room and talking to Naruto, and Damon. "He's just being dramatic. He's not gonna starve himself." Damon said

"Why would he say that?" Elena asked

"He feels bad about hurting that girl. It's a very typical Stefan martyr stuff. It will pass." Naruto said

"Will it? Because he seemed to be in a lot of pain." Elena replied

"Yeah. Well, that will pass, too, once he eats." Damon said

"I didn't mean physical pain." Elena said

"I know what you meant. Look, are you gonna be ok here if we have to run out? We have to go to an errand with the teacher." Damon said as Naruto headed to the door, hearing Alaric pull up

"The teacher? Alaric? Are you two friends now?" Elena asked Damon, she knew Naruto already was friends with Alaric, but Damon was kinda surprising

"I don't have any friends, Elena." Damon said

"Right."

"You should, um, you should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself." Damon said putting on his jacket

"I'll be fine." Elena replied

"You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." Damon said

"So are you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be leaving." Elena retorted

Damon looked at her before saying "I won't be long." before leaving

 **Mystic Grill**

Pearl joins John at a table with a look of annoyance "Hello, Mr. Gilbert." she said trying to be polite

"Pearl. What a pleasure. I must admit, I'm surprised that you came." John replied

"Jenna tells me that you wanted to discuss the sale of the building in person." Pearl replied

"Still, revealing yourself to me like this, it took quite a risk." John said

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Gilbert. You knew who I was when you requested the meeting. So, Damon tells me that you're looking for the device I took from Jonathan. I'm sure you realize I have no intention of giving it to you." Pearl said

"That's why I wanted to meet you. I'm planning on changing your mind." John responded

"Really? How so?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow

"With my Gilbert charm. I know that you have a weakness for it. May I buy you a drink?" John asked as Pearl had an amused look on her face

"Your Gilbert charm?" Pearl asked John nodded with a smirk "This should be fun." Pearl said with a mischievous glint in her eyes

 **Grove Hill**

Damon, Naruto, and Alaric are at the apartment "This is the one here. The records show is was paid 3 months in advance." Alaric reported

"This is where it gets tricky. We may or may not be able to get in." Naruto said knocking on the door

"Yeah, how does that work? Do you guys always have to be invited in?" Alaric asked

"By the owner or the person of entitlement. Short-term rentals and hotels are a bit of a gray area. You kind of gotta play it by ear." Damon answered as Naruto opened the door

"Heh. Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?" Alaric asked

"You mean, you just brought us along for our company?" Damon asked as he and Naruto smirked

"It doesn't look like anyone's home." said Alaric as he walked into the house

Damon and Naruto check to see if they could get in, when they could they walked inside "Yeah. We're good. No permanent resident, apparently." Damon said as he closes the door

As they search the house Naruto opens the fridge and see blood bags. "Uh, Ric, we have company." Naruto said

A man jumps on Alaric, and holds Alaric against the wall growling when Alaric punched him with wooden knuckles. The man groans and backs away falling to a knee as he held his torso, before he attacks again. Only for Naruto to elbow him and push him into the couch, they watched as the vampire held his chin before Damon said "Boys, boys, that's enough." before he got a good look at the vampire "I know you." Damon said

"Damon?" the vampire asked

"Your name is Henry. You were in the tomb." Damon said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here?" Henry asked

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena was looking at Stefan who hadn't move since their last talk

 **Flashback, Salvatore Boarding House 1864**

Stefan is approaching his house when he hears Jonathan and his father talking. "May I offer you a drink, Mr. Gilbert?" Giuseppe asked a bruise on his face from Naruto's punch earlier

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan said writing in a huge book

"This won't take much longer." Giuseppe said

"I want to make sure the founder's archives are accurate." Jonathan replied

"Be sure you document the loss of civilian life in the church." Giuseppe advised

"They were hardly civilians, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan retorted

"As far as anyone needs to know, they were. As the record keeper for the council, what you write will be passed down through generations. Certain details should be kept only between you and me." Giuseppe said as Stefan was by the window listening

"For example?" Jonathan asked

"My sons. They will be remembered as the innocent victims of the Battle of Willow Creek, not for their shame." Giuseppe said

"Certainly, Mr. Salvatore." Jonathan said still a little shaken up about Naruto's threat earlier,

 **End Flashback**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"You know, Damon hasn't fed me vervain in a while. I could be at those bars in a flash, and you'd be dead." Stefan said looking up to Elena

"Yeah, you could. But you won't." Elena replied

"Please just go away. I don't want you here." Stefan said only for Elena to enter the cellar "What are you doing? Get out of here." Stefan said

"No." Elena said

"You're taking a stupid risk. I could hurt you." Stefan warned

"Then I'm stupid. You need to drink this." Elena said picking up the water bottle of blood

"Elena, get out of here, or you'll regret it." Stefan warned

"Drink." Elena ordered only for Stefan to vamp out and speed up while knocking the bottle out of her hand

"I said get out!" he growled

"No." Elena said Stefan's face returns to normal before he sits on the cot

 **Grove Hill**

Henry was pouring blood from a blood bag into a cup while Naruto, Alaric, and Damon sat around watching him "So, how do you know John Gilbert?" Henry asked

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend." Damon lied before asking "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out." Henry said

"Helping you out how?" Naruto asked as Henry put the glass of blood on the table, getting a nod from Naruto as he took a sip

"Adapting. It's a whole new world... Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place." Henry replied getting another bag from the fridge

"So, do you live here alone or is there someone else here?" Alaric asked

Henry looked from Alaric to Damon with a raised eyebrow, Damon said "That's my friend's very...Passive-aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?" he asked

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes... how to use a microwave, separate my whites." Henry replied

"What else do you do for him?" Naruto asked

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others." Henry said

"The others?" Damon asked

"From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge." Henry said

"What does John want with them?" Alaric asked

"He's just keeping an eye on them, you know? Trying to make sure they stay out of trouble." Henry said

"Well, that's John. Heh. He's such a do-gooder." Damon said

"Have you told him anything about 1864?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, he wanted to know so…" Henry trailed off before he receives a call, checking the phone he said "Heh. That's John now." Henry announced

"Oh. Hey, let me talk to him." Damon said

"All right. Yeah." Henry said handing Damon the phone, when Damon doesn't answer it, he asked "Are you gonna answer that?"

"Am I gonna... answer that?" Damon asked, Naruto and Alaric shakes their heads.

"What's going on?" Henry asked when he sees the look in Damon's eye he vamps out and runs at Ric while hissing, Naruto grabbed him before Alaric stabs him with a stake.

"Let's not not kill anyone tonight." Your words. Just pointing that out." Damon said

 **Mystic Grill**

John returns to the table. "My apologies." he said

"No apologies necessary. So, tell me, Mr. Gilbert, why should I let you have the device?" Pearl asked

"Because I can help you. I'm connected around here. The town council's eating out of my hand. They do whatever I say. And I know that you just want to live your life. Complete with a white picket fence, and I can help you do that." John said

"But the device doesn't work. Why would you even want it?" Pearl asked

"It's a family heirloom. Call me sentimental." John replied

"Jonathan was ahead of his time." Pearl replied

"I read his journals. They're very extensive. He actually wrote about you. You were his one regret. He loved you, and he hated himself for what he did to you." John said

Pearl smiled "You're lying." she said

"No. On his last days, he wrote how sorry he was. You were the only woman he ever loved." John said

"Well it's a shame I didn't feel the same way now is it." Pearl said causing John to frown

"Wait, what?" he asked

"I only used Jonathan to see what the council knew about the vampires in 1864. The only man I love is my mate." Pearl said much to John's surprise

"M-mate?" John asked

"That's right. Naruto Salvatore." Pearl said

"Your lying, Naruto looks what 17." John said knowing for her to be in a relationship with Naruto back then was really frowned upon

"Naruto is a man of many talents." Pearl replied before standing up "Now, I believe I spent enough time, in your disgusting presence, and as for the devise I gave it to Damon."

"What?" John asked choking on his spit

"I gave your device to Damon. Why don't you ask him for it yourself? I'm sure he'd be delighted to give it to you. And then, Mr. Gilbert, may you rot in hell." she said with a smile before leaving

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena is sitting in the cellar with Stefan, "Talk to me, Stefan. Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"I'm making the decision I should have made years ago." Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked confused

"You have to feed in order to complete the transition." Stefan said

"I know that." Elena replied

"It was a choice I shouldn't have made." Stefan replied

 **Flashback, Salvatore Boarding House 1864**

Giuseppe was in his office writing, he looked up to see Stefan jumping from his seat he said "Dear God."

Stefan asked "Even in our death, you only feel shame?"

"You're one of them now." Giuseppe said walking around the table

"No. Father, I came to say good-bye." Stefan replied

"I watched you die." Giuseppe said

Shocked Stefan asked "You were there when we were shot?"

"I pulled the trigger myself." Giuseppe replied without hesitation causing Stefan's eyes to widen

"You killed your own sons?" Stefan asked

"You were both dead to me the moment you sided with the vampires. I only thank God that your mother isn't alive to see the disgrace you've become." Giuseppe replied

When Giuseppe talked about Stefan's mother anger surged through him as his fist clenched before he calmed down and replied "I haven't turned yet. I don't want to. I'm going to let myself die, father. Please." Stefan said not wanting the last time he see his father to end with anger

"Yes, you are." Giuseppe said as he gets out at stake and attempts to stab Stefan. Stefan on instinct throws him against the wall. Seeing the stake has impaled his father, Stefan rushes towards him. "Uhh!" Giuseppe groaned

"Father, I didn't mean to." Stefan said

"Get away from me." Giuseppe said

"No, let me help you. Please." Stefan said as he removes the stake from his father's chest. He sees the blood on the stake and his fingers before he licks his fingers. Slapping Giuseppe's hand away from his wound Stefan touches his father's wound and licks more blood from his fingers. His eyes start to transform. "Uhh. Uhh! Oh, God. What's happening to me?" Stefan asked as he feels the fangs that have grown in his mouth.

 **End Flashback**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"How can you even look at me right now?" Stefan asked after telling Elena what happened

"You need to be able to talk about these things, Stefan. I need to hear them. Come upstairs. We can talk about it more, and we'll keep talking as long as you need." Elena said gently

"You're so sure I'm ready." Stefan replied

Elena pulls out Stefan's ring from her pocket and places it on the cot next to him "And when you feel the same way... I'll be upstairs." Elena said before getting up and walking away

 **Grove Hill**

Damon empties the blood bag into a glass while Naruto disposed of Henry's body "Find anything yet?" Damon asked

"No, I looked everywhere. The place is...The place is clean." Alaric said

"Well, I found this. Behind the blood in the fridge." Damon said as he throws Alaric a beer

"Oh, man, this was a real dead-end." Alaric said

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Naruto asked walking into the living room

"Oh, man. I...I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her." Alaric muttered

"Really? After only 2 years? That's actually...Moderately healthy." Damon said only to get elbowed by Naruto who shook his head

"What are you going on? 146?" Alaric asked

"Well, I figure the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point." Damon replied

"Ahh. I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment. When my wife decided life with me wasn't enough." Alaric said

"She charmed me, your wife Isobel. She talked a good game, man. She was smart. She had this excitement in her eyes. I probably should have known there was something different about her, some tie to Katherine. There had to be some reason I didn't kill her." Damon said as Naruto looked at him both his eyebrows raised Damon realizing what he said muttered "My bad."

"That's enough, Damon. I don't wanna hear anymore. I just don't want to waste any more of my life. Searching for answers that I really don't want. I'm through with Isobel. I...I'm done with all of this. Yeah." Alaric said before getting up and walking away

 **Pearl's House**

Anna enters the house "Hey. What's the matter?" Anna asked seeing her mother packing her things

"I need you to pack your things. We're leaving." Pearl said

"What? No." Anna protested dropping her bag

"We should of listened to your father, it was wrong of me to think that we could make a home here. It's time for us to move on." Pearl said

"But I don't want to move on. I want to stay." Anna said

"We can't stay. There's too many people here who know the truth... Too much history." Pearl replied

"So, what, you're just gonna give up, pack us up, and move us out?" Anna asked

"It's not safe here. You know that." Pearl said

"Dad, can protect us please." Anna said

"Is this is about Jeremy?" Pearl asked going back to packing her things

"No. It's about me finally getting to build a life for myself. Please, mama." Anna said

"You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours. I can't force you. It's your decision." Pearl said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena is writing in her diary, when Damon and Naruto enter the room. "Ugh. God. You're still here?" Damon asked

"Were you expecting anything else?" Elena asked

"No." Naruto said giving Elena a hug before he took off his leather jacket and sat down.

Damon picks up Elena's legs and sits down on the couch. He places her legs over his lap. "So, how was the "errand"?" Elena asked

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis." Damon said "Has Stefan eaten yet?"

"I thought you didn't care." Elena retorted

"Chalk it up to morbid curiosity." Damon said

"I think he's getting there. But he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught." Elena replied

"This is my fault now?" Damon asked

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable." Elena said

Damon gets up and turns to Elena while glancing at Naruto who watches him "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

"He said there was more." Elena said closing her diary

"Yeah. That's an understatement." Damon replied turning around and walking to the door when Elena got up and grabbed his arm

"Damon. Tell me." she said

 **Flashback, Quarry 1864**

Naruto was talking to Damon who was feeling weak "You should feed." Naruto said

"No, I don't want to."

"She must've been some girl." Naruto said keeping the fact he knew Katherine a secret for now

"I loved her." Damon said smiling weakly he watched as Naruto nodded "Your not trying very hard to convince me to feed." Damon said

"As much as I want to force blood down your throat, I'm not going to. That would be selfish of me, but if you feed or are forced to by someone else then I won't stand in the way." Naruto said

"Why?" Damon asked

"I have mourned lots of people, I don't wish to mourn the first brothers I had in this world from a family I integrated myself into." Naruto said before he looked up to see Stefan with a girl.

Damon looked over as well "What are you doing? Who is that?" Damon asked

"I brought her for you. She's a gift. Have a seat, please." Stefan said before the girl he compelled sat next to Damon

Damon looked to Naruto who was looking at Stefan in suspicion "What have you done, Stefan?" Naruto asked

"I've been to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying, and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it." Stefan said as Naruto smirked

"Finally that bastard is dead." Naruto said "I'm a little mad I didn't get to do it myself." Naruto muttered

"You fed." Damon realized as he looked at Stefan

"Yes. And it's incredible. My body is exploding with power, Damon." Stefan said

"No." Damon groaned

"I can hear things from far away. I can see through the darkness. I can move, like it's magic. And the guilt, the pain...Damon, I can turn it off. Like a switch. Katherine was right. It's a whole another world out there, Damon." Stefan said

"Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her." Damon said getting up

"No. You can turn that off, too. You don't have to feel that pain anymore." Stefan explained as he held Damon

"I don't want it." Damon said

"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan replied

"No." Damon protested while Naruto watched as he couldn't bring himself to stopping Stefan

"You'll die." Stefan said

"No. I can't." Damon protested

"Please. I won't let you die. We promised mother we all would protect one another." Stefan said before he bites the girl

"No. I can't." Damon said staring at the blood on the girls neck

"Don't fight it. We can all do this...together." Stefan said before Damon looks at Naruto who nods with a grin and he drinks blood of the girl

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh." Damon said while drinking some bourbon as Elena looked to Naruto who was looking out of the window

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but…" Elena trailed off

"His choice. If he's stupid enough to make it, so be it." Damon said about to pour himself another drink only for a pen to lodged itself in his hand, hissing Damon and Elena turned to Naruto

"Take your head out of your ass for a second Damon. Quit pretending like you don't care." Naruto said as Elena walked away

"Where are you going?" Damon asked taking the pen out of his hand

Elena goes down into the cellar to see that Stefan is gone, but his ring is still on the cot. Elena picks it up and runs out of the cell

 **Pearl's House**

Pearl was putting the lid on a box, when Harper walks in with her luggage, Pearl turns to him and says "Thank you, Harper."

"You're welcome." Harper replied

"Annabel should be back in a minute. You know, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

"This was never my home, Miss Pearl. I was just a soldier who was left to die. You and Mr. Naruto saved me. I'm coming with you." Harper said

Pearl smiled and said "Let me help you with these." picking up her bags she turned to the door

"Have you told Mr. Naruto that your leaving?" Harper asked

"We'll stop and tell him before we leave." Pearl said as she walks to the main door when she opens it a stake is shot into her chest, stumbling backwards Harper catches her as she desiccates.

 **With Stefan**

Stefan is at the quarry where Damon turned he was looking at the falls waiting for the sun to rise, when Elena approaches him. "Stefan." she called getting Stefan's attention as he turns to her she said "Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here."

"I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too." Stefan said

"But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened." Elena replied

"Every single person that's been hurt...Every single life that's been lost, it's because of me." Stefan said

"The night that my parents died...I blew off family night so that I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to come pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickery bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that." Elena explained

"I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt." Stefan said

"You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan." Elena replied

"No. Please don't do that." Stefan retorted

"That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car had driven off the bridge." Elena said stepping closer

"Please. Don't make this all ok." Stefan said

"That's the person who saved my life." Elena continued ignoring Stefan

"You don't understand, Elena." Stefan said

"Then tell me." Elena replied

"It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and that pain...That pain is with me all the time. And every day, I think that if I just...If I just give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and every day, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I'm not gonna want to fight that anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt somebody...It could be you." Stefan explained

"There will be no next time." Elena replied

"You don't know that." Stefan said

"Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you could take this ring and put it on and keep fighting." Elena said as she gives him his ring and then kisses him "It's your choice." she finished before she starts to walk away.

"Elena." Stefan called as Elena stops walking and turns to him, Stefan puts on his ring and runs to Elena and kisses her passionately.

 **Pearl's House**

Anna enters the house "I'm back." she announced before looking over to see Pearl and Harper, staked in the heart. "Oh! Mom! Mama! Uhh! Please don't leave me again. No. Please wake up. You have to wake up. No." Anna cried as she shook Pearl franticly

 **Woods**

John throws his rifle in the trunk of his car before dialing a number "Sheriff Forbes, it's John Gilbert. Sorry to call so late. I have an update about the vampires." John said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan walked into the kitchen after speaking with Damon, to see Naruto who was still unaware of his mates condition drinking scotch "Hey." Stefan said as he sits next to Naruto

"Hey, little brother." Naruto said "Glad you got back to normal." Naruto said as Stefan nods before Naruto reaches over and pulls out a glass from the dish rack, and poured some for Stefan

"Thanks." Stefan said taking a sip he immediately spits it out coughing "What the hell!" Stefan shouted

"That's what you get for being so damn stubborn." Naruto said before he took out a glass of blood and placed it before Stefan who looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Your seriously going to give me blood after what I just been through?" Stefan asked

"From now on, your going to be drinking small amounts of human blood and slowly increase your intake." Naruto said

"Your kidding?" Stefan said

"Nope." Naruto said as he poured himself some more scotch "Your also going to be drinking a little vervain as well."

"How do you know I won't lose control again?" Stefan asked

"Because I won't let you." Naruto said "Once your able to drink from a blood bag, we'll move on to humans to teach you how to stop."

Stefan knowing that he couldn't argue nodded before he took one sip, of blood then vervain before coughing a little "Don't tell Damon about this, until he pulls his head out of his ass, don't tell him anything." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan, who smiled in thanks

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric was sitting at the bar, drinking alone, when a woman approaches him. "Hello, Rick." the woman said Alaric froze before looking to the woman who turned out to be his wife Isobel

"Isobel." he said

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 16: Isobel**

 **Mystic Grill**

Isobel and Alaric are standing at the bar "It's good to see you. You look good. I hear that you're a high school history teacher? How is that?" Isobel asked

"Where have you been, Isobel?" Alaric asked

"I don't have any reasons that are gonna comfort you. I don't have any explanations that are gonna satisfy you. I wanted this." Isobel replied

"It's that simple?" Alaric asked

Isobel nodded "Yeah. You were supposed to mourn me, and move on."

"You were my wife, and I loved you. How could I not search for you?" Alaric said

"Because I wasn't lost, Ric." she replied before she takes a paper and writes something "I understand that you know my daughter Elena and I hear that she's been looking for me. So…" she gives the paper to Alaric "I want you to arrange for a meeting with us."

Alaric looks at the paper "You want me to deliver a message?" Alaric asked

Isobel smiles "Yeah."

Alaric throws the paper "Screw you. You selfish bitch." he gets up and leaves

 **Mystic Grill's parking lot**

Alaric is going to his car, when he hears wind whooshing, he turns to see Isobel behind him "What do you want from me?" Alaric asked

"I told you." Isobel replied

"I'm not gonna do anything for you." Alaric retorted before Isobel strangles him and pushes him against his car

"You better tell Elena that I want to meet or I'm gonna start killing the citizens of this town one by one and I'm gonna start with your history students. Got it?" Isobel asked before she throws him on the floor and gives him the paper. He gets up and looks at the paper.

 **Gilbert's house**

Elena is on the phone with Damon "I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first." Elena said

"Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking." Damon said

"Checking on Stefan." Elena said

"Oh, him? Oh, he's….he's terrible." Damon said

"What's the matter?" Elena asked

"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. You've successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." Damon said

"Don't forget who helped me." Elena replied

"I hate myself. Did Uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?" Damon asked with a smile

"No. I'm still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?" Elena asked

"I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me." Damon replied

"I've got to go I'm late." Elena said

"Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did." Damon said Elena hangs up

 **Salvatore's house**

Damon hangs up, before walking to Stefan, he gives the phone to Stefan "Elena called." Damon said with a smile before he leaves the room. Stefan looks at him and then at his phone

Naruto was in his room calling Anna when the phone went straight to voicemail "Anna, this is your father. Where are you and your mother? Please call me, I need to know if you both are alright." Naruto said before hanging up

 **Later**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

At the Cafeteria, Alaric is giving papers to students "So these are the specs for the History department. For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design." Ric said

"By whom?" Tyler asked

"By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good." Alaric replied

"I'm not really into the…" Tyler started

"Well, you just pick your team, be creative and…" he pauses as he sees Elena, and Stefan "Don't screw up." Alaric goes towards Elena, and Stefan

They see him "Hey Mr. Saltzman." Elena said

"Come with me. We need to talk." Alaric said leading them away as they all share a glance

"Alright show me." Bonnie said

"Let's reference last years Miss Mystic float." Caroline said before typing on her laptop, getting what she wanted she showed it to Bonnie "This is what they did last year and this is exactly what we don't want to do."

"Ew. Okay! So, what are we doing?" Bonnie asked

"Southern classic elegance." Caroline replied

"Gone with the Wind?" Bonnie asked

"How'd you know?" Caroline asked

"You channel Scarlett, daily." Bonnie replied

"So true!" Caroline said before they laugh, before Caroline looks around "Where's Elena? She's supposed to be helping."

"I don't know." Bonnie said with a shrug

"Okay, what's the deal?" Caroline asked

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked

"Don't play dumb. You and Elena are fighting. Spill!" Caroline demanded

 **Alaric's class room**

Damon enters Alaric classroom "Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said

"Sorry I'm late. My dog ate my uh… never mind." Damon said before he looks at Stefan, and Elena "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon asked

"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric said

"Isobel is here?" Damon asked getting a nod from Alaric "In town?"

 **Isobel's house**

John parks his car and enters in the house, he goes into a room, to see a man and a woman dancing while Isobel watches them "You're late."

"I didn't realize there was a schedule. What's with the side show?" John replied

"Cherie is a little jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn. And I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo." Isobel said

"He's gay?" John asked with a raised eyebrow

"Not right now, he's very good to me." Isobel replied before turning to the man and woman before speaking in French "Hey Cherie? Cassez vous!" The man and woman leave "I'm teaching them French. Oh! I can smell the judgment coming off of you." Isobel said standing up

"Well, they're people, Isobel, and you're treating them like dolls." John complained

"If we're gonna be partners you really have to stop being such a hater." Isobel replied

"We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle." John retorted

"My lifestyle? So, I assume that you still don't have the invention." Isobel said

"I'll get it. I said I would." John stated

"Uh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore, that didn't work. You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention. I really don't think that your plan is working, John." Isobel said

"Really." a cold voice said from the doorway, they looked over to see Naruto with a murderous expression his face, John gulped and took a step back "You killed my mate?' Naruto asked glaring a John as he stalked towards him with veins pulsating around his eyes as blood rushed to his sclera

"I…I…di…" John stuttered in complete fear, as Naruto bared his fangs and was about to rush John when Isobel tackled him to the ground

"Get the fuck off of me Isobel." Naruto growled

"No, you can't kill him." Isobel said

"Not only can I, but I will." Naruto replied before he heard the sound of footsteps looking he saw John running, flipping Isobel off of him Naruto rushed after John to see him pulling away and speeding off

Naruto growled as he looked to see Isobel's neighbors outside watching him. Naruto turned back and went inside, entering the room to see Isobel sitting on the couch Naruto yelled "What the fuck was that?!"

Isobel flinched "I couldn't let you kill him." she said as Naruto paced

"Izzy, I love you, but when I see him, I will kill him." Naruto said seriously

"John is Elena's father." Isobel said causing Naruto to pause

"What." he said Isobel looked down "you got to shitting me."

"It's the truth, you can't kill Elena's father Naruto I'm begging you."

"Alright fine, if Elena actually tells me not to kill him, then I won't but I will hurt him very badly." Naruto said before leaving the house, to angry to actually have a nice reunion with Isobel

 **Alaric's class room**

"Did you ask her about Uncle John? Are they working together?" Damon asked

"No." Alaric said

"No they're not?" Damon asked

"No I didn't ask." Alaric replied

"What about the invention?" Damon asked

"Didn't ask" Alaric said

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?" Damon continued to grill Alaric

"I don't know." Alaric said

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric retorted

Damon turns to Elena "What did she want?" he asked

"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena said

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting. We don't know why or what she wants." Stefan said

Damon still looking at Elena said "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Stefan, confused by this sudden sensitivity, looks at Damon and then at Elena

"I don't really have a choice." Elena replied

"She's threatened to go on killing spree." Alaric said

"Oh! I take it that's not okay with you guys." Damon said

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it." Elena said as she and Elena look at each other

 **Later**

 **Mystic Grill**

Elena is sitting alone while Stefan is standing at the pool table watching after Elena "Can you hear me? Thanks for coming, I'm nervous." Elena said as Stefan smiles at her "I'm happy that you're here. I love you."

Stefan moves his lips and tells her "I love you"; before Isobel arrives and sits down with her

"Hello Elena. You look just like her, that's eerie." Isobel said

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you." Isobel said

Elena looks at Isobel's necklace "Is that how you can walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me obtain it." Isobel said

"Who's my father?" Elena asked

"Not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel replied without a second thought

"A name would be nice." Elena retorted

"It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel said

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." Elena asked

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel said

"Human life means that little to you?" Elena asked

"Means nothing to me. It's just part of being what I am." Isobel said

"No it's not. I know other vampires, that's not true." Elena said

"Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine did?" Isobel asked as Elena looks shocked by the question, while Stefan looks uncomfortable

 **In front of the Mystic Grill**

"We should be in there." Damon said as a calmed down Naruto walked over to him and Alaric

"Why aren't you inside then?" he asked having heard what was happening

"Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside." Alaric said getting a nod from Naruto

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowd restaurant." Damon said

"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric and Naruto replied

"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?" Damon asked Alaric

"She's my wife." Naruto and Damon looks at him "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." Naruto said

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. And Damon's a dick and he kills people but I still see something human in him. But with her there was… nothing." Alaric said

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road — no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't." Alaric said

"Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around." Damon said

 **Mystic Grill**

"Why did you want to meet me? Can't be to just catch up." Elena asked

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention." Isobel said

"How do you know my uncle?" Elena asked

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the second person that told me about vampires." Isobel said

"Who was the first?" Elena asked

Isobel with a smile said "Naruto."

Elena looked surprise before taking a deep breath "So what made you want to be one?" she asked

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about." Isobel said

"No." Elena said shaking her head

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, Stefan won't." Isobel started as Elena looks at Stefan who looked sad. "Forever doesn't last very long when you're human." Isobel finished

"I'm sorry but I don't have what you're looking for." Elena said as she gets up but Isobel catches her arm and forces her to sit down

"Sit down." Isobel ordered as Stefan is going towards them "and tell your boyfriend to walk away. I want the invention."

"I don't have it." Elena said after nodding at Stefan

"I know that but Damon does and you're going get it for me." Isobel replied

"He's not going to give it to me." Elena retorted

"Then the blood will be on your hands." Isobel said before she gets up and leaves "It was nice meeting you Elena."

Elena cries while Stefan goes toward her when Bonnie arrives; Elena gets up and looks at her. Stefan arrives behind Elena, Elena looks at him and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie looks at Stefan and leaves.

 **Bonnie's House**

It was almost midnight and Bonnie was in bed trying and failing to got to sleep, when a voice from the shadows says "Can't sleep?" looking up she saw Naruto

"No." Bonnie said with a shake of her head as Naruto slips into bed with her "Elena was sad today, and I just walked away." Bonnie said laying her head on Naruto's chest

"You are her friend, no matter your decision to distance yourself from her. You still care about her, and that's great. You can still be friends with Elena no matter who she is dating."

Bonnie nodded before she thought about something "Do you know what Isobel would want with a weapon against vampires?"

"No, but I have an idea." Naruto said

"What are you going to do?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing." Naruto said Bonnie looks up at him with a raised eyebrow "I'm not going to solve each and every problem my brothers have." Bonnie nodded "Get some sleep, tomorrow your going to Elena's and rebuild your friendship." Naruto said

 **Next Day**

 **Gilbert's house**

Elena is going down the stairs, when she hear someone knocking on the door, opening the door she sees it's Bonnie "Hi." Elena said

"Hey. I couldn't sleep last night. You were obviously upset about something and I just walked away. It's not me. That can't be us. You're my friend, Elena. If you need me I'm here for you and I'm sorry I couldn't show you that yesterday." Bonnie said

"I met my birth mother." Elena said

"Oh. Was it... Are you okay?" Bonnie asked as Elena cries and Bonnie hugs her

 **Later**

 **Mystic Fall High**

Bonnie is looking through Emily's spell book. Elena enters the room "Hey! Thanks for meeting me. I wanted you to see this."

"Is that Emily's spell book?" Elena asked

"I've been going through it since Grams died. Check this out." Bonnie said

Bonnie shows her the book and Elena says "That's the vampire compass."

"Yeah, according to Emily, Jonathan Gilbert never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily secretly spelled them all with magic. Compass, rings and the mystery device Naruto told me about." Elena said as she shows her a page from the book, of the device

"Yeah that's it. Well, a part of it. They only have the one piece." Elena said

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help. To let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices." Bonnie explained

"Does it say what it does?" Elena asked

"This is a weapon. Against vampires." Bonnie said as Elena looks surprised

 **Mystic Fall's High outside**

Jeremy is walking and sees Elena "Elena!" he called walking over to her

"Hey, have you seen Stefan? I need to find him." Elena said

"No, not lately. Listen, do you have a second?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah. What's up? What's going on?" Elena asked

"Well, it's Anna. I've left her all this messages and she hasn't gotten back to me, not even a text." Jeremy replied

"Anna? I didn't know that you guys were still friends." Elena said

"We're more than friends. Look, something could be seriously wrong and if you know anything you've got to tell me." Jeremy said

"I haven't talked to her, Jer." Elena said

"Are you lying to me right now?" Jeremy asked

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked surprise

"'Cause that's what you do. Lying. You lie about everything. I know what Anna is and I know that you know. So tell me, do you have any idea where she is?" Jeremy answered

"No, but Jer… Jeremy wait!" Elena said as Jeremy walked away, sighing she turns around to see Isobel is standing right behind her. "Isobel. What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I'm your mother, Elena. I want to be more involved in your life." Isobel said

"I don't want you in my life." Elena responded

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right." Isobel said before she looks at Bonnie "There is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." she turned to Jeremy who was on his phone "Oh… sad little brother Jeremy." she looks to Caroline who ws waving a Bonnie from atop of the float "And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline. I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…" she looks at Matt "And there's Matt, friend, ex, yappy's future ex. Lots of connection there."

"Matt is not involved in this." Elena said

"He's involved with you, isn't he?" Isobel asked

"Look, you shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

"No, I have some friends here too. Look, you see that man over here, standing next to Matt by the Float? His name is Frank, he's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" she trailed off as Frank jumps on the trailer above Matt crushing Matt's arm

"No!" Elena shouted as she tries to run for him, Isobel grabs her.

"Get this trailer! Come on guys help me!" Matt yelled as Tyler rushes to help him with some friends. They try to remove the trailer. Stefan arrives to help, using his strength they managed to remove the trailer. Matt gets free while Caroline rushes towards him

"Caroline, call an ambulance." Stefan said Caroline nods and starts to dial on her phone

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Isobel

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel replied

"And you're doing this just because of Jonathan Gilbert's invention?" Elena asked

"Hand it over and all will be stop." Isobel replied

"I told you, Damon is not going to give it to me." Elena said

"I think that you underestimate how much Damon cares about you." Isobel retorted

"He'll kill you before he gives it up." Elena said

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked shocked Elena turns to see Jeremy has disappeared

"Jeremy?" she asked, while Stefan looks at her "Jeremy?!" she shouted before she looks everywhere to see that Isobel is gone too

"The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes" Caroline said kneeling back besides Matt

"I have my car. I can take him to the hospital." Tyler said as Matt nodded Tyler went to go get his car:

 **Isobel's house**

John arrives cautiously to Isobel's house when he enters in the house, he looks around for Naruto not seeing him he sighs in relief before he sees a lot of suitcase in the entry "I see you're packing. That's a good sign."

"It won't be long now." Isobel replied

"Did you get the missing piece? Where is it?" John asked

"I don't have it yet." Isobel said

"Then, why did you call me here?" John asked as Isobel goes into another room. John follows her

"Because I have the next best thing." Isobel said as she enters the room. John sees Jeremy in the room with Cherie and Franc around him

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked walking into the center of the room

"Getting what I want." Isobel said

"Yeah but he is my nephew and you're going let him go right this second!" John demanded

"That gaudy ring on your finger, comes off." Isobel said moving over and sitting on the arm of a couch

"Come on Isobel, I know you okay? It's me John. You can't hurt a kid." John said

"I'll kill him to prove you wrong." Isobel retorted

"Really? Are you that far gone? Look, I know you've changed but the old Isobel is somewhere in there, isn't she? Come on let him go." John said

Isobel nods as John walks to Jeremy Isobel looks to her minions and says "Faites le souffrir."

Cherie grabs a little statue that was on the table behind her, before she hits John with it. As John goes down she places her heel on his neck as Franck beats him down. Isobel walks over and grabs Johns hand and remove his ring "Nice try. We'll see how you do without this." Isobel said before she leaves the room. Jeremy looks at John, who was on the floor, bleeding.

 **Alaric's class room**

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked

"Naruto gave it to Damon. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan said

"We'll go to him, I'll talk to him." Elena said

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan said when Naruto walked into the room

"Elena have you seen John?" he asked

"No, why what's wrong?" Elena asked

"He killed Pearl, and when I find him, I'm going to kill him." Naruto growled before turning to leave again

"Wait, Naruto." Stefan said Naruto turned to him

"What?" Naruto asked

"Isobel took Jeremy." Stefan said Naruto looked surprised before sighing

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Bonnie, can you release the spell on the devise?" Elena asked

After a moment of silence Bonnie answered "Yes."

"Once Bonnie releases the spell, we can give it to Isobel and we get Jeremy back and Isobel leaves, it's a win-win situation." Elena said as they all look at each other, with Naruto gazing at Bonnie a little longer

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Everyone was in the library "Absolutely not." Damon said after hearing some of the plan

"Just hear me out." Elena said

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me. I like being a living dead person." Damon said

"That's an understatement." Naruto muttered from his spot on the table

"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Elena said

"I don't trust her." Damon replied

"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said

"She can, doesn't mean she will." Naruto thought

"John and Isobel will never know." Elena said as everyone heard a dead feral growl come from Naruto when John was announced

"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon said

"Really? How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." Stefan said

Damon turned to Bonnie "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing." Bonnie said

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon replied as Bonne glanced at Naruto who nodded

She looked back to Damon and asked "What's your favorite book?"

"What?" Damon asked

"Name a book, any book" Bonnie said

"Name a book… How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?"

Bonnie turns and looks at the library concentrating a book flies and lands in Damon's hands. Damon looks at the book "Jack London. Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this, Damon. And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" Elena said

Damon looked at her before turning back to Bonnie "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon said

"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie said

"But you can trust me." Elena said as Damon looks at her, Stefan looks between them. He turned to Naruto who shook his head as Damon gives Elena the device. "Thank you." Elena said

 **Isobel's house**

John is lying on the ground. Jeremy comes towards him with a towel "Here you go." Jeremy said giving him the towel

"Thank you." John said taking the towel

"What is she after?" Jeremy asked

"Your ancestor invented a weapon, a device that's extremely harmful to vampires and we've been trying to get it." John said

"Why?"

"Because there's a group of vampires from a long time ago that wants revenge on this town." John replied

"But why would a vampire help you kill other vampires?" Jeremy asked

"She has her own reasons for wanting them dead. Look Jeremy, no one ever thought vampires would return to this town. Not in modern times, but they have and we have to destroy them." John said

"All of them? No, there are some good ones out there." Jeremy replied

"There's no such things." John retorted

"I don't believe that." Jeremy stated

"Well, your dad did. And has his son that should mean something to you." John said

"How did my father know about all this?" Jeremy asked

"Who do you think told me about the family history?"

 **Salvatore's house**

Bonnie was at the table with everyone standing away from her, Emily's Grimoire in front of her with the device next to it, as Bonnie begins the spell, a piece of the device floats and the flames from the fire place blazes, the lights flickered and the piece that was levitating fell into Bonnie's hand "Done." she said before giving the device to Elena

"Great, now what?" Damon asked

"Now we give it to Isobel." Elena said as everyone got ready to leave

 **Later**

 **Mystic Falls Square**

Elena is waiting for Isobel, who arrives behind her "Where is the device?" Isobel asked

"Where is my brother?" Elena asked

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?" Isobel retorted

Elena crossed her arms and asked again "Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked Elena looks to see Frank and Cherie behind her

"Did you really think that I came alone?" Elena asked Isobel looked to see Damon and Stefan

Isobel smirks before looking up to a tree, "You're here to back her up as well Naruto?" Isobel asked, as everyone looked to see Naruto crouched in a tree

"I'm just here to make sure you both don't come to blows." Naruto said

Isobel sighed and looked to Elena who was looking at her expectantly "For god sakes, call home."

"What?" Elena asked

"Call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy." Isobel said before Elena takes her phone and calls home

"Hello?" Jeremy answered

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident." Jeremy replied

"We're all laughing." Jenna called out

"But yeah I'm okay." Jeremy said

"I'll be home soon, alright?" Elena said

"Yeah." Jeremy said before he hangs up the phone and looks at his uncle, who nods

"You were never gonna hurt him." Elena said

"No, I was going to kill him. Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any." Isobel said while Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?" Elena asked

"Because he's in love with you." Isobel replied as Damon looks uncomfortably at Stefan, who seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel.

After a long pause Elena said "Thank you."

"For what?" Isobel asked

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." Elena said

"Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're n-mmphh!" whatever else she was going to say was stopped as Naruto appeared and covered her mouth and whispered in her ear so low that Elena couldn't hear, but Stefan and Damon could

"That's enough Izzy, you accomplished your goal. You have the devise, and you made the daughter you love hate you." Naruto said, Isobel turned to him and nodded she kissed him on the cheek and pulled back before saying

"See you around Naruto." Isobel said before leaving

Naruto sighed and went to Elena who looked sad "Do you know why she wanted to be a vampire so badly?" Naruto asked Elena shook her head "When you were born, Isobel was so happy, but when she had to give you up, it crushed her. She had held herself in her bedroom for a year. She promised herself she would not have another child. She has always had the pain and guilt for giving you away. Her being a vampire allows her to turn off that guilt, that's the Isobel you met, the non-human Isobel."

Naruto sighed and left as Stefan came over and hugged Elena while Elena was hugging Stefan she looks at Damon. Then, Stefan looks at Damon who looks down and leaves while Stefan looks after him

 **Mystic Falls High**

Alaric is in an empty school hallway, as he walked he paused looking behind him he saw Isobel "What do you want?" he asked

"I totally get it, you, here as a history teacher. It's good." Isobel said looking around

"What the hell are you doing? You act like you don't care and yet here you are hunting me down." Alaric said

"I'm leaving. I just thought I said goodbye." Isobel replied

"You couldn't be bothered the first time so why now?" Alaric asked

"You hate me. Good." Isobel said

"Does that make it easier for you? I mean what is the whole point of this exercise?" Alaric asked

"What did you expect? You spent all this time trying to track me down. What did you think you would find?" Isobel asked

"The woman who gave me this!" Alaric retorted as he shows her the ring. "I mean you act like you don't care but you care enough to protect me after you left."

"I was a different person back then." Isobel said after taking a deep breath

"Right! And that person is gone. The woman that I married, the woman I loved, she's just… she's gone." Alaric said as he removes his ring and throws it to her "You expect me to believe that?" Alaric asked as he throws the vervain from his pocket on the floor

"What are you doing?" Isobel asked

"Well, I'm ring free, I'm vervain free. So, either kill me or compel me because I don't believe it. Not for a second." Alaric said before Isobel pushes him against the wall

"I wanted this, I needed this and I'm going to regret it forever. This was my mistake, not yours." Isobel said before she compels him "You're not going to remember this. I loved you, I did and when I think about what I gave up it hurts. But now your heart is free of me, it's easier this way. Goodbye Ric." Isobel said as she puts the ring on his finger. She touches his face and leaves, just as Alaric comes out of his daze

 **Salvatore's house**

Naruto took off his shirt and threw it on his bed, he rubbed his face sighing before he looked up, turning around he saw Anna crying "Daddy." she said as Naruto rushed to her and pulled her into a hug as she started to sobbing into his chest while tears streamed down Naruto's face as well, he held her till she cried herself to sleep

 **Downstairs**

Damon is pouring himself a glass of scotch, when Stefan arrives and leans over the banister "Would you like one? Say it, whatever it is, purge, get it out." Damon said

"It's about what Isobel said." Stefan said

"What about?" Damon asked turning around

"Well, I know that you and Elena have bounded and I know that she cares about you and… I know you care about her." Stefan said

"Well, this is going in an interesting direction." Damn commented

"I'm just concerned about Elena being hurt. She considers you a friend." Stefan said

"Same here, Elena is a very good friend. Actually, she might qualify as my only… friend. Is that a problem?" Damon asked

"So, at the risk of sounding like uh… like a jealous boyfriend." Stefan said

"Oh, there's no risk, you do." Damon retorted

"History will not be repeating itself where Elena is concerned. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Stefan asked

"Sure. Sure." Damon replied turning around and walking away only to run into Stefan

"Do you understand?" Stefan asked

"Whatever you say man, I mean honestly we're just friends and as a friend I wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth anyway so, I'll let you do it." Damon replied

"What truth?" Stefan asked

"About John. Because I know you guys don't like to keep secrets from each other." Damon said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"Am I the only one around here who has the ability to put two and two together? Isobel! Hello? She dated John when she was 15; she gets pregnant and ends up at the doctor's office of John's brother. Now, what do you think John's role is in all this? I mean, go ahead, and think about it, I'll wait. Did you get it? You there yet?"

"So you think that John is Elena's father?" Stefan asked

"Ding, ding, ding!"

"What proof do you have?" Stefan asked

"I don't need any proof, that's a DNA test for John, Elena and Maury Povich to deal with but I know how well you deal with these bombs so… Sleep tight." Damon said before he starts to leave the room before stopping "Oh and when you do tell Elena and she needs a friend to talk to about anything, I'm here for her."

 **Gilbert's house**

John is on the couch, holding his head when his phone rings "Hello?" he said

"On your doorstep you'll find what you've been looking for." Isobel said

"And my ring?" John asked getting up and walking to the door

"Don't screw this up. You know what you have to do, John." Isobel said as John reaches the door before opening it and pick up the envelope

"I got it. I won't fail." John said as he opens the envelope

"You better not. Katherine wants all of those tomb vampires dead, and I want to add two more to that list." Isobel said

John retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger "Let me guess."

"Stefan and Damon. I don't want this life for her." Isobel said

"What about Naruto?" John asked

"You wouldn't last three seconds against Naruto, the devise will affect him, but the only weapon that can kill him is a part of him." Isobel said "I should warn, you Naruto is going to kill you, not matter what I say. So at the moment the only way for you to make it out alive is for Elena to beg for you survival." Isobel said before hanging up

"Isobel?….Isobel! What weapon?!" John called before he hung up his hands shaking

 **Mystic Grill**

Caroline was sitting with Bonnie at the grill "So you're not going to tell me what happened?" Caroline asked

"I did something bad, Caroline, and I lied about it." Bonnie said

"To who?" Caroline asked

"To Elena. I pretended to do something I didn't really do." Bonnie replied

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked

"I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. It wasn't right. Grams would have never done it, so I couldn't either. But when Elena finds out, she's never gonna forgive me." Bonnie said

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 17: Founder's Day**

 **Gilbert's house/Salvatore's house**

Elena and Stefan are getting dressed the for Founder's Day Parade. She puts her necklace on as Jenna helps her get into her dress. "Ouch, this dress hurts." Elena complained

"Suck it in, baby." Jenna said

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Everybody is preparing for Founder's Day, with Carol supervising. "No, no, no, no, no! It's all wrong! The marching band should be in front of the Historic Society. Matt, get up on the float. Boys, I asked you to put chairs on the Founder's Float. Ladies! Time to get on the float."

Stefan was standing alone, waiting, when Damon and Naruto arrived. "Look at you, all retro." Damon said

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon while Naruto looked around

"Why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."

"Don't start Damon." Naruto said

"Oh, he started this with that whole "I'm insecure, leave Elena alone" speech. I'm enjoying that." Damon replied

"As long as you heard it." Stefan retorted

"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan." Damon said

"Actually I've no sense of 'Damon humor'." Stefan replied

"'Damon humor'… Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine." Damon said

"You're right, she's not." Stefan said before they all see Elena approaching, dressed exactly like Katherine in 1864, she smiles at them and curtsies.

 **Moments Later**

Elena and Stefan are talking about John being her father "John?! Is that even possible?" Elena asked

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan said

"My whole life I've never liked this man. I…" Elena said

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to tell you before Damon dropped it on you on some typically inappropriate way." Stefan said

"No, I'm happy that you told me, I just… I really hope that it's not true. What I am supposed to do? Do I just… confront him and say "are you my biological father?"" Elena asked

"I guess, when you're ready." Stefan said

"I'm never gonna be ready. Stefan, I have enough problems with the family that I actually care about. Jeremy hates me, and why wouldn't he? My journal gave him every single reason to." Elena said

"He's just hurt, he's confused." Stefan replied

"He's never going to forgive me for Vicki, for taking away his memories, for lying to him." Elena said

"He's your brother, he'll forgive you. Just give him some time." Stefan assured

Caroline is taking pictures with Matt after the Founder's Day Parade, in their Civil War costumes "Say cheese!" Bonnie said as she stood next to Naruto

Caroline turned to Matt and said "Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!"

"Seriously?" Matt asked

"Yes!" Caroline said

"Okay, fine." Matt said as Bonnie takes the photo

"I want one with Bonnie now." Caroline said

"I'll take it." Naruto said taking the camera, trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't daydream about all the pain he was going to put John through when he found him.

Elena is running after Jeremy who was walking toward the float "Jeremy! I was wondering where you were. You look great, and you guys did a really great job on the float." Elena said

"Go away, Elena." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, come on! Please! I don't want it to be like this between us." Elena replied

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." Jeremy said

"Jer, please."

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." Jeremy said as he looks at her and leaves

 **Later**

The floats are parading while Carol commentates "Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" The marching band and the cheerleaders parade, everyone applauds and scream excitedly "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The float arrives in the street with Jeremy and Tyler on it, they wave to the crowd and pretend to shoot at each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Matt, and the rest of the Mystic Falls Court and their escorts are on the float; they laugh and wave to the crowd "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

Bonnie is in the crowd, with Naruto they smile and wave at Elena, Elena smiles and waves back to them when Damon walks in front of them and stops, he then smiles and waves to Elena. Elena sighs and rolls her eyes before she looks away. Damon turns around and sees Bonnie, and Naruto

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked

"Just watching the parade." Damon replied before Bonnie grabs Naruto's arm and leads him away "Where are you going?" Damon asked

"Away from you!" Bonnie said

"I wanna say something to you." Damon said

"Just leave me alone!" Bonnie retorted

"Thank you." Damon said much to Bonnie's shock she looks at Naruto who shrugged as Damon continued "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me. I don't take what you did lightly so…thank you."

"I did it for Elena." Bonnie said after coming out of her shock

"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." Damon said as they look at each other for a moment "Enjoy the parade." Damon said before leaving as Naruto smiled seeing Damon pull his head out of his ass, even if it was for a moment.

"Let's cheer for the Mystic Fall's high school football team. Alright! Let's show them our support, everybody!" Carol said as the float and the cheerleaders arrives

 **Grayson Gilbert's office**

John was looking out the window to see if he sees Naruto when Mayor Lockwood, arrives before they start preparing the device "This is the key. Once inserted, the device will be activated. It will work only once, for an estimated time of 5 minutes." John explained

"Yes, how does it work?" Richard asked

"It's a high-pitched frequency that humans can't hear. Any vampires within a five-block radius will be incapacitated, exposing them. At that time, the sheriff's deputies will inject them with vervain and bring them here, when we will finish them off." John explained

"And you're certain they're attacking tonight?" Richard asked

"I have a source. One of the vampires from the tomb confirmed the attack." John replied

 **A building**

The vampires from the tomb are having a meeting, the leader is speaking and pointing at a map of the Town Square "Everybody listen up! The plan stays the same. We wait until the firework start; until then, we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration; they'll never see us coming."

 **Grayson Gilbert's office**

"They want revenge for what our ancestors did in 1864. It makes us their target." John said

 **A building**

The leader is showing the other vampires a plan of the Mystic Fall's Town Square "This area here is the stage. This is where the Founding Families are gonna be. Any questions?" he asked

 **Grayson Gilbert's office**

"We're taking an enormous risk. We're talking about our families, John!" Richard replied

 **A building**

Anna arrives at the building where the tomb vampires were "Anna? What are you doing here?" the leader asked

 **Grayson Gilbert's office**

"This is the only way to draw them out and kill them… all of them." John said

 **Mystic Grill**

Damon is standing alone, when Elena arrives, and he looks at her and sees that she has changed back into her modern clothes "I like you better like this. The period look, it… didn't suit you." Damon said

"Is that an insult?" Elena asked

"Actually Elena, it is a compliment of the highest order." Damon replied

"Look, I know Stefan is worried about our… friendship." Elena said after a moment of silence

"Did he mention something to you too?" Damon asked

"No, did he mention something to you?" Elena asked

"No, nothing worth repeating." Damon said

"So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do." Elena said

Damon asked while smiling "What eye thing?"

"Don't make me regret being your friend okay?" Elena said, the smile on Damon's face vanished, as Elena saw Jeremy, looking back to Damon who nodded she went to him

"I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" Elena said

"You go to hell, Elena." Jeremy said getting up and leaving the Grill, as Damon looks at him

[Mystic Falls' square]

Jeremy is walking, when Damon appears and walks behind him before mocking him "I have so many emotions, but I don't have any way to express them. Being a teenager is so hard!"

"You're a dick!" Jeremy said still walking

"You do not talk to me like that! I'm not your sister. And for now on, "Damon grabs Jeremy's arm" don't talk to your sister that way either." Damon said

"So, you're going to kill me just 'cause I hurt Elena's feelings?" Jeremy asked feeling bold

"Cut her some slack." Damon said

"She erased my memories" Jeremy retorted

"No, I did! She was protecting you." Damon replied

"It wasn't her call to make." Jeremy said before he tries to leave but Damon holds his arm "Let go of me before I cause a scene."

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out." Damon replied before Stefan arrives

"Let him go." Stefan said sighing Damon releases Jeremy before Stefan puts himself between them and looks at Jeremy "Are you alright?" Stefan asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

Stefan looks at Damon and says "What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this. Damon turned Vicki, I killed her. She was a threat to you, and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened, I wish that it hadn't." Damon looks at Stefan

"You shouldn't have made me forget.." Jeremy said before he leaves

"Good cop, bad cop, I like it." Damon said

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

"He's being a punk." Damon replied

"Elena's relationship with her brother is none of your business. So stay out of it!" Stefan said

"Oh, there's only one "do gooder" role available. My bad. I'm sorry." Damon said with a laughs

"Get over yourself. We both know you're not doing this for the right reasons." Stefan said

"You see, there you go with that little jealousy act again. What are the right reasons, Stefan? Enlighten me, please!" Damon replied

"Well, see Damon, it's only real when it comes from your desire to do the right thing for nothing in return, and I know that it is an entirely foreign concept to you. I completely understand that you wouldn't get it." Stefan said before he leaves

Nighttime

Naruto, and Damon are walking around when they stopped and turn around to see Anna "Anna." Naruto said

"You're still around?" Damon asked only to be elbowed by Naruto

"There's something you both need to know. The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight." Anna said

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked

"I went to them. They think I'm with them but I'm not. They want the Founding Families dead." Anna said

"When is this supposed to happen?" Damon asked

"When the fireworks start." Anna said as a long pause settles in

"John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them." Naruto said

"Then we can't be here!" Anna replied

"It doesn't work, it's been deactivated." Naruto said

"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die." Anna said

"Where are they right now?" Damon asked as Naruto looked around when he saw John going into Elena's adopted father's office building

"They're already here." Anna said

"Ok, Damon go find Ric, Anna you get out of here." Naruto said as they both nodded Naruto and Damon walked off in different directions, Anna went to the grill

John was standing besides the doorway as he saw Naruto heading to the door, he pulled out a Glock 19 he got from the sheriffs armory after he knocked her out and handcuffed her to a radiator, he had it equipped with a silence suppressor, when Naruto opened the door and was seen John emptied a clip in the side of Naruto's head.

When Naruto went down unconscious, John reloaded and stood over Naruto and emptied another clip just to be on the safe side. He then moved Naruto to the basement.

The tomb vampires are meeting in front of a building "Remember, we don't know which of them ingests vervain. It's not about the feed, it's about the kill. You know what to do." the leader said before they all go into the crowd

Damon is walking toward Alaric "Ric!" he called

"Yeah?" Alaric asked as they walked away from a crowd

"You keep those nifty little vampire darts in the car?" Damon asked

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need a stake or two." Damon replied

"Yeah, got it." Alaric said before going to his car as Alaric leaves, Damon sees Stefan and Elena. He goes toward them and takes Elena's hand

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Saving your life. Fifteen words or less… Tomb vamps are here, Founding Families are their target." Damon said as Stefan looked around "Get her out of here, now!" before he starts to leave

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked

"That's more than fifteen words, Stefan." Damon said before leaving

"Wait, Jeremy is out here somewhere." Elena said

"Let's go find him, come on!" Stefan said leading Elena into the crowd

[Mystic Grill]

Tyler is at the pool table when his father arrives and walks toward Tyler "What are you doing here? I told you to go home." Richard said

"I decided not to." Tyler retorted

"If I tell you to do something, you do it!" Richard said after he grabs Tyler's arm

"Let go of me!" Tyler shouted ripping his arm from his fathers grip as Caroline arrives

"Mayor, is everything okay?" Caroline asked as Matt arrives too; the Mayor looks at them

"Please Tyler; I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." Richard said

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please." Richard said

"Yeah, okay." Tyler replied as Richard gives him his car's keys

"Here, take my car, it's out back. Caroline, Matt go with him." Richard said as they all look at him and leave

Jeremy is in front of the restrooms when he sees Anna "Anna what are you doing here? My uncle could see you."

"I don't care about that. I needed to find you. Come here." Anna said before they go in the restroom.

[Mystic Falls' square]

Mayor Lockwood is giving his speech "For one hundred and fifty years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town that everybody wants to call home: safe, prosperous, welcoming. And we have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate this evening's firework display to their legacy."

Everyone claps, while the tomb vampires on in the crowd, looking at the Mayor crowd as he took Carol's hand and lead her off stage as he looks at one of the deputies, as the fireworks started.

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

John is waiting for the signal with one of the deputies with him "Get in position." John said before the deputy goes out of the building and John goes toward the device and looks at it

Naruto was in the basement, when he awoke, groaning he realized that he couldn't see meaning that when he was shot some of the bullets pierced his eyes, Naruto started pulling out the wooden bullets

John is upstairs unaware that Naruto was awake, he was preparing the device, when Damon arrives "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." John said as Damon goes toward him, when John activates the device. Damon falls, he grabs the sides of his head and screams, in the basement Naruto got all the bullets out but he wasn't fully healed when he grabs his head and screams

[Mystic Falls' square]

Stefan was walking with Elena when he falls "Stefan, what's going on? What's happening?" Elena asked kneeling beside him

"My head!" Stefan groaned

"What?" Elena asked

"My head!"

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

Damon is on the floor, holding his head and screaming as John walks to him with a syringe of vervain

[Mystic Grill]

Anna and Jeremy are in the restrooms before Anna grabbed her head and begins to scream "Anna what's wrong? Anna!"

"Please, make it stop!" Anna screamed

Stefan is holding his head in the Town Square, Damon is holding his head at Grayson Gilbert's office, Naruto was in the basement clutching his head gritting his teeth, Anna is in Jeremy's arms screaming in the restroom of the Grill. The tomb vampires' leader falls, and one of the deputies injects him vervain. John injects vervain to Damon

[Mystic Falls]

Tyler is driving when he suddenly hears the device "What the hell is that?" he asked

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked

"That noise!" Tyler said

"Wait, what noise?" Matt asked only for Tyler to let go of the wheel, and grab his head and begins to scream

"Tyler!" Caroline shouted in concern as

"Dude, hey!" Matt yelled from the back before the car goes out of control "Caroline, the wheel!" Caroline tries to grab the wheel, as Tyler continue to scream before the car crashes into a wall

[Mystic Falls' square]

Stefan is still on the floor, holding his head. Elena's with him as a deputy runs toward him but Alaric runs interference and talks to him "Hey, I got this one. There's one over there. Take this, go! Go! Go!" Alaric said handing the deputy a stake

The deputy leaves while Alaric goes toward them and helps Stefan to get up before they go toward the stairs

"I don't know what happened, he just dropped." Elena said

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain." Alaric said

"What?" Elena asked in surprise before they look at Stefan "They're rounding up the vampires."

Carol is with her husband whose on the floor bleeding from his ears "Please help him, he just went down." Carol said as the deputies inject him vervain

[Mystic Grill]

Anna and Jeremy are still in the restrooms "Ahhhhhhhh my head!" she screams, as one of the deputies enters he calls for back up and vervain her as the other deputy holds Jeremy back they take her away

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The device has stopped John takes everything back and goes in the basement Damon is on the floor, unconscious, while Naruto was weak his wounds healing while the deputies are bringing more vampires "The device is done; the only thing keeping them down is vervain. We don't have much time, let's finish this." John said as Naruto's vision returns, he looks around still on the ground and sees Damon beginning to wake up as one of the Deputies is pouring gasoline everywhere. He sees John beginning to leave but Anna catches his leg, Naruto's eyes widen as he begins to crawl his way toward Anna, still weak to actually stand

"Anna." John said as Damon sees Naruto crawling and turns his head to see Anna and John , who turns to the Deputy "You can head up; I'll take it from here." John said

The Deputy leaves, as Anna tries to get up, Naruto still crawling as John takes a stake from his back "Please…no!" she begged

"Don't do it!" Naruto yelled as John looks at him before he stakes Anna, as Naruto watched wide eyed as Anna begins to desiccate, she looked at him and her lips moved saying 'I love you daddy.'

Tears streamed down Naruto's face while Damon looked at him in sympathy as John pours more gasoline. He goes up the stairs and pours a trail of gasoline up them. He goes out of the basement, lights a match and throws it on the gasoline. A fire starts. Some of the vampires begin to burn. Damon looks at them, before he hear Naruto growling, he looks to see Naruto had vamped out his fangs longer than normal, as his hair was spikier and he was trying to get to his knees

[Mystic Falls' square]

Stefan is better, he's talking with Elena "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"It was like needles were piercing my skull and it just stopped." Stefan said when Alaric came back

"I saw at least 5 vampires go down. They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric said

"It's the Gilbert's device. It has to be." Stefan said

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie unspelled it." Elena said

"Maybe she didn't." Alaric replied

"She did, we saw her do it!" Elena said

"No, no, no he's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires." Stefan said

"So we could protect you." Elena replied

"And Damon. Vampires. Where is Damon, and Naruto?" Stefan asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since this started." Alaric said

"Can you get my brother, take him home?" Elena asked

"Of course." Alaric said before Elena turns to Stefan

"Let's go." Elena said

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The basement is completely on fire Naruto was now getting to his feet as Damon looks around him and sees the mayor "Mayor. Is that you?" he asked

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked

"I'm a vampire. What's your excuse?" Damon said as Richard looks at him shocked "No, really. The vervain didn't affect you, you're not a vampire, what the hell are you?" Damon asked as the mayor scoots backwards to get away from Damon. He bumps into the tomb vampires' leader, who is waking

"Mayor Lockwood!" he said before he snaps Mayor Lockwood's neck, as Damon smirked

Naruto stumbled to Anna's body, absorbing the flames he took out the stake and was about to do hand seals when he remembered **"You are to never bring back supernatural creatures, if you do this realm will be terminated."** the Shinigami's warning from when he was still married to Qetsiyah replayed, looking down he absorbed Anna's body into his Kamui, before stumbling towards Damon

[Mystic Falls]

Matt and Caroline are out of the car; an has ambulance arrived, while Tyler is on the ground, unconscious "Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked Caroline

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Caroline said

"No, they need to check you out." Matt retorted

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. They're helping Tyler." Caroline replied

The paramedics are examining Tyler, when one of them opens one of Tyler's eyes, it flashes amber-gold before going back to brown. "What the hell?!" the paramedic said sitting backwards in shock

"What's wrong?" Matt asked kneeling down besides them

"His eyes!" the paramedic said as they all look at Tyler when suddenly, Tyler wakes up gasping for air

"What happened?" Tyler asked

"Dude, don't scare me like that!" Matt said before he turns his head, to see Caroline on the ground, unconscious "Caroline! Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!" Matt yelled moving over to her

[Mystic Falls' square]

Elena and Stefan are walking when suddenly Stefan hears the fire "Wait, wait, wait, I can hear them. The building is on fire." Stefan said

"What?" Elena asked

"The building's on fire!" Stefan said

[Grayson Gilbert's office]

The building is still on fire, when Naruto who had Damon's arm over his shoulder was walking to the stair way, but a beam falls down in front of him growling Naruto kicked the beam in half and walked till he was at the stairs, taking deep breath, Naruto activated his Kamui before he and Damon walked through the flames

[Mystic Falls' square]

Elena and Stefan go toward John, talking to him "Where is Damon and Naruto?" Elena asked

"With the rest of them, where they should be. It's over for them." John said

"You're crazy!" Elena said

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Elena." John replied as Stefan is looking at the building before John looks at him "Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Only for them and the deputies to hear a boom from the side of the building, running over they saw Naruto and Damon gasping for breath, the deputies pull out their guns along with stakes, Naruto's head snap towards them when he sees John his face vamps out his hair bleeding Uzumaki red getting up Naruto stalked towards the deputies, not caring about feeding Naruto did something he hadn't done since he been in this world, everyone watched in shock as three claws emerged from Naruto's fist like Wolverine.

Naruto immediately stabbed a deputy in the heart, before decapitating another, turning around Naruto was staked by another one before he uppercuts him, his claws digging into the deputies head, the last deputy rushed Naruto with his staked only for Naruto to snatch it and stab him between his eyes.

Turning to John who was pale and backing away Naruto growled and walked towards him before Elena got in his way **"Move Elena!"** Naruto growled

Elena flinching summoned up her determination "No." she said Naruto looked at her

" **Why not, this is the man, who killed my mate, and now my daughter why should I let him live!"** Naruto growled as Elena looked at John in shock

She looked down "He's my father." Elena said as John looked at her in surprise "I want to at least have a relationship with him." she said as Naruto was visibly shaking showing how much he wanted to kill John "I'm begging you."

" **Your lucky,"** Naruto said glaring at John **"she's so pure, and I don't want to be the cause of any pain she goes through. You have 24 hours to** get the hell out of town, before I rip your heart from your chest." Naruto growled as John immediately left

"Thank you." Elena said holding Naruto's cheek Naruto nodded before he turned around and picked up each deputy before launching them through the building as the fire spread

[Gilbert's house]

Everyone was calming down, Naruto had buried Anna in the Salvatore Family crypt, Bonnie had threatened Stefan, that if Damon killed an innocent person, she will kill him, even if she had to go through Stefan.

Currently Jeremy was on his bed; looking at a flask filled with Anna's blood, before he gets up and puts it in his drawer. He turns his head to see Damon in the doorway "What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Anna's dead." Damon said

"I figured that once they took her away." Jeremy replied

"I know you cared about her." Damon said

"Yeah, I did." Jeremy said

"I saw her killed. I was watching and all I could think about was… I wanted to help her, but I couldn't." Damon explained

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jeremy asked

"I took away your suffering once before. I can do it again, but it's your choice." Damon said

"Look, I know you think you took it away, but it's still there. Even if I can't remember why. I still feel empty, and alone, and making me forget won't fix it. It won't fix what's really wrong." Jeremy replied

Damon nods before he says "What I did to Vicki was wrong. I'm sorry for my part." as he walked to the door Jeremy said

"Anna said that vampires don't have to feel pain; that they could turn it off, if they shut out their humanity."

"It's very true." Damon said looking back to Jeremy

"Is it easier that way?" Jeremy asked

"Is what easier?"

"Life." Jeremy said

"Life sucks either way, Jeremy. But, at least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to." Damon replied

"Is that what you did?" Jeremy asked

"I did it for a… I did it for a very long time and life was a lot easier." Damon replied before he leaves

[Mystic Falls' hospital]

Matt is sitting alone in the hallway, when Tyler joins him "Hey man. I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened." Tyler said

"It's okay man. She'll be alright." Matt replied as Tyler sits down with him, when Liz arrives Matt gets up "What's happening? Is she alright?" he asked

"There was some internal bleeding; they're taking her into surgery." Liz said

"What else did they say? Is she gonna be okay?" Matt asked

"They're gonna do everything they can." Liz said as Matt looks at her and sits down "Tyler, have you talked to your mom?"

"I left her a message telling her I was here." Tyler said

"You need to call her." Liz said

"What is it?" Tyler asked

" ...It's your dad." Liz said

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy is in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He has the flask of Anna's blood in his hand opening it he drinks the blood. He then looks into the cabinet and finds Elena's pain pills from her car accident and pours them on the counter. He picks one up, preparing to take it.

Damon goes out of the house just as 'Elena' arrives, holding her dress "What are you doing here?" 'Elena' asked

"Failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing." Damon said

"Which was…?" 'Elena' asked

"It's not important. Let me take this for you." Damon replied before he takes the dress and her bag, and sets it down.

"Thank you." 'Elena' said

"You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. Tonight, I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." Damon said

"Maybe it is." 'Elena' said as Damon looked at her intently before he kisses her on the cheek; they look at each other. Damon hesitates and then he kisses her as they kiss each other Jenna opens the door and interrupts them. They stop and Damon tries to hide himself "Hi…"

"It's late, you should probably come inside." Jenna said with a frown, 'Elena' looks at Damon, grabs her dress and goes into the house. Jenna closes the door "What are you doing?" she asked

"I don't want to talk about it." 'Elena' said

Outside, Damon looks at the house, touches his lips and leaves, Jeremy is in the bathroom, he's taken all the pills, going into his bedroom, he lays on the bed and passes out

John is in the kitchen, he had packed all his things and was going to leave tomorrow as he opens the fridge and when he closes it, he sees 'Elena' is there jumping in surprise he said "You scared me."

"Sorry." 'Elena' said before she starts to put dishes away

"You know... I first met Isobel when I was a teenager. I fell in love with her instantly, although I'm pretty sure she never loved me. She was special. A part of why I hate the vampires so much is because of what she became, how it ruined her. And I never would have sent her to Damon had I known she wanted to turn." John said as 'Elena' now putting away knives looks at him "It's my fault. I'm telling you this because I hoped maybe you'd understand."

"Thank you." 'Elena' said

"Can I help?" John asked as 'Elena' looks at his ring

"Sure." she said as soon as John looks away she cuts his fingers off of the hand with the Gilbert ring with the knife she was putting away, screaming as she pushes him against the sink. 'Elena's' eyes turn red and the veins under her eyes swell, and fangs start to emerge.

"Katherine?!" he asked

"Hello, John. Goodbye, John" she said and she stabs him

Elena opens the door; while she's on the phone with Stefan "I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff. I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan." she said as she enters the house to check on Jeremy "Jeremy?! Are you up?" she asked

She hears a noise coming from the kitchen, curious she goes towards the kitchen.

 **Finished**

 **It is a gaurentee that later into the story Naruto will kill John**

 **Chapter 18: Season 2 The Return**

John is in the kitchen, and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Katherine standing there, posing as Elena. John startled said "You scared me."

"Sorry." Katherine said

"Is Jenna home?" John asked

"She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn't know the truth. They've covered it up." Katherine said

"Yeah I know. How's Jeremy?" John asked

"Holed up in his room." Katherine replied

Upstairs, Jeremy is in his bed; unconscious after taking all those pills.

Elena arrives at the house. She is on the phone with Stefan "I looked everywhere." Elena said

"What do you think, someone stole it?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, someone definitely took my stuff." Elena replied

Katherine and John are still in the kitchen "Can I help?" John asked

Katherine looks down at John's ring, and replies "Sure."

Elena is still on the porch, on the phone with Stefan "You want me to pick you up?" he asked

"I'm just gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there?" Elena replied

"You bet." Stefan said

"Okay, I love you Stefan." Elena said

"I love you too."

Katherine grabs a knife and cuts off John's fingers, including his ring. Then she pushes the screaming John against the sink. John horrified asked "Katherine?!"

Katherine vamps out smirking "Hello John, Goodbye John." she said before she stabs him

Elena enters the house "Jeremy? Are you up?" she asked looking up the staircase before she hears John grunt and the dishes clatter she goes into the kitchen, where she finds John on the floor, bleeding badly. She rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. She grabs the phone and calls 911. "911, what's your emergency?" the receiver asked

Elena in a panic says "Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street."

John sees Katherine watching; and whispers "Behind you."

"What?" Elena asked

"Behind you!" John said louder

Elena turns around and gasps but she sees no one there. She grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway, as she walks passed the entrance way to the living room, when she hears wind whooshing, turning around cautiously she didn't see Katherine in the entrance way to the living room, suddenly Elena stops and twirls the knife before throwing it towards Katherine only for her to run out the house. Elena looks towards the door before she remembers Jeremy. "Jeremy!" she shouted and races up the stairs to his room "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She finds him unconscious on his bed, shaking him franticly but he doesn't wake up "Please, Jeremy, wake up!" till he woke up with a gasp

Later

John is taken away in the ambulance, as Stefan arrives at the house. The officer tries to keep Stefan from entering. "He's okay." Stefan enters and follows Elena upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know."

Stefan takes Jeremy's face in his hands and examines his eyes. "Look at me." Stefan said

"I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same." Jeremy said

"Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?" Elena asked

Stefan continued to look at Jeremy's eyes "No, he's fine." he said getting up

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" Jeremy said

"Don't say that Jeremy! Jer, why would you want that?" Elena asked

Jeremy stood up from the bed "Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She's…" Jeremy was about to say but Elena interrupted

"She's dead, yeah I know."

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked

"Her father, Naruto was going to kill John." Elena said before Stefan grabbed Jeremy by his shoulders and sat him back on the bed

" Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down" he said before he grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him. "I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die." Stefan explained as Jeremy kept trying to look away from him "Hey!" Stefan shouted slapping Jeremy "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan…" Elena said

"Yeah, I understand." Jeremy said

"Good." Stefan said before moving to stand by Elena

"What about the pills that he took?" Elena asked

"He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that." Stefan replied before a policemen knocks on the doorframe of Jeremy's room.

"Miss Gilbert?" he said

"I'll be right there." Elena said

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan said to Elena

"But…" Elena started looking at Jeremy

"No, no, no, I'll stay here with Jeremy."

"No, I don't need a babysitter." Jeremy said

"Yes, you do." Elena said

MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Matt is sitting alone outside of Caroline's room. When Naruto, and Bonnie arrives and walks over to him. "How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"She's not good, Bon." Matt said

"What happened?" Naruto asked

"We were driving and Tyler heard this noise and he got…" Matt started

"A noise?" Bonnie interrupted looking at Naruto

"He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and ... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so …"

Liz is at the hospital desk, when Damon walks over to her. "Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?" he asked

"She's in surgery, it's ... they're doing everything they can. I need your help Damon." Liz said

"Sure, anything Liz." Damon said as they walk over to where they couldn't be heard by the receptionist

"Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement." Liz said

Damon crossed his arms over his chest and asked "Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?"

"No, no. A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when John's device went off but he… " Liz paused as a woman walked by, when she was gone Liz continued "he couldn't have been a vampire, I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Caroline and …" Liz was unable to continue as she begins to cry

"It's okay. It's okay." Damon said genuinely comforting Liz as he hugs her

Elena arrives at the hospital, she walks over to Bonnie, as Naruto had left heading Elena's house "Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie said

"What?" Elena asks shocked before Bonnie hugs her, Damon is near and peers over at them. "Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon asked walking closer

"No, I don't. Naruto hasn't taught me how to heal people." Bonnie said

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that, and heal other people." Damon replied

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie replied

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon offered turning to Elena

"No, no way." Elena protested

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon explained

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said

"Do it." Bonnie said getting their attention Bonnie sees Elena's expression "This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it."

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said with a smirk before she leaves. Elena and Damon are alone.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon said

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John." Elena said

"What? When? What are you talking about? After I left?" Damon asked

"You were there?" Elena asked surprise

"Come on, Elena, you know I was." Damon replied

"When were you at the house?" Elena asked

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Elena." Damon said

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon." Elena said moving to walk away when Damon grabs her arm

"If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." Damon said Jenna arrives. Damon moves away while Jenna glares at him, but listens in

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?" she asked

"Where have you been?" Elena asked

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna replied

"No, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did." Jenna replied

"No, Jenna, you didn't." Elena said

"Yes, I did."

Damon who was listening suddenly realizes that Katherine was the one he kissed, not Elena. Jenna and Elena look at him with confusion. "Mmm, you got to be kidding me." he said before he realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Jenna and Elena and walks away.

GILBERT HOUSE

Jeremy is asleep in his bed, while Stefan paces beside his bed, still watching out for him. He hears the front door open. Katherine still posing as Elena walks in as Stefan comes down the stairs. "Hey! How was Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Not good." Katherine said as she hugs him. "Just what I needed." she said before she tries to kiss him, but Stefan, realizing it's Katherine, grabs her by the back of her neck and bares his fangs at her. He throws her on the couch. Katherine gets up without missing a beat.

"Katherine." Stefan said

"At least I fooled one of you." Katherine said before Stefan rushes over to her and pushes her against the wall. "Feel better?" Katherine asked he pushes her against another wall, "That's enough." a voice said they both turned to see Naruto looking at Katherine, Stefan lets her go before they all hear someone about to open the front door.

Naruto vamp speeds and grabs Katherine and vanishes just as Elena and Damon enter the house

With Naruto

Naruto was with Katherine, they were in a clearing "So you wanted me to yourself?" Katherine asked caressing Naruto's cheek

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at her Katherine frowned before smiling

"I like the color of your hair, more livelier then the red." Katherine said

"So your not going to answer the question huh." Naruto said before he vamp speeds and picks Katherine up bridle style, Naruto smiles at her which she returned before they shot into the air with a boom

Now high above the clouds Naruto said "I'm going to ask you again, Katerina. Why have you been running from me?" when Katherine didn't answer Naruto let her go screaming Katherine fell, before Naruto flew to her and caught her, before looking at her expectantly

"I couldn't face you." she finally said looking down "Father, took her from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop him." Katherine said

"I was on my way to see you." Naruto said after sighing getting her attention as she looked up at him "When I got there, your mother, she told me what happened." Naruto continued "I almost killed you father, after I found our little girl I tried to search for you, and when I got word of your whereabouts, we were on our way to see you."

"We?" Katherine asked

"I named her after you. She was around 4 when you were turned, Elijah told me what happened and whenever I got close you would run from me." Naruto said as Katherine looked up at him shocked

"I'm sorry." she said

"I know, I…" Naruto stopped as he finally noticed the smell he could smell from her "Why do you have a werewolf's scent on you?" Naruto asked Katherine looked sheepish

"I can't tell you that." she said

"Ok, I'll respect that. So tell me what you've been up to Katie." Naruto said as Katherine smiled hearing Naruto's old nickname for her,

Gilbert House

Damon and Stefan are in the kitchen "Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked

"No." Stefan said

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said

Stefan asked while pacing "She said she fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?"

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon replied as Elena enters the room and Stefan walks towards her.

"I told Jeremy, I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena said

"I know. We all did." Stefan said

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Move." Damon said

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena replied as she sits down.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." Damon said

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked from behind Elena

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... Kissed." Damon said causing Stefan to frown

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." Damon started to puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Stefan rushes at him with his super speed but Damon uses his super speed as well and stands next to Elena. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said

Stefan starts towards Damon again but Elena gets up and puts her hand in front of Stefan. "Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not me." she said before she looks at Damon "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."

"Later." Stefan said as they both exchange nods

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon replied

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said

"I've got a better idea."

"What's that?" Elena asked

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you." Damon said

"Is that smart?" Elena asked

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon replied

"Yeah? And then what?" asked Stefan

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said

Next Day

Lockwood Mansion.

Carol Lockwood is talking with Sheriff Forbes and Damon "I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband." Carol demanded

"I'm looking into it but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?" Liz asked

"What are you implying? That he was one of them?" Carol asked

"No, no. No one's implying that." Damon said trying to get them to settle down

"Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible." Carol said

"Carol…"

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place." Liz said interrupting Damon

"Liz…" Damon said

"Someone got my husband killed." Carol replied

"We're all on edge here. You've suffered a great loss. The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we'll get through this." Damon said

Tyler is at the front door, greeting guests. A big jeep drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out. Tyler walking outside said "So the black sheep returns."

The man walks onto the porch and looks at Tyler before he asks "Tyler?"

"Yeah." Tyler said

"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old." the man said

"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler replied to his uncle before they embrace each other

"Good to see you again." Mason said

"It's good to see you too. Come on inside." Tyler said

Minutes Later

Damon is watching Mason and Carol, as Liz walks by he asks "Who's the guy with Carol?"

"It's the mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood." Liz said

"Is he on the council? Like John Gilbert was when he rolled in?" Damon asked

"He's nothing like John. For one, he's not an ass. He's not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave." Liz replied

"Thanks." Damon said before Liz walks away. "See you." he said as he continues to watch Mason and Carol.

Katherine walks towards the entrance of the Lockwood house, before Tyler stops her and grabs her hands in appreciation. "Hey Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in." he said

Katherine enters the house, smiling "You know it's risky being here, Elena could walk in any moment." Naruto said walking up behind her

"I know, that's what makes it so fun." Katherine said before they walk deeper into the mansion

Damon and Bonnie are talking while Damon was eating grapes "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Damon said

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked

"Yes Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon asked

"She's much better." Bonnie said

"You're welcome."

"No, you're welcome." Bonnie retorted

"Why am I welcome?" Damon asked

"You live to see another day." Bonnie said

"No good deal goes unpunished with you, does it?" Damon asked

"Doesn't undue the bad. I know what you are Damon, you might have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled but not me. One wrong move and I'm gonna take you out." Bonnie warned

"Now you need to stop with the witches' brew. You're starting to believe your own press." Damon replied before Bonnie looks at Damon who starts to hold his head in pain. Bonnie stops after a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Bonnie asked before she walks out to the front porch and over to Katherine and Naruto who were smiling, Bonnie thinking it's Elena said "Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline when it's his fault all of this happened in the first place." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is just awful." Katherine said as Naruto watched her acting skills

"Okay, better. Hateful Damon moment over." Bonnie said after taking a deep breath before she touches Katherine's arm and immediately senses that she is not Elena. "I've got to find Tyler and pay my respects. I'll be back." Bonnie said glancing at Naruto who nodded

"Okay." Katherine said as Bonnie walks away as Katherine watches her go, she was about to follow when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear

"What ever it is your thinking of doing, it better not involve hurting Bonnie." he whispered

Turning to him while still in his arms Katherine asked "Why?"

"She's family." Naruto said simply getting a nod from Katherine before she sped off

Katherine entered to see Bonnie on her phone with Elena "Elena? Where are you?" she asked

"Bonnie, I know I'm late. I'm getting in the car now. I'll be there in 5." Elena said before hanging up

Bonnie in shocked turns around to leave but sees Katherine behind her causing her to gasp "We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." Katherine introduced

"I know who you are." Bonnie said

"Of course you do. You're the best friend right? I've been putting all the pieces of Elena's life together. Isobel told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline, and then there's you, the vampire-hating Bennett witch, who has a crush on our mutual vampire ancestor Naruto. Did I do good?" Katherine asked Bonnie tries to leave the room, but Katherine super speeds around her and blocks her way out. Bonnie uses her migraine inducing spell on Katherine. Katherine feigns being hurt.

"I've been around a long time Bonnie; and Naruto put me through worse when he was training me as a human, so you're gonna have to do better than that." Katherine said before holding back a lot of her strength she grabs Bonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall. She vamps out and Bonnie open the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. Katherine's face goes back to normal. "Nice." she complemented

Naruto and Stefan are standing outside the doorway "Katherine." Stefan said Katherine looks and sees them "Leave her alone."

"Okay." Katherine said before she releases Bonnie and leaves the room. Katherine traces her finger across Stefan's chest as she walks past him and winks at Naruto who shook his head smiling, Stefan follows Katherine out into the main room. As Naruto walked towards Bonnie to confront her about this alleged crush he heard Katherine mention

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked

Katherine grabs a drink off a tray and said "After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent."

"You're taking this a little far, don't you think? Elena could walk in at any moment." Stefan said unknowingly repeating what Naruto said earlier

"Mmm, but that's part of the fun, Stefan." she said as she picks up a cherry from the food table. "Damon's here, somewhere. I've been avoiding him."

"But, you haven't been avoiding Naruto." Stefan said

"We have history, after all he's family." Katherine said before she puts the cherry in her mouth, but when she sees Matt, she takes it back out.

Matt walks up to them and says "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt. I heard that Caroline is doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved." Katherine said

"I am. Thanks Elena." Matt said before he leaves

"Uh! His eyes are so blue!" Katherine said

"You need to leave now." Stefan said

"You're hurting my feelings, Stefan. Damon was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your girlfriend so…" Katherine trailed off

"Katherine, I'm not doing this with you." Stefan said

"Okay, how about we don't have a couple's fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me." she said

"Just tell me what you're doing here." Stefan replied

"Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?" Katherine asked

"What game are you playing?" Stefan asked

"Why, you want to play with me?" Katherine replied

"I don't know. How can I play if I don't know the rules?" Stefan retorted

"No rules, Stefan. Don't you remember? No rules." Katherine said before she walks out of the room and looks back at Stefan. Stefan looks at her as she holds her hand out for him. Stefan walks towards her while she smiles and turns around, still holding her hand out for Stefan to hold. Stefan walks right past her, ignoring her silent request to hold hands. Katherine drops her hand and follows Stefan.

Elena, Jenna and Jeremy arrive at the Mansion. "Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna said looking around

"Yeah. Well he is ... he was the mayor." Elena replied

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna said

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy said e

Elena sees Damon and turns to her family "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?" as she goes to Damon Jenna watches her before going inside "Hey, how are you doing?" Elena asked Damon

"Great Elena. Walking on the sunshine, thanks for asking." Damon replied

"Damon." Elena said

"Elena." Damon replied

"We should be able to talk about this. Damon, we're close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing." Elena said

"I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked

"I think that you're hurt." Elena replied

"No, I don't get hurt, Elena." Damon said

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid." Elena said

"You're scared. You think Katherine is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." Damon replied as he begins to leave but stops "You know, why….why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" Damon asked

"That's not a surprise. I'm surprised that you thought I would kiss you back." Elena retorted

"Now I'm hurt." Damon said as he turns to leave again, when he gets a text, looking at his phone he sees it's from Bonnie 'Stefan, is with Katherine.' Damon shows Elena the text before they both go to find Stefan

With Naruto

Naruto and Bonnie were in the woods behind the Lockwood's Mansion, as Naruto had Bonnie against a tree kissing her passionately Bonnie moaned as Naruto lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Naruto's phone vibrates, groaning Naruto pulls his phone out as Bonnie still kisses him, looking at his phone he read that Stefan was stabbed by Katherine.

Pulling away from Bonnie Naruto smiled and said "I have to go, my brothers need me. So I'll see you later." he said getting a nod from Bonnie who kissed him again before she straightens out her clothes and leaves while Naruto walks towards his brothers location.

Earlier

Katherine and Stefan are outside, walking "The Lockwood's have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune." Katherine said

"Yeah, why did you want them dead? You're the one who turned most of them." Stefan asked

"There's nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Stefan. Just ask John Gilbert." Katherine said as they both stop walking.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Stefan asked

"But you have. You're stronger. Meaner. It's sexy." Katherine said

"Don't flirt with me Katherine. I'm not Damon; I haven't spent 145 years obsessed with you." Stefan asked

"Yeah, based on your choice of women, I'd say otherwise. Although I'll admit it does bother me that you've falling in love with someone else." Katherine said

"I was never in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me. So none of my feelings were real." Stefan said

"Believe what you want, Stefan, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you." Katherine replied as she presses her finger against his chest.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." Stefan said

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine replied

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan said Katherine eyes narrowed before she takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs him in the stomach with it.

"You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." she said before she removes the iron stem and flees.

Now

Elena and Stefan are sitting on a bench on the Lockwood grounds. Elena is wiping Stefan's wound with a cloth. "You gonna be okay?" Elena asked

"Yeah, it will heal." Stefan said

"That's not what I meant." Elena said

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan replied

Naruto and Damon arrives, "I tried to track her but she's gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio." Damon said as Stefan pulls his shirt down "We got a crazy ex on the loose." He then looks at Elena "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

"That's not what's happening." Stefan said

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl." Damon said

"Don't start Damon." Naruto said

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elena said before she leaves Naruto unseals a blood bag and throws it to Stefan who catches it

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as he watched Stefan drink from the bag

"I've been teaching him how to control his bloodlust, he can drink about half the bag, before it gets to much." Naruto said as Damon looked at Stefan who gave the bag back to Naruto and Naruto finished the rest.

Damon seeing Stefan fully healed asked him "So what's it gonna be huh? Fight to the death?" he pretends to punch with his fists as Stefan snorts "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim." he said

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"Why?! I'd fight me." Damon said

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan asked pointing at him and Damon

"Stefan, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"I kissed Elena." Damon said getting a surprise look from Naruto since this is the first time he has heard of that

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said

"That's good." Naruto said getting their attention "If the both of you fight over Elena, I'll have to step in, and believe me when I say, you will not want that to happen." Stefan and Damon both look at each other

"Are we clear?" Naruto asked getting nods from them "Great." Naruto said before he and Stefan leaves

Later

GILBERT HOUSE

John is taking his luggage, trying to get a move on before Naruto finds out he's still here when Jeremy enters the room. "Jeremy." he said

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"I'm packing, leaving." John said

"So, you figured you'd kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?" Jeremy asked

"Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Elena I said goodbye?" John asked

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Jeremy asked before he started walking away

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That's what I know; that's what your father knew." John said causing Jeremy to stop

"My father would have seen things differently." Jeremy said walking closer to his uncle

"No, he may have done things differently but there's no other way to see it." John said

Jeremy looked down to see John's ring "That ring on your finger, the one's that supposed to protect you, that was my father's right?" he asked

"Yeah." John said

"Then why didn't it protect him, why is he still dead?" Jeremy asked

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural, it was an accident. There's nothing that can save us from that." John said

"I wonder what he'd think of all this, of me." Jeremy said

"He would think that you're still young. You're still finding yourself but you are a Gilbert and you've been exposed to this town's darkest secret and with that comes responsibility." John replied

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy retorted

"Sooner or later you'll have to." John said before he leaves

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Naruto was in his room doing pull ups wearing basketball shorts, he had heard Katherine's talk with Damon and he kind of felt sorry for him. When he felt a hand caress his torso, stopping he looked down to see Katherine placing kisses on his body, "I've missed your body." Katherine said

"I'm sure." Naruto replied dropping to the ground "What's up?" he asked getting a towel and wiping off the sweat

"I'm leaving." Katherine said

"Now, we both know that's not true." Naruto said smirking which Katherine returned as Naruto moved to a closet

"I was wondering, if there was a way for me to be able to use chakra again." Katherine said as Naruto opened his closet and pulled out a chest, before he looked at her

"No, there isn't." Naruto said "For you to be able to use chakra as a vampire, I would've had to be the one to turn you." before he released the seal on the chest

"What is that?' she asked walking over as he opened it, she saw binders and papers with Naruto and a girl that shared their features drawn on them and a name that said Ekaterina

"This is our daughters chest, memories letters she wanted you to have, if I ever saw you again, dating all the way to when she died in her sleep." Naruto said he pulled out a 4 huge Binders and handed them to Katherine. Looking through them Katherine saw they were full of pages starting from when her daughter was 6 years old. Tears streamed down her face before she hugged Naruto and kissed him passionately before she lays her head on his chest saying "Thank you." before pulling back picking up the chest she moved to leave

"A warning Katie." she turned to him "I taught you that every action has consequences, be they good or bad. So I'm telling you now, whatever it is you have planned I hope you are prepared to handle the outcome of your actions." he said

Katherine looked down and asked "Will you stand by my side?"

"Of course, but I will not fight my family, but I want you to know, that you are always welcome here." Naruto said

Katherine nodded before she smiled at Naruto and she clutched the chest a little tighter before she sped off

GILBERT HOUSE

Elena exits her bathroom and goes into her bedroom to see Damon sitting on her bed, startled by his appearance she says "Oh god, you scared me."

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch." Damon said

"Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me." Elena said thankfully

"That's me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis." Damon said with a minor slur

"Have you been drinking?" Elena asked only for Damon to hold his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination."

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care." Damon replied

"Come on, Damon. That's a lie. You care." Elena said as Damon looks up at her.

"You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?" Damon asked

"Damon…"

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon said as he gets up and walks towards her. "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

"No." Elena said before Damon grabs her face in his hands and kisses her. Elena is clearly uncomfortable and not wanting this kiss to happen pulls away from him. "Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?" Elena asked

"Lie about this." Damon said

"Stop it! You're better than this, come on." Elena said stopping hi from kissing her again "

"That's where you're wrong." Damon replied

"No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Elena said as Jeremy hears the commotion and looks in the doorway.

"Elena, what's going on in here?" Jeremy asked

Damon and Elena look at him, as Elena pulls her wrists out of Damon's grasp. "Nothing, Jeremy. It's okay, just go back to bed." she said

"No, it's not okay, Elena." Damon said before he looks at Jeremy and then at Elena "He wants to be a vampire." Damon said before he rushes at Jeremy and pushes him against the wall.

"No, Damon, stop it!" Elena shouted

Damon is choking Jeremy "You want to shut out the pain? It's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" Damon said before he snaps Jeremy's neck. Jeremy falls on the floor, dead.

"Damon! NO!" Elena yelled as she rushes over to Jeremy and cries. Damon looks at her and leaves. Elena clutches Jeremy in horror and then she notices John's magical ring on Jeremy's finger

 **Bonnie's house**

Naruto and Bonnie are on her couch watching Twilight, Naruto's eyebrow was twitching as he watched the scene where Edward started sparkling. He couldn't believe this, he read the book yea, but he thought that they would change that part. Bonnie seeing his expression started to laugh at him, before Naruto turned off the TV, and kisses her as she lays on her back returning the kiss

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Tyler is sitting on the couch, thinking about his anger problem when Mason enters the room and sits down across from him. "Your mom's out. I think she popped a couple of pharmaceuticals." Mason said

"I didn't mean to freak her out. I don't know why I get like this." Tyler replied

"It's the curse of being a Lockwood." Mason retorted

"So how'd you get the chill gene?" Tyler asked

"I didn't. I've just learned how to manage it." Mason said

"I don't want to be like this anymore." Tyler said

"None of us do. That's why it's a curse, Tyler." Mason replied

.MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL

Caroline is in bed, sleeping. She wakes up and turns off the TV and sees Katherine "Elena?" she asked

"Hey Caroline." Katherine said

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Stefan and Damon a message for me." Katherine said

"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline asked

"Game on." Katherine said

"What?" Caroline asked as Katherine grabs one of her pillows and pushes it down over her face. Caroline screams and struggles until she runs out of air and dies. Katherine takes the pillow off and places it next to Caroline before she walks out of the room.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 19: Brave New World**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room, she looks around to see no one but the nurse sitting at her desk "Excuse me? Where is everyone?" Caroline asked

"It's the middle of the night honey." the nurse said

"It is? Oh, uh ... have you seen my mom?" Caroline asked

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Elena stepped by." the nurse replied

"She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?"

"Breakfast comes around seven." the nurse said

"But I'm hungry." Caroline retorted

"You should go back to sleep." the nurse said, Caroline sighs before she goes toward the room but then she stops.

"What is that smell?" Caroline asked

"Back to bed." the nurse ordered before she leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room in a trance Caroline goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives. "What are you doing in here?" the nurse asked

Caroline replied "I don't know."

"You need to go back to bed." the nurse said before she takes Caroline to her room and leaves.

Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pack from her pocket, looking at the blood pack intently, she slowly drinks some before gagging in disgust, she throws the pouch on the floor, before sighing after a moment she looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

 **Mystic Falls High**

Everyone is preparing the carnival. Bonnie and Elena are taking care of everything "Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie said

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena replied

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie said

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena said

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena said turning her back to Bonnie

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

Elena turned back to Bonnie and said "No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" she said before she gives a bag full of plush to Bonnie "I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie replied

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena replied

"Obviously." Bonnie said as they laugh.

Jeremy, Naruto, and Stefan are in the hallway against Jeremy's locker "It's the same as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan said handing Jeremy a vial of vervain

"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy said sniffing the vial

"Vervain is toxic to vampires." Naruto said

"Like poison?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head." Stefan said with a nod

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked

"Natures way of maintaining balance." Naruto said

"Yeah and, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are also harmful to vampires." Stefan said nodding

"Like a stake to the heart?" Jeremy asked

"Right but it has to be wood." Naruto said

"You both are pretty confident in yourselves telling me all the different ways I could kill you guys." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, if we thought you wanted to kill us we would be having a much different conversation." Stefan replied

"Yeah, Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy said

"I want you to forget about Damon, all right? He's hundred times stronger than you and right now he's not stable. You got to try to move forward." Stefan said

"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move forward from that?" Jeremy asked

"Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." Naruto said as Elena arrives

"Hello Elena." Naruto and Stefan said

Elena nodded to them before turning to Jeremy "Hey, did you…"

Jeremy interrupts her saying sarcastically "Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" before he leaves with Naruto

"He's gonna be alright, he's just been through a little bit of an ordeal." Stefan said

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said

"That was what we were doing here?" Stefan asked

"Yes, we all are. We're going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the "v" word is not uttered." Elena answered

"Got it!" Stefan said

"Then later you're going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we're gonna ride to the very top and then you're gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal high school girl. Do you see a running theme here?" Elena asked

Stefan nodded "Yeah I know, I'm seeing it and I'm liking it but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Damon?" he asked

"Uh, no "D" word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss." Elena said

"Unfortunately Katherine showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he's up to?" Stefan replied as Elena nodded

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Damon is in the living room with Carol Lockwood drinking tea "So I understand John Gilbert has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?" Carol asked

"Well, the sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it." Damon said

"Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I'll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I'm going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I'd like that person to be you." Carol said

"Whatever you need Carol. As a founding family member it's something that's very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires." Damon replied Mason and Tyler enter the house laughing when Carol closes the door of the living room "Is it safe to talk?" Damon asked

"It's my brother-in-law, Mason. He's still visiting. I just don't want him to hear us. He didn't want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now." Carol said

Damon nods before he starts listening to their conversation "When was that? Like seven?" Tyler asked his uncle

"Six. I don't count the last one. You crawled it." Mason replied

"What?" Tyler asked

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you, in her walker." Mason replied chuckling

"Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud, my mom…" Tyler said

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said sitting down before he starts to remove his shoes "So all this anger and aggression you're talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?" Mason asked

"Dude, I play 3 varsity sports. I work out 4 times a week and run 3, I'm gonna say no." Tyler said

"Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?" Mason asked

"Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off." Tyler answered

"You black out?" Mason asked getting a nod from Tyler

"Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage." Tyler replied

"Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?" Mason asked

"All I know is I loose myself, you know? For that time I become something else and I hate it." Tyler said

Damon is still listening, when Carol asks "More tea? Damon?"

"Oh yes, please. Thank you Carol." Damon said

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline is in her room with the curtains drawn closed except for the small ray of light trickling from the window. Caroline tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it painfully when it burns, before Matt arrives with a tray of food. "Your mom said you're not eating." he said

"It's gross." Caroline said sitting up

"It's hospital food; it's supposed to be gross." Matt replied as he goes toward her to kiss her but there's the sunlight between them, and she stops "She also said you're getting released tomorrow morning."

"Morning? I need to get out tonight." Caroline said

"No, the carnival is going to happen without you, Caroline. I know it's hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process but Bonnie and Elena have it." Matt replied smiling

"I'm not neurotic." Caroline retorted

"Yeah you are but it's cute so…" Matt replied

"Look, it's not about the carnival okay? It's just that this place is just really depressing." Caroline said

Matt looks around before seeing the curtains closed and says "It's because you're sitting in the dark." He begins to open the curtains.

"No don't!" Caroline protested but to late as Matt opens the curtains and she runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.

"What the hell?" Matt asked

"Just close it, please." Caroline said

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked

"Close it!" Caroline demanded

Matt closes the curtains "I'll just come back later, okay?" he said before he leaves

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto is pouring blood into a glass, before handing it to Damon, and taking one for himself when Stefan arrives "Care for one?"

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said

"And how far did you get this time?" Naruto asked

"Can't take down the rest, I have to pause every few seconds when I feel myself losing it." Stefan said as Naruto narrowed his eyes a little before nodding as Stefan looked to Damon

Damon seeing the look asked "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's from a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan replied

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked

Damon immediately changed the subject "I think the Lockwood's have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else."

"About time." Naruto muttered

"What?" Damon asked

"It's about time, that you both realized about the Lockwood's family secret." Naruto said smirking

"You know what it is?" Damon asked

"Yup." Naruto said as Damon looked at him expectantly

"Well, are you going to tell me?" he asked

"Nope, you need to figure this one out by yourself." Naruto said smirking as Damon sighed in annoyance

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon replied to Stefan

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to." Stefan said

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode. Cheers!" Damon said before he walks out and leaves

Stefan looked at Naruto "Did Katherine tell you what she wanted?" he asked

"Nope, she was telling me what she's been up to for the last five centuries." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan, as he looked at the clock "I'm going to go change, for the carnival." he said before leaving

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline is putting on her jewelry, as she puts on the necklace Elena gave to her, she fixes her hair, pulling down the hospital gown, when the necklace came into contact with her skin it burned her skin, grunting she throws it on the floor.

The nurse arrives and picks it up "That's pretty." the nurse said

"Yeah, my friend gave it to me." Caroline replied the nurse places the necklace down and leaves. Caroline making sure no one was watching drinks blood from a pouch. She looks at herself in the mirror, to see her face changing and her fangs appear, before she screams, and the nurse comes back

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked

Caroline turns to her, and uses her vamp speed to grab the nurse by her neck and pushes her against the wall. "You can't tell anyone, you can't tell anyone!" Caroline said unknowingly compelling the nurse

"I can't tell anyone." the nurse said in a daze

"You'll do what I say?" Caroline asked in shock

"I'll do what you say." the nurse said

Caroline vamps out and says "Good, because I'm starving." before she bites her

 **Later**

 **Mystic Falls High**

Elena is talking with Bonnie and Naruto "The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and team Jacob T's." Bonnie said

"Okay, I can grab some from the science club. Also we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena said

"Hey, all good Elena, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success." Naruto said

"You mean I can do more than just freak vampire havoc?" Elena asked

"Go figure." Bonnie said as all three laugh, Elena then turns to a man who is repairing one of the stands

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival."

"That'll be me." Carter said

"Okay, great." Elena said as the man looks at Bonnie

"Wow, what do you need beautiful?" Carter asked as Naruto growled causing him to back up a little

"Sorry about my boyfriend." Bonnie said as she held Naruto's hand "What do you know about karaoke speakers?" she asked

"Why don't you show me the problem?" Carter replied looking at Naruto cautiously

"Okay, come on." Bonnie said as she leads Carter away Naruto staying with Elena

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Mason is in his brother office, looking for something as he searches everywhere Tyler arrives "What are you doing?" Tyler asked

"Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you." Mason said walking over to him

"You looking for something?" Tyler asked

"Yeah actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?"

"You drained your trust fund already?" Tyler asked looking around

"I did that when I was 22. No, I'm just looking for this old piece of my mom's. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It's a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. It just still be in the house here somewhere." Mason replied

"What's it look like?" Tyler asked

"It's a moon stone; it's about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value." Mason said using his fingers to show the size

"Hey man, whatever. Ask my mom I guess." Tyler said

"Yeah, cool, I'll do that. You're ready?" Mason asked

"Yeah." Tyler said as the leave but Tyler stays back and looks back at his dads office before leaving

 **Mystic Falls High**

Jeremy is buying popcorn when Damon arrives "Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." Damon said

"Aren't you a little old for a high school carnival?" Jeremy asked as Damon took some of his popcorn

"A hundred and fifty years too old." Damon said

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are." Jeremy said as Damon catches him by his shoulders and takes him away from the crowd.

"So please tell me that that is not a threat." Damon said

"Maybe it is." Jeremy replied holding up the ring, smirking Damon puts him in a headlock and chokes him from behind.

"This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's this easy for me to end you." Damon said before he releases Jeremy "If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try." Damon continued before he holds up Jeremy's ring; showing that he stole it from his hand "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on." Damon finished before he throws the ring at Jeremy and leaves.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline is dressed and on the phone pacing "The doctor said I'm good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn't have to wait 'til morning, so call me when you get this." she hangs up; as the nurse is sitting on her bed with a bandage on her wound on the neck "It's dark, thank god. I'm so sorry about that."

She looks at the bandage on the nurses neck "Okay, now what's the story?" she asked

"My husband likes to get kinky." the nurse said

Caroline smiled and says "Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous." She takes her bag "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to…" Caroline said walking out

The nurse comes out of her daze and asked "Forget what?"

Caroline stops at the door "I don't know how that works but it's brilliant." she said before leaving

 **Mystic Falls High**

Damon is looking at Tyler who is arm wrestling, when his brothers arrive "You're lurking." Stefan said

"I'm observing." Damon replied

"More like obsessing." Naruto retorted as Tyler wins

"He's got strength." Damon said

Naruto and Stefan snorts "He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength." Naruto said

"You're reaching." Stefan said when Mason arrives to do arm wrestling against Tyler.

"I bet I could beat you." Mason said

"Enter the uncle." Damon said

"That's ridiculous." Stefan said as Mason beats Tyler

Tyler favoring his elbow asked "Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?"

Damon knowing that Mason going against Naruto was no contest looked to Stefan and said "Stefan wants to go." everyone looked to Stefan and Stefan shrugged before moving forward

"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." he said as he joins Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon said

"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." Stefan said

"Your brother is wrong." Mason replied as they start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure before Mason beats him.

Stefan rejoins his brothers "You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon said

"Yeah, actually I did." Stefan replied

Damon looked surprise before he says "Come with me." they all go into the hallway "Is he...?"

"No, no, it wasn't that kind of strength but it was more than human, if that make sense." Stefan said

"What is up with that family? They're not vampires, what the hell are they?" Damon asked looking to Naruto who smirked

"Maybe they're ninja turtles." Stefan said as Naruto snickered

Damon not in the mood said "You're not funny."

"Or zombies, werewolves." Stefan said as Naruto gave him a side glance at the last one that went unnoticed

"No comedic timing at all." Damon said before he turns his head and sees Carter repairing something

"What? What are you up to?" Naruto asked

"Since this is reality and there's no such thing as werewolves or combat turtles." Damon said

"I said ninja turtles, actually." Stefan said

Damon goes toward Carter and said "Hey you!"

"I have a name." Carter said

"Yeah I don't care." Damon replied as he catches Carter's shoulders and compels him "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

Stefan looks around and said "Damon, don't do this."

"It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?" Damon said

"I won't back down." Carter said in a daze

"I know you won't." Damon said with a smirk before he releases him, and Carter leaves

"Do you realize someone is going to get hurt right?" Stefan asked

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage." Damon said

"What's that going to accomplish?" Naruto asked

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes, maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." Damon replied before he leaves

 **Moments Later**

Damon is walking alone in the hallway when Caroline arrives, turning to her he asked "Hey Blondie, they let you out?" before he continued to walk

"I remember." Caroline said

Damon stopped walking and turned to her and asked "What do you remember?"

Walking forward Caroline said "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."

"You're crazy." Damon said

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a…" Damon trailed off walking to her

Caroline smiles and said "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on"." she turned to leave

Damon grabs her arm "Wait…" Caroline turns around and pushes him, he went flying back and fell

When he sat up Caroline said "You suck." before she leaves

Elena is talking with a girl when Damon arrives "Elena."

Elena annoyed asked "What do you want, Damon?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." Damon said

"Whatever it is I'm not interested." Elena said

"Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Elena." Damon said giving her a look before she follows him

Tyler is going in the parking lot; with Stefan following him before he hides himself to observe the scene Carter arrives and pushes Tyler "Watch where you are going." Tyler asked

Carter turned to him and asked "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you walked right into me." Tyler said

"What are you going to do about it?" Carter asked

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked only for Carter to push him again "You better back off." Tyler warned before Carter pushes him again "You hit me again, I swear to god…" Tyler started before Carter punches him in the face. They struggle to take the other down when Mason arrives and pushes Tyler away.

"Hey Tyler! Tyler! What the hell man?" Mason asked pushing Carter

Carter walks forward only for Mason to choke him, Carter pushes his arm away and punches Mason in the face and pushes him against a car.

Tyler comes back and they struggle before Carter throws him to the ground and Mason makes some supernatural moves, he lands between Carter and Tyler his eyes yellow with a black sclera and glowing. "Your eyes." Tyler said

Mason gets up and hits Carter; who falls on the floor Mason and Tyler leave,

Stefan arrives to help Carter "You alright man?" Stefan asked

"Why did I just do that?" Carter asked

"You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stefan said

 **Later**

Elena, Naruto, Stefan and Damon are in a classroom talking about Caroline "How did this happen?" Stefan asked

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon replied

"But why?" Elena asked

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon said

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked

"It means she's playing dirty, she wants us to know." Damon said

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked

"Because she's a member of the Forbes family." Naruto said

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elena asked

"Remember when I told you guys about how I got here?" Naruto asked getting nods

"Yeah, you were summoned for some kind of ritual, that you still haven't explained about. You were giving blood offerings and as long as the descendants of those bloodlines are alive you stay in this realm." Stefan said

"And Caroline is from what family?" he asked

"The Forbes family…" Elena trailed off as their eyes widen

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said

"We have to find her." Naruto said

"Yep and kill her." Damon said

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena said

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said

"It's not going to happen Damon." Naruto said

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Damon." Elena said

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon said as they all look at Stefan

"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan said

"It's the only way." Damon said as they leave

 **Later**

Caroline is alone crying after she told Matt to leave her alone earlier, when she sees Carter who was bleeding, he turns to her and asked "Hey, is everything okay?"

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said panting

"What?" Carter asked only for Caroline to speed over and bite him as he screams, Caroline backs away and pushes him before straddling him and continue to drain him of his blood till he died

Matt is talking with Bonnie about Caroline "She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue." Matt sad

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next." Matt replied

"She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline." Bonnie said

"Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it." Matt said

Damon is looking for Caroline; he finds a stake on the floor he takes it, and walks off. Elena and Stefan are looking for her also, as Naruto went to check the gym

 **Lockwood's Mansion.**

Mason and Tyler are entering the house "Well, we're home. Safe territory, enough with the silence."

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason said

"What was that move you pulled?" Tyler asked

"Brazilian martial arts, I took some classes a while back." Mason lied

"Don't lie to me!" Tyler replied

"I'm not lying."

"I saw something!" Tyler said

"You didn't see anything." Mason retorted

"I saw your eyes, they glowed." Tyler replied

"Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that's all." Mason lied

"Reflection of a car headlight…" Tyler repeated

"Yes."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Tyler asked

"Tyler! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!" Mason shouted losing his temper, before Tyler leaves

 **Mystic Falls High**

Stefan and Elena are still looking for Caroline, when Naruto walked passed them "What is it, Naruto?" Elena asked as Stefan notices something different in the air.

"Blood, I can smell blood." Naruto said before he and Stefan led Elena to the location

Caroline is crying next to Carter's body, when Damon arrives and sees that she has blood all over her face "He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" she asked crying

"Hey, hey it's okay. I can help you." Damon said

Caroline looked at him and asked "You can?"

"Yeah, I have to." Damon said

"What are you gonna do?" Caroline asked

"The only thing I can do. I'm gonna kill you." Damon said

Jumping from her perch Caroline said "Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead." Damon replied

"No! I'm not. Don't say that, okay? Just help me!" Caroline said

"Okay." Damon said

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!" Caroline begged

"Okay, okay." Damon said as he hugs her he was about to kill her with the stake but Stefan arrives and rushes over to stand between them. "Stefan!"

Naruto and Elena are standing with Caroline who thinks Elena is Katherine and yells "Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena said

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asked as Naruto took her hand

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." he said

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Naruto replied

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said before he picks up the stake and rushes over them but Naruto rushed as well, and bumped into Damon sending his sliding away, before he sat up Naruto looked at him

"Your not going to kill her. You feel like burying someone tonight, why don't you bury this guy." Naruto said pointing to Carter's body

"Why me?" Damon asked getting up

"Your blood turned her, so you take care of the body." Naruto said before he takes Caroline's hand, "Stefan go home and get some blood bags for Caroline and meet me at her house, I'm going to get her cleaned up." Naruto said Stefan nodded and sped off as Naruto was about to take her to the bathroom Bonnie arrives

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"It's okay, come on." Naruto said

Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face "No, you're not; you can't be." she runs over and touches her and is horrified by the truth

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked before Bonnie sees the body

"Oh god!" she said

"Bonnie…" Caroline said as she looks at Bonnie before Naruto takes her away from the area to the bathroom.

He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face, as Caroline starts washing away the blood too "She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline cried

Naruto said "No, she's just in shock, they all are."

"And what about Matt?" Caroline asked crying

"Hush. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Naruto said

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!" Caroline said

"Your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" Naruto said before Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" she shouted turning from the mirror "I'm hideous!"

Naruto grabbed Caroline's arm and said "Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" as she looks at him he allows his face to fully change, "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough. Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." Naruto allows his face to return normal "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." Naruto said before he take deep breaths with as Caroline face turns normal again.

"That's good." Naruto said

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked

"I'll explain to you later." Naruto said getting a nod from Caroline before she looked down "Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." Naruto said before he hugs Caroline

Elena is still with Bonnie "I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said pacing

Damon arrives with a shovel in his hands "Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." Damon said before he looks at Elena "I thought you were calling the shots, no?" before he walks around and said "It sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie looks at him and gives him a headache; he takes his head between his head and falls on the floor. She opens the faucet with her powers and water is going out from the hose. "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt."

"I didn't do this." Damon said groaning

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena said

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie retorted

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena said before blue flames appear on the water and goes toward Damon who screams trying to put the flames out "Bonnie stop it!" Damon is burning as Bonnie ignores Elena "Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena shouted as Damon is still burning, and Bonnie continues to ignore her "Bonnie!" Elena jumps over the fire line and catches Bonnie's arm, the fire vanishes as Bonnie's concentration broke.

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie yelled slapping Elena's arm away

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena said as she looks at Damon and embraces Bonnie before they leave.

 **Later**

Elena is at her locker when Stefan arrives "Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm gonna check in on her in the morning." Stefan said

"What about the guy that she…" Elena trailed off

"It's taken care of." Stefan said

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena said

"No, Naruto and I are gonna make sure that he's wrong." Stefan said

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into." Elena said

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan asked

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelganger who's hell-bent on destroying most of us."

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologized

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is." Elena said as Stefan touches her face "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just that… you know what? I'm fine. I'm gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Stefan." Elena said before she leaves

"Good night." Stefan said

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Mason is talking with Carol as they walked to the staircase "I think it's good for Tyler to have you in the house." Carol said

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason said

" Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you're looking for. It's bound to be tucked away in one of Richard's nooks and crannies." Carol said before she goes up the stairs, when Tyler arrives they look to him

"Hey man, you heading up?" Mason asked

"In a minute. Good night mom." Tyler replied

"Good night Tyler." Carol said before she leaves

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier, we're all good?" Mason asked

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler replied after a moment

"Alright." Mason said before he leaves, making sure Mason is gone Tyler goes into his father's office, closes the door and opens his father's safe hiding under the carpet. He takes a box inside and opens it to find the moonstone Mason is looking for, before he takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon is pouring a glass of scotch, while Jeremy is sitting behind him with a stake. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked not turning around

"You don't lock your front door." Jeremy said

"Yeah." Damon said before he goes to drink his scotch

"No I wouldn't...I laced it with vervain." Jeremy said

Damon sniffs the glass before placing it down "Why would you do that?" he asked

Jeremy raises the stake and replies "So I could stake you… with this."

He throws the stake on the floor "You came here to kill me?" Damon asked picking up the stake

Jeremy takes off his hood and said "It's only fair, you killed me first."

"What made your wizen up?" Damon asked sitting on the couch

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute they knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something but killing you, what's that gonna do?"

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well, that's Naruto's department. So sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you." Damon said

Jeremy gets up and moves to the door "Dick."

"Wait." Damon said causing Jeremy to stop, he turned to Damon and crossed his arms over his chest "My father hated vampires too."

"He did?" Jeremy asked

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." Damon said holding up the stake, as Jeremy chuckled "Did you do this?" Damon asked

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks." Jeremy said

 **Forbes House**

Caroline is laying in her bed when someone opens the window, looking at the window she super speeds next to it, only to see Matt sneaking in "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired." Matt said

"You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home soon." Caroline said walking back to bed

"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are now." Matt said following her

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way." Matt said

Caroline kisses Matt before they hug each other, as her face starts to change so she takes a few breaths and her face goes back to normal.

 **Gilbert's House**

Elena is sleeping; when Stefan enters the room through the window, walking over to her he kisses her cheek, waking her up. "Hi. What time is it?" Elena asked

"It's almost dawn. Come with me." Stefan said taking her hand

 **Mystic Falls High**

They arrive at the empty carnival and walk to the Farris wheel "Stefan what are we doing here? We could get caught." Elena said

"I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my girlfriend at the top of the Ferris wheel." Stefan said

"Stefan…" Elena started

"We have to take these moments, Elena. What Katherine did to Caroline could just be the beginning and there are things with Tyler's family that we don't even understand yet and there's always the "D" word but I came back to this town even dragged Naruto with me so I can start a life with you. We can't forget to live it." Stefan said causing Elena to nod

"But Stefan, how are we gonna get to the top?" Elena asked

"I guess you'll just have to hold on tight." Stefan said before she holds on and Stefan jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and sits down as she laughs.

She turns to see Stefan staring at her "What?" she asked

"It's just so nice to see you laugh." Stefan said before they kiss

"It's not going to get any easier, is it?" Elena asked

"No, it's not." Stefan said

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 20: Bad Moon Rising**

Salvatore Boarding House

Alaric arrives at the Salvatore's house, "Thanks for coming, Ric." Damon said closing the door as Alaric walked to the living room "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" he asked

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric said as Damon motioned for him to sit as everyone else sat across from him

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said

At the Lockwood mansion we see Tyler observing Mason who is going outside the house for a run

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon said

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric replied

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked, Alaric looked to Naruto who was drinking some coffee

"You haven't told them." Alaric asked

"Nope." Naruto said

"Told us what?" Damon asked as he, Stefan, and Elena looked between Naruto and Alaric

"Ok questioned, with all the crap in the media what is the number one enemy for vampires?" Naruto asked Stefan, Elena, and Damon looked at each other before turning back to Naruto who smirked

"Werewolves?" Elena asked as Naruto nodded and Damon and Stefan looked at each other

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon said

"Is it?" Stefan asked

"Your, a vampire and your saying it's impossible for werewolves to exist." Naruto said

"I've been on this planet one hundred and sixty some odd years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" Damon asked

"Take it from someone whose been here for over 2,000. Werewolves exist." Naruto said

Mason was running in the woods as Tyler continued to follow him he saw Mason go into some ruins

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon said

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's worker." Stefan said In the woods Mason comes out from the ruins as Tyler watches him leave before going into the ruins himself "It suggest it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is." Elena said

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric said

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is really true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said

"Have a fun trip." Naruto said

"Wait, your not coming?" Elena asked

"I know all there is to know about werewolves, you, Damon, and Ric go to Duke, and find out what you can, and when you come back I'll tell you what's real and what's fake." Naruto said before Damon and Ric got up Elena and Stefan were about to head to the door before Naruto caught her arm and got her attention "Also go and see what it is that you can find out about the family. And when you return I'll tell you more about the family history." Naruto said getting a nod and a hug from Elena before he turned to Stefan

"I'll meet you at the Grill Stefan." Naruto said, getting a nod from Stefan before they all left the house

 **Forbes House**

Matt is knocking at her door, as Caroline is in the house but she can't answer because of the sunlight "Caroline. Caroline!" he called before turning around to call her on her phone but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me." he said before he hangs up and leaves

 **Gilbert House**

Elena is packing for the trip to Duke, as Stefan sat with her on the bed "Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked

"Which part? Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena asked

"Either, both." Stefan said

"Well, I'm not sure about the first part but then again Ric is a good buffer so we can bond in our anti Damon solidarity. I wish you were coming though." Elena said

Stefan gets up and walks to Elena "You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Caroline is less of a danger and then I could go with you." Stefan said

"It's okay that I'm going, right? And be honest because if it's not then I can just stay here and we cane take care of Caroline." Elena said

"Listen, I want you to go okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Katherine and Naruto wants you to bring him a book about the Petrova bloodline and he'll answer any and all questions, and I'm not gonna let the fact that Damon is going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers" Stefan said

"You hate it though." Elena replied

"I hate it," Stefan said causing Elena to chuckle "but I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said before she kisses him

Jenna and Alaric are talking and waiting for Elena at the door "It's been a while" Jenna said

"Well, the school has been keeping me busy." Alaric said

"I want you to know it means a lot to me that Elena has a connection to her mother. I appreciate you bringing her along today." Jenna said

"Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife's things you know. Look Jenna, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I'm sorry for that but maybe once I can…"

Jenna interrupted Alaric "Uh…no, don't do that. Not the half maybe apology hope for the future thing." Damon is honking outside from the SUV " Elena?! Are you coming?" Jenna called up the stairs before she looks at Alaric "Do what you need to do okay?"

Stefan and Elena are going down the stairs as Stefan and Alaric walk out the door "Hey, are you okay?" Elena asked Jenna

"Yeah, just, men and their baggage." Jenna said

Moments Later

They all go to the car where Damon is waiting "Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon said

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told Elena ignoring Damon

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon said Elena catches Stefan by the neck and kisses him in front of Damon, who frowns and looks away "Okay, time to go." Damon said getting in the car (He goes into the car, before Elena

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler is talking with his mother "Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?" he asked

"The old Lockwood estate?" Carol asked

"Yeah. What do you know about it?" Tyler asked with a nod

"It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burn to the ground we'd probably be living in it." Carol said

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler asked

"We don't talk about those kind of rooms." Carol asked after a moment of silence

"Why not?" Tyler asked

"Well, this is the South, honey, but no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days." Carol replied as Mason enters the room

"Hey. What you guys are talking about?" he asked

"We were just talking about the old Lockwood property. Taking some friends over the swim hole." Tyler said

"Well, be careful. If anything happens on the property the family is liable." Carol said

"Of course." Tyler said before he leaves

 **Mystic Grill**

Stefan, Naruto, and Bonnie are sitting at a table "I don't know how to make a day walking ring." Bonnie said

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too, instructions must be in the Grimoire." Stefan said

"That doesn't mean I can cast the spell." Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, stop doubting yourself. The fact that you know how to drop vampires with a single look means you can figure it out." Naruto said

"Caroline killed someone, I can't make it easier for her to do it again." Bonnie said

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity." Stefan explained

"And how do you guys know she won't hurt anyone else?" Bonnie asked

"We don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now." Naruto said

"I don't know if I can trust her, not with this." Bonnie replied

"Then trust us." Naruto said taking Bonnie's hands in his, she looks at him and nods

 **Alaric's Car**

Damon, Elena and Alaric are in the car, going to Duke when Damon looks at Elena "How are you doing back there?" he asked when Elena didn't answer he said "You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"Heh, I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Alaric said

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life." Damon replied

"Yeah, thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena said

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked

"Did you?" Elena asked turning to Damon

"Yes." Damon said immediately

Elena looked at Damon before narrowing her eyes "You're lying." she said before turning away

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon said turning back forward as Alaric looked at his ring

 **Forbes House**

Bonnie, Caroline, Naruto, and Stefan are in Caroline's bedroom. Bonnie has Emily's Grimoire in her hands, as Caroline had a ring in her hand "So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?" Caroline asked

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie started

"No, no, she wants it." Stefan interrupted

Caroline looked to Naruto and saw he didn't have a ring "Why don't you have a ring?" she asked

Naruto lifted his shirt and the Shiki Fuin appeared on his skin "This keeps me protected from the sunlight." Naruto said before putting his shirt back down

"Can I get one?" Caroline asked

"Doesn't work that way." Naruto said with a smirk

"Ok, I'll explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…" Bonnie explained

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Caroline interrupted

"You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." Bonnie said

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline said

"I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie replied

Caroline puts the ring on the bed "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?" she asked

"He's still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked before she opens a little bit the curtain and the sun rays lands on the ring, Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them "All done." she said closing the Grimoire and gives the ring to Caroline, who takes the ring and puts it on her finger

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you even done this before?" Caroline asked

"Caroline…" Stefan, and Naruto called

"I just want to make sure that worked." Caroline said before Bonnie opens the curtain abruptly and Caroline covers up with a squeal

"It worked." Bonnie said as Stefan and Naruto share a glance

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline asked

Bonnie walks over to Naruto and kisses him before saying "She's all yours." she then leaves with the Grimoire

 **Duke University**

Alaric, Elena and Damon arrive at Duke entering the building Alaric said "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." they arrive at an office to see a woman "Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." Vanessa said before she looks strangely at Elena "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition" Alaric said

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa asked sitting on the desk with keys in her hand

"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric said

Vanessa got off the desk and walked towards a door "It's this way." she said she opens Isobel's office door, they follow her and enter the room "I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" she asked before leaving as Alaric, Damon and Elena look around

"Where did she go?" Damon asked seeing her gone before Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Elena but Damon puts himself in front of Elena to protect her, Damon grunts as the arrow stabs itself into his back before he falls, as Alaric catches Vanessa and pushes her against the wall

 **Moments Later**

Elena is removing the arrow from Damon's back, "Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon said Elena yanks the arrow out, as Damon grunts and shudders before saying "That bitch is dead." he moves to the office

"You're not gonna kill her." Elena said stepping in his way

"Watch me." Damon said he moves around her

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." Elena threatened

Damon turns to her and said "What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself."

"Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want." Elena replied

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon said

"If by "manipulate" you mean "tell the truth" okay, guilty." Elena retorted before she looks at him and leaves

Alaric is with Vanessa, as he pushes her into a chair "Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." she said

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric replied when Elena and Damon arrive

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena said as Vanessa looked between her an Damon

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon said

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena asked

 **Mystic Falls' Woods**

Caroline, Stefan, and Naruto are in the woods, hunting "So what I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan said

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked as Naruto snorts

"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell us." Naruto said

"No I am." Caroline said as they gave her a look "Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just… I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there! And he finally told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now you guys want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out okay?!" she ranted Naruto and Stefan chuckle "And now you both are laughing at me."

"No, no, were not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…" Stefan started

"What?!" Caroline asked annoyed

"When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified." Naruto said

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

"As a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got… magnified." Stefan said for Naruto

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak... on crack?" Caroline asked

"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but…" Stefan trailed off

"Hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole." Naruto said

"Really?" Caroline asked

"Yeah. Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity and we think that being around him is a good thing." Naruto said getting a nod from Stefan

"Okay." Caroline said bouncing a little, before they walk deeper

 **Duke University**

Vanessa is brings a box to Elena "This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." she said

Elena looks into the box and asks "Is that all there is about her?"

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa said

Elena looks to Damon who unknown to her had the book Naruto wanted her to bring back to him, before she takes some of the vervain in the box and gives it to Vanessa "Here, take this." she whispered

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked and Elena nods

Damon who was listening said "Nope, not at all."

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa asked

"No, that would be creepy." Damon whispered loudly as Elena nods

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked

Damon turns and says "You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said as Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket, and Damon smiles

 **Mystic Falls**

Everyone is at the swimming hole, when Tyler walks over to Matt who was by the beer kegs "Is it me or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?" he asked

"All class, all class." Matt said

"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked

"I wish I knew." Matt said

"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler asked

"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt replied before Mason drives up "What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked Tyler who looks over and walks to the car

"You busting us or you joining us?" Tyler asked

"Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark." Mason said

"What happens after dark?" Tyler asked

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason replied causing Tyler to laugh "You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler said

"Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere." Mason replied

"Alright, we'll be out of here." Tyler said before walking away, and Mason drives off

As Mason leaves, he passes next to Naruto, Stefan, and Caroline. he looks at Stefan and Naruto while Naruto ignores him but Stefan looks at him "Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" Caroline asked Stefan

"My what? My "vampire serious look"?" Stefan asked

"Hum hum. I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your "hey-it's-Tuesday" look" Caroline said as Naruto smiled

"I get it, okay. You think I'm… you think I'm too serious. Is that it?" Stefan asked

"I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…" Caroline said as they walk away from the car

Matt is alone at his truck when Amy Bradley joins him "Hey Amy." he said as he refilled her cup

"Thanks. You know, you're missing all the fun in the water." Amy said

Matt shows her his cast "Not waterproof."

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories." Amy said

"Uh, I don't know." Matt said smiling when Caroline arrives

"Matt." Caroline said

"What the hell? I've been calling you." Matt said sitting up from his car

"I know, I got held up but I'm here now." Caroline said before she looks at Amy

"Hi Caroline." Amy said

Caroline compels her "Go find somebody single to stalk, Amy."

Amy looks at her for a moment before she leaves "Seriously?" Matt asked

"She was flirting with you." Caroline retorted

"She's harmless; you don't have to be rude." Matt said

"You're mad?" Caroline asked

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It' kind of lame, Care." Matt said before he leaves

Naruto and Stefan arrive "Hey, we saw that. You compelled her." Naruto said

"Yeah, she deserved it." Caroline replied

"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan said

"You know, why is everyone sticking up for Amy freaking Bradley?" Caroline asked

"You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you." Naruto said

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That's great." Caroline said

"We told you this wasn't gonna be easy." Stefan said

"Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me." Caroline said while Naruto and Stefan smiled "Shut up."

 **Duke University**

Elena, Damon and Alaric are still in Isobel's office, looking for information, when Damon stands behind Elena "Any luck?" he asked

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena said

"Ah, man, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon said

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric called

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Marechal de Retz." Vanessa said as she gives them a book with drawings "'Tu De Citli Mesli' which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's Native American." Alaric said

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa explained

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa replied

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon said

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, a vampire named Naruto Uzumaki hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa said much to the shock of Damon, Alaric, and Elena

"W-Why would he do that?" Elena asked after taking a deep breath

"Legend has it that there were two reasons one of them were the fact that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa said they all looked at each other

"Why would he hunt down werewolves, if a single bite from them were fatal to vampires?" Alaric asked

"We'll from what I found out, witches from all comers of the planet did a spell that protected him from a werewolf's bit. Now why they would do that you have to find him and ask for yourselves." Vanessa replied

 **Later**

 **Mystic Falls**

It's night now and everybody was leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone at his truck while Naruto, Stefan, and Caroline are looking at him "He's mad at me." Caroline told them

"Go talk to him. We'll wait." Stefan said before his phone rings

"Hurry up Stefan, we have to get out of these woods." Naruto said looking up to the moon as Stefan nods and answer his phone to talk with Elena the phone on speaker as they stood off to the side

"Hey." Stefan said

"Hi. Listen we've learned some stuff here and I know it's gonna sound crazy but I wanted to fill you in." Elena said before she told them what they learned "Naruto is it true that you hunted werewolves almost to extinction?" Elena asked

"Yes." Naruto said

"But why?" Elena asked

"Back then, lots of werewolves didn't see the gene as a curse they saw it as a gift. Pretty soon being able to turn only once a month wasn't enough. So they went to some witches, asked more like demanded the witches make something that'll allow them to control the transformation so that they could turn whenever they wanted to. When the witches refused they started killing them. So the witches asked for my help." Naruto said

"But why would witches ask for a vampires help?" Stefan asked

"I'm the ancestor to one of the if not most powerful family of witches. So I was their best shot. They did a spell that made me immune to the bite of a werewolf, so I hunted each and every wolf that had killed a witch and killed them." Naruto replied before he looked over to where Caroline and Matt were only to find them gone "Stefan." he said, Stefan looks over to see Caroline gone as well

"Listen, Elena we gotta go. We'll see you when you get home, okay?"

"Okay." Elena said as Naruto calls Caroline but sees she forgot her phone in her bag, in Matt's car looking at each other they go into the woods

Mason is chaining up himself into the Lockwood's old estate ruins but Amy and Tyler arrive so he's forced to leave "Not much farther, Amy." Tyler said

"Really Tyler? Why did you dragged me all the way out here?" Amy asked

"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler said

"Where are we going?" Amy asked

"It's right around this tree."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah, come on." Tyler said as they enter the ruin.

"What is this place?" Amy asked looking around

"It's a ruin buried underneath my family's old estate. No one will know we're down here." Tyler said

"Is everyone else coming?" Amy asked

"Yeah, unless you'd rather I tell them not to." Tyler replied

"You're single, right?" Amy asked after a moment of thought

"Oh yeah." Tyler said with a nod

"Let's go." Amy said

Mason is running through the woods, he reaches his truck and tries to chain himself to a tree, while he pants and screams, he turns around and looks at the moon and begins to scream, falling to his knees he drags hid hands into the dirt, before he gets up and goes toward his car and enters it, screaming. He closes the door, and the car starts moving a lot, his screams still capable of being heard before it turns to growling

 **The Lockwood's old estate ruins**

Tyler and Amy are kissing when Amy pulls back "Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." she apologized

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler said moving in to kiss her again

Amy pushes him back "No, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, I can't. I'm not into it." she said

Tyler with raised eyebrow asked "Then why did you come with me?"

"I don't know but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Matt." Amy said

Tyler recoils "Ouch. Um… okay."

Amy said "I'm gonna go."

"Yeah." Tyler said with a nod

"Sorry." Amy apologizes before she leaves

Stefan is in the woods, looking for Caroline after he and Naruto split up when he hears an animal growling looking around he sees Mason's cars and walks toward it, walking around he kicks something looking down he sees chains before he looks into the car and sees yellow eyes. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and leaves.

 **Duke University**

Alaric and Vanessa are outside "I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." he said

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa said

"Hopefully I won't have to." Alaric retorted

"But if you do…" Vanessa trailed off

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." Alaric said

"Isobel's disappearance… is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." Alaric answered

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa muttered

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's….it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this." Alaric said looking around

Elena is at the car a little upset that she didn't find the book Naruto wanted her to bring back, as she tries to open the car Damon arrives "Here. Allow me." he said before unlocking the car. "You're not gonna be able to hate me forever."

"Can we just go?" Elena asked moving to get in the car, when Damon gives her a book

"Found this for you." he said

She looks at the book and reads "Petrova." she looks at him and asked "Where'd you find it?"

"In Isobel's desk." he said smiling before looking at the book "Let me know what you find, I'm very curious myself." Elena tries to go in the car but again he stops her "You have every right to hate me, I understand but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?"

"Thank you for the book, Damon." Elena said before she gets into the car, Damon sighs and closes the door before getting in himself

 **Mystic Falls' woods**

Caroline and Matt are in the woods, talking "This looks like the spot." Matt said looking around

"For what?" Caroline asked before they kiss and they hear an animal

Pulling back Matt looks around and asks "Did you hear that?" Caroline looks at him and kisses him, before using her strength she pushes him against a tree and kisses him again but Matt hurts himself. "Ah, damn."

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"I'm a klutz." Matt said showing Caroline his wrist as it bleeds, Caroline stares at the blood "What's the matter?" he asked as Caroline starts to drink his blood "Caroline? What are you doing? Ah! Caroline! Caroline!" he screamed before Caroline looks up at him as she vamps out "Caroline! Your face!"

Caroline bites him on the neck and drinks his blood but Naruto and Stefan arrive they take her away from Matt, as Naruto held her Stefan tried to calm her down "Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Caroline face returns to normal but Matt faints and fall "Oh my god." she moved to go to him but Naruto and Stefan held her back

"No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave." Stefan said before Naruto looks around

"What was that?" Caroline asked

"Matt, stay down. Do not move." Naruto said before they hear a noise all around them "We're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Matt. You both need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!" Naruto ordered before they all sped off

They run and arrive to old ruins but Caroline stops "Wait! What is it?!" she asked

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan said

Before Tyler arrives "Hey! What are you two doing?" he asked

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked

Naruto who was looking around looked to see the werewolf rushing at Caroline, before he speeds forward and kicks it when it jumped at her, the wolf growls at Naruto before Naruto channeled his youki causing his eyes to turn red with slits **"Leave!"** he roared the wolf backed down before it ran off,

 **Later**

Naruto and Stefan walk away from a dazed Tyler toward Caroline who is compelling Matt "You're not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become."

"We were just making out in the woods." Matt said

"And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck." Caroline continued

"It's weird; it just came out of nowhere." Matt said before Caroline backs away and stands by the brothers

"What are we gonna do about Tyler?" Caroline asked

"I took care of it and we'll get Matt on vervain, it'll keep you from being able to compel him and also to keep you from drinking his blood." Naruto said

"I can't believe I hurt him." Caroline said

"I know." Stefan said

"He is the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt." Caroline said

"It's not going to get any easier. You're just gonna have to work that much harder." Naruto said

"I shouldn't be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…" Caroline said

"I'm the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would walked away from Elena a long time ago." Stefan said

"You ever think you should have?" Caroline asked

"I know I should have, I just can't." Stefan said

Caroline turned to Naruto "What about you, have you ever thought you should've walked away from a girl you loved?" she asked

"Yeah, I was a new vampire about 6 months in. I was in a forest feeding when I sensed myself being watched immediately I hunted her down, and was about to feed. When I looked into her eyes. Loneliness and pain, were all I saw in them." Naruto said his eyes glazing over in remembrance "Instead of screaming and trying to run away she caressed my face and smiled before closing her eyes and exposing her neck to me. I couldn't bring myself to feed off her so I befriended her, and later turned her she became one of my wives a couple of years later." Naruto said smiling before he looked at Caroline

"If you don't trust yourself to be around Matt, then yeah it would be best if you were to break up with him. But no one is forcing you to do that, it's your decision." Naruto said before they all left

Tyler is in the woods, he walks by Mason's car to see the back window was shattered, he looks inside as Mason arrives behind him "Wanna toss me those?" Mason said as Tyler held up his pants

Tyler turns to him and throws Mason his pants watches as he puts them on "It was you?" Tyler asked only for Mason to nod

 **Mystic Grill**

Matt is alone at a table, when Amy arrives and talks with him, Caroline enters and sighs before she walks to the table "Seriously Amy?"

Amy and Matt look at her "We were just talking." Amy said

"Oh, that's what you call it?" Caroline asked

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me?" Matt asked

"No, I'm not Matt. She's into you and anyone can see it." Caroline said

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go." Amy said before she leaves

"Knock it off. What are you doing?" Matt asked standing up

"This isn't my fault Matt, okay? She's after you and I shouldn't have to put up with that." Caroline replied

"I thought you said no more drama?" Matt asked

"Well, I lied." Caroline retorted

"Just forget it, just forget all of it." Matt said walking away

"So what, are you like breaking up with me?" Caroline asked causing Matt to stop and look at her

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing." Matt said before he leaves and Caroline sits down

 **Gilbert's House**

Jenna is in the kitchen when Alaric arrives "Ric, I wasn't expecting you and Elena until later." she said turning to him

Alaric looks at her before he kisses her "I should have done that this morning." he said before he kisses her again

Elena and Damon are on the porch "Road trips work well for us." Damon said

"This doesn't mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Damon." Elena said

"Oh come on! You know I chipped a little bit off of your wall of hatred." Damon said

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked

Damon looked at her before he sighs and says "No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped and… I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would done of he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry."

"Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever." Elena replied

"But you knew that already, didn't you? You used me today." Damon realized

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Elena said

"I thought friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon said before he looks at her and leaves

Elena sighs before going into the house, she goes to her room, turning on the light she gasps as she sees Naruto sitting on her bed "What are you doing here?" Elena asked closing the door and placing her things down

"Came to see if you have the book." Naruto said Elena pulls the book from her bag, and hands it to Naruto who smiles "So what do you want to know?" he asked

"Everything." Elena said

Naruto nods and places the book down "In the 10th Century I met a woman named Tatia…." Naruto started as Elena listened intently

 **Next Morning**

 **Forbes House**

Caroline walked into her room, after a training session with a clone of Naruto, kicking off her shoes she dropped face first into bed, before she lays on her side. After a moment her eyes snap open and she looks over her shoulder to see Katherine "Elena?" she asked

"Nope, try again." Katherine said

Caroline sighed "Katherine."

When Katherine sits down on her bed, Caroline moves away from her "Don't be frightened. We're going to have so much fun together." Katherine said smirking

 **Salvatore House**

The real Naruto stood over the unconscious Stefan with his hand on Stefan's forehead, he sensed magic energy surrounding a vessel in Stefan's brain, causing his eyes to narrow "Just as I thought, Stefan wasn't suppose to become a vampire, so one of the witches placed a curse on him that makes it hard for him to keep in control of his bloodlust. In the hope that he would be killed by someone." Naruto muttered stepping back Naruto released the illusion that kept Stefan unconscious before he vanished from his room planning on making a trip to the Other Side to see a council of Witch elders.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 21: Killed or Be Killed**

It's been 2 days since the full moon, and many things have happen like Caroline is being forced to be Katherine's spy, Elena, and Stefan are acting as if they broke up. Stefan had spent a day with Katherine to find out why she was back in town, and Damon and Mason are now enemies, after Damon's failed attempt to kill Mason. Naruto had spent the day on the other side and got the curse that was placed on Stefan removed by placing a curse on himself.

 **1 year ago**

 **Emerald Coast, Florida**

Mason at a bar finishing his beer he takes out some money "Alright, Carlos. It's it for me." he pays and goes outside while a man follows him, as Mason goes to his car the man pushes him

"Mason!" the man shouted

"Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let's get you home." Mason said

Jimmy pushes Mason again "Screw you! I know about you and Marla." Jimmy said

"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink." Mason said before Jimmy chokes him, Mason pushes him "Dude! What's up?! It's me, Mason! I'm not messing with Marla. You know that!" Jimmy punches Mason in the face, as Mason regains him balance he walks over and grabs Jimmy's shoulders "You don't want to do this buddy."

"I gonna kill you!" Jimmy shouted before he throws Mason to the ground and kicks him in the stomach twice, he then knells down and starts to punch Mason in the face before Mason catches his arm and pushes him away, as they both got up Jimmy swings at Mason who ducks and grabs his legs before he carries Jimmy and slams him on the ground causing Jimmy's head to hit the concrete hard, before he dies

Mason sits up panting before he sees Jimmy just laying there "Jimmy? Jimmy?" he asked taking his face and shaking him

 **Present**

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Tyler was sitting in his dads office with Mason "Wait, the guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked

"He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason replied

"Well, were you?" Tyler asked

"No. No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense." Mason replied

"And it triggered the curse." Tyler said

Mason nodded "On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you'll have a lifetime of this. You don't want it Tyler, trust me." Mason said as Tyler looked down "Alright. Where is the moonstone? A deal is a deal. I answered your questions."

"Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler lied before he goes towards his father's safe "My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots but I figured most of them out over the years." he said as he opens the safe "It's all yours."

Mason looks inside the safe but the moonstone isn't there "Are you gonna tell me what's so important about this rock or what?" Tyler asked

"I told you, it's just something I want. Sentimental value." Mason said

Tyler sighed "Yeah, I'm not really buying that." he said as Mason looks up to him "Why do you really want it?"

"Do you know where it is or not?" Mason asked

"No, I figured it would be in here, man." Tyler said

 **Gilbert House**

Elena is in the bathroom, with Jeremy standing behind her "I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf."

"We're not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Lockwood is." Elena said

"It should be enough easy for us to figure it out." Jeremy said

Elena paused putting on her lipstick and looked at Jeremy "There is no us. I said that I wouldn't keep things from you anymore. That doesn't mean that I want you involved in it."

Jeremy walked closer to her "By definition of being in this family, I'm involved." he said showing her his ring

"This is dangerous, Jeremy. You have to stay out of it, okay?" Elena asked

"Alright. Just saying." Jeremy said before he leaves, Elena sighs before she go into her room and opens her closet, when she closes it, Stefan is there

She jumps and gasps "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Stefan said before she closes the door and kisses him

" Hi." Elena said

"Hey." Stefan replied as they embrace each other "Are you ready for today?" he asked

"No. I hate fighting with you, even if it's fake." Elena said

"I know but if Katherine thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats." Stefan replied

"Yeah. But it doesn't make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Caroline will be there, reporting everything back to her." Elena responded

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while but the best way to keep Katherine from hurting anybody, from hurting you."

"Just promise me that she won't get her way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that her threats are tearing us apart but none of it is real, okay?" Elena asked

"Okay, how about this? Today, when we're fighting, if I say "I can't do this anymore, Elena", what I'll really mean is that I love you." Stefan answered

"And when I say, "Fine Stefan, whatever", well that means I love you too." Elena said before they kiss, and hug "Have you heard from Naruto?" Elena asked

"No, his phone is going straight to voicemail." Stefan said

 **Other Side**

Naruto was currently in a large circle in a clearing as his family surrounded him "Father, you don't have to do this." his daughter Ateka said as she stood by her mother Qetsiyah

"But I want to." Naruto replied "They cursed Stefan for the fact that he was Silas's doppelganger. It ain't right." Naruto said

"But if we do this, you can never back out of a promise, because if you do you'll be forced to stay here for 2,000 years and experience the pain, of you precious people's victims and the pain they go through." Qetsiyah said

"Then, you all will have me here for 2,000 years." Naruto said not in the least worried "You all know me, I will do anything to help my family." everyone nodded knowing he was not going to change his mind

 **Forbes House**

Liz is setting some boxes by the front door when Caroline arrives "Are you off today?" she asked

Liz looked at her and replied "The historical society volunteer picnic is today. You're the one who signed me up."

"I know. I just assumed you'd bail." Caroline said

"No. I'm gonna spend the whole day with my daughter." Liz said

"You're gonna pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you." Liz replied

"Well be warned, I'm in a mood." Caroline said

"Goody for me." Liz retorted "What was Elena doing here so late last night?" she asked

"Elena wasn't… yes um… Elena was here. She just needed to talk. Her and Stefan are going through a rough patch." Caroline replied

"Is everything okay with you?" Liz asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"It's just lately you seem different." Liz said

"I'm not different, I'm fine." Caroline retorted

"I know you think I don't notice these things but I do. What's going on with you?" Liz asked

"You know there's pretending to be a mother and then there's reality. Let's not push our luck, okay?" Caroline replied before she left

 **Mystic Falls Public Park**

It's the Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day. Carol Lockwood is doing a speech "This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks."

Mason is removing boxes from his trunk, when Stefan joins him "Stefan right? The youngest Salvatore." Mason said

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." Stefan said

"Not interested." Mason said dismissively

"Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan said

"You think?" Mason asked

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?" Stefan asked

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason said

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan replied

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said moving to walk away when Stefan catches his arm

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have kill Damon by now. There's one of you. There's three of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan said

"If he comes at me…" Mason started

"He won't." Stefan interrupted before they shake their hands and Mason leaves, as Damon appears behind Stefan

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan said

"I don't want peace." Damon said with a groan

"Consider it opposite day." Stefan retorted

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon said moving to stand in front of Stefan

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan replied before he leaves

Mason is helping Liz "Oh thanks Mason." she said

"Hey Sheriff, you've got a second?" Mason asked

"I'm out of uniform. Let's go with Liz." Liz said

"Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council." Mason said

Liz pauses and continues working "I don't know what you're talking about." she said

"I know you and the others founding families have a secret council." MAson replied

"If that were true then you'd know it's a secret and isn't discuss with non-council members." Liz retorted

"I know I rejected all that but it's only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have three of them living right under your nose." Mason said

"Really?" Liz asked amused

"Yeah"

"Who would they be?" Liz asked

"The Salvatore Brothers." Mason said

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore. Do you know what he's done for this town?" Liz asked

"I know it's a lot to digest." Mason said

"No. I watched him kill vampires. He's an ally; he's part of the council." Liz replied

"Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When the Salvatore's moved to town?" Mason asked

"They walk in the sun, Mason." Liz retorted

"They've evolved. It's not 1864. They figured it out, Liz." Mason said

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason said before they look at Stefan and Damon.

Elena and Caroline are talking, while painting a veranda "So suddenly, she's in the running for mother of the year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline said

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked

"Well, I was a bitch which is part of the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asked

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena said as Caroline kneels down besides her

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline replied

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena trailed off

"Just what?" Caroline asked

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena said

Damon joins Liz by the food table "Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?" he asked

"I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods." Liz lied

"That's why I'm here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?" Damon asked

"Oh no. You know, he's… I'm sure he's fine." Liz replied

"Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset." Damon asked

Liz looks at Damon and replied "It's Caroline. We had a moment."

Damon nods and asks "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Damon. Thank you. It's just horrible parental skills paying off in spades." she said before walking away with her plate of food, Damon watches her go

Elena is painting a wall, when she looks at Stefan who returned the look as Caroline looks between them "Oh, oh." she said as Elena looks at her she continued "Longing looks are being exchanged."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena said putting down her paint brush and walking towards him

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline said but Elena kept walking, Damon joins Caroline

"What's her problem?" Damon asked

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" Damon asked

Caroline turns to him "Don't worry about it." before she walks to her paintbrush as they listen in

Elena is with Stefan "Do you still care about Katherine?" she asked

Stefan looks at her and walks closer "Don't do this. Please don't turn this into something that it's not." he said

"So this is not for discussion. That's what you're saying?" Elena asked as Damon and Caroline continue to listen

"No, I'm saying that this isn't up for discussion right now because we have ears on us." Stefan said as Elena looks to Damon and Caroline who turn away

"Okay. When?" Elena asked with a sigh

"I don't know." Stefan said

"I saw her Stefan. It's like we are the same person. How could you hate her and be in love with me?" Elena asked

"You're reaching. I'm not… I'm not Damon." Stefan said

"How about we don't bring Damon into this right now?" Elena asked

"You know, I can't… I can't do this anymore, Elena." Stefan said

"Fine, Stefan. Whatever." Elena replied before she walks away

Damon is still with Caroline "Relationships are about communication." he said before Caroline follows after Elena

 **Salvatore Boarding house**

Naruto walked into the his room from a portal, he watched as his family waved at him before the portal closed, sighing Naruto started checking his voicemails "Hey Naruto, where are you? We're at the Public park for the historical society volunteer picnic. Meet us there." Naruto deleted the message and checked the other which were from some of the many spies he has all over the world, and one from Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie.

Taking a shower Naruto got dressed before getting into his car and driving away

 **Mystic Falls Public Park**

Mason's drinking lemonade, when Damon walks up to him "Hello, Mason. Working hard?" he asked

"Doing my part." Mason said

"I heard you talked to Stefan." Damon said

"Nice guy." Mason said

"Yeah, a lot nicer than me, and Naruto." Damon said as Mason gave a twitch at Naruto's name

"Nice is overrated." Mason said

"That's what I think." Damon replied

"You have a good day, Damon." Mason leaves as Damon nods, and Stefan arrives

"Please tell me that you were just bonding." Stefan said as Damon smiles

"So what's up this faux drama in your relationship?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked

"Oh come on, Stefan. You and Elena don't fight, especially not over me." Damon replied

"Drop it, Damon." Stefan retorted

"With pleasure." Damon said turning to the lemonade stand

"Would you like some lemonade?" the girl asked holding up a cup

"Thank you, sweetie." Damon said taking the cup before he drinks some before he spits it out, and starts coughing, as Liz looks at him.

"What's wrong with you?" Stefan asked

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon said gasping as Stefan lead him to a bench

Elena is alone frustrated as she sat on a rock by the water with grass in her hands when Caroline sits next to her "You okay?" Caroline asked

"No." Elena said throwing the grass into the water

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline said

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best." Elena snapped at Caroline before she sighs "I'm sorry, okay? I… I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena said with a strange look

Caroline sighs "No. I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said as they look at each other Caroline was about to say something when she sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park "Is she leaving? Where is my mom going?" Caroline asked as she got up and walked towards her mom

Liz is on the phone "Look, I can't talk here. Just get Jesse and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes we need it." Liz said before she hung up as Caroline appeared

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing. I just have something…" Liz started

"You mean work? You've surprised me. You last longer than 5 minutes." Caroline interrupted

"It's important." Liz said

"It always is." Caroline said

"I'm sorry." Liz apologized before she walks away

Elena rejoins Caroline who watches her mother leave "What's going on?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline said

Damon is drinking water, he's currently very angry "I'm gonna kill him." Damon growled

"Listen to me! Sit! Sit!" Stefan said stopping him and forcing him to sit down

"I'm not listening anymore of your "give peace a chance" crap. He's dead!" Damon said panting

"Okay. I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." Stefan said

"Alright. Let's do it." Damon said before he sees Mason going into the woods "Woods. Trash duty. Come on." he said before he and Stefan go into the woods

Caroline and Elena are going into the woods up a hill "Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asked

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline said

"Hear what?" Elena asked

"Something's wrong, Elena." Caroline said before focusing

"Caroline…" Elena started

"Shh." Caroline interrupted

Naruto pulled up to the park, looking around he saw Caroline and Elena on a hill, so he walked toward them

Mason is in the woods when he sees Stefan and Damon on both sides of him "Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I'll give you a head start." Damon said before Mason bends down and Damon and Stefan are shot Stefan took four wooden bullets to his heart and fell unconscious since he's been drinking animal blood since Naruto disappeared two days ago

Naruto who was walking heard everything along with Caroline "Oh god." Caroline said

"Caroline, Elena!" they turned to see Naruto

"Where have you been?" Elena asked

"Later, but what's going on, why were Stefan, and Damon shot?" he asked

"They were with Mason Lockwood, before my mom and her deputies shot them."

"But, how did she know they were vampires?" Elena asked

"Mason told her." Naruto said after a moment of silence getting their attention "We have to go save them."

Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the Lockwood's old estate ruins with the deputies carrying Stefan and Damon "It's down the stairs to the left." Mason said

"Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won't keep them down for long." Liz warned her deputies before they all went down the steps "What is this place?" Liz asked

"Old slave quarters from the original Lockwood house." Mason said going inside, the deputies drop Stefan and Damon.

"Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you've done. We got it from here." Liz said

"You're gonna kill them, right?" Mason asked

"Yes. That's why you should go. Here it's the council, not the law. You can't be a party to this. It's for your own protection." Liz said

"Liz, I don't care about…" Mason started

"I do and I'm not asking. Goodbye Mason." Liz interrupted

Mason starts to leave but pauses and turns to her "Don't take any chances." he said before he leaves

Naruto, Caroline, and Elena are in the woods looking for Liz, Damon and Stefan but suddenly Naruto, and Caroline stops "What is it?" Elena asked

"They've been here." Naruto said as Caroline bends down and looks at a plant, where blood was on it, before Naruto looked to the side

"What?" Elena asked Naruto as Mason arrives

"What are you doing out here?" Mason asked

"Where are my brothers?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as Mason looked at him

"I've been told about you. But your just a disappointment." Mason said only for Naruto to smirk

"Really?" he asked Mason nodded "Then why are you shaking?" Naruto asked seeing Mason's posture tremble before he appeared in front of him, and punched the left side of his ribs shattering them

Mason kneeled down gasping for breath as he clutched his torso "I'm not going to kill you since you have a sister in law, and a nephew that needs you. But if you ever put my brothers in danger again, I'll kill you." Naruto said before leaving followed by Elena, as Caroline moved to follow Mason grabbed her leg, looking down at him she saw him smirking

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." he said Caroline narrowed her eyes before she kicked him in the stomach with her strength sending him crashing into a tree, before she sped after Naruto and Elena

When Damon wakes up Liz shoots him in the leg, causing him to scream in pain "This is how it's gonna work. Answer me and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?" ?Liz asked

"Liz, please." Damon pleaded only to be shot again causing him to scream

"How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?" Liz asked when he doesn't answer she shoots Stefan this time "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend." Damon said

Liz paused before she said "Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I'll kill you fast."

Naruto, Elena and Caroline arrive at the ruins "What is that?" Elena asked

Naruto and Caroline hears Liz telling her deputies to kill Stefan and Damon and Naruto immediately went in, Elena moved to follow when she saw Caroline looking conflicted "What's the matter Caroline?" she asked

"If I go in there she's gonna find out about me." Caroline said Elena just looks at her before going into the ruins

Liz is still in the ruins "Let's do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both." she said when they heard movement in the distance "Check it out." she ordered

One of the deputies goes to check it out as Liz and the other three deputies watched before a hand covered in lightning burst from the deputy's back, they watched as the hand was yanks out and the man drop to the ground, dead. Naruto walked in and looked at his brothers before turning to Liz, as Elena ran up behind him, Naruto was about to speak when he was shot by the other two deputies

Naruto looked down and smirked before he vamped out and rushed one while Caroline sped in and killed the other one, after they both killed the deputies they turned to Liz who was looking horrified at Caroline "Hi mom." Caroline said

 **Later**

Damon and Stefan are now awake, with Damon feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Stefan who was with Naruto and Elena "You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon said

"No." Naruto said getting their attention "We'll take care of his injuries when we get home." Naruto said as he helped Stefan stand up "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan replied

Damon stood up and looked around "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." he said as he looks at Liz "What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asked

Caroline who was sitting on one of the steps asked "You won't tell anyone, will you?" when Liz didn't say anything she said " Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" Caroline asked while Liz remained quiet "Mom, please. He will kill you." Caroline pleaded as Damon nodded

Liz finally looked up to Damon and said "Then kill me."

"No!" Caroline shouted

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz pleaded as Damon walked over to her

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon said bending down to her before he grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline screamed getting up

"Damon, don't!" Stefan said

"Damon, please!" Elena pleaded

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Naruto said as Damon looked at him along with everyone else Naruto nodded to Damon with a grin

Damon looks at Liz as everyone turned to him "You're my friend." he said as Elena, Stefan, and Caroline looked at him in surprise, while Liz gazed at him in shock, Damon then looks at the deputies "We've got to clean this up."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said before he used Kamui on each deputy

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline arrives with luggage for her mother, when she runs into Elena "Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here."

"Damon says it'll take 3 days' tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." Elena said

Damon and Naruto are in a cell, in the basement while Liz is on the phone "A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow." Naruto clears his throat, she looks at him and said "Or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Good night" she hangs up and gives the phone to Damon

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain is worked out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon said

Caroline, Stefan and Elena arrive at the cell and listen to the conversation "Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't want to see her." Liz said

"She's your daughter, Liz." Naruto said

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz said

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." Damon said as he and Naruto looks at Caroline, she drops the bags and leaves, Elena follows her along with Stefan. Before Naruto took Stefan's arm

"What?" Stefan asked, as Naruto took a blood bag from the fridge and handed it to him

"Drink it." Naruto said Stefan took the bag and was about to sip when Naruto said "All of it."

"But I can't." Stefan said as Elena came back to see them

"Yes, you can. If you show signs of getting out of control I'll stop you." Naruto said

"What are you doing?" Elena asked getting their attention

"I've been teaching Stefan to control himself on blood. Once he reaches this milestone we'll move on to fresh blood." Naruto said

"But he can't, Stefan. You don't have to." Elena said turning to Stefan

"Yes he does." Naruto said getting her attention "Things are going to get hectic in the future, and Stefan needs to be on human blood for the events to come."

"What events?" Elena asked

"I can't tell you." Naruto said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because, I gave my word I wouldn't" Naruto said before he looked at Stefan "A witch placed a curse on you, so it would be next to impossible for you to control your bloodlust." Stefan's and Elena's eyes widen

"W-why would a witch do that?" Stefan asked

"You'll find out soon enough, I've been negotiating a trade, the curse comes off of you, and a spell was put on me." Naruto said

"What spell?" Stefan asked

"If I every break a promise or go against my word I'll be sent to Limbo for 2,000 years, and experience the pain you would go through and afflict on anyone." Naruto said much to there shock "Elena go and check on Caroline and I'll come get you."

Elena took a deep breath and nodded before she looked at Stefan and walked away, Stefan looks at Naruto who nods. Taking a deep breath Stefan started to drink from the blood bag, before he finished it much to his surprise he didn't feel any different. "I feel fine." Stefan said smiling

Caroline is alone in the living room, when Elena joins her on the couch "You want me to take you home?" Elena asked

"I can't go home." Caroline said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"Because I'm scared." Caroline replied

"Why are you scared?" Elena asked only for Caroline to look down "Caroline, you can talk to me."

"Katherine's gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you and report back to her." Caroline said

Elena took a deep breath "I know and I've been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Stefan because he's been such a friend to you. Who did she threaten?"

Caroline whimpered "Matt, she threatened Matt and I'm so scared of her Elena! I am so scared of her."

"And you should be. Caroline, we all should be." Elena said

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked

"That's the million dollar question." Elena said before she hugs Caroline

 **Lockwood Mansion**

A fully healed Mason is leaving a message to Liz "Hey Sheriff, its Mason Lockwood. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn't see you later and… give me a call will you?"

Tyler arrives after he spent the day with Amy, Jeremy, and Sarah. He found out Jeremy knew about the curse, and today he almost killed Sarah when she fell down the steps while she was running away from him with the moonstone

Mason sees Tyler "Hey."

"I almost killed a girl today." Tyler said

"What?" asked Mason in shock

"It was an accident. I was being stupid. She's okay though but there I was and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die. Look, whatever this is inside me, I don't want any part of it. I don't ever want to feel that way again, I won't, I can't." Tyler explained

"I know." Mason said nodding as Tyler gives him the moonstone "Thank you."

"Yeah." Tyler said before he leaves while Mason smirks

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon walked into the room, to see Caroline laying on the couch and Elena sitting besides her "Caroline is sleeping on the couch." Elena said to Damon

"I heard and you?" Damon asked

"I'll sleep at home." Elena said as she started pacing before she looks at Damon "What you did for Caroline's mom, that's the Damon who was my friend."

Damon nods as Naruto walks in, and throws him a huge water bottle "I'm not thirsty." Damon said

"It's vervain water." Naruto said

"Why are you giving me this?" Damon asked

"From now on, you'll be drinking that 3 times a day." Naruto said much to Damon's shock

"What no I can't." Damon said shaking his head

"You will, today you pulled your head out of your ass, when you decided to act like you did when you were human in your decision to save Liz." Naruto said "Drinking vervain, will help you build up an immunity to it."

Damon nodded saying Tank you before he went to his room, Naruto turned to Elena who was looking at him expectantly, before a clone appeared beside him "Take Caroline to a room, upstairs." he ordered the clone nodded before it went to pick Caroline up bridle style and took her upstairs

"We should have you and Caroline pick one of the many rooms in this place." Naruto said to Elena before he motioned her to follow him

They walked to the Salvatore Library where Stefan was sitting down, Elena sat next to him, while Naruto sat across from them "Stefan, now that you can drink from a blood bag and control yourself. The next step is for you to have a few drops of fresh human blood in your system." Naruto said

Stefan and Elena looked at each other "Elena, I think it would be a good idea if it was your blood."

"Why?" Elena asked

"This will bring a new level of trust to your relationship." Naruto said "Talk about it, its your decision." Naruto said before he got up and walked out

Elena and Stefan turned to each other "Do you really think that you can control it?" she asked

"Fresh human blood, I don't know, unless I don't try." Stefan said

"So a little bit every day?" Elena asked

"Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it's worth trying." Stefan said

"So do I, but I want to be alongside you." Elena said before she takes a paper-knife

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Elena cuts her hand

"It's you and me, Stefan. Always." Elena said holding her hand out to him, Stefan takes her hand before taking a deep breath and he drinks her blood. When he finishes his face changes. Elena kisses him and her face goes back to normal again, before they kiss again.

 **Woods**

Mason is in the woods with a car waiting for him, he goes into the car Katherine in the driver seat "I've been waiting." Katherine said looking at him

 **1 year ago**

 **Emerald Coast, Florida**

Mason's eyes are yellow with a black sclera as Katherine arrives "Mason?" she called he turns to her his eyes back to normal, when Katherine looks at Jimmy's body "What happened?" she asked

"Jimmy attacked me." Mason said

"What? Why?" Katherine asked

"He said that I hit on Marla." Mason answered

"Why would he think that?" Katherine asked before she hugs him

"He's dead. I killed him." Mason said as Katherine looks at Jimmy's body and smiles

"Everything's gonna be okay." Katherine said

 **Nowadays**

 **Woods**

Mason tries to kiss Katherine but she pushes him away "What was that stunt today that you pulled with Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Katherine asked

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason said

"I told you to stay away from them. Your lucky Naruto didn't kill you." Katherine replied

"Forget Naruto, the stories about him aren't true anyway. I'll rip him to shreds the next full moon." Mason said he didn't see Katherine's eyes narrow "Why do you even care?" he asked

"I don't want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone." Katherine said before she sees Mason smile "You got it?" she asked

"I got it." Mason said before they kiss, when they pulled back Mason smiled before Katherine's hand shot out and grabbed him by his throat

"Never threaten Naruto again." Katherine growled as Mason nodded as best he could, Katherine lets him go

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 22: Plan B**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked downstairs with his keys to see Damon answering the door walking closer he saw Jeremy "I need to talk to you." Jeremy said

"And when I need to talk to you." Damon said as he tries to close the door on him, but Jeremy pushes it back open.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy said

"Wow, fascinating. Already knew that." Damon said as he attempts to close the door again, but Jeremy pushes back.

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy said

"A moonstone." Naruto said interested

"And I know where it is." Jeremy said

"And you're bringing us this why?" Damon asked

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy replied

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Naruto asked

When Jeremy doesn't answer Damon asked "Oh, you haven't told her, have you?"

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy said before he tries to walk into the house but Damon pushes him out.

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon said

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asked before Naruto and Damon steps aside allowing Jeremy to walk in while Naruto walks out and whispers to Damon

"Good luck babysitting." before he left and Damon closes the door

 **Lockwood Mansion**

People are everywhere helping set up for the Masquerade Ball, inside the mansion Jenna and Carol are talking. "Jenna, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers."

"Of course, it's for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball." Jenna said

Carol smiled and replies "So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year."

Matt and Tyler carry a table into the room and almost drop it "Wait, wait, wait, Tyler!" Matt called

Carol looks over at them "Boys! Be careful with that! It's from the 1800s." she turns to Jenna "Excuse me. Tyler!"

"Mom, we got it." Tyler said as Carol walked over to them as they continue to carefully move the table

Jenna walks into another room and sees Stefan who was picking up a chair "Stefan, hey!"

"Hey." Stefan said dropping the chair

"I'm cooking dinner tonight. Ric will be there, you should come." Jenna said

"You know, Elena and I, we're kind of taking a - a pause." Stefan replied

"Really?" Jenna asked

"Yeah." Stefan said with a nod

"Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." Jenna said before Stefan tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her "Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing." she said as she smiles and leaves

Bonnie is outside, carrying a box, when Elena sees her and walks over to her "You're here." she said

"I'm here." Bonnie said placing down the box as Elena takes some candles out of the box Bonnie was carrying, before she sees Bonnie glancing around the yard

"Caroline's not coming. I told you." Elena said

"Just making sure." Bonnie replied

"You know, eventually, you're gonna have to talk to her." Elena said

"Could you make it a little less obvious you're on her side?" Bonnie asked

"There are no sides, Bonnie." Elena said

"Come on! Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Losing Caroline was bad enough; I didn't think I'd lose you too." Bonnie replied

Elena sighs "Come with me." she said

"Where?" Bonnie asked

"Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk." Elena said as she holds her hand out. Bonnie takes it and they walk away.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Liz is lying on her cot in the Salvatore basement, when Caroline comes in. Liz sits up as Caroline walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food. "You didn't eat much." Caroline said only to receive awkward silence "Good news: Doctor Damon said the vervain is almost out of your system. So with any luck, you'll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight." Caroline said

"…" Liz doesn't answer or look at Caroline

"Are you really just gonna pretend like I don't exist?" Caroline asked

"Yes. So please, go." Liz said

Caroline scoffs and takes the tray and starts to walk away "As usual, you don't care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It's not like I died or anything." she said opening the door about to walk out

"Are you… Are you really dead?" Liz asked

"Yes and no." Caroline said

"How is it possible?" Liz asked Caroline walks back into the room and shuts the door.

Back upstairs, Alaric arrives with a box of Isobel's research "Ric!" Damon said

Alaric sees Jeremy and walks over asking "What are you doing here?"

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy said

Alaric looks at Damon who shrugs, before turning back to Jeremy "Does Elena know you're here?" he asked

Damon shook his head as Jeremy said "Not exactly."

"What you got?" Damon asked looking into the box, before he takes out a book

"This is Isobel research's from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric said

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon said

Alaric takes the book out of Damon's hands "Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon said

Jeremy walks over to them "An Aztec curse? Cool." he said

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric said

Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring "Most of them, anyway." he said

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric continued as he shows Jeremy a map. Jeremy takes it and looks at it to see that it has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon said

"Hey what did Naruto have to say about the curse?" Alaric asked

"Haven't told him about it yet." Damon said with a shrug

"Why not, guy is almost 3,000 years old he should know more about this curse more than anyone." Alaric said

"I'll bring it up tonight, alright." Damon said to Alaric before turning to Jeremy "Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler." Jeremy said still looking at the photos

"Can you get it?" Damon asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said

"See, now your life has purpose. Let's go." Damon said as he finishes his drink and walks past Alaric and Jeremy.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Naruto was carrying a box outside, when he walked by Mason who passed him looking at the ground, as Naruto set the box down he saw Stefan, and Bonnie, he walked over to hear Stefan ask "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"When I touched him, I saw something." Bonnie said

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked

"I saw Elena." Bonnie said getting confused looks from the brothers

"You saw Elena?" Naruto asked

"He was kissing her." Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss…" Stefan started but considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding.

"You didn't see Elena, you saw Katherine." Naruto said looking to where Mason walked off

Elena is sorting out masks as she sees Naruto, Stefan, and Bonnie talking when Damon walks over to her. "Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Looking for my brothers. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" Damon asked

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Ask eager beaver." Damon said before he walks off

Jeremy arrived "Jeremy, what is he making you do?" Elena asked

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy started

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it." Elena said

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." Jeremy replied before he leaves.

 **Later**

Naruto is sitting down talking with Bonnie "Why didn't you tell me that Elena, and Stefan were fake fighting?" she asked

"You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with vampire business." Naruto said with a shrug as Bonnie nodded that was the second time today she had her words thrown in her face. "Have you talked to Caroline?" he asked

"No, I can't she's a vampire, and.."

"You know, when you say it like that you sound like a racist." Naruto interrupted as he looked at Bonnie seriously "Caroline might be a vampire but she is still the girl you grew up with no matter what she did, or became."

"But she killed someone." Bonnie said

"You know my history Bonnie, I've killed billions of people." Naruto said as Bonnie looked down before he took her hand in his and said "Caroline needs you now more than ever. Don't let your past experiences with vampires cloud your thoughts, and lets not forget that your dating a vampire."

"I'll try to be her friend again." Bonnie said after a moment of thought

"That's all I ask." Naruto smiled before he kisses her, when Damon and Stefan walked over "What's up?" Naruto asked

 **Moments Later**

Elena walks down the stone steps at the Lockwood Manor on her phone as she texts Stefan 'Everything OK?'

Naruto is walking with Damon, and Bonnie as Stefan was behind them on his phone after receiving a text from Elena before he texts her back 'With Naruto, Damon and Bonnie. Fill you in later.'

Bonnie stops and turns to Damon "Okay. This is as far as I go."

"Okay." Damon said

"What do you want?" Naruto asked

"A favor." Damon said looking to Bonnie

"Like that's gonna happen." Bonnie retorted

"So predictable." Damon said before he looks at Stefan "That's why I brought him."

Meanwhile, Elena receives Stefan's text and texts him back with 'Damon Naruto, and Bonnie? Fill me in now.' She waits for him to text her back.

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan said to Bonnie

"Pretty please." Damon said

Elena looks at her phone as she still hasn't received a text growing impatient she ends up calling Stefan.

Bonnie looks to Naruto "It's your choice." he said

Bonnie nods before turning to Stefan, and Damon "I'm listening." she said

Stefan's phone starts to ring "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." he said before he looks at Damon "Can you play nice, please?" he asked before he answers his phone "Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn't be calling me."

"I know, but I have no idea what's happening. Damon's got Jeremy into something and you've got Naruto, and Bonnie with you and I'm sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs Lockwood."

"Alright, it's okay. Hold on." Stefan said before he walks away

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon said

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions." Bonnie said

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain burst into flames? What is that?" Damon asks

"That's her giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, she does it over and over again." Naruto explained

"How do know that?" Damon asked

"Because I helped create that spell." Naruto replied

"Is it vampire specific?" Damon asked

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." Naruto said

"Good. Good, good." Damon said

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." Bonnie said

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." Damon said getting annoyed

Stefan walks back over to them "You better have meant that with a please on the end." Naruto said

"Absolutely." Damon said

 **Later**

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep "Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." he said before he sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her "Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" he asked

Bonnie looked to him "All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." she said

"Here, let me give you a hand." Mason said as he grabs the table and starts to pull it out. Bonnie looks around and then at Mason, before she uses her aneurysm spell on him. Groaning in pain Mason grabs his head and falls down onto his knees

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said

Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face, as Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Naruto opens the passenger door and pulls the seat up before he signals for Bonnie to get in. Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon as Bonnie gets into the backseat of Mason's jeep.

Damon and Stefan put Mason in the trunk of the jeep, before Damon gets in and drives off with Naruto in the passenger seat, and Bonnie in the back.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline is in the basement cell, talking with her mother "So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It's not as good as the fresh stuff but it beats the animal blood that Stefan's been trying to get me to drink."

"So, you steal the blood from the hospital?" Liz asked

"Naruto does, he's been supplying me, so…" Caroline trailed off

"And as long as you have blood, you don't need to kill?" Liz asked

"I want to. It's my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I'm getting better at it. I'm better than Stefan. He's a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic." Caroline replied with a slight chuckle at the end

"I don't want this for you." Liz said

Caroline nods "I know. But when life gives you lemons…" she giggles weakly and hears Naruto enter the house.

"Naruto's home." she said

"You could hear that?" Liz asked in shock

Damon is carrying Mason over his shoulder, as Naruto sped upstairs. Bonnie drops his bag in a chair, while Damon places Mason into a chair. "Here's his bag. As requested." Bonnie said

"Okay, grab that corner." Damon said motioning to a blanket under the chair

"Why are we doing this?" Bonnie asked grabbing a corner of the blanket

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet." Damon said

"I knew you were gonna say something like that." Bonnie replied

"Judging again." Damon said as Naruto came down with some wolfs bane as they pull a blanket over the rug. Damon walks over to Mason's bag,

"He's not gonna be out much longer." Bonnie said

Damon takes chains from Mason's bag "Woah. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." he said before he turns to Naruto "What is that?" Damon asked walking over

"Wolfsbane, has the same affects vervain has against us." Naruto said before they looked to see Bonnie taking Mason's head in her hands

"What are you doing?" Damon asked

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help find it." Bonnie said as the boys walk over

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon said as he starts tying Mason down into the chair. Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason's head.

"Somewhere small. dark. There's water." Bonnie said

"Like a sewer?" Naruto asked

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie said

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked

Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes, turning to Damon "I told you, I only get what I get." Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist, before she knew it Bonnie punched Mason in the jaw causing Mason to let go, as Damon winces while Naruto smirks "That's all I got." Bonnie said as she and Naruto starts to walk to the door

"Hey, judgey!" Damon called, Naruto keeps walking as Bonnie turns around and looks at Damon "Thank you." she smiles before she walks out of the room, leaving Damon alone with Mason "Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." Damon said before he slaps the shit out of Mason

Bonnie is quickly walking to the front door, to meet up with Naruto who was in his Dodge Charger when Caroline comes up from the basement "Hey!" Caroline said

Bonnie stops and looks at her "Hi. How's your mom? Elena filled me in on everything." Bonnie said

"I'm gonna take her home tonight." Caroline said as she walks closer to Bonnie

"Caroline… Uh... Never mind, I've got to go." Bonnie said as she starts to leave again.

"Did you find the moonstone thing?" Caroline asked

"Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Caroline said

"It's in the woods. Do you remember where?" Bonnie asked

"On the edge of the old Lockwood property." Caroline said as Bonnie takes out her phone "Why?" Caroline asked

"I think that's where Mason is keeping the moonstone. I got to go." Bonnie said

"Well, I can come with you." Caroline offered

"No, it's okay." Bonnie said before she looks at Caroline who has a hurt and disappointed look on her face "Sure."

"Okay." Caroline said with a small smile before they walk out of the house together, and gets into Naruto's car

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Matt and Elena are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks "So, where's Caroline? This is like her thing. I can't believe she's not here." Matt said

"She had something else to do." Elena said

"Is she seeing someone?" Matt asked

"Matt, come on. No, she's not." Elena said before Stefan walks in with a box of masks. Elena looks at him as Tyler walks in the room.

"Anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked

"He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan lied

"So weird." Tyler said before he walks out of the room.

Stefan's phone goes off, looking down he read a text from Bonnie 'Look in well. Old Lockwood property'

Stefan looks at Elena who starts to walk towards him, but Stefan shakes his head and walks away. Elena sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes with a bit more furiousity., before she looks up to see Matt looking at her. "I'm not even gonna ask."

Elena sighs and pauses before she looks at Matt "I'll be right back." Matt gives her a thumbs up before she runs out of the house.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Mason is chained down to the chair, while Damon is heating up an iron poker in the fireplace as Mason struggles to get out of the chair. Damon looks at him "Someone's feisty." he said before he gets up

Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor while Damon walks over to him "What?!" Mason shouted

Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest causing Mason to scream "You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beastmaster with no affinity for pain." Damon said before he pulls Mason's collar down and looks at his wound. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up along with the chair. He then walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again. "So… Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asks only for Mason to spit on the floor and say nothing. "I have all day." Damon said before he thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach causing him to grit his teeth and scream

 **The Woods**

Stefan walks over to the well and looks down into it as Elena runs up behind him "What's going on?" Elena asked

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan said

"I know, but I am. What's going on?" Elena asked

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said before he pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well, and throws it to the side before he turns on the flashlight. He and Elena look down the well before he sighs and looks at Elena. He jumps onto the edge of the well and Elena hands him the flashlight.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said before he jumps into the well. Elena holds her breath, but when she hears Stefan safely splash at the bottom she breathes out. Stefan looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in pain "Elena!"

"Stefan?!" Elena shouted

"Elena!"

"Stefan, what's happening?!" Elena asks as Stefan attempts to climb out, but he cant "What's going on in there?!"

"Vervain. Oh, God! Help!" Stefan yells in pain

"Stefan!" Elena shouted before she jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground, but she wasn't strong enough, so she ran back to the well "Stefan!"

Naruto, Bonnie, and Caroline rushes over to Elena "Elena!" they said

"Guys, Stefan's down there and the chain is rusted." Elena said as Naruto was about to jump into the well, but Elena stops him "No, no, no! You can't, it's filled with vervain."

"Not a problem." Naruto said before he jumps into the well

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire "When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way."

Jeremy walks in the room as Damon walked towards the box of wolfs bane Naruto had set out "I thought I told you to leave." he said as he walks back toward Mason "What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked when Mason doesn't answer. Damon brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek.

As it begins to burn Mason screams, while Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture, before Damon pulls the wolfsbane away "Why is she here?" Damon asked

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asked

"How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon said before he shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth, causing him to grunt and groan in pain "Yummy!" when Damon stops Mason spits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

 **The Woods**

Naruto was in the well, he reached the unconscious Stefan before he jumped out of the well, when he reached the top, he laid Stefan down, as Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie stood around him. Naruto stood back up before he jumped back into the well taking a breath Naruto submerged himself into the water looking around from the moonstone, before he found a wooden box and picks it up, before two snakes appeared out of nowhere as the snakes tried to bite him, Naruto grabbed them by their heads and threw them into the wall of the well. Sighing Naruto jumped out, to see Stefan conscious drinking Elena's blood

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asked

Mason who was still coughing with blood flowing from his mouth replied "Screw you!"

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon said and walked closer to Mason

Jeremy who was uncomfortable about the hole situation said "If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!"

Damon ignores Jeremy and said "I'm taking your eyes now." holding the wolfsbane up to Mason threateningly

"The well! You can find it there." Mason said

Damon still threateningly holding the wolfsbane replied "I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it."

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason said

"Why?" Damon asked

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason answered

Damon stands up straight "Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" he asked

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason answered

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because she loves me." Mason replied

Damon chuckles "Now - now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron."

"I'm done talking." Mason said shaking his head

"Yes, you are." Damon agreed before he hands Jeremy the wolfsbane "It's time to take a walk, Jeremy."

"I'm staying." Jeremy said

"No, you should go." Damon replied

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy said

Mason looks at Jeremy "Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him."

"Damon…" Jeremy started but Damon super speeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat, and pushes him onto a chair

"You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave." Damon growled before he lets go of Jeremy who coughs. Damon walks over to Mason "He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?"

Jeremy gets up and leaves "You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon said

"I love her." Mason said

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon said before he thrusts his hand into Mason's chest, Mason groans before Damon removes his heart from his chest. Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell as Caroline told her mother about her day, before she noticed the look on her face "I just… what? I'm freaking you out."

"It's just that you've become this person…." Liz started to say

Caroline interrupted her "Don't. Don't. We...We're just starting to get along…"

"This strong, this confident person." Liz finished her earlier statement

"Oh. Thank you." Caroline said appreciatively as they smile at each other

"You don't have to take my memories away. I'll keep your secret. Look, if you're worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you." Liz said as a tear streams down her face

"We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me." Caroline said

"Me too." Liz said nodding

"I know." Caroline said before she grabs Liz's hands in her own "I know I can trust you, but you're never going to trust them."

Caroline cries and compels Liz "I'm going to take you home. You're going to forget that I'm a vampire."

"I'm going to forget that you're a vampire." Liz repeated blankly

"You'll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was really salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world." Caroline continue to cry before she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Naruto

"Lets get you both home." Naruto said, Caroline nodded as Naruto picked up Liz, and he and Caroline left the house

Damon rolls up Mason's body in a blanket, as Stefan arrives and shows the moonstone to Damon "All this for that?" Damon asked

"Yep." Stefan said tossing Damon the moonstone "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." Damon said before he takes Mason's phone and texts Carol on behalf of Mason "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason"

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan kneeling next Mason's corpse

Damon was looking through Mason's phone before something caught his attention "Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?"

Damon pushes redial as Stefan tries to stop him "No, no, no! Don't provoke her!"

Katherine answers her phone, thinking its Mason calling "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." she said

Stefan continues to try to get Damon off the phone, but Damon pushes him back "Wrong boy toy." Stefan slaps his hand and walks away in frustration

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" Katherine asked

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." Damon said

Katherine eyes narrow as she clenches her phone "You shouldn't have."

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." Damon continued to taunt as Stefan shook his head

"You have no idea what you've just done." Katherine growled

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." Damon replied

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and…you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan and Naruto." Katherine said before she hung up, Damon looks up at Stefan with a frown

 **Gilbert House**

Elena walks downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found the original Naruto, and Alaric "Hey Naruto," Naruto nodded to her "Where is Jeremy?" she asked

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Naruto said

Elena helps lay out the plates and looks over at Jenna, who is on the phone with someone "Who is she talking to?" Elena asked

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" Alaric asked

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." Elena said

Jenna on the phone walks over to Elena "Of course, I understand. Elena, it's for you." she said before handing Elena the phone.

"Who is it?" Elena asked but Jenna shrugs but doesn't say anything. Elena takes the phone and places it to her ear. "Hello?" Elena asked

"Hello, Elena." Katherine said from the other end

Elena looks at Ric, and Naruto who looks at her questioningly, Elena walks out of the room "Katherine."

"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?" Katherine asked as Naruto who was listening looked to Jenna

"No." Elena said

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just -" Naruto and Elena turned to see Jenna holding up a knife that she points at her stomach. Elena drops the phone

"Jenna, no!" Elena shouted as Naruto sped in front of her and was stabbed in the back severing his spine, grunting silently Naruto fell losing feeling in his legs for a couple of minutes, Naruto grunted as Alaric and Elena helped him up. When the feeling came back to his legs Naruto walked to Jenna who was looking at him in shock "You won't remember stabbing me, or that I was here." Naruto said as Jenna nodded before Naruto walked to the door

"Where are you going?" Elena asked following after him

"To lock Katherine in the tomb for a while, with her precious moonstone." Naruto said

"I'm coming with you, I have to talk to Stefan." Elena said as Naruto nodded before they left

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler walked into the house, to see his mom in the dining room before he walks over to her "It looks good." Tyler said looking around the dining room

"Thanks. It was nice to see Matt today. He hasn't been around for a while." Carol said smiling

"We've both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy's been AWOL all day." Tyler asked

Carol sighed and looked at him sadly "Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida."

"What?" Tyler asked

"I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off." Carol replied

"So he just left?" Tyler asked

"I was hoping he'd stick around... I thought that with your dad gone… anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now." Carol said before she pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked into the kitchen where Damon was "Where is the moonstone?" he asked

"Why?" Damon asked

"Where is it?" Naruto asked again as Damon saw Naruto was a second away from exploding, he threw the moonstone to Naruto who nods in thanks before he sped out of the house

 **Ms. Flowers House**

Naruto appeared in front of Miss Flowers house to see her getting ready to walk in "Hello Ms. Flowers."

Ms. Flowers turned to Naruto with a gasp before her expression turned into a dazed one as Naruto compelled her "Invite me into your lovely home please."

"Would you like to come in?" Ms. Flowers asked after coming out of her daze

"Yes I would." Naruto smiled before he continued to compel her "When I leave your home, I want you to forget everything about Katherine and myself." when the old lady nodded Naruto walked into the house and listened around for Katherine when he hears

"Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one." Katherine said to someone. Looking through the wall, Naruto saw Katherine and Matt

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt said before Katherine attempts to compel him but Naruto walked inside turning to him in surprise Katherine smiled, but when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes she gulped

Naruto walked to Matt and compelled him "Your going to go after Tyler Lockwood, and be his friend." Naruto said when Matt nods "Go straight home and forget you were ever here." Matt got up and left before he turned to Katherine

"W-what are you doing here?" Katherine asked

"Did you know I got my spine severed when Jenna Sommers tried to stab herself?" Naruto asked watching as Katherine paled "you tried to take away a member of Elena's family." Naruto said walking closer to Katherine who stepped back

"I was trying to send a message." Katherine said

"Your message almost got Jenna killed, I specifically told you that no member of Elena's family is to be hurt." Naruto said Katherine was about to say something only for Naruto to hold up a hand and Katherine felt the air in her lungs leave her, choking Katherine reached for her neck and fell to her knees before she went unconscious. Naruto sighed and picked her up before using Kamui on all of her belongings and teleporting out of the house

 **Moments Later**

 **The Tomb**

Katherine awoke to find herself in a tomb, looking around confused before she saw the moonstone, picking up the stone, Katherine stood up and walked to the entrance where she saw Naruto leaning against the wall of the tomb "Your awake." Naruto said

"Where am I?" Katherine asked walking closer to him, as she tried to step out of the tomb but couldn't

"The tomb. Under fells church." Naruto said

"You should have killed me." Katherine said

"Oh come on Katie you know I don't kill family, no matter ho much they piss me off." Naruto said before turning around

"No, Naruto, don't leave me here. You need me, Elena's in danger." Katherine said

"From Klaus." Naruto said looking at her shocked expression "That's another reason your in here. You planned to give Elena, Caroline, and Mason to Klaus for the sacrifice." Naruto said Katherine looked down

"I was looking out for myself." Katherine said

"I know you were, you are Tatia's doppelganger after all." Naruto said as Katherine looked at him "But, somewhere in there is the woman who forced me to teach her more dangerous moves so that she can protect her mother, no matter how much the pain she was in during the training she always pushed herself forward to achieve her goal." Naruto said "I hope I can see her when I come back." Naruto said before vanishing in a flash while Katherine fell to her knees.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 23: Rose**

It's been 2 days since Naruto locked Katherine in the tomb with the moonstone, after dropping the barrier when Katherine was unconscious he had brought in another descendant of his named Lucy, she placed up a barrier of her own that locks all vampires inside, Naruto had then introduced her to Bonnie then he left them alone so they could bond. Naruto had also tried to teach Bonnie to channel youki from him, but she went berserk when all the rage and malice the youki gave off proved to much for her.

Everyone went to the Masquerade ball later that night, and everything was ok, although Elena didn't go since she wanted to take some time alone and think of some things. Naruto and Bonnie had a wonderful time, Tyler had accidentally pushed Sarah who had been compelled by Katherine before she was stuck in the tomb. Caroline and Matt tried to help, but they were to late, when they saw Tyler's eyes changed so Caroline compelled Matt to think he blacked out. Unknown to everyone though Elena had been on a walk to clear her head when she was attacked from behind.

 **Middle of Nowhere**

A SUV pulls up off the road meeting another car. A man gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses, that hides him from the sun "Where is she?" the man in the SUV asks

"In the trunk, I did exactly what you said." the man replied

"Good, put her in the back." the man ordered. the other man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car and opens the trunk where an unconscious Elena is, he takes her and puts her in the SUV trunk. The man sees her in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Elena in the trunk, he rejoins the other man "Thank you for your help." the man said

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please." the man said as the man gets closer "Closer." once the man was in range the driver takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the floor and he leaves, while the other man is on the ground dead

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in the bathroom just having finished brushing his teeth when he knocks on Elena's bedroom door "Yo, Elena!" he called when she doesn't answer so he goes into her room, to see that she's not there.

 **Caroline House**

Caroline is in her room, preparing for school with Damon who is in the doorway to her room "So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." Caroline reported

"Does Matt remember anything?" Damon asked

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think Sarah was compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident." Caroline said moving to put on her boots

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool." Damon replied

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" Caroline asked

"Well, no." Damon said

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where is your mom?" Damon asked

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet." Caroline said putting on a scarf

"Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?" Damon asked

"They were more gold with amber highlights." Caroline replied

"Oh." Damon muttered

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" Caroline asked

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Damon asked but Caroline didn't answer as she was texting on her phone "Hey! What did you tell him?" Damon asked after getting her attention

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." Caroline replied as she leaves her room and goes toward the door

"He's got to know something." Damon said

"Alright, I'll ask him." Caroline said before Damon rushes over her and catches her by the collar

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?" Damon asked

"I understand. I'm late for school." Caroline said

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time." Damon said opening the door for her before they both leave

 **Mystic Falls High**

Naruto and Stefan are besides his locker, Naruto was filling Stefan in on something he wanted to teach him "So you think that I can, learn to read minds and place illusions on other people?" Stefan asked Naruto incredulously

"It's worth a try Stefan, and who knows you might be able to do it." Naruto said with a nod _"After all he is Silas's doppelganger, so he at least has the potential to learn it."_ Naruto thought before Jeremy walked over to them

"Sup Jeremy/Hey Jeremy." Naruto and Stefan greeted

"Hey, look Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy said to Stefan

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as he and Naruto looked at Jeremy in confusion

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…"Jeremy started

"Wait, wait… hold on a minute. We're not back together." Stefan said

"Wait… she didn't stay with you guys place last night?" Jeremy asked

"No, I mean I saw her before the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over." Stefan replied

"'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in. Where is she then?" Jeremy asked

 **A House**

The SUV is parking in the driveway, and the vampire is carrying Elena, who is waking up. They are in the house where he puts her on the couch, her hands and her feet are tied. Before the vampire starts to remove the rope. "What do you want?" Elena asked

"Ssh" the vampire said

"Please, what do you want?" Elena asked

"Just a taste." the man said while vamping but a woman arrives and he stops

"Trevor! Control yourself." Rose ordered

"Buzz kill." Trevor said before he leaves

Rose is alone with Elena "What do you want with me?" Elena asked

"Oh my god, you look just like her." Rose said

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Elena started

"Be quiet!" Rose interrupted

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena said getting off the couch

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." Rose replied

"What do you want?" Elena asked before she was slapped very hard, and sent flying into the couch rendered unconscious

"I want you to be quiet." Rose said

 **Mystic Falls High**

Naruto, Stefan, and Damon are outside talking about Elena's disappearance "This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said

"Katherine's in the tomb." Naruto said

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which you're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon replied since he has been taunting Katherine since she's been in the tomb

"I don't really care." Stefan said

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon said

"It's Elena." Stefan said before walking away as Damon and Naruto glance at each other

Caroline is in the hallway, when she sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah's locker when Tyler joins her "Caroline." he said

"Hey! How are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Not good." Tyler said

"How's your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah."

"How did you know?" Tyler asked

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked feigning confusion

"About me. How did you know?" Tyler asked

"Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you." Caroline said

"That's not what I am talking about." Tyler retorted

"Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I've got to run just... please don't blame yourself." Caroline said before she leaves

 **A House**

Elena is waking up as Rose and Trevor are upstairs talking "How's the girl?" Rose asks

"Still passed out." Trevor said

"You didn't touch her, did you?" Rose asked

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" Trevor asked

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose replied

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked

"They say he got it." Rose replied

"Wonderful and what?" Trevor asked as Elena gets up and walks upstairs listening in on their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose said

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said

"I'm sick of running!" Rose retorted

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor replied

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose said as Elena was about to take one of the steps towards the door when Rose sees her and walks towards her "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose said before she walks off

 **Mystic Falls High**

Stefan is talking with Bonnie "I can't undo the tomb spell, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie said

"Yes, and her channeling youki from me is dangerous at the moment." Naruto said sitting on a desk

"But I can talk to her?" Stefan asked looking between Naruto and Bonnie

"Yeah but Damon's right. She's not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return." Bonnie said

"I know but Bonnie I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is." Stefan said

"There is another way to find her?" Naruto said getting their attention

 **Moments Later**

Jeremy, Naruto, and Bonnie are in Alaric's class room, Naruto has a map and a candle on the table "How does this is work?" Jeremy asks

"Bonnie will use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. You're blood related; it'll make the connection stronger." Naruto explained before he takes Bonnie's hand and walks off to the side while Jeremy watches "Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asks

Bonnie nods "Yes, anything to find Elena."

"Your pushing yourself to hard," Naruto said hearing the labored breaths she was taking, obviously she was still tired from training this morning "Once you do this spell, you shouldn't do anymore magic today, the magic will fight back."

Bonnie nods and smiles at his concern "I will." she said before she takes his face in her hands and kisses him, while Jeremy watches jealous

Stefan arrives with a small duffel "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got weapons, he stocked me up." he said as Bonnie and Naruto walk to the table

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asks Jeremy before she cuts Jeremy's hand and his blood falls on the map. Bonnie concentrates herself to cast the spell while the blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Elena's location "There. She's there." Bonnie said

"That's 300 miles away." Naruto said

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said

"That's as close as she can get." Naruto said

"We can map it, aeriel view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy suggested

"Perfect. Call us with whatever you find." Stefan said as he moved to the duffle

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" Jeremy said moving to Stefan

"No Jeremy, you're not." Naruto said from besides Bonnie

Jeremy turned to him and said "No, I'm not gonna just sit here." he then turned to Stefan and asks "What if she's hurt okay?" Naruto pulled out a tissue and gave it to Bonnie who has a nosebleed, she nods in thanks "Or worse? What if she's…?"

"She's not. You two go back to your house just in case. We'll call you the minute we find her." Naruto said looking at Jeremy and Bonnie

"Well, you two don't know how many are there and you both can't do this by yourselves." Jeremy said Naruto smirked

"The three of us can handle it." Naruto said looking to the door as Damon walked in

"Let's go." he said Naruto kissed Bonnie and walked out with Damon and Stefan

 **Later**

The guys were in their Cadillac Escalade GMT 900, Damon was driving while Naruto and Stefan were looking at the weapons Alaric made "Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon said looking at the little bottle of vervain in Stefan's hands "What the hell is that?" Damon asked

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan said

"Weird." Damon said

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked

"About 80 miles." Naruto said sensing Elena

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked

"Someone from Katherine's past. She was running from someone, other than me. They got the wrong girl." Naruto said wishing he could go into further detail but couldn't at the moment

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said to Damon

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon said

"Oh, come on Damon. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan said causing Naruto groan in annoyance

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon said

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan said

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon replied

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." Damon replied

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't." Stefan said

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy is in his bedroom searching for the place on his phone, when Bonnie walks in "Alaric just left with Jenna." she said placing her bag down

"He's getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn't ask questions about Elena. Look. I pulled this up based on that spot on the map." Jeremy said before he shows her his phone. "there's nothing for miles except for this old house."

"Did you send it to them?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said before he sighs and throws done his phone on the bed "I hate sitting here, waiting like this."

"Hey, she's gonna be fine." Bonnie assured him

"You don't know that." Jeremy said

Bonnie smiled "Yes, I do." Jeremy looks at her confused before she gets up and rushes over to her handbag and takes the Grimoire and sits on Jeremy's bed with him, she sighed and clutched the necklace Naruto gave her

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"There's something else I want to try." Bonnie said before she looks through the Grimoire

"I don't get it." Jeremy said

"I need a candle. Grab Elena's hairbrush."

"Okay, yeah." Jeremy said going to get what she wanted as Bonnie takes a paper and writes something on it "What's all this stuff for?"

"I know it's crazy but I might be able to get her a message." Bonnie said before she crumples the paper and takes it in her hand. She puts her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell, before she starts to channel a little bit youki from Naruto, since she would go berserk with rage if she were to take more. The youki helped her for a little while before her nose starts to bleed

Jeremy seeing the blood tried to get her to stop "Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" as the paper starts to burn and Jeremy continues to try to stop her but she keeps going, when in a flash Naruto appeared having felt Bonnie channeling him, as the paper disappears Naruto seals away her magic causing her to stop and breath deeply "Bonnie." Jeremy called after getting over his surprise from seeing Naruto appear

Bonnie smiles at Naruto and blacks out "What happened?" Naruto asked Jeremy

"She said that, she thought she could get a message to Elena, and she suddenly started bleeding from her nose." Jeremy said

"Go get a warm towel." Naruto said before Jeremy nods and goes gets a towel

 **A House**

Rose is in a room, alone when Elena joins her "Why am I here?" Elena asked

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose said

"Why won't you?" Elena asked

"That's another one." Rose said

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Elena replied

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose said before she puts a bored on the window to block the sunlight

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena asked

"Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose said

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asked

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose said

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asked

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asked

"So you know Naruto, Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked

Rose who was flipping through a book froze at the first name and turned to Elena wide eyed "Y-You know Naruto?" she asked

Elena with a raised eyebrow nodded "Yeah, he's my ancestor."

Rose gulped _"We're so dead, we kidnapped a descendent of Naruto's, one who has been in contact with him."_ she thought Naruto might not kill her because of their history, but this would make it the second time Trevor brought a descendant of Naruto's to one of the Original's, his death was all but inevitable if Naruto sees him

"Who are the originals?" Elena asked

Rose sighed _"There's no backing out now."_ she thought before she turned to Elena "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" Elena asked stepping closer

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose said

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena replied

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." Rose said

"The sacrifice?" Elena asked

"The blood of the Doppelganger. You're the Doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose explained when Trevor arrives

"Tell me more." Elena requested

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asked boarding up a window

"Who were you running from?" Elena asked

"The originals." Trevor said

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena asked

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said

"Mm-mm."

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." Trevor corrected

"What did you do?" Elena asked

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose said

"Katherine."

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelganger." Rose said

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor said

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose said getting a nod from Trevor before he followed her out of the room

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie is awake, talking to Naruto "Why'd you come?" she asked as Jeremy gives her a glass of water

"I sensed you channeling me." Naruto said getting a nod "I sealed away your magic, I'll unseal it tomorrow, when your completely rested."

Bonnie nodded "You should go. Elena needs you." she said as Naruto looks at her "I'll be fine."

"Alright, get some sleep." Naruto said kissing her before he shot out of Jeremy's window, flying away

Jeremy looked out the window, before turning to Bonnie who had laid down and closed her eyes with a jealous expression on his face once again

 **A House**

Elena was on the couch, when she finds the paper Bonnie sent her. It says that "Naruto, Stefan, and Damon are coming for you" -B" smiling she balls up the paper

 **Later**

Trevor enters the room with Rose and Elena "He's here!" he shouted coming down the stairs "This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose said

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor replied pacing

"He wants her more." Rose retorted motioning to Elena who was watching

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Trevor said

Rose walked over to him and grab Trevor's hands "Hey! What are we?" she asked

Trevor took a deep breath "We're family, forever." he said nodding as Elena watched

Someone knocks on the door, Rose looks at Elena who sees their expressions "You're scared." she said

Rose turned back to Trevor and ordered "Stay here with her and don't make a sound." She leaves to open the door.

Elijah who now had short hair, and wore a suit opens the door, and steps in while looking around as Rose came down some steps "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose said motioning to a room

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand." Elijah said as he closes the door and they walk into another room "So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asked

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." Elijah replied

"Katerina Petrova." Rose said

"I'm listening." Elijah said turning to Rose

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose said

Elijah sits down in a chair and said "Continue."

"She survived." Rose said

"Where is she?" Elijah asked

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose said

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her Doppelganger." Rose said walking closer to Elijah

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." Elijah said

"The facts are wrong." Rose replied

"Well, show her to me." Elijah said sitting up in the chair

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose said

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah promised

"Follow me." Rose said walking away, Elijah gets up and follows after Rose when they arrive at the main room.

Elena hears them, as she was pacing around when she turns to them, Elijah looks at her surprised and rushes over to her, before he looks at her and smells her neck "Human. It's impossible." Elijah said pulling away from her "Hello there."

 **Middle of Nowhere**

Stefan and Damon get out of the truck, "The house should be just beyond those trees." Damon said as Stefan walks towards the house "Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things."

"What is your point?" Stefan asked

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that." Damon said

"And?" Stefan asked

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked before they heard a thud

"Don't worry about the age difference." a voice said looking towards the speaker they saw Naruto walking closer to them "I got both of your back." he said they nodded before they all walk to the house

 **A House**

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." Elijah said

Elena looks at Rose knowing that the training Naruto put her into was useless against old vampires "Please, don't let him take me." she pleaded Rose looks down with a guilty expression

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said before he turns away from Elena

He goes toward Trevor who says "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah replied

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor said as Elijah walked around him

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah replied as he stopped in front of Trevor who looked down

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor said

"So granted." Elijah said Trevor smiles, before Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his shoulders.

Rose cries moaning as Elena covers her moth with her hand shocked "You…!" Rose started as she stepped down the stairs

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah warned as Rose continues to cry, as Elijah looks at Elena "Come." he said stepping up to her

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena said

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it." Elena continued

"Tell me where it is." Elijah said

"It doesn't work that way." Elena said shaking her head

Elijah amused asked "Are you negotiating with me?" before he looks to Rose

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose said glaring at him

Elijah turns back to Elena and tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work before he looks at her necklace "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked before he snatches the necklace from her neck and throws it then he catches her head and compels her "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins." Elena said blankly

"What is it doing there?" Elijah asked

"It's with Katherine." Elena answered

"Interesting." Elijah said before they hear breaking glass from upstairs, Elijah looking to the ceiling asked "What is that?"

"I don't know." Rose said

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked

"I don't know." Rose repeated

Elijah sighs before he catches Elena by her arm and forces her to the steps "Move!" he ordered her and Rose

As they go upstairs they look around before suddenly someone super speeds behind Elijah and Elena, Elijah pushes Elena away and looks around "I thought I taught you to treat women with respect?" Elijah heard turning around he saw Naruto in his original form, a 21 year old man with spiky red hair and amethyst eyes with slitted pupils smirking with very long fangs

"Who are you?" Elijah asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow before he remembered something

"That's right, I compelled you and your siblings to forget about me." Naruto said smirking

"That's impossible." Elijah said immediately

Naruto smirked again before he compelled Elijah "Slap yourself." he said immediately Elijah slapped himself in the face, before he realized what he had done and looked at Naruto in shock before Naruto punched him in the jaw, before following it up with a kick to the chest sending Elijah through a wall

Naruto turned to Rose and Elena as Damon and Stefan appeared, Naruto looked at Rose who was looking at him in surprise "Hello Rosie." he said as Rose waved slightly "Get out of here, all of you." Naruto said

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked

"Positive." Naruto said before he was tackled by Elijah who using his strength and speed ran Naruto through a couple of walls, before Naruto grabbed Elijah by his arms and did a belly to belly slam sending them both through the ground where they landed in the main room

Naruto got to his feet before Elijah, when Naruto saw Trevor's body, along with his discarded head "Surprised the idiot lasted this long." Naruto muttered before he was punched in the face repeatedly and pushed into a wall, Elijah hurries and breaks a wooden coat before he racks into a stake.

He then sped to Naruto and was about to drive it through Naruto's heart only for Naruto to grab it and hold it back, Elijah was using all of his strength to push the stake forward but it wasn't budging "Your stronger then me?" Elijah asked in surprise while still pushing

Naruto smirked "More then you can imagine." he said before he griped the stake with one hand moving it to the side the he punched Elijah with his other hand, he then threw the end of the stake at Elijah who sped out of the way as the end of the stake was lodges into the cement wall with the tip of the stake facing Naruto

Naruto ducked under and swing, before he punched Elijah in the stomach, and backhanded him when he stood back up, he grabbed Elijah by his collar before he could tumble away and held Elijah off the ground "Who are you?" Elijah asked

"I'm your god-father." Naruto said smirking as Elijah looked at him in shock

"Your lying!" Elijah said

"No I'm not, but you'll remember when you wake up. The wood isn't from the white oak tree so you have nothing to worry about." Naruto said as Elijah looked at him in surprise before Naruto threw Elijah away and he was impaled on the stake, Naruto watched as Elijah turns grey with veins appearing on his skin,

Sighing and turning back to his 17 year old blond haired self Naruto walked out of the house reaching the truck Naruto saw Stefan, Elena, and Damon waiting for him. "Your ok." Elena said as she hugged Naruto

"Was there ever any doubt?" Naruto asked smirking before he pulled away from the hug "Lets get you home." getting a nod from Elena before they all hopped into to the truck and drove away

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie is sleeping in Jeremy's bed, while Jeremy was looking at her before he hears the front door "Elena?" he asked as Bonnie wakes up and they rush out the door, to see Elena coming up the stairs. Bonnie rushes over to her and embraces her "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Elena said nodding before she looks at Bonnie "I got your message." Bonnie cries smiling and embraces her again, when she pulled away Jeremy embraces Elena and kisses her neck

 **Later**

 **Caroline's house**

Naruto walked into Caroline's house after dropping off Bonnie, he came in drinking a blood bag with a small cooler filled with more for Caroline, as he walks in he sees Caroline pacing with a anxious expression on her face "What's wrong?" Naruto asked setting down the cooler

"I, uh might've told Tyler that I was a vampire." Caroline said as Naruto sighed in annoyance

"Just great." he muttered shaking his head before he looked to Caroline who smiled sheepishly

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan is in the library, before he hears a noise and a vampire running around him, before he takes out a stake from a chess "Who's there?" he asked

Rose arrives "I'm not here to hurt you." she said

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked

"Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." Rose said

Stefan looked at in surprise "You knew Lexi?" he asked

Rose nodded "Naruto introduced us." she said getting a nod from Stefan before she walked further into the library "Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to."

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said not trusting her

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over." Rose said

"What do you mean "it's not over"?" Stefan asked

"It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose said

"For who?" Stefan asked

"Klaus." Rose said as Stefan looked at her in surprise, before he felt like a memory was trying to bubble it's way to the surface, but it was blocked by something.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena is in her pajamas, when she goes into her bedroom, where Damon was sitting "Cute PJ's." he complemented surprising her

"I'm tired, Damon." Elena said

Damon sighed and stood up before walking to her "I brought you this." holding up her necklace

"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Elena said thankfully before she tries to grab it but he pulls it back from her reach "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something." Damon said

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asked

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life." Damon said

"Damon, don't go there." Elena said

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it." Damon said before he sighed and started "I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does." Damon said before he kisses her on the forehead, pulling away from her Damon caressed her cheek "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do." he said before he compels her and sheds a tear.

Elena closes her eyes, and when she opens them, Damon's gone and she has her necklace. Looking down at her necklace she touches it and looks around her, before she sits down on her bed and looks at her necklace again

 **A House**

Elijah is still impaled but he wakes up and walks forward the stake coming out of his back before he walks away

 **A.N Season 2 of the Vampire Diaries was a bit of a let down, so expect some episodes to be skipped. Suggestions for all of my stories are welcome and if you have any questions P.M me.**

 **Four spots are open for the harem that a lot of people wanted so who do you guys want in the harem**

 **Chapter 24: By the Light of the Moon**

 **3 Days Later**

It has been three days since Elena's kidnapping. A day later Stefan, Damon, and Rose told her about Klaus. Naruto had spent the day with Bonnie and Caroline, they had met a witch named Luka, who Naruto had warned them about, as he smelled Elijah's scent on Luka's person, Luka had flirted with Bonnie, and Naruto held off from ripping his throat out.

Caroline had gotten Naruto to reluctantly agree with her plan for her to help Tyler. Elena had spent the day learning about how Katherine became a vampire, and how Katherine's family was killed. Caroline had stalled Stefan so he would not find out. Damon and Rose took a trip to Richmond, where they visited her friend Slater who was killed by Elijah, later in the day. Rose and Damon became involved.

The day after Naruto and Bonnie talked about their relationship, she had wanted to know if it was necessary for him to have multiple women at the same time, since he has always been with more than one woman in his past. He told her it wasn't a necessity but it helped with his urges and stamina since his libido was way higher than normal vampires.

He promised her that he wouldn't take more partners unless she gave him permission to do so, he was a little surprise that she actually wanted him too. Later that day Elena had manipulated Rose to taking her to Slater's house, where they met Slater's gold digging girlfriend Alice, but instead of digging for gold she was digging for fangs.

Stefan, Jeremy, Damon, and Bonnie had planned to get into the tomb to retrieve the, but the plan went haywire when Jeremy trying to be a hero and impress Bonnie had entered the tomb, and got the moonstone after throwing special ash on Katherine to incapacitate her, but when he was on his way out, Katherine recovered and fed on him, but he managed to throw the moonstone out of the tomb.

Later Stefan, and Bonnie arrived while Damon had gotten a call from rose, that Elena was trying to give herself over to Klaus so she can save her family and friends. Damon had arrived before 3 vampires came to take Elena away if it wasn't for the timely intervention of Elijah who they thought was dead, Rose had immediately ran off, as Elijah killed the vampires while leaving Elena, and Damon alone much to their shock.

Stefan had gotten stuck in the tomb, after saving Jeremy, Bonnie had tried to take the down the spell Lucy put up to keep all vampires in the tomb, but she wasn't strong enough to do it on her own, she knew she couldn't control youki from Naruto, so she tried to channel Luka and almost killed him till Luka's father intervened. Bonnie had went to Naruto's training ground after she dropped off Jeremy where she found him using his dojutsu, when he saw her she had immediately requested they start her training in controlling youki. Naruto had agreed before they had went to her house, and he dropped her off at Elena's house in the morning, where she placed a spell to seal Elena into the house

 **The Gilbert House**

Elena was in her bedroom with Bonnie, with the moonstone in her hand "Now that you've got this, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asked

"Right now, it's what is binding the curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie said

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena said

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena said

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie replied

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena said

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie said as Jeremy arrived and she took the stone from Elena's hand.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asked

"We're not arguing about anything." Bonnie said as she puts the stone in her bag and stood up "I need a coffee." she walked out of the room

Jeremy looked at Elena, who looked back at him "What?" Elena asked

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena answered

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy asked before he shook his head and left.

Elena waited a beat before she took the moonstone from Bonnie's bag, before she quietly hurried down the stairs with her car keys before she saw Bonnie "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena lied

"You're lying." Bonnie said

"No, I'm not." Elena said

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie retorted

"Are you serious?" Elena asked before Jeremy walked down the stairs with Bonnie's purse

"She took the moonstone." he said

Elena looked up at him, before she turned to Bonnie "How did you...?"

"We tested you, and you failed." Bonnie said

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena said Bonnie looked at her before she let her leave.

Elena looked mildly confused as she walked down the rest of the stairs and opened the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevented her, she turned around and looked at them "What did you do?" she asked

"It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie said Elena looked at Jeremy to see that he was smiling before she continued to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

 **Tomb**

Stefan was talking with Damon and Naruto, who were standing at the tomb's entrance "You both trapped her in the house?" Stefan asked

"It's for the best. Trust me. Elena is on a martyr tear that rivals your greatest hits." Damon said before he set down a duffel "I brought you this. Care package: candles, lanterns and lunch." Damon said before he showed him a bottle of blood.

"Give that to me and I'm just gonna have to share it with her." Stefan said as Damon looked at Katherine who standing not too far away gazing at Naruto

"No you won't." Naruto said before he took out a bottle of blood and threw it to Katherine who caught it

"Thank you." she said before walking off mad at Naruto because he hasn't gotten her out of the tomb yet

"See you later, I'll think of a way to get you out of here." Naruto said to Stefan before he teleported away

 **With Naruto**

Naruto appeared in the living room, where Bonnie, Jeremy, and Elena were sitting. Naruto saw Elena sitting on the couch with a frown "She found out you sealed her inside?" Naruto asked smiling as Bonnie nodded. Naruto shook his head while Bonnie grabbed her purse before he walked forward and sat beside Elena "Why are you trying so hard to die?"

"I'm trying to protect everyone." Elena replied

"No, your trying to get yourself killed, you might think that your protecting everyone, but what will happen to them if you go through with this and die?" Naruto asked

"At least they'll be safe." Elena said

"Safe. Elena don't be naïve; Bonnie is a witch, people will try to use her for her abilities, Caroline is a vampire that's self-explanatory. Jeremy is a Gilbert and now that he knows this towns dirty little secret he will have responsibilities to uphold as a member of the family." Naruto said "The moment they were exposed to the fact that Supernatural creatures exist is the day that a normal life was impossible for them to have."

"If I resist Klaus will kill all of you." Elena said

"I taught Klaus every thing he knows." Naruto said

"What?" Elena asked

"Klaus, and Elijah are my god-children." Naruto said much to all of those listening surprise

"W-wha…Why didn't you tell us that earlier!?" Jeremy shouted

"A- Watch your tone brat." Naruto said glaring at Jeremy who gulped "B- You didn't ask and plus what would knowing me being their god-father help you with?" Naruto asked

"You must know of a way to kill them." Bonnie said

"The only stake that can truly kill an original was burnt down in the 10th century." Naruto replied

"So there is no other thing that can kill them?" Elena asked as Naruto shook his head

"Not permanently." Naruto said

"Wait, Naruto have Stefan and Damon told you about the curse?" Bonnie asked

"No, what curse?" Naruto asked

"The Curse of the sun and moon." Bonnie said as Naruto smirked before he started laughing

"What's so funny?" Jeremy asked as Naruto stopped laughing before he stood up

"Ok, your all coming with me." Naruto said smiling as Elena, and Jeremy stood up "Grab onto me." Naruto said when they did they all vanished in a crimson flash

 **Woods**

They all appeared in the woods, before Elena and Jeremy ran into a bush and started vomiting, looking around Naruto saw Damon as he came up from the tomb "What are you all doing here?" Damon asked

"Back down stairs." Naruto said before moving down the steps himself

When everyone was in the tomb, Naruto walked to the doorway for the tomb, before two chakra chains shot out of his chest and slithered their way into the tomb, when he felt the chains wrap around two objects Naruto recalled them before Stefan and Katherine were dragged to the doorway, as the chains vanished they got to their feet,

As soon as Katherine saw Elena she growled "What is she doing here?"

Naruto sighed in annoyance as they started arguing "Enough!" he shouted as Katherine and Elena stopped and looked at him "From now on you both will shut up, if you both don't have anything positive to say then don't speak at all." Naruto said as Elena and Katherine nodded after a moment

"Why are you all here?" Stefan asked after a moment

"Ok, first order of business. The Curse of the Sun and Moon is fake." Naruto said much to the shock of everyone

 **The Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler was about to leave, when Carol joined him "Heading out?" she asked

"Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." Tyler replied as he lifted his duffel and made his way to the door when someone knocked, he opened the door to see a blond woman

The woman stared at Tyler for a moment before she said "Hi."

"Hi." Tyler said

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." Jules said

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler said as they shook hands

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." Jules said

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol said

Jules frowned and replied "See... that's the thing... he's not."

 **The Grill**

Jenna was sitting at a table with Alaric "So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town Virginia." she said

"Well that sounds…" Alaric trailed off trying to find the right word

"Lame," Jenna said, Alaric shrugged as they both chuckled before she continued "yeah, but Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it." she kissed him and walked out.

Tyler arrived and joined Caroline at a table while Alaric looked over at them "Hey." Tyler greeted

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Tyler said as Alaric continued looking at them as he eavesdropped on their conversation "We should get going."

"Yeah." Caroline said before she got up and followed after Tyler giving a knowing look to Alaric

 **Tomb**

Everyone was looking at Naruto in shock "What do you mean it's fake?" Jeremy asked

"There is no curse on vampires." Naruto said

"But how are vampires weak against the sun?" Elena asked

"The witch who did the spell to create The Originals called upon the sun for life, and used an ancient tree for immortality, before she killed Tatia, the original Petrova. The sun fought back against vamps and the flowers that grew at the base of the tree became toxic to them as well." Naruto explained

"Vervain." Katherine said getting a nod

"So what is the curse?" Damon asked

 **Memory**

"See for yourselves." Naruto said before his eyes seemed to glow and the tomb seemed to bleed away, and everyone saw that Naruto was gone and that they were in a forest clearing, as well as a wooden house on the side.

When the sound of trees falling was heard looking to the direction everyone saw a 21-year-old red haired Naruto jump through the trees with his arms tied behind his back

As he skidded to a stop, he looked up with a smirk "You almost got me Ayana, maybe I shou-shit!" Naruto started before he jumped as a large wooden Chinese dragon shot from the trees at him.

They watched as Ayana Bennett jump from the trees before she looked up to Naruto who was standing on a tree "Come down, here!" she shouted

They watched as Naruto smirked and replied "Make me!"

"You asked for it." Ayana said before she blazed through hand seals and took a deep breath before a white wave of flames shot from her mouth towards Naruto dropped to the ground in a crouch, "Now's my chance!" Ayana said as she created a clone, and the clone used earth manipulation to trap Naruto, before Ayana disappeared in a burst of speed, she reappeared in front of the crouching Naruto with her hand outstretched

Naruto moved to stand up only to see a hand in his face, everyone watched as Naruto looked over at the other Ayana who vanished in a puff of smoke

"Always have a plan, and a backup plan to your backup plan." Ayana said while Katherine recited it with her. They watched as Ayana's smirked devilishly at Naruto who looked down to see his feet was stuck in the ground when Naruto looked back up he saw Ayana's Rinnegan glowing

"Now, Ayana I said no Rinnegan!"

"Always use the resources you have." Ayana replied before she said "Almighty Push!" immediately everyone watched as Naruto's face imploded before he went shooting through a dozen trees as they clearing was all but destroyed

" _I can't wait to learn that."_ Bonnie thought in glee, before the sound of crying was heard from the house that had a barrier surrounding it protecting it from debris, and Ayana immediately ran into the house as Naruto whose face was healed stumbled into the clearing as Ayana walked out of the house with a 2 year old baby boy that had Naruto's blood red hair with a chubby face, and almond brown eyes

"I'm sorry little Taras; I didn't mean to wake you." Ayana said as Naruto walked over and lifted up his son

"Hey, my little warrior, did we wake you? Naruto said smiling as the boy stopped crying and reached for Naruto's face and started patting his whiskers

"He loves your whiskers." Ayana said amused as Naruto sighed before he set the boy down and crouched in front of him

"I have a present for you my little birthday boy." Naruto said before he put his hands in front of him and breathed as everyone watched the scene as Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal his dojutsu before energy swirled in his cupped hands.

Taras's crawled forward to look closer at what his father was doing, when the energy settled down and a wolf pup was in Naruto's hands. Naruto set the pup down before he tapped it's head and it woke up and looked around curiously before it's gaze settle on the human with the strange eyes, the pups eyes glazed over before they cleared and it turned to the little boy looking at it while squealing and clapping

Naruto watched as the pup he created and gave life to moved towards Taras before it started liking his face as he smiled fondly before his head snapped in the other direction.

"You feel that?" Ayana asked looking in the direction as well

"Yeah, Esther is doing a spell." Naruto said standing and picking up his son who had the pup in his little arms "Daddy has to go take care of something, I'll be back ok." Naruto said before he kissed his sons forehead and handed him to Ayana before he took off through the woods, breeching the barrier he had set up to see that it was night with a full moon in the sky.

Everyone watched as Naruto landed in a clearing where 7 other people were, they looked around and saw one of the them was strapped to some kind of wooden object, they saw Elijah with long hair as well, Stefan saw a blond haired woman and the man who was strapped to the wooden object and felt like he knew them from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on where he had seen them before.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked walking forward

"Naruto." Mikael said as Naruto looked at him "He can not exist. He'll destroy us all."

"He's your son Mikael." Naruto said

"He is not my son, he is an abomination!" Mikael retorted as Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously

"Please, Naruto," Esther said "He's half werewolf and half vampire." everyone's eyes widen "Such an imbalance can not exist."

"So what your going to kill him?" Naruto asked "your own son."

"No, but I did seal away his werewolf gene." Esther said as everyone saw the moonstone

"What else did you bind it with? Some rock is not all it took so what else did you do?" Naruto asked as Esther backed away a little "Esther."

"W-with Tatia's blood." Esther said after a moment as Naruto's eyes widen

"…..Your joking." Naruto said looking around to see that no one would meet his eye "Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"I had to do it." Esther said

"Every thousand years a version of Tatia would appear and will have to die to break the curse, you basically cursed my descendants!" Naruto growled before he vamped out "You bitch!"

Naruto took a step forward and was immediately unable to move forward because Kol, Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah blocked his way "Move." Naruto growled

"No, godfather it wasn't mothers fault." Kol said as Naruto looked from Esther to Mikael

"So it was his then." Naruto said before he saw Mikael immediately run away and Naruto's eyes glowed red "I'll deal with him later." Naruto said before moving to Klaus

"God-father." Klaus said

"Niklaus, lets get you home." Naruto said untying Klaus

"My last connection to my fathers family, my sister, my uncles, aunts it's gone." Klaus muttered before he started to cry

 **End Memory**

Everyone watched as the tomb came back into existence everyone reeling from what they just witnessed "The only curse there is, is the Hybrids Curse." Naruto said as everyone looked at him in shock while Jeremy had a look of fear, jealousy and small bit of anger that he ignored

"How did you do that?" Elena asked

"Do what?"

"Create the wolf, and bring it to life?" Elena clarified

Naruto activated his dojutsu and said "My eyes gives me lots of abilities."

"Is that how you brought that woman back from the dead?" Damon asked remembering Ms. Gibbons

Naruto was about to say something when Jeremy said "You can bring back the dead." everyone turned to him "You can bring back my mom and dad, and Anna."

"Anna is supernatural I can't bring her back. Your mom and dad have been dead for about a year now, so I can't." Naruto said "I was able to bring back Ms. Gibbions because she was only dead for about two hours." everyone nodded except for Jeremy before Damon's phone rung as Alaric called him

"What?" Damon asked

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric said

"What? Why?" Damon asked

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason." Alaric replied

"What girl?" Damon asked

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric said

"That's not good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Grill." Alaric said

"I'm on my way." Damon said before he hangs up

Naruto turned to Katherine "Where is the dagger, and ash I gave you a long time ago?" Naruto asked

"Isobel has it." Katherine said causing Naruto to nod

"We are going to need it." Naruto said

 **Woods**

Caroline parked her car, before Tyler got out and opened the trunk to get his stuff "Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?" Caroline asked

"Maybe." Tyler said as he grabbed his duffel "This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's okay." Caroline said as she walked over to him

"Yeah, anyway... let's do this." Tyler said with a sigh before they walk away

 **Grill**

Jules arrived at the grill, looking around before she intercepted Matt "Hey, excuse me." Matt turned to her and she continued "Crazy question: do you know Tyler Lockwood?"

Alaric and Damon are looking at her from across the Grill "Mmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon said sitting down

"Where is Mason anyway?" Alaric asked as they stared at Jules

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied

"So you think she is a werewolf?" Alaric asked

"Well I hope not, being that it's a full moon, Ric, but we should definitely find out." Damon said as he took out a small packer from his pocket

Alaric asked "What is that?" as Damon handed him the packet

"Wolfsbane." Damon said

 **The Lockwood's' Property**

Tyler was tying the chains to some old bolts, as Caroline scoffed "Tell me you brought the instruction manual." she said

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." Tyler retorted as he moved over to another set of chains

"Yes." Caroline said as she moved to her bag while Tyler turned to her "Not an easy herb to find. This is it." she said as she held it up to him and Tyler looked at it before he touched it and it burned him, he yelped and drew in a breath

"I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." Tyler said before moving over to another set of chains, as Caroline mixed the wolfsbane in the water "The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked

"I have no idea." Tyler said

Caroline watched him yank on the chain before asking "Hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"Still human." Tyler said before he takes off his shirt and turned away

"Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?"

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." Tyler replied as Caroline blushes and looked away.

 **Jonas and Luka's Apartment**

Bonnie and Naruto were in front of Jonas and Luka's apartment when Bonnie turned to Naruto "Are you sure about this?" she asked

"No." Naruto said before he looked at her "But it needs to be done, we need to know what's Elijah's endgame."

Bonnie nods before she kissed Naruto and went into the apartment building, while Naruto waited till she was out of sight before leaving himself

 **Later**

 **A Roof**

Bonnie was lighting candles on a roof, while Luka was looking at a Grimoire, before he stood up and turned to Bonnie "You know, this is good. This is really good. There's a clear view of the moon and it's private." he said

"You know, that's the exact same thing my boyfriend said." Bonnie said

Luka frowned "Y-you have a boyfriend?" he asked

Bonnie smiled "Yup" she said "He's standing behind you."

Luka's eyes widened before he turned around to see Naruto smirking at him "Hey." Naruto said

Luka opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly saw feathers falingl from the sky, getting sleepy, Luka turned to see Bonnie who had her hands in a sign "W-what's h-happening?" Luka asked before he fell to the ground out like a light

"You ready?" Naruto asked Bonnie

"Yes, did you bring the bowl?" Bonnie asked

Naruto pulled out a bowl, before he waved his hand and water from the atmosphere filled the bowl, Bonnie picked up the bowl and put it by Luka's head she then dipped her hands in the water and placed them on both side of Luka's head, as his eyes snapped open.

She the shut her eyes and performed a non-verbal spell, as the flames of the candles flared up intensely, while Luka started to breathe heavily "Please stop. Please." Luka pleaded

Bonnie ignoring Luka closed her eyes and Luka soon followed suit, successfully having been put into a trance, before she asked "There. All right. Why are you working with Elijah?"

"Klaus. We both want him dead." Luka said

"You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?" Bonnie asked

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka said

"Who are you talking about?" Bonnie asked

"My sister." Luka said

"His sister." Naruto whispered

"Why does he have her?" Bonnie asked

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He's forced witches of my family to help him for centuries." Luka said

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asked

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us." Luka said

"How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." Luka said

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie asked

"Klaus will be vulnerable." Luka said

"But Elena will be dead." Bonnie said as Naruto's eyes narrowed

"Yes. Elena has to die." Luka said

"That's not going to happen." Naruto said before he sealed Luka's memory of the event away

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto was in his bed with Bonnie next to him, as they watched TV, before she looked at him "So now that we know what Elijah's, and the Martins plan is, what are we going to do next?" Bonnie asked

"For now, we will keep what we learned a secret for little while." Naruto said as Bonnie sighs and nods

"I'm bored." she said suddenly causing Naruto smirked and turned off the TV

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" Naruto asked only for Bonnie to smirk and straddle him,

"I can think of a couple of things." Bonnie said before they kissed passionately, they were about to go further when the door to Naruto's room burst opened

"Naruto!" Damon yelled, growling Naruto pulled away from Bonnie and looked at Damon

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed as Bonnie slid of his lap

"Big problem." Damon said motioning for Naruto to follow

Naruto got out of bed with Bonnie as they followed Damon to the living room, to see Rose, besides the fireplace with he robe exposing her shoulder that had open sores and blisters, and veins and arteries that looked blackened and diseased.

Naruto's eyes widen before he sped over and took a closer look "Is there a cure for a werewolf's bite?" Damon asked

"There are only two people who can cure a wolfs bite, and one of them is Klaus." Naruto said

"Who is the other?" Rose asked as Naruto looked at her

"The only way for me to actually cure you is for me to take you to the island where I was summoned and take all of my power into my body again, then have you feed on my blood." Naruto said

"That's great, then you can just teleport her there and be back in a couple of minutes." Damon said

"No, I can't." Naruto said looking at Damon "I placed up a barrier that would make it impossible for me to teleport back there, before I turned off my humanity switch, during the late 1300's."

"I'm sorry Rosie." Naruto apologized

"It's ok, Naruto. I've lived for 560 years, I've lived long enough." Rose said smiling as Naruto turned to Damon who looked guilty before he walked out of the house, and Naruto got up

"Bonnie, stay here with Rose please, I'll be right back." Naruto said before he sped after Damon by tracking his scent, he caught up with him to see Damon on the side of a deserted rode "You have to go back." Naruto said

"No, I don't." Damon replied "You can't make me go back there and watch her die."

"I know, what your going through, but Damon she's going to be in a lot of pain, you have to send her off happy." Naruto said as Damon looked at him in surprise

"You want me to kill her?" Damon asked

"She'll start to hallucinate and then she'll go rabid, and the poison will be pumped throughout her cardiovascular system, which will cause the venom to infect every cell it passes within her body." Naruto explained before he walked over to Damon and placed his hands on his shoulders "You have to end the suffering she is going to go through."

"How, do I go about that?" Damon asked after a moment

"Manipulate her dreams. In the 1600s Rose told me about a place she loved to go to as a girl, St. Austell fields, clear skies, horses." Naruto said as Damon looked down before he nodded before they both sped home, to see Bonnie coming down the stairs along with Stefan who had gotten out of the tomb earlier

"Where is Rose?" Damon asked

"She's in your room, asleep." Bonnie said as Damon looked to Naruto who nodded before he went up the stairs

"So, did Elijah let you and Katherine out?" Naruto asked

"He um, compelled Katherine to stay in the tomb." Stefan said causing Naruto to frown and sigh in annoyance "Hey, Naruto." Stefan said getting his attention again "Do you have a way to contact Isobel?"

"There should be an old number somewhere, probably out of service." Naruto said "I'll search for it tomorrow." Naruto said as he and Bonnie walked upstairs as they were in the hallway, they stopped by Damon's room

Entering the room, they saw Damon had tears trailing down his face, a stake beside him, and a gray Rose being cradled in his arms, Bonnie looked at Damon in sympathy as she held onto Naruto's hand, as Damon picked up the body and walked to the door

"I'll bury her in the family crypt." Damon said getting a nod from Naruto as he watched Damon leave

"Is he going to be ok?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah." Naruto said "But not immediately."

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 25: Daddy Issues**

It's been a day since Rose's death, things had calmed down a little. Damon had mourned Rose's passing but tried to hide it, he had killed a women when the grief became to much for him. Elena had tried to make him feel better but he just sent her away, Stefan had went on a hunt for Isobel. Matt had kissed Caroline to try to get back with her, and she ran away from him, later on in the day Tyler tried to kiss her but she managed to avoid it.

Jeremy had been trying to impress Bonnie more lately and it was taking all of Naruto's self control not to hurt the kid, but as long as Jeremy didn't touch Bonnie intimately Naruto would hold off. Jules told Tyler that Naruto, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline killed Mason because they were vampires, and John Gilbert has returned to Mystic Falls.

 **With Caroline**

Caroline walked out of her house and turned to lock the door before she paused as she sensed someone behind her turning around she saw Tyler on the sidewalk in her yard frowning up at her with a glare "Hey." she said before she chuckled and walked down the porch and asked "How's it going?

"We need to talk." Tyler said

"Yeah, we do. Listen… I've been thinking about it and I don't want to over analyze. You tried to kiss me but Matt's still kind of in the picture. We can't go there, Tyler." Caroline said

"Fine." Tyler said

Caroline nodded smiling "Great." she said before she moved toward her car "That's settled."

"What happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked turning around as Caroline stopped walking

"What?" Caroline asked looking at him

"He's dead and I want you to tell me what happened." Tyler said walking closer to her

"I… I don't…" Caroline stammered

"Then let me tell you: Stefan, Naruto, and their brother Damon killed him because Stefan, Naruto, and Damon are vampires, just like you." Tyler said

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked

"Is it true?" Tyler asked ignoring the question

"Let me explain." Caroline said

"Did you know he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked

"Please." Caroline said

"Did you know?!" Tyler said loudly when she nodded Tyler pushed her against her car

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"I trusted you!" Tyler shouted as his eyes flashed an amber-yellow color, before he released her and left

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto and Bonnie were in his shower, making out. Bonnie had her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist with her back to the wall as he groped her ass, when she pulled away "I have to hurry up." Bonnie said

"Me too." Naruto said pulling her into another kiss before she pulled back smiling

"I'm suppose to be at home getting ready, my dad is coming back for a couple of days." Bonnie said as Naruto sighed before nodding, before he set her on her feet and bathed her with occasional groping

 **Gilbert House**

John is in the kitchen, watching TV when Elena entered the room "Good morning" he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"Coffee?" John asked

"We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?" Elena asked

"I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment." John replied

"What do you mean that's all you can say? You do know that as soon as Naruto finds out that you're here, you're a dead man right?" Elena asked

Before John could say anything, Jenna and Alaric entered the room. Jenna was in a so she didn't see John "I'm late." she said as she placed her purse on the table

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric said walking in the kitchen before they both saw John

"What the hell?" Jenna asked

"Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric." John said

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not excepting you like ever." Jenna said

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John said

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric said as he looked at Elena and walked out of the house

"I'm still confused here." Jenna said

"I decided to come back and stay for a while." John replied

"Not here, you're not." Jenna retorted

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John said

"Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna replied

"Yeah, about that, um Elena, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?" John asked looking to Elena who ran a hand through her hair

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asked looking at Elena

"I'm sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier but…" Elena trailed off

"I'm Elena's biological father. There, now you know." John said before he leaves, Elena alone with a shocked Jenna

"What?!" Jenna asked

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan and Damon were in Stefan's bedroom "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big save Elena move?" Damon asked

"I went to go look for Isobel and I get John instead. He said he can help us and we're desperate." Stefan said

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbecue me, and Naruto!" Damon replied as Naruto walked into the room

"What's up?" he asked, Stefan eyes widen as Damon smirked and turned to Naruto

"Stefan, brought John Gilbert back to town." Damon said, Naruto's eyes widen before the veins under his eyes pulsated before he smirked and he turned around only for Stefan to speed in front of him and stand in his way

"You can't kill him Naruto." Stefan said

"And please tell me why I can't." Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow

"Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I don't trust him." Stefan said

"We're waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon said

"And why I can't kill him." Naruto added

"He knew about the sacrifice. Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan said

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan said

"Ok, but as soon as his uses run out, he's a dead man." Naruto said before leaving as he got a text from Caroline

 **Later**

 **Caroline House**

Caroline walked to the door, before she opened it to let Naruto and Stefan into her house "What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Tyler knows about you both and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." Caroline said

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run in with Damon." Naruto said

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed." Caroline said

"Wow, this is bad." Stefan said

"You're both not gonna tell Damon, are you?" Caroline asked

"No, he already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed." Stefan said while Naruto shrugged

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. Stefan you have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I… we're friends." Caroline said

"Yeah, Stefan you go talk to Tyler, I'll go visit Uncle John." Naruto said before he walked to the door

"Hey!" Stefan shouted after him

"I promise, I won't kill him yet." Naruto said before leaving

 **Gilbert House**

Elena had let Damon into the house, allowing him to walk inside as he looked around "Where's John?" he asked

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Jenna that he's my dad and then took off." Elena said holding a mug of coffee

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon asked

"Apparently." Elena said

"Are you okay?" Damon asked walking closer to her

"Yeah. Jenna's head spinning but I'm okay." Elena said

"He said what he was doing here?" Damon asked

"No. You know, Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help me." Elena said

"Do you believe him?" Damon asked

"No. I don't believe him for a second." Elena said getting a nod from Damon

"Me neither." Damon cosigned

"What are we gonna do?" Elena asked

"Kill him." Damon said as he started to leave

"Damon…" Elena called

"I'm joking." Damon said before she gave him a look "Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?" Damon said as he walked closer to her

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon assured as he turned around and walked out of the door

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Elena said grabbing her jacket and closing the door behind her

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler walked into his father's office with a bag of chips, putting the chips down on the table Tyler leaned onto the desk to look at the computer, before he paused and looked up as Stefan is standing there, Tyler saw him and tried to leave but Stefan stopped him

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to talk." Stefan said

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan retorted

"Tyler?" the heard as Stefan looked over his shoulder before Tyler tried to leave the room but Stefan caught him and pushed him against the wall, and vamped out while holding a finger up to his lips

"Shh. Not a word." he said as his face went back to normal

"Tyler? I'm leaving for the memorial." Carol said before leaving, when they heard the door open and closed Tyler grunted as he tried to get out of Stefan's grip

 **Woods**

Jules was in the woods walking toward an RV reaching the door she knocked and called "Brady?" before she opened the door but no one was in there, closing the door she turned around to see Brady standing there, before she smiled and they kissed "This is a hard place to find." she said

"You told me to stay under the radar." Brady said

"Thanks for coming." Jules said

"Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?" Brady asked

"Positive. You have to be careful." Jules advised

"I'm not afraid of a vampire." Brady said

Jules placed her hands on his shoulders and replied "I know baby but I want the boy more than I want vengeance."

Brady looked at her before he smirked "I say let's get both." Jules returned his smile before they kissed again

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Stefan releases Tyler and backs up a little "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot here." he said

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked getting off the wall

Stefan looked down before looking back to Tyler and said "Tyler, there's a lot for us to talk about." Tyler eyes narrowed before he turned to run but Stefan caught him and advised "I wouldn't do that. Without a full moon you're no match for me."

 **Mystic Falls' Square**

The memorial was in full swing as John spoke with Carol "It's good to have you back, John. We could really use you." Carol said

"And the council? What are they doing?" John asked

"Damon Salvatore is leading the council now." Carol said while John frowned before a woman placed her hand on Carol's shoulder "Talk to him. Excuse me."

John sighed and turned around only to come face to face with Naruto, John paled and looked around "What your going to kill me at a memorial?" John asked as Naruto smirked

"No, but I could," Naruto said before stepping closer to John "but Stefan seems to believe that you can keep Elena safe, and I'm a little interested to see what a weasel like you could come up with, but listen to me right now." John watched as Naruto's eyes turned crimson with fox like slits and his whisker marks darkened along with his fangs growing longer "There is nothing anybody can say that will allow me to let you leave Mystic Falls alive." Naruto said smirking dangerously "As soon as your uses run out, I'm going to kill you. Just like the first John Gilbert." Naruto said before walking away from a scared shitless John, while Jeremy who had heard everything looked at Naruto in shock, as John composed himself

Bonnie was walking in town square after her father was called away on business again, she would normally feel sad that her father used his job so that he couldn't be around her now that she was embracing her witch heritage but she didn't care anymore, when she was with Naruto she felt normal, and she knew she would never feel lonely with him around.

As she saw Naruto talking to John she sensed Jonas Martin walking up on her, sighing in annoyance Bonnie got ready to act "Hello Bonnie." Jonas greeted

"I don't have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin. Or your son." Bonnie replied

"You must be feeling very confused about us." Jonas said

"There's nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luka and he betrayed me. Elena told me you were both working for Elijah so don't lie about it." Bonnie said "Naruto better reward me nicely for this, maybe he can finally teach me about my Rinnegan." Bonnie thought

"I won't but that doesn't mean we're not also looking out for you." Jonas replied as they stop walking and Bonnie turned around in front of him

"Spare me the witch loyalty crap." Bonnie said

"You might not want to believe this but Elijah is a man of his word. You can trust that he'll keep his end of the deal with Elena to keep you and your friends protected." Jonas said

Bonnie replied "You're right, I don't believe it."

"Hello Jonas." Naruto said walking up behind Bonnie as Jonas gulped since Naruto's eyes were still crimson

"H-Hello, Naruto." Jonas said

"Seems some witches still fear me." Naruto thought as Jonas immediately turned and left

"So how's Rudy?" Naruto asked hugging Bonnie as they walked towards the Grill

"He was fine, although he left home almost immediately." Bonnie said

"Want me to talk with him?" Naruto asked only for Bonnie to shake her head

"No, when he wants to act like a concerned father, I'll handle it." Bonnie said as Naruto nods

 **Mystic Grill**

Jenna and Alaric are sitting at a table talking "I can't believe it. Elena is my sister's husband's brother's daughter and her mother is my boyfriend's deceased wife. You can't make this stuff up." Jenna said

"It's definitely a little overwhelming." Alaric said

"I can't believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?" Jenna asked before she looked up to see John entering the mystic grill, before he walked over and joined them

"Hey you two. Do you think I can, um, join you?" John asked

Jenna still looking at a menu asked "Do you have to?"

"I guess I don't have to but might as well." John replied before he looked up and said "Look who's here."

Jenna and Alaric turned their heads to see Damon and Elena walking in Damon and Elena spotted John, Damon made to walk to him but Elena stated "We just need answers. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah but stupid is so much more fun." Damon replied looking at her, before he walked over and Elena caught his arm

"Damon, I mean it. All I'm asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man." Elena said

Damon looked at her with an raised eyebrow before sighing "Okay then." they walk over to the table and Damon greeted "John, buddy, how have you been?"

"I've been alright, Damon. It's good to see you." John said

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Stefan was sitting on the desk in Tyler's father's office, while Tyler sat on a chair "Look, about Caroline, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you're gonna want that girl on your side. She's your friend, stop being a dick to her." Stefan said

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler said

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn't have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school. We have the same friends. We keep the same secrets. This can work, Tyler. I mean, it's your home, it's my home too. I want this to work." Stefan replied as Tyler nods before his phone vibrates

He looked at Stefan and jumped up, answering his phone "Help, help!" he shouted before Stefan took the phone and looked at the phone

"Who's number was that?" Stefan asked as he showed Tyler the phone, only to see Tyler had a small smirk on his face, Stefan then threw the phone on the desk "Damn it Tyler! I'm trying to save your life. Can't you see that?"

 **Woods**

Jules was walking to Brady, as she hung up her phone with a worried expression on her face before she said "We have a problem." looking down at Brady who was kneeling down in front of a camp fire,

 **Mystic Grill**

John was lighting a candle for the victims when Damon joined him "So John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't say anything." Damon said

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon? Originals can compel vampires and according to Stefan, that's why Katherine's still in the tomb, because an original has compelled her to stay there." John replied

"Only because all of the vervain have left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full." Damon said as he lit a candle

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John asked surprised

"Naruto's idea, it's an acquired taste actually." Damon replied before he glanced at John's hand "I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk." John said before he left

 **Outside**

Caroline was in the parking lot getting ready to leave when Matt who saw her called out "Hey! Hey!"

Caroline turned to Matt as he ran over and greeted "Hey."

"I haven't seen you." Matt said

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline said

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little." Matt said

Caroline smiled and replied "Okay, maybe a little."

Matt smiled and offered "Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness."

Caroline thought about it, before she said "Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing."

"Sounds good." Matt said

"Okay, bye." Caroline said smiling as Matt walked away, before she walked to her car, and sensed someone behind her, turning around she saw Jules

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" Jules asked

"Yeah." Caroline said

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" Jules asked

"No, not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline said before she turned around and opened her car door to get in

"I know you're lying." Jules said

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline asked with her back to Jules

"Actually it is." Jules said

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline replied before she vamped out and turned around but Jules sprayed her with a vervain spray. Caroline hurt, turns around and leaned on her car when she healed she turned back around only for Brady to shoot her in the head

 **Woods**

Caroline awoke in a cage in Brady's RV, with a wound on her head, screaming a little she took the wooden bullet out of her head, before she tried to unlock the cage but she saw Brady.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." Brady said before he shot Caroline again causing her to scream

 **Lockwood Mansion**

"You want to be friends, great, we're friends. Will you go now?" Tyler asked as Stefan was pacing

"Look, I don't know what else to say to you Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that." Stefan said as he sat down before his phone vibrates he took his phone out of his pocket to see Caroline calling him, before he picked up "Hey. Is everything okay?" Stefan asked

"That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive." Jules said walking toward Brady's RV

"Who is this?" Stefan asked

"Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?" Jules asked

"Jules. Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm gonna give you a chance to fix it." Jules said

"Where is she?" Stefan asked

"Right here. Want proof?" Jules replied as she entered the RV "He needs proof." she said holding the phone up

Brady shot Caroline who screamed in pain, Stefan's eyes narrowed when he heard her screaming "What's happening?" Tyler asked

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan growled

"I hurt her again and she's dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies." Jules said before she hung up

 **Mystic Grill**

Jenna and her friend walked toward Damon, and Naruto who were at the bar, talking "Whose the blonde?" her friend asked

"That's Naruto, I know he's hot, but he's 17." Jenna said as her friend sighed before they walked up some steps toward the boys and Jenna said "So, my friend wants to meet you." Naruto, and Damon turned to Jenna "Damon Salvatore, this is…" Jenna started to introduce but Damon interrupted

"I know you. The news lady." Damon said as Naruto got up and walked towards Bonnie and Elena

"Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you. Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asked

"My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you." Damon said as he got up and walked to Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie

"You totally blew her off." Naruto said

"I'm steering clear off all women at the moment." Damon replied finishing his drink

"You didn't have to be rude." Elena said

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of women everywhere." Damon said before Naruto's phone rung, he answered it to see Stefan was calling him

"If your checking to see if I killed John yet, your wasting your time." Naruto said picking up his glass to drink when he paused and put the glass down "What did you say?" he asked with narrowed eyes "We'll be right there." he said before he hung up

"What is it?" Damon asked while Bonnie and Elena listened

"Caroline, has been taken hostage by Jules, and one of her wolf friends." Naruto said as he put his phone in his pocket and he turned around and Bonnie followed him, while Elena, and Damon went to the restroom

"I'm coming with you." Bonnie said

"Oh no your not, I need you here." Naruto said

"But Caroline could be hurt." Bonnie said

"She's a vampire." Naruto retorted before he shook his head and said "When we rescue her I'll come and get you. She'll need you and Elena tonight." Bonnie nodded before she kissed him as Damon came out of the grill

"Let's go." Damon said

 **Woods**

Caroline was still in the cage crying "So, How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" Brady asked when Caroline didn't answer he shot her with a squirt gun filled with vervain causing her to scream "No?"

"Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?" Caroline asked kicking the cage

"You're a vampire. Why not?" Brady asked before he threw wooden sticks in her neck causing her to scream "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Let me out!" Caroline yelled as Brady got up and joined Jules outside

"Get it out of your system?" Jules asked

""No, I'm just getting started." Brady replied

"Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It's our duty to help him, it's who we are." Jules said

Brady turned to her and said "You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. That's who we are."

 **Later**

Jules was alone in front of the RV when she heard something "I know you're out there." Jules said

Stefan walked out of the woods with Tyler "Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked

"Locked up tight." Jules said

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler. It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules." Stefan replied

"It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked

"You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt." Stefan said

"I'm not leaving without Tyler." Jules replied

"Tyler is free to make his own decisions as soon as you release Caroline." Stefan retorted when Naruto and Damon arrived

"My little brother the peacemaker. Since Stefan got here before us we're gonna let him try it his way before we resort to our way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Caroline." Damon said

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said glancing at Naruto

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you." Damon said

"Don't be naïve Damon." Naruto said as everyone looked at him "Don't you know wolves travel in packs." before he snapped his fingers and a ring of flames appeared and surrounded the camp site and a lot of people could be seen, Naruto looked at Stefan's and Damon's surprised expression and shook his head _"I really should've trained them when they turned."_ he thought

"Give us Tyler." Jules said

Stefan looked to Naruto who shrugged, and he let go of Tyler "Hey Tyler." Naruto said when Tyler turned to him he said "Get in the RV, you don't want to be out here wouldn't want you to be caught in the crossfire."

"I don't need to listen to you." Tyler said with a scowl on his face "You three are out numbered, so maybe you should be trying to get to safety."

Naruto smirked before he looked to the five werewolves on top of Brady's RV, before he used his heat vision, seconds later 5 charred corpses fell to the ground Tyler along with the other wolfs looked at the body's in shock. Tyler looked at Naruto in fear before he ran into the RV while the others looked at Naruto in deep hatred

Brady through gritted teeth asked "Which one of you killed Mason?"

"Uh, that'd be me" Damon said smirking

"Boys, make sure that one suffers as well." Brady ordered clenching his stake

Damon smirked before he rushed over to Jules but she jumped on the RV, and flips off, when she landed Naruto was already there and slapped her into a tree, before he tilted his head slightly letting a stake shoot passed him.

One of the wolves tried to burn Stefan but he sped behind him and put him in a headlock, before maneuvering the wolf to burn two werewolves.

Damon was moving to Brady, as a wolf jumped off of Jules jeep, toward Damon only for Damon to rip his heart out before he could get to him.

Naruto was smirking as he decapitated another wolf, before he ducked under a swing from a wolf that had a stake in his hand, Naruto shot up and ripped the wolfs heart out, looking over his shoulder Naruto threw the heart away

Inside the RV, Tyler saw Caroline in the cage as she tried to reach the latch, when she sees him she said "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't get to it." Tyler hesitated "Tyler?" she asked

Outside, Stefan killed a werewolf as another threw a stake at him but he caught it, and threw it back into the werewolf's neck

Inside the RV, Caroline was pleading with Tyler to help her out "Tyler, please! Tyler?" she pleaded before he finally went toward the cage

Damon was fighting with Brady, when Jules arrived and shot him with a wooden bullet, causing him to fall to the floor, Naruto who was fighting four werewolves, saw Damon on the floor with Brady over him getting ready to stake him and another werewolf about to stake Stefan, his eyes widen before they narrowed dangerously

In a crimson flash, Naruto appeared beside Brady and kicked him through his RV window, he went flying out the other side and head first into a tree, he died from blunt force trauma, in another flash Naruto's fist went through the one over Stefan's heart,

Inside the RV Tyler finally opened the cage so Caroline got out of the RV but Jules caught her, and pushed her against the RV and put a gun to her back. Tyler walked out and looked at Caroline but he didn't do anything,

Caroline looked at him in shock before her eyes narrowed and she vamped out, using her strength and speed Caroline elbowed Jules in the torso, causing Jules to drop the gun in major pain, as she coughed up blood as Caroline turned around and grabbed Jules by her throat and slammed her into the RV, growling before raising her hand Caroline made to take out Jules heart, only for Naruto to catch her hand

"It's over Care." Naruto said softly, she looked at him and nodded before Naruto looked to Jules "This is the only time your life will be spared, so if I were you, I would get the hell out of town." he said before he swiped his hand and the flames that surrounded the camp sight suddenly converged on every werewolf corpse leaving only the four vampires and two alive werewolves, as the vampires walked away.

 **Later**

 **Caroline House**

Caroline walked onto her porch with Stefan and Naruto behind her "So is your mom home?" Stefan asked

"No, she's at work." Caroline said

"We can come in if you want us to." Naruto said

"I'm fine, guys." Caroline said with a fake smile

"You don't have to pretend with us. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight." Naruto replied softly

"I'm okay. I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself." Caroline said

"Sure you can." Stefan said

"I just really want to go shower so…" Caroline trailed off

"Okay." Naruto nodded

"Good night." Caroline said walking inside

"Good night/ Night." Stefan and Naruto said before she closed the door

"We're going to need backup." Naruto said looking to Stefan who nodded

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon opened the door to see John "What do you want?" Damon asked annoyed

"We didn't finish our conversation." John said

"I'll bite." Damon replied as John entered the house

"I've been thinking. Personal feelings aside Damon, I think you Naruto, and Stefan will do all you can to protect Elena." John said

"I agree with that statement." Damon replied

John nodded before he pulled a towel from his coat and said "So I come bearing gifts." he walked to a table, and opened the towel, to show a dagger and a vial of ash

"What is that?" Damon asked walking over

"This is how you kill an original? In this vial, is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash and then plugged into their heart." John said as he demonstrated how to do it, placing the tip of the dagger inches away fro Damon's chest

Damon took the dagger and asked "How do you know all this, John?"

John shrugged and said "Isobel. She's very good at finding out things but of course you know that."

"Where is Isobel?" Damon asked

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where Elena's concerned, you and I are on the same side." John said before he walked out of the house

Damon shook his head before he called Naruto after a couple of rings Naruto picked up "What's up?" Naruto asked from the other end

Damon held up the dagger and smirked "John brought the dagger you mentioned." Damon said

"Perfect, I'll see you when I get there." Naruto said before he hung up, and Damon called someone else

 **Caroline House**

Caroline was in her bedroom and was looking at her wounds, when her phone rung. She picked up her phone to see Matt was calling her, sighing she answered the phone "Hi"

"Hey. Did something happened?" Matt asked in the grill

"Oh my… I'm so sorry Matt." Caroline apologized

"Are you okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah. Something came up with Bonnie and she needed me. A friend thing. You understand?" Caroline lied

Matt turned his head to see Bonnie and Naruto leaving a table as they left the grill "Yeah so you're with her right now?" Matt asked

"Yeah so I'm not gonna make it tonight but can I see you tomorrow?" Caroline continued to lie

Matt scoffed silently and he said "Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night" before he hung up

Caroline sighed and hung up her phone, putting the phone down, she placed her head in her hands when someone knocked on the door, looking to the door, she got up and walked to the door to see Tyler. Scoffing Caroline opened the door "Are you okay?" Tyler asked

"I'm fine." Caroline said coldly

"I had no idea they would come for you." Tyler explained

"Do you know what they did to me?" Caroline asked as she forced down tears

"I'm sorry but it's crazy now okay? I don't know who to trust. You lied to me." Tyler said trying to turn the situation on her

"I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don't you get that?" Caroline replied

"Caroline…" Tyler started to say

"You just stood there when Jules was going to kill me. You just stood there! You didn't do anything!" Caroline interrupted

"I didn't know what to do!" Tyler said

"You help your friend, that's what you do." Caroline replied

"I'm sorry." Tyler apologized

Caroline shook her head as she glared at Tyler "No it's too late because we're not friends anymore and what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again so you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house!" she ranted before she slammed the door in his face.

Tyler sighed before he went down the steps and got into Jules jeep, Jules had tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry about your friends." he said Jules nodded "If, I'm gonna go with you, their can't be any secrets, or lies." Tyler said

"No more secrets, or lies." she said nodding "Your doing the right thing."

"I can't stay here, not like this." Tyler said before Jules drove off away from Mystic Falls

 **Gilbert House**

Elena took a bottle of water out of the fridge and when she closed it, John was there "I'm sorry about earlier." John apologized

"Enough already. I don't want you here and I can't make that anymore clear." Elena said

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena." John said

"Yeah I know, you're here to protect me. Got it, get in line." Elena retorted

John sighed and took out a bracelet and walked over to her " I thought you might want this. It was you mother's." he said as he showed her the bracelet

"Isobel?" Elena asked looking at the bracelet

"No, your mother, Miranda. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box with some things that your dad left me. Here, it's yours now." John said as he gave her the bracelet as tears well up in her eyes "Miranda and Grayson were your parents, Elena and I know I'm nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I've done so many horrible things but when you lost your parents, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won't ever make things right with you but I'm gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family."

He left Elena in the kitchen while tears streamed down her face, before she turned her head to see Stefan, before she rushed into his arms "Are you okay?" Elena asked

"I'm fine." Stefan said

"Did you hear that? I don't believe him, Stefan. I just don't. What happened tonight? How's Caroline?" Elena asked

"I could use your help." Stefan said

 **Caroline's House**

Naruto knocked on the door, when Caroline in her robe came to the door and opened it "What's going on?" she asked looking from Naruto to Stefan

"We were a bit worried about you after everything you went through tonight." Naruto said

"I'm fine." Caroline said

"Good but just in case, we brought some back up." Stefan said as he and Naruto step out of the way and allowed for Elena and Bonnie to walk to the door

"We're gonna slumber in." Elena said

"We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie commented as Caroline cried and they all hug, as Naruto smirked before he and Stefan left.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was in his bathtub with Andie Star, they were hugging "I can't believe you called me. I thought I was being way to forward when I had Jenna give you my number." Andie said

"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Damon said

"Thank you, so what do you want mister tall, dark and handsome?" Andie asked

"I'm not that tall. I need a distraction." Damon said sitting back

"You can booty call me anytime you want." Andie said smiling

"You see, the thing is, miss sexy reporter girl, I have a problem I need help with. It's really messing with my mind." Damon said

"Oh, tell me about it." Andie encouraged

"I'm in love with a woman I can never have." Damon said

"I knew it. I know how to pick them. So why can't you have her? She's with another man I assume?" Andie asked

"Yeah but that's not the point. The point is I'm in love with her and that drives me crazy. I'm not in control." Damon replied

"You don't trust yourself around her?" Andie asked

"I don't trust myself around anyone, Andie. I'm bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people." Damon confessed Andie's smile turned to a frown as she looked scared before Damon leaned forward and compelled her "Don't be afraid, you're okay."

"Why do you kill people?" Andie asked

"Because I like it. It's in my nature, it's who I am but then I have to stay together to protect her and she wants me to be the better man which means I can't be who I am. Do you see the problem I'm having, Andie?"

"Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us." Andie said

"Just stop talking. Just kiss me, be my distraction." Damon said leaning forward again as they kissed each other before he bit her and drunk her blood

 **Tomb**

Katherine is sitting in the tomb, when she looked up to see Naruto sitting in front of her, she was about to say something when he put his finger to his lips, and pointed to the doorway, as he went deeper into the tomb, as Katherine got up and walked to the door to see John "I know you were expecting someone else." John said

"I was expecting Isobel." Katherine said

"She was busy so she sent me instead." John replied

"Do the boys know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked

"No. No one does. This is between you, me and Isobel." Damon said

"I want out of this tomb, John." Katherine said

"I'm already on it." John said before the started coming up with a plan, when John left Katherine walked into the tomb, to see Naruto using his Kamui to bring out her stuff.

"Still scheming huh?" Naruto said with his back to her as she leaned on the wall

"Just like you taught me." she said smirking before Naruto vamp sped in front of her his right arm beside her head as he was leaning over so that their noses were almost touching

"You know, I could stop this little plan right?" Naruto asked

"But, you won't." Katherine said before she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow "With me out of the tomb, then it'll be more protection for Elena."

"That's true, but everything isn't about Elena." Naruto said

"Well, think of it this way, with me out of the tomb, we can revisit the night we shared 500 years ago." Katherine said caressing Naruto's face as she leaned closer and kissed him passionately, and Naruto immediately returned it as he lifted her up off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Naruto sat down on a bench, with her straddling him.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 26: The House Guest**

 **Appalachian Mountains**

Naruto stood at the top of the mountains looking at the sunset, he was wearing basketball shorts with a black t-shirt, he had been up here all day after he brought Caroline, and Bonnie to the bottom of the mountain at 6 a.m. he had placed a gravity seal on both of their backs before he sealed away Caroline's speed, and Bonnie's magic and chakra to make it harder for both of them to climb the mountain.

He had been using a seal he had in the boarding house, and had watched Alaric dagger Elijah. As soon as Elijah desiccated he told contacted Katherine and told her to get out of the tomb.

Naruto's reminiscing suddenly came to a halt as he heard Caroline, and Bonnie grunting

Turning around Naruto saw the girls climb to the top, sweating, dirty and breathing heavily as well as glaring at him "Congrats, you made it to the top." Naruto said walking forward to them as they fell to their knees, he then released the seals he placed on them

Breathing a sigh of relief the girls, stood up still breathing a little heavy, "So how do you both feel?" Naruto asked

"Lighter." Bonnie and Caroline said

"Yes, the healing factors you both have, were working in overdrive to heal your strain muscles, and strengthen them on your hike up here." Naruto explained "Your bone density increased, your also faster, and stronger so you both will have to control your strength and speed, wouldn't want you both to be ripping off doors, and running into trees would we."

"You both rest for a little bit, I'll be right back." Naruto said before he jumped off the cliff as Bonnie and Caroline sat down, drinking some water

When Bonnie looked to Caroline "So when are you going to tell Naruto?" she asked

Caroline looked at Bonnie in confusion "Tell him what?" she asked

"About your feelings for him." Bonnie clarified

"Not yet, I want to see where Matt, and I stand." Caroline said getting a nod from Bonnie, they continued to talk when 15 minutes later Naruto came back, and he took them home placing seals around their house to reinforce it, so that they wouldn't break anything.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked into the house to see Elena walking from the basement "What's up?" Naruto asked

"I decided to continue fighting." Elena said getting a smile from Naruto before she continued "but under one condition."

"And that is?" Naruto asked

"I want you to give me your word, that you won't interfere with the sacrifice." Elena said looking at Naruto seriously, when Naruto was about to disagree she said "Please, you have to trust me."

"Fine." Naruto said reluctantly after a minute as Elena looked at him expectantly, although she could hear in his voice how it was tearing him apart to say that "I give you my word that I won't interfere in the sacrifice." he said as black veins suddenly crawled from his hands to his face before they vanished

Elena smiled "Thank you." she said hugging him as she knew that Naruto would have never agreed with her ideas, and now he had no choice but to listen to them

"Now that I gave you my word, I should probably tell you this now." Naruto said getting Elena's attention "I'm going to kill John the first chance I get."

Elena looked like she was about to say something but Naruto kissed her on the forehead before he walked towards his room "Good night." he said as he took off his shirt planning to get into his shower sensing someone already inside of it

Elena just stood there, as Damon, and Stefan came up the stairs behind her, having heard what Naruto said

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto walked into his room, to hear his shower running. Stealthily Naruto stripped nude, before he walked to his bathroom as he activated a privacy seal. Entering the bathroom, Naruto walked around the glass to see Katherine with her back turned as she stood under the water, walking forward Naruto wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump, before she saw who it was.

"Making yourself at home, huh?" Naruto asked

"Well, you told me I'm welcome here." Katherine said turning in his arms as she smiled up at Naruto

"You know that they won't like that." Naruto replied

"They don't have to, but until you send me away, I'm here to stay." Katherine said

"I can always get you your freedom from Niklaus." Naruto said as Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck and placed kisses on his chest

"I know, you can but I want to get out of this my way." Katherine said getting a nod from Naruto before he lifted her up and held her by her ass and looked her in the eye

"I'm thinking of doing some traveling during the summer, do you wish to join me?" Naruto asked

Katherine smiled "Of course I would." she said before she asked "Will Bonnie be coming with us?"

During her time in the tomb, Bonnie would come by to keep her company. At first it annoyed her but she slowly started to slowly open up to Bonnie. They had talked about their past, before Katherine started teaching Bonnie about her Rinnegan.

"No, she's going to be with her father's side of the family for the summer." Naruto replied getting a nod from Katherine before she kissed Naruto, jumping down she super sped Naruto into a wall out from behind the glass that surrounded the shower,

As they continued to kiss, Naruto groping her ass super sped out of the bathroom into the room and slammed her into a wall causing a vase to fall to the ground shattering, as he started to kiss her neck, before he bit her hard

"Ouch!" she hissed pushing him away, as Naruto smirked

"Still sensitive?" Naruto asked amused, Katherine looked at him for a moment before she super sped and tackled him, they flew into his bed

Katherine was now straddling Naruto, who smirked up at her, something that she returned with a smile before she spoke sincerely "537 years on this planet, and I have never loved someone like I do you."

Naruto's smirk turned into a smile as he sat up "I will never stop loving you, Katerina. No matter what you do." he said before Katherine kissed him passionately running her hands through his hair, as he caressed her back, Katherine pushed Naruto back down to the bed as they continued to kiss, they spent the night having hot passionate sex,

 **Next Day**

Naruto was in the kitchen, making some coffee when Damon, Elena, and Stefan walked in "Morning brother." Damon said getting a nod from Naruto as he poured two cups of coffee taking one and drinking from it, as Damon reached for the second one only for Katherine to speed in and take it instead much to the shock of the others

"Katherine?" Stefan asked

"Hello." she greeted as she sat on the counter beside Naruto who was leaning against it

"What is she doing here?" Elena asked looking at Naruto along with the others

"When you daggered Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed her from the tomb." Naruto said

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked

"He's an Original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine said

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena said as Stefan moved forward only for Naruto to appear in front of him blocking his way

"She's staying." Naruto said

"Like hell." Stefan said

"Last I checked I built this house. If I want her to stay here she is going to stay here." Naruto replied

"Besides, you need me. All you three have been doing is running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine said

"I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena said

"And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? How about when he's coming?" Katherine asked _"According to Naruto he isn't helping them, after Elena made him give her his word so that he wouldn't interfere, stupid girl."_ she thought as the three looked at each other seeing that she had a point

"Aren't you both late for school?" Naruto asked

"Your not coming?" Elena asked after she looked at her watch

"Nope, have a meeting with John." Naruto said smirking as he pulled out a black card from his pocket, and gave it Katherine

Looking at the credit card, Katherine smiled before she kissed Naruto and sped out of the house then hopped into Naruto's Aston Martin, before she sped off to the mall

 **Mystic Falls' High**

Matt was putting up adds for the grill on the walls, when Caroline joined him "Hey, Matt." she greeted

"Hey." Matt said turning to her

"Live band?" Caroline asked looking at the add

"Yeah, business has been a little slow. The grill's trying to stay afloat." Matt said as they started to walk though the hallway

"Aren't we all?" Caroline asked with a smile

"Have you heard from Tyler?" Matt asked

"Not a peep. You?" Caroline said

"No, not since he stopped by the grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone." Matt replied

"He stopped by to see you? What did he say?" Caroline asked

"Not much, really. I mean... I think to say good-bye without really saying good-bye. I just didn't know it." Matt said

"And that's all he said?" Caroline asked

Matt stopped walking and suspiciously replied "Yeah. Yeah, that's all he said, Caroline. Why? I mean, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah! I... I mean, no, I... it's just not that easy." Caroline said

"I don't get it! Since when have am I the one that can express himself and you're the one at a loss for words?" Matt asked

"No, you're right, and I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"You know how I feel. So it's your move. Just make a decision or leave me alone." Matt said before he walked away

 **Outside**

Elena and Stefan were in the parking lot, getting out of Stefan's Pontiac "Why is she still here? She was free." Elena said

"She wants what we want... Klaus dead. Maybe she sees us as her only chance." Stefan said with a shrug

"And why is Naruto allowing her to stay?" Elena asked

"I don't know, but the fact is that she stayed. Shouldn't we at least try to figure out why?" Stefan replied

"How? All she does is lie to us." Elena said

"Look, I hate it as much as you do, but she does make a point. We don't know anything about Klaus. She and Naruto does." Stefan said

"Right, but that doesn't mean I want her shacking up with Naruto." Elena said as Stefan embraced her

"Maybe we should stay at your place tonight." Stefan said

"Hmm, I can't. I told Bonnie and Caroline that they could come over. Caroline's having Matt drama again, and we decided to make it a girls' night. Maybe Katherine can join us." Elena said before Stefan kissed her on the forehead and they walked to school

 **Gilbert House**

John walked down the stairs, he was happy he had gotten his ring back from Alaric, walking toward the kitchen he heard laughing looking in, he saw Naruto, speaking with Jenna both of them laughing, before Jenna checked her watch

"Time for me to go." she said getting up "So what are you going to do today?" Jenna asked putting on her jacket as Naruto started to wash her dishes

"Me, and John are going to go hunting." Naruto said smirking as John who was listening backed up from the door and went back upstairs to retrieve his stakes,

"You really want to hang out with him?" Jenna asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, Damon suckered me into this favor for him." Naruto lied as Jenna nodded before she gave him a hug and walked away leaving the house

As soon as Naruto heard the door closed, he summoned a clone to do the dishes before he made his way upstairs

John was breathing a little heavy, as he looked around his room, unable to find his stakes. When he heard Jenna's car start up, walking to the window John watched as Jenna drove away, walking to another window that led to the backyard John jumped out of it onto the roof, before he lowered himself down to the ground and ran around the front

Looking behind him he saw Naruto walking after him smirking, getting into his car, John immediately sped off hoping to get to the grill to find safety in a public place.

 **Mystic Falls' High**

Stefan was speaking with Bonnie as she took books from her locker "She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie asked smiling, she didn't see the big deal, sure Katherine is a little rough around the edges but once you got to know the real her, she was really fun to be around

"Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful." Stefan said since he didn't know about Bonnie's friendship with Katherine "Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture."

"It's impossible. They hate us." Bonnie said holding her notebook

"It's either win them over or somebody's going to end up dead. You think you can at least convince them to have a civil conversation?" Stefan asked

"I'll try." Bonnie sighed

"Thanks. Keep me posted." Stefan said before he walked to his first class

Alaric was in his classroom pacing as Elena leaned against his desk "It was bad. You know, John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." Alaric said

"Well, you won't have to worry for long, since Naruto is currently looking for him so he can kill him." Elena said

"Yeah, well, easier said than done. I gave him back his ring so…" Alaric trailed off as he held up his ring less hand "Look, Jenna keeps asking about Isobel. You know, was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean, how much longer can she stay in the dark?" he asked

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena asked standing up straight

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Alaric said

"Not to mention it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know. I just thought that we'd at least hold off until after we've dealt with Klaus. You know, and even then, how do we tell someone what we know? How does someone hear that?"

"Look, I'm sorry to put this on you. But I feel it's your decision to make. And whatever you decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Alaric said

 **Mystic Grill**

John was at the bar, drinking looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto sitting at a table eating some French fries. When Naruto looked up and looked right at him, John immediately turned around and ordered some more drinks

Naruto smirked before his phone vibrated looking at the text from Damon, Naruto got up and moved to walk out of the grill, when he ran into Jonas, and Luka "Jonas, Luka." Naruto greeted

"Naruto, are you here for the meeting as well?" Jonas asked getting a confused look from Naruto before he looked over his shoulder to see Bonnie, and Stefan walking over to them Naruto whispered

"What the hell is going on?"

"We're trying to reach a alliance." Stefan said

"Stefan, don't get your hopes up, the Matins are not to be trusted." Naruto advised before he kissed Bonnie and walked out of the grill

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was in the living room, organizing Jonathan Gilbert's journals, as Katherine who had set all of her stuff in Naruto's room walked in "What you up to?" Katherine asked

"None of your business." Damon said

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?" Katherine asked as Naruto walked in

"What's up?" Naruto asked throwing his jacket onto a chair,

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" Damon asked

"No." Katherine said as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre." Damon said as Naruto took a journal off the table

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked

"I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked as Stefan leaned against the doorway

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power... They wouldn't need one." Stefan said

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?" Naruto said

"We just need to find it." Stefan said

"Don't bother." Naruto said getting their attention as he threw the journal down "I already know where it is."

"Great lets go." Damon said

"Later, we need to take care of the Martins first." Naruto said getting nods from the three

 **Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Jonas and Luka walked to their apartment "But what if they can find the burial ground?" Luka asked

"They won't. We tried, Luka, for weeks." Jonas said opening the door

"We don't have a back-up plan, though, dad, and we need to be doing everything we can to save Greta." Luka replied

"We will save her but Elijah is the answer, not Stefan and his brothers. Those people, they're our enemies. They need to be dealt with." Jonas said

"You're going to kill them?" Luka asked "You know what would happen if you did, the stories about Naru-"

"I know Luka!" Jonas interrupted "That's why I'm going to let Elijah do it."

 **That Night**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were in the kitchen "Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked

"Like you have to ask." Elena said placing a bowl on the counter

"I will get it." Caroline said as she picked up her IPad and saw a picture of her with Matt

Bonnie seeing the picture took the tablet "I'll do it."

"Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked

"No, I think he's going to betray Stefan the first chance he gets." Bonnie said as she searched for the nearest pizza place

"Well, what are we going to do about this movie situation? What about "The Notebook"?" Caroline asked

Bonnie and Elena smiled at her as Elena asked "Caroline, how many times have you seen that movie?"

"That is so not the point." Caroline said

"Well, yeah, I mean…" Elena started but stopped as Jenna entered the kitchen "Hey." she said

Jenna looked at the girls and asked "What's going on?"

"Girls' night." Elena said sitting in a chair

"Oh." Jenna said nodding

"How are you doing?" Elena asked

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna said

"He feels terrible." Elena said

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked

Elena looked at the girls who shook their heads as she replied "No. No, this is about us girls hanging out and you know, we'll be here if you happen to want to talk, or…"

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline said

"You, too?" Jenna asked

"You have no idea." Caroline said

"Ok, then." Jenna said as she walks over and opened the fridge "It's this whole Isobel thing. He's hiding something from me." she closed the fridge and walked over to the counter

"To play devil's advocate, maybe there is a great reason why he's not telling you. Maybe he is just trying to protect you." Caroline said as Elena nodded

"Well, that's not his call to make. I mean, I deserve the truth. Everybody does." Jenna replied

"Sometimes it's harder than that." Caroline said as Elena, and Bonnie shared a glance

"Not if it's somebody you care about, it isn't." Jenna said

After a moment of silence Caroline spoke "You know what we need? Dancing. There is a band at the grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie said

"In." Jenna said

"In." Elena said

 **Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka was sitting at a table, as Jonas walked over with a candle and Grimoire, as he spoke "Are you sure about this? I mean, I would go if I could."

"No. I'm not strong enough to send you. But, I can do this." Luka said as Jonas sat down

"I'll stay anchored. Use all my energy. If you feel weak…" Jonas started

Luka interrupted "Dad. I want this just as much as you."

Jonas nodded before he instructed "Concentrate on Elijah. Picture him in your mind."

Luka closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, before he said "I got it." and Jonas did the spell

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Luka appeared in the boarding house, "I'm in the Salvatore house. Elijah's body must be here." he said

"What do you see?" Jonas asked

Luka looked into the living room, where he saw Katherine reading, while Damon was playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops, "Elena and Damon, they're hanging out." Luka said

"Good. If Elijah's there, you'll sense him. Stay focused." Jonas said as Luka walked deeper into the house

Katherine stopped reading and looked up for a moment before she returned to reading, when Naruto walked into the house "Where've you been?" Damon asked putting the game on pause

"Looking for John, he hid very well, after I left the grill." Naruto replied as Damon nodded and Naruto looked at Katherine "You wanna-" Naruto paused as he sensed something

"What is it?" Katherine asked as Naruto turned around and walked into the hallway, he looked toward the door that led to the basement and narrowed his eyes before he sped away, Katherine, and Damon immediately sped after him

Reaching the cellar where Elijah's body was, they saw the dagger moving as Luka tried to remove it, Naruto sped over and slammed his hand on the dagger keeping it inside as Luka grunted

"Naruto's fighting me." Luka said to his father as Naruto looked around

"What's happening?" Katherine asked as she and Damon watched as Naruto kept his hand on the dagger

"I don't know." Naruto said as he activated his dojutsu, and he saw Luka who gasped "Luka." he growled

"What's wrong?" Jonas asked

"He sees me." Luka said, Jonas immediately tried to stop the spell but it was to late as Naruto took a deep breath, and spewed out a stream on white flames

Katherine, and Damon feeling the heat squinted and held up their hands as they backed away

 **Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka was still with his father who was trying to release the spell when Luka suddenly burst into flames "Luka! Luka!" Jonas yelled

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan arrived to see Naruto still spewing white hot flames with Damon and Katherine out of the cellar "What is he doing?!" Stefan asked

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic witch attack! Get over there and do something about it." Damon answered for Naruto as Stefan immediately left

 **Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Luka was still burning, when Jonas rushed over to him with a blanket and the fire was put out, as Luka's skin had melted off and he lied dead on the floor "Oh, my God! Luka! Luka! I'm sorry. Please. Just wake up, son. Open your eyes." Jonas pleased before he opened a Grimoire and cast a spell but it didn't work, before he started to cry "My boy."

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto stopped the flames before he used water chakra to put out the flames, he looked at Elijah's body along with Katherine, and Damon to see that it was burnt to a crisp, before it started to heal, but remained comatose

"Katherine." Naruto said

"Yeah?" Katherine asked looking at Naruto

"Go, straighten your hair and put on some of Elena's clothes." Naruto said getting a nod from Katherine who sped upstairs as Naruto turned to Damon who nodded already knowing what he was going to say, as Naruto left, heading to the grill

 **Mystic Grill**

Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna arrived to the grill and looked at the band, when Alaric came from the back and he and Jenna saw each other

"I need a drink." Jenna said before she walked off to the bar, as Matt walked by

Caroline seeing him greeted "Hey, Matt." but Matt didn't answer he just kept it pushing

"Things just got real awkward." Bonnie said

Alaric walked to bar, and stood beside Jenna, who saw him and turned back around "Jenna." he said

"Not tonight, Ric. Tonight I have traded you for señor tequila." Jenna said

"Yeah. Well, señor tequila's not going to be treating you very well." Alaric replied

"Well, the two of you have a lot in common." Jenna retorted

"Look, Jenna, I hate that you're this upset with me." Alaric said

"Yeah, well, it's your fault. Because whatever it is you're keeping from me, Whatever you think I can't handle... You're wrong. 'Cause last year I was a grad student who smoked a lot of pot and couldn't keep a goldfish alive and now I'm a parent, so I think I can handle anything, Ric." Jenna said before she walked off

"Jenna…" Alaric called after her, but she kept walking

Elena; Caroline and Bonnie were listening to the band, as Bonnie and Elena talked to Caroline about Matt "He said the ball's in your court." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it." Caroline said

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him." Bonnie said

"Yeah, but I am still keeping so many secrets." Caroline said

Elena looked to Alaric who was looking at the band before she said "Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna and maybe that's our mistake. We're trying to protect the people that we love by keeping them out of it, but in the end, we're hurting them anyway."

The band stopped playing and Caroline took off her jacket "What are you doing?" Elena asked as Caroline gave her, her jacket and walked off toward the stage "Where are you going? Where is she going?" Elena asked as Jenna joined them

Caroline got on stage and took the microphone "Hey, everybody. Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they awesome?" she said as everyone started clapping and cheering

Jenna took a shot, and said "This isn't gonna end well." as Elena, and Bonnie looked shocked

"So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing." Caroline ranted

Bonnie, Jenna, and Elena all looked baffled "Sing?" Elena asked

The singer joined Caroline by the microphone "Come on, off the stage." he said

Caroline turned to him and compelled him "You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up."

"What will it be?" the singer asked

Caroline whispered something in his ear before she started to sing "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles. Naruto walked into the grill and saw Caroline on the stage singing, he looked in the crowd and saw Bonnie, Elena, and Jenna

" _I don't want to ruin the moment, so I'll hold off for now."_ Naruto thought as he walked up behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bonnie looked over her shoulder and saw Naruto before she smiled and kissed him before they turned back to Caroline

Jenna, and Alaric looked at each other, as Elena who was smiling looked at Matt who had a small smile on his face, when he looked at her she nodded, taking a deep breath Matt joined Caroline on stage

Looking at him Caroline stopped singing, and started to speak "Matt, I…" Matt interrupted her by kissing her. Bonnie, Elena and everyone screams and laughs clapping

 **Jonas and Luka's apartment**

Jonas hadn't moved from beside Luka's corpse, he was now growling, before he took out Elena's picture and her hair brush to cast a spell to find her.

Stefan arrived at the apartment he took a pipe, by the door and used it to open it, when he saw Luka's body, before he saw Jonas "You killed him." Jonas said as he gave Stefan a aneurism, causing Stefan to hold his head in pain "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly what that feels like." he said as he intensified the spell as Stefan fell to the ground groaning and he leaves while Stefan saw Elena's picture on the floor

 **Mystic Grill**

Bonnie was at the table waiting for Naruto to return when she saw Jonas, getting up she walked over to him as he looked around "Dr. Martin. You ok?" Bonnie asked getting his attention

Jonas looked at Bonnie and walked over to her "Where is she?" he asked

"I don't understand." Bonnie said

"My son is dead." Jonas said

Bonnie raised an eyebrow before she saw the look in Jonas's eyes "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way." Bonnie said trying to do things how she think her grams would

"They killed Elijah and they killed Luka and my only shot at getting my daughter back is if I have Elena." Jonas said

"I won't tell you where she is." Bonnie said as Jonas shatters the lights with his powers

"Where is she?" Jonas asked

Caroline and Matt were kissing in the restroom when the light went off "What the hell?" Matt asked before he kissed Caroline again and opened the door to see lights out in the grill "The power's out." he said

"Even better." Caroline said as she dragged Matt back into the restroom

"I wish, but I should probably go help." Matt said before Caroline kissed him and he walked out, she smiled when Elena and Stefan walked in

"Hey." Caroline said

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked back into grill as everyone ran outside he saw a fire had started by the bar, and Matt was stabbed by Jonas "Matt No!" Caroline screamed as Jonas walked out of the grill, as Caroline sped over to him "Matt! Matt! Oh! Oh, my God!" she said as Naruto walked over

"Just breathe Caroline... just breathe." Naruto said to get her to calm down

Caroline took a deep breath before she vamped out and bit her wrist and placed it in Matt's mouth "You have to drink. Please, please."

"Caroline!" Naruto shouted as Matt looked at her wide eyed

"I'll take care of it I promise." Caroline said as Naruto nodded and vanished in a flash

 **Gilbert House**

Naruto appeared beside Bonnie who was in the kitchen "You ok?" he asked as Bonnie hugged him

"Yeah, I tried to do it the peaceful way, but he just knocked me out." Bonnie explained getting a nod from Naruto as Stefan and Katherine posing as Elena entered the house "Thank Go-," Bonnie started but she paused "Wait Katherine?" she asked

Katherine nodded and said "It's not over yet."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked walking down stairs

"He'll explain." Katherine said as she went upstairs, after getting a nod from Naruto

Katherine went into the bathroom, washing her hands Katherine looked up to see Jonas behind her faking a gasp, Katherine moved to go to the bedroom, but Jonas grabbed her arm and pulled her back, when he looked at her face, he saw she had vamped out with a smirk Katherine bit Jonas.

Naruto, Stefan, and Bonnie came into the bathroom, as Bonnie moved to Jonas's body, hearing a heart beat Bonnie said "You didn't kill him."

"I know, I figured this would be perfect for you to use your Rinnegan." Katherine said

Bonnie looked up to Naruto who nodded, kneeling down she activated her Rinnegan, and placed her hand on Jonas's head as Jeremy looked in, just in time to see Bonnie rip out Jonas's soul much to his shock and slight fear

"Well, looks like you got the Human Path down." Naruto said

"I taught her well." Katherine said smirking

 **Later**

Damon and Elena were downstairs "How did you guys convince her to do this?" Elena asked

"It was Naruto's idea." Damon said getting a nod from Elena .

Bonnie, Naruto, Stefan, and Katherine walked down the stairs "Everything's taken care of." Stefan said

Katherine took off Elena's necklace "I'm guessing you're going to want this back. But your pretty little outfit is going to need a good dry clean." Katherine said as Elena took her necklace

Naruto sighed before he looked at Katherine, and Bonnie "You both ready." they both nodded before they grabbed Naruto who teleported away

 **The Other Side**

Qetsiyah, stood in a large room, as she looked down to the sea of witches, and warlocks that looked up at her, looking at the gem around her neck that Naruto gave her after their first child was born, she sighed "I have called you all here because I need your help." Qetsiyah said to all the gathered witches, and warlocks

"How many of you remember my husband Naruto Uzumaki?" Qetsiyah asked everyone immediately raised their hand "I need you all to help me render him indisposed."

The witches, and warlocks all looked at each other, confused "But why?" a warlock asked

"Naruto has given his word to Elena Gilbert, that he would not interfere with the Hybrid's goal of undoing the curse." Qetsiyah said as everyone looked at a witch that stood in the back, the mother of the hybrid Esther who looked uncomfortable at the attention

"I need to desiccate him, so that he doesn't break his word, and end up here for 2,000 years full of misery, and agony." Qetsiyah said "This will be the perfect way of settling your debts with him, seeing as without him you all wouldn't be able to watch over your descendants."

Everyone nodded agreeing to help, with Naruto having a lot of talismans sealed in storage tattoos on his body, they could all help bring him down till the sacrifice was over.

" _I'm sorry my beloved, but I won't allow for you to sacrifice yourself for the doppelganger."_ Qetsiyah thought

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 27: Know Thy Enemy**

 **Next Day**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto awoke early the next day, feeling weight on both sides of his chest he looked down. Where he saw Katherine, and Bonnie laying on his chest substituting with a discarded pillow, Naruto looked at them the sheets covering their naked forms, before he went to take a shower.

Naruto sighed as he lost himself in the feeling of the warm water beating down his body, before he lost himself in his thoughts, as he felt conflicted he raised Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah, as if they were his own no matter how they turned out he was proud of the fact that no matter what problems they had, they still loved one another enough to protect each other, and no matter what Elijah said he wouldn't kill his own brother

But now Niklaus wanted to break the curse, so that he could become a Hybrid and feel the connection to his fathers side of the family. But for him to do that he needed to kill Elena, his descendant. He understood Klaus didn't remember him as his godfather, but they were friends in New Orleans during the early 1800's during one of Naruto's routine checks to see how the family had been, although his humanity was off around the time.

Suddenly Naruto's senses went haywire, when he felt a powerful warlock enter Mystic Falls "Guess it's time for Katherine to leave town." Naruto thought just as he felt two sets of breast touch his body

"Shouldn't you both be sleeping?" Naruto asked turning around to see Katherine, and Bonnie, who just smirked at him before they kissed him and started another round of passionate fun in the shower

 **Later**

Naruto stood in the backyard a large sealing array, as Katherine walked around putting her blood in the 10 circles around the array.

Naruto summoned a clone, that stood in the middle of the array, as Katherine walked back over to him "So, what is this going to do?" Katherine asked never having seen this seal before

"Just watch." Naruto said as he activated the seal, Katherine watched as the blood from each circle rushed towards the clone, before it latched onto the clone, and slowly ran up the clone's body before it over took it, and the blood morphed into her "It's a blood clone, of you but with my abilities." Naruto said

"Why did you create this?" Katherine asked as she looked from the clone to Naruto

"Because this, will be your distraction against Klaus, and will keep me posted on everything that happens, the clone has all of your mannerisms, memories and your personality." Naruto said

"You want me to leave town?" Katherine asked

"Yes, I'll call you, when I get a chance." Naruto said, after a moment Katherine nodded as Naruto gave her a set of keys, "Your BMW is in the garage with the backseat, and trunk full of money, there are directions to a safe house you can stay at also."

Katherine nodded, before she smiled at Naruto and she kissed him passionately she then sped away,

Stefan and Damon were walking down the stairs after Elena called Stefan, and told him about the surprise guest she had last night "Isobel just showed up at their front doorstep." Stefan said

"What's she doing here?" Damon asked

"I don't know. That's what I'm gonna go find out." Stefan replied as Kate (Katherine's Clone will be refereed to as Kate.) stood in front of them

"I don't think that you should tell her that I'm here." Kate said

"What? Why?" Stefan asked unaware he was talking to a clone

"It's better if she and John not know that I stayed in town after I got out of the tomb." Kate said

"What do you know?" Stefan asked

"I know that I want Klaus dead, which puts me squarely on team you. Besides, if you two ever need me to swap places with Elena again, the less people know that I'm here, the better. Think about it, Stefan. Come on. Be smart." Kate replied

Stefan sighed and turned to Damon "Tell you what. Why don't you, uh... Call Alaric and let him know that his wife just showed up on his girlfriend's doorstep." he said before he walked out the house as Kate, and Damon looked at each other before they both walked away

 **Gilbert House**

Elena opened the door and let Alaric into the house "Hey. Is she up yet?" Alaric asked as he and Elena looked upstairs

"She won't come out of her room." Elena said

"What'd you tell her?" Alaric asked

"Nothing. She won't talk to me," Elena answered

"We're gonna have to fix this, Elena." Alaric said as Jenna came down the stairs

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Jenna" Alaric said

"I don't want you here, Ric. You need to go." Jenna said dropping a bag by the table

"Ok, listen. I can't begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now." Alaric said

"Rage and betrayal would pretty much cover it." Jenna replied looking at Ric with narrowed eyes, before she put on her jacket and took her bag

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house" Jenna replied

"Jenna, please just stop. Let us explain to you exactly what is going on." Alaric said

"Elena, I need you to go to the Lockwood's today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." Jenna said ignoring Alaric

"Ok, but, Jenna, please just…" Elena started

"I don't have it in me to hear any more lies from you." Jenna interrupted before she walked out of the house

"Jenna, just…" Elena started to walk to the door when John who had snuck back to the house at 6 a.m. after laying low at the beach house till Isobel arrived in town, came out of the kitchen

"Let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this…" John started only for Alaric to punch him in the face

Alaric the turned ad walked to the door whispering to Elena on the way "Sorry, Elena."

Elena looked at John with a smile "You know this is your fault, right?" she asked

John whose nose was bleeding said "Right."

 **Later**

Elena and Stefan were in her bedroom "Ah, this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt knows about vampires, this is disaster bad." Elena said

"Yeah." Stefan agreed when John walked in

"Elena, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you." John said

"Heh. I have nothing to say to you." Elena replied

"Please. It's important. You, too, Stefan." John said as they all go downstairs, and they saw Isobel walk out of the kitchen

"I asked John for a do-over." Isobel said

Elena looked at John "You invited her in?" she asked

"She has information about Klaus. Please, just listen to her, ok?" John said

Elena looked at Stefan, who sighed and walked forward and asked "All right. What do you know?"

 **Moments Later**

John, Isobel, Elena and Stefan had moved into the kitchen "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel said

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asked

"Keeping Elena alive." John said

"You don't get to talk, ok, not after everything you've done." Elena said

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That a doppelganger exists." Isobel said

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John said looking at Elena

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said before she looked at Isobel "The last time that you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John explained

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." John replied

Isobel sighed and got up before he moved toward Elena "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house." Elena replied

 **Jonas and Lukas' apartment**

Naruto opened the door to the apartment Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon stood behind him as he checked to see if he could get in, seeing that he could Naruto walked in followed by the others, as they saw Luka's corpse in the living room

"We should pack up the Grimoires. They spent years collecting them. I wanna make sure they're safe." Bonnie said as Naruto summoned some clones to do it for them

Damon looked at Luka's corpse "You know, we could just get another match and cremate him." he said

"Just bury him." Naruto said looking through a Grimoire

"What exactly are we looking for?" Jeremy asked

"According to Luka's dad, one of these contains a spell that'll let me harness the energy that's left behind when a witch dies violently." Bonnie said

"I didn't know you and father witch were so close." Damon asked

"We weren't but when I used my Rinnegan, I looked through all his memories, before I took his soul." Bonnie said as Jeremy looked uncomfortable hearing that "If I can find the spot in town, where the old Salem witches were burned, I can harness their energy to use when I need it."

"Great. We'll have to put that on our list of things to do today. Harness ancient dead-witch power." Naruto said

Bonnie who was looking through at the shelf, turned to Naruto and asked "You know where the witches were burned?"

"Bonnie, do you remember who your talking to?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as she smirked and shook her head

Jeremy was reading one of the Grimoires "Are we gonna have to read through every one of these books till we find the right spell?" he asked

"Not exactly." Bonnie said as she looked at the shelf, closed her eyes and raised her hands, before all of the books fell and one of them opened right in front of her "It's this one." she said grabbing it

"Great. Grab the rest. Let's go." Damon said as Naruto's clones grabbed all the books and sealed them away

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena, Stefan and Damon were in the library, "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelgänger?" Elena asked

"Look, I don't trust a word that she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan replied

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said

"What, in the house that any vampire can enter? No. Her house is safer." Stefan replied

"Well, then we'll stay there." Damon retorted getting a nod from Stefan

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked

"Let me know when you come up with a better one." Damon said

"Fine. Then one of you 2 bodyguards is gonna have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said

"That'd be me." Stefan volunteered

"Not me. I have witch stuff to attend to with Bonnie, and Naruto." Damon said

"Does that mean that you guys taking her to the…" Elena started but Damon interrupted her

"Shh."

Kate who had just returned from a meeting with Isobel, walked into the library, towards the bar, when she saw Elena, and the boys. With all the new power, and even more so heightened emotions, when she laid eyes on Elena a extreme surge of hatred flooded through her, and she immediately sped around and grabbed Elena by her neck

Stefan, and Damon got out of their chairs, and sped to her, but Kate let go of Elena and ducked under their grabs, before she stood up and kicked Stefan in his knee cap, breaking his leg, and dislocating both of Damon's arms, before she elbowed him in the face, sending him embedded into a wall

Kate turned toward Elena who was crawling away from her smirking Kate held up her hand, and a blade of lightning cackled in her hand much to the shock of everyone as she moved toward Elena

"Katherine stop!" Damon, and Stefan shouted, but Kate ignored them as she now stood over Elena, her lightning blade held high as Elena looked up fearful, when Naruto suddenly appeared and grabbed Kate's arm, absorbing the blade of lightning in the process of him pushing her away

"Why'd you stop me?" Kate asked as Naruto helped up Elena

"You were going to kill her." Naruto said

Kate snorted and crossed her arms over her chest "So." Stefan, and Damon fully healed both sped over to Kate, who moved faster, and held them in the air by their necks

Elena moved to go help, but Naruto held her back and shook her head "That's enough Katherine." Naruto said as Kate sighed and dropped the boys who started coughing "Did you find him?"

"Yes, Klaus's warlock is in town." Kate said

Naruto nodded, and said "Good, remember what your supposed to do."

Kate nodded "What's going on" Elena asked

"That isn't Katherine." Naruto said before he thought about it "Well, it is but it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"I had the real Katherine leave town this morning, after she and I created this blood clone, to get her a head start when Niklaus got into town."

"But it tried to kill me." Elena said as she looked at Kate who nodded with a smirk and mouth 'Later' to her

"It's emotions are very heightened, Katherine's dislike of you turned that into a hatred for the clone." Naruto said as everyone looked to Kate, who continued to smirk at them "you will not attack anyone else that comes into this house, unless it's self defense." Naruto ordered getting a nod from Kate as she looked at the others and scoffed, before she walked out of the library

"The next time you all see Katherine, I'd advised being nice to her, since seeing how she just man handled all of you, when the clone is weaker then she is, with only a couple of new tricks should really give you a visual of how much she holds back when against you guys." Naruto said as the three looked at each other "Let's go Damon, it's time to take Bonnie to the Burial Grounds." Naruto said walking out of the library

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Carol was talking with Sheriff Forbes "The marshal hasn't been able to figure out what caused the fire at the scene, but he did find blood... no body, just blood." Liz reported

"You think vampires were involved?" Carol asked

"I'm starting to assume the answer to that is always a yes." Liz asked

Caroline walked into the room, she had been looking for Matt all day after he ran out of her house when she told him she was a vampire, seeing her mother, and Ms. Lockwood Caroline walked over to them "Mrs. Lockwood, uh, have you seen Matt? I thought he was working a catering shift at today's luncheon." she said

Carol shook her head negatively "No, I haven't, honey. Sorry." she said as Caroline nodded and was about to leave before she continued "But if you see him, could you ask if he's heard from Tyler?"

Caroline nodded and asked "Yeah, of course. Um, still no word from him?"

"No. The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out, but I wish I knew where he was." Carol said getting a nod from Caroline who saw Stefan and Elena

"Um, excuse me." she said before she walked over to them

"Hey. Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked

"None. What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?" Caroline asked panicking

"No, we just gotta find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan replied before he looked at Elena "Do you have any idea where he would be?" Stefan asked

"I wish I did, but he wasn't really one to run." Elena answered

"You know, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be ok with it because he loves me." Caroline said

"We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna." Elena said

"All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him." Caroline said before she walked away

"Maybe he'll come around. You did." Stefan said as he and Elena touch foreheads smiling

 **Burial Grounds**

Naruto, Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy arrived at the site as they walked out of the woods "Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed, too?" Jeremy asked

"Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned." Damon said getting a snort from Naruto

"And look where that got them." he said remembering how when he returned to Mystic Falls after being gone for a month, to find Emily dead, so he hunted every member of the council and tortured them right here.

Naruto suddenly stopped before they could set foot on the property, "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as Naruto took out a slip of paper fro his pocket, and gave it to Jeremy

"What's this?" Jeremy asked

"Keep that with you at all times when your on this property, wouldn't want you to be poisoned." Naruto said

"Poisoned by what?" Jeremy asked as Naruto held up a hand and placed it in front of him, when suddenly Damon, Bonnie, and Jeremy saw a huge dome of youki surrounding the property,

Naruto started to absorb the dome of youki, before Bonnie helped strengthening her coils along the way. When the youki was gone they all walked toward the house with the paper Naruto gave Jeremy glowing to protect him from the atmosphere that was still enriched with Naruto's youki

Naruto opened the door, and they all walked in, the others were expecting for the house to be all dirty, and pest infested, but they didn't expect for the house to be all decorated, and clean. Looking around they saw pictures of women, and men around the house, Bonnie stopped when she saw a picture of Sheila

"Did you do this?" Bonnie asked as Naruto stopped beside her

"Yes, every since the comet, I've been coming here and fixing this place up, pictures of all of your ancestors are here, along with their Grimoires." Naruto said as Bonnie continued to look around in awe "The place is completely capable of being lived in."

Bonnie smiled and held Naruto's hand before they heard grunting, turning around they saw Damon was stuck by a window "Whatever witchy prank you're playing, don't. It's not funny." he said as looked at Bonnie

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said

"I can't move." Damon said before his skin started to sizzle causing him to grunt "Oh, my ring's not working. Do something." Damon said

Bonnie smirked and activated her Rinnegan "Bansho Tenin." Damon was pulled away from the window "I don't think they like you being here." Bonnie said as Naruto smirked

"I guess this is the right place." Jeremy said walking back over to them from the living room

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon said getting a nod from Naruto, and Bonnie as he walked out of the house

"You prepared for this?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I'm ready." Bonnie said

"Ok, when you do this, your going to feel all the pain they have ever felt, physical, or emotional." Naruto said getting a nod of determination from Bonnie before he lead her through the house

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Kate walked into Damon's room, looking around she walked to his closet and moved his shirts out of the way, before she opened up a dresser, not finding it, she closed it, before she opened up a wooden box, that was full of cigars, she also found a some money, that she planned on keeping. Walking out of the closet, she continued to check dressers but didn't find anything

She then moved to the fireplace, bending down she checked under the wood, but didn't find it, sighing she looked at her hands before going to the bathroom and started to wash her hands, when she was done, she moved to leave but paused and turned back digging under the soap bowl she pulled out the moonstone smirking she flashed out of the house

 **A Street**

Alaric went to his car, when he was about to open the door Isobel appeared "Hi, Ric." she greeted

Alaric looked at her and asked "Isobel. What do you want?"

"Just cleaning up some loose ends." Isobel said

"Yeah, we don't have any loose ends." Alaric replied

"You may not. I do. I need to apologize to you." Isobel said

"It's a little late for that." Ric said as he went to open the door, but she continued

"No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Although I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me."

"Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested." Alaric said

"Of course not, because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you and I did. I loved you so much. He's all yours." Isobel said before she turned around and walked off as a man who was behind Alaric put his hands next to Alaric's head groaning Alaric fell to the floor unconscious, as Isobel walked away tearful

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Damon was waiting outside, impatiently before he looked back to the house "Wanna hurry it up in there?" he called out before he walked to the house to enter, when the door slammed in his face "Screw you too, Emily." he said before he walked away

 **Inside**

Naruto was leading Bonnie, and Jeremy down the stairs as voices started to whisper around them "What is that?" Jeremy asked spooked

"Spirit of the witches that did here." Naruto said as Bonnie looked through the Grimoire

"All right. What are they saying?" Jeremy asked

Naruto listened before he smirked "You don't want to know." he said as they made it to the basement

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asked

"Here." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and black flames lit up the candles around the basement

The whispers got louder "What the hell are they saying?" Jeremy asked Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, before she reopened them "What is it?" Jeremy asked

"They're ready." Bonnie said she looked at Naruto who nodded

"When you do this, your ability to manipulate your chakra will be gone." Naruto said as Bonnie got ready and calmed herself down

Jeremy walked over to Naruto and asked "Are you sure about this, what if she's not strong enough?"

Naruto looked at Jeremy "She is strong enough, she's already stronger than Emily was at her age." Naruto said before he looked back at Bonnie who was listening "So have a little faith in the girl that you seem to have a huge crush on hmm."

Jeremy looked at him in shock before he looked back at Bonnie who was concentrating

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Everyone was sitting in one room, as Carol spoke to them "And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers-Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled and joined Carol as everyone clapped for her, John was upstairs when he ran into Isobel "What are you doing here?" John asked

"I'm creating a distraction." Isobel said before she vamped out, and rushed over and bit him

Unaware of what was happening upstairs Elena was accepting the check, and giving a speech "The historical society was my mom's baby. She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by this gift."

Stefan was watching her with a smile before he smelled blood, before thumping nearby was heard by everyone. As everyone rushed to the source of the noise they saw John, unconscious on the floor.

Elena was about to follow them but Kate intercepted her and put her hand on Elena's mouth "Nice dress. Mind if I borrow it?" Kate said before she sped away with Elena in tow

Stefan was looking at John's body and saw the bite mark on his neck, he looked up to the top of the stairs, just as Carol walked over she saw the bite mark, and looked at the crowd "Please, let the sheriff do her job." she said

Liz made her way through the crowd, as she stood by Stefan "Uh, he's-he's bleeding. Is he ok?" Stefan asked plying the role of confused teenager, that knew nothing about the existence of vampires

"Yeah, I got it. I got it." Liz said as Stefan stood up, and walked through the crowd to get to Elena, as Liz looked at John and turned to the crowd "You know what? Let's all back off. He just needs some air. Everything's fine."

Stefan walked into the other room, looking for Elena, when he saw her but it was Kate posing as Elena "You ok?" Stefan asked

Kate on Elena's phone said "I'm calling Damon."

"Let's get out of here. Come on." Stefan said before they walked away, as Isobel was driving out of Mystic Falls with an unconscious Elena in the back seat of her SUV

 **Moments Later**

They were going to Stefan's car, as Kate was on the phone still posing as Elena "It's Isobel, Damon. It's gotta be." she said

"Tell him he needs to get over here and deal with John's body." Stefan said

"You've got some serious explaining to do to the council about John being not so dead." Kate said as she hung up, and was about to walk to the car, when Stefan pushed her against it

"Where the hell is she? Huh?" Stefan asked, only for Kate to smirk and her hand to shot up and grab him by his throat, causing him to let her go as he tried to remove her hand

"I'm sorry, Stef, but I can't have you following me." Kate said before she let him go and elbowed Stefan in the jaw, with enough strength to snap his neck and send him flying into the shrubbery beside the car, before she stole his car and drove off

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Bonnie's eyes were closed, as the voices around them kept getting louder. When she began to cry "Fight through it Bonnie." Naruto coached before Bonnie started to scream

"Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted as he tried to get closer, when a minor shockwave erupted from her, sending Jeremy flying into the wall, where he was stuck as he couldn't get down

Bonnie continued to scream as tears streamed down her face, and Naruto walked up behind her, before he wrapped his arms around her waist as he whispered words of encouragement into her ear, when all the voices suddenly stopped and Bonnie opened her eyes

Jeremy fell from the wall, with a grunt, he looked up to see Bonnie, and Naruto now hugging "You ok?" Naruto asked

"I did it." Bonnie said smiling as Naruto nodded proud of her

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Everybody was leaving as Carol stood holing the door "I'm sorry for the scare. It was just a bad fall. Paramedics are on their way." Carol said when everybody was out, Damon entered

"Hey. How is he?" Damon asked walking over to the body

"He's dead." Liz said

Damon looked at the body more closely and saw the ring "He'll be fine in a couple hours." Damon said

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol replied

"Well... Here's the thing." Damon said standing up and looking at them "John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity."

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol said

Damon picked up John and dragged John's body towards the back door as he said "He will be. Trust me. We're gonna need a cover story... epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here."

Liz walked out of the building on the phone with one of her deputies "Yeah. It's a false alarm at the Lockwood's. Ok. Good. Thanks." she said

Matt was waiting for her at her car angry "Sheriff Forbes." he said

Liz seeing his face asked "Matt, what's wrong?"

"I wanna see Vicki's file." Matt requested

"What?" Liz asked

"My sister, I want to see her file. I want to see how you covered up that she was killed by a vampire." Matt said

Shocked Liz said "Matt, you need to calm down. You're upset. You don't know…" as she talked Matt grabbed her arm

"Don't lie to me." he interrupted her, before she grabbed his arm and slammed him into the hood of her car

"Matt, you need to calm down now." she advised

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon walked into the house, and dumped John on the ground, who was still dead, Damon looked down at his shirt to see that he had blood on it, as well as his hands.

Damon then went up to his bathroom and washed his hands, before he took of his shirt, when his phone rung, before he answered it "Stefan? How'd I beat you and Elena home? What?"

Damon hung up the phone, before he looked into his soap bowl and emptied it when he didn't find the moonstone he said "Oh, no, no." before he slapped the bowl to the floor and walked out angry

 **Isobel's car**

Isobel's phone rung, s Kate called her "Are we good to go?" Isobel asked answering her phone

"I'm at your house, but we have to hurry. Damon knows your lodging tricks. It will take him all of 20 minutes to find out where you're staying." Kate said already sensing the warlock behind her

"We'll be long gone before that." Isobel said

"Good. How far are you?" Kate asked

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Isobel apologized as Elena woke up "I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you."

"I forgive you Izzy." Kate said smiling as she hung up on a shocked Isobel since the only person to call her that was Naruto, Kate turn to the warlock standing there "What are you waiting for an invitation?" Kate asked before the warlock used his powers and she fell unconscious

"Strange." the warlock said looking at Kate, as he felt something wasn't right

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Naruto , Bonnie and Jeremy are outside "All right, well, there has to be something in the Grimoire to help us translate that chant." Jeremy said as Bonnie and Naruto looked at him

"It was just a warning." Bonnie said

"Heh. What kind of warning?" Jeremy asked

"It's not important." Bonnie said before Naruto looked at her

"So, lets see how far, your magic was boosted." Naruto said before Jeremy could say anything else much to his annoyance

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated as the leaves started to fly around them, with a gust of wind, as the sky turned black and thunder could be heard, and she opened her eyes as the weather goes back to normal, as Naruto smiled at her

 **Isobel's house**

Stefan and Damon arrived at the house to see Stefan's car in the driveway "It's the nicest foreclosure in town." Damon said

"Swear to God if she's not here…" Stefan started

Damon interrupted him "Don't be such a pessimist." when they entered the house they looked around before Stefan said as he headed to the stairs

"I got upstairs."

Damon looked at the rest of the house only to see that nobody was there, before he saw Isobel's luggage when Stefan rejoined him "This is Isobel's stuff. It's definitely the right place." Damon said

"Where are they?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, Stefan." Damon replied before they walk out slamming the door behind them

 **Grove Hill Cemetery**

Isobel's car parked as Isobel gets out , and walked toward the tombstones "Just because you can't be compelled doesn't mean I can't force you to come with me." Isobel said as Elena got out of the car

"So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked following after her

"If I was, I couldn't tell you." Isobel said

"So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him?" Elena asked before they stopped in front of a headstone "What is this?" she asked before she saw that it was Isobel's headstone

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." Isobel explained

Elena looked at her as she smiled slightly and asked "What?"

Isobel shrugged "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood." she said when her phone rung

"I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the doppelganger safe?" the warlock asked looking at the moonstone

"Yes." Isobel answered

"Then let her go." he said

"Let her go?" Isobel asked

"Klaus has everything he needs for now. Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do." he replied

"I'm done?" Isobel asked

"You're done." the warlock confirmed as Isobel hung up

"Who was that?" Elena asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena... That I was such a disappointment to you." Isobel apologized before she called someone else

"Hello?" Naruto's voice came from the other end

"Naruto, I'm sorry?" Isobel said

"Izzy? What are you sorry for?" Naruto asked

"I'm happy I meet you." Isobel said ignoring the question "I'm at the cemetery, with Elena please come get her."

"Ok, Isobel I'm on my way just don't do anything rash." Naruto said before he hung up, and Isobel walked to Elena and hugged her, before she kissed her on the forehead, she walked back as tears streamed down her face, before she took off her necklace, not bothering to scream instead smile at Elena before she died as Elena looked shocked

In a flash, Naruto arrived to see Isobel's burning corpse, a wave of water later, the fire was put out, and Naruto buried Isobel into her grave, as Elena picked up Isobel's necklace

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena had Isobel's necklace in her hands, as Stefan joined her "Is that Isobel's?" Stefan asked

"I never thought I would feel bad about her being dead, and yet…" Elena trailed off

"She was your mother." Stefan said

"Why did they let me go?" Elena asked

"Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." Stefan said

"He knows I'm not gonna run." Elena said

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played." Damon said as he and Naruto walked into the room before Naruto put some papers on her legs

"What's this?" Elena asked

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Naruto said

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked in surprise

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan said

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon said, when suddenly John woke up, immediately Naruto rushed over to him and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into a wall, leaving spider web cracks, before Naruto grabbed John's ring and threw it to Elena who caught it

"Elena it's time for you to go home." Naruto said

Elena looked at Naruto "Naruto, please you don't have to-"

"Now!" Naruto shouted looking back at her causing her to flinch and they saw he had vamped out "I don't want you to see me kill your father." he said softly as his face returned to normal, Elena nodded before she left the house

"I swear I did what I thought was best to protect Elena. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." John said

Naruto nodded as he set John on his feet, "It takes a big man to swallow his pride, and apologize like that." Naruto said before he ran his hand through John's chest, "But, you're a fool, if you think I'm going to accept an apology from you the moment your about to die."

Ripping his hand out of John's chest with John's heart Naruto watched as John fell to the ground dead before black flames over took the body, Naruto dropped the heart into the flames before he turned around and paused looking at his hands as they started to turn grey and veiny

"What the hell?" Naruto asked

"What is it?" Damon asked before he and Stefan saw Naruto look at them to see he was turning grey as veins crawled up his face

Eyes wide in worry, Stefan and Damon sped over, and caught Naruto as he started to fall, and stopped moving "Naruto!" Damon yelled shaking Naruto franticly "Stefan go get a blood bag." Damon said

Stefan sped away and came back moving faster then he thought he could with three blood bags in his hands Damon opened Naruto's mouth allowing Stefan to pour the blood down Naruto's throat, only for nothing to happen

"We have to get him to Bonnie, she's at Elena's house come on." Stefan said as he took an arm and Damon took the other before they sped out of the house

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy was reading the Grimoire, when Bonnie who was waiting for Elena to come home walked into the kitchen "I told you to not worry about that." she said seeing Jeremy

"A warning. That's all you felt like saying? This is some kind of warning, Bonnie. It says if you use too much of your powers at once, it'll kill you." Jeremy said as Bonnie sat in the chair across from him "How much would it take to kill an Original?" he asked

"All of it." Bonnie said much to Jeremy's shock

"No. I'm not gonna let you do that. Naruto might be ok with you doing this but I'm not." Jeremy said getting a raised eyebrow from Bonnie

"So what if you are or not ok, with it Jeremy this I my decision and it's my life." Bonnie said as Jeremy shook his head

"No, Elena's not gonna let you die for her." Jeremy said

"That's why you're not gonna tell her." Bonnie said seriously

"Do you even understand what you're saying right now?" Jeremy asked

"I'm stronger then you think, Jeremy." Bonnie said "Naruto gave Elena his word that he wouldn't interfere with the sacrifice, so that leaves me the only one that can kill an Original, I will kill Klaus."

What ever Jeremy was going to say was interrupted as Elena walked into the house, they saw she had a slightly sad look on her face "What's the matter Elena?" Jeremy asked

Elena didn't answer she just put John's ring on the table "John's dead. Naruto killed him." Elena said

Jeremy looked at the ring in shock, before the door busted open "Bonnie!" Damon and Stefan shouted, everyone turned to see the two with Naruto's body Bonnie looked wide eyed before she ran over as they placed his body on the couch

"What happened?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know after he killed John it just happened." Stefan said as Bonnie placed her hands on Naruto's chest she was about to call on her magic when everyone besides Jeremy went unconscious

 **Other Side**

Everyone awoke to see they were still in the Gilbert house, but their bodies were on the floor, with Jeremy trying to wake them up

"Hello." a voice said turning around they saw a beautiful woman standing there looking at them

"Who are you?" Stefan asked as the woman looked at him for a little longer before she started to speak

"My name is Qetsiyah." Qetsiyah introduced herself before she looked at Bonnie "Naruto's first wife, and your ancestor Bonnie."

Everyone looked at her in shock "What happened to Naruto?" Damon asked coming out of his stupor

"Naruto gave his word to follow, the doppelganger's plan. I know Naruto very well and he would try to save all of you to his dying breath, I can't let that happen." Qetsiyah said

"Why not?" Elena asked

"If Naruto was to break his word, he will be forced to spend 2,000 years here, to experience all of his friends, and families pain, agony, and misery. I won't let him go through that." Qetsiyah said

"Where is here?" Bonnie asked

"The Other Side, a supernatural purgatory that Naruto and I created almost 3,000 years ago." Qetsiyah answered as everyone nodded

"So this is where we all go when we die?" Elena asked

"Yes, doppelgangers, werewolves, vampires, and witches, and any other supernatural entity out there." Qetsiyah said "The spell placed on Naruto will be undone when the Hybrid leaves town."

Everyone nodded, before Qetsiyah looked at Bonnie "Do our family proud, we will always watch over you" she said Bonnie nodded with a smile before they were all returned to their bodies

 **With Matt**

Matt had left Caroline's house, after getting her to tell him everything while he was on vervain, currently he was walking to Liz's car, he got in "I did it. I drank that vervain stuff. I went over there, and I got her to tell me everything. Then I asked her to take it away." Matt reported to Liz

"Thank you, Matt. I know this isn't easy, but... I'm glad you told me what happened last night. I want you to tell me everything she said." Liz said with a tear streaming down her face

"I feel like she died." Matt said

Liz started to cry "She did." Liz said

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Kate awoke up, sitting up she saw the warlock casting a spell on Alaric who was sitting in a chair, looking around she saw two vases, one full of blood; the other was empty and knocked over on its side.

Kate stood up and saw that Elena's necklace was gone, she watched as Alaric stood up and the warlock bow to him before he turned around to see her "Klaus." Kate said causing Klaus/Alaric to frown

Kate, sighed and went into the kitchen before she found a bottle of bourbon "Katerina?" Klaus/Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow, he had expected for her to run away

"Call me Kate." Kate said "Katerina, has been out of town since early this morning."

"Then who are you?" Klaus/Alaric asked

"A clone made by Naruto Uzumaki." Kate said causing Klaus/Alaric to from

"What?" he asked

"Yup, he wants me to stick around and fill you in on everything that's been happening." Kate said as she sat on the couch with her feet on the table

"You lie." Klaus/Alaric said, Kate looked at him and looked to the warlock, and used her heat vision and burned the warlocks cheek, causing him to hiss in pain as Kate looked back at Klaus/Alaric with Naruto's dojutsu

"You were saying?" Kate asked smirking before she looked to the warlock "You, why don't you go get me some clothes, and a curling iron." Kate ordered putting the warlock in a genjutsu before she turned on the TV while Klaus/Alaric stood there at a lost for words, before a thought came to her "Oh yes, Naruto told me to tell you, if Stefan, and Damon die at your hands he will seal your wolf side away permanently."

Klaus/Alaric frowned deeply, before he nodded with a sigh and sat beside Kate and watched TV as well.

 **Finished**

 **The rest of the season is the same as the episodes only without the Bonnie, and Jeremy intimate stuff, Bonnie revived Elena after the sacrifice, and she revived Jeremy after he was shot using her Rinnegan, but some of her magic effected him allowing for him to see ghost. Season 3 starts now!**

 **Chapter 28: Season 3 - The Birthday**

Damon was lying in his bed, sweating profusely, he was dying from a werewolf bite courtesy of Tyler Lockwood, as Elena lied next to him "Please," Damon whispered getting Elena's attention "Take me to Naruto." he requested

"Ok." Elena said nodding as she helped Damon up from the bed, and lead him to Naruto's room, where Naruto was desiccated on his bed, walking around the bed Elena lied Damon on the other side of it, and Damon looked at Naruto, as he had a flashback

 **Flashback**

 **1852, Mystic Falls**

 **Salvatore Estate**

A 5 year old Stefan, an 11 year old Damon, and Naruto in his 13 year old body stood next to a bedside, a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes, and she had an oval shaped face, she was very beautiful. This was Mary Salvatore mother to the three boys currently she was sweating and very sick "Mama, are you going to be ok?" Stefan asked

Mary smiled at her children "I'll be fine, but just incase I'm not I want you three to do something for me." she said getting their immediate attention

"Anything, just ask." Naruto said

"Protect each other. No matter what, whether you all are arguing with each other and fighting. Make sure that even though you might fight like dogs, that you would die for one another." Mary said getting nods from her three sons "I love you my sons." Mary said smiling at them

 **End Flashback**

Elena listened as Damon repeated his mothers last request aloud, as tears mixed with sweat streamed down his face "I'm sorry I forgot about mothers finals request Naruto after so long." Damon said taking a deep breath "I wish, I could've been a better brother to Stefan, instead of you and him always having to clean up my messes."

"Well you might get your chance." Kate said from the doorway, as Elena, and Damon turned to her as she walked in "Brought you the cure." she said getting on the bed

"Thank you." Damon said as Kate held up the vial of blood to his lips and made him drink it, when it was all gone Damon sat up as Kate moved around to stand next to Naruto

"Time to wake up." Kate said as she summoned the king of hell, and lifted up Naruto's body before she placed him inside of it's head after the head looked like it was chewing for a moment before Naruto walked out of the head

Elena immediately ran over and hugged Naruto, along with Damon, as Naruto smiled and looked at Damon "I heard you, and I forgive you." he said as Damon smiled, as Elena turned to Kate who was about to dispel herself

"Where's Stefan?" she asked

"He's paying for this." Kate said holding up the vial, before she looked to Naruto "He gave himself over to Niklaus I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean, "he gave himself over"?" Damon asked

"He just sacrificed everything to save you, including Elena." Kate said before she glanced at Naruto "I promised on your behalf to Stefan, that we wouldn't look for him."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something "Niklaus won't kill him, since I told him that you would seal his wolf side away permanently if he and Damon were to die at his hand, and Klaus agreed that he wouldn't kill either one of them, but he probably will hurt them if the situation calls for it." Kate said before she dispelled leaving Naruto with an annoyed looked on his face

 **Warehouse**

Elijah was in a coffin, as Klaus was looking at him "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus said before he closed the coffin and looked at two men that stood by "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

The men put Elijah's coffin with the others, as Stefan received a text from Elena telling him that Damon was okay and asking him where he was, putting the phone in his pocket, Stefan walked forward till he stood in front of Klaus who looked at him "What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked

Klaus smirked and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder "All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." he said

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asked

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus said before he turned around to look at a girl "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." he said as the girl walked over to them scared, Klaus walked behind the girl and looked at Stefan "I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me."

Klaus bit the girl's neck and drunk some of her blood, before he looked at Stefan "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus said before he pushed the girl who took off running and screaming, she almost made it to the backdoor but Stefan appeared in front of her

Klaus was about to go to the back of the warehouse where he heard the woman whimpering when he felt a arm wrap around his neck before a rush of wind and he was thrown outside the warehouse, when he stopped rolling he shot from the ground and saw Naruto "God father?" Niklaus said

"Hello, Nik." Naruto said smiling Niklaus returned the smile as he and Naruto hugged pulling back Naruto said "I see you got your connection to them back." he said

Niklaus nodded "I'm sorry, about the way I had to do it though." he apologized, when Klaus broke the curse he got all of his memories of Naruto back exactly who he was, and the respect he felt for the man he called god father came back as well

"I'm sure Kate told you what exactly happened." Naruto said

"Yes, Elena isn't dead." Klaus said getting a nod from Naruto

"Keep the fact that you know that a secret, take Stefan with you for the summer and bring him back around when the school year starts." Naruto said getting a nod from Klaus "Have him indulge in human blood, so that when he returns I can start teaching him to stop on his own willpower."

"Right, I plan to search for some werewolves, I want to see if I really need Elena's blood to turn them into hybrids." Klaus said getting a nod from Naruto

"You do know that once you free Stefan from this deal, that he will try to get revenge right?" Naruto asked only for Klaus to nod smirking

"I'm prepared for anything he can throw at me." Klaus said

"Don't get arrogant Nik, you might be a hybrid, but I'm still stronger then you." Naruto replied with a smirk of his own, before his face turned serious "When you see Katerina I want you to give her, her freedom." Naruto said his tone suggesting that there was no room for disagreement, Klaus scoffed and nodded before he hugged Naruto again and sped into the warehouse just as Stefan finished drinking from the girl

"Now we can go." Klaus said to Stefan

Bennett Witch Mansion

Naruto appeared outside of the mansion, walking in he looked around when he sensed a flare of youki from the training area he put upstairs in the attic, speeding upstairs Naruto saw Bonnie meditating with a three tail cloak

"Up to three tails now, huh." Naruto asked getting Bonnie's attention

Dismissing her cloak, Bonnie turned to Naruto in shock and happiness before she ran over to him, and jumped on his her legs wrapping around her waist as she kissed him passionately, pulling back she laid her head on his shoulder, as they stayed there in peaceful silence just holding each other

3 Months Later

New York City

Naruto was in the big Apple, as he stood in one of Katherine's many lofts, over looking the city, when he felt someone wrap there hands around his waist, looking back he saw Katherine smiling at him, they had spent the entire summer traveling, around the world hunting, fucking, and living life to the fullest, they even spent a month in Japan, where they stayed with Lexi who joined in on the fun, before she went back 2 days ago.

Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, and carried her to the bathroom. 30 minutes later, Naruto was in the shower with Katherine he was currently thrusting into her pussy as Katherine feed on his blood when the shower door opened. Still thrusting into Katherine, Naruto looked over his shoulder to see two women he and Katherine had met at a bar last night if he remembered correctly their names were Kate Beckett, and Lanie Parish. Cumming inside Katherine, Naruto pulled out of her and turned to the two women, before he compelled Kate, while Katherine compelled Lanie

"When you walk out of here you won't remember meeting me, or Katherine or being here. You will go home, and wake up with a headache you blacked out and that's all you remember." Naruto said as Kate nodded, before she and Lanie went out to get dressed and go home.

Naruto and Katherine got dressed after finishing their shower, before they went into the living room where bodies were drained of blood, picking up the bodies, Naruto teleported himself and Katherine into the forest where they burned the bodies, before Naruto teleported them back to her loft

"So I'll see you when you make it back to Mystic Falls." Naruto said

Katherine nodded and smiled before she hugged Naruto "Yes, I'll miss you." she said as she and Naruto kissed before she sighed and let him go. Naruto made his way to the door "Tell Bonnie I said hello!"

"I will!" Naruto shouted back before he left

 **Southern Comfort**

A man walked into a bar as the bartender greeted him "What's up Ray?"

The now introduced Ray replied "Hey Red, get me a beer."

Klaus walked up next to Ray and leaned against the counter "Ray? Ray Sutton?" he asked

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked suspiciously looking at Klaus

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus said as Ray looked shocked

"I think I'll be going." Ray said as he tried to leave but Klaus stopped him

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus said as Ray tried to walk the other way but Stefan stood there and stopped him as well.

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan said as he pushed Ray back again

"Vampires." Ray muttered causing Klaus to smirk

"Swiftly swift Ray, Yes my friend here is a vampire, he has compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus said while Ray looked at him shocked

"You what?" asked Ray

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" asked Klaus

"You can't compel me, it won't work." he said while Stefan started scratching his head, Klaus looked at him and Stefan nodded, before he turned around and took out something from his back pocket.

Stefan then turned to the bartender and said "Can you bring out the darts please." he then turned to Ray and continued "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." he said as he showed a pouch of wolfsbane, and poured it into his hand before crushing it with his fingers

"Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." Klaus commented smirking

 **Tennessee House**

Damon and Rick pulled up to a house getting out of the truck, Damon's cell started to ring, checking his phone he immediately ignored the call, "Elena?" Ric asked as he saw Damon make a face "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are."

"Because Andie said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon said

"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and I'm your accomplice. What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there?" Alaric asked

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked as they looked around

"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything."

"Mm-mm." Damon said as he and Ric stood on the porch.

"It's quiet." Ric said

"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon agreed, before he opened the door and they went inside, Damon had tested the door with his foot to see if he was free to walk in, when he was he walked in saying "Oh yeah."

Ric walked in and closed the door, as they walked through the house looking around, when they found bodies on the living room couch.

"Uuuggh. Vampire for sure." Ric said as he covered his nose from the smell

"Stefan, for sure." Damon clarified as sadness flashed in his eyes before it disappeared

"How do you know?" asked Alaric

"It's his signature; there's a reason they call him the ripper. Feeds so hard he blacks out and rips them apart, but then when he's done, he feels remorse and he put the bodies back together. It's the damndest thing" explained Damon as he put up his foot on Woman 1 leg and pushed with his foot on her leg and her head fell to the floor

"Back together?" asked Alaric shocked

"Definitely Stefan." Damon said

"I thought Naruto helped him get his bloodlust under control?" Alaric asked

"For blood bags yes, not for the vein." Damon replied

Mystic Falls

[Salvatore's House]

Naruto arrived in front of his house, walking inside he saw Caroline, Elena and Tyler were fixing the house up for a party "What's going on?" Naruto asked walking further into the house

"Decorating for Elena's party." Tyler said

Caroline, and Elena looked at him in surprise, and happiness as they ran over and hugged him "Your back!" Elena said smiling

Naruto nodded with a smile "Couldn't miss your 18 birthday now could I?" Naruto asked

Elena smiled "You remembered." she said

"Of course, I did. Brought you something." Naruto said giving Elena a jewelry box, Elena took the box and opened it to see diamond earrings, causing her and Caroline who was looking over her shoulder to gasp

"Their beautiful." Elena whispered, before she looked at Naruto "I love them." she said before she kissed Naruto on the cheek

"I got something else for you, but I'll give it to you later." Naruto said getting a nod from her before Caroline walked in front of him

"Can we talk?" she asked

"Sure." Naruto said motioning for her to follow him, as he made his way upstairs

Tyler was looking at them as they walked away before he walked over to Elena and asked "Isn't Naruto seeing Bonnie?"

Elena looked at him and nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Why is Caroline into him, if he is already dating her best friend?" Tyler asked

Elena realizing what he was getting at sighed "You don't know this, but Naruto is a more special vampire then even the originals." she said

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Well, for Naruto everything is more heightened, he's faster, stronger, older, has a lot more tricks as well. But his libido is very high, higher then any supernatural creature out there." Elena said as Tyler looked at her in surprise "So Bonnie gave him permission to have other girlfriends and Caroline has had her eye on Naruto since they first meet."

Tyler nodded before he went back to work, with Elena going outside to answer a call from Bonnie

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto was now shirtless looking through his closet, as Caroline sat on his bed "So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked turning to her

Caroline started to do that little hand thing she does as she started to talk "Well do you remember at the falls, when you said that; when the real Caroline, decides to show herself, maybe we could get together if I want to?"

"Yeah, I remember." Naruto said taking out a long-sleeved black t-shirt

"Did you mean it?" Caroline asked

Naruto who was about to put on the shirt paused and looked at Caroline "Yes, I meant it." he said before he put the t-shirt on the bed, and walked over to her "But here is something that you should know, if you want to go through with this, it will be forever there will be no jealousy between you or other girls I get with ok."

Caroline looked down, before Naruto took her chin, and raised her head so he could look her in the eye "Think about it, and tonight at the party, and if you still want to be with me, let me know." Naruto said softly before he kissed the edge of Caroline's lips before he put on his shirt

With Damon

Damon and Ric were still at the house when Damon started to pour a tank of gasoline all over the living room "What are you doing?" Alaric asked

"Covering their tracks. Clearly they have no interest staying in the dark, but I do." Damon replied as Alaric moved to give Damon more space but the floor creaked, they looked at each other in suspicion "Hang on."

Damon put the tank of gas down before he walked oveer and moved the carpet out of the way and opened a hidden door down under the floor, Alaric opened it, and they looked inside to see that it was full of chains "Well, what do you know. Werewolves." Damon said

Alaric closed the door, and Damon lit a match, before he threw it on the floor, in seconds the entire living room was on fire

[Southern Comfort bar]

Ray was chained to the wall, in front of the dart board, with a dart in his neck, and another stuck in his forehead. Ray was grunting and growling trying to get out of the chains, as Stefan was sitting at the table across the wall as he dipped a dart in wolfsbane before he threw it at Ray, this one landing Ray's neck, as Klaus sat at the bar smirking

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said

"I can't." Ray said

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said

Klaus sat up as a woman named Claudine walked over to him "Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." she said as Stefan looked at them, before he walked over to the table and listened "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh." Klaus said

Claudine walked away as Stefan stood behind her, looking at Klaus "My brother still on our trail?" he asked

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus replied as he started to walk over to Ray, when Stefan grabbed his arm

"No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan said

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan replied

"Do I?" Klaus asked

"You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan replied

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked with a big smile

"I'll make sure that Damon doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said before he walked off

Later

Salvatore's House]

Elena stood in front of a mirror in Stefan's room, when Damon appeared behind her "Don't worry I'm not gonna lose it. At least not before the cake." she said looking at him

Damon had his arms crossed over his chest before he walked further into the room "It's your party you can cry if you want to. (He walks up to her) Ah, Stefan. Such a pack rat." he said before he picked up a picture of Elena and Stefan, smiling slightly he put it down and looked at Elena "I got you something. I know I promised not to buy you anything so don't worry I didn't pay for it." he said taking out a box

"You stole it?" Elena asked

"No!" Damon said "Found it."

He opened the box and showed Elena her necklace causing her to gasp "My necklace. I thought I'd never see it again." she said taking it out of the box

"Alaric found it in his loft, thought you'd be happy to have it back." Damon said

"I am happy, Thank you." Elena replied

"You're welcome."

"Can you?" Elena asked holding the necklace towards him

Damon grabbed the necklace and said "Absolutely." Elena turned around allowing him to put the neck on, as she pulled up her hair, and he closed the necklace and she turned around; Damon then offered his arm to her "Shall we?" he asked

Downstairs

The party was in full swing, Naruto was on the dance floor, dancing with some random girl, as Elena and Damon came into the room, looking over to them he walked over

Damon, and Elena saw that there was a lot of people there, as a girl tried to walk past them with a bottle in her hand, when Damon stopped her "Oh, hey, hey, hey, hey. You don't want that. (He then compelled her) You want the cheap young stuff over by the cheap young people." the girl walked away

As Caroline and Naruto walked over to them "You like?" Caroline asked before she saw Elena's face "Don't answer that." she said

"This is keeping it small?" Elena asked

"You will only turn 18 once Elena." Naruto said as Caroline kept smiling

Elena looked at him and Caroline for a moment before she asked "What are we drinking?" before she took Caroline's offered arm and they walked away

Naruto took the bottle from Damon and took a swig, before handing it back to him

Jeremy was sitting on the couch about to light a joint when Matt came and sat with him "Where did you get that?" Matt asked asked

"Henry from the kitchen sold me a dime." Jeremy answered before Matt took the joint and lit it

"So, what's got you on your spiral downward? Sure it's a lot more interesting than mine." Matt asked

"You do not wanna know." Jeremy replied as Matt took a hit.

"How bad can it be, I already know everything else. Go for it." Matt said as he passed the joint to Jeremy

"You know I died right? And Bonnie used the stuff Naruto taught her to bring me back to life." Jeremy started as he took the joint

"Yeah, Elena told me." Matt replied

"The thing is, ever since I came back I've been seeing... Things." Jeremy continued

"What kind of things?" Matt asked

"Just, things I shouldn't be seeing." Jeremy said as he took a blow

"What did they have say about it?" Matt asked curiously

"Nah, I haven't told anybody. Just messing with my head is all. I just need to chill out, so this" Jeremy said holding up the joint, Matt got up when he saw Elena and Caroline enter the room.

Caroline looked around and said "Oh...the Stoner den. Buzz kill."

Matt saw them he walked over with a smile and greeted "Hey guys."

"Matt, hey!" Elena said before Matt kissed her on the cheek "Oh."

"Happy Birthday." Matt said

"Thank you." Elena said before Matt left

"He hates me. His hatred of me, has driven him to drugs!" Caroline said

"He doesn't hate you, he hates that he's not with you. Is that my brother?" Elena replied looking over at Jeremy who was smoking, Elena sighed and handed Caroline her drink "Thank you."

Elena walked off as Caroline watched her go, before she took a sip of her drink

 **WPKW9 Studio**

Andie was talking on the phone, as she walked through the studio "Yeah, Uhhuh. Uhhuh." she muttered as she waved to man passing by before she whispered to him "Bye" before she got on the phone again "Uhhuh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye." Andie hung up and walked into the studio and picked up her bag

She turned around ready to leave, when suddenly the big headlight is turned on blinding her "Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning." she said as she stepped out of the light but the light turned to her again "Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing?" she demanded

No one answered, as the light turned off

"Hello? Hello?" she called out before she started to run for the exit but she tripped over a wire. The light came back on and she saw a person standing in front of the light.

Andie got up and turned to run away, but she ran into Stefan "Ohh! Stefan!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you!" she asked but he didn't answer "Stefan?" she asked scared, as Stefan vamped out .

 **Salvatore's House**

The party was still in action, on the dance floor Tyler and Sophie were dancing, while Caroline was standing on the edge of the steps, nodding her head drinking when Matt came up next to her and saw Tyler and Sophie

"Since when are they a thing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Caroline looked over at Tyler, and Sophie, before she shrugged, then looked at Matt "I thought you were ignoring me?" she asked

"I'm not ignoring you." Matt said

"You only said five words to me all summer, and those were four of them." she retorted taking another swig of her drink

"Maybe because every time I've seen you, you've been with him." Matt returned

"Because he's my friend! Which is what I thought you were" Caroline said

"Aren't you guys supposed to be like mortal enemies, I mean isn't that how it works in vampire werewolf universe?" Matt asked as Caroline's eyes widen

"Matt shhhh!" Caroline hissed as Tyler looked at them "What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I'm out of it... I guess." Matt said as Tyler looked at them again, and started to walk up to them "Sorry…" he said before he walked away

"What was that about?" Tyler asked

"Nothing." Caroline replied

"Great party Caroline!" Sophie said coming up from behind Tyler while Caroline smiled at her and replies

"Thanks!" she said "Have fun." before she walked away

 **With Damon**

Damon and Alaric were still outside when Damon's phone vibrated "Andie wants me to pick her up." Damon said after he read the text

"Your fake, compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend." Alaric commented

"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." Damon replied while putting his phone away

"Yeah" Ric said with a smirk

"I'll be back." Damon said before he walked off,

 **Inside Salvatore's House**

Elena went into Damon's room to get away from the party, when a voice yelled "This room's off limits!" Elena turned around to see that Caroline was in the bathroom.

"Caroline?" she asked getting her attention

"Sorry." Caroline said holding a bag of blood "I just needed to take a beat." she put the bag down and walked up to Elena "Are you hiding?" she asked suspiciously

"I was just looking for Damon." Elena said

"Well, he better be here somewhere because we haven't even done the cake yet." Caroline said

"I think I'm gonna pass on the whole cake thing." Elena said causing Caroline to look at her in shock

"What? no, no way, no! It's your birthday! You know it's the dawn of a new day and, you can't get on with your life until you have made a wish and blown out the candles." she said

"Is that what you all want me to do? Just get on with my life?" Elena asked

"No... Maybe... I just don't think anyone wants to see you like this." Caroline answered

"I'm not gonna give up on finding Stefan, Caroline." Elena said

"Of course not. And you shouldn't, but you have to admit that you kinda just letting your life pass you by. And isn't Stefan the one who wanted to make sure that you lived it?" Caroline said

"You want me to make a wish? I just wanna know that he's alive. That's it! That's my wish." Elena said before she started to walk away, but she saw that Damon's closet door was opened a little bit and went up to it and opened it

As Naruto walked in "What are you guys doing up here?" he asked

"Elena is hiding." Caroline said with her arms crossed over her chest, as Naruto looked at her

"Why are you hiding?" Naruto asked

"I'm not hiding, I'm just not in a partying mood right now." Elena said getting a nod from Naruto before Elena opened Damon's closet and saw all the notes and maps and articles that Damon had been using to search for Klaus and Stefan.

Naruto, and Caroline walked over to see what she was looking at "What's all that?" Caroline asked

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me." explained Elena

"Why wouldn't he just tell you?" asked Caroline

"I don't know." said Elena

 **WPKW9 Studio**

Damon was walking around the studio looking for Andie "Andie?" called Damon before his phone started ringing he took it out his pocket and saw that Elena was calling him "Party Central." he said on the phone

"Where are you?!" Elena yelled

"Umm, by the punch bowl." Damon lied

"Don't do that Damon, don't lie to me! I saw your closet." Elena replied

"Oh... Oh, I gotta go break up beer pong." Damon said quickly before he hung up

"Wait Damon!" Elena yelled but it was to late

Damon continued to look for Andie, when he found her purse on the floor bending down to pick it up, he sensed someone "Stefan." he greeted as he stood up to see Stefan standing beside him

"Hello brother." Stefan greeted

"You don't write, you don't call." Damon said

"Need you to stop following me. Causing some problems." Stefan said

"With who? Klaus? I'm supposed to care with he thinks?" Damon asked

"What you're supposed to do is let me go." Stefan said

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you." Damon commented while Stefan smirked and chuckled

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go." Stefan said

"Nah, I got a birthday girl at home that's not gonna let me do that." he started and Stefan nodded

"You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Hey, Andie you still there?" Stefan called out

"Andie?" Damon muttered before he looked up to see Andie standing on a ledge up in the ceiling

"Damon? I can't move Damon. He told me that I can't move." Andie cried out

"No, no, no, it's okay, Andie. Stay calm. Not cool brother!" Damon growled

"Aw, come on! A little bit cool. Huh? Hey, Andie. You can move now." Stefan said

"No! No, no , no, no, no. NO!" Damon yelled as he tried to catch her but Stefan grabbed him and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't save Andie, who fell to the ground

Stefan then grabbed Damon's neck "I said let me go!" Stefan growled before he let Damon go and Damon ran over to Andie but she was already dead, he looked back but Stefan was already gone and growled.

Stefan: See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go.

[Salvatore's house]

Jeremy walked toward his car, when he saw Matt looking around "What are you doin'?" Jeremy asked

"I can't find my truck." Matt said as he walked over to Jeremy

"That's probably a sign you shouldn't be driving it. Need a ride?" replied Jeremy with a smirk

"You're more stoned than I am." Matt said while Jeremy got into his car and started it up when his headlights came on he saw Vicki

"Ahh! What the... Vicki?!" he shouted

"Help me." she said before she disappeared.

Matt got into the car, "Hey. What'd you just say?" asked Matt

"Nothing." Jeremy lied

"Did you just say "Vicki", as in my sister Vicki?" asked Matt

"What? No, no. I, uh, I didn't say anything." Jeremy replied before he turned the key again and Anna was in front of the car

"No…" Jeremy whispered

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"You know what, maybe we should just walk." Jeremy suggested turning off his car

 **Inside**

Naruto was picking up trash, as everyone left, when Caroline walked over to him, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up straight before she kissed him passionately, pulling back she said "I want to be with you."

Naruto smiling kissed Caroline, who immediately returned the kiss before he sped upstairs to his room, activating the privacy seal, before he and Caroline, took off each others clothes, and Caroline using her super speed turned them around so that Naruto was facing his bed, before she pushed him on it, sitting up Naruto smirked before Caroline jumped on him, and they started to kiss passionately rolling around till Naruto was on top, and he started to kiss her neck

 **2 Hours Later**

Naruto and Caroline walked down the stairs, Naruto wearing shorts while Caroline was dressed, although her hair was a little messy "You sure, you want to go home?" Naruto asked standing by the door

Caroline smiled and turned to him, "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet up with my mother early in the morning, but I'll see you tomorrow." she said before they kissed passionately, and she left

Turning around Naruto summoned some clones "Clean up the house." he ordered before Damon walked into the house "What's wrong with you?" he asked

"Stefan killed Andie." Damon said before he went straight to his room, as Naruto stood there surprised

 **Damon's room**

Damon entered his bedroom, and closed the door behind him, he looked up to see Elena by his bed, looking through papers, when she turned to him, holding them up

"What? What are you doing here?" Damon asked

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" Elena asked

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night." Damon asked

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead, you made me feel like an idiot for having hope." Elena said as she walked over to him

"You were an idiot. We both were." Damon replied before he made to walk toward his bathroom, when Elena stopped him

"Tell me what you know, Damon." Elena said

"I know you need to go home and to sleep, Elena." Damon said before he walked around her to his bed

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me that you've been tracking Klaus' victims?" Elena asked

"Because they're not Klaus' victims, Elena, they're Stefan's!" Damon replied

"What?" Elena asked

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard." Damon said

"No. You're wrong." Elena said shaking her head

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch, full blown ripper and the only person that can truly control him is unable to even help us look for him." Damon replied

"Stop it, Damon." Elena said

"No, you stop, Elena! Stop looking for him. Stop waiting for him to come home. Just stop! Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. Not in your lifetime." Damon said before he walked out of the room, as Elena started to cry, as she touched her necklace

[Gilbert's house]

Jeremy and Matt were in the kitchen high as they ate ice cream "All right, I should probably go before Elena and Mr. Saltzman come home and see what a bad example I am." Matt said getting up

"You sure you can walk?" Jeremy asked

"We'll see. Can I take the ice cream with me?" Matt said, when Jeremy nodded he took it and started to leave but stopped "What happened in the car, man?" he asked

"Nothing." Jeremy said as he turned to look at him

"Come on, man. You said, "Vicki". All right, you said my sister's name. Why? You said you were seeing things?" Matt asked

"I've been seeing her." he said causing Matt to look at him in surprise

"I mean, I think I see her all the time, too. It's 'cause I miss her so much, though. You know, like, I want to see her so I do. Look, I know we've got our hands full with all the supernatural stuff in this town, but... Ghosts." Matt said skeptically

"Like I said, my head's all messed up." Jeremy said as Matt smiled and left

 **Southern Comfort**

Ray was on a pool table while Klaus was stood next to him "Ok, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus said

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" Ray asked

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said before he slit his wrist and made Ray drink his blood while Ray struggled

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, that a boy!" Klaus said before he looked up as Stefan arrived

"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked

"It's time for step two, Ray." said Klaus before he snapped Ray's neck and looked at Stefan "You're back." said Klaus

"Did you doubt me?" asked Stefan

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." said Klaus

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan stated as he walked over to a table

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Klaus said

 **Caroline's House**

Caroline parked her car, in the backyard, before she got out of it, and walked to her back door. Caroline grabbed the knob, before she abruptly pulled her hand back hissing as the door knob had vervain on it, turning around she saw Carol Lockwood who immediately shot her numerous times with a silence suppressor making sure no one heard the gunshots as Caroline fell to the ground unconscious

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 29: The Hybrid- End of the Affair**

 **Salvatore's House**

Damon was taking out all the articles that had to do with Stefan from his closet and listening to the TV as the woman talked about Andie's death, when Elena arrived "Just can't stay away, can you?" Damon asked with a sigh

"You've been dodging my calls." she replied

"Yeah, well, busy dating a dead fake girlfriend and all." Damon retorted

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked

"Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?" he remarked sarcastically

"No need to be sarcastic Damon." Naruto said walking into the room with a glass of blood

"Stefan called me last night." Elena said to Naruto and Damon who looked at each other

"Well, what'd he say?" Naruto asked

"He didn't say anything, but it was him. I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee." Elena replied

"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk. We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically." Damon retorted

"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." Elena said before she tried to walk out of the room and Naruto sped in front of her

"Don't do something dangerous, and stupid Elena." he said

"We have to do anything we can to get Stefan back." Elena replied

"Stefan is doing what he has to do, to make sure that Klaus stays out of Mystic Falls so that Klaus doesn't know that your alive. Don't make his job harder for him by seeking him out." Naruto said

Elena nodded before she walked out of the room "She's going to seek him out anyway." Naruto said

"Yup, probably heading straight to Ric's house." Damon said lighting a match before he lit the papers on fire

 **Alaric's apartment**

Alaric was in his bed asleep when suddenly someone knocked on his door, rolling over, and running a hand down his face as the knocking continued he shouted "Go away, Damon!" but whoever it was just knocked again, sighing in frustration he got up and opened the door to see that it was Elena

"Hi." she greeted

"You're, uh... Not who I expected." he muttered pulling up his pants

"I need you to tell me what you know about Stefan and Tennessee." she said getting Alaric's attention

"Did you miss the part where I checked out of all this?" he asked walking to his kitchen as Elena walked in and closed the door

"Come on, Ric. Whatever Damon knows, you know." she retorted

"Ask Damon."

"Yeah, but Damon's not exactly in the mood to help right now." she explained causing Alaric to sigh

"For good reason. Because it's not safe for you. Stefan's off the rails." Rick relented

"Yeah, but he's still holding on to his humanity, which means he can still be saved." she said

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" he asked

"Because I'm not the kind of person who checks out. Look, he would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him. Tell me what you know, Ric. Please." Elena pleaded

"They've been tracking werewolves, he and Klaus. All over the eastern seaboard. We thought we had 'em outside of Memphis…" he started to explain

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Klaus and Stefan were walking in the mountains, with Stefan holding Ray's unconscious body, on his shoulders "You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine." Stefan grunted

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down." Klaus replied

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus called out smiling

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan replied

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus said as they stopped, looking into a clearing where a werewolf pack was setting up camp, when Stefan entered their camp.

Everyone looked at him, as he walked further, and put Ray on the ground, immediately a woman rushed over to Ray "Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she asked as Klaus rejoined Stefan

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." he introduced

"You're the hybrid." she said causing Klaus to smirk

"You've heard of me. Fantastic."

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy went into the stockroom and rejoined Matt, who was getting ready to start his job "Please tell me you're not turning into one of these losers that hangs out at work on his day off." Matt said looking up at Jeremy

"You remember what we talked about last night, how I've been seeing things?" Jeremy asked

"Honestly, Jer, last night is kind of a blur." Matt commented

"Well, I saw her again. I saw Vicki." Jeremy said as Matt looked at him in surprise

 **With Elena and Alaric**

Elena was talking with Tyler, as Alaric sitting at the bar looking at them "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it." Tyler explained

"What kind of places?" Elena asked

"Mountains, state parks, deserts, that kind of stuff." he said

"Anywhere in Tennessee?" Elena asked

"Yeah. Here. Give me your phone. I'll try to pull up a map." Tyler said as she gives him her phone

"Thanks for this. I know it's asking a lot." Elena said

"As Caroline likes to remind me, Stefan's in this mess because I bit Damon. I figure I owe you one. Have you talked to her today?" he explained/asked

"No. Why?" she asked

"She usually helps me on full moons. Here." he said as he gave her the phone "That's your best bet." Tyler said

 **Moments Later**

Elena rejoined Alaric at the bar "Did you get anything?" Alaric asked

"How do you feel about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains?" Elena asked

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon?" Alaric asked incredulously

"We'll be out of there before the moon is full. If you don't come with me, I'm going by myself. What? You're the one who told me that I could handle things on my own now." Elena said

"Yea, I meant like frozen dinners and SATs. A-all right fine. Let's just... Let's just go. But, uh, you're driving." he said taking another drink

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Klaus and Stefan are sitting on a rock with everyone looking at them "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus said before Ray woke up with a large gasp "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked

"Stefan?" Klaus said Stefan sighed before he got up

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan said as everyone looked around

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus said as he looked at a man "You." the mans eyes widened before Klaus rushed over to him and bit his forearm.

Klaus then pushed him to Stefan who caught him, threw him to the ground in front off Ray. The woman he was with tried to protest but Klaus strangles her

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is, I'm still learning how to stop." Stefan said as he held the man down in front of Ray as veins started to appear around his eyes before they vanished

Klaus looked at the girl "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." he said

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." she said glaring at him

"Wrong choice." Klaus said before he bit his wrist and gave her his blood, as Ray drunk the blood from the man. "She'll thank me for that later. Heh." Klaus commented before he shoved his hand in the woman's chest "Ok, who's next?" he asked smirking as his eyes were yellow and his fangs were out

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Someone rung the doorbell, as Carol walked over and opened the door allowing a man to enter "Thank you so much for coming. Does anyone else know you're here?" Carol asked

"No. I didn't drive through town. I came straight here." Bill Forbes said

"Can I offer you a drink?" asked Carol

"I think you should tell me what you expect me to do." Bill said

"I was hoping you could tell me. It's Caroline, Bill. I remember the day she was born." Carol said crossing her arms leaning against a table

"What does the rest of the council know?" he asked

"I haven't said a word. I've been putting this together on my own for months now. Any ideas how to handle this? I can't get my hands dirty here for a lot of reasons." Carol explained

"She's a vampire, Carol. We do what we have to do." Bill said

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

Alaric and Elena are walking up a trail "In a couple hours, the full moon's gonna rise just above that Ridge. If Tyler's right, that's where the pack will be." Alaric explained looking at a map

"You were a boy scout, weren't you?" Elena asked

"Shut up."

"A boy scout, slash vampire slayer?" Elena said

"Slash whiskey-drinking all-around lost cause." Alaric replied as they stopped and he opened his bag when Elena saw it was full of weapons

"Wow. You came stocked." Elena commented

"Well, we aren't exactly bird-watching. Here. Put that in your bag." he said as he gaves her a grenade

"Vervain grenade?" she asked looking at it

"Wolfsbane." he corrected

"Well, since we're exchanging gifts…" she said as she held up John's magical ring

"That's John Gilbert's ring." Ric said looking at the ring and Elena

"It was yours once. Go ahead. Take it. I'll protect you from whatever supernatural danger we're about to get ourselves into." Elena explained

"He gave it to you." Alaric said

"Yeah, but I'm a doppelganger. It's not gonna work on me. He left it for if I ever have kids." Elena replied

"Yeah, well, then why don't you save it for future generations of stubborn, relentless baby Gilberts?" Alaric asked

"Ok, and how 'bout you borrow it until after we survive this? I'd feel bad if I got you killed before happy hour." Elena said before Alaric took the ring and she smiled before she got closer to the water "I don't know why you think that you're a lost cause." she said as Damon arrived and Damon pushes her in the water

"Damon! How are you even here?" Elena screamed in the water

"Thanks for the tip, Ric" Damon said to Alaric, Elena looked at Alaric

"You sold me out!" she accused

"You think I'd take you to a mountain range of werewolves on a full moon without backup?" Alaric asked

 **With Klaus and Stefan**

Stefan dropped the last body of the werewolves before he turned to Klaus who just finished compelling the human ,before they both stood beside Ray, who was shivering "They're dead. They're all dead." Rick said

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus muttered

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked leaning against a tree

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus clarified

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Klaus explained

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus said causing Stefan laugh

"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." said Klaus before they turned to Ray whose eyes started bleeding "Something's wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked

"Well, obviously." Klaus said

 **With Elena**

Elena focusing her chakra stood on the water "Get to land, Elena." Damon ordered

"If I go on land, you're gonna make me go home." She said

"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon retorted

"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said

"You gave up on him Damon." Elena said

"I didn't give up on him, Elena. I faced reality. Now get over here." Damon retorted

"No!" she protested

"What's your big plan, Elena? Huh? You gonna walk through a campsite full of werewolves, roast a marshmallow, and wait for Stefan to stop by?" Damon asked as he walked into the lake

"My plan is to find him and help him. Damon, this is the closest that we've been to him since he left. I'm not going home." Elena explained

"Klaus thinks you died when he broke the curse. That makes you safe. This, this is not safe." Damon said

"I'm not leaving before we find him." she said simply

"It's a full moon tonight, Elena." Damon warned

"Then we'll find him before then. Damon, please." Elena pleaded

"Ok. Ok. But we are out of here before the moon is full and I'm werewolf bait." Damon relented

"I promise." she said smiling

"Unless you wanna relive that whole deathbed kissy thing." Damon whispered

"I said I promise."

"Fine." he said

 **With Klaus and Stefan**

Ray was shaking and his eyes were still bleeding "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" he asked

"Some master race." Stefan commented

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said as the woman woke up "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus said as the man got up, before Ray suddenly snarled and made a few jumps and ran off. Klaus looked at Stefan "Go get him."

Stefan sighs and ran after Ray who just jumped off a rock, Stefan tackled Ray to the ground only for Ray to bite groaning, Stefan got up, as Ray ran off. Stefan made to follow when hear started to hear voices

"How you doing?" he heard Damon say

"Fine." he heard Elena

"You know, I could help you."

"No, thanks."

"Just one little fwoosh."

"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me."

"What are you guys, 12?" he heard Alaric before he saw them walking. Klaus arrived before Stefan tried to take him back so he doesn't sees them

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said as Klaus saw his arm

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus said

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you."

"You can't be serious." Stefan said

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said as Stefan walked away before Klaus goes back to the campsite and saw the others were waking up as the woman from earlier eyes were bleeding and she was shivering

 **Lockwood's mansion**

Tyler was just about to enter his house, when Naruto appeared behind him "Tyler." he called

Tyler turned to see Naruto "What's up man?" he asked

"Have you seen Caroline?" he asked

"No, she was suppose to meet me at the grill today, but she didn't show." Tyler said getting a nod from Naruto

"What about Elena."

"She should be in the Smokey mountains looking for Stefan." Tyler said getting a shocked look from Naruto

"What." Naruto growled before in a boom he shot into the sky flying away Tyler after shaking off his surprise went into his house, where he saw his mother in his fathers office turning on the lights before he walked in with his hands in his pockets

"You put vervain in my coffee this morning. Why?" he asked his mother whose breath hitched

"Vervain? What are you talking about?" Carol asked

"Let's skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. You were testing me to see if I was a vampire. I want to know why." Tyler said

"You've been spending so much time with Caroline. I had to know for sure." explained Carol

"What does Caroline have to do with it?" Tyler asked

"Let's skip the part where we pretend she's not one of them." Carol said

"Did you do something to her?" Tyler asked stepping closer to his mom

"Tyler, I don't want you to be friends with her." she replied as she held her pearl necklace

"Where is she, mom?" he asked

"I can't let you be around her." she replied

"What did you do to her? Where is she?" he asked again

"You can't be her friend. She's a monster." she said as an idea came to Tyler

"You don't know about me, do you?" Tyler asked

"Know what? Know what, Tyler?"

 **Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

The sun was setting Damon, Elena and Alaric were still walking "We got about a mile left." called out Alaric

"The sun's about to set." Damon said

"I can see that, Damon." Elena retorted

"I'm just saying."

"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while. We have time." Elena said before they hear some twigs snapping and Ray came out of a bush, immediately Alaric aimed his crossbow toward him

"Stay where you are!" Rick ordered

Ray sniffed before he looked at Damon "Vampire." he growled before he rushed over to Damon, when Naruto blasted through the clearing and tackled Ray to the ground, as Ray bit him in his neck, as Naruto hopped up, Ray got off the ground and sped toward Naruto only for Naruto to punch him in the jaw sending him through a couple of trees before Naruto sped over and ripped Ray's heart out

Walking back to the others as the bite healed the poison being pushed out of his system as the wound closed, Naruto with narrowed eyes looked at Elena "Naruto I-"

"Back to the car, now." Naruto interrupted

"No." Elena said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow "This is the closest we've been to Stefan since he left, we have to find him."

"What will 2 humans, and a vampire do against an entire pack of werewolves?" Naruto asked

"We'll be out of here before they turn." Elena said

"Really?" Naruto asked before he looked at Damon "Damon focus a couple of miles ahead, and tell me what do you sense."

Focusing Damon could sense people in transition "People, are in transition." Damon said

"Yeah, werewolves. They won't need a full moon to turn, they would be able to do it at will." Naruto said "So, turn around your going home, and if you don't want to, I'll take you back there myself."

Elena was about to say something when she saw the serious look in Naruto's eyes, before she turned around and made her way back towards Alaric car

Shaking his head, Naruto walked after her as he looked at Damon, and Alaric "You both are idiots, you actually let her go through with this."

 **Matt's House**

Matt and Jeremy entered a room full of boxes "So this is all her stuff. We were supposed to donate it, but, uh, you know." Matt said

"Well, everything I read said that personal items help build a stronger connection." Jeremy as they started to look into a box. Jeremy took one of her shirts and Matt took out a pipe

"Does her pipe count?" he asked before he took out a photo from when they were kids "I don't know why I let you talk me into this, man." he said holding back tears

"It's because she's your sister and you have a chance to help her." Jeremy explained as Matt put the picture on a table

"I can't do this. You gotta go." Matt said

"Matt, please."

"Nah, man. I can't do this, all right? You gotta go" Matt said before he watched Jeremy leave then Matt heard a noise and turned around to see that the picture moved

 **Old Lockwood's cellar**

Tyler and Carol entered the cellar "Tyler, what is it? Just... just tell me." Carol said

"You need to see for yourself." he said as he took the chains, and started to connect them to the bolts on the ground

"What are you doing?" Carol asked

"You think Caroline's a monster? I'm the monster, mom." Tyler said as he felt the change begin

"What?" she asked as Tyler grunted "Tyler, what's happening?" she continued as he pushed her into the cellar and closed the door "Tyler, what are you doing?"

"Me, Uncle Mason, it's in our blood. It's our family curse." Tyler explained

"What curse?" she asked as Tyler started to scream in pain as his bones start to break on realign themselves "Tyler, what's happening?! What's happening?" Carol asked concerned when he looked up and she saw his fangs were out and his eyes were yellow causing her to scream "Oh, my God! Ohh! No! Ohh!" she screamed moving away from the bars

 **Gilbert's House**

Jeremy was in the living room when someone rung the bell. Jeremy got up and opened the door, to see it was Matt "I'm sorry about earlier." Matt apologized

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. You know, it's, uh... It's a lot to ask." Jeremy said as he saw that Matt has beers in his hand "Heh. Come on in."

"I spent the day going through her stuff. It was weird, you know, all the memories. I realize that most people didn't really get Vic. You know, they saw her as trouble and let it go at that. But you really got her. You know, you... you got her better than I did most of the time so... I don't know what we're gonna do with all this, but... Here." Matt said as he gave Jeremy a bag, Jeremy opened it and took Vicki's shirt from the bag

"You know, I don't remember her dying. I don't know if Caroline told you that when she told you everything." Jeremy confessed

"Nah, she didn't." Matt said

"Elena made them take that memory away from me, thought I couldn't handle it. So whatever my last moment was with her, I don't have it."

"I don't either. I don't remember the last moment I had with Vicki before she was a vampire... When she was still my sister." Matt said before Jeremy turned around and he saw that Vicki was here

" **Matty?"** she asked but Matt couldn't see her though

"Do you see something? Is she here?" Matt asked while Jeremy was still looking at Vicki

"You said you needed help. Tell me how I can help you please." Jeremy pleaded

" **I can come back. Help me come back."** Vicky said

"What is she saying? Tell me." Matt asked before a window broke and Jeremy turned back around to see Anna

" **Jeremy. Don't trust Vicki."** she said

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Tyler woke up naked on the ground before he looked at Carol who had witnessed everything "I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." she promised

"Thank you." he said putting his head back down

 **Later**

 **Lockwood's mansion**

Carol was now on the phone talking to Bill "I think we made a mistake." she said

"Carol, you called me in to take care of this problem. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked

"Maybe a guilty conscience." she lied

"Don't feel guilty. They're not human. They're monsters." Bill said

"What if we're wrong?" she asked

"My family's been committed to this fight for almost 150 years, Carol. You married into it, so maybe you don't understand, but I do. I know what my obligations are." Bill explained

"Wait." Carol said but Bill had already hung up

 **A cellar**

Caroline woke up to see that she was tied to a chair, and she remembered what happened and tried to break the chains but she was weakened from the vervain before she yelled "Hello! Mrs. Lockwood?! Somebody!" before she heard someone coming "Who's that? Mrs. Lockwood?! Please."

Bill opened the door and enters the cellar "Hello, Caroline." he greeted

"Daddy?" she asked shocked

 **Next Day**

 **Chicago**

Klaus and Stefan got out of Klaus's Cadillac and walked out of the warehouse to see the city "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked around

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Klaus asked

"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan replied

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus started

 **Chicago, 1920's**

"Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." he continued

Stefan was in a car making out with a girl but then he started to drink her blood till he killed her, when he got out of the car and removed the blood from his lips before he walked away, as Stefan entered a bar, the singer and owner of the bar saw him "Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" the woman asked while Stefan smirked

"Save me a dance, Gloria." he replied while she nodded and as he was about to grab a glass of champagne, Rebekah took it before he could "Ooh. Please, help yourself." he said as Rebekah turned to him smirking

"Oh, I always do." she said as she got closer, and licked his lips and whispered in his hear, as vampire features appear on her face "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." she pulled back and smiled at Stefan before she turned around to leave but Stefan caught her arm

"No, no, no. Who are you?" Stefan asked, Rebekah smiled and made a sign to tell him to shut up before she walked off

Stefan watched her go, before he looked around, and saw a familiar shade of blood red hair in a booth feeding on a woman, walking over he said "It's good to see your having fun brother."

The figure pulled away, and turned to Stefan, it was Naruto whose face was vamped out, as he looked at Stefan "Please tell me, your not here to rip apart the city folk?" Naruto asked as his face returned to normal

"Nope, just to have fun." Stefan replied getting a nod from Naruto who healed the girl and compelled her, before he watched as she walked off, then he stood up and walked closer to Stefan with a smirk

"The last time I saw you was 1910, lets catch up hmm." Naruto said as Stefan smiled with a nod before they walked over to the bar

 **Chicago Present**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus said smiling

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan replied

"Going to get down to business, then?" Klaus said

"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked

"We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Klaus said walking away

 **Gilbert's House**

Elena was in her bedroom, sleeping. As she moved around to get more comfortable she opened her eyes when she felt herself laying on someone's chest looking up she saw Damon and jumped back covering herself with the blanket as she screamed in surprise

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Damon said smiling

"Aah! What are you doing?! Get out!" Elena shouted pointing toward the door

"You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool." Damon said ignoring her demand

"Ugh. Oh, my God." she sighed as she wiped her mouth before she looks at her alarm "6:00 A.M. seriously? Do you really have nothing better to do at 6:00 A.M.?"

"Fine, don't come with me to bring Stefan home. See ya." Damon said as he got up

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait. What? What are you talking about? Where is he?" Elena called out and asked before he could leave

"Windy city." Damon answered

"He's in Chicago? Well, how do you know?" Elena asked

"It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have loved it. Start packing." Damon retorted

"Is he ok?" she asked

"Well, let's just say he's not there to meet Oprah." Damon said sarcastically as he went and opened one of her drawers and took out a pair of Elena's panties "Ooh. Put these in the "yes" pile." Elena hurried out of bed and took her panties from his hands and put them back in the drawer. As Damon walked out of the room

 **With Caroline**

Caroline was still chained to a chair trying to break out before she heard a noise "Daddy, are you there? Why won't you talk to me? Dad!" Caroline shouted before smoke started to enter the cellar.

Bill opened the door and entered "Shhh. I'm so sorry this happened to you." he said gently

"Dad…"

"I need an answer. How do you walk in the sunlight?" Bill asked

"Just let me go." Caroline pleaded

"Sweetheart, please, just answer me. Then we'll get on with it." Bill said smoothly

"Is that all you want to know?" Caroline asked

"That's all I want to know." he said before Caroline looked down to her ring, Bill saw this and grabbed her finger "Interesting." he said before he took the ring off

"No, dad, no! What are you…" Caroline called out as he threw the ring on the floor "What are you doing? What are you doing?" she asked

"Your ancestors built this place. People figured it was for unruly prisoners at the jailhouse, but... They had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system to keep their subject weak. Reinforced steel containment chair. And that." Bill explained as he pointed to a hatched behind her before he exited the cellar

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as Bill came back with a blood bag and put it in front of her. When she vamped out hurriedly he took the blood bag back

"Blood controls you, sweetheart. This is how I'm going to fix you." Bill said as he stood back up

"What?" Caroline asked in bewilderment as he pulls on a chain. And the hatched opened to let sunlight entered the cellar, Causing Caroline to scream in pain as she burned

 **Chicago, Present**

 **Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Stefan entered an empty bar and looked around while Stefan felt nostalgic "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said leaning against the rail

An African American woman with white hair walked from the back and saw them "You got to be kidding me." she said as Klaus smiled

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Klaus started

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." she interrupted before she looked at Stefan "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be…" Stefan stated in remembrance

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" the now identified Gloria said

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria said

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said with a sigh he went to the bar, while Klaus looked at Gloria

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus commented

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." she said

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus asked as he knew that Stefan was listening

"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She explained while a grimace came over Klaus face before it vanished

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Klaus said

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." Gloria said

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria said getting a frown from Klaus

Stefan was at the bar fixing him a drink when he looked up and saw a picture that surprised him "What is this?" he asked in shock holding the photo

Gloria and Klaus looked over to him and Klaus said "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Stefan said as he showed Klaus a picture of them in the 1920s

 **Caroline's house**

Liz walked into the hallway of her house on the phone leaving a voicemail for Caroline "Caroline! It's mom. Just coming up for air after a few all-nighters at the station. I thought we'd have lunch and you could remind me I promised not to work so hard." she said before she hung up the phone, when a knock at the door drew her attention looking out the glass she saw Naruto standing there with a serious expression on his face

 **Cellar**

Caroline was still burning in the sun, as she cried out "No! Please! Stop! Please stop! Please!" before the sunlight disappears "I don't hurt anyone, I swear. Dad, I swear. I can handle the urges. I can!" she said pleadingly

"If you could handle it, this wouldn't happen." Bill said as he put the blood bag in front of her again causing her to vamp out

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Caroline apologized

"I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." Bill said

"That's impossible. Daddy, you can't change who I am." Caroline said "You have to stop if Naruto finds out about this he'll come after you!" Caroline shouted to him

"Yes, I can, and whoever this Naruto person is won't find out." Bill said while Caroline shoke her head

"No."

"You'll remember this feeling." he said

"No! No! No! No, no!" she begged but he didn't listen as he pulled on the chain again to make the sun appear in the cellar causing her skin burn, and she screamed

 **Apartment, Chicago**

Elena, Damon arrived at an apartment "Stefan could live anywhere in Chicago and he chose this?" Elena asked looking around

"There used to be an all-girls high school around the corner, but it shut down for attendance issues. Weird." Damon said jokingly

"If you're trying to scare me into giving up and going back, it's not going to work." Elena said

"Shh." Damon said as he broke the door knob and opend the door "Here we are. Stefan's second personality home." he said as they entered

"He obviously hasn't been here." Elena said looking around at how dusty it was in the apartment

"Tour is not over yet." Damon said as he went toward a wall and opened a hidden door, walking inside he turned on the light and Elena saw that there was a lot of alcohol inside.

"Stefan hid his alcohol. What a monster." Elena said

"Look harder." said Damon as he looked at a wall and Elena moved forward as she got closer and looked to the side and saw a list of names.

"It's a list of names." Elena said

"Mm-hmm" Damon pressed

"These are all of his victims?" she realized as she could practically hear them screaming in fear, and pain

"Still handling it?" Damon said

"What were you all doing in the 1920s?" Elena asked

"Naruto was here for a while, before he left, and I was around. Chicago's a big city. Stefan was a cocky ripper douche. But I could avoid him and still indulge in a few Daisy Buchanan's of my own." Damon answered while Elena looked disgusted

"I don't get it why didn't Naruto control him back then?" Elena asked

"Naruto's humanity was off, he didn't care what me or Stefan didn't the time." Damon said before he walked toward the door

"Where are you going?" Elena asked

"His old stomping ground." Damon said

"I'm coming with you guys." she said moving to the door but Damon stopped and turn back to her

"No. You stay here and whip up an actual plan. I'll come back when I find him." he told her before he walked out

 **With Stefan**

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked as he followed Klaus in a storage building, with the picture

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus answered

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan pressed

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus said before Stefan grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around

"What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan demanded

Klaus took Stefan's arm off of him "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus said deciding to humor him

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan was drinking blood from a women, when Rebekah joined him as she drunk from the other side of her neck, after they finished drinking they start to kiss, while kissing her he sees her necklace "It's beautiful." Stefan said

"A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." Rebekah said

"And is it?" Stefan asked

"It brought me love, didn't it?" Rebekah retorted causing Stefan to smile as he kissed her again, before Klaus arrived and grabbed her arm

"It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." he said before she pulled her arm free

"Get off of me!" Rebekah shouted while Stefan got up

"Who is this guy?" Stefan asked with narrowed eyes taking a step forward

"Stefan, don't. He'll kill you. Nik's a lot stronger than he looks." Rebekah warned placing her hand on his chest

"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore. I've been hearing so much about. You're right, he does have funny hair." Klaus said as Stefan chuckled, before Klaus looked at Rebekah "I'm bored. I want to go."

"Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." Rebekah retorted

"No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." Klaus said in return

 **Chicago, Present**

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan said in surprise

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus said as he walked into a storage unit with red coffins, and walked to one and opened it to reveal that Rebekah's unconscious body with a dagger stabbed into her chest was inside of it, Klaus smiled and touched her face

"I recognize her." Stefan said looking at the woman, getting Klaus's attention

"How?" Klaus asked

"Naruto he showed us the night the hybrid curse was placed on you, she was there along with the other Originals." Stefan said as Klaus nodded before he pulled the dagger out of her chest

"Time to wake up, little sister." they wait but nothing happened "Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus said before he looked at Stefan "She's being dramatic."

Stefan sighed "Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asked

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus commented

"Do I?" Stefan asked

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus revealed

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus was sitting at a table with Stefan and Rebekah "So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline." Klaus asked

"Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." Rebekah said

"Hmm. And where's the rest of your family?" Stefan asked

"Well, let's see. Um... I killed most of them." Klaus said causing Stefan's eyes to widen briefly

"But not all."

"And you're ok with that?" Stefan asked Rebekah

"Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." Rebekah said as she touches Klaus's hand, before a man stopped by their table

"Where the hell's my wife?" he asked while Stefan and Klaus glanced at each other before they looked back to him

"I don't know. I give up." he said

"You think you're so tough? Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." the man threatened while they all laughed at him, the man laughed mockingly along with them before Stefan called a woman

"Lila? Lila, please. Come here for a second." he called out

"Oh, thank God. Come on, we're leaving." the man said after the woman came up to them, as they walked away Stefan grabbed the mans arm and compelled him

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." he said the man with a blank expression sat down next to Klaus who smiled at him, and Lila sat next to Stefan before he took off her glove and pulled out a pocketknife.

"Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah said

"What the hell are you doing?" the man asked while Klaus looked intrigued. Stefan took the knife and cut Lila wrist and made the blood pour into a glass as Klaus and Rebekah smirked

"Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said as the women got up and was about to leave, when the passing Naruto grabbed her arm, everyone looked up at him as he bit his thumb and wiped the bloody appendage over her wrist before he put his arm around her shoulder

"I see your having fun brother." Naruto said getting a smirk from Stefan as the man looked at Naruto and said

"Please help me." Naruto and the others looked a him as Naruto leaned down with a smirk as his fangs grew longer allowing everyone to see them

"I'm sorry, but I guess this is what you get for trying to be a hard ass, but don't worry, I'll take good care of Lila for you." Naruto said with a smirk before he took Lila's hand and they walked away

When they were gone Stefan pushed the glass toward the man "I'd like you to join me for a drink." he said

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" the man asked

"I said, drink!" Stefan said leaning back into the booth, as the man picked up the glass and took a sip of his wife's blood before he started to gag slightly while Rebekah and Klaus snickered "I didn't catch your name." Stefan said

"Go to hell." the man growled causing Klaus to laugh

"Do you want another sip?" Stefan asked

"Liam. Liam Grant."

"Liam Grant! Have another sip, Liam" Stefan said as Klaus chuckled and tapped his glass with Liam's who took another sip "Finish it." Stefan ordered causing Klaus and Rebekah to laugh harder

 **Chicago, Present**

"I was your number one fan." Klaus said with a smirk as they walked toward the exit of the warehouse

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as they walk out of the unit and Klaus stopped to compel the guy who handled the transport

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus said

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

 **Gloria's bar**

Damon entered the bar and looked around to see people dancing, while Gloria was working the bar, when she saw him "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard, you hated this place." Gloria said smiling

"Gloria. Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." Damon said walking to the bar

"Heh, I always did like you better. But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." Gloria said

"You've seen him?" Damon asked

"With Klaus. Bad combo." She answered

"You know where they went?"

"They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." she said

"Gloria…" He touches her hand. "Don't be a tease. What kind of errand?" he asked as she removes her hand

"I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." she said with a smile

Stefan's old apartment

Elena was on the bed reading Stefan's diary

"April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again." Stefan's voice said as Elena turned the page "June, 1924... Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery." she kept going till she reached the 80's "1982... cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project... Getting me to laugh." Elena smiled at the last one, before she heard Klaus and Stefan coming.

Klaus walked to the door to see that the lock has been broken. Suspicious he kicked the door open and they entered "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked Stefan while Elena is in the hidden closet using the invisibility genjutsu Naruto taught her

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus said while Elena looked at the list and sees Liam Grant's name

"To write it down…" Stefan started

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Klaus finished as he opened the hidden door "You believe me now?" Klaus asked, Stefan entered the closet to see the list, as he turned his head Elena dropped the genjutsu and smiled at him as he looked at her in surprise, as she gave him a hopeful look

"Look what I found." Stefan said getting Klaus attention while Elena looked scared but Stefan took a bottle and gave it to Klaus causing Elena to sigh in relief "1918. Single malt."

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus suggested while Stefan closed the closet

Hour Later

Elena was behind a wall, with two wooden kunai's in her hands, when she heard someone she tensed and focused her energy but stopped when she saw that it was Damon

"Finally! I called you an hour ago!" she said walking toward him before Damon threw her a bag

"Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight." he said as he sat down

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena asked incredulously

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on." Damon said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. Get dressed. You're all road-trippy and gross." Damon said

"So you know where he's going to be?" Elena asked

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan." Damon said

"Ok. Thank you."

 **Gloria's bar**

Klaus and Stefan are at the bar, when Gloria gave them two beers "Where's Rebekah?" she asked

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus retorted and she walked away before he looked at Stefan "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." Klaus asked

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus said drinking his beer

"What's the other half?" asked Stefan

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus said smirking

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Stefan were at the bar "They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." Stefan said

"What? An abomination?" Klaus asked while Stefan put a hand on his shoulder

"No. A king." Stefan said seriously while Klaus smiled and they started to laugh

"Look at us. Two sad orphans. My sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad." Klaus advised

"I appreciate the advice." Stefan retorted downing another shot

"And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is. Don't let your heart do anything stupid." Klaus said

"You know what, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you." Stefan said smiling

 **Chicago, Present**

Klaus raised his shot of tequila while Stefan looked shocked at what he was just told "To friendship."

 **Cellar**

Caroline had burn marks on her skin as she panted "I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you... I sat down and cried." Bill said

"Dad, I'm ok. I've learned to adapt. I don't need to be fixed. I can't be fixed." Caroline replied

"I've always taught you to try your best. I need you to try your best now." he said as he puts a blood bag in front of her again but this time she doesn't vamp out "There, see? You're doing it."

"I can't." she said shaking her head

"Yes, you can. Fight the urge." he advised

"Daddy, I'm starving." she told him as blood filled her sclera

"I know you are, Care. Try."

"Why? You know that this isn't going to work." Caroline retorted

"It has to work. It's the only option." Bill returned

"Why are you trying to fix me?" Caroline asked

"So I don't have to kill you!" he answered as she vamped out

"Daddy, I'm sorry." she said with her head down, Bill raised his head to look out the hatch

"The sun's gone down. We'll try again tomorrow." he said as he walked out of the cellar only to be thrown into a wall and a hand to wrap around his neck he opened his eyes to see red eyes with 3 rings moving from the pupil and 3 tomoe on each ring

"Hello Bill." Liz said as she stepped from behind Naruto

"L-Liz get him off of me!" he gasped out as Naruto's whisker marks are becoming more defined as a growled rumbled from his chest

"That's our daughter in there. She looks up to you. She loves you." Liz said as she signaled Naruto to drop him which he reluctantly did

"Then she'll trust me to do the right thing. Let me do this, Liz." Bill said massaging his throat " Not because she's a monster. But because we love her." he said

"You would ask her to allow you to torture your daughter?" Naruto growled "What type of father are you?"

"What do you know about fatherhood you monster!" Bill shouted

"I have had 3 son's and 6 daughters and raised two brothers in my time on this earth, I know more about fatherhood then you can dream of. A father is supposed to love his child unconditionally even if that child is a vampire!" Naruto yelled before he knocked out Bill and entered the cellar,

Caroline looked up at him as she smiled tiredly "Naruto." she said while Naruto's eyes softened as he broke the shackles

"It's ok, I'm here now. Lets get you out of here." Naruto said softly as he moved to pick her up but she pointed to something

"My ring." she said as he looked on the ground and picked up the ring, and put it on her finger before he carried her out of the cellar, as a clone took Bill, and chained him down in the cellar

 **Gloria's bar**

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" Stefan asked after taking another drink

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus said as a flash of sadness came over his face

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan and Rebekah were dancing while Klaus looked at them with a smile, but suddenly he sensed something, using his vamp hearing Klaus heard the police outside before they entered and shot everywhere in the speakeasy. Rebekah and Stefan hid behind the bar, before Stefan picked up one of the bullets off the ground

"They're using wooden bullets. They know." he said while Rebekah looked shocked and kind of scared

"That means he's here." she whispered

"Who? Who's here?" Stefan asked

"Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go, sweetheart." Klaus shouted making his way to the bar as he pushed everyone out of his way. Rebekah got up and Klaus grabbed her arm

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked

"Stefan!" she called out

"Go!" Klaus shouted as he pushed her to the door as her necklace fell on the floor. Stefan sees it and is about to take it but Klaus interrupted him to talk with him

"Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here." he said

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused before Klaus compelled him

"You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." he said with a sad smile as Stefan closed his eyes and opened them and Klaus was gone

 **Chicago, Present**

 **Gloria's bar**

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan asked

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." Klaus replied

"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan said

"Storytime's over." Klaus said realizing he had said to much

Stefan sighed and turned his head and saw Damon, who made a sign Stefan then looked at Klaus

"I need another drink. A real one." he said as he finished his beer and Klaus signaled him to go ahead

 **Outside**

Damon walked out of the back of the bar, before Stefan rushed him from behind and pushed him against a car "What is wrong with you?!" Stefan screamed

"What is wrong with you?" Damon asked pushing Stefan off of him

"Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan said

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon defended

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive." Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked confused

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan said as Damon looked behind Stefan

"Tell her yourself." he said before Stefan looked behind him to see Elena

 **Inside Bar**

Damon joined Klaus at the bar "I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said with a grin

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus asked

"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon said

"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Naruto and Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be so…" Klaus trailed off

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said causing Klaus to smirk before he chocked Damon

 **Caroline's house**

Caroline was in her bed with Liz sitting in front of her, as Caroline finished her blood bag and gave it to Liz

"Thank you." she said as she laid down

"Honey, your dad... All our families, we have beliefs that have been passed on through generations. And we were taught never to stray from them." Liz explained

"You did." Caroline said

"You taught me to look at things in a different way." Liz explained

"I just thought that he was the one who got me." Caroline muttered

"He did. He will again." Liz said as Naruto walked to the doorway, and she got up and was about to leave when Caroline called out

"Hey, mom? Thanks for believing in me." she said Liz smiled at her and walked out, as Naruto entered the room, and got into bed with Caroline who laid her head on his chest before she started to cry, while he held her "He hates me. My dad hates me." she sobbed as Naruto kissed her head

 **Chicago**

Klaus entered the unit that was filled with his families coffins, after he compelled Damon to take go home and to stop following him and Stefan, when he saw that Rebekah's coffin was empty and the man he compelled earlier was dead

"Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." he called out looking around before Rebekah sped in front of him and stabbed him with the dagger causing him to groan

"Go to hell, Nik!" Rebekah said

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Klaus and Rebekah were next to a car as Rebekah was waiting anxiously for something or rather someone "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" Klaus shouted opening the car but Rebekah didn't move

"He'll be here any second." Rebekah said

"Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." Klaus said walking up to her

"Not without Stefan." Rebekah replied

"Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go." Klaus advised as Rebekah looked at him suspiciously

"What did you do?" she asked

"Come on. We don't have time for one of your tantrums." he said as he grabbed her arm to pull her to the car

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan." she shouted as she yanked her arm from Klaus

"Fine. Then choose. Him or me." Klaus demanded but she didn't answer "That's what I thought. Get in the truck. Let's go." he said walking away

"Good-bye, Nik." she said as Klaus eyes widen, when she turned around Klaus appeared and drove a dagger through her heart

 **Chicago, Present**

Klaus pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it on the ground "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." he said while she narrowed her eyes

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah retorted as she walked away

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." he called out, Rebekah looked confused as she looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Stefan come in

"Stefan…" she whispered as Klaus walked to Stefan and compelled him

"Now you remember." Klaus said Stefan closed his eyes and memories filtered into his mind and he looked at Rebekah

"Rebekah." he said as he stepped closer to her

"Stefan." Klaus called out as Stefan turned to him with a shocked look on his face

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Stefan called a photographer as he and Klaus sat at the bar "Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." Stefan said with a smile as he took Klaus by the shoulder for the picture

 **Chicago, Present**

Stefan continued to look at Klaus "I remember you. We were friends." he said as Klaus walked up to him with a smile

"We are friends." he said before he looked to Rebekah "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Klaus said walking over to her

"The original witch?" Rebekah asked with a smirk

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked as Rebekah touched her neck

"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Rebekah asked

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said confused

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah screamed at him Klaus walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted before Rebekah shoved him off and looked into the coffin but she didn't find it, angry she threw the coffin on the ground. Unnoticed to them Stefan looked concerned

Next Day

 **Salvatore's House**

Damon was on the phone with Katherine again "Ok. You were right. He was there." he said

"I'm always right. Let me guess... it ended in tears and heartbreak?" Katherine replied with a smirk

"Where are you?" Damon asked

"Why? Do you want to come rub sunscreen on my back?" Katherine asked

"I'm thinking Europe. Italy, maybe. Or Spain. You were always a sucker for those lazy afternoons." Damon guessed

"Keep guessing, Damon. Bye-bye." Katherine laughed as she hung up the phone

 **Chicago, 1920's**

Rebekah's necklace was on the ground as Katherine walked up to it and was about to take it but she disappeared as Stefan walked up. Bending down he picked up the necklace of the ground as she watched him from behind a pillar, before a man walked up to Stefan

"Hey kid. Chicago P.D." the man said

"I'm not afraid of you." Stefan said standing up and turning to Mikael

"Oh, I'm not here for you." Mikael retorted and pulled out a sketch of Klaus and Rebekah "Have you seen these two?" he asked

"I've never seen those people before in my life." Stefan answered

"Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." Mikael said as he looked to Stefan and walked away, Stefan looked down to Rebekah's necklace while Katherine watched him and walked off

 **Present**

Katherine walked out of the booth, and walked over to Naruto who was leaning against her car, smiling she walked over into his arms as they kissed each other passionately, pulling back she looked up at him and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you. I've been doing some thinking and I might have a way for you to get on Klaus's good side." Naruto said

"How so?" Katherine asked

"I'll deal with that, but I will call you and tell you the plan." Naruto said getting a nod from her before they kissed again and he opened the car for her allowing for her to get inside.

Looking up to him Katherine said sincerely "I love you.", Naruto smiled at her and said it back before he stepped back allowing for her to drive off

Naruto then walked across the street to a diner, where Caroline was sitting drinking a coffee. Sitting down across from her, she asked "So why did you bring me to Chicago? It couldn't be so you could meet with Katherine."

"I thought you would want to be with me, when I picked up Bonnie." Naruto said with a shrug getting a excited smile from Caroline

"What are we waiting for lets go." Caroline said before she got up and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him away.

 **Finished**

 **Review, entertaining the thought of having Naruto in the Originals let me know what you think**

 **Chapter 30: Disturbing Behavior**

Klaus and Stefan were in a clothing store, both were drinking champagne and Stefan was also looking at a magazine and waiting for Rebekah who was trying on clothes "There has to be more to this dress." she said incredulously from the dressing room

"There's not." Klaus said while he continued to drink, as she walked out of the fitting room, allowing them to see that she was wearing a short, black dress

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah said

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus replied

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah asked with a disgusted look on her face as "Ready 2 Go" by Martin Solveig and Kele's played over the speakers

"It's dance music." Stefan answered

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked in disbelief

"Hmm."

"Are we done?" Klaus asked

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Klaus said

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah replied before she looked to Stefan "So what do you think?" she asked turning around

"I like it." he answered while she looked at him blankly "What? I said I like it." he said with a smile

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said answered shaking her head as she went back into the fitting room, while Stefan shrugged and looked at Klaus with a grin

Klaus looked at Stefan "Nice one, good work." he said as he picked up the champagne bottle

"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefan retorted

"I heard that." she called from the fitting room

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan said as he got up, while Klaus poured himself some more champagne. Stefan walked up to the door and as he opened the door he saw Katherine across the street. She motioned him to follow her

 **Gilbert's House**

Elena was cooking with Damon helping her "I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a potluck. Everybody brings chili." Damon said as Alaric entered the kitchen "Hey, Ric."

"What's up?" Alaric asked

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Elena asked

"Ah. Those founders parties aren't really my thing." Alaric said

"Show up, there's going to be nine other people that brought chili." Damon said from the sink

"It's an old family recipe, ok?" Elena answered

"Yeah! I know, don't forget I knew your old family. They made sucky chili." Damon said with a smile while Elena laughs and Alaric looked at them

"Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric asked

"She knows." Damon said

"He thinks I'm going to break. I'm not going to break. I am just going to keep making chili, pretend like I didn't just spend the entire summer looking for someone who didn't want to be found." Elena said

"She's in denial." Damon said

"I'm not in denial." Elena whispered causing them to look at her

"No?" Damon asked before he got closer to her and touched her necklace "You're still wearing this necklace. Isn't this the reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?" he said while Alaric watched them

 **Chicago**

Stefan was walking toward Katherine who was leaning against a wall "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"You two look chummy. Klaus your new bestie?" Katherine asked sarcastically

"You know, if he finds out you're in Chicago, you're dead." Stefan pointed out

"Happy to know that you still care. So tell me if I'm wrong... Rebekah's necklace that Klaus is looking for... That's the necklace that you gave to Elena." she said while he looked uncomfortable

"Goodbye, Katherine." he said as he turned to walk away but she got in front of him

"Hey, hey. Wait. You're up to something, tell me." she said

"They don't know where the necklace is. I just have to keep them from figuring it out. I have it all under control." Stefan replied

"Please, tell me you have a better plan than that." Katherine said in disbelief while he didn't answer "You do. Come on, Stefan. You're not the diabolical type. Whatever you're planning, it's not going to work."

"Well, if the most diabolical woman I know can't seem to figure it out, then I must be doing something right." Stefan replied

"Uh-huh. I forgot. You're bad now. Don't get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than you. He's smarter than everyone except Naruto." Katherine said before Stefan walked away and she looked at him "And I've heard about that sister. Be careful. She'll ruin you." she warned

"Happy to know you still care." he said as he continued to walk away

 **Gilbert's House**

Jeremy was asleep in his bedroom, Anna called him and he woke up to see Anna who was lying next to him. Shocked he jumped out of bed "Anna!" he said back

"You heard me?" she asked shocked getting out of his bed

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Wait, like heard me, heard me, or did it sound more like a…" Anna trailed off

"Where have you been?" Jeremy asked

"I need to know you can hear me."

"You drop in, you tell me not to trust Vicki, and then you disappear?" he said

"Jeremy! Tell me you can hear me." Anna requested

"Yeah, yeah, I can hear you, all right? What the hell! What is it?" Jeremy asked

"I've been trying to get you to hear me for days. Yelling your name and screaming." she said

"You have?" Jeremy asked

"What changed? I've been trying to get through to you, why now?" she asked

"I was dreaming about you, I.." Jeremy trailed off while Anna smiled

"You were dreaming about me?" Anna asked as she sat down on the bed.

Jeremy sighed and sat down next to her "I can't believe this is actually happening. That you're actually here." he said softly

"I'm here." she said smiling

 **Downstairs**

Elena walked out of the kitchen as someone was ringing the doorbell when she opened the door, she saw that it was Caroline with Naruto and Caroline had a dish in her hands "We come bearing gifts!" Caroline said

"Please say that's not chili…" Elena said jokingly before Caroline, and Naruto step aside allowing Bonnie to walk into view "Bonnie!"

"I'm back!" Bonnie said as they hug each other, pulling back Bonnie said "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you." Caroline and Elena looked at each other, before they all hugged as Naruto took Caroline's dish into the kitchen

 **With Damon**

Liz and Damon were walking down the street speaking about Bill and what he did to Caroline "So Mayor Lockwood called your gay ex-husband to torture your vampire daughter?" Damon asked

"Yes. I've been keeping him detained to make sure the vervain's out of his system. So you could, you know…" Liz trailed off as she pointed to her eyes signaling she wanted him to compel Bill

"Can't we just kill him?" Damon asked

"No, Damon! He's Caroline's father." Liz replied

"He sounds like a douche-bag to me."

"Yeah, well, just 'cause you and I are on ok terms doesn't mean that I'm a suddenly a big advocate for your "lifestyle" she said

"Is that what you told him when you two got divorced?" he asked smiling

 **Cellar**

Liz and Damon go down the stairs toward the cellar "Double check him for vervain before you compel him." she said before they entered the cellar where Caroline had been detained. Bill was tied to a chair and had duct tape on his mouth. Standing in front of Bill Damon removed the tape

"You brought another vampire into this?" Bill asked

"It's the best thing for all of us, Bill." Liz said

"So, Bill, I hear you're into the whole daddy-daughter vampire torture thing." Damon said

"I was trying to help her." Bill retorted looking at Liz

"Well, if there's anyone who doesn't need help, it's your annoying control freak of a daughter." Damon replied before he bit Bill on the neck and drunk some of his blood "Yep. He's vervain-free." he said as he looked back to Liz

"Just erase his memory, Damon." she said in annoyance

"So, Bill, I have a question. What makes you think that you can change the basic nature of a vampire?" Damon asked

"The mind's a powerful tool. It can be trained and retrained. You just have to be strong enough." Bill explained

"Oh, yeah? I completely agree. I actually happen to love mind control, myself." Damon replied before he grabbed Bill by his face and compelled him "You will leave town immediately. All you remember is you came to bring your daughter back to school shopping."

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria was sitting surrounded by candles and had her Grimoire as Rebekah and Klaus sat over by the bar "So Nik, where is Naruto?" Rebekah asked causing Gloria to stop what she was doing

"In Mystic Falls, with the doppelganger." Klaus said getting surprised looks from Gloria, and Rebekah

"I thought you killed the doppelganger?" Rebekah asked

"I did, but she was revived by the Bennett Witch." Klaus said

"She was supposed to die, and you know that she is alive so why haven't you killed her?" Gloria asked

"I knew that she would be revived in the sacrifice, but I'm not going to kill one of my godfather's descendants. I need you to find out if there is another way for me to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid instead of me using her blood to do it. And as far as Stefan knows I think the doppelganger is dead, and I'd like to keep it that way." Klaus said getting a nod from them before Gloria restarted the spell

Stefan entered the club and they looked at him "You left us." Rebekah said

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan replied walking over

"Tell me about it." Klaus agreed as Stefan looked at Gloria

"What's she doing?" he asked

"She's failing." Klaus replied looking over to Gloria

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah suggested while Gloria smiled

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria commented as she motioned for Rebekah to sit on the table "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." she requested holding out her hands as Rebekah gave her, her hand

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked

 **Gilbert's** **house**

Elena, Naruto, Caroline and Bonnie were in the kitchen "The problem with my dad's normal side of the family is normal made for a really boring summer." Bonnie said while cutting up some vegetables

"After the last few days, I would kill for a normal family." Caroline commented as she helped Elena decant the Chili in a casserole

"Normal is overrated." Naruto said helping Bonnie, before he looked over to Elena "Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"Damon helped a little." Elena said

"Damon's helping you cook now?" Bonnie asked

"Both of you stop judging. He's just trying to be a good... Ahh!" she said before she shouted in pain

"Did I splash you?" Caroline asked concern

"No, no, my necklace." Elena said as she took it off to show that the necklace burned her skin

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria still had Rebekah's hand with her eyes closed as she was concentrating

"I can sense something." she announced while Stefan looked worried

 **Gilbert's House**

"It burned me." Elena said taking it off

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it." Caroline retorted

"Caroline…" Bonnie called

"What, I'm just saying. If you're going to be "cooking" without Stefan." she continued

"Let me see it." Bonnie said with her hand outstretched

"Well, looks like things are about to pick up around here." Naruto thought

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria was now chanting as she started to cast the spell

 **Gilbert's House**

Bonnie looked at the necklace and touched it but it's lights up in an electric shock and Elena dropped it, Bonnie and Elena look at each other

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Gloria dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus and Stefan "I found it." she said while Rebekah and Klaus looked excited while Stefan looked worried

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" she explained

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah retorted

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said

"So dive." Klaus ordered walking over

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my juju." Gloria said

"We can wait." Klaus said

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." she said in return as she and Klaus look at each other for a moment before Stefan walked over

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan said before he walked away as Klaus looked at Rebekah and shrugged before they walk after Stefan

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Elena and Caroline were sitting apart from the party on a bench, when Bonnie rejoined them with her Grimoire "I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie said as Elena handed her the necklace "It's going to take a while, ok?" she asked as she concentrated, while Caroline looked at Elena who put a Genjutsu over the area

"So you're not, like, switching Salvatore's, are you?" Caroline asked

"What?" Elena asked in surprise

"Caroline…" Bonnie called out causing Caroline to look at her

"Stay focused." she said before she looked back at Elena "As your friend who worries for you daily, what is the deal with you and Damon?" she asked

"There is no deal." Elena said causing Caroline to give her a look "He's been just as focused on finding Stefan as I have."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon. If my own father, who I love dearly, can't change me. No one's changing Damon. Not even you." Caroline said while Elena looked uncomfortable

"Look, why are we even talking about this?" she asked

"Hey guys." Bonnie called out to them as they turn to see that the necklace was levitating

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I'm not doing anything. It has its own magic." Bonnie said as she and Caroline look at Elena

 **With Damon**

Damon is looking at the Chili made by the founding families as he scoffed before he looked at Alaric who joined him as he took a beer "I'm going to let you in on a little secret... Founders parties are just an excuse for the council to gather in back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon said

"Hey, uh, I think you need to take a beat with Elena." Alaric said seriously

"Excuse me?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow

"Whatever it is you two have going on, I think it's a bad idea." Alaric said taking a gulp of his beer

"I don't really think it's your problem, Ric." Damon retorted

"It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her, and this is me doing that."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Damon asked in annoyance as he stood in front of Alaric

"What I think is you need to take a beat." Alaric said again but before Damon could say anything Liz joined them at the table

"Damon? Sorry. Uh, the mayor just called for the council meeting." Liz said as she walked away as Damon glared at Alaric before walking away

 **A warehouse, Chicago**

Klaus and Stefan are on a couch drinking from two girls, while Rebekah looked at them sitting on a crate "My girl's dead. I'm bored." she said with a pout as Klaus pulled away from his girl and looked at Stefan

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." he noted

"Yeah. It's been a long day." Stefan said as he looked at Klaus his face still transformed

"Try being related to her." Klaus said with a laugh looking at Rebekah

"You're being mean." Rebekah said as Stefan chuckled causing her to look at him "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus defended him

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus replied

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah said

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said dryly

"Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan said with a smirk as Rebekah laughed blight

"Fantastic." Rebekah said as Stefan dropped the girl's body and stood up

"I need to go." he said as he walked away wiping his chin

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked curiously

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said before he went back to drinking from his girl

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Jeremy entered an empty room and closed the door behind him before he took a breath "Anna? Look, where are you? We don't have much time." he said as he looked around for her as before she appeared behind him

"We've got all the time in the world." she said causing Jeremy to turn to her

"I'm sorry about before. I just got, um, distracted." he said talking about this morning when he learned that Bonnie had returned

"It's fine. I get it. Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked after waving off what he said

"Well, I don't know people have been busy all summer." Jeremy said

"Yeah, I know that. Now why haven't you told anyone, lately?" she asked again

"I don't know. You know, I don't even understand how any of this is possible."

"Well, it's kind of a push and pull. I'm pushing from the other side trying to contact you, and sometimes, like just now, if you pull…" Anna trailed off

"The other side? Is that... Is that what it's called?" Jeremy asked in surprise

"Yeah, my father helped create it a long time ago, and it's a purgatory for supernatural creatures." Anna said

"Is there anything your father can't do? Wait, well what about Vicki?" he asked concerned

"Whenever you say you see her, I feel something. A darkness. And when I try to tell you not to let her in, something crazy happens. Like, she's trying to push me out." Anna said with narrowed eyes

"Like the windows breaking." he muttered

"Just be careful. Try not to let her in. 'Cause she can't get through if you're not open to it. You don't understand how amazing it is to finally be able to talk to you. I'm all by myself here. I don't have anyone." she said as she touched his hand, but he didn't seem to realize until he saw it, but she took her hand back "I'm sorry. I know you can't feel anything."

"Do it again." he said softly as he raised his hand and she touched it and smiled

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan entered the bar and saw Gloria with her back to him "There you are." Gloria said

"Thought you were resting." Stefan said as he walked to the bar

"Well, now we both have a secret." Gloria said getting Stefan's attention

"What did you see?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"It's what I heard that's interesting. You know, the girls with the necklace, they were talking about you." Gloria said before she turned back to what she was doing

"Yet you didn't tell Klaus. Why?" Stefan asked suspiciously

"Cause I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the original witch herself. I want it." she said looking over to him

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't help you." Stefan said with a shrug before Gloria sighed as she turned back to the table

"Don't be difficult. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liar his sidekick is." she threatened before Stefan rushed over to her, but before he could reach her she turned her head, and looked at him and provoked a headache. "Guess I've got to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" She asked as Stefan fell to the floor unconscious

 **Five Minutes Later**

Stefan awoke to find that he was lying on a table shirtless with candles everywhere. While Gloria was standing over him with a knife "What is this? Why can't I move?" he asked as he tried to get up

"Relax. It's just a little paralysis spell. Nothing major." Gloria said as she cut his forearms with the knife the blood flowing into the bowl on the floor "Just got to get the information out of your pretty little head. You know, witches nowadays, they're into that new age stuff, but... I'm a little more old school voodoo. But don't worry I'm not going to kill you, lord knows what would be my consequence if I was to do that." She said as she took iron hooks and put them in the wounds she created on his forearms causing Stefan to scream "This will stop that pesky healing."

"I won't tell you anything." Stefan panted out

"You don't have to." Gloria said with an amused looked on her face as the blood from Stefan's wounds fall into the bowl, and smoke started to appear "You feel that? That's your essence. Your spirit. It lets me make a connection. Herbs help, too. Diviners, sage, witch hazel." Gloria explained as she took something "But my personal favorite…" she trailed off rubbing her hands "Vervain." she puts her hands on Stefan's chest causing him to scream in pain, Gloria was so preoccupied by what she was doing that she didn't see the smoke turn black as Stefan's pupils shifted from slits to normal

 **Lockwood's Mansion**

Carol, Damon and Liz were in the secret council meeting "There have no been no incidence of question since spring. It's been quiet." Liz reported

"Anyone else have anything to add to the minutes? Damon?" Carol asked as everyone looked to Damon

"Ah, no, I think the sheriff covered it, Mayor Lockwood. Looks like we've made it through the worst." Damon reported with an innocent smile

"Well, if there is nothing else to add, thank you all for coming." Carol said as she waved to everyone while everyone left till only Carol, Damon and Liz remained but before they could say anything Bill entered the room

"I have a question. Do you three think that everybody on the council is clueless...Or just stupid?" he said with a smirk as they looked at him in surprise

 **Gilbert's House**

Bonnie Naruto and Jeremy were in the living room with candles everywhere along with some Grimoires "Ok, tell me if you see anything in these Grimoires that involves precious metals or a symbol that resembles a necklace." Bonnie instructed handing some to Jeremy as Naruto looked through one

"Wait, can't you just ask all the dead witches you were channeling?" Jeremy asked

"I don't have access to them anymore. They cut me off." Bonnie said

"Since when?" Jeremy asked surprise

"Since she brought you back to life." Naruto said getting their attention "She upset the balance bringing you, and Elena back from the dead. There were consequences."

"Can't you talk to them, I mean they will listen to you right?" Jeremy asked

"I can't order them to do anything Jeremy, it's their decision, and their power, I can't force them to share it no matter who I am." Naruto said getting a nod from Jeremy

"Hey, Elena said you've been having kind of a hard time since then." Bonnie said

"No, I'm fine. You know, just been, ah, a little out of it lately. So should I concentrate on the older books? Or, uh, I mean, how old is this necklace?" Jeremy asked changing the subject something that Bonnie, and Naruto noticed as they looked at him suspiciously

"A thousand years old." Naruto said

Jeremy sighed and sat down before he opened a Grimoire, held up the necklace, when Anna appeared behind Bonnie Naruto and bonnie saw him looking at something but didn't see anything "Jeremy. The darkness. It's here!" Anna warned when all of the sudden all the Grimoires were on fire, shocked everyone jumped looking surprised

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouted as she removed the Grimoire on Jeremy's lap with her powers before Naruto put out the flames and seals appeared on the Grimoires and they repaired themselves as Naruto narrowed his eyes "Are you ok?" Bonnie asked Jeremy

"What the hell just happened?" Jeremy asked

"I have no idea." Bonnie answered before she looked at Naruto who had narrowed eyes as he picked up the necklace

"Guess it was a good idea I placed those self repairing seals on the Grimoires a week ago." Naruto said to Bonnie who nodded

"What is it with this necklace?" Bonnie asked

"I think I know." Naruto said as he looked at it "At first I thought this was an imitation but it seems this is the real one."

"The real what?" Jeremy asked

"This necklace, was given to Esther by Ayana." Naruto said getting shocked looks from them

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan was still on the table, with Gloria over him as she takes some red powder and rub her hands with it

"I'm impressed. You've got discipline, Stefan. It's not going to do you much good, but... Just let go, honey." she said putting her hands on his chest. His skin burns and he screamed as his eyes were glowed briefly, the youki in his body was circulating his body and looking for a way to protect Stefan

"There you go, there you go." She said as she saw images of Stefan and Elena together and him giving her the necklace "There's the girl with the necklace. You love her. You'd do anything for her. And you have. A lot of darkness, a lot of guilt. All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?"

"Don't do this. Don't do this." Stefan said as his eyes were now turning crimson while Gloria's eyes were closed and she saw the sacrifice and Klaus killing Elena

"She's the doppelganger. She's supposed to be dead, and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" Gloria laughed before she saw Stefan with crimson eyes looking at her murderously his body twitching as his arms started to move, she backed away in shock "Impossible."

" **Your dead!** "Stefan shouted demonically sitting up, as Gloria turned around to run, only to run into Katherine who immediately put a stake through her neck, and Gloria fell to the floor, dead before Katherine looked at Stefan who was now glaring at her

"Calm down Stefan." she said, but Stefan wasn't in control anymore as he sped toward her, she ducked under him kicked him into a wall before she got a knife and sped over to Stefan who was stick into the wall and held him down before she carved in a seal on his chest, before using her blood to activate it and all the youki was sealed away inside Stefan who started panting "Maybe you do need my help, after all."

"How did you do that?" Stefan asked

"Naruto taught me a lot of things when I was human, and just because I can't use chakra or youki anymore doesn't mean I can't use some of them." Katherine replied

 **Lockwood's mansion**

Elena and Caroline were talking as they walked through the Lockwood mansion "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?" Caroline asked

"No. And I never asked. Hopefully Bonnie will be able to figure it out." Elena said with a sigh as she looked to see Alaric walking over to them

"Please tell me it's time to go." Alaric said

"Beyond. Where's Damon?" Elena asked looking around

"Probably off somewhere doing bad things to good people. Consider me the honesty police." Caroline said jokingly before she frowned

"What is it?" Elena asked concerned

"What the matter?" Alaric asked

"It's my dad." said Caroline sadly as Elena and Alaric turn around to look at Bill

"Why would he even show up here?" Elena asked

"I don't know. But I can't…" Caroline trailed off

"I get it. I'll call you later." Elena said causing Caroline to nod before she walked out of the house to get to her car

"Ok, what was that all about?" Alaric asked confused

"Speaking of doing bad things to good people…" Elena trailed off as they walk outside down the stairs when, Damon joined them

"Wait, wait, Houston, we have a problem." Damon said closing the door

"Where have you been?" Elena asked curiously

"Managing Bill Forbes. Apparently he's impervious to compulsion." Damon said getting surprised looks from the two while the kept walking

"How?" asked Alaric

"I have no idea. But he threatened to out me. Don't get me started on the irony of that." Damon said

"What did you do to him? How do you know the compulsion doesn't work?" Elena asked

"That's not the most important piece of information I mentioned, Elena." Damon retorted

"What does he want?" Alaric asked

"He wants to control the council. Says it's been compromised." Damon said with a shrug

"It has!" Alaric scoffed

"He wants to put vervain in the town's water supply." Damon said

"Maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, it'll help you keep yourself in control now that Stefan's not here to…" Elena started

"To what? To keep me in check? Make me behave? I should have killed him this morning." Damon interrupted turning around to stand in front of the both of them

"He's Caroline's dad, Damon." Elena said

"Yeah, and when I kill him, she'll have one more parent than we do." Damon snorted before he tried to walk between Alaric and Elena but Alaric stopped him by placing his hand on his chest

"Oh, come on, Damon!" he said

"You're repeatedly killing my buzz today, Ric. Step aside." Damon said warningly

"Yeah, it's not going to happen." he said keeping his hand on Damon's chest as Damon looked down and saw Ric's ring

"Your temporary funeral." Damon said before he snapped Alaric's neck

"Damon, no! What is wrong with you?!" Elena shouted as Damon just stared at her blankly then walked off

 **Gloria's, Chicago**

Stefan was putting Gloria's body in a sheet, as Katherine watched before she said "I've been thinking about your diabolical plan."

"Oh. Do tell." Stefan said

"Well, you must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust you. But the sister, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care, because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him; make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more."

"Oh! So you mean, I'm, uh, I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook." Stefan replied

"The only question is why, Stefan? I mean, I get it, you want to keep Klaus away from Mystic Falls, but...What else do you expect to get from it?" Katherine asked

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I actually trust you enough to tell you anything." Stefan said

"Oh, come on, Stefan, we're beyond that. I helped you." Katherine said

"Ok. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them." Stefan said

"A hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago." Katherine said

"Don't you want to know why an original vampire who can't be killed is afraid of a vampire Hunter?" Stefan asked

"If you're planning on making a move against Klaus... I want in." Katherine said

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." Stefan said with a smirk before he picked up Gloria's carcass

"Stefan…"

"Katherine. I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." Stefan interrupted before he left

With Caroline

Caroline was in her car, just sitting there debating with herself, if she wanted to leave, or go and confront her father when her phone suddenly rung "Hello? What Elena, what's wrong?" after a moment Caroline hung up her phone before she got out of her car, and rushed back to the Lockwood mansion

With Damon

Bill was in the office, pouring himself some scotch when Damon entered and leaned on the doorway "Whoa, whoa. Is that scotch? I figured you for an abstainer." he said

Bill turned to Damon and replied "Everything in moderation. Keeps the mind clear from...influence."

"Like vampire compulsion." Damon said

"Yeah, I tried to tell you…" Bill started

"Yeah, yeah, powerful tool. Got it. I'm impressed. Can't say I've ever seen that before." Damon interrupted

"Well, it takes a certain human focus. It's a skill that I've been honing for decades. Plus, your technique... Is a little lazy." Bill said

"Duly noted. I'm curious. Why not just expose us to the council?" Damon asked walking closer to Bill

"I know you think I'm the bad guy here, Damon, but I would never expose my own daughter to those morons." Bill said seriously

"It's a pretty risky move, taking me on, don't you think?" Damon asked

"I knew what I was risking when I didn't leave town, but I figured... You're not self-destructive enough to kill the sheriff's ex-husband." Bill said self assuredly

Damon nodded and replied "Makes you the third person to underestimate me today." before he sped over, and bit Bill before he started to drink his blood. When he stopped suddenly, Bill fell to his knees "Whoo. You know, with all this behavioral modification going on around here, I almost forgot how good blood tastes when it's...Fresh." Damon said with a sigh

"What are you going to do? Kill everybody who discovers your secret?" Bill asked

"No, I'm not going to kill you, Bill. I'm just going to find pleasure in perfect little moments like this." Damon said before he vamped out and bit Bill, before Caroline sped into the room and threw him to the wall, before she threw him through a window, before she rushed over to Bill

"Daddy! Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine." Bill said before Caroline bit her wrist

"Here. It'll heal you." she said as Bill shook his head negatively

"I said I'm ok." Bill said

Caroline scoffed and grabbed his head "Grow up." she said as she forced him to drink her blood

Damon walked back into the room and said "Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson."

"Just get out of here." Caroline said

"Or what?" Damon asked before Caroline backhanded him into the wall again, she rushed forward, but Damon got the upper hand and threw her on the desk. He then got onto the desk also and chocked her "I'm stronger than you, little girl." he said as Elena entered

Caroline remembering her training, not holding back she ripped Damon's hand from her chest, before she took his head and nuts it, before she kicked him into the same wall again and he fell to the ground, she then got up and sped to her father, before she sped them both out of the office

"Bummer. I love a good girl fight." Damon said still on the ground as he sat up

"You can't do this anymore, Damon. Not in this town. Not around me." Elena said as Damon stood up

"Why not? It's nothing I haven't done before." Damon said before he took a step forward "Why is it suddenly so important for everyone to keep me in check?" he asked

"Because I don't want you to be what other people think that you are." Elena said

"What? A monster? Sorry to disappoint you, Elena, but last time I checked, I was still a vampire!" Damon replied

"I guess I wish that you didn't have to act like one!" Elena retorted

"I am not Stefan. How about you stop trying to turn me into him?" Damon growled before he walked away

[Gilbert's House]

Naruto was with Bonnie having explained to her what was the relationship he had with Esther when she asked "So you think that she's channeling the necklace, for something?"

"I wish I knew, but for me to find out directly I have to go to the other side, I'm sure some of the witches and warlocks know what her plan is." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie before Jeremy walked into the room with a troubled expression on his face

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as they looked at him

"You asked me before if something was wrong and I said no." Jeremy said

"Yeah." Bonnie said with an raised eyebrow

"That was a lie. I was lying to both of you. When Bonnie brought me back to life…" Jeremy started to explain what was happening to him, when he was finished Naruto looked surprised before he looked at Bonnie

"When you brought him back, your magic must've affected him a little." Naruto said before he looked at Jeremy and asked "Can you see her now?"

Jeremy shook his head no, as Naruto nodded and activated the seal on his arm and he looked around till her saw Anna in the kitchen crying "I'm all alone." she sobbed as Naruto walked over to her channeling spirit energy into his hand Naruto reached out and caressed her cheek, causing her to jump slightly she looked up to see Naruto smiling tearfully down at her

"You'll never be alone." Naruto said before Anna hugged him

Next Day

[Mystic Falls' Square]

Elena and Caroline were speaking as they walked in town square "I'm not going to say I told you so." Caroline said

"Thank you." Elena said

"But I did tell you... So." Caroline replied

Elena shook her head, and said "Ok, you and Damon were both right. I was trying to change him. But if he wants to be in my life…"

Caroline stopped walking and interrupted her "Wait. I... It's been a long week, so I'm just going to be blunt. It doesn't matter what he does, Damon's gotten under your skin."

"That's not true." Elena said

"God, just admit it, Elena, ok? You are attracted to him! In all of his bad brother glory." Caroline replied

"No." Elena said

"Wait, no, you're not attracted to him, or no, you just won't admit it?" Caroline asked

"I can't, Caroline! If I admit it, if I even thought it for just a second... What does that say about me?" Elena asked

"It says you're human, Elena." Caroline said before she looked to the side to see her father

Elena looked as well before she turned back to Caroline and started "Do you need me to…"

"No, I got it." Caroline interrupted before she smiled at Elena thankfully, she then walked over to Bill who was about to get into his car "Hey." she greeted

"Hey. Don't worry, I'm going to go back home before somebody kills me." Bill said as he closed his car door, and walked over to her

"How's your neck?" Caroline asked

"Oh, healed." Bill said before he showed her his neck "Thank you. For coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." Caroline replied with a small smile

"Bye, Caroline." Bill said as he turned to walk back to his car

"Daddy. I'm going to be ok." Caroline said causing him to stop and walk back over to her

"You're a vampire, sweetheart. I don't think you'll ever be ok again." he said before he walked to his car and looked at her for a moment and got inside

[Lockwood's mansion]

Alaric was talking with Liz and Carol "I understand where you're coming from, but…" Liz started

Alaric interrupted her "The Gilbert family is a founding family, and they deserve to have a voice on the council. I'm taking care of them, I should be that voice."

"That's not the way it works, Mr. Saltzman." Carol said

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me how it does. The council's job is to protect the people of this town.

Now your daughter's a vampire and your son's a werewolf. So who's looking after the actual people? Some of them may be family or friends, but they are still supernatural. They don't follow our rules or our laws, they look after themselves, and that's what we need to do. I'll see you at the next meeting." Alaric ranted before he got up and walked off

[Mystic Grill]

Katherine posing as Elena joined Bonnie at a table outside "Hey there." Katherine greeted

"Hey, Katherine." Bonnie greeted causing Katherine to shake her head "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls?" she asked

"I need Elena's necklace." said Katherine

"Why?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"I might be able to look for someone, and it would be best that the necklace isn't here when Klaus comes back to town." Katherine said Bonnie nodded and gave her the necklace

"Have you ever heard of a human able to see ghosts, like real ghost?" Bonnie asked

"No why?" Katherine asked with an raised eyebrow

"Jeremy has been seeing Vicki and Anna, all summer." Bonnie said as Katherine seemed to be plotting something in her head as a waitress came by and Bonnie looked at her to say thank you. When she turned back to Katherine she saw that she was gone, causing Bonnie to sigh

[Salvatore's House]

Damon opened the door, to see Elena at the door "I'll accept written apologies only." Damon said with his arms crossed over his chest before Elena smiled and her posture changed completely and Damon realized that he was talking to Katherine

"Are you two lovebirds fighting already?" Katherine asked

"Katherine. Wonderful. What do you want?" Damon asked walking into the house

"I'm just a girl looking for a partner in crime. Feel like hitting the road? Getting the hell out of

Dodge?" Katherine asked

"Impeccable timing. I was told I need to take a beat." Damon said

"Is that a yes? I'll drive." Katherine replied

"Why not? Walls are starting to close in on me around here. Where are we going?" Damon asked

"Away from here. That's all I'm going to give you for right now. But believe me... It's good." Katherine said as she held up Elena's necklace, when Damon tried to grab it, she held it away from him

[A truck]

Klaus kicked Stefan's foot, when Stefan awoke from Klaus snapping his neck he saw Klaus was looking at him sitting on a coffin

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan said sitting up

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus replied before he opened the truck, and Stefan after letting his eyes get focused to the light saw that they were in Mystic Falls

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." Klaus said

 **Charlotte**

Naruto was at the cemetery in front of a crypt, entering the crypt he saw a tomb, before he pushed it open to see Mikael inside of it, he was bound in chains and mummified, before his eyes snapped opened, when they looked at him Naruto saw immense fear in them.

"How's it hangin, Mikael?" Naruto asked before he saw Mikael's throat moving as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't "I'm not here to kill you, I plan on using you to get Katherine, into Niklaus's good graces, but before we get into that I'm going to need the location of those 2 white oak stakes you created." he said before he activated his dojutsu, and used the human path

"Look's like I'm going back to Rome." Naruto thought before placed the lid on the tomb back on, and walked out of the crypt

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the groundskeeper asked, Naruto turned to him before he smirked and vamped out and rushed the groundskeeper.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 31: Smells Like Teen Spirit - Homecoming**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was pouring a glass of scotch for Elena who was sitting in a chair staring a nothing, as Stefan attacking her played over and over again in her head, when he walked over he held out the glass "Hey, have some bourbon. It'll help you forget." he said

Elena took a sip but made a face "Yeah, it's strong." Damon said as Elena pushed her hair out of her face "You know I can help you forget, too. At least the memories you don't want to keep."

"No. No compulsion. I need to remember. All of it." Elena replied shaking her head

Damon nodded and held up Elena's necklace "I stole it back for you." he said

Elena looked at it, before she looked away and said "He's really gone this time. I watched it happen. After everything that we went through to get... to help him. Now he's just... Gone. Where were you, Damon?"

"I shouldn't have left." Damon said before he placed his hand on her leg "I promise you... I will never leave you again." he promised before they looked at each other,

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Stefan said from the doorway, as Damon stood up and looked at Stefan while Elena looked surprised

"What are you doing here, brother?" Damon asked

"Last I checked, I live here." Stefan said before he walked in and poured himself some scotch "Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection." he continued looked at Elena, before he turned around and walked off before he paused and looked at them "Mmm, by all means. Carry on."

As he walked off Naruto entered his clothes covered in blood and two white oak stakes in his hands, as Stefan held up his glass "Hello brother." he said before he walked up to his room, as Naruto looked at him before he turned to Damon and Elena

"Why is his humanity off?" Naruto asked

"Long story." Damon said before he looked at Naruto "What happened to you?"

"Went to Rome, looking for these," Naruto said holding up the stakes "but when I found them, some vampires were guarding them, and they attacked me and you can tell how that ended. I'll fill you in later." he said before he put the stakes in a chest over the fireplace

Naruto then went upstairs and put on a red V-neck, some Nike Cortez's and some jeans before he vanished in a flash.

 **With Lexi**

Lexi was feeding on a man, when Naruto appeared, dropping the unconscious body Lexi turned to Naruto and smiled "Hello Naruto," she greeted before she saw the serious expression on his face "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come to Mystic Falls with me." Naruto said

Lexi shook her head "No remember what you told me, the council all saw the clone's body. If I were to just show up in Mystic Falls the council will freak out and you all would be in danger. I decided that I will only go back if the council somehow died." she said

Naruto looked her in the eye and saw she wasn't going to change her mind, so he just nodded with a sigh

 **Next Morning**

 **Cemetery**

Katherine and Jeremy were in front of a crypt, they were about to enter when Jeremy was hit in the back of the head by a shotgun he fell to the ground unconscious, Katherine turned to see the groundskeeper that Naruto had attacked

"Are you Katherine?" the groundskeeper asked blankly, and Katherine noticed that he had been compelled

"Yes." Katherine said

"Naruto told me to tell you; not to let Mikael out of the tomb, until he calls you. He said that if you were to present Mikael to Niklaus he will give you your freedom." he said Katherine went wide eyed before she smiled, and nodded. She watched as the groundskeeper dropped the gun and walked away

 **2 Days Later**

 **Gilbert's House**

Elena was wide awake, when her alarm went off, looking at the clock she saw that it was 5:15 AM, sighing she got up and looked at herself in the mirror, before she saw the bite marks on her neck, before she sighed and placed her hand on it and a green aura covered her hand, after a couple of minutes she took her hand away and the bite marks were gone.

 **Downstairs**

She came down the stairs fully dress, Naruto and Alaric were in the kitchen. Naruto drinking his coffee before he threw a bottle of aspirins at Alaric's head "Good morning." she said getting their attention

"Good morning." Naruto said while Alaric didn't say anything as he took the aspirins

 **Woods**

Elena was sparing with one of Naruto's clones, she had stakes in her hands while the clone was evading her easily, "Stop hesitating Elena! Kill the clone!" Naruto ordered as he and Alaric watched her

"Are you sure she can do this?" Alaric asked as they watched as Elena started to move faster

"Of course I'm sure she can, she can heal herself, and make illusions but she needs to learn how to fight and not just throw enhanced fist around. That's a problem with people now days especially vampires."

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked

"When Stefan, and Damon were human, they knew how to fight, they had a stance, speed, and power but when they became vampires they just turned into brawlers its like everything I taught them was wiped clean from there heads." Naruto said

Alaric nodded before he looked over to a clearing where Bonnie, and Caroline were going at it, all he could see was a blur with how fast they were going "How is Bonnie able to keep up with a vampire?" he asked

"All her clothes are weighted, I had installed a seal in her house that made the gravity stronger, she's getting stronger, and faster the more she grows use to the gravity pressure." Naruto said

"Why didn't you use one of those when you were training me?" Alaric asked

"You don't have a healing factor, it would've taken a long time for you to get used to the gravity." Naruto said before they saw that Elena had managed to stake the clone "Your up." Naruto said getting a nod from Alaric before he walked over to Elena with a duffel as Naruto watched while Caroline, and Bonnie walked over to him sweating "How's my girls?" Naruto asked placing his arms around their waists

"Fine." they both said

"So are you coming to school today?" Caroline asked Naruto, who made a face and looked like he was about to say no, but she spoke before he could "Please, it's the first day of senior year and, you didn't go to prank night like I wanted you to so you owe me." Caroline said

Naruto looked at her, and Bonnie before he sighed exasperated and nodded glumly. Then they watched as Alaric showed Elena how to use the sleeve of stakes he made on a mannequin, before she tried it, and nothing happened causing Naruto to snicker

"That's weird." Elena said, before she tried again but it didn't work as Naruto was hit by Caroline, and Bonnie because he was laughing, Elena started banging on the sleeve "Must be jammed or something."

Alaric who was smiling said "You're not strong enough. Better start lifting some weights, put some meat on your bones."

"Thanks for not sugar-coating it." Elena said as Naruto and the girls walked over as Alaric took something out of his bag and showed it to Elena

"You know what this is?" Alaric asked

"A vervain grenade." Elena said

"The element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." Alaric said before he pulled the pin out of the grenade and tossed it into Elena's hand "Surprise."

"Oh my god." Elena said before she threw it in the air and it exploded, before she turned to Alaric "This isn't a joke to me, Ric." she said taking off the sleeve

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." Alaric said when he heard Naruto and Caroline clearing their throats, he turned to them to see that they had both their eyebrows raised "Sorry."

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked down the stairs to see two dead girls on the floor, with narrowed eyes Naruto grabbed both of them and dragged them into the living room to see Damon, Stefan, and Rebekah whistling they turned to him just as he threw the two dead girls Damon, and Rebekah managed to duck as the girls hit Stefan knocking him off the couch

Stefan got up and looked at Naruto "Bury those two, then heal, and compel those girls and get them the hell out of here." Naruto ordered

Stefan was about to say something when he saw Naruto's eyes glow sinisterly, so he just did as he was told, Naruto watched him heal the girls and compel them before they all left, and he took the dead bodies out of the house, before Rebekah pushed Naruto into a wall and kissed him, Naruto returned the kiss before he pulled away

"Hello Bekah." Naruto greeted "Why don't you go put up your things, and we'll talk when I get back." Rebekah nodded before she kissed him again

"I'll see you later." Rebekah said

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Matt parked his truck, in the parking lot and looked around, when Vicki appeared next to him causing him to jump in surprise "You were always so much better at being a part of this than I was." she said as Matt looked at her, surprised "Sorry."

"You can't just keep appearing like this. Freaks me out." Matt said

"I'm a ghost. It's all I got. And I couldn't appear if you weren't thinking about me." Vicki replied

"Well, I was just thinking about our first day last year. I was worried about running into Elena and you said…" Matt trailed off looking at the school

"Suck it up, be a man, and show her what she's missing." Vicki continued for him

"Yeah. Instead, she met a vampire." Matt said with a frown

Vicki looked at her little brother and asked "You ok, Matty? You seem unhappy."

"Yeah, I just, life stuff. You know, with you gone and mom not around, it's... A lot to deal with alone. I'm glad I get to talk to you, though. I miss you." Matt said looking at her and they both smiled at each other

"I miss you, too. What if I told you there was a way that you could help me come back?" Vicki asked

Matt looked at her seriously and asked "What do you mean come back?"

Before Vicki could answer Tyler who was hyped up now that he was a Hybrid knocked on the hood of the truck as Vicki disappeared "Donovan!" he shouted before he moved to the window "What are you doing? Come on, man. Let's go!" Matt got out of his truck and Tyler looked back at him "You talking to yourself?"

Matt ignoring the question asked "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"We're seniors, man. Life is good." Tyler said before they walked toward the school

Elena walked to her locker when her phone rung, she picked it up to see it was Damon "Hey. Are you checking up on me? Because I'm fine." she said

"Yeah. So... You might not want to come here for a while. We have a new housemate. Barbie Klaus." Damon said sitting on his bed

"Rebekah? She's living with you now? Why?" Elena asked

"She's stranded. Apparently Klaus left her in the dust after I name-dropped Mikael." Damon replied

"What about Stefan? What is he up to?" Elena asked

"Oh, you know Stefan. Journaling, reading, shaping his hair." Damon lied

"Come on, Damon. I can handle it. What?" Elena pressed

"Is that the bell? Oh...Ring! Ring! Don't want to be late." Damon said before he hung up

Elena sighed in annoyance before she saw Caroline putting up a flyer for the bonfire on the wall "I forgot about the bonfire."

Caroline looked at her n surprise before she said "You have to go. It's our first spirit squad event. And it sets the bar for the whole year."

"Relax, Caroline. I'll be there." Caroline said with a smile

"Thank you. It's just that…" Caroline started

"Happy first day!" Tyler interrupted her as he walked up to them when they saw something red on his shirt

"Is that blood?" Elena asked

Caroline eyes widen before she said "Oh my God!" she then pushed Tyler into the restroom, with Elena following them

"What's going on?!" Tyler asked

"Vampire 101... don't wear your breakfast to school!" Caroline said as Elena checked out the stalls to make sure no one was there

"Chill out. It was just a blood bag." Tyler said

"From where?" Caroline asked

"Rebekah hooked me up." Tyler said

Caroline surprised asked "Rebekah? And what are you even talking to her for?"

"Klaus told her to keep a watch on me. Protect his new asset." Tyler replied causing Elena, and Caroline to look at him in shock because he was amused instead of worried

"His what? Why are you amused by this?" Elena asked

"I'm his first successful hybrid, don't you both think that's the tiniest bit awesome?" Tyler asked

"Oh, wow! I cannot believe you just said that." Caroline said "You know what I can't talk to you right now." she said before she and Elena walked out of the bathroom, and went their separate ways as Elena ran into Stefan

"Hello, Elena." Stefan greeted smirking

Elena shocked asked "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!" Stefan replied

"What? Why?" Elena asked

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told." Stefan said

"I'm going to be late for class." Elena said as she tried to walk around Stefan but Stefan grabbed her wrist

"Oh, class is this way." Stefan said pointing behind him

"Let go of me, Stefan." Elena said

Stefan sighed and said "Elena, do you think I want to be a senior for the 100th time? No. But if I don't have a choice in the matter, then neither do you."

"I said let go of me." Elena said

Alaric arrived "Let her go." he ordered

Stefan smirked and let go of Elena, before he pushed Alaric against the locker "Stefan, stop it!" Elena hissed as people were looking at them

Stefan ignoring Elena said "You're not gonna want to get in my way. Okay Ric?" Alaric nodded and Stefan backed away and looked at the both of them "I will see you both in history." before he left

 **Later**

Alaric and Elena were in Ric's classroom "What the hell is he doing here?" Alaric asked

"Klaus compelled him to watch over me. Apparently I'm one of Klaus's assets now that my blood is the only way to create a hybrid." Elena said

"Now he's a bodyguard?" Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know what he is. But he's definitely not Stefan." Elena replied before the school bell rung "Look, his being here is not good for any of us. We have to do something."

The students entered the classroom as Elena went to her chair, as Caroline sat behind her, next to Naruto as a guy sat next to Elena but Stefan entered and went toward him "You're in my seat."

The guy got up, and Stefan sat down and Stefan smiled at Elena, Caroline looked at him while Naruto sighed in annoyance "Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." Alaric said before Rebekah entered the classroom

"What about the Vikings?" she asked before she sat on the other side of Naruto as Tyler, Caroline and Elena looked at her

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Alaric asked

"My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." Rebekah said as Alaric started the lesson

Naruto leaned over and whispered to her "What are you doing here?"

Rebekah smiled and said "I wanted to go to school instead of sitting in that big house, with your brother Damon all day."

Naruto nodded "Well, please try to be peaceful, I don't exactly feel like breaking up any fights today."

"Take me to the bonfire and I'll take it under consideration." Rebekah replied, and Naruto nodded while Caroline who was listening looked at him

 **Later**

Matt was in the stoner pit looking around for Vicki who appeared behind him "You've got no business in the stoner pit." she said

Matt turned to her and smiled as he replied "Figured you'd feel comfortable here."

"Touche." Vicki said with a smirk

"So what do you mean that I can help you come back?" Matt asked

"Right now, I can only come back when you're thinking of me. But there is a way that I can be free of that." Vicki said

"How?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I have help from the other side." Vicki said

"The other side?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow

When Jeremy arrived but he doesn't seem to be able to see Vicki "Dude, what are you doing over here?"

Vicki and Matt turned to Jeremy as Matt replied "I could ask you the same question."

"Just looking for my stoner lab partner. All right, see you around." Jeremy said before he walked off

Matt and Vicki looked at each other surprise "Can he not see you anymore?"

 **With Jeremy**

Jeremy was in the restroom with Anna "He was talking to Vicki right out there in the open." Jeremy reported

"How?" Anna asked

"When he died and came back, he must have started seeing her. She said that she could come back, that she had help on the other side." Jeremy said

"Help? What kind of help?" Anna asked

 **With Matt**

Matt was still talking to Vicki "Who's helping you?" Matt asked

"The witch I've been talking to says that there's a ritual. She can do magic from my side to push me over to yours." Vicki said

With Jeremy

"Is it even possible? Could she come back?" Jeremy asked

"I guess if she had a stronger foothold." Anna said

"Like an anchor?" Jeremy asked

"Exactly. Right now, I'm tethered to you. My access points to your side is through you, and my dad. But if she were to get a stronger foothold…." Anna started

 **With Matt**

"I'll be able to come and go as I please... When I want, where I want. I won't have to rely on you" Vicki finished

"But you'll still be a ghost, Vick." Matt replied

"In a town full of vampires, werewolves, and witches, I'll fit right in." Vicki said

"Seriously. You're going to make jokes about this?" Matt asked stepping back from her

"Matt! Relax. No one else will be able to see me." Vicki said

 **With Jeremy**

"She's bad news, Jeremy. There's nothing but darkness around her." Anna said

"This is Vicki we're talking about. All right? She's not a bad person." Jeremy replied

"You can't upset the balance of nature without a price. If she's using a witch's energy from the other side, you don't know what price she's going to pay." Anna said

 **With Matt**

"I can be a part of this life again, Matt. Instead of being on the other side all alone. You won't have to be alone anymore either." Vicki said as Matt thought about it while a tear streamed from her eye

"What do I have to do?" Matt asked

 **Later**

Everyone was outside, cheerleaders were stretching, and the football players were doing suicides, while Elena, along with other students were jogging around the track, and Naruto was with Bonnie on the roof teaching her how to free run

A cheerleader suddenly asked "Has anybody seen Dana?" Caroline who was stretching when Rebekah arrived

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad." Rebekah said

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Naruto says I have to be friendly to you and the Bonnie girl, so this is me trying to be friends." Rebekah said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because, I love Naruto and from the look in your eye so do you, and if I'm going to get the relationship I had with him back from the early 1800's I have to get to know the current women in his life." Rebekah said as Caroline looked at her in surprise, before she sighed and nodded

Elena was running, when Stefan joined her and ran alongside her "Look at you being all fit. Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?"

"Seriously, Stefan, leave me alone." Elena said as she turned around and ran the other way, but he backpedaled beside her

"You think I'm annoying now? Wait till homecoming. Hey, who you bringing, by the way? I don't want to be weird." Stefan said before a guy ran into Elena accidentally

"I'm sorry ab-" the guy tried to apologize but Stefan pushed him

"Watch it, dick!" Stefan said

"Who are you?!" Elena shouted

Stefan turned to Elena and replied "I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag. I mean, no offense or anything." Elena looked at him and scoffed before she walked off "What?!" Stefan asked

 **Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine was holding the body of the man above Mikael so the blood can fall into his mouth, as a groundskeeper held a dagger while he stood in the shadows awaiting for Mikael to get out of the chains as Mikael awoke and his face returned to normal

Mikael looked up and saw the man's body before he demanded "No! Get it away!"

"You need blood." Katherine said

"Get it away from me!" Mikael demanded

Katherine sighed before she threw the body aside "Happy?" she asked

"Thank you." Mikael said

Katherine leaned down and looked at Mikael's face closely before she said "I remember you. Chicago, 1920s. You were looking for Klaus." before Mikael closed his eyes again "You're not so scary for a... badass vampire vampire Hunter."

 **Alaric's apartment**

Elena is lifting weights on a bench, when Damon and Naruto arrived "What? Are you going to bench press a vampire?" Damon asked

"Do you actually know what's happening right now? Stefan called me a human blood bag. He's a completely different person." Elena said as Naruto pressed down on the weight "Unh! What are you doing?"

"You'll only get stronger if you challenged yourself." Naruto said as black lines crawled out from under his hands and crawled over to the weights and the kanji for gravity shined and Elena screamed

"Naruto! Stop it!" Naruto sighed and lifted the weight and Elena sat up as Naruto tossed the weight Damon, who grunted and struggled slightly to put the weight back

"That's a damn shame." Naruto said as Damon looked at him "Maybe, we should work you out to Damon."

"Naw, I'm good." he said as Naruto smirked before they looked at Elena

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked Elena

"I want to lock Stefan up, at least until this Mikael guy comes, kills Klaus, and the compulsion breaks."

"Mikael?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from Elena "Your going to need a new plan."

"Why?" Elena asked

"Because I'm going to use Mikael, as a way for Katherine to get into Nikluas's good graces." Naruto replied

"Your kidding right?" Damon asked when he saw Naruto's face "Your not kidding."

"Mikael, is the entire reason, why you are in the mess you are in now, it was his idea to use Petrova blood for the Hybrid curse." Naruto replied

"Yes, I know but what about Stefan?" Elena asked

"Stefan has been to compelled to watch over you, something he has been doing since he saved you from the accident. And when Stefan is set free his humanity will still be off, till he decides to turn it back on." Naruto replied

"Can't you make him turn it back on?" Elena asked

"No I can't, I might be able to do a lot of things, but weather a vampires humanity is on or off is entirely up to that vampire. Along with the fact that Stefan feed on you, who knows how long he's going to keep his humanity off."

"But, he's an entirely different person."

"That's a part of who Stefan is, that he doesn't like to show. The same way how there is a part of you that is just like Katherine that you don't like as well." Naruto said "When a vampire turns of his humanity, he only turns off his sadness, and his guilt. He can still have fun, get angry. His morals remain also."

"His morals?" Elena asked

"Yes, for example in all the times Stefan, and Damon have had their humanity off, they have never raped a woman because they know that I would kill them painfully, and I raised them better than that." Naruto said "But if it makes you happy, Stefan will be locked up by midnight."

Elena smiled and hugged appreciatively

Mystic Falls High School

Alaric, Damon, Elena Naruto, and Caroline were in Alaric's classroom "So lets review your plan, because if it doesn't work, I'll just snap his neck and chain him up at the old Salvatore Estate" Naruto said

Elena nodded and started "I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire. Then when he's distracted…"

"I'll shoot him." Alaric jumped in

"Can't Bonnie just ju-ju him or something?" Damon asked

"Bonnie has other things to deal with." Naruto said

"We're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah?" Damon said

"Rebekah, will be with me." Naruto said causing Damon, Elena, and Alaric to look at him "What?"

"Why would Rebekah be with you?" Alaric asked

"Well, we have a sort of on and off again since she turned 17." Naruto said with a shrug before Tyler arrived

"Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Tyler asked

"We need you to raid your mom's vervain supply. Enough to keep Stefan down for a while." Elena said

"You can't do that to Stefan." Tyler said

"Why not?" Caroline asked

"Trust me, Tyler, it's in his best interest." Elena said

"Yeah. It's not in Klaus's." Tyler said getting Naruto's and Damon's attention

"But Klaus is the bad guy, Tyler. You know, why are you acting like some freaky, hybrid, slave minion." Caroline said as Naruto moved her off his lap, and stood up

"Klaus made me who I am, Caroline. I owe him everything." Tyler said

"Oh, boy." Damon said before Naruto punched Tyler in the jaw, and he flew headfirst into the wall, rendering him indisposed

"What are you doing?!" Alaric asked

"He's been sired." Naruto said

"What?" Caroline asked

"Sired. He feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus's blood created him." Damon filled them in as Naruto held up Tyler

"Loyal how?" Elena asked

"He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare. But maybe not so much in hybrids." Naruto said

"So how do we fix him?" Alaric asked getting a shrug from Naruto

"I'll look into it." Naruto said before a clone appeared and took Tyler and vanished with him "Alright I got to go and meet up with Rebekah." he said before he kissed Caroline

"Don't screw up your plan." Naruto said before he sped away

Rebekah was at the bonfire, trying to pour herself some beer, when Stefan joined her "You all right there?" he asked

"I thought Naruto would be here." Rebekah replied

"You're into Naruto now?" Stefan asked as he poured Rebekah some beer

"I've been into Naruto since I was 14 years old, before I finally got with him when I was 17. And if he wouldn't have made me forget him then I probably would still be with him instead of trying to befriend his other girlfriends." Rebekah said

Elena arrived and poured herself some beer "Excuse me." she said

"Elena, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked as Rebekah saw Naruto and walked off toward him

"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" Elena asked before she drunk her whole cup of beer

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan said asElena put her cup down

"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena replied before she walked off

Matt's House]

Matt and Vicki were in the garage, candles were in front of Matt who took a picture and put it in front of the candles, then he took a knife from his pocket and cut his hand above the picture of him and Vicki

"Concentrate on me, Matty." Vicki instructed before Matt cut his hand

"This is too weird." Marr said as he held his bleeding hand over the picture

"Just focus. This is a good thing." Vicki said as Matt kept his hand over the picture "Now say you accept me."

"I accept you." Matt said before a gust of wind appeared, the candles fire grew higher, and smoke escaped from the picture, before everything returned to normal.

Matt who was now standing up jumped when the door suddenly closed as he stumbled back into Vicki who grabbed his arm. Shocked Matt turned to Vicki who was surprised "Did you just...?"

Matt nodded "I felt that." smiling Vicki touched his face "I feel that, too."

"It worked!" Vicki said smiling before she hugged Matt "I'm here, Matty!"

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Naruto was sitting with Rebekah who was trying to roast the marshmallow, when he saw that she burnt it, he slapped her hand and took the twig from her "Hey, I want to do it."

"You just killed your 10th marshmallow Bekah." Naruto said as he took of the burnt part and held the twig for her to eat it

"It's good." Rebekah said

"Yup." Naruto said as he moved to get some more marshmallows when Rebekah saw something red glowing under his sleeve

"Your glowing." Rebekah said

Naruto looked at her and asked "What?" Rebekah pointed to his arm, looking down Naruto shifted a little and pulled up his sleeve to see a seal blinking rapidly

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked seeing the serious expression on Naruto's face

"A ghost has somehow got a physical foothold onto this plane of existence." Naruto said

"You have to go don't you?" Rebekah asked

Naruto shook his head negatively "No, I promised you that we will spend tonight together, and that's what we're going to do." he said causing Rebekah to smile

 **Matt's House**

Vicki held her hand above one of the candles, before she took it away "Ah, I can feel this. I can feel everything." she said as she stood up and went over to a desk, as Matt wrapped his hand up

"The Witch didn't mention this part?" Matt asked

"Makes sense. Our deal was that she'd help me do what I need to do." Vicki said with her back turned to Matt

"What are you talking about? What deal, Vick?" Matt asked

"Well, if I want to stay here, I have to help her restore the balance." Vicki started as she turned to him with a wrench and continued "Klaus' hybrids can't be allowed to survive."

"You can't kill Tyler, Vicki." Matt said

"Not Tyler, Matt. It's Elena who's the key to creating the hybrids." Vicki corrected before she made to leave

Matt turned and grabbed Vicki's arm and said "What? Vicki, no!" as Vicki turned around she hit him with the wrench, knocking him out

Vicki dropped the wrench before she apologized "I'm sorry, Matty. But I want to stay." she then walked out of the garage

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elena was laying on the bleachers and looking at the sky, when Stefan arrived, Elena drunk spoke "I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?"

"You're drunk. You need to go home." Stefan said as Elena got up

"Fine. Unh. Let me find my car." Elena replied

"You're joking, right?" Stefan asked

"Uh-oh. It's the fun police. I thought that ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party." Elena said

"Well, all right, I'm driving you home. Come on." Stefan said as he turned around and was about to walk down the bleachers, when Elena climbed over the ramp "What are you, 5? Get down." Stefan ordered not knowing that Elena could survive a fall from the height she was at and land on her feet

"Why? Are you afraid that I'm going to…" Elena started before she almost fell "Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you."

"You're hilarious."

"Look, Stefan, no hands." Elena said as she removed her hands but almost fell, again while Stefan was no longer amused, as Elena laughed before she finally fell, and screamed before Stefan sped down and caught her "I knew you'd catch me."

They looked at each other, before Stefan released her and Alaric arrived and shot him with darts, Stefan grunted before he looked at Alaric as his eyes glowed and his pupils turned to slits. Growing Stefan turned to Alaric as the darts suddenly shot out of his back. Alaric wide eyed took a step back before Stefan rushed over to kill him, when Damon blindsided him and knocked him out with a chop to the neck

"You ok?" Damon asked looking to Elena

"Yeah. I'm... Fine." Elena said

Alaric as his heart beat returned to normal, looked at Elena and said "You look, uh, not sober."

"The plan worked. That's all that matters. Let's just get him out of here." Elena said

 **Moments Later**

Elena opened Alaric's trunk, as Damon put Stefan in the trunk, while Alaric put up his weapon and Elena got in the car. Vicki, who was smoking looked at them before she looked at the floor and blew on the joint

 **With Matt**

Matt and Bonnie were in a classroom as Matt paced while Bonnie sat on a table "I'm so sorry. I didn't think she'd do something like this. I trusted her." Matt said

Bonnie got up and replied "You need to tell me exactly what you did to let Vicki out. So I know exactly how to send her back."

Damon closed the trunk before he and Alaric walked to the car, when Alaric saw a gas can on the floor "I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." Alaric said as Damon was trying to open the car door but it was locked

Vicki threw the joint on the floor, and the joint fell into the gas that was on the floor and the fire sped toward Alaric's car Damon wide-eyed backed away as the fire put a barrier between him and the car, as Alaric screamed for Elena to get out but every time she tried to open unlock the cr, it would close back immediately

"Elena! Elena! Open the door!" Damon screamed

"I can't! It won't open!" Elena replied as she continued to try to unlock the car, but it would just lock back "What the hell?"

Vicki was in the car next to her but Elena couldn't see her for obvious reasons "I'm sorry, Elena." Vicki said

 **With Matt**

Matt was lighting candles, as Bonnie looked at a Grimoire "I found a spell that can block whatever magic is helping Vicki." Bonnie said

"What do I do?" Matt asked

"Give me your hand." Bonnie said, Matt then held up his hand and Bonnie untied the cloth to see that it was still cut from earlier, so she used the other one causing him to wince

 **With Elena**

Elena coughed as the smoke filled the car, and she turned to see Stefan who was moving slowly as he started to wake up, "Stefan!" she screamed

Stefan awoke, and saw the car on fire, before he kicked the trunk door off the car, Elena moved to the back as she was crawling Vicki grabbed her foot, when she was suddenly yanked back by an invisible force

 **With Vicki**

Vicki appeared in the classroom to see Bonnie casting a spell "What is she doing?" Vicki asked Matt who looked at her

"Fixing my mistake." Matt replied

"Make her stop." Vicki said

"Bonnie, hurry." Matt said

"The spell is working, Matt. She's still here because of you." Bonnie replied, as she continued to cast the spell, as Matt got up and walked over to Vicki

"Matt, please." Vicki pleaded

"I can't let you hurt anyone, Vicki." Matt said

"I won't. I'll stop. Just, please, don't make me go." Vicki replied

"I have to. This is wrong. You shouldn't be here." Matt said

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be alone anymore." Vicki apologized

"Neither did I. But I have to let you go." Matt said as Bonnie was still casting the spell "Goodbye, Vick." when Vicki disappeared Bonnie opened her eyes to reveal her Rinnegan, and she saw energy was flowing through cracks in the air, she slammed her hand on the ground, as a seal appeared on her hand, the seal glowed before the energy receded back into the cracks before they vanished along with the seal

 **With Elena**

Damon pulled Stefan out of the car, while Alaric, got Elena, before they rushed away from the car, before it exploded. Stefan stood up straight and backed away from them with a glare, Elena opened her mouth to say something but Stefan already had sped away

 **Hours Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto awoke, after he and Rebekah returned home and spent the rest of the night kissing and groping each other. Sliding out of the bed, in a burst of speed Naruto appeared at the foot of the bed, and he saw Rebekah asleep. Putting on some pants not worrying about a shirt Naruto went downstairs to see Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Damon, and Alaric

"So why'd you tell us to be here at midnight Naruto?" Alaric asked

"I wanted to show you all something, but I have to meet with Katherine right now." Naruto said "I'll be back in 5 minutes hold on." he said before he moved over to a chest and pulled out 2 daggers and a large vial of ash, dipping one of the daggers in the ash Naruto vanished in a crimson flash

Elena was looking at the dagger as Bonnie, and Caroline went to the kitchen to get some coffee "What?" Alaric asked looking at Elena

"We can get rid of Rebekah with the dagger right now, before she can find out about our plan to kill Klaus." Elena said

"Bad idea." Damon said shaking his head

"I know the consequences it might have, but we'll be able to protect everyone from her in the long run." Elena said before she went to the last dagger, and dipped it in the ash before she went upstairs

Taking a deep breath Elena entered Naruto's room to see Rebekah asleep in his bed with a smile on her face moving over to Rebekah's body stealthily just as Naruto taught her she raised the dagger, when Rebekah's eyes snapped open suddenly but she was to late as Elena slammed the dagger into her chest

As Rebekah started to mummify she looked at Elena murderously, as she spoke "I'll get you for this." before the process finished and Damon entered shaking his head, he picked up Rebekah who was wearing one of Naruto's t shirts, and some shorts and sped down to the cellar, before he gently laid her on a cot.

 **Pickett Mausoleum**

Katherine was lighting candles, as she glanced over to Naruto who was in the shadows with the dagger spinning on the tip of his finger when Mikael woke up "I apologize for my outburst." he said as Katherine walked over to the tomb and leaned against it "It would have made more sense had you known that I've been denying myself human blood for as long as I can remember. Why is it that you awoke me?"

"I thought you might know how to kill Klaus. But something tells me that I've been sorely misinformed." Katherine lied

"Would you mind helping me with these? I can assure you there's no way I can kill Klaus from beneath them." Mikael said straining against the chains

"Does that you mean you do know how to kill him?" Katherine asked

"I can kill Klaus. And I will." Mikael replied before Katherine took the chains off his body "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Katherine said smirking as Naruto sped over and choked Mikael

"Naruto!" Mikael croaked out

"Sup." Naruto said as he slammed the dagger into Mikael's chest causing him to scream in pain before he mummified

"So what's the plan?" Katherine asked

"I'll get Klaus to Mystic Falls, you'll present him with Mikael's body allowing for Klaus to kill him permanently." Naruto said to an wide eyed Katherine

"Are you sure that will work?" she asked as Naruto walked to her and moved her hair behind her ear and said

"I'm absolutely sure that it will work." Naruto said before he kissed her passionately

 **Later**

 **Old Lockwood Cellar**

Naruto, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon, and Alaric were in the cellar "Why are we here?" Damon asked

"The Mikaelson family, or as you know them as the Originals lived on this land 1000 years ago." Naruto said before he aimed his hand at the wall, and his dojutsu activated "Almighty Push." he said and the entire wall exploded as the others put up their hand to shield themselves from the dust and debris. Channeling wind chakra Naruto got rid of the dust before he walked into the wall and motioned for them to follow

"So the originals lived on this land 100 years ago, how did you meet them?" Alaric asked

"I stayed with Ayana in the old world when she started to mentor Esther." Naruto answered before he paused, and walked forward when suddenly four stakes suddenly shot into his ribs, and both shoulders, causing him to grunt

"Naruto!" everyone shouted

"Relax, I'm fine." Naruto said before his entire body was encased in lightning and the stakes snapped allowing him to move forward as he took the pieces that had already pierced him out and dropped them

"Is there anything that can stop you?" Alaric asked as they followed Naruto

"Magic, and my descendants." Naruto said

"You once said that witches won't allow for something to be truly immortal, so how do they restore balance with your presence Naruto?" Elena asked

"I'm not truly immortal, there's a stake that can kill me. Just like how a white oak stake can truly kill an original vampire, a stake coated in my power, and the power of the being that turned me is the only thing that can truly kill me." Naruto said

"And who turned you?" Alaric asked

"The Shinto god of death." Naruto said as he turned down another tunnel as Alaric stopped in shock

"The Shinigami, turned you!?" Alaric asked in shock

"Yup, turned me on the night of my birth, and sealed off the effects before he returned and unsealed them on my fifth birthday."

"You've been a vampire since you were 5 years old?" Alaric asked in shock before he looked to the others to see they weren't shocked by this news "You all knew?"

"He showed us his life before he came here." Elena said for the girls who nodded

"Here we are." Naruto said as he stopped in front of a cave, and Alaric, Bonnie, and Elena walked in while Naruto stopped Caroline, and Damon

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"This is sacred ground, vampires can't step foot into that tunnel, unless a born member of the Lockwood family invites us in." Naruto said

"So, we can get Tyler or Mrs. Lockwood to invite us in?" Caroline asked

"Tyler, is a hybrid he can't step foot on this property either, and Carol isn't a born member of the Lockwood family." Naruto said before he looked at the others "This cave is where the originals would go as humans and hide from the werewolves."

Bonnie, Alaric, and Elena walked around looking at the walls, before Bonnie held up her hand and blue flames appeared lighting up the cave, allowing for Bonnie, Alaric, and Elena to see the carvings on the cave

"What is all this?" Elena asked

"The Story of the Original Family." Naruto said

 **2 days Later**

 **A.N Ghost World, and Ordinary People never happened, it's just been a rather peaceful couple of days, with Naruto wondering where Rebekah ran off to. Stefan was never locked up, Naruto had went to the other side and took Anna to reunite with Pearl and they now live with Naruto's other children, and Qetsiyah.**

Naruto was outside in front of the Boarding House, drinking some scotch, when a truck pulled up, as Damon who was in the house took one of the stakes that looked ordinary, and switched it out with a regular piece of wood came out with Elena, and Stefan

"What's this about?" Stefan asked Naruto who finished his glass

"Wait and see." Naruto said before he walked to the truck as Katherine jumped out of the passenger side

Damon, Elena, and Stefan watched Naruto and Katherine kiss before they both moved to the back of the truck and they followed as Naruto unlocked the back and lifted the door, allowing for them to see a brown casket in the back of the truck. Hopping in Naruto walked to the casket and lifted it up before he walked out and placed the casket on the ground before he opened it allowing for them to see Mikael inside of the casket the dagger still in his chest

"Will you both take it inside please?" Naruto asked Damon and Stefan who nodded as Katherine and Elena stared at each other "Please, at least try to get along."

Katherine and Elena looked at him, before they nodded "I'll try."

"Thank you." Naruto said before he pulled out his phone and called someone as Elena, and Katherine walked inside

"Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people it is literally a breading ground for werewolves." Klaus voice came from the other end of the phone

"I need for you to return to Mystic Falls." Naruto said

"Why?" Klaus asked

"Katherine has found something, that'll interest you." Naruto said

"Really, and what is that may I ask?"

"Your going to have to come back to find out, but I can tell you it's good." Naruto said

"Alright, I'll be there tonight." Klaus replied

"Good, hey have you talked to Rebekah, she suddenly vanished without a word and I think she might've ran off?" Naruto asked

"No, I haven't talked to her, but I'm sure she wants to catch up on the times, after all she has been in a box for 90 years." Klaus replied

"Your probably right. I'll see you later." Naruto said before he hung up

 **2 Hrs. Later**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was in front of her closet, while Bonnie was sitting on her bed when Elena sighed "I hate everything in my closet. I have nothing to wear to Homecoming." she complained

"Ask Naruto, he has nice taste, he helped me, and Caroline pick out our stuff." Bonnie said

"Really, and which one of you is taking him to Homecoming?" Elena asked

"Well, he's going to create a blood clone, they both will be dressed the same, and we'll pick one of them then the clone will use a henge after he is picked." Bonnie said

"So you both have it all planned out." Elena said getting a shrug from Bonnie who smiled

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena and Damon were in Damon's bathroom, preparing weapons to kill Klaus after Naruto, and Katherine's business. "You know, that Naruto will be very angry we're about to do this right?" Elena asked

"Won't be the first time, Naruto's been mad at me. We'll kill Klaus and any hybrids he brings with him tonight. And when I see my chance, I'll stake Klaus with the stake I took from the chest earlier." Damon said before Stefan entered

"I need to borrow a tie." Stefan said to Damon

"You have your own ties." Damon replied

"Hm, I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." Stefan said

"You could not go." Elena said

"Trust me, I'd rather be living up to my nature as a vampire, but I'm compelled to protect you. And if I look at your track record at Highschool Dances it's pretty tragic. With my luck you'll go and get yourself murdered by the Homecoming Queen…" Stefan said before he walked to the dresser in Damon's closet , as Elena picked up a grenade and started to arm it the way Naruto taught her

When Stefan returned "Ah- please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades?" he asked

"Never your mind, brother. The less you know the better." Damon said as Stefan stood behind him looking in the mirror with some ties in his hand

"My freedom from Klaus rests upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan said before he walked toward the door when Elena spoke

"Your the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question- whole thing falls apart." Elena replied

Stefan looked at her before he looked at Damon and said "You do have reason to worry, but if I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." he then walked off

As he walked into the hallway, he saw Naruto leaning against the wall, having been listening to the entire conversation "So, there making a move against Klaus." Naruto said

Stefan shrugged "They think that if I get my freedom, that I'll automatically go back to being the way I was." he said getting a nod from Naruto

"Well listen to me, under no circumstances are you to allow Damon to kill Klaus." Naruto said, Stefan nodded seeing the serious expression on Naruto's face "You save Klaus, and you'll get your freedom." Stefan nodded, before he went to his room.

Naruto went downstairs to the living room where Mikael's coffin was, standing in front of the coffin Naruto pulled up his sleeve and channeled his chakra into bicep, as he placed his hand on the coffin before it vanished in a puff of smoke, and a seal appeared on his bicep glowing red, before it morphed into a 'M' and it turned black.

Smirking Naruto went upstairs to get dressed

 **Later**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

 **Homecoming**

Naruto now dressed in a formal looking four buttoned pitch black tuxedo with the undershirt being a deep crimson in color. His tie was fashionably tied and set perfectly in position with it being a black color as well. He wore pitch black slacks that had a black belt tied around his waist. Finishing off his attire was a pair of black dress shoes.

He and a clone that was in a henge to look like his first son stood beside Caroline, and Bonnie looking at the filled gym, as music played on the speakers

Bonnie, and Caroline were looking all over the place when they noticed a lot of people they never seen before "Who are they?" Bonnie asked as she and Caroline looked at Naruto

"Those, are hybrids." Naruto said causing Bonnie, and Caroline's eyes to widen they were about to say something when Naruto spoke again "We are here to enjoy ourselves, I have about 2 hrs till I meet with Niklaus so lets enjoy ourselves please"

Caroline, and Bonnie sighed before they nodded then they went out onto the dance floor and proceeded to have fun

Stefan was also on the dance floor dancing with some random female classmate as Elena arrived with Matt, and Damon stood with Alaric looking around intently hoping to find Klaus

 **2 Hrs Later**

Naruto, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, and Elena all stood in the woods behind the school, Mikael's coffin was behind them when they heard footsteps looking into the woods they saw Klaus walk into the clearing while his hybrids stood at the edge of the clearing

Stopping in front of them Klaus looked at Naruto and asked "So, what did she have to show me?"

Naruto smirked before he looked at Katherine and nodded. Katherine hesitantly walked in front of Klaus and pulled out Mikael's fancy stake which Klaus recognized causing him to gasp "Where did you get that?" he asked

"That's a part of the present." Naruto said as Katherine gave Klaus the stake before she walked over and opened the coffin, allowing for Klaus to see Mikael before he walked over and looked to Naruto who smirked and nodded "Go ahead, you know your just itching to."

Klaus smirked and looked back to the coffin just as Mikael awoke coughing, and gasping since the dagger had been removed a while ago, blinking Mikael looked up to see Klaus smirking down at him "Niklaus."

"Hello Mikael." Klaus replied before Mikael tried to move but he couldn't since he hadn't fed yet and his entire body was stiff, before he saw Klaus lifting up his stake "I'll finally get revenge for my sister, and my family." as the scene of Mikael standing over his werewolf sister, and his father's family flashed in his mind.

"Go ahead and kill me. Doesn't matter, once the others find out what you did to your mother, you'll be alone for all eternity, you'll have no one, nobody will care about you anymore, boy! What do you have now other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." Mikael ranted as a tear came down Klaus's face

"He has me." Naruto said standing beside Klaus who looked at him in surprise "I was there when he was born, and I'll be there for him till his last breath."

Naruto then looked at Klaus and nodded with a smile that Klaus returned before he staked Mikael who screamed before he burst into flames

Klaus looked at the burning coffin, before he sighed and wiped his face, then he walked to Katherine who tensed up "Thank you, Katerina." Klaus said sincerely as Katherine's eyes widen "You no longer have to worry about me, chasing you." Katherine smiled

"Thank you Klaus." Katherine said, before she turned to Naruto and kissed him passionately

"I'll bring you Mikael's other stake, before me and Katherine leave town." Naruto said after pulling away from Katherine, getting a nod from Klaus before Naruto and Katherine vanished in a flash immediately Damon rushed Klaus while Elena, used the vervain grenades on the hybrids.

When Damon reached Klaus he immediately stabbed the stake into his stomach, before Damon flipped Klaus to the ground and raised the stake to kill Klaus before Stefan tackled Damon and held him down "What are you doing?!" Damon screamed

"Earning my freedom." Stefan replied as he stood up, while Klaus watched him before he picked up the stake and threw it into the fire from Mikael's coffin.

Stefan stood in front of Klaus as Klaus uncompelled him "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free."

 **Next Day**

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Naruto awoke in the master bedroom of the mansion, looking down he saw Caroline on his left, Katherine on his right along with Bonnie. Using his super speed Naruto appeared at the foot of the ultra king sized bed, looking at the girls Naruto smiled softly, before he took the blanket from the floor and pulled it over their naked bodies

Putting on some pants Naruto took out his cell phone, and looked at Katherine before he sped outside into the woods then he dialed a number after a moment a female voice answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hello Nadia." Naruto greeted smiling as he talked to his daughter

"Daddy? This is a surprise, I haven't talked to you in 2 years." Nadia said

"Yeah my bad, I've been busy. Anyway where are you?" Naruto asked

"In Europe, why do you ask?"

"I got your mother her freedom, and I think it's about time you both met." Naruto said

"…Now won't be a good time." Nadia said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean, now's not a good time? It's been your dream to meet your mother, since I first told you about her, it was also the reason you wanted me to turn you so that you could." Naruto replied

"I'm taking care of something, and it can't helped I'm so close to finding…." Nadia started but she stopped abruptly as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"Finding what, the anchor?" Naruto asked and not receiving a reply "I told you to stay away from the gypsies."

"Their called Travellers now dad, and they keep moving the anchor around I'm so close to finding it."

"They are doing what I told them to do, the anchor must stay on the move, to keep it protected." Naruto replied

"I can protect the anchor better then they can. I've been honing all of my skills, and you should at least know where the anchor is at all times."

"Do you think they are trustworthy? I made the mistake of trusting them when I gave them the anchor then they turned around and tried to kill Qetsiyah." Naruto said

"No, they aren't trustworthy,. Their still trying to come up with ways to either entomb you, or to kill you." Nadia said

"Like to see them try." Naruto said with a snort "I showed your mother the letters you wrote for her."

"What did she think?" Nadia asked

"She memorized them, and as much as she tries to hide it she hates herself for missing out on your life." Naruto answered

"… Don't tell her that I'm alive." Nadia said "I'll come to Mystic Falls when I'm ready to face her, I promise."

Naruto sighed before he replied "Alright, be careful with the gypsies. I love you."

"I love you to." Nadia said before Naruto hung up, and turned back toward the house before he sighed

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 32: Dangerous Liasions**

 **2 Weeks Later**

 **The Other Side**

Naruto stood with Ayana, they were in a old fashion castle "So any idea what Esther has planned?" Naruto asked

"She probably plans to right her past sins." Ayana said getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto she continued "As you know Esther's punishment was her feeling the pain of all her children's victims over the past 1000 year, and over time that punishment has extended to all of the vampires of her children's bloodlines. So, I would assume that she plans to kill her children." Ayana said

"But if she were to kill her children, every vampire they ever turned would die soon after." Naruto said getting a nod from Ayana before she suddenly felt a pull "Something wrong?"

"Esther has been resurrected, she's channeling the Bennett bloodline from me, all the way to Bonnie." Ayana said as Naruto narrowed his eyes

"So for me to stop her Abby, or Bonnie has to die." Naruto said getting a nod from Ayana "I told you that preserving her body was a horrible idea."

"Give her a chance first, she might actually want to be a family with her children again." Ayana said as Naruto nodded before he opened a portal to Mystic Falls

"I'll see you later." Naruto said before he walked through the portal

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Hospital**

Matt stood in the hallway when Elena walked toward him coming from Alaric's hospital room "How's Mr. Saltzman?" he asked

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house." Elena said before they walked down the hallway "So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?"

"Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be, she said Naruto has been calling her to check on her regularly." Matt said getting a nod from Elena before he asked "Any word on who's behind these attacks?"

"No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all." Elena said

 **Outside**

"How are you dealing with everything? I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this." Elena asked as they walked

"Honestly... I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the grill." Matt replied

"Thank you, for everything today, really." Elena said appreciatively

"Get home safe." Matt said before he moved toward his truck

"Thanks." Elena called out to him before she sighed and got into her car, as she was putting on her seatbelt she saw Matt drive off, before she started her car and backed out hitting something in the process "What?" she asked herself

Elena got out of the car and checked the back of her car to see nothing there, tensing Elena turned around only for Rebekah to run into Rebekah "Drive much?" Rebekah asked

"Rebekah." Elena gasped before Rebekah grabbed her and pushed her up against the car

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my chest, Elena. It hurt." Rebekah growled before she vamped out and moved to bite Elena who was about to defend herself but Elijah appeared, stopping Rebekah "Elijah." Rebekah said as Elijah held her against the car

"Leave." Elijah ordered before he let go of Rebekah who stepped forward "Are you challenging me?" he asked smirking

"You're pathetic. Both of you." Rebekah said before she sped off, when she was suddenly tackled from the side, and someone sped into the woods and held her against the tree

Rebekah looked up at her assailant to see Naruto "Hi." he greeted

"Hi." Rebekah smiled before she kissed Naruto passionately which he returned before he pulled away "Where have you been?"

"Taking care of some business, but I'm here now." Naruto said with a smile before he kissed Rebekah again

 **Next Day**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was in the kitchen with putting up cleaning materials as Damon, and Stefan stood looking at her "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin." she said

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon asked

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena said

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan said

"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah." Elena replied

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." Stefan said

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon asked

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said before the doorbell rung "I believe him." she said before she went to the door and opened it, when she saw an envelope on her doorstep

"What is it?" Damon asked

"It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration." Elena read aloud

"It's not bad enough they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon asked

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther." Elena read looking up to the boys

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Rebekah was getting her nails done, Finn and Kol were getting fitted for a suit, while Elijah was polishing his shoes when Kol who was looking in the mirror as he put on his blazer spoke to Rebekah "Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said as Finn grinned, before Klaus walked in

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus said walking over to Rebekah

"Here we go." Rebekah said looking up at him, as Kol sat on the arm of a chair and looked on

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked

Klaus turned to Kol and said "Oh, go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus replied

Kol stood up and stepped forward before he said "Then perhaps we should go outside." the two of them glare at each other

"I wish I could say this is surprising, but it's not." a voice said from the doorway everyone looked to see Naruto leaning against the door

"Godfather." Kol said turning to Naruto who smirked and walked toward him they proceeded to hug, before Naruto looked over to Finn

"Hello Finn." he greeted, while Finn nodded in his direction _"He's still afraid of me?"_ Naruto thought to himself before he looked over his shoulder to see Esther entering the room

"Hello, Esther." he greeted politely getting a smile from her

"Hello Naruto, it's good to see you." Esther said

"Likewise, congrats on your escape from purgatory." Naruto said before he asked "Is it alright if I were to borrow Elijah?"

"No, it's alright I don't need him at the moment." Esther said before Naruto nodded and walked to Elijah before he placed his hand on his shoulder and they vanished in a crimson flash

 **Woods**

In a flash Naruto, and Elijah appeared in the woods where Elijah use to play as a boy along with Naruto Rebekah, and Klaus "How have you been Elijah?" Naruto asked

"I've been well godfather, our family is complete once again." Elijah said

"But." Naruto pressed

"It puzzles me how mother just forgives Niklaus after everything he has done."

"Exactly my thoughts, listen I don't want to accuse her of anything till we have solid proof of what she's trying to do for all we know is that she truly wishes to be a family again." Naruto said getting a nod from Elijah "But keep this on the down low, Rebekah loves your mother very much, Kol is impulsive, and if Niklaus were to get wind of this before we have any proof he would kill her again."

"What about Finn?" Elijah asked

"Finn, is a mommas boy, always has been. He and Niklaus hated when they were turned although Niklaus hunger for blood made him attack that girl in the woods when he was searching for animals. It's a good chance that Finn is helping your mother with whatever it is she has planned."

"I can't even believe we're talking about this." Elijah said with a sigh as Naruto placed his hand on Elijah's shoulder

"I know, but we have to be prepared for anything."

"So, if mother is planning something against us, we kill her, and put Finn back in a coffin?" Elijah asked

"Yes, but if he is planning to kill all of you I will kill him the moment the opportunity presents itself." Naruto said seriously getting a nod from Elijah who sighed

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Everyone had left the house, while Esther was looking through her Grimoire, when Finn entered "Naruto could ruin everything." he said immediately

"He won't Finn, we'll just have to expand on things a little."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked

"I will link Naruto to all of you so when you all die he will to." Esther said looking at Finn

 **FORBES HOUSE**

Naruto was in Caroline's bed, as she straddled him while they were kissing passionately before Naruto's phone rung causing them to groan in annoyance, picking up the phone Naruto saw that it was Klaus "Hello?" Naruto asked picking up the phone

"Would you mind if I were to invite Caroline to the ball?" Klaus asked getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto and Caroline who was listening

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked thinking he might've misheard Klaus

"Not in a romantic way, it's just that she kind of reminds me of Rosalie." Klaus said

"And you wish to befriend her?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, if that's alright." Klaus replied as Naruto looked to Caroline who was shaking her head no

"Sure it's ok." Naruto said "I'll call you later." Naruto said before he hung up, then was tackled by Caroline off the bed

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked sitting on his

"Because, it's better then you sitting here by yourself, sad because of your fathers death." Naruto said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her "I want you to befriend with some of the most important people in my life."

Caroline sigh and nodded before she said "I have nothing to wear."

"Yes, you do." Naruto said as he stood up picking her up with him as he sat her on the bed

Focusing Naruto placed his hand on the bed, before in a swirl a large box appeared, before he stepped back and motioned for Caroline to open it, getting up Caroline opened the box and saw a beautiful blue dress "It once belonged to a queen, but I'm positive you would look even better then she did." Naruto said as he hugged Caroline from behind, as she looked to him and kissed him passionately

Later

KLAUS' MANSION

Music was playing by a band, while everyone walked around mingling, when Damon walked over to Carol with a glass of wine "Hello Carol." he said giving her a glass

Carol took the glass and said "Hello."

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." Carol said

"Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from." Damon said smiling

"I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it." Carol replied before Kol walked over

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol said

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon said introducing himself as he held up his hand

"Yes, on of my god-fathers adopted brothers. It puzzles me that he would want to call you his brother, because you don't particularly stand out." Kol said before he walked off as Damon glared after him before he saw Elena walk in

"Excuse me, Carol." he said before he walked off

Elena looked around before she saw Stefan walk over to her "What are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan said before Damon came over

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux." Damon said to Stefan before he turned to Elena "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?" Elena replied before they both escorted her into the ball

Naruto was in the dining hall, talking to Rebekah before he noticed Matt "What's Matt doing here?" he asked

"I invited him." Rebekah said as Naruto looked at her with an raised eyebrow "Mother told us we have to invite one of the locals to the ball, and I did."

Naruto nodded and said "Well try to befriend the guy, he's been going through a rough patch." Rebekah nodded

Klaus was talking to a woman as he made her laugh, he looked over as Caroline entered the room before he walked over to meet her "Good Evening." Klaus greeted

Caroline looked at Klaus and sighed "I need a drink." she said before she walked off, as Klaus looked after her and smiled

Finn walked up to Elena who was at the bar, before he lifted up two glasses of champagne "Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson." he introduced himself as he gave Elena a glass "You're here to see my mother."

"Is she here?" Elena asked

"Her request did not include your friends." Finn said

"They're protecting me. You may not know but your mother's already tried to kill me once." Elena replied

"If you want to see my mother, you'll need to be alone." Finn said

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." they heard Elijah say

"Excuse me." Finn said before he walked away

Moments Later

The Original family members were on the staircase with a glass in their hand as Esther walked down the stairs as Elijah addressed the crowd "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asked Stefan as he looked at Esther

"Oh, yeah." Stefan said

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said as everyone walked toward the Ball room, while Esther walked back upstairs silently before Naruto appeared before her causing her to stop

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"I'm sorry, but I have to get tonight's toast ready." Esther said as Naruto nodded

"Don't busy yourself to much, come have fun later." Naruto said before he made his way down the steps to the ball room as everyone had their partners picked out

BALLROOM

Everyone was dancing the waltz, as Damon complimented Elena "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."

"Thank you." Elena said

Caroline and Klaus were dancing together "I'm glad you came." Klaus said

"Well, Naruto didn't give me much of a choice." Caroline replied

"I heard about your father." Klaus said

"Don't. Seriously." Caroline said seriously

"Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress." Klaus said

"Yes, my boyfriend got it for me." Caroline replied

"You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus said

"Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline replied

"I know." Klaus said smirking

Elena and Damon were still dancing, before Damon twirled her around and she was suddenly in Stefan's arms, before they danced together "Hmm. He dances, and I didn't even have to beg." Elena said

"Well Mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no." Stefan replied "Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood."

"He's just looking out for me." Elena said

"I think he needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself." Stefan replied

"I need to talk to you." Elena said

"Ok, so talk." Stefan said

"Not here." Elena said before they left the dance floor, while Rebekah and Damon were dancing.

"Stop staring. It's creepy." Damon said to Rebekah who was looking at what Caroline was wearing

"Of course she looks beautiful. Naruto gave her everything she's wearing." Rebekah said

"Well, you're no dog yourself." Damon said

Rebekah raised an eyebrow "Was that supposed to be a compliment?" she asked

"Heh. You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments." Damon said

"Caveman." Rebekah said

"Does Naruto know about that?" Damon asked

"Yes." Rebekah said "He's not speaking with Elena on the count that she lied to his face"

Damon nodded before he looked around "Where is Elena?" he asked

OUTSIDE

"If Esther is secretly on our side, we need to know. But I can't get to her with two bodyguards." Elena said

"Why are you telling me this?" Stefan asked

"Because Damon won't let me anywhere near her without protection. And you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything. So…" she paused as she saw Stefan's expression change "What, am I wrong?" he asked

"No, you're not wrong. What do you need me to do?" Stefan asked

"Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther. Alone." Elena said

"You sure you can do this?" Stefan asked

"I can do this." Elena said seriously before she started to walked away but paused and turned to Stefan "When we were together you used to let me make my own decisions. You trusted me. After all this at least that hasn't changed."

Library

Damon walked into the room, where he saw Elena standing alone looking out a window when she turned to him he asked "Got your text. What are we doing in here?"

Hearing the floor creak Damon looked to the right, before Stefan sped over and using his right arm he bent Damon backwards before he snapped his neck "Better hurry up, he won't be down for long." Stefan said Elena made to leave but when she was in the doorway she turned back to Stefan who nodded at her before she left

HALLWAY

Elena was walking down the hallway before Elijah walked up behind her "Elena." he called as she turned to him he continued "I understand my mother requested to see you."

"Uh, yeah. Why, is something wrong?" Elena asked

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me and Naruto as a little strange to say the least." Elijah said

"Do you guys think that it's an act?" Elena asked

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah replied

"Of course. I'll find you later, okay?" Elena said before she walked off, before Elijah turned to Naruto who was walking with Rebekah laughing

ESTHER'S STUDY

Finn was sharpening a knife while Esther was burning some sage, when someone knocked on the door "That'll be the girl." Esther said before Finn opened the door where Elena was waiting

"You're alone. Wise choice." Finn said as Elena walked in

Elena looked over to Esther cautiously before Esther said "It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you." Finn nodded before he walked out of the room closing the door behind him "You must have a million questions for me Elena. Please."

They sat on the sofa before Elena asked "How are you alive? Are you a ghost? Or…"

"Not exactly. When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie as I'm sure you know." Esther said

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open up the casket." Elena said

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and some of their ancestors who were with me on the other side. Since it's dangerous to channel a Bennett witch considering their power is to much for some people to handle." Esther replied

"So how are you able the power?" Elena asked

"As long as Bonnie, and he mother are alive, I'm able to keep the power in check." Esther said

"So why have you been on the other side for a thousand years?" Elena asked

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created." Esther said

"You're gonna help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asked

"One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help." Esther said

OUTSIDE

Caroline was outside, admiring the horses, when Klaus approached her "You like horses?" he asked

"I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here." Caroline said

"You remind me of someone." Klaus said

"Rosalie, who is she an old girlfriend?" Caroline asked

"My sister actually." Klaus said getting Caroline's attention "The others don't know this, but Naruto introduced me to my real father and his family when I was still a human. I found out I had an younger sister she was beautiful, strong, full of light like you. Every time I was able to I was spending my time with her. And when my mother turned me and the others into vampires I was going to turn her, but earlier that day my mother told Mikael that she had an affair, and when I reached the village Mikael had already killed them. Later that night I was so angry, so I went out to hunt for animals." Klaus said

"Hunt animals?" Caroline asked with an raised eyebrow

"When I was turned I fed off animals instead of the villagers. Anyway I was angry, grieving and I lost control of myself and I killed a woman, this was my first human kill, and it awakened my wolf gene." Klaus said as Caroline looked at him before they looked at the horses

ESTHER'S STUDY

Esther was pouring water into a glass as she spoke to Elena "I understand Naruto shared the story of my family. How I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"He said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena said

"It's true. But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Niklaus stuck to an animal diet, till he had his first kill and he eventually turned against me." Esther replied

"How are you gonna kill him? He's immortal." Elena asked

"It will take time, magic, and your assistance." Esther said

"What do I have to do with it?" Elena asked

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger." Esther said as Elena narrowed her eyes and she got ready to protect herself before Esther continued "Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening." Elena calmed down as Esther asked "Will you do it or shall I?"

Elena removed her glove and gave her finger to Esther to prick "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." Esther explained

"What do you mean "linked as one"?" Elena asked

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go." Esther said

"What?" Elena asked in shock

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." Esther said

LIBRARY

Damon awoke with a groan as Stefan who was standing in front of a book shelf said "Easy, buddy. Don't want you doing anything stupid."

Damon looked around before he saw Stefan and he sped over and pushed him into the shelf before he asked "Where's Elena?"

"Exactly where she belongs, talking with Esther." Stefan said

"What did you do?" Damon asked

"Ah, don't blame me. This was all her right down to the broken neck." Stefan said before he pushed Damon away from him "You know, maybe you should stop being such a controlling dick, Damon."

"Wait. Hang on. I'm the problem here?" Damon asked

"You're a liability, brother." Stefan said

"I'm trying to keep her alive, Stefan." Damon replied

"Yeah, well, your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." Stefan said

"Wha…m…m….My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" Damon asked

"Maybe because you care too damn much." Stefan said before he walked away

FOYER

Elena was in the foyer alone looking around when Elijah came up behind her "So how was my mother?" he asked

"Intense." Elena said

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elijah asked as Elena looked up and saw Esther watching her as she made her way downstairs "Elena? Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena lied

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked as everyone was getting glasses for an upcoming toast

"It's true." Elena lied as Elijah glanced at Naruto who had a frown on his face as he shook his head, before glasses clinking were heard

Esther who was standing on the staircase said "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone said holding up their glass as everyone drunk the champagne

"Cheers." Elijah said to Elena as they clink their glasses together and Elena looked at Elijah's glass while they both took a sip of champagne

Naruto who was with Rebekah placed his hand up to his mouth, as he looked at his glass, before he sniffed it and smelt blood in his champagne along with blood in all the other originals champagne glasses as well "What's wrong Naruto?" Rebekah asked

"I don't know yet." Naruto said

Later

Library

Naruto was with Elijah "Something is going on." Naruto said

"Yes, Elena lied to my face earlier." Elijah said as Naruto shook his head sighing

"We need to know, what she has planned, it must have something to do with the fact that there was blood in the champagne." Naruto said

"So what do we do?" Elijah asked

"For now act normal, the full moon is tomorrow so whatever she's planning it's going to happen when the moon is at it's apex." Naruto said before he and Elijah suddenly looked toward the door before they walked out and walked over to the front door, Elena, Finn, Klaus, Rebekah, and Stefan already going outside, they went out to see Damon standing over Kol's body

"Damon! Are you crazy?" Stefan asked as Damon turned to them

"Maybe a little." Damon said before he looked to the others before he zeroed in on Elena "Far be it for me to cause a problem." he said looking at her before he walked off

ESTHERS STUDY

Esther walked into her study angry while Elijah followed "No violence, that was all I asked. Kol disgraced our family tonight."

"It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with him." Elijah said

Esther sighed and calmed down before she placed her hand on Elijah's cheek "Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you." she said before Elijah held her hand before he left as Finn came in and shut the door

"Are we alright to speak freely?" Finn asked as Esther sat at a table and started writing something

"Yes, the sage still burns." Esther said as she continued to write

"You aren't having second thoughts, are you?" Finn asked as he watched her

"Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral." Esther said

"You're doing the right thing, mother." Finn replied

"You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one." Esther said

"I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die." Finn said

"Then we must complete the link." Esther said as she stood up before she cut Finn's hand and held his hand over the paper that had Naruto's and her children's name written on it in runic symbols, before she recited the spell "Phasmatos inta grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox. The link is complete. You are one." she said as Finn's blood connected to each name before the paper suddenly started burning

 **Finished**

 **Need someone to write Lemons for me for this fic**

 **Chapter 33: Chapter 33**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena lied awake in her bed feeling guilty about helping Esther plan to kill her children, getting out of bed; she picked up her phone and dialed a number

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

 **Naruto's room**

Naruto's phone was on the small dresser beside his bed, as it rung he didn't bother picking it up, as he laid atop of Rebekah who had her legs wrapped around his waist, as he continued to thrust into her while they kissed passionately having spent all night having sex

 **Gilbert House**

Elena sighed before she left a message "Naruto, hey, umm… it's me, I haven't talked to you since you got back from wherever it is you went, and I really need your help. Please call me back."

Elena hung up and called Stefan, who ignored the call, then she called Damon, who was still in bed with a bartender from the Grill (The girl who told Alaric that Jeremy got fired), he rolled over and answered the phone "What?" he asked

"Hey, I- I called you ten times last night. We need to talk." Elena said

"Sorry, I've been busy." Damon replied

"If you're mad at me, Damon, you need to get over it." Elena said

"Oh, I'm over it." Damon said before he hung up

 **Later**

Naruto walked with Rebekah to the door, "I had a wonderful time." she said smiling

"I did to." Naruto said as he opened the door "You know you don't have to go."

"I know, but I have to go change." Rebekah said before she kissed Naruto and backed away as she turned around they both saw Elena standing there shocked, as Rebekah sped away

Naruto turned around and walked to the living room "What do you want Elena?" he asked

"You haven't spoken to me since you've returned." Elena said coming in and closing the door behind her

"Yes, because you lied to my face." Naruto said turning around to face Elena

"I daggered Rebekah so that she wouldn't find out about the plan to kill Klaus." Elena said

"There shouldn't have been a plan in the first place!" Naruto replied "You all don't understand the consequences of your actions."

"What consequences?" Damon asked as he and Stefan walked into the room

"Don't worry about it, it's not like the Originals are going to die anyway." Naruto said before he saw Elena's face, and sighed in annoyance "Come with me." he said walking to the door

"Where are we going?" Stefan asked

"We're going to a meeting place, and Elena is going to tell all of us what she and Esther talked about last night." Naruto said before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number

"All of us?" Damon asked looking at Stefan who shrugged

"Hello, Elijah." Naruto said causing Elena's, Damon's, and Stefan's eyes to widen "Gather Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah and meet me at the place I use to take you when you were children." he said before he hung up

Naruto then looked at the others "Lets go." he said before he turned around and walked out of the door,

 **2 Hours Later**

Naruto pulled up in his car, followed by Stefan, Damon, and Elena each having drove their own cars. Naruto parked beside Elijah's car, before he got out and saw the Originals he asked for then Naruto turned to Elena and his brothers

Looking at Elena Naruto said "So Elena tell us what did you and Esther talk about."

Elena looked around before she lied "She told me she was sorry about trying to kill me, and she wants a new start with her family."

Everyone looked at her "We can hear your heartbeat Elena." Naruto said

Elijah jumped in "It jumps when you're being dishonest. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to us now. Tell us the truth." he said

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena said

"What, Elena?" Naruto asked

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think." Elena said as everyone listened

"Since mothers return she says she only wants this family whole again." Kol said

"When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. That she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill." Elena said as everyone caught on

"And how does she planned on doing that?" Naruto asked

"Esther has linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one, happens to all of them." Elena said to Naruto

"The blood in the champagne." Naruto whispered

"So we win." Damon said getting their attention

"No we all lose." Naruto said getting everyone's attention "Esther didn't just link them together she linked me to them as well." he said getting shocked looks from everyone

"And here's the consequence I was talking about earlier." Naruto said before he took a deep breath "The Originals are the first family of vampires, and I'm the first vampire to ever set foot on this earth. You all know how to become a vampire, but what you don't know is it goes deeper than that."

"Deeper how?" Rebekah asked

"For example, I turned Pearl, Anna, Lexi, and other vampires this is my bloodline if I were to die, they would die soon after as well." Naruto said "Although some of them are already dead." Naruto thought bitterly

"So what you are saying is that if all the Originals and you died every vampire dies as well?" Stefan asked

"Exactly." Naruto said as Stefan, Damon, and Elena looked at each other "Damon I need you to find Alaric, he has a sign for the Wickery Bridge that's made from a white oak tree, that sign needs to be burned."

"That's impossible." Klaus said as he and his siblings looked shocked hearing that

"We burned that tree to the ground." Kol said

"Yes, and 300 years later another one grew back. It was tore down and the wood was stacked under Wickery Bridge, the Salvatore's owned the milling ledgers back then , I was looking through it yesterday when I found out and I burnt the wood, all that's left is the sign."

"How is Esther going to kill Finn?" Elena asked as Damon got into his car, and sped off to Alaric's house

"She's channeling from some witches of the Bennett family, if she were to use the power they get from me she can kill Finn easily." Naruto said before he pulled out his phone and called Bonnie

"Hello?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie, are you still in North Carolina?" Naruto asked

"No, I'm at the witch mansion, with Abby, and Esther. Why?" Bonnie asked

"Esther is trying to kill me, and her children." Naruto said causing Bonnie to gasp "The only way to rid her of the power she's channeling is if you or Abby, is no longer a witch."

"W-what?" Bonnie asked shock

"I'll be there in a couple. Act normal." Naruto said before he hung up "Elena, Stefan stay here." Naruto said seriously before he looked to Rebekah who knew what he was going to say

"No, I'm not staying Naruto." Rebekah said

"You have to, you love Esther and you might hesitate something we don't need right now." Naruto said before he put his hands in a hand seal and slammed them into the ground and the air seemed to blur for a moment before a puff of smoke appeared and a three story house was seen "Stay here and I'll call you when it's over. And no fighting." Naruto said before he motioned for Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah to go inside before he and the others left

 **3 Hours Later**

 **Outside Bennett Witch Mansion**

It was 8:00, Naruto had took his time, seeing as the moon wouldn't reach it's apex till 9:07, he had stopped to make sure that they were all ok with this, and while they were sad about what their own mother was trying to do, they prepared themselves for what they were about to do.

Esther stood with Finn, Abby, and Bonnie in front of the mansion a circle lit aflame by torches Finn stood in the center of the circle looking into the woods "They're coming, Mother!"

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!"

"Stay where you are." Naruto said walking out of the woods with Kol, Elijah, and Klaus

"My sons, come forward." Esther said walking into the circle as Abby, and Bonnie stayed put

"Stay beside me, Mother." Finn said

"It's alright they can't get in." Esther said as Kol walked toward them but the flames intensified causing him to back off

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kol said

Bonnie, and Abby walked around and stood beside Naruto as he glared at Esther "You have a lot of nerve channeling power from my family." he said

"I thought it was only fitting since Ayana taught me." Esther replied

Naruto smirked before he looked to Bonnie and Abby "Well lets see how fitting it is, when the power turns on you." he said as he unsealed a purple version of the Shodaime's necklace as Abby gasped seeing it, Naruto put it around her neck and said "I'm happy to see you."

"God father you know what you have to do." Elijah said as Naruto looked down

"What is he talking about?" Bonnie asked

"Esther is channeling you guys, and to break the connection one of you have to die." Naruto said causing their eyes to widen

Bonnie and Abby looked at each other before Abby stepped forward "I'll do it." she said causing Naruto to blink in slight surprise before he nodded and bit his wrist and Abby grabbed it, before she drunk his blood and Naruto snapped her neck before he gave her body to Bonnie who shunshin'd away in a swirl of flames

Naruto turned to the shocked Esther before she coughed up blood, and the flames intensified "Mother!" Finn called before he grabbed Esther and sped off as everyone turned away from the light from the flames hurting their eyes thanks to their heightened senses.

When they turned back they saw Esther and Finn were gone "Damn." Klaus growled

"We'll get her soon enough, the full moon has passed, and she no longer has the power she needs to kill you all." Naruto said getting nods from them before he called Rebekah letting her know it was alright for her to leave

Bonnie's House

Naruto arrived to see Abby in bed, while Bonnie sat beside it waiting for her to wake up, with Caroline in the kitchen, entering the bedroom Bonnie looked at Naruto and asked "Is Esther dead?"

"No she got away, but we'll get her soon enough." Naruto said as Bonnie nodded

Naruto sat beside Bonnie in a chair and took her hand in his "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, this was her choice, the only one to blame is Esther it's her fault we are in this situation." Bonnie said before Naruto kissed her

"I'll go and pack a bag of clothes then we'll go to Abby's house and take things from there." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie before he teleported away

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto walked into the house with a sigh before he saw Damon "Is it over?" Damon asked looking at Naruto

"For now it is." Naruto said with a sigh before he saw the sign and noticed a piece was missing "What happened?"

"That's how I found it. Ric was suppose to be getting it repaired." Damon said truthfully while Naruto nodded, before he snapped a piece off of the sign, and threw the rest of it into the fireplace "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to whittle it into a stake, then I'll drive it through Finn's heart." Naruto said

"Wait, what if Finn is the vampire who Stefan and I are descended from?" Damon asked

"The only vampire Finn had around the time Katherine turned was Sage." Naruto replied Damon blinked in surprise

"You knew Sage?" Damon asked

Naruto shrugged and said "She was obsessed with Finn."

"Really?" Damon asked surprised getting a nod from Naruto after a moment of silence Damon said "I'm sorry for trying to kill Klaus."

Naruto looked at Damon and asked "Why would you want to kill him anyway?"

Damon opened his mouth to say something but paused, and had to think about it before he came up with something "He took Stefan with him and forced him to feed on human blood."

"Um, in 1912 you forced Stefan to feed off human blood, then he went on to become the Ripper of Monterey." Naruto replied before he continued "Plus, he did that so I wouldn't have to go through with my idea."

"Your idea?" Damon asked

"I planned to take Stefan to some remote island and have him slaughter the locals." Naruto said with a shrug

"Sounds fun." Damon said with a nod

"I know right." Naruto replied smiling before he said "Stefan hasn't been feeding lately, so it's time for the next step."

"Next step?" Damon asked

"Teach him how to stop, will you do it?" Naruto asked

"Sure." Damon said with a shrug as Naruto smirked

 **With Alaric**

Alaric awoke with a start in a room he didn't recognize, looking around Alaric saw Meredith asleep beside him in a bed, before he remembered that they were drinking at the grill before they returned to her place

Getting up Alaric headed to the kitchen to get some medication for his headache, while in the kitchen Alaric took some pills and drunk some water before a folder with Bill Forbes caught his eye and he started to rifle through it.

In it he saw crime scene evidence, before he looked at the other victim's folder as well and found one of his knifes wrapped in a cloth, surprised he heard the trigger of a gun being pulled looking up he saw Meredith aiming a gun at him

"You weren't supposed to see that." Meredith said before she shot him

 **3 days later**

It's been 3 days since Esther got away. Abby had ran off somewhere after she almost killed her stepson Jamie. Damon, and Rebekah had teamed up to help Stefan learn control at the behest of Naruto. It was also discovered the Alaric had a psychopathic alter-ego that seems hell-bent on killing members of the Founders Council that sympathize with vampires.

 **Unknown City**

Finn was walking down a street when Klaus approached him and they started to walk together "Hello Finn." Nik greeted

"Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you." Finn said with an annoyed expression

"Well, I'm not here to chat. I will ask you one time though, where's our mother?" Klaus replied

"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives. And when she does, I will sacrifice myself all over again." Finn stated

"Well, how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance." Klaus said

"I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." Finn replied

"Right, well, that's the thing; you see you won't be able to see me dead, because if I die, then you die. So, wish unfulfilled, I'm afraid." Klaus said

"Oh, bother someone else with your hollowed charms, Niklaus." Finn said before they started to cross the street

"Why? Why not come bother my big brother? I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch there who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together." Klaus said

"I have no wish to be unlinked!" Finn said

Klaus annoyed moved in front of Finn and placed his hand on his chest to stop him from moving on "Again with the wishes. Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." he threatened

"What happens to one, happens to all. You may not feel the effects of the dagger, but you'd lose your precious Rebekah." Finn said smugly

"Wouldn't be the first time." Klaus said

Finn scoffed and walked off, while Klaus watched him leave. Seeing an opportunity Finn super sped down an alleyway but a wicked close line from Naruto turned him inside out as he slammed into the ground groaning he got to his knees and spit out blood, before he looked up to see Naruto and Rebekah

"Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother." Rebekah said as Finn got to his feet backing away from Naruto before he looked at Rebekah

"You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes." Finn said

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct." Rebekah retorted

Finn scoffed before he looked to the glowing eyes of Naruto "What are you gonna do? Kill me?" Finn baited

"Oh yeah, that's right, you've got a death wish. Fine, pathetic, but fine. The thing is, I'm not gonna let you take the rest of us down with you." Naruto said before he grabbed Finn by his head and slammed it into the wall, as he held him there Klaus arrived, just as Naruto held up a white oak stake "I saved this one just for you, so don't worry Finn, as soon as we are unlinked you'll get your wish to die."

Rebekah, and Klaus smirked before they grabbed Naruto's shoulders and they all vanished in a crimson flash

Klaus's Mansion

Bonnie was reciting the unlinking spell, when the door to the room she was in opened and Naruto came in dragging Finn with Rebekah, and Klaus behind him

"So what do you need for this spell?" Rebekah asked Bonnie who looked up at them

"Just your blood." Bonnie said getting a nod from Naruto who turned to Finn

"Will you do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asked only for Finn to glare at him "Seriously." he muttered before he vamped out and took a huge bite out of Finn's neck causing Finn to shout in pain

Cupping his unoccupied hand Naruto focused and in a white flash a cup was in his hand before he used it to gather all of Finn's blood, before he healed and Naruto knocked Finn out and a clone dragged Finn off to the dungeon to chain him up, while Naruto, Klaus, and Rebekah put their blood into some vials

Bonnie sighing took the vials before she poured them into a glass, as everyone watched and stood to the side as she chanted she poured the blood onto the table before the flames intensified the blood soon dispersed into six circles as the spell worked

"It's done." Bonnie said as Naruto nodded with a smile before he walked over to her and gave her his car keys

"I'll see you later." Naruto said, Bonnie nodded before she kissed him and got her things before she left, as Naruto sighed and looked to Rebekah and Klaus "I'm sorry."

"You taught us that no matter what we do to our siblings we do not try to kill them. The moment Finn tried to help Esther kill us, is the moment he died." Rebekah said as Naruto nodded before he went to the dungeon

Entering Naruto saw Finn chained to the wall attempting to break out "That's not going to work." he said

Finn looked at Naruto and asked "Have you come to kill me?"

"Yes." Naruto said taking out the stake and twirling it on his finger before he held it and walked over to Finn "I wanted to ask you why would you want to die and take your brothers, your sister, and me with you but I remembered you were always a judgmental one. You want to die, I won't stand in your way. In fact I'll grant you your wish." Naruto staked Finn who groaned in pain before he mummified and flames consumed his body

Naruto watched Finn's body burned before his phone rung answering it he saw it was Damon "Hello?"

"We have a problem." Damon said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"So Carol came to Ric's looking for the restored sign that he was suppose to hold onto."

"Wait restored? The sign wasn't restored." Naruto interrupted

"That's the problem, Ric said it was restored the last time he saw it and a piece was missing when I got it from his loft. And we did a little digging on his laptop it seemed that around the time the blackouts were beginning Ric looked up the Wickery Bridge on wikipedia and it seems that whoever wrote the article knew the white oak wood were used to build the bridge and the sign."

"So Ric's alter-ego probably has hidden the stake." Naruto said

"Yup."

"Ok, where is he?" Naruto asked

"Looked him up in the cellar." Damon said

"Alright we'll get it out of him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Damon asked

"Because it might resort to torture to bring out his darkness, and I don't want Elena around when that happens so I'll send her to go pick up Jeremy or something maybe you or Stefan could join her." Naruto said with a sigh as he walked out of the dungeon "I'll see you in a few." he said before he hung up

 **Next Day**

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Elena walked down the stairs into the basement with a bag, when she approached the door to one of the cells she peered in and asked "Alaric?"

Alaric sitting on a cot said "Yep. Still me." Elena unlocked the door and entered the cell, as she walked in Alaric said "You know, you shouldn't be in here. It defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing."

Elena dropped the bag on the ground and said "Well, you still need the basics. Toothbrush, clothes, some boring books to help you sleep."

Alaric picked up one of the books and looked at it before he turned to Elena "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" he asked smiling

"What? No, I grabbed…. Damon. Thinks he's hilarious." Elena said

"At least one of us still has a sense of humor." Alaric replied

"Are you sure that you…? I mean you don't have to be kept in here." Elena said

"Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake." Alaric said

"We looked everywhere. You…. the other you, hid it well." Elena said

"What's Klaus gonna do if you can't find it?" Alaric asked

"It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people, you know Klaus stuff." Elena said as she pulled up a chair and sat down in it "Listen, Naruto and Stefan are gonna watch over you for a little while. If the ring is causing you to act like this, then we need to watch over Jeremy it's not safe so, Damon and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up."

"Why do you say that like you're waiting for me to disapprove?" Alaric asked

"I don't know. Me and Damon. Traveling across the country." Elena replied

"I guess I'm more curious to hear what Stefan has to say about it." Alaric said

"Actually, it was his idea for Damon to go. He thinks that I have some unresolved feelings for Damon." Elena said

"Do you?" Alaric asked

"I guess that's why I'm going on this trip. So I can figure it out." Alaric said

Upstairs,

Stefan is standing in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames, while Naruto set out bags of ice and Damon was bringing luggage down for the trip "What's the ice for?" Damon asked

"If Ric's alter ego doesn't show up I might have to torture Ric till he decides to show himself." Naruto said

"Are you sure he will show up if you do that?" Damon asked

"I'm hoping he has a sense of self preservation." Naruto said before Elena walked into the room as Naruto walked over and pulled her into a hug "Have fun on your trip." he said

Elena nodded and before she knew it she kissed Naruto on the cheek very close to his lips she pulled back with a slight blush on her face then turned around and walked out the door to the car

As Naruto looked after her in surprise before he shunshin'd away

Hospital

Meredith was in her office doing paperwork when she paused and looked up to see Naruto "Hello." she greeted cautiously

"Hello, Meredith right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from the woman

"Do I know you?" she asked

"You blood jacked my brother." Naruto said

"Naruto Salvatore the oldest brother." Meredith said

Naruto nodded before he asked "So what did you do with his blood?"

"I used it to heal my patients, and I keep them overnight for observation to make sure they don't have any accidents that may lead to them dying and waking up with a need to feed on human blood." Meredith said Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked around the office and found a syringe "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you out." Naruto said before he rolled up the sleeve to his black shirt and took some of his blood before he took the syringe out that was now filled with his blood "Alaric likes you, and he needs all the happiness he can get." Naruto said as he handed her the syringe

"Thank you." Meredith said before Naruto nodded with a smile and vanished in a gust of wind

Later

KLAUS' MANSION

Rebekah pulled up to the mansion having been at school organizing the decade dance with Caroline who she had become good friends with as she entered the house she saw someone standing by the fireplace, and paused as the person turned around allowing Rebekah to see that it was Esther

"Mother." Rebekah said surprised. Shaking off her surprise Rebekah narrowed her eyes and rushed over to Esther and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." she growled

Esther said "Because I'm dying."

Surprised Rebekah backed away from Esther and asked "How are you dying? I thought Ayana preserved your body with a spell."

"She did. I was drawing my power from her all the way down to Bonnie. When Abby died the connection was severed, and the toxic nature their power has started to spread. So my body has weakened considerable." Esther explained

"Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death." Rebekah said

"Is that what you think I've been doing on the other side? I've been looking over you for a thousand years. Of joy and heartbreak. Your fights with Klaus, the nights you cried yourself to sleep calling out my name. Not a day has gone by that I wasn't right there with you." Esther said

"And yet you still tried to kill me." Rebekah retorted

"Because it shouldn't have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long." Esther said

"But I haven't lived at all." Rebekah replied

"I'm sorry, Rebekah. I'm so, so sorry." Esther apologized before she took Rebekah's hands and started to shake, before she fell to the ground, dead.

Rebekah looked down at her dead body as Klaus entered the room and saw Esther on the ground before he asked "What's going on?"

"She's dead." Rebekah said as she looked up to Klaus

Later

SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE

Naruto walked into the cellar to see Stefan reading Moby Dick, as Alaric wakes up "Has anything happened?" he asked Stefan

"No, he pretty much laid there asleep for half the night. But on the uh- on the plus side, I did almost finish reading Moby Dick." Stefan said Naruto sighed

Alaric stood up and said "This is stupid. Evil me or whatever you want to call him, he's not gonna make an appearance. Why would he? I mean, the best hiding place is the one where you can't find the person who hid it."

"I know." Stefan agreed

"So, how do you want to do this?" Alaric asked Naruto

Naruto brought a hand up and wiped the bottom half of his face before he sighed as he turned to a large bucket before he used a small water ninjutsu to fill it up, before he had clones pour the bags of ice into them just as Klaus, and Rebekah showed up

"Ok, so here's the deal, the other you probably has a sense of self preservation, so I'm going to have to torture you. Now I know thaat the other you is listening so I'll explain what's going to happen. You have three chances to show yourself, and if you don't by the third time I will be forced to kill you Alaric." Naruto explained

Alaric nodded "It's ok, if my dark side is going after everyone that sympathizes with vampires, then there's a chance he'll go after Elena." he said

"Ok." Naruto said rolling up his sleeves before he moved fast and snatched Ric's ring and tossed it to Stefan before he grabbed Alaric by his head and pushed it into the ice cold water, as Alaric struggled but Naruto with a blank look on his face kept him under

Naruto then held Alaric out of the water as Ric gasped for air, before Naruto forced his head back into the water longer this time before pulling him out again, still no change. Naruto forced Ric's head into the ice cold water till Ric's struggling grew weaker and he held his head up as Alaric coughed up water

"That was the third time, I'm sorry Ric." Naruto said and as he was about to shove Alaric's head back into the water to kill him Alaric started to laugh as Naruto held him up and grabbed him by the collar

"Look at you guys, nature's most hideous creatures." Alaric said looking at the four supernatural creatures in the cellar

"You." Stefan said

"Me." Alaric said with a smirk

"Where's the stake?" Naruto asked

"Why would I tell you that, when as long as it's hidden it keeps me alive?" Alaric said with a cruel smirk

Naruto chuckled causing Alaric to frown "You don't really have a choice in the matter." he said before he threw Alaric into the wall and raised his hands and clenched them into fists and three tendrils of earth burst out of the wall and bound Alaric's body

"What is this?" Alaric growled as he tried to move

"The way this works is either you tell us where the stake is, or you die." Naruto said before he looked about a shoulders length away from Alaric and his eyes glowed before he used his heat vision he seemed the focus and the flames went from reddish-orange to blue to white and finally black

"You wouldn't!" Alaric shouted only for the flames to get closer to where he could fell the heat from the flames as he started to sweat, and he renewed his efforts to get free from the earth binds

"Where's the stake?!" Naruto asked when Alaric didn't answer Naruto turned his head so that the flames were now right besides Alaric's ear "Rest in Peace Alaric!"

"It's in the cave!" Alaric shouted just as Naruto was about to look at him directly in the eye. When the flames vanished Naruto smirked at him

"Thank you for your corporation." Naruto said before he did a hand gesture and the earth bounds released Alaric "Now your going to go and get the stake." Naruto said as Rebekah walked over and grabbed Alaric by his arm and dragged him off, before she stopped and kissed Naruto

"Thank you." she said as Naruto smiled at her

"No problem." Naruto said as Rebekah smiled and pecked his lips before she dragged Alaric out of the house

Later

THE CAVE

Alaric and Rebekah walked down into the cave, before Alaric entered the cave, while Rebekah stopped where the vampire barrier was "Go get it. You know I can't get in." Rebekah said

Alaric walked over to a crevice in the stone and pulled out the stake, before he sat down on Esther's coffin "Now why would I give you the one thing that requires everyone to keep me alive?" he asked

"Are we bargaining now? Fine. What's your offer?" Rebekah asked

"There's only one stake out there. Which means only one Original has to die. Help me and I'll make sure it's not you." Alaric said

"Tenuous, but points for effort. You see, I don't want one Original to die." Rebekah said before she stepped over the vampire barrier, Alaric stood up in shock "I want them all to die."

"How the hell did you do that?" Alaric asked backing away

"It was easy to fool Niklaus, but I thought you of all people would understand. After all, my son did use your body at one point." Rebekah said

"You're not Rebekah." Alaric said

Rebekah smiled before she said "No. My name is Esther and we have a great deal in common."

 **Finished**

 **Excuse the mistakes I rushed through this chapter**

 **AN: Damon, Elena, and Jeremy never had to run away from Kol because he had already left Denver by the time Damon, and Elena got there.**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 34: Do Not Go Gentle**

 **Klaus Mansion**

Klaus was being creative working on a abstract painting on an easel, when Rebekah/Esther entered "What took you so long?" Klaus asked

Rebekah/Esther said "Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." before she walked down the steps holding up a stake "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

Klaus turned to her and asked "That's it?"

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" asked Rebekah/Esther, Klaus put the paintbrush down, before he took the stake from Rebekah/Esther and threw it into the flames in the fireplace, causing the flames to flare up around the stake "Well that's that then." Rebekah/Esther before she turned around and saw Klaus's suitcases on a table

"Your leaving town?" Rebekah/Esther asked

"Yes, there's nothing keeping me here. I'll grab some of Elena's blood and be off by sunset. I would take you with me, but I'm sure godfather will take good care of you." Klaus said

"But tonight is the decade dance." Rebekah/Esther stated

"So?" Klaus asked looking at his painting

"So, I'm head of the committee, you have to go." said Rebekah/Esther

Klaus turned to her and said "I'm not going to any dance."

"Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me." Rebekah/Esther pleaded

Klaus walked over to her and started at her for a moment before he said "Okay, fine. One last hoorah."

"One last hoorah, Nik." Rebekah/Esther said smiling

 **Hour Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon was on the phone with Alaric who was in the Klaus's Mansion "Where've you been? I've been calling you all day." Damon asked

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together." Alaric said

"So I take it the other you gave up the stake?" Damon asked

"I don't know. I woke up alone. There's no sign of it." Alaric said

"What now?" Damon asked

"Well I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone." Alaric said

"I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric." Damon replied

"It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go." Alaric said before he hung up as Damon sighed before he looked to the table where the herbs Bonnie gave Alaric were seated

 **Klaus Mansion**

 **Coffin Room**

Rebekah/Esther walked in just as Alaric finished his call with Damon "Quite the cunning liar." she said

"Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him." Alaric replied before a thought came to him "Which reminds me how were you able to fool Naruto yesterday?" he asked

Rebekah/Esther closed her eyes, before she said "I met Naruto when I was 15 years old."

 **Flashback**

 **Old World, year 992**

A 15 year old Esther was on the shore of a lake skipping stones across the water, she came to this lake whenever she needed to clear her head, she had an argument with her father who was forcing her to marry some boy she didn't even like

Esther sighed before she reached for another stone when she realized there wasn't anymore of them, before a thought came to her, looking around to make sure no one was around Esther looked to the center of the lake and focused "Ok so I have to focus on the stone and bring it out of the water." Esther muttered to herself

Esther focused intently before ripples started to appear in the center of the lake, before she knew it about 25 fish came out of the lake and sped towards her. Gasping in surprise she ducked and the fish passed over her head. She got up chuckling to herself, before she heard a shout "Witch!" looking up her eyes widened when she saw a peerage passing by on a large hill pointing at her.

Fearfully Esther ran off running as fast as she could as she heard "Get down there and bring back that witches head!"

10 minutes Esther was breathing franticly as she dodged arrows that were fired at her, as she put some distance between herself and her pursuers she made it out of the other end from the woods and came onto a manor, quickly she rushed to the door and knocked franticly before the door was pulled opened by a 18 year old African American female who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow

"Are you alright?" the woman asked looking at Esther's bleeding arm

"Please! You have to help me there're men trying to kill me!" Esther pleased before she and the woman looked toward the woods where they could hear shouting getting closer

"Come in." the woman said stepping aside allowing for Esther to run inside, and she closed the door

"Thank you." Esther said as she clutched her arm

"It's ok, come lets get that arm healed up." the woman said before she led Esther deeper into the house

"Ayana, whose the kid?" a 22 year old looking Naruto asked as he walked down the stairs as he put his blood red hair into a ponytail

"I don't know, she needed help so I helped her." Ayana said with a shrug before she looked to the girl "What's your name?" she asked

"I-I'm Esther." Esther said introducing herself after gazing at Naruto

"Nice to meet you, I am Ayana Bennett, and this is my uncle Naruto." Ayana introduced before she led Esther to a chair "Give me your arm." she requested

Esther lifted her arm hesitantly before her eyes widen when Ayana held her arm gently before a green aura surrounded her hands and the cuts on Esther's arm healed up quickly, Esther looked at Ayana wide eyed "Y-you're a witch?" Esther asked

"Yes." Ayana said when she was about to say something else the door to their house was kicked open

Naruto shot up from his position by the wall and walked over with narrowed eyes as a man stood in the doorway "What the fuck do you think your doing kicking in my door?" he asked with narrowed eyes

"Get out of the way peasant, I'm looking for a witch." the man said arrogantly as Naruto's eyes got bloodshot before they returned to normal

Not saying anything Naruto grabbed the man by his throat and manhandled him and proceeded to take him outside before he slammed the door behind him

Esther was about to go to the window to see what was about to happen but Ayana held her back and shook her head before screams of terror, shouting about a demon, and pleading for mercy was heard from outside

Outside, Naruto stood as 15 humans laid dead on his property, he wiped the blood that was trailing for his mouth to his chin, before he stomped on the ground and a holes appeared under the bodies before they fell into them and the holes closed up.

Esther watched as Naruto walked back inside with blood on his shirt, that she was able to tell wasn't his "Thank you for saving me." she said appreciatively

"Your welcome, Esther." Ayana said smiling before she asked "If you want I can teach you, how to use your powers."

"You would do that?" Esther asked surprised

"Sure, we witches have to stick together." Ayana replied, Esther looked from Ayana to Naruto who smiled at her causing her to blush

 **End Flashback**

"You loved him?" Alaric asked as Rebekah/Esther dipped a silver dagger in a glass bottle of white oak ash

"I still do." Rebekah/Esther said with a sad look on her face

"Did you give Klaus the stake?" Alaric asked changing the subject

Rebekah/Esther turned to him and said "He burned it without hesitation."

"So where's the real one?" Alaric asked

"You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body." Rebekah/Esther said before she turned around as a man entered the room

"Who is he?" Alaric asked looking at the man

"He's part of my backup plan. He's been compelled to play his role. " Rebekah/Esther said before she opened a coffin to reveal her original body

Alaric nodded before he looked to the coffin "So how do you…" he trailed off

"How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter." Rebekah/Esther said as she handed Alaric the silver dagger, Alaric took the dagger and stab her in the heart causing her to gasp before she collapsed on the floor. Alaric looked to the coffin and a few moments later Esther gasped as she awoke in the coffin

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Caroline and Elena were walking through the gym hall which was being decorated for the 20's decade dance, Caroline was looking at a clipboard as she asked "So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing?"

Elena sighed before she said "I just - I wish there was something I could do." she then picked up a chandelier "Where do you want me to hang this thing?"

"Rebekah was supposed to be here helping me, but she isn't answering her phone." Caroline said with a sigh before she took the chandelier and handed it to a passing by student "Put this over there."

"Since when were you and Rebekah good friends?" Elena asked

"Well, Naruto told her if she wanted to be in his life she had to befriend me, and Bonnie and she did. If you got to know her, you'll like her to you know." Caroline said

"She tried to kill me." Elena said

"And I'm sure if someone who you were trying to befriend literally stabbed you in the chest while you were in the bed of the man who you loved after being separated for who knows how many years, you would try to kill that person as well." Caroline said as Elena tried to come up with a comeback but she couldn't, before Caroline looked over to Matt, and Jeremy who were hanging stars to the ceiling "What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down."

"Trickle, down!" Matt said to Jeremy

"Look at them all bromancy." Caroline said

"Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the grill." Elena said

"That was nice of him." Caroline said looking to Elena

Elena nodded before she said "Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out."

"You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel?" Caroline asked

"I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it." Elena said

"Ah, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance?" Caroline asked

"What do you mean, I thought you and I were going as girl dates?" Elena asked

"Well Bonnie decided to bring Jamie, so I decided to go with Naruto." Caroline said

"Bonnie, and Jamie?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Naruto thought it would be a good idea, considering Abby ran out on him to, and he has no one to be there for him." Caroline said getting a nod from Elena "So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan?" she asked

"I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother." Elena said

"All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, but…" Elena started

Caroline interrupted "But nothing! I've watched _The Bachelor_ , okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn."

Elena smirked and said "Yeah and you're not biased or anything."

"I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight." Elena said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was walking into the living room with a book when his phone rung, looking at the caller id to see that it was Elena, he picked up "Hey…"

Elena who was in her bedroom asked "Hey...do you, do you have a second?"

"Yeah, everything alright?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, yeah I just um.. I wanted to uh... Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and um... Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you." Elena said

"Um, I'd love that." Stefan said after shaking from his surprise

"Okay, great. Bye." Elena said before they both hung up smiling

"I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin now that could get messy." Damon said from the doorway as Stefan turned to him

"Damon, I…" Stefan started but Damon nodded to him and walked out of the room

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Meredith was walking down the hall, when she heard her name echo causing her to turn around and look to see if someone was following her, but the hall was empty.

When she turned around again Damon was standing right in front of her, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Don't do that, it's not funny!" Meredith said as she tried to walk around Damon but he got in her way

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." Damon said

"What do you want Damon?" Meredith asked

"I need medical advice. For a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About 6'2", tried to hack you into pieces." Damon said

"How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working?" Meredith asked

"I don't know." Damon said before he held up the glass jar full of herbs "Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched." Meredith sighed

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery.**

Esther, the unknown man, and Alaric walked to the cemetery toward the Salvatore tomb "Why are we here?" Alaric asked

"Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time." Esther said as they entered the tomb. Esther stood in front of a bowl, as Alaric was on the opposite side, facing her while the other man was in a corner "I'll need your ring." she said

"Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death?" Alaric asked

"I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible." Esther informed before Alaric hesitantly gave her his ring

Esther dropped the ring into the bowl before she started chanting a spell, before flames burst up from the bowl as the ring melted. Esther then stirred the molten metal with the white oak stake and then turns it upside down. The metal pours down and covers and fuses with the white oak "The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter." she said before she gave the stake to the man "You know what to do Kurt." she said

"Yes." Kurt said emotionlessly before he took the white oak stake and walked out of the tomb deep into the woods to wait for his part in the plan

 **Later**

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was adjusting her headband for her costume in a mirror, when the doorbell rung, and she went to open the door to see that it was Stefan who smiled at her "Wow, you look very dapper." she said commenting on his suit

"You look um- very beautiful. Here, I got something for you." Stefan said before he pinned a white rose to Elena's dress

"Thank you." Elena said smiling

"So, given our dangerous dance karma, sure you're up for this?" Stefan asked as they both chuckled

"Getting out of bed is dangerous these days. But we have to live our lives." Elena said

"Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice?" Stefan asked

"Some guy I used to date said it once or twice." Elena said

"Right." Stefan replied as Elena went to get her jacket when she came back she asked

"Shall we?"

"Please." Stefan said moving out of the way

 **Later**

The Dance was going great, Naruto, Caroline, Bonnie, Jamie, Stefan, and Elena were all on the dance floor having fun, Tyler had arrived after coming back to town earlier in the morning, but all good things have to come to an end when Damon arrived and told Stefan, Naruto, and Elena that Alaric hasn't been taking the herbs and when Damon suggested to kill Alaric Jeremy who had overheard the conversation got mad and called them out on it before he walked off

 **Outside**

Elena was following Jeremy as he walked out the high school "Jer, stop…" she called

Jeremy stopped and turned to her before he said "This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him."

"No one is gonna hurt him." Elena replied softly as Jeremy turned around and started to walk away, but Elena grabbed his arm and stopped him "Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise." she said causing Jeremy to sigh before he nodded

Elena nodded before she saw Esther causing her to step in front of Jeremy "Hello Elena. If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me." Esther said

Elena looked over her shoulder to Jeremy "Jeremy go inside and get Naruto, Stefan and Damon, now!" she ordered causing Jeremy to run inside

"I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come." Esther said before she turned around and Elena followed after her

 **Moments Later**

Naruto, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy hurried out of the school when the three vampires abruptly stopped, while Jeremy continued walking until he stopped as he noticed that they weren't following him, he then noticed that they were looking at the large line of salt going around the school

"Salt. It's a binding agent for a spell." Naruto said

"We're trapped here." Damon said to Jeremy

 **Class Room**

Bonnie was in a classroom with Jamie "You had all kinds of moves out there." she said

"Oh yeah, I was just you know...trying to make a good impression." Jamie replied

"Well, consider some of the girls out there impressed." Bonnie said with a smile

"Your friends seem pretty cool." Jamie said

"Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me." Bonnie replied

"Though you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there's vampires, werewolves friends with magic rings. I mean I'm just a normal guy." Jamie said

"A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to come here knowing what he was getting into." Bonnie said

"Yeah, that's true." Jamie said before he leaned in for a kiss but Bonnie pulled away from him "I'm sorry, I thought…" he trailed off

"No it's ok, it's just that I have a boyfriend." Bonnie said

"And yet your on a date with me." Jamie replied

"Actually it was his idea." Bonnie said as Jamie looked at her surprised "Abby left you as well, and he thought that you having fun would hopefully take away the pain your no doubt feeling."

Jamie was about to say something when Damon walked in getting their attention as he looked at Bonnie "We have a problem."

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Elena and Esther were walking toward the Salvatore tomb "You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the Doppelganger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell." Esther said

"Just please don't hurt Alaric." Elena pleaded before she saw Alaric walking out from behind the tomb

"She's not hurting me." Alaric said

"Ric!" Elena called out as she made to walk toward him but she paused as she sensed something different about him, before she turned to Esther "What's going on? What are you doing with him?"

"I'm going to remake him." Esther said

"Remake him?" Elena asked

"Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all the vampires my family is responsible for creating." Esther explained

"You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children?" Elena asked

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified." Esther said as she walked over to Alaric

"You don't know that, you don't know anything about him." Elena replied

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance." Esther said as Alaric smirked

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Klaus walked out of the school having just said goodbye to Caroline as he was on his phone "Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found." he said before he stopped and saw the salt line "What is this?" he asked

Stefan walked up behind him "Your mother is back." he said

 **Classroom**

Several candles were lit and Bonnie was chanting as Naruto, Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Jamie and Jeremy were there watching "She does this all the time, right?" Jamie asked before Matt entered

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." he said

"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy said

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan said

"Well, it's all we got right now." Naruto said

Mystic Falls Old Cemetery

Esther was lighting candles as she prepared for her spell, while Elena pleaded with Alaric "Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are."

Alaric looked at Elena and said "You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them."

Elena shook her head and said "You don't mean that."

"They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands." Alaric said

"When you are ready." Esther said speaking up

"No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me!" Elena said

"That won't be necessary." Esther said before she did a gesture toward Elena, and Elena's heart beat quickened before her hand started to bleed. Esther then grabbed Elena's wrist so her blood poured into the bowl she used to melt Alaric's ring "Drink. And let it be done."

"No Ric please, don't.. No!" Elena pleaded while Alaric drunk the blood in the bowl and put it down

"Is it finished?" Alaric asked

"Not just yet." Esther said before she swung her hand and Alaric's neck snapped

"No!" Elena yelled as Alaric's body fell to the ground

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Bonnie grabbed a map from the wall and put it on the teacher's desk and turned on the table lamp, when Naruto, Klaus, and Damon entered with Naruto holding a vial "Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." he said

Bonnie took the vial and poured it on the map and started chanting, the blood formed a circular pool that didn't move "Esther is fighting me." Bonnie said before she focused and overpowered Esther and the blood traveled down to the old cemetery

 **Moments Later**

Naruto stood outside by the Salt line when Bonnie walked up behind him "You want to go after her don't you?" he asked looking at her, while Bonnie nodded

"Yes I do." Bonnie said

"Ok, but be careful, and don't do anything you might regret later on." Naruto said as Bonnie kissed him passionately

"I won't." she said before Naruto used his Kamui to bring out an Anbu uniform

"Can't have you going out to fight in a dress." Naruto said

Bonnie smiled and turned to go to the bathroom to change when she paused and turned to Naruto "I don't understand how you're not upset about me hanging out with Jamie." she said

Naruto looked at her and said "I trust you, and I know that you would never cheat on me."

Bonnie smiled at Naruto and said "Thank you." before she sped to the bathroom and changed then she shunshin'd out of the school

 **Gym**

The gym hall was empty with only Caroline, Tyler and Stefan were there "They're at the old cemetery. Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now."

"You let them go?! They're gonna get themselves killed!" Caroline said

"We didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here." Stefan said as Naruto walked into the gym

Caroline looked at Stefan as he started to pace the floor and she said "Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff."

"Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther is up to. She lead Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing -"

"- Klaus could get killed. And I die along with him." Tyler said finishing what Stefan might've said as the three look up to him

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked

"Matt filled me in this morning." Tyler said

"No one is gonna die, okay. Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late." Stefan said

"Actually Bonnie went after Esther." Naruto said

"What?" Stefan asked surprised

"You don't really think two humans are going to be a challenge for a 1000 year old witch do you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, while Stefan didn't answer "All we have to do is wait, and hope no one that we care about gets hurt."

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Elena was beside Alaric with tears streaming down her cheeks "He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete." Esther said

"You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...This is just as evil!" Elena said standing up

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die." Esther replied

"How, if he's immortal?" Elena asked

"All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all." Esther said "As soon as he finds a way to kill Naruto." she thought

"Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus!" Elena replied

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did." Esther said

"Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done." Elena warned as her eyes seemed to glow unnaturally, while she may be scared of using her abilities because she was worried that she might kill someone she would hurt anyone that would bring up her dead relatives

"You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for." Esther said before she heard a noise and walked outside, to see Matt and Jeremy there pointing a shotgun and a crossbow at her

"Don't move!" Matt ordered aiming the shotgun

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked his crossbow at the ready, when Elena came outside

"Jeremy!" she shouted

"Let her go." Jeremy ordered

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther said before she raised her arms before Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other struggling

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy shouted

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!" Matt shouted in return, before the sound of birds chirping pieced the air, and a flash blinded Jeremy, Matt, and Elena when it cleared Bonnie had her arm through Esther's chest as her Chidori flickered out of existence

"Bonnie?" Elena asked as she, Matt, Jeremy and the now awake Alaric watched shocked

"W-why?" Esther asked in pain

"You were going to hurt the people I care about." Bonnie said before she ripped her arm out of Esther's chest as Esther fell to the ground dead

Naruto, and the others stood outside in front of the barrier, before Naruto raised his hand and reached out, not feeling a barrier he sped off the others following after him.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Naruto walked through the woods following Bonnie's chakra signature he found her by a stream washing the blood off her hand, walking over her kneeled down beside her and took her hands in his causing her to look up at him and allowing him to see the tears streaming down her face

"It's ok." Naruto said softly

"I killed her." Bonnie said

"If if you hadn't she would've killed Jeremy, and Matt. You protected your friends." Naruto said as Bonnie nodded before she buried her face into Naruto's chest and cried while Naruto held her

 **30 minutes later**

 **Inside Salvatore Tomb**

Jeremy walked into the tomb where Alaric, and Elena were talking while Elena looked sad "Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body." Jeremy said

"What did you guys tell him?" Alaric asked

"Just that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed." Jeremy said before he saw their expressions and asked "What's going on?"

"Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire." Alaric said

"So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? No, no we can't!" Jeremy replied

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming." Alaric said before Jeremy turned around and started to walk away

"Hey, wait, Jer…" Elena called out causing Jeremy to stop before she looked back to Alaric "Alaric this isn't your fault."

"Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way." Alaric replied as Jeremy started walking again "Hey, hey…"

Jeremy stopped and said "Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

"OK. I won't." Alaric said before he hugged Jeremy who returned it before his eyes grew misty before he walked away

Elena tearful said "This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us."

"Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you and Jeremy has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted." Alaric replied before Elena hugged him and started to cry "You should go." he said

Elena walked out of the tomb, with Alaric following her, when they saw a gathering of people outside the tomb, Alaric smiled a little, as Elena walked to Naruto and hugged him as he stood by Bonnie and Caroline.

Alaric looked from Stefan to Damon, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Naruto, and Elena before he stopped on Meredith who was crying. Alaric's eyes welled up with tears before he nodded with a smile and walked into the tomb and closed the door behind him.

 **Later**

 **Mystic Grill**

The lights were off as Matt was behind the bar pouring shots, as Jeremy sat down he held up his shot and said "Mr. Saltzman." he said

"Alaric." Jeremy said, they then clink glasses, and downed their shots before Jeremy wiped away a tear

 **With Elena**

Elena was cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear, when Stefan entered "We can handle this later you know." he said

"No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer." Elena said

"Elena. Hey, Elena, please." Stefan said trying to get her attention as she continued to put Alaric's weapons in a duffle

"I can't Stefan, okay? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it." Elena said

"I want you to come with me." Stefan said

"I'm not done!" Elena replied

"Hey, please." Stefan pleaded grabbing her wrist gently before he took her hand, and they went to the empty gym hall "We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the Twenties, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone…kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope."

"Who gave you that horrible advice?" Elena asked

"Just some girl I used to date." Stefan replied causing them to chuckle slightly

"I don't have any one anymore." Elena said

"You have me." Stefan replied before they hugged and Elena cried in Stefan's arms

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Damon was sitting outside the Salvatore tomb with a bottle of whiskey, when Meredith walked up to him "I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably." she said

"Well… I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery but…he didn't take me up on it." Damon replied

"You seem surprised." Meredith said

"Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out." Damon said

"Well, it was nice of you to give him the option." Meredith replied causing Damon to smiled before she said "You shouldn't leave him alone in there."

"That's what he wants." Damon said

"Is it really what you think he wants?" Meredith asked before she walked away before Damon entered the tomb, unaware that Kurt was in the woods loading an automatic handgun with wooden bullets

Damon walked over to Alaric and sat down beside him "Aw, Ric."

"Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills?" Alaric asked

"I was drunk when I told you that." Damon said as the chuckled

"Yeah and I told you I'd use it against you." Alaric replied

"Damn you." Damon said as he uncorked the whiskey and apologized "Sorry I killed you. Twice."

"So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you." Alaric replied

Damon took a sip before passing it to Alaric and he said "Drink."

"Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back." Alaric said

"Ha, yeah! This stuff will kill ya." Damon replied as Alaric took the bottle as a tear streamed down his face before he took a sip.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto was in the parlor room drinking some scotch "Heh, you would think that as long as I've been alive I would be used to some of the people that I care about dieing." Naruto muttered as a tear streamed down his face

"Naruto?" he heard looking over his shoulder he saw Caroline, and Bonnie looking at him worriedly

"I'm alright girls, just going to turn in right now." Naruto said getting nods from the girls as he made his way upstairs the girls following him

Bonnie was on her way upstairs when she passed a mirror and saw Esther behind her pausing she looked back "Your sisters need you Bonnie." Esther said only for Bonnie to narrow her eyes before she sent out a burst of youki and Esther seemed to shimmer before she vanished and Bonnie went up to Naruto's room to see him and Caroline taking of their clothes till they were in their underwear before they got into bed and she joined them.

Naruto, wrapped his arms around Bonnie, and Caroline as they snuggled up to him, before he closed his eyes and relaxed till he fell asleep

 **Mystic Falls Old Cemetery**

Damon was sitting next to Alaric who was unconscious and breathing heavily, when Alaric stopped breathing, Damon wiped his eyes as they grew tearful before he emptied the whiskey bottle, put it down and walked out of the tomb.

Once outside he looked back to Alaric's motionless body and closed the door, before he turned around only for Kurt to riddle his body with wooden bullets causing Damon to fall to the ground in pain, Damon still conscious looked up at Kurt and asked "W-who are y-you?"

"My name is Kurt, Esther told me to deliver this white oak stake to Alaric." Kurt answered seeing no reason for secrecy as Damon looked up at him in shock, before he shot Damon in the head

Kurt dropped the gun before he walked into the tomb, then pulled out a switch blade and cut his wrist and put it to Alaric's mouth forcing him to drink from his wrist, Alaric woke up and bit Kurt's jugular till he was dead before he got up with the stake in his hand

 **Finished**

 **Had another Flashback for Esther and Naruto but it would've lead to a Lemon, and i still haven't found anyone to write them for me**

 **Chapter 35: Before Sunset**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Alaric was sitting at his desk in his classroom, with his feet propped up on the desk as he twirled the white oak stake in his hand he took his feet off the desk, and leaned forward and looked at the stake, hearing something he turned to look out the door, as he heard Caroline entered the school

Caroline was on the phone with Naruto as she walked through the halls of the school "What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?" she asked

Naruto was in the woods "I'm going to check on Damon, then head over to Elena's house." he said before he smelt blood "I'll call you later."

"Alright. I love you Naruto." Caroline said

"I love you too." Naruto said before he hung up and walked further into the woods toward the cemetery

Caroline hung up her phone, when she heard a noise and turned around as Alaric rushed past her, narrowing her eyes Caroline looked around before she sensed someone behind her turning around she saw it was Alaric "You died." she said in surprise

"That's right." Alaric said before he rushed at Caroline but Rebekah who was cleaning in the cafeteria rushed out and kicked Alaric in the ribs sending him to the ground sliding into the lockers

Alaric stood up as Caroline, and Rebekah looked at each other and nodded before they rushed Alaric who ducked under their swings and he took out the stake and was about to stake Rebekah with it but Caroline acting fast kicked the stake from his hands before Rebekah kicked Alaric's legs from under him, and as he was going down Caroline grabbed him by his face and slammed his head into the ground causing the ground to crack, "The stake!" Caroline shouted to Rebekah

Rebekah looked at the stake and rushed to it and grabbed it before she rushed over to Caroline who was now holding Alaric by his throat as he tried to get up and she staked him but nothing happened, as Rebekah, and Caroline backed away and Alaric started to pull the stake out

When the stake was out of his heart Alaric got to his feet and saw that the blondes were gone

 **Outside**

Caroline rushed to her car and pulled out her keys, as she was about to open her car she saw Alaric's reflection in her car window and dropped her keys, as Alaric snapped her neck before she could react and she fell to the ground, he then dragged the unconscious Caroline back toward the school ignoring the smell of his burning flesh

 **With Naruto**

Naruto walked out of the woods to see Damon on the ground, he then rushed over to him and saw 3 bullets stuck in his forehead, with narrowed eyes Naruto took out the bullets and walked over to the tomb to see Alaric gone with a man's dead body on the ground.

"Damn it!" Naruto thought before he went over to Damon and a minor surge of lighting awoke Damon who looked up at him "What happened?"

"Some guy shot me, he had a white oak stake with him." Damon said holding his head still kind of weak,

"Hey! Is everything alright here?" they heard

Looking over Damon and Naruto saw a man who looked like he was camping out in the woods, before Naruto rushed the man and bit him before he dragged the man and handed him to Damon who fed till the man died, before Naruto disposed of the body

 **Gilbert House**

Stefan arrived at the Gilbert House, to see Bonnie in the kitchen cleaning, he waved to her before he walked into Alaric's old room to smell paint fumes, seeing all the decorating going on by both Jeremy and Elena. The wall that was a usual cream color was now turning into an almost dark hazel color.

"Going darker, huh?" Stefan questioned as he watched Elena place a dust sheet over an old armchair that had been in there years, she looked around at the choice of color nodding carefully.

"It's the only color we had." Elena answered.

"That's what happened when you decide to pain your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night." Jeremy informed them all as he walked around the room with a step-ladder reaching the spots that Elena couldn't.

"I don't suppose anyone tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon." Stefan looked at them both and they put their heads down shaking them.

"We have to keep moving." Elena told him in a firm voice as she walked around the room, looking at all the work she, and her brother had to do. "Otherwise we'll start thinking and we don't want to think."

"Want a hand?" Stefan questioned

"So, are you two like back together or something?" Jeremy asked

"What? No, Jer, we're just…" Elena trailed off as she was unsure herself

"I-I was just checking up on you guys." Stefan said

"We're fine!" Jeremy snapped "But, if you are trying to be the good guy again, why don't you do the right thing and give us one day. Just one day without any vampires in it!" he added before he stormed out of the room.

"He didn't mean that." Elena said solemnly

"Yeah, yeah he did." Stefan muttered as he tucked a single strand of her hair behind her ear as the door bell rang downstairs, just as Elena's phone rung "I'll go and get that." He removed himself from the room as Elena looked at the caller ID to see Alaric calling her she narrowed her eyes before she answered it

"Whoever this is, it's not funny." she said dangerously

"Well, who else would it be?" Alaric asked

Elena's eyes widened "Ric?" she asked

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her." Alaric said before he hung up, and turned to Caroline who was glaring at him as she was staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.

Elena hung up her phone before she shunshin'd out of the house

Stefan walked down to see Naruto entering the house on his phone as Damon followed behind him clothes still covered in blood

"We have a problem." Damon informed

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Klaus was packing up blood bags filled with Elena's blood that he got from the hospital when Rebekah walked in hanging up her phone having just spoke with Naruto "Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me."

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Klaus replied

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nik. Too strong." she said

"Where is he now?" Klaus asked

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." Rebekah said

"Fine. I'll collect my hybrid, and we'll be on our way." Klaus said planning to take Tyler with him

"Forget your hybrid! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!" Rebekah shouted

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Klaus replied

"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nik." Rebekah said

"I'm not leaving without my hybrid." Klaus said before he walked toward the door when Rebekah grabbed his arm

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Rebekah said but Klaus looked at her and said nothing "Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." she said as a tear streamed down her face and she sped away as Klaus looked after her guiltily

"I'm sorry sister." he whispered

 **Gilbert House**

Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan were in the kitchen together, as Stefan paced around "What do you mean he turned? I thought you were standing guard!" Stefan asked Damon

"Don't blame me. Blame the guy that shot me, he fed him." Damon replied

"So, where's the stake now?" Stefan asked

"Oh, you mean the white oak one? The one that can kill an Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires? We don't know." Damon said as Naruto walked in

"It's with Alaric he's at the school." Naruto said

"Why is he there?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because he doesn't have a daylight ring. he attacked Rebekah, and Caroline, and he's holding Caroline hostage." Naruto said

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked

"We have to get Caroline, out of there, and find someway to kill Alaric." Naruto said "Niklaus is on his way, to help. I told Rebekah to get out of town so we have to get this down before sunset." he continued before he looked up and asked "Where's Elena?"

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Alaric was sitting at his desk with Caroline still staked down to the chair, when he heard Elena enter the school "Right on time." Ric said

Elena walked down the hallway, looking around, when she heard Caroline grunting and she ran toward the toward the noise, she entered Alaric's classroom and saw Caroline, trying to lift her hands to get the away from the pencils "Caroline." she before she turned to Alaric "Let her go, Alaric!" she demanded

Alaric using the stake pointed toward Caroline "Free her yourself." he said

Elena and Alaric stared at each other, before Elena cautiously walked over to Caroline. Elena got down and stroked Caroline's arm soothingly, before she started to gently pull the pencil out of one of Caroline's hands, but Alaric came up and slammed the pencil back down into her hand. Caroline screamed and Elena got up "You said that you would let her go!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" Alaric said

 **Gilbert House**

Naruto was on the porch with Bonnie, when he saw Klaus arrive "Heard you chose your hybrids over your siblings." Naruto said

"It's more complicated then that." Klaus replied

"I bet it is." Naruto muttered shaking his head before he looked over his shoulder as Stefan came outside

"Alaric has Elena and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless Klaus turns himself over to him." Stefan said having just got off his phone

"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Klaus replied

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too." Stefan said before Damon walked out

"I'll take those odds." he said

Stefan looked at Damon "And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." he said

"I'm good with that too." Damon replied

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan said

 **Moments Later**

Stefan and Klaus were pacing the porch while Damon, Bonnie, and Naruto leaned against the wall thinking when Klaus suddenly stopped "Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" Klaus asked

Damon looked up and said "Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing." Klaus replied

"This isn't really helping too much." Bonnie said before she continued "I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence." Klaus said

"I'll get it." Bonnie said before Klaus turned around and looked to the sky

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." Klaus said as he looked to Naruto who shrugged

 **Mystic Falls High School**

The ex-history teacher dipped the cloth into a beaker full of watered down vervain looking over his shoulder at a weakened Caroline who was trying to get the pencils out of her hands, before he pulled the cloth back out and walked over to her.

"No, no more, please, no more!" Caroline begged in a raspy voice looking up at him pleading, he ran his hand over her cheek to see some of the skin was sore and had peeled away due to the vervain. Elena got up from her seat telling him to stop but Alaric pushed her back down.

"Sit down!" He ordered in a low growl "This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razor blades with every breath." He informed Elena as he tied the cloth around Caroline's mouth knotting it at the back of her head.

Caroline whimpered as the vervain met with her skin, making it sizzle and smoke under the cloth.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena questioned as tears lined her eyes, she hated seeing Caroline in this much pain.

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric answered as he picked up the indestructible white oak stake, Caroline and Elena looked at each other in shock.

"What!?" Elena screamed, there was no way in hell that she was going to kill her best friend. "No!"

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" He held the stake out for her to take, Caroline shook her head looking at Elena pleading her with her eyes. "Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her."

"This isn't what I wanted." Elena growled as her pupils turned to slits and her brown eyes started to turn a different color

"Of course it is." Alaric answered rolling his eyes. "All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you never actually staked a vampire through the heart." He held it out for her to take and she just stared at it, clenching and unclenching her fists

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon and Bonnie were waiting in the parlor for Abby. Bonnie was pacing and Damon was sitting on the couch, as he glanced at the clock "Well, this is promising." he said

"Relax, Abby will be here." Bonnie said

"I'm sorry, I forgot about her stellar track record in the dependability department." Damon replied sarcastically

"Jamie said she was coming, okay. Just give her time." Bonnie said before the bell rings, and Bonnie went to answer the door

"Don't get your hopes up! Might be a Girl Scout." Damon called out

Bonnie opened the door, to see Abby outside "Hello Bonnie." she greeted

"Thanks for coming." Bonnie said before turning around and walking inside Abby following after her

 **Moments Later**

Abby and Bonnie were in the parlor together as Bonnie sat on the couch but Abby stood with her arms crossed "Why didn't I have to be invited in?" she asked

"Only vampires live here." Bonnie said

Damon entered the parlor with a glass of blood in his hand before he sat next to Bonnie and he said "We had signed over the deed to Elena, but she died. The seal broke, very long story."

"We called you here because I need help with a spell." Bonnie said before she stood up and walked toward Abby "Esther created a vampire that can't be killed. I want to desiccate him like you did to Mikael."

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous. Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure. This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation, places you can't handle." Abby replied

"You turned your back on me for sixteen years, you have no idea what I can handle." Bonnie retorted

"Gotta say I'm team Bonnie on this one. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?" Damon asked

"The spell allows you to stop a vampire's heart. The blood will stop flowing and his body will desiccate." Abby said

"That's exactly what we want to do." Bonnie replied

"To stop a vampire's heart, you need to find a balance among the living. Can you handle that?" Abby asked as Bonnie stared at her

"What? What does that mean? Bonnie, I don't speak witch." Damon asked Bonnie who looked over her shoulder

"I have to stop a human heart." she said

 **Later**

 **Outside of Mystic Falls High School**

Jeremy was sitting on a table, as Bonnie and Damon walked over to him, before Bonnie showed Damon something on her phone "We just got this. It connects me to Caroline and Elena through our phones." she said as she tapped an app and it located Caroline and Elena "They're in Alaric's classroom. You should go in from the south entrance."

"Digital locator spell. Impressive." Damon said before they walked over to Jeremy and Damon held out his hand "Hand it over." he said

"I'm not giving you my ring. Let me do this." Jeremy said

"By my math, you've already bit it once, this will be twice, wearing that thing and if for some reason, Bonnie can't restart your heart and you do indeed die, then before you know it, we have another psycho alter ego case on our hands, which is bad so give me the ring." Damon replied

"This is my ring, Elena's my sister. No one's gonna fight harder for her than me." Jeremy said

"Fine. Be stubborn." Jeremy said before he looked at Bonnie "Try not to kill him, will you?" he asked as Naruto, Klaus and Stefan walked up to them

"Look at this, one big, happy family." Klaus said

Bonnie pulled out a small vial with her blood and handed it to Damon "Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." she explained as Damon passed the vial to Stefan

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other three: hold him down." Stefan said before he took a swig and handed the vial to Klaus

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, should anything go wrong." Klaus said before he took a swig and moved to hand it to Naruto who shook his head

"Don't need it, my blood already runs through her veins, so her connection to me is already there." Naruto said as Klaus finished the vial and threw it away

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asked before he, Damon, and Klaus walked to the school, as Naruto kissed Bonnie and caught up to them

 **Inside**

In the classroom, Caroline is still staked down to a desk, while Elena was still in the desk next to her, as Alaric paced in front of them "Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore." Alaric said

"Look at you. How is this right?!" Elena asked

Alaric pointed to Caroline with the stake and said "She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all."

"You don't know anything about them!" Elena said as she clenched her fist

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" Alaric asked as he knelt down in front of Elena "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her." he continued before he handed her the stake, but she wouldn't take it "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!"

Alaric grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her out of her seat, and placed her in front of Caroline and forced the stake into her hand, he pulled away, as Elena stood there with the stake in her hand for a moment, then turned around and tried to stab Alaric, but he grabbed her wrist before she could

"I thought Naruto taught you better than that." Alaric taunted with a smirk

"He did." Elena retorted as her eyes were now crimson with slits and her fangs poked over her lip, before she grabbed Alaric by the side of his head and slammed it into the beaker filled with vervain, as Alaric screamed in pain and his flesh started to burn, Elena released Caroline and urged her to leave "Get help!"

Caroline rushed out of the room, Elena was right behind her. Caroline managed to get out, but Alaric blocked Elena from leaving "Not so fast." he said with a growl

Caroline was out in the hallway and turned around, she realized Elena was not with her, she continued to walk backwards when suddenly Naruto grabbed her and sped outside to her car, and he bit his wrist "Drink." he ordered

Caroline took his wrist and drunk his blood as her wounds healed up faster then normal "Go home, and stay inside, we'll save Elena." Naruto said Caroline nodded before she kissed Naruto and got into her car as Naruto handed her the car keys, before he rushed back into the school as Caroline drove away, inside the school Naruto stopped at the janitor's closet, and entered it.

 **Before Naruto got to Caroline**

Alaric threw Elena into a locker and grabbed her by the throat, holding her up against it "I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Elena. You don't deserve to live." he growled

"So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me." Elena said as Alaric vamped out "Do it! Kill me!"

Alaric's face returned to normal and he released Elena from his grasps, when suddenly, Stefan and Damon rushed up to him and grabbed him by his arms, "Do it now!" Damon shouted, but before Klaus could rush over from his hiding place Alaric pushed them off of him and broke Stefan's neck, causing him to fall to the ground, temporarily dead.

Damon rushed towards Alaric and grabbed him, but Alaric slipped out of his grip and snapped his neck, temporarily killing him as well, before Klaus rushed toward Alaric and drove his fingers into Alaric's chest.

 **With Bonnie**

Bonnie and Jeremy were in the wood by the school alone, the young boy was laying on the floor looking up at the clear blue sky whilst the witch knelt next to him. She felt something within her that told her they had made a connection with Alaric's heart.

"They made contact." Bonnie informed Jeremy looked down at him so he could prepare himself for what was going to happen. "It happening." She placed her hands just above Jeremy's chest beginning to chant the spell quietly.

 **With Alaric**

Alaric managed to pull Klaus' hand from his chest and launched him to the ground

 **With Bonnie**

Bonnie had to stop the spell when she felt the connection to Alaric being broken, she opened her eyes and Jeremy looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy questioned looking over at her.

"Something happened, the connection broke." Bonnie said

 **With Alaric**

Alaric grabbed Klaus and launched him against the lockers, flipping him over so that he was facing him about to stake him, but the hybrid used his strength and fought back. They continued to fight against each other when they were forced to stop.

"Stop!" Elena screamed and the history looked over at her to see she was standing there her hand surrounded by sharpened wind aimed at her throat. "Let him go or I'll kill myself." She threatened

"Put your hand down, Elena." Alaric ordered but she shook her head.

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes "Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't here?" She asked and he looked away for a moment. "She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die, too. That's it, it has to be!" Klaus was shocked as he looked between

Naruto sped into the hallway with a the handle of a mop, using the mop handle as a bat Naruto swung and hit Alaric in his face knocking him down the hallway, he looked behind him to see Elena, and Klaus gone, before he saw Alaric standing up.

"You don't really think you can beat me? Do you?" Naruto asked twirling the handle in his hand

"I do actually." Alaric said getting an amused expression from Naruto "Your not the vampire you used to be, your weak."

"Tell me Alaric, what's the point of being the strongest person on the planet? Do you know how boring it gets to just walk this earth for 2000 years and not to have anyone give you a real challenge. To just walk over all of your enemies, it's more fun to let them think that they have a chance of defeating me, before I crush their hopes." Naruto said with a malicious smirk on his face as his hair flashed to it's original color of blood red before returning to it's golden blonde color

Alaric closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes instead of seeing Naruto he saw a humongous crimson-red wolf with the Juubigan, blinking Alaric saw Naruto now face to face with him, before he was grabbed by his throat

"Now explain, to me exactly why it is that Niklaus took Elena." Naruto asked, Alaric didn't say anything so Naruto stabbed him with the handle causing him to scream in pain "Start talking."

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Elena groaned as she woke up, looking around the room she saw a nurse standing next to her fixing a blood bag to the chair that was filling up with the her blood. She winced in pain as the nurse pushed the needle into her skin. She noticed that her arms were being held down by shackles

"Be careful." The nurse cooed. "Moving only makes it hurt more." Her blood began to run through a tube and she watched it turning pale at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked weakly as the nurse walked away, she followed her with her eyes to see that Klaus was sitting on a chair in front of her.

"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus answered softly as he had a look of pity on his face. He was never going to hurt the girl, since he remembered how pissed Naruto was when he found out that he was going to kill Katerina for the sacrifice. He knew the consequences killing Elena might have, but he was doing this to protect his family.

Tyler walked into the room, having been called by Klaus earlier and was completely surprised to see Elena "Elena?" he asked as he walked over to her concerned.

"Tyler, help me." Elena pleaded in a raspy tone looking over at the hybrid who stopped dead when he saw Klaus was sitting in the corner

"He can't." Klaus said looking at Tyler "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler."

"Tyler, please. Get Naruto, please." Elena rasped

"No, Tyler, get the bags." Klaus said looking at Tyler as Tyler stood there before he tried t o rush to Elena but Klaus intercepted him "Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." Tyler gave Elena an apologetic look as he walked from the room.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry?" Elena questioned looking at Klaus

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep." Klaus said

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Damon still unconscious, awoke to his phone started to ring, groaning Damon grabbed his phone "Why am I still alive?" he asked himself, before he and the now awake Stefan looked toward the other end of the hallway where Naruto had Alaric staked to wall

"What happened, where's Elena?" Stefan asked as he and Damon reached Naruto and the bloody Alaric

"Klaus took her, and we're going to go and get her back." Naruto said "Instead of you guys desiccating Alaric, you'll desiccate Niklaus."

"What?" Damon asked surprised, Naruto was about to speak again, when he looked to Alaric who was listening so he kicked Alaric in the face, causing his head to slam into the wall rendering him unconscious before Naruto told his brothers his plan

 **Klaus's Mansion**

The nurse switched out the filled blood bag for a fresh one, as Elena was becoming weaker "What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army." she said

"This isn't about my hybrids, sure they'll be useful, but I'm doing this to protect my family." Klaus said

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all?" Elena asked

"Because it's the second most peaceful way to die." Klaus replied as Elena looked at him in confusion "I knew that you weren't dead all summer."

"W-what?" Elena asked in surprise

"That's right, I spent that summer hunting werewolves to see if I could use regular human blood to turn them into hybrids, but I couldn't I even resorted to a witch finding out if there was another way to do it without needing you."

"Why would you do that?" Elena asked

"Because, you are my godfathers descendant, I made the mistake of planning to kill Katerina and he came close to killing me when he found out." Klaus said before he asked "I wonder does he know that you love him?"

Elena looked at Klaus in shock before she said "I don't love him in that way."

"Sure you do Elena, you asked Tyler to get Naruto, you didn't ask for Stefan or Damon. I've seen you around him, the way your eyes brighten when he's around you." Klaus said when he saw her look away from him "Sweet dreams Elena, it's been fun." he said before he walked out of the room

Elena began to struggle in the chair, using her chakra to put cracks in the shackles, before a red haze came over her and with a growl she managed to get one of her arms free, before she started to fade into unconsciousness. Elena with her vision blurred saw Tyler walk into the room quietly before he undid the last shackle and she asked "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Tyler said before he helped Elena stand up before Elena saw Klaus standing in the doorway

"Tyler." she said weakly, Tyler turned around and saw Klaus as Elena fell to the ground hitting her head rendering her unconscious

"So much for that sire bond." Klaus said before he smiled and walked toward him "So tell me, how did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times." Tyler said

"That's impossible." Klaus said

"Is it?" Tyler said feeling his self, Tyler walked up to Klaus "Or maybe the love I have for my friends is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?"

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus replied

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler said, before he turned around and walked toward the unconscious Elena to pick her up, but Klaus grabbed him by the arm and turned him around before grabbing him by his throat

"Goodbye, Tyler." Klaus said before he attempted to grab Tyler's heart out of his chest, but Naruto appeared and put Klaus in a full nelson and Stefan drove his fingers into Klaus's chest, causing Bonnie to feel the connection once again

 **Woods**

Bonnie started to chant the spell and Jeremy died, as dark, black veins started to creep up Bonnie's arms and move toward her face.

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Klaus started to desiccate, and Naruto laid him on the ground before he walked over to Elena and picked her up bridle style, before handing her to Stefan who walked out of the room followed by the others while Naruto knelt down next to Klaus who looked at him, as he started to look more decrepit "That's what you get." he said "The only goal today was to kill Alaric, and make sure that he was the only person to die. Until Alaric is taken care of you'll be out of commission."

 **Woods**

The veins on Bonnie's face, which looked similar to the desiccate ones occurring on Klaus, started to creep away, as Bonnie sighed, before she placed her hands above Jeremy and recited the spell to revive him, when he didn't awaken, Bonnie focused and heard his heartbeat start up but it slowed down till it sounded like it was going to stop, so she channeled a surge of lighting to jump start his heart before he woke up with a large gasp

 **Later**

 **Lockwood Mansion**

It was now nightfall and Liz walked up to the door of the Lockwood Mansion, before Carol let her inside and she asked "Carol, what's so urgent that you called an emergency council meeting at this hour?"

"I didn't call the meeting, Liz." Carol said before they walked to the living room together "He did." she said as they look at Alaric who was in the room with all of the other council members.

"Join us, Sheriff. I was just telling the council about our vampire problem. Or should I say your problem." Alaric said

"What do you think you're doing?" Liz asked

"Well, perhaps you and the Mayor can enlighten the group on the strides you've taken to eliminate the issue. Oh, that's right, you haven't. You see the Sheriff, a woman we elected to keep our families safe and town secure, has a vampire for a daughter." Alaric said causing the council members to gasp before Alaric added "And our lovely Mayor, a son who is half vampire, half werewolf."

"Why are you doing this?" Carol asked

"These women are hypocrites. They claim to spearhead our defense against the supernatural presence, than cover up the violent attacks committed by their children." Alaric said

"That's enough! We're done here. It's time to go." Liz said before she turned to leave but Alaric rushed to the doorway and blocked her way out, as the council members stood up, and Liz backed away

"Sit down, Liz. We're just getting started." Alaric said

 **With the Salvatore's**

Naruto, was driving with Stefan and Damon, as Damon patted the casket "Yeah.." Damon said

"What?" Naruto asked

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a light bulb?" Damon asked

Naruto and Stefan scoffed before Stefan said "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, at least for now, my little brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, guys. Come on say it. Say it." Damon said as Naruto shook his head smiling

"We. Won." Stefan said as Damon nodded before Stefan asked "What happens when uh- Elena makes a decision?"

"You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses." Damon said

"What if she doesn't?" Stefan asked

"Then she'll pick one of us." Damon said

Stefan nodded before he looked to Naruto who nodded and he said "Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me."

"And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?" Damon replied

"Yeah." Stefan said with a grin

Naruto cleared his throat as he looked in the rearview mirror at Damon who sighed "Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too." he said before he looked out the window and muttered "All this over one girl."

"She's a pretty special girl." Stefan said

"Yeah, she is." Damon agreed

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy was painting Alaric's old room, when Elena came in, he said "I hate this room."

Elena looked around and nodded in agreement before she said "Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and I lose Naruto, Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy."

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen." Jeremy said causing Elena to smile "I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night, Elena."

"Good night." Elena said as Jeremy touched her face and walked out of the room. Elena staid in the room and grabbed a paintbrush, as she continued to paint the window frame and bended down to dip the paintbrush into the paint, when she suddenly, Elena grabbed her head in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. Her nose bleeding profusely.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 36: The Departed**

 **Gilbert House**

 **May 23, 2009**

Elena was in her room asleep when her alarm went off, waking up she looked to her alarm clock as 'So What' by Pink was playing and she turned it up as she started nodding her head, she then got out of bed with a smile, before she placed her hair in a ponytail while she danced a bit in front of the mirror. She grabbed her pom poms and threw them onto the window seat where her cheerleader uniform was laid out.

After changing into her uniform, Elena walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Jenna was making coffee "Hey." Jenna said turning toward Elena

"Jeremy locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?" Elena asked Jenna in a low voice

"He's 14. They don't think." Jenna replied as Elena made to grab the coffee pot, but Jenna smacked her hand "Hey, you'll get me in trouble."

"Good morning." a voiced said as a woman entered the kitchen

Elena turned around smiling and said "Morning, mom." Miranda Sommers- Gilbert walked over to her and kissed her cheek

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

 **November 7, 2010**

Elena eyes snapped open, as she woke up in a hospital bed and looked around, while Meredith and Jeremy were outside her room, talking to each other "She's gonna be fine. She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about." Meredith said

"But she collapsed, there was blood." Jeremy replied

"Honestly, Jeremy, she's okay. She's just… she's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?" Meredith asked

 **With the Salvatore's**

Naruto, Damon and Stefan were driving toward a safe house Naruto had to stash Klaus's body, when Jeremy had called Naruto from the hospital, and told them what happened "You did what!?" Naruto asked

"I took her to the hospital. When you find your sister unconscious, you call 911." Jeremy said

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!" Damon said

"With Alaric no longer trapped at the school, he'll try to get Elena, and if push comes to shove the remaining Originals are gonna want Elena dead to stop Alaric. She's a sitting duck in there." Stefan said

"Well, Meredith wants to keep her here for observation." Jeremy said

"Jeremy, get Elena home, I'm on my way." Naruto said before he hung up, sighing Naruto said "Change of plans, one of you take the coffin to a storage unit, it'll only take one of you to stash his body, so which one of you will be coming with?" Naruto asked

Stefan, and Damon looked at each other before Stefan pulled out a quarter.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Meredith entered her office looking through some paperwork, when she looked up she was startled by the sight of Alaric sitting at her desk "Hello, Meredith." Alaric greeted with a smirk

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked

Alaric shrugged and said "I'm Elena's guardian. I thought it was strange I didn't get a phone call."

"How did you find out?" Meredith asked

"I have eyes and ears everywhere now." Alaric said as if he was proud of himself "It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be. Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job." he said as he walked over to her mini fridge and pulled out a rack of test tubes filled with vampire blood "But that's because you cheat. So, I found your stash of vampire blood."

Alaric opened the test tubes and started pouring the blood onto her desk "No, stop it! No, don't do that, stop it!" Meredith shouted while Alaric emptied the last tube of vampire blood on her desk

"The council will be in touch with the medical board to have your license suspended. Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control." Alaric said as Meredith glared at him but didn't say anything while he grabbed Elena's medical folder out of her hands "And you will be releasing Elena to my custody."

Alaric signed the paperwork and handed it back to a distraught Meredith, before he walked out of the room toward Elena's hospital room, and when he entered he saw that the bed was empty.

 **Gilbert House**

Tyler and Matt opened the front door and walked inside with Caroline behind them an wrapped around Elena, as she helped her into the house "Couch." Caroline said sternly

"I'm fine. I just… I want something to eat first." Elena replied

"We're on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets." Tyler said before he and Matt walked upstairs, while Caroline led Elena to the couch

"Alright, couch, now!" Caroline said

"Uhh, I told you I'm fine." Elena said as Caroline grabbed a blanket off a chair and followed Elena "Doctor says rest, you rest." Elena sighed as she sat down on the couch, before Caroline covered her with the blanket "Now, what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep."

Elena stared at Caroline smiling and Caroline sat down on the couch "I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do."

"No, it's nice." Elena said

Caroline nodded with a smile before she said "I'm thinking maybe tea with vodka." causing both of them to laugh before Caroline got up

Elena remained on the couch and looked at a picture on the end table of her with her parents and one of her with her cheerleader uniform on

 **Flashback**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Matt and Elena were walking across the school grounds, holding hands, while Bonnie walked alongside them "Caroline Forbes told me that my ponytail lacked 'zhuzh'." Elena said

Matt laughing said "I don't even know what that means."

"It means Caroline is driving Elena crazy, as usual. So, as I psychically predicted, flare jeans are making a comeback." Bonnie said

Elena giggled and replied "That doesn't make you psychic, Bonnie. It means that you watch too much Top Model."

"Say what you want, but I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight." Bonnie said

"It doesn't matter because I can't go." Elena said causing Matt to turn around and look at her, seeing this Elena said "I know, but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night."

"You have to go. See if you can sneak out." Matt replied as Elena smiled and Matt kissed her "Gotta see Coach Tanner. Love you." he said before he walked off

Bonnie looked at Elena "You didn't say it back." she said

"What?" Elena asked

"You know what. You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into it anymore, just tell him." Bonnie said

 **End Flashback**

Elena woke up, and looked around to see Matt sitting beside her "Where is everyone?" she asked

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from their moms. What were you dreaming about?" Matt asked

"Sophomore year." Elena said sitting up

"Seems like forever ago." Matt replied

"It was." Elena said before she looked at Matt who had a frown on his face and she apologized "I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it. I'm now making the same mistakes with Stefan and Damon. It's not right what I'm doing to them either, I…I have to let one of them go."

"Which one?" Matt asked Elena made to answer when Naruto and Stefan walked into the house and Stefan quickly walked across the room toward Elena, who got up from the couch and walked toward him, before they hugged each other

"Stefan." she muttered

"Hey." Stefan said

"What am I chopped liver?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as Elena walked over to him with a smile and hugged him

"Hey Naruto." she said

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy was at the bar, when a guy handed him a bag of food "Thanks man, tell the kitchen I appreciate them staying open for me." Jeremy said

Alaric came up to the bar and put down two bottles of beer "We need to talk." he said

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was lying on the couch again, giggling as Naruto spoke to her while Matt and Stefan were cooking in the kitchen, before Elena looked over to Matt, and Stefan "You both are making me fell coddled, I feel completely fine." she said not wanting to be overprotected

"You're on house arrest. You're supposed to be coddled." Stefan said

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?" Matt asked

"And do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you." Elena said

Naruto got up and grabbed the blanket and said "What are you an invalid? Go to your room.", smiling Elena got up and walked out of the room with the blanket, while Naruto walked out onto the porch

"So, you're just gonna let her call the shots?" Matt asked

"Letting her make her own decisions." Stefan said

"Even if they're wrong?" Matt asked

"Nothing wrong with free will, Matt. Trust me, you don't realize that till you lose it." Stefan said

 **Outside**

Naruto stood on the porch as he looked up to the sky "Hope you didn't come to do anything stupid….Elijah." Naruto said looking down to Elijah who was in the yard

"I didn't, Rebekah told me what has happened. Where is Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he walked up to Naruto

"Niklaus tried to kill Elena, normally I would've hurt him, but I know why he did it, and I know I would've did the same thing in his situation. Niklaus is on his way to a storage unit outside of town." Naruto said getting a nod from Elijah "When Alaric is put down, I'll give him some blood." he said before the door opened

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked as she, Stefan, and Matt stood in the doorway

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric was still with Jeremy at the bar "I need you to tell me where they're keeping Klaus' body." he said

"I don't know and even if I did, why would I tell you?" Jeremy asked

"Elena's association with vampires nearly got her killed again tonight, Jeremy. Does that even register with you?" Alaric asked

"Of course it does." Jeremy said

"Well, she can't seem to cut them out of her life, but I can. And with your help, I'll get rid of all of them. Find out where Klaus' body is being hidden, I'll kill him, all his siblings, and when I find a way I'll get rid of Naruto as well, then I'll die, and vampires will no longer exist." Alaric said

"But the only way for you to die is if Elena dies." Jeremy replied

"Then lock me up. Have Bonnie put a spell on me like she did Klaus. Let Elena live a long, healthy human life and when her life is over, mine will be too." Alaric said before he pulled out the indestructible white oak stake "This stake is the one weapon on Earth that can kill the Originals. I'm gonna get Klaus either way, Jeremy. Be on the right side of this."

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Caroline and Tyler entered the house, before Tyler called out "Mom?"

Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood who were in the parlor, looked to the door as Carol said "In here!"

Tyler and Caroline entered the room to see Liz had papers in her hand "Mom." Caroline said

"What's going on?" Tyler asked

"Alaric outed us to the council. He told them everything. The whole council knows what you are." Carol said

"He's got them looking for Klaus and then they're gonna come looking for you. You can't be here when they do." Liz added

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked

"You both need to get out of town." Liz said

"I pulled together some cash and Liz will get you some new identification and we'll get school records…" Carol started

"Woah, wait a minute, you want us to run?" Tyler interrupted

"We can't protect you anymore." Liz said

"Well, we can't just pack up and leave!" Caroline replied

"If you stay, you're going to end up dead. You don't have a choice." Carol said while Caroline looked over at her mom, exasperated, but Liz just shook her head, indicating that there was no other choice.

 **Gilbert House**

Matt and Jeremy were sitting on the steps of the front porch, while Elena and the vampires were inside "So what are you gonna do?" Matt asked

"What I wanna do is run in that house, grab Elena, and get her out of here and away from all this." Jeremy said

"So why don't we?" Matt asked

"Good luck getting her past all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is." Jeremy said

"I do." Matt replied

 **Mystic Grill**

Alaric was still at the bar, when his phone rung, looking at the call ID he saw it was Jeremy, before he answered it "Yes?" he asked

"I know where Klaus' body is." Jeremy said

"Good. Tell me." Alaric ordered

"Damon's on his way to bury him in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics." Jeremy replied

"Thank you, Jeremy. You're doing the right thing for your sister." Alaric said

"I know." Jeremy said as he looked over to Elena and hung up, while Naruto, Stefan, Matt, Elena, and Elijah sat at the table looking at Jeremy "He bought it."

The door suddenly opened and Caroline walked in before she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the house "What's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Alaric told the council everything, he knows what I am, and after the council stop looking for Klaus they'll come after us." Caroline said

"I'm not afraid of any humans, Care. I'll protect you." Naruto replied

Caroline nodded before she said "My mom wants me to get out of town."

"It wouldn't matter if you got out of town if Alaric stakes Klaus. That's why we need a plan b." Naruto said as he handed her a slip of paper, and when she read it she looked at Naruto as if he was crazy and was about to say something but Naruto kissed her before she could "Trust me."

 **Storage Units**

Damon and Bonnie exited an elevator into a room of storage units, "Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it." Bonnie said

Damon led Bonnie toward a storage unit as he spoke "Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So…" they stopped in front of a unit "1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys, one beef jerkified Original." Damon said as he opened the unit

Bonnie walked in and opened the casket, and looked at Klaus' desiccated body, when his eyes suddenly opened "Oh, creepy." Damon muttered

"I need a minute." Bonnie said

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie." Damon said impatiently

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie relied

Damon held his hands up before he walked out and closed the door of the storage unit, as Bonnie leaned over the casket, looking down at Klaus "You should burn in hell. But if you die, so do my friends. What am I supposed to do about that?" Bonnie asked as her now crimson slitted eyes glowed maliciously

 **Gilbert House**

Naruto and Elena were standing around in Elena's room, while everyone was downstairs getting ready "Naruto, please make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jeremy."

"Jeremy will be fine. Between all of us, we'll have the strength in numbers to disarm Alaric, and lock him up somewhere where he will never get out." Naruto said as Elena looked worried "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lately, I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home." Elena said

"Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that everyone comes back." Naruto promised before he made to leave but Elena grabbed his arm, and kissed him passionately, Naruto's eyes widen before he returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, the kiss then got heated and they started groping each other before they pulled away

"Good luck." Elena said blushing before she ran into the bathroom leaving Naruto standing there

Elena closed the bathroom door and looked into the mirror a she brought a hand up to her lips and smiled, before she saw her eyes; the pupils were red, while the sclera was black (Think Yami Naruto) before her eyes went back to normal and she blinked "When did I get in the bathroom?" she asked herself

Naruto had his hand up to his lips, before he looked to the door and smiled before he shook his head "I can't do this to Stefan, or Damon." he thought before he walked out of the room

Walking downstairs toward Matt who would be staying "Whatever happens Elena stays in the house, this is the safest place for her to be tonight." he said getting a nod from Matt, before Naruto walked out of the house to meet up with Rebekah

 **Storage Unit**

Damon was relaxing on a couch in a unit, on the phone with Stefan who was on the porch as Naruto walked out of the door and gave him a nod before he sped off "Bonnie just left. Rebekah and Naruto should be here soon to pick up the body."

"I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us." Stefan said "As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car."

"Will do." Damon said before he heard the elevator bell ding, and he said "Gotta go, the Original sister is here." he hung up before he walked out of the unit "It's about time, sexy Beks." he said loudly before Alaric came up behind him and put him in a chokehold

"Where is Klaus?" Alaric asked

"How did you find me?" Damon asked

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?" Alaric growled

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it." Damon said before he passed out and Alaric placed him on the ground, and Alaric walked off to begin his search for Klaus's body.

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was sitting at her window seat, looking at her reflection it seemed different somehow but she couldn't figure out what, before Matt entered the room with a cup of tea for her "Mm, thank you." Elena said before took a sip and scrunched up her face in disgust, as Matt sat in a chair next to her

"Sorry, I over honeyed. I suck at tea." Matt said causing Elena to laugh "So, Stefan?" Matt asked

"He saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night that my parents' car went off the bridge, Stefan was the one that saved me." Elena said

"So, do you feel like you owe him or something?" Matt asked

"No, it's not that. It's – after the accident, I kind of felt like I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to, but then being with Stefan… it just… somehow I figured it out. And that's what love should be. You should love the person that makes you glad that you're alive." Elena replied

"So then, what's the problem?" Matt asked

"The problem's Damon. When I'm with him, he just consumes me. And I know that I can't love them both, I know that it's wrong, but I – when I choose one then I'll lose the other. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I – I just – I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice." Elena said as she sipped her tea before she looked out the window

 **Flashback**

 **The Woods**

Elena walked away from the bonfire party as she talked on the phone with Jenna "Hey, it's me." she said

"Your dad is making me play Pictionary. I suck at Pictionary." Jenna said

"You do. You're terrible." Elena's dad Grayson said

"Bite me, Grayson." Jenna retorted

"Listen, do you think someone could come pick me up?" Elena asked

"Oh, having second thoughts about ditching family night?" Jenna asked

Miranda walked over and said "Here." Jenna handed her the phone "Elena, everything okay?" she asked

"Matt and I got into a fight. He was talking about college and marriage and all the stuff that he always talks about and I just, I couldn't." Elena explained

"He doesn't really care about that yet, honey, he's just trying to figure out how you feel about him right now." Miranda said

"I don't know how I feel." Elena stated

"Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it." Miranda said

"Yeah, but I don't want to lose him." Elena replied

"You're not gonna lose him, honey. You're setting him free." Miranda said

 **Flashback end**

 **Matt's Truck**

Elena awoke in the passenger's seat, with Matt driving them away from Mystic Falls "What's going on?" she asked

"It's the only way I was gonna get you in this truck." Matt said

"The tea. You drugged me?" Elena asked

"I'm sorry, Elena, but you're right, okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of." Matt said

"What the hell is going on, Matt?" Elena asked

"I'm getting you out of town, Elena. It's the only way to keep you safe." Matt replied

 **Storage Unit**

Alaric was walking down halls breaking the locks off and opening the doors to several of the storage units, and after not being able to find Klaus' body in any of them, he heard the elevator bell ding and Rebekah coming out of the elevator

"Damon! Damon, where are you?" she asked, Alaric pulled out the white oak stake and started to walk toward Rebekah's voice, as Rebekah was searching for Damon "Damon, this isn't funny." she said

Rebekah walked down a line of storage units while Alaric continued to search for her, as she continued walking down a row she was suddenly grabbed from behind by Damon, who covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and he pulled her so that they were hidden behind a unit

Alaric continued searching for Rebekah, but stopped in front of storage unit 1020 and saw that the lock had been broken off, and he opened the unit door, but Klaus's casket was gone.

In another part of the units, Rebekah and Damon were wheeling Klaus's casket to a car, but Alaric came out of nowhere, grabbed Rebekah and slammed her head against her car, then threw her to the ground, Damon rushed at Alaric but Alaric kicked him out of the way. Alaric opened the casket and pulled out the white oak stake as Klaus's eyes fly open, Rebekah rushed to get up

"No!" Rebekah screamed

"No, don't!" Damon pleaded

"No! No! No!" Rebekah shouted as Alaric staked Klaus's in the heart, causing Klaus to gasp, when Naruto came out of nowhere and grabbed Alaric's head

"Take out the stake and close the coffin, to put out the flames." Naruto shouted as he slammed Alaric's head into the wall, Alaric slid down the wall before he attempted to speed off, but Naruto grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the ground before he punched Alaric in the stomach putting a large crater in the ground as Alaric hacked up blood

Rebekah after hearing what Naruto said had immediately rushed over to the casket and removed the stake before throwing it away and she slammed the lid shut snuffing out the flames, lifting the lid she saw Klaus's body was alright, before she closed the lid and put the coffin into the back of her car

Naruto walked over to her as Alaric had sped off when Naruto was looking away as Damon said that he'll take care of Alaric. Naruto hopped into the car, and Rebekah sped off

Damon sighed before he sat on the floor, and called Stefan, who was in the woods with Jeremy "Damon." he said

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead." Damon said

Stefan's eyes widened before he asked "I feel okay, do you feel anything?"

"No." Damon said

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick." Stefan said

"Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline." Damon replied

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you all the way back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

"For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?" Damon asked smiling

"Not us, brother. You and Elena." Stefan said

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call me if you cough up a lung." Damon said before he hung up

 **The Woods**

Stefan hung up his phone, as Jeremy stood behind him and he spoke "Stefan. Elena's not at home. Matt and I, we're getting her out of town."

Stefan glared at Jeremy before he said "It's gonna be fine. Klaus was lying, we're all gonna be okay."

Caroline and Elijah walked up "What happened?" Elijah asked

"…" Stefan didn't respond

"Stefan?" Caroline asked

 **With Naruto**

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked

"We're going to Bonnie, so she can put Niklaus's soul back into his body." Naruto said

"Isn't that dark magic?" Rebekah asked

"Yes." Naruto said as he pulled out his phone

"And your alright with her using dark magic?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow

"She can learn whatever she wants, I'll just teach her how to control her powers." Naruto said before before he got a text from Stefan "You know how to get to the Lockwood cellar don't you?" he asked

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked

"Jeremy, and Matt had planned to get Elena out of town." Naruto said before he climbed out of the window onto the roof before he jumped off and sped away toward Elena's house to get a scent to find out where they went

 **Matt's Truck**

Matt was on the phone with Jeremy "Got it, Jer." he said before he hung up

"We have to go back. Listen to me, Matt, if Klaus is the one that turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die." she said but Matt didn't say anything "We have to go back, Matt!" she yelled

"Elena." Matt said

"What?!" she asked

"Damon's not with them." Matt said

"What?" Elena asked

"He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice." Matt said but unknown to them the bolts in the front tire of Matt's truck were coming unloose and if he didn't pull over soon something bad was going to happen

 **Storage Unit**

Damon's phone started to ring, and he sees that Elena was calling him so he picked up "Let me guess, calling to see if the Grim Reaper's paid a visit?" he asked

"How are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" Elena asked

"Not yet. But I'm sure we'll have a laugh when we find out that Klaus is a big, fat liar." Damon said

"Yeah, I'm – I'm sure we will." Elena said

"Hey, where are you?" Damon asked

"Matt's taking me home." Elena said

"To Stefan." Damon stated

"Not just to Stefan, Damon. To Tyler, to Caroline." Elena replied

"Ah, I know, I get it. So, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?" Damon asked

"Yeah, of course." Elena said

"If it was just down to him and me and you had to make a choice who got the goodbye, who would it be?" Damon asked

Elena started to choke up "I love him, Damon. He came into my life at a time when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I – I never unfell for him." she said

Damon scoffed lowly as he nodded and said "Yeah, I get it. Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan."

"I can't think about always. All I can think about is right now. And I care about you, Damon, which is why I have to let you go. I mean, maybe if you and I had met first." Elena replied

"Yeah, maybe." Damon said

Elena with a more stronger voice said "You're gonna be fine. You hear me. You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna see you soon."

Damon looked up to see Alaric behind him, still injured from the punch Naruto gave him earlier "Real soon. Goodbye, Elena." he said before he hung up "I see you're still pissed." Alaric rushed over toward him and punched him in the face

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Caroline ran down into the cellar, "Tyler! Tyler!" she screamed as she stopped in the middle of the cellar "Oh my God."

Tyler entered the cellar "Caroline?" he asked

"Tyler! Oh my God." Caroline said

"Hey. Sorry, I was just with Bonnie." Tyler said before he saw how tearful Caroline was "What happened?"

"Klaus died. He's dead." Caroline said

Tyler frowned before he said "You're going to be fine, Caroline."

"No, it's not me that I'm worried about." Caroline replied

"There's no point. I'm a lost cause, but you're strong and you have a beautiful future ahead of you. And when you make it through this, just tell my mother I left town like I was supposed to, okay?" he asked before he suddenly fell over coughing and clutching his heart, before he stood up and looked at Caroline "Do you feel anything?" he asked

"No, I feel fine." Caroline said

"I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die." Tyler said

Caroline couldn't take it anymore before she started to giggle confusing Tyler "I know that your Klaus." she said

Tyler/Klaus frowned and asked "How did you find out love?"

"Naruto told me about what Bonnie was going to do, to save you." she said before she pulled out her phone "We have to make sure that nobody suspects anything until you get back into your body." she sad before she called someone

 **Moments Later**

 **Matt's Truck**

Elena was on the phone with Caroline "You too, Care." she said before she hung up

"What now?" Matt asked as tears welled up in Elena's eyes

"It's Tyler, he um… he's…"

Matt eyes well up with tears before he said "Damn it." shaking his head Matt started to hit the dashboard screaming "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Matt, Matt! No. Stop it." Elena said

"This isn't how our lives were supposed to be, Elena." Matt replied after calming down

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the yard of the Gilbert House sniffing around before he looked to his right and sped off toward the direction where he can sense Elena.

 **Matt's Truck**

Elena was looking at her phone when she said "I need to call Stefan, but my phone is dying."

Matt leaned up and got his phone from his back pocket, before he offered it to her and said "Here. Use mine."

Elena took the phone, and said "Thanks." she was about to call Stefan when she looked up to see an animal dashing across the entrance of the bridge, Matt seeing this swerved around the animal and before he could regain control of the truck, it went flying over the guardrail into a sign that ran through the side of Elena's chest as the car went into the water.

Naruto who was on the other side of the bridge seeing this shouted "Elena!" before he ran and jumped over the bridge into the water

 **Flashback**

 **Wickery Bridge**

Elena awoke, coughing as her dad was trying to open the door as Elena started to panic "Dad?! Dad!" she screamed

Grayson turned to Elena and said "We're gonna be okay. I promise." before he looked to Miranda who was unconscious

"Dad!" she screamed as the water filled up the car

 **End Flashback**

 **Storage Units**

Alaric had been beating Damon who hasn't fought back as blood was running down his face before he was thrown to the ground by Alaric and just laid there "You're not gonna fight back?" Alaric asked

"You're kind of invincible, Ric." Damon said

"Don't call me that." Alaric said before he kicked Damon in the face "We're not friends."

"We were." Damon said

"Well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through and now I'm gonna break you." Alaric said as he kneeled down and punched Damon in the face

 **Flashback**

 **The Woods**

Damon was lying in the middle of the road, waiting for Naruto to return after he went off to see if he could find someone to eat, when he suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

Elena was walking from the party on the phone with Bonnie "I know Bonnie, you're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight. I'll call you later." she said before she hung up as Damon appeared in front of her

"Katherine." he said

"No….um…I" Elena looked behind her to make sure he was not talking to someone else "I'm Elena."

"Oh, you….you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere." Elena said

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself." Damon replied

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here." Elena retorted before after a brief pause she said "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."

"About what? May I ask." Damon asked holding up his hands

"Life, future, he's got it all mapped out." Elena said

"And you don't want it?" Damon asked

"I don't know what I want." Elena said

"Well, that's not true. You want what everybody wants." Damon replied

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" Elena asked

Damon was about to speak when a voice said "Yo Damon, theres a party going on at Stevens Quarry, figured we could go and get a bite…" Damon and Elena looked to see Naruto in his 25 year old body with red hair "Elena." he said

"You know me?" Elena asked in surprise

"When you were younger yes, but since you don't remember me, I'm Naruto." he said

"I was just about to tell Elena what she wants in life." Damon said to Naruto

"And what's that?" Elena asked

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." Damon said

"So, what do you want?" Elena asked Damon hesitated before Elena's parents pulled up, and honked their horn causing Elena to turn around and she said "It's my parents."

Damon waited for her to turn around and he compelled her "I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Elena." he said before he sped off while Naruto stood there as Elena was in a daze before he put her in a Genjutsu as Miranda, and Grayson pulled up

"Hello Miranda, Grayson." Naruto said

Grayson got out of his car and asked "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would be back when Elena was 17, did you think I was lying?" Naruto asked as Grayson glared at him

"I would get into the car, before I rip your head off." Naruto said as he vamped out, Grayson backed away and walked Elena into the car, while Naruto looked to Miranda and smiled "How has she been?" he asked

"She's been good, she's happy." Miranda said "Although she sometimes woke up screaming your name in the middle of the night." she finished as Naruto looked at Elena who was out of the Genjutsu and now talking to Grayson

"And you?" Naruto asked looking back to her

Miranda smiled "Things have been better, after you threatened to kill Grayson if he tried to bring Elena anywhere near the Augustine society." she said as Naruto nodded he looked at her and was about to speak when Grayson honked the horn causing him to sigh "See you later Minato." she said as she went to the car,

Naruto watched as Grayson drove off, before he looked over his shoulder at Damon who came back "He's apart of the Augustine society?" he asked

"Yeah, but if the time ever comes when he has to die I'll do it myself." Naruto said getting a nod from Damon before he said "Came on Stevens Quarry awaits." he and Damon then sped off

 **End Flashback**

Damon was still on the ground, as Alaric was now standing over him, with a regular stake "Is that all you got?" Damon asked

"Not quite." Alaric said before he kneeled down again and attempted to stake Damon but Damon grabbed the stake and threw Alaric off of him, before he got up and punched Alaric in the face

 **Wickery Bridge**

Matt's truck was at the bottom of the river, Elena had a piece of a one way sign in the side of her chest blood coming from her mouth as she grew weaker every passing second and she closed her eyes

 **Flashback**

Grayson was still trying to open the car door and was now attempting to break the window open with his elbow, while Elena watched and mouthed the word "Dad" to him.

Grayson turned around and grabbed Elena's hand, before he shook his head, indicating to her that there was no way out, before she nodded and mouthed "I love you" to him, as Stefan swam to the car

 **End Flashback**

Naruto reached the truck, and swam around till he was at Elena's side, he ripped the door of and looked at the sign in her chest before he pulled it out and put his hand on her wound as he searched for a pulse and he found a slow one, before he grabbed the truck with a hand and they vanished in a Kamui taking the truck with him

 **Shore**

In a ripple the truck and Naruto appeared as Naruto lifted Elena out and put her on the ground and took a huge bite out of his wrist and placed it to Elena's mouth "Drink Elena please." he said as Elena mouth opened causing him to smile in relief but it immediately was wiped off as Elena stopped breathing, with his blood, in her system.

 **Storage Units**

Alaric and Damon were still fighting, as Damon grabbed Alaric's wrist and the stake fell out of his hand, when Alaric suddenly started to feel weak "What's happening?" he asked as he coughed

"What? Oh no." Damon said as Alaric started to fall but he caught him

"What's happening?!" Alaric asked as Damon cradled him

"No. No, no, no, no. Ric, Ric! You are not dead. You are not dead." Damon said as Alaric started to mummify as he died while Damon shook his body as tears started to glisten in his eye knowing what happened

 **Gilbert House**

Jeremy walked down the stairs and was leaving a voice message for Matt "Matt, man, where are you guys? You should have been back by now." he said before he stopped as he saw Alaric in the hallway

"Jeremy." he said as Jeremy put down his phone

"Haven't you done enough? And how'd you even get in here?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye and it kind of happened." Alaric said

"Ric?" Jeremy asked

"I just wanted you to know that I'll always be here to look after you, Jeremy. That you'll never be alone, okay? I promise." Alaric said

"I don't understand." Jeremy said as Alaric gives him a look and Jeremy said "Oh my God, you're a ghost. But if you're dead, that means Elena…"

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

In the morgue, Elena's body was lying on a stretcher, as Naruto's juubigan was glowing maliciously a seal on his back that held back most of his power glowed brightly as it held back his power that his anger was calling forth, Stefan was sitting next to him with tears in his eyes.

Upstairs, a fully healed Damon busted into the hospital "Where is she?" he asked

Meredith saw him and walked over to him and said "No, Damon, wait."

"Where is she!?" he asked as Meredith grabbed him causing him to stop

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain." Meredith said

"What are you saying?" Damon asked

"He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I….I helped her. She needed my help." Meredith said

"You what?" Damon asked before he went down to them morgue where he found his brothers, beside Elena's body and he sat on the other side of Naruto

"This is all Matt, and Jeremy's fault." Naruto said "I told them that Elena had to stay in the house, and now she's dead, with mine, and Damon's blood in her system."

"They did what they thought was right Naruto." Stefan said getting Naruto and Damon's attention, they looked at him as if he was crazy

"What they should've done was stick to the plan, and stopped trying to be a hero. The plan worked Klaus is alive, Alaric didn't have the stake, and all we needed to do was put him down." Naruto said he would've continued but Elena awoke with a gasp, she looked around to the brothers before she smiled weakly, and fell back asleep

Naruto walked over to the stretcher and picked her up, and his brothers grabbed his shoulder and in a flash they were gone

 **Gilbert House**

In a flash they appeared in Elena's room, and Naruto laid her down, before he put the blanket over her body "What's happening to her, why'd she go back to sleep?" Stefan asked

"My blood, and Damon's blood are mixing together, she's losing her chakra, and youki her transition is going to be rough if she decides to finish it." Naruto said

"What do you mean 'if', she decides to finish the transition?" Damon asked

"We will not force her to become a vampire." Naruto said "It's got to be her choice."

"Elena?" a voice said from the doorway the three looked to see Jeremy and Naruto immediately sped over and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall

"This is all your fault!" Naruto growled

"No it isn't." Jeremy wheezed out as Stefan tried to get Naruto to release Jeremy

"Yes, it is, according to Matt, it was you who came up with the plan to get Elena out of town." Naruto said "You better pray, that she agrees to complete the transition, because if she doesn't I'll kill you." Naruto threatened before he dropped Jeremy who coughed gasping for air, he looked up to see Damon, and Stefan glaring at him before they joined Naruto back in the room closing the door behind them as they sat down in the room watching Elena

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 37: Growing Pains**

 **Flashback**

 **13 years ago**

A 5 year old Elena, was in the living room of her house coloring, as her 3 year old little brother Jeremy was sitting on the floor looking at cartoons. Elena looked up thinking she heard something from the kitchen where her mom was, getting up she stood in the doorway to see the kitchen door that led outside open, walking in further she saw a man standing by the table, with two legs on the side of him that she could tell were her mother's, when Elena saw the man's hood come off and his red spiky hair was visible she knew who he was

"Uncle Minato!" she shouted smiling widely as she rushed toward Naruto who turned to her, and picked her up smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, while Miranda got off the table and straightened out her dress

"Hey Elena, how've you been?" Naruto asked smiling as Elena started talking fast, before he put her down and she grabbed his hand and proceeded to lead him to her new bedroom, while Naruto listened to everything she said with a smile

 **End Flashback**

Elena awoke with a gasp, sitting up she looked around confused before she saw Stefan sitting on her bed "Stefan?" she asked

Stefan nodded and grabbed her hand as he said "Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours."

"Wh-what happened?" Elena asked

"You were in an accident." Stefan said

"Oh my God. Matt is he…?" Elena started but Naruto who was standing beside Damon interrupted her

"Alive?" Elena and Stefan both looked at him "Yes he's ok." he said

"Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?" Elena started

"Save you? I didn't." Naruto interrupted again as he leaned his head back onto the wall and he continued "When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you. And when Matt lost control of his truck it ran off the road, a 'One Way' sign was embedded in your chest, I got you both out of the water, and I fed you my blood but it didn't heal you fast enough, Elena."

Elena's eyes widen before she started to panic "Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" she asked, Stefan and Damon say nothing, looking away as Naruto looked at her emotionlessly "No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you." Stefan said as Damon, and Naruto looked at each other before looking at Stefan

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon said

Stefan turned to Damon and said "We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

"There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three." Naruto said before he channeled yin chakra and thought to Sheila telepathically _"Sheila you there?" he asked_

" _ **Yes, what is it?" Sheila asked**_

" _Whatever you do stop, Bonnie from interfering with Elena's transition." he replied_

" _ **Why wouldn't you want to interfere with that?"**_ _she asked_

" _They need to learn that magic is not just some way to fix everything, and that there are consequences." he replied_

" _ **Alright, I'll watch over Bonnie today."**_ Sheila said before Naruto cut the connection and he turned back to Elena who was crying

"I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try." Elena said while Naruto shook his head and walked off

"We will. We'll try everything." Stefan assured

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes before he said "Your choice, Elena. As always." he then got up and walked out of the room, as Stefan looked at Elena who was still in tears

 **Kitchen**

Damon entered the kitchen to see Naruto at the counter with a bottle of alcohol pouring himself a drink as Damon got a glass, and Naruto poured him some, when Stefan entered the kitchen

"Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism." Naruto said not looking up

"You know what, you guys weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this." Stefan said as his brothers looked up at him

"And please tell me that you don't honestly think that Bonnie will be able to help you?" Naruto asked

"We have to try something." Stefan said "I will do everything in my power, to help Elena." he said before he walked off as Naruto looked at Damon who shrugged and they both finished their drinks before pouring themselves another round

 **Elena's bedroom**

Elena was looking at herself in the mirror, breathing heavily as she rubbed the side of her head, before she touched her teeth to check if they've sprouted fangs yet. Her hearing intensified as she could hear the electricity running through a lightbulb and looked down at it, before she saw Jeremy in the doorway "Jer!" she said before they walked to each other and hugged

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked as they pulled away from each other "I watched Vicki go through this, she was a mess. Her emotions were all over the place. All these old memories came flooding back."

Elena glanced over at the lightbulb again, but turned back to face Jeremy "I'm fine. I'm not Vicki." she said

"No, you're not. You're you. You act like everything's okay so no one worries about you but you need help." Jeremy said while Elena kept glancing at the lightbulb

Elena annoyed snapped at Jeremy "I said I'm fine, okay?" calming down she said "I…I'm sorry, I…. Have you talked to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she said when I was shot; she made some plea to the witch spirits to bring me back and they listened." Jeremy said

"Yeah, but the consequences were horrible." Elena said, the last thing she wanted was to start seeing ghost

"And what could be more horrible than you turning into a vampire? I need my sister, not another one of them." Jeremy replied

"We're gonna find a way out of this. Everything's gonna be okay." Elena said

"I hope so." Jeremy said before he left, and Elena sighed before she turned around and looked at the lightbulb in the lamp, before she strode toward it, pulled off the lampshade and crushed the lightbulb in her hand

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Klaus's desiccated body was lying in a coffin, with Bonnie staring at it, Caroline, and Rebekah having went to get Klaus some new clothes and to see what the situation was with the others

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked from behind her

Bonnie looked over her shoulder to see Klaus in Tyler's body entering the cellar

"What are you still doing here, Klaus? The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got." Bonnie said

"Yes, when I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently, fate and oxygen intervened and there I am." Tyler/Klaus replied motioning toward his body as he walked toward it "Put me back."

"I can't right now." Bonnie said

"Your history teacher outed Tyler and Caroline to the Council. They're on a war path and this body's vulnerable." Tyler/Klaus replied

"I have to help Elena before she has to feed." Bonnie said

"Elena's dead and no longer my concern." Tyler/Klaus said

"You're forgetting who just saved your life." Bonnie replied with narrowed eyes

"And you're forgetting that I could rip your tongue out." Tyler/Klaus said before he attempted to grab Bonnie by her throat but she grabbed his wrist and snapped it, before she grabbed his throat and slammed him onto the ground

"Do. Not. Threaten. Me." Bonnie growled as her Rinnegan flared "I'll put you back after I help Elena, so just wait. And if you ever try to put your hands on me again I'll put you into the body of a rat, or maybe a cockroach." she threatened as Tyler/Klaus nodded and she let him go before she walked out of the cellar leaving Tyler/Klaus coughing before he smirked looked toward her as she left

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Meredith was walking down the hallway looking through paperwork, when she saw a pastor and some deputies "Pastor Young! To what do we owe the honor? And don't tell me it's your blood pressure again." she said

"Honestly, Dr. Fell, I wish it were." Pastor Young said before he turned to the deputies behind him and ordered "Blood banks in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked

"Adding a few security measures. The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves." Pastor Young said

"Who gave you that authority?" Meredith asked

"The Council. They've entrusted me to secure the town and unlike some of our founding families, I don't have conflicting interests." the pastor said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meredith asked

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Meredith. Probably time to start looking for a new job." Pastor Young said before he left a shocked Meredith standing there.

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

Liz was walking to the police department, before Pastor Young stopped her "Sorry, Liz, you're not going to work today." he said

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked as the deputies surrounded the two of them, she looked around and asked "What's going on?"

"They're taking your badge. You're not fit to protect us anymore." Pastor Young said

"You have no idea what you're up against." Liz said

"On the contrary, Liz, I've already taken your deputies. We've got the entire town's supply of vervain, and are about to get the stash in the Salvatore house. We're making our move." Pastor Young said

 **Gilbert House**

 **Kitchen**

Elena and Stefan were in the kitchen, as Stefan leaned over the counter he watched as Elena took a bite of a sandwich and chewed, before she stopped "It's disgusting." Stefan said

Elena with her mouth full said "No it's, um…"

"It's disgusting." Stefan said nodding

"Yeah, I'm gonna puke." Elena said before she spit out the sandwich into a napkin "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood."

"I should have stayed with you, if I had you wouldn't have left the house, and be going through this right now." Stefan said before he poured himself a drink

"No, you can't beat yourself up over this, everything will be fine." Elena said

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you, huh? Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire." Stefan said

"Well then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Elena said before she paused and giggled "Oh my God, did - did I just say "cross that bridge"?" she asked before she started to laugh

"You're laughing. I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny." Stefan said

Elena still laughing said "I…I can't stop though."

"Your emotions are a bit heightened today." Stefan said as Elena covered her mouth as she continued to laugh "A lot heightened." he corrected as Elena's laugher turned into crying and Stefan hugged her "Hey. Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I…" Elena started but she continued to cry

Stefan pulled away and caressed her face "Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you." he said as Elena nodded before she looked out the window and squinted her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight "Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark? I'll clean up."

Elena nodded before she went upstairs

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto drove up to see squad cars in his driveway, getting out of the car he walked forward before deputies started to appear and they pointed their guns at him "Put you hands in the air, and get on your knees!" one of them yelled

Naruto looked around and sighed then he said loudly "Come and make me." before he took a step forward

"Open Fire!" was shouted before gunfire was heard for about 2 minutes before the apparent leader shouted "Hold your fire!"

The gunfire seized before they saw Naruto standing there riddled with bullets smirking at them before he vamped out and the bullets shot out of his body "My turn." he growled before he rushed forward

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Rebekah had a bag of clothes with her, as she and Caroline were getting ready to head to the cellar when Damon entered the room "What are you doing here?" she asked

"Came to check up on you." Damon said "Your leaving?" he asked seeing the bag

"No, just taking some clothes to Nik, when he gets back inside his body." Rebekah said before Caroline entered on the phone with her mom, before the window broke as gunshots were heard as the Damon rushed away, but Caroline, and Rebekah weren't so lucky as a arrow shot into Rebekah's heart, and Caroline was shot in the head

Moments later a handful of officers entered the room, to see them unconscious on the ground before one saw the bags filled with Elena's blood "Destroy these." he ordered getting a nod from an officer before they got Caroline, and Rebekah out of the house

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was still in her room as she picked up a photo of her with her parents and looked at it for a bit, when she suddenly heard clattering downstairs, and she walked down the stairs "Stefan?" she asked

"Elena, don't move." Stefan said as Elena stopped and saw that Stefan was surrounded by officers and the pastor.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto was now in the house as he killed anyone that got in his way, when a shotgun was pointed at his head, but before thee trigger could be pulled he snatched it away from the deputy before turning it around and shooting the man in the face, suddenly he was staked in the heart by another deputy but Naruto shoved the shotgun through the man's neck

Looking around as he was now in the basement, before he heard clattering and someone breathing franticly, entering a cell Naruto saw the last deputy on the floor looking at him in immense fear, smirking Naruto vamped out before he feed on the man, not caring about the vervain that was in his system

Dropping the carcass Naruto created some clones before he ordered "Clean up the mess, and dispose of the bodies." the clones nodded before they headed off to do their job before Naruto's phone rung

"Hello?" he asked answering the phone

"Naruto! I don't know what's going on but someone just nabbed Caroline, and Rebekah!"

"What?" Naruto asked before Damon told him what happened and he said "Alright calm down I'll meet you at Elena's house." Naruto hung up before he narrowed his eyes and sped outside and flew into the sky so that he could get a view of all of Mystic Falls, and he made out a van along with two squad cars before he sped toward them

 **On The Road**

A black van was being escorted by two police cars; one in front and one in back. Inside the van, Rebekah woke up; Caroline who was sitting beside her and watched her, as Rebekah struggled to get out of the ropes that tied her down "Vervain ropes. Alaric outed us all to the Council." Caroline said

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah asked

 **Outside**

Naruto landed on the squad car behind the van splitting it in two before he killed the deputies and he flipped over the van after chasing it down, he opened up the back to see the girls groaning "Caroline, Rebekah. You both alright?" he asked as he ripped apart the ropes before he helped them up

"We're fine." Rebekah said as the three walked away from the van to see the other squad car speeding toward them to run them over, hurrying Naruto grabbed them by their shoulders and they vanished in a crimson flash.

 **Gilbert House**

Damon was picking up stuff that was knocked over in the commotion, when Liz entered the house "They're gone. Whoever attempted to capture Rebekah and Caroline, took them too. Please tell me you have something. Anything." Damon said to Liz

Meredith walked out of the kitchen and into the living room "I can't. The Council locked Carol and me out of our offices. Files, computers, everything." Liz said

"So, the Mayor and the Sheriff never contemplated a backup plan, Liz?" Damon asked just as Naruto walked in

"I dropped Caroline, and Rebekah off at the cellar, we need to find Stefan, and Elena." he said

"Do you know where the council was trying to take them?" Meredith asked

"No, when I saved them they were in the middle of nowhere." Naruto said before someone knocked on the front door they turned to see Matt

"Hey, is Elena here?" Matt asked

Damon glared and sped toward Matt, before grabbing him by the throat as he pinned him to the wall; choking him "In what world are you the one that gets to live?!" Damon asked as Meredith tried to pull Damon off of Matt

"Damon, stop! It wasn't his fault!" Meredith said

"Let him go, Damon! Now!" Liz said

Matt tried to pry Damon's arms off his throat, before Damon released him, as Matt breathes heavily

 **Pastor Young's Cattle Ranch**

Elena was in the small house, chewing on her fingernails, as the pastor turned the fire on the stove on "You still want to be a writer? I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd baby-sit. She still loves writing because of you." he said as he opened the refrigerator

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena asked

"My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in. Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it." Pastor Young said as Elena started to hear the ticking noise of a clock and panicked slightly, something the pastor noticed "Elena? Elena, you okay?"

Elena collected herself "Where's Stefan?" she asked

"Somewhere he can't hurt you." Pastor Young said

"He would never hurt me. You have no idea what you're talking about." Elena replied

"Well, I know that wherever you go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow." Pastor Young retorted before he asked "You hungry?"

"No." Elena said

Pastor Young pulled out a tray from the fridge, as if he didn't hear her, and said "So, we'll hold Stefan until Naruto, and Damon comes searching for you two. We'll find Rebekah and use her to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good."

"And how are you going to kill Naruto?" Elena asked

Pastor Young looked at Elena and said "We're going to lock him up forever." before a deputy came into the house

"Pastor." he said Pastor Young turned to him, and they walked toward the living room "You got to hear this." he said holding up a recorder

Pastor Young took the recorder as a recording played "This is Deputy Oaks, Naruto Salvatore has shown up at the Boarding House, he's slaughtering us, our wooden bullets, and the stakes aren't even slowing him down we need backup ASAP!" while the recording played screams could be heard in the background, before the recording stopped

"This is bad." Pastor Young muttered

"Pastor I've been thinking, if we can capture this guy, and have Augustine experiment on him and make him a weapon, we can make Mystic Falls one of the safest places on the planet." the officer said, Pastor Young was about to say something when Elena suddenly ran out of the house

Pastor Young and the deputy looked after her before they went onto the porch and the Pastor ordered "Get her!"

Elena continued to run across the field but was blinded by the sunlight, before a man hit her in the face with a wooden object and she blacked out.

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Bonnie was in the basement surrounded by candles sitting down reciting a spell, while Jeremy was pacing back and forth in front of her, before she stopped chanting "The spirits aren't listening." she said

"Was that it? Is that all we can do?" Jeremy asked

Bonnie thought about it before she looked down and said "There's something else I could try."

"What? Do it." Jeremy said

Bonnie got up with the Grimoire "If the witches won't help me save Elena, then maybe I can go to the Other Side and bring her back myself." she said

"The Other Side? The Other Side is for dead people." Jeremy replied

"She's still in transition. Not fully dead, not fully alive. What if her spirit still exists on both sides?"

"Even if it does, how can you get there? You're not dead." Jeremy asked, Bonnie remained silent before she looked down to the Grimoire and Jeremy realized what she was going to do and walked toward her "No! No, Bonnie!"

"I was able to stop your heart to stop Klaus'; I'll do the same thing to myself. Witches have free reign on the Other Side. I will find Elena and I will bring her back with me." Bonnie said

"Assuming you wake up!" Jeremy retorted

"I'm stronger now. I found another source of power." Bonnie said

"A new source of power?! What kind of power is going to let you kill yourself and bring someone back with you from the dead?" Jeremy asked

"Do you want Elena back or not?" Bonnie asked and Jeremy looked at her not saying anything

 **Gilbert House**

Damon was pacing while Naruto leaned against the wall with his arms crossed while Liz, Meredith, and Matt watched Damon "With your vervain and Alaric's weapons; they could be anywhere." Liz said

"Come on, guys, think. It takes a lot to hold a vampire. Reinforced steel, iron doors."

"And some place secluded." Naruto added as Matt had a thought

"The Pastor has a cattle ranch." he announced getting everyone's attention "Those pens could easily be modified."

"It's remote, it's secluded." Meredith added as Naruto nodded and walked toward the door

"Let's Go." Naruto said

Damon turned to Matt and said "Well, guess what? Looks like you get a chance to prove how sorry you really are." before he and Matt walk out of the house

 **Cattle Ranch**

In a barn, Elena was unconscious before she awoke with a groan as she looked around she heard coughing and saw that vervain was being ventilated through the cages. Elena sat up while holding her head, before she asked aloud "Where am I? Stefan?"

Stefan's eyes open as he spoke from the cage adjacent to Elena, but while they could hear each other they couldn't see each other "Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?" he asked

"Stefan." Elena said as she tried to pull herself up but was too weak to do so "I didn't feed." she said

Stefan looked worried "Everything's going to be ok, Elena. I promise." he said

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting on the floor, while Bonnie had Jeremy's hands in hers, reciting a spell, while the spirits were whispering to Bonnie, but she ignored them, as her necklace started to glow, and it seemed to float between her, and Jeremy showing that she was channeling Naruto, as she chanted louder black veins appeared on her skin.

Jeremy opened his eyes, as the spirits got louder and he saw the veins on Bonnie's arm going up to her face "What the hell is that?!" he yelled before Bonnie started to hyperventilate, before she died, and Jeremy rushed toward her "Bonnie, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up! Bonnie! Wake up!" he yelled

 **The Barn**

Bonnie appeared in the cage to see Elena, sitting on the floor with her eyes closed, before she walked over toward her "Elena." she said before she kneeled down next to Elena and took her arms in her hands "Come back. Come back." she said

Elena opened her eyes, as Bonnie pulled her up, she couldn't see Bonnie and was unsure of what was happening "Stefan. Stefan, something's happening." she said

Stefan was leaning against the wall dividing him and Elena, and when he heard her, he looked at the wall

"We're going home." Bonnie said when suddenly Sheila appeared behind the bars of Elena's cage

"No!" Sheila shouted, Bonnie startled dropped Elena's arms, causing her to fall back down on the floor; too weak to stand on her own

"Grams? What are you doing?" Bonnie asked

"You can't be in here. You stay away from this sort of darkness." Sheila said

"Elena needs me." Bonnie replied

Sheila suddenly appeared in the cage standing right in front of Bonnie "She is not your problem to solve. Now, go! Before they try to keep you here." she warned

"Grams, please." Bonnie pleaded

"This magic is dark, Bonnie. It is not nature's plan. Touch it again and the spirits will unleash their anger in ways that will make you suffer. Stay away. GO!" Sheila shouted and Bonnie left

 **Bennett Witch Mansion**

Jeremy was still trying to wake Bonnie up "Bonnie, wake up! Wake up! Come on. Open your eyes." he pleaded, before Bonnie opened her eyes, causing him to sigh in relief "You're awake!" he said as Bonnie sat up, Jeremy tried to hug her but she stopped him as she stood up

"I couldn't do it. It didn't work." she said before she walked out of the basement and Jeremy followed her

In The Barn

Elena was leaning against the bars sweating, "Stefan." she called out weakly

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"I'm out of time. I need blood. I'm dying." Elena said

Stefan was worried as he started to hear Elena breathing heavily before he pulled himself up off the ground "Hey! Anyone, hey!" he shouted "You think we're afraid of you?"

An officer opened the barn door and walked up to Stefan's cage "You want more vervain? Keep it down." he warned

"Listen to me. Elena's gonna die if you don't let her out of here." Stefan said as the officer looked at Elena before he looked back to Stefan

"Sorry, not my problem." he said

"She's innocent. Let her out." Stefan demanded, as the officer started to walk away, and Stefan rushed toward the other side of the cage and shouted "Let her out!"

The officer shot Stefan in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground "Stop!" Elena shouted

Stefan got back up and rushed back to the bars "I said, let her out!" he shouted and the officer shot him again, this time in the leg, before he left the barn, as Stefan fell to the ground again

 **Cellar**

Tyler/Klaus, Rebekah, and Caroline were in the cellar, with Bonnie, and Jeremy as Tyler/Klaus ordered Bonnie to put him back into his body "She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy said coming to Bonnie's aid

Tyler/Klaus ignoring Jeremy said "You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out."

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous." Bonnie replied

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" Tyler/Klaus shouted

"She said she can't okay?" Rebekah said as Tyler/Klaus turned to her in surprise as Caroline spoke

"We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?" she asked looking at Bonnie. Tyler/Klaus with narrowed eyes ripped open his shirt, before he took a deep breath, and extended his claws on his right hand, before he punctured his chest with his claws and grabbed Tyler's heart and started to rip it out "What are you doing?"

"Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." Tyler/Klaus said before he turned to Jeremy "Maybe you."

He continued to tear out Tyler's heart "He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that." Jeremy said

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" Tyler/Klaus shouted as he had almost successfully torn open his chest

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie shouted

Tyler/Klaus took his hand out from his chest before he said "Good. Let's begin."

The Barn

Stefan dragged himself over to the wall dividing him from Elena, as he pulled the wooden bullet out of his leg "Elena? You still with me?" he asked

Elena was sitting on the other side of the wall, even paler as she breathed heavily "Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay." she said

"No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. Naruto, and Damon were right, you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry." Stefan apologized

"Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it." Elena replied

"I love you so much." Stefan said

"Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you." Elena said, as Stefan started to cry silent tears "Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made." she continued before she placed her hand against the wall dividing them "God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."

Stefan was smiling before he said "I'm smiling."

"Me too." Elena said with a tired smile on her face, before she took her hand away from the wall and closed her eyes

 **Pastor's House**

Naruto, Damon, and Matt got out of Damon's car and walked toward the house "So, what, we just storm the place with zero weapons?" Matt asked while Naruto was listening around

"You guys handle this, I'll go free Stefan, and Elena." Naruto said before he walked off

Damon nodded before he turned to Matt "Nah, we don't need weapons. Just bait." he said before he rushed Matt and bit his neck before Matt fell to the ground groaning in pain, as Damon turned to the house and called out "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? Big, bad vampire out here."

Pastor Young opened the front door and saw Matt on the ground, bleeding "Let him go. The boy's innocent." he said

"Well, that's the point. Give me Stefan and Elena, he's all yours." Damon replied as he grabbed Matt by the scruff of his shirt and picked him up "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."

"Go away! You are not invited in and I'm not coming out!" Pastor Young said before Damon was suddenly shot in the chest, and he fell to the ground

 **Lockwood Cellar**

Bonnie was performing the spell to get Klaus out of Tyler's body and back into his, she had her hands on the side of Tyler's head, while Caroline and Jeremy look worried "This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy said while Caroline, and Rebekah looked on

Tyler opened his eyes and looked up "Tyler?" Caroline asked

"Caroline. Hey." Tyler said smiling as he tried to get up but he fell to the ground

"Tyler?" Caroline asked as she checked on him

Bonnie was still chanting, causing Jeremy to ask "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Bonnie stopped chanting, as Sheila had appeared in front of her "I warned you, child. I warned you to stay away." Sheila said

"Bonnie, it worked. Stop." Rebekah said

Sheila and Bonnie were now holding hands "What's happening? Let me go!" Bonnie shouted

"I can't." Sheila said

"Let me go!" Bonnie yelled

"Bonnie, what's happening?" Caroline asked as dark veins started creeping down Bonnie's arm toward Sheila and they suddenly appeared on her arms as well

"Okay, let her go!" Bonnie shouted

"You made your choice. Now they're taking it out on me!" Sheila said as the veins crept to her face and she screamed in pain

"I'm sorry, Grams! They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!" Bonnie pleaded

"Bonnie, stop!" Rebekah said

"No! No! Oh my God!" Bonnie said hysterically as Sheila disappeared and Bonnie fell down to her knees while Jeremy moved to comfort her but he wasn't fast enough as Rebekah, and Caroline got down next to Bonnie and hugged her "What have I done?! What did I do?! What did I do? What did I do?"

 **Barn**

The officers ran through the barn carrying vervain, Stefan was watching what was going on before the a deputy flew through the barn and landed with a grunt in front of the officers as he struggled to stand up, while Naruto walked into the barn

"Sup!" Naruto said before one of the four officers rushed him, Naruto got into a boxing stands, before he started to weave around the punches of a deputy and he punched an officer in the ribs, a crack being heard by everyone, and Naruto delivered an uppercut, that made the officer's head fly off his shoulders "Next."

The next officer threw a vervain grenade at Naruto who caught it, just as it exploded in his face, causing his skin to turn red, while a shard of glass from the grenade was imbedded in his cheek, before it was pushed out, and the cut healed in seconds while his skin returned to normal, Naruto then appeared in front of the officer who bended over because of Naruto's fist was drove through his stomach and Naruto now had a grip on his spine before he ripped it off.

Naruto dropped the officer, and his spine before he looked to Stefan, and the weak Elena before he turned to the two officers who had just pulled out their guns, Naruto appeared behind them in a burst of speed before he slammed their heads together he dragged one to Stefan's cell and ripped the door off before giving Stefan the body to feed on, he then moved to Elena's cell with the other officer, and ripped the door off as well, and he kneeled in front of Elena

"Elena." he said causing her to wake up

"Naruto?" she asked tiredly

"Yeah, it's me. You have to make a choice now, do you want to live, of die?" Naruto asked

"….I want to live." Elena said after a moment of thought as Naruto wiped a tear that streamed down her face, before he vamped out and bit the officer, and placed the body in front of Elena, who leaned forward before she opened her mouth and started to drink the blood of the officer

 **With Damon**

Damon was lying in the grass, when two officers came out of the house with their guns out, and as they approached Damon's body, one of the officers gently nudged Damon with his foot. When suddenly, Damon sped to his feet and grabbed the guns out of their hands, and snapped their necks.

Matt was still on the ground nearby, as Damon walked over to him and kicked him hard "Go ahead and kill me. You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself." Matt said

"Oh, yes I can." Damon replied, as he placed his foot on Matt's throat and started to push down "It should have been you." he said when Naruto suddenly grabbed Damon off of Matt

"That's enough." Naruto said as Damon looked at him "Elena completed the transition, and now it's more important then ever that we keep all her friends alive, including Matt."

"Not me, I'm leaving town remember." Damon said

Naruto smirked "We both know that's not true. Elena may've chose Stefan, but that doesn't mean you can't support them, and who knows they might not last much longer." he said

"What do you mean?" Damon asked

"Stefan is still holding on to the Elena he met last year, but now that she's a vampire she's going to change a lot." Naruto said as in the barn Matt had stumbled his way in and fell to the ground and was being checked on by Elena, and Stefan

"Do you think she can survive as a vampire?" Damon asked

"I would honestly say no, but she's going to be exposed to her dark side, and who knows she may turn out like us, or like Stefan." Naruto said with a shrug "I wonder how the sir bond is going to work now?" Naruto thought to himself

"We should get Bonnie to make her a daylight ring." Damon said while Naruto reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace that had about 4 rings on them

"I had these made over the summer, one for Jeremy, Matt, Elena, and Bonnie in the event they were ever turned into a vampire." as he took off the ring that had an E designed on the stone.

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Klaus was in his house, he walked to the room where he left Elena's blood, but when he entered he saw the blood bags smashed on the floor, wide eyed he asked "What happened?"

Behind him Rebekah entered to see the blood bags on the floor smashed "The deputies must've destroyed them, when they took me and Caroline."

"Why didn't you protect them!?" Klaus asked angry

"Maybe, it's because I had an arrow in my heart at the time!" Rebekah said before she scoffed and asked "Is that all you care about? Your stupid Hybrids."

"Yes." Klaus said without hesitation,

Rebekah nodded sadly before he looked at Klaus "Well then, you can go to hell." she said before she walked off as Klaus looked after her wanting to stop her but he couldn't

 **Bonnie's House**

Naruto walked into Bonnie's house toward her room, entering he saw her curled up on the bed "Bonnie?" he asked softly as he walked over to her and got into her bed as she laid on his chest

"I did something terrible, and Grams was hurt because of it." Bonnie said

"Sheila's alright." Naruto said causing Bonnie to look up at him

"Really?" Bonnie asked getting a nod from Naruto as she looked as if she was contemplating something "I'll never use magic again." she said

"If that's your choice." Naruto said

"Your not going to try to talk me out of it?" Bonnie asked

"No one can control you, or tell you what to do. If you don't wish to practice magic anymore, then I'm not going to stop you, I'll just support your decision." Naruto said getting a nod from Bonnie as he kissed her forehead and held her till she fell asleep

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena and Stefan were sitting on the roof of the house together "The whole Council knows who we are now. Everything's about to change." Elena said

"Yeah, I'm sure Naruto, and Damon have a revenge plan cooked up." Stefan said before he placed his hand on Elena's back "We'll figure out a way to deal with that."

"You don't have to convince me that everything is gonna be okay." Elena said

"I know. Wish I could though. Wish I could just tell you that you'll never feel pain, that you'll never crave blood. But you will. It'll be the worst thing that you've ever lived through." Stefan replied

"But I'll get to live." Elena said as she put her arm on Stefan's shoulder "I'll be a sister and a friend and I'll be with you. Forever, if I want." she said before they kissed "I'm gonna get through this. Just like we get through everything; one day at a time. We should get inside before sunrise."

"Naruto had this made for you last summer." Stefan said before he pulled out the daylight ring and showed it to her "He said it was just in case."

"Daylight ring?" Elena asked as Stefan put the ring on her finger

"One day at a time, right?" Stefan asked with a smile as Elena smiled and nodded before she kissed him and rested her forehead against his, before they watched the sun rise

 **Pastor Young's House**

Pastor Young released the gas hose from the back of his stove, as members of the Council were in the house with him "Folks, by now, you know that the vampires have escaped." he said as vervain along with Alaric's weapons were on the table, while the council members were passing it around to each other "And it won't be long before they retaliate against us. But fear not; (He locked the front door.) For I have been chosen to lead us in a movement."

"What are you talking about?" a council member asked

"Hear me, loved ones. Soon you'll be free to pass through the gates." the pastor said as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket "And we'll all reunite in eternity." he said

"Seriously, Pastor, what's going on here?" the council member asked

"Friends. We are the beginning." Pastor Young said before he lit the lighter and the council members screamed in fear before the kitchen exploded

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 38: Memorial**

 **The Woods**

Stefan and Elena were lying under a blanket on the floor of The Woods, when Elena woke up, looked at Stefan and smiled "Hi." she greeted

Stefan returned the smile as he said "Hi."

 **Yesterday**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan was packing up stuff for a camping trip in the woods, while Damon sat at the table in the room with him "You're making a big mistake." Damon said

"No, I'm not. If I can get Elena used to animal blood right out the gate." Stefan replied

"You're reaching." Damon retorted

"Maybe she'll be able to bypass all the things that we went through." Stefan said

"Delusional!"

"Maybe she actually has a shot at this." Stefan said

"Wrong. You're just wrong, Stefan." Damon replied

"She won't be able to handle it if she hurts someone, Damon. Her compassion is her Achilles heel and everything is magnified right now." Stefan said

"Then you better hope she's not a fan of Bambi." Damon replied

 **Woods**

Stefan and Elena were walking through the woods, when they saw a deer eating in a nearby clearing, and Elena started to breathe heavily, Stefan turned to Elena and said "Close your eyes."

Elena looked up at Stefan, before she closed her eyes, and Stefan rushed at the deer and Elena opened her eyes and gasped

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon stabbed a knife into the table, before he said "She needs human blood, Stefan, from the vein."

"Oh, come on, you know what happens. You name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new." Stefan said

Damon stood up and replied "You name me one who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens."

 **Woods**

Elena pulled away from the deer, as blood was all over her face with tears streaming down her cheeks breathing heavily, as she stood up, and the deer got up and ran away

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"If she kills someone, she will crumble. How much pain do you think she could take before she shuts off her humanity switch?" Stefan asked

"It happens to the best of us at least once. We get over it, Stefan. A hundred years or so." Damon said as he walked to the bed, while Stefan went to the closet

"No, I think I'd like her to skip that part." he said as Damon started to unpack the bag

"She can't learn to control the bloodlust, if she's never actually experienced the bloodlust." Damon said

"What are you doing? Knock it off." Stefan said walking over to Damon who continued to unpack the bag

"It's a cheat. It's like giving a kid a calculator before they know math." he said

"I said stop it!" Stefan growled as he grabbed Damon's arm, and Damon pushed his arm off of him, before they stared each other down

 **Woods**

Elena touched the blood around her mouth as she continued to cry while Stefan held a napkin to her mouth "Don't worry, he'll heal. Bigger animals are more resilient." he said while Elena looked as if she was in a daze "Hey. You did it. I know it's hard. But you can do this."

Elena cried, but nodded her head confidently

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Is there a problem, here?" Naruto asked as he and Elena entered the room to see Damon and Stefan still staring at each other

"No, we're just having a little disagreement about process." Stefan said turning to them

"You're still not on board with the animal plan." Elena said to Damon

"Nope. I say rip off the proverbial band-aid and let it bleed. You're a vampire, Elena, be a vampire." Damon said

"I agree, with Damon. She needs to learn to feed from a human, so she can learn to control it later." Naruto said as Stefan finished packing and walked over to Elena

"Ready to go?" Stefan asked Elena who nodded before they both started to leave

"Vampires eat people!" Damon called out as Stefan and Elena stopped in the doorway and looked at him "It's part of the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable."

Stefan left, as Elena stood there for a second, then moved to follow Stefan, but Naruto sped in front of her "If you need help, just ask, alright?" he said getting a nod from Elena before he moved out of the way and she walked after Stefan

 **Pastor Young's Cabin**

A man entered the house which had crime scene tape around the door and numbers were lying on the floor where the bodies were found. He searched around the house with a flashlight in hand, before he made his way over to the stove and saw the gas line had been taken out of it. He then looked around to see a burnt lighter on the floor. The man then opened the oven door on the stove, to see a letter with the name April on it was inside. He opened up the letter and glanced at it, before he left with the letter.

 **Mystic Grill**

Naruto and Damon were sitting at the bar, drinking, when Liz came up next to them and sat beside Naruto before she threw a newspaper down in front of him as Naruto picked up the paper and read 'Faulty gas line leads to tragic explosion at Young farm.' before he threw the paper down "Really?" he asked

"Better than 'Town Council blown up. Police have no suspects.' Unless the perpetrator is right next to me." Liz said as she looked at Naruto

"I have an alibi." Naruto said before he checked his phone and got up and left the Grill, while Liz looked to Damon

"Well, don't look at me. I always take credit for killing people." Damon said, Liz continued to stare at Damon who put down his drink "Seriously, stop looking at me like that, Liz. If I was going to kill twelve people, I wouldn't blow them up, I'd have a dinner party."

"The explosion was sparked from inside. This wasn't an accident." Liz said

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Damon replied before Connor entered the grill to see Liz, talking with Damon "The Council's dead, Liz. I see that as a win."

"I've known some of the Council since I was a kid. They were my friends." Liz said

"Well, your friends tried to kill your daughter." Damon replied before he saw the man that had searched the young farm approaching "Who's the new guy?"

"Excuse me, Sheriff. Hi, um, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute about the explosion at the Young farm." the man said to Liz

"I'm sorry, Mr..?" Liz asked

"Oh, Connor Jordan." the now identified Connor introduced as he held his hand out to her, he was wearing fingerless, black gloves, as Liz took his hand and shook it

"Are you with the insurance investigators?" Liz asked

"No, no, I'm more of an independent contractor." Connor replied before he looked to Damon who was watching "Can we speak in private?"

"Sure." Liz said before she and Connor walk away from Damon

Damon shrugging turned back to the bar "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Busybody Guy." he said to himself

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Jeremy and Matt were putting boxes into the back of a truck "So, what are these again?" Matt asked

"They're paper lanterns. The student council made them for after the Memorial. We light them up in honor of all the dead." Jeremy said before they walked over to the remainder of the boxes

"Nobody thought fire might be a little inappropriate." Matt remarked

"Yeah, I wouldn't make that crack in front of Elena." Jeremy said

"How is she?" Matt asked as they reached the table

"I guess she's fine, considering." Jeremy said

"If there's anything I can do, you know, short of giving her a ride, you'll let me know, right? She's a vampire because of us, so I'd like to pay it back or forward or whatever." Matt replied

"Yeah." Jeremy said before they grabbed another couple of boxes and started walking back to the truck, when a young girl approached them

"Jeremy?" the girl asked causing Jeremy, and Matt to stop, as they turned to her while Jeremy looked confused "Picture an emo pixie cut and braces."

Jeremy pictured it, before he looked at the girl in surprise "April?" he asked

"Yeah." April said nodding as Jeremy put down the box and walked over to her

"You look great!" Jeremy complimented before he looked to Matt "You remember April? Elena used to…"

Matt interrupted nodding as he looked to April "Elena used to babysit you. Yeah, I remember."

"Yeah, before I got shipped off to boarding school by my dad." April said

"Your dad. Oh my God, I am so sorry about your dad." Jeremy replied sympathetically

"Thank you….I guess. I sort of don't know how to answer when people say that." April said

"Your dad was Pastor Young, right?" Matt asked

"He of the faulty gas line." April said nodding as Matt looked down awkwardly "Sorry, I haven't figured out what to say about that yet either. Wow, I am being a freak. Um… I'm just, you know, not much for grief, I guess. I have to go register or something, I think." she said before she walked away quickly, as Matt and Jeremy watched her leave.

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena was leaving a message for Naruto on her phone "Hey, Naruto, it's me. I'm back, I um- can you call me? I've been having some (whispers) adjustment issues." she said before Stefan walked into his room, and Elena hung up her phone and stood up "Hey."

"Hi." Stefan replied with a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands

"What's that for?" Elena asked

"This is from the year you were born. I think we should celebrate." Stefan said

"Celebrate what?" Elena asked

"Your first feed. I know it was disgusting and traumatic and it was horrible, but you did it anyway." Stefan said as he walked over to her with the glasses and champagne "You survived it."

"Well, um, I wouldn't say I survived it. It actually kind of made me sick." Elena replied

"Listen, I choked it down for a month before I could stomach the taste. It gets easier." Stefan said before he held out the champagne "This, on the other hand, will go down like silk."

They both smiled at each other, as Elena said "You're so cheery."

"Yeah, because you're here and you're alive – ish. And you're gonna get through this." Stefan replied as Elena nodded, before he asked "So, would you like to do the honors?"

"Okay." Elena said before she popped the cork, and it flew across the room, causing her to scream before they both laughed while the champagne was overflowing "Oh my gosh."

Stefan poured the champagne into the glasses, and they clinked them together "Cheers." Stefan said before they kissed, until Stefan's phone went off, he saw it was Damon, and he answered it "Perfect timing, Damon. Yeah, we just got back. What?"

 **Mystic Grill**

Elena approached Damon at the bar "Did you do it?" she asked immediately as she started to sit down

"That seat's taken." Damon said

Elena stopped and said "But there's no one here."

"Well, I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing." Damon replied as he looked to her before he turned back around as she moved to his other side and sat down.

"Did you set off the explosion that killed the Town Council?" Elena asked

"Am I wearing my "I Blew Up The Council" t-shirt, why does everybody keep asking me that?" Damon asked annoyed

"Did you?" Elena asked

"No. Anything else?" Damon asked before he turned forward rolling his eyes as Elena hesitated

"Yes, something's wrong. I can't keep any of the animal blood down." Elena said

"Well, there's a shock." Damon replied

"Caroline, and Naruto are not answering their phones, so I think I need your help." Elena said

Damon sighed before he said "Of course you do. Pick your meal. You've got Asian fusion. Mexican. What about some good old American comfort food?"

"No. No, no human blood. Stefan's right, I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone." Elena replied

Damon finished his drink and got up "Fine, come on." he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away

 **Restroom**

They entered the bathroom together, and Damon closed the door and locked it behind them "What are you doing?" Elena asked

Damon bit his hand "Giving you what you need. Drink." he said

"What?" Elena asked in surprise as she stared at the bloody hand

"You're a new vampire, Elena. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. But just, don't tell Stefan." Damon said

"Why not?" Elena asked still staring at the hand

"Because blood sharing is kind of personal." Damon said

"What do you mean it's personal?" Elena asked

"Just drink." Damon said

Elena looked down at his hand and back at him, and he nodded his head, before she grabbed his hand in hers and started to drink. Elena closed her eyes and lied her head on his shoulder as she continued to drink, while Damon stroked her hair, and they fell back onto one of the bathroom stalls. Damon closed his eyes, with a pleasured looked on his face, as he continued to stroke her hair.

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto and Caroline were in his bed kissing, when Caroline pushed him off of her "This is wrong. A bunch of people died and we're having sex." she said

"Your having grief sex. It's healthy." Naruto replied with smiling

"It's selfish." Caroline retorted

"Your coping." Naruto said as he started to kiss her again, and Caroline moaned before she pushed him away again

"We need to be more sensitive." Caroline said before Naruto crawled on top of her with a serious face "Naruto?"

"I love you." Naruto said

Caroline smiled before she said "I love you, too.", they then proceeded to kiss passionately, when they heard the door downstairs slam open, causing their heads to snap in that direction "What the hell was that?" Caroline asked as Naruto got out of bed, and put on some shorts, and a t-shirt, while Caroline went to his closet, and got out a large football jersey that went to the middle of her thighs

They came down stairs to see Tyler on the couch shirtless, with bullet wounds as Stefan sat nearby taking the bullets out "Tyler?" Caroline asked as she and Naruto walked over

"What happened?" Naruto asked as Stefan observed one of the bullets

"These were specially carved; the length, the width. If he were a normal vampire, he'd be dead." Stefan thought as he placed the wooden bullet in a glass of alcohol to clean it off

"This guy shows up at my house, started asking my mom about the Young Farm explosion. He knew what he was doing. His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one." Tyler said

"These etchings…." Stefan said getting everyone's attention, as he touched the bullet, but was burned by it

"Are the bullets spelled?" Caroline asked

"I don't know. They're something." Stefan said as Naruto picked up one of the bullets to see the symbol and his eyes widen

"Tyler, did this guy have a tattoo on his right arm?" Naruto asked

"No, why?" Tyler asked

Naruto showed the symbol on the bullet, and said "This symbol belongs to a supernatural group of vampire hunters called The Five, but if he didn't have the tattoo, then he can't be a member." before he put the bullet down and looked to Tyler "You should probably get home, your mom, must be worried sick."

Tyler nodded and got up as Naruto looked down to the bullets, before he and Caroline went back upstairs

 **Next Day**

 **Bonnie's House**

Naruto walked up to Bonnie's house, and entered to see her on the couch, "You ok?" he asked as he sat beside her while she looked at him

"No, not really." Bonnie replied

"I told you Bonnie, Sheila is fine." Naruto said wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while she laid her head on his shoulder

"I know, but this morning I tried to do a basic nature spell this morning just to clear my head and it just brought it all back. Like she was dying all over again." Bonnie said as she closed her eyes and her Gram's pain filled face appeared and a tear streamed down her face, causing Naruto to bring her into a full hug

"The spirits really did a number on her." Naruto thought with a sigh "Tell me what I can do, anything to get your mind off of this." he said

Bonnie thought about it before she asked "I was checking through the Grimoires this morning and I came upon this," Bonnie sat up and flipped through one of the Grimoires on the table and showed Naruto a page, that only had a name on it 'Expression' "What is this?" she asked

Naruto looked at Bonnie, before he turned back to the book, and stood up as he paced he said "Expression, is a manifestation of a witches will power. But it's dangerous, because it can take a life of it's own, and kill the user if they are not careful."

"So it's black magic?" Bonnie asked closing the Grimoire

"That's all in a matter of opinion. Witches are so into pleasing the spirits that they don't even call Expression magic, because your doing magic independently, without the spirits approval, and they see it as your turning your back on them." Naruto said with a shrug "Expression can overwhelm the user, without the proper training and they end up dieing, but before they die, they would do things that most would consider evil."

Bonnie opened her mouth to say something when Naruto's phone suddenly rung, sighing Naruto put his phone on speaker "Hello?"

"Naruto, I need your help." Elena said sounding hysterical

"Elena, I'm kinda in the mid-"

"I can't keep the blood down, I'm in the restroom of the church where I just puked up a lot of blood and some got on my dress. Please, I need your help." Elena interrupted in a panic

Naruto sighed before he was going to tell Elena that he was busy when Bonnie moved her lips and Naruto read them "Go help Elena."

Naruto looked at Bonnie who nodded before he sighed and said "I'll be there in 5 minutes." he hung up and turned to Bonnie and kissed her "I'll see you later." Bonnie smiled at him before he vanished in a flash of crimson, just as Stefan knocked on the door

 **5 minutes Later**

 **Mystic Falls Church**

Elena was in the bathroom; cleaning up the blood she puked up, while she was now talking to Damon who was outside with Naruto walking toward the church "We're here. Where are you?" Damon asked

"I'm in the basement bathroom." Elena said before the knob on the door started rattling and turning, while Elena looked at it "Are you guys at the door?" Elena asked

"Not yet." Damon said

Connor was on the other side of the door, as he knocked on it, before he placed his ear to it "Sorry, there's someone in here!" Elena called out before she spoke to Damon "Damon, hurry."

Elena turned on the water and continued to clean up the blood on the sink, floor, and toilet, while outside of the bathroom, Damon, and Naruto walked down the stairs with a new dress for Elena to change into, while Connor was sitting on a couch outside the bathroom

Damon sees Connor and stopped outside the bathroom door, as Naruto knocked on it, "You again. Stalking small town funerals?" Damon asked

Elena opened the bathroom door and took the dress from Naruto "Oh, Naruto, thank God." she said taking the dress, as Connor got up and walked over and looked at the three of them suspiciously, as they turned to him, when Naruto saw his tattoo, while Elena lied "Sorry, I – I spilt coffee all over my dress." she said before she closed the door

Connor turned to Naruto, and Damon and said "We have not met. I'm Connor Jordan." as he held his hand out for them to shake

"Damon. Germaphobe." Damon said as Naruto shook Connor's hand and it started to sizzle, but Naruto showed no discomfort. Connor's eyes widen, and attempted to reached behind him for his pistol, but Naruto's other hand shot up, and grabbed Connor by his throat

"It's been awhile since I've seen a hunter such as yourself." Naruto said as he looked at Connor's arm, and Connor realized that Naruto could see his tattoo, "Your not close to completing it, I see."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked

"I'll tell you later." Naruto said before he looked to Connor "You should leave town when you wake up, it'll be for the best." Naruto said before he let Connor go, and Connor made to pull out his pistol but a punch from Naruto sent him into blissful unconsciousness "Well, looks like Lexi's homecoming will have to wait, I'll have to see Qetsiyah about this." Naruto thought

Elena came out of the bathroom to see Connor laid out on the floor and gasped "What happened?"

"Nothing. He'll be fine, lets go." Naruto said before the three walked off

 **15 Minutes Later**

Up on the balcony, April was trying to write a speech for her father, when she was startled by Connor who appeared next to her, with a busted lip "Sorry, you scared me. I was just practicing my speech for later." April said before she got up and made to leave, when Connor stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to gasp, as Connor sat her down on the bench. April took her hand away from her wound and saw it was bloody, as blood started to drip from her mouth.

 **Outside**

Elena and Damon were walking across the grounds, as Naruto was being pulled away by Caroline "Did you bring the blood bag?" Elena asked

"Would you mind saying that a little louder?" Damon said sarcastically before they went behind a tree together "Here." he said handing her the blood bag

Elena took it and ripped the top open, when she started to drink it she started to feel sick again, and she hacked up the blood, as the returning Naruto took the bag from her "No, I can't. It tastes like…. What's wrong with me?" she asked

"There's nothing wrong with you Elena." Naruto said as he wiped the blood off her chin

"You just need to drink from the vein." Damon said

"No. No, I don't…I can't risk killing anyone, Damon. Maybe I'm better off dead." Elena said

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders, and said "Don't you think like that. Elena, you'll be fine. Okay?"

Elena nodded before the church bells start to ring "I have to get back inside." she said

"I'll walk you." Naruto said as they walked away from Damon who sighed

Stefan walked up to see Elena, and Naruto walking back inside and Damon picking up the blood bag and putting it away. When Damon looked up and saw Stefan, he started to walk away, as Stefan followed him "What's in the bag, Damon?" Stefan asked

"Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood Christ thing, you know." Damon lied while Stefan glared at him "I brought it for Elena." he said with a sigh

"Are you really that intent on having your way?" Stefan asked

"It's not my way, it's the only way." Damon replied

"If she hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity." Stefan replied

"What and become a Ripper?" Damon asked

"I can't let her be anything like me." Stefan said

"Well, God forbid, she's anything like me. That's really what you're thinking. She's gonna go off the rails eventually, anyways, Stefan, so the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track." Damon replied

"She's strong. If we help her, she can survive this." Stefan said

"She's starving, Stefan! She hasn't been able to keep blood down for days." Damon replied

"What are you talking about? She told me she was fine." Stefan asked

"Well, then she lied. Your four legged protein shake was a bust. The juice box is a no go. She can't even keep my blood down." Damon said with a smug look on his face

Stefan paused and asked "She drank from you?"

"Oops. Did I say that out loud?" Damon asked before he walked away while Stefan looked hurt

 **Inside**

Elena, and Naruto quietly walked into the room, as Elena went over to sit nest to Matt and Jeremy, she was pale, something that Matt, and Jeremy noticed "You okay?" Matt asked

Elena nodded, before Jeremy said "Hey, April was looking for you. She wanted help with her speech."

Elena looked around "Where is she?" she asked

Up on the balcony, an angry Connor was loading his rifle, while April was gagged and tied up, leaning against the balcony's wall, "I don't know." Jeremy said

Stefan walked into the church, and walked over to Naruto who was sitting next to Caroline, and Tyler, before he sat next to Naruto and asked "What are you doing here, Tyler?"

"Being sensitive to the community's loss." Tyler replied

"With a hunter out to get you?" Stefan asked

"I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm supposed to be." Tyler said

"Also, if he shows his face, I'm gonna kick his ass." Caroline said as she held Naruto's hand who smirked

Mayor Lockwood was at the podium, preparing to start the memorial "Before we begin the Mass, we'd like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a memory about our late friends on the Town Council. I know that April Young wanted to say a few words about her dad. April? April, are you still here, honey?" Carol asked.

Up on the balcony, Connor puts a wooden stake into his rifle, as people were looking for April "Is there anyone else who would like to share a recollection or a memory about Pastor Young?" Carol asked

No one got up for a moment, while Connor, was pointing his rifle at various people, getting ready to shoot if one of them reveals themselves to be a vampire, when finally, Elena stood up "You gotta be kidding me." Naruto said as Stefan and Caroline looked worried

"Come on up, Elena." Carol said, as Connor pointed his gun at Elena's back, as she proceeded to walk up to the podium.

Damon entered the church, and the other vampires, and hybrid turned to look at him, as Damon dipped his hand in a bowl of holy water and touched his forehead, chest, and shoulders in the formation of a cross, before he said to himself "Don't know why that always makes me smile." he then sat down beside Stefan and looked at Elena who had made her way to the podium "She doesn't look so good."

"Maybe you should have told me she was rejecting all food sources." Stefan replied

"Jealousy's beneath you, brother." Damon stated

"Oh, bite me." Stefan retorted

"I uh…when I talked to April earlier she was kind of nervous about coming up to speak. And now that I'm up here, I'm kind of nervous too." Elena said while Stefan and Damon glanced at each other, while Elena held on to the sides of the podium "The worst day of loving someone is the day that you lose them."

Suddenly Elena stopped, as the smell and sound of blood dripping from somewhere, came to her and the others "Do you smell that?" Caroline asked the others

"Blood." Tyler said as Elena started to breathe heavily

"Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap." Naruto said and the others nodded as a pool of blood had started to form next to April, as the blood started to seeped through the balcony and started to drip into the holy water, while Elena was still at the podium, trying to fight the urge for blood, and losing something that Naruto noticed "Stefan go and get Elena from the stage."

"What?" he asked

"She's starving, how long does she have before she starts slaughtering the choir?" Naruto asked

"I um…" Elena started before she breathed in and out, but veins started crawling toward her eyes, before Stefan came up to the podium and wrapped his arm around her

"It's okay, it's okay. I got you, I got you." Stefan said before he led Elena off the stage and back into the row next to Matt, while the priest went over to the podium.

Connor continued to follow Elena with his gun, but pointed it back at the podium "Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song." the priest said causing everyone in the room to stand up and started to sing, while Connor pulled back his gun

Elena was leaning on Stefan when they finally got back to their seats "The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much." she said

Stefan with his arms still wrapped around her said "It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this."

Matt who was next to Elena asked "What's wrong with her?"

"She's hungry. She hasn't fed." Stefan answered

"So, get her out of here." Matt said

"I can't. There's somebody watching us." Stefan replied

"I'm gonna go rip his head off now." Damon said before he moved to leave but Naruto grabbed his arm stopping him

"Wait." Naruto said before he channeled yin chakra and watched as the invisible threads connected to the others head _"Can you guys hear me?"_ Naruto asked telepathically everyone's eyes widen "Don't move, just think what you want to say and we'll all hear you. Matt is it alright if Elena feeds from you?" Naruto asked

Everyone's eyes widen at Naruto's question "What?! No way Naruto out of question!" Stefan said telepathically

"It's the best choice we got, if you don't want her to kill someone, the she has to feed." Naruto replied

"Do, it." Matt said suddenly getting everyone's attention "It's okay, everyone will think you're upset. Just feed from me." Stefan looked at Matt and Elena, before he let Matt take Elena in his arms, as Connor pointed his gun down at Elena and Matt "It's okay. You'll be okay."

Elena moved Matt's collar and started to drink from his neck, while Connor still had his gun pointed on them, but only saw Elena "crying" on Matt's shoulder. After a while, Elena stopped drinking, as her face went back to normal "Thank you." she whispered

She pulls away from Matt and Connor lowers his gun. Elena wipes the blood from her mouth and Matt hides the wound. Tyler moved past Caroline, Naruto, and Damon and up the aisle, while they watched him, confused "The blood. I can still smell it. It's got to be April. We have to help her." she said before she tried to leave, but Stefan stopped her

"Elena, we can't risk it." Stefan said

"Then I'm gonna do it!" Elena said before she continued to try to push past Stefan. Suddenly, Tyler spoke from the podium, causing everyone to turn to look at him

"Excuse me. I just wanted to say a few words about Pastor Young." he said

Connor recognizing Tyler pointed his gun at him "What do we do?" Elena asked as everyone sat back down

Tyler started to speak "Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…" he couldn't continue because Connor shot him, Tyler fell to the floor

Everyone started to scream, ducked into the aisles, and rushed out of the church. Damon made his way out with the crowd, while Naruto and Caroline made their way toward Tyler. Carol rushed toward Tyler's side, as well as Elena came up on the stage as well

"Oh my God." Carol said covering her mouth with her hands Naruto got down next to Tyler and ripped the stake out of his chest, as Stefan rushed onto the stage and stood next to Elena, as Tyler started coughing

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Tyler growled on the ground

"Damon's way ahead of you. Stay here, I have to help him." Stefan said before he started to leave, but Elena grabbed his hand

"What about April?" Elena asked

"I got it. Go." Naruto said

Stefan nodded before he left "I have to call an ambulance." Carol said

"No, he's fine." Caroline said as she and Naruto looked to Carol while Elena sped away

"The whole town just watched you get shot. I'm calling an ambulance." Carol replied before she walked away when Naruto and Caroline noticed Elena was gone

"Elena." Caroline called out

 **Outside**

Connor ran to his truck and threw his duffel bags full of weapons in the bed of his pickup truck. Connor got into his car, and shut the door, and made to start up the truck, when suddenly Damn sped toward the truck and ripped the door off.

Damon grabbed Connor and pulled him out before he threw him to the ground, Connor on his back pulled out his pistol with wooden bullets and shot Damon multiple times. Damon grabbed the gun and threw it aside, before Connor rolled Damon over and was now on top of him. Connor pulled out a stake from his belt and was about to stab Damon in the heart, but Damon used his strength to fight him from doing so.

Nearby, Stefan was outside looking for Damon "Damon?" he called out before he heard grunting and ran toward the noise

Connor heard Stefan, so he ran to his truck and drove off. Stefan ran toward Damon who was still lying on the ground, moaning "Ow."

Stefan held his hand out to Damon, who took it, before Stefan started to pull him up, but stopped and punched Damon in the face, causing Damon to fall back to the ground. "Uhh, what the hell was that for?" Damon asked

You know what." Stefan replied and walked away, leaving Damon on the ground

 **Inside**

Elena was up on the balcony, when she spotted April, gagged, and bleeding "April!" Elena shouted before she rushed over, and suddenly stopped when she saw the blood. Vamping out Elena rushed toward April growling, but Naruto appeared and grabbed Elena stopping her

"Stop." Naruto ordered and Elena froze as Caroline watched before she healed April

"Oh my god." Elena gasped "I'm so sorry." she said as April awoke with a gasp

"Please, don't hurt me. Please." she said frightened

"No one's gonna hurt you. No one's gonna hurt you." Caroline said softly before she stood up and looked to Elena, and Naruto.

"She needs you. You can make her forget all of this." Naruto said

"Why did he do this?" April asked tearful

"No, I – I can't. one of you have to do it." Elena said

"No. The only way you're going to learn is if you do it yourself." Caroline said

"No, I can't." Elena said shaking her head

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and said "Yes, you can. You just need to believe what you're telling her. Okay?"

Elena looked at Naruto and nodded before she went over and kneeled down next to April, and she gently touched her shoulder, causing April who was still panicking to jump "April, listen to me." Elena said, April looked at Elena "Everything's gonna be okay. You're gonna get through this. Just like I got through it."

Elena started to compel April "I'm going to help you. I promise."

"I'm gonna be okay. You're gonna help me." April said

Elena looked up at Caroline, and Naruto and smiled, which they returned, "You watched the funeral from up here so that you could grieve alone. It was a beautiful service. People said really nice things."

April smiled

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy and Matt were waiting at the bar for their food order "That was insane. How do you think they'll cover this one up?" Matt asked

"An assassination attempt on the Mayor's son." Jeremy said

"Altar boy goes postal." Matt replied, as Connor came up to the bar and sat down when he saw the bandaged on Matt's neck

"Hey." he called getting their attention before he gestured to his neck "What happened there?" he asked Matt

"Uh, girlfriend went a little overboard." Matt lied before he walked away while Jeremy looked at Connor, and saw the large tattoo on his arm.

"Nice ink." Jeremy said before leaving as well, while Connor looked down at his arm, confused

"What ink?" Matt asked

"You didn't see his tattoo? It was huge." Jeremy replied

"He didn't have a tattoo." Matt said

"Yeah, he did." Jeremy retorted

Back at the bar, Connor watched as Jeremy and Matt walked out, before he looked at his arm

 **Flashback**

Elena opened the bathroom door and took the dress from Naruto "Oh, Naruto, thank God." she said taking the dress, as Connor got up and walked over and looked at the three of them suspiciously, as they turned to him, when Naruto saw his tattoo, while Elena lied "Sorry, I – I spilt coffee all over my dress." she said before she closed the door

Connor turned to Naruto, and Damon and said "We have not met. I'm Connor Jordan." as he held his hand out for them to shake

"Damon. Germaphobe." Damon said as Naruto shook Connor's hand the vervain steeped gloves causing it to sizzle, but Naruto showed no discomfort. Connor's eyes widen, and attempted to reached behind him for his pistol, but Naruto's other hand shot up, and grabbed Connor by his throat

"It's been awhile since I've seen a hunter such as yourself." Naruto said as he looked at Connor's arm, and Connor realized that Naruto could see his tattoo, "Your not close to completing it, I see."

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked

"I'll tell you later." Naruto said before he looked to Connor "You should leave town when you wake up, it'll be for the best." Naruto said before he let Connor go, and Connor made to pull out his pistol but a punch from Naruto sent him into blissful unconsciousness

 **End Flashback**

"How could that vampire see my mark, and where have I heard that name before." Connor thought

 **2 Hrs Later**

 **Connor's Trailer**

Connor entered his trailer, before he sat down and opened the letter that he took from the Pastor's house earlier, and started to read it "Dear April, I'm sorry for what you're going through. What I did was a necessary sacrifice and I'm afraid it's only the first of many more sacrifices to come. There's always been an evil that spread through Mystic Falls, but now a greater one is coming. My death is but the first in the war ahead. I will see you again when we all find our salvation. Until then, I love you. Dad."

Connor put down the letter with a sigh,

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Damon got out of his car, and walked over toward Bonnie, who was also getting out of her car "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know. Ask Stefan." Bonnie said as Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Matt, and Jeremy were all sitting at the tables outside of the school.

Bonnie and Damon approach them "Stefan, what are we doing?" Damon asked

Stefan had some of the paper lanterns in his hand, "We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier." Stefan said as he handed Elena a lantern "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. We've never just let ourselves grieve."

"So, you're lighting lanterns?" Damon asked

"Yeah. Yeah, we need to…" Stefan stopped as the sound of something speeding toward them from the sky was heard causing them to look up, and they saw Naruto flying toward them before he stopped in midair and landed softly, Stefan looked around and asked "Where is she?"

"She's not coming." Naruto said

"Why not, you said she would come when the council was gone?" Stefan asked as everyone looked confused

"Yes, and now I'm saying that until that hunter is dead, she will not come here."

"Um...who are you guys talking about?" Damon asked

"Don't worry about it." Stefan said before he looked at Naruto and nodded as Naruto looked around

"What are you all doing?" he asked

"We're lighting lanterns." Elena said

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this." Damon said

"Not tonight, we don't." Stefan replied causing Damon to scoff, before Stefan lit the lantern "This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and for Alaric."

Stefan handed the lighter to Matt "This is for Vicki." he said before he lit his lantern

Caroline got up and took the lighter from Matt "This is for my dad." she lit her lantern

Jeremy got up and took the lighter from Caroline, before he looked to Elena "This is for our parents." he then turned to Matt "For Vicki. Anna. Jenna. And Alaric."

He lit his lantern and looked up at Damon, who looked sad, before he covered it up as Jeremy tried to hand him the lighter but he refused "No way. I'm not doing that." Damon said before he walked off

Jeremy handed the lighter to Naruto who said "This is for Pearl, Anna, Sheila, Jenna, Isobel, and Alaric." he lit his lantern and handed the lighter to Bonnie, before he looked into the distance and saw the people he mentioned standing there smiling at him, and he returned it.

Bonnie stood next to Naruto with her lantern "This is for my Grams." she said, she lit her lantern as Stefan looked at Elena

Elena got up and stood next to Stefan, and lit her lantern "This um – is for my mom, my dad, Jenna, everyone that you've all lost, everyone that this town has lost. And for me, I guess." she said before she stepped forward and released her lantern. One at a time, they all started to release their lanterns as well. They watched them as they float off into the night sky

Before Naruto spoke up "Alright enough of this sadness, lets have some fun." he said with a smirk as they all looked to each other "I'll meet you all at the house, I'll go and get Damon." he then vanished in a swirl of fire as they all looked at each other, before heading to the Salvatore Boarding House.

 **Cemetery**

Damon was sitting on a bench with a bottle of bourbon, talking to Alaric's gravestone when Naruto appeared behind him silently, as he saw Alaric sitting next to Damon who was ranting "They're floating lanterns in the sky, can you believe that? A Japanese lantern is the symbol of letting go of the past. Well, here's a news flash, we're not Japanese!" he said before he took a swig of the bourbon "Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; "It makes them feel better, Damon." So what?"

"For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make?" Damon asked before he got up and walked toward the grave; still speaking to it "Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be." he said as Alaric's ghost, and Naruto listened to him "And a rock with a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong." Alaric smiles and laughs silently, while Naruto smiled as he watched Damon sit on Alaric's tombstone

"So, thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to baby-sit, because I should have been long gone by now. I didn't get the girl, remember? I'm just stuck here fighting with my little brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big."

Damon took a final swig from the bottle of bourbon and placed it on Alaric's tombstone, he got up and turned to see Naruto, while Alaric continued to sit on the stone bench "I miss you too, buddy. "

"He misses you." Naruto said as Damon looked toward the grave "You should stop bottling up your emotions. Even the most ruthless vampires have someone they care about, and when they lose them they grieve as well."

"I'm fine." Damon said

Naruto scoffed and sighed before he said "That's good, now come on." Naruto turned around and walked off

"Where are we going?" Damon asked as he followed Naruto

"We are going to have some fun." Naruto said smirking

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto lead the group toward the garages as Stefan asked "What are we doing?"

Naruto reached the garages and made eight of the doors open up, allowing for them to see a black Nissan Skyline GT-R, a red 1969 Ford Mustang Fastback, a silver Chevrolet Chevelle SS, a black Mazda RX-7, a silver 2009 Corvette Stingray, a orange Plymouth Road Runner, a black 1970 Ford Torino Cobra, and a black Koenigsegg CCXR.

Matt who was a real car junkie looked shocked at the array of cars, and when he saw the last one he almost came in his pants, he looked at Naruto in shock while the others looked surprised "Y-you have a Koenigsegg CCXR, there are only four of those in existence!" he said

"Yeah, she was a real bitch to come by, though but I found her." Naruto said as he looked to the car

"Why are you showing us these?" Jeremy asked

"So we could race in them." Naruto said much to their surprise, as they looked at Naruto he continued "I'll teleport us, and the cars to Spain, or somewhere, and we'll race. Winner gets 3 grand, and I'll triple what you have in your pockets."

Stefan, and Damon smirked while Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, and Matt looked surprised before they all looked to the cars and smiled "I'm in." they all said getting a smirk from Naruto before a large swirl appeared around them and the cars before they were sucked into the swirl.

 **Finished**

 **First chapter of the 2014 year**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 39: The Rager**

 **Week Later**

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Tyler was sleeping in his hospital bed, while a deputy stood guard outside his room, when the officer heard a noise down the hallway, he walked over to investigate. After looking around a bit, he started to walk back toward the room containing Tyler, but he was attacked by Connor.

Tyler hearing the commotion woke up as Connor using the sleeper hold on the deputy lied down his unconscious body, Tyler listened for any more noise. When suddenly Connor entered the room, he looked at the bed, but Tyler wasn't in it, looking around Connor turned just to see Tyler who started to choke him, but Connor grabbed Tyler, and injected a toxin into his neck, temporarily paralyzing Tyler, before he lied Tyler down on the hospital bed before he said "Don't bother. It's a paralytic."

Connor then lifted up Tyler's lips and stuck a syringe into his gums, as he took out some of Tyler's werewolf venom, Tyler cried in pain. Connor then took the needle out of Tyler's mouth and patted Tyler on the face, before he left the room. Tyler still on the bed started to grunt and growl, attempting to move, before he finally managed to super speed to the door and run out of the room, as he looked around the hallway, Connor was already gone.

 **Next Day**

 **Connor's Trailer**

Connor was performing a distillation with the werewolf venom he stole from Tyler, as he sliced himself an apple and ate it, fiddling with the distillation setup, he then sat down at a table with newspaper clippings and other paper goods. He picked up one clipping that mentioned the church shooting and also glanced at the note Pastor Young left for April. Under that, we it's a note that said 'Tyler Lockwood; Vampire + Werewolf.' He then picked up two folders, one that said Jeremy Gilbert and the other which said Elena Gilbert, before he opened up Jeremy's folder

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon opened the back door of the house, to see Stefan outside, fixing up his motorcycle, that Damon had brought him years ago.

Damon standing in the doorway said "Good day for a midlife crisis. 164 years, I'd say you're due."

Stefan stood up and sat on the motorcycle, before he said "Elena's transition to vampire has been a little depressing, I'm gonna help her have some fun."

"Oh. Those who can't do, teach." Damon said before he walked out onto the porch

Stefan chuckled "Ah, I see we're still fighting. Got it. Where you going?" he asked

"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him." Damon said

Stefan standing up said "I'll go with you."

"I don't want your help. I just want to kill this guy and get the hell out of town." Damon said before he took a sip of his coffee as Stefan looked down before Damon continued "Wasn't that the deal? Whoever Elena doesn't choose leaves."

"That was before she turned." Stefan said

"And I stayed to help. If I take you punching me as the first clue, I'm not wanted here anymore." Damon replied

"Listen, you blood shared with my girlfriend and I punched you in the face. You deserved it. Why don't you stop being dramatic?" Stefan retorted

"No, brother, dramatic would be leaving before I kill this hunter." Damon said before he looked around and not seeing Naruto's Bugatti asked "Where'd Naruto go?"

"New York, he got a call from Angela early this morning." Stefan said, Damon nodded before he sped into the house, and went into Naruto's room before he took a set of keys off the key rack, walking back out he headed for Naruto's 1970 Ford Torino Cobra, as the engine roared to life, he sped off, as Stefan sighed and went back to fixing his motorcycle

 **New York**

Naruto in a henge to look like Hashirama in a black t-shirt, and black jeans, walked up to a Motel as he looked at a file that was titled Jerry Tyson sighing he said "I do this, I get the man whose responsible for Johanna's death."

 **Earlier**

Naruto sat in a loft, as he took a sip of his coffee, he looked up as his friend Angela Wallace entered the room, she was 29 and quite beautiful with an oval face, caramel complexion, forest green eyes, and black hair. She stood at 6'2 and she had a slim, slightly athletic physique. "Hello, Naruto, it's been awhile." she said before she sat down on the couch beside Naruto "I'm not going to beat around the bush, I found the one responsible for Johanna Beckett's death."

Naruto putting his coffee down asked "Who is he, and where can I find him?"

Angela held up the folder in her hand, and Naruto made to grab it but she pulled it away from him "You have to do something for me first." she said

"Sure anything." Naruto said

"I want you to kill Jerry Tyson." Angela said

"Who?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"They call him 3-X-K." Angela said

"The serial killer? Why?" Naruto asked

"He killed someone important to me." Angela said

Naruto looked at Angela for a moment before he nodded "I'll do it."

"Ok, when you kill Tyson, escape capture, go to your house here in New York and this will be there waiting for you." Angela said holding up the folder

"What do you mean, escape custody?" Naruto asked, before he saw Angela smile "Your going to call the police."

Angela shrugged before she handed Naruto a photo, and a sheet of paper

 **Present**

Walking up to the room, Naruto using his vamp hearing heard rummaging, before he used his x-ray vision and saw his target hiding something under the bed, knocking Naruto watched as Tyson got up and walked to the door

As the door opened Naruto put on a smile as his target looked at him "Jerry Tyson." Naruto said

"Um, no you got the wrong guy." Tyson said, Naruto smirked

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked before he held up a photo, before he looked at it, and showed it to Tyson "This is you isn't it?"

Jerry looked at the picture, before he rushed out of the door and pushed Naruto and tried to run down the steps, but police cars sped into the parking lot "Shit!" he shouted as turned only to see Naruto walking toward him before he turned and ran upstairs toward the roof

"Idiot." Naruto smirked as he rushed after Jeremy while the police, along with a familiar female detective accompanied by an unarmed writer rushed upstairs with their guns drawn

Naruto caught up with Jerry, and tripped his feet from under him. When Jerry fell face first, Naruto kicked him in the ribs, as Jerry stumbled to his feet, Naruto grabbed him by his neck and with a jerk of his hand he snapped Jerry's neck

"NYPD, Freeze!" a voice shouted, turning Naruto saw Kate Beckett, along with her team as they pointed guns at him with "Put your hands up!" Kate ordered

Naruto smirked before he rushed away "Stop!" Javier Esposito yelled as they rushed after Naruto only for Naruto to jump of the roof, as they reached the edge the saw Naruto push off the wall of the building across the street, and flipped to the fire escape before using the ladder to slid his way down into the alley way before he took off, with squad cars behind him.

"That was so cool." Richard Castle said as he and the officers rushed down to the parking lot and hopped in the cars before they sped off with a team staying behind to stand guard with Jerry's corpse

Naruto was rushing through a neighborhood with the squad cars behind him, before a car stopped in front of him and the officer got out of the car with his gun raised "Freeze."

Naruto continued on in his rush and jumped, and used the officer's face as a springboard as he hopped over the car, and continued running before he turned into an alley way, he jumped over parks cars, and dumpsters before he turned using the interval that he was unseen he activated his Kamui and ran into a wall as he stood in the wall, he waited before the squad cars sped by him, when the last car sped by, Naruto stepped out of the wall, just as Kate Beckett sped down the alley "Damn." Naruto thought before ran away

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

While Naruto was running from New York's finest, Elena was leaning against a wall, outside of school, when Matt approached her "Kind of weird doing this in our old makeout spot." he said

"Thank you, for doing this. I can't keep anything else down." Elena replied

"It's okay. I kind of owe you my life, remember?" Matt said

"Yeah, but I didn't make Stefan save your life so that I could turn you into a human blood bag." Elena replied

"Elena, please just…" pausing to roll up his sleeve Matt extended his arm toward her "Let me do this for you." They stared at each other for a moment, before Elena grabbed his wrist and drunk his blood, as soon as she started to feel the bloodlust take over, she stopped, while Matt looked down at his wrist "Was that enough?" he asked

Elena wiping the blood off her face said "No. But if I had anymore, I'm afraid I wouldn't stop. Here." taking out a bandage she placed it on Matt's wrist "Thank you."

Matt nodded, before the bell rung signaling school has started, Elena jumped down onto a table and then to the ground, along with Matt, before they started to walk across the school grounds "So, you really think school is the best place for you right now?" he asked

Elena shrugged "The vampire hunter knows that Damon's a vampire and that I know Damon. Hiding at home would be more suspicious, besides, I want to be here. It's my senior year. I survived this long, there's no way I'm bailing before graduation." she said before she saw a pamphlet on the windshield of a car and picked it up "Town called for curfew?"

"Tyler got shot in front of half the town. Everyone's a little freaked." Matt said

"If only they knew the real story." Elena said with a sigh

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Tyler and Carol Lockwood walked into their large house, to see two burly men standing in the foyer of the mansion.

"Who the hell are you two?" Tyler asked with a scowled at them both unsure of what to think of anyone in town at the moment after everything that had happened the past couple of days.

"Tyler, it's ok." Carol said to calm Tyler down "They're here for your protection." She added in a soft voice.

"More deputies?" Tyler asked looking to his mom

Klaus entered the room from the parlor room behind them with one of his hybrids following from behind. "Not exactly." He said

"They're hybrids." Tyler said before he sighed heavily as Klaus came into view.

"I was half way to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." Klaus said with a smirk

"Nice to know you care." Tyler snorted

"I don't." Klaus countered in a rough voice making Carol freeze in fear for her son. "I should have killed for the little stunt you and that obnoxious young stupid vampire pulled." He referred to Damon. "Stopping my heart; leaving me in a coffin to rot."

"Well, considering how you were trying to kill one of my closest friends I'd say you deserved it." Tyler countered in a growl referring to Klaus almost killing Elena. "So, maybe we're even."

"Not even close." Klaus growled at him before a small smile pulled over his lips. "But, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left." He began to leave. "Consider them your new bodyguards." He referred to the three hybrids now standing in the room.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto hid on a roof, looking down as the officers, started to check buildings before he vanished in a flash, reappearing in his mansion. Sighing Naruto looked to the ground to see clothes on the ground, before he saw a book bag on a table looking at the label on the bag that said 'Alexis Castle' raising an eyebrow Naruto walked upstairs to hear moaning, as he reached the master bedroom he saw his blood clone balls deep in the red haired woman.

Shaking his head Naruto walked back downstairs silently before he picked up the folder that was on the coffee table, and walked to the garage opening the folder Naruto browsed through it "William Bracken, huh, he's a senator. It's been awhile since I killed one of those." he said with a smirk as he headed to a black Dodge Challenger

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elena and Stefan were sitting down in their desks in Alaric's old classroom, Stefan looked at Elena, who was staring at the front of the room, looking like she was about to cry. Stefan looked at the front as well, before he sighed, realizing what she must be saddened by "It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's classroom."

"First period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out." Elena said before Rebekah entered the classroom with flyers

"Morning everyone." she greeted

"Morning Bekah." the students said

"Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental." Elena said

"So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word." Rebekah said handing out flyers to the students "You're welcome to join Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet."

"It's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena said

"Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Rebekah replied

Elena looking at flyer asked "New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?"

"He didn't kick me out, I left." Rebekah said

"So, you left the only person on earth that actually likes you?" Elena asked mockingly

Rebekah narrowed her eyes before she smirked "Well I'm still with Naruto instead of acting like a whore jumping between the Salvatore brothers."

Elena looked at Rebekah furious, as Stefan spoke "Why are you still in town, Rebekah? Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

"Yes, but until Naruto sends me away I'm here to stay." Rebekah said before he looked around "So where's the alcoholic history teacher?" Elena rage intensified as Rebekah continued "Oh that's right, Elena is responsible for his death."

Elena having enough threw her pencil at Rebekah who grabbed it out of the air easily before she threw it back at Elena, sending it straight through her shoulder, as Rebekah now was glaring at Elena "I offered you a chance to wipe the slate clean but you threw it in my face with that smug comment, so get ready Elena it's going to be a fun day." she said before she walked away

Elena holding her shoulder got up, before she and Stefan walked out into the hallway, Stefan was holding her hand trying to calm her down "Just breathe, just breathe. You haven't felt this kind of rage before." Stefan said

"I hate her." Elena said as she and Stefan stopped walking and stood face to face "I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her." she said as she looked over Stefan's shoulder she saw someone "That's the hunter."

Stefan raising his eyebrows, turned around to see Connor in the hallway, talking to a woman "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked as they watched Connor start to walk toward Jeremy, who was at his locker

"Jeremy. No." Elena said moving to intercept but Stefan stopped her

"No, no, no. Hey, hey, you get this." Stefan showed her bloody hand to her "Okay? I got that." he said pointing to Jeremy and Connor, before he walked away toward Jeremy and Connor

 **Girl's Restroom**

Elena walked into the restroom, while taking off her sweater. Sighing as she looked in the mirror, Elena grabbed some tissues and rinsed the blood off her hand in the sink. As she rubbed the blood on her shoulder off with the tissues, someone entered the restroom behind Elena holding her neck

"There you are. Rebekah sent me to see if you were okay." Heather one of Elena's classmates said

Elena throwing away the tissues said "I'm fine, Heather."

"I'm not." Heather said causing Elena to turn around and look at her, confused, before she saw the blood dripping from Heather's neck. Breathing heavily Elena looked to the door as Rebekah entered

"What's wrong, Elena?" she asked standing beside Heather "Getting hungry?"

Heather removed her hand from her neck, making the blood easier to see and smell "No, get – get away from me." Elena said backing up till she hit the sink

Rebekah wiped the blood from Heather's neck with her finger "But she's so delicious." she said before she placed the finger on Elena's mouth, only for Elena to slap her hand away

"You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" Elena hissed

Rebekah with a shrug said "It's my school now. My life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways." rubbing her hand on Heather's bloody neck wound she continued "How inconvenient for you." she wiped her bloody hand on Elena's face causing Elena to vamp out and growl, smirking Rebekah said "See you in gym. I think it's dodgeball day." she and Heather then left the bathroom.

In another part of the school, Jeremy was in a classroom with Connor, who was flipping through the folder he had on Jeremy "Do you mind telling me who you are and why I'm here? I mean, I'm happy to miss Bio but…"

Connor interrupted Jeremy "I looked into your family's history. You and your sister have been through quite a lot." he said before he threw the folder down onto the desk Jeremy was sitting in.

Jeremy looked down at the folder and asked "What are you, a social worker? Why do you care?"

"Because you saw this." Connor said unbuttoning his sleeve and rolling it up, revealing the tattoo to Jeremy who looked confused

"It's a tattoo, big deal." Jeremy said

"I call this a hunter's mark. As in vampire hunter." Connor replied

"A – a vampire hunter? (Laughs) Look, I'm sorry man but…" Jeremy said as he stood up

"Jeremy. I know your family's history in this town, so you playing dumb just makes you look dumb." Connor interrupted as Jeremy glanced out the classroom window to see Stefan outside, listening in to the conversation, before he backed away

"Why the show and tell? I don't even know you." Jeremy replied

"Because it's invisible. To anyone but another hunter or a potential hunter. And that vampire from the funeral." Connor said looking off into space for a moment before he looked back to Jeremy "Find me a vampire, I'll train you, teach you how to do what I do. I'm on Hudson off Route 13. Don't show up unless you find one."

Connor then started to walk toward the door "Well, how am I supposed to do that?" Jeremy asked

"Why don't you start by asking your friend with the bandage on his neck?" Connor asked before he left the room

 **With Naruto**

Pulling up outside of his targets house, Naruto reached into the backseat and grabbed a pair of modified Beretta 92FS Inox pistols, converted to full-auto and fitted with extended magazines and large compensators that extended all the way back along the frame to the trigger guard (Guns Selene had in Underworld: Awakening, when she attacked the Antigen facility), before he saw a man mowing a lawn across the street. Hiding the guns Naruto picked up the folder and got out of the car, before he walked over to the individual "Hello sir." Naruto greeted smiling

"Hello, anything I can help you with?" the man asked

"Funny you should ask." Naruto said still smiling before he started to compel the man "In 5 minutes your going to call the police, and tell them you've heard gunshots at Senator Bracken's estate and when the police gets here, your going to give this (Holding up the folder) to Detective Beckett. Tell her this folder has everything she needs to know about Johanna's death"

The man nodded in a daze before he blinked and saw Naruto walked away toward the mansion, before he turned and walked to his house.

Walking up the stairs to the porch till he reached the front door, Naruto rotated his neck before he rung the door bell. A Caucasian man opened the door to see Naruto's smiling face "What do you want kid?" the man asked

"I'm here to see the Senator." Naruto said

"For what?" the man asked

Naruto's smile widened before he pulled out one of his pistols and held it up to the man's face before he pulled the trigger killing the man before he said "I'm here to send him to hell."

Walking into the house Naruto walked through the mansion before he rolled behind a pillar as security appeared down the hall with automatics, and didn't waste time opening fire. Activating his dojutsu Naruto using Kamui backed up into the wall.

Appearing on the other side of the wall, Naruto grabbed a nearby flag and using it as a throwing spear, Naruto threw it through the security guards body. Looking into the hallway Naruto walked down the hall at a sedate pace, before walking upstairs

 **Meanwhile**

Across the street the man Naruto compelled was on his phone "Hello, police, yes I'd like to report gunshot's being fired from Senator Bracken's home. Please come quickly."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto turned a corner only to see a desert eagle pointed at his head, quickly Naruto grabbed the gun out of the man's hand swung the gun till it impaled the man's neck before Naruto left him to bleed out on the floor, before Naruto turned another corner that lead to his target's office before he immediately backed up as a hail of bullets were there to meet him, pulling 2 bullets that hit him from his body, Naruto pulled out his modified Beretta 92FS Inox pistols, waiting till the men stopped firing, Naruto sped around the corner, and over to the table that was flipped over it's side with his future victims hiding behind it. Reaching the table Naruto looked down at the men who were reloading their guns

"Gentlemen." Naruto said smirking sinisterly as the men looked up to him only to see his pistols pointed at them causing their eyes to widen before he started to fire his pistols, Naruto stood there smirking before he kicked the table forward, and walked toward the door, stopping Naruto using his hearing heard 2 sets of heartbeats in the office.

Walking next to the door, Naruto using his xray vision saw a man standing beside the door with his gun ready, turning around Naruto walked to the table and ripped off a leg, before going back to the wall Naruto reared his arm back before he shot it forward sending the metal leg from the table into the man barely missing the mans heart as the man fell screamed on the ground Naruto walked in the office as the man passed out from the pain.

Looking to his target who was sitting at his desk, where Naruto knew he kept a Taurus Judge, Naruto smirked "Hello Senator Bracken."

 **Mystic Falls**

 **Connor's Trailer**

While Naruto was on his killing spree Damon was strapped to a bomb, in Connor's Trailer , instead of calling Stefan, he called Meredith who opened the door to the trailer "Why were you being so cryptic?" she asked

Damon looked over his shoulder since he couldn't move with an arrow in his leg, and shoulder rigged to blow if he made any sudden movements "Come in. Close the door." he said

Meredith walked in and closed the door, before she saw the bomb and said "Tell me that is not a bomb."

"Okay. It's a kitten. It's an adorable, exploding kitten." Damon

"Why didn't you call your brothers?" Meredith asked

"Naruto's in New York and because I'm proud and stubborn and… oh, look! You're already here." Damon said only for Meredith to glare at him "Come on, you're not gonna get hurt. All I need you to do is be doctorly and cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself, but if I move…" pausing Damon touched the string of the arrow

"Don't." Meredith said as Damon pulled his hand away and made a soft kabooming noise "Okay." she said before she grabbed a knife that was lying on the table, then walked behind Damon and put the point of the knife to the arrow which was going through Damon's back "

While Meredith was cutting the arrow, Damon picked up the letter from Pastor Young "So, how well did you know Pastor Young?" he asked

"He was a patient of mine. He was always a nice guy." Meredith said

"Nice, crazy guy. He wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls." Damon replied as he held up the letter, while Meredith looked over his shoulder

"What does he mean "a greater evil is coming"?" Meredith asked as she continued to pry out the arrow from Damon's back "Don't we have great enough evil already?"

"You'd think." Damon said before his phone started ringing, checking it he saw that it was Elena calling, scoffing he ignored the call

Meredith noticing this, but she continued her job "How did you get stuck on hunter duty?" she asked

"Stefan had a Physics test." Damon said

"You are a good brother." Meredith remarked

"I'm the bad brother." Damon countered

Meredith with a raised eyebrow replied "You're strung up to a bomb while Stefan plays vampire with a girl who broke your heart, but you're doing a very good job of acting like it doesn't suck." she then finished prying out the arrow as much as she could to allow Damon to remove it without the bomb exploding "Okay, I think that should be good."

Damon yanked out the arrow and dropped it on the table

 **New York**

Senator William H. Bracken didn't know what to do here he was in his office with a 17 or 18 year old man who had just killed all of his security "What do you want?" he asked as his hand moved closer to under his desk where he kept his gun

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What I want is simple. You see I use to live in New York, it fills like it was 100 years ago, but anyway while I was here I made a friend her name was Johanna." William's eyes widened already knowing what this was about "she and I were close she knew all my secrets and I knew hers. I've kept in touch when I left, but years later, I hear she was stabbed and left for dead in a alley like she was garbage. I had people look into the matter, and it took them a while to get everything together."

William's eyes narrowed before he said "So you're here to kill me." Naruto smirked, before the sound of sirens were heard "I'm a U.S senator, you won't do it." William said assuredly feeling bolder now that the cops were arriving

Naruto's eyebrows rose, before he aimed one of his pistols at William, before pulling the trigger, killing the Senator.

Appearing by his car in a flash step, Naruto hopped in before he sped off and hit the nearest corner just as squad car's turned onto the street, and stopped in front of the Senator's house.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Kate Beckett pulled up to Senator Bracken's house getting out she walked toward Esposito and Castle who were in the driveway with serious expressions on their face "What's wrong?" Kate asked

Richard, and Javier looked at each other before Castle spoke "When we got here everyone in the house were killed except for one of them."

"That's good news right?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow

"The guy Cole Maddox, was impaled with a metal object, that barely missed his heart, and when he awoke he told us something before he died."

"What did he say?" Kate asked

"He's the one that shot you Kate." Castle said causing Kate's eyes to widen

"What?" Kate asked in shock "What was he doing here of all places?"

Kevin Ryan walked over to them with the guy that Naruto compelled "Beckett." he said getting their attention before he pointed to the man beside him "This is Andrew Spencer, the man that called us, he saw everything and he wanted to speak with you."

Kate looked to Andrew and said "How may I help you?"

"The guy who did this, wanted me to give you this." Andrew gave her the folder "He said that everything in there is about Johanna's death."

Kate's and her teams eyes widen before Kate snatched the folder "Thank you." she said before she walked over to her car, followed by her team, looking through the folder Kate's eyes widen

"What is it Beckett?" Castle asked

"Senator Bracken is the one who hired Dick Coonan, to kill my mom." Kate said causing the guys eyes to widen "The man who did this, sis it to avenge my mom."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto pulled up to his Mansion before he got out of the car, before he sent it to a pocket dimension till the heat died down on it, he then moved to his Bugatti and sped off heading back to Mystic Falls

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena was searching through a set of drawers in Naruto's room, moving aside his shirts she saw a photo album, curious Elena picked it up and opened it to see a picture of Naruto's parents, a picture of him as a baby, she saw pictures of him and famous people, from Martin Lawrence, Will Smith, Shannon Doherty, Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs, Vin Diesel, Tyrese, Ludacris, Kate Beckensale and many more. Turning another page, she saw a baby picture of Bonnie, and her, before she saw a picture of her 5 year old self sitting in Naruto's lap as Naruto sat in the air Indian style. Closing the photo album, Elena put everything how she found it before she walked toward the door, then paused and looked toward the wall, where Naruto kept his weapons, biting her thumb Elena wiped the blood on the wall, and the seal lit up before the wall moved aside and Elena saw all of Naruto's weapons looking at the collection of stakes, till she found the one she was looking for Elena grabbed it and walked out of the room.

Walking down the hallway Elena saw Damon in his room shirtless, seeing the blood on his shoulder she walked in and asked "What happened to you?"

"Hunter mishap." Damon said

Elena walked closer to Damon and asked "You know he was at my school today?"

"Yep. Jeremy told me." Damon said with a shrug

"Why were you talking to Jeremy?" Elena asked with a suspicious look on her face

"Don't worry about it." Damon said

"Damon, don't bring him into this." Elena pleaded

"Cherish the thought that he might actually be useful, Elena." Damon said with a scoff before he started to undo the belt on his pants, causing Elena to look down "You staying for the show or...?" then Damon unbuttoned his pants causing Elena to snap back to reality and walk out of the room

 **Rebekah's House**

All the teens were outside of Rebekah's new house drinking from a keg and having a really good time, Elena and Stefan stood at the bottom of the yard and make their way to the entrance of the house stepping through the doorway without need for invitation. "Wow, we didn't have to be invited in. I wonder who used to live here." Stefan muttered to her.

Elena frowned a little before adding. "Or who died here." She looked around to see Rebekah talking to a brown haired girl, causing her to glare at Rebekah while gritting her teeth

"You're fixating." Stefan rubbed her arm softly trying to calm her down

"No, I'm just quietly hating." Elena answered still glaring hating that Rebekah was having such a good time, laughing and joking around.

A drunk boy then stumbled past Stefan and Elena and the older vampire stopped him before he compelled him. "This is mine now." he took the drink from his hand "Thank you." he muttered and the boy walked away leaving the two of them alone again. "Why don't you have a drink? It'll help you let go." he assured her and she took the cup from his hand.

She was about to take a sip when she saw April walking across the room looking lonely on her own without any friends to talk to. "April's here. I'm gonna go say hi."

"And I am going to find something a little stronger than beer." Stefan told her with a small smile as he took off into the crowd on his own.

Rebekah was enjoying herself, talking to everyone having fun, as she was about to drink from her cup, her nose was assaulted with the smell of werewolf venom, stopping herself from drinking anymore beer, Rebekah looked worried she was about to go tell Stefan, and Elena about the beer, but paused and smirked "A good nights rest, and I'm all better, but if Elena were to drink the beer, I'll be rid of her without worrying about incurring the wrath of Naruto." she thought

 **With Elena**

Elena walked into the kitchen to see April standing there at the island in the middle of the kitchen with a solemn look on her face "Hey." Elena's greeted in a soft voice as she approached April

"Elena! Thank God, I know someone." April said joyfully when she saw the vampire approach her

"I'm glad you came." Elena said smiling before she offered April the drink in her hand. "Are you thirsty?" she asked and April frowned at the cup a little.

"You know, you used to read me bedtime stories." April commented as she looked at the beer wearily and Elena couldn't help but smile a little.

"And now I'm giving you beer. Sounds about right." Elena said with a small nod of her head as the younger girl laughed accepting the drink graciously taking a single sip.

"Mm, if my dad could see me now." April said

"How are you doing with everything?" Elena asked with a solemn look on her face again

"I'm trudging through my denial phase. Dreaming up conspiracy theories." April answered honestly "My first weekend home from boarding school, my dad smelled cigarette smoke on my clothes before I even walked in the door. He would have noticed a gas leak in the house." She continued in a sure voice,

"So, you – you don't think that it was an accident?" Elena asked with a gulp

"I know there's no investigation. That everyone's calling it an accident but the shooting at the church it just feels like-"

"Like something wicked this way comes." Rebekah interrupted as she walked into the kitchen with a knowing look on her face, Elena bit back a snarl that wanted to come out when she saw the female Original, "I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something."

"Hey, April, why don't you go look around the house and I'll find you in a little bit." Elena said

"Ok." April said with a nod as she walked from the room, drink in hand.

"Did I forget to uninvited you?" Rebekah asked innocently as Elena narrowed her eyes,

"Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the Council?" Elena asked accusingly

"I don't give a damn about some dodgy, middle-aged Council." Rebekah replied rolling her eyes "You come into my house throwing around false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?" She took the cup from Elena's hand and poured it out in the sink, before a sizzling noise caught Elena's attention as she looked down at her hand to see it was beginning to swell in the suns intense heat, as there was no daylight ring on her finger.

"My ring!" Elena roared looking to Rebekah who had a smirk on her face before Elena sped across the room to hide in a darkened corner away from the vicious light. "Give it back!" Elena ordered but Rebekah shook her head

"Get it yourself." She retorted throwing it expertly so it fell down the drain of the sink which was in front of the large bay window letting all the sunlight in.

Elena watched as Rebekah turned on the garbage disposal and walked out of the kitchen without another word, Elena took a deep breath and sped to the sink before she slammed her hand down on the button turning off the garbage disposal.

Her hand down the drain searching endlessly for her ring as the burning got worse, when she finally found it she clenched her hand around it pulling it back and placing it on her finger

Furious Elena walked over to her bag which was on the counter top and pulled out the white oak stake she was about to leave the kitchen when Stefan stepped in front of her, looking to the stake in her hand he asked

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it." Elena said "Stefan, she's – she's not gonna stop, she's just gonna keep pushing and pushing."

"Well, if you want to kill her..." Stefan stepped aside so she would be able to get past if that was what she wanted. "I'm not gonna stop you. But see, here's what'll happen, it'll feel really good for about ten seconds and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die, and then Naruto will get ahold of you. So, you can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." He suggested holding his hand out to her and she reluctantly placed the stake in his hand and they both walked out of the house hand in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked from behind them both and they turned to see Rebekah standing on the porch watching them both among her fellow party members.

"No. Not just yet." Elena answered in a smug voice as she passed Stefan her bag gratefully. "I never got a drink." She added before walking over to the keg in the garden placing her hand either side and hoisting herself up so she was doing a keg stand, someone placed the hose in her mouth and she drank as much as she could everything chanting around her, as she came back down she stood there proudly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand resisting the urge to belch. "Now I'm ready to go." Stefan handed her bag back and they walked away together.

Elena looked over her shoulder hoping to see Rebekah angry but she saw Rebekah smirking confused she turned around shaking her head. Rebekah watched them go smirking when her vision suddenly blurred, blinking she walked in the house and looked in the mirror at herself to see veins starting to creep all over her face. "Here we go." She muttered.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Meredith was walking silently down the hall knowing all too well that she was being followed by Jeremy and Connor who thought that hadn't been seen, quickly she scurried into a medical supply closest shutting the door firmly closed behind her.

"That's her." Jeremy muttered to the hunter who nodded his head

"Stay here." Connor ordered before he pursued the doctor walking into the closest but when he got in there he didn't see Meredith only Damon.

"Is a hospital really the best place for a Germaphobe?" Connor questioned as Damon smirked

"Did I say that I was a Germaphobe?" Damon asked before he scoffed "Sorry, I meant vampire." He answered as Connor whipped out his gun to shoot Damon but an arrow flew out and hit the hunter in the chest making him drop his weapon unexpectedly, bending down to pick up the gun another arrow shot him in the other arm, he followed both the wires with his eyes to see that their attached to bombs. "Stings, doesn't it?" Damon asked

Making one last attempt to pick up his gun, but it was futile when a foot kicked it out of reach, looking up he looked into the eyes of Klaus "Hello, mate."

 **Countryside**

Elena was clutching onto Stefan's hips as they rode through the countryside, carefree and actually having fun, but the newborn was feeling adventurous. Moving her hands from his hips she placed them on his shoulders and begins to stand up on the seat.

When she is fully stood up she holds her hands out to the side, like she was Rose on the Titanic, arms spread out wide smiling a huge grin revealing in the cool breeze that was rushing past her as Stefan continued to ride.

 **Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena pushed Stefan down onto his bed and straddled him, as they started to kiss passionately. Elena sat back up and looked down at him, as Stefan started to sit up as well, Elena pushed him back down on the bed, before she started to vamp out. Stefan grabbed her and super sped himself on top of her, before they started kissing again, Stefan started to kiss Elena's neck and chest, when he suddenly stopped and Elena looked up at him, but she saw Damon on top of her instead of Stefan

"No!" Elena screamed before she pushed "Damon" off of her,

Stefan startled by this asked "Are you okay?"

Elena breathing heavily, grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve, there were red marks creeping up her arm "Stefan. What's wrong with me?" she asked

Elena pulled up her other sleeve, Stefan was worried "Damon said the hunter had werewolf venom."

"Oh my God." Elena said

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Connor kept attempting to pull the arrow from his arm without detonating the bomb but it seemed useless, while the two vampires watched amused "Keep it up, buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling." Damon said

"You two are gonna kill me anyway." Connor said glaring up at them

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Klaus said looking down at the expert vampire hunter. "I feel like we're just getting to know each other." He said

"Let's start with the basics. Where are you from, what do you know, maybe you can cue me in on this 'greater evil', because I fought this guy." Damon said as he jerked his thumb toward Klaus who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "And, trust me, there is nothing more evil than that." He passed the letter to Klaus

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets." Klaus said as he scanned his eyes across the letter creasing his eye brows as he read it over and over trying to understand it.

"I'm not telling you anything." Connor spat out as he tried his best not to move. "And if you think if you kill me it's gonna be over, there's another waiting to take my place." He confirmed in a sure voice.

"See, this is what I like to hear; vague threats, ominous prophecies, disappearing tattoos." Damon said as Klaus smirked while nodding his head, Connor looked up at them shocked that they knew about that, as Klaus stopped smirking

"What do you mean tattoos?" Klaus asked

"Don't bother, you can't see the damn thing." Damon said with a shrug as Klaus knelt in front of the hunter.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus tilted his head to the side studying the hunter for a long moment, before he stood straight and caught Connor's arm as he tried to stab him with a stake, taking the stake Klaus inspected it for a moment seeing the carved sign on it his eyes widened, looking down at the hunter who sneered up at him. "You're one of the Five."

Damon raised an eyebrow hearing Naruto say the same thing "And I'm faster than your average hunter." Connor yanked on the screen and before the bomb could detonate Damon's eyes widened before he sped from the room and dived out, he landed hard on the floor as a massive explosion engulfed the room behind him.

 **Rebekah's House**

Rebekah was laying on her bed weak, thankful that she didn't drink a lot of the beer, hearing her door open she looked to see April walk into the room cleaning up. "Hey." April greeted softly as she walked around the room. "Way to bail on your own party."

"I just... I needed a minute." Rebekah sat up as she looked at the girl from across the room. "Did everyone leave?"

"Yeah, deputies weren't actually super happy about the anti-curfew party." April replied smirking a bit as Rebekah shifted on the bed holding her head a little,

"Why are you still here?" Rebekah asked

"Um, honestly, picking up trash is a hell of a lot better than sitting at home thinking about the family you no longer have." April replied truthfully and Rebekah looked at her for a moment before she stood up holding onto the bed for support for only a moment before crossing the room.

"Hey, uh, if you want, I could – I could help you look into what happened with the fire at your farmhouse." Rebekah suggested in a kind tone and April titled her head to the side, everyone else had just blown off her questions, this girl she barely knew had been so kind as to actually help.

"What are you going to be able to do that I can't?"

"You'd be surprised." Rebekah shrugged her shoulders giving her a half-smile which April accepted with a nod.

 **Mystic Falls Hospital**

Firefighters and officers were inspecting the hospital room where the controlled explosion had occurred. Carol and Damon were standing outside of the room talking about what had happened inside. "So, the sniper was inside?"

"Yep, still is. In tiny little pieces." Damon replied in a sure voice, no one would have survived that blast of fire that would have engulfed him and the hybrid, Klaus would have but Damon didn't see him on the other side so he just assumed the Original ran.

"Good. I'll cancel the curfew and call off the extra patrols. I can't say I approve of your methods." Carol frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, the last thing they needed in this town was a bomb scare.

"I'll give a donation. You can name a wing after me, Mayor." Damon said before he walked into the waiting room to see Jeremy standing in there looked actually excited over what had happened.

"See, I told you I could be badass!" Jeremy called from across the room and Damon shook his head

"Shh, badasses don't say that." Damon said in a hushed voice as he approached Dr. Fell. "Doc, nice job."

"You told me the plan was to lead him to the storage room." Meredith said

"And we did. Congrats!" Damon replied

"You left out the part about blowing up a hospital." Meredith countered her eyes anger as the vampire creased his eye brows, he had done good, why did it always come back to bite him on the ass. "With patients who are sick and fragile and who don't need things exploding down the hall from them!"

"It was contained. Nobody got hurt. Come on, buy me a farewell drink." Damon said before he clapped her on the arm "We'll talk about what the hell Klaus meant by the Five."

"You know you're not going anywhere, Damon. And I'm not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone." Meredith said softly as Damon actually thought about what she said before she walked away

 **Later**

 **Gilbert House**

Matt walked into the kitchen to see Elena who had been healed by Klaus "Elena, hey! If I had known you were gonna go to that party, I never would have told Connor about Rebekah."

"I already had this conversation with Jeremy. There's no way you guys could have known that I would go, I mean, I was surprised that I went." Elena replied as Matt started to roll up his sleeve "Stefan warned me that I would feel things more powerfully, but Matt, the hatred that I felt today, I almost – I almost killed her, in front of everyone, in the middle of a party. That's not me. At least, it didn't – it didn't use to be. I'm having these terrible thoughts – these violent images and I – it's all driven by one simple thing; this hunger."

Elena started to drink from Matt's wrist, and he noticed that she was drinking more than she usually does "Hey, Elena, are you sure you want to take that much?" he asked Elena didn't answer as she continued to drink Matt's blood as her pupils turned to slits "Elena. Elena, that hurts. Elena. Elena!" Matt screamed in pain

Elena's eyes narrowed in annoyance before she grabbed Matt by the throat and super sped him against a cabinet, as she let go of his wrist and went for his neck "Elena! Elena!" Matt screamed

Naruto suddenly rushed in and pushed Elena off of Matt, Elena still vamped out growled as she tried to rush back toward Matt, but Naruto wrapped his arms around her as he saw her eyes before he said "Enough, Elena!"

Elena's pupil turned back to normal, before she looked toward Matt, who was terrified. Seeing this Elena started to cry "Oh my God. Matt, I'm sorry. I'm so – I'm so sorry. I didn't – I didn't mean to."

Naruto letting her go walked toward Matt and compelled him "It's okay. Forget what just happened. You came over, she fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home."

Matt walked off as Naruto turned to Elena "What have I done?" she asked

Naruto walked over to her and sighed before he made a decision "Nothing you should be ashamed of. You are a vampire now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you." he said causing Elena to nod

 **Connor's Trailer**

Connor woke up on the couch in his trailer, attempting to get up, he was pushed back down by Klaus, looking up at Klaus he said "You saved me."

"Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead." Klaus said

Connor thought about something before he asked with much hesitation "What – what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?"

Klaus looking down at Connor asked "You don't know your own history?" he then knelt down "Well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town. "

 **Finished**

 **Typed this while watching 'Castle'. low-key I would like to see a Naruto x Castle crossover.**

 **Review**

 **Chapter 40: The Five**

 **1093 A.D.**

In the middle of a forest, a witch was holding a cauldron of fire, while five men stood around her in a circle with their swords touching the ground. The witch was performing a spell in Latin, as she held the cauldron above her head, the fire was struck by a lightning bolt.

Lowering the cauldron to the ground, she poured the fire out. As the fire spread toward the sword blades it ran up them, and the hunter's mark crawled up their arm and across their chest. Suddenly one of the men raised his sword to show a symbol; the same symbol Connor had carved into his stakes many years in the future, just before he decapitated the witch

Few days later

Smoke billowed into the air, as houses were on fire in a village, bloody bodies laid in the dirt, as the sound of swords hitting each other could be heard, as Naruto with his Masamune had killed everyone in sight for revenge for the death of his descendent

Naruto ducking under a swing sliced the arm off of his opponent, who fell to the ground clutching his shoulder as he looked up to Naruto's Juubigan eyes fearfully "Wait!" he shouted pleadingly "Please, don't kill me. I didn't kill the witch, it wasn't me. Please I have a son."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he looked up to see 5 boys around the ages of 6-8, looking back to the man who was now reaching for his discarded sword, Naruto raised his foot and slammed it down onto the mans head killing him instantly. Looking back up to the boys Naruto saw them crying although the tattoos that were on their fathers were now on them and one of the boys were glaring at him, before Naruto turned around and walked away as he heard one of the boys shouting at him "I'll find you, and I'll kill you. I swear it. You will fear the name Alexander!"

Naruto smirked "Keep dreaming brat." he thought

Present day Mystic Falls

 **Lemon**

Bonnie stood in the kitchen washing the dishes along with Naruto, both just having finished eating. She handed a bowl to Naruto; as she did his fingers ran over hers making her smile before Naruto spoke "So are you sure your ok, with Elena, and Damon coming along with us to Whitmore tomorrow?" he asked

"Uh yea," Bonnie said trying to contain herself although she was failing miserably "Yes, I'm sure. Elena's my best friend, and she's having trouble, and she'll need all the help she can get." Naruto nodded with a smile, before Bonnie purposely dropped a bowl, Naruto quickly reached for it, but Bonnie leaned in and put her lips against his. The bowl continued on it's way down, but Naruto kicked it up gently, and caught it before placing it in the sink, before Naruto pinned Bonnie against the wall

Naruto left her lips moving his kissing down to her neck. "Ah Naruto," Bonnie gasped as he kissed, her neck before she pushed him back, and jumped him as they started to lustfully kiss. Bonnie pulled at Naruto's leather jacket nearly breaking the zipper as she yanked it down. Naruto moved his arms out of his jacket and slid his hands onto her ass lightly groping her. Bonnie gave a light moan into their kiss giving Naruto the access he wanted. His tongue slid into her mouth and quickly started to play with hers.

Bonnie started to grind herself against Naruto, as his hands groped her ass as she pulled at his long-sleeved black shirt.

In a flash of crimson they appeared in Bonnie's room, as her back hit the bed, Naruto quickly attack her neck with kisses. Her navy blue shirt was removed and tossed aside along with Naruto's black shirt. Naruto's hands slid down her body dipping into her tight pants. "Ah Naruto!" Bonnie gasped as his fingers rubbed over her panty covered womanhood., as Naruto flicked his tongue over her nipples. His hands trailed over her soft yet toned body.

"Oh god please don't stop," Bonnie moaned out feeling Naruto's lips move further down her body. His hands preceded him and pulled off her tight black pants and panties. Naruto returned to kissing her body, as he kissed over her belly button and down to her womanhood causing Bonnie to bite her lip

Bonnie moaned as Naruto slid his tongue over her, she shuddered and continued to moan lightly as her hands ran down into his hair as he started to work her over.

"Don't stop," Bonnie moaned as he traced around her lips then stuck in tongue in and repeated over and over. Bonnie's back arched as Naruto licked her. Naruto moved a hand towards her entrance. His fingers lightly spread her opened while another pushed into her, as he continued to pleasure her orally before in a matter of seconds "Naruto!" Bonnie moaned climaxing from Naruto's oral skills. Naruto gave a chuckle and continued to lick and finger her.

"As good as the last time." Naruto said licking up her juices. Bonnie panted as Naruto stopped toying with her for a few moments.

"Naruto… please," Bonnie gasped.

"Please what?" Naruto asked.

"I want you," Bonnie said.

"You have me," Naruto said placing a kiss on her womanhood. He started to finger her again; Bonnie moaned loudly as he slid a second finger into her.

"Naruto…. Stop," Bonnie moaned, as Naruto stopped removing his fingers from her.

"Is there something you want?" Naruto asked with an raised eyebrow

"Please… no more foreplay… I want you in me," Bonnie said biting her lip.

"If that's what you want," Naruto said moving up her body, as he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. Bonnie licked her lips as she started at Naruto's cock, before she spread her legs. Naruto moved in rubbing himself against her wet entrance. After he thoroughly lubed himself with her juices he finally started to push in.

Bonnie moaned as he spread her, and sheath himself inside her, while she hooked her arms under Naruto's allowing her nails to dig into his back as he leaned in kissing her neck "Ah Naruto!" Bonnie cried out as Naruto pulled out slowly and thrust back in making her moan loudly. Naruto interlocked his fingers with Bonnie's as he started his slow and methodical thrusts.

Bonnie raked the nails of her unoccupied hand down his back as she climaxed around Naruto's cock. Her walls suddenly clamping down on Naruto's cock nearly made him burst. Naruto slammed his lips into Bonnie's as she, rolled them over so that she was on top, before she started to bounce on him. Naruto gave her a few bounces before he started to thrust upwards, while he sat up and kissed her

"Damn." Naruto groaned, as moved to her neck, before her walls started to become too much for him , and just as her walls clamped down onto him. His seed sprayed into Bonnie filling her. Naruto then dropped back laying down as Bonnie laid on his chest, while he ran his fingers through her hair

"I love you." Bonnie said before she fell asleep

"I love you too." Naruto replied, as he sensed that she was asleep

 **Lemon End**

 **Next Day**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan stood in the library examining the hunter's mark on a wooden stake, when Damon entered the room with some boxes on his shoulder "So what is all this?" Stefan asked

"Some personal items that I snaked from the vampire hunter's RV. May he rest in peace." Damon said as he put the box on a table "I'm searching for a supernatural handbook."

Stefan with a skeptical look on his face asked "And you know for a fact that he was supernatural?"

"Definitely wasn't natural. The guy magically appeared just as someone blows up the entire Founders Council. He's covered in a tattoo that only Naruto, and Jeremy Gilbert - of all people in the world - seems to be able to see. Klaus mentioned something about him being one of The Five. Then he kamikazes himself with explosives. Sound natural to you?"

"What's The Five?" Stefan asked

"That's what I'm hoping is in the first chapter of the handbook." Damon said before his phone rung and he picked it up "Liz Forbes, my favorite sheriff." he said before listening to Liz before he started to look worried "What? That's... concerning. Keep me posted." he said before he hung up, before he and Stefan looked at each other, before Damon went back to looking through the box

Stefan throwing his hands up asked "What? You're not gonna tell me?"

Damon looked up to Stefan before he said "Can't tell you. Private. We're in a fight."

"You're in a fight. I'm not in a fight, I'm over it, I've been over it." Stefan replied

"Not still mad at me about Elena?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow

"You let her feed on you. I'm always gonna be mad at you but we're not in a fight." Stefan said

"Very well, then." Damon said looking at Stefan for a moment before he reported "They didn't find any remains at the explosion site."

"So Connor's still out there." Stefan replied

"Apparently so." Damon said putting the box on the floor and leaning against the table "I'm gonna need you to get on this today. I'm going with Naruto to take Elena to college."

Stefan with a surprised looked asked "I'm sorry, you have to do what, exactly?"

"I'm helping Naruto teach her how to feed. She needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever." Damon said before he saw that Stefan was about to say something, but he interrupted him "Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?" Damon asked before he walked away, leaving Stefan there with a twitching eyebrow

 **Woods**

Stefan stood in the clearing with a crossbow, as Elena stood across from him with her back to a tree as she said "I know it's crazy but I almost killed Matt last night. Naruto had to rip me off of him and then compel him to forget. Call it "Doppelganger curse" or whatever, but I can't drink animal blood. I can't drink from a blood bag, I can only drink from the vein."

Suddenly she ducked under an arrow that Stefan shot at her, that lodged itself into the tree behind her "A little slow. I almost got you." Stefan said

Elena pulled the arrow from the tree and turned to Stefan holding up the arrow "That's why we're not using the wood ones for hunter defense class." she said before throwing the arrow back at him causing him to lean to the side as Elena smiles

"What about Caroline? She's a genius at self control." Stefan said dropping the crossbow

Elena brushing her hair behind her ear replied "She's too good. She doesn't understand how hard it is and you... well, I know what being around too much blood does to you, so... I can't put you through that."

Stefan nodded before he rushed toward her and grabbed her from behind, pointing an arrow at her heart "So I guess that leaves Naruto, and Damon, huh?"

Elena smiling grunted before she flipped Stefan over her and he landed on the ground, before she sat down on top of him and placed the arrow against his neck "Don't be jealous. You know I wish it could be you."

"Fine, you wish it could be me." Stefan said before he sat up and Elena put her arms around his neck

"Naruto might be busy with Bonnie, so Damon's only coming as backup. We're going to be crashing Bonnie's trip to Whitmore College. The professor that took over her Grams' classes, he invited her." after a moment of silence she continued "Listen to me. You are the one who's getting me through this, no matter who teaches me how to feed."

"Okay." Stefan said softly with a nod before he super sped the two of them into a tree "Just be careful, okay? The blood, the feed... It's easy to get caught up in it."

"I will. I promise." Elena said nodding before they placed their foreheads together

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was at the Boarding House in front of the garage as he channeled fire chakra around his white 5th generation Chevrolet Camaro to dry it off from the washing he just gave it.

Suddenly he looked up and over his shoulder and saw Qetsiyah "Did you send the hunter here?" he asked

"No I didn't. It was Siena, and Viktor." Qetsiyah said

"His brother, and sister. Why would they do that?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"The council have decided that it's time to put Silas on the other side. They are manipulating the professor Atticus Shane. To help release Silas so that you'll kill him." Qetsiyah said

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he shook his head "That will never happen."

"Naruto, please. I have given up my desire for revenge against that backstabber. I know during the 2 years that you were teaching him to control his bloodlust you saw him as a brother. But he's been imprisoned for 2,000 years, what do you think his mental state is now."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and asked "So what do you want me to do? Go to the island and kill him."

"No I have a plan, but I'll need the veil to be dropped, where's the second anchor?" Qetsiyah asked

Naruto shrugged "It's floating around space somewhere."

"So if whatever it is he's planning fails he won't be able to destroy either anchor." Qetsiyah muttered nodding before she walked closer to Naruto and placed her hand on his cheek "You can't kill Shan, not yet at least. Wait until you guys reach the island." she said smirking as a bloodthirsty smile formed on Naruto's face, before Qetsiyah added "You might have to sacrifice one of your god-children."

Naruto frowned "I know, it'll take years for a hunter to finish the mark, but if a hunter were to kill an Original…" he trailed off before shaking his head and kissing her lips, before he pulled back and placed his forehead against hers and said "I really don't want Bonnie in the middle of this."

Qetsiyah smiled before she said "Then give her a option; If she want to help her friends, then she'll have to do it while feeding on your blood." Naruto raised an eyebrow "You and I both know, expression is dangerous, and if she dies using it she'll come back a vampire."

Thinking about it Naruto nodded before he kissed Qetsiyah "I'll see you later." he said, nodding she vanished, while he walked into the house and up to his room to see Bonnie on his bed eating some of the banana pudding he had made yesterday, while she watched TV.

"I need to talk to you." Naruto said walking to his closet, while throwing his t-shirt in the hamper, before pulling out a dark grey long sleeve shirt

Bonnie putting the TV on mute turned to him and asked "About?"

Naruto walking over and sitting next to her with an serious expression on his face "You can never tell the others."

"I won't." Bonnie said

"Ok first things first; Never trust Shane." Naruto said seriously causing Bonnie to raise an eyebrow, before Naruto went on to explain the history of Qetsiyah, Silas, Amara, and himself

 **The Mystic Grill**

Rebekah was at the grill eating some chicken fingers as she read a book, when she stopped suddenly and looked up to see Klaus in front of her table, sighing she looked back down and said "Last I heard you were leaving town, forever."

"Well I was, but then I thought to myself how can I when my sister, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here sharing the man she has wanted for herself since she was 14."

Rebekah sighed "I'm perfectly happy sharing Naruto. Bonnie, and Caroline are very fun to be around." she said before closing her book and looking at Klaus before she asked "What do you want Nik?"

"I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you." Klaus said

"Doubt that." Rebekah replied

"No? Well, what if I told you the brotherhood of The Five still existed." Klaus said, Rebekah's eyes widen briefly

"What?"

"You see, and like that bygones. Come on love, work to do." Klaus said

Rebekah sneered and replied "We don't have anything to do. There is no we. I don't care about The Five and I don't care about you."

Klaus looked at his sister for a moment before he sighed and said "As you wish." before he walked away

 **Outside Whitmore**

Damon, Naruto, Elena, and Bonnie pull up to the front of the school and got out of the Camaro. Damon threw the car keys to Naruto as Elena turned to Bonnie and asked "Are you sure that you're okay with this?"

Bonnie nodded as she said "If I could spell you out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't, so better you learn this now than at freshmen orientation."

"Something tells me that college isn't in my future anymore." Elena replied

"Oh, stop with the pity party. If we can go to college, you can go to college." Naruto said standing beside Damon behind the girls

Bonnie and Elena turned to Damon "You went to college?"

"Sure, plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls." Damon said with a smirk

"You're disgusting." Bonnie stated as they all smiled

"I know." Damon said before they all walked off

 **Shane's Classroom**

Prof. Shane stood in front of his classroom as he taught "When I say the word "witch", what pops into your head?" Naruto, Elena, Bonnie, and Damon entered the classroom and sat in the back with Naruto between Elena and Bonnie, as Shane continued talking "Halloween costume? Villain of a fairy tale? Maybe an ex girlfriend? Well, whatever image it is it's probably not…" he pressed a button in his hand changing the slide of the screen "Tanyell Soso of Montego, Cameroon."

Elena and Bonnie stared down at Shane "Is that him?" Elena asked

"Yeah." Bonnie said

"He's kind of…"

"Hot." Bonnie finished for her as Damon and Naruto rolled their eyes

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgangers."

"What is this guy, Witch-apedia?" Damon asked causing Elena to giggle

"Shhh, shut up." a student said turning to them as he straightened his glasses but a killer intent enhanced glare from Naruto caused the student to get up and run out the room

Shane continued on in his lesson "Now, if you're a skeptic, you'd call that a coincidence. But, if you're a true believer, you know that there's really no such thing. It scares the crap out of us."

Elena looked to Naruto and asked "What if I'm a Ripper?"

"You're not a Ripper." Naruto said assuredly

"What if I am?" Elena asked

"Well then, pick someone and we'll find out." Naruto said causing her to turn to him as he raised an eyebrow before she started to look at the other people in the classroom.

Elena looked at a boy in the front of the class, as Naruto followed her line of sight and said "Stoner guys are no good to grab. They're too paranoid and you don't want the extra buzz."

They looked further down the row and Damon jumped in "Now, she is a fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inheritantly suspicious of anyone who is nice to them. What you want, (He placed his arm around her shoulder and pointed at a blonde girl.) is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move."

Shane looked up to Damon and Elena "Am I interrupting you guys?" he asked causing Damon and Elena to look at him, as Naruto and Bonnie smirked lightly "Or is it maybe the other way around?"

Damon taking his arm from around Elena's neck said "I was just saying how much I love witches."

Shane looked to Bonnie with a smirk as he said "Yeah, you and me both, brother. Alright, listen, we should probably talk about the readings that none of you did."

Naruto and Bonnie frowned as they caught the look, as they glanced at each other

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Klaus opened the doors to a room, and walked in to see Connor chained up to a piece of wood as he stood next to his hostage, he suddenly spoke "Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail."

Stefan walked out of the shadows with his hands behind his back "I was gonna take him, but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain." he said

Klaus smiled before he replied "It's from the Inquisition. I thought it was a nice touch."

"What'd you get out of him?" Stefan asked

"Not enough. He's mum about the Council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil we're all supposed to be shivering over." Klaus answered looking over to Connor before he turned back to Stefan "What brings you snooping?"

"Well, I can't say it in front of him. As I'm sure you've figured out, our friend here can't be compelled." Stefan said

Klaus looked back to Connor, and asked "You're full of mysteries, aren't you?"

"I told you, I don't know anything." Connor said

"Thankfully, I know plenty." Klaus said walking away "Shall we?" he asked gesturing Stefan to follow him

Stefan stared at Connor for a few more seconds before he followed Klaus out. Klaus shut the doors to Connor's prison room and turned to Stefan and asked "So, what's with the home invasion?"

"Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return." Stefan said

"I was feeling benevolent." Klaus shrugged,

"You're never benevolent." Stefan said causing Klaus to smile before he asked "Who is this guy? What's the Five?"

"So many questions." Klaus commented

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today, except get answers out of you." Stefan said as he sat down and looked at Klaus

"Fine. You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate." Klaus said as he walked away from the door and into the room "The brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled supernatural vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy. My siblings and I left Transylvania, England were Naruto was living the life of Count Dracula, we had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning people as we went.

 **1114 A.D.**

 **Italy**

Klaus and Elijah walked into the Town's Square, as 21 year old Alexander was on stage with an audience surrounding him. There were several people tied up to wooden poles and staked through the chest on the stage, Alexander paced the stage talking to the crowd "These demons live among you. Passing as human." he said loudly as Klaus and Elijah stopped in the middle of the square and watched what was going on as Alexander approached a box on the stage "So, witness with your own eyes."

Breaking the lock on the box the door fell open and a bewildered man stumbled out wondering what was going on, only to start burning in the sun, before he was set ablaze by the burning heat burning to death.

Elijah watched before he leaned his head toward his brother and said "He's putting on quite the show."

"He is nothing. I could eat him for sport." Klaus said arrogantly

"Still you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the east, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading." Elijah replied

"I welcome such infamy, but if you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister." said Klaus as he and Elijah watched Alexander walk over to Rebekah who linked her arms with his lovingly

 **Present**

 **Klaus's Mansion**

"So these hunters have been around for nine hundred years?" Stefan asked

"Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years." Klaus said sitting across from Stefan

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh, she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me." Klaus said

"And what's that?" Stefan asked

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful. I need to make peace with her." Klaus said before he got up "I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she won't do, unless she believes we've made up."

Stefan stood up and asked "And what's in it for me?"

"Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this; that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers."

 **Mystic Grill**

April was sitting in a booth, doing some homework, when Matt walked over holding a towel "Hey April." he greeted getting her attention, before he asked "Can I get you some more water?"

"I'm good. I'm not just sitting here, alone, like the loser, new girl. I'm with my friend, she just…" April started to rant before Rebekah walked over and sat down across from April

"Sorry, family drama." Rebekah said

"You two are friends?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow

Rebekah looked up at him before she asked "Is it so hard to believe I would have one?"

Matt scoffed and just walked off, while April continued to watch him walk away, just as Stefan arrived and sat next to April, and immediately compelled her "You won't remember any of this." he then turned to Rebekah "Klaus wants me to fake peace with you, so you'll talk about the Five."

"Yeah, I bet, but don't help him, he'll just betray you. It's what he does." Rebekah said

"Alright, well, forget him. Help me instead." Stefan replied

"Why? You don't even like me." Rebekah asked

"Because I want to figure out what he's up to and plus I can give you the one thing he won't." Stefan said

"And what's that?" Rebekah asked with a raised eyebrow

"A clean slate." Stefan replied and Rebekah looked interested "Naruto loves you, and you obviously love him as well. So I'm willing to start over."

"Why would you do that?" Rebekah asked suspiciously

"Because, you're obviously not leaving town anytime soon and I'm just looking for a way we can all get along. Plus as much as I hate to admit it, I miss the time we had in the 20's." Stefan said, as Rebekah stared at him for a moment and nodded slowly

 **Whitmore**

Naruto, Damon and Elena are following the young blonde girl from Professor Shane's class across campus "She's young and healthy; she'll heal up after a good nights rest." Naruto said

"That's right so just keep your eye on the ball. Okay?" Damon said

Elena annoyed looked at Damon and said "It's not a game, Damon."

"Fine, it's not a game. It's a high stakes dangerous maneuver. Now, just go, just like we practiced. That's all you have to do." Damon replied and Elena walked after the girl while Naruto whispered to Damon

"She's not going to go through with it." he whispered before he walked off

Elena walked up to the girl from behind "Hey!" she said as the girl turned around "You're in my Anthro class, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." the girl said

"I totally spaced and forgot to get the reading list. Do you have it?" Elena asked stalling before she looked over her shoulder at Damon who motioned for her to hurry up

"Sure. Uh – let me check." the girl said before she looked down at her phone and Elena hurriedly grabbed the girls wrist and compelled her

"This isn't going to hurt. Please don't scream." Elena said before she saw a picture of a little girl, on the girls phone "Who's that?"

"It's my little sister." the girl said

Elena shaking her head said "Get out of here. Go back to class."

Damon sighed in frustration as the girl walked away, while Elena looked disappointed in herself as Damon walked up to her "What the hell are you doing?" he asked

"I just… I saw the picture and I –"

Damon interrupted her shaking his head "Everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher. Elena, you don't know these people, why do you care?" he asked

"I care because I'm still me. I still have the same feelings, Damon. Sorry if that spoils your master plan to turn me into a super vampire." Elena said before Bonnie, and Naruto walked over to them

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked

Damon turned to the two and said "Nothing. Elena is educating me on the importance of feelings."

Elena sighed before she turned to Bonnie "Did you talk to the professor?" she asked

"For a second. He found some stuff of my Grams' in his office and he's gonna dig it up for me." Bonnie said

"I found this." Naruto said as he held up a flyer for a murder house party

"A party? We don't have to be invited in do we?" Elena asked

Naruto nodded "Yes, the party is going to be held at Whitmore House," he said causing Damon to tense "Luckily for us, a member of the Whitmore family will be there to invite us in."

Damon narrowed his eyes hearing this, as Naruto gave him a look "So, what should we go as? Victims or killers?" Damon asked

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Klaus was standing next to Connor who was still chained to the torture device, "You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight?" Klaus asked as Connor groaned before Klaus spoke again "Welcome home, sister."

He turned his head and looked at Rebekah and Stefan who entered the room "Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebekah asked

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat." Klaus said before he walked out of the room, with the others.

 **Moments Later**

Stefan, Rebekah, and Klaus were all sitting around a table, with a pretty girl is serving them food "Thank you, my lovely." Klaus said looking up to her as she turned around and walked off, before he turned to the vampires in the room "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies."

"I'm not eating until you apologize." Rebekah said

"For which indiscretion? There have been so many." Klaus said

Rebekah glared at Klaus and sneered "You chose your hybrid over your family."

Klaus frowned and remained silent for a moment before he nodded and said "I'm sorry. What I said was out of anger, and I didn't really mean it. You're my little sister, and no matter how old you are, I will do what I think is best for you, even if you hate me for it."

Rebekah looked at Klaus and nodded, before Stefan sat up and asked "Okay, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?"

"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues." Klaus said "He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings."

 **1114 A.D.**

 **Italy**

Klaus, Elijah, Alexander, and Rebekah were gathered around a table partaking in a feast, as a maiden poured them some wine "I am unaccustomed to such luxury." Alexander said

Elijah putting a grape in his mouth chewed and rubbed his hands together before he said "Well, it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."

"We are but five men. Are fathers were bound by fire by a witch to a single cause; the destruction of all vampires." Alexander said

"And where are your fathers?" Klaus asked

"Three days after the ritual, a vampire came to our village and killed everyone in sight to get to our fathers, nothing worked stakes, fire, he slaughtered them all."

The originals looked at each other before Rebekah spoke "Did you kill him yet. The vampire that killed your parents?"

Alexander shook his head "No, we haven't been able to find him, maybe you've seen him, he had blood red hair, three whisker like marks on his cheeks, and he had red eyes with three lines and three dots on each line. Have you seen anyone matching this description?"

"No, sorry." Elijah said as his siblings shook their heads, causing Alexander to nod his head

"So how do you hope to achieve the destruction, of all vampires?" Klaus asked changing the subject

"We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive. Not even that bastard." Alexander said with a look of absolute hatred on his face,

The siblings had to control themselves, from just ripping Alexander's throat out as he started to bad mouth the most important person in their life

 **Present**

 **Klaus's Mansion**

"So, that's what this is about? A weapon." Stefan asked not really surprised hearing that Naruto had killed an entire village of people in the past

"Not just any weapon." Rebekah said as she was about to continue Klaus interrupted her

"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." he said

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked as he looked between them, while Rebekah and Klaus looked at each other, but didn't say anything, causing him to sigh and sit back in his chair "Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared." Klaus said

"What puzzle?" Stefan asked only for Klaus to raise his eyebrows, causing Stefan to think about it "The tattoo. What is it?"

"A map. Leading us to its treasure." Klaus said

"Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." Rebekah commented

"We can't, but someone else can." Klaus said before he turned to the girl "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" as the girl walked out of the room, Klaus turned to the vampires and said "You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them."

The hybrid walked into the room, with Jeremy in his grasps, and Stefan seeing this super speds out of his chair toward Jeremy, but Klaus knew this would happen and sped toward Jeremy exactly the same time and stood between Stefan and Jeremy

"I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist." Klaus said

"I'm not helping you with anything." Jeremy said only for the hybrid to grab his arm, and take his ring off, and he tossed it to Klaus who caught it, before he held it up for Jeremy to see

"Oh, I'm afraid you are." Klaus said smirking

 **Whitmore House**

Elena, Damon, Naruto, and Bonnie walked into the party together and were greeted by a college student named Frankie Whitmore

"Hey. I'm Frankie, unassuming serial killer." Frankie said "Please come in."

Elena, and Naruto no longer felling the barrier entered along with Damon and Bonnie, Damon having already been in Whitmore House said "I'm Jack." he said before he turned to Elena "And this is the lovely lady I just... Rippered."

Naruto shook his head with a smirk before he and Bonnie, were dressed up as killers with blood on their clothes and some on their faces and necks

"Welcome to the Murder House, Bloody Marys free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves." Frankie said as the four supernatural entities took the drinks as Frankie walked away and they all started looking around

"Well hats off to these idiots." Naruto said before he looked up to see Prof Shane

"Oh look, Professor Creepy." Damon said seeing Shane

Bonnie looked up and glanced to Naruto who nodded before she said "His name is Professor Shane. And he's not creepy." Bonnie said although she was thinking the opposite as she made eye contact with Prof. Shane then handed Elena her drink "I'm gonna go talk to him." she said pecking Naruto on the lips before walking off

"You do that." Damon said

Naruto, Damon, and Elena started walking into the party looking at the people "Inebriated sleezeballs all covered in blood." Damon said looking around before he saw Frankie walking out of the party and immediately followed after him

"Come on. Pick one." Naruto said seeing Damon go to probably kill one of the last three members of the Whitmore family

Bonnie walked up the stairs to Prof. Shane, as Elena started looking for her first victim, and saw a guy who slipped some roofies into a girl's drink "I think I found one." Elena said with a small girl

"Roofie guy?" Naruto asked

"Mhm." Elena said with a nod

"Nice choice. Go get him." Naruto said

Elena nodded before she walked over to the roofie guy and bumped into him "Oh.. I'm sorry... Drink?" Elena asked as she offered him her drink

"Sure." the roofie guy said looking at Elena lust in his eyes as he took the drink from Elena before they smiled at each other and Elena walked away "I'll be right back." the guy said to the girl whose drink he just roofied before he followed Elena

Naruto walked over to the girl who was going to drink "Hey." he greeted

The girl stopped herself from taking a sip and blushed seeing Naruto smiling at her "H-Hi."

Naruto then compelled the girl "You don't want that drink."

"I don't want my drink." the girl said

"You want to go back to your dorm, and get a good nights rest." Naruto said and the girl put her drink down before she walked away going to her dorm, Naruto sighed before he went to look for Elena

 **Outside**

Frankie was walked behind Whitmore House as he had a missed call from his little cousin Aaron, as he moved to press redial, Damon appeared behind him and started to feed on him till he died, before letting the body drop to the floor

 **With Elena**

Elena walked away from the crowd as the guy walked over to her "Great party, right?" he asked

"Yea." Elena said before the guy tried to kiss her but she threw him against a wall and compelled him "You're not gonna make a sound." she said before she vamped out and bit him and started to drink

Naruto walked in, and watched her before he saw the guy starting to fade "Now remember the idea is not to kill him." he said and Elena kept drinking, as the guy's eyes started to close "Elena. Step away from the ledge."

Elena finally stopped and her mouth was dripping with blood "Leave and forget about this." she compelled the guy who nodded weakly before he stumbled off

Elena smiled, before she wiped her mouth and turned to Naruto "Nice touch. How do you feel?" he asked

Laughing, she said "I feel good." before she hugged Naruto and whispered "I want more."

Naruto pulled back and looked into Elena's eyes "Ok, but be careful, there's still traces of youki in your body and I could start to affect your mental state." Elena nodded understandably before Damon walked in the blood cleaned off his face "You ok?" Naruto asked him

Damon nodded "Yeah, what I miss?"

"She fed, did a good job as well." Naruto said before he looked at both of them "Lets have fun."

 **Klaus's Mansion**

In the room containing Connor, Jeremy was sitting near him drawing out the tattoo on his arm on a notepad "You set me up at the hospital. Led me into a trap. Why?" the hunter asked

"…You were trying to hurt people who are important to me." Jeremy said after a moment of silence

"Important to you?" Connor scoffed as he looked at Jeremy "That vampire just threatened to kill you! I don't understand how you can see the tattoo if you're a sympathizer."

"And what exactly do you understand? Because a couple days ago, you seemed to have all the answers and now you know jack. Where did this tattoo come from? Why am I the only one who can see it?" Jeremy asked

Connor looked at Jeremy for a moment before he sighed and said "Years ago, I met someone with the mark. Claimed he had this intense desire to kill vampires, like it was engrained in his DNA. He told me the same thing I told you, that if I could see the mark, I was a potential."

"Who was he?" Jeremy asked

"Just a guy I served in Iraq with." Connor said before he continued his story "I lost track of him and then one day; tattoo just showed up on me. It started on my hand, but the more vampires I killed the more it spread like – like it was trying to tell me something. I just – I just don't know what."

Jeremy looked at Connor for a moment before he looked back down at the notepad and continued to sketch the tattoo.

 **Dining Room**

Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah were still talking about the Five "So, tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan said

"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" Klaus asked looking at Rebekah who looked down, ashamed

 **1114 A.D.**

 **Italy**

Rebekah and Alexander were in bed together, with Rebekah sitting on top of the hunter as they kissed passionately. When they pulled apart, Alexander smiled, as Rebekah ran her hand across the tattoo on his chest "How do you read these symbols?" she asked

"The map took my brothers and I years to translate." Alexander said before he grabbed a sword leaning against the bed, before he looked back to her "The sword is the key to reading it." he continued before he put the sword back down before he asked "Have you considered my offer? To come with me when I leave to follow the map."

"I have and I would like that very much." Rebekah said smiling before she kissed Alexander softly, when they pulled apart, Rebekah saw something on the cabinet next to the bed "What is that?" she asked

"Oh, that. That," he started as he picked up the silver dagger, and continued to speak "is a very special weapon. For a very special kind of vampire." Alexander said as he dipped the dagger into the white oak ash "When my brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist. Until then, we have the daggers."

"Do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?" Rebekah asked seeing the hatred in Alexander's eyes

"Let us not talk of such evil. Let us do this." Alexander said not wanting to answer the question so he kissed her, causing her to smile gently "And this." He kissed her again "And this." He moved down to her slender neck as he reached over slowly and grabbed the dagger "And this." He said before he stabbed her in the heart with the dagger

 **Present**

 **Klaus's Mansion**

"My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me." Klaus said as he looked at Rebekah

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah asked

Klaus not answering raised his glass, and said "Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men."

"I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan said

Klaus with a smirk replied "They don't."

 **1114 A.D.**

 **Italy**

Rebekah gasped as she awoke, to see Klaus standing at the foot of the bed covered in blood, along with the walls "What happened?" Rebekah asked

"Ask him." Klaus said before he stepped aside allowing for Rebekah to see Alexander stabbed against the wall with his own sword, causing Rebekah to cry "Only, he cannot answer, because I have ripped out his tongue. Along with the rest of them."

"Nik, I had no idea." Rebekah said

"But you should have. Your only family was nearly wiped out, because of your stupidity. What did he promise you?" Klaus replied

"Nothing. Nothing." Rebekah lied

"He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. You trusted him, over me! What did he promise you?" Klaus shouted enraged

Rebekah crying, said "Nothing, Nik. I swear."

"What did he promise you?!" Klaus yelled before he grabbed Rebekah roughly by the shoulders and stood her up "Tell me, Rebekah!"

 **Present**

 **Klaus's Mansion**

"Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?" Klaus ordered as Rebekah frowned while Stefan looked to her

"A cure. He said there was a cure." Rebekah said causing Stefan's eyes to widen before he saw Klaus get up, and immediately followed after him

"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan said

"He's telling the truth, Stefan. Naruto even confirmed it's existence for us." Rebekah said standing up

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it!?" Stefan asked

Klaus now in the parlor, poured himself a drink "Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town." Klaus said before he turned to Stefan "As well, as the fact that Naruto ordered us to never look for the cure."

"Why, would he do that?" Stefan asked confused

"I don't know, but it must have been a good reason, because he went through the trouble of wiping the cures location from his head." Klaus said before he walked out of the room

Stefan started to pace the floor, Rebekah turned to Stefan as she went to pour herself a drink "I wanted it back then." she said getting Stefan's attention "The cure. I was willing to leave behind my family for it." she offered Stefan a drink and he took it before she asked "Would you take it if you had the chance? Or is it just for Elena?"

Stefan thought for a moment before he spoke "A part of me wishes that she and I could have an eternity together. But Damon and Naruto are right, there's not a single vampire who hasn't killed a human. Elena will kill and then there will be the pain, the guilt, and then…"

"The humanity switch." Rebekah said

Stefan nodded for moment before he said "But Elena, she's driven by love; by compassion. If she turns off her humanity, then I don't think we'll ever get her back. So, I'd do anything to save her."

"I really did believe Alex when he said he loved me. He promised we'd be married. We even picked out a church. San Vittore in Brienno. I know you want my help, Stefan. But I just can't do anything that lets my brother get what he wants." Rebekah said finishing her drink before she placed it down and on a table, before she turned to walk out

"I never did answer your question." Stefan said causing her to stop and turn to him "If it meant that I got to be with her, have children, grow old with her. If it meant that we'd die together, be buried together, then yes. I'd take the cure."

"I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that?" Rebekah asked before she realized what she said, and sensed Klaus "Oh, but that's what you really wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword."

Klaus walked in from having a hybrid take Jeremy home, he had a dagger in his hand that he had already dipped in white oak ash "I'm sorry, Bekah." he said as Rebekah turned to him seeing the dagger she turned and rushed toward the door but Stefan intercepted her

"I'm sorry, Rebekah." Stefan said with a guilty look on his face

Rebekah looked at Stefan hurt by his betrayal, before she turned to face Klaus again "Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily, I don't care because I found someone who would do anything to make me happy." she said talking about Naruto as she glared at Klaus "I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" Klaus looked down as tears streamed down his face avoiding Rebekah's eyes "Do it!"

Klaus stabbed Rebekah with the dagger, as Rebekah started to desiccate "I'm so sorry." Klaus whispered in her ear

 **Moment's Later**

Stefan covered Rebekah's body, which was lying on the sofa, with a blanket, as Klaus came back into the room "I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one, will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today."

Klaus handed Stefan, Jeremy's ring "I'll take care of it." Stefan said

"No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you…"

"I won't say anything." Stefan interrupted

"It's just you and me in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family." Klaus said looking to Rebekah's covered body

 **Shane's Office**

Bonnie entered Shane's office, and closed the door behind them "I put your grandmother's stuff around here somewhere. There were a couple of family photos and a first edition Stephen King. Did you know she liked Cujo?" Shane asked

Bonnie walked around the office, looking at the pictures and objects Shane has around, while Shane was digging up Sheila's stuff for Bonnie "This is amazing. It's all stuff you picked up on your travels?" she asked looking around

"Yeah, I, uh, I do this thing, it's like a one man traveling occult exhibit to small towns. It funds my crazy Indiana Jones adventures." Shane said walking over to her as he handed her the book and the photos, "Do you practice?" Bonnie looked up at him "Like she did? I'm a true believer, just don't tell anyone."

"No, I – I don't practice. Not anymore. I lost control of myself and there were consequences." Bonnie said telling a half truth

"Yeah, witches love their consequences, don't they? You know, there are other ways to practice magic. If you're interested." Shane said

Bonnie looked at Shane and asked "Are you…?"

"No. No, no, no. I'm just – uh- I'm just a guy with a very open mind who's seen a lot of things and I'm willing to pass some of them along. If you're up for it." Shane said

 **Later**

 **Party**

Naruto was dancing with a girl, he had been feeding around the party when he saw Bonnie return and immediately grabbed her arm so that they were dancing together "So how'd it go?" he asked

"He wants to teach me how to do magic without consequence." Bonnie said before she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and channeled her youki causing her eyes to turn crimson with fox like slits and she grew fangs before she bit into Naruto's neck drinking his blood

Elena and Damon were dancing with two girls, as Damon bit the neck of the girl he was dancing with and drunk from her. Elena continued to dance with her girl as her eyes were now crimson thought her pupil remained the same as her eyes glowed she grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and compelled her "Don't scream. This isn't gonna hurt."

Elena tilted the girl's head over and bit her neck and started to drink, before she stopped, her eyes glowing more brightly as blood dripped from her fangs as she danced smiling

Damon seeing her from across the room and started to walk toward her, Elena saw him; high off blood she smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to dance together.

Elena ran her hand across Damon's neck and licked the blood off her fingers, when Naruto and Bonnie entered the room to see Damon and Elena dancing together, Elena saw Naruto, and Bonnie and started to come down from her high, as Elena stopped Dancing she whispered to herself "Oh my God. Oh my God."

Damon tried to stroke her cheek, but she backed off and walked away toward Bonnie, and Naruto while Damon watched her go "I've got to get out of here." she said as Bonnie went after her

 **Outside**

Elena walked across the lawn, wiping the blood off her mouth, followed by Bonnie, wiping Naruto's blood from her chin close behind

Elena turned to face her "Who am I? Why am I acting like this?"

"How did you feel, when you fed?" Bonnie asked

Elena thought about it "I felt powerful, free, like all my problems were gone." she said smiling remembering the feeling

"You still have youki in your system, and the bloodlust you had must've brought it out, you have to be careful." Bonnie said rubbing Elena's arm gently

"I should be here with Stefan. I shouldn't be here with him. I should be going through all this with Stefan." Elena said to Bonnie before they heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Naruto, and Damon

"Guessing we should hit the road." Damon said

Bonnie strode over to Damon, and said "You were supposed to help her and you let her get completely out of control."

"She's not out of control. She was having fun."

"Oh, really, and what would've happened had me, and Naruto not been here and the youki that was responding to her bloodlust, took control of her, and she killed everyone in the party?" Bonnie asked but Damon just looked at her "You should've stopped her from feeding immediately when, you saw that she was acting like a different person."

"She is a different person. She's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad we switch off our humanity and we revel in it." Damon said before he looked at Elena

"Is that what you want? Her to be like you?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"She already is like me. And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not worry about ripping their head off like my little brother? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it fun." Damon said before he walked past Bonnie and looked at Elena as he walked right past her, as Elena looked traumatized

 **Car**

Naruto walked over to Damon who was leaning against the car, and leaned on the hood before he looked over his shoulder at Damon "I've noticed what you've been doing. It's stupid."

Damon turned to Naruto and asked "What?"

"You've been changing yourself, your attitude, your mannerisms. It's Suzanna Fell allover again." Naruto said

"Wait hold up. I didn't change myself for Suzanna." Damon said turning to face Naruto

Naruto raised his eyebrows smiling as he turned to Damon "You don't remember, you were 14. And you wanted to impress her, by acting like a tough guy, and you started being abusive toward the slaves. When I found out I broke three of your ribs, your nose, cracked your jaw, and fractured your wrist."

Damon winced remembering the beating Naruto gave him vividly, "Don't be an idiot Damon, if a girl can't love you for you, then forget her." Naruto said before they both looked to the right to see Bonnie, and Elena

 **Later**

 **Gilbert House**

Damon and Elena walked onto the front porch, before they stopped and faced each other " Well then, goodnight." Damon said

Elena sighed and said "Damon, I'm sorry. Things got a little heated at the party and I shouldn't have let that happen. It's just that I – I feel like."

"What do you feel, Elena?" Damon asked

"When you tell me what a vampire should be, deep down I believe you. I think that you're right and I – I hate that feeling. Because I don't want to be…" Elena trailed off

"You don't want to be like me." Damon said and Elena remained quiet, before the front door opened, and they looked to see Stefan at the door

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey." Stefan replied

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Elena asked

"I was just hanging out with Jeremy. We had a couple of things to talk to talk about." Stefan said

"Any news on the hunter?" Damon asked

"No. No, nothing new." Stefan said

"Well then, today was a bust." Damon said as Elena glanced at him, while Damon continued to look at him brother "She's all yours." he said before he walked off, as Stefan walked toward Elena

"So, uh, what happened?" Stefan asked

"I learned how to feed without hurting someone. It started out great, but it became awful. You were right. I got caught up in it." Elena explained

"Ah, it'll get easier." Stefan said assuredly

"But I don't want it to get easier. I can't live like this. Stefan, I'm feeling things that I don't – I don't want to feel and I'm becoming someone that I don't – I don't want to be. I don't think I'm gonna survive this." Elena replied

"Hey, yes you will. I promise." Stefan said softly

"No." Elena said shaking her head

"Yes. Hey." Stefan said before he brought Elena into a hug as she started to cry and gently caressed her hair "You just have to hold on."

Elena closed her eyes as they stayed wrapped in each other's arms

 **Klaus Mansion**

A hybrid named Nate wandered into Connor's capture room with food and water balanced in one hand whilst he talked to Klaus on his phone "Yeah, I got it. I'll keep him fat and happy. You should send two more for protection." He glanced over at Connor before he said "Make that three."

Hanging up he slid his phone into his pocket placing the water and food onto the table not noticing that Connor had escaped his chains wrapping them around his neck, tightening and tightening them until he was beheaded the tattoo spreading up his arm further.

 **Shane's Office**

The same mark Connor just got on his arm was in picture form, hanging in a frame, on Shane's wall, as Shane was sitting at his desk, reading a book, when Connor walked into the room, and Shane looked up at him and asked "Shouldn't you be in Mystic Falls killing vampires?"

"Why the hell did you send me there?" Connor growled

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 41: The Killer**

Connor's Trailer

Connor entered his trailer with the dismembered head of Nate that was wrapped in a sheet as he placed the head on a table, he retrieved three syringes and proceeded to remove a lot of Nate's werewolf venom, while he remembered his conversation with Shane earlier in the morning

 **Flashback**

 **Shane's Office**

Connor was looking at the picture that matched a part of his tattoo as he spoke to Shane "Do you have any idea what I've been through? I've spent the last two days chained up by an Original vampire."

"So, you met Klaus? I only know him by reputation. Apparently he's a real monster." Shane said

"He's a vampire-werewolf hybrid. Do you know how hard it is to kill them?" Connor growled

"From what I gather, you have to remove their head or their heart. That is according to lore. I'm just speculating." Shane said with a shrug

"I had to figure out how to do it on my own." Connor growled stepping closer to Shane's desk "I could have used some of this occult Professor knowledge of yours. Then again, you've always been slow when it comes to providing answers."

"We had a deal." Connor said crossing his arms over his chest "I'll give you answers about your hunter's mark when its grown to completion."

"In other words, kill as many vampires as possible." Connor replied

"Come on, Connor, why do you think I sent you to Mystic Falls?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow "There's no shortage of vampires. That town is practically infested…..Listen, there's a witch mixed up in all of this. She's important to what I have planned. I want her to be kept out of harm's way."

"Anybody gets in my way. Anybody. They're dead." Connor growled as he glared at Shane

"Okay. Sure, I'll occupy her myself. Just do what you do. The less I know about it, the better." Shane said after he sighed in exasperation

 **End Flashback**

 **Mystic Falls Town Square**

Connor walked across the square with a duffel bag, and a very large case, before he stopped outside the Grill

 **Mystic Grill**

Jeremy walked into the backroom with a bin of dishes, as he placed the dishes on various shelves, he suddenly heard a noise and went to investigate. When he saw that nothing was there, so with a shrug he turned around, only to come face to face with Connor who immediately put a knife to Jeremy's throat

"Do I have your attention?" Connor asked and Jeremy nodded slowly "Good. Then let's talk about vampires."

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

 **Stefan's Room**

Stefan was sitting at his desk, just having finished writing in his journal about the cure when he got a text, looking at his phone he saw it was from Klaus that read "We have a problem."

 **Klaus's Mansion**

Stefan was in Klaus's torture room kneeling down next to the dead body of Nate on the phone with Klaus "How the hell did Connor escape?" he asked

 **Italy**

Klaus wandered around an excavation dig site as he spoke on the phone with Stefan, many people were helping to dig up the sword, probably all compelled by Klaus "I'd blame my numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me." he said

"Well, he could be anywhere now." Stefan replied

"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head which means he wants werewolf toxin." Klaus said

"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires." Stefan said

"Which is a pity, as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood and therefore, the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple; find him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead." Klaus said

"Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths…." Stefan trailed off

"You'll need to keep Damon in check." Klaus said

"Be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth." Stefan retorted

"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is." Klaus said with a smirk

"Nice try, Klaus. But I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you." Stefan said

"And I trust no one. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more who will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words, tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. Am I understood?" Klaus warned

"Yeah, I get it. And what am I to do about Naruto?" Stefan asked

"….You better think of something." Klaus said before hanging up, as Stefan sighed in annoyance

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Naruto stood in the backyard on his phone with Lexi who was in her mansion drinking scotch "So your going to kill the hunter. What about your plan to get to the island?" she asked

"Jeremy is a potential, so when Connor dies, Jeremy will become a member of the five." Naruto said

"And then you'll sacrifice, one of your god-children so that the mark will be completed?" Lexi asked

"No, that idea, is an easy one. I can always go and get some vamps and have Jeremy stake them."

"And where will you find. That many vampires?" Lexi asked

"The Quarter." Naruto answered immediately

"You sure you want to go back there?" Lexi asked

"Yes, I need to get Qetsiyah's Grimoire. It's sealed away in my room at the old estate. Hmm haven't been there in almost 300 years."

"How do you know someone hasn't found it, and gave it to another witch?"

"The room is sealed, no one but me can get in, anyway I also find myself curious about a huge increase in power that appeared a couple of months ago."

"So what do you think is the cause of it?"

"I don't know really, the witches in New Orleans practice ancestral magic, and the only thing that could cause a large increase in power in one witch is…"

"The Harvest." Lexi said

"I just hope I'm wrong." Naruto said before he looked over his shoulder to see Caroline walking toward him with a excited look on her face "Hey, I'll see you after I kill Connor."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." Naruto said before hanging up, then he hugged and kissed Caroline passionately, pulling back he asked "What's up?" Caroline smiled brightly and held up a picture of a Ferrari

 **Mystic Grill**

The Grill was closed, as Matt was inside alone, getting ready to open it up, when he called Jeremy and left him a voice message "Really? Jeremy, you're half an hour late. Get here now." hanging up Matt started to put down the chairs from the tabletops, when April entered the Grill

April looked around until she saw Matt and called out "Uh… Matt?"

Matt turned around to see April and said "Uh, hey, April. We don't open until eleven." he then walked to another table

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't like trying to scare you or stalk you or whatever. I just – I came to ask if you've seen Rebekah." April said walking over to Matt

"Why would I have seen Rebekah?" Matt asked unknown to them, Connor slowly walked out with Jeremy, as he kept the knife to Jeremy's throat.

"Oh, I just assumed… I mean, aren't you guys like friends?"

Matt raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Connor pushed Jeremy into the room. April and Matt turn around, startled before Matt ran in front of April. Connor came up behind Jeremy again and placed the knife back against his throat, as he glared at April, and Matt

 **Gilbert House**

 **Elena's Room**

Elena opened her bedroom door, and Damon immediately walked into her room "Excuse me? What are you doing?" she asked as Damon looked around

Turning to Elena, he asked "Where's Stefan?"

Raising an eyebrow Elena replied "Okay, uh, good morning to you too."

"He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose." Damon said

"I haven't talked to him yet today." Elena said with a shrug

"Hmm." Damon walked over to Elena with his hand out "Give me your phone. Maybe he's dodging me."

Elena sighed before she started digging through her purse for her phone "Why would he be dodging you?" she asked

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, sweaty dance party business." Damon said causing Elena to look up at him "I figured you spilled your guilty, little guts the minute I left last night."

Elena said nothing and continued to search for her phone "Ohhh, you didn't tell him, did you?" Damon asked

"No, Damon. I didn't tell him that I got high on blood like some crackhead and then dirty danced with you. It was a mistake, okay? I wasn't myself and besides, he's already got enough to deal with trying to get me through this vampire stuff." Elena said hand she handed him her phone, and he immediately started to dial Stefan.

"No, I see, it's just a classic shame spiral." Damon replied holding out the phone

"I'm not in a shame spiral." Elena retorted as they waited for Stefan to pick up

"Oh, you so are. Newbie vampire remorse? Oof, it's worse than a hangover." Damon said

"I'm not in a shame spiral, Damon." Elena said as Stefan's phone went to voicemail

"Hey it's Stefan, leave a message."

Damon hung up, as he and Elena both looked troubled "So, either he's dodging both of us." Damon started

"Or something's wrong." Elena finished

Mystic Grill

Connor still held Jeremy in a headlock as he walked forward as he shouted "Sit down! SIT DOWN!" April and Matt backed up and sat down, before Connor pushed Jeremy down into a chair next to them "Gilbert, give me your cell phone." he ordered

Jeremy reached into his pocket, and pull his phone out and held it out for Connor "At least let April go. She doesn't have anything to do with this." Jeremy said as Connor snatched the phone from him

"She has everything to do with this." Connor retorted as he looked down at the phone, and continued to talk "Her and her father. Plus, she and I have history."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life." April said

Connor looked at her "Well, you kids need to get some vervain. And don't just wear it as a bracelet where anybody can just take it off." he said and pointed to Jeremy's vervain bracelet, as Jeremy looked up at him "Maybe then you'd remember our conversation at the hybrid's yesterday."

"Our conversation?" Jeremy asked confused as Connor walked to another table "Are you saying someone compelled me?!" Jeremy shouted

"Would someone please tell me what he's talking about?!" April shouted

"Compulsion, secrets, vampires." Connor said

"If you know so much, then you know our friends are going to come for us." Matt said

"Oh, yeah, I'm counting on it. Every vampire that comes for you is another one I get to kill. Now, who should I text first? Hm?" Connor replied before he turned to Jeremy "Naruto Salvatore, his brothers Damon, and Stefan, Tyler Lockwood? Nah, all of the above."

Connor the proceeded to send a text to Naruto, Tyler, Stefan, and Damon which read "Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die at sundown." He then placed Jeremy's phone down and stabbed it with his hunting knife

15 Minutes Later

Lockwood Mansion

Damon, Elena, and Tyler were in the parlor room in the Lockwood Mansion as Damon came up with a plan "So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time."

Stefan then walked into the room, and Elena got up and walked over to him "Stefan!" she called

"Where the hell have you been?" Damon asked

Stefan reached his arm out toward Elena, as She embraced him and he embraced her back "Coming up with a plan." he said

"Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him." Damon said

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages." Stefan replied

"Hence, the open heart surgery." Damon retorted

"Damon's right. Connor's strong, but he's not going to be able to take all of us." Elena said

"I called in the hybrids to help too." Tyler said as Caroline walked in the room

"My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go." she said

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around." Damon said

"Alright, hold on, you're not all going." Stefan said as he looked at Caroline and Elena

"He shot me like nine times. If we're killing him, I want in." Tyler said

"He's got Jeremy. I'm going." Elena said

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan said

"Until you figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants." Damon replied with a raised eyebrow

"This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom." Stefan retorted

"Does he?" Elena asked

"He's had it before." Stefan said as Elena appeared to be rethinking the plan, while Damon looked angry

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do recon, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Damon asked

"She's doing something for Naruto." Caroline said

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Damon asked

"Said he had to get something, and he'll meet us at Alaric's old apartment." Caroline said

Los Angeles, CA

Naruto appeared inside a large house, looking around he quickly hid as a small boy played with a ball in the hallway, he hurriedly sunk into the floor, and appeared in the basement to see his blood clone at a desk "Hey." he called out

His clone looked up and turned to him "Boss." the clone greeted

"I'm going to need those seals." The clone turned back to the table and picked up two palm sized sheets of papers and handed them to Naruto who looked at them "Will they work?" he asked

"The seal isn't like ours. Our seal is designed to push the werewolf venom out of our bodies before it can affect us, this seal will not do that, the venom will affect the wearer, but after a nights rest, they will be back to normal." the clone said

Naruto nodded before he pocketed the seals and looked to his clone "Good job, I guess becoming a genetics researcher was a good thing after all." he said

The clone nodded before he said "I'm going to need more werewolf venom as well, werewolves haven't been back to California, since the 1990's."

"I'll get you some." Naruto said before he stealthily walked out of the house into the large backyard, and flew off

Mystic Falls Town Square/Italy

Klaus and Stefan were on the phone with each other again as Stefan walked down the street "You expect me to care about bloody hostages?"

"Well, you should. Damon does. So does Caroline, Tyler, Elena. If any of them get to Connor, then you just wasted a trip to Italy. I can buy us some time, but Damon's getting antsy. So, if you want Connor alive, you better get your hybrids on board with my plan." Stefan said

 **Alaric's Loft**

Elena was up in Alaric's loft, as she looked through the blinds at Stefan who was hanging up his phone, while Damon was combing through a chest of drawers and took out some vervain darts and a mini crossbow "Who was he talking to?" she asked

"Naruto, hopefully. Maybe he's on his way." Damon said as he took out a large map and laid it on a table, while Elena walked over to him

"What is that?" she asked

"It's our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad." Damon said

"The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood cellar." Elena said as Damon took a picture of the map with his phone

"Yep." Damon said before he put his phone away, just as Elena's phone started to ring, and she answered it and put it on speakerphone

"What did you find out?" Elena asked

"I can only make out the voices." Stefan said

"How many hostages?" Damon asked

"Three. But Elena, it's Matt and April Young." Stefan said

"What?!" Elena asked

"Those two idiots, they're like danger magnets." Damon commented

"We have to get them out of there." Elena stated the obvious

"I just need a little more time." Stefan said

"Well, the clock's ticking, brother." Damon replied

"You know, I could do without the colored commentary." Stefan growled before he hung up

"I'm going in these tunnels." Elena said as she started to walk off, but Damon grabbed her by the wrist

"No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire, let's keep it that way." Damon said

"Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages." Elena said before she tried to leave again but Damon wouldn't let go of her wrist

"Best case scenario is now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario: he figures you out, kills you on the spot." Damon replied before Elena yanked her wrist from his grasp

"Stop treating me like I can't handle myself. Naruto trained me and I've been practicing with Stefan." Elena said before she started to walk toward the door

"So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Damon asked as Elena turned and looked at him, before he rushed and grabbed the crossbow off the bed, and pointed it at Elena "Bang. You're dead. Now what?"

Elena rushed at Damon and knocked the crossbow out of his hand, before she grabbed it and straddled him on the bed, as she pointed the crossbow at his heart "Head shots no good, it has to be the heart. So, now you're dead." Elena said

Damon smirked "For someone who doesn't want to be like me, you sure are good at it." he said before he pushed Elena's hands away, so that the crossbow was no longer pointing at his chest.

"My brother is the only thing that's holding me together right now, Damon. If anything happens to him…" Elena trailed off

"We'll get him out. I promise." Damon assured

Mystic Grill

Connor poured some werewolf toxin into a glass jar, that he's rigging up into a bomb, as April, Jeremy, and Matt still sat at the table, April was crying before she whispered "He's clearly delusional. I mean, right? All this – all this talk about vampires, but I mean, he mentioned my dad."

Matt looked at April and said "Hey, this guy's a nut job, okay? Don't let him get in your head."

"What if he knows something? Jeremy, did he say anything to you about why he's doing this?" April asked

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I just can't remember." Jeremy replied before he got up and walked over to Connor

"Let it go. Jeremy!" Matt said

"You said we had a conversation yesterday." Jeremy said once he reached the counter, Connor nodded his head, and Jeremy asked "About what?"

"We'll get into that. First, take a look at my handy work. Pick up some tips from the hunter's trade." Connor said

"What is all that?" Jeremy asked looking at water bottle, nails, and the large jar, that Connor used for his bomb

"The fluid is derived from werewolf toxin. Trip the wire, bomb goes off, nails deliver a lethal dose into the bloodstream." Connor explained

"And what's the point? What do you get out of all this?" Jeremy asked

"You know, I used to think that there was no 'get'; that I was just supposed to do. Kill vampires. That was until I realized that the mark held the answer to why I'm the way I am. The more I kill, the more it grows and once it's complete, I'll know my story and – and all of this will have meant something." Connor said before he turned Matt and April "Hey! We're gonna have visitors soon, you two get in the back. Get up! MOVE!"

April got up, still crying, as Matt got up and grabbed April by her shoulders gently "Before you think about any other exits, I got every door rigged. Got it?" he asked as Matt led April to the back of the Grill

30 Minutes Later

Alaric's Loft

Naruto opened the door to see Stefan laying Damon on the couch, and taking his phone "Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"I have a better question." Naruto said getting their attention "Why is Damon unconscious on the couch?" he asked

"I had a plan to get everyone out of the Grill alive, and if I can't count on Damon to follow it, he should be out of the way." Stefan said

Naruto looked at Stefan suspiciously before he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the seals and walked over to Damon "What's that?" Elena asked

Naruto grabbed Damon's arm and pulled up his sleeves "A seal I had a clone working on for Stefan, and Damon. Elena go and get a blood bag, for when he wakes up."

Elena nodded before she rushed away as Stefan looked at Naruto "What seal?"

"The seal will make sure that if your infected with wolf poison you won't diee, but you will experience some of the symptoms." Naruto said before he pushed his youki into the seal and it stuck to Damon's arm as Damon started thrashing and screaming in pain "Hold him down!" Naruto yelled to Stefan

Stefan moved around the couch and held Damon by his shoulders, as Damon kept thrashing his face had changed as he continued to scream as the paper burned away but the seal stayed tattooed into Damon's skin, Naruto let go of Damon's arm and watched as the seal vanished.

Standing up Naruto turned to Stefan "Let's go." he said, as Stefan looked at him cautiously

"I'd rather have that placed on me after we save Jeremy, and Matt." Stefan said and Naruto nodded before he placed his hand on Stefan and they vanished in a flash just as Elena came back with a blood bag

Grill

The phone at the bar rung, and Jeremy walked toward it and was about to answer when Connor grabbed his wrist, as Jeremy pulled his hand away, Connor answered the phone instead "We're closed." he said

Naruto and Stefan were walking through the woods, as Stefan was on his phone "I want you to free the hostages."

"I'll free them as soon as you give me what I want. You and everyone like you dead." Connor said

"What? So your hunter's mark can grow?" Stefan asked and Connor froze and stunned silence while Naruto's head snapped toward Stefan, who looked back at him "Yeah, I know all about that. What it means, what you are. Listen, if you free the hostages then you and I can have a little chat. I'll even tell you about the brotherhood of the Five."

Connor scoffed "That's a weak move. You must be desperate."

"Think about it, Connor. Klaus saved your life. He needs you alive. Aren't you the least bit curious why?" Stefan asked before Connor slammed the phone down on the receiver, breaking it, before he shoved the phone off the bar and walked away

Woods

Naruto nodded "Klaus told you about the Five." he said

Stefan nodded

"That's why you didn't want Damon screwing up your plan, because if Connor dies the map is gone." Naruto said

"That's right. I have a question why wouldn't you find and take the cure?"

"Stefan, vampirism isn't a curse to me, it's a gift. A gift I got from my mother's sacrifice. Humanity isn't all it's cracked up to be. Whether you admit it or not, you love being one of the strongest creatures on this planet." Naruto replied

"I do, but.."

"There is no buts, why do you want the cure?" Naruto interrupted

"I want it for Elena."

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Because, she's spiraling and she's not made for this life." Stefan said

"You need to stop putting that girl on a pedestal. She's a vampire now Stefan, and before the cure is found, she will kill someone." Naruto said "The Elena that you fell in love with is dead, and you can see that she's changing. You keep holding onto the old Elena, and pretty soon she's going to feel as if you see her as some project to be solved, like she's a broken toy, and when that happens your relationship won't last very long. Trust me."

Stefan looked at Naruto for a moment and nodded before Naruto stomped a hole into the ground so that they could enter the tunnels.

Grill

Matt and April were in the backroom, as Matt looked through the window into the Grill, and he quickly moved to a shelf with a tool chest and opened it "When I was a kid, my dad used to tell me these scary stories about vampires." April said as Matt pulled out some tools and moved to another shelf

"They're just stories." Matt lied as he pulled the shelves away from the wall

"Not to that man out there. There's something so familiar about him." April replied

"Look, this is a messed up situation, but the last thing you want to do is buy into that guy's craziness." Matt said as he pulled off a panel on the wall "You're gonna be fine. We're getting out of here."

"What is that?" April asked moving over to Matt

"There used to be an exit to the old wine cellar." Matt answered as he looked inside the hidden room, and saw that there were bricks over the old entrance, "They bricked it over."

"So, that's it then? We're screwed." April said

Matt stood up "No, we're not screwed." he assured before he grabbed a nail and placed it against the brick floor, before placing a towel over it and started to hammer away at the nail

Underground Tunnels

Naruto and Stefan were walking through the system of tunnels, when they heard the noise of Matt's hammer against the bricks, and walked toward the noise

Mystic Grill

Outside, a hybrid named Dean approached the entrance to the Grill, as he placed his hand up to his ear "There's no sign of anyone." he said

Klaus who was on the other line, looking at the hunter sword said "Stefan is coming at him from the other side. He'll free the hostages, your job is to get Connor out alive. And use caution, mate. He favors booby traps and ambushes."

"Understood." Dean replied

Inside the Grill, Connor finished setting up the werewolf venom bomb, as Jeremy saw a stake and slowly walked toward it "You may be a potential hunter, but if you make one move, I'll break all twenty seven bones in your hand." Connor threatened without looking at Jeremy

"They're not all bad, you know. Some of them, they're my friends." Jeremy said

"Your friends, huh? Yeah, I had a friend like that once. She got turned by this vampire I was hunting. He thought it would be ironic." Connor replied

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked

Connor loaded up his gun and said "I didn't want to hurt her. She promised that she would keep it under control, but… a vampire's like a loaded gun. Eventually it's gonna go off." he the pulled up his sleeve to show a part of his tattoo "That's why I got this."

Jeremy looked down at the piece of his tattoo with the cloaked figure stabbing the woman near the crook of his elbow "So, you killed your own friend?!" he asked

"Listen, if you're gonna be like me, you need to understand. Vampires kill humans, hunters kill vampires." Connor said before they both heard a noise near the front "We've got company."

Connor turned off the lights and turned on the music very loud, before he grabbed Jeremy and pushed him down to the floor, Dean opened the front door before he carefully inspected the doorway. He looked down and saw a trip wire, looking to his right he saw a loaded bomb, so he carefully stepped over the wire and onto the mat, not knowing that there was a pressure plate under it, a light goes off under the mat as he stepped off and the bomb went off.

Dean went flying through the air due to the force of the explosion, as Matt and April who were still in the back were startled by the loud noise "Oh my God." Matt said as April started to back up and ran into Naruto, as she turned around and gasped, Naruto covered her mouth and placed his finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet.

Outside of the backroom, Dean slowly started to get up, he was covered in nails, blood, and shards of glass, as Connor approached him with a gun, Dean raised his hands in surrender, but Connor shot the gun and blew a hole clean out of Dean's chest, and Dean fell to the ground, dead.

In the backroom, Stefan handed Damon's phone with the map on it to Matt "Follow this map, get out of here, take her to Caroline so she can…" Stefan instructed as he trailed off at the end

"Okay." Matt said before he took April and started to walk away, but stopped to speak to Naruto and Stefan "Guys, he's armed. If you go out there, he's gonna kill Jeremy."

"No one's killing anyone. Go." Stefan said as Naruto and he walked out of the back room while April and Matt go out through the panel in the wall

Back in the front of the Grill, Jeremy walked over to Connor, who took off his jacket and saw that the tattoo was growing. Naruto and Stefan slowly and quietly walked out from the back, and Connor saw them and grabbed Jeremy.

He pointed his gun toward them, and fired Naruto got in front of Stefan and used his gravity manipulation, to deflect the bullets using his hands, Connor growled before he smirked and pushed Jeremy aside onto a pressure plate "I've been waiting to see you again!" Connor yelled before he reopened fire while he kicked the large case he had with him open and threw the gun down before he used his enhanced strength to pull out a M2 Browning .50 cal heavy machine gun, Jeremy's, Naruto's and Stefan's eyes widen while Connor smirked

Naruto acting quickly grabbed Stefan before he jumped behind the bar, just as the large machine gun went off

Earlier

Alaric's Loft

Elena was panicking as she was leaving a panicked voicemail for Stefan "Stefan, call me! There was an explosion at the Grill. I need to know what's happening!"

Elena paused to hear Damon groaning from the couch, hanging up she rushed over and grabbed the blood bag from the table "Damon, hey. Can you get up?" she asked

"Ohh, where's Stefan? I'm gonna kill him."

"He's with Naruto, here." Elena said as she gave Damon the blood bag, as he drank from it, he sat up only to be burned by the sun, screaming he quickly laid back down and rolled off the couch "He took your ring? Why would he do that?!" Elena asked

Elena stood up, as Damon finished the blood bag, "Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up." Damon growled as he stood up and sat on the arm of the sofa away from the sunlight "He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's compelled."

"Then I need to get in there." Elena said before she started to leave

"No, Elena, this guy is dangerous!" Damon shouted

Elena turned around her eyes crimson and slitted "So am I, Damon!"

Damon looks up at her, as Elena looked extremely angry "Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him." Damon said

Present

Mystic Grill

Elena was at the door as she heard the gunshots, before she heard them stop as Stefan shouted at Connor "Connor, we can end this right now! Just put down the gun and come with me!"

"Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over." Connor snarked

"Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Stefan replied

"I don't make deals with vampires!" Connor shouted angry

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll all be for nothing." Stefan said

"Naw, fucked that Stefan! This motherfucka shot at us. He's a dead man." Naruto said looking at Stefan just as Connor resumed shooting

Elena looked inside and saw Connor shooting at the bar, Connor stopped shooting and pointed the gun at Elena "Please! Don't hurt him." Elena said

Connor looked at Elena then pointed the gun at Jeremy, who was trying his best not to move "You come any closer, he's dead."

"Elena, get out of here!" Jeremy shouted as Naruto peeked around the bar

"He's one of the only family members I have left. Just – just let him go." Elena pleaded

Connor smirked "You hear that? The girl is watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! You both get out here! One! Two!"

Naruto and Stefan stood up and raised their hands in surrender, as Connor smirked and pointed the gun at them instead, Naruto slashed his hand forward and a blade of wind shot forward and sliced through the gun as Elena tackled Connor as a piece of debris from the gun and hit Jeremy in the stomach.

Elena threw Connor to the ground and sat on top of him, and grabbed him by the throat and started choking her, Jeremy was bleeding profusely and clutching his wound, as Naruto tackled him off the plate, and used his Kamui to protect him and Jeremy from the explosion.

"Jeremy?!" Elena screamed, her lose in concentration gave Connor a opening and he ripped her hand off his throat and stabbed her in the ribs, before he tossed her to the side, and rolled on top of her and grabbed her by the hair, he then pulled out the stake and tried to plunge it into her heart, but Stefan arrived and kicked him off of her he rushed over to him and kneeled down next to Connor, grabbed him, and rushed off.

Naruto arrived to see Elena breathing heavily her hands wiping the blood from her wound as it closed itself up. Naruto helped her up, and they looked around to see Stefan, and Connor nowhere to be seen, growling Naruto made sure she was alright before he walked off after Connor and Stefan

Moments Later

Elena was feeding her blood to Jeremy, as Elena touched his face and looked down at his wound. She saw and smelt the blood and her eyes started to become red with hunger., before she turned away as her eyes went back to normal "I'm sorry – I…."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know you're not going to hurt me." Jeremy said

"How did this happen, Jer? Why did Connor come after you?" Elena said with her back still facing him

"He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo." Jeremy said causing Elena to turn toward Jeremy.)

"His what?" she asked

"His hunter's mark. It's invisible to everyone but me, and Naruto. They didn't tell you about it?" Jeremy asked

Elena shook her head "No. Wait – wait, who else knows about this?" she asked

"Well, that's the thing, I don't even know. Apparently, I was with Connor all day yesterday, but I can't remember. Someone compelled me." Jeremy said

Elena stood up furious "I think I know who." she growled

Underground Tunnel

Stefan was leading Connor through the tunnel system, he had Connor's arm twisted behind his back and pushed him forward, but the stopped as Damon was in front of them "Good work, brother." Damon congratulated

"It's over, Damon. I have him." Stefan said

"Not after what I just went through. I had to punch through a boiler room basement into a septic tank to get into this stupid tunnel. But it'll be worth it." Damon replied

"I'm taking him with me." Stefan growled

"That's the thing, you're not. I don't know what you're up to or what Klaus has over you, but even if I have to go through you, I'm gonna kill him." Damon threatened before he moved closer toward Stefan and Connor

"You better back off, Damon." Stefan warned

"Why? Because Klaus wants him alive?" Damon asked

"This has nothing to do with Klaus. You're just gonna have to trust me on that." Stefan said

"I don't want to. I don't have to. Not gonna. Now, give him to me, brother." Damon ordered

Stefan glared at Damon before he looked to Connor "Run as fast as you can!" he said before he pushed Connor away, allowing him to run off, as Stefan rushed at Damon, and pinned Damon to a wall "You're not gonna kill him."

Damon having just feed had a boost over Stefan so he grabbed Stefan and super sped around him, before he threw him against the wall and grabbed him by the shoulders, pinning him "Why are you protecting him?! Tell me." Damon growled as he moved his hand toward Stefan's heart, but Stefan grabbed Damon's wrist and tried to fight back, Damon overcame Stefan and stuck his hand into his chest, causing Stefan to groan "Spill it!"

"Klaus will kill anyone who knows." Stefan said as Damon started to pull at his heart, causing him to scream in pain

"Then it has to be good. Spill it!" Damon ordered

"Connor's tattoo is the key to a cure." Stefan said

"A cure for what?" Damon asked

"For her. For Elena." Stefan said causing Damon's eyes to widen

"Klaus told you there's a cure for vampirism?" Damon asked shocked

"Yeah, and if Connor dies then we'll lose it forever. I know it's crazy, Damon. But it's hope, do you understand me? It's her only hope." Stefan said with a grunt before Damon removed his hand, Stefan breathed heavily as Damon still tried to take in the fact that there could be a cure.

In another part of the tunnels, Connor was still running, trying to find a way out, he took a turn only to run into Naruto "Hi." Naruto greeted before he punched Connor sending him flying into a wall

Connor slid down the wall, before he took a stake out of his boot and stood up in a fighting stance, Naruto raised an eyebrow "Really? Are you really that delusional to think you can keep up with me." Naruto took a step forward "I can see it in your eyes your afraid."

"That might be true, but I wonder how much my mark will grow when I kill you." Connor growled

Naruto smiled before he raised his hand and with a swing of it, Connor smashed into the wall, as Naruto controlled his body lifting him up in midair, and slamming him into the ceiling, and ground, hard as shit.

Leaving him there Naruto walked over to him, as Connor got onto his knees as he clutched his stake firmly once Naruto was in range he stabbed Naruto through the ribs, causing Naruto to grunt, but before Naruto could do anything Elena sped inside and snapped Connor's neck

Naruto looked wide eyed as Connor feel to the ground dead "No." Naruto whispered as he looked from Connor to Elena who was breathing heavily as she looked at the body of her first kill

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked

"I…I….don't know, I saw his stab you, and I got so angry that I lost control and killed him." Elena stammered as she started shaking but Naruto pulled her into a hug after taking the knife from his ribs, and Elena started to cry.

Later

Woods

Elena sniffled as she was digging dirt up with a shovel, to make a grave for Connor, as she dug, Stefan and Damon walked over to her "Elena." Stefan called

Elena looked over at them, and Stefan approached her and looked down at Connor's lifeless body and Elena looked as well "I need to bury him. I killed him, I should – I should bury him." she said asshe continued to dig, while Stefan and Damon looked at each other

Stefan walked toward Elena to help, but Naruto who was sitting on a branch in a tree looking down at them shouted "Leave her, alone." Stefan, and Damon looked up to him "She wants to dig the grave, let her dig the grave."

"How could you?!" Elea suddenly shouted glaring at Stefan getting the brothers attention "I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus? You said you were going to protect Jeremy! Keep me from this. I thought I was suppose to trust you, Stefan."

Stefan looked down, ashamed "Elena, it's complicated." Damon said trying to stick up for Stefan

"No, it's not complicated, Damon! You want to know why? Because - because he's dead now. You told me to kill him, so I did." Elena shouted as Damon looked helpless, while Elena looked like she was about to start to crying again "I –I killed someone. I – I killed someone."

Elena cried harder, while Damon and Stefan said nothing and just looked helplessly at Elena, Naruto jumped from the tree and landed in front of Elena "Stop crying." Naruto ordered sternly, Elena still crying wiped her tears "Why would you feel guilty about killing him, he was as much of a monster as we are."

"Naruto,.." Stefan started but a glare from Naruto silenced him

"This guy, stabbed April Young and let her bleed out on the balcony to find a vampire at her own father's funeral. He would've killed Meredith at the hospital. He almost killed you, and Rebekah when he spiked the beer at the party with vervain. And only hours ago did he take Jeremy, Matt, and April hostage and threaten to kill Jeremy." Naruto said as Elena stopped crying "He doesn't deserve your tears, he wasn't innocent, you did the right thing killing him." Elena nodded her eyes red and puffy

"I just wish, that you didn't. with Connor dead Jeremy is now a vampire, or hybrid kill away from being a supernatural hunter. The sooner he kills the sooner the curse that'll take effect on her will be broken." Naruto thought as he pulled Elena into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly

Mystic Falls Town Square

Jeremy was sitting on a bench in the middle of the Town Square, thinking to himself about what happened earlier, before he removed his vervain bracelet and looked at it, when Matt and April walked over to him "Hey Jeremy. Sorry we're so late, we had to take this crazy detour." April said having been compelled

"There was a gas leak." Matt lied giving Jeremy a look

"Yeah, I heard about that." Jeremy said going along with the lie

"Yeah, and we had to stop by Tyler Lockwood's house because we had to see Caroline. We talked to her for a little bit, but now I was thinking maybe we could all go get some coffee." April replied before she looked over at the Mystic Grill "But the Grill is closed. That's weird."

Jeremy stood up "You know what, it's okay, I, uh, I need to get home anyways. I'm feeling a little over it today." Jeremy said

"I should probably get home too." Matt said nodding

"Oh. Alright, then." April said awkwardly before she started to walk away, and Jeremy dropped his vervain bracelet on the ground, and picked it up

"Hey, April!" he called out, causing her to turn around "Did you drop this?" he asked holding up his bracelet

"Oh, that's not mine." April said

"You sure? Hey, let me see your wrist." Jeremy said walking over to her. April extended her arm, and Jeremy put the bracelet on her wrist

"Uh, thanks, but…" April started

Matt interrupted her "I like it. It looks good on you. You should wear it."

April looked at Matt for a moment before she said "Okay." before she walked away smiling

Matt then turned to Jeremy "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah." Jeremy said before they started to walk off together "I'm just sick of all the lies, and secrets, you know."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Matt agreed

Jeremy stopped and looked down at his hand, and gasped as Matt stopped and turned to him as Jeremy looked at the tattoo that had appeared on his hand, looking up to Matt, he asked "What?"

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"Nothing." Jeremy lied, after having just said he was tired of the lies, and secrets

Matt looked at him strangely and walked off, as Jeremy looked down at his hand again, to see the tattoo still there

 **With Naruto**

Naruto pulled up at Whitmore in his white 2011 Aston Martin Rapide, Caroline got out of the passenger seat, to let Bonnie get into the back before she got in the back and Naruto drove off "So how's it go?" Naruto asked driving off campus before speeding in the opposite way of Mystic Falls

"As you said it would, he's completely clueless, he thinks I'm scared of doing spirit magic, and that I'm susceptible to hypnosis." Bonnie said as she looked around out the window and asked "Where are we going?"

"Car Dealership." Caroline answered before she looked to Naruto "So what happened with the hunter today?"

Salvatore Boarding House

Stefan's Room

Stefan walked from his bathroom having just got out of the shower to see Damon sitting at his desk, drinking a glass of bourbon and reading Stefan's journal "How is she?" Damon asked

"Angry, full of guilt, hasn't said a word to me other than that she wants to be left alone. Is that my journal?" Stefan replied/asked before he took his journal off the desk

"I had to go through six locks to get it." Damon said as Stefan walked off and put the journal back on its shelf "I needed something to back up your insanity. You figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a hunter and a hybrid?"

"He's on a plane, which means I get to live for another six hours." Stefan said as he turned to Damon

"Well, I got your back, you know, when he comes to murder you." Damon said

"Thanks. Thanks for not saying anything to Elena." Stefan said as he poured himself some scotch

"About what? About the cure we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome." Damon replied

"She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance of being human again." Stefan said

"Alleged chance." Damon commented smiling

"I believe him, Damon. You didn't hear Klaus' story. I believed every word he said." Stefan said as he walked to the desk

Damon stood up and poured himself another drink "Well, I'll remain a skeptic for now. So what's your next move?" he asked

"He said there was a Brotherhood of the Five, which means there are other hunters out there and I'm just gonna keep looking until I find one." Stefan said

"Sure, Stefan, since you asked; I'd be happy to go on a suicide mission with you for a potentially non-existent cure. No problem." Damon said raising his glass

Stefan laughed "Yet a couple of hours ago, you were ready to rip my heart out."

"Because you were being a pain in the ass." Damon said as Stefan took a sip of his drink "Tell me one thing. Why do you want to cure her?" he asked

"What kind of question is that?" Stefan asked

"A legitimate one. You want to cure her because she's a vampire and she's not cut out to be? Or you can't love her if she is one?"

"I'll always love her. But she's not supposed to be this person. I don't want her to be." Stefan said

"Well, if I'm gonna ride this fairy tale to its conclusion, I want to be clear about one thing. " Damon said

"What's that?" Stefan asked

"I'm fine with her either way, brother. So, if I do this, I'm doing it for you." Damon said as he took one last drink, and put his glass down, and walked out of the room. Stefan stood in his room and took a drink, when Damon was thrown back into the room, placing his drink down as Damon looked out the door as if he seen a ghost

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked seeing Damon's face

"T-That's impossible." Damon stammered as a figure walked into Stefan's room causing Stefan's eyes to widen and smile

"Hello, Stefan." Lexi said smirking as Stefan rushed over and hugged her

"I killed you." Damon said standing up

"You killed a blood clone." Lexi said as she stepped toward Damon cracking her knuckles as she vamped out "But you would've killed me, if it wasn't for Naruto." she growled before she started to beat the shit out of Damon, while Stefan sat at his desk with his drink and watched smiling

Gilbert House

Elena was in the shower, her blood stained clothes lied on the floor. In the shower, she had her head placed against the cool tile, as she lifts her hands to her face and sees the blood staining them, she moved toward the water and let the blood wash off of her.

Later

Elena now sat at her desk writing in her diary "Dear diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of. I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you loved, but I was wrong. The worst feeling is the moment that you realize that you've lost yourself."

As Elena continued to write, blood started dripping down on her hand, blinking she put down her pen and touched her nose to see if it was bleeding, before she looked down at the floor and saw small pools of blood leading to the bathroom.

Curious she followed the trail of blood and opened the door to the bathroom, and flipped on the lights and saw the bathroom was splattered in blood, as she looked at the mirror and saw the word "KILLER" written in blood on the mirror. She gasped and backed up, but slipped on some blood and fell to the ground.

When she sat up, she saw that the bathroom was spotless without a drop of blood in sight, as she stood up and looked at the mirror. The word KILLER was gone. She looked down at her arms to see the shaking as she was terrified of what was happening to her

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 42: We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes**

Gilbert House

Elena lied in her bed, asleep but she was having a nightmare, as she was breathing hard, suddenly she awoke with a gasp, and looked around. Taking a deep breath she got up and went to the kitchen, where she placed a glass of milk in the microwave and warmed it up,

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked causing her to turn around frightened, but she saw no one was there. When the microwave beeped, Elena jumped, before she opened the door and took the cup out, but when she turned around she saw Connor leaning on the counter, causing her to gasp "You know it makes sense; guilty conscience." Connor said

"You're not here. I'm – I've got to be dreaming." Elena said

"And how do you know that I'm not here?" Connor asked, walking toward Elena, causing her to walk backwards, trying to keep distance between them

"Because you're…" Elena started but stopped suddenly

"Go on, say it." Connor urged

"Because you're dead." Elena said guiltily

"Yes, I am. Was that the first time that you've taken a human life?" Connor asked smiling

"You're a ghost. That's gotta be it. You're a ghost, that's what's happening right now. Jer… Jeremy. Jeremy!" Elena stammered/yelled

Upstairs, Jeremy heard Elena call for him and woke up

"You're a ghost; you're haunting me. You're a ghost; you're haunting me." Elena repeated turning her back on Connor

"Can a ghost do this?" Connor asked before he grabbed Elena and put her in a chokehold and strangled her, before Elena thrust her elbow into his stomach and released herself from his grasp. She pushed him, sending Connor flying across a table. Connor got up and started to walk back towards Elena, but she grabbed a knife and stabbed Connor in the neck. Removing the blade from his neck, Elena saw that she just stabbed Jeremy, and not Connor, horrified Elena dropped the knife

"Oh my god!" Elena said as Jeremy fell to the ground, In tears Elena knelt down with him "Jer! Jer! Jer! Jer! No, no, no, no, no, no."

Elena looked down at Jeremy's hand and saw that he was wearing his ring,

Morning

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon walked out the house having just got off the phone with Elena, who told him what she had done. Damon looked around to see Naruto at the end of the driveway, curious he walked over to him, "What're you doing?" Damon asked curiously

"Listen." Naruto said, raising an eyebrow Damon listened with his vampire hearing to hear two engines roaring, he and Naruto looked toward the end of the street to see a white 2011 Ferrari 458 Italia, and a black McLaren MP4-12C, speed around a corner before the cars skidded to a stop in front of them.

Damon watched as Caroline got out of the Ferrari, and Bonnie got out of the McLaren, turning to Naruto he asked "You brought them a car?"

"Yup, I might've teased them about their cars to much." Naruto said with a chuckle as the girls talked to each other "So what's up with you?"

"Elena called, apparently she killed Jeremy last night." Damon said

"So it has started." Naruto thought before he looked to Damon "Alright go over there, and keep a eye on her. Where are Lexi, and Stefan?"

"They went to get some blood bags." Damon said as Naruto nodded

"I'll see you later. I have to make a stop before I head over there myself." Naruto said getting a nod from Damon who walked off as Naruto turned to Caroline, and Bonnie who were listening

1 Hr Later

Gilbert House

Jeremy was lying dead on the couch, while Elena was pacing in front of him, with Damon watching her "I can't believe this happened. What am I going to say to him?" Elena asked

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?" Damon said only for Elena to glare at him "You should have called Stefan."

"I don't want to talk to him. He's been lying to me and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what." Elena said

"In all fairness, I mean, I think you killing him kinda trumps that. And you should have called Stefan." Damon replied

"I don't trust him right now, Damon." Elena said only for Stefan to walk in the house, and Elena and Damon looked at him

"Hey." Stefan greeted

"PS, I called Stefan." Damon said to Elena as she turned to look at him

Stefan walked over to Elena "What happened? Why didn't you call me?" he asked

"I just - I need to go upstairs and shower. Clean all the blood off my hands." Elena said as she walked over to the steps

"Hey Elena." a voice greeted, causing Elena to turn to the door and gasp as she saw Lexi standing there smiling

"Lexi?" Elena asked unsure if she was hallucinating again

"Yup, and before you ask, I'm not a ghost, Damon killed a blood clone of me, and I've been staying at a compound in Japan since." Lexi said smiling before, Jeremy awoke with a dramatic gasp causing everone to look at him, and Elena ran upstairs

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Stefan asked

"What happened?" Jeremy asked

"Long story, buy the e-book." Damon said "I need you to invite the lovely lady inside please."

Jeremy looked to the door, to Lexi who waved cheerfully at him "Um, come in please." he said and Lexi walked in and closed the door

Lockwood Mansion

Hayley a werewolf who helped Tyler break his sire bond, was is being poured a shot, as she sat on a couch, when Tyler walked into the room "You're still going? I drank enough last night and then I slept, which is what you guys should have done."

"We're just paying our respects to Dean." a hybrid named Chris

"That's great, Chris, but could you pay them at a bar instead?" Tyler asked

"Don't be mad. We're celebrating our fallen hybrid friend." Hayley said before she got up and walked over to Tyler and poured her shot in his mouth, before she wiped her thumb across his bottom lip and stuck her thumb in her mouth

Klaus was leaning on the doorway behind Tyler as they looked at him "Well, don't let me interrupt." he said

Tyler sighed and turned to Klaus "I didn't know you were here." he said

"Clearly." Klaus said as he took a drink from a bottle of alcohol he brought with him, while he walked into the room and turned back to Tyler "I just popped round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learnt that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter."

"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission." Hayley replied

"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl." Klaus retorted

"What do you care if Connor's dead anyway?" Tyler asked

"I have my reasons. They've ceased to matter. Cheers." Klaus said as he took a drink from his bottle when Naruto walking into the room

"Hello, Niklaus." Naruto greeted

"Hello, godfather." Niklaus returned, Naruto smiled and looked around at the hybrids in the room

"Will you all give me some privacy with my godson please?" Naruto asked politely, only for the hybrids to make themselves more comfortable, nodding "Ok, fine."

Naruto placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder and flare his killer intent sending all the hybrids and Hayley to the ground, each of them witnessing their deaths at Naruto's hands in many brutal different ways, stopping the KI, Naruto and Klaus watched as the hybrids, plus Hayley looked up at Naruto in immense fear as they trembled "Now, lets try this again. **Get the Fuck Out!** " he roared and the hybrids sped out of the room, with Tyler taking Hayley

Placing a privacy seal on the wall, Naruto turned to Klaus "You told Stefan about the cure." Naruto said only for Klaus to shrug "Why do you want the cure anyway?" Naruto asked as Klaus made to say something Naruto interrupted him "And please don't insult my intelligence, saying it's for hybrids, when you and I both know, you don't give a damn about hybrids anymore."

"I want to destroy it so it can't be used against me." Klaus said after sighing "But now that the only hunter is gone it doesn't matter."

"We'll see about that." Naruto thought before he asked "Where've you hidden Rebekah?"

"I didn't hide her, Stefan did." Klaus said

"I see." Naruto said clenching his fist, before his phone vibrated, pulling it out his pocket he saw he got a text from Bonnie 'You promised to be at the exhibit with me.' "I got to go, we'll talk later. Oh and be ready to sacrifice one of your hybrids." Naruto said getting a nod from Klaus before he vanished in a flash and reappeared on the roof of Mystic Falls High

Later

Gilbert House

Elena was in the shower, as she cleaned herself off, she looked down after a moment she saw blood falling instead of water causing her to gasp and back up. When she looked up at the shower head she saw the water turned back to normal, she looked back down and saw blood again; freaked out by this, Elena jumped out of the shower

Downstairs

Damon was downstairs, cleaning up blood, when Stefan entered the room, with Lexi "Where did Jeremy go?" he asked

"School. Bonnie has him volunteering for some occult exhibit." Lexi said

"Or maybe he didn't want to linger in a house where his sister just jammed a knife in his neck." Damon replied before Stefan's phone rung.

Checking his phone, Stefan sighed "It's Klaus." he said

"Oooh, time to face the music. Pay the piper, dance with the devil." Damon said smirking

"Grow up." Lexi said

Stefan looked to Damon and said "You know, I'm glad you find this amusing. If he finds out I told you about the cure, he'll kill both of us."

"Quit avoiding him, that means shady. Shady people get outed." Damon replied

Stefan sighed and answered the phone "I don't want to talk about it." he said

Klaus was outside, walking through a neighborhood "Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid filled future."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy." Stefan replied looking to Damon who nodded

"Well, life's full of ifs, Stefan. But let's accentuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five; we'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?" Klaus asked

"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?" Stefan asked

"Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet?" Klaus asked causing the three vampires to look up

"What do you know about that?" Stefan asked

"I'll tell you. Where are you?" Klaus replied/asked smirking

"I'm at her house." Stefan answered

"How convenient, so am I." Klaus replied stopping in front of Elena's house before super speeding to the door and knocking. Stefan hung up his phone, and opened the front door and walked outside, past Klaus, who followed after him "You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if I was just invited inside."

"It's bad enough I'm out here talking to you." Stefan said as he stopped walking and turned to Klaus "What do you know?"

"I killed the second generation of hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence." Klaus said

"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked

"The hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires; if you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny then he'll take you down with him." Klaus answered

"What do you mean? Connor's dead." Stefan said

"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill. She'll need to come with me now. I'll lock her up, keep her away from any sharp wooden objects." Klaus replied

"She's not going anywhere with you." Stefan said

"Well, if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out."

"She's stronger than that." Stefan said

"Is she? Believe me, it's for her own good." Klaus replied

Elena's Room

Elena walked out of the bathroom, and looked in the mirror as she adjusted her sweater and saw Connor standing behind her. She gasped and turned around, before Connor touched the blood on his neck and walked toward her "Would you like some? I mean you weren't able to drink from me, before you killed me."

"I wasn't myself. I was angry." Elena said

"The explain to me, how weren't you yourself when you snapped my neck with your bare hands?" Connor asked

"You stabbed someone important to me." Elena said

"Because he's a monster and he deserves to die, just like you. Admit it." Connor replied

"No!" Elena shouted before she walked out of her room, Damon was still downstairs cleaning up the kitchen with Lexi helping him, when Elena entered "Damon…." Elena paused as instead of Damon, and Lexi she saw two Connor's

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you." Connor growled walking toward Elena

"No!" Elena shouted before she ran away

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked as Elena ran out the front door

Lexi, and Damon followed her "Elena!" Damon shouted

Klaus and Stefan were still outside, when they heard the front door open and turned to see Elena run onto the porch and stop to look at them, before Stefan could react Klaus super sped toward her, grabbed her, and sped off. Damon and Lexi walked out onto the porch and saw Stefan standing in the middle of the yard by himself "Elena!" Damon yelled

They looked at Stefan, as Stefan looked around, worried

Later

Gilbert House

Bonnie, Stefan, Naruto, Lexi and Damon were in the kitchen together "You lost her?" Bonnie asked

"Well, lost is a very strong word, we just technically don't know where she is." Damon said

"I'm more worried about what Klaus said about this hunter's curse." Stefan said before he looked to Naruto who raised an eyebrow "You killed the first group of hunters which mean you went through this right?"

"I killed the fist group of hunters, when they killed the witch who did the spell, who happened to be my descendant. Hours later, I started seeing the ghost of my wives, blaming me for the deaths of our unborn children, and immediately I pulsed my power riding myself of the curse." Naruto said

Bonnie nodded before she looked at Naruto and changed the subject as she asked "How does Klaus even know about this?"

"He killed the second group of hunters, and he was affected with the curse for fifty-two years, four months, and nine days." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in shock "I walked in on him trying to cut his heart out, so I placed him on a desolate island, I would drop off humans everyday so he could feed while I searched for a way to break the curse."

"How'd you break the curse?" Damon asked

"Since I'm the only vampire able to see the hunter mark when it's not completed, I hunted one down that didn't know what he was yet, I had him kill a vampire, and when the hunter tried to kill me I killed him." Naruto said

"So we find another hunter and have him kill a vampire." Stefan said "So where do we find one?"

"You don't need to search for one." Naruto said "Jeremy is a potential, which means when Connor died the beginning of the hunter's mark appeared on his hand."

"So we have him kill a vampire and Elena's safe right?"

"No. when Jeremy kills his first vampire he'll get some things, like enhanced strength, he won't be susceptible by compulsion, and he'll have an urge to kill vampires. And if you guys remember he lives with one."

"We can always move Elena out of here." Damon said

"No, I'll have him move in with Matt and Stefan can move in with Elena, till Jeremy is able to control himself, but first lets see what professor Shane knows about the curse first, and if he knows a different way to break it we'll do it his way."

"Great, you guys do your thing." Stefan said walking toward the door

"Where are you going?" Lexi asked

"I'm gonna get her back." Stefan said before he left

Lexi looked to Naruto "Why can't Elena just do what you did, you taught her how to dispel illusion's right?" she asked

"Yeah, but with her turning with me and Damon's blood in her system, her control over the chakra, and youki is non existence, since she's turned she's been feeling more intensely and her youki is responding to that, since part of her heritage is demonic in nature."

KLAUS MANSION

Chris opened the door to a room, allowing Klaus to drag Elena inside "Let go of me." Elena demanded

"Certainly." Klaus said before he let her go "I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun."

"I'm not gonna kill myself. I would never do that." Elena said looking at Klaus as if he was crazy

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal." Klaus replied

"You went through this?" Elena asked with wide eyes

"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time." Klaus said

"So, Naruto and you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know too?" Elena asked

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love." Klaus replied

"What else does Stefan know?" Elena asked after a moment of silence

"Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Klaus asked smirking before he backed away and headed for the door

"How did you make it stop?" Elena asked

Klaus stopped and looked at her "I didn't. Naruto did something, and it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." he said before he knocked on the door of the chamber, and Chris opened the door "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Klaus walked out of the room allowing for Chris to shut the door

Lockwood Mansion

Tyler, and Stefan were sitting in the parlor "Hayley is the one that helped me break the sire bond. She showed me what to do, how to help. When she showed up here I thought it was just coincidence, but it turns out she's been helping one of them, her friend Chris. And she came to help me get the rest of them out from under Klaus."

"So... are you telling me that Chris isn't sired anymore?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow , only for Tyler to smirk at him

Klaus Mansion

"Clothes, toothbrush. Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you." Chris said dropping a duffel bag on the bed

"Just... please go away." Elena said rubbing her forehead

Chris shrugged and walked off, as Connor appeared behind him "I can't. I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to snap my neck like a twig?"

"It was horrible. It was the worst thing that I've ever done." Elena said

"You're lying." Connor replied

"No, I'm not." Elena retorted

"Yes, you are. Tell the truth." Connor growled

"I am telling the truth." Elena said

"You're lying." Connor retorted

Elena frustrated stood up and walked over to him "Fine! I liked it. I liked the sound of your neck snapping, and the rush of power I felt when I did it. Are you happy?" she asked

"I'm not happy, Elena. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother, parents." Connor said

"I'm sorry. I'm – I'm really sorry." Elena said sadly looking down

"Are you sorry about your parents?" Connor asked causing Elena to look back up at him "It's your fault they died."

"Don't." Elena said

"They ran off Wickery Bridge with you in the car, but they weren't supposed to be there, were they? They died because of you. And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath." Connor growled

"I'm not going to let you do this to me." Elena growled getting ready to fight

Connor laughed seeing this "You don't want to listen to me? Fine." he said causing Elena to raise a eyebrow

"Then how about you and I have a little chat." a voice said behind her causing her to turn to see Katherine standing there smirking

"Katherine?" Elena asked

"Did you miss me?" Katherine asked smirking

Mystic Falls High School

Professor Shane was giving a lecture on the artifacts at the exhibit "You're looking at what people believed to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month."

April and Matt were watching Shane's lecture "Oh, I just remember how I know him. Through my dad."

Matt looked from Shane to April and asked "That guy knew your dad?"

"Yeah, he taught a theology seminar at Whitmore last year." April said as Matt looked back to Shane suspiciously

"It belonged to a very powerful witch, a witch so powerful in fact that Silas, that was his name, created a spell that would grant him immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a lady witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman, so Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone. This might actually be the origin story of "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Shane said as Damon Naruto, Lexi, and Bonnie walked into the room and having been listening to Shane's speech

Damon looked to Naruto "Is that really what happened?" he asked

"A story that's been around for 2,000 years never stays the same." Naruto said "Silas didn't create a spell for Immortality, I turned him."

Flashback

Ancient Greece

It's been 2 years since Naruto had been summoned, he had made a lot of friends in his time here, but a group of witches known as Gypsies, saw his existence as an abomination, and have tried multiple times to kill him, or imprison him, even going as far as to try to absorb the power he had left behind in the clearing where he was summoned, but when some of them tried they immediately died of youki poisoning.

Naruto and Qetsiyah, had a son, and daughter, while Naruto tried to teach Silas to control himself but Silas's control of his need of blood was horrible, Amara was worried about him. Currently Naruto was with Qetsiyah, and his children. When he heard a knock on his door, raising an eyebrow Naruto got up and walked over to the door and opened only to see three gypsies, sighing in annoyance he said "Look guys if you're here to try and kill me again, or imprison me, come back later I'm busy."

"Something has happened." a gypsy said

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"Silas, and his lover Amara have drunk the elixir." another gypsy said

Qetsiyah who was listening walked over with a shocked look on her face, Naruto seeing this asked "What is it Tessa?"

"In the event that the summoning didn't work I created a immortality elixir, but when you were summoned I buried it. Silas must've found it."

Naruto looked from Qetsiyah to the gypsies "Why are you bringing this to our attention?"

"This is both of your fault, and it's your responsibility to end the both of them."

"And what if we don't want to?" Naruto asked

The gypsies looked at each other before Naruto's son, and daughter were ripped from Qetsiyah's arms telekinetically, Naruto made to attack but a dagger was held to his children's necks "If you don't put them down, we'll kill your children."

Naruto eyes glowed sinisterly "You do know that when all this is said in down, your all dead right?" he asked

"Well lucky us, that we placed a barrier keeping you locked inside this house till this time tomorrow." the lead gypsy said before he looked at Qetsiyah "You are going to help us. If you don't…." the gypsies holding the children placed the daggers closer to their children's throats, Naruto growled before he punched toward them and cracks appeared in the doorway as he hit the barrier, causing the gypsies to flinch

"I'll help you." Qetsiyah said

(With Silas taking the immortality elixir, his super speed, and strength, and other vampire weaknesses were taken, and he gained his psychic abilities.")

End Flashback

"After that Qetsiyah put down Silas, and he's been entombed ever since." Naruto said

Damon looked back toward Shane before he leaned toward Bonnie "You got this?"

"Yeah, I'll bring him to you." Bonnie said the vampires nodded before they started to walk toward the door

"Now, it's said that Silas wants to rise again." Shane said causing them to pause and turn to Shane "Regain his power, wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid." he said as the vampires walked off "Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock."

Everyone laughed as Shane looked around and said "Alright, listen, enjoy exploring the exhibit. I'll be around to answer any questions. Thank you for coming." everyone got up and started to wander toward the exhibit, while Shane walked over to Bonnie "Hey, you made it."

"Nice cautionary tale. Qetsiyah sounds like a badass." Bonnie said

"Nothing compared to Silas." Shane retorted immediately

Klaus's Mansion

Katherine was circling around Elena who was sitting in a chair, crying " Don't you ever stop crying? Poor Elena, always the victim. Except now you're a killer. What does Stefan think of the new you?" she asked

"Shut up!" Elena whimpered

"The girl he fell in love with is gone, you know. You're like me now, maybe worse." Katherine said

"I made a mistake. I can do better." Elena replied weakly

"No, you can't. You're a vampire. You'll kill again, it'll change you and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me." Katherine said

Elena shot up and glared at Katherine "I am nothing like you." she growled

"I was you before you even existed." Katherine retorted with a smirk causing Elena to take a step back "And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too." Katherine said before she turned around and started to walk away "But, at least you still have Damon."

"Shut up!" Elena screamed before she tried to tackle Katherine, but since she wasn't actually there, she just landed on the bed, before she sat up, crying with her hands on her head

Mystic Falls High School

Alaric's Classroom

Damon sat at Alaric's desk, when he opened up a drawer and found a bottle of bourbon, before he took it out with a smile and propped his feet up on the desk "So this Silas guy, do you think he was the evil that the pastor was talking about." he asked looking at Naruto and Lexi as he took a swig of the bottle

"He could be." Naruto said and made to say more but Bonnie and Shane entered the room

"Shane, these are my friends, Damon, and Lexi. And this is my boyfriend Naruto, there kind of an expert on this stuff too." Bonnie introduced

"Me and my brother audited your class. Very enlightening." Damon said gesturing to Naruto who nodded

"That's right, I remember the both of you. What's your specialty?" Shane asked

Damon and Naruto looked at each other before turning back to Shane "The origin of a species." Naruto said

"Ah, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you both for that distinction."

"Not that species." Damon said with a smirk

"You're into the monster stuff. Alright, awesome." Shane said

Damon nodded before he reached into his back pocket "I was kind of hoping you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe." he said as he handed Shane Jeremy's drawing of the hunter's mark

Shane took it and looked at it "This is the hunter's mark. Where did you get this?" he asked

"Came to me in a dream." Damon shrugged

"Do you know anything about the hunter's curse?" Lexi asked

"Why, you got a dead hunter in the trunk of your car or something?" Shane asked with a weird look on his face

"Metaphorically speaking." Naruto said

"Legend says that if a hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the Earth in torment until…."

"Until?" Bonnie asked

"Until the new hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on. They're called potentials." Shane said

"Is there any other way to break it?" Naruto asked as Damon took out his phone

"Nope. Listen, I have a bunch of research on it. Why don't I go grab it for you?" Shane said

"That'd be great." Lexi said as Bonnie took the paper from Shane

"Hey, thanks." Damon said as Shane left the classroom

Naruto looked at Lexi "Hey, go get Klaus, he should be with Caroline at the grill." Lexi nodded and took Naruto's keys and left the classroom

Damon put his phone up to his ear and after a moment said "Little Gilbert, your services are needed."

Klaus Mansion

Tyler, Stefan, and Chris all walked into the parlor room "Thanks for meeting us." Tyler said

"Yeah, but make it fast, Klaus will be back soon." Chris said causing Stefan, and Tyler to nod, before they explained to him the situation

"All you need to do is get me access to Elena and I'll take it from there." Stefan said

"Please, man, help us and then you can disappear. You'll be free." Tyler said

"Yeah, until Klaus sends one of his other hybrids after me." Chris retorted

"Hayley and I got your back. We'll make sure nothing happens." Tyler replied

With Elena

Katherine was still tormenting Elena "You were such a good girl when you were human. Always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends; except weren't they usually the ones that ended up getting hurt?" she said

"I never wanted that." Elena replied

"Bonnie lost her Grams because of you. Her mom was turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone." Katherine said

"I'm not gonna kill myself!" Elena shouted

"Ugh, why not? Your very existence brings people nothing but pain. I mean, maybe it was worth it when you were worth it, but you're nothing now. You're a monster, Elena. You deserve to die." Katherine said as Elena busted into tears and fell back into the chair

Outside

Chris approached the two hybrids standing guard at Elena's room "Klaus said you two have to go to Tyler."

"Why?" the hybrid named Kimberly asked

"Something about his girl Caroline. I'll take over here." Chris lied

The two hybrids looked at each other before they walked off. As Chris watched them leave, Stefan turned around the corner and walked towards Chris, who handed him the keys.

Stefan unlocked the door to Elena's room and entered, to see Elena sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs, before she gasped and turned to look at the door " Elena. Hey."

Stefan walked into the room slowly, as Elena started to back away, as she saw Stefan as Connor "Hey, it's okay. It's me."

"No, no." Elena whimpered as she scrambled off the floor and continued to back away "Stay - Stay away from me."

"Let me help you." Stefan said before Elena rushed toward the bed and grabbed a lead pipe that was underneath it, and rushed at Stefan, who grabbed her by the wrist, preventing her from stabbing him "Elena, stop!"

Elena not listening threw Stefan against the wall and rushed at him, before she stabbed him in the stomach with the lead pipe and rushed out of the room, as Stefan fell to the floor

Mystic Falls High School

Damon, Naruto, and Bonnie were standing in the hallway by the artifacts, as Bonnie held papers about the Five when Jeremy arrived "Is everything okay? Is it Elena?" he asked

"We figured out how to help her. You need to kill a vampire." Bonnie said

"Great, give me a stake, I'll kill Damon right now." Jeremy said

"Easy, Van Helsing. We'll get you one. Don't worry." Damon replied before his phone rung

"Before you do this, you need to know what you're getting yourself into." Bonnie said

"Once you do this you won't be able to live with your sister." Naruto said

"What why?"

"You'll have an uncontrollable urge to kill vampires no matter who they are, and until we figure out a way to get you to control that it isn't safe to be around you." Naruto replied

"I would never hurt my sister." Jeremy said sternly

"Once you kill your first vampire, you won't have a choice, if you hurt her or not." Naruto replied

With Damon

"You can rest easy, brother. We figured out how to solve our little Elena problem." Damon said on his phone with Stefan

Stefan removing the pipe spoke with a grunt "Yeah, well, now we have a bigger one. I lost her."

"What? Again?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow

"She's in bad shape. I tried to help her but she attacked me. Listen, you go find her, alright? Talk her down, she'll listen to you. Just tell me what I need to do to end this." Stefan said

Mystic Grill

Lexi walked into the grill to see Klaus, and Caroline at the bar laughing "I thought Naruto was joking when he said that they were friends." she thought before shrugging and walking over to them "Hello, Klaus."

Klaus, and Caroline turned to Lexi "Hello, Alexia. I heard you were dead." Klaus said

"We'll my death was exaggerated." Lexi replied with a shrug "Anyway, Naruto wanted me to ask you if you've chosen a hybrid yet."

"I've got someone in mind." Klaus said

"Great." Lexi replied before she checked a text on her phone "We have to go, Elena has escaped."

With Elena

Elena was walking down a street, having flashbacks about the night she became a vampire, feeding on people at the frat party, and killing Connor. As she walked Connor and Katherine appeared on both sides of her, tormenting her farther "Are you ready to die yet? You know it's your only way out of this." Connor said

"You can't take back what you did. It can never be undone. You're a monster. You deserve to die." Katherine said

Elena stopped abruptly, and saw that she was standing on the Wickery Bridge, before she walked over to the railing and looked down into the water "It's okay, sweetie." a voice said beside her

Elena looked over and saw her mother Miranda standing beside her "Mom?" Elena asked in shock

Miranda smiled at Elena and pushed her hair behind her ear, and gently caressed Elena's cheek "I know what you're going through. It's okay. This bridge is where your life should have ended." Miranda said as she dropped her hand from Elena's cheek "Not just once, but twice. You were ready to die, remember?"

Elena shaking her head said "I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do, honey. You know exactly what to do." Miranda replied as she looked down at Elena's hand, as Elena looked down and lifted up her hand, she stared at her daylight ring, before Miranda looked up at her and smiled "That's right. The sun will come up and this will all be over. It's the right thing to do, Elena. You know it is. Admit it."

"Because I'm a monster. And I deserve to die." Elena said in a trance like state as she looked back over the bridge, took off her ring, and dropped it into the water below

Moments Later

Elena continued to stand on the bridge, as she watched dawn approach over the mountain range, before she shook her head "I can't do this. I can't leave Jeremy." she said looking to her mother

"Jeremy is better off without you, don't you see that?" Miranda asked

"But Mom, he won't have anyone." Elena said

"He'll have you. You'll be a ghost who helps him, not a monster who hurts him." Miranda replied

Elena started to cry again "You're – you're right. I – I – I'm sorry I… Mommy, I didn't mean to disappoint you." she sobbed

"You didn't. You were everything I ever wanted you to be. But you died, and you were supposed to stay dead." Miranda said softly as Damon approached Elena

"Elena." he called out to her, causing Elena to turn and look at him

"Damon?" Elena asked before she turned back and saw her mom was gone, she appeared upset, but turned back to look at Damon "How did you find me?"

"Didn't take a genius to figure it out. Third time's the charm." Damon said

"You and Naruto were right, Damon. Vampires kill people. Stefan was right too. I can't live with myself." Elena whimpered

"Look at you, being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay?" Damon asked

Elena turned her head and saw Connor "The sun will be up soon. It's almost over." he said

Elena nodded and looked back out at the water, as the sun was slowly starting to rise, and she looked down, as Damon looked at her hand "Where's your ring?" he asked

Elena remained silent "Where's your ring, Elena?" Damon asked again glancing over to the horizon

Lockwood Mansion

"You're doing a good thing, Chris." Tyler said as Chris packed a bag

"Yeah, well, let's see how fast a good thing can get me out of town." Chris replied as he turned to Hayley who hugged him

"Call me when you're safe, okay?" she asked pulling back to look up at him

"Yeah." Chris said with a smile before he picked up his back and opened the front door and walked out, before he backpedaled back inside as Klaus entered the house

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked innocently before he grabbed Chris by the throat and super sped him into the staircase "When I said don't let her out of your sight, what did you think I meant?"

"It's not his fault, it's mine. I was distracting him. It's my fault she got away!" Tyler said trying to save his friends life

"Then maybe you should be the one to die for it." Klaus replied still holding Chris by his throat

"No one has to die!" Hayley said before Klaus let go go of Chreis and sped face to face with Hayley

"Did I not say mind your business?!" he shouted

"Tyler's covering for me. I'm the one that let her go." Hayley said after swallowing the lump in her throat

"Hayley…" Tyler started but Hayley held up her hand stopping him from speaking

"No. You want someone dead, go ahead. Kill me. I'd rather die anyway than end up as one of your sired little bitches."

"Don't tempt me, little wolf." Klaus said with a smirk before he turned to Chris "Your existence is to serve me. To please me. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, I won't fail you again." Chris said fearfully

"No, you won't." Klaus said before he moved aside "Get out of here."

Chris quickly walked to the front door, when Naruto grabbed him by his throat and choked slammed him into the ground Chris's head slamming into the hard wooden floor a pool of blood forming under his head

"No!" Hayley shouted as she covered her mouth with her hands and cried as Jeremy, and Stefan walked into the house, Jeremy with a cleaver in his hand

"Jeremy?" Tyler asked in surprise

Wickery Bridge

Damon glanced to the horizon before he looked to Elena "We need to get you inside."

Elena looked at him, as Connor still stood behind her "It's almost time." he whispered in her ear

"What you're going through is a curse. We know how to break it, but we just have to get you inside." Damon said

"Don't let him stop you. I know you want to, but you can't. Don't." Connor said still talking in her ear

Damon looked over at the mountains and saw the sun had inched its way farther up in the sky "Damn it, Elena." he said before he rushed at her and tried to grab her, but she rushed around him and stayed a good distance away from him

Lockwood Mansion

"What the hell, man?!" Tyler shouted at Naruto who was leaning on a table with his arms crossed over his chest, beside Klaus who was smirking

Naruto looked at Tyler, before he looked to Jeremy and nodded, Jeremy sighed before he decapitated Chris with the cleaver, causing Hayley to scream and hide her face in Tyler's chest

Wickery Bridge

Elena took a deep breath as she felt the side effects of the curse lift

LOCKWOOD MANSION

Jeremy looked down at his hand, and saw the tattoo start to grow across his arm, Naruto seeing this as well smirked

Wickery Bridge

Elena breathed heavily, as she opened her eyes, and saw that Connor was gone "He's gone." Elena said

"It's okay." Damon said before he and Elena heard sizzling, Elena looked down, to see her hand was burning. Damon looked over and saw the sun had risen, he looked back to Elena, and saw that her face was burning now as well

"Damon?" Elena asked with a scared look on her face before Damon rushed her and threw himself, and Elena over the bridge and into the water

Later

Gilbert House

Elena woke up in her bed, with her ring on, before she slowly stared to sit up "Fished it out of the river for you." Damon said as Elena looked at her hand before she turned and looked at him, as he sat on her window seat "Little tip, vampires hate to swim. How are you feeling?"

"My head's clear. I can remember everything, but not like I lived it, like it was a really bad dream." Elena paused, remembering all of yesterday "You saved me. Thank you."

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide." Damon said before he stood up and sat on her bed "Don't do it."

Elena smiled "I just can't believe that I almost…" she trailed off

"You weren't yourself." Damon said as Elena took his hand in hers

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you…" Elena started before Damon looked down at her hand holding his, and she looked down as well, before Damon held her hand up and rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of her hand

Damon sighed "I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something." he said as he took his hand away from hers and placed it on top of her hand instead of holding it "Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but this rough patch that you two have been going through is not what you think. Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay? There may be a way out of this for you, Elena."

Elena looked at him, confused "There is a cure." he said causing her to look at him in surprise

Mystic Grill

Damon took off his jacket and sat down at the bar "Bourbon." he said before he looked at the seat next to him "Make that two."

Matt walked up and stood on the other side of Damon "You're still saving a spot for Mr. Saltzman, huh?" he asked

"I'd say I'm in the market for a new drinking buddy. You're not qualified." Damon said

"I know that you don't like me." Matt replied as Damon moved one of the bourbons in front of the empty seat next to him "But I dug up some stuff about the explosion at the Young farm, I kind of need to tell someone about."

Damon urged him to continue, with a motion of his head "So, April mentioned that her dad knew that Professor Shane guy. Which wouldn't be creepy, except, he had all that info about the hunter's curse, and we live in a town where, you know, anybody who knows stuff is creepy until proven otherwise." Matt said

"You're on the verge of impressing me. Drive it home."

"I got the Sheriff to dig up the pastor's phone records. Turns out, he made like a call a day to the same number the last month he was alive. And on the day that the Council got blown up at the farm, he called it ten times. The office of Professor Atticus Shane."

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 43: We'll Always Have Bourbon Street**

It's been two days since Elena was saved from the hunter's curse, Naruto had wanted for Jeremy to move out of the house, but he remained stubborn in the belief that he would never hurt his sister, only to do exactly that the next day, forcing Naruto to knock out Jeremy before he could kill her. Elena had tried to move into the Boarding House, but Naruto knew that if she did, then Stefan would leave, so Naruto told her to stay at her home, and had Jeremy move in with Matt, to keep him away from all vampires since no vampires have been invited into Matt's house.

Naruto had a movie night with Bonnie, and Lexi, while Caroline kept Stefan company so that he didn't kill anyone after his breakup with Elena they had figured out, that Elena was sired to Damon, not knowing that Elena, and Damon were in bed together at the exact moment they figured it out.

Gilbert House

Damon was laying in Elena's bed asleep until he woke up, and saw that Elena wasn't beside him, raising his head he looked around "Elena?" he asked before he saw Elena walk out of the bathroom, with his shirt over her black lingerie, as she walked back over to the bed

"Hey." Elena greeted

"Hey." Damon said as Elena jumped into bed beside him "Thought you might've left."

"No I don't have to be at school for.…" Elena paused to look at her watch less wrist, "At least twenty minutes ago." she said before she and Damon kiss each other and pull away, while Damon started playing with her hair "What's that face?" she asked

"What face?" Damon asked with a smile

"That face." Elena said

"I'm happy." Damon replied before he smiled again and Elena returned it before they kissed once more

Forbes House

Caroline paced the floor "This is a disaster!" she exclaimed

Stefan stood off to the side watching her "Look, we don't know anything for sure."

"Yes we do! Elena is sired to Damon! Which means her one singular burning desire is to make him happy, just like Klaus and his hybrids!" Caroline replied

"No it's not. A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million. Maybe it won't affect her the same way." Stefan retorted

"We already know it's affecting her. She's become Damon's lapdog." Caroline said as Stefan looked at her "It's true! Everything he says, she agrees with. Everything he asks her to do... she does. We need to do something." she continued before she pulled out her phone about to call Elena

"Wait, no, hold on Caroline." Stefan said before he walked over, and grabbed her hands to stop her from calling Elena "This isn't gossip. You can't just drop this on her before we know what's happening for sure."

"I should talk to Tyler, maybe he'll know what to do." Caroline replied

"Alright talk to Tyler but please don't tell anyone else. If this is true, then it may have influence on Elena's every action and emotion since she became a vampire." Stefan said

Abandoned Barn

A hybrid named Adrian, was chained up, while Hayley, Tyler and Kimberley all stood nearby watching as forced himself to change, while he screamed in pain "Please, no more, I can't." Adrian pleaded

"Yes, you can. Block out the pain." Tyler said as Adrian continued to scream in pain until Kimberley spoke up and made her way over to Adrian

"That's enough. This is torture." she said

"Kim, stop. He needs to finish." Hayley said as Kimberley started to unchain Adrian

"Not today, he doesn't." she replied

"Yes, today. Nate, Dean, and Chris are all dead, which makes Adrian Klaus' right hand. We can't let Adrian anywhere near Klaus until his sire bond is completely broken." Hayley said

"Hayley is right. The bond isn't broken until he doesn't feel the pain of transformation anymore. If we want to get back at Klaus for everything he's done to us, Adrian has to keep turning." Tyler said in agreement

"He doesn't have to do anything. Isn't that the point of breaking the sire bond - free will?" Kim replied as Hayley and Tyler exchanged a look "Let's go Adrian." she said before she helped Adrian leave the barn

Gilbert House

Damon and Elena walked down the stairs together toward the door "Bag?" Damon asked

"I got it. Ahem." Elena said picking up her bag from the table

"Scarf." he said as he took the scarf in his hand and wrapped it around her neck

"What - oh!" Damon pulled Elena into a kiss and pulled away "Listen, Damon, we.…"

"No. No, no no. Don't ruin it." Damon whined as he placed a finger to her lips, before she pushed his hand out of the way and smiled

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say." Elena said

"Well, I'm assuming it starts with, "What are we?" And then ends with, "Going to tell Stefan?" Damon replied

"He should know." Elena said

"I know he should know. I just don't know when he should know it." Damon replied

"Well, he knows that something is going on between us. I mean, it's the reason that he and I broke up." Elena said

"Yeah, but can't we just let ourselves enjoy one secret, selfish day before we destroy his?" Damon asked

"Maybe we shouldn't -" Elena started

"No, Elena. This is our time. It's never been right before but it is right now. Just one day? One day?" Damon asked interrupting her as he held up one finger and looked at her with pleading, puppy dog eyes

Elena smiled "OK, one day."

"Yes." Damon said before Elena opened the front door, to see Stefan there about to knock on the door, and they all could feel the tension in the air

"Hey." Elena said

"Hey." Stefan replied as an awkward moment of silence settles between the two of them

"See you in history?" Elena said before leaving

"Yeah." Stefan replied as Elena walked passed him, avoiding his gaze, Stefan walked into the house to see his brother

"Hey." Damon greeted

"Hey." Stefan said "Listen, we need to talk."

 **Moments Later**

Stefan had just finish telling Damon everything about what him and Caroline had discovered about the sire bond, as they sat down on the couch facing each other "Sired? Really Stefan? That is the most pathetic nonsense I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and you've said some crap in your day." Damon said

"It was your blood that turned her, right? I mean, she's been different from day one because of you. You can't deny that." Stefan replied

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. You two idiots can't stand that she's happy because of me." Damon retorted

"All right. You know what? Prove me wrong. Tell her it's OK to drink from a blood bag." Stefan challenged

"She can't. Her weird doppelganger body rejected the blood from the bag." Damon said

"Right, because you told her to. You said she had to drink warm human blood straight from the vein. She almost died to make you happy." Stefan replied before he saw the look on Damon's face, telling him that Damon clearly didn't believe in what he was saying "Look, just ask her to drink from a blood bag. Make sure you'll tell her how happy you'll be if it works, and if I'm wrong, I'll be the first to apologize."

"When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology better be epic." Damon said, before he got up and walked away,

"Hey." Stefan called causing Damon to stop "Have you heard from Naruto? Lexi said he left early this morning and I haven't been able to reach him."

"No, but I'm sure he's ok." Damon said before he and Stefan left the Gilbert house

 **New Orleans**

Naruto was sitting in a bar called Rousseau's, drinking coffee, he had been in the Quarter for a couple of hours, looking for the witch with the highest power level, but she had a very good cloaking spell on her, that made it so he couldn't sense her. Naruto took a sip of his coffee when he felt eyes watching him, looking down he activated his dojutsu, to see two witches watching him, and whispering to each other using his hearing he listened into the conversation

Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne, were in the kitchen "Sophie, we can use him,." Jane-Anne said

"That's to risky, Jane-Anne."

"More risky then bringing Klaus back?" Jane asked with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know, maybe, he's more dangerous than any of the Originals put together, and you know that. Besides we agreed that until we have something that would allow us to get Klaus's help, we will not bring back the originals, or their godfather." Sophie replied as Jane-Anne sighed looking down "I want Monique back as much as you do, and until Marcel is gone we have to do this right."

As soon as Naruto heard the name Marcel he got up, got up and walked over to the kitchen "Hello, Ladies." he said causing the sisters to jump in surprise

"What do you want?" Jane-Anne asked standing in front of her little sister protectively

"I want to know, what's been happening in the Quarter." Naruto said

"Why would we tell you anything?" Jane-Anne asked

Naruto smirked "Your magic, is disappearing." Naruto said suddenly causing the sisters eyes to widen "In about 7 months or so, you'll be completely human. Ancestral magic is such a bitch isn't it?" Naruto said smirking before he turned around and walked out of the bar.

The sisters looked at each other and rushed after Naruto, but when they got outside Naruto was gone, causing them to sigh and walk back into the bar,

Naruto was on a rooftop across the street from the bar, looking at the sisters, before he suddenly smirked "So how long will you follow me?" he asked

"As long as needed." a voice said behind, looking over his shoulder Naruto looked at Katherine who was smiling at him

Mystic Falls

Mystic Falls High School

Elena was walking down the hallway, toward Bonnie and Caroline who were at their lockers, before they saw Elena approaching "Elena, hey. Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked looking at Elena's face

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, you must be bummed out that Jeremy had to move in with Matt, so he wouldn't try to kill you." Bonnie said

"Matt will take care of him and make sure he keeps all of his hunter stuff in control. He's OK." Elena replied

"But are you? I mean, clearly, you probably forgot to use a flat iron this morning." Caroline said with a giggle

"Oh - I was in a rush." Elena lied, before she took her hair out of the bun it was in "Do you girls have any plans tonight? I'm in desperate need of some girl talk."

Bonnie shrugged "I'm in. Shane taught me some small spells I've been wanting to try." she said

"Oh, creepy Professor Guy is just Shane now." Caroline said

"He may be a professor, but he's not mine." Bonnie shrugged

"So, girls' night?" Elena asked

"Sure, I'm sure we can raid the Salvatore wine cellar." Caroline said "Plus, Lexi will be there."

"Um, are you sure that Naruto, Stefan, and Damon are cool with us crashing at their place?" Elena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Naruto is our boyfriend, I'm positive he won't care." Bonnie said getting a nod from Caroline

Elena looked between her two friends before she caught sight of Damon walking into the school, before he motioned for her to walk over to him "I'll see you in a bit." she said before she walked off to meet Damon with Caroline and Bonnie watching her

"You smelt that?" Caroline asked Bonnie

"Yup. She and Damon slept with each other." Bonnie said shaking her head

Classroom

Elena stood with Damon in an empty classroom with her arms wrapped around him "You being here makes your selfish, secret day a little difficult, don't you think?" Elena asked

Damon pulled away from Elena and took out a blood bag "Brought your lunch." he said

"I can't. You know I can't." Elena replied

"Well, last time you tried it, the circumstances were less optimal and I think maybe you should just give it another try, see if it works. I really think it will." Damon said as Elena looked at him "Please... for me?" he asked

Elena sighed and took the blood bag from Damon's hands, before she ripped the top open, and took a deep breath before putting it in her mouth. Elena started to drink, while Damon looked at her expectantly, before she looked up at him "You okay?" Damon asked

Elena took the bag out of he mouth " Mm, I'm fine. It tastes like blood. Last time, it was like hot garbage." she said before she put the bag back into her mouth and continued to drink

"You sure you're okay?" Damon asked

Elena nodded before she pulled the blood bag out of her mouth "I'm better than OK. I mean, maybe last time, it was a bad batch or something. I can't believe this, Damon. I don't have to hurt people anymore." Elena said smiling, while Damon's face was blank, while Elena threw her arms around Damon and hugged him, before she pulled away "I have to get to class. Thank you." she said before she kissed Damon and walked out of the classroom

"Shit." Damon growled before leaving himself

Professor Shane's Office

Hayley was rummaging around Shane's office, looking for something, when Shane walked in "Trespassing, breaking and entering all before noon?" he asked causing her to stop and looked at him

"Having trouble breaking Adrian." Hayley said

"Don't worry about it. You already got the twelve hybrids I need." Shane replied

"We have eleven. I told you, Tyler Lockwood isn't part of the deal." Hayley said crossing her arms over her chest

"Well, now there's eleven hybrids. You deliver me twelve without loyalties to Klaus or your friend Tyler becomes fair game." Shane replied standing behind his desk

"You haven't held up you end of the bargain." Hayley said

"Right." Shane replied before he reached into his coat and pulled out a flash drive "This is everything you always wanted to know about your biological parents. And it's encoded in case you're thinking of the smash and grab. Just bring me twelve unsired hybrids and it's yours."

New Orleans

Katherine's Apartment

Naruto, and Katherine were in her loft kissing passionately when, Naruto slipped away from the kiss and started to lay kisses on Katherine's open neck as he groped her ass. Katherine squirmed under his touch as her own hand started running through his hair. She mewled as Naruto kept kissing her neck while his hands started to roam over her body.

The two kept kissing as they continued to moan into each other's mouths as they made their way through Katherine's loft. Before the level of clothing she and Naruto had on started to frustrate her.

Naruto kept his workings going as he felt Katherine pull away from him, and grab the collar of his shirt before she tore it off of his body, and tossed the destroyed shirt aside before she pulled Naruto into another kiss and and pushed him onto the bed before she straddled him.

"Enough foreplay. I can't stand all this clothing! I want you." Katherine growled as she reached down and took of her blouse. Naruto smiled up at Katherine as she started to grind herself along his erection before he kissed her stomach up to the red bra, before he ripped it off and took her left nipple into his mouth.

Katherine 's breath hitched as Naruto's free hand came up and started to knead her right breasts. Before she used her vamp speed to slide off the bed while taking Naruto's pants and underwear with her. Once she had them off she threw them into a corner, as her free hand started to slowly pump his member in fascination. She had been with a few guys before as was necessary for seduction training and the actual seduction mission but no one had ever been close to this size. She licked her lips in anticipation and started to pump a bit faster as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he meet eyes with Katherine while she continued to stroke Naruto's cock, before she brought her other hand up and began to play with Naruto's large balls, causing him to moan and lie back on the bed, as she kept her twisting her hand and jerking him off as she started to fondle his ball sack

After 20 seconds of fondling his balls and stroking him, Katherine leaned forward and stretched her tongue out to grab one of his balls. She sucked on it lightly as he groaned. She let the ball drop out of her mouth and sent her tongue to the base of his shaft. She moved her hand around his cock and licked from the base of his shaft all the way up from the underside to the head of his cock. She used her tongue to gather the pre cum and swirled her tongue around his cockhead before pulling back slightly and ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft and all the way back up. Katherine, then proceeded to open her mouth wide before she engulfed his cock in her mouth and slowly started to take as much as she could into her mouth, causing Naruto to moan loudly. After a moment Katherine started to suck strongly while pulling his cock out of her mouth.

Naruto moaned when she started to suck the head of his cock while she fondled his balls before he felt his end coming as his cock twitched and warned Katherine. "Ugh... Katherine I'm going to cum."

Katherine heard him and quickly pulled his cock to the entrance of her mouth so that just the tip was resting in her mouth. She brought her second hand up and started a two hand stroke to finish him as one of his hands went to the back of her head and fisted her dark brown curly hair. She smiled as she felt his cock throb again and she felt the first spurt fill most of her mouth and moved her tongue around getting a feel for the texture and flavor of his cum. Once she felt her cheeks start to puff as his second shot almost overfilled her mouth she quickly started to gulp the thick cum down. She had managed to get about 2 gulps full before his third spurt overfilled her mouth and some spilled out onto her chest. She kept drinking the cum he was spurting out until almost a minute later when he tapered off and Katherine could finally get a breath in. She breathed in through her nose and could feel her pussy gushing fluids from the heavy scent of man in the air.

She leaned back on her haunches and looked up at Naruto. She opened her mouth and let her tongue move all around showing her tasting his cum yet again. She closed her mouth and made a show of gulping down his cum. The show worked as she looked down and saw his cock at full mast again slathered in her own saliva and some of his cum. That reminded her of the cum still sitting on her breasts. She looked thoughtful for a second before she reached down and started to rub the cum into her own breasts and moaned as she shivered in pleasure.

After Katherine finished rubbing Naruto's cum into her chest, she looked up to see him looking down at her with love in his eyes, Katherine smiled up at him, before Naruto grabbed her, picked her up and laid her on the bed and kissed her passionately ignoring the taste of himself, when he felt Katherine grip his member, looking down he saw her panties, jeans were on the floor.

Naruto kissed her neck, before he thrust forward and speared his cock into her pussy, causing Katherine 's back to arch and scream slightly as she was penetrated for the first time in a few months. The wetness of her pussy, causing him to moan, before he nipped at her neck, and ear.

Katherine grabbed his face, before she pulled him into another kiss, as she started to roll her hips. Naruto groaned before he slowly pulled out of Katherine's hot pussy until just his head was resting in her and then plunged back in. He started a slow rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in before he started to pick up his pace.

Katherine loved the feeling of Naruto's cock pounding into her but after so long of being away from her one true love she wanted to be fucked stupid, and as if reading her mind, Naruto's hip became a blur, as Katherine moaned when he hit her cervix she leaned up, and nipped at his neck, before she vamped out, and bit into Naruto's neck

Naruto continued to piston in and out of her pussy before an orgasm ripped through Katherine's body as he kept thrusting into her G-spot. Once she came down from her orgasmic high, Katherine, using her speed and strength to flip Naruto over so that she was on top, before she started to ride him.

Naruto moaned before he leaned up and kissed her. Before moving to her neck, and Katherine rode him faster than before as he started to thrust up into her, after a moment when he felt her clamp down on his member he thrust his member into her cervix, before he shot his load into her baby chamber which sent her tight sheath into another round of convulsing.

Sighing in pleasure, Katherine laid down on Naruto's chest, as she placed soft kisses on his chest "I love you." Katherine said happiness clear in her voice

"And I you." Naruto replied as he and Katherine looked out the large window in her room with a nice view of New Orleans

Salvatore Boarding House

Damon was in the library, on his knees in front of 2 chests rummaging through old papers, when Stefan walked into the room "What are you doing?" he asked

Damon still looking through the papers answered "Elena is sired. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. But what are we gonna do about it?" Stefan asked as he kneeled down beside Damon

"Well, I'm working on it. Here." Damon said handing Stefan a picture "Remember that?"

Stefan looked at the picture "New Orleans."

"1942, to be exact." Damon said

"What was in New Orleans in 1942?" Stefan asked

"Other than bourbon and beads…" Damon paused to look at his little brother "Us, Stefan."

"Oh yeah." Stefan said as he picked up a hat "What was the name of that girl you used to hang out with?"

"That was no ordinary girl. That was Charlotte." Damon said in remembrance

 **New Orleans, 1942**

The bar was incredibly busy filled with happy people celebrating as a man was singing jazz music in the corner of the bar, when a woman entered the bar, and sat next to Damon

"Hi." Damon greeted as he smiled at her before she took a seat next to him on a bar stool looking around the room before looking back to Damon love and affection in her eyes,

Charlotte smiled and replied. "Hi."

"So, did you decide who you would like to have for dinner tonight?" Damon asked, causing Charlotte to look around the bar before she pointed to the man who was singing

"Him. He looks tasty." She said with a grin

"That's a very fine choice, Miss Charlotte. I will go set that up. Now, if anyone tries to touch my drink, you show them no mercy, ok?" Damon said jokingly as Charlotte nodded, before she watched Damon cross the room to compel the man, when a sailor walked into over to the bar head nodding to the music, before he leaned against the bar, accidentally knocking over Damon's drink spilling it everywhere, Charlotte shot to her feet glaring at him

"You spilled my man's drink." Charlotte growled

"Sorry." The sailor said dismissively, as he was looking at the crowd of dancing people "It's crowded in here." He said still not looking at Charlotte, so he didn't see Charlotte vamp out before her face returned to normal

"That's no excuse." Charlotte growled

"Hey, take it easy, lady-"

"I'm not gonna take it easy." Charlotte interrupted before she reached out and snapped his neck, Damon who had been watching eyes widen before he sped over, and caught the man, before he could fall and held him upright so no one think he was dead

"What did you do?" Damon hissed in a whisper

"He touched your drink." Charlotte said causing Damon's eyes to widen, "You said show no mercy. I thought you'd be happy." She finished with a pout before she walked off

 **Present**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"That was my first clue." Damon said looking at Stefan as he took a sip of his scotch

"She was sired to you, and I can only assume you took full advantage of that until you got bored of her, right?" Stefan replied

"More like when she went all "Fatal Attraction" on me, then I had to make a clean break." Damon retorted

"How'd you do that?" Stefan asked only for Damon to toss him a paper with an address, and name on it "Who's Valerie LaMarche?"

"The witch that I found to help me break little Charlotte's sire bond." Damon said before he took a swig of his drink. Stefan looked at his brother curiously as he stood up "Pack your bags, baby bro. We're going back to Bourbon Street." Damon walked away as his brother sighed and walked to his room to get his jacket

 **4 Hours Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Lexi sat down a wooden crate in the parlor filled with wine bottles "One for you." Lexi said handing Bonnie a bottle who accepted it "One for you." she said handing another to Caroline when Elena entered the room, with Naruto's photo album, and a blood bag

Lexi and the others looked at Elena with a raised eyebrow "I thought you couldn't drink from blood bags?" Lexi asked

"Thanks to Damon, I am now a functional dysfunctional vampire." Elena said

"That's amazing." Bonnie said

"Uh, what do you mean "thanks to Damon?" Lexi asked

"Well, he suggested that I try it again. So I did and it worked. No more snatch, eat, erase." Elena said getting a look from Lexi

"So where is my least favorite Salvatore?" Caroline asked

Elena took out her phone, and sat on the couch opposite of her friends and held up her phone and read the text message Damon had sent her "Out with my brothers for the night, don't wait up. Brother bonding."

"Hm, so you guys check-in text now? What else do you do?" Caroline asked

"I know that you're not the biggest fan, but he kind of just changed my life. Would you mind laying off on all the hate?" Elena said as she and Caroline stared each other down

Bonnie and Lexi glanced at each other before Lexi spoke up to break the tension between Elena and Caroline "OK, new girls' night rule - no boy talk, yeah?" she said before she looked at the photo album that Elena brought down "What's this?" she asked picking it up

Elena turned to Lexi and spoke "It's Naruto's photo album." she moved over to Lexi, with Caroline following her as they all sat beside Lexi who was looking through the photo album

"Who's this?" Caroline asked pointing to a picture

"These are Naruto's parents." Bonnie said

Caroline's eyes widen "He looks so much like his father." she said

"Now he does. With the blonde hair, and blue eyes, but he really has his mother's hair, and her eyes." Lexi replied turning a page where they saw Naruto's baby picture

"He's so cute." Elena said looking at the picture, getting nods of agreement

 **New Orleans**

Naruto with a hoody on walked through the crowded streets of the French Quarter toward the Abattoir. The Abattoir is a large compound in the center of the French Quarter. Naruto had built the compound in the 1700's for his godchildren, and had lived here with them till the mid 1800's

Walking into the compound Naruto saw that a large party was going on, shaking his head, Naruto walked into the compound making his way through the crowd of vampires, Naruto reached the stairs and started to climb, them when three vampires stood in his way "This area is off limits." the vampire on the right said

Naruto smirked as his eyes glowed from the shadow of his hood, and before the vampires knew what happened they were thrown back into the wall, and swallowed up into some type of black whole except the one in the middle whose heart was missing, while Naruto went on about his business. A vampire had saw what happened and immediately tapped his leader on the shoulder and reported it, and they made their way after Naruto

Naruto walked toward his room, and saw the cracks on the door "Someone really wanted to get in here." Naruto thought before he grabbed the knob, and felt the knob cut into his hand and take his blood, before he opened the door when it unlocked.

Walking inside Naruto saw everything caked in dust, looking around he made his way toward a desk, and channeled his chakra into the surface, and in a puff of smoke Qetsiyah's Grimoire appeared, grabbing it and sealing it away into his palm Naruto heard footsteps behind him.

"How'd you get in here?" a voice demanded

Smirking, Naruto let his body return to it's original form, as he turned around and took off his hood, as he looked into the wide fearful of Marcellus Gerard "It was my room, once upon a time. But I'm sure you knew that, brat." Naruto said

Swallowing the large lump in his throat Marcel looked at the person that he could honestly say put fear in him as a child and teenager, when he witness just how ruthless and evil a vampire could be. "N-Naruto, haven't seen you here since

"Your 22nd birthday." Naruto interrupted "I here you took full advantage of my absence, where Rebekah's concerned. And judging from the damage done to the outside of my door, you've been trying to get in here."

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked changing the subject

"New Orleans is a breeding ground for supernatural activity, and I just so happen to need about 100 vampires." Naruto said with a shrug, as the two vampires on Marcel's flanks tensed "But I have a question for you. Why did you let, Niklaus, and the others believe that you died in 1919. Why not leave New Orleans and find him, the family that took you in, raised you, and saved you from the life of a slave?"

"…" Marcel remained quiet

"Is it because, you really are your father's son."

That comment enraged Marcel, and he momentarily forgot who he was in front of, and rushed Naruto followed by his two subordinates. When they reached him, Naruto ducked under a swing from Marcel and punched his subordinate Diego, in the jaw, before he nailed him in the chest with a Spartan kick sending him into the wall, and to the floor coughing up blood. Ducking under a attempted grab from Marcel, Naruto grabbed the one named Thierry's arm and snapped it in half, before he kicked him in the teeth, knocking a couple of them into his throat sending him to the ground coughing.

Turning to Marcel, who looked at his men who were down, before he rushed Naruto and before he knew it his face was grabbed by Naruto and he was thrown through the wall, into the courtyard, hearing the music stop, Naruto walked outside to see Marcel crawling out of a crater.

With a smirk Naruto hopped from the balcony, and landed beside Marcel as he coughed up blood "You've gotten arrogant, since I last saw you brat. If you remembered the rules, your only what 201? I'm almost 3,000 years old. I'm stronger, faster, and more ruthless." Naruto smirked before he looked around at all the vampires that looked ready to attack him

"Don't do it." Marcel said now on his knees, as he looked up at Naruto, while Naruto grabbed his shoulder, and stood him onto his feet

"I have to. I need 100 vampires, and if you've noticed there hasn't been a opportunity like this since 2008. Besides I'm sure you can turn some more humans." Naruto said before 100's of chakra chains shot out of his back, and started to attack the first vampire they reached as some vampires managed to dodge the chains they saw the chain spear through their friends before all the chains suddenly shot into the air with the vampires impaled on the tip of each chain.

The vampires, and witches who were watching were shocked when a black whole suddenly swallowed each other vampires, before the chains disappeared. Looking at Naruto who looked toward Marcel who was shocked like everyone else, Naruto spoke "I'm sure in a month of so, Niklaus and the others will be here. To see the long thought dead Marcellus Gerard." smirking Naruto turned around and walked out of the compound "I'll be seeing you brat." he said as he started to whistle merrily, before he suddenly shot straight into the sky flying back to Mystic Falls.

 **With Damon, and Stefan**

Unknowing of what their brother had just done, Damon and Stefan walked through a crowd of people partying in the streets as music played "Well, the city is the same. Just brighter."

"Have you been back here since '42?" Damon asked looking at his brother curiously

"Nope, not since I shipped off to join the war effort and you didn't." Stefan said

"Somebody had to entertain the ladies who had been left by their menfolk." Damon replied before his cell phone chimed and he took it out looking at it "Hey, good news. Elena is at the house with the girls where she can't get in trouble. Bad news - I think Lexi gave them the dom. Told her to make herself at home." Damon said smiling

Stefan now facing Damon said "Yeah, you told her so she does, right?"

Damon scoffed and walked past Stefan "Sire bond is not that literal, Stefan."

Stefan turning toward his brother replied "Really? Name one thing that you've asked her to do that you haven't gotten, huh?"

Damon looked at him "You know what I haven't gotten? Blame, guilt. I get it Stefan. I get that your pissed that Elena dumped you because she has feelings for me. Bet you blame the sire bond for that, too." he retorted with narrowed eyes

Stefan growled "Yeah, you damn right I do."

"Why, because it's impossible to think she could have feelings for me?" Damon asked

"No, because it's impossible for her to be so blind that she doesn't see how wrong you are for her." Stefan said as he and Damon were now, face to face before Damon turned around and walked away, Stefan sighed and looked down shaking his head "Hey, wait, Damon, I'm sorry."

Damon paused and turned to face Stefan "What'd you say?" he asked

 **New Orleans, 1942**

Lexi and Stefan were walking through the bar, looking for Damon "I'm sorry, I blamed you for my bloodlust and for me becoming a ripper. It wasn't your fault." Stefan said before he looked over his shoulder "Do I really have to say it wasn't his fault, Lexi?" he asked

"Yes, keep going." Lexi said now standing in front of the youngest Salvatore

"You and Naruto are my brothers and I'm sure we're all tired of fighting with each other, so I hope that we can be friends again." Stefan said

"Perfect. Now, just remember we're here to talk to Damon, not to yell, not to drudge up the past and most definitely not to pick a fight." Lexi said

"That's the real trick, isn't it?" Stefan asked

"You've spent the last twenty years turning your life around. It's time to make nice with your brother." Lexi said before they turned their heads to see Damon sitting at the bar.

Stefan took a deep breath before he went to talk to him. Damon was bobbing his head to the music when Stefan gave him a light slap on the back. Damon turned, and saw Stefan causing him to get to his feet "You look like a guy I used to know."

"Hello, Damon." Stefan greeted

"Come to put a stake in my heart?" Damon asked tapping his chest

"More like bury the hatchet." Stefan said holding out his hand. Damon looked at his brother before they gave each other a small smile, and Damon shook his brother's hand and the two hugged

 **Later**

Lexi, Stefan and Damon were all sitting at the bar, Stefan had been telling Damon some stories "Egypt, ha! Finally gonna get to see the pyramids." Damon said smiling

"Oh, I doubt I'll be doing much sightseeing. Driving an ambulance through the front lines, but yeah, yeah, Egypt." Stefan replied with a grin

"Think they have room for another driver?" Damon asked getting a surprised look from Stefan "I could handle some war ,if it meant spending quality time with my little brother."

Lexi shook her head and took a shot of her drink, not happy at Damon's suggestion "Tell you what, I'll talk to my C.O." Stefan said before he took a swig of his drink and stood up "I'm gonna get us another round."

As Stefan walked off and waved the bartender over, as Lexi stood up and leaned in close to Damon "You're not going." she said

"I don't like you." Damon replied

"In 1912, you pressured Stefan to drink human blood. He's been trying to put his ripper days behind him, but he needs to see death and blood and deal with them as part of life. He needs balance, restraint." Lexi said

"What makes you think I'm not balanced and restrained?" Damon asked

"The fact that you never have been. You think of what you want, first, second and third. Stefan is better off alone than in your company." Lexi said

"Well, I beg to differ." Damon growled when Stefan walked back over, and Lexi put on a fake smile

Stefan placed down Lexi's, and Damon's drinks as he held his up "To the Salvatores in Eygpt!" he toasted before he and Damon clinked glasses and said "Cheers", he and Lexi then did the same, before Lexi drunk hers and stared at Damon while doing so and he glanced at her, when Charlotte walked up, with a woman in her arms

"Damon." Charlotte said causing Damon to look alarmed as Stefan looked at Charlotte "Did you forget you were supposed to meet us for dinner?" she asked

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Damon said

"I brought you leftovers." Charlotte said as she let Damon see the woman's neck, which was smeared with blood that's pouring down her neck

"Charlotte!" Damon hissed before he looked around to see if anyone had noticed yet, while Charlotte handed off lady to Stefan and the blood got on his hand, and immediately Damon took the lady from Stefan's arms

"Get away from him!" Lexi growled pushing Charlotte away from Stefan

"Stefan!" Damon said worried as Stefan stared at his bloody fingers "Stefan." he said as he put a hand on Stefan's back

"I - I -" Stefan stammered

"Stefan?" Damon asked concerned for his brother as dark veins appeared on Stefan's face and Lexi grabbed Stefan, ready to leave the bar "Stefan."

Lexi turned to Damon before leaving, and she looked at Charlotte and back at Damon "She's better off without you, too." she said before walking out of the bar as Damon glared at Charlotte

"I got to get rid of her." Damon thought before he stood up and left the bar

 **Present Day**

Stefan and Damon were walking through the street "I apologize, all right? As much as I hate this sire bond thing, I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not really your fault."

"Well, don't get all warm and fuzzy on me yet." Damon said before they stopped in front of an apartment "It's where the witch lived."

"What, you weren't expecting to find the same exact witch in the same place?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, but since I couldn't remember where the store was, figured it'd give us a start." Damon said with a shrug

"Maybe there's another place to start. You think Charlotte might be in New Orleans?" Stefan asked looking at his brother

"Yeah, maybe." Damon said

"Where was the last place you saw her?" Stefan asked

"Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. Kind of told her to count every brick in every building in New Orleans, and I'd meet her at the corner." Damon said before he paused as Stefan looked at him "I was on a plan for LA by morning."

Stefan looked at him and turned around and walked away "Where you going?" Damon asked

Stefan turned around and looked at him, while he walked backwards "Corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. See how literal the sire bond is." he said before turning around and walking off, Damon sighed and followed after him

 **Moments Later**

Stefan and Damon were walking down a street, when they stopped at the corner of two streets "There's no way she's gonna be in the same spot after seventy years." Damon said

"So, what are we gonna tell Elena?" Stefan asked

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to tell her anything." Damon said

"Well, we can't just lie to her." Stefan replied

"It's not a lie. It's an omission for the greater good." Damon replied

"Oh, I see. That's Damon speak for "Lets not do the right thing, lets just do what's right for me." Stefan said

"Oh, what about you, O selfless one? Are you doing what's best for Elena or what's best for you? Because it looks to me like the only reason you want to break Elena's sire bond is to restore her original factory 'Team Stefan' settings." Damon replied as they both stared at each other, before Damon nodded "I'm gonna go get a drink. Hunt me down when you stop being a dick. "

Damon proceeded to walk away, as Stefan stood at the corner, looking ashamed of himself. Damon made his way around the corner and walked down a deserted street, when he heard a noise behind him and stopped, when he turned to look behind him he saw no one.

Shrugging he turned back around, only to be tackled by a vampire, Stefan who was still on the corner heard the commotion and rushed to where Damon was, seeing a woman on top of his brother he sped over and threw the vampire off of him, allowing for Damon to get up

"What the hell just happened?" Stefan asked

"She kissed me." Damon said touching his lips

The vampire got up and walked into the light allowing them to see that it was Charlotte, who smiled at the sight of Damon "Damon, I always knew you'd come back for me. I must have counted literally every brick on every building in all of New Orleans." she said

Damon looked taken aback and turned to look at Stefan, who looked horrified "Literally every brick."

Damon looked away, ashamed, as Charlotte wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, but Damon tried to back away from her "Uh, Charlotte, uh. Ha." Damon said awkwardly as he patted her arms and pulled away from her "Please tell me you had a full life and that you've done something other than counting bricks."

"Of course I have, I'm not crazy." Charlotte said dismissively

Damon shook his head, as if agreeing with her comment about not being crazy "I think you need a second opinion." Stefan muttered before he cleared his throat and asked "Then why are you still here?"

Charlotte turned and looked at Stefan "You know when someone breaks up with you and there's a song that reminds you of them. First, you hate it." she said as she placed her hand on Damon's shoulder and caressed it "But then it brings back all the good memories of them. Counting the bricks is my song and I've been playing it for decades."

"That's a really long time stuck listening to the same song." Stefan said dryly

Charlotte smiled and placed her arms back around Damon's neck "Yeah, heh.." Damon said as he grabbed Charlottes hands from around his neck and pulled them away, and gently patted them between his own hands "Well you know, in the plus column, you know New Orleans better than anyone in the world. Which is really nice, because we need your help finding someone."

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Lexi were partying, as they were dancing and drinking while Bonnie was capturing it all on her phone, Elena poured another glass of champagne for herself, but realized the bottle was empty, and used her super speed and goes into the dining room, stands on the table, and grabs another bottle of champagne. Caroline, Lexi, and Bonnie cheered for her as she super sped back into the room and popped the cork off the new champagne bottle, and poured herself another glass and the girls all hug each other and fall onto the couch, as they all were happy

 **New Orleans**

Stefan and Damon entered a shop, where a middle aged woman came out from the back of the shop, her gaze lingered on Damon a moment longer then Stefan but the brothers didn't notice

"Can I help you, gentleman?" she asked

"Hi. We're looking for a witch. Sorry, no time for pleasantries." Damon said causing Stefan to glance at him

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." the woman replied

"Look…Nandi, is it? Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what we're talking about." Damon said as he looked to Stefan who raised an eyebrow "We need a spell that could break a vampire sire bond. Now, there was a witch here named Val. Ring any bells?"

"She was my great-grandmother." Nandi said

"She had a Grimoire and it had a spell." Damon said

 **Flashback**

Damon stood in the shop talking to Val about magic in 1942 "The magic you are talking about is dark, powerful. Magic like this doesn't come cheap." Val said

Damon looked over at a little girl sitting at a table, who looked back at him and smiled, Damon returned the smile as the little girl continued to write in a booklet, as Damon looked back at Val "How much?" he asked

"Money won't cut it here, pretty one. Dark magic draws power from dark places. Casting the spell you need requires the sacrifice of 12 human souls." Val said

 **End Flashback**

"A sacrifice?" Stefan asked in surprise before he looked over to Damon "You brought me here knowing that the spell required a human sacrifice."

"Well, I was hoping the recipe had changed." Damon said still looking at Nandi

" Look, there's no magic like that here. I sell herbs and homeopathic remedies and dress it up with a little witchy-woo-woo for the tourists, but I don't practice." Nandi said

"Okay, fine, listen, just tell us where we can find someone like your great-grandma who can break the sire-bond and won't flake out on us like old Val did." Damon replied

"There's no one. All of her stuff is gone - the Grimoires, her journals. We lost it all during Katrina. If a spell like that ever existed, it's gone for good." Nandi said causing the brothers to sigh and look at each other

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena was cleaning up the mess from the party in the parlor, as she and Caroline had got into an argument earlier, when the other girls walked downstairs to talk to her "Elena, come on." Bonnie said

"Party is over. You guys need to leave." Elena said

Caroline raised an eyebrow "Don't be mad, okay? We're just looking out for you. Besides you don't live here." Bonnie nodded slightly in agreement as she sat beside Lexi

"Are you guys always like this?" Lexi whispered

"No not really." Bonnie said as they turned back to the girls

"Do you think it makes me happy that you guys hate him? I get it. His track record has been kind of spotty but I don't hate him. I can't. He's - I think I'm falling in love with him." Elena said to Caroline

"Ugh, you're not falling in love with him, Elena. You're sired to him." Caroline blurted out

Bonnie and Elena looked at Caroline in shock, while Lexi shook her head as Caroline looked slightly ashamed "What?" Bonnie asked standing up

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked

Caroline sighed and walked down the steps toward Elena "I... Look, I'm sorry that it came out like that, but it's true. You couldn't feed from animals or blood bags because he told you so. Then he suggested that you try again with blood bags and suddenly…"

"No. There's no way, I…" Elena interrupted

Bonnie looked to Caroline "Are you sure?" she asked

"She's definitely sired to Damon." Lexi said before Caroline spoke

"How do you know?" Elena asked turning to Lexi

"Well, the way Naruto put it, when he explained it to is that, a vampire must have feelings for her sire before she is turned, by him."

"Were you sired to Naruto?" Bonnie asked getting a nod from Lexi

"How'd he break it?" Elena asked

"When your sired to Naruto, it doesn't fully vanish, but he told me to make decisions for myself, and if I don't agree with something he does, to tell him about it." Lexi said with a shrug "You're a special case."

"How's that?" Elena asked

"Naruto's, and Damon's blood turned you. You had feelings for both of them when you died right?" Lexi asked

"No." Elena said only for the three girls to give her a look, causing her to sigh "Yes."

"Your feelings for Damon were stronger, since you buried your feelings for Naruto. So your sire bond to him is apparent, but if Naruto were to order you to do something you would do it. Your sired to Naruto, and Damon."

Elena looked at Lexi in shock along with Bonnie, and Caroline, when the door slammed open, causing them to turn to see Adrian and Kim.

Eyes narrowed they all stood up and faced the door, when Kim rushed them, but a leg sweep from Bonnie tripped her up, and Caroline immediately punched her in the face, sending her into a wall.

Adrian rushed to help, but Elena and Lexi intercepted him, Adrian growled before he rushed them, but Lexi and Elena dodged his attempted grabs and Elena slammed her knee into his stomach, while Lexi punched him in the nose, before they kicked him next to Kim.

Kim, and Adrian stood to their feet to see the four girls, were ready for more, when they heard footsteps behind them, and they turned to see Naruto in the doorway, Kim, and Adrian's eyes widen before they made to sped pass Naruto but Naruto grabbed them and threw them back into the house "Where you going? The party just started." Naruto said closing the door behind him, as Kim, and Adrian looked at Naruto, and the girls who had vamped out, while Bonnie's eyes were now a crimson Rinnegan.

Soon Kim's, and Adrian's screams of pain could be heard from the house.

 **New Orleans**

Stefan and Damon were walking down the street "Witch is lying. Doesn't practice magic, my ass." Damon said with a snort

"Human sacrifice? Did you really think I would go for this?" Stefan asked as they walked toward Charlotte who was sitting on the footsteps of a building

"Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures." Damon said

"Did you kill those 12 people in 1942?" Stefan asked

"Absolutely, I did, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant a clean slate with Elena." Damon said

"Hmm."

"Are you gonna help me good cop/bad cop this witch or not?" Damon asked before Stefan looked to the side before he looked back to Damon

Nandi's shop

Nandi was doing some work, when Damon entered the shop, behind her, and she turns around and looked at him "What are you doing here?" Nandi asked

"Calling you out. You're not Val's great-granddaughter. You're her daughter." Damon said as he remembered the time he visited the shop in 1942 and how the little girl was sitting at the table behind Val was writing the name "Nandi" all over her notebook "You're 80 years old. You don't look a day over 50. You're a practicing witch."

"Get out of my store." Nandi said turning her back on Damon

"Give me what I want." Damon demanded as he started to walk toward her, only for Nandi to turn around and use her powers to give Damon an aneurysm, clutching his head Damon fell to the ground holding his head with both his hands

"I gave you a chance to leave with your life." Nandi said coldly, when Stefan entered the store from the back

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. We don't want any trouble ok? We just - we just need your help. That's all." Stefan said

"I told you there's no one here who can help you. The kind of magic my mother practiced, it's unnatural. Witches don't even call it magic. We call it expression. " Nandi said stopping her spell

"Is that like black magic?" Stefan asked

"Worse. Channeling the power of human sacrifices calls on darkness that can't exist on this plane without swallowing it whole. She sold you a bill of goods about breaking the sire bond because she wanted access to that power and you gave it to her when you killed those 12 people." Nandi said

Stefan walked over to Damon, and helped him get up from the floor "Are you saying there's no spell?" Damon asked

"The bond can't be broken with magic. A vampire only bonds to her sire when she has feelings for him before she turns, human feelings. Vampirism only heightens those emotions. You want her free? You have to set her free. Tell her to live her life without you and never think of you again, to stop caring about you, and then leave her. That's the only way around the sire bond." Nandi said before she walked away as Damon looked down

 **Stable**

Tyler stood in the stable with the other hybrids, who he had made submit to him, when Kim, and Adrien stumbled into the hut. Bloody, and weak, before they both fell to the ground "What happened?" Tyler asked as he and the others kneeled beside the two

"We, went to the Salvatore House, to kidnap Caroline, but the four of them were to strong for us, and that's when _he_ came." Kim said as she shivered in fear, when she said 'he'

"Who's he?" Tyler asked

"Naruto." Adrian said, the hybrids and Naruto all looked at each other

"What did he do?" Tyler asked

"The girls beat us into unconsciousness, before Naruto drained us of our blood, and took some of out werewolf venom." Kim groaned "I'm sorry." Kim apologized before she fell unconscious

 **Next Day**

 **New Orleans**

Damon and Charlotte were sitting inside a pub, opposite of each other "So, you're just leaving me again?" Charlotte asked sadly

"No, I need to get on with my life and so do you." Damon said gently

"I don't want to live without you." Charlotte replied

"If you want to make me happy you will. You just forget about me. You'll never think of me again, and you'll find someone new, and you'll be happier than ever." Damon said as Charlotte started to cry "Please, stop crying." he said

Charlotte immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and stopped "I'm never gonna be able to forget about you." she said

"Yes, you are. And I'm never gonna be happy until you realize that you're never gonna have the life that you deserve if I'm in it." Damon nodded before he stood up "Goodbye, Charlotte." he said before he left the pub

Stefan was outside leaning on his white Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder, waiting for Damon, who walked up to him "How'd it go?" Stefan asked

"I set her free." Damon said

"Must've been hard. Doing the right thing, especially when it's not something you want to do." Stefan replied

"Get to the point, Stefan. You don't think I'm gonna be able to do what I need to when I have to tell Elena to stay away from me." Damon retorted

"Well, I mean, selflessness isn't exactly one of your most obvious character traits, Damon." Stefan replied

"Yeah? Well, one of these days you're gonna realize you don't know me half as well as you think." Damon replied looking back to the pub, where Charlotte was now talking to a man

 **New Orleans, 1942**

Damon stepped out of the a taxi cab in full uniform, ready to go to war with his brother, as he entered the train station he placed his luggage on a cart "Damon." he heard he turned to see Lexi walk out of the shadows "I know what you did and you're not going overseas with Stefan. Do you understand me?"

"Well, Uncle Sam begs to differ." Damon replied

"You just killed 12 innocent people." Lexi said

Damon walked toward her "How do you know they didn't have it coming?" he asked

"Your brother has spent the last 20 years racked with guilt, fighting the temptation to drink human blood. He's serving in war as penance for the pain that he has caused. If he finds out what you did, he'll want to know how it is you function without guilt for the things that you do. He'll turn to you for guidance like he did before and he'll become the Ripper of Monterrey all over again." Lexi said

"I've pretty much been worried sick about him since our little falling out in 1912. Did you ever think that I just need my little brother?"

"And that's why you can't go. It might be good for you, Damon. But it will destroy Stefan." Lexi said as she looked out of the station at Stefan "For once, you need to put someone else in front of yourself."

Damon looked at Stefan who seemed to be searching the crowd for him "You need to let him go." Lexi said gently

Damon walked away from Lexi who was still watching him, when he looked at Stefan again with a sad look upon his face "Good luck, Brother." Damon whispered before a hand fell upon his shoulder looking behind him he saw Naruto with a smile on his face

"Come on. He needs to do this alone, besides you can come and enjoy the supernatural parties, I've been throwing in LA." Naruto said with a smirk

Damon nodded and picked up his bag, before he sent one last glance at Stefan, and walked off with Naruto who kissed Lexi, telling her that he'll see her later.

 **Present**

Damon walked past Stefan and opened the passenger door of Stefan's car, as Stefan stared blankly at the ground for a moment then turned to Damon "I didn't know about that." he said

"Yeah, well, next time I'll hang a billboard." Damon replied

"Look, I know it may seem like I'm being unfair about this, like I'm upset about losing Elena to you, and I am. But after all this is over, if she never feels the same way about me as she used to, at least it'll be her choice." Stefan said

"The dreaded C - word." Damon replied "I know what I have to do Stefan." he said before he got into the car

Stefan sighed and hopped into the driver seat, before starting the car, and driving off heading back to Mystic Falls

 **Shane's Office**

Shane entered his office and saw Hayley sitting on his desk "You ever hear of a text message? Maybe just give a guy a heads up?" he asked

"Adrian finished breaking the sire bond. You have your twelve hybrids. Now, where are my parents?" Hayley asked standing up

"They're dead." Shane said without hesitation

Hayley's eyes narrowed "You lied to me?" she asked

"No, I didn't lie to you. I said I'd tell you where to find them." Shane said as he pulled out a flash drive and showed it to her "This is everything you ever wanted to know, including where they're buried."

Hayley angrily walked over to him and snatched the flash drive from his hand "You just picked a fight with a werewolf. You know that, right?" she growled

"Easy, killer, alright? I'm not declaring war here. Now, just cause they're dead, doesn't mean you can't see them again." Shane said

"What? " Hayley asked

"This is far from over, Hayley. We are the beginning." Shane said

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline was sitting in a chair in the parlor, while Stefan was talking to her "You feel sorry for him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Look, there's no other way to break a vampire sire bond. As much as you and I both hate it, Damon does love Elena. Now he has to completely let her go. Ever imagine having to do that?" Stefan replied

"I'm sorry I told her. Okay, I kind of didn't have a choice. All I know is he better do what he's supposed to do." Caroline said

Stefan sat down "He'll do it. He's not as bad as he wants you to think. He'll do what he needs to do, he told me he would."

"Is that all he told you?" Caroline asked

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing. It's just (She sighed) It's just - how can you trust him?" she asked

"Because I think he loves her as much as I do. He can't be selfish with her. Not anymore." Stefan said as Caroline nodded understandingly

 **Gilbert House**

Elena was folding up clothes, when Damon walked into her room and leaned against the doorframe, Elena didn't look over at him, but she spoke "Hey." she greeted

"Hey back." Damon replied

"How was your night?" Elena asked as she turned around and looked at him

"Awful. Yours?" Damon asked

"It had it's ups and downs." Elena said

"Elena, um... we need to talk." Damon said as he walked over to her

"I know that I'm sired to you, Damon." Elena said causing him to pause in surprise

"Caroline told me. That's what you and Stefan were doing, isn't it? Is there a way to break it?" Elena asked

"Not exactly. Which is why we need to talk." Damon said

"Lexi told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, just the way I act. My feelings for you haven't changed, Damon. Nothing has changed." Elena said

"Everything has changed, Elena." Damon replied

"Okay, fine, yeah, I mean, I've changed. So have you, Damon. And I'm happy. Just like you were yesterday morning before we knew about any of this." Elena said

"You know what would make me happy? To know that this entire time that I've been completely in love with you; that what you actually felt for me; was real." Damon replied

"It is real. I know that it is. Damon, I know what you're about to do. Please, don't do this to me." Elena begged as she walked closer to Damon until they were merely inches apart

"I don't want to do this, Elena. I'm not the good guy, remember? I'm the selfish one. I take what I want. I do what I want. I lie to my brothers, I fall in love with their girl, I don't do the right thing." Damon said as Elena looked at him, sadly "But I have to do the right thing by you."

Elena took Damon's hand and placed it against her heart "Does this feel wrong?" she asked as Damon looked at her in silence, as Elena placed one of her hands against Damon's cheek "Does this feel wrong?"

Elena and Damon continued to look at each other with his hand on her heart and her hand on his cheek

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was in the Witch Mansion as he placed Qetsiyah's now clean Grimoire under her picture "Did you get them?" Bonnie who was behind him asked

"Yup, 102 vampires all captured, just waiting for Jeremy to stake them." Naruto said turning to Bonnie and Lexi

"You sure, that taking those vampires won't come back to bite you in the ass?" Lexi asked with a raised eyebrow

Naruto shrugged "I don't know actually." he said "So tell me, how was your girls night before the hybrids crashed the party?" Naruto asked as he lead Bonnie, and Lexi into the parlor

The three would later be joined by Caroline, and Stefan where they would spend the day together peacefully having fun, not worrying about the drama in their lives.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 44: Oh Come ye All Faithful**

Gilbert House

Elena woke up in her bed in her bra, and panties, with a sigh she turned on her side and looked at Damon who was sleeping next to her fully dressed; as she gazed at him for a moment he spoke up with a groan "This would be so much more fun if we were both naked."

"That was your call, not mine." Elena said

Damon opened his eyes "I was being a gentleman." he said as he rolled over onto his back "I shouldn't have stayed."

"I know." Elena said as Damon got out of the bed and walked over to his duffel bag that was filled with his clothes

"I should have walked out that door, after I freed you. I promised Stefan." he said as Elena sat up in the bed

"I know."

Damon took off his shirt and pulled a fresh one out of his duffel and put it on "You're sired to me, Elena. Which means everything that you think you feel; might not even be real."

"I know, Damon, but it feels real." Elena said before she got off the bed and walked over to Damon "And I'm not ready to let go of that."

"Well, I can make you. Invoke the sire bond." Damon said turning to face her

"So do it." Elena challenged

"I told him I would set you free. Right after I didn't tell him that we slept together." Damon said

"So, what do you want to do?" Elena asked

Damon moved closer to Elena so that their faces were merely inches apart "I wanna throw you back in bed and never let you leave." Damon said

"So do it." Elena said as Damon was about to kiss her, when they heard

"Do you guys listen to yourselves?" turning to the door they saw Naruto leaning on the doorway

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed blushing as she grabbed her blanket, to hide her body from Naruto

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Elena I had a son with a woman that looked just like you in everyway. Twice." he said "I know your body like it's the back of my hand, even how sensitive you are around your mmph!" Naruto was unable to continue as Elena had sped over to him and slapped her hand on his mouth as Naruto looked at her amused while her blush grew more apparent

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Naruto

Naruto licked Elena's hand to get her to move her hand, and when she did he said "Elena here wanted me to give her a ride to the lake house today."

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot." Elena said before she started to go through her closet for some clothes

"Why are you going to the lake house?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked to Elena

"Bonnie's teaching Jeremy how not to kill me." Elena said getting out her clothes before she turned to Damon "Wanna come?" she asked

Damon looked at her, before he glanced to Naruto who turned around and walked out of the room, down to the kitchen

Klaus's Mansion

Klaus was in his parlor painting on a canvas, when Stefan walked into the room and looked at the painting "Looks like a giant snowflake." he said looking at the painting

"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event." Klaus said as he finished painting when Adrian entered the room

"You said it was urgent." Adrian said walked over to Klaus

"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." Klaus ordered

"You want me to be a delivery guy?" Adrian asked with a raised eyebrow

Klaus walked forward and closed the space between him and Adrian "What I want is for you to do whatever I say. Without the attitude." he growled

Adrian grimaced and walked over to the painting, before he picked it up and started to leave the room "And be careful with that. It's still wet."

Stefan watched the encounter before he said "Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know."

"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor? What are you doing here?" Klaus replied/asked

Stefan walked down the steps and into the room "Elena is sired to Damon."

"I intuited as much." Klaus said with a smirk

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes." Stefan said

"I've delivered." Klaus replied before he walked away and grabbed a cloth to wipe the paint off his hands " I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark."

"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us." Stefan retorted

"Sounds like quite the chore. Which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work." Klaus said

"Hmm, or maybe you're lying about having found the sword." Stefan replied

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus asked before he walked passed Stefan toward a vault in the other room "We're in this together." Stefan followed Klaus into the other room, as Klaus turned the dial on the vault and opened it up, and took out the sword inside it "The hilt acts as a cipher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it." he explained as he placed the sword on the table, and sat down

Lockwood Cellar

Adrian walked into the cellar where Tyler and Kim were waiting for him "I'm sick of taking his crap. I should rip his throat out. See if he can boss us around without a larynx." he said

"You won't have to take it much longer." Tyler said

"You keep saying that, but here we are hiding, plotting a revolution that's never gonna happen." Kim said with her arms crossed over her chest

Hayley entered the cellar before Tyler could speak "Never say never and never say I don't pull through. I found the witch that's gonna save your lives." she said as she smiled at Kim and Adrian

"Are you serious?" Adrian asked

Hayley continued to smile, as Tyler looked from her back to Adrian "We promised you guys we'd free you from Klaus. You did your part by breaking your sire bond, now Hayley and I are gonna do ours." he said

After coming up with a plan, Tyler walked out of the cellar, only to be grabbed by the back off his shirt and pulled up into the sky. Felling himself not moving up anymore, Tyler opened his eyes, only for them to widen as he saw he was above the clouds, looking at who grabbed him saw a clone of Naruto was holding him

"What the hell man!" Tyler yelled gripping Naruto's arm tightly "Are you crazy?!"

"So tell me Tyler, why shouldn't I drop you right now?" Naruto asked

"What?"

"I heard about your goal. While admirable you forget one thing; what if you were to fail in this little revolution?"

"I won't fail."

"Are you sure about that, because if you do, each of those hybrids will be dead, and if you run away the closest person to you will be in danger." Naruto replied causing Tyler's eyes to widen "The difference between you and those hybrids is that, they have no one, only each other. You on the other hand have a human mother, that is defenseless against Klaus."

"I'll protect my mother, with my life."

"Your far to trusting." Naruto said shaking his head "If i were you I would leave town now, you don't know it but you've already been betrayed."

"Your lying, my pack all want the same thing!" Tyler said

"Really? What does Hayley get out of helping you and your pack?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, she's just helping me..."

"Out of the goodness of her heart?" Naruto interupted with a raised eyebrow "Learn to trust your instincts, kid. Whatever happens is on you." Naruto said before a crimson flashed blinded Tyler temporarily and when his sight came back he found himself on the roof of his house

Gilbert Lake House

Jeremy was outside of the house, chopping wood, and when he pulled the axe out of the log he just chopped and placed it into a tree trunk where a small wooden stake lied. He picked up the stake and stared at it, before he threw it down, picking the axe back up and chopping another piece of wood with vigor. Suddenly, he stopped as he saw Naruto, Damon and Elena pull up the driveway in Naruto's black with red strips Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. Bonnie hurried from her car over to Jeremy

"Jeremy." she said as Jeremy took steps toward the car staring at the three vampires, as Bonnie stood behind him

"They shouldn't be here." Jeremy said as Naruto, and Damon glanced at Elena who was in the backseat with a stony look on her face

"They're here to help you." Bonnie said as Jeremy continued to stare at the vampires before Bonnie grabbed the axe "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, I trust you." Jeremy said as he let go off the handle and Bonnie tossed it aside where the axe embedded itself into a tree

"Let's go inside." Bonnie said as she led Jeremy back as he continued to stare at the vampires, as they approached, Shane opened the front door and walked out toward Bonnie and Jeremy

"What the hell is Professor Shadypants doing here?" Damon asked

"I invited him." Elena said

"Bad idea." Naruto said before he pulled up next to Bonnie's car, and they all got out of the car and Naruto helped Elena grab her bags and they walked toward the door while Naruto walked beside Damon and whispered "Don't trust him. No matter what."

Inside

Shane and Bonnie were moving around some furniture for the later hypnosis they were going to perform on Jeremy "Okay, listen, we are ready to get started, but before we can do that, we need her." Jeremy looked from Shane to the front door and saw Elena, Naruto, and Damon approaching "In here."

Elena walked onto the porch and said "This is your house now, Jer." Jeremy walked closet to the door "You have to invite me in."

Jeremy stared at Elena blankly, "Go ahead, Jeremy. Invite her in."

Jeremy continued to stare at Elena and hesitated for a moment longer "You can come in."

Elena entered the house, and stopped in front of Jeremy and looked up at him, before she gently touched his arm and walked past him, setting her bags on a counter. Jeremy looked down at his arm where she touched him and suddenly grabbed the small wooden stake from his waistband and attempted to stake Elena, but Elena reacted quickly and grabbed him by the wrist, and turned him around and restrained him, while taking the stake from him.

Bonnie, Damon, Naruto and Shane all looked on in surprise as Jeremy tried to get away, but Elena clearly had him under control "Nice move." Naruto complimented

Klaus's Mansion

Stefan ripped off the handle from the vault and placed it down on top of it, as he opened up the vault and saw that the sword was not inside of it, causing him to sigh and frustration before he called Damon and started searching Klaus's Mansion for the sword

Gilbert Lake House

Naruto was walking toward Damon with a white binder in his hand. Damon turned around and saw him, as he spoke to Stefan "Gotta go. Bonnie has enlisted Dr. Evil in her plan and I have to thwart him." he then hung up his phone "What's up?" he asked

Naruto opened the binder letting Damon see a page with four seals on it "Today's your lucky day." he said

"What's it do?" Damon asked walking closer to Naruto

Naruto stomped on the ground and two throne like chairs appeared, allowing for Damon, and Naruto to sit down. Naruto pointed at a seal "This seal will allow for you to walk into homes without a invitation." Naruto said causing Damn's eye to widen slightly as Naruto pointed to another seal "This one will protect you from fire."

"When did you make these?" Damon asked

"I didn't," Naruto said causing Damon to turn to him "Katherine did."

Damon looked at him in shocked "Why would she give us this?" he asked

"To mend bridges." Naruto said taking out one of the seals and putting it on Damon's chest after fazing his hand through Damon's shirt, causing Damon to grunt as he felt the seal burn into his skin

Damon watched as Naruto reached for another seal and asked "Your not going to tell Stefan about me and Elena?"

Naruto looked up to Damon from the binder and said "Nope. Just like how he hasn't said anything about what he did to Rebekah, I won't say anything about you guys; I'm not going to bring it up, I'm just going to let Rebekah handle him when she wakes up." Naruto said with a shrug and he pulled out a dagger with a smirk on his face

"You endangered her already?"

"Yup, with how long she's been out she should b up around the time the Winter Wonderland Party ends." Naruto said before he looked over to the lake house "This is a bad idea."

"Why?" Damon asked

"It would be faster it Jeremy's conscious didn't get in the way while he's hunting vampires." Naruto said, causing Damon to nod seeing his point

Inside

Shane started up the pendulum of a metronome which ticked slowly back and forth, he also had candles lit around the room, he then proceeded to tighten some thick leather straps around Jeremy's wrist which tied Jeremy down into a chair.

Jeremy had his eyes shut and appeared to be in a trance, as Bonnie and Elena sat next to each other and across from Jeremy "All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is a burning desire to kill them, even if consciously he doesn't want to. As in your case it's his subconscious that's calling the shots." Shane explained

"Persuasion helps reverse your subconscious thoughts." Bonnie said

"Think of it as kind of a conditioned response, right? See vampire, kill vampire. What I'm doing is creating kind of a middle step. It's like a detour, where his subconscious learns to recognize you as someone he loves, someone he wants to protect. And that gives him a choice. He can choose to take the detour instead of the conditioned response." Shane said as he sat on the table next to Jeremy and said "Okay. Talk to him. He'll listen."

"I'm not sure what to say." Elena said hesitantly

"You chose to do this here at your family's vacation house, right? So, maybe just start by telling him why." Shane replied

Elena nodded slowly "Every holiday, we came here. This place was family. And when mom and dad died, Jenna made us come here and we thought it was an awful idea, but it was like they were here with us." she said as Jeremy opened his eyes and looked at Elena "They would have wanted us to stick together, Jer. To fight for each other, no matter what.

Elena stopped talking as Jeremy continued to look at her "Jeremy, how do you feel about Elena right now?" Shane asked

Elena looked at Jeremy eagerly, only for Jeremy to say "She ruined our lives. She's not even my real sister. She's just the reason that everyone I've ever loved has died. She means nothing to me. I will kill her even if that means I die myself."

Elena looked upset, as Shane knocked on the table with a glass, which brought Jeremy out of his trance, he looked from Shane to Elena "Did it work?"

Bonnie, Shane, and Elena remained silent looking disappointed at the results of this hypnosis

Later

Shane walked by a window to see Bonnie, and Naruto on the hood of Naruto's car laying on the windshield, talking to each other laughing, before they kissed, causing Shane to frown "He's going to be a problem." he thought before he walked outside to Bonnie

"Bonnie." he called getting her attention "Let's try again."

Bonnie looked from Shane to Naruto who nodded, she kissed him again and slid off the car, and walked into the house as Naruto got up, and started to walk away "What are you doing with Bonnie?" he asked

Naruto stopped in his walk and turned to Shane with a raised eyebrow as he smiled "I'm sorry?"

"What are your intentions with Bonnie?" Shane asked

"My relationship with Bonnie is none of your business, professor." Naruto said before he made to turn around

"If it's dangerous to her safety."

Naruto stopped and asked "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want you around Bonnie, if I see you touch her again, I'll kill you." Shane warned

"That's cute." Naruto said with a chuckle "I'd love to see you try." he said before he walked away, as Shane watched him thinking of a way to get Naruto out of the picture, so that he could be the person Bonnie trusts the most.

Inside

Jeremy was sitting on the sofa, looking through old family photos, when Bonnie walked into the room "You okay? Shane wants to try again." she said

Jeremy got up and looked at her, when Damon entered the room "Survey says: Ehhh. Professor Shane has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much; if he thinks using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is gonna work on a Hunter. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse. Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy detour feelings to."

"Like her." a voice said from the doorway, causing everyone to turn to see Naruto holding a picture of Miranda

Jeremy looked at the picture and a peaceful feeling overcame him, despite the fact that he was standing in a room with two vampires

Moments Later

Outside

Elena was standing at the end of the dock, wrapped in a blanket, when Shane walked up to her and stood beside her "It was good thinking using Jeremy's mom as Jeremy's emotional touch zone. Damon and his brother are very intuitive. Yeah, Bonnie told me about your relationship with him. I don't mean to pry, obviously."

"It's complicated." Elena said

"Uh huh." Shane nodded

"Any ideas how to hypnotize me out of it?" Elena asked turning to face him

"You know, in all my world travels, the one spell that I've never found is how to break somebody from loving too much. Trust me, I've looked." Shane said causing Elena to look at him in confusion "My wife and son died. I was just – I was trying to figure out a way not to miss them."

Elena's compassion started to show when she looked upset, although a part of her didn't care in the least, before she could say anything she saw Damon walking over to them with an axe in hand "If your hypno herbs work, we should be singing "Kumbaya" around the fire by dinner. So now, tell me why I'm not killing you?"

Elena took a step toward Damon "Damon." she said

"I'm serious. Why are you after the vampire cure?" Damon asked

Shane took a few steps toward Damon, not taking his eyes off him "I didn't say I was looking for the cure, but I can tell you where to find it."

Damon closed the gap between them "Klaus's sword will tell us where to find it."

"The sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I." Shane said

"What? How?" Elena asked in surprise

Shane continued to look at Damon as he answered "Cause I've already been there."

Elena and Damon looked at each other, shocked

Town Square

Carol Lockwood and April were walking through the Winter Wonderland event together "Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the Grill." Carol said

"Yes ma'am." April replied as Carol stopped and handed her a checklist

"Excuse me." Carol said before she walked over to Tyler who was walking toward her "There you are!" she said as she grabbed two glasses of champagne off a tray carried by a waitress, and handed one to Tyler "Quick. A toast before people can judge us."

Smiling Tyler held his glass up and Carol clinked hers to his, before they took a sip, but Carol noticed that her son's face expressed concern "What's wrong?" Carol asked

Moments Later

Carol and Tyler are sitting on a bench together, away from the party, after Tyler had explained his plan to entrap Klaus' essence in his body and then bury himself in concrete, as Carol remained silent "Please say something." he said

"But you'll miss graduation. Which I guess is a ridiculous thing to worry about." Carol said

"I'm their Alpha. They're looking to me to help them." Tyler replied

Carol looked down and nodded sadly "You do what you have to do, Tyler."

Tyler looked at her surprised "Well, don't look so shocked, I'm trying to channel your father. He'd be proud of you, you know? You're a leader of people just like he was."

"Thank you, Mom." Tyler said softly as Carol smiled at him and although she was sad of the prospect of never seeing her son again, she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him for what could be the last time

Gilbert Lake House

In the living area, Elena and Shane sat across from each other, while Damon stood next to the couch Elena was sitting on, as Shane unwrapped an old rock from a cloth "It's a rock." Damon said

"It's not just any rock." Shane said

"Hm, so is this that silly little wives tale that you told at the occult exhibit?" Damon asked as he walked over to the bar behind the couch and grabbed a bottle of alcohol

"Right, long story short. Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl, who wanted to be with her forever, so he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell and then Silas' best friend witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal. Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell and then before he has the chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the cure to rot."

"So, it's a cure for immortality?" Elena asked

"Human blood is the life force of an immortal. No more immortality, no more need to feed on blood, you dig up Silas and you've got your cure." Shane said before Elena looked over Shane's shoulder

"Is it true?" she asked

Shane looked over his shoulder to see Naruto leaning on the doorway "A story doesn't stay the same for over 2000 years, Elena. Qetsiyah made the spell on her own. There was no jealous rage, Silas didn't create the cure either."

"How do you know that?" Shane asked standing up

"The immortality elixir, was a backup plan. The first plan, was to summon a godlike being from another dimension, the being after being summoned gave Silas, and Qetsiyah a wish, and Silas asked for immortality, while Qetsiyah asked for help making her family one of the strongest witch families to ever exist."

"How do you know this?" Shane asked

Naruto smirked "Simple, I was the one who was summoned." he said as his dojutsu activated and glowed ominously "That thing there." he started pointing at the rock "is a useless rock, this" he lifted his shirt up, and a kanji appeared on his chest before in a puff of smoke a rock similar to the one on the table appeared "is what you really wanted right? This tombstone contains Qetsiyah's calcified blood. This tombstone is the most wanted object in all witch communities."

Shane looked at his rock on the table with a frown "You really didn't think that I would leave any of my wife's and descendents things to be found by some unworthy fool, trying to learn about the supernatural world." Naruto said before he sealed the tombstone away, before he looked to Damon and spoke in Japanese _"He still has uses Damon, don't kill him, yet."_

Shane looked confused as he didn't understand what was said, since he's never interacted with Asian culture, before he shook his head and looked to Naruto "If you're the being that was summoned how come I haven't heard of you?" Shane asked as Naruto had been about to turn around

"My existence has been kept secret from humans, that aren't connected to me, but supernatural creatures know about me." Naruto said before he walked out of the room while Damon called Stefan who was on his way to the grill to meet up with Klaus

"I have to get rid of him." Shane thought before he glanced over to Naruto's car before he walked round the house to gather supplies to make a homemade bomb

Later

Naruto was on the porch with Bonnie watching as she attempted to make a palm sized Rasenshuriken, she had just got off the phone with Caroline who wanted some advise, when they turned to see Jeremy walking toward the back and they followed him

With Elena

Elena pulled out a box of holiday decorations from a closet, while Damon sat on a table, as Elena placed the box on a table "Jer and I should take these decorations home with us. We could use the holiday cheer."

"Look at you, suddenly poly optimist." Damon said

"I think Shane's gonna get us through this. I trust him." Elena said before Damon scoffed, and shook his head, while rolling his eyes "But you clearly don't."

"Maybe because I think he blew up twelve people at the Young farm." Damon said

"What?" Elena asked

"Little tip, Professor, I heard you before you even took your first step." Damon said loudly

Shane was standing in the doorway behind Damon "I see we're back to the false accusation part of our relationship."

Elena looked over to Shane "What is he talking about?" she asked

"Damon discovered that I was in contact with Pastor Young prior to the explosion at the Young farm." Shane sad waking over to Elena "And the Pastor was severely depressed. He had lost his wife to cancer and he sought me out for a little supernatural assistance. I tried to help but he was too far gone. I just – I never expected that he would take eleven innocents with him." he said not knowing that Elena, and Damon had been listening to his heartbeat the whole time, nd knew that he was lying

Jeremy, Naruto, and Bonnie suddenly entered the room, causing the other three to turn toward them "Elena." Jeremy said before he walked toward her but Damon stood up and got in his way

Jeremy looked at Damon "It's okay. I think we've got this."

"Elena, don't move, okay? No matter what." Bonnie said standing by Naruto

Elena looked at the stake that was in Jeremy's hand and looked "Jeremy, remember the detour. Choose the right path."

Jeremy nodded before he handed the stake to Damon, before he walked over to Elena, and stood in front of her before he wrapped his arms around her. Elena immediately wrapped her arms around him and smiled

Town Square

Hayley was talking to Klaus in the middle of the square, when Stefan saw the pair and watched them, as Hayley walked off, leaving Klaus alone, Stefan walked up to him "She doesn't like me much." Klaus said

"Can you blame her? I mean we did go around all summer hunting her kind, and not to long ago we did help kill her friend." Stefan replied

"Why are you being so nice?" Klaus asked with a suspicious look on his face

"I broke into your safe to look for the sword." Stefan confessed but before he could continue Klaus spoke

"Why? " he asked

"Because I don't trust you."

"I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me? A secret brotherhood handshake?"

"I found the letters. You've had a few pen pals over the centuries."

Klaus frowned "Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall? Like you did, Ripper." he said with a smile

"Naruto said that we were alike in some ways, and I didn't really see it. That's why I was being so nice today." Stefan said before Klaus saw Adrian over Stefan's shoulder and his face fell

As he walked past Stefan and toward Adrian, he stopped midway, and turned back to talk to Stefan "Loneliness, Stefan."

Stefan turned around and faced him "That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands and then we rip it away. And we're left with nothing. So, gathering other peoples' letters or writing their names on a wall is a reminder that in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone." he continued before he walked off but Stefan spoke

"Hey Klaus!" Klaus paused before he turned to Stefan, while Adrian continued to walk off, but in case he was listening Stefan spoke in Japanese _"Tyler and the hybrids plan to kill you, your walking into an ambushed."_

" _Why would you tell me this?"_ Klaus asked in the same language

" _Because, your family."_ Stefan said before he turned around and walked off leaving Klaus standing there before he smiled and made to catch up to Adrian

With Tyler

Tyler was on his way to his pack when he saw Hayley walking through the crowd "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the Cellar."

"There is no witch, Tyler." Hayley said with a sigh

"What?" Tyler asked

"I made it up." Hayley said causing Tyler's eyes to widen

The Woods

Kim and the other hybrids were waiting in the woods "Where the hell is the witch? Adrian should be here any minute."

There was a rushing noise that all the hybrids heard, and they all turned around and saw Adrian "Kim."

Before he could say anything else his heart was suddenly torn from his body "No!" Kim screamed

Town Square

"I never intended for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice." Hayley said

"The what?" Tyler asked

The Woods

Adrian fell down onto his knees, and the others saw Klaus behind him holding Adrian's bloody heart in his hand, before he dropped it on the floor, his face showed nothing but pure rage, before he lifted the Hunter's sword in his hand vamped speed toward the hybrids reaching Kim first he slashed at her leg causing her to scream

Town Square

"I don't know how to explain it, but I made a deal with someone who can help me find my family." Hayley said

"What are you talking about? What kind of deal?" Tyler asked

"There needed to be twelve for the sacrifice, Tyler." Hayley said

Woods

Klaus slashed at one of the hybrids who fell to the ground, dead. Another hybrid jumped at him, ready to attack him, but Klaus sliced her head off with the sword

Town Square

"Twelve what?" Tyler asked

Woods

Klaus slashed another hybrid's throat with the sword

Town Square

"I'm sorry." Hayley apologized

Woods

Klaus threw the sword at another hybrid and pinning him to a tree

Town Square

"Hayley, what did you do?" Tyler asked

Woods

Klaus ripped the hybrid's, that was pinned to the tree, heart out of his chest

Town Square

"If you run now, you might make it out alive." Hayley said, as Tyler looked at her with a mixture of horror and shock

Woods

Klaus took the sword out of the now dead hybrid's chest and slashed the throat of another one of his hybrids

Town Square

Tyler continued to stare at Hayley while he backed away, before he turned around and dashed through the crowd "You don't know it yet, but you already have been betrayed." Naruto's voice said in his head as he continued to run, forgetting about his mother

The Woods

Klaus stood in the midst of all the dead hybrids, breathing heavily as blood was splashed across the front of his shirt, before he heard Kim crying and saw her crawling down to the Lockwood Cellar. Klaus proceeded to follow her, as Kim slid down the remaining stairs and looked up from the floor as Klaus walked down toward her, as she attempted to back away from him, she stood grabbing the bars of the cellar, trying to find a way out as she continued to sob, before she turned and looked at Klaus

"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" Klaus asked, Kim continued to cry, but didn't answer, before Klaus pointed the sword at her throat and moved closer toward her "You'd do well to answer me, love." he said, Kim remained silent, causing Klaus to place the blade against her throat and scream in her face "Where is he?!"

"I don't know." she said

"Wrong answer." Klaus said before he pushed the blade into her throat, as Kim gasped for air, but Klaus successfully pressed the blade through her neck and chopped her head off, before he turned around and started to walk off with a sigh, as he walked off Caroline walked out of the shadows, toward the coffin, as the lid opened, and Rebekah sat up with a blood bag in her mouth they didn't say anything just looked at Kim's body.

Gilbert Lake House

Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena were rummaging through the boxes of holiday decorations, as Jeremy pulled out a string of mistletoe "Hey, check this out." he said

Elena looked over and said "Jenna used that to make out with Logan Fell."

Elena looked out onto the deck where Damon was sitting on the railing, with Naruto talking before Naruto got up and walked off, when he looked inside Elena smiled at him and waved him to come in, but Damon smiled at her but looked away. Elena sighed before she grabbed the strand of mistletoe and walked out to him instead "Of all the drama, you're missing the actual fun part." she said as she held the mistletoe over her head and Damon looked up at it

"Elena, we can't. I can't." Damon said looking down shaking his head

Elena lowered the mistletoe and looked at him "Damon, you can't keep telling me that this isn't real. I know how I feel and that you feel it too, so stop fighting it."

Damon remained silent but looked into the house at Bonnie and Jeremy, as Naruto walked in and sat behind Bonnie, and wrapped his arms around her "It's good to see you like that. All normal with your brother. I want that again for you." Damon said before he stood up "Christmas was always mine and Stefan's favorite holiday when we were kids. Naruto would get us anything we wanted, sacrificing everything to make sure we were happy. We would spend the whole day having fun, not worrying about are alcoholic father, and his judgments. I kind of miss that." he said with a soft smile on his face before he frowned

"You're thinking about how upset Stefan will be when he finds out that you and I are together." Elena said

"I've been lying to him all day." Damon replied

"No, you were helping me with Jeremy." Elena retorted

"The point is not what I was doing. The point is that I'm here with you. I was supposed to invoke the sire bond, Elena, send you away. I was supposed to do the right thing by you and the right thing by my brother. Which is what I'm gonna do right now." Damon said causing Elena to frown at him "You're gonna go home." he started, invoking the sire bond

"What? No, Damon." Elena said

"I'm gonna stay here with Jeremy. Me and Naruto are gonna help him complete the mark. We'll teach him how to hunt, We'll protect him, and we'll kill vampires without you." Damon continued

"Damon, please." Elena begged

"I'm setting you free, Elena. This is what I want. This is what will make me happy." Damon said ignoring her begging

Elena looked at him with tears in her eyes

Salvatore Boarding House

Caroline after dropping Rebekah at her house walked into the parlor where Stefan was sitting on the sofa, raising an eyebrow she sat down across from Stefan and remained silent "What's wrong?" she asked

"I told Klaus, about Tyler's plan." he said

"Why? I thought you hated Klaus, after all the horrible things he has done, why would you tell him?" Caroline asked

"See that's the thing, we've all done horrible things." Stefan said as he stood up next to the sofa, looking at Caroline "And I'm sitting here, trying to figure out what makes us any better than him. The only person he truly cares about, that he would never betray is Naruto. I've betrayed Naruto by not telling him about what happened with Rebekah, I know that and I need to earn his trust back. Because trust is everything."

"Yeah, you're right, Stefan. Trust is everything." Caroline said with a nod before she sighed and asked "Have you heard from Damon?"

"Yeah, he's still with Jeremy at the lake house." Stefan said

"Did he happen to mention where Elena was?" Caroline asked avoiding his gaze until the end of the question, when she glanced up at him.

Stefan looked at her with a questioning gaze, before he moved closer toward her "Wait, why are you – why are you asking me this?" he asked

Caroline looked up at him with a very meaningful look, but didn't say anything. Stefan could guess as much from the look she is giving him though, as he sat back down the couch "They're together, aren't they?" he asked

Stefan looked incredibly upset, as Caroline also looked guilty and sad for Stefan "How together are they?" he asked her

Caroline looked away and didn't answer "Caroline, tell me. How together are they?" he asked again

Caroline looked down at the ground and licked her lips nervously, as she still didn't respond, but Stefan finally realized just how together Damon and Elena are.

Gilbert Lake House

Naruto opened Bonnie's car door for her, before he turned to her and hugged her before she kissed him deeply "I love you." she whispered pulling away from the kiss "I love you too. he said

Elena and Damon exited the house together, as Naruto watched Bonnie get inside before he closed the door for her, as Naruto walked back toward the house he stopped and kissed Elena's forehead, "I promise, I'll get Jeremy back to you alive and well." Elena smiled at him, and nodded before she turned to look at Damon as Naruto patted him on the shoulder and walked into the house

"I was ready to fight you on this, but suddenly every part of my body is telling me that I need to get in this car and leave you." Elena said

"So do it." Damon replied

Elena looked up at him for a moment then gently kissed Damon's lips, before Damon opened the passenger side door for her and Elena got in.

Salvatore Boarding House

Caroline was still sitting on the sofa, watching Stefan, who had stood back up and knock over one of the chess pieces on the chess board gently. But suddenly, he knocked the board off the table with such force that it flew halfway across the room. He proceeded to knock the end table and it flew across the room as well. Caroline closed her eyes and started to cry, as Stefan breathed heavily as he stared blankly at nothing

The Woods

Tyler walked into the small clearing where all of the dead hybrids lie, as he looked around at all of his dead friends with sadness, he walked down into the cellar to see Kim's dead body, suddenly his eyes widen "Mom." he whispered before he turned around and ran off

Town Square

Carol Lockwood was leaving a voice message for Tyler "Tyler, honey, you're supposed to be my sober cab. I think I drank half the party." she said before she hung up her phone and sat down on the edge of the stone fountain, and put her champagne glass down next to her and took her shawl off.

"Good evening, Carol." a voice greeted causing her to look up to see Klaus still covered in blood with a bottle of champagne in one of his hands "You're looking for Tyler. I'd like to have a word with him myself." he said

Carol looked up at him terrified "Klaus, please, don't hurt him. He's my son. He's all I have." she said

"And you're all he has. There's a beautiful symmetry to that, don't you think?" Klaus asked, before he grabbed Carol by the back of the neck. Carol screamed, but Klaus bit his wrist forcing her to drink his blood before he dunked her head into the water surrounding the fountain. Carol struggled to fight Klaus off but he continued to hold her head under, when she stopped struggling Klaus removed her body and sped off taking her with him

Morning

Klaus's Mansion

Carol awoke with a gasp, looking around she saw a cup, thirsty she reached over and drunk it, looking inside of it, she saw it was blood, gasping in shock she threw the cup away before Klaus walking into the room with a duffel bag and a suitcase "What did you do to me?!" Carol screamed

"I turned you." Klaus said causing Caro's eyes to widen before he kneeled down in front of her "Your going to leave Mystic Falls, and never return, you will never think about your old life, or Tyler." he said compelling her before he placed a daylight ring on her finger.

Carol got up, grabbing the suitcase, and duffel bag, before she walked off and got into the car, that was waiting for her and drove off never to return.

Klaus watched her go, his first instinct was to kill her, but since she has never done anything to him, he decided to spar, her and ruin Tyler's life since now everyone believes that she's dead, a body that was the same height, build, and gender as Carol was discovered burnt to a crisp, this morning.

Finished

This chapter is a bit of a disappointment since i'm going through some things, idk when the next update will happen, Review, and if you have any suggestions hit me up

 **Chapter 45: After School Special**

 **Mystic Falls High School**

A memorial service for the thought dead Carol Lockwood was being held in the gym of the high school, Liz was at a podium giving a speech "Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how does a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader; she was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident."

Tyler sat by Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena as the lit a candel before tyler shook his head "Screw this." he said before he got up and walked out of the gym getting everyones attention

"Please join me in observing a minute silence in her memory." Liz said before everyone put their heads down for a minute of silence, Elena looked over to the other side of the gym and saw Rebekah, before she closed her eyes and looked over again, but didn't see Rebekah anymore

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked

"Be right back." Elena said before she got up and left the gym

"Thank you so much. In the wake of this tragedy, the town has selected an interim mayor. Many of you may already know him. Please welcome Mr. Rudy Hopkins." Liz said before an bald African American man walked over to her

"Thank you so much, Sheriff. Carol Lockwood put this town first..."

 **School Hallway**

Elena was walking down the hallway and stopped when she heard someone crying, she turned around the corner and found April "April, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing. I'm fine." April said wiping her tears away

"But you're crying?" Elena asked

"It's just the whole mayor thing, you know. It's bringing stuff up about my dad." April said causing Elena to nod "And I know you're a vampire." Elena looked at her in shock

"Wait, what?" Elena asked before Rebekah came out of nowhere and snapped Elena's neck.

"Was that necessary?" April asked

"No, but it was fun." Rebekah said before she smiled

With Caroline

All the students were coming out of the gym, while Caroline was walking through the crowd talking on her phone, to Stefan who was getting drunk at the Grill "Hey, you just missed the mandatory school assembly." Caroline said

"Well, that's because I'm at a mandatory all-day drinking party." Stefan replied

"Seriously? You decided to go on a ripper bender now?" Caroline asked

"My brother slept with Elena. It kinda puts a damper on things." Stefan retorted before he sighed "I knew I should've went to Vegas with Lexi." he thought

"First of all, you weren't supposed to know that, and second of all, Tyler is already spiraling, and he gets top priority." Caroline said

"His mother just died. What do you expect?" Stefan asked

"I'm his friend. I expect him to talk to me. Instead, he's all angry, and it doesn't help that everyone keeps referring to his mother's death as an accident, which is just a really polite way of saying she was drunk." Caroline said walking to her car

"You think Klaus killed her?" Stefan asked

"Hmm, I don't think she drowned in her martini glass. Look becareful alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Promised my dads boyfriend that I'll help him move." Caroline said "I'll call you later." she said before she hung up

 **The Library**

Elena was leaning against a bookshelf, before she woke up and looked around and then got up,just as April walked in "The assembly is over." she said

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked

"The school will be empty soon... How many times did you compel me?" April asked while Elena just looked at her "Don't... don't lie. Rebekah says you lie."

"Rebekah isn't who you think she is, April." Elena said gettig onto her feet

"What? She's not a thousand-year-old Original vampire?" April asked sarcasticly

"Listen, we can figure this out, but we have to get out of here." Elena said before she grabbed April's wrist and pulled April with her, they turned a corner and Rebekah was standing there waiting

"Sorry, not allowed." Rebekah said before she walked up to Elena, and compelled her "Why don't you take a seat? The rest of the class will be here shortly." Elena let go of April and moved to sit down

 **Gilbert Lake House**

Matt was helping Jeremy train, while Naruto was watching while Damon was out on the dock on his phone, listening to his voice mail " _Hey, it's me. Look, I know why you sent me away. You think what I'm feeling for you is because of the sire bond. But I hate not being near you. And I_ —" Damon sighed and stopped the voice mail and walked toward his brother

"All right, go ahead. Make a move." Jeremy said arrogance shining in his eyes

"I drove up here to be your wingman, not kick your ass." Matt replied before he swung and Jeremy flipped him over, and put pressure on his arm "Okay I get it, I get it. You're a badass." Matt said tapping

"Did you see that?" Jeremy asked looking at the two vampires

"You couldn't miss it. It was in slow motion." Naruto said with his arms crossed

"Then teach me something useful. We've been here for days, and so far, all you both have done is bark orders." Jeremy said

Naruto looked at Jeremy before he nodded "Okay." he grabbed one of the stakes that were on the table, and threw it to Jeremy "Take a seat at the bench, Matt. Kid wants a shot at the title."

"Jeremy, you're not ready for this." Matt said only for Jeremy to ignore him and charge at Naruto with a wild swing that Naruto ducked under, before he spun around Jeremy and when Jeremy turned to face him, a kick to the chest sent him flying into the lake with a large splash

The three people on shore shared a smirk before a pizza delivery car drove up "Really? Again?" Damon asked as he and Naruto looked to Matt who shrugged

Jeremy swam back to sshore clutching his chest just as the pizza girl walked over to them "Double pepperoni, three days in a row. You guys eat anything else?" she asked

Naruto appearing behind her asked "Why? Are you offering?" taking the pizza, Naruto handed her the money and said "That's something extra to cut off the pizza pipeline for a couple a days. No matter how much they beg, don't come back."

"Sorry, guys." she said before she walked to her car, and pulled off

Jeremy having stumbled over to them asked "What? You're going to starve us now?"

"If that's what it takes to make you into a hunter. Now, run around the lake... twice." Damon said before Jeremy jogged away still clutching his chest in pain, as Damon looked to Matt "Keep him company."

"I don't have to listen to you." Matt retorted

"You do if you want to eat." Damon said, Matt looked to Naruto who shrugged before he sighed and took off his gloves and jogged after Jeremy before Damn pulled out his phone and listened to the end of the voice message from Elena " — _being near you, and I miss you, Damon. I wish you would just let me come to you."_

 **Mystic Grill**

Stefan was still drinking when his phone rung; he looked at his phone and it said 'Unknown Caller'. He answered it irritably "What?"

"Guess who? I'm back, dagger-free, and I'm holding Elena hostage at the high school. Just thought you should know." Rebekah said

"Who the hell was dumb enough to pull that dagger out of you?" Stefan asked

"Naruto did." Rebekah said as Stefan gasped "But I'll be asking the questions today. See you soon." before she hung up. Stefan downed what's left of his drink and stood up and walked away as Liz and the new mayor sat down together talking

"So, first speech under your belt. Now for the fun part. Welcome to the world of careful cover-ups. We've ruled Carol's death as head trama from a fall—that's the official autopsy." Liz said showing Rudy a folder

"She did not go gently, did she? Any leads?" Rudy asked

"We have ideas." Liz said

"Let me guess: sharp teeth and bad table manners?" Rudy asked

"You sure you want this? I mean, six people were offered this job before you. They all said no for a reason." Liz said

"I'm saying 'yes' for a reason, and my reason just walked in." Rudy said as he looked up to see Bonnie walking over

"I'll let you know what we find." Liz said before she got up and left

Bonnie sat down at the table "Hey, dad." she said

"Hey." He replied

"So... Far cry from being a traveling pharmaceutical rep." Bonnie said

"I noticed a few of your friends missing from the assembly. So much for mandatory, I guess, huh?" Rudy replied

"Dad, stop. You can't come in here and start making rules." Bonnie said

"I think this town could use a few more rules." Rudy retorted

"You're forgetting I can help protect the town." Bonnie said

"I'm well aware of your gifts, Bonnie. But don't forget I'm your father. That means _I_ get to protect _you_." Rudy replied

"Naruto, has been doing a pretty good job of that." Bonnie said causing Rudy to frown as she got up and left

 **School Hallway**

Stefan walked down the hallyway searching the classrooms for Rebekah as he hid the stake in his jacket, before Rebekah appeared behind him "Hello, Stefan."

"I'm here. What do you want?" Stefan said turning toward her

"The same thing I wanted when you helped Niklaus dagger me." Rebekah replied

"The cure." Stefan said

"Hmm." Rebekah smiled before he grabbed Stefan by his neck and held him against the lockers, as Stefan attempted to get the stake but Rebekah grabbed it from his coat and held it up "I'll think I'll hold onto this."

 **The Library**

Rebekah walked in with Stefan, when Elena saw him he stood up "Stefan..." she said

"Did I say you could move?" Rebekah asked causing Elena to sit back down "Class is in session. You've both been compelled; you know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learnt, thanks to yours truly, about a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. These tattoos revealed what, Elena?"

"A map." Elena said

"Which led to... Stefan?" Rebekah asked

"A cure for vampirism." Stefan said

"Perfect, so we're all caught up. Stefan, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks. Assuming you found the sword, you also found the cure, and yet, you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong." Rebekah said before she stopped and looked to April "What are you doing?"

April who was writing everything down looked up at Rebekah and said "Oh, you asked me to take notes."

"I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it... a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push-pins. Go, fetch." Rebekah said getting a nod from April before she got up and left the room

"You're wasting your time. We don't know anything." Stefan said

"So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?" Rebekah said causing Elena to look at Stefan in shock while he glanced at her and looked away, seeing the look Rebekah asked "Why do you look so surprised?"

Neither one of them said anything "I'm missing something. What is it?" she asked

"We broke up." Stefan said causing Rebekah to smile

"Broke up? Wait, I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Stefan?" Rebekah asked as she sat down in April's chair and looked at Stefan "I asked you what happened. You have to tell me."

"She slept with Damon." Stefan said coldly as just thinking about it, his eyes were shifting between crimson slits to their normal forest green, as Elena looked at Stefan in surprise

"Wow, Naruto didn't tell me that." Rebekah commented

"Let us go, and he doesn't have to know about this." Elena said only for Rebekah to smirk

"He already knows what I'm doing." she said getting surprised looks from the two younger vampires "The both of you have played a part in me being daggered think of this as my revenge. Now where were we? Oh that's right, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan."

Elena looked at Stefan as Rebekah asked "How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please."

"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon." Stefan said as he balled his fist up

"A sire bond. That's fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena?" Rebekah asked turning to Elena

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby." Elena spat

"You're hiding something. Fess up." Rebekah said compelling Elena

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him." Elena said bluntly causing Stefan to look up at Elena hurt, before his eyes turned crimson with slits, before a cold look over came his face, as Elena looked shocked at what she said.

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Stefan asked emotionlessly

"You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless, you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day." Rebekah asked

"There's a professor. He knows where the cure is." Stefan said

"Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this professor?" Rebekah said causing Stefan to look up at her and he told her everything

3 Hrs Later

Kol walked into the room but remained by the door "Sister..." he called before he looked at the two vampires "Look at this. You're even worse than Klaus."

"Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?" Rebekah asked only for Kol to shove Shane into the libaray "You must be Shane."

 **Gilbert Lake House**

Damon was sharpening wooden bullets, as Naruto, and Klaus sat beside him, Klaus having arrived earlier revealing to Naruto and Damon what he did to Carol "You know, if you adjust your angle a little bit, you'll find a sharper edge."

Damon paused and looked at Klaus "I know how to whittle, thanks. Now I know why those hybrids hated you. You are annoying." Damon said going back to sharpening the wooden bullets

"Actually, I'm just perplexed as to why Jeremy hasn't killed any vampires."

"Darwinism, Klaus. He needs to be able to protect himself before we hunt down his first vampire nest." Damon said

"And here was I, thinking you were the fun brother! Let's play a little game, shall we? Jeremy needs more victims, and there's a whole town of people down the road, just waiting to be turned into vampires for the slaughter." Klaus replied

"You don't think that occurred to me?" Damon asked

"Tragedy is, Damon, it did occur to you, and yet you chose to ignore it. My guess is you did it to impress Elena. Somehow, to honor her, you will find a way to spare innocent lives and walk Jeremy down the moral high road." Naruto said jumping in

"Well, it's a good thing that I've already made the necessary corrections." Klaus said getting Naruto's and Damon's attention

"What did you do?" Damon asked only for Klaus to smile

The pizza girl showed up at the Gilbert Lake House, when Matt walked over and opened the door "Don't tell me we ordered another pizza?" Matt asked

"No, I'm just an idiot. I ran out of gas, and my phone's dead. You think I could use yours?" she asked

"Yeah, come in. I'll run upstairs and grab my cell." Matt said leaving the door open before he ran upstairs

The girl tried to walk into the house, but couldn't get into the door "What the hell?" she asked herself before she saw Jeremy and smiled at him

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked

"Car drama. Your friend just went to go get his phone." she said

"Well, I'm about to go take a shower, but you're more than welcome to wait inside." Jeremy said before he walked off and the pizza girl tried again to get into the door and was surprised that she could

"Thanks." she said to herself

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Kol shoved Shane into a closet, and Rebekah closed the door behind them "Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson... two members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip." Shane said

"Where's the cure?" Rebekah asked trying to compel Shane

"Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet." Shane said arrogantly

Rebekah shrugged "Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." she said causing Kol to smile, and Shane to frown "Beat him until he tells you where to find it." she said before she walked out of the room, leaving Kol and Shane there. Rebekah walked back to the library where Stefan, and Elena were still seated "Still glued to your seats? Ahh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?"

"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah." Stefan said

"Truth or dare, Elena. You're compelled answer." Rebekah said ignoring Stefan

"Dare." Elena said

"I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon." Rebekah smirked

"Being with Damon makes me happy." Elena said

"Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper." Rebekah replied

"When I'm with him... it feels unpredictable, like... like I'm free." Elena said while Stefan looked at her emotionless

"And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" Rebekah asked

"Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy." Elena said

Rebekah smiled before she asked "Do you still love Stefan?"

"Yes." Elena said looking to Stefan

"Are you still _in_ love with Stefan?" Rebekah asked

"No." Elena said looking as if she wants to cry, as Rebekah turned to Stefan

"Did that hurt? Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?" Rebekah asked

"Go to hell." Stefan growled glaring at Rebekah

"Did. That. Hurt." Rebekah snarled

"Yes." Stefan said looking away from her

"Good." Rebekah said before she stood up and walked to a closet and dragged Tyler out of it, and removed the wolfsbane soaked gag, and the rop that bound his arms "Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the hallways."

"Vamp-running from what?" Elena asked

Rebekah smirked and looked Tyler in the eye and compelled him "Turn."

"What?" Elena asked in shock "He can't, he'll lose control!"

"That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first, gets to decide what to do with it. Use it, share it, destroy it, save it. I want that to be me." Rebekah said

"But if I turn, I'll kill them." Tyler said

"Yes, you will. And Naruto will kill you soon after. Turn." Rebekah said before she walked out of the classroom leaving the three there staring at eachother

 **Gilbert Lake House**

Matt grabbed his phone, when suddenly the girl appeared "Did you find your phone?" she asked getting his attention before she made to jump on him and suddenly kanji's appeared on his arm but before they could do anything Jeremy came in behind the girl and put her in a headlock before he staked her as Matt looked at his arms as Naruto, and Damon walked in and saw what happened, before Naruto saw Jeremy's mark grow

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Bonnie walked into a science lab, to see April there "Bonnie? How did you know everyone was here?" April asked

"Who's everyone? I came to find Shane." Bonnie said having been there when Shane was taken

"Did you do a GPS magic locator spell or something?" April asked getting a shocked look from Bonnie "Rebekah told me that you're a witch."

"Rebekah? What the hell is going on?" Bonnie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Rebekah has Stefan, and Elena compelled. She's getting them to actually tell the truth for a change." April said crossing her arms over her chest before Bonnie walked over to the counter "What?"

"Shane can't be comeplled. And while Rebekah will happily torture him to find out what he knows, we need him alive." Bonnie said looking around the classroom

"What are you looking for?" April asked

"I need salt." Bonnie said

"I think I just saw some." April replied turning to a shelf and pulled down a jar of salt, she opened the container and Bonnie poured it into several beakers "What are you doing?"

Bonnie pulled out her talismen from the inside of her shirt and clutched it "If this pendant will connect me to Shane, then I can do a protection spell."

April backed up, and Bonnie closed her eyes, and moments later, the salt ignited, causing April to look startled.

Elsewhere in the school, Kol was torturing Shane in the custodial closet "WHERE IS THE CURE?!" he yelled before he shoved Shane's head into a sink filled with water, holding him there for several seconds, before he yanked Shane's head back up, and Shane gasped for air "Where is the cure?" he asked again

Shane breathing heavily and said nothing, when Rebekah walked in, just as a smirking, Kol shoved Shane under again

In the lab, April started to cough, and Bonnie glanced at her, while back with Shane he was still being drowned before he was yanked up and started gasping for air "You're human. Why do you want it anyway?" Rebekah asked

"That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas." Shane said

Kol's eyes widen before he helds Shane up by his shirt "No. What do you know about Silas?"

"He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure... and I want to free him." Shane said not believing the story Naruto had told him at all.

"No!" Kol shouted before he shoved Shane under the water again. In the lab, April's coughing worsens and Bonnie noticed

"April?" she asked, before April grabbed her throat, trying to breathe, before Bonnie activated her Rinnegan and saw her expression had linked April to Shane, eyes wide Bonnie rushed to April who started to cough up water

Closet

"Stop!" Rebekah shouted before she pulled Kol away from Shane "Naruto said we need him alive."

"Did you not just hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister." Kol said

"Silas does not exist. He is a fairytale made up by Naruto to scare us as children into eating our vegetables." Rebekah replied

"Silas is very real." Shane said getting their attention "I know where he's buried, and soon I will have the spell that wakes him."

"Wait a second, you're lying. You can't get to him." Kol replied

"Without his tombstone?" Shane said "Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer."

"You're the one who got the council blown up." Rebekah realized

"It was a noble sacrifice... and temporary, because once I get that tombstone from Naruto, I will raise Silas, and he will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf." Shane said almost worshiply (I know that that's not a word)

Kol picked up a stick and impaled Shane with it "No!"

In the lab, April started bleeding where Shane was stabbed, causing Bonnie's and her eyes to widen before she laid April down and started to heal April

 **The Library**

Tyler slammed into the bookshelf, causing many books to fall "Agh! I can fight this!" he shouted to Stefan and Elena before he started to pant heavily and fell to the floor, and crawled over to a table and pulled himself up. He grunted as his bones broke, and looked over to Elena, and Stefan who watched him from a distance, before his eyes change and he slammed his arms on a table, breaking it "GET OUT OF HERE!" he said stumbling behind another bookshelf

Stefan backed away and ran out of the classroom followed by Elena, as they closed a door and could still hear Tyler's screams "That door's not gonna hold him!" Elena screamed

Inside the library, Tyler's eyes glowed amber, and his fangs emerged, before rammed the door open and ran into the hallway after Elena and Stefan. Elena and Stefan closed a door, trying to get away from Tyler, before Stefan took the fire axe and stuck it in the door handles. Tyler's growls can be heard as he rammed into the door. The door was denting and opening; as Stefan and Elena struggled to keep it closed.

Elena then ripped off a locker door and stuck it through the door handles, while Stefan and Elena backed away from the door and stared at each other, before they both charged at the door, banging it shut.

 **With Rebekah**

"You should be thanking me." Kol said as Rebekah looked at Shane's dead body

"You killed my only chance at finding the cure." Rebekah replied turning to Kol

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth. Frankly, sister, I don't think you could handle it." Kol said before he held up the white oak stake

"How did you get that?" Rebekah asked in surprise

"Way too easily." Kol said before he walked out of the closet, leaving an angry Rebekah to follow him out, just as Shane's eyes opened, looking surprised, sitting up he looked at the pole in his chest and struggled to take it out

"Bonnie." he said smirking knowing that his plan was coming to fruition

 **Lab**

Bonnie hovered over April she had managed to stop the bleeding but she was hemerging internally, she needed a vampire to heal April, and as luck would have it Elena and Stefan rushed into the room and saw them "Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena asked

"What's it looks like?" Bonnie snapped as annoyance could be seen in her Rinnegan eyes "Look can you cool it with the stupid questions and heal her please!" She needs help.

"What happened?" Stefan asked kneeling beside Bonnie as he bit his wrist and held it April's mouth

"I did a protection spell, but it accidentally linked Shane to April." Bonnie said

"And you couldn't control it?" Elena asked

"Obviously." Bonnie said blankly, before April awoke gasping in fear

"It's okay, it's okay! You're okay, you're okay." Stefan said holding April in his arms, comforting her "Bonnie, get out of the school. Just be careful. Tyler's out there, and he turned."

"What about you?" Bonnie asked

"No, we can't leave. Rebekah's compelled us." Elena said

"Just go. We'll deal with her later. Come on." Stefan said before he helped Bonnie take April to the door before Stefan shut the door behind them

"Stefan—" Elena started

"No." Stefan said coldly

"Stefan, we have to talk about this. Please." Elena begged

Stefan turned to look at her "Talk about what, huh? How many more ways are there for you to rip my heart out?" he asked

"I'm sorry." Elena said as if it's suppose to make everything better

"You're sorry that it happened, or sorry that I found out?" Stefan asked

"I'm sorry about all of it! I'm really sorry, Stefan. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want that." Elena said only for Stefan to snort before Rebekah strode in

"Why are my least favorite people always the most durable." Rebekah said

"Leave her out of this. This is between me and you." Stefan said

"How pathetic, you're still protecting her." Rebekah said walking over to Stefan before she placed her hands on his chest "Must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert?" she asked before she turned to Elena "There's a solution to all your problems, you know. I could compel him. Erase every memory he has of you... every day you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every ounce of pain... I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word, and I'll make you and all that misery you caused him disappear."

"Do it." Stefan said causing Elena to look at him in shock, and Rebekah turned to face Stefan

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Erase it all, every memory." Stefan said

"Stefan? No!" Elena said

"Shut up, Elena!" Stefan growled his eyes crimson slits, causing her to take a step back "This is my choice." he said before he looked at Rebekah "I said 'do it'."

Rebekah stepped closer to him and looked him in the eye before she laughed "No. That would be far too easy. I _refuse_ to make you forget her the way Klaus made you forget me" she said before she turned to Elena "But at least you know how he really feels." she turned back to Stefan "Consider your eternity of pain my revenge, Stefan. I've used you for all you're worth, so now, you're free to go." she said before she left

Elena looked at Stefan upset, but Stefan looked at her before he shook his head, and walked away "Stefan, wait." Elena said but Stefan ignored her and walked into the library, Elena made to follow but when she got into the hallway Stefan was nowhere to be seen

 **2 Hrs Later**

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Stefan had a drink in his hand, as Rebekah came through the door "Please, let yourself in." he said turning to face her

"You called me. Should I be checking for hidden daggers?" Rebekah asked

"You still wanna find the cure?" Stefan asked

"More than anything. I want to ram it down Niklaus' throat and look into his eyes as he realizes he's mortal again. But Shane's dead, and you are useless. So, I'm right back where I started." Rebekah said

"Shane's not dead." Stefan replied

"But I watched Kol impale him." Rebekah retorted

"Well, you probably shouldn't have left him alone. Bonnie did a little spell. He's perfectly fine." Stefan said as he poured himself somemore bourbon

"You didn't have to tell me that. Why am I really here?" Rebekah asked

"You were right. I'm going to be here for an eternity, and I will go insane if I don't know how Elena truly feels about my brother." Stefan said

"Well, if you really want the cure, you should know that Shane has an agenda, and it's a dark one. He said he organized dozens of people to die in sacrifice, he admitted to the council explosion where twelve people died, and I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that twelve hybrids died at the hand of my brother."

"Twelve... channeling the energy from mass death is used in witchcraft to perform dark spells. It's called Expression. Shane admitted all this to you?" Stefan asked

"Proudly." Rebekah said

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to figure out how to manage him while we find the cure for ourselves." Stefan said

"We? There is no 'we', Stefan."

"Listen, I hate Damon , and you hate Klaus. But Damon's got Jeremy, Klaus has the sword, and Shane has Bonnie. You and I are the only ones left with nothing. You said it yourself, right? Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. So what do you say? You wanna be partners?"

"And what about Naruto?" Rebekah asked getting a frown from Stefan "Naruto knows more about the cure, than anybody."

"Then, we have to get on our side." Stefan said taking a sip of his drink

 **Woods**

Jeremy, Matt, Klaus and Damon entered a clearing to see Naruto looking up at the moon before he turned to them and said "Good, your here."

"What are we doing out here?" Jeremy asked

"This whole little getaway is for the purpose of finishing your mark. Training you is going to take a long time. I want to get this over with asap. So on a little trip to New Orleans i picked up somethings for you." Naruto said before he snapped his fingers and fire appeared allowing for everyone to see 102 vampires tied to trees by chakra chains "What the hell?" Jeremy asked in shock

"In case you don't know how this works, I'll tell a vampire hunter, these are all vampires. Your job is to kill each and every one of them."

"I'm not going to hurt innocent people so screw you." Jeremy said

"Ok." Naruto said before he walked over to Jeremy and grabbed him by his neck and turned to the over vampires "Listen up!" immediatly all the vampires that were tied down looked to Naruto "This here is Jeremy Gilbert. Your goal is to kill him." Naruto said getting shocked looks from Matt, and Damon "Which ever vampire brings back one of his limbs, will get a daylight ring."

Each vampire that was tied to the tree looked shocked before they looked to Jeremy, and they all smirked, "And as a little incentive." Naruto said before he bit Jeremy, and drunk some of his blood, causing the vamps to vamp out. Letting Jeremy go Naruto said "You have a five minute head start, better get moving."

Jeremy looked at him in horror before he ran, before Naruto turned to Matt "Have his back out there." he the pointed to Matt's arms were Kanji's glowed "These will protect you from any and all supernatural beings that wishes to kill you, it'll obliterate them within seconds, they come from a special fire called Amateratsu."

Matt nodded before he rushed after Jeremy, and Naruto snapped his fingers and two vampires were released and they immediately rushed after Jeremy. While Naruto, Klaus, and Damon watched them go, not trying to stop them, and as soon as the five minutes passed Naruto released each and every vampire that immediatly sped after Jeremy, and Matt.

 **Finished**

 **Chapter 46: Chapter 46**

Hello all, so I've been rereading this fic, and the reviews some of which made me laugh. Anyway I've posted a new fic Vampire of Prophecy and it's doing good, I've also have been given good reasons to abandon this fic , or to just put it up for adoption.

But before I go through with one of these decisions, I would like to hear your opinions, PM me with a reason as to why I should continue this fic or just focus on my new one.


	22. Aquaman Naruto

**I own nothing, not even the idea. Credit goes to anime-death-angel, probably isn't exactly what he asked for but this is what I got.**

For countless eons, the Ōtsutsuki clan have been travelling throughout dimensions seeking out worlds cultivated with the God Tree. Once they find such a world, they harvest the god trees' fruit so that they can use its chakra to gain power and prolong their lives. A member of the Otsutsuki clan, named Minato abandoned his clan, eons ago.

Minato had been a prodigy amongst the Otsutsuki clan, after he ate his first Chakra fruit and gained the RinneSharingan he created Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuinjutsu. The clan were in awe of his abilities and some grew jealous, it broke his heart when his sister Kaguya expressed her envy and he left without telling a soul where he was going,

Minato settled on Earth in a far off dimension that held the God Tree, that had been deemed useless by his clan, Yggdrasill, the World Tree as it was called by the locals. The tree would never bloom a Chakra Fruit and it was the perfect place for an Otsutsuki to hide,

Universe N-2018934, Earth, January 10, 1984, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan

Mikomotojima Light is a lighthouse located on Mikomotojima, a small uninhabited islet located 11 kilometres south of Shimoda port, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan.

Minato Namikaze in the rain, tightened the hold on his window as it threatened to fly off in the rain, when he sensed something, looking over his shoulder, his red Rinnegan eyes glowing into the night allowing him to see the red-haired woman unconscious on the rocks at the shore,

Minato jumped down from his porch, onto a rock and looked at the weirdly dressed woman, who gripped a quindent in her hand before he picked her up in a bridle carry and jumped up to his home

Minato phased through the wall of his home and set the woman on the table, as the power went off causing the mn to look up, "Weird." he said before he looked down and the saw woman awake and he smiled

The woman shot up and grabbed Minato by the throat, but Minato ducked and flipped away, before lightning manifested around his first, as the woman aimed her quindent at him, "Put the weapon down, so we can talk about this. You're injured, if you'd let me take a look at it, I can help you." Minato said as his pet fox jumped onto the table and growled at the woman who clutched her wound before she went unconscious but Minato caught her and she fell

Morning

The woman awoke, and the first thing she saw was the fox that was watching her, slowly she sat up and looked around in curiosity before she looked to her clothes and saw the blood stain but felt no wound or pain,

Feeling the silk sheet between her fingers she saw the fish tank and smiled as she reached in and grabbed a feeder fish and put it in her mouth, "Uh," the lady looked over to see Minato looking at her in surprised as she slurped the fish tail into her mouth, "I made tea."

The lady sat up and crawled back as Minato sat beside his fox, and extended the cup to the lady as he sipped his own, causing the lady to do the same and smile as she drank the beverage

"So you got a name?" Minato asked

"Kushina. Queen of Atlantis."

"Nice to meet you Kushina. I'm Minato Namikaze." Minato smiled which Kushina returned before she continued to drink her beverage

"That is how my parents met. She had run away from an arranged marriage. Left her whole world behind, but in my father's lighthouse, she had found something unexpected."

Minato and Kushina were sparring, as Minato appeared in a flash of light with an orb of chakra in hand, in midair water manifested and coiled around his arm before slamming him into the ground while the water sharpened and paused at his forehead but he went up in smoke before Minato appeared behind her and pinned her to the ground

The two looked at each other smiling before they kissed

"And my father found the love of his life."

Minato and a heavily pregnant Kushina smiled at each other as they took a picture

Months Later,

Minato was cooking lunch, as Kushina with their 3 month old son walked in and sat on the couch, as a news report played, "The ship was drawn into the maelstrom, and was-"

"What about Naruto?' Minato asked

"Naruto?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, it's unique. Plus you have to admit that neither of us are exactly normal. I hail from a dimension hopping clan, and you are the Queen of an underwater Kingdom." Minato said sitting beside Kushina and poking his son's cheek causing the baby to smile as he remained watching his mother

"He'll unite our worlds one day." Kushina smiled kissing his forehead

1989, Malibu, Californina

Minato, and Kushina had relocated from their island in Japan to Malibu where Minato owned a mansion with nearly 14,000 square feet and an infinity pool overlooking the Pacific Ocean, they wanted Naruto to have a normal life, even though they have begun to train him as Naruto's chakra had awakened along with his Hydrokineses

"And the trident could only be wielded by the strongest Atlantean. And it gave King Atlan mastery over the 7 seas. So powerful that the ocean itself became jealous, and sent a terrible earthquake to destroy Atlantis. Down it fell to the bottom of the ocean, but legend has it that one day a new king will come with the power to put Atlantis back together again."

Minato smiled as he watched Naruto entranced by the story gasp in awe, before he frowned, "Kushina." he said standing up "We got incoming."

"Sweetheart, go to your room, and stay quiet okay." Kushina said getting a nod from Naruto before she kissed his head and ushered him on, and quickly the boy ran upstairs but stopped and peeked down below at his parents

Kushina and Minato looked to the ocean as 3 armored figures rose up and approached the house with their weapons aimed on Kushina, "Queen Kushina, by the power of King Orin you are ordered to return to Atlantis at once."

"Your trespassing, leave and won't anything happen to you." Minato said as with a rip in space Kushina's quindent was in her hands as Minato's Rinnegan manifested

"Kill the surface dweller." Atlantean1 said and when his subordinates went to follow that order, Minato appeared and slammed a Rasengan through his helmet sending the headless corpse flying out of the house into the ocean,

Kushina dashed forward and slapped the rifle of Atlantean2 away before her eyes glowed blue as lightning overtook her trident that she stabbed into him before she ducked under a rifle blast that out a large hole into the wall and Minato appeared and slammed a Lightning Blade through the heart of the final soldier

"They were never meant to meet, and I was the result of a love that should never happen."

Minato watched as Kushina kissed Naruto's head as the boy hugged her tightly, "You do not need to do this, Kushina. Please."

"Minato. They will always find me, and next time they will send an army. I have to go back. It's the only way to save him. To save you." Kushina said sadly, as she handed Naruto back to his father, " I will return to you when it is safe One day! Right here, at sunrise. We will be together again. Stay strong, my little prince. Mom will always be with you."

Kushina turned away and began to walk away but I used and looked at her crying lover, and child, "Don't let him forget me."

"Never.' Minato said as Kushina wiped her tears and jumped into the ocean

'That was the last time I saw her. I grew up with my father who taught me everything he knew and he made sure I understood my heritage. I am Naruto Namikaze, and this is my story.'

Years Later,

A ship shaped like a Manta Ray snuck up on a submarine and landed on it, a crew of pirates boarded and began to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D agents onboard,

Jesse Kane smirked as his son entered and removed his helmet as a pirate approached with the captain on the sub, "Sir, secured the captain."

"Distress signal was disabled. We are running dark, again." Jesse said

"But they heard it, you can count on it." the captain replied

"I'll make you a deal. I don't tell me how to captain, and you don't tell me how to pirate.' David Kane said before he ejected a blade from his gauntlet and stabbed the captain, "Where is the rest of the crew?"

"Decided discretion was the better part of valor, and sealed themselves up in the torpedo bay." Jesse said to his son

"Our reputation precedes us." David smirked before his father looked at him

"Your reputation. This is your win." Jesse said causing David to smile before Jesse removed a knife from his jacket and held it to David, "Here."

"I can't take that piece of junk, its the love of your life." David smiled slapping his dads shoulder

"I never told you the story behind this. It was your grandfathers." Jesse said causing David to somber up, "He was one of the first black frog soldiers in World War II. He was so stealthy that his unit gave him the nickname Manta. But after the war, his country forgot about him so he returned to the sea, scavenging, and surviving with his wit. And this knife he gave me when I was your age. And now, it's yours."

David accepted the knife and smiled as he looked at the Manta Ray insignia in the blade,

Meanwhile, a private was on the computer tried to get into confidential S.H.I.E.L.D files but was becoming frustrated as he couldn't crack the code, when something appeared on radar, coming in fast

Outside

A blur headed for the submarine and kicked the propellor causing the sub to rattle

Inside

The crew all fell from the hit, "We just hit something." David said

"No, something hit us." Jesse frowned causing the father-son duo to share a look before the man on the computer got in touch with them

"Sir, theres something out there."

"Another submarine?" David asked

"Uh, no. I think it's a man." the man said as a blur shot from the propellor to the front of the sub and hit it from beneath causing everyone to shout

The man began to swim up while pushing the sub to the surface causing the crew to fall roughly, "That's not a man." David said

A man jumped out of the water onto the ship, and shook the water from his hair, Naruto Namikaze now 28 years old, narrowed his eyes and got to work

Inside the sub, soon as they head Naruto land the pirates aimed at the ceiling and moved to get into position, two of the pirates headed for the entrance just as it was kicked in and the door bounced off the floor into their heads, knocking them unconscious

Naruto landed as 2 more pirates entered and they watched him stand up and smirk at them, "Permission to come aboard?" he asked

The pirates tried to aim but quicker then they could follow Naruto appeared behind them and kicked one in the back sending him flying down the hall into the wall causing a dent, while the other was grabbed and lifted up into the ceiling and dropped on his head

Naruto made his way through the ship, easily picking off the pirates before they could get a shot off, before he made his way to the door that the torpedo bay,

Inside the agents watched as the pipe wrench they had to prevent the door from opening bent in on itself as the door turned and opened, "Hurry up, I have somewhere to be." Naruto said causing the agents to look at each other

Later

The agents all piled into rafts as Naruto stood guard when bullets rain down on him and the last agent, amd quickly Naruto sheilded him with his body and ran forward while the agent quickly climbed the ladder

"I've been waiting a long time for this." David said watching Naruto approach before he called upon his arm blade and sword

Naruto dodged a slash and ducked underneath another and turned around before he was stabbed in his chest causing tbe blade to crack

David looked shocked as Naruto smirked at him before he kicked David in the chest sending him flying into a wall, "Do we know each other?"

"I scavenge the high seas, and your the mysterious Auqaman, who has been protecting marine life, and stopping pirates the world over. We were bound to meet eventually." David said climbing to his feet and he took another swipe at Naruto who caught his arm and turned it around causing David to be leveled with the ground before he elbowed him in the chest

"Well, we won't make that a habit." Naruto smirked before he heard footsteps and turned to see Jesse with his rifle before the man fired a grenade at him,

Naruto caught the grenade and watched as it blew up in his hand that was covered in soot but no injuries, Jesse and David looked shocked, "So you want to fire grenades at people?" Naruto asked snatching a pipe from the wall, "Now I got to cut you."

Jesse reloaded another grenade but Naruto tossed the pipe running Jesse through and pinning him to the wall, "Dad!" David yelled

"Dad?" Naruto asked walking to Jesse who was groaning, "Shame on you."

Naruto took the pipe from Jesse's shoulder and dropped it, before he left, "Bastard!" Jesse yelled firing a grenade that Naruto smacked away causing it to fly back into Jesse smacking him on the forehead before it exploded

"Dad!" David yelled in horror, as Naruto climbed the ladder leaving David with his father's corpse

The sub went under while Naruto took the rafts to shore before he left

Malibu, CA

Minato watched the ocean from the beach, every since Kushina left he had not moved around like he used to, and settled for raising his son in California, every day he would wait here for Kushina to come back to him, and was sad when she didn't, suddenly he smiled as he watched Naruto rise from the ocean and walk across the water, "Always know where to find me." Naruto smiled

"Old habits." Minato smiled before the two hugged, "Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

"Alright!" Naruto laughed as the two walked off

Naruto and his father spent the day together, catching up since Naruto spent a lot of time at sea,

Later,

Naruto and Minato were chugging a pint before Minato finished and slammed his on the bar, and looked at his son, "Would you like me to tell them to put that in a sippy-cup?' he asked

Naruto laughed as he slammed his glass down, "I don't have as much experience as you old man." he said

"Well give it another few centuries and you'll be able to put a decent match." Minato smiled before he looked up to the news report on tv

"The same pirate, suspected in the disappearance of SHIELD's highly classified Prototype stealth submarine. And in a further development, we have unconfirmed reports of the man dubbed Aquaman by social media was responsible for the rescue of the crew. In other news Tony Stark aka Iron Man has been ordered to appear before the state senate ahead of the opening of the STARK EXPO..."

Minato looked to Naruto who shrugged, "You're doing it. I always knew you wouldn't stand aside forever. Your mother always knew you were special." Minato smiled as Naruto frowned

"Don't start." Naruto said

"She believed you would be the one that brings together the surface and Atlantis."

"Please stop." Naruto said looking to his father who put a hand on his shoulder

"Whatever Atlantis problems are, you're bigger than them." Minato replied

"Atlantis killed my mother."

"You do not know that for sure. Your mother was a fighter, she could've survived." Minato said watching Naruto sadly, "Son, one day you'll have to stop blaming yourself." Minato said ruffling Naruto's hair, "I'll meet you at home."

"Right." Naruto nodded drinking his beer before Minato got up and left

"Hello Naruto." Nick Fury greeted causing Naruto to sigh, and stand up, looking Fury in the eye

"Fury, been a while." Naruto said having once been a Navy Seal and was recruited into SHIELD before he quit to live a life unattached to anyone, "What do you want?" Naruto asked

"To talk." Fury said handing Naruto a phone

Naruto took the phone and looked to see footage of a UUV diver swimming toward a cave as eyes glowed in the dark blinking, before he appeared from the cave with his mom's quindent and destroyed the camera before another set of footage played of him swimming away leaving an underwater shockwave in his wake

"You haven't been as careful as you used to be." Fury said, "You were lucky we were able to suppress this."

"Isn't that your job?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Fury as Naruto looked to his occasional lover Natasha who shrugged her shoulders

"I'm putting together a team." Fury said causing Naruto to look at him

"To do what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Protect the world." Nick Fury said causing Naruto to laugh slightly, "The world is getting to big, and people are getting to strong. The last thing the worlds needs is some psychopath to gain the power to do great things and abuse it. I think you can do some good, I can show you what he have found."

Naruto blinked and chuckled as he walked off with Fury and Natasha Romanoff behind him, "This should be good."

Meanwhile, Council of Kings, Atlantean Empire

Sharks with battle armor on growled the approached company of large Sea Horses, as Atlanteans watched each other, "He understands the importance of this. He will hear you out." Vulko said to Namor who watched his fellow king

"King Namor."

"King Nereus."

The kings greeted each other as she shook hands,

"You picked a meeting place to close to the surface for my liking." Nereus said with a frown as he hadn't been near the surface in 28 years after he and his wife lost their child in an attack while in Russia

"You don't recognize the Council of Kings?" Namor asked as he and Nereus swam up to the statues, "When the seven kingdoms were one, our ancestors used to gather here. Atlantis at the head of the table, Xebel always beside us. Brine, Fishermen, Deserter, and Trench had not yet fallen. And The Lost Nation had not yet vanished. Together we were the greatest empire the world had ever seen. Now we sit here shackled by archaic laws and politics. But the threat from above grows undeniable."

"Violence has always plagued the surface. They will destroy themselves." Nereus said

"Not before destroying us first. We've been hiding long enough. The time has come to Atlantis rise again." Namor replied

"We honor you, King Nereus." Vulko said still on his hammerhead shark, "You and your kingdom will be the first to join King Orm's alliance."

"Like you had a choice, Vulko. By law you need 4 of the seven kingdoms to launch an attack. The Lost Nation, and Deserters have long perished. The Trench are nothing but animals. The Brine will never join you, and the Fishermen are cowards. Without me and my army to convince them, your plans are stillborn." Nereus said looking to Namor, "But I know what your really after. Once you've received the pledge of the 4 kingdoms, you will be ordained, Ocean Master."

"That is just a title." Namor stated

"I'm not a fool, King Namor. As Ocean Master you'll be in control of the greatest military might on this planet." Nereus glared

"I'm the natural choice to lead it." Namor said

"Is that so, let's not forget that Queen Kushina has a son on the surface. You may sit on the throne, but your claim to it is weak, how can you hope to unite the empire?" Nereus asked

"My aunts spawn has never even been to Atlantis, his loyalty is to the sur-"

An explosion knocked Nereus and Namor back, as the submarine that Naruto was on earlier approached firing torpedoes, "Surface dwellers! To arms!" Vulko ordered as he shot forward with Namor, and Nereus behind him but a torpedo struck a pillar and knocked them back with debris falling atop of them

Namor swam over to Nereus and helped him as he was pinned beneath a large piece of rubble, "Your king is hurt!" Namor yelled to one of Nereus subjects who came over amd helped the king while Namor's alligator gar swam by and he grabbed onto his saddle

The gar shot for the sub as Namor stood up with his trident while a torpedo was former at him but Nereus shot it causing it to explode and Namor approached the sub and stabbed his trident into the side and dragged it back to tbe propellor that he destroyed

Namor turned around as the sub crashed onto the ocean floor, while Nereus approached, "I don't want to start a war, it has already begun." Namor said

"Then it's time to send them a message they'll hear." Nereus said with a glare

With Naruto

Naruto walked out of the bar with Nick, and Natasha, when he paused and saw a familiar redhead, while Natasha paused as well, "Give me a moment." Naruto said walking forward, "Mera, been awhile, how is Atlanna?"

"I've been looking for you." Mera said ignoring the question

"And what could you possibly need from me?" Naruto asked

"I need you to come with me to Atlantis." Mera said causing Naruto to laugh

"Ha, good one.' Naruto said

"Your cousin, King Namor is about to declare war on the surface world."

"War?" Fury asked walking up with Natasha

"Billions will die, your people and mine. We must stop him." Mera said

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Naruto asked

"You are the rightful heir to Queen Kushina, the throne is yours by birthright. The only way to stop this war, amd save both worlds is by taking your rightful place as king." Mera said causing Naruto to scoff

"You really think if I just show up that Namer is going to give up the throne?" Naruto asked

"Namor." Mera said

"Whatever, look. I'm the half breed son of the Queen that your people executed. You don't need me." Naruto said walking off

"Vulko, believes in you." Mera said causing Naruto to sigh, "Vulko believes he has found the lost trident of Atlan."

"It's a myth."

"It's not a myth. With the sacred trident the people will listen to you, and you can reclaim your birthright." Mera said

"My birthright died with my mother, and if Namor attacks I will treat him the same way she was treated." Naruto glared before he walked off with Fury following

Mera sighed and looked to Natasha who was gazing at her, "I feel like I know you." Natasha said causing Mera to frown and nod

"Yes, I have the same feeling." Mera said

"Agent Romanoff, you coming?" Fury asked in the SUV

"Right away, sir." Natasha said looking at Mera for a moment before she got into the back with Naruto

Mera watched as the SUV left

Later

Nick looked in the rearview at Naruto, "Do you believe that your people will-"

"They aren't my people." Naruto interrupted with a glare

"Right. Well do you think that the Atlanteans will start a war?'

"Well, humans have not really been kind to the planet, amd given that water makes up more than half of it, I'd say it's definitely possible." Naruto said before he noticed Natasha looking at a red crystal necklace, "What you got there?"

"Nothing." Natasha said

"Really, cause it looks a lot like this." Naruto said showing a small green crystal identical to Natasha's around his neck, 'Where you get yours?'

"I've always had it." Natasha said

"This is an Atlantean crystal, my mother gave me hers. It's tradition for the Queen and King to pass there's down to their children."

"Your saying, I'm from Atlantis?" Natasha asked with a scoff causing Naruto to shrug, "Don't Atlanteans need to be in water for most of their lives?"

"Royal Atlanteans can be on land however long they like. Plus our bodies are immensely durable, enough to withstand water pressure from at least 20,000 feet below sea level. And judging by the fact that I've been stabbing your hand for the past few minutes, I'd say you are an Atlantean."

Natasha looked down to see Naruto stabbing a knife on her hand before she removed it but saw no mark whatsoever on her skin, as she frowned,

Naruto smirked before he frowned as he saw a large wave approached the land, "Fury floor it!" Naruto yelled causing the two agents to look over and see the tidal wave and immediately Fury sped up, but the wave reached land and overtook the car, a pole slammed through the window into Natasha pushing her and Naruto out of the car

Naruto and Natasha were pushed deeper into the water before Naruto spun around Natasha and kicked the pole away, "You okay?' Naruto asked

"Yeah." Natasha said before her eyes widened, "I can talk underwater?"

"Later, let's go." Naruto said taking off in a sonic boom, and Natasha followed along instinctively

Naruto batted away poles, signs, boats and anything else that got in their way before they saw an orb of water and headed into it to find an air pocket with the overturned SUV, and Mera who was keeping the water out

"Nick!" Natasha yelled running over and ripping the door off its hinges much to her surprise as Naruto put up a hand and waved it back, and immediately all the water came rushing back around into the ocean

Mera looked at Naruto in surprise as Naruto jogged over and knelt over Nick who was unconscious and he placed his hand over Nick's face and slowly cleaned his hand into a first as he drew the water from Nick's lungs before he began to cough up tbe excess water

"This was Namor." Mera said causing the three to look at her, as a siren went off and they stood up walking to the edge of the road and saw fire raging in the city, "This was only the beginning."

"Naruto-"

"I got it." Naruto said looking to Nick, "I'll deal with this. I promise."

Meanwhile

David stood by the corpse of his father, holding the knife he received in his hand tightly, wanting nothing more than to use it to kill Aquaman.

Looking up as radar picked up 4 bogies, David climbed out of his ship to see 4 Atlanteans approach him, before one pressed a few buttons on his armor and water swirled up to form a water construct of Namor,

"That sub was barely operational, count yourself lucky that it got the job done." Namor said

"One of your kind intervened." David replied

"He is not one of us." Namor growled

"He killed my father!' David yelled

"Our transaction has ended." Namor said dismissively as a soldier put his hand through the construct and dropped the bag of gold coins

"Keep the money, I want Aquaman." David said only to be ignored as the construct collapsed and the soldiers left back into the sea

Morning

Naruto, and Mera, stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean, as Naruto smiled, "Fancy place you brought us, too. Remember the past time we were here?" Naruto asked

"Don't start." Mera glared

"This is where Vulko, and Atlanna gave me my first swimming lesson." Naruto smiled

Flashback

12-year-old Naruto stood on the cliff with Atlanna, Vulko, and young Mera, "You have to forget all the teachings of the surface world. Go deeper to tap into your Atlantean instincts." Vulko instructed

"I already know how to swim, old man." Naruto said with his hands behind his head before Vulko slapped him at the back of his head, "Oi!"

"Show some respect to Master Vulko!" Mera glared

"I'm just sayin, I can even walk on water. What more can there be?" Naruto asked

"You've learned your fathers ways, time to learn your mothers." Atlanna said causing Naruto to nod and he allowed himself to fall back off the cliff with the 3 Atlanteans following him into the water

"The ocean is more than just our life source, Naruto. It is who we are." Vulko said swimming in front of Naruto who stopped looking at him in amazement

"You can talk underwater? Wait, I'm talking underwater! Sweet!" Naruto yelled as the three smiled

"We can do more than just talk." Atlanna said before the three with a wave of their arms shot off leaving a shockwave, before Naruto gasped in awe and followed with a smaller shockwave but he managed to catch up easily spinning around in excitement

"Being Atlantean means more than just being able to swim fast and talk underwater. Your body is more equipped to survive the extreme cold, and pressure, and your eyes adjust to see in the dark." Atlanna said

Naruto's blue eyes turned yellow as he gasped seeing the ocean light up, and smiled, "It's beautiful." he said before he gasped and smiled as he shot away from the three coming across a large Great White shark as he petted it's head

The adults watched as Mera, and Naruto swam with the shark and some dolphins before he came back as they were now looking at the group of Manta Rays,

"This is amazing." Naruto said causing the two to look down at him and Mera, "So..when can I meet my mother?"

"Soon, my young prince. When your ready, I'll take you to meet the Queen." Vulko said as Naruto frowned slightly and nodded as he sensed he was being lied too, but he rolled with it and decided to just enjoy the beautiful scenery of the underwater world

End Flashback

Naruto, and Mera, arrived to a container that was deep underwater, that Mera forced open, "I left my ship in here." she said swinging the doors open

"You sure this is a good idea? Taking me to Atlantis, won't I be getting in illegally?" Naruto asked

"I have diplomatic clearance.' Mera said getting into her ship

"Bad feeling about this." Naruto sighed getting inside

Atlantic Ocean

Naruto looked over to Mera, "What happened to Atlanna?" he asked causing Mera to frown

"It was discovered that she was making routine unauthorized trips to the surface. My father and she wouldn't tell anyone why and it was thought she was having an affair with a surface dweller so The Elders took a vote and she was sacrificed to the Trench." Mera frowned

"That's why you never came back?" Naruto asked frowning getting a nod, "I'm sorry."

"My father hatred grows as he has been robbed by the surface twice of the people he loves." Mera said

"Hatred is a strong motivator, you think he'll join Namor?" Naruto asked getting a nod

"That's why we need to stop Namor. I fear with my fathers support Namor will result to violence to get his way." Mera said

Naruto frowned as he looked out of the ship, smiling at the marine life, as he was always in awe of it, as the ship sailed by others onto a bridge toward the gates to the Kingdom of Atlantis

"What's the point of having a bridge underwater?" Naruto asked

"The gateway bridge is a remnant to the old world, it's also the only way into the capital."

"Why can't they just go over the walls?" Naruto asked

"Security is right, and even if they invade tbe guards, the hydrocannons would finish them off." Mera explained as they entered the gate but Naruto saw men inside a structure with 3D scans of the ships, "Customs, amd border patrol."

"Well we should hurry up, before they discover the half breed is here." Naruto said as Mera crossed the gateway and drove down beneath the city

"Tbe old city, is abandoned. High born never venture here, perfect place to have a safe house." Mera said as she parked her ship next to a old boat

The two swam out of it and stepped into an air pocket, "We use this as an extra procaution, only highborns can breath water and air." Mera said

"I know this." Naruto replied

"Plus it keeps the animals out." Vulko smiled picking up a fish, "They can be quite messy."

Vulko toss the fish into the water, as Naruto laughed, "Been a while old man." he said before the two hugged

"How I wish our reunion was under better circumstances." Vulko said

"I can't believe Namor attacked."

"It wasn't an attack. Legally he isn't allowed to attack, what he did to your surface warships was just an warning." Vulko said

"What provoked such a warning?" Mera asked

"Your father and Namor were attacked by the surface."

"Only 4 people on the surface knows about Atlantis, and I trust them. They wouldn't attack this place." Naruto said

"I was there." Vulko replied as Naruto looked at him, "A surface warship fired at us, and now Xebel sides with Atlantis, giving Namor a fleet big enough to force the other kingdoms to join him. If we are going to stop him, you must dethrone him, now."

"This is my first time in Atlantis, plus I'm a half breed. How do I become the king of close-minded water breathers?"

"By winning their hearts and minds. By proving to them that your worthy." Vulko said

"I'm an excellent fighter, but I have zero experience when it comes to underwater combat. Plus, I suck at rousing speeches, I'm more of an actions speak louder than words kind of guy."

"Atlantis thirsts for a new prospective. Someone who understands the surface world amd would lead us to the next century. We need a beacon, Naruto. Queen Kushina thought it was you." Mera said as Naruto frowned

"The actions you take to retrieve this will speak loud and clear to all of Atlantis." Vulko said unrolling a scroll with a trident drawn on it, "This is Atlan's trident, it was gifted to him by his friend Odin. The Trident can only be welded by the one true king of Atlantis. Once you wield this, all of the sea is yours to command."

"Was never a master at Tridents, but anyway what happened to it?" Naruto asked

"Our greed grew out of control. Atlantis was ahead of its time in technological advancements but we wanted more, and in our pursuits for more power we sank to tbe depths of the oceans, and some of us evolved others regressed and became savages. King Atlan went into self-exile and he or the trident hasn't been seen since."

Vulko, retrieved a cylinder like device, "One of our Archeological teams retrieved this. It's an ancient recording dating back to the first dynasty. It has the markings of the Deserters. I believe it has King Atlan's final message to his people."

"And why haven't you opened it?" Naruto asked

"The technology is to old." Mera said

"The clues to Atlan's final resting place is inside of it. You have to take it." Vulko said handing the message to Naruto who looked up

"Incoming." Naruto shouted before the wall exploded and sent the three flying back a bit and as Naruto stood Mera, and Vulko hid while 4 Atlantean soldiers entered with rifles

"Boarder defense. You are under arrest for illegal entry." soldier1 said as he grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket, but tbe blond easily slipped out of it and grabbed the sleeve to wrap it around soldier1's head before he whipped him into the other soldiers causing them to fall before Naruto touched them and had lightning surround his hand causing the men to scream as they were electorcuted

"Catch me later.' Naruto told Mera, as he jumped into the water while red armored soldiers arrived and gave chase

Naruto swam through the city, dodging large sea turtles, and rifle fire before he suddenly stopped allowing the red soldiers to catch up and when they were about to blow by him he grabbed their swords and cut them in two,

Manta ships arrived and fired on Naruto who dodged and swam off with the ships in pursuit, Naruto was swimming by a structure when he bumped into Namor, "Hello cousin." Naruto said as Namor glared at him

"How did you get here."

"Your little stunt, almost killed a friend of mine. So I came to tell you that I'm coming for you." Naruto said causing Namor to glare before he tried to punch Naruto who leaned out of the way and kicked Namor in the face sending him flying back while Naruto went back to fleeing the Manta ships

A large ship appeared in front of Naruto and began to fire at him, but quickly Naruto began to spin as he rocketed forward and manipulated the water to form a drill around him before he punched a clean hole through the ship, and as he approached the gates, the sharks were about to join the chase but with a mental command from Naruto they swam the opposite direction before Naruto saw the hydro-cannons turning to face him and he swam faster through the bridge dodging the incoming ships causing the men manning the cannons to curse as they couldn't risk firing into traffic, before Naruto broke off and returned to the surface

Naruto shot from the water and landed on the beach, watching as 4 red soldiers burst from the water, and he smirked as with a wave of his hand a large water dragon appeared and swallowed the soldiers, the soldiers looked around as they panicked from being unable to move their limbs, as with a push of his hand the dragon flew into the distance slammed them into the ocean, as Naruto ran off onto the trees and his gained black kanji with to mow marks lining his collar bones and black circles on his shoulders before Naruto flew off

Flashback

17-year-old Naruto, stood across from Vulko, and Minato, as he caught his mothers Quindent after it was tossed at him, "So what's with the fancy big fork?"

"It's a Trident, now defend yourself." Vulko said as he jabbed his soear at Naruto who blocked it and tried to take him off his feet but Vulko jumped amd slapped the but of his weapon at Naruto's head, causing Naruto to duck while he spun the trident on his back and tried to hit Vulko who blocked the blow amd was pushed back

Vulko began to spin his spear at a high speed causing the water to pick up and form a shield, Naruto struck the shield but was repulsed causing him to grunt, "The hell?"

"I'll teach you this move when you've mastered the trident." Vulko said

Naruto continued to pound away at the shield but couldn't breach it so with a shout of frustration tossed down the Trident, "I can't use this thing, give me a bo-staff or something!" Naruto yelled causing Vulko to stop

"That is your mothers Trident. A traditional weapon of royalty, you'll never be a king till you master it." Vulko said causing Naruto to sigh as Minato watched intently

"Why she never come and see me, huh?" Naruto asked

"I told you, she will come when your-"

"Ready." Naruto interrupted with a frown, "That's a lie. Every test you made I passed, Atlanna, and Mera haven't showed up in weeks! Where is...She doesn't love me."

"Naruto." Minato said sadly

"Your mother loved you more than anything in the world." Vulko said with a sad sigh, "She had managed to get out of her arranged marriage by telling everyone that she had found love with your father and had you. The Elders voted and sacrificed her to the Trench."

Naruto looked wide-eyed before he gritted his teeth his Sharingan manifest and morphed into a six-sided pinwheel before progressing into the Rinnegan, the wind picked up as storm clouds formed with thunder and lightning striking,

"T-They killed her." Naruto said as Vulko looked shocked as in the water a whirlpool formed as winds picked up to hurricane levels before Minato appeared and chopped Naruto's neck, knocking him unconscious

End Flashback

Sahara Desert

Naruto sighed as he looked out into the ocean, as he recalled that memory, it had hurt to learn that and after he abandoned all plans to ever go to Atlantis, and went to College and got degrees in Marine Biology and Oceanography and any other degrees about the sea, he had signed up for the Navy till he received an honorable discharged and stayed out in the sea protecting sea life and cleaning up its waters

Looking up he saw Mera walked out of the ocean, "Your late." he said standing up

"It's not everyday that the half breed son of a Queen appears in town and evades the soldiers of Atlantis. I had to be sure I wasn't followed." Mera said getting a nod from Naruto who saw the new bracelet on her wrist,

"Never took you one for jewelry."

"My betroth gave it to me." Mera said causing Naruto to frown

"Oh." Naruto nodded and turned around, "Come on, we are burning daylight."

Mera watched as Naruto began to leave and after a moment followed,

Later, Western Sahara

Naruto had got Mera a change of clothes before he got a plane to take them over the desert, with Mera in the back out the window, "I've never been this far up. Or so far from home." she said

"At least you have a home. Lot of people up here struggle to survive for everything they have." Naruto replied

"Is that why you love the surface?" Mera asked causing Naruto to look at her,

"Since I've learned what I am the only people I could relate to were those who have felt just as alone as I have. I managed to find friends who didn't care about my differences who watched my back. I would do anything to keep them safe."

"Even become the King of a place that you hate?" Mera asked

"Even that." Naruto nodded before he opened a hand and Mera watched as he pulled the moisture from the air and formed a orb of rotating water, "I don't see the difference between Atlanteans, or Surface dwellers. At the end of the day, you all share a planet and just live in different environments. Take away an Atlantens ability to breath underwater, they are human."

"Everyone doesn't see it that way." Mera said watching as the orb of water evaporated, as Naruto shrugged, "I don't love him."

Naruto blinked

"Namor, my betrothed. The agreement was made behind my parents back to wed me to the King of Atlantis. Your mother was sacrificed and Namor was pronounced heir so the deal was drafted."

"So back then before all of this, you and I?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Mera

"My parents were expecting twins, and went on a vacation away from their duties, I and my sister were born on the surface in Stalingrad, Russia. There was an attack and my sister was lost, from then on my father has hated the surface while my mother was buried in depression. It took a toll on their marriage but they loved me. When my mother was caught trying to illegally leave Atlantis she was arrested and sacrificed before my father could do anything. He blames it all on the surface dwellers, and with you incharge. Maybe we can try to find my sister."

Natasha appeared in Naruto's mind eye as he nodded,

Meanwhile

Nereus and Namor were in a ship headed to the Fisherman kingdom, as a photo of Naruto was shown, "Kushina's son seems to have her tenacity." Nereus said with a fond smile thinking of his best friend while studying the picture of her son,

"He is an imbecile. The ways of the surface have corrupted her legacy even more." Namor glared

"Maybe so, but as you said he promises to return. Meaning he is coming to challenge you for the throne, as is his birthright." Nereus said causing Namor to frown, "Until you defeat Kushina's heir in combat, we will stop our campaign."

"You can not be serious." Namor glared

"Win against him and the full might of Xebel will be at your beck and call to bring the Brine, and Fishermen to heel. Until you do me and my kingdom will not have any part of this." Nereus said leaving as Namor glared after him before the ship turned around and all Xebel soldiers left on their Sea Horses

"My king. The tracker on Princess Mera shows her in the Deseter Kingdom."

"So Mera sides with the half breed filth." Namor glared

Unknown Beach

David approached the sea, as Namor's loyal soldiers approached him with crates, while a water construct of Namor appeared, "You lost because your surface weapons were non-equipped to deal with Aquaman. These are prototype weapons that should help you in your quest, along with my loyal soldiers. Kill the half breed and whoever he is with."

David smirked as he picked up an atlantean rifle while one of the men poured water into it, before he fired a red bean of energy at a large rock and reduced it to rubble

Western Sahara

Naruto groaned as he and Mera treeked theough the desert after she ripped the door off and jumped from the plane,

"One of the tribes of Atlantis broke away and settled here when this place was still an inland sea, but the water dried up and they perished.' Mera said

"Perished? Terrific." Naruto sighed

"We're getting close now." Mera said

"Close to what? Dying of thirst?" Naruto asked causing Mera to turn and glare at him

"Close to being punched in the face!"

"Look, I know your new to how things work up here, but if you'd take a look around, you'd notice that we are lost. Thanks to you, we are stuck in a wasteland."

"You're the one who calls the wasteland a home." Mera said continuing on walking

"This ain't my home. Do you think the entire surface looks like this?' Naruto asked

"Oh no, you guys also have disgusting cities that empty sewage into our oceans, whole mountains made of trash, and large factories that belch out filth and melt ice caps."

"Okay, point taken." Naruto said following the red head, "There's a lot of bad up here but there is some good as well. We got the green forests, large mountain, and beautiful lakes they're like a baby oceans."

Naruto paused and turned around, "Are you going to join us?!" he yelled

"Who are you talking to?" Mera asked watching as Naruto pointed to a hill, and looked over as Natasha walked up it and made her way over

"Hey, Fury send you?' Naruto asked

"No, if I'm Atlantean like you say, then I want to know more about it." Natasha said as Mera looked surprised

"Okay, Natasha meet Mera, your sister." Naruto introduced causing the red heads to look at each other in surprise

Later

Naruto walked ahead of Natasha and Mera who were talking when he suddenly fell into the sand, "Naruto!" Natasha yelled running up with Mera but the sand continued to fall and the slipped inside as well

Mera, and Natasha fell down the slide of sand and dinosaur fossil when they were shot into the air heading for a deep chasm when Naruto grabbed their hands and saved their lives

"Look what I found." Naruto smirked as he lifted them onto the ledge he was on

"What you found?" Mera asked getting a nod from Naruto

"Yeah." Naruto said before he lead them to the armory that was collecting dust

The trio headed into the dusty room looking around, "This place is ancient." Natasha said getting a nod from Naruto

"This is a hall of armour. Where Atlan kept his trident." Mera said as Naruto saw a stone mold of the trident before he noticed the large contraption up ahead,

"This what we need right?" Naruto asked walking to it with Mera, and Natasha before Naruto held the recording he got from Vulko as Mera wiped away the dust on the device before he sat the device in its rightful place

Holding a hand up, Naruto pulled water from the air and dropped it onto the device causing a teal glow to originate and power up the device before an large hologram of Atlan appeared

"King Atlan." Mera gasped

"My dear friend Odin took me to the stars to a place called Nidavellir a dying neutron star and one of the Nine Realms. Its core is orbited by a multi-ringed megastructure which serves as the homeworld of the Dwarves the best black smith known to the cosmos. It was here that my Trident made by special indestructible metal was forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a king, and shall be wielded by only the one true King of Atlantis. If you think you are worthy of my power, journey beyond the edge of the world to the hidden sea, look inside the bottle for the charted path only in the hands of a trie king can he truly see."

The hologram ended and the device powered down, before Mera grabbed the recording, "We can't let Namor get his hands on this." Mera said before she destroyed the recording

"So what bottle was he talking about?" Natasha asked

Naruto shrugged and made to speak when with a rumble that caused Mera to jump a hidden compartment with a bottle was revealed, "I'm guessing this one." he said picking uo the bottle and removing a map of Italy, "Our next stop."

Next Day, Sicily, Italy

Naruto, Natasha, and Mera got a ride to Italy and Mera was in awe of the beautiful structures, as she walked through the market, she saw grapes and was given roses by a vendor

Gratefully she took the flowers and sniffed deeply, before she saw people eating red plums, Naruto and Natasha looked over and saw her eating the roses and smiled before she offered them one, with a shrug the two ate a rose and shrugged,

Mera walked over to a fountain to see a little girl that Narito gave a coin to, the three watched as the girl kissed the coin and tossed it into the fountain, before a smiling Mera used her control of water to make dolphins, mermaids, and seahorses much to the awe and excitement of the girl

When the girl went to tell her mom Mera stopped, "Starting to think you like these surface dwellers." Naruto said

"It would be wrong of me to judge a place I've never seen before." Mera replied

Naruto smiled before the three left, "You like him don't you?" Natasha asked Mera as they watched Naruto walk

"What?" Mera asked

"I see the way you look at him." Natasha smiled

"The same way you look at him." Mera said causing Natasha to nod

"Naruto, and I used to date when he was part of SHIELD. When he resigned we didn't see much of each other so we decided it was best to remain close friends."

"How close?" Mera asked

"We still sleep together when the mood hits." Natasha said watching Mera frown slightly, "Does that bother you?"

"No, Kings are allowed more than one lover, and even when he was young Naruto was always popular with the other sex. I on the other hand, don't really know much about that type of thing." Mera said getting a nod from Natasha, "Our parents promised us to the King of Atlantis, I told him this but I remember when we were children and he was told of how marriages were arranged he was disgusted by the notion of someone not being able to spend their life with someone the don't love."

"What are they like?" Natasha asked

"Our mother loved you dearly. She would sneak out regularly to search for you till she was caught." Mera said as Natasha nodded, "Our father, he never recovered from when we lost you. He hates the surfaces world for losing you, and our mother."

"I-If I were to come to Xebel, would he accept me?" Natasha asked causing Mera to look at her, "I'm not a good person. I have so much blood on my hands, would our father welcome a trained damaged killer into his kingdom?"

"He would." Mera nodded, "For however strict our father may be, he loves his family unconditionally. He loved Queen Kushina like a sister and tried to protect her even though she had the child of a surface dweller. While Atlantis is prejudice and non-forgiving, our father is a good king, and father. His hatred for the surface is drowning him in darkness, we need to pull him back to his senses."

Natasha nodded before they walked up to a set ruins of statues overlooking the ocean, with Naruto looking thoughtful as he had the bottle in hand,

"Only in the hands of the true king, can he truly see." Naruto muttered before he focused on the statue facing the ocean, "Romulus, first king of Rome." Naruto said putting the bottle into the statues hand and climbing behind it before he put his face into the statues head and looked thought the eye hole into the bottle and laughed

"That's our heading." Naruto said stepping down before Mera and Natasha checked it out,

"Not bad." Mera smiled at Naruto who smirked before his eyes widened as he sensed negative intent

"Down!" Naruto yelled pulling Natasha and Mera back as the statue of Romulus was destroyed by a red beam of energy sending them flying back

The other travelers screamed and ran as Naruto, Mera, and Natasha got to their feet and saw Namor's guards accompanied by a black armored man with a large helmet with two red eyes, as Naruto narrowed his eyes recognizing the life force signature he was sensing, "You're that guy from the sub."

"You remember me." David said

"I see your working with Namor, so the surface never attacked it was Namor who orchestrated the sub theft to get Nereus on his side." Naruto glared

"How did you find us?" Mera asked

"You have friends who like to keep tabs on you." David said causing Mera's eyes to widen before she looked to her bracelet and took it off before stomping on it, "You owe me blood!"

"See if you can get it." Naruto replied before David fired a red team from his mask at him, sending Naruto off the hill into the air with David following

Natasha would've pulled her pistol but remembered that bullets didn't effect Atlanteans as she and Mera were surrounded before as one the two snatched the swords at their throats

Mera turned and sliced the leg of soldier1 as Natasha sliced the arm off of soldier2 before Mera flipped and landed on soldier3 and slammed the but of the sword into his visor causing the water to spill out and the man to suffocate

Natasha punched soldier4 sending him through a statue before he tried to get up but she tossed the sword deep into his heart

Naruto groaned as he got up to see his forearms were burned, "Damnit." he said looking at David who landed

"Call me Black Manta."

Naruto scoffed and shot forward faster than David could keep up and ducked under a slash from his arm blade and wrapped the man in a hug before he suplexed him into the ground

David tried to stand but Naruto already of his feet kicked him in the face sending David flying up into the roof of a house, looking up David saw Naruto flying down on him with his first cocked back and stabbed him in the chest, but his eyes widened when Naruto fell away into a puddle of water

Suddenly the back of David's suit that allowed him to fire those dangerous beams of energy was ripped away by Naruto who caught David by the helmet when he tried to turn around before with a jump Naruto had lightning decend from the sky and strike the two before David went flying into the ocean

Naruto's wounds began to steam as they healed up in seconds, "Namor is getting anxious, lets move." he said to the girls

Next Day, Atlantis

Namor with a nasty sneer on his face sat upon his throne with guards in the room, before Vulko arrived, "The tracker on Lady Mera has gone dark, your highness." he said

"Hn." Namor grunted, as he looked down on Vulko from his place, "Vulko, my trusted advisor. You've been loyal to the throne since my grandfather Thakorr sat upon it. Have you any advice for me?"

"I have already given it my King, anything you decide I will stand beside." Vulko said

"My decision. To protect it, while you betray it." Namor glared as Vulko frowned, "You think I don't know or your treachery? That you have remained loyal to my aunts bastard son. That you have spent years training him to take the throne from me. Do you deny it?"

"I do not." Vulko said

"Why? I am the pure blood. I have devoted my life to Atlantis, he wanted nothing to do with it. You swore an oath to the throne."

"That's right. You are King Regent, Naruto may be half Atlantean but he is still the rightful heir to the throne. Queen Kushina's last order of me was to make sure he was ready to sit upon it when the time came." Vulko said causing Namor's eyes to narrow

"Take him. But make sure he has a view." Namor ordered his royal guards that took Vulko away

Meanwhile,

Naruto, Mera, and Natasha had stole a boat and we're sailing through a lightning storm, "There are billions of lifeforms underneath us!" Naruto yelled his Rinnegan manifesting

"It's the Trench!" Mera yelled

"Guys, we have to get out of here before they start to board!" Natasha yelled over the thunder

"Let's go." Naruto said as the three walked away and got flares before Naruto grabbed the girls and vanished in a yellow flash appearing miles away from the boat as his enhanced vision saw the Trench board the ship and look around, "Go!"

Immediately Naruto and the girls swam down undetected for a moment before the Trench were onto them as they swam deeper into their kingdom

Mera with a flare to steer the monsters away headed to a chasm while more Trench began to appear before them and a group crashed into the three, chains made of water shot from Naruto's back and wrapped around Natasha and Mera to keep them from being separated before they headed for the light in the distance and paused to see the Trench shying away from the light while hissing at them

"That thing will tear us apart." Mera said referring to a wormhole

"We don't have a choice." Naruto replied taking their hands before they swam for it and the waves were to strong for the tbree causing them to get separated

Unconscious Mera, and Natasha popped out into the water while a giant Mosasaurus appeared from the shadows heading for them before it opened it's mouth to swallow them but a blur shot through the water and kicked it away while another saved the girls

Meanwhile

Naruto popped out of the wormhole and swam to the surface, "Mera?! Natasha?!" he yelled looking around before he passed in surprise as Pterodactyl flew overhead, looking down to tbe island he saw a figure pull the girls onto land and shot forward leaving a large wave in his wake

Natasha and Mera got up to see the mask of a Trench creature before the figure began to remove it amd Mera gasped, "M-mom?" she asked causing Natasha to look at her and up to Atlanna who fell to her knees

"My beautiful girls." Atlanna smiled at the two

"Y-you know me?" Natasha asked

"Of course. A mother always knows." Atlanna smiled as she hugged the two

Naruto reached land, and paused in surprise as Atlanna looked at him, "Naruto." she smiled

Making to speak Naruto jumped when the dead Mosasaurus was tossed onto land, and Kushina landed walked onto the beach but paused when she saw him,

Speechless Naruto lost strength in his legs as he fell to his knees, "M-mom." he said before Kushina with tears in her eyes ran over and slid on her knees wrapping him in a right hug

"Naruto." Kushina smiled as Naruto hugged her back just as tight with tears in his eyes

Later

Kushina and Atlanna lead the three to a waterfall, "You guys have been here for 20 years?" Natasha asked

"Yes, come sit here." Atlanna said helping Natasha and Mera sit while Kushina walked to Naruto

"You must forgive me. Forgive me for everything." Kushina said

"This happened because you had me." Naruto replied before Kushina smiled and punched him in the gut causing him to kneel over while Natasha and Mera looked surprise

Kushina stood Naruto up, "Did I knock that silly thought out yet?" she said looking Naruto in the eyes, "None of this is your fault. I made a choice to save you and your father." Naruto nodded, "Tell me about him."

"We stayed in the same house, everyone morning of everyday he waits for you. Why didn't you ever come back?" Naruto asked

"The portal that brought you here won't let us return. The trident is the only way." Atlanna said

"It is guarded by the Karathen. The creature from our legends is real. It lies beyond the waterfall." Kushina said

"We will go with you, and fight it together." Natasha said with Mera nodding

"No, Atlanna, and I have tried many times, but the damn thing is too powerful. It will only allow the true king to pass." Kushina replied

Naruto frowned, "You're afraid." Atlanna said

"Yes." Naruto admitted not of fighting some mythical monster but of letting down everyone that put their faith in him

"Good, that means your ready." Kushina smiled

"Atlantis has always had a King, now it needs something greater." Mera said

"What could be greater than a king?" Naruto asked

"A hero." Kushina smiled as Naruto looked thoughtful, "A king fights only for his nation, a hero fights for everyone."

Naruto nodded and walked off

Atlan's Resting Place

Naruto swam through the ruins of a destroyed castle and paused as he saw Atlan's corpse sitting on the throne clutching the Trident that hummed with power, before he could swim to grab it there was a rumble that caused him to look around and saw eyes glared down at him as tentacles slithered toward him

"You do not belong here. I have guarded the Trident since the beginning and for a thousand years, I have seen the greatest champions try and fail," Naruto looked over to see a mountain of corpses and frowned, "But never have I sensed one as unworthy as you. You dare come here with your tainted mongrel blood to claim Atlantis' greatest treasure?"

Naruto burst into action, he managed to dodge one tentacle and batted away the next but was slammed down into the ground by a third and hit again into a pillar

The Karathen continued to bat Naruto around and try as he might Naruto was given no chance to counterattack as he was sent to the foot of the steps leading to the trident while the tentacles surrounded him

"You thought yourself worthy? You thought yourself a king? You dishonor this place with your presence." The Karathen was about to smash Naruto but he lifted a hand

"Stop!" Naruto said as the tentacle paused, "You're right, I am a half breed, and I'm not here because of some notion that I deserve to be a king."

"You understand me?" asked Karathen

"I do." Naruto nodded

"No mortal has conversed with me since King Atlan. Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, son of Queen Kushina, and Minato Ootsutsuki. I don't want to be a king, but that title amd this trident are the only way I can prevent the deaths of billions of people above and below. I just want to protect my precious people." Naruto said before a black orb appeared and he grabbed it as he stretched into a bow staff, "If that isn't good enough for you, then I will go through you."

The Karathen's tentacles retreated as her face approached and looked down at Naruto, "No man has ever freed the trident from Atlan's grip. Will the Trident find you worthy, I can not say, but should it not. Well I have not feasted in Centuries and I am famished."

Naruto looked to the trident and swam forward, before he grabbed onto the trident, when his eyes glowed yellow he snatched the Trident from the corpse as it hummed with power and Atlan's essence flowed into the Trident, while Naruto felt his chakra being pulled into the weapon as an orange long sleeve open shirt, black mesh shirt, pants, and boots appeared on his body

Waterfall

Natasha, Mera, Kushina, and Atlanna waited anxiously for Naruto when they saw him exit the waterfall with the Trident laid across his shoulders as he smirked,

"The one true king." Kushina smiled proudly

"So, ready to get out of here?" Naruto asked

Atlantis

Namor was desperately trying to get the other kingdoms to join him so he can restart his plans for taking over the surface world, which is why he called a summit, Nereus, King Ricou of the Fisherman Tribe was a blue humanoid Atlantean who when on land skin turned to a more human color, King Bobo of the Brine Kingdom, a bipedal Crab-like creature

All of their armies were on site in case a battle was to be had, "My fellow kings. I have called you all here today because all of us our in danger. For centuries the surface dwellers have polluted our waters, poisoned our children, and now their skies burn in our oceans-"

Namor was interrupted as Naruto landed on King Atlan's statue, "Hey." he greeted as Kushina, Natasha, Mera, and Atlanna swam up behind him,

"It's Queen Atlanna?!" the Xebel faction yelled in surprise as Nereus looked at the three in surprise and shock as he noticed his necklace around Natasha's neck

"Queen Kushina?!" Atlantis soldiers yelled as Namor looked surprised before he glared

"Nevermind that, look!" an Atlantis soldier yelled pointing to the trident, "King Atlan's Trident! The Legend is real!"

"King Regent, I, Naruto son of Queen Kushina have come to challenge you for the throne." Naruto said as he spread his arms and all of the seas children arrived behind him, including the Trench, and the Karathen arrived, "In front of all of the seas children."

"You halfbreed trash!" Namor glared

"Are you going to call me names like a child or fight?" Naruto asked aiming his trident at Namor who with a roar shot for him

Naruto put his trident on his back using chakra to make it stay in place as he moved aside and grabbed Namor's trident and yanked it forward before he punched him in the face

Namor went flying back as Naruto shot forward and punched at his cousin who used his trident to block the blow before he rotated the weapon and hit Naruto in the back of the leg with the but of his trident, and with another twirl of the weapon stabbed Naruto in the neck, causing him to smirk

Naruto burst into bubbles causing Namor's eyes to widen, before Naruto shot up and punched him in the chin sending him into the Atlantean warship. Dragging his trident into the ship to keep himself from sliding back, Namor looked up as Naruto was above him before he stabbed the trident at his cousin but Naruto spun over the stab while slicing a hand through it cutting it in two before he grabbed Namor by his hair and lifted him up off his feet and turned him upside down as Naruto landed on the warship and punched Namor in the face causing him to tumble across the warship

Namor shouted in frustration as he got up and shot for Naruto who spun away and as he came out of the spin with his arms wide as lightning gathered on his hand that he swung forward and shot a javelin at Namor who shouted in pain as the lightning coursed through his body

Namor with extensive effort canceled out the lightning attack and watched as Naruto grabbed his trident and rolled it around his wrist before grasping it firmly and put it to his neck, "Do you yield?"

Namor had a crazed look in his eyes, "Never!" Namor yelled as he swam back and punched an Atlantis soldier before he took his rifle and began to fire at Naruto who spun the trident quickly causing a sharp shield of water to deflect the blasts the Namor continued to shoot before Naruto swung his trident at Namor sending the shield at him and cutting off his hand and the rifle

Screaming in pain while clutching his stump, Namor glared, "I'll get you for this! If I can't rule Atlantis, no one can!" he yelled before he swam away

Naruto watched Namor make his getaway not bothering to stop him, before he looked to the Atlanteans, and raised his trident, as one all of the tribes of Atlantis got on a knee,

Kushina swam up and hugged Naruto tightly, "I'm so proud of you." she said

"Thanks mom." Naruto smiled before they separated and looked at the cheering masses

"Hail to the King! Hail to the King!"

"So...what happens now?" Naruto asked as Mera approached him and Kushina while Nereus and Natasha hugged each other tightly

"Be their king." Mera smiled

"Ohh, this is going to be fun." Naruto smiled mischievously

Later

Minato sighed as he walked to the edge of the patio that overlook the ocean, but he paused in surprise when he saw Kushina standing on the water smiling at him, in a yellow flash Minato appeared in front of her and hugged her tightly

"You came back. You're back." Minato smiled tearfully

"Yes." Kushina smiled before they kissed

"Ewww." The two turned to see Naruto smiling, "I've always wanted to say that."

"W-what're you doing here?" Kushina asked

"I left a clone to learn all of the technical stuff from Vulko, Natasha and Mera are with Atlanna, and Nereus. I want to spend the day with my parents." Naruto smiled walking forward before the family of three hugged each other tightly

Meanwhile

Namor was on a ship with his new allies with a hook hand, walking with other agents he approached a room, "We pulled him out of the water and he's been unconscious ever since." a man said opening the door where David was managed up

"You failed in your mission, but don't worry. You are going to help me get back at that half breed. Welcome to HYDRA, Black Manta." Namor smirked dangerously

 **Finished**

 **Atlantean-Ootsutsuki hybrid Naruto**

 **Naruto Namikaze- Charlie Hunnam**

 **Kushina Uzumaki- Karen Gillan**

 **Minato Namikaze- Alexander Skarsgard**

 **For the house search Google search - 11846 Ellice Street**

 **Also, apparently Nin Warrior aka Savageverse has reported me to the Admins, seems he is still mad about the Colonizer thing, so if my account is deleted or whatever know that it ain't wasn't my fault. Haters gonna Hate.**


End file.
